Kim Possible: Axess Hero
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Kim and Ron live in M-Tech City. Their NetNavis are Miracle and AncientMysticMan. In this World, there are all different kinds of threats, legacies of World Three, Grave and Nebula. But what happens when Bass gets involved? Everyone's after something. Unless Kim and Ron band together with their friends, no one's safe. Who is the Comet? Who is the ultimate NetNavi? Read to find out!
1. Miracle

Hey there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I'm back with a brand new story! This one is a Crossover between **Kim Possible** and the Anime Show, **MegaMan: NT Warrior**. I call it **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! This story will be a retelling of the **Kim Possible** series, only in the **MegaMan: NT Warrior** Universe. I hope that you all like this, because I've been having this idea for quite some time now. Here is the first chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Miracle

In a high school, everyone was walking around, either hanging out or getting to their next classes. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and a girl in a green tank top shirt and Capri Jeans ran in. "Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" she called out. This girl was Kim Possible.

Kim soon reached her locked and took out a small handheld device. On it was an arrow pad and a symbol with her initials on it. She looked to the computer in her locker and aimed the handheld device, her Kimmunicator PET, at it.

"Okay, let's go! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out.

_You're all wondering what's happening right now, aren't you? This is the year 200X, and here, everything is almost like a Video Game. My name is Kim Possible, and welcome to the future, in M-Tech City. It's better if I just start from the beginning, which was only a month ago from now…_

_One month ago…_

Kim and her family, as well as her friend, Ron Stoppable, were all watching a news report of a historic event that took place just a day ago.

"_DenTech City, and perhaps the whole world, was saved by the combined powers of NetBattler Lan Hikari and his NetNavi, MegaMan, from Dr. Regal as he attempted to destroy SciLab, both of whom were using the famed process known as Cross Fusion_." The news reporter, Ribitta, reported. "_Thanks to him, the Dimensional Area covering the Earth and the threat of Dark Nebula has been extinguished_."

Doctor James Timothy Possible chuckled as he looked to Lan and MegaMan together in Cross Fusion take down Dr. Regal, who was Cross Fused with his own NetNavi, LaserMan. "You know, I never trusted Regal, not one bit." Mr. Dr. Possible stated. "Ever since he reappeared from the plane crash fifteen years ago, I could always smell trouble."

"But, Honey, you have to admit, Lan and MegaMan really came through there," Mrs. Dr. Possible, Ann Possible, pointed out. "Dr. Hikari's dream of Cross Fusion has really come true! You should be proud of Yuichiro for all of his hard work."

James chuckled. "Now, Hon, you know that Yuichiro, Haruka and Lan Hikari are all coming over to celebrate," James said. "I bet that Lan can give Jim and Tim a real good NetBattle."

Kim smiled and got up. She looked to her Kimmunicator PET before looking to her dad. "Dad, do you think Dr. Hikari can give me a program to format my own NetNavi?" Kim asked. "I mean, Jim and Tim, you, Mom, even _Ron_, has a NetNavi already, and I'm still waiting on mine." Kim said. For a while, Kim had been wanting a NetNavi of her own, and maybe this was the day for her.

James looked to Kim and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you brought that up, Kimmie-Cub," James stated. "I have a surprise for you." James said. He then handed Kim a Custom Burn Disk.

Ron looked to it and let out a Wolf Whistle. "Wow, what luck!" he exclaimed.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and looked to the Custom Burn Disk before it was placed in Kim's hands. "Whoo-hoo!" Rufus exclaimed.

Ron's own PET then started to beep. Ron picked up his PET and looked to see his own Personal NetNavi, KarmaMan. His Emblem on his chest depicted two horseshoes crossing with one another. On his shoulders were blades, his helmet had a small red crystal on it, and he was gold with red armor plating. "_You should be proud for Kim, Ron,_" KarmaMan stated. "_Don't you remember how proud you were when you got me?_"

Ron grinned. "You're right, KarmaMan." Ron said. He then looked to Kim. "So, how about we go and program your new NetNavi?" Ron then asked Kim.

Kim smiled and nodded. "I owe you one, Dad!" Kim said to her father, kissing him on the cheek. She and Ron then went upstairs to get Kim's new NetNavi ready.

"Be sure to be down here by the time the Hikaris get here!" Ann called out to Kim.

"Got it!" Kim yelled out.

In Kim's room, Kim set her Kimmunicator PET down on her rest. On her computer, the image of Kim's Tech Expert, Wade Load, appeared. "_Did the day come yet, Kim?_" Wade asked Kim.

Kim chuckled. "Yes, Wade, it finally did!" Kim exclaimed. "Dad finally gave me the Custom Burn Disk, and I'm ready to program my new Personal NetNavi!"

Wade smiled before he started to type. "_Okay, TechMan and I are ready on this end_," Wade stated. "_Just give me the go, and we'll be ready to format your NetNavi_."

Kim nodded as she inserted the Disk into her Computer. She started to type in her Administrator Password before the Download started.

"Wade, you and TechMan are good to go!" Kim said to Wade.

Wade nodded as he looked to his own NetNavi, TechMan. His Emblem depicted data flowing, and he had a large, muscular build. His body was green with yellow armor pads. "TechMan, let's get to work."

"_This is the day we've been waiting for to help Kim_." TechMan then said as data started to flow through his helmet. His eyes then glowed before looking to Kim on the screen. "_Core Logic Installed_." He reported.

Kim then pressed a button on her Kimmunicator PET. "Engage." She said.

Soon, data started to flow into Kim's PET. "_Running Program with new configurations_." The AI said.

Kim then got up and looked to Ron. "Okay," Kim said. "Now, all we have to do is wait a couple of hours, and–"

"_Your Customized Program Download is now complete_." The Kimmunicator PET announced. "_Configuring Data now_."

Kim and Ron both looked to the Kimmunicator PET with surprise. "Wait, it happened that fast?" Ron exclaimed with surprise.

Kim and Ron both watched as the Normal NetNavi on the Kimmunicator PET started to materialize. Within a flash of light, a new NetNavi appeared in its place. This one was a female NetNavi, with white and dark-blue armor. Her gauntlets and boots were both sky-blue, and her shoulder pads and her helmet were the same color, minus the white fins. The emblem depicted Kim's own initials, like the one seen on her flight helmet and her backpack. She had some red hair from her helmet, similar to Kim's own hair, and she had green eyes and a clear blue visor covering them.

Kim and Ron looked to each other as they saw the female NetNavi appeared before them, one hand on her hip. "Hey there, Kim, what's the Sitch?" The NetNavi asked.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator PET and looked to the NetNavi. "Who are you?" Kim asked.

"_I'm Miracle, your new personal NetNavi,_" Miracle then said. "_Designed by you, the famous Kim Possible._"

Kim let out a small chuckle. "Wait. _I_ designed you?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded. "_You made the Design Specs for me after seeing Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze battle at the N1 Grand Prix,_" Miracle explained. "_Everything you wanted your own NetNavi to be has been programmed into me, the Kim Possible Miracle Worker._"

Kim smiled. "Wow, I _actually_ designed my own NetNavi!" Kim exclaimed. "Spankin'!"

"_Precisely._" Miracle quipped.

Ron then stepped up. "So, Kim, does that mean you can NetBattle me and KarmaMan now?" Ron asked, holding out his PET.

Kim chuckled. "We'll see, Ron." Kim replied back.

Ann's voice then came through. "Kim, Ron, the Hikaris are here!"

"Coming, Mom!" Kim called out. Kim then looked to Miracle. "How about we meet with Lan and MegaMan first before battling Ron and KarmaMan?" Kim suggested to Miracle.

"_Sounds like a plan._" Miracle replied, winking at Kim.

Downstairs, James opened the door, revealing Lan, Yuichiro and Haruka Hikari standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Hikari! Great to see you again!" James exclaimed.

Yuichiro nodded and held out his hand to James. "Honor to see you again, James." Dr. Hikari replied back.

"Haruka, how are you doing?" Ann asked Haruka Hikari.

Haruka chuckled. "Oh, you know, same old, same old." The wife of Dr. Hikari stated.

Kim and Ron then came down as they joined Jim and Tim in meeting with the Hikari family.

"You think Lan and MegaMan will accept a rematch with us?" Jim said to his NetNavi, Green Sledgehammer in his PET.

"I bet that our new technique will defeat MegaMan this time!" Tim then said to Red Sledgehammer.

"_You know us, Jim and Tim,_" Green Sledgehammer started out.

"_The Sledgehammer Brothers never accept defeat!_" Red Sledgehammer finished up.

The Sledgehammer Brothers were as their names implied. Both of them were muscular NetNavis with the same colors as Jim and Tim. Their Emblems on their chests depicted hammers.

Miracle laughed from within the Kimmunicator PET. "_Seems that this MegaMan is much more powerful than I thought._" Miracle mused.

Kim looked to Miracle and chuckled. "You'd be surprised." Kim replied back.

"You betcha." A voice then said.

Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim then looked forward to see a young boy between the age of the Tweebs and maybe Kim. He was fairly-skinned, had brown hair like his parents, and wore a white shirt with an orange vest, black shorts and shoes, and a headband with a NetNavi Emblem depicting the Symbol of the Hikari Family on it. This was none other than Lan Hikari.

"What's up, Lan?" Kim casually asked.

Ron gasped and looked to Kim. "'What's up?'?!" He exclaimed. "That's all you can say to him?!" Ron asked incredulously.

Rufus smacked his palm against his head. "Oh, boy!" Rufus exclaimed with exasperation.

"Lan Hikari is the Runner-Up of the N1 Grand Prix, the one who rediscovered the Legendary LifeSword Program Advance, the first one who performed Cross Fusion with success, and all you can say to him is 'What's up?'?!" Ron exclaimed with disbelief.

"Ron, it's cool," Kim reassured her friend. "My Dad works with Dr. Hikari at SciLab, so Lan and I know each other very well just like you and I go back to Pre-K." Kim stated.

"Yeah, I know Kim just like you do." Lan then said. He walked up to Kim and held his hand out. "How's it going, Kim?" Lan then asked.

"I'm doing well," Kim said with a shrug. "Stopped a flood in the Okudan Valley last week, but that was nothing compared to what you and MegaMan pulled off against Dr. Regal!"

Lan chuckled. "Kim, Dr. Regal wasn't just an enemy like PharoahMan or the Grave Organization, he said he was given powers and knowledge from a being called Duo." Lan explained. "Fifteen years ago, he made Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri probes to study humanity, and from what we saw what Regal could do last week, Duo's still out there, and we all have to be ready."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "I see," Kim replied back. "Everything Nebula did was quite a monstrosity."

Lan sighed. "I know," he replied. He then put a smile on his face and looked to Kim. "Aside from that, did you ever get the new Custom NetNavi that you always wanted?" Lan then asked, changing the subject.

Kim nodded. "Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed. Kim then took out her Kimmunicator PET and showed Lan her NetNavi. "Meet my own programmed NetNavi, Miracle." Kim said.

Inside of Lan's New PET, Miracle logged in. MegaMan looked to Miracle as she walked up. "I'm Miracle, Kim's personal NetNavi." Miracle said. "I've heard a lot about you, MegaMan, and it's quite an honor to meet you in person."

MegaMan smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miracle." MegaMan said.

MegaMan was Lan Hikari's own Personal NetNavi, designed by Lan's father. He had navy armor with light blue armor plating and yellow pads. He had some black spiky hair coming from the back of his helmet, and his Emblem depicted the Symbol of the Hikari Family.

"Really impressive NetNavi there." Lan complimented Kim.

"When I saw you and Chaud battle each other in the N1 Grand Prix, I started to create the design specs for Miracle," Kim started to explain. "I guess my Dad found my designs and placed them on a Custom Burn Disk until my birthday today." Kim then said while rubbing the back of her head.

"So, Miracle," MegaMan said to Miracle in the PET. "How do you perform in NetBattles?" MegaMan then asked.

"She can show you, _in_ a NetBattle." Kim then said.

Lan smirked. "You're on!" He quipped.

Just then, James came into the room. "Hey, kids!" He called out. "Are you gonna join us for dinner? We have freshly baked curry!"

Lan then gasped. "Curry?!" He exclaimed. "Oh boy!"

Kim chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Your one true weakness." Kim said teasingly.

At Dinner, Lan was wildly eating the curry made by the Possible Family. Haruka let out a small laugh. "Lan would eat this house if it weren't tied down." Mrs. Hikari stated.

Dr. Hikari chuckled before looking to Kim. "Lan told me you programmed your own NetNavi." Yuichiro stated. "Is she everything you wished her to be?"

Kim nodded. "Yep," Kim replied. "I nearly forgot about the designs at first, but I'm amazed that I was able to program Miracle at such a young age."

Dr. Hikari smiled before looking to Kim's Kimmunicator PET by her side. "It's amazing how far we've come in creating your own customized PET," Yuichiro said with amazement. "SciLab's first multi-use PET, and we gave you the liberty of having it."

"And yet, your son was the first to get the new PET." James Possible mused, looking to Lan as he ate another bowl of curry.

"_Lan, slow down!_" MegaMan said with a chuckle from Lan's PET. "_You're going to become as fat as Masa if you keep eating, especially since this is your sixteenth serving so far._"

Lan sighed as he placed his bowl down. "Yeah, I guess you're right, MegaMan." Lan said with defeat. He then took out his PET and looked to Kim. "So, ready for that NetBattle now?" Lan asked Kim.

Kim looked over to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle chuckled. "_Programmed ready!_" Miracle quipped.

Kim and Lan both looked to each other, chuckling and smirking. The two got up and headed into the living room. Ron looked over to Jim and Tim and held up his own PET. "Wanna NetBattle until Lan and Kim are done?" Ron asked.

Jim and Tim both shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Tim said.

In the living room, Ron, Jim and Tim joined up with Kim and Lan. All of them smirked as they looked to the Jack-In Port.

"Okay!" Lan announced. "Here we go! Jack In, MegaMan! Power Up!"

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this started!" Ron exclaimed. "Jack In, KarmaMan! Power Up!"

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Jim said to Tim.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim replied back!

"Jack In! Sledgehammer Brothers, Power Up!" Jim and Tim yelled out.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and chuckled. "Let's go, Jack In, Miracle! Power Up!" Kim yelled out. "Time to see what you're made of."

All five NetOps Jacked In their NetNavis, sending them into the Cyberworld.

MegaMan and Miracle appeared in one of the rings of the Net Coliseum, both staring each other down.

KarmaMan then appeared in another ring, where Red Sledgehammer and Green Sledgehammer appeared in front of him.

"_Battle Start._"

MegaMan's right hand started to change into a Blaster. "MegaBuster!" MegaMan called out, sending blasts towards Miracle.

Kim gasped. She then took out a Battle Chip, depicting MegaMan being protected by a barrier. "Barrier, Battle Chip In–"

"_I've got this!_" Miracle called out.

Miracle dodged the blast made by the MegaBuster before her own arm started to change.

"What's _this?_" MegaMan asked.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out. Her right arm then turned into a CyberSword and a Blaster together.

MegaMan then shot another blast from his MegaBuster, but Miracle used her MiracleWorker Sword to slash the blast apart, causing it to explode behind her. She then used the MiracleWorker Blaster to shoot back at MegaMan, causing him to jump into the air.

"I'm sending you a Battle Chip!" Lan called out to MegaMan. "VariableSword, Battle Chip In, Download!"

The VariableSword, depicting MegaMan with an arrow-shaped sword as his hand, was soon downloaded. MegaMan's arm transformed into the VariableSword as he charged at Miracle.

Miracle's MiracleWorker Sword clashed with the VariableSword, both NetNavis starting to press against one another. Miracle broke off and then slashed at MegaMan again, and the two were now locked in a sword fight.

Meanwhile, the Sledgehammer Brothers were battling against KarmaMan. "RockCube, Battle Chip In, Quadruple Download!" Tim called out, slotting in four Battle Chips with Rock Cubes on them.

"BreakHammer, Battle Chip In, Download!" Jim yelled out, slotting in a Chip with a picture of a strong hammer on it.

KarmaMan chuckled. "Okay, Ron, now!" KarmaMan called out.

"CopyDamage, Vulcan, Poltergeist, Battle Chips in, Triple Download!" Ron called out, slotting in three Battle Chips, one with a picture of two Mettaur Viruses in pain, a Gatling Gun on the other and the last with a picture of objects flying towards a Virus.

KarmaMan's hand turned into the Vulcan Arm as he jumped into the air. The RockCubes flew towards him, but they all stopped before heading back to the Sledgehammer Brothers. "Poltergeist!" KarmaMan yelled out.

The Sledgehammer Brothers both groaned before KarmaMan shot at them using the Vulcan Battle Chip.

Miracle leapt back into the air. "AreaSteal!" Miracle called out, teleporting away from where she was and then further away. She then swung her MiracleWorker Sword across in front of her. "Sonic Boom!" Miracle then yelled out, sending a Sonic Sword Attack.

MegaMan gasped as he jumped back as well. "Sonic Boom!" MegaMan called back, sending another Sonic Sword Attack at Miracle.

The two attacks collided with each other, both canceling out.

Lan looked to Kim. "Miracle's _good_, Kim!" Lan complimented his friend.

Kim chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet!" She quipped, taking out a Battle Chip with a picture of a dark-cloaked figure on it. "CyberMine, Battle Chip in, Download!"

MegaMan landed on the ground, but upon landing, an explosion occurred, and he was sent back.

"_MegaMan, Logging Out._"

MegaMan soon came back into Lan's PET. "Sorry about that, Lan." MegaMan apologized.

"No problem." Lan replied. "You did your best."

"Karma Boomerangs!" KarmaMan called out, throwing his shoulder blades at the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"Jealousy, Battle Chip In!" Jim called out.

"PopUp, Battle Chip In!" Tim then called out.

"Download!" Both Jim and Tim then called out, slotting in their Battle Chips.

The Karma Boomerangs then disappeared into a hole.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

The same hole then appeared behind KarmaMan, hitting him in the back.

"_KarmaMan, Logging Out._"

Ron gasped. "KarmaMan!" Ron yelled out.

In the Net Coliseum, NetNavis all around started to cheer.

"_Winners: Miracle, Sledgehammer Brothers._"

Kim, Jim and Tim all grinned.

Ron sighed while Lan walked up to Kim. "You're one great NetBattler, Kim." Lan complimented.

Kim smiled as she shook Lan's hand. "Thanks, you too."

Dr. Hikari then walked up to them. "Lan, we're almost ready to leave." Yuichiro said to his son.

Lan nodded. "I'll be right there, Dad." Lan replied back.

"That was a good battle there, Miracle." MegaMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld.

"You're not too bad, MegaMan." Miracle replied back.

"Better luck next time, KarmaMan." Green Sledgehammer said to KarmaMan.

"We can make a note to watch out for those using the Poltergeist Battle Chip next time.'' Red Sledgehammer added on.

Later on, Ron and the Hikari Family both left. Kim soon went up to her room and looked to Miracle with a smile on her face. "You were awesome out there, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed.

Miracle chuckled. "_You did program me with the best abilities of MegaMan and ProtoMan, after all, so no big._" Miracle replied.

Kim laughed. "If there was another NetBattle Grand Prix, I'm sure we would win." Kim said. She then let out a yawn before placing her Kimmunicator PET down on her desk. "Good night."

Miracle nodded before Kim turned off the lights and then falling to sleep, resting for the next day.

At night, a man entered M-Tech City inside of a limousine. His hair was blonde, he had blue eyes, wore a business suit, and on his briefcase was an Emblem depicting tornadoes.

The man got out of his limousine and looked towards his PET. "Are you ready?" The man asked his NetNavi.

The NetNavi on the screen, who was bulky, had little eyes and had a large fan on his chest, chuckled. "_I've been ready ever since I was brought back._" The NetNavi reported.

"Lan and MegaMan can't stop us now." The mysterious man then said. He walked off into the night, heading towards a building in the center of town.

The next morning, Kim got out of bed and quickly dressed up. She grabbed her Kimmunicator PET and made her way downstairs.

"_Rise and shine, KP._" Miracle said to Kim as Kim started to get her breakfast ready. "_You sure seem excited today._" Miracle then added on.

Kim smiled as she ate some eggs. "Well, you see, Miracle, at school, there's a mean girl named Bonnie, and her NetNavi's Punk." Kim explained. "Bonnie always thinks that she's best, but I'm hoping to be able to defeat her, and finally put her in her place."

Miracle chuckled. "_I think I get it._" Miracle said with a smile on her face. "_I'm all up for a NetBattle. Bring it on._" Miracle proclaimed, smashing her hand into her fist.

Kim nodded as she finished up her breakfast. Kim then went to get her Cheerleader Uniform from the dryer and then went to brush her teeth. After doing that, Kim ran outside and placed her helmet on as Ron came over on his moped.

"I hear that Higsby is spreading his business from DenTech City to the world now." Ron said.

Kim chuckled. "If we know Higsby, then he'll be selling all the Top Battle Chips at ridiculously high prices." Kim commented. "Let's check it out after school!"

Ron then rode away on his moped towards M-Tech High School, the day now having officially started.

Meanwhile, at _Bueno Nacho_, a Fast-Food restaurant downtown, Higsby himself, wearing denim jeans, a white business shirt, blue tie, messed up hair and wearing glasses came and placed a poster up on the window.

The manager, Ned, came out. "Hi there, Higsby," Ned said. "Setting up shop nearby, I presume?"

Higsby looked up. "Oh, hello, Ned." Higsby said in respect. "Yeah, NumberMan and I have finally saved up enough money to place a Chip Shop at the warehouse just down the street from here."

"As long as it's not through the means of Grave, then I'll be happy to let you advertise for your shop here." Ned then said.

Higsby then went to his car and took out a machine that had the appearance of NumberMan, green with a round head with data on it. "Be sure that you always have these New NumberMan Traders here, okay?" Higsby then said. "There are special codes for special Battle Chips that you can give out with your meals."

"Sounds interesting," Ned said. "I'll make sure to do that."

Higsby smiled as he then gave Ned some slips of paper with codes on them. As he was doing that, a man walked by. Both Ned and Higsby took notice of him before he turned at the next block.

"There's something familiar about that man." Higsby said out loud. "I feel like I saw him from a long time ago."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Ned asked.

"While I was setting up a Chip Shop at the time NetCity came into existence, I saw that same man heading towards the subway." Higsby started to explain. "He kept mentioning Grave and Ayanō Tech, the company that belongs to the father of Yai Ayanō, but nothing more." Higsby went on. "Oh, boy, I sure hope that Grave and Nebula aren't coming back!"

Ned nodded. "Or even worse, World Three!" he exclaimed.

Higsby then headed to his car, starting to drive off. Inside of his car, he placed his PET up on the cup holder. "Jack In! NumberMan! Power up!"

NumberMan soon appeared inside of his Chip Shop in NetCity. After that Higsby appeared on a screen. "_NumberMan, I need you to find MegaMan or his friends_," Higsby ordered. "_They'll need to know about what I've found out before Grave or Nebula can strike_."

NumberMan nodded. "I'm on it, Higsby!" he said.

At the M-Tech High School, Kim opened up her locker. "Hey, Wade, how's your day so far?" Kim asked her Tech Friend.

"_It's going well,_" Wade then said. "_I'm still working on new gadgets for you when you go on missions, so that might take a while_."

Kim nodded. "I understand." Kim replied.

"_Sounds exciting to go on missions all the time_." Miracle then said, appearing in a screen next to Wade on the computer.

Kim grinned. "Quite a thriller, Miracle." Kim stated. "Now, NetBattling isn't allowed during school hours, so why don't you go to NetCity and hang out there for a while?" Kim suggested. "You can report to me about anything when I have free time. Here's my schedule." Kim then said, starting to type at the computer.

Miracle smiled as she soon received the data. "_Got it, thanks_." Miracle said.

Kim nodded as she then closed her locker. She placed her Kimmunicator PET into her pocket and started to head off to class.

As Kim was making her way to class, Bonnie walked up next to her. She was in her Cheerleading Uniform, and on her wrist was a wristband with an Emblem depicting wrecking balls. Bonnie Rockwaller smirked at Kim. "Hey there, Kimmie," Bonnie said in a teasing tone. "Ready to be defeated by me again?"

Kim scoffed. "In your _dreams_, Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "My last Normal NetNavi may have lost to you, but I have a brand _new_ NetNavi, and you can wipe that silly smile off of your face after I beat you in a NetBattle after school."

Bonnie chuckled. "You're on!" Bonnie said. She then headed off to her next class, where Kim followed.

In NetCity, Miracle started to walk around. "I admit, the Coliseum was pretty awesome, but it's nice to see how NetCity _really_ looks on the outside!" Miracle exclaimed.

KarmaMan was walking in NetCity not too far away from where Miracle was. He looked to some holographic data and sighed. "Ron, if you continue to buy so many Rare Battle Chips, you won't have enough money to pay your class fees!" KarmaMan exclaimed. He then put the data away before turning the corner.

MegaMan and his friend, Roll, were walking around as well. Roll was another female NetNavi, only pink with a black bodysuit. Her emblem depicted a heart, and on her helmet were some transparent, ribbon-like antennas.

"Roll, you should have been in M-Tech to see the NetBattle I had last night!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"I was watching from the crowd, MegaMan, along with GutsMan, IceMan and Glyde." Roll then stated. "Who's the NetOp of that new NetNavi, by the way?"

"Kim Possible," MegaMan replied back. "Why do you ask?"

Roll gasped. "_Oh_, Kim Possible, huh?" Roll asked. "Maylu has been talking nonstop about her for quite some time now."

In DenTech City, Maylu gasped as she heard the news. "_The_ Kim Possible?!" she exclaimed. She then looked to Lan on another screen. "Lan, I'm so jealous right now!"

"Kim programmed Miracle all by herself, Maylu." Lan then said at his house. "I'm telling you, she's amazing! Miracle, I mean."

MegaMan and Roll both chuckled as they turned a corner.

At the same time, Miracle came around the same bend. She, KarmaMan, MegaMan and Roll all stopped. Miracle looked to MegaMan and smiled. "Hey there, MegaMan, great to see you again!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Miracle," MegaMan said. He looked to KarmaMan. "Sorry about your loss yesterday, KarmaMan."

"No problem," KarmaMan replied. "Ron and I will be working to improve our technique, so you _and_ the Sledgehammer Brothers had better watch out!"

MegaMan chuckled. "Oh, Miracle, this is Roll, by the way." MegaMan said as he gestured his hands to Roll.

"Nice to meet you, Roll." Miracle said politely.

"Likewise." Roll replied.

"So, what brings you all to NetCity?" MegaMan asked.

"Kim is having classes," Miracle explained. "Since NetBattling is strictly prohibited during school, I'm hanging out in NetCity until she's available for me to NetBattle with Bonnie's NetNavi, Punk."

Roll nodded. "Sounds reasonable," Roll said. "I remember when Lan challenged Dex when he first got MegaMan," Roll said, remembering what had happened when Lan got MegaMan. She turned to KarmaMan. "How about you, KarmaMan?"

"Ron wants me to get him some new Battle Chips from the Chip Shop," KarmaMan explained. "Are you heading there too?"

"_Yeah._" Lan then said as his screen popped up.

The four NetNavis soon arrived at the NetCity Chip Shop. Inside, NumberMan was already waiting for them. "MegaMan! I'm glad that you came!" NumberMan said in an anxious tone.

MegaMan blinked. "Why, what's wrong, NumberMan?" MegaMan asked.

Higsby then appeared on a screen. "_Earlier today, while I was placing posters to help promote my new Chip Shop in M-Tech City, I spotted someone familiar, someone who worked with Grave!_" Higsby exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Not Grave again!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"_Higsby, can you describe what this man looked like?_" Lan then asked.

"_Blonde hair, business suit, and his briefcase had a NetNavi Emblem with a tornado on it_." Higsby then said.

"That's Arashi!" MegaMan then exclaimed.

Miracle looked back and forth between the NetOps and the NetNavis. "Um, am I missing something here?" she asked with confusion.

"_Arashi was a businessman whose company was outdone by Ayanō Tech, and he used his NetNavi, AirMan, to try and fill Yai Ayanō's Mansion with hot steam to try and get revenge!_" Lan explained. "_If Arashi is in M-Tech, then we have to stop him!_" Lan then exclaimed.

"_It takes about two hours to get from DenTech City to M-Tech, Lan._" Maylu then reminded her friend. "_We're fortunate that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable live there_."

MegaMan and Miracle nodded. MegaMan then turned to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Let Kim and Ron know about Arashi being in M-Tech," MegaMan ordered. "Roll and I will try to find out what he's after from DenTech City."

"Got it." Miracle said.

"Roger that." KarmaMan acknowledged.

At the M-Tech High School, Kim and Ron were both having lunch.

"Sure hope that KarmaMan manages to get the Battle Chips I wanted." Ron said out loud as he ate his burger.

"Ooh-hoo, Download!" Rufus then said with excitement.

Kim chuckled. "That reminds me, I haven't heard from Miracle in a while." Kim then brought up.

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. Ron's own PET started to ring as well before they both took out their respective PETs. "Miracle, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Talk to me, KarmaMan." Ron then said to his NetNavi.

"_We met up with MegaMan and Roll in NetCity, and when we went to the Chip Shop, NumberMan told us that Higsby saw a member of Grave in M-Tech, someone by the name of Arashi_." Miracle explained.

"_Lan and Maylu can't get here fast enough, so you have to stop Arashi until they arrive_." KarmaMan then said to Ron.

Kim nodded before she switched the screen on her Kimmunicator PET. "Wade, can you try and track down an Arashi Person?" Kim asked Wade. "According to MegaMan, Roll, NumberMan, Miracle and KarmaMan, he was a former member of Grave."

Wade looked to Kim and nodded. "_I'm on it_." He said.

"_MegaMan and Roll will try and find out what Arashi's up to in DenTech and in NetCity, but we have to move fast if we are to catch Arashi himself_." Miracle then said.

Kim nodded before she placed her Kimmunicator PET down. Ron placed his own PET down before they moved onto their next class.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Arashi was looking at a terminal in front of a valve system. He chuckled before taking out his PET. "Jack In! AirMan, Power Up!" Arashi called out, Jacking AirMan into the systems within mere seconds from his own PET.

AirMan was soon inside of the systems. "Arashi, I'm in," AirMan said. "Are you ready for us to begin our plan?"

Arashi just chuckled. "Soon, my company will rise again." Arashi said devilishly. "All of M-Tech City, and soon the whole world, will learn to once again fear the might of Grave!" Arashi exclaimed.

After school, Kim and Bonnie met in the gym. A NetBattle Terminal was set up in front of them, and the two had their PETs ready in their hands.

_I don't care if I win, now_. Kim thought to herself. _I just hope that we can stop Arashi in time_.

Kim and Bonnie then walked up to the terminal.

"Ready to lose again, Kimmie?" Bonnie asked teasingly.

Kim scoffed. "You _wish!_" she exclaimed. Kim then held out her Kimmunicator PET. "Okay, time to work! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out.

"New Navi or not, you'll _never_ defeat me!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her PET into the air. "Jack In! Punk, Power Up!"

Soon, the two NetNavis were Jacked into the terminal. Miracle arrived first, but soon noticed a towering figure arrive in front of her. "Whoa!" Miracle exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said that Bonnie had a powerful NetNavi, Kim!" Miracle mused.

Bonnie chuckled. "_This_ is your NetNavi?!" Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. "What a joke!"

"You won't be laughing in the end, Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "Miracle, go!"

Miracle nodded as she leapt into the air. "Let the Battle Begin!" Miracle called out.

Punk chuckled deeply as he looked up to Miracle. "Double Go Round!" Punk called out, throwing both of his Shoulder Blades at Miracle. "Punk Chain!" he called out soon afterwards.

Miracle looked to both sides, noticing the Shoulder Blades coming at her before seeing Punk appear in front of her with both of his hands spread out. Miracle gritted her teeth. "AreaSteal!" she called out.

Punk gasped as Miracle then disappeared right before his very eyes. "How did she do that?!" Punk called out.

"No way!" Bonnie exclaimed as she saw what was happening through her PET.

"Way!" both Kim and Miracle then called out.

Miracle then reappeared behind Punk, armed with her MiracleWorker. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out, starting to shoot at Punk.

Punk looked to the side, but he was then blasted away into the edge of the arena.

Miracle then performed twelve somersaults before throwing both her Blaster and her CyberSword from her MiracleWorker towards Punk. "Double Go Round!" Miracle announced.

Kim and Bonnie both gasped at this. "That's _Punk's_ technique!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How did she _do_ that?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Mad Roller!" Punk then called out, turning into a ball and rolling towards Miracle.

However, Miracle's own Double Go Round Technique hit Punk before he could hit her.

Bonnie snarled. "You've done it now!" she exclaimed. She then took out a Battle Chip with a picture of a NetNavi with a hammer, both covered in iron. "IronBody, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out, slotting the Battle Chip in.

Punk's body soon turned into iron. Miracle attempted to fire at him with her MiracleWorker, but all of the blasts bounced off of him.

Kim chuckled and took out her own Battle Chip. "I can counter that!" she quipped. "ZeusHammer, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

Miracle's right hand gained the ZeusHammer. Using the Hammer, Miracle slammed it right into Punk, shattering his hide.

Bonnie gasped once again before Miracle formed her MiracleWorker once again. The sword started to light up before she started to swing it aside in front of her. "Super… Sonic… Boom!" Miracle called out, sending her Charged Shot towards Punk.

Punk gasped as he was soon hit with the attack. He was sent back from the impact, and soon, it was all over.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie fell to her knees as she looked to Punk. "You _lost?!_" Bonnie exclaimed. "But you _never_ lose!"

"_This Miracle Navi is very powerful, Bonnie_," Punk reasoned. "_We can't win every time_."

Bonnie growled and then looked to Kim. "I was just going easy on you, Kimmie!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kim sighed and shook her head as she then headed towards the door. "Bonnie, if you just want a rematch, then save your energy for another day," Kim said calmly. "I'm not gonna argue with you." With that, Kim left the gym.

Bonnie growled as she looked to her PET. "I can't believe Kim!" she exclaimed. "No one beats me! **NO ONE!**" Bonnie then yelled out.

Outside of the school, Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "That was great, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed. "I didn't know you could even do Punk's technique!"

Miracle chuckled. "_Everything is better left off a mystery, Kim_," Miracle said. "_I can tell you how I did it in due time_."

All of a sudden, Wade's face appeared on the Kimmunicator PET Screen. "_Kim, are you there?_" Wade asked.

Kim nodded. "I'm here, Wade," she said. "What's the Sitch?"

"_The Sitch is serious!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Lan sent me a message from Arashi! Check it out!_" he then said, showing a screen of Arashi.

"_Greetings, M-Tech City_," Arashi said. "_My name is Arashi Kazefuki. You may have heard of my company, but Ayanō Tech overruled it, nearly ending my life_." Arashi went on. "_To get revenge, I joined Grave, but was defeated by Lan Hikari and MegaMan. They think that they had gotten rid of me, but now, I'm back!_" Arashi exclaimed. "_My demands are simple, pay me fifty-million dollars in cash, or else I will start my revenge by taking the lives of the M-Tech School Students_." He demanded. "_If you don't believe me, then my NetNavi, AirMan, will prove it to you! AirMan, now!_" Arashi commanded.

Ron soon came out of the school. "Got a message from Lan!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, the windows in the M-Tech School started to fill up with a strange cloud. Kim and Ron looked behind them to see a green mist enter the building.

"Poisonous gas!" Kim exclaimed.

Inside of the school, many students and teachers staying after school were coming out from the classrooms, all coughing as the gas entered the School's Systems.

"_I will give you two hours to hand over my money,_" Arashi said. "_If you fail to comply, then you can kiss M-Tech High School goodbye!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes before looking to Wade. "Wade, I need you to get a track on where that message was broadcasting from!" Kim ordered.

Wade soon went to typing. "_Got a lock!_" Wade exclaimed. "_TechMan's sending you the data now!_"

TechMan soon appeared inside of Kim's Kimmunicator PET with a cube in his hand. "Here's the data," he said. "Wade and I will continue to find out anything we can." He told Miracle and KarmaMan before logging out.

Kim looked to the data sent to her and started to decompress the file. "The M-Tech City Power Plant." Kim said to herself. She looked to Ron and nodded. She then looked back to her Kimmunicator PET and redirected her attention towards Miracle. "Miracle, Ron and I will Jack you into the system," Kim said. "Make your way there. We might be a while, so just stick with what you have." Kim then ordered.

Miracle nodded. "_Send me in_." Miracle said with confidence.

"_I'm ready._" KarmaMan then said.

Kim and Ron both nodded before they headed over towards a Phone Booth.

"This will do." Kim said. "Ready, Ron?"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Jack in, Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Power Up!**"

Miracle and KarmaMan were soon in the system. They headed over towards a portal and made their way towards the Computer System at the Power Plant.

In the Human World, Kim and Ron both rode on Ron's moped towards the Power Plant, both now in their Mission Outfits. "Let's hope we can get there in time!" Kim said with anxiety in her voice.

In DenTech City, Lan was at his Computer. He took out his PET. "Okay, let's stop Arashi!" Lan exclaimed. "Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!"

MegaMan was soon Jacked into the Computer, where he started to make his way towards the M-Tech Power Plant as well.

Lan soon ran out of the house and put his skates on. "Man, I hope we're not too late!" Lan said to himself as he started to dash ahead.

At the Power Plant, Arashi looked to AirMan and laughed. "M-Tech will have no choice but to give into our demands, AirMan," Arashi said sinisterly. "Lan Hikari may be able to stop us, but by the time he gets here, it will already be too late!"

Just then, the sound of tires screeching filled the air. "Hmm?" Arashi said, looking to the side.

Kim and Ron ran into the Warehouse, looking to Arashi. "Arashi Kazefuki, you're under arrest!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ah, Kim Possible, and her lackey sidekick, Ron Stoppable, what an honor it is to finally meet you." Arashi mused as he held his PET in his hands. "I take it that you're here to take me in?"

"Yeah, Dude!" Ron remarked. "You're killing our friends, and you think you can just get away with it?!"

"I _can_ get away with it." Arashi spat back.

AirMan laughed. "Arashi, let me treat these heroes to a welcome gift!" AirMan exclaimed. "After all, they never said 'hello'!"

"Hello!" Miracle then said, jumping out from behind AirMan with her MiracleWorker. She shot a blast at AirMan, causing him to falter.

AirMan looked behind him before two boomerangs hit him in the shoulder. KarmaMan appeared beside Miracle, followed by a blast as MegaMan came in with his MegaBuster armed and ready.

"We're taking both you _and_ your NetNavi in!" Kim proclaimed. She and Ron then aimed their PETs at a nearby terminal. "Jack In!" she yelled out.

"Jack In!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's over, AirMan!" MegaMan exclaimed.

Arashi growled. "I think not!" he exclaimed. He then took out several Battle Chips and slotted one of them into his PET. "Tornado, Invisible, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Arashi called out.

AirMan laughed as he turned invisible. Four tornadoes appeared before advancing towards the three NetNavis.

MegaMan aimed his arm out. "MegaBuster!" he exclaimed.

KarmaMan leapt into the air. "Karma Spinner!" he called out, sending blasts towards all of the tornadoes.

The two combined blasts hit the tornadoes, but even more came in their place.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, can you track AirMan?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded and started to scan the area. "It's like he's everywhere!" Miracle exclaimed. "I need something to help target him!"

Kim then took out a Battle Chip depicting a cannon shooting out a tracker. "This will do!" Kim said. "MarkCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled out.

Miracle's arm turned into a cannon soon enough. She then held out her hand as a tracker came into place. After a while, the cannon locked onto one of the tornadoes. "Gotcha!" Miracle exclaimed, shooting the MarkCannon at the tornado.

AirMan was caught in the blast, becoming tangible once again. He growled before sending an Air Blast towards the three NetNavis. "Air Blast!" AirMan called out, blasting an explosion at them.

Miracle and MegaMan both aimed their respective Blasters at the tornadoes sent towards them, both cancelling out the Air Blast.

Arashi growled. "You've forced my hand!" he yelled out, taking out a Chip.

Kim and Ron both gasped when they saw the Chip. It was Dark Purple, and was emanating a dark glow. "Is that what I think it is?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kim said in shock. "A Dark Chip!"

"Dark Chip In, Download!" Arashi called out, slotting the Dark Chip into his PET.

MegaMan, Miracle and KarmaMan all gasped as a Dark Aura started to engulf AirMan. The face of a demon appeared in the Aura before AirMan sent out another attack. "Triple Tornado!" he exclaimed, starting to spin around and create three tornadoes, one made out of himself.

The three NetNavis jumped up into the air, dodging the tornadoes.

On the outskirts of M-Tech City, Lan looked to his PET. "A Dark Chip?!" Lan exclaimed. "But I thought that we confiscated them all!"

"_I don't know how Arashi managed to get a hold of one of the Dark Chips, Lan, but we need to move quick in order to stop him!_" MegaMan then said.

Lan nodded. "I'm still far away, but this should help for now!" Lan called out, taking out a Battle Chip. "VariableSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan yelled.

MegaMan soon received the VariableSword before he slashed at one of the tornadoes.

"_Miracle, help him out!_" Kim said.

Miracle nodded and armed herself with the MiracleWorker. She slashed right at one of the tornadoes before joining MegaMan.

"I'm sending you a Battle Chip, KarmaMan," Ron said to KarmaMan, taking out a Battle Chip with a picture of MegaMan swinging a sword at a Mettaur Virus. "AirSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

A Sword then appeared in KarmaMan's right hand. As a Tornado headed his way, he swung his sword aside, causing the Tornado to switch directions.

MegaMan and Miracle continued to cut down Tornado attacks headed their way. As MegaMan used the VariableSword, Miracle started to scan him. After a while, she finished, and the CyberSword on her MiracleWorker transformed into a VariableSword.

MegaMan looked to Miracle and smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" MegaMan asked.

"Let's do it!" Miracle exclaimed.

MegaMan and Miracle both leapt into the air. Their Swords started to charge up before they both swung them aside. "**Double Sonic Boom!**" MegaMan and Miracle both called out.

AirMan gasped as soon as he saw the attack. He attempted to twirl out of the way, but he was soon hit and knocked back, his Tornadoes starting to dissipate.

Kim then took out three Battle Chips, all of which were the exact same. "Miracle, how about a Program Advance?" Kim asked.

Miracle nodded. "I'm ready," Miracle replied. "Send in the Battle Chips."

Kim nodded back. "Program Advance!" she called out. "Vulcan, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!"

Miracle's right arm turned into a Vulcan before her left arm turned into another. Placing both arms up, a larger Vulcan Cannon appeared. "Infinite Vulcan!" Miracle called out, now shooting towards AirMan.

AirMan gasped before he was shot at repeatedly. After a series of non-stop blasts from the Infinite Vulcan, he dropped to the ground.

"_AirMan, Logging Out_."

Arashi growled even more at his loss. "No!" he exclaimed. He then looked to Kim and Ron before letting out a mad laugh. "This isn't over!" he called out. "Even though you managed to return M-Tech High School's Air Temperature back to normal, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve for the likes of _you!_"

At that moment, towers started to appear from around the Power Plant. All of them glowed blue with data before creating a dome that surrounded the entire place.

"A Dimensional Area!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

Arashi chuckled before he held out his PET, as well as another Dark Chip. He slotted it in. "Dark Synchro Chip In, Download!" Arashi called out.

Kim and Ron both gasped before Arashi placed his PET out in front of him. "**CROSS FUSION!**" Arashi and AirMan both called out together.

In a flash of light, Arashi reappeared. He now had AirMan's armor on him, his face covered by a Gas Mask.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle. "Miracle! How much longer until Lan gets here?" Kim asked.

"Lan, where are you?!" MegaMan then called out. "Arashi just used a Dark Synchro Chip!"

"Stuck in traffic!" Lan called out as he entered M-Tech City. "I see the Dimensional Area from here, but I can't get there in time!"

Kim sighed as she looked to Arashi. "We'll hold Arashi until you arrive in Cross Fusion." Kim replied back to Lan.

Ron started to stutter. "W-What?!" he exclaimed. "We _will?_"

Kim nodded. "We may not have Cross Fusion, but we've dealt with much worse than this." Kim reasoned.

"I'll be the _last_ thing you deal with before I send you to your death!" Arashi then called out. "Triple Tornado!" he then called out, sending three Tornadoes towards Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron both got out of the way, Kim backflipping until she got on top of some crates.

Ron then looked to his PET. "KarmaMan, activate a crane or any kind of machine in here!" Ron yelled out. "We're gonna need help!"

KarmaMan nodded. "_On it!_" he replied. His eyes started to light up before a forklift in the room started to dash at Dark Cross Fusion AirMan.

Arashi looked over to the side and leapt into the air, holding both of his hands out. "AirSword, Muramasa, Battle Chips In!" he exclaimed.

In one of Arashi's hands was the AirSword and in his left hand was the Muramasa Blade.

Kim looked down to Arashi from the ceiling. _He has two swords._ Kim thought to herself. _But while the AirSword is his right arm, he's holding a Muramasa in his left, no change in his body! That's it!_ Kim then exclaimed mentally.

"AreaSteal!" Arashi called out, disappearing and reappearing before Kim.

Kim grinned and looked to a nearby light bulb hanging in the air. She flipped in the air and landed on it as Arashi struck at her with the Muramasa. He was soon electrocuted before the Muramasa fell out of his hand and to the ground, Kim falling down after it.

"You'll pay for that!" Arashi exclaimed. "I'll make you bleed!"

Kim landed on the ground, catching the Muramasa and placing it in her hand. "Wanna bet?!" she yelled back. Kim then twirled around the Muramasa before sending forth a blast towards Arashi, causing him to fly away from his location.

Arashi flew to the ground, slashing his AirSword towards Kim. Kim just used the Muramasa to block the gust of wind before AirMan leapt into the air, striking down at her.

Kim blocked the AirSword once again using the Muramasa. The two broke off before clashing again, this time with Kim breaking the AirSword apart.

"_Kim, aim for Arashi's emblem on his body!_" MegaMan called out. "_That will cancel out the Cross Fusion!_"

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Mega!" Kim yelled out.

"Air Blast!" Arashi announced, shooting a strong Gust of Air towards Kim.

Kim flipped into the air, dodging the blast, as well as three more coming after the first. She soon grabbed onto a cable and dropped down onto Arashi. Arashi looked up and gasped as Kim landed on the ground in front of him, slashing at the Emblem of AirMan.

Arashi gasped as he then started to stagger backwards. He groaned in pain before his Cross Fusion cancelled out, causing his now-damaged PET to fall to the ground.

At the M-Tech High School, everyone was knocked out unconscious from the poisonous gas. The minute fresh air started to fill the ventilation systems, all teachers and students started to come to.

Inside of the gym, Bonnie started to get up. She rubbed her eyes before looking around. "What happened?" she asked herself.

Arashi looked up to Kim and chuckled. "I'm not done yet." He said.

Kim and Ron both looked to Arashi with confusion before Viruses started to appear around them.

At the warehouse, Lan finally arrived. After skating off of one of the tops of a car, he ran right into the air. Sliding in five Battle Chips at first, he took out his own Synchro Chip. "Synchro Chip In, Download!" Lan called out.

Lan leapt right into the Dimensional Area through his high speed. "Begin Cross Fusion Now!" Lan and MegaMan both called out, starting to begin their Cross Fusion.

As soon as Lan entered, he started to turn into MegaMan, gaining his armor. "LongBlade, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. Soon, the LongBlade Battle Chip manifested onto his right arm as he crashed through the roof.

Kim looked up and smirked. Lan sent her a wink before slashing at some Viruses, followed by Kim slashing at the rest. All of the Viruses were deleted as the Dimensional Area came down.

Lan turned back into himself as his PET floated out in front of him. He grabbed his PET as Kim threw the Muramasa into the air, letting it turn back into data.

"Good work here, Kim." Lan said.

Kim smiled. "Thank me, Ron… _and_ our NetNavis." Kim then said as Ron walked up next to her.

Later on, the police arrived to take Arashi away to jail. His PET was confiscated too, and the only thing he could do was send a scowl to Kim Possible.

Lan looked to Kim. "I admit, that's pretty awesome what you did there, Kim," Lan started out. "But you can't always expect things to be easy."

Kim nodded. "I know," she said. "I have a feeling that there will be more threats than just former members of Grave and Nebula."

"Like World Three!" Ron then exclaimed.

Lan nodded. "Them too," he said before looking back to Kim. He sent her a smile. "We'll see each other again, but before I leave, do you think you can sign an autograph for my friend, Maylu Sakurai?" Lan then asked. "Maylu's sorta a big fan of you."

Kim smiled and nodded, taking out a pencil and signing a sheet of paper. "'To Maylu Sakurai, Call Me, Beep Me, if you want to reach me, it's okay.'" Kim said as she signed the paper.

_And that's how it all began. Not only did I get my own NetNavi, but I managed to take on a threat from the past as well. I just hope that there are no more people with Cross Fusion that I have to deal with_.

In the present, someone digitized into a jungle. She had green and black armor, yellow pads, black hair, a green visor, and on her chest was an Emblem with a Green Fire on it. She chuckled before looking to a tree house. Her hand lit up, and within a second, she dashed right at it.

**Author's Note:** I know that I did a lot of **Kim Possible** stories, but I just couldn't get this one off of my mind! Hope that you all liked this. I'll try to make more chapters. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. Besides, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	2. The Tick

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to **FanFiction** with a brand new chapter for my newest story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for liking where my story went so far in the first chapter. Now, here is the full start for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**, starting from the very first episode of the series. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Tick

It was near the end of the day of school at M-Tech High School. Before the bell could ring, everyone was walking around, talking or just hanging out. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and Kim Possible started to run through.

"Whoops! Sorry! Coming through!" Kim called out as she ran past everyone.

Kim soon approached her locker and opened it up before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out, Jacking her NetNavi, Miracle, into her computer.

"Come on, come on!" Kim said, wiggling her fingers. "Print for Kim!"

"I've almost got it!" Miracle exclaimed. After two seconds, her visor flashed. "Got it!" she called out.

"Good, good!" Kim then said as papers started to come out. She took a look at them and raised an eyebrow. "What is _this?!_" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"KarmaMan downloaded some cheat codes for 'Steel-Toe CyberSlam'!" Ron said as he appeared from behind Kim's locker door. "Today, Ron Stoppable and KarmaMan delete the Boss of Level 6!"

Miracle looked to KarmaMan with disbelief. "You used Kim's own computer to print out _cheat codes?!_" Miracle exclaimed with disbelief.

"Ron's computer is old, handed down from his father," KarmaMan then said with guilt. "I didn't know what I was printing from only until _today!_"

Kim gritted her teeth and grabbed Ron by the collar. "Ron!" Kim yelled. "I have, like, thirty seconds to print my History Paper!" she exclaimed anxiously.

All of a sudden, the printer started to beep. "_Uh, Kim_," Miracle said. "_There was a small Mettaur Virus inside of the Printer, but KarmaMan and I were able to take care of it_." Miracle stated.

"Is that the _good_ news?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Well,_" Miracle started out, rubbing the back of her neck. "_The Mettaur caused some damage to the mainframe_."

At that moment, the paper from the printer started to come out wrinkled.

"Uh-oh, paper jam." Ron said as he looked to the Printer.

" _Term_ Paper Jam, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "And I can't _e-mail_ it to class!"

"Nothing a Naked Mole Rat Service Call can't fix," Ron then said. He then looked to his PET. "No offense, KarmaMan."

"_None taken_."

Ron then looked into his pocket. "Rufus! Emergency!" Ron called out. He then reached into his Pocket and pulled out Rufus as he let out a yawn.

Kim growled, a Cross-Popping Vein now starting to appear on her forehead. "Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Rufus was able to program a VCR, Kim," Ron said with reassurance. "I'm sure he can handle this."

Rufus nodded. "Yeah!" he exclaimed with a tough look on his face. He then opened up the Printer and leapt in, throwing out a pencil, a Battle Chip and a paper clip. Soon, Rufus came back out and slammed the Printer shut.

"Did he do it?" Miracle asked as she and KarmaMan watched everything happen on a screen.

Paper started to come out from the Printer properly. "Oh, Kim of little faith." Ron said with a grin.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to her papers. "The hairless freak did it?" Kim asked, looking to her papers.

Rufus smiled and leaned against the printer, but was accidentally pulled in.

"This is _fantastic!_" Kim exclaimed. "It's all here!" Kim said as she looked to her papers. "The paper, footnotes, bibliography, Rufus," Kim listed, but stopped on the last item. "_Rufus?!_" she exclaimed, seeing Rufus covered in texts.

"Gah!" Kim exclaimed, pressing a button on her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, come on, work here!" she exclaimed. "I _cannot_ be late!"

All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Too late!" Miracle exclaimed with worriment.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

Kim started to run to her next class. However, upon turning the corner, she bumped into someone, and her papers went flying across the halls.

In front of Kim stood a tall, muscular man in a brown suit. He had brown hair, black eyes, and the Emblem of an Army Flag on his shirt.

"Going somewhere, Miss Possible?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kim stuttered. "M-M-Mister Barkin!" Kim exclaimed. "I'm–"

"Tardy, third time this month, yes?" Barkin then asked, taking out a ruler and placing it in his hands.

Kim blushed. "Maybe," she said shyly. "I'm not sure."

"_I_ am," Mr. Barkin then said. "Looks like Signas and I will be seeing you and your NetNavi after school." He then said strictly.

"At Cheerleading Practice?" Kim asked shyly.

"**AT DETENTION, POSSIBLE!**"

"Detention?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

Later that night, Kim and her family were eating. Jim and Tim started to fling their peas at each other. James Possible, without even looking, said, "Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table." He then whispered to them, "Use the Launch Pad in the yard."

Jim and Tim both dashed off, much to James's surprise.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kim called out.

A girl with pale skin, blue eyes and purple hair then came in. Kim looked up and smiled. "Shuko!" Kim exclaimed, recognizing the girl.

"Hey, Kim!" Shuko replied back, waving her hand.

"What brings you here, Shuko?" James then asked.

"I'm just dropping off some Battle Chips that Jim and Tim ordered," Shuko said, placing fifteen Battle Chips down onto the table. "They still need to pay their tab, and this week's order now costs them forty-nine dollars! Higsby's starting to get mad."

"Higsby never comes cheap," Ann said, looking to the tab that Jim and Tim had to pay. "Tell him that he'll get his money back by tomorrow."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle looked down to a small, cute NetNavi. He was blue, had water coming out from his head, and measured up to a standard Human or NetNavi's knee-size.

"Hi, I'm Miracle," Miracle said as she waved to the small NetNavi. "Who are you?"

"My name's SpoutMan, and I'm Shuko's NetNavi." The NetNavi replied. "She's the best NetOp a NetNavi could have."

"And I can see why!" Miracle said as she looked to SpoutMan. "Oh, you're so _cute!_"

Kim chuckled before a thought hit her mind. She sighed once again and slumped on the table, like she was doing before.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible," Shuko said with a smile on her face. "I hope that we see each other again soon!"

As soon as Shuko left, Ann looked to Kim. "Kimmie! You haven't eaten a nibble!" Ann Possible then said to a gloomy Kim Possible. "Is something wrong?"

"We're willing to help," James then said. "Only if it doesn't include me trying to get a Synchro Chip for you from SciLab."

"No, not _that_," Kim said, shaking her head. She let out a sigh. "Mom, you're a brain surgeon. Dad, you're a Rocket Scientist and a friend of Dr. Hikari," Kim said. "Me? I'm Detention Girl."

"And Detention _Navi_." Miracle then said to James and Ann's two NetNavis, Ashe and Atlas.

"_Detention?!_" James, Ann, Ashe and Atlas all exclaimed with disbelief.

"A Possible has _never_ had detention!" James exclaimed. He then looked out the window to see Jim and Tim playing with a Rocket. "Well, except your brothers, but they're little monkeys." He noted before the Rocket they were using started to take off.

Ann looked out the window and rolled her eyes before looking back to her daughter. "Do you wanna tell us what happened, Kimmie?" Ann asked sympathetically.

"I was a _little_ late to class," Kim started out, pinching thin air with her fingers to exaggerate it. "It was no big, unless you're Mister 3-Strikes Barkin and his Drill Sergeant NetNavi Signas." She then complained.

"Hmm," James said, raising his fork into the air. "Sounds like Mr. Barkin and Signas are tough, but fair." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

Kim looked to her father deadpan. "Dad," she started out. "I'm a _Cheerleader_," she said, gesturing to herself. "Cheerleaders don't _do_ detention."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Then who _does_ 'do' detention?" she questioned, mimicking the way Kim talked.

"I don't know!" Kim exclaimed. "_Other_ kids, the ones who… break the rules." Kim said grumpily.

"Never seen a NetNavi in my life who's broken the rules before," Ashe then said to Miracle. "Not counting World Three, Grave, or Nebula, of course."

"Well," Atlas then said. "Remember Higsby on the day of the Bowling Incident?" Atlas then asked.

"Atlas, we do _not_ talk about our friends that way!" James said strictly to his NetNavi. He then gave a playful look to Kim. "And yet, _you_ did." He teased.

"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Kim and Miracle both said at the same time.

A ringtone then started to go off. James and Ann both picked up their PETs and looked to them.

"The Hospital!" Ann exclaimed.

"SciLab!" James yelled.

Kim grinned and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "It's the Kimmunicator." She said. She then looked to it. "What's going on, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Wade's calling you_," Miracle said. "_I'll put him through_." She then said, pulling up a screen with Wade on it.

"_Kim! TechMan and I got a hit on your website from the Amazon!_" Wade exclaimed.

Kim chuckled. "The _Amazon?_" Kim asked with amusement.

"_I set you up with Gustavo for a ride_." Wade said.

"Gustavo?" Kim asked. She then clicked her fingers. "Oh, right! From the Flood in the Okudan Valley!" she exclaimed, remembering at last.

"_Pack your insect repellent_." Wade said. He then signed off.

"South America?!" Ann exclaimed.

"On a school night?!" James then exclaimed incredulously.

Kim looked to see both of her parents then glaring at her.

"_Kim, use the secret weapon!_" Miracle called out.

Kim nodded and started to pout, making Puppy-Dog Eyes.

Kim's parents both smiled. "Well, no one could defeat SpoutMan when he used that, according to what Lan told me." James said in defeat.

Ann chuckled. "Okay," she also admitted in defeat. "But finish your peas first!"

Kim chuckled, picking up her fork. "You're _tough_, but fair." She teased.

In the Amazon Jungle, a plane flew through the air before landing on the water.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim said gratefully.

"After you rescued my village from the Flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wish I could do more." Gustavo said.

"No big," Kim replied back. "It was just like Swim Practice!"

"Only the M-Tech Pool doesn't have Piranhas." Ron then pointed out, coming out from his seat.

The Kimmunicator PET started to ring as Kim picked it up. "_Kim, Wade, TechMan and I managed to stream you the tape from the security camera_." Miracle said.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied.

Wade then appeared. "_What you're looking at here is the Lab of Professor Acari_." Wade explained, showing a wrecked Lab on the screen.

All of a sudden, a woman in black and green leapt into the air and then teleported towards the camera, now with a green glowing sword as her right hand before the screen went static.

"Rewind and freeze, guys!" Kim exclaimed.

The tape rewound to the last shot available, showing the female figure in full view. "Is that… a NetNavi?" Kim asked, noticing the Emblem on the Chest.

"_Somehow,_" Miracle replied, looking to the image. "_But the armor… it has the same data lines on it that Arashi had when he used a Dark Synchro Chip to Cross Fuse with AirMan!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"_But there were no Dimensional Area Generators in the place when she broke in_," TechMan added on. "_Just like when ShadeMan entered the Human World with the Rush Synchro Chip_."

"She's using a FireBlade Battle Chip, a green one, for that matter." Kim noted, pointing to the sword. "And she used AreaSteal before breaking the camera." Kim added on. "Whoever she is, she's good."

The sound of slurping filled the air.

"Is that really necessary?!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to Ron, drinking from his cup.

Ron nodded. "Oh, yeah," he replied. "Every drop counts when you're 1,000 miles away from any free refills."

Later on, Kim and Ron started to wander through the jungle. As Kim went on ahead, Ron tried his best to keep up. "Wait up, Kim!" Ron called out, getting through a bush. He then looked around, having head something. As he did, a twig snapped, causing Rufus to get knocked off of his shoulder. "What's that sound?!" Ron then asked worryingly. "It's either bugs or birds, and it's now on my leg." His eyes widened. "**IT'S ON MY LEG!**" Ron called out in a state of panic.

"_Ron, don't panic!_" KarmaMan called out. "_Just take three deep breaths and count to ten_."

Ron worryingly ignored his NetNavi and started to shake his leg before kicking it into the air. It turned out that Rufus was on his leg, and he accidentally swung Rufus into the air and onto a cobweb.

"Rufus!" Ron called out.

Rufus gasped to then see spiders approach him and then wrap him up. Before he could be eaten, Kim grabbed him and glared at Ron. She then looked up to a tree house. "We're here, Professor Acari's Lab."

Kim and Ron soon got up, where Professor Acari was waiting for them. "Oh, Kim Possible!" Professor Acari exclaimed. "Thank _goodness!_" he then said, shaking Kim's hand.

"I'd have someone spray your yard," Ron then said as he walked by. "You got a real…" Ron stopped, now seeing the inside of the lab. "Insect Problem!" he exclaimed. Something real then crawled onto his head. "Little help?" he asked in a scared tone.

"Ooh, don't be frightened, Legs," Acari said to the centipede that crawled on Ron. "Kim Possible has come to help us."

Kim then cleared her throat. "Professor Acari, were there any Dimensional Area Generators here when you were robbed?" Kim asked.

Professor Acari looked to Kim and shook his head. "What? No," he replied. "No one's had the use for a Dimensional Area since the Dark Nebula Incident."

"_Strange_," Miracle then said. "_If that's so, then who was that Cross Fused woman we saw on the tapes?_"

"Not sure, Miracle," Kim replied before looking back to Professor Acari. "What exactly was stolen anyways, Professor?" Kim then asked.

"That's why I called _you_," Acari replied, closing the box he put Legs in. "The Gang's all here, and I have no NetNavi to tell me what happened."

Ron nodded as he looked to a computer. "Apropos Screensaver, nice," Ron complimented, looking to a butterfly design. The butterflies then flew off as Professor Acari then came over. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim narrowed her eyes as she looked to the computer. "_Screensaver_," she said to herself. She then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, I need to see that video again." Kim ordered Miracle.

Miracle nodded as she and Kim both watched the video. "_And NO Screensaver_." Miracle said, zooming into the background.

"What's on your computer?" Kim asked Acari.

"Oh," Professor Acari started out. "It's a very experimental –" he then gasped as he rushed over towards his computer. "My project!" he exclaimed, looking into the Disc Drive. "No! They took my Tick!"

"**AUGH!**" Ron then exclaimed, clasping his head.

Acari looked to Kim with confusion. "What's wrong with your friend?" he asked.

"Bad summer camp memories." Kim explained.

"Camp Wannaweep," Ron said. "My scalp was a Twenty-Four Hour Bloodsucker Buffet."

Rufus exclaimed in disgust.

"_And that was before you got ME!_" KarmaMan exclaimed. "_Yikes!_"

"Oh, don't worry," Professor Acari reassured Ron. "This Tick was not alive –"

"Don't play me, Prof!" Ron exclaimed.

"On the Disk was a Digital Blueprint, meant for Dr. Hikari at SciLab, for a cyber-genetic Tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing." Dr. Acari then finished up.

"So you designed a Robot Tick?" Kim asked, confused.

"Precisely!"

"Question: Why?" Ron then asked.

Acari shrugged. "Well, I… have a lot of time on my hands." He admitted.

"Who would need a Robot Tick?" Kim then asked.

"_I don't know, Kim_," Miracle replied. "_But maybe you should Jack me In so I can find out more about the data that was taken_." Miracle suggested.

Kim nodded as she walked up to the computer. She then looked to Ron. "Hey, Ron," Kim called out. "You and KarmaMan want to help out?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded. "Sure," he replied. "I mean, KarmaMan's been telling me how boring that Mettaur Virus he and Miracle faced was so boring, after all." Ron stated, taking out his PET.

"Alright, let's go!" Kim called out, taking a step back with her Kimmunicator PET in her right hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out, thrusting her hand forwards and Jacking Miracle into the Computer.

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this party started!" Ron called out, lifting his own PET into the air. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out, now aiming his PET at the Computer as well.

Soon, both NetNavis were Jacked into the Computer.

As soon as Miracle and KarmaMan arrived inside the Computer, they both gasped. "Uh, Kim, Ron?" Miracle said. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle and KarmaMan both looked to dozens of red insect-like Viruses crawling around. "There's a bug in the system, alright," KarmaMan said. "Lots of them!"

"And by 'bug', we mean some Scutz Viruses," Miracle added on. "And they have LifeAura equipped with them!" Miracle then exclaimed.

"Ah! No fair!" Ron exclaimed. "We don't even _have_ any LifeAura Battle Chips!" Ron then complained.

"Speak for yourself!" KarmaMan then exclaimed as he and Miracle both dodged blasts of fire coming from the Scutz Viruses.

"_Kim, do you have that NorthWind Battle Chip?_" Miracle asked her NetOp.

Kim looked to a Battle Chip in her pack, which depicted a NetNavi being hit by wind. She then grinned. "I get it." Kim stated. She then looked to Ron. "You've got NorthWind too, right?" Kim then asked.

Ron took out his own NorthWind Battle Chip and nodded. "Ah, Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both grinned. "NorthWind, Battle Chip In, Download!" the two NetOps called out.

Miracle and KarmaMan both blasted at the Scutz Viruses, but with their LifeAuras up, none of their attacks had any effect.

"NorthWind!" the two NetNavis then yelled out, sending a gust of wind towards the Scutz Viruses. Immediately, their LifeAuras were blown away.

"Now, Kim!" Miracle called out. "_And remember to have a Blank Battle Chip ready_," Miracle then reminded Kim. "_We can get some Battle Chip Data from these kinds of Viruses_."

Kim nodded. "Roger that!" she yelled out. She then took out a Battle Chip with an image of a Black Mettaur Virus on it. "BigWave, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

"_Better get a Blank ready, Ron_." KarmaMan then said.

"One step ahead of you, pal." Ron then said, now holding a Blank Battle Chip in his hand before slotting in a Battle Chip with an image of a Cloaked Virus with a torch in its hand. "ShotMeteor, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

A pickaxe soon appeared as Miracle's right arm. "BigWave!" Miracle called out, sending forth a large shock wave towards one of the Scutz Viruses.

The torch appeared in KarmaMan's hand. "ShotMeteor!" KarmaMan called out, summoning meteors to fall onto another one of the Scutz Viruses.

"**NOW!**" Miracle and KarmaMan both called out to Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron quickly slotted in the Blank Battle Chips, soon turning into a Scuttle Virus with a LifeAura around it.

"One LifeAura for me," Kim said.

"And another for me!" Ron finished up.

Miracle and KarmaMan both smiled before looking to the mainframe of the computer. "Guys," KarmaMan then said. "We found some data that might come in handy."

"We'll send it to you now." Miracle then said as both her visor and KarmaMan's visors started to read the data.

As this was going on, the mysterious woman from the video footage was walking through a hallway in a base on an island. "Man, this place could sure use a light or two." The woman stated as she looked around.

Just then, the ground below her gave away. The woman gasped. "AreaSteal!" she yelled out, teleporting to the bottom, where a man was waiting for her by the fireplace.

"You ever considered having, oh, I don't know, maybe a _normal_ door?" the woman asked. "You mentor never had the need for trap doors before, so what the heck?"

The man ignored her. "My mentor had his ways, _I_ have mine." The man stated, taking out a black PET with an electromagnetic spectrum on it. "Now, tell me, did you get it?" he asked, turning around. The man wore a blue lab coat, had blue skin, and there was a scar on his left eye.

"I got it!" the woman exclaimed. She placed her hand out, letting data digitalize into the stolen Disk. "Not sure why you'd want it, but I got it." The woman added on.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego," the blue man then told her. He looked to the disk and chuckled. "Who wants to build a Robot Tick? I do! I do!" he sang to himself before laughing

"Um, Dr. Drakken?" Shego then said. "You know you said that out loud, don't you?" Shego asked.

"Blast!" Drakken complained before grumbling to himself.

The next day, it was near the end of school. The billboard out in front read, "Detention: Room 12". Kim and Ron were both at Kim's locker until the Kimmunicator PET started to go off.

"Go, Wade," Kim said to Wade as he appeared in a screen next to Miracle. "I don't have much time." Kim then said hurriedly.

"_Oh_," Wade said with a smile on his face. "_Cheerleading Practice?_"

"No," Kim replied hesitantly. "Not that."

"_NetBattle with Bonnie again?_"

"Nope." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Detention."

Wade raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_Cheerleaders don't GET Detention!_" Wade pointed out.

Kim grumbled, a tear rolling down the side of her head. "Can we just get back to the case?!" Kim yelled irked.

"_Okay_," Wade said with a chuckle. He started to type. "_Look, I took that freeze-frame from the security camera_," Wade started out before showing Human and NetNavi Specs on the screen of the Kimmunicator PET. "_Her name is Shego, and her NetNavi is DoubtFire_," he explained. DoubtFire was a black and green NetNavi with a visor and a mask over her face. She had a feminine build, similar to Shego's, and her NetNavi Emblem depicted a Green Flame on it. "_I've patched through Dr. Hikari from SciLab for more information_." Wade then said.

"Good thing you're in cahoots with SciLab," Kim stated. "Please and thank you!"

Wade nodded before Dr. Hikari appeared on the screen. "_Kim, up until now, I never thought I would see Shego again_," Dr. Hikari started out. "_It's unbelievable!_"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What do you _mean_, 'unbelievable', Dr. Hikari?" Kim asked.

"_Before Misaki and PrismMan, our first two volunteers for Cross Fusion, attempted to Cross Fuse, I made sure to give Synchro Chips to five random individuals with promise for pre-trial_," Dr. Hikari started to explain. "_Though the five succeeded, an error occurred that caused their Cross Fusion to become permanent, and they're now Cross Fused with their NetNavis forever_." Dr. Hikari stated. "_Sheila Goren, that Cross Fused woman you saw at Professor Acari's lab, went rogue, and she became wanted in eleven countries, counting BrightLand, Jawaii Island and Sharo_."

"Make that _twelve_." Ron then said, looking to Shego before letting out a purr. Rufus did the same.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator PET away from Ron in disgust. "So not your _type!_" Kim exclaimed.

"_Anyways,_" Dr. Hikari went on. "_I am sending you a Battle Chip Gate to help counter Shego should you cross paths with her_," Dr. Hikari then said. "_Expect it later this evening_."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Dr. H," Kim replied. "Tell Lan I said 'Hi'."

"Possible!" Barkin's voice then called out. Kim and Ron both looked to the side as Mr. Barkin came over. "Snap to," he ordered. "It's 1500 Hours."

"She has to do 1500 hours?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Let the crime do the time, Mr. B!" Ron then said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"You wanna have a piece of this in a NetBattle, Stoppable?!" Barkin then asked, holding out his PET.

"Pass." Ron said shyly, hiding behind the locker door. He then looked to Kim. "Remember, Kim, chocolate's as good as cash in there." Ron said with a grin on his face. "And don't look anyone in the eyes."

In Room 12, Barkin pulled up a seat as Kim sat down next to two people, one with dark skin and the other tall to the ceiling. "Possible, meet Vinnie and Big Mike." Barkin said. "Their NetNavis are SlickMan and StrongMan."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle walked up to SlickMan and CrashMan respectively. "How's it going?" Miracle asked.

"You look new." SlickMan said with his arms crossed.

"Be nice, would you?" StrongMan then said, walking up to Miracle and shaking hands with her.

"'Sup, _Cheerleader?_" Vinnie asked, his arms crossed and looking to Kim with a glare.

"**Hey.**" Big Mike said from above.

"Is this the assembly CrashMan told me about?" a voice then asked.

"_Detention_, Junior!" Barkin yelled. "Sit down."

Junior sighed and walked over to sit down until he noticed Kim. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What's a _Cheerleader_ doing in _Detention?_" Junior asked.

"Waiting for it to be over." Kim remarked back, looking to the clock. For some reason, it started to move quickly, as though time were moving at a high speed.

Barkin opened the cloak and grumbled. "Stupid Clock's busted again!" he complained. He then set it back to the real time, which was five minutes after 3:00.

Kim groaned and put her head down. "I'm doomed!" she exclaimed.

For the rest of the duration of the Detention Period, Miracle was getting to know the rest of the NetNavis. Junior's NetNavi was CrashMan.

"You battle?" CrashMan asked.

"A little," Miracle said with a shrug. "Took down MegaMan and AirMan once."

"Cool!" StrongMan and SlickMan then exclaimed.

In the Real World, Junior was looking closely at Kim. Annoyed, Kim glared at Junior. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Never been so close to a Cheerleader before," Junior started out. "Your skin looks so soft and zit-free, like a baby's bottom." He then said, looking at Kim's skin.

Kim flicked away Junior's hand in disgust. "Ew!" she exclaimed while leaning against Big Mike. Big Mike grumbled, causing Kim to get off. "Sorry, Big Mike!" Kim said apologetically.

"Quiet, people!" Barkin then said, looking up from his book. "This is Detention, not a Pep Rally!"

All of a sudden, Rufus came in, starting to make noises. Barkin yelled when he saw him and immediately picked up a meter stick. "Vermin!" Barkin exclaimed.

"Ew!" Junior exclaimed as he recoiled in disgust. "That ain't right!"

Big Mike then shrieked as Rufus came over before Barkin slammed his meter stick down on him. "ZeusHammer!" Barkin yelled out, slamming the meter stick. He lifted it up again before slamming it down and yelling, "RockArm! That's right! I've NetBattled before, and I've still got it!"

Kim recoiled as Rufus ran over with Barkin still chasing him. "Come on, Freak!" Barkin yelled out. "Let's dance! WideSword!" he then yelled out, swinging his meter stick wide.

Kim then looked over to the door, seeing Ron gesturing to her. Kim grinned before she put a nervous look on her face. "What could it _be_, Mr. Barkin?!" Kim asked in faux panic.

"Probably busted out of the Science Lab, a cross between a Bunny Virus and a Ratty Virus." Barkin said seriously. "When will they stop, **WHEN?!**"

"Maybe we better get out of here!" Kim said, still pretending to be scared as she got on top of her desk.

"Alright," Barkin now said in a calmer tone. "Evacuate the Mutant-Infested Location." He ordered.

"Yes!" Kim said softly as she pulled her fist down.

"Go! Go! Go!" Barkin yelled out, getting all of the Detention Students out of the room.

At _Bueno Nacho_, Kim met with Ron. "Thank you, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "Much-needed bailout."

"Credit where credit is due." Ron said suavely.

Rufus laughed before taking out a straw, imitating the way Barkin was attacking him.

"You don't know what it's like there," Kim said with exhaustion. "It's a Meeting of the Lifetime Losers' Club."

Ron nodded. "Yeah!" he started out.

"_Ron!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Ron's eyes then widened. "Hey!" he then exclaimed angrily. "_I've_ been in Detention!"

Kim gasped. "Huh!" Kim said with disbelief.

"By the way, Ned told me to give you this," Ron then said, giving Kim a package. "And we all know what that means!"

Kim nodded as she ripped the package open, revealing the Battle Chip Gate from SciLab. There were also three Battle Chips that came along with it.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed. "AntiFire, Prism and AquaTower, Nice!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the Battle Chips.

Ron then took out a bag in his hands. "I tried out that NumberMan Lottery outside, and I just got a Bubbler." Ron complained.

"That can come useful." Kim then said. "I mean, _I_ got a Thunder Battle Chip, so we can still get more tries at it."

Before Kim could go on, the Kimmunicator PET started to go off. Kim looked to Miracle. "What have we got?" Kim asked.

"_A call from Wade_," Miracle then said. "_I'm patching you through_."

Wade soon appeared on the screen. "_I was able to get a track on our mystery thief,_" Wade started to explain. "_While scanning the air-traffic records in the area, eyewitnesses reported a Fishy Virus heading towards a small, private island in the Hades Isle Seas_."

"_So_ Villains' Lair Country!" Kim remarked.

"_And local legend says… the Island is haunted._" Wade then said eerily.

Rufus shivered when he heard this and immediately dashed into a cup.

"Haunted _Island?_ Keep out 'Meddling Kids'?" Kim asked incredulously. "Puh-lease!"

"_Oh, almost forgot!_" Wade then said. "_TechMan and I made you some new gadgets!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Don't believe me? Check your backpack and find out for yourself_."

"New toys?!" Ron said upon hearing this, his eyes now wide. "Gravy!" he then reached into Kim's backpack, much to Kim's own annoyance.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. "It's _my_ backpack!"

"Just need to familiarize myself with the equipment," Ron defended himself, starting to pull something out. "Such as High-Tech… _lipstick?_" Ron then asked, looking to the lipstick he pulled out.

"_Ron!_" TechMan then yelled. "_That's not ordinary lipstick!_"

"Ooh, is it fruit-flavored?' Ron then asked with excitement as he opened it up. He got his answer soon enough as goo started to squirt all over his face.

Rufus got a laugh out of this, as well as almost from Kim, as Ron tried to get the glue off of his face.

"_Elastic Restricting Agent_," Wade then said. "_Even tested out by Yai Ayanō_."

Kim grinned as she reached into her backpack. "Hey! My _compact!_" Kim exclaimed, pulling out a pink compact. "Oh, I've been _looking_ for this!"

"What does _that_ do?" Ron then asked nervously.

A tear slipped down Kim's forehead before she opened it up. "It acts as a small mirror that allows me to check my face." Kim replied deadpan, looking into her compact. She closed it up before grabbing her bags. "Come on, Ron! Let's jet!" Kim then called out to Ron, heading off.

At the Private Island, Dr. Drakken was working on a small device, using the data stolen from Professor Acari. On his PET was a black NetNavi with no visual skin. He looked completely robotic, had arches on his shoulders, and his Navi Emblem had the electromagnetic spectrum on it.

All of a sudden, the alarms started to go off. Shego digitized to the computer and saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable swimming towards the island. "Intruder alert!" Shego called out.

"Can't hear you!" Drakken yelled back. "'Intruder Alert' too loud!" he then yelled.

"_You know what that means, Dr. Drakken_," the dark NetNavi then said. "_Uninvited guests_."

In the water, Kim and Ron continued to swim until an air hole opened up. Rufus noticed this and patted Ron on the shoulder, but the two were pulled in. Kim looked back, and within a matter of minutes, she was pulled in too.

When the two gasped for fresh air, they were immediately tied up. Kim and Ron gasped as Shego revealed herself, her left hand as the Yo-Yo Battle Chip. She chuckled as sharks started to swim around them, much to Kim and Ron's displeasure.

"I have heard of you," Drakken said as he came down. "The World-Famous Teen Hero, Kim Possible."

"And her… chum." Shego then said, letting her arm turn back to normal.

"Did she really have to say 'chum'?" Ron whispered to Kim.

The sharks growled and started to chomp towards the surface, nearly biting off Kim and Ron's feet.

"And surely you know of _my_ work." Dr. Drakken then said, gesturing to himself.

"Sorry." Kim replied deadpan.

"Hmm, think for a minute, it will come to you." Drakken said. "I'm a genius."

"I _really_ don't know–"

"Doctor… Do…" Drakken trailed off. His eyes then widened before he got angry, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on his forehead. "I am Dr. Drakken, protégé to the infamous Dr. Regal!" Drakken then yelled, feeling frustrated that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable didn't know who he was.

"Regal?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"No way!" Kim yelled out. She then pointed a finger to Drakken. "You can't fool us!"

"But I can show you the truth." Drakken then said, taking out his PET. "The data from Dr. Regal's personal NetNavi, rebuilt after being deleted by Lan Hikari and MegaMan, I present to you LaserMan!"

Kim and Ron both then gasped upon seeing LaserMan inside of Drakken's PET. "_Surprised?_" LaserMan asked as he started to chuckle. "_You SHOULD be!_"

Kim reached behind her and pressed some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET, a picture of Lan appearing.

In DenTech City, Lan was working on some homework. "Hey, MegaMan," Lan said as he looked to his NetNavi. "Don't suppose I could program a 'Help' Program into you for my homework, do you?" Lan asked.

MegaMan chuckled. "_Nice try, Lan, but you need to get through this on your_–" MegaMan started out, but the PET soon started to ring.

"What's wrong, MegaMan?" Lan asked as he picked up the PET.

"_It's a call, from Kim_." MegaMan explained. "_I'm putting her through_."

"Listen, Kim, now's not a good time–" Lan started out, but his eyes widened once he heard what was happening.

"How would Dr. Regal choose someone like _you_ as his Apprentice?!" Kim yelled out. "Wily didn't find you useful enough, Dr. Drakken?" Kim questioned.

"Regal and I go a long way back, and trust me, I wanted to avenge him as much as anybody when Lan Hikari and MegaMan destroyed him!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And here's Shego, the result of a permanent Cross Fusion, sorta like a Ms. Yuri to you, huh?" Ron then asked.

"Cross Fusion's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Shego remarked. "But I'm no lackey, like that traitor, Ms. Yuri."

"So how do you have LaserMan to _begin_ with, Doctor?" Kim questioned. "Wasn't he deleted with Regal?!"

"Dr. Regal didn't die, so you can forget about that propaganda!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "I found him in the Cyberworld, and he sent me data to rebuild LaserMan until he finds the strength to come back and meet his savior, Duo!" Drakken yelled.

"_Though we have no Darkloids to follow us_," LaserMan then spoke up. "_Our forces spread across the Net will find useful NetNavis to turn into new Darkloids soon enough, and we shall start the reign of Neo Nebula!_" LaserMan yelled out.

Lan and MegaMan both gasped upon hearing this.

"Forget homework now!" Lan exclaimed as he ended the call. "I've gotta tell Chaud and the Net Police about this! This news is serious!"

MegaMan nodded. "_I'm sending your second Homework Pass this month to Ms. Mari_," MegaMan said. "_She'll understand what's going on_."

"But the Net Savers have to get to the bottom of this first!" Lan then called out, skating over towards SciLab.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. Drakken!" Kim then called out.

"Enough Chit-Chat!" Drakken then yelled, pulling a lever on the wall next to him. "As you can see, my pets are famished." Drakken then said, gesturing over to his sharks. He then pulled out his PET. "Perhaps you two could stay–"

"For lunch." Kim finished up, now deadpan.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Drakken remarked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, Dude, you were so going to say 'For Lunch'!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Ah, fine!" Drakken yelled out in defeat. "Stay for lunch!"

Drakken then pressed a button on his PET causing Kim and Ron to fall into the shark-infested waters.

Drakken cackled while Shego grinned before walking away.

As soon as they left, Kim and Ron emerged back onto the surface. "Why can't it be otters?!" Ron yelled out. "I wouldn't mind drowning into a Tank of Otters!"

Kim said nothing and swam back underwater. She approached a shark, but she pulled out her special lipstick and blasted it towards the shark's mouth, closing his jaws all the way.

On the surface, Ron and Rufus were both panicking as the second shark approached them. Kim emerged onto the surface and sprayed the same lipstick at it, causing the shark's mouth to get sticky. Having dealt with the sharks, Kim dragged Ron and Rufus.

"Okay, Drakken," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "It's _your_ turn now!" Kim exclaimed.

In Drakken's lab, Drakken continued to work on his device. It was a bug-looking object, the same one Professor Acari designed.

"_The design looks almost ready, Dr. Drakken_." LaserMan stated.

"Of _course_, LaserMan." Drakken replied back. He then looked up to his monitor. "Now, Shego, I wager that you are wondering how I can use a Robot Tick in my evil scheme to avenge Dr. Regal, _aren't_ you?" Drakken asked Shego, placing his hands on his hips.

Shego was filing her nails as Drakken spoke. "I'm sorry, what?" Shego asked, having not listened the whole time. "You lost me when you started to speak with LaserMan."

Drakken said nothing as he picked up his PET. "When I join the Robot Tick to my Nano Explosive of my own brilliant design–"

"'Nano' as in 'small', tiny, mini?" Shego then interrupted with a chuckle. "Why not just call it 'mini' instead?" Shego questioned.

"Because '_nano_' sounds a hundred times better!" Drakken exclaimed. "That's why!"

As this was going on, Kim and Ron crawled on the floor towards a nearby computer.

"Once the Nano Tick attaches itself to a victim, they will be at our mercy!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And they'll bow to your _will_, or else–" Shego then said sinisterly.

"**KABOOM!**" Drakken then yelled, the very word and an explosion appearing on his screen. "With it, I shall get revenge on those Net Savers, and I'll force Lan Hikari to delete his own NetNavi, MegaMan, first!" Drakken exclaimed. "And then, the kids who used to tease me in _gym!_" Drakken then exclaimed, starting to grumble.

"Okay," Kim whispered to Ron, Miracle and KarmaMan from behind the desk. "So we're definitely putting this guy in the 'Mad Scientist' and 'Nebula Legacy' Categories!" Kim exclaimed.

"'Mad' angry, or 'Mad' crazy?" Ron then asked.

Shego then teleported behind them using AreaSteal before her left hand started to ignite with fire. "What do _you_ think?" she asked.

"Look!" Drakken exclaimed angrily. "Why do I even bother with the sharks?!"

"You shouldn't have a bother then with me!" Kim then exclaimed, taking out her Kimmunicator PET and holding it out to Drakken.

"A NetBattle, huh?" Drakken asked, holding his own PET out. "Very well, but you'll regret it once your NetNavi's Deleted!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"You wish!" Kim exclaimed, thrusting her left hand with the Kimmunicator PET back. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Drakken chuckled before looking to Shego. "Shego, take care of the sidekick." Drakken ordered.

"With _pleasure_." Shego then said, igniting her other hand. "FireHit!" Shego then called out, letting her right hand light up with her left hand.

"Time to Delete you!" Drakken then called out, aiming his PET at the terminal. He placed both of his hands holding his PET into the air and then brought them down. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" Drakken called out.

Inside of the terminal, Miracle arrived first. "MiracleWorker." Miracle quietly called out, summoning her CyberSword and Blaster on her right arm.

"_Your NetNavi is no match for the Leader of the Darkloids!_" Drakken then yelled out as LaserMan Logged In.

"You will soon feel the same pain ShadeMan felt when I Deleted him!" LaserMan called out before raising his hand into the air. "Star Break Laser!"

Kim gasped before Miracle used AreaSteal to dodge the attack from time to time again. "Kim, I've got a strategy worked out." Miracle called out to Kim.

"What Battle Chips do you need?" Kim asked.

"_LifeAura, that's it_." Miracle replied.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed incredulously. "You're kidding, right?!" Kim then yelled.

"_Trust me,_" Miracle then said. "_You'll see that secret I was telling you about from the previous month I promised to show you if you just do it_."

Kim nodded and took out a Battle Chip. "LifeAura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting the Battle Chip into the side of her Kimmunicator PET.

Meanwhile, Ron was dodging all of Shego's attacks. "KP, I could really use that Battle Chip Gate!" Ron called out.

"Here!" Kim exclaimed, throwing the Battle Chip Gate to Ron.

Ron grabbed the Battle Chip Gate and took out the AntiFire Battle Chip. "AntiFire, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out, slotting the Battle Chip in.

Shego prepared to use her FireHit attack again, but she set on fire herself. She yelled in pain before getting back up. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" Shego called out.

"Wanna bet?!" Rufus then squeaked. He reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out another Battle Chip, this one depicting a Virus surrounded by Water and making an impact on the ground. He slotted the Battle Chip in by stepping on it.

"AquaTower! Nice!" Ron exclaimed.

Shego growled at this and slammed her fist to the ground. "Fool" she exclaimed, causing fire to erupt from the ground. "FireTower!" Shego then called out.

The AquaTower was soon sent at Shego before the FireTower made impact with it, causing the two attacks to cancel out.

"FireSword, FireBlade!" Shego then called out, two blades of fire appearing on her hands.

Ron yelled at this as he then dodged the blades, starting to run away now.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle continued to use AreaSteal to dodge all of LaserMan's Star Break Laser attacks.

"You can't run away forever!" LaserMan then called out. "Cross Laser!" the Dark NetNavi then exclaimed.

Miracle looked towards LaserMan's next attack and gasped, placing her hands in front of her for defense. Luckily, the LifeAura remained intact as the blast passed.

"Is that all you got?!" Miracle remarked.

"What about you?!" LaserMan yelled. "Disruption Laser! Dark Laser!" LaserMan then called out, firing two Lasers towards Miracle.

Miracle remained where she stood. The Dark Laser didn't affect her, but the Disruption Laser did, ending her LifeAura.

"Miracle!" Kim then called out. "You okay?"

Miracle smirked. "Never been better," she quipped. "I'm ready to fight back, and I wasn't even _trying_ before!"

Dr. Drakken scoffed. "All your NetNavi's good at is defense and running away!" Drakken remarked. "You're not all that! LaserMan, end that annoying NetNavi!" Drakken ordered.

"Let me end _you_ first!" Miracle then exclaimed, raising her hands into the air. "Star Break Laser!" she called out.

Kim and Drakken both gasped as fiery rocks started to fall down from the sky, starting to aim towards LaserMan.

"Cross Laser!" LaserMan called out, destroying the rocks. "You can't defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Miracle quipped. She then formed her MiracleWorker and started to charge it up. "Miracle Disruption Laser!" Miracle called out, shooting a powerful Laser towards LaserMan.

LaserMan gasped before the blast made impact, causing him to fall to the ground.

"No!" LaserMan exclaimed. "This can't be!"

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken gasped before growling.

Kim laughed as she looked to the Kimmunicator PET. "How did you _do_ that?!" Kim exclaimed.

Miracle reappeared on the Kimmunicator PET. "_That was my secret_," Miracle said. "_You designed me to scan other NetNavis' attacks and then use them for my own attacks_."

"Like you did with Punk?" Kim then asked. She laughed. "'Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ron looked to Shego and took out another Battle Chip. "AquaSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

Soon, a Swordy Virus appeared, charging towards Shego.

Shego growled and clashed with the Swordy, growling in anger.

"LaserMan, end them all!" Drakken then ordered as he shot his PET at a terminal.

Lasers then started to appear from the ceilings.

Ron looked up and then to Kim. "Remote-Controlled Lasers, I'll handle this, Kim!" Ron exclaimed. He then walked up to the Lasers, hands on his hips.

"_This is not going to end well_." KarmaMan then said.

"You're right," Ron replied back to his NetNavi, stepping back. "Kim?" Ron then asked.

The lasers soon started to fire, but Kim used her compact to deflect the lasers. As she deflected a low blast, it bounced off of a computer and hit the main console.

"Hmm! No, no, no, no!" Drakken exclaimed, seeing everything now start to explode.

Shego was pushed back by the Swordy Virus before she took notice of what was happening. "Chain Reaction!" Shego called out, using a Barrier to protect herself.

"Ron, move!" Kim then yelled, grabbing Ron. The two jumped out of the base, and leapt into the ocean. They then watched as the base imploded on itself, their mission now complete.

However, while in the process of the escape, Drakken's Nano Tick flew off of the table.

The next day at school, Kim was at her locker in her Cheerleader Uniform. She sighed with relief, having gotten away from Detention. She closed her locker and was about to head off to Cheerleading Practice until she found herself in front of a large chest.

"Oh," Kim said, looking up. "Hey, Big Mike." Kim said shyly.

Big Mike just growled before walking away. "Cheerleader." He could only say.

Ron then walked over. "Yo, Big Mike!" Ron exclaimed, putting his hand in the air.

Big Mike growled once again, ignoring Ron before Ron walked over to Kim.

"You know, I just can't connect with Big Mike the way you do." Ron pointed out.

Kim's eyes widened. "I don't connect with Big Mike or any of those Detention Guys!" Kim remarked.

"Sure, you were only a short-timer, but you're one of them now!" Ron then exclaimed.

"So not!"

"So 'so'!"

"I am not one of them." Kim then said strictly. "And neither is Miracle. I am a Cheerleader, they mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them!" Kim then said before narrowing her eyes at Ron. "See you after Practice." She finished up sternly.

Ron's eyes then widened. "Kim! It's a good thing!" he yelled out. "_Nobody_ messes with them! You got Street Cred!" he then exclaimed, but Kim was already out of sight.

Ron sighed as he looked to his PET. "Man, KarmaMan, Rufus," he then said, looking to Rufus as well. "I _gotta_ get me some of that Street Cred!" he complained.

"_Hey, I think you just got that Street Cred after facing Shego_." KarmaMan then said.

"Ooh, yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed.

In the Gym, Kim watched as Bonnie had her PET out, another Cheerleader, Tara, having her PET out as well.

"Go, Ring!" Tara called out. "If Kim could beat Punk, so can we!"

Ring, Tara's NetNavi, was a colorful NetNavi with rings on her body. Her NetNavi Emblem had a Ring on it, just like her.

"I've got this, Tara!" Ring called out. "Don't worry!"

Punk chuckled before throwing both of his arms at Ring. "Mad Roller!" Punk called out.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then called out, shooting multiple Rings towards Punk.

Punk was caught by surprise before Ring landed back on the ground. "_StepCross, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Tara then called out, a sword appearing on Ring's right hand and then on her left.

Kim then smiled as Punk and Ring charged towards each other. Both of them used their weapons to strike at each other before the two landed on their knees, their backs now turned to one another. After a couple of seconds, Punk groaned.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie growled as Kim chuckled. All of a sudden, her Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim took it out and looked to Miracle. "What's the Sitch?" Kim asked.

"_Professor Acari would like to talk to you_." Miracle then said, a screen of Professor Acari showing up.

"_Oh, thank you, Kim Possible!_" Professor Acari said with joy.

"You're welcome, Professor!" Kim replied back. "Well, I've got Practice, so I'd better zoom, later!" Kim then said, signing off.

Kim then put her Kimmunicator PET away and took out her Pompoms. "Ready? Okay!" Kim then exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

All of the Cheerleaders looked to Kim in shock before Bonnie spoke up. "Um, _Kim?_" Bonnie said, pointing her finger.

Kim raised an eyebrow before she turned around, seeing a picture of a Naked Mole Rat in a book.

"I know about the Naked Mole Rat." Mr. Barkin then said. "Cute, _very_ cute." He added on with a smile before his smile disappeared as he slammed the book shut. "Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you again, Possible." Barkin then said strictly. "That's detention! Right now!"

All of the Cheerleaders looked to each other with confusion. "Detention?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief. "Kim, maybe no one's informed you, but… _we_ don't _get_ detention." Bonnie then said, shaking her head.

Kim sighed before she started to walk away sadly, dropping her Pompoms as she made her way towards the Detention Hall.

Back at Drakken's lair, LaserMan looked to Dr. Drakken from the PET. "_Kim Possible will pay for what she's done, Doctor_," LaserMan stated. "_That I can promise_."

"_I'll_ say!" Drakken then sobbed on his knees. "My one and only Nano Tick, _destroyed!_" he exclaimed.

Shego was using a holographic screen as Dr. Drakken cried. "Grow _up_, your Nano Tick's okay." Shego then said, getting a lock from her visor.

"Don't kid a kidder, Shego." Drakken then said sadly.

"I'm serious," Shego replied. "I placed a Sensor Battle Chip on the Nano Tick, and I now have its signal," Shego explained. "But here's the weird part, it's at a High School."

Drakken then smiled. "Oh!" he exclaimed slowly. "Kim _Possible!_"

At SciLab, Lan was with Chaud, Chief Kiefer and his assistant, Manuela, as well as Lan's father. Lan and MegaMan were playing back the recording that was kept track of while Kim called them last night.

"_Dr. Regal didn't die, so you can forget about that propaganda! I found him in the Cyberworld, and he sent me data to rebuild LaserMan until he finds the strength to come back and meet his savior, Duo!_" Drakken's voice echoed.

"And you're sure about this?" Chaud asked.

"Kim never lies." Lan replied back.

"_We even heard LaserMan talk while Kim sent this call to us_." MegaMan then spoke up.

Chaud was a teenager, the same age as Lan. He had a black shirt with a yellow collar and lower half the same color, as well as a red jacket. He wore camouflage-patterned pants and black shoes, and his hair was black and white.

"_Chaud_," a voice then spoke out from Chaud's PET. Chaud looked to his NetNavi, ProtoMan. ProtoMan was red with a black bodysuit. His eyes were completely covered, and he had long white hair, as well as a red sword. "_This Drakken guy seems to be serious_." ProtoMan stated.

"Agreed, ProtoMan," Chief Kiefer then said. He looked to Lan and Chaud. "Lan, Chaud, head to M-Tech City and try to find Kim!" he ordered. "We need to know more about Dr. Drakken and his ties to Dr. Regal."

Lan and Chaud both nodded before heading out.

In Detention, Kim eyed Junior and Vinnie as they glanced at her, as well as Big Mike. "Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike," Kim started out. "_What_ are you staring at?!" she exclaimed.

"Cheerleader, you got a zit." Junior stated.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits!" Vinnie argued.

"Oh," Junior then said, looking closer. "Well then, maybe it's a tiny explosive device." Junior then guessed.

Kim gasped as she took out her Compact, looking to see that something on her nose was beeping. "Drakken's Nano Tick! Oh great!" she exclaimed. She then looked to Mr. Barkin. "Mr. Barkin! I've gotta go!" she then called out.

"Not _this_ time, Possible!" Barkin exclaimed. He then took out his PET and aimed it at her. "No excuses, no exit!" he yelled out. "Jack In! Signas, Power Up!"

"This is an emergency!" Kim called out, taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Signas appeared in the Cyberworld before Miracle dashed towards him.

Signas was a dark-colored NetNavi with a cape. On his right hand was a red claw with a red CyberSword attached to it, and he had a military appearance. His NetNavi Emblem was on his left breast.

"Screen Divider!" Signas called out, slashing towards Miracle with his sword-arm.

"_StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross! Program Advance!_" Kim called out, a sword appearing on Miracle's hand after using the MiracleWorker to send Signas's attack to the side.

"Evil Cutter!" Miracle then yelled out, dashing at Signas and slashing at his chest.

"_Signas, Logging Out_."

Mr. Barkin gasped as Kim then made her way out the door.

"Check it out!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Cheerleader's got some mad moves and NetBattling Skills!" he mused, aiming a finger towards where Kim was once standing.

"Nobody defeats Signas and escapes my Detention!" Barkin angrily exclaimed. "Possible, you're going _down!_"

Outside, Ron was waiting for Kim on his scooter. "KarmaMan and I talked to Wade!" Ron called out. "He figures Drakken can track that exploding Robot Tick thing!"

"For once, let Wade be wrong!" Kim begged.

It was too late. Two whooshing noises filled the air as Shego appeared on a Fishy Virus with Drakken on a flying machine.

"I want my Nano Tick!" Drakken yelled angrily.

Kim sighed. "Wade's _never_ wrong." She then said sadly.

"Possible!" Barkin then yelled out.

Kim and Ron looked to see Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike standing behind an angry Mr. Barkin.

"Oh! _Busted!_" Vinnie and Junior exclaimed.

"_This_ helps!" Kim remarked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, KP!" Ron said with reassurance and a grin on his face. "We are _outta_ here!"

Ron then started up his scooter. The engine started to roar, but it then sputtered.

Kim sighed. "I'm _doomed!_" Kim sighed to herself.

"That Nano Tick is _my_ evil technology to use exact my revenge against Lan and MegaMan, and I want it back!" Drakken yelled.

Before Drakken could go on, he heard a blaster charge up. Drakken looked to the side to see Shego aiming a red cannon at him. "Dr. D, you gotta get a grip." She said sternly.

The machine on Drakken's flying vehicle then started to beep. "A beep!" he exclaimed. "Is it a good beep?" he asked.

"The Tracker's got a lock on your bug!" Shego explained.

LaserMan chuckled. "_You're going to get your revenge, one way or the other!_" LaserMan exclaimed.

"Oh, beep on, Sweet Machine! Beep on!" he said lustfully, starting to hug the monitor.

"Can you not be weird, please?" Shego then said with exhaustion, getting Drakken off of his machine.

As Kim and Ron turned a corner, a limousine pulled up. "Who's _that?_" Ron asked.

The window then pulled down, revealing Lan and Chaud. "Kim!" Lan called out. "We need to ask you about Dr. Drakken!"

"He's right here, _Hikari!_" Drakken then exclaimed, appearing in the air. Both Lan and Chaud looked up to then see him holding his PET, the Emblem of LaserMan indeed there.

"You weren't kidding!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Up until now, I don't!" Lan yelled out.

"I could use some help here!" Kim then said, pointing to her nose. "This device is soon to explode if we don't do something!"

Lan nodded and took out his PET. "MegaMan, can you try and deactivate that Tick?" Lan asked.

"_I'll try_." MegaMan replied.

Lan then aimed his PET at Kim. "Then let's go!" he exclaimed. "Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!"

Inside of the Tick, MegaMan noticed that many Scuttle Viruses were crawling around. "Lan, I'll need some powerful Battle Chips here!" MegaMan called out.

"NorthWind, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan then called out.

"NorthWind!" MegaMan announced, destroying the LifeAuras around the Scuttle Viruses.

Lan then looked to three Battle Chips in his hands, all depicting an image of MegaMan blasting. Lan slotted the Battle Chips in. "Spreader, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Lan called out. "Program Advance!"

MegaMan got the three Spreaders before they joined into a massive blaster. "Hyper Burst!" MegaMan called out, shooting at all of the Scuttle Viruses.

Drakken growled before pressing a button, causing a Ray-Device to appear.

"Looks bad!" Kim exclaimed as she and Chaud looked up. "He's got some sorta Ray-Thingy!" Kim told Ron, Lan and Chaud.

"What kind of Ray-Thingy?" Ron then asked.

"Gravatomic!" Drakken yelled out, shooting his laser.

"Right with ya!" Shego then exclaimed. Her arm started to change before a fan appeared in front of her. "Fan! AirSword!" Shego called out, combining her powers with the Gravatomic Ray.

Kim and Chaud both looked to the ground as rocks started to float into the air. Rufus shrieked as he came out of Ron's pocket.

"ProtoMan, stop them!" Chaud then called out, aiming his PET at Drakken's flying mobile. "Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!"

ProtoMan appeared inside of the Flying Mobile and dashed towards the control terminal, but a blast was sent his way.

"Going somewhere, ProtoMan?" LaserMan asked, coming down from the sky.

"LaserMan!" ProtoMan exclaimed. "Kim was right!"

"Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip that had an image of a samurai-like Virus swinging a sword.

The Katana soon came into ProtoMan's right hand. He dashed towards LaserMan as their battle now engaged.

Ron steered his scooter away from the Gravatomic Laser as the driver in the limousine did the same.

"Denied!" Ron quipped.

Drakken growled. "Stupid Gravatomic Ray!" he cursed, redirecting the blast back at the large group.

"Okay," Shego said. "How about I wield the Gravatomic Ray and you steer?" Shego suggested.

"I'll drive, you don't shoot!" Drakken remarked back.

"Okay, wield away." Shego said deadpan.

Mr. Barkin, Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike were following them. "The subject is northbound on scooter, being pursued by an aerial craft of unknown design and origin, firing…" Mr. Barkin started speaking to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Junior then asked.

"**DURING A PURSUIT, NEVER DISTRACT THE DRIVER!**" Barkin yelled.

"Dude, look out!" Junior then exclaimed. "He's firing some kind of beam!"

Barkin yelled as his car was soon lifted into the air.

Vinnie looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, man! That's Gravatomic!" Vinnie exclaimed. He then aimed his PET towards the ship. "Jack In! SlickMan, Power Up!" Vinnie then yelled.

ProtoMan jumped back from one of LaserMan's attacks and swung his sword forwards. "Sonic Boom!" he yelled out.

The Sonic Boom did no effect to LaserMan, but as LaserMan started to shoot when ProtoMan landed, oil started to get blasted at him, causing the blast to backfire.

"Great job, SlickMan!" Vinnie exclaimed. He then took out three Battle Chips. "MetaGel, Geddon, AirShoes, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Vinnie yelled out, slotting in the Battle Chips.

SlickMan held his hands out and caused three blob-like Viruses to land near LaserMan before the area around him turned to poison. SlickMan then leapt into the air before shooting rounds at LaserMan.

"That's a good move," ProtoMan complimented. "But it won't last for long!"

"Cross Laser!" LaserMan then yelled out.

"_ProtoMan, I'm logging you out!_" Chaud called out.

"_You too, SlickMan!_" Vinnie exclaimed.

"_ProtoMan, Logging Out_."

"_SlickMan, Logging Out_."

Kim turned around to see Barkin's car get lifted into the air. "Ron, U-Turn!" Kim ordered.

"What she said!" Chaud then ordered the driver.

Ron looked back. "Oh, we're rescuing your boys!" he exclaimed.

"Ooh, we got her boys!" Shego exclaimed.

"They are _not_ my boys!" Kim yelled, grabbing onto Barkin's car. Unable to save it, she only managed to get the License Plate. Kim then threw it at the Gravatomic Ray and disabled it before everyone drove off.

"Oh, yeah," Junior then said. "Gravinatromic." He said incorrectly.

Shego growled and swung her AirSword at Drakken. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking over!" she yelled. "And I don't care that your Dr. Regal's protégé or that you have his famous NetNavi, I'm taking over this operation, just like I should have from the very beginning!" Shego exclaimed.

"Stop here!" Chaud yelled out, everyone arriving at _Bueno Nacho_.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all got inside, panting.

"What makes you think we're safe in here?!" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't think we're safe _anywhere_." Ron then said.

"_I can't deactivate this!_" MegaMan then called out. "_There's a strong defense here!_"

Ron sighed. "Well, chases make me hungry," he said with a positive attitude. "Chimerito?"

"Pass," Kim replied. "I'm more focused on **THE THING ON MY NOSE THAT'S GONNA BLOW ME UP!**" Kim then yelled.

Drakken and Shego then arrived at _Bueno Nacho_. "If you just _tell_ me what to do, I could just do it!" he begged.

Shego then flew over _Bueno Nacho_. "You don't touch anything!" she yelled to Drakken in response. She then looked down and chuckled. "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, Battle Chips In, LifeSword!" Shego called out. "Program Advance!"

Everyone inside of _Bueno Nacho_ gasped as Shego then landed, now armed with a FireBlade. "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" she exclaimed. "And Lan Hikari had better come with us if he wants to have everyone alive!" she then called out.

"Guess what?!" Kim yelled back. "I don't want it! The thing is as ugly as a Nose Ring!"

"Take her whole _nose_ if you have to!" Drakken then ordered.

"Works for me!" Shego then exclaimed, creating a second FireBlade on her left hand.

"We need a Dimensional Area!" Lan then called out. He looked to his PET. "Dad, how fast can those trucks with the Dimensional Area Generators get here?" he asked.

"_It would take too long!_" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "_But we can send one over from SciLab!_" he then said, pressing a button.

Soon, a Dimensional Area covered _Bueno Nacho_, just as Barkin's car pulled in.

"A Dimensional Area!" Barkin called out. "Look out for Viruses!"

"Hurry up and Cross Fuse!" Kim yelled. "I can't hold her off forever!" she then said, taking out the Battle Chip Gate. "Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" she called out.

A Katana fell into Kim's hands, clashing with Shego. Kim then backflipped behind the Counter, where Ned was hiding. Ned watched as Kim ran away from Shego, switching from two FireBlades to FireHit.

Kim landed at a wall, aiming the Katana at Shego, but gasped as Shego then leapt in with a dropkick, damaging the wall.

"**Synchro Chip In!**" Lan and Chaud both yelled out. "**Download! Begin Cross Fusion Now!**" the two then called out, Lan now becoming MegaMan and Chaud now becoming ProtoMan.

"Get Wade on the line!" Kim yelled out as she tossed her Kimmunicator PET towards Ron. "There's gotta be a way to get this thing _off!_" Kim then muttered.

"Allow me!" Shego yelled, slashing down at Kim.

"AquaSword, AquaBlade, Battle Chips In!" Lan then called out, clashing with Shego.

"Get away from me!" Shego yelled, trying to shake Lan off before turning her hands back into FireBlades.

Ron looked to the Kimmunicator PET as Miracle appeared. "_Ron?!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_What happened to Kim?!_"

"She's alive," Ron replied. "I need Wade, Miracle, now!"

Miracle nodded before Wade appeared. "_Ron, how's Kim?_" Wade asked.

"Fair!" Kim yelled back as Shego started to chase her while fighting off against Lan at the same time.

"StepSword, Battle Chip In!" Chaud then called out. He dashed at Shego, slashing at her, but Shego kept her ground.

"Hey!" Barkin then yelled as he opened the doors.

Shego growled and looked to Barkin before using one of her hands to aim at him. "HeatShot!" she called out, shooting a blast of fire at him.

Barkin gasped as he was then shot backwards, unconscious.

"Cross Fusion is _so_ cool!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"See, this is why I never come here, Dude." Junior then said.

"RockCube, AirShot, Attack Plus, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out.

A RockCube then appeared in front of Lan before Lan shot it towards Shego, his attack power now boosted.

Shego growled and slashed the RockCube apart, charging towards Lan.

"_We're out of Battle Chips!_" MegaMan called out.

Miracle gasped before looking to Ron. "_Ron, aim me at Lan!_" she ordered.

Ron nodded and aimed the Kimmunicator PET at Lan. "_Lan, MegaMan, use this!_" Miracle called out, throwing some energy from her Navi Emblem towards them.

Lan and MegaMan both watched as Miracle's Navi Emblem was sent at their own. Shego charged in to attack, but was suddenly blinded by an immediate flash of light.

Land and MegaMan's armor soon started to change. They gained a light-blue covered shield on their chest, followed by their arms becoming white with blue stripes. Their boots became pure white, and the helmet was now aqua blue before a light-blue visor appeared. "Alright!" Lan and MegaMan then called out, throwing their right hand into the air before the MiracleWorker appeared on Lan and MegaMan's hand.

"Cool!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to his new armor. "DoubleSoul Miracle Soul!"

Kim gasped. "The famous DoubleSoul ability that I've been hearing about?!" she exclaimed.

Shego scoffed. "Ha!" she laughed. "Even if you _do_ have DoubleSoul, it won't be enough to take me down!" she exclaimed before charging back at Lan. "StepCross!" she then yelled out.

"AreaSteal!" Lan and MegaMan then called out, teleporting away.

Shego slashed at Lan and MegaMan, but gasped as soon as they disappeared.

"VariableSword!" Lan then called out, slashing at Shego from the back. "Wow!" Lan exclaimed as Shego was knocked away. "We can access Battle Chips through this DoubleSoul ability!"

Shego growled and glanced at them. "HeatShot!" Shego called out.

Lan and MegaMan both leapt back and then used AreaSteal once again. "MiracleWorker!" Lan called out. "Super Sonic Boom! Cross Laser!" he yelled, firing the Cross Laser and then slashing the Super Sonic Boom.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as well, using VariableSword now.

Shego yelled before she was sent back.

Mr. Barkin was just about to get back up until Shego was thrown into him. The two were knocked out unconscious, just as the Dimensional Area faded away.

Lan and Chaud both caught their PETs as the Miracle Soul Navi Chip popped up. "Thanks, Kim, thanks, Miracle." Lan said as he turned to Kim and Miracle.

"Anytime." Kim and Miracle both replied at the same time.

Drakken gasped upon this sight. "Shego has _failed!_" Drakken exclaimed. "Shego _never_ fails!" he then complained, slamming his fists onto the controls. In the process, he hit a big red button.

"_Detonation sequence activated_." The computer then said.

Drakken gasped as Kim started to see the Nano Tick rapidly beep. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

Drakken yelled. "Get me out of here!" he exclaimed, starting to randomly press buttons.

"Cheerleader's nose is gonna blow!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"That's weird." Junior then said as Big Mike started to chuckle.

"_You can't disarm something that small, whether or not you're a NetNavi_." Wade then said through the Kimmunicator PET.

"_We gotta find a way to burn the circuit and get the Nano Tick to let go!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to man!" Ron then exclaimed. "KarmaMan, you know what I'm thinking?" Ron then asked as he looked to his PET.

"_Do it!_" KarmaMan replied confidently.

Ron nodded and looked to Ned. "Diablo Sauce, stat!" he ordered.

Ned nodded and tossed a pack of Diablo Sauce to Ron. Once Ron caught it, he tore it open. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, but when he saw what was going on, he shrieked and hid back inside.

"Is this going to work?!" Lan asked.

Ron nodded as he started to let some Hot Sauce drip. Before he could do it. Shego leapt in and aimed a red-colored cannon at him. "Drop the Hot Sauce and step away from the nose, or you get a taste of this MegaCannon!" Shego ordered.

Just then, Big Mike sat right on top of Shego. Everyone stood in shock as Kim was the first to speak up. "Wow." She simply said, dumbfounded.

"**Nobody messes with **_**us**_**,**" Big Mike said. "**Right, Kim?**" Big Mike then asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kim said, stuttering. "Right."

"Make nice later, Kim," Ron said, stepping up. "Right now, let's flick this Tick."

Kim nodded as Ron then grabbed her in his arms, leaning her back and letting the Hot Sauce drip. "Easy, _easy_…" Ron said as he let the Hot Sauce drip. "Yeah, that's right, you squeal all you want. I gotcha. Almost… there." Ron then said. The Hot Sauce finally dropped, burning out the circuits.

"Ron! Get rid of it!" Chaud then yelled.

Ron took out a straw and sucked the Nano Tick into it. "The Tick… is in… the _straw_." Ron then said. "The Tick is in the straw! The Tick is in the straw! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Ron then panicked.

Kim then leapt up and grabbed the straw, shooting it towards Drakken's Flying Mobile.

Drakken gasped as the Nano Tick was thrown into his Flying Mobile. He jumped right off just as soon as it exploded, but he landed in the Nacho of the sign of _Bueno Nacho_.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all ran out to see Drakken hanging. "You think you're all that, but you're _not!_" Drakken exclaimed.

"Dr. Drakken, you are under arrest by the name of the Net Police!" Lan then exclaimed, holding up his PET and showing the Net Saver Symbol.

"No!" Drakken yelled. He then looked to his PET. "LaserMan, retreat before they get you!" he ordered.

LaserMan nodded as he then Logged Out of the PET before Drakken fell, Lan and Chaud both restraining him while the rest of the Net Police arrived.

"Situation…" Ron started out.

"Re_solved_." Kim finished up.

"Not quite." Barkin then said.

Kim and Ron both jumped as they saw Steve Barkin fully conscious again. "Say what you want about me, but Steve Barkin is–"

"Tough, but fair." Kim finished up once again. "I know."

Back at M-Tech High, Detention was still going on, but Mr. Barkin's eye started to twitch. "_Detention_… is supposed to be a _punishment!_" he exclaimed. "A _time_ of quiet suffering!"

"You didn't count on the Kim Factor." Ron then said, pointing to Kim.

"Or the Miracle Factor." KarmaMan then said to Signas as they watched Miracle NetBattle with CrashMan. The two clashed blades before breaking off, Miracle then arm-wrestling with StrongMan while SlickMan NetBattled with CrashMan.

In the Real World, Kim was painting Big Mike's fingernails. "**I like sparkles**." Big Mike said happily.

"I'm next, Dude." Junior then said.

"Hey, Man, _I'm_ next!" Vinnie argued.

"No, me!" Junior argued back as Mr. Barkin grumbled. "It's me, Man!"

"Guys, what do we do?" Kim asked.

Junior and Vinnie both looked to each other before sighing. "Take turns." They both said simultaneously.

"Right!" Kim replied. She then smiled before going back to painting Big Mike's nails. "This isn't so bad after all." She said to herself, grinning at how she made the situation from bad to good.

**Author's Note**: Wow, this was the first chapter I did based on the first episode! I can't believe I made it through! Hope that you all liked this chapter, because I'll be doing more. Thank you all for Following and Favoriting this new story after my first chapter went up, it means so much to me. I'm glad that my work's appreciated. I'll try to have a new chapter up later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you're able, please Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	3. New Job With Nacos?

Hello there, everyone! I'm **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my newest and third-most popular story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I was almost about to give up on this story after not seeing many reviews after my last chapter, but thanks to a new fan of this story, **SkiesEagle**, I am able to keep going! Thank you, **SkiesEagle**, I will keep pushing on with the encouragement you have given me. Now, please allow me to move onto my newest chapter! Everyone, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: New Job With Nacos?

In the suburban area of M-Tech City, Kim was on her Kimmunicator PET, looking at various clothing for a new jacket.

"_I think you'd look good in this blue sweater, Kim_," Miracle stated as she brought up a picture. "_Even comes with a black vest, so it's very fashionable_."

"I'll put it into consideration, Miracle," Kim said before moving on. "But it's _criminal_ that _Club Banana_ is down with this case of Style Denial!" Kim then exclaimed.

"_I'LL say!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_Aside from what I just showed you, everything looks like they belong on Cross-dressers!_" Miracle said as she filed through the data. She then smiled. "_But I think this one has your name on it, Kimberly Ann Possible_." Miracle then said, bringing up a leather jacket.

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed, swiping her thumb across her face. "Way to go, Miracle!" Kim then said to Miracle with a big smile. She then prepared to press the "Purchase" button. "Come to–"

"_Kim!_" Wade then exclaimed, surprising both Kim and Miracle.

"Wade?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Sorry for the surprise, but there's some bad news_."

"No kidding!" Kim remarked. "I can't afford this jacket! Right, Miracle?" Kim then said to her NetNavi.

Miracle nodded and pulled up Kim's Bank account. "_You started out with Five-Hundred Dollars at the beginning of the month, but now, you're broke_." Miracle stated.

"_That proves you shouldn't spend too much money on the Rare Battle Chips like when you used Twenty-Five Dollars to get a HeroSword_." Wade then abruptly said.

"It was worth it!" Kim argued. She then gasped. "Are you trying to find ways to defeat me when you and I finally NetBattle?!" Kim asked suspiciously as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead.

"_Of course not!_" Wade exclaimed. "_But here's the bad news: Dr. Drakken has broken out of prison and regained LaserMan!_" Wade reported. "_Witnesses from prison say he had plans for Sharo_."

"One of Dr. Regal's former bases of operations." Kim then said. "Lan told me about that time he worked with Raika there. Now that's _major_ bad." Kim then said as she looked to Drakken's mugshot before seeing footage of him escaping from the jail he was in.

"_Almost as bad as when you got a MiniBoomer Battle Chip instead of a BlackBoomer Battle Chip?_" Wade then asked. "_Or when you accidentally used the Boys' Restroom last week?_"

"Wade, no one saw that or knew that!" Kim exclaimed. She then gasped, her Cross-Popping Vein growing bigger. "Hey! You've been looking at my diary!" she exclaimed angrily.

Wade gulped. "_Good luck on the mission, bye!_" he quickly said before signing off.

"This isn't over, Wade!" Kim called out, but Wade had already signed off.

Kim growled before a plane arrived outside of her house. "Kimmie! Is this for you?" Ann Possible called out.

"Yeah, Mom!" Kim called out. "I gotta go!" she then said, running down. "Come on, Miracle!"

Ron ran over and got onto the plane just as Kim arrived. "Wade just told me about Drakken in Sharo." Ron said. "What's so valuable there that he would want?"

"Simple," Kim replied back. "A Rare Metal Mine, one Dr. Regal wished to use to create Dark Chips." Kim then said as they started to strap in.

While Kim and Ron were in the air, Kim had Lan on the line. "_Drakken's in Sharo, huh?_" Lan asked.

Kim nodded. "Can you give us some detail about what happened when you were there to help Raika?" Kim asked.

Lan nodded. "_A Darkloid named FridgeMan created a Dimensional Area there to try and steal the Rare Metals for Dr. Regal to use for Dark Chips_," Lan started out. "_If Drakken's carrying out Dr. Regal's will, then he's probably trying to make more Dark Chips_." Lan then said. "_I've already contacted Raika and he's allowed you to try and stop Drakken, plus I've also told him and the rest of Sharo's Military to look out for Shego_."

Kim grinned. "Thanks, Lan." Kim said, signing off.

Ron then looked to KarmaMan. "Hey, KarmaMan," Ron said. "What are the chances of us coming across LaserMan if Drakken tries to challenge us to a NetBattle?" Ron asked.

"_I don't know that I'd survive, to be honest, Ron_," KarmaMan replied back. "_But I'm willing to give it my all, like Miracle did_."

In Sharo, the Military was hard at work, looking to the Rare Metals and the Mine for them nearby. "This Dr. Drakken, is he really the Apprentice of Dr. Regal?" one of the soldiers asked.

"_It sounds like a bluff,_" Raika then said over the radio. "_But we can't take any chances if the rumors are indeed true._" Raika stated before switching Comm Channels. "_How are the adjustments to the Drills coming?_" he then asked.

"These Fuel Lines are helping to drill the Metals out," a worker at the controls replied. "I just need to shut this thing down so that when Drakken gets here, it will be useless to him." The worker added on. He then looked to his PET. "Be careful out there." He said to his NetNavi.

"_I know_." The NetNavi replied back.

All of a sudden, he was shot through the chest.

"_NetNavi Deleted_."

The worker at the Drill gasped as LaserMan then came onto the screen. "_These Metals are now the property of Neo Dark Nebula!_" LaserMan exclaimed, starting to gather the data.

Drakken then smashed through the window, causing the worker to gasp and fall out of his chair. "Restrain him!" Drakken ordered.

At that moment, several figures either muscular or skinny, all wearing purple uniforms with gas masks, entered the Control Room of the Drill, throwing Tear Gas onto the ground. Drakken placed his Mask on before a muscular man grabbed the worker.

"Good job, LaserMan." Drakken said as he aimed his PET at the terminal. "Now, Jack Out."

As this was going on, Kim and Ron were on a sled, led by some dogs. "What makes Drakken think he can succeed if FridgeMan failed in the past?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle shrugged. "_Drakken HAS succeeded where the Darkloids have failed before, so he's probably got an Ace up his sleeve_." The NetNavi of Kim Possible stated.

Kim sighed before she then looked to the man in charge of the sled. "Oh, thanks for the ride, Akut." Kim then said.

"No problem, Kim Possible," Akut replied. "You saved my life. It was the least I could do."

Kim chuckled. "It was just a little iceberg," Kim said modestly. "_So_ not the Drama."

"Kim, I'm snow-blind!" Ron exclaimed, his goggles fogged up with snow.

Kim sighed as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of her face. She shook her head before she cleared away the snow. "Ron, you're supposed to be looking out for signs of Drakken!"

Ron then looked forward and gasped, seeing helicopters flying around a giant drill. "Okay, _that_ looks suspicious." Ron said as he narrowed his eyes at the Drill.

Another Sweatdrop slid down the side of Kim's face before she gave a complete deadpan look. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kim said. "Keep an eye out for any–"

Kim was about to go on, but the sight of water splashing in their faces cut her off. Kim and Ron both looked to the side to see Shego on top of a Red Fishy Virus.

"Shego! Drakken's Cross-Fused Assassin!" Ron exclaimed.

"LavaBall!" Shego called out, throwing a flaming orb towards the dogs.

The dogs started to whimper before stopping right in their tracks, the snow clearing away in front of them and now turning into lava.

Kim tossed a snowboard onto the ground and leapt on top of it. "Shego! I'm coming for you!" she called out, starting to sled down the hill.

Ron threw out his own snowboard, but ended up falling due to the lava and the snow. Rufus then came out and tried to help Ron up.

KarmaMan sighed. "_This is not going to end well_." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kim started to catch up with Shego. She suddenly noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be a leather jacket. "Nice jacket!" Kim called out. "Modified yourself lately? That jacket's pirated data from _Club Banana_, isn't it?"

"The very latest!" Shego bragged.

"Get a lifestyle, Shego!" Kim remarked. "_Green_ is the new _black!_"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _this_ coming from a Fashion-_Don't_ in fleece!" she remarked.

Kim gasped and looked to her jacket. She growled.

"_Oh no she didn't._" Miracle said.

"I _did!_" Shego yelled back. "Meteors!" she then called out, causing Meteors to fall down on Kim.

Kim gasped and took out her Battle Chip Gate. "IceSeed, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out. An IceSeed was then thrown at the Meteors, causing them to freeze.

Shego laughed before she held out her left hand. "Muramasa!" she called out.

"Katana, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled.

Soon, Shego was equipped with the Muramasa as Kim was now armed with the Katana. The two swung their blades at each other before approaching the Drill.

Drakken cackled as it started to get lifted off of the ground. He stood on the edge of it as he watched his success. "Dr. Regal, I shall make you proud!" Drakken called out.

Kim and Shego continued to clash blades as they approached. Kim gasped upon seeing the Drill get taken away, giving Shego the chance to push her away.

"TimeBoomer, Triple Battle Chip In! Program Advance!" Shego then called out, a ticking explosive held in her hand. She then looked back to Kim. "My Giga TimeBoomer is gonna set off the Pipeline, Kimmie, and your skin… definitely doesn't need more oil!" Shego exclaimed. She then laughed before she threw the Giga TimeBoomer at the Pipeline, causing Kim to go after it as Shego flew towards Drakken on her Red Fishy Virus, flames starting to spread.

"Pity on _you_, Kim Possible!" Drakken called out to Kim as she turned around. Drakken then turned his attention to Shego at his side. "Well done, Shego," he complimented. "Phase 1 is complete!"

Kim dashed towards the Giga TimeBoomer, jumping off of her snowboard and then throwing the Giga TimeBoomer into the air just as it exploded.

Kim landed back on her snowboard and looked to Drakken and Shego as they got away. Just then, Ron sledded down the hill. "Here I come, KP!" Ron called out, suddenly crashing into the Pipeline.

Back at home, the next day, James Possible was at his computer, looking to his designs. Atlas appeared on the screen. "_Well, Dr. Possible_," Atlas started out. "_What do you think?_" he then asked.

Dr. Possible shook his head. "That won't do," he said sternly. "Sorry, Atlas."

Atlas was a NetNavi with white armor and a black bodysuit. On his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting Pi, and a cannon was on his right arm.

Atlas nodded before going back to work.

Kim then walked in, looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "'MiracleSoul allows you to access Battle Chips previously used, and can allow you to strengthen your attacks. Load this Battle Chip in if you are using Cross Fusion, for it can provide you with unlimited Battle Chips during battles. Be sure to use Miracle's DoubleSoul Ability wisely. Signed, Kim and Miracle.'" Kim typed. "And send." She then said.

Miracle smiled. "_Lan and MegaMan are sure to use this DoubleSoul with ease now_." Miracle stated.

Kim nodded before she set down her bowl and newspaper held in between her shoulders. She looked to her Father. "Morning, Dad!" Kim said happily.

"Morning," James replied back. "So, how's my Teen NetBattling Hero and her Miraculous NetNavi?" he then asked.

"Both are moderately bummed." Kim said as she pulled up a picture on her PET. "Drakken got away, and even worse, he is the Apprentice of Dr. Regal, has LaserMan as his NetNavi, and has an Assassin named Shego who is the result of permanent Cross Fusion." Kim then said, showing her Father the pictures of Drakken with LaserMan and Shego in action.

"Oh, my _goodness!_" James exclaimed. "Shego?! Permanent Cross Fusion?! This is bad!" he then stated. He took a deep breath before looking back to Kim. "But I'm sure you'll get them next time. Especially LaserMan. Send him to the UnderNet, when you can." He said with enthusiasm. James then looked back to the computer and sighed. "These Programs are all wrong, I'll need to check in with Yuichiro for further details."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Um, what's the UnderNet?" she asked. Just then, she heard Miracle start to cough, getting Kim to look to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Kim, now or never!_" Miracle exclaimed, making motions with her hands as if she were adjusting a jacket.

Kim rolled her eyes before placing her magazine on the table. "So, _Daddy?_" Kim asked innocently. "What do you think of this jacket, for me?" she asked, showing her father the page in the magazine. "Just because." She added on with a smile on her face.

James picked up the magazine and looked to the picture. "Hmm, Cost Value Ratio aside, Kimmie," James said before looking to the price. "I mean, don't you _already_ have a jacket?" he then questioned.

"It's a _good thing_ Fashion Sense isn't genetic!" Kim remarked with her arms crossed. "My jacket's from last season, it's _red!_"

James grinned as he handed the magazine back to his Daughter. "Didn't you say 'Red is the new Black'?" James asked slyly.

"Red's _dead_, Dad." Kim said in a depressed voice. "_Green_ is the new Black." She then corrected her father.

At that moment, a paper flew into the room. Kim caught it and looked at it. "'New Program Advances'?" Kim read. She narrowed her eyes at the paper. "'AntiFire, AntiWater, AntiElectricity, AntiWood and AntiSword'?" she questioned as she saw one of the Program Advances. "'The Anti-ElementSword, tested and worthy to use.'" Kim read on. She continued to read. "'The Tsunami Program Advance, using three Fountain Battle Chips, tested and worthy to use'?" she then read.

Jim and Tim then ran into the room. "Dad!" they both exclaimed.

Kim glared at her brothers. "Jim, Tim, I'm working here." She said with a sly voice.

"So are _we!_" Jim exclaimed. He then looked to the paper. "So _there's_ our list of Custom Program Advances!" he then exclaimed.

"Can I read it?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Tim replied before looking to James. "Dad, what's the combustion temperature of the J-200 fuel you developed?" Tim then asked.

"47ºC, Tim, why?" James replied back.

There was a short moment of silence before Jim and Tim both looked to each other back and forth. "Uh, no special reason." Jim then said.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion.

There was some coughing from Jim's PET. "_Jim, we were forced to Log Out as the fuel–_" Green Sledgehammer started out, but he then noticed James standing with the Tweebs.

"Uh, gotta go!" the Tweebs then said, running off.

Kim and James both looked to Jim and Tim before James looked back to his Daughter. "You know, Kim, your predicament reminds me of the time I applied for funding of a new propulsion system," James started out with a smile.

"Not this story again." Atlas then complained.

Miracle looked to Atlas with an eyebrow raised under her visor. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's an old story that gets boring." Atlas then stated.

"The University told me 'money doesn't grow on trees!' Well, I told _them_, money's made of paper and paper comes from trees, so… in point of fact, money _does_ grow on trees." James finished up as Kim banged her head against the table.

"And this relates to me how?" Kim whined, a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face. "It makes no sense to me."

"_There's not even a moral to this story!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"I'm not sure." James then said. "But no new jacket!" he exclaimed.

Ann then walked into the room and kissed Kim on the forehead. "Morning, Kimmie," Ann said to her Daughter. She then looked to the magazine and widened her eyes. "Cute jacket!"

"_Thank_ you!" Kim exclaimed. "Can you explain that to Dad, who _in_correctly believes that I don't need it?!" Kim then said, gesturing to herself.

Ann picked up the magazine and widened her eyes. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. She then put the magazine down and regained herself. "Sorry, Baby, I'm due at the Hospital." She said. She then looked to her PET, where Ashe was. "But, if you _need_ it… I have a suggestion." Ann then said as she showed Kim a picture of _Bueno Nacho_ on her own PET. The sign read "Help Wanted".

"A _job_… at _Bueno Nacho?_" Kim asked with disbelief.

"_Are we really THAT desperate?_" Miracle then asked.

"Now that's the way forward!" James exclaimed.

"Between a Rocket Scientist/SciLab Expert and a Brain Surgeon/NetNavi Recovery Field Agent, the best idea you people come up with is minimum wage?!" Kim yelled incredulously.

"You practically _live_ there, anyway." Ann then pointed out.

Kim's eyes widened before she sighed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ann went to get it, and standing there was Higsby. "Hello, Ann." Higsby said.

"Higsby! What a surprise!" Ann said. "Please, come on in."

Higsby nodded and walked in with a box of Battle Chips.

Kim and James looked over to Higsby. "Did Jim and Tim order _more_ Battle Chips?" Kim asked.

"Hello, Kim." Higsby said as he looked to Kim. He then nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they did, and this time, they didn't want the Rare Ones." He stated.

"That doesn't sound like my sons." James then said.

Higsby shrugged. "And I need this week's payment." Higsby stated. He looked over to the magazine Kim had. "Oh, nice jacket!" he exclaimed. "I think Ribitta got one."

Kim smiled. She then gasped as she looked to Higsby. "Is there any chance I could get a job at your Chip Store?" she asked.

Higsby put on a thoughtful face before nodding. "Oh, why not?" he said in response. "Please turn in your Application when you can." He then said. "But due to the distance, maybe you should work at _Bueno Nacho_." Higsby stated. "Don't you and Ron practically live there anyways?"

Later on at _Bueno Nacho_, Kim and Ron were talking.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim exclaimed to Ron as he and Rufus ate.

"We practically live here anyway." Miracle then said to KarmaMan.

KarmaMan placed his hand to his chin. "Seems like a good idea." The Luck-Powered NetNavi stated.

"And I bet that if we bust enough Viruses that try and invade the system here, we can earn more money!" Miracle then said.

"**We're in!**" Miracle and KarmaMan then said to their NetOps.

"Kim, never work with your food." Ron stated deadpan.

Dark shades covered Kim's head as she sighed with frustration. "**WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!**" Kim exclaimed as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. She then calmed down and took a couple of deep breaths. "The 'Rents were totally Neg on just _buying_ me the jacket." Kim then said in a calmer voice as she worked on her Kimmunicator PET carefully. "And the Puppy-Dog Pout had no effect, like a lone Attack Plus Chip." Kim complained. "And if I want the jacket, I'll either have to bust some random Viruses for it or _earn_ it myself." Kim then added on.

Ron's eyes went wide. "_Harsh!_" he exclaimed. He then emptied out his nachos all over a taco he had on his tray before wrapping it around. Ron picked it up and showed it to Kim.

Kim just looked to what was created in a deadpan tone. "What are you eating?" she asked.

"_Taco_ meets _Nacho_." Ron explained. "I call it the 'Naco.'" Ron then said.

Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan both looked to the Naco with disgust on their faces. "More like 'Disgust Beyond Reason'!" Kim remarked, going back to her work.

"_No offense, Ron, but gross!_" KarmaMan then said.

"Hey, I don't criticize you on your Battling Style!" Ron said, offended. He then took a large munch of the Naco, chomping loudly. "You want some?" he then asked as he turned his attention to Kim.

Kim and Miracle shook with disgust before Rufus came over and laughed. "Ha-ha! Naco!" he exclaimed, smacking his lips. Rufus then took a bit of the Naco and ate it.

Kim glared at Rufus. "You know, Ron," Kim said. "Most restaurants, Battle Chip Shops, or any public area, for that matter, don't allow pets." Kim said. "Only _PETs_." Kim added on, making finger quotes for emphasis.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Ron's head before fading away. "Rufus isn't a pet!" he exclaimed before caressing Rufus. "He's _family_."

Kim rolled her eyes. "The 'Rodent' Family!" Kim remarked. "He can't even enter the Cyberworld like Rush, and the public welcomes _him_ because he was created from data!" Kim added on.

Ron then looked down to Rufus. "Sorry, Buddy." He said apologetically before looking to KarmaMan. "Okay, you win." He then said to his NetNavi in defeat.

"_Kim,_" Miracle then said, causing Kim to look to her Kimmunicator PET. "_I've worked out the math, and within an estimate of two weeks, you'll get that jacket like you had it all along_."

"Good." Kim replied back. "Sounds good to me."

Just then, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air. "Um, Miss Possible?" a voice asked, causing Kim and Ron to look to the side.

There was Ned, holding his PET in his hands. He had black pants and an orange shirt, as well as a clip-on tie and glasses. On his chest was an Emblem of various Fast Foods. "I'm Ned, the Assistant Manager here at _Bueno Nacho_ #582." He said while Kim sent the data she was working on over towards Ned, who held his PET to her as she did so.

"Hola, Amigo!" Kim said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Your bilingual wiles will hold no sway with _me_, Miss Possible. I am management." Ned then said, not knowing that Ron was making faces at him. Ned raised an eyebrow, and he and Kim looked to see Ron acting completely innocent.

Ned then looked to his PET. "What did you see?" he asked his NetNavi.

"I'll look at the cameras and get back to you." Ned's NetNavi replied back.

"Thanks, FastFoodMan." Ned said before closing his PET. He then looked to Kim and Ron.

"Is that a clip-on tie, Ned?" Ron asked.

"For quick removal, in case of a grease fire," Ned then replied, removing and putting his clip-on tie off and onto his shirt. He looked to Kim. "When can you start?" he asked Kim.

"Born ready, Sir!" Kim exclaimed.

"_And Programmed ready!_" Miracle then said.

Ned looked to Kim's Kimmunicator PET and smiled. "Hey, nice Custom NetNavi!" he exclaimed. "That's a lot of Analytical Scales!" he stated. "You might be perfect for the job." Ned complimented before looking to Ron. "And what about you?" Ned then asked. "You and your NetNavi, that is." Ned added on after a brief moment of silence.

"Me what?" Ron and KarmaMan asked.

"Isn't this your Application, Mr., uh, Stoppable, and your NetNavi, KarmaMan?" Ned asked as he looked to the data Kim had given him.

"What?" Ron asked. "KarmaMan and I didn't–" Ron started out. He then stopped and looked to Kim, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on his forehead. "You _didn't!_" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" KarmaMan exclaimed within his PET.

Tears started to roll down Kim's face as she made her Puppy-Dog Pout. "It'll be more _fun_ if we both work here!" she begged while holding the face.

Ron's eyes widened as he started to back away. "Oh no! No! Not the Puppy-Dog Pout!" he exclaimed. "That's SpoutMan's special weapon!" he then complained.

Kim continued to use the Puppy-Dog Pout until Ron eventually sighed with defeat. "Oh, alright, we're in." He said. "But I want to get something from the NumberMan Trader!" he then bargained.

"Done!" Kim then said, taking out her Lotto Number.

Kim and Ron both went outside and approached the NumberMan Code Trader. "_Please input your Code_." The NumberMan-like statue said.

Ron went first and entered his Code.

"_Congratulations! You have won a BugCharge Battle Chip!_" NumberMan exclaimed as the BugCharge Battle Chip appeared in Ron's hand.

Ron looked to his BugCharge Battle Chip and narrowed his eyes at it. "Don't know how this will be useful in battle." Ron said. "I might be cheating when I use this."

Kim chuckled as she then walked over. "Okay, my turn." She stated, inputting her Code.

"_Congratulations! You have won a SuperVulcan Battle Chip!_" NumberMan exclaimed, the SuperVulcan Battle Chip popping out and appearing in Kim's hand.

Kim smiled before she and Ron went back inside.

Later on, Kim and Ron were in the back, now wearing pants like Ned and white shirts, as well as green caps.

Ned gave the two NetOps some data. "_Bueno Nacho_ SOP!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked.

"'Standard Operating Procedures'!" Ned then cleared up. "Learn them! Know them! Live them!"

Miracle and KarmaMan looked to the SOP data that Ned had given them. "Looks straightforward." Miracle said. "You should be able to follow this without a Sitch, Kim." Miracle then told Kim.

Kim smiled while Ron sulked. "I'm gonna get you for this!" he exclaimed softly.

"Two weeks to jacket! Two weeks to jacket!" Kim sang to herself.

It wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Not enough lettuce!" Ned exclaimed as he looked to a taco Kim made.

"Too much salsa!" Ned then said to Kim as she worked on a dish. "And don't get me started on those beans!" Ned then gestured his hand to Ron. "Notice how he sculpts it, evoking the majesty of an Ayanō Mansion." Ned then exemplified.

"Really? You think?" Ron asked as he looked to what he had created.

"This will be the best business second to _Yahoot's #1 Curry!_" Ned exclaimed as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "In fact, you're ready for burrito folding."

Ron's eyes widened. "Right on." He said gladly.

Kim and Ron started to fold burritos. Ron folded his with ease while Kim made her own. Both held the burritos up and showed them off, but Kim's suddenly fell apart, making her grumble.

Finally, Ned was upset. "Possible," he said to Kim. "I'm putting you on Cheese Duty." He explained, pressing a button at the nearby dispenser. "Even _you_ can push a button!" he then remarked, letting some cheese come out and cover some tacos. "Think you can handle _that?_" he then asked.

Kim sighed. "Mission Possible." She replied. Ned nodded and walked away, leaving Kim to look at a picture of the jacket she wanted on the wall. "I can get through this." She said to herself. "Two weeks to jacket. Two weeks to jacket." She repeated to herself.

"_Kim, I've got a report from Wade!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and then to Miracle. "What have you got?" Kim asked.

"_Well, he and TechMan have done a satellite search for the Laser Drill from Sharo, but it must be hidden_." Miracle explained.

Ned then walked back. "Talking to your NetNavi on the job is not SOP!" Ned exclaimed. "I'm docking your pay one hour!" he then exclaimed, walking past her.

Kim sighed. "Two weeks plus an hour to jacket." She said sadly.

Ned then noticed Ron working on both making a burrito and getting one of the orders ready. "Are you multitasking?" Ned asked. Ron looked up as Ned smiled. "Excellent work, Stoppable!"

"Just doing my job, Ned." Ron replied.

Kim then walked over. "What happened to you not wanting to work here?" she questioned.

"I must thank you, Kim," Ron then said. "If it weren't for your help, then I would have never known that I truly belong here!" he exclaimed.

Ron then started to clean the dish he had gotten ready with a napkin before putting it on a tray and bringing it over to the counter. He then picked up the microphone and to talk through the speakers. "Fifty-Eight, your order's great! Fifty-Nine, looking fine! Sixty–" Ron was about to go on, but he couldn't think of what to say. "You're food's ready." He simply said.

Kim grumbled before her Kimmunicator PET started to go off. Kim smiled and looked to see Wade. "Go, Wade." Kim said.

"_Check this out_." Wade said as he started to type. "_Highly unusual_." He was about to sent Kim the data until her call ended.

"What are you doing?!" Kim demanded as she saw that Ron was the one who ended her call with Wade.

"Kimbo," Ron said. "Ix-Nay on a PET! The Nacho Cheese needs some love."

"Ron, we might have a lead on Drakken!" Kim exclaimed. "Remember, he has LaserMan, Shego is a Cross-Fused Assassin, and they could be up to real trouble right now!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, _that_ kind of 'Tude is narrowing the race for 'Employee of the Month'." Ron stated.

"The 'Race' is between you and _you!_" Kim remarked to Ron.

The two grumbled as they crossed their arms and turned away from each other. "**Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore!**" Kim and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

Both Kim and Ron's eyes widened before the two walked away. Kim then looked to the Cheese Dispenser before looking to Ron's pocket. "Rufus," Kim called out. "Cheese!" she then said, waving around a taco with Nacho Cheese on it.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed as he then ran towards Kim. Kim chuckled. "Want more?" she asked playfully.

Rufus nodded. "Oh-ho!" he exclaimed.

Kim then pressed the button on the dispenser. "Even _you_ can push a button, can't you?" she asked.

Rufus laughed and pressed the button, getting more cheese before eating more tacos.

"Good little Naked Mole Rat!" Kim then said as she patted Rufus. She looked to see that no one was looking before taking out her Kimmunicator PET again. "Sorry about that, guys," Kim then said to Miracle and Wade. "'The Employee of the Month' cut us off!"

"_We found seismic activity in Wisconsin!_" Wade exclaimed, showing a map.

"A Quake in the _Midwest?_" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow. "_Major_ Red Flag!"

"_And according to Wisconsin's records, the epicenter the World's Biggest Cheese Wheel!_" Miracle then exclaimed

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Miracle, can you pull up some police reports for the Cheese Wheel Mall?" she asked.

Miracle nodded as she started to go through some data. "_Reports from the Cheese Wheel Mall shows Data Theft from _Club Banana." Miracle said. "_And only one thing was pirated: A Leather Jacket_." Miracle added on before looking back to Kim. "_Guess what color it was_." Miracle then said.

Kim nodded. "Green leather," she deducted. "That means it was Shego."

Kim walked up to Ned, who was wearing an Employee Uniform instead of his usual Manager Uniform. "Ned, I need to switch shifts," Kim said as she removed her hat. "Something just came up."

"Whatever." Ned replied grumpily.

"What's with you?"

"Go ask your new boss!"

"New boss?" Kim asked. She then looked to Ron, now wearing the Manager Uniform and creating a Naco.

"Corporate love the Naco!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, _really?_" Kim asked.

"They see big things in my _future_." Ron said, clipping and unclipping his tie.

"Good for you," Kim said. "Now let's go, Drakken's in Wisconsin!"

Ron stuttered. "But your shift isn't over!" he exclaimed.

"Ron, the Apprentice of Dr. Regal is in the Dairy State with a Giant Laser Drill! I'm going!" Kim exclaimed. "And I was hoping you'd come with." She then said.

"What? To be your sidekick?" Ron questioned as Kim crossed her arms. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?!" he exclaimed. "You just can't _stand_ that I'm better than you at something!"

"That's not true!" Kim exclaimed. "You won tons of NetBattles before I got Miracle," Kim argued. "And besides, you wouldn't even _have_ this stupid job if I didn't fill out your Application!"

"Kim, we could argue about this all day long, but that's not going to get this floor mopped." Ron then said, changing the subject as he brought over a mop.

Kim growled and shoved the mop into Ron's face. "Mop it yourself, _Boss!_" she exclaimed, jumping over the counter. "And find a new Nacho Drone!" she remarked. "I _quit!_"

Ron growled. "Yeah?! Well find yourself a new sidekick!" he yelled back.

Ron then looked to Ned, who was silent the whole time. "What are you looking at?" Ron asked with annoyance. "I want this floor to sparkle!" he ordered, handing Ned the mop.

At Kim's house, Kim was sorting out her clothes as she had her Kimmunicator PET on Speaker Phone Mode. "Mom, reassure me, I just had a fight with Ron." Kim said as she started to throw some stuff out from her closet. "He was all Gung-Ho because I bailed on work, and I really need to stop _Drakken_, but Ron thinks I quit because I can't _take_ him being _good_ at something, which would be _way_ pathetic!" Kim exclaimed while looking to some Battle Chips she had.

"_I need a suture here_." Ann's voice then said. "_And a Recovery300, stat_."

Kim's eyes widened. "Mom, do you have me on Speaker too?" she asked.

"Sorry Honey, I got both hands in a 52-year-old male's temporal lobe," Ann said. "Plus, his NetNavi's suffering serious damage."

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Gotta go, honey. See you at dinner. Dad's picking up Nacos._" Ann said before signing off.

Kim sighed as she then put her Mission Clothes on.

"_That was harsh, Kim_." Miracle said as she watched Kim dress up.

"The job's harder than I thought, Miracle." Kim stated. "Turns out I _can't_ do anything after all."

"_That's not true_." Miracle protested. "_I'm sure that you could have been able to pull off a job, but you need to find the right working environment, like Ron did_." Miracle then said.

Kim finished dressing up and picked up her Kimmunicator PET. "So, _Bueno Nacho_ just isn't my thing, huh?" Kim asked.

"_Right_." Miracle replied. "_Sorry if I sounded too harsh about that_."

Kim smiled. "No big," Kim said. "We understand each other, after all." Kim told her NetNavi. "After all, I'm sure my time for the right job will come."

Miracle nodded before Kim headed out the door, where her ride was.

Over Wisconsin, Kim was in a helicopter. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Charlie." Kim said to the pilot.

Charlie, a man with blonde hair, fair skin, a blue shirt, white khakis, a bandana and glasses, looked back to Kim and smiled. "Hey, after you helped to take down those NetNavis wanting my business, GyroMan and I are only too happy to help." Charlie replied back with a smile.

"No big," Kim said with a smile. "Miracle and I were happy to stop those HeelNavis." Kim said.

GyroMan then appeared on the screen inside of the helicopter. He was a yellow NetNavi with a helicopter-like design. On his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting helicopter blades. "_We're nearing the drop zone_." GyroMan reported. "_Be ready_."

Kim nodded as she opened up the door. "This is my stop!" she called out. "See ya later, Charlie!" Kim then said, letting herself fall out the door. She soon found herself falling to the ground at a high speed. When she saw the Cheese-Covered Building, Kim pulled on her parachute and let it open before she landed safely on top of the Cheese Wheel Mall.

Kim removed her helmet, her goggles and her parachute before taking a piece of the building. "Funky." She noted before taking a whiff. "A Cheese-Covered Building." Kim then mused.

Kim then heard some feedback. Kim headed towards the edge to see some tourists. "Many people assume that this is a Cheese-Covered Building," the tour guide said to the tourists. "In fact, this marvel of dairy-product architecture is 100% pure Wisconsin Swiss." The tour guide then said before looking to another part of the building. "Hey, look, who cut the cheese?" she asked, showing everyone a sliced part of the Swiss Cheese.

Everyone laughed before Kim started to head into the Cheese Wheel Mall. Inside, Kim saw many henchmen wielding staffs, the laser from the drill, and large crates scattered all around. "Okay, points for bizarre hiding place." Kim said.

"_I'll say!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_I just ran a check on the security, and it sure is tight! I can't even decrypt the firewalls!_"

Kim sighed before Wade came onto the screen. "_Kim, before you go in, take off your gloves and check your pack_." Wade said.

Kim raised an eyebrow before removing her gloves. She then looked inside of her backpack and found some wrist-braces that could cover her palms and extend to her elbows, both with her NetNavi Emblem engraved right onto them. She then looked inside to see a red-colored Hairdryer.

"A _Hairdryer?_" Kim asked. She chuckled before looking to Wade. "No offense, Wade, but I'm more of the Towel-Off Type."

Wade grinned. "_It only LOOKS like a Hairdryer_." Wade replied back.

Kim then pressed a button on the Hairdryer. Much to her surprise, a Grappling Hook appeared on the end. She smiled before looking to her new gloves. "Okay, so what do these do?" Kim asked.

"_Those Wrist-Braces are a creation I made using Battle Chip Gate and NetNavi Data, unbreakable, can stand heat or any other kinds of environments, and they have a lifespan of over nine-hundred thirty-one years_," Wade started to explain. "_With them, you'll be able to use any Battle Chips, like the CyberSword or the Blaster_." Wade added on.

Kim chuckled. "You _rock_, Wade!" Kim said before signing off.

Kim then aimed her new Hairdryer Grappler towards a wall. The hook stabbed into the wall before Kim started to jump down to the lower levels. Once she landed, she started to see Drakken at what appeared to be a Control Room. "Increase the Drill's Power!" he ordered. "I want to reach that magma!"

Kim narrowed her eyes. She was about to go in until she heard some electricity cackling behind her. "LongBlade!" Kim called out, causing the LongBlade Battle Chip to manifest onto her right hand, as if it were a NetNavi's own hand for NetBattle. Kim then looked to her arm, impressed with the result.

Kim then saw that Drakken's henchmen were there, all holding Power Staves in their hands, cackling with power.

Shego then teleported in with AreaSteal. She chuckled as she walked over towards the henchmen with their Power Staves aimed at her. "Welcome, Kimmie," Shego said sadistically. "May I take your coat?"

"You already _did!_" Kim exclaimed as she aimed her sword at Shego. "Don't worry," she then said with a smug look on her face. "It will look better on me."

"FireBlade!" Shego called out, igniting both of her hands with the FireBlade Battle Chip.

Kim then extended her left hand. "Spreader!" she called out, turning her left hand into a Spreader Battle Chip weapon. She then shot at the henchmen, knocking them away, before charging towards Shego with both of her weapons.

Shego charged back at Kim, clashing with her LongBlade. Kim knocked her away and shot the Spreader once again, but Shego swept aside her FireSword on her left hand and caused fire to appear.

Kim was knocked back by this, but held out her right hand again. "AquaBlade!" she called out, transforming her arm from the LongBlade into the AquaBlade.

Kim swept her arm, causing water to counter the fire. Shego growled and charged towards Kim, but Kim held out her left hand. "ElecBlade!" she called out, transforming her other hand into the ElecBlade. With her two swords, Kim slashed at Shego, in which she countered back by slashing and clashing with Kim.

"That's a nice upgrade, but _I've_ got my _own_ toys!" Shego then remarked. Shego then leapt into the air and reverted her arms back to normal. "DoubtFire Strike Force!" Shego called out, causing many RockCubes to fall and set on fire.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the RockCubes before they all turned into small Viruses, all positioned so that they would surround Kim.

Kim gasped and attempted to slash at the DoubtFire Strike Force, but was immediately immobilized from behind. Kim dropped to the ground in pain to see Shego with more of the henchmen. "Face it, Pumpkin," Shego said sadistically. "Fashion isn't the only thing in which I'm a… _step ahead_." Shego quipped.

Kim growled, but couldn't fight back due to being immobilized. Two muscular henchmen then picked her up and carried her over towards a stack of TimeBoomers, all ticking. Shego chuckled as the henchmen placed Kim's arms and legs against the TimeBoomers before pressing a button that bound Kim in place.

"Comfy?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"Not _particularly!_" Kim remarked back.

"Good!" Shego then exclaimed as she punched Kim in the face. "And don't try to get free. The TimeBoomers I set up are programmed to go off if you get free with_out_ pressing this button." Shego warned Kim before walking away.

Kim glared at Shego while trying to spit out a tooth Shego had broken. Just then, a black chair with black vertical fins came out from under the ground. It swiveled around, and Dr. Drakken looked to Kim with a grin on his face and with his PET on his throne. "Well, well," Drakken said as he looked to Kim. "Kim Possible, how nice to _see_ you again!" he remarked. "And it's better, since you can't stop me!" Drakken laughed as Kim tried to get free and reach the button. "Don't bother," Drakken then said. "Shall I tell you my plan?" Drakken asked. "It's work that Dr. Regal would be proud of."

"You're using Sharo's stolen Laser Drill to tap into the magma hidden beneath Earth's Crust." Kim said dryly. "But that's not going to get you Dark Chips."

"Hah!" Drakken laughed. "That's Phase _One!_" Drakken remarked. "FridgeMan failed to carry it out, so I'm taking over. Now, in Phase _Two_, which you did _not_ guess, my Magma Machine will melt the entire State of Wisconsin, giving me access to all the Iron and Ore to create _more_ Dark Chips!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_Once that's done, all of the Dark Chips will be spread throughout the Net, creating new Darkloids that will obey us!_" LaserMan then exclaimed.

Drakken laughed. "And with Dr. Regal's plans, I have already created thirteen Dark Chips, ready to be distributed to NetNavis all around!" Drakken exclaimed. "Neo Nebula will rule supreme!"

Kim and Miracle both gasped. "You're _insane!_" Kim remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Drakken quipped back to Kim. He then looked up to the Control Room, where Shego had just teleported to using AreaSteal. "Shego! How long?" Drakken yelled.

Shego looked to the monitor and smiled. "The alarm will go off when we hit magma!" she announced.

"You see?!" Drakken then exclaimed to Kim. "Any second now, I will strike swiftly and without mercy!" Drakken proclaimed.

Shego then spoke up again, "Uh, actually, make it more like half an hour."

Drakken grumbled. "Fine, whatever." He muttered back.

"I have a Trumpy Virus down there, so you might want to watch it!" Shego then yelled out, motioning to the Trumpy Virus on the ground next to the TimeBoomers set up that Kim was tied to. It sounded off loudly before the TimeBoomers started to jolt.

"Okay," Drakken said before looking back to Kim. "In roughly thirty minutes, Wisconsin will surrender to me, and the era of the Legacy of Dr. Regal and the Dawning of Neo Nebula will reign supreme!" Drakken yelled.

Back at _Bueno Nacho_, KarmaMan was trying to talk to Ron. "_Ron, maybe you were being too harsh on Kim back there_," KarmaMan said to his NetOp. "_Sure, you may now be the new Boss, but cut her some slack, will ya?_"

Ron sighed. "Kim made her decision, KarmaMan." Ron told KarmaMan before looking to Ned, who was placing some food in brown bags. "Step it up, Ned! These customers have been waiting for over thirty seconds, more time than it takes to S-Rank Mettaur Viruses!" Ron yelled. He then looked to his PET. "You're going over it, and your Rank's dropping!" he then yelled, much to Ned's chagrin.

Ned rushed to the window, where someone was waiting for their order. Ned angrily handed the bag to them and grumbled. "Here!" he exclaimed. "Have a _Muy Bueno_ Day!" he said dryly before the driver took off.

Ned went back inside, but was stopped by Ron, who gave him a mop. Ned grumbled once again and started to mop the floor.

As Ned was mopping, his PET started to sound off. Ned looked to FastFoodMan. "What have you got, FastFoodMan?" Ned asked.

"_The footage you asked for_." FastFoodMan replied. "_And he's the one who's ordering you around_." FastFoodMan then stated, showing Ron making funny faces at him. "_But I guess you know how Kim felt, huh?_" FastFoodMan asked.

Ned nodded before he started to mop again. He then came across the Cheese Machine, where he saw the same picture of the green leather jacket that Kim wanted. "Trendy." Ned said to himself.

Ron looked to Ned before a voice entered his speaker. "_Ron!_"

"Welcome to _Bueno Nacho_, may I take your order?" Ron asked casually.

"_Ron! It's me, Wade!_" Wade's voice then said.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked out the Drive-Thru Window. "Wade?" Ron asked. "Where are you?"

"_That doesn't matter,_" Wade replied. "_She found Drakken inside of a Giant Cheese Wheel in Wisconsin, but I lost contact!_" Wade exclaimed.

"_Kim needs help, Ron_," KarmaMan then said from Ron's PET. "_More importantly, she needs YOUR help_."

Ron looked to KarmaMan and sighed. He was about to reply back until he heard Ned. "Well, well, well!" Ned said angrily. "Looks like _you've_ got a choice to make, Stoppable!" Ned then said, adjusting his belt. "What's more important? Your important duty as Assistant Manager to _Bueno Nacho_, or your goofy role as a pathetic sidekick?" Ned questioned.

Rufus shrieked, starting to hide as Ron snarled.

Ron aimed his PET at Ned, in which Ned replied by aiming his own PET back. The two circled each other, as if in a standoff. Ron stopped and got up. "Well, that's no choice at all, nor is it worth a NetBattle to solve." Ron stated. He then took off his speaker and saluted. "_Buenas Noches, Bueno Nacho_." Ron said, starting to head out of the restaurant.

Ned then stopped Ron. "I was hoping you would say that," Ned said. "I wasn't teasing you, I was helping you to make a choice," Ned then explained. "If Kim needs you, then I won't stop you." Ned said. "Now get out of here!"

Ron smiled and nodded, running out of _Bueno Nacho_ to go and help Kim.

In Wisconsin, Kim struggled to get loose from her trap. Drakken took notice of this and walked towards her. "Don't bother." He retorted. "The Midwest is about to receive a molten calling card from a certain Dr. Drakken!" Drakken exclaimed before looking back up to the Control Room. "Shego! I'm still waiting!" he called out.

"NetBattle Kim or something! This will take a while!" Shego yelled back.

Drakken grumbled and started to head back up, grabbing his PET while he was at it.

Outside, Ron was on the tour. He looked to the Cheese Wheel and looked to the Tour Guide. "Is this really a Cheese-Covered Building?" he asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The Tour Guide replied. "You have no idea about how many people think that!"

Back inside, Drakken was rambling to one of his henchmen. "You call yourselves Loyalists to Dr. Regal?!" he exclaimed. "He's created more Dark Chips in the time it takes _you_ to penetrate the Earth's Crust!" he yelled, startling the henchmen.

Kim still struggled to get free until Ron arrived. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Everything's okay, Kim," Ron said, but didn't notice a sudden look of surprise on Kim's face. "I'm here to save the day."

"Hi," Shego then said, getting Ron and Rufus to gasp. "Is that tie clip-on?" she then asked, aiming a FireBlade towards Ron.

Ron chuckled nervously before he placed his hands up.

Later on, Ron was now stuck with Kim. "Guess that wasn't much of a plan, was it?" Ron asked Kim.

"Not as great as your Bueno Nacho bathroom-break chart." Kim then pointed out.

Ron sighed. "I gooned on assistant-manager power." Ron then admitted. "You were right."

"I _did_ resent your superior burrito technique." Kim then admitted. "I'm sorry, you're entitled to excel. Forgive me?" Kim then asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he exclaimed. "Forgive _me?_" he then asked.

"Totally." Kim replied.

"_How nice, making up and becoming friends again._" LaserMan's voice then said. "_Not only will Dr. Drakken melt you in magma, but your NetNavis will have the honor of becoming the first Darkloids for Neo Nebula!_" LaserMan then called out.

"LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed. "Why don't you come here and fight us instead of use petty words?"

"_I am unbeatable_," LaserMan then remarked. "_Your NetNavi may have gotten lucky with me last time, but I won't go so easy on YOU_."

Under the Earth's Core, the Drill finally made impact. Shego chuckled and looked down. "The Drill's into the Magma!" she called out.

"Finally!" Drakken exclaimed. "Activate the MagmaChine!" Drakken called out.

Shego nodded and started to pull on the lever in the Control Room.

Everyone looked in surprise as the giant MagmaChine started to roll. The tourists outside all gasped and screamed as magma started to get pumped into the MagmaChine itself.

"_That_ would be so _cool!_" Ron exclaimed. "If it wasn't gonna hurt us."

"Yes!" Drakken exclaimed. "Showtime!" he then said, aiming his PET towards the MagmaChine. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" he called out. "Let the Lava Flow!"

Rufus then started to awaken, much to Kim's pleasure. "Rufus!" she called out. "Push the button!" she whispered.

Rufus looked up and smiled. He nodded before crawling up Ron's shirt, causing him to giggle. Rufus evaded all of the TimeBoomers and hit the button, getting Kim and Ron free, but dropping in the process.

Kim and Ron dropped to the ground, Ron catching Rufus just in time.

Kim grabbed Ron and the two ran behind a pillar beyond Drakken's reach. "Ron, get to the Laser Drill and stop LaserMan." Kim said. "_I'll_ stop Shego."

Ron smiled. "Great plan!" he exclaimed. There was a moment of silence before he completely froze up. "What exactly is the plan again?" he asked.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead before she let out a smile. "Ron, you're the genius who invented the Naco," Kim pointed out. "You've got an entire building made of cheese here, and an evil NetNavi who has the ability to power lasers. Get creative."

"It will be my masterpiece!" Ron then exclaimed, the images starting to come into his head.

"**Be careful!**" the two then said to each other.

"Jinx!" Kim called out. "You owe me a soda and Battle Chips!" she teased, running off.

"Ooh!" Ron complained.

Kim ran past Drakken, flipping into the air and landing on a crate, but Drakken managed to take notice of her. "They've escaped!" Drakken called out.

Shego then teleported in with AreaSteal. "No! _Really?_" she asked sarcastically. She then activated her Green FireBlades on both of her hands. "DoubtFire Destroyers!" she called out, chasing after Kim.

"The buffoon is nothing!" Drakken yelled. "Find Kim Possible!"

Kim was battling the henchmen as this was going on. She quickly kicked two in the face before performing a bicycle kick at another, kicking him repeatedly in the chest before jumping onto more crates.

As Kim landed, she held out her right hand. "Slasher!" she called out, just in time to see Shego land with her DoubtFire Destroyers. Kim easily attacked her and caused Shego to fall, but she chuckled as she fell.

"AreaSteal!" Shego called out, teleporting back to the top of the crates. "Lesson Time, Princess!" Shego remarked with sadism to Kim.

"With that trendy coat weighing you down?" Kim asked, preparing an ElecBlade and a GoldFist on her hands. "I think not!"

Shego growled and charged at Kim, swinging her FireBlade down. Kim used her ElecBlade to block the attack before punching Shego's kicking leg with the GoldFist. Shego's leg recoiled as she circled back to kick again, but Kim punched her using the GoldFist once again before slashing with the ElecBlade. Shego then brought both of her DoubtFire Destroyers down on Kim, but she leapt out of the way and let Shego fall to the ground. Shego growled and got up, stabbing at Kim, but she ducked and let Kim hit a crate before punching at Shego with the GoldFist and then slashing her with the ElecBlade.

Drakken floated up and looked to see the magma starting to arrive. "Here comes the magma!" he exclaimed. He let out an evil laugh while Ron ran past him.

"VariableSword!" Kim called out as she twirled around Shego. A VariableSword appeared on both of her arms as Shego struck with a high roundhouse kick. Kim clashed with her as Ron then started to make his way towards the Control Room.

Inside, Ron took out his PET. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" Ron called out, Jacking KarmaMan into the MagmaChine.

"Looking for someone?" LaserMan then asked as he approached KarmaMan, now with his Lasers powered up.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" KarmaMan quipped, removing his Shoulder Blades. "Karma Boomerangs!" he called out, throwing his Boomerangs at LaserMan.

LaserMan blasted the two Karma Boomerangs before KarmaMan appeared behind him.

"_Prism, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron called out.

A Prism then came into KarmaMan's hands as LaserMan started to attack.

"Star Break Laser!" LaserMan called out, shooting multiple Lasers towards KarmaMan.

"Right back at ya!" KarmaMan called out, throwing the Prism right at LaserMan.

The Lasers started to reflect off of the Prism, causing LaserMan to be sent back.

"Disruption Laser!" LaserMan called out, shooting a massive Laser towards KarmaMan.

"Karma Switch!" KarmaMan then called out, summoning two horseshoes, one on top of him, and the other on top of LaserMan. "Good Luck Reversal!" KarmaMan then called out, causing the Disruption Laser to be sent back to LaserMan. LaserMan gasped and was knocked back by his own attack.

"Time for a Program Advance!" Ron called out.

"Right!" KarmaMan then said.

Ron took out three Battle Chips, all with the same design of a Virus with a Boomerang. "Boomerang! Battle Chips In, Triple Download! Program Advance, Activate!"

LaserMan got back up and charged himself. "Star Break Laser!" he called out.

Two Boomerangs appeared on KarmaMan's arms before he held them all up, causing a larger Boomerang to appear. "ZetaRang!" KarmaMan called out, throwing the ZetaRang to LaserMan.

LaserMan gasped as the ZetaRang destroyed all of the Meteors he sent down. With one hit from the ZetaRang, LaserMan fell to the ground weakly.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken gasped as he heard this from his PET. He looked to it and gasped at the injured LaserMan. "Who did this to you?!" he demanded.

"_It was the sidekick!_" LaserMan exclaimed.

"Rufus, KarmaMan, this is a precision instrument, _incredibly_ complex," Ron said in the Control Room as he looked back and forth to the controls. "Better mess with everything." He then said.

"_Ron, use that BugCharge!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Ron looked to the BugCharge Battle Chip and laughed. "KarmaMan, right on!" he exclaimed. "BugCharge, Battle Chip In, Download!"

Bugs started to fill up the computer before KarmaMan was logged out.

"_KarmaMan, Logging Out_."

Ron started to press every button, causing Drakken to take notice once his Laser Drill began to fire on his own. "Stop him!" Drakken ordered his henchmen.

Ron looked to two levers. "'Angle Adjustment', huh?" Ron asked, pulling on the levers.

The Laser started to fire at the henchmen, causing Ron to grin. "Boo-Yah!" he exclaimed while Hi-Fiving Rufus.

Ron then started to use the laser to carve through the Cheese Factory. Drakken looked on in worriment before he noticed that the MagmaChine was ready. He let out a laugh. "Eat _magma_, Milwaukee!" he exclaimed, slamming down on a big red button.

The MagmaChine started to rumble, but all that came out was melted cheese.

Drakken grumbled in confusion. "_Why_ isn't Milwaukee eating magma?!" Drakken demanded before looking to see the melted cheese coming down.

"_Please_ don't tell me that this building was actually made of cheese!" Drakken then exclaimed as he found himself floating in the cheese. "I thought this was just a Cheese-Covered Building!"

"Oh, golly, no! You'd be surprised." The Tour Guide then said, now floating on a crate before she was drowned in cheese.

Ron ran out of the Control Room and noticed that the whole place was flooded with melted cheese. He climbed up the ladder and looked to Kim. "Kim!" he called out.

Kim looked to the ground and gasped. "Don't ignore me now, Kimmie!" Shego then called out, stomping her to the ground.

Kim struggled to get up from Shego's heel, but Shego just stepped harder. "You may hurt my feelings." Shego then said sadistically.

"Oh, but you've already hurt _mine_," Kim then said, lifting up Shego's foot and then starting to clench her fist, causing Shego to yell in pain. "And in return, let me hurt _you!_" Kim then yelled, throwing Shego off.

"_Let's DO this, Kim!_" Miracle called out.

"Right!" Kim called back.

Shego gasped as she got back up. "Impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Anything's possible for a Possible!" Kim exclaimed, holding her hands out. "FireBlade, AquaBlade, ElecBlade, Battle Chips In! **Program Advance!**" Kim and Miracle both called out as a sword appearing in Kim's right hand. Kim and Miracle both smirked before dashing towards Shego. "I'm taking you down and that coat back!" Kim proclaimed. "LifeBlade!" Kim then yelled, slashing right at Shego.

The resulting attack caused the leather coat Shego was wearing to fly off and into Kim's hands, and the two to fall from where they were. Shego yelled as she fell into the cheese, but she used an AreaSteal to escape as Kim destroyed the pirated coat and used her Hairdryer Grappler to shoot to the ceiling, swinging up and then catching Ron.

"This… isn't… over, Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed as Kim and Ron started to escape through the hole they came in through.

Outside, Drakken was stuck in the now-molten cheese, as well as his henchmen. People came and started to take pictures as Kim and Ron looked to their result. "Drakken's plan is _so_ foiled." Kim stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's over." Ron said before gesturing his hand over to the cheese. "I call it, 'Bad Guy Con Queso!" Ron exclaimed, showing off his work.

"Looks like a piece of art to me." Miracle said within the Kimmunicator PET to KarmaMan.

"Ron's getting better with food," KarmaMan then said. "I had no idea he had it in him."

"Yeah, well, what would you expect?" Miracle asked back.

Kim, Miracle, Ron and KarmaMan all laughed, but didn't see Shego use AreaSteal to get back and then grab Drakken, the two now getting away.

A couple of days later, Kim and Ron were sitting outside of _Bueno Nacho_. While Ron was about to take a bite out of his burrito, he noticed that Kim was down. "What's wrong, KP?" Ron asked. "You won!"

"Very happy," Kim said deadpan. "Really."

"You don't _sound_ happy."

Kim sighed. "Okay, I _know_ this is beyond shallow, but I just saved the World, and I'm nowhere _near_ to earning that _Club Banana_ jacket!" Kim complained.

Ron chuckled. "Maybe," he said while taking out a box. "Maybe not." He then said, handing it to Kim.

Kim gasped with happiness before she looked to her best friend. "Ron!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it was no big deal," Ron said smugly. "My Naco bonus was _way_ Bueno!"

Kim looked inside and saw the green leather jacket that she always wanted. Without warning, Kim immediately hugged Ron. "You're too sweet!" she said lovingly. "I _love_ it! Thanks!" Kim exclaimed.

Just then, Ned came over, smiling to the two. Kim and Ron both took notice of Ned, seeing that he had on the same green leather jacket that Kim had. 

"Ned?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"Somebody left this picture over the Cheese Machine," Ned explained, showing the picture that Kim had. "And I just _had_ to have it!" he exclaimed while adjusting his collar. "Viva Me!" he then said happily as he walked away.

Miracle then cleared her throat, getting Kim to look to her in the Kimmunicator PET. "_Of course, there's always the next best thing that Ron and I worked to get you_." Miracle then said.

Ron nodded and pulled out another box, handing it to Kim. "It may not be the jacket you've always wanted, but Miracle talked with me after we stopped Drakken, and we got you this." Ron explained.

Kim raised an eyebrow and opened up the box. Inside of it was a light-green leather jacket with the same gloves that Wade gave to Kim for her mission. On the left breast was Miracle's NetNavi Emblem, and there was also a black vest that came along with it.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed, taking the jacket out of the box. She then placed it on and then put her Kimmunicator PET at her side. "You commissioned this for me?" Kim asked.

Ron smiled and got up to look to Kim. "Hey, what are friends for?" he asked.

Kim smiled to Ron and hugged him again, this time not letting go. "This is the best think you've ever gotten me," she stated. "We're always friends forever."

Ron smiled and hugged her back. "Friends forever." He repeated.

"_And don't forget about us!_" Miracle called out.

Everyone laughed as they day turned out well after all.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? I worked very hard to make this perfect, so I hope that you all liked it. I have to thank **SkiesEagle** for encouraging me to move on. I don't know what I could have done without her. I shall try to have a new chapter out later in the week. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	4. Bad Guys and Hotties

Hello again, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** speaking, and I am back with another new chapter for my famous story **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I can't believe how popular this story has already gotten! It means so much to me that you all like my creativity and hard work. My thanks especially goes out to **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. You all help me so much with my story. Thank you so much. Now, without further ado, please allow me to move onto my next chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Bad Guys and Hotties

At M-Tech High School, it was Spirit Week, a Dance was coming on Friday, and Ron was rummaging through his locker.

"Rufus?" Ron asked as he threw out some books and Battle Chips. "_Rufus_, here, boy!" he called out.

"_Maybe he's not there_." KarmaMan said from the PET. "_He COULD be in your Pocket_."

"Not likely, KarmaMan," Ron said as he looked to his PET. "I made sure to keep him in my Locker the whole day, and now I can't find him!"

"Hey, Ron," Kim said as she walked over. She was sporting the new jacket that her NetNavi, Miracle and Ron had commissioned for her. "What's up?" Kim then asked.

Ron turned to Kim and motioned for her to be quiet. "Rufus has gone missing." He proclaimed as he handed Kim a bruised banana.

A Sweatdrop fell down Kim's face as she opened up the banana. "Maybe he's _hibernating_." She remarked with sarcasm.

"Not likely, Kim," Ron replied back as he came out from his Locker. "This is _Spirit Week!_ The one time where the Ban on NetBattling is lifted, and if the Little Guy missed it, he'd be _crushed!_"

"_Did you check your Pockets?_" Miracle then asked from the Kimmunicator PET.

"_I asked him that already_." KarmaMan then said. "_He hasn't even checked_."

"Hey! I've checked!" Ron remarked.

At that moment, everything in Ron's locker, including Battle Chips, books, and clothing alike started to fall out. Kim and Ron both jumped back in surprise before Ron felt a sudden tickling in his shirt. He laughed a bit before reaching into his Pocket. "Rufus!" he exclaimed.

Sweatdrops rolled down the sides of Miracle and KarmaMan's faces. "_**TOLD YOU HE'D BE THERE!**_" the two NetNavis exclaimed.

Rufus yawned as he was in Ron's hand before giving a cute look to Kim.

Kim chuckled. "Nowhere close to Rush," she remarked. "But a Naked Mole Rat?" she then questioned. "Have you ever thought about getting a _normal_ Pet?" she then asked.

"Like what?"

"Something not _naked!_" Kim exclaimed.

Rufus blew a raspberry at Kim.

"_Never_ be normal!" Ron exclaimed, putting Rufus back in his Pocket. "That's the Ron Stoppable Motto!"

Kim wasn't listening anymore, as her eyes were now focused on someone else.

"Kim?" Ron asked as a question mark appeared over his head. "_Kim Posiblé?_" he then asked in Spanish, now waving his hand in front of Kim's face.

Ron then looked over towards where Kim was looking. In front of Kim from a distance away was a boy with fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, a grey shirt with a NetNavi Emblem of a tornado and Grey Jeans. He was putting up a poster. After placing it up, he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully, thinking of how he had put it up.

"Oh, Josh _Mankey!_" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh-ho-ho, _Mankey!_" Rufus exclaimed.

"Someone care to fill me in?" KarmaMan then asked.

"Josh Mankey is a Junior who Kim's been having a crush on," Miracle started to explain. "Kim is practically _speechless_ around him."

"Amp down, Kim!" Ron said with worriment. "Someone might think you're crushing on Mankey!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Pah! _Mankey!_" Rufus exclaimed.

Ron quickly pushed Rufus back into his Pocket before looking back to Kim. However, Kim was now gone. "Kim?" Ron asked. He then looked to see Kim walking up to Josh.

"What would you say, TornadoMan?" Josh asked his NetNavi in his PET.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle approached a green NetNavi, similar-looking to MegaMan, yet with green fins on his helmet and wings on his back, a tornado-emblem like the one Josh Mankey had appearing on his chest and on the sides of his helmet.

"I'd say for you to go with your gut." TornadoMan replied. "For me, it looks great, like a piece of art, but what do _you_ think of it?" TornadoMan then asked.

"It sure looks good to me." Miracle said as she walked up next to TornadoMan to see the poster.

Josh nodded and then looked to the poster once again. "What's this say to you?" he asked.

Kim just stuttered, not being able to speak clearly in front of Josh. "Oh, it's, it's, uh, you know. I mean, yeah, totally…" Kim could only say.

Josh then turned around. "Hey, you're Kim Possible!" he exclaimed.

TornadoMan looked to Miracle and then smiled. "I've heard a lot about you," TornadoMan said. "Kim Possible's great NetNavi, Miracle."

Miracle nodded and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"You were on the news the other week," Josh said to Kim. "You saved some… Ambassador from BrightLand, or something?" Josh then asked.

"Um, yeah, I, uh…" Kim stuttered once again.

"That was cool." Josh complimented.

"Yeah," Kim said, giggling as Josh started to pack his stuff. She looked to Josh and waved. "Bye!" she called out.

"You have a good day." Miracle said to TornadoMan.

"You too." TornadoMan replied back.

"_TornadoMan, Logging Out_."

Later on, Kim was distressed. "I can't even form a _sentence_ around Josh!" she stressed out. "How will I NetBattle him?! How will I even ask him out to Friday's Dance?!"

"Ask Mankey?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know, Kim. Don't you think he might feel awkward?" Ron asked before making a pause. "With us?" Ron then clarified.

"_Us?_" Kim asked. "As in, you, me, Miracle and KarmaMan?"

"Well, we _always_ stick together." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's as, you know, friends," Kim then said. "And this time, I was thinking about lining up a… you know." She trailed off.

"An enemy?"

"A date!" Kim exclaimed.

"A date!" Ron then said with his eyes wide. "Right! Dating like a date, kind of way." Ron then stuttered. "Uh-huh, I could do that, the Date Thing."

"Great!" Kim exclaimed, placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. "So, who are _you_ gonna ask?" Kim then said.

"Who am I gonna _ask?_" Ron asked. His eyes went wide as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of his face. "Who am I _not_ gonna ask?" he then said, rolling his eyes.

"_Did you even ask anyone out?_" KarmaMan then asked. "_The answer should be 'No', because I was with you the whole time this week!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron before her Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim grabbed her PET and looked to see Wade. "Hey, Wade, what's up?" Kim asked.

"_Meet me at your Locker_."

Kim opened up her Locker, where Wade was on the screen. "_You won't believe how many hits you have on the site!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Everyone needs your help!_"

"Mrs. Giltmore needs someone to feed her _cats_," Ron said as he looked to a paper that printed out. "For a week!"

"Ugh!" Kim exclaimed in disgust. "Seven days, eight cats!"

"And one Litter Box." Ron added on. "I know that your website says you can do anything, but this crosses the line!" Ron then exclaimed, waving his hand around. Ron then noticed something else on the paper. "Hey, long distance," he said, reading on. "Tokyo! Hey, I love the French!"

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Miracle's face as she let out a chuckle. "Don't you mean the Japanese?" she asked.

"_That one's an emergency!_" Wade exclaimed. "_TechMan's streaming you the Security Cam_." Wade then said.

"_We caught this in Tokyo not long ago_." TechMan then said as he appeared on the screen.

Soon, footage started to show of helicopters surrounding a building. LaserMan then appeared, holding his hand out. Within an instant, the screen went static.

"LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed.

"That means that Drakken's free!" Ron exclaimed. "Our Arch-Foe's on the loose!" he then said before pausing. "Well, technically, he's _your_ Arch-Foe, he can never remember my name." Ron added on as he looked to Kim.

"I thought we left him back in Wisconsin." Kim then said.

"_Turns out that Shego got him_." Wade then said, showing footage of Shego using AreaSteal to teleport and grab Drakken before escaping.

"I should have known she didn't run away!" Kim exclaimed angrily. She then looked to Miracle. "Ready for a Round 2 with her?"

"_You bet!_" Miracle replied back.

Kim chuckled before looking to Ron and craning her neck. "Come on, Ron! Let's jet!"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed. "Going to Tokyo on a School Night!" he then cheered. "How will we get there?" he then asked.

"I'll call a friend." Kim then said. "Come on."

Later on, inside of a plan, Kim and Ron were in their Mission Clothing, and were talking with Britina.

Britina was a teenager the same age as Kim. She had blonde hair, black eyes, a purple shirt depicting a NetNavi Emblem of an AreaSteal on it, and denim jeans.

"Thanks for the ride, Britina." Kim said as Ron and Rufus relaxed.

"Kim, duh!" Britina exclaimed as she put her magazine down. "It's the _least_ I could do after you and Miracle managed to save the show Alia and I were in." Britina said.

"Oh, those Viruses and that Backstage Fire were no big!" Kim replied back modestly.

Alia, Britina's NetNavi, was a violet NetNavi with a black bodysuit. Her NetNavi Emblem also had the AreaSteal Symbol on it, and she wore a pink helmet, blonde hair on her head like Britina.

"Mettaurs, Swordys, and Spikeys are all easy Viruses to bust." Miracle said to Alia.

"I haven't NetBattled in such a long time." Alia stated. "Maybe we should go a couple of rounds."

"Maybe, Alia," Britina said as she looked to her PET. "We'll see." She then turned her attention to Kim. "But it must be awesome not to be afraid of anything, especially Drakken and LaserMan, the two Loyalists to Dr. Regal."

"Britina, I can assure you, I am _anything_ but fearless." Kim then said.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said as he lowered his shades. "I've seen you perform a Program Advance on a Cross-Fused Assassin with your bare hands!"

"Now _that_ sounds cool!" Britina then said. "But what could possibly scare _you?_"

Kim sighed. "Okay, so there's this boy named Josh Mankey…" Kim started out.

"Ooh, a Crush Story!" Britina exclaimed.

"I can't _wait_ to hear this!" Alia then exclaimed with excitement.

"I feel so _ridiculous_ around him." Kim then said.

"Just go for it," Britina then said with reassurance. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Ron then cleared his throat. "So, Britina," he said flirtatiously. "I'll bet you miss out on stuff like High School Dances," he started out. "Going with, you know, average guys."

Britina sighed. "Yeah." She said.

"Ron's at it again!" KarmaMan exclaimed to Miracle and Alia.

"What is it?" Miracle asked.

"An attempt to ask Britina out." KarmaMan then explained.

"Ooh, this can't go well." Alia then said.

"Friday Dance," Ron said to Britina. "You, me, Average Guy."

A Sweatdrop appeared over Britina's head. "Yeah, no, I don't think so." Britina replied back.

Ron winced before looking to Kim, who had her arms crossed. "See? Was that so hard?" he asked.

"_**Only to watch!**_" Kim, Miracle, Alia and KarmaMan all exclaimed.

In Japan, police were surrounding the building Drakken was spotted at. Kim and Ron met a Japanese woman in a red dress and a Japanese man in a tuxedo.

"Oh, thank you for coming, Kim Possible," the woman said as Ron started to fix his hair. "I am Ms. Tori, Translator for Nakasumi-San."

"So, Ms. Tori, Ron said as he walked up. "I'm looking for a lucky someone to go to the School Dance with." He said flirtatiously.

Ms. Tori started to whisper what she had just been told into Nakasumi-San's ear. After hearing it, Nakasumi-San's eyes widened with surprise before whispering something back. "Nakasumi-San says that he is _very_ flattered," Ms. Tori said. "But given the current crisis, he'd feel it'd be inappropriate to go to the Dance." Ms. Tori said nervously.

Ron recoiled in disgust. "No! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed.

"_Be more specific, Ron,_" KarmaMan said within Ron's PET with a hand placed to his head. "_That was painful to watch_."

"KarmaMan!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim pushed Ron aside as a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face. "So, what's the Sitch?" she asked.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Neo Nebula has taken over our entire factory!" she exclaimed. "The workers are trapped inside!"

"How many?" Kim asked.

"Two."

"Hundred?" Ron asked.

"No, just two." Ms. Tori stated. She then gestured her hand to the factory. "This is the most Automated Factory in the World!" she then exclaimed. "It's in cooperation with SciLab for research, but now, Neo Nebula has taken it over."

Kim and Ron both nodded.

Getting past security, Kim and Ron found themselves at the back of the Factory. Kim took out her Hairdryer Grappler and shot it at the roof, climbing up the rest of the way.

"Wait up!" Ron called out.

Ron soon took out his own Grappler and shot it towards the roof. However, his pants were caught in the rope, and instead of him going up, his pants did instead. Ron looked down as a Sweatdrop slid down the side of his face before yelling and covering his legs.

"Ron! Stop playing around!" Kim scolded her sidekick.

"_He threw me!_" KarmaMan exclaimed from Ron's PET.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Miracle said from within the Cyberworld.

"Okay, I'm going." Ron then said as he aimed his Grappler up again.

This time, his shirt came off. "Oh!" Ron exclaimed, now completely in his underwear. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Very _funny!_" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan both remarked.

"The third time's the charm!" Ron then called out, preparing to shoot his Grappler again.

Kim gasped and leapt down, grabbing Ron. "No, it's not!" she exclaimed. "If you were doing this in public and you lost your boxers, I'd never want to be seen with you again!" Kim then joked as she safely got Ron back up.

Ron got his clothes back on before joining Kim to see Drakken pacing around inside. "What's Drakken doing in a Video Game Factory?" Kim asked.

"Duh," Ron said. "This Factory makes the Z-Boy, the fastest Graphics System ever next to BlazeQuest Games."

Kim rolled her eyes. "So, what?" she asked.

"The games don't come until Christmas!" Ron exclaimed. "It's the must-have gift of the Holiday Season!" Ron then said. He let out a gasp upon putting these two together. "Drakken and LaserMan are trying to steal Christmas!" Ron exclaimed in horror.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim and Miracle's faces. "Ron, these are the Legacies of Dr. Regal, the greatest villain on Earth," Kim stated. "I _doubt_ they'd go as low as to try and steal Christmas."

"_Kim's right_," Miracle then said. "_They're obviously after the Program inside of the Games to try and take over the world_."

"He _wants_ to steal Christmas!" Ron argued.

"Take over the _World!_" Kim argued back.

"Steal Christmas!"

"Take over the World!"

"Steal Christmas!"

"Take… over… the World!"

"Steal Christmas!" Ron whispered one last time as Drakken passed them while hiding behind some crates.

Kim motioned Ron to be quiet. "Okay, whatever!" she exclaimed before taking out her compact.

"Kim, Drakken's in the house," Ron reminded Kim. "Is this _really_ the time to be fixing your makeup?"

"I spotted the hostages." Kim reported. All of a sudden, she let out a gasp. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"_What is it, Kim?!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"I thought I saw a zit." Kim replied back dryly. She chuckled as Miracle and Ron glared at her. "False alarm!" she then said. She looked to Ron and handed him the Battle Chip Gate. "I'll free the hostages, you take this." She ordered. "Use a Confusion and a Discord Battle Chip." Kim added on.

Ron gulped. "Wait, are we the distractions again?" he asked. "We're _always_ the–" Ron started to complain before a thought hit him. "Wait, why use Confusion and Discord?" he asked.

Kim handed Ron the Battle Chips. "Wade enhanced these so that you can disguise your voice ad Dr. Regal." Kim explained. "But you can't make _any_ mistakes," she said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Which is why you're getting a script to make a perfect act." Kim finished up before sending some data to Ron's PET.

Ron grinned. "I get to heckle Drakken?" he asked, reading the script that was sent to him. "You've got it!"

Ron then looked over to Drakken and his henchmen and took out the Confusion Battle Chip. "Confusion, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out quietly.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"That was nothing!" Drakken called out. "Get back to work."

In the Factory, Game Consoles were being made. On the screen was a mascot, continuously saying, "_Konichiwa! Konichiwa!_"

Drakken grumbled and aimed his PET at the screen. "LaserMan, end that!" he ordered.

LaserMan nodded as he soon entered the system. "What an annoying program." LaserMan mused. "Cross Laser!" he called out, shooting and destroying the system.

Drakken chuckled before looking to one of the henchmen. "Put some greasy elbow into it!" he ordered, kicking the henchman in the rear.

Ron chuckled before placing in another Battle Chip, depicting a Blue Trumpy Virus on it. "Discord, Battle Chip in, Download!" he called out.

"Doctor Drakken?" Shego then said as she teleported in using AreaSteal.

Drakken jumped in surprise, causing Shego to shriek. 

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Never sneak up on me like that!" Drakken ordered.

Shego scoffed in disbelief. "I wasn't sneaking!" she protested.

"_ShadowMan_ made more noise than _you_, Shego!" Drakken remarked. "Quit it!"

"_**Dr. Drakken!**_" a voice yelled out.

Drakken, Shego, the two workers, and all of the henchmen all gasped upon hearing this.

"Could it be–?!" Drakken asked as he looked around. "Dr. Regal! You're back!"

"_**And I'm not too pleased with your work,**_" Regal remarked. "_**For far too long, you've failed me. I would have expected more from my protégé!**_"

Drakken started to stutter. "But… Master Regal," Drakken stammered nervously. "I'm only living out your Legacy! Please, I am only your humble, unquestioning–"

"_**Silence!**_" Ron called back as he spoke through Dr. Regal's voice. He looked to the script he was given before speaking again. "_**You misunderstand my ultimatum against Lan and MegaMan. I want them, and all of their friends to suffer as everything they hold dear is destroyed before their very eyes**_," Ron continued to speak. "_**Did you really think that a simple explosive for a sadistic use or a Drill to drown a State in magma would honor me, the great Dr. Regal?!**_"

Drakken shrieked nervously as Rufus peered around the corner. He chuckled upon seeing this and looked back to Ron with a smile. "_**You SHOULD be afraid of me, Dr. Drakken**_," Ron remarked. "_**You have sunk so low that not even the UnderNet can save you now**_." Ron said. Ron lifted an eyebrow in confusion upon reading this. Not saying anything about it, he started speaking again. "_**And employing Shego as your Assassin?!**_" he then exclaimed. "_**A Perfect result of Cross Fusion or not, she has been nothing but a disgrace to the name of Nebula!**_"

Drakken gulped and turned to Shego. "Please don't upset Dr. Regal for me, Shego." Doctor Drakken begged.

"_**I am your Master! Not your Equal!**_" Regal then exclaimed, causing Drakken and Shego to jump in surprise. "_**If you want to please me, cease this trivial matter, return LaserMan to me, and do not proceed with your plan!**_" Regal yelled out.

Kim grinned when she heard the performance as she dashed towards the chairs where the hostages were being held. As a henchman squirmed in fear, Kim appeared in front of the two hostage workers, getting them to smile. "Shh!" Kim whispered. "I'm getting you out of here!" she said quietly.

"_Keep it up, Ron!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Ron nodded and continued to speak. "_**There was never a NEED for your plans, anyway!**_" Ron exclaimed, still speaking through the voice of Dr. Regal. "_**It's so low that I hate it too!**_"

"But you don't even _know_ my plan!" Drakken squirmed. "At least let me still have LaserMan to carry it out. It will make you proud, I promise! Nebula's Honor!" Drakken said, holding his hand up as if he were making a vow.

"_**Oh, I know it, alright**_," Ron said. He looked to his script. _No more script!_ He exclaimed mentally to himself. _Going to have to ad-lib_. 

"_**These are all priceless pieces of Technology, second to BlazeQuest Games Tech**_," Ron said.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "_That's_ not in the script!" she exclaimed quietly to herself.

"_What is Ron doing?!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

"_**Stealing Christmas?! I would have come up with a better plan if yours weren't so ridiculous or so low!**_" Regal then remarked.

Drakken and Shego both looked to each other with Sweatdrops coming down from the sides of their faces. "Um, Dr. Regal?" Drakken asked. "That's not my plan." He said. "But, just out of curiosity, what _would_ your Plan be if you were to replace my own?"

"_**I would take over the World!**_" Ron exclaimed, now out of things to say. "_**Starting with one city at a time, I would… crush every Scientist standing in my way until I am the greatest mind there is! No one would dare to question my… awesome authority!**_"

Kim facepalmed herself, not believing what she was hearing.

"_And_ that helps Dark Nebula _how?_" Shego asked.

"_**Do not question me, Maggot!**_" Ron exclaimed. "_**You couldn't even defeat Kim Possible and her… great lackey, Ron Stoppable the Great!**_"

"What?!" Kim mouthed.

"_That's_ the buffoon's name?!" Drakken exclaimed. "Wait a minute, Master Regal, how do you know so much about these two when they couldn't stop _you?_" Drakken asked.

"_**I'm… one with the Net!**_" Ron lied. "_**I can see everything, including your diaries!**_"

"I don't have a diary!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And neither do I!" Shego exclaimed.

"_**Do you question me?!**_" Ron yelled stressfully. "_**Why, I'll… delete you before you can say 'Begin Cross Fusion Now!'!**_" Ron said as he started to sweat. "_**LaserMan, end them!**_"

LaserMan shook his head. "Show yourself to me, Dr. Regal." LaserMan then said.

Shego rolled her eyes before looking off to the side. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing a flashing light come from behind some crates. She then grinned before she raised her arm out in front of her. "FireLine!" she called out, sending forth a wave of flames towards where Ron was.

Kim gasped before Ron was now caught in the FireLine sent towards him. He let the Battle Chip Gate fall out of his hands as Kim caught it.

Shego ran alongside her. "Thought it would be you, _Kimmie!_" Shego exclaimed. She then held out her right hand. "FireBlade!"

"DrillArm!" Kim called out, causing her arm from her Wrist Brace to turn into a DrillArm Battle Chip Weapon.

Shego slashed down at Kim, but not before Kim drilled right into Shego. Shego was sent back as Kim formed another weapon from her arm. "HiCannon!" Kim called out, summoning a blue-colored cannon.

"Don't make another _move_, Kim Possible!" Drakken then said.

Kim's eyes widened as she held out her left arm. "Blaster!" she called out.

Kim then turned to see Drakken on a forklift, the tips aiming at Ron's chest. "No one impersonates my Mentor and gets away with it!" Drakken exclaimed. "Don't you think you can just waltz in here and thwart my plans either!"

"Don't tell her the plan!" Shego then called out as she got up.

Kim said nothing and shot at Shego, barely missing her head, causing Shego to gape.

"I'll take it from here!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Every time you tell her the plan, she wins!" Shego then argued.

Drakken grumbled. "Oh, alright!" he exclaimed. He then took out a Battle Chip and placed it into his PET. "Rope, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

Soon enough, vines started to enter the factory. Kim managed to get Ron out of the way before Drakken and Shego regrouped with each other, Drakken laughing madly as he and Shego and the rest of Neo Nebula got away.

"Come on!" Ron said to Kim. "Where's _our_ helicopter?"

"We don't _have_ one." Kim then said.

"Oh." Ron replied bluntly. "I thought as much."

The next day, at Kim's house, while Kim was having breakfast, James was reading the newspaper. "This is un_believable!_" he exclaimed. "Doctor Drakken, the protégé of Dr. Regal, stole an entire factory in Japan!" he added on. "Fortunately, two workers held hostage were saved by… Kim Possible!" James then exclaimed as he looked to his Daughter. "Well done!"

"Yeah, until _Drakken_ got away." Kim complained. "I've gotta figure out what his next move is before he conquers the World."

"All we know is that he stole a factory with valuable programming inside of Video Games." Miracle then said to James's NetNavi, Atlas. "We don't know what he'll do next until he strikes."

"I can try and look into things while I'm in NetCity." Atlas then said. "Hopefully, I can come across some sources for some information."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, guys," she said. "Now, to take care of the Josh Factor." Kim said in a now-gloomy tone.

"Who's Josh?" James asked. "Another Mad Scientist?"

"So Not! He's a guy I want to take to the Dance," Kim explained. "For Spirit Week Friday, the Dance is coming up, and I wanna get the chance to go with him." Kim added on.

"But don't you and Ron usually go to school as a function together?" James then asked.

"Yeah, but Ron's my friend," Kim stated. "And Josh is a Hottie."

"Well, don't give up the fight with Drakken," James then said with encouragement. "And no talking about Hotties at the table." He then said sternly.

"Who's a Hottie?" Ann then asked as she came down.

"Josh Mankey." Kim said with a sigh.

Jim and Tim then came over. "Ooh! Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!" they chanted.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's head before she whipped out her Kimmunicator PET. "Don't _make_ me Delete your NetNavis!" she threatened.

"Eat your cereal, boys." Ann said to the Tweebs calmly. Ann looked to Kim. "Is Josh cute?" she asked.

"He's _golden!_" Kim exclaimed.

James chuckled. "Well, 'Golden' is better than 'Hottie'," James said. "Go on."

"Well, Josh's so cool and talented, a great NetBattler, and I just want to ask him out so badly!" Kim exclaimed.

Jim burped.

"Excuse _you!_" Kim exclaimed.

"Can I suggest something?" Jim then asked.

"Shoot." Miracle said from within the Kimmunicator PET.

"No." Kim said deadpan as a Sweatdrop slid down her face.

"Send him an anonymous E-Mail." Jim suggested.

"I couldn't do that!"

"Yes you can!" Tim then said. "Just reroute it from KingLand or Sharo or somewhere, and he'll never suspect a thing!" Tim exclaimed. "No one can ever trace it!"

"Hold the phone," James then said, putting his newspaper down. "Your _Principal_ has been getting anonymous E-Mails from KingLand and Sharo!"

Sweatdrops slid down Jim and Tim's faces.

"What are you hiding?" Miracle as the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"If we told you, we'd have to Delete you." Red Sledgehammer stated.

"Gotta go!" Jim and Tim both yelled as they ran away, leaving everyone confused.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Kimmie, asking a boy out is like taking a dive into a cold pool," Mrs. Possible said. "Take a deep breath, and then take the plunge." She said.

Kim looked to her mother and chuckled. "You've been talking with Masa again, _haven't_ you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"From time to time, yes," Ann said. "We're having Shrimp tonight, by the way."

Later on, at school, the billboard read, "Need a Date? Ask Ron."

Inside of M-Tech High, Kim and Ron both met up near a Poster for the Dance. "Before this day is over, _I_ am going to ask _Josh_ to the Dance!" Kim exclaimed with confidence.

"And I'm gonna ask… somebody." Ron said after a pause.

"Your standards are _so_ high." Kim said as she rolled her eyes.

"Flexibility is key, Kim."

"Good luck."

"Don't need it."

Kim approached Josh. She started to think back to what her mother said. "_Take a deep breath, then take the plunge_." Ann said in her mind.

Kim took a deep breath at that moment. She was about to talk until the bell rang, causing students to fill the hall. Kim immediately dashed through to get to the other side, but Josh was already gone, causing Kim to sigh with exasperation.

In the Library, a girl was taking a book out from the bookcase. When she did, Ron's face was there. "Hi there," Ron said. "I'm Ron Stop–" Ron was then cut off by the girl placing the book right back into his face. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"_This should be interesting_." KarmaMan said.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh, yeah." Rufus said in agreement.

At lunch, Kim was talking to her friends. "Okay, Josh is going to come through that door any minute, and I am just going to spit it out." She proclaimed. She then took a sip of her Orange Juice just as Josh passed by behind her. Realizing this, Kim spit out her drink, getting Josh to look in confusion.

"This arm is going to the Dance on Friday," Ron said to a group of girls at his table. "Who wants to be on it?" he then asked. All of the girls then left the table. "How about this one?" Ron then asked, showing his left arm in place of his right.

Kim watched later on as Josh started to design a banner in a terminal within the gym. She had her Cheerleader Uniform on and was looking at Josh from afar. "Deep breath, then take the plunge." Kim said to herself. "Here we go."

"Hi, Kim." A voice then said sadistically.

Kim gasped and looked to see Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't mind if Punk and I watch, do you?" Bonnie asked with a sinister voice.

"Watch what?" Kim asked.

"Kim and Josh." Punk then said to Miracle.

"Oh, shut it." Miracle said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"_So_ obvious that you're crushing on him." Bonnie then remarked.

"So not." Kim remarked back.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie asked. "Gonna ask him to the Dance?"

"Why?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I think it's great." Punk then said to Miracle, who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Really?" Kim asked dryly.

"I want to see you crash and burn." Bonnie then said darkly.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's forehead. "Who _knows?_" she asked through gritted teeth. "He might just say 'Yes'."

"Maybe," Bonnie stated. "But he's already said 'No' to girls higher on the Food Chain than you." Bonnie then remarked.

"_You_ wanna ask him?" Kim then asked as she took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"_You_ gonna stop me?" Bonnie asked back as she whipped out her own PET.

The rest of the Cheer Squad then arrived to start Practice, but stopped when they saw Kim and Bonnie stare each other down.

Ron soon came in with a radio, but stopped when he saw Kim and Bonnie.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed. "_This_ is going to get intense!"

"_I'll say!_" TornadoMan replied back as a NetBattle Terminal came up.

"Winner gets Josh." Kim said as she walked over.

"And Loser gets humiliated." Bonnie then said.

"Okay, that's it!" Kim exclaimed as she thrust her arm back and took a step backwards. "Time to go! Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"You can't win against me!" Bonnie exclaimed as she tossed her PET into the air before catching it and then aiming it towards the terminal. "Jack In! Punk, Power Up!"

Miracle and Punk soon appeared inside of the NetBattle Coliseum.

"_Commence Fight_."

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out as she charged towards Punk.

"Not this time!" Bonnie called out, taking out a Battle Chip. "HeroSword, Battle Chip In, Download!"

A sword appeared on Punk's hand before Miracle leapt into the air. "AreaSteal!" she exclaimed, disappearing from her spot and then teleporting right in front of Punk.

Miracle and Punk immediately clashed blades. Miracle pushed herself off before she tossed her MiracleWorker towards Punk. "Double Go-Round!" Miracle called out.

"Double Go-Round!" Punk called back, sending his arms at Miracle.

Both attacks collided with one another before Kim took out a Battle Chip this time. It depicted MegaMan with a blind eye in front of him. "Blinder, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, popping the Battle Chip In.

Punk looked around as lights started to flash. Soon, he yelled in pain before Miracle landed and blasted at him.

"RockCube, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out.

A RockCube appeared and deflected the blast before Miracle charged towards Punk once again.

"GaiaBlade, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie then called out.

Miracle and Punk clashed Wood-Elemental Swords with each other, pressing hard. Miracle placed the GaiaBlade in her left hand before she formed her MiracleWorker in her right hand, slashing Punk away.

"Is this _always_ how girls fight?" Josh asked Ron.

"Nah, just Kim and Bonnie." Ron said with a shrug.

"Program Advance!" Bonnie called out, sliding in four Battle Chips.

"FireSword, AquaSword, ElectroSword and BambooSword!" Bonnie called out. "ElementSword!"

Kim chuckled and took out five Battle Chips, getting everyone to gasp. "Counter Program Advance!" she called out as Punk charged towards Miracle.

"AntiFire, AntiWater, AntiWood, AntiElectricity, AntiSword!" Kim called out. "Anti-ElementSword!"

Punk attempted to slash at Miracle, but a sword emerged on her arm. She absorbed the attack and slashed, all of the Elements from Punk's ElementSword damaging him instead of her.

Bonnie gasped with surprise before Punk fell to the ground, now weak. "No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Not again!"

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Bonnie stuttered as Kim Logged Miracle Out as well. "Bonnie, don't say it," Kim said to Bonnie sternly. "You're nervous to ask out Josh, as am I." Kim began. "Take a deep breath, and then take the plunge. Remember that." Kim concluded before walking away.

Bonnie pounded her fist against the table as she looked to Punk. "How can someone like Kim manage to defeat a strong NetNavi like _you?!_" she complained. "It's not fair!"

Josh looked to Kim and smiled. "You have good NetBattling skills," Josh said. "Maybe we could go a couple of rounds someday."

Kim blushed. "Sure," she said. She then cleared her throat. "By the way, would you like to go to the Dance with me?" she asked.

Josh smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he asked. "You're amazing, after all."

Bonnie gasped when she heard this, but Kim was overjoyed. She immediately hugged Josh before running out. All Josh could do was smile.

Before Kim could leave, there was a beeping coming from the terminal Josh was using to make the banner. "Whoa, what's going on, Miracle?" Kim asked her NetNavi.

"_Someone sent Viruses into the Terminal!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_They're tearing apart the system!_"

"No!" Josh exclaimed.

Kim's eyes widened. _Is this Neo Dark Nebula?_ Kim thought to herself. Shrugging it off, Kim ran towards the Banner Computer and took out her Kimmunicator PET once again. "I'm lot letting the Dance get ruined!" Kim exclaimed.

"Same goes for me!" Ron exclaimed. "Date or not, nothing will stop this Dance!"

Kim nodded before looking to Bonnie, still in anger. "Bonnie!" Kim called out. "Do some good for once and help us!" she called out.

Two other Cheerleaders, Tara and Hope, looked to each other and nodded as they took out their PETs and ran to help Kim and Ron as Josh took his PET out as well. Bonnie looked to Kim and Josh before letting out a sigh and getting her PET back out.

"Okay! Here we go!" Kim exclaimed as she stepped back and thrust her hand with the Kimmunicator PET in it backwards. "Jack In! Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!" Ron called out.

"TornadoMan!" Josh announced.

"Ring!" Tara exclaimed.

"Punk!" Bonnie called out.

"Raiya!" Hope yelled.

"**Jack in and Power Up!**" Kim, Ron, Josh, Tara, Hope and Bonnie all called out.

All six NetNavis appeared inside of the console. When they all Logged In, they noticed a mysterious NetNavi with gold armor. He had a crossbow on his right arm and an arrow in the other, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted the sign for a Sagittarius. The NetNavi resembled a centaur. He laughed as Swordy Viruses started to attack.

"Who are you?!" Miracle called out to the NetNavi.

The golden NetNavi chuckled deeply as he turned around. "So, I was found out." He remarked. "For your information, I am CentaurMan, and you're in the way!" he exclaimed.

"You're interfering with M-Tech Property," TornadoMan then said. "Leave now while you still can."

Raiya then stepped up. She was a purple NetNavi with a black bodysuit. There was violet hair in the shape of a ponytail on her head and on her chest was a NetNavi Emblem of a grid, one side red and the other side blue.

Raiya held out her right arm, causing a Blaster to appear. "Panel Blaster!" she called out, shooting at CentaurMan.

CentaurMan stood where he was, not intimidated by the attack as the blasts flew right past him. He laughed. "This proves that you NetNavis are useless with NetOps!" he exclaimed. "_I'll_ show you how it's done!" he then exclaimed before a familiar-looking Chip appeared in front of his chest.

"A Dark Chip!" Miracle exclaimed.

A Dark Aura started to engulf CentaurMan, causing him to laugh madly. He aimed his crossbow towards the six NetNavis. "Centaur Raze!" he called out, sending forth blasts that started to spread in all directions, all aimed towards the six NetNavis.

"Look out!" Punk called out as he stepped forward. "Shield and Chain!" he then yelled, tossing his arms towards the blasts.

Hope then took out a Battle Chip. "ElementRage, Battle Chip In, Download!" Hope called out.

"Meteor9, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara then yelled, sliding in a Battle Chip as well.

Lava, water, grass and metal then appeared on the ground before Raiya sent forth a blast. "ElementRage!" she called out.

CentaurMan looked to the attack as Meteors then started to fall down from the sky, both attacks hitting him immediately.

"WindRacket, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh then called out.

TornadoMan flew towards CentaurMan and let the WindRacket appear on his arm. "WindRacket!" he called out, sending wind towards CentaurMan.

CentaurMan just laughed before aiming his crossbow into the air. "Arrow Storm!" he called out.

Ring leapt out of the way from one of the Arrows before Tara slotted in a Battle Chip. "WideShot, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out.

Ring started to shoot the WideShot at CentaurMan, managing to push him back. He then laughed as more Arrows started to fall from the sky. "It won't be that easy!" he remarked.

Ring gasped as she looked up, seeing a large Arrow headed towards her.

"_EvilShield, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron then exclaimed as KarmaMan leapt in front of Ring.

Tara and Ring both looked in surprise as the EvilShield managed to stop the Arrow. "You okay?" KarmaMan asked Ring.

Ring smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Thanks."

"You _saved_ her!" Tara then said to Ron. "Thanks!"

"Hey, it was nothing." Ron said with a shrug, but was quickly interrupted when Tara hugged him tightly. "Boo-Yah." Ron then said to himself as he let Tara continued to hug him.

"_This guy's a Darkloid, Kim_," Miracle then said to Kim. "_I can feel it in his Dark Aura_."

"Maybe Drakken's trying to throw us off." Kim said. She then took out a Battle Chip with an image of a Mettaur lowering its head. "Time for some defense! MetGuard, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

The MetGuard soon appeared and covered Miracle, causing a blast that was sent to her to be sent back at CentaurMan.

"AirHockey, GoldFist, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Ron called out.

CentaurMan noticed the AirHockey sent at him and immediately ran back. As he did, KarmaMan charged and punched him to the ground, causing CentaurMan to be hit by the AirHockey attack.

"We need to finish him _and_ the Viruses off, fast!" Miracle exclaimed.

Kim nodded as she took out four Battle Chips. Josh did the same. Kim and Josh looked to each other and nodded. "**Okay! Time for a Program Advance!**" both Kim and Josh called out.

"Blaster, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, placing the first Battle Chip into her PET. "CrossBlaster, Battle Chip In!" she then announced, slotting in the second Chip. "Spreader, Battle Chip In!" Kim said as she put in the third Battle Chip. "MegaCannon, Battle Chip In, Download! Program Advance, Activated!"

"Typhoon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh called out with his first Battle Chip. "Hurricane, Battle Chip In, Download!" he then announced with the second Chip. "Cyclone, Battle Chip In, Download!" Josh said before using his final Battle Chip. "Repair, Battle Chip In, Download! Program Advance, Ready!"

Miracle and TornadoMan both held their arms up into the air as everyone continued their attacks.

CentaurMan continued to fight back until he noticed what Miracle and TornadoMan were up to.

"Powered Cannon!" Miracle exclaimed as she now held a massive Cannon in both of her arms. "Ready!"

"Gaia Storm!" TornadoMan then called out, now armed with a massive Tornado Blaster.

"**Fire!**" Miracle and TornadoMan then yelled, activating their Program Advances.

CentaurMan gasped and sent a strong arrow. "Sagittarius Straight!" he called out.

The two Program Advances managed to cancel out CentaurMan's attack, destroying it as CentaurMan himself was then caught in the blast.

"_CentaurMan, Logging Out_."

Kim, Ron, Josh and everyone cheered as CentaurMan retreated and his Viruses were deleted. Bonnie stopped, realizing what she was doing, and just cleared her throat. "What's done is done." She said. "I'll see you at the Dance." Bonnie then muttered as she walked away.

Kim looked to Bonnie and then sent a nod, causing Bonnie to turn around. She nodded back before walking off.

Tara looked to Ron with a loving and passionate smile. "Thanks for the save back there, Ron." She said as if she were in a trance.

Ron chuckled. "No big," he replied, trying to act like Kim. "We pulled through it together."

Tara nodded before walking up to Ron. "You don't have anyone to go to the Dance yet, do you?" she then asked.

Ron's eyes widened before he looked to Kim. Kim and Josh both smiled to him before Ron turned back to Tara. "You wanna go with me?" he asked.

Tara squealed. "Oh, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Kim and Josh both chuckled before the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. "Miracle, what is it?" Kim asked. "More Viruses?"

Miracle shook her head. "_It's Wade_," Miracle replied back. "_He found Drakken, and has a Ride for you outside_."

Kim nodded before she and Ron started to head out. Tara and Josh looked to Kim and Ron and waved to them. "Be careful!" the two called out.

Later on, in Sharo, Kim and Ron were riding inside of a truck. "Drakken's in Sharo… _again?_" Kim asked.

Wade nodded. "_That's what your Dad's NetNavi told me_." Wade stated. "_You should at least check it out_."

Kim nodded as she looked to the driver of the snow-mobile that she and Ron were in started to come to a stop. Kim and Ron both got out as Kim smiled to the driver. "Thanks for the ride, Heinrich." Kim said gratefully.

"Oh, Kim, you silly!" Heinrich exclaimed. "It's the least I could do after you saved my village from the avalanche last year." He then said, handing Kim a snowboard and patting her on the head.

"And don't forget about me." Ron then said as he leaned against the snow-mobile.

"_Nein!_" Heinrich exclaimed angrily.

"Nine?!" Ron exclaimed. "It only happened _once!_"

"'_Nein_' means 'No'!" Heinrich then yelled angrily before driving off.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed. "I helped to stop that avalanche!"

"After you _caused_ it!" Kim then reminded him. "Come on!" she then yelled, starting to sled down the hill.

"Right behind you, KP!" Ron exclaimed as he tried to sled after Kim. However, his snowboard wouldn't budge. He started to hop on it, trying to get it to move, until he fell flat on his face. Rufus came out of Ron's Pocket while KarmaMan started to sigh. "Not. One. Word." Ron muttered as he spat out some snow.

Kim arrived at the bottom of the hill to see a large base up ahead. She took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, I'm sending you a Battle Chip to scan the area." Kim said to her NetNavi.

Miracle nodded. "_You've got it!_" she exclaimed.

Kim smiled before taking out a Battle Chip. "MarkCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled out.

Miracle soon received the MarkCannon and started to scan the area. "Tsk!" she exclaimed. "Drakken made upgrades to his security system," Miracle reported. "I'll bring up the frequency for you to see what he's done." Miracle told Kim. "Lots of Lasers, so be careful."

"Please and thank you." Kim replied back.

Miracle nodded before she brought up the Laser grid system. "Just like McHenry, only more lethal." Kim said to herself.

"_Who?_" Miracle asked in confusion.

"Long story," Kim replied back as she looked to Miracle in the Kimmunicator PET. She then looked back to the Laser Defense System. "LaserMan and his Lasers, of course." Kim then stated.

Meanwhile, Ron had gotten back onto his feet.

"_Ron, you're facing the wrong way!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"Re_lax_, KarmaMan, this is a piece of cake with sprinkles on top." Ron said as he crossed his arms. A Sweatdrop then appeared on his forehead as he started to sled backwards. "Uh-Oh." He then said. He let out a yell as he dropped off of the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, Ron," Kim said as she analyzed the Laser System. "We just have to make it through without activating the Lasers, got it?" Kim asked as Ron slid down the hill. "Ron?" Kim then asked, looking around. Before she could say anything, Ron was knocked right into Kim, knocking the two of them into the Laser Security System.

"What did you do?!" Kim yelled to Ron as she held him in her arms, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on her forehead.

"Trouble with the snowboard!" Ron exclaimed as he got off.

The two then took out Battle Chip Gates and inserted the same Battle Chips. "AreaSteal, Invisible, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" they both called out.

Kim and Ron both laughed as they started to teleport throughout every one of the Lasers like ninjas. Using the Battle Chips they selected, Kim and Ron managed to move through with ease.

Rufus then got out Ron's Pocket, looking around. He gasped when he saw the Lasers before looking to an electric current travel through the Lasers. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "LaserMan!"

"LaserMan?!" Kim asked as she teleported from one place to another. "Where?"

"_Closer than you think!_" LaserMan then yelled.

Kim and Ron stopped outside of the Lasers after managing to evade them all. LaserMan stood right in front of them, his arm held out as if he were about to shoot them.

Ron then placed on a Wrist Brace similar to Kim's. "Don't worry, KP, I'll get him!" he exclaimed. "Neo VariableSword!" he then called out, letting his arm change into the Neo VariableSword.

"Ron, don't!" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan called out.

It was too late. Ron immediately slashed at LaserMan, but his sword went right through him. Ron gasped as a Laser Beam appeared in his place.

Walls started to close in around Kim and Ron before the two were brought into the base, Drakken's henchmen surrounding them and aiming Power Staves at them.

"LaserMan can enter the Human World as a hologram, Ron." Kim then said. "He fooled ShadeMan with that technique too."

"Don't mind me." Shego then said as she teleported into the area. "I just wanna watch."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego before leaping on top of one henchman before swinging herself up, now in front of Shego.

"CyberSword!" Kim then called out.

"DoubtFire Destroyers!" Shego yelled, summoning her two FireBlades.

The henchmen then started to close in on Ron, still with the Neo VariableSword. Ron swung his sword, but it faded away. He then chuckled nervously. "Can one of you guys give us a boost?" he asked.

All of the henchmen started to aim their staffs at Ron, causing him and Rufus to shriek.

Kim and Shego clashed blades with each other before Ron and Rufus called out, "Kim!"

Kim took something out of her pocket and then threw it towards Ron before avoiding a low slash from Shego. Ron caught what Kim threw, and soon saw that it was just Lip Gloss. He looked to the henchmen and cleared his throat.

"Back off!" Ron called out as he looked all around him. "Back off, goons, 'caus I'm packing!" he warned dangerously.

"Lip Gloss?" one of the henchmen asked. "_Really?_"

Ron looked to the Lip Gloss and chuckled. "Yeah," he replied weakly. "Lip Gloss."

All of the henchmen started to laugh at this.

Kim managed to destroy Shego's DoubtFire Destroyers before looking back to Ron. "Ron! Open it and hold your breath!" Kim called out.

Ron nodded and opened the Lip Gloss. All of the henchmen continued to laugh before they stopped to look to see some sort of gas appear before they all fainted.

Ron let go of his nose, as well as Rufus. They recoiled in disgust when they smelled the Lip Gloss. "Ugh!" Ron exclaimed. "What _is_ this stuff?!"

At Wade's house, Wade's mother came in. "Wade, I _wish_ you'd stop taking your Father's Dirty Socks!" Wade's mom exclaimed as a nasty odor started coming out from them.

Wade's eyes went wide as he recoiled. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "I _need_ those!"

"For what?"

"They're integral for my Top Secret Stink Formula!"

Kim and Shego continued to battle with each other. The two clashed blades high and low until Shego grabbed Kim and threw her over to the edge.

Kim gasped and managed to grab onto the railing to prevent herself from getting thrown down to the ground below.

"Ooh, sorry!" Shego exclaimed as her hands started to change. "You almost won, but there's no prize for Second Place! ZeusHammer!" Shego then called out, preparing to slam down onto Kim's hands.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego and started to change her hand again. "MoonBlade!" Kim called out, summoning a short dagger. With it, she stabbed Shego's foot, causing her to shriek before the weight of the ZeusHammer forced her back.

"Ron!" Kim called to Ron down below. "Lip Gloss me!"

Ron nodded and tossed the Lip Gloss up to Kim. Kim caught it, held her breath and opened it up as Shego dashed forwards with a FireSword. Upon smelling the stench, Shego immediately fell down. "Ugh, that stinks!" Shego exclaimed, trying to hold her breath as well before charging at Kim again. Kim held the Lip Gloss closer to Shego and then removed a shoe, shoving it into Shego's face. At that moment, Shego finally passed out.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron and Rufus exclaimed as they slammed their fingers against one another.

Kim then leapt down and smiled to Ron and Rufus. "Nice work, boys." She complimented as she put her shoe back on.

Miracle chuckled. "_I guess Shego just got a taste of… De-Feet_." She joked.

Kim and Ron both laughed before a whirring sound filled the air. "Ah, my teenaged foe," Drakken said as he emerged on the machine. "And the _buffoon._" He added on. 

"And this 'buffoon' knows your secret plan!" Ron then said as he picked up a Z-Boy. "You want to steal Christmas!"

"_**RON!**_" KarmaMan yelled out as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his forehead. "_Let it go already!_"

"Listen to your NetNavi," Drakken said in a deadpan tone as he grabbed the Z-Boy back. "You're not even close." He retorted while throwing the Z-Boy behind him.

"So, this _is_ a 'Take-Over-The-World' thing, _Ron!_" Kim remarked as she crossed her arms.

"_Watch_," Drakken said as he placed his PET onto his console. "As this state-of-the-art Assembly Line becomes the Ultimate Robot Warrior!" Drakken exclaimed, forming a giant Robot from the Assembly Line. "I… am the Robot Master!" Drakken yelled out before a screen appeared on the chest.

"_Konichiwa_." The mascot on the screen said in a cheery tone.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Drakken's face. "I still need to fix that." He muttered to himself. He then used the Robot to pick up a tank and then tear it apart.

"_That_ would be so _cool!_" Ron exclaimed. "If it wasn't gonna hurt us."

"LaserMan, let's do this!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_I live to serve_." LaserMan replied back as he started to levitate.

"**Star Break Laser!**" Drakken and LaserMan then called out, getting the Robot to shoot in a similar way to the Star Break Laser.

Kim and Ron ran out of the way before hiding behind some crates.

"Don't freak out, Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not." Kim replied back.

"Well that makes _one_ of us!" Ron whined.

Kim and Ron both watched as the Robot started to walk past them. Suddenly, it turned its head, seeing Kim and Ron. "_Dark Laser!_" LaserMan called out, shooting a Laser from the Robot's eye.

Kim held out her hands. "HeatShot!" she called out, countering the Laser.

"Miracle, what are we up against?" Kim asked as she and Ron started to run.

"_Put simply, a Robot Assembly Line now a Destructive Robot_." Miracle explained.

"_According to the schematics, Nakasumi-San installed an override module, one that only NetNavis can access_." Wade then said.

Drakken laughed as he started to aim at Kim and Ron again. He turned his attention to Kim and started to strafe her down. Kim, however, used her Cheerleader Skills to avoid the blasts and then land on top of a crate.

"_Why_ did she have to be a _Cheerleader?!_" Drakken complained. "If she was on the Debate Team, I would have _vaporized_ her by now!"

"Never gonna happen, Drakken!" Kim quipped as she slid under the Robot. Drakken fired at her down below, but after his explosion cleared away, Kim was now gone!

"She's _gone!_" Drakken exclaimed. "Im_possible!_"

"Actually, it's Possible, _Kim_ Possible." Ron then said as he was armed with a HiCannon. "But that's a common mistake." He added on before shooting at Drakken.

Drakken dodged the blast and angrily shot at Ron. "Quiet, Sidekick!" Drakken yelled.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm just the distraction!" he complained, but not too loud for Drakken to hear.

On the back of the Robot, Kim was now climbing. "_Where_ is that Override thingy?" she asked.

A camera emerged in front of Kim. Kim looked to it and immediately punched it.

"_Get off of my back!_" Drakken yelled, swinging his arm to try and cut Kim apart.

However, the Override Module was exposed. "Gotcha!" Kim exclaimed before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out, Jacking Miracle into the system.

Miracle soon appeared inside of the system, but upon arrival, she was shot down.

"Miracle, it's been too long." LaserMan said as he approached Miracle. "You won't win like last time."

"And the next one will be _sooner!_" Miracle called out as she formed her MiracleWorker. "Sonic Boom!" she called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards LaserMan.

Ron leapt into the air and charged towards Drakken. "Flying Kick!" he called out.

Drakken looked from his PET to then see Ron. Drakken grabbed Ron as he was in the air, dangling him.

"And now I'm upside down." Ron mused.

"Oh, look, the _buffoon_." Drakken mused.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Drakken and took out his PET. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out.

KarmaMan was logged into the system before Rufus came out of Ron's Pocket. Rufus looked down and yelled before he dropped, getting Ron and Rufus to look to him before the PET dropped as well.

Kim gasped when she saw this. She shot her Hairdryer Grappler and swung down, catching both Rufus and the PET. She smiled as she patted Rufus on the head before placing Rufus and Ron's PET into her pocket.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed.

In the Cyber and Human Worlds, Kim and Miracle dodged blasts in tandem with each other.

Miracle formed a LifeAura around herself as LaserMan shot a Dark Laser before a Boomerang hit him in the back.

"KarmaMan!" Miracle called out.

"I'm here to help!" KarmaMan called out as he landed next to Miracle.

Kim continued to dodge blasts while sliding in Battle Chips into the PETs. "KarmaMan, here!" Kim said. "Plasma, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled.

"Plasma!" KarmaMan called out, causing a surge of electricity to hit LaserMan.

"Here you go, Miracle!" Kim then called out as she landed on the Robot's left hand. "Shake, ElectroSword, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" Kim called out as she slotted in two Battle Chips.

Miracle spun the Shake towards LaserMan before flying towards Drakken's NetNavi. "AreaSteal!" she called out. "ElectroSword!" Miracle then yelled, slamming the ElectroSword down onto the Shake.

LaserMan was then sent back by an Electromagnetic Wave before Miracle and KarmaMan both charged up their Blasters. "**Charge Shot!**" the two called out, defeating LaserMan with one hit.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

"You should have stuck to babysitting!" Drakken yelled to Kim as he aimed a Laser at her. "What made you think an ordinary Teenager could possibly defeat _me_, the protégé of Dr. Regal?"

Just then, the Laser shut down. "What?" Drakken asked.

A mechanical claw then grabbed Drakken, hanging him upside down next to Ron.

"Busted!" Ron exclaimed.

"In_deed_." Drakken then said dryly.

Kim chuckled. "Okay, guys," Kim said to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Time to Log Out."

"_Miracle, Logging Out. KarmaMan, Logging Out_."

Shego then leapt up and kicked Kim into the cockpit. Kim groaned as she hit the console before looking to Shego.

"Bubbler, Bubble-V, BubbleSide!" Kim called out. "BubbleSpread!" Kim then yelled, aiming her arms towards Shego, both now as a large, wide Blaster. "Program Advance!"

"HeatShot, Heat-V, HeatSide!" Shego then called out. "HeatSpread! Program Advance!" Shego yelled back as she aimed her own Fiery Blaster at Kim.

Ron and Drakken both then watched as Kim and Shego both charged up their Program Advances.

One of the Robot Arms, which was swinging, started to come to a stop. Once it halted, Kim and Shego sent their blasts at each other, causing a large explosion in midair that spun the Robot Around. Ron and Drakken yelled before the Robot came to a stop. Ron suddenly dropped as Drakken managed to get back into the cockpit.

Kim and Shego were both thrown back by the collision of the Program Advances. Shego was launched into the cockpit as Kim was sent to the ground like Ron. She fired her Hairdryer Grappler into the cockpit and started to swing around the Robot's Legs, tying it up.

Drakken gasped and attempted to stomp on Kim, but due to the cables, the Robot started to fall. Kim then looked to see Ron in the way. She gasped and pressed a button on her Gloves, causing Rockets to appear on her shoes. She then dashed and grabbed Ron before the Robot fell, Drakken and Shego now hanging from a Support Beam.

"You think you're all _that_, Kim Possible?!" Drakken yelled out. "Well, you're _not!_" he then remarked.

At school the next day, Kim and Ron were in the halls, Kim with her hands in her pockets. Ron smiled to her. "Kim, Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved. What's the big?" he asked.

A Cross-Popping Vein then appeared on Kim's forehead. "Ron, you are _Jewish!_ Drakken was _not_ trying to steal Christmas!" she exclaimed angrily. She then took a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about the Dance, that's all." Kim then said in a much calmer voice.

"We took on Drakken," Ron said as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder. "And after all, since Josh spiked Bonnie, Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin and Julia Roberts, no relation whatsoever, you and I are good to go." Ron said. "Remember, you can do anything."

"_Ron's right_," KarmaMan said from Ron's PET. "_You can handle this_."

"_We've got your back all the way_." Miracle added on.

Kim smiled as she and Ron looked to their PETs. "Thanks, guys." Kim said. "You're great friends."

Kim and Ron then saw Josh at his locker. "Hey there, Josh." Kim said.

Josh looked to Kim and smiled. "Hey." He replied back in a friendly tone. "Thanks for helping to take care of the Viruses yesterday." He said.

"No big," Kim said. "There wouldn't be a Dance without the Banner anyways." Kim replied back nonchalantly.

Ron then nudged her in the shoulder before pushing her forwards. "So, we can still go to the Dance together, right?" she asked.

Josh smiled. "Cool." He said. "I'll pick you up around Seven."

Tara then walked up to Ron. "And you can pick _me_ up at the same time?" Tara asked.

"Boo-Yah." Ron replied back smoothly.

The two couples laughed as they started to walk away.

Later that night, the Dance went on with success. While all of the NetNavis were having fun NetBattling with each other, the Students were dancing.

Bonnie was the only exception, however, since no wanted to go with her to the Dance as she sat at a table, alone.

Kim and Ron danced with Josh and Tara as the song went on throughout the Gym.

_I'm ready for you_

_Are you ready for me?_

_I'm invincible, and I can do anything_

_I'm ready to go_

_Are you ready to see?_

_Don't you know that_

_It's impossible to stop me?_

In the Cyberworld, all of the NetNavis smiled upon the happiness they saw their NetOps in. "You really _can_ do anything, Kim Possible." Miracle said to her NetOp.

Meanwhile, at Drakken's Lair, Shego looked to some Dark Chips that Drakken had made from the Metals in Sharo. "I've heard tales about these." Shego stated. "What makes these Dark Chips so different from the ones that corrode and destroy Darkloids?" Shego then questioned.

"They will not cause NetNavis to break apart, but to completely rewrite their data, just as Master Regal and LaserMan once did to ProtoMan." Drakken explained. "You will still gain unlimited power."

Shego grinned devilishly. "That's all I needed to hear, _Doc!_" Shego then exclaimed. She lifted up the Dark Chip in her hand and stabbed it right into her chest, causing a Dark Aura to appear. Shego yelled, feeling the new Power flow through her as her NetNavi Emblem started to glow dark. Shego started to pant as she placed her hands on her head, yelling as the Dark Chip started to take her over. Within a dark flash, Shego was now fully transformed into a new being.

With the Dark Chip, Shego's suit was now black. Her Gauntlets had a much more thinner look to them, as well as her boots. There were three Dark Green stripes on both of her arms, a streak going down her chest, and pads on her knees, shoulders and elbows, all Dark Green as well. Shego's hair was then placed back in a long and thick ponytail as claws appeared on her knuckles. She chuckled before looking up, her eyes glowing darkly.

"Neo Nebula will soon rise to power!" LaserMan exclaimed in the Cyberworld as many new Darkloids arrived, one of them being CentaurMan. "We will strike swiftly, and soon, not even the combined powers of _Lan and MegaMan_ will stop us!"

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter? This one took me quite some time to do, and I even had to change lots of parts to the Plot of the Original **Kim Possible** Episode. Still, I put all of my work into this chapter, so I hope this is appreciated. I'll try to have a new chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if possible, please Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	5. Day of the Darkloids!

Hello there, everyone! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter for my great story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I have to admit, I didn't think that you'd all appreciate my work, considering that not many people look to my stories. I'm glad you appreciate what I'm doing. My thanks goes to **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. I don't know what I could have ever done without you. Now, before I start, I'd like to announce that I need some FanArt for this story. I have a picture of Miracle up on DeviantArt, but I could use some Artwork for this story. Now, without further ado, please welcome my new chapter! This one isn't Episode-Based, but I promise, it's be very special! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Day of the Darkloids!

One night, as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were heading towards _Bueno Nacho_, a robotic-like man with long green hair and a black robe, as well as eyes and no mouth, watched the two enter from the top of a nearby building.

This was Kid Grave. He narrowed his attention at Kim and Ron before looking into the sky. "These Humans don't know what's coming." Kid Grave remarked as he saw a Comet in the distance. "They may think they're safe, but that'll soon change, _everything_ will change." Kid Grave then said instantly teleporting away.

Kim and Ron both entered _Bueno Nacho_ before taking out their respective PETs. "Do we have any luck on tracking down CentaurMan?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle shook her head. "_No, sorry,_" Miracle stated. "_Darkloids can be very tricky, and to get a track on CentaurMan would be like finding a Needle in a Haystack_."

KarmaMan nodded as Ron looked to his PET. "_If Drakken really sent CentaurMan to attack M-Tech, then that means Neo Nebula's already planning something_." KarmaMan stated.

Kim and Ron both sighed. "You know, it's a good thing that Drakken hasn't used Dimensional Areas on us yet," Ron said. "We'd have to call Lan and Chaud here again, and given the time it took for Lan to get here when Arashi and AirMan attacked, we'd be in it deep."

Kim nodded. "They are the only ones who can use CrossFusion. We only have a limited amount of access to Battle Chips to counter Shego." Kim added on.

Ron chuckled. "Well, now that we're here, and Drakken or those new Darkloids haven't attacked, I'm feeling hungry." Ron said, getting up and walking over to the Counter where Ned was.

Kim shrugged and got up as well, heading to the Counter with Ron. "Wait up!" Kim called out. "I'm hungry too!"

At the Counter, Ned was at the computer. He looked to his PET with worriment as FastFoodMan came in. "Did you find out what the problem was?" Ned asked his NetNavi.

FastFoodMan sighed and shook his head. "_All that we know so far is that the Firewalls are down, and a Virus Attack could be imminent at any moment_." Ned's NetNavi stated.

Kim and Ron then came over. "Hey, Ned," Kim said, getting Ned to turn to the two. "What's the Sitch? It sounds like something's wrong."

"Oh, something's wrong, alright!" Ned exclaimed. "FastFoodMan just discovered the Firewalls are down! _Bueno Nacho's_ system is open for an attack!" Ned then said.

"Please tell me this isn't from Cow n' Chow!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Ron!" Kim yelled angrily.

All of a sudden, the alarms started to go off. Kim, Ron and Ned all gasped as Ned pulled up a screen, showing several Viruses enter the system.

"We're under attack!" Ned exclaimed, causing Kim and Ron to look to each other with worriment.

"Get us into the system!" Kim then exclaimed as she leapt over the Counter. "We'll take down the Viruses!"

Ron nodded and ran around the Counter, standing alongside Kim.

"Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked Miracle as she took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"_You know it!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"Let's go, KarmaMan!" Ron then told his own NetNavi in his own PET.

"_Right with ya!_" KarmaMan said.

"Okay! Time to go!" Kim then exclaimed as she thrust her arm back. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim yelled out, shooting her PET at the Terminal.

Ron laughed. "Boo-Yah! Let's do this thing!" he exclaimed as he placed his PET into the air. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" he called out, sending KarmaMan in as well.

Soon, Miracle and KarmaMan were in the System. The two NetNavis gasped as they saw swarms of Viruses fly towards them.

"Spikeys!" Miracle exclaimed. "And lots of them!"

"Okay, KarmaMan, let's teach these Viruses what happens when they mess with _Bueno Nacho!_" Ron exclaimed.

"_You've got it!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"MagnetLine, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip.

KarmaMan's hand transformed into a magnet, starting to pull in some of the Spikey Viruses.

"BronzeFist, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then called out, slotting in her own Battle Chip.

Miracle's hand turned to Bronze as she leapt in front of KarmaMan and slammed against the Viruses, leaving burning marks on all of them.

"Can you really handle all of those Viruses?!" Ned then exclaimed.

"Hey! What do they call me Kim Possible for?!" Kim then yelled back.

Kim then took out another Battle Chip. "Here you go, Miracle!" Kim yelled out as she slotted the Battle Chip into her Kimmunicator PET. "Arrow, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting in the Battle Chip.

Miracle's hand soon transformed into a Bow before she pulled back on the string, letting out a surge of electricity. She then shot the Arrow towards some of the Spikey Viruses, Deleting them.

"_Your_ turn now, KarmaMan!" Ron called out as he held a Battle Chip with an image of a Fishy Virus on it. "DashAttack, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron exclaimed, placing the Chip into his PET.

The Green Fishy Virus appeared under KarmaMan. KarmaMan leapt on top of it and reached for his Shoulder Blades. "Karma Boomerangs!" KarmaMan called out, sending his Karma Boomerangs at more of the Spikey Viruses.

Miracle then dashed quickly at more of the Spikey Viruses. "StepCross!" she called out, forming her MiracleWorker and then using AreaSteal to appear behind the Viruses. They all were Deleted as Miracle had her MiracleWorker and a LongSword equipped on her hands.

Miracle got back up and smiled. "Okay, Kim, we're almost done here," Miracle reported. "Just a couple more to–" Miracle started out, but was interrupted by a sudden attack to her head.

"_Miracle? Miracle! What's going on?!_" Kim yelled through her PET.

Miracle groaned as she tried to get up. She then saw two Claws head towards her, followed by a head. Both were ravenous-looking, and the face on the head had fangs and a horn as it growled at Miracle.

Miracle gasped and used another AreaSteal to get out of the way before the three parts slammed to the ground. As soon as Miracle got up, KarmaMan joined her, and they saw a brown and orange NetNavi standing in front of them. He had long fangs, a mane, and his Crest depicted Claw Scratches.

"Is that–?" Ron asked as he and Ned both looked to the NetNavi.

"No!" Ned exclaimed upon seeing the NetNavi.

"It's im_possible!_" Kim then exclaimed.

"Who _is_ that, Kim?!" Miracle then asked as she prepared her MiracleWorker while KarmaMan prepared his Karma Spinner.

"_The very first Darkloid that Lan and MegaMan went up against!_" Kim exclaimed as the NetNavi started to growl. "_SavageMan!_"

"But this makes no sense!" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "SavageMan was Deleted a long time ago!"

"You dare question my existence?!" SavageMan then yelled. "You will be sorry you ever interfered with my Plan!"

"No, _you_ will!" Miracle called out. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle then yelled, shooting a Cross Laser towards SavageMan.

"Back Slash!" SavageMan then called out, teleporting away before the blast from the MiracleWorker could make impact.

Miracle gasped before SavageMan appeared behind her. "Wide Claw!" he yelled out.

"Miracle, look out!" KarmaMan called out. "Karma Boomerangs!"

Miracle turned around and raised her MiracleWorker, defending herself for a while before the Karma Boomerangs struck SavageMan.

"Slasher, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then yelled as she slotted in a Battle Chip.

Miracle started slashing and dashing at SavageMan, slashing at him from all directions.

SavageMan was thrown back by the attack and to the ground. Miracle and KarmaMan both held him as gunpoint as he tried to get back up.

"You're lucky!" SavageMan exclaimed. "My mission here is done!" he then called out.

"_SavageMan, Logging Out_."

Miracle and KarmaMan both gasped as SavageMan disappeared before their very eyes.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with concern. "What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We've gotta get to SciLab!" Kim then exclaimed. "We need to tell Dr. Hikari about what just happened!"

Ron nodded before Kim and Ron headed out, now on their way to SciLab.

Later on, a limousine pulled up at SciLab. Kim and Ron both got out, now in their Mission Clothes, before looking to the Driver. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Paisley." Kim said gratefully.

"Thank nothing of it, Kim Possible," Paisley replied back. "Ever since the day you saved me and Mr. McHenry from the Laser Grid, I'm glad to be of service, any time."

Kim and Ron both nodded before Paisley drove away, letting Kim and Ron head into SciLab.

"Miracle, can you get Wade?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "_Sure can do,_" Miracle replied. "_It'll just take a minute._" She then said before data started to flow through the screen.

In a matter of seconds, Wade showed up on the screen of the Kimmunicator PET. "_Hey, Kim,_" Wade said. "_What's up?_"

"Wade, but we just faced SavageMan, who was supposed to be Deleted!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Sounds like a problem._" Wade said, his eyes now wide with surprise.

"Miracle's sending you a sample of SavageMan's data from our battle." Kim then said, pressing some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET. "Can you analyze it, make sure we weren't messing with anything but our minds?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded. "_Give me an hour,_" he replied back. "_I'll be back with info for you._"

"Please and Thank You." Kim said.

Wade nodded before signing off.

Kim looked to Ron and motioned her head over towards SciLab. "Come on," she said. "We'd better tell Dr. Hikari about this." Kim stated.

"Got your back!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Rufus then exclaimed.

Kim smiled before they all headed off to SciLab to meet with Dr. Hikari about the situation.

Inside of SciLab, Lan was talking with Kim's father. "Tell Kim that I said 'hi'!" Lan called out as James prepared to leave.

"I will, Lan!" James called back. "You and MegaMan just be sure to keep doing good." James added on before Dr. Hikari then walked in.

"James, I think you'd better get your sons out of the Dimensional Area Lab," Yuichiro said with a playful look on his face. "We can't let anything get broken anymore."

All of a sudden, Chaud ran into the room. "Jim and Tim just Jacked their NetNavis into the system!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_Don't worry, I'm on it._" MegaMan then said. He Logged out of the PET and entered the terminal. After a couple of seconds, MegaMan came back. "_Red and Green Sledgehammer are now Logged Out._" MegaMan reported.

Jim and Tim then ran into the room, looking to Lan.

Before anything could happen, Kim and Ron ran in.

Lan looked to Kim with surprise. "Kim?!" He exclaimed.

"Lan?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ron?!" Chaud called.

"Chaud?" Ron asked.

"Tweebs?!" Kim exclaimed as she noticed Jim and Tim with their PETs out.

"Dad!" Jim and Tim yelled.

"Kimmie-Cub?" James said with surprise.

"James!" Dr. Hikari said.

"Dr. Hikari!" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"We've got a problem." Kim said with concern.

"Wait a minute," Lan interrupted. "What _kind_ of problem?" He asked.

"A Darkloid Problem." Kim stated.

Lan and Chaud's eyes both widened before Kim took out her PET. "I'll show you." Kim then said. "Let's get to the Board Room and talk about it."

In the Board Room, Kim Jacked Miracle into the system. "Miracle, show everyone what we've found." Kim ordered.

Miracle nodded. "_You've got it,_" she said. "_Streaming video footage now._" She then said before the main screen started to show static.

"I assume you all remember SavageMan?" Kim asked. "The Darkloid who first went bad on Dark Chips?"

Lan nodded. "Yeah," Lan stated. "We were the first to face him."

"He was the first and last Darkloid that we Deleted." MegaMan then told Miracle. "Regal revived him to stop us from finding his Satellite at one time. SavageMan's gone for good."

Miracle shook her head. "That's not what KarmaMan and I just experienced." Miracle stated.

The screen cleared up, showing Miracle and KarmaMan take on SavageMan at _Bueno Nacho_.

"This was SavageMan. He attacked us two hours ago in M-Tech City." Kim said, causing Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari and James to all gasp.

"No way!" Chaud exclaimed with surprise.

"Usually, it's 'third times the charm', but this is too much!" Lan then exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus then exclaimed.

"Dr. Regal could only bring the Darkloids back one last time using the little data they possessed." Chaud then said. "There's no way Drakken could've managed to recreate SavageMan again." Chaud then pointed out.

"Actually, we think Drakken might have new Darkloids on his side." Ron then said.

"Wait, what?" Dr. Hikari asked in confusion.

"Last week, during the M-Tech Spirit Week Dance, a Darkloid going by the name of CentaurMan attacked." KarmaMan explained on the screen. "Though Kim and our friends managed to chase him away, he had a saying Darkloids went by: that NetNavis who were operated by NetOps are useless and don't deserve to exist." KarmaMan then pointed out. "That, and he used a Dark Chip."

"This may be a problem," James Possible then said. "It reminds me of the time BrightMan, FridgeMan, NovaMan and SwordMan attacked the Net following when Lan's PET was damaged and MegaMan was injured. Raika was the only NetSavior available, and Raoul helped on your behalf, am I correct, Lan?" James then asked Lan.

Lan nodded. "Right," he acknowledged. "But that doesn't explain why a single Darkloid would attack just M-Tech." Lan then said.

"_Maybe there was something that CentaurMan wanted at M-Tech High we don't know about,_" ProtoMan suggested. "_Remember how ShadowMan unknowingly attacked the Control X system long before it was used to track down Regal?_"

Chaud looked to his NetNavi and nodded. "Regal hired ShadowMan to prevent the NetPolice from finding his Satellite." Chaud started to recall.

"So, there's either a powerful Program like Control X and/or a powerful NetNavi like PharaohMan or MistMan hidden in M-Tech School?" Kim asked.

"_That COULD be the case._" Miracle then said. "_But it could also be that M-Tech High isn't the only target, since SavageMan attacked _Bueno Nacho." Miracle pointed out.

"Good point, Miracle," Dr. Hikari then said. He looked to Lan and Chaud and sent them both a nod. "You two should go to M-Tech City with Kim and Ron to find out if any more Darkloids try to attack." Dr. Hikari said with concern. "I'll let your mother know, Lan." Yuichiro added on. "We'll make sure to send a suitcase to you if it takes more than a day to complete this investigation."

Lan and Chaud both nodded back before James, Jim and Tim walked up. "We'll take you there." James said. "I'll give you a ride."

Yuichiro nodded in agreement before he looked to Kim. "Kim, I know that we still haven't created more Synchro Chips yet, but just in case, I want to see your Synchro Rating with Miracle." Dr. Hikari told Kim.

Kim nodded as a scanner started to scan her. "Okay," Kim said as she gulped a bit. "But I'm not sure whether or not I'll be able to CrossFuse. I'm told I need a special bond with my NetNavi to do it."

"You know, Maylu once had a _dream_ that she CrossFused to Delete SwordMan." Lan then said. "Her Synchro Rating was pretty high."

Kim smiled before the scan was complete. Dr. Hikari looked to the machines and gaped. "And just like Maylu before you, you and Miracle share quite a high Synchro Rating!" Yuichiro stated with surprise. "And… something else." Dr. Hikari added on.

Kim and Miracle both raised an eyebrow before Lan looked up to them. "Hey, don't worry," Lan said. "One day, you can use CrossFusion, just like me and Chaud." Lan said confidently.

"What about me?" Ron then asked.

"It can happen, Ron." KarmaMan then said. "Just wait, and it'll happen."

"Yeah." Lan then said with a smile. "Exactly."

Kim and Ron both smiled to Lan and Chaud before they all started heading back to M-Tech City.

Soon, Kim, Ron and Lan were riding inside of James's Car while Chaud was in his limousine with Jim and Tim riding with him.

Lan looked to past footage of his and MegaMan's battles with the Darkloids. "SavageMan, FlashMan, VineMan, BowlMan, BurnerMan, DesertMan, VideoMan, SparkMan, GravityMan, BrightMan, FridgeMan, NovaMan and SwordMan." Lan listed. "Man, we're unlucky! That's thirteen Darkloids that we barely survived against!"

"_Dark ProtoMan, BubbleMan and ShadeMan were all taken care of before too,_" MegaMan added on. "_Regal and LaserMan Deleted ShadeMan, Dark ProtoMan was redeemed, and BubbleMan's probably still out there._" MegaMan stated.

"Okay, now we know how many Darkloids there were in the past, but we don't know which one of them will strike next!" Kim then said.

"I'm betting FlashMan." Ron then said. Kim and Lan looked to Ron with confusion, causing him to shrug. "Hey, I may be wrong, but the next Darkloid might be the second-dangerous Darkloid you and MegaMan faced." Ron then pointed out.

Kim nodded after thinking about Ron's prediction. "It's worth some looking into." Kim stated.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET started to beep. Kim pulled it out and saw Wade. "Wade, what've you got?" Kim asked.

"_Kim, I just looked at the data, and there's a one-hundred percent similarity between what you sent me and the original SavageMan data!_" Wade exclaimed.

"So we're dealing with the same Darkloid here?!" Lan then asked.

"_I'm not sure,_" Wade said as he shook his head. "_But I've just picked up a Darkloid Energy Signature from your house!_" Wade then told Kim.

James then gasped. "We're here!" He stated as he then started to turn the Car into the driveway of the Possible House with Chaud's limousine right behind them.

Inside, Ann was getting some food ready. As she was getting something out of the oven, the lights started to shine bright. "What's going on?!" She exclaimed as she shielded her eyes with her hand.

The system on the oven then started to beep, getting Ann to gasp. She then took out her PET. "Ashe, do you think you can check the System for Viruses?" Ann asked. "The lights are going crazy!"

Ashe, a pink NetNavi with a red bodysuit, as well as a red shade covering her eyes and the Crest of a Caduceus, looked to Ann and nodded. "_You can count on me._" Ashe replied back.

Ann nodded and threw her left hand into the air. "Jack In! Ashe, Power Up!" Ann exclaimed, now Jacking Ashe into the system.

"Neon Light!" A NetNavi called out inside of the system, causing multiple Security Navis within the system to Log Out.

"I prefer to get a challenge!" The NetNavi then remarked. He was blue all over, had red eyes, and somewhat resembled a light bulb. His Crest depicted lights flashing all around. This was the Darkloid, FlashMan.

"Mercury Straight!" Ashe called out, summoning a metal detector-looking staff in her hand. She shot at FlashMan, causing him to be knocked back.

"Nice shot," FlashMan complimented. "But you're no match against me!" He then exclaimed while letting out the blades on his Gauntlets.

"Ashe, look out!" Ann called out as she took out a Battle Chip with a WuNote Virus on it. "WoodNose, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann exclaimed, slotting in the Battle Chip.

Ashe shot forth a wooden lance, causing FlashMan to fall back.

The doors soon opened up and everyone came in. They were about to greet Ann until they all noticed what was happening.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann called out as she slotted in a Battle Chip.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kim asked her mother as Ann looked to her PET with intensity.

"A NetNavi started to attack the System!" Ann exclaimed as she watched Ashe and FlashMan start to clash blades with each other.

"Wait a minute!" Lan then exclaimed as he looked to the PET. "It's FlashMan!" Lan exclaimed.

"Called it!" Ron then yelled out. He then took out his PET. "Let's go, KarmaMan!" Ron told his NetNavi.

"_Right!_" KarmaMan replied back.

"Sending you in too, Miracle." Kim said to Miracle.

"_Standing by._" Miracle said with a nod.

Lan nodded before he looked to MegaMan. "MegaMan, we've gotta help Ann and Ashe!" Lan said.

"_Send me in!_" MegaMan said with confidence. "_I still have a bone to pick with that guy._"

Chaud nodded before looking to ProtoMan. "ProtoMan, we've gotta help them too!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_I'm with ya!_" ProtoMan replied back as he readied his sword.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lan called out as he lifted his PET into the air. "Get ready to Jack In! MegaMan!"

"Miracle!"

"ProtoMan!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Jack In and Power Up!**" The four then exclaimed.

"Spark Arm!" FlashMan called out as he broke off from Ashe. A blast was sent directly towards Ann's NetNavi, but MegaMan then leapt in and shot it with the MegaBuster, canceling out the attack.

"I don't think so!" MegaMan quipped as he landed beside Ashe.

"Ah, MegaMan!" FlashMan exclaimed. "This time, I'll Delete you for good!"

"You'll have to get through _me_ first!" ProtoMan then called out, slashing at FlashMan with his ProtoSword armed.

"ProtoMan?!" FlashMan exclaimed in surprise.

"And me!" KarmaMan yelled out as he tossed his Karma Spinners at FlashMan and knocking him back.

"At least leave some of him for _me!_" Miracle then called out, slashing at FlashMan from behind.

FlashMan yelled in surprise as he fell to the ground. All five NetNavis started to surround FlashMan as he started to get back up. FlashMan looked all around him and chuckled. "Master LaserMan warned me about you all." FlashMan remarked. His hand soon started to glow. "FlashLight!" FlashMan yelled, causing two light bulbs to appear around everyone.

"LifeAura!" Miracle called out, protecting everyone from the attack.

FlashMan chuckled and jumped out from the circle, starting to run away.

"After him!" Kim and Lan both ordered Miracle and MegaMan.

"Go get him!" Ron and Chaud then yelled to KarmaMan and ProtoMan at the same time.

"Mom, get Ashe out of there!" Kim then told her mother.

Ann nodded and pressed a button on her PET. "Ashe, Time to Jack Out."

Ashe nodded before looking to the four NetNavis in front of her. "Thank you, all of you." She said gratefully.

"_Ashe, Logging Out._"

MegaMan started to lead Miracle, KarmaMan and ProtoMan towards where FlashMan ran off before Miracle looked to the side. "Sonic Boom!" She called out, slashing her MiracleWorker Sword at some incoming thorns.

"Plant Weed!" A voice called out.

Lan gasped and took out a Battle Chip depicting an Emblem with a Flame on it. "TorchSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Lan called out.

MegaMan soon started to turn red before his entire body now resembled a living torch. "DoubleSoul TorchSoul!" MegaMan called out, now on fire.

VineMan then appeared, armed with a BambooSword. "MegaMan!" VineMan yelled out as he charged towards all of the NetNavis.

"VineMan!" Lan and MegaMan both exclaimed.

VineMan was a green NetNavi with vines in his back. His head was shaped like a flower, and his Crest depicted vines and thorns.

"FireSword!" MegaMan called out, letting his right arm transform into a fiery blade. He broke VineMan's BambooSword before KarmaMan leapt into the air.

"Luck Reversal!" KarmaMan yelled out, sending flames towards VineMan.

"Totem, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip with a totem on it.

"Totem!" Miracle Called out as she shot fire at VineMan.

VineMan just held his hands out. "Leaf Barrier!" He called out, summoning Leaves to protect him.

"Get back here!" MegaMan called out. "FireArm!" MegaMan then yelled out, shooting a Charged Shot at the Leaf Barrier, causing it to wilt away.

"Lion Head!" A voice called out, causing KarmaMan to look to the side.

"_AquaSword, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron then called out, causing a water sword to appear on KarmaMan's left arm.

KarmaMan swung the AquaSword wide. The Lion Head attack, made out of sand, dashed right towards them before KarmaMan swung at it and made it paralyze.

"DesertMan!" ProtoMan then exclaimed.

DesertMan had no body. He was just a giant head with two large hands at his side, with an Emblem depicting four Pyramids.

"IceBall!" ProtoMan yelled out, throwing a small orb with a light blue color to it. It made impact on DesertMan, causing him to turn to ice.

"BreakHammer!" Miracle called out as she leapt towards DesertMan, smashing him into pieces.

"Cold Press!" A voice called out. Everyone looked up to see a small NetNavi shaped like a fridge with a scarf and an Emblem with an Iceberg on it.

"FridgeMan?!" Ron exclaimed.

FridgeMan's impact caused an explosion. Once it cleared away, he vanished.

"Strike Burner!" Another voice called out.

"Not again!" MegaMan then exclaimed in exasperation.

"_SpoutSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!_" Lan called out, causing MegaMan to gain a water-looking appearance.

"Bubbler!" MegaMan yelled out as he shot towards a red NetNavi with blue flames and sharp edges on his body, the Crest depicting a blue, burning flame.

"BurnerMan!" MegaMan yelled out.

"IceSeed, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud then called out.

"IceSeed!" ProtoMan yelled, causing BurnerMan to turn to ice. The ice then broke, and BurnerMan was now gone.

"Okay, who's next?!" Miracle yelled as she slashed her MiracleWorker out wide in front of her.

All four NetNavis started to look around for more Darkloids. After a while, no one responded.

"Doesn't look like there are any more Darkloids there, guys," Kim then said. "We've still gotta find out what they were up to."

Lan nodded. "You all did well out there." Lan said. "For now, it's time to Log Out."

MegaMan nodded as he reverted from his DoubleSoul Form back to his original Form.

"_MegaMan, ProtoMan, Miracle and KarmaMan Logging Out._"

Ann smiled to her Daughter, as well as Ron, Lan and Chaud as their NetNavis returned to their PETs.

"Thanks so much, kids." Ann said. She looked to the PETs. "You too, guys." She added on.

"_No problem._" ProtoMan said with a salute.

"First _Bueno Nacho_, now Kim's house?!" Ron then exclaimed. "I'm starting to think that there could be a pattern here." Ron said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_But those were the only two places that were attacked,_" KarmaMan then pointed out. "_We have no idea where these Darkloids could strike next._"

Kim then shook her head. "Ron's onto something here," Kim said. "But three places were attacked, the first being M-Tech High School a week before." Kim then pointed out.

"Maybe they're coordinating some sort of attack." Jim then spoke up. "Almost like they're programming something into each area!"

James placed his hand to his chin and started to think. "It's worth looking into," Mr. Dr. Possible stated. "But we don't have enough people to look into every part of M-Tech to try and find the pattern!"

"I can call in my friends from DenTech City," Lan suggested. "With Maylu, Dex, Yai and Tory, we should be able to cover enough ground."

Chaud nodded in agreement. "And I can call in Raoul too." Chaud stated. "He and ThunderMan can provide some useful assistance."

Ann smiled. "Well, you must feel tired after NetBattles like those," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated. "Why don't you have some curry for dinner?" She asked.

Lan smiled. "Best idea I've heard all day." He said happily.

At dinner, everyone ate in peace. Lan, however, was stuffing himself with curry. Everyone all looked to Lan and chuckled before Kim started to eat her Fish Fillets. She then looked over to Ron, who was eating some lasagna. Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her two friends stuffing themselves silly.

"How'd I do, MegaMan?" Lan then asked MegaMan.

"_Well, you're good, but I doubt you could ever beat Ron's burrito record._" MegaMan said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I eat fast, alright." Ron bragged.

Kim let out a good laugh before she pulled out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle. "Okay, enough about them," Kim said, now in a stern voice. "What do we do about these Darkloids if they ever materialize into the Human World?" Kim asked.

Miracle sighed. "_There are only two people who can CrossFuse, and all of the Synchro Chips were stolen from SciLab during the Nebula Era._" Miracle stated.

Kim sighed before thinking back to what Dr. Hikari told her about her Synchro Rating with Miracle. "But what was the 'something else'?" Kim then asked.

At Drakken's Lair, Drakken was sitting on his throne, modeled after the one Dr. Regal once had. Dark Shego stood by his side, her black visor completely covering her eyes.

At that moment, a light blue tank emerged in front of the two, revealing BurnerMan.

"No need for disguises," Drakken stated as he motioned his hand to the side. He looked to Dark Shego and nodded. "Scan him." He ordered.

Dark Shego silently nodded before she held her arm out. "If I find a Sensor on you, you're Deleted." Dark Shego threatened the Darkloid.

BurnerMan gulped before Dark Shego finished her scan, letting her arm revert back to normal. "He's clean."

Drakken nodded before he chuckled. "Show yourself," Doctor Drakken began as the Darkloid started to digitize into a new form. "PseudoMan." Drakken then finished up.

BurnerMan nodded before he then changed shape completely. This NetNavi was no longer BurnerMan, but a Darkloid with a white bodysuit and black armor. One scanner was placed over his eye, and his right arm had a CyberSword while his left arm had a LaserBlast Cannon on it. His Crest was blank.

"_Master Drakken,_" PseudoMan announced. "_With the Darkloid Data Files you have provided me with, M-Tech City's now in confusion, and I'm prepared to proceed with the next phase._" PseudoMan reported.

Drakken grinned. "Excellent work, PseudoMan," Drakken said before he pressed a button on his throne again. "Now, here's the four_teenth_ Darkloid Data sample for you, plus a bonus for your work." Dr. Drakken then said.

"What you have here is the strongest Darkloid Data Sample there ever was in Nebula." Dark Shego started to explain. "He was so powerful that not even _MegaMan_ could defeat him." Dark Shego added on. "We expect you to use this data wisely." Dark Shego added on.

"And this Dark Chip will enhance your powers times the number of Darkloids there ever were," Drakken said. "Use it only when your situation is dire."

PseudoMan nodded. "_I'll use the Power of Neo Nebula wisely._" The Darkloid said with a nod. "_I can promise you that._" PseudoMan said before signing off.

Dark Shego then looked over to Drakken with concern. "Doctor D, I know you trust this New Darkloid to do your bidding, but is he really _that_ trustworthy with all that power in his hands?" Dark Shego questioned.

"PseudoMan's attack on M-Tech will be enough to distract Kim Possible and the NetPolice for our _real_ plan." Drakken said as a hologram of LaserMan then appeared.

"_Once his mission is complete, it will already be too late for anyone to stop us._" LaserMan stated.

Dark Shego nodded before turning back to Drakken. "Shall I monitor PseudoMan's progress?" Dark Shego asked.

Drakken nodded. "Do as you please, but do not interfere with the plan." He ordered.

"And if Kim Possible or Lan and MegaMan get in the way?" Dark Shego questioned.

Drakken then looked up and grinned. "Delete Them." He said simply.

The next day, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul arrived at Kim's house. Ann Possible opened the door and smiled at the sight of Lan and Chaud's friends there. "Come on in," Ann said in a friendly and welcoming tone. "Kim and Lan are getting ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dr. Possible." Maylu said with a bow.

Inside, Kim and Lan were already awake. They were also already dressed, and were talking to their NetNavis on their PETs. "What do we know so far about the Darkloids who attacked so far?" Kim asked.

"_SavageMan was the first to attack, and after him came FlashMan, VineMan, DesertMan, FridgeMan and BurnerMan,_" Miracle said as she watched over all of the past battles MegaMan or ProtoMan had with said Darkloids before them. "_But not all at once._"

MegaMan nodded. "_If they're all Darkloids we've previously Deleted, then that means only one thing._" MegaMan said as ProtoMan and KarmaMan appeared alongside him and Miracle.

"_The attacker is nothing more than an imposter._" ProtoMan stated.

"But what would they want at M-Tech?" Ron asked as he ate a waffle.

"Yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed as he ate a waffle as well.

Chaud patted the Naked Mole Rat on the head before looking back to the PET. "We'll check out their first known area they attacked," Chaud said as he brought up an image of the High School. "M-Tech High."

Kim and Lan both nodded as they soon started to go downstairs.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle was looking at all of the past battles MegaMan had with the Darkloids during the time Dr. Regal was still around. "Did Kim ever tell you my secret?" Miracle asked MegaMan as he looked over some data.

MegaMan nodded. "You can gain the abilities of other NetNavis you battle," MegaMan stated. His eyes then widened. "Wait, you're not gonna do what I _think_ you'll do, are you?" MegaMan asked with concern.

Miracle nodded. "This is all footage of the Darkloids prior to when they used a Dark Chip." Miracle explained, showing a battle MegaMan and ThunderMan had with the Darkloid known as SwordMan. "I'm safe as long as no Dark Chip is used yet, so I'm free to get their abilities when we eventually have to face them all."

MegaMan nodded back. "Just be careful." MegaMan told Miracle with a smile on his face.

Miracle chuckled before Roll then digitized in. "Hey there, MegaMan!" She exclaimed. She then looked over to Miracle and smiled. "How's it going, Miracle?" Roll then asked.

"Great to see you, Roll!" MegaMan said with another smile on his face.

"Honor to meet you again." Miracle then said.

IceMan, GutsMan, ThunderMan and Glyde then appeared and smiled to MegaMan and Miracle.

GutsMan was a yellow and red NetNavi with the form of a gorilla. On his chest was an Emblem with a Plus Sign on it.

IceMan was a small NetNavi with a snowsuit. His cheeks were red, and on his chest was the Crest of a blizzard.

Glyde had the appearance of a butler. There were wings on his back, however, and he had a black bodysuit with an Emblem of the Ayanō Family on it.

ThunderMan was a taller NetNavi than all of the rest. He had silver and orange armor, as well as a lightning rod on his head. Behind him were some yellow connectors on them, and his Crest depicted a thunderbolt.

"Guts, we're ready!" GutsMan announced.

"I've been itching for a fight!" ThunderMan then said.

"We're not backing down, no matter what!" IceMan exclaimed.

"We're with you, Old Friend." Glyde then said with encouragement.

"Awesome! The gang's all here." Miracle then said as she placed her hand on her hip.

Kim and Lan both nodded as they soon got to the Living Room, where Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul were.

Dex was an overweight teen with brown hair. He was dark-skinned and wore a green shirt with GutsMan's Crest on it, as well as blue shorts.

Maylu was the Number One fan of Kim. She had red hair, literally, a hairpin with Roll's Emblem, a blue shirt with a light green vest and skirt, black stockings and red shoes.

Yai was a short kid. She had blonde hair, a shiny forehead, a red dress and black shoes. Her hair was also arranged in topknots.

Tory was a pale-skinned teen, like Lan, Maylu and Yai. He wore a white jacket with jeans, and on his jacket was the Crest of IceMan on it.

Last but not least was Raoul. He was an adult with dark skin. He had black hair in the shape of a ponytail, a blue shirt and denim jeans.

Ron and Chaud soon walked into the room, smiling to their friends as well.

"We're ready to help in any way we can." Dex stated as he have a thumbs-up.

"Let's go and take the fight to those Darkloids!" Yai then exclaimed.

"We can do this!" Tory said with enthusiasm.

"I'm with you all the way." Raoul then stated. "Besides, I've got a Daughter here in M-Tech that I wanna look after." Raoul added on.

"Then here's what we do," Lan started out as he showed M-Tech High School to everyone on his PET. "M-Tech High is most likely known to be the next target, so we all have to be at every part of the School, guard every system, and take down this imposter." Lan said.

"Got it!" Yai said confidentially.

"We get to go to Kim's school?!" Maylu then asked with excitement. "Oh yeah!"

Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all chuckled. "Okay, we're all set." Chaud stated as he put his PET into his pocket. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded as they started to make their way towards M-Tech High School.

At M-Tech, the billboard flashed the words "M-Tech High School: Where no secrets are held."

Kim and Ron both walked through the halls as everyone stopped to see Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul all follow them.

"I'll check in at my Locker," Kim told everyone. "The rest of you, split up and Jack Into the School Systems."

"We're on it!" Maylu exclaimed as she took out her PET.

"Chaud, the two of us will stay with Kim." Lan then said. "If a Darkloid attacks out of nowhere, we need to be there."

"Right." Chaud replied back with a nod.

Everyone then split up, but as soon as they left, one of the lights went out, causing it to break.

However, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud took notice of this and immediately headed towards Kim's Locker as more lights started to go out.

"What the–?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she shielded her eyes. She then looked to see Kim and Ron with Lan and Chaud, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Bonnie took out her PET and started to follow them.

A laugh was soon heard as the four started to approach Kim's Locker. "There's only one NetNavi who makes that kind of laugh!" Lan exclaimed as Kim opened up her Locker.

"MegaMan!"

"ProtoMan!"

"Miracle!"

"KarmaMan!"

"**Jack In and Power Up!**" the four all yelled out as they Jacked their NetNavis into the System.

The four NetNavis soon arrived in the School System, seeing sparks fly around.

"Spark Wave!" A voice called out.

"Not this time!" Lan then yelled, taking out a Battle Chip. "BambooLance, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan called out as he slid the Battle Chip into his PET.

Bamboos started to pop up from the ground, eventually revealing an orange and yellow NetNavi. His hands were large spikes, and on his chest was an Emblem of two rods crossing each other and creating a spark.

"SparkMan!" ProtoMan then exclaimed.

"So, you brought reinforcements, MegaMan!" SparkMan exclaimed as he started to crackle with electricity. "M-Tech won't be safe for long!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Kim then yelled as she took out a Battle Chip. "Boomerang, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

A Boomerang appeared on Miracle's arm before it was thrown towards SparkMan.

"Later, losers!" SparkMan yelled out as he lifted his arms into the air. "Spark Ball!"

The Boomerang soon made impact with SparkMan, sending him away.

Maylu waited at the gym as Roll was already Logged In. "Do we have anything yet, Roll?" Maylu asked her NetNavi.

Roll, armed with an AquaSword, looked around and shook her head. "Nothing yet, Maylu," Roll reported. "I'll do another sweep, and if there's nothing else here, then I can–"

"Meteors!" A voice then called out.

Roll looked behind her and noticed a white and blue NetNavi with yellow spikes on his head, as well as a yellow tail with a star on the end, along with the Crest of a star.

"AquaSword!" Roll called out, sending a slash to the Meteors and causing them to burn out.

"That's NovaMan!" Maylu exclaimed with surprise.

"Get out of my way!" NovaMan ordered as he aimed a star-shaped arrow towards Roll. "Star Arrow!" He then yelled out, shooting the Star Arrow right at Roll.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll called out in response, shooting a heart-shaped arrow.

Both arrows collided with each other, creating an explosion. When the explosion cleared away, NovaMan was now gone.

"_NovaMan's disappeared, Maylu,_" Roll reported in. "_And no one else is here._"

Maylu nodded as she aimed her PET at the console. "Good job, Roll," Maylu said as she pressed the button of Roll's Emblem on her PET. "Let's meet up with the others."

"_Roll, Logging Out._"

Meanwhile, Dex and GutsMan were in their own fight with another Darkloid at the cafeteria. "Go get him, GutsMan!" Dex called out.

"Guts! Guts! Guts!" GutsMan yelled as he chased around BrightMan.

BrightMan was a bright-colored Darkloid unlike with the rest of the Darkloids. His eyes were covered with bright lights, and plugs were attached to his head. He had the Crest of a light bulb on his chest.

"Check me out!" BrightMan yelled out as he snapped his fingers. "Plug Lariat!" He then called out, starting to whip at GutsMan with his plugs.

"AntiElectricity, Battle Chip In, Download!" Dex then called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip.

As BrightMan sent his attack, a lightning rod appeared, causing the electricity to be sent back at BrightMan.

"Elec Beam!" ThunderMan then called out, blasting a surge of Electricity towards BrightMan and sending him back.

"Hey, Raoul!" Dex exclaimed as Raoul ran in.

"We've Deleted this Darkloid before, and we'll do it again!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Prepare for Deletion!" ThunderMan yelled out.

"Not today!" BrightMan yelled out. He then used an AreaSteal Move to get away, causing GutsMan and ThunderMan to look on in surprise.

"Guts! Where'd he go?!" GutsMan exclaimed.

In the Girls' Locker Room, the Cheerleaders watched as Yai started to take on another Darkloid. "Get him, Glyde!" Yai called out.

"Glyde Cannon!" Glyde yelled out, shooting towards VideoMan.

VideoMan was a black NetNavi with a Movie Director-like appearance to him. He had the Crest of a Play Button.

"Wind Cutter!" VideoMan yelled back.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then called out as she and Tara joined the battle.

VideoMan stuttered as he was thrown off by the sudden attack.

"Darkloid or not, no one invades this School!" Tara called out.

"Lightning, Battle Chip In, Download!" Yai then called out.

"Salamander, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara then called out.

A Fire Attack came from Ring while a Lightning Attack came from Glyde, both striking VideoMan and causing him to fall back.

"He's gone!" Glyde exclaimed in surprise.

"Cyber Freeze!" IceMan called out as he started to attack BowlMan.

BowlMan, as the name implied, was a bowling-themed Darkloid. He had a white body shaped like a giant bowling pin. His arm was a green bowling pin while his Crest depicted the three holes on a Bowling Ball.

"Gatling Pin!" BowlMan called out as he turned his left arm into a cannon.

"Confusion, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tory yelled out.

The Gatling Pins soon started to return back to BowlMan before IceMan formed a small CyberSword from his right arm. IceMan leapt into the air and slashed down at BowlMan, causing him to disappear.

"Where do these guys keep going?!" Tory asked in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin was in his office, grading done papers. He grumbled to himself as he looked through multiple papers before his PET started to sound off.

"What's wrong, Signas?" Barkin asked his Drill Sergeant NetNavi.

"_There are intruders in the System!_" Signas reported. "_And they're not Viruses!_" Signas then yelled before a Sonic Slash hit him.

"Signas!" Barkin called out.

In the Cyberworld, Signas started to get back up. In front of him were three NetNavis all with the same the same appearance and Crest of the tip of a blade. Each of the three NetNavis all consisted of three swords each, the middle one being the head. One NetNavi had a red sword, the second one with yellow, and the third one with blue.

"Sonic Blade!" The red SwordMan called out.

"AntiSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan then called out.

Barkin looked to the side to see Lan and Kim run in with Ron and Chaud right behind them.

"Get them, Miracle!" Kim then exclaimed.

MegaMan caught the sword from SwordMan and sent a blast from his MegaBuster before Miracle charged in with her MiracleWorker loaded. She slashed at the yellow SwordMan before ProtoMan dashed in.

"DeltaRay!" ProtoMan called out as he sent a Delta Sign towards SwordMan.

KarmaMan then charged in. "_Z-Saver, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Ron called out.

A sword hilt appeared in KarmaMan's hand before a sharp blue blade emerged. KarmaMan slashed at the two SwordMan Clones, causing them to explode.

"You've got one last form to use, imposter!" Miracle exclaimed as she aimed her MiracleWorker at the fake SwordMan.

"So, I've been found out!" SwordMan exclaimed as Roll, Glyde, GutsMan, IceMan and ThunderMan started to surround him. "No matter! GravityMan will Delete you all!" He then exclaimed.

A bright flash then appeared, causing everyone, even the NetOps, to turn away.

A large, red and round NetNavi then appeared. He looked robotic, and his Crest depicted gravity exerting in circles.

"How tough was GravityMan?" Kim asked Lan and Chaud as they gulped.

"_Very_ tough." Chaud replied back. He then slotted in the first Battle Chip in his hands. "RockCube, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud called out.

RockCubes started to in front of all NetNavis surrounding the strong Darkloid. GravityMan looked all around before lifting up his hands. "Gravity Drive!" GravityMan called out in a mechanical voice.

"Now!" Chaud then yelled to the NetNavis.

All of the NetNavis nodded as they threw the RockCubes at GravityMan, causing his Gravity Drive to temporarily falter. "That trick will not work on me. I will Delete you all!" GravityMan then yelled in the same robotic voice.

Everyone gasped that their tactic didn't work. All ten NetNavis readied their weapons and prepared to attack until Miracle looked to the side.

"Mad Roller!" A voice then yelled out.

GravityMan looked to see Punk in Ball Mode, destroying his Gravity Drive and knocking him back.

"Now!" Miracle then yelled. She charged up the CyberSword on her MiracleWorker and slashed straight at GravityMan once he flew towards her.

Kim laughed and looked to see that Bonnie had joined them. "Nice hit, Bonnie!" Kim complimented.

Bonnie just grinned. "Kimmie, I can't just let you work with the famous Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze and take all the credit." Bonnie simply replied.

"And I'm here to help!" Tara then yelled as she ran in.

Kim chuckled before looking back to her Kimmunicator PET so she could see how everything was going.

Ring joined in on the battle next to Glyde as the NetNavis started to close in on GravityMan.

Lan then looked to Mr. Barkin and showed him the NetSavior Badge on his PET. "Mr. Barkin, my friend, Chaud and I would like to ask you some questions about something that might be hidden in M-Tech High." Lan said.

"What's at M-Tech that's making the Darkloids attack so much?" MegaMan then asked Signas as the rest of the NetNavis started to surround GravityMan completely.

Barkin sighed as he started to pull up a screen on his computer, getting everyone to crowd around and look. "If you recall Control X, the Ultimate Air Tracking System, Nebula tried to destroy it so that their Satellite wouldn't be found." Barkin started to explain. "Twenty years ago, at the foundation of M-Tech High School, Program X was set up."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she abruptly interrupted. "What's Program X?"

"Program X was designed in the case that no resistance could take on threats to the Cyberworld, such as World Three, Grave and Nebula." Mr. Barkin explained further on. "It can power up anything from a NetNavi's skills to powering up a Cannon." Barkin added on. "An old friend of mine in the past with an Advanced PET like the ones today, entrusted me, a Net Military Soldier, to protect it at all costs."

Chaud nodded when he heard this. "So, this Darkloid's after the Program X that's been kept secret all these years." Chaud told his NetNavi.

"And this imposter failed." ProtoMan remarked as he aimed his ProtoSword at the Darkloid.

GravityMan started to laugh. "You have caught into me." He said, still using the robotic voice. GravityMan started to change shape, now revealing himself to be PseudoMan.

"Are you or _aren't_ you working for Neo Dark Nebula?!" Miracle then ordered as she aimed her MiracleWorker at PseudoMan.

"I _am_." PseudoMan remarked as he aimed his CyberSword at Miracle. "My name is PseudoMan, and I will do anything it takes to get Program X!" PseudoMan exclaimed before he changed his CyberSword arm back to a normal hand. "And I will do it at all costs!" He then yelled out, summoning the Dark Chip.

"Stand back!" MegaMan then yelled to the rest of the NetNavis in the area. "He's got a Dark Chip!"

"And I'm not afraid to use it!" PseudoMan then exclaimed as he let the New Dark Chip take him over.

Everyone then watched with horror as PseudoMan started to multiply. One by one, each of the PseudoMan Clones turned into all thirteen fallen Darkloids from the past. Now, there were a total of fourteen Clones of PseudoMan, the original being the only one who had not taken the form of the original thirteen Darkloids.

"He's managed to split himself!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"And I've saved the best and ultimate Darkloid for last!" PseudoMan exclaimed as he started to change shape. "Fear me as I become the strongest Darkloid there ever was," PseudoMan announced as he took on the appearance of a Darkloid that gave everyone a chill. He was now a crimson Darkloid with long white hair, a black visor, clawed Gauntlets and boots, and the same Crest that ProtoMan possessed.

"Dark ProtoMan!" MegaMan exclaimed in surprise.

PseudoMan laughed as he took on the form of Dark ProtoMan. "No one could ever win a fight when Dark ProtoMan came into existence." PseudoMan remarked.

"And as an entire Army of Darkloids, we can't be defeated!" The PseudoMan Clone as SwordMan remarked.

Just then, Security Navis came in, all aiming LaserBlast Cannons at each of the Darkloids. MegaMan, Miracle and the rest of the NetNavis all fired at the Darkloids as well, but GravityMan hovered forwards. "Gravity Drive!" He called out.

MegaMan and ProtoMan looked back and forth to the Army of Darkloids. All of them gave vicious grins. Dark Auras surrounded the Darkloids, causing the NetNavis to continue firing at them.

Far away, Dark Shego and LaserMan watched everything happen with interest. "I have my doubts about this," Dark Shego stated as she placed a hand to her hip. "MegaMan and SearchMan managed to Delete these Darkloids within minutes. PseudoMan won't stand a chance."

"You underestimate PseudoMan, Dark Shego," LaserMan then spoke up. "This attack won't be taking place in the Cyberworld, but in the _Human_ World instead!" LaserMan then exclaimed.

PseudoMan and all of his Clones laughed before Logging Out.

"Did we get them?" Ron asked as he had a SuperVulcan Battle Chip ready.

Kim narrowed her eyes before looking to Mr. Barkin. "The Darkloids may still be in the System!" She exclaimed. "Order the Security Navis to search the entire Net if they have to!"

Miracle then let out a gasp. "Wait, Kim!" Miracle called out.

"What is it, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"Ron was right. There _is_ a pattern to the attacks!" Miracle then exclaimed. "All of the Systems, at _Bueno Nacho_, your house, every place in M-Tech, all link here!" Miracle stated.

Everyone gasped as a Map was then shown. "_It's the perfect strategy for a Virus Attack!_" Wade exclaimed as he came through in the Kimmunicator PET through another screen.

Just then, all around them, outside of the School, Dimensional Area Generators started to pop up from the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh no!" Rufus chattered.

"What are those outside the windows?!" Bonnie then asked as she ran to the windows to see what was going on.

"Dimensional Area Generators!" Lan exclaimed.

"This whole thing was a setup!" Kim then yelled.

Soon, the Dimensional Area started to surround M-Tech High School. All of the students and teachers looked around in horror as Lan, Kim, Ron, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory and Raoul looked around.

"We have Viruses in the System!" MegaMan then exclaimed as he, Miracle, KarmaMan, ProtoMan and the rest of the NetNavis looked around to see multiple Viruses arrive from all around them.

"And what's going on out here is worse!" Ron then exclaimed, seeing BrightMan arrive with FlashMan and SparkMan by his side.

All of the students and teachers started to scream in terror before Chaud took out the Battle Chip Gate.

"AirStorm, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud called out as he slotted in a Battle Chip with an image of a Virus blowing wind out of its mouth.

BrightMan, FlashMan and SparkMan were all sent back by the attack before Lan and Chaud looked to their PETs.

"MegaMan, we have to CrossFuse!" Lan said as he took out five Battle Chips, one of them being the MiracleSoul Navi Chip.

"_But what about the Viruses here?_" MegaMan then asked as he used his MegaBuster to shoot down a Bunny Virus.

Roll then flew into the air and blew a kiss. "Roll Blast!" she called out, sending Hearts at several of the Viruses.

ProtoMan clashed with a Swordy Virus before ThunderMan fell from the sky.

"Thunder Bolt!" ThunderMan then yelled out as Lightning struck the Viruses.

MegaMan and ProtoMan looked to see Roll and ThunderMan run up next to them after finishing off those Viruses.

"We can take care of these guys!" Roll exclaimed.

"Go and help Lan and Chaud!" ThunderMan then said.

MegaMan and ProtoMan both nodded as they started to Log Out.

Miracle and KarmaMan were both back-to-back with each other as they fought against several other Viruses.

"Punk Chain!" Punk then yelled out, Deleting some Spikey Viruses. Miracle looked behind her to see the Spikey Viruses about to fire until Punk's Punk Chain hit them.

"Ring Rang!" Ring then yelled, Deleting some Momogra Viruses that were about to attack KarmaMan.

"Help Kim and Ron too!" Punk exclaimed.

"We can take these guys!" Ring then exclaimed, grinning to KarmaMan.

"Thanks!" Miracle and KarmaMan both said before Logging Out.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan and Chaud both yelled out as they slotted their Synchro Chips into their PETs. They both held out their PETs as the sequence for the CrossFusion started. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" the two then yelled out.

Lan had his arms and legs spread out wide as MegaMan's armor started to materialize onto him. As soon as his arms and legs were complete, MegaMan's pads and back Boosters appeared before MegaMan's Crest appeared on Lan's chest, causing the black bodysuit to appear. Lan lowered his head as his Helmet came on, and once his mouth-guard materialized, Lan and MegaMan were now CrossFused; both arms set in front of Lan in a battle stance as white lines were placed on his knees and arms.

Chaud let the armor of ProtoMan materialize onto him next. As soon as ProtoMan's legs appeared, Chaud held out his right arm, letting one arm of ProtoMan materialize onto him before the same happened with his left arm. Chaud thrust his left arm out in front of his chest, letting ProtoMan's Emblem on his hand shine. ProtoMan's Emblem then appeared on Chaud's Chest, and Chaud gained ProtoMan's black bodysuit before a long strand of white and black hair fell down Chaud's back. As soon as his CrossFusion was complete, Chaud pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to the side.

"We've gotta keep the Darkloids out of the school!" Kim exclaimed as she pulled on her Wrist Braces. "We can help as much as we can, but we're only restricted to Arms Weapons." Kim added on.

"We'll get them to the Football Field outside!" Lan said as he readied the MegaBuster. "We'll try not to damage the School!"

All of a sudden, ninja stars were thrown towards the four. Ron looked and gasped as he took out the Battle Chip Gate.

"Aura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

The ninja stars were deflected as ShadowMan dashed in with his Muramasa Blade armed.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed as he tackled ShadowMan into a wall. "ShadowMan was a part of Grave, not _Nebula!_"

"Regal hired ShadowMan to take down the Control X Systems." Kim then said as she held out her hands. "Muramasa! Katana!" Kim called out.

"Get off me!" ShadowMan yelled to Ron, kicking him away.

Ron was thrown into a wall right as BowlMan and FridgeMan attack.

"Let's dance!" Kim then told ShadowMan as she prepared her two blades.

"_Be careful, Kim,_" Miracle then said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_ShadowMan's a tough Darkloid to defeat from what I've seen of him_."

"Then I'll just have to wish for the best." Kim then said grimly.

Lan and Chaud both nodded as they ran out, Lan charging at NovaMan, SavageMan, VideoMan and GravityMan while Chaud took on SwordMan, DesertMan, BurnerMan and VineMan.

"GoldFist, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he sent a punch towards his four Darkloid enemies.

NovaMan, SavageMan, GravityMan and VideoMan were all sent out the back door as Lan leapt into the air for another attack.

"HeavyGauge, CustomSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out. The CustomSword Battle Chip then appeared on his arm as he slashed at SwordMan before kicking away VineMan. He then sent a Sonic Slash towards DesertMan before slashing at BurnerMan, sending them to the Football Field.

"Spreader!" Ron yelled out as he started to open fire upon BowlMan and FridgeMan.

Both of the Darkloids looked in surprise as the Blast from the Spreader made impact with them, causing the two to be thrown out of the gym and into Football Field outside.

"WideShot, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Maylu called out.

"TimeBoomer, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Dex yelled.

"StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross, Battle Chips In, Download!" Barkin announced.

"MagnetBolt, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Raoul exclaimed.

"AirHockey, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Tory yelled out.

"BugBoomer, Geddon, Anubis, Battle Chips In, Download!" Tara called.

"MegaCannon, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Yai exclaimed.

"Finally! WaveArm, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Bonnie yelled out, slotting in the final Battle Chips as everyone did so themselves.

"**Eight-Time Program Advance!**" Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Raoul, Tara, Bonnie and Mr. Barkin, as well as Roll, GutsMan, Glyde, IceMan, ThunderMan, Ring, Signas and Punk all called out.

"SuperSpread!" Roll yelled as she shot a large and repeating WideShot.

"GigaTimeBoomer!" GutsMan then yelled out.

"GigaCannon!" Glyde yelled out as he shot his MegaCannon towards the Viruses.

"PitHockey!" IceMan yelled, shooting several AirHockey Pucks towards each Virus.

"MagnetShock!" ThunderMan then yelled out, shooting several Magnets towards every Virus.

"EvilCut!" Signas announced as he charged towards some more of the Viruses.

"Poison Pharaoh!" Ring yelled as she shot Poison from the Anubis in front of her.

"PowerWave!" Punk yelled, sending forth a shock wave in a V-Formation.

All of the Viruses yelled as they started to get Deleted.

All of the NetOps sighed with relief as the System was now clear of Viruses.

Kim continued to take on ShadowMan. However, with his fast movements, Kim had trouble striking back. "You weren't kidding, Miracle!" Kim strenuously exclaimed as she parried off every quick attack.

"_Look out!_" Miracle then yelled.

Kim then saw ShadowMan sent a jab towards her chest. Kim held her Katana out in defense, but the Muramasa Blade shattered it.

Kim then yelled as she felt a surge of electricity flow through her left hand. "My Gauntlet!" she exclaimed, watching it crumble and fall to the ground.

Kim then struck with the Muramasa, clashing with ShadowMan's own Muramasa. "You can't defeat me!" ShadowMan yelled out as he broke Kim's Muramasa.

Kim gasped as she was then thrown back into the wall, with one Wrist Brace destroyed and the other one hardly functioning.

Kim soon fell to the ground as her Kimmunicator PET fell as well. Kim panted and tried to get up, but ShadowMan held his sword at her head. "You have gotten in my way for far too long, Kim Possible." PseudoMan remarked through ShadowMan's body. "Now, you will be _Deleted!_" he exclaimed, raising his Muramasa up.

Dark Shego watched from a distance away and chuckled. "Im_pressive!_" she exclaimed to herself. "Kim Possible finally meets her end!"

Kim looked up and growled, managing to dodge the blade and twirl off to the side.

"_Your Synchro Reading is high_," Kim heard Dr. Hikari say in her head. "_And… something else_."

Kim panted as ShadowMan started to get ready to attack again. He yelled as he now charged at Kim.

"Okay," Kim said as she got into a fighting stance while putting her Kimmunicator PET back at her side. "Whatever that 'something else' is, now would be a really good time to use it!" Kim then yelled as she charged back at ShadowMan.

Inside of her pocket, Kim's Kimmunicator PET started to glow golden. "_Whoa!_" Miracle exclaimed as she noticed the shine.

Kim started to glow as well, much to ShadowMan's surprise. "What's going on?!" ShadowMan exclaimed as he brought his sword down onto Kim.

The Muramasa suddenly shattered as it made impact on Kim. ShadowMan gasped before Kim punched right at ShadowMan's Emblem, breaking it into pieces before hers, ShadowMan's and Dark Shego's very eyes.

ShadowMan stuttered before he yelled in pain. "No!" he yelled out.

"_ShadowMan Deleted_."

Kim panted before she looked to her body. "Hey, what's happening to me?" she asked.

"_Kim, something's happening here!_" Miracle then called out.

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator PET and noticed a Chip popping out. Kim caught it and looked to it, seeing a Synchro Chip, only with a white color on it instead of it being blue. MegaMan's Emblem, which was on every Synchro Chip, was replaced with Miracle's own Crest.

"A Synchro Chip?" Kim asked. She then looked to her Kimmunicator PET and noticed that a text showed up. "'The Miracle Synchro Chip'?" Kim asked.

"_I'm not too sure about it either_," Miracle then said. "_But I say that we should put this Synchro Chip to good use_."

Kim nodded. "Right!" she then said. "We'd better go and help Lan, Chaud and Ron." Kim then said as she started to dash towards the Football Field.

Dark Shego continued to watch from a distance as she then narrowed her eyes at Kim. "What are you up to?" Dark Shego asked as she stalked Kim.

"CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out as he and Chaud started to face off against Dark ProtoMan, everyone now gathered together and watching all the Darkloids start to regroup. "LifeSword!"

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out. "ElementSword!"

"**DOUBLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Lan and Chaud then yelled out, sending their attacks right at Dark ProtoMan.

"Foolish Humans!" Dark ProtoMan then yelled out, sending a Sonic Slash towards the two. "Dark Sonic Boom!"

The Dark Sonic Boom collided with the LifeSword and ElementSword Attacks, eventually exploding and knocking Lan and Chaud back while PseudoMan, still as Dark ProtoMan, didn't flinch.

"I have an army of Darkloids!" Dark ProtoMan yelled as the Darkloids started to gather together. "It would be im_possible_ to Delete us all!"

Just then, a Blast was sent at Dark ProtoMan, knocking him away.

Lan and Chaud looked to see Kim with her only functioning Glove. "You know, you had my name off by just a little," Kim remarked, letting out a chuckle. "But you were real close." Kim said as she let the LaserBlast disappear.

"Kim! What are you doing?!" Lan exclaimed.

Ron, who was battling SwordMan, looked to Kim and gasped.

Everyone watched as the Darkloids started firing upon Kim. Kim just walked without flinching, eventually taking out her Kimmunicator PET.

Dark ProtoMan raised his hand, getting the Darkloids to cease their fire. Kim then took out the Miracle Synchro Chip and held it up, getting everyone to gasp.

"Ready, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Ready!_" Miracle replied back.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim then announced as she slotted in the Miracle Synchro Chip into her PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle both exclaimed as Kim held the Kimmunicator PET out in front of her.

Everyone was now in amazement, even the Darkloids, as well as Dark Shego.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim then held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim then held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim then placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim then twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Dark ProtoMan gasped as he saw this. "No!" he exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"No way!" Dark Shego exclaimed with shock.

"Whoa!" Lan and MegaMan both exclaimed.

"How did she get a Synchro Chip?!" Chaud then exclaimed.

"Go CrossFused Kim!" Ron then exclaimed.

Everyone all cheered as Kim stood in between Lan and Chaud. She and Miracle were now one, a force to be reckoned with.

"Bring it on!" Kim said. "I'm ready for you!"

All of the Darkloids charged at Kim at that moment while Dark ProtoMan stood by.

SavageMan was the first to attack as Lan and Chaud got up. Kim leapt into the air and held out her hand.

"GoldFist!" Kim called out. She then charged straight down, punching SavageMan through the chest.

"_SavageMan Deleted_."

SwordMan charged right at Chaud, but Chaud formed the ProtoSword and dashed right at SwordMan. "DeltaRay!" Chaud called out, sending a Delta Symbol at SwordMan's Chest.

"_SwordMan Deleted_."

"HeroSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron then called out as he slotted the Chip into the Battle Chip Gate.

Lan charged with the HeroSword at VineMan and slashed at his chest, ending him.

"_VineMan Deleted_."

"Gatling Pin!" BowlMan called out as he shot Gatling Pins at Kim.

"Neon Light!" FlashMan yelled out.

"Spark Wave!" SparkMan exclaimed.

"Bright Beam!" BrightMan yelled.

Kim leapt onto the Gatling Pins and jumped down to the four Darkloids. "RockCubes!" Kim yelled out.

The four Darkloids yelled in surprise as RockCubes started to rain down on them.

"_BowlMan, FlashMan, SparkMan and BrightMan Deleted_."

"Lion Head!" DesertMan then called out once Kim landed on the ground.

Kim aimed her hand at DesertMan. "Spreader, Triple Battle Chip In!" she called out. "HyperBurst!" she yelled, firing at DesertMan.

"_DesertMan Deleted_."

Lan looked up to see FridgeMan in the air. "Cold Press!" FridgeMan called out.

"LavaStage, Battle Chip In!" Lan yelled out, causing the ground to turn to lava.

FridgeMan yelled nervously as he immediately landed on the lava, which then erupted.

"_FridgeMan Deleted_."

Dark Shego looked down with shock. "No!" she exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Dark ProtoMan growled as he looked to the rest of the Darkloids. "Delete Them!" he ordered.

"Meteors!" NovaMan called out.

"Burning Jet!" BurnerMan then yelled.

"Tape Reel!" VideoMan exclaimed.

"Gravity Drive!" GravityMan then announced.

Kim looked to the four remaining Darkloids and grinned. "LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon! Program Advance!" Kim called out. Her hands soon started to change shape before a giant Cannon formed. "ZetaCannon!" she yelled out. "Fire!"

All of the remaining Darkloids tried to avoid the attack, but the Blast from the ZetaCannon managed to Delete them all.

Dark ProtoMan gasped before Kim charged at him. "You can't hurt me!" PseudoMan yelled out. "I am the Ultimate Darkloid!"

"You're not the first to predict your power." Kim spat. "Me? I can do anything!" Kim then exclaimed.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out, causing her right arm to turn into the MiracleWorker. She then leapt into the air and slashed down as Dark ProtoMan leapt up and slashed towards Kim.

The two collided with each other in midair, clashing blades. After a while of locking blades with one another, Kim twirled around and kicked Dark ProtoMan to the ground.

Lan then charged in. "CyberSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he started to slash at PseudoMan.

PseudoMan used Dark ProtoMan's form to clash with Lan before Kim started to use her MiracleWorker to fire upon Dark ProtoMan.

"DeltaRay!" Chaud then called out, sending a slash towards Dark ProtoMan.

Dark ProtoMan yelled as he was sent back.

Soon, Lan, Kim and Chaud were all gathered together. Lan had the MegaBuster loaded, Chaud was armed with his ProtoSword, and Kim had the MiracleWorker ready for more fighting.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Dark ProtoMan yelled out.

"You _should_ be!" Lan, Chaud and Kim all exclaimed.

"Charge Shot!" Lan called out as he shot from his MegaBuster.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud then yelled as he slashed the ProtoSword.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim exclaimed as she shot a blast before sending a Sonic Boom from her MiracleWorker.

All three sent their respective attacks towards Dark ProtoMan as he sent a Dark Sonic Boom towards them. "Have a taste of my power!" Dark ProtoMan yelled out.

"**MegaProtoMiracleBurst!**" Lan, Chaud and Kim then called out.

Dark ProtoMan looked in surprise as the MegaBustProtoMiracleBurst made impact with the Dark Sonic Boom. The combined attack dissipated the Dark Sonic Boom before managing to hit Dark ProtoMan.

Dark ProtoMan gasped as he was sent back by the attack, now reverting back to his true form. He growled and leapt into the air, armed with his PseudoSaber. "You won't defeat me! It's impossible!"

"No!" Kim then yelled as she leapt up as well. "But real _close!_" she yelled, slashing at PseudoMan.

Dark Shego gasped as the two passed each other. Kim was now on the ground, the MiracleWorker in front of her, while PseudoMan was back in his true form, now damaged as a slash appeared over his body. "No!" PseudoMan called out as he fell to the ground.

"_PseudoMan Deleted_."

Dark Shego scoffed. "What a disappointment." She remarked, now leaving.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

Soon, the Dimensional Area started to disappear. Lan and Chaud spread their arms out, reverting back to normal. They then looked to Kim, who was looking to where Dark Shego once stood. "Kim!" Lan exclaimed. "The Dimensional Area's going down, and you're not changing back!"

Kim looked to herself before gasping. "Oh," she said. "Sorry." She then said before spreading her arms out as well right as the Dimensional Area disappeared.

Everyone all cheered as Kim, Lan and Chaud all grabbed their PETs as they fell in front of them.

"Okay, Kim," Lan said as he walked up to Kim. "_That_… was cool!"

"Where did you get that Synchro Chip?" Chaud then asked as it started to pop out.

Ron ran over and looked to the Miracle Synchro Chip. "A new design, maybe?" he asked.

At Drakken's Lair, Dark Shego digitized in front of Drakken. "Dr. D, PseudoMan has failed, but that's not the worst of the news." Dark Shego stated.

Drakken grumbled. "Oh, there's always _bad_ news to reports!" he exclaimed frustratingly. "What is it this time?"

"Kim Possible has gained the ability to CrossFuse." Dark Shego reported.

Drakken grumbled. "She now poses a threat to Neo Dark Nebula," Drakken said as he got up. "But not to worry." He then stated. "PseudoMan's distraction bought us enough time to focus on our _real_ goal," Drakken said as he gestured towards a System next to them. "We managed to rebuild Control X, and now, we can track down our enemies wherever they are." Drakken said darkly.

Dark Shego grinned when she heard this, her Dark Aura starting to glow.

Later on, at SciLab, Dr. Hikari and Kim's family were looking over the new Miracle Synchro Chip. "This is _amazing!_" Dr. Hikari exclaimed as he scanned the Chip. "I've never seen such a powerful Synchro Chip in my life ever since the Rush Synchro Chip!"

"But how did we get it?" Kim then asked.

Dr. Hikari then looked to Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "It must have been ever since you programmed Miracle," Dr. Hikari said as he looked to Miracle. "Something must have been building up inside of your Kimmunicator PET as you and Miracle bonded over the months," Dr. Hikari went on. "Therefore, this Miracle Synchro Chip was created." Yuichiro went on. "And I believe that you can use this outside of Dimensional Areas, so if you face anyone like Shego or Shego herself, then you'll always be on her fighting grounds, always on an equal level to her."

Kim smiled as she was then handed her PET. "So, I'm officially a CrossFuser?" Kim asked.

Dr. Hikari nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Use your power wisely." Dr. Hikari added on.

"Whoa, Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed as she then looked to her NetNavi. "What do you think, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_It's a miracle, alright_." Miracle stated as she let out a chuckle. "_Together, we're both impossible to defeat, and a Miraculous Wonder_." Miracle quipped.

Everyone all laughed as they day turned out well.

A couple of days later, Lan and Chaud were walking into a building. All around them were Officials. "Are you sure about this?" Chaud asked Lan.

Lan nodded. "Yeah," he said with a grin on his face. "Chief Kiefer will want to know about this." He said.

The two NetOps then walked into a Meeting Room, where Chief Kiefer and his assistant, Manuela, were waiting.

"Agents Lan and Chaud, what have you to report?" Chief Kiefer asked.

"Did you find any connections that Dr. Drakken had with Dr. Regal?" Manuela then asked.

"Dr. Drakken is indeed in possession of LaserMan," Chaud started out. "And he's created more Darkloids under the name of Neo Dark Nebula." Chaud added on.

"But that's not why we're here." Lan then said.

"What do you mean?" Kiefer then asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lan smiled as he placed his PET onto a stand, showing video footage of Kim and Ron taking on the forces of Neo Dark Nebula. "With your permission, over time, I would like to request that my friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, be made as official Keepers of the Peace for both the Cyber _and_ Human Worlds." Lan said, even showing the two Kim performing CrossFusion.

Chief Kiefer and Manuela both looked to each other with thoughtful looks on their faces. They then continued to watch the footage of all of Kim's fight, even with Shego, and then back to each other. After a moment of consideration, they looked to Lan and nodded. "We will do it." Kiefer said. "In due time, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be NetSaviors."

Lan and Chaud nodded before looking to Kim and Ron one more time.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest chapter? This took me quite some time and thought, as well as research, to get done. This is my second Non-Episode Based Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero** ever since my first Chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this. I shall try to have a new chapter up later on. Remember, everyone, that I need some FanArt for my story. I'll be giving away some Spoilers to anyone who can make the best Artwork. It's okay if you can't, I'm just looking for people with the right skill. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	6. Beware of the BeBes!

Hey there, everyone! What's up? Enjoy Halloween on Friday? Sure hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am returning to you with another brand new chapter for my surprisingly popular story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I would like to thank you all, especially **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**. I love how you all appreciate what I've been doing all this time. My two greatest friends I have had ever since I wrote this story are **SkiesEagle** and **Jackpot 2**. I appreciate the criticism, the ideas, and the enthusiasm that you two give to me. Thank you two very much. Now, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! Due to the Story Changes I had to make, as well as the Plot of the Episode I am about to present to you, this will take a different track and derail from the Main Plot, but nonetheless, I'm happy to have made this Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Beware of the BeBes!

At M-Tech High School, all of the Students were leaving, as the End of the Day had come. Buses pulled out, students walked home, and everything was being rebuilt ever since PseudoMan attacked. Program X was reinforced, and all was well.

Such is not the case for Ron Stoppable.

"No, no problem," Ron said as he walked out of the Guidance Counselor's Office. "Thank _you_." He said.

The door slammed shut.

"_Well, that could have gone better_." KarmaMan mused.

"Yeah," Ron then said in a sad voice. Shades of grey covered his head as he slumped to the ground. "My life is so over, KarmaMan." He then lamented.

Later on, at _Bueno Nacho_, Kim had just come back from Cheer Practice. She was still in her Cheerleader Uniform, which was dark blue with a golden collar and a waistband the same color. Her pompoms were dark blue as well, and in the center of her top was MegaMan's Crest.

"You think that the M-Tech MegaMen will win this game Friday?" Kim asked Miracle.

Miracle nodded within the Kimmunicator PET. "_No doubt about it_." She stated. All of a sudden, she started to fizz. Miracle groaned a bit before looking to Kim with a weak smile on her face. "_You just need a mascot_." She added on weakly.

"Miracle, what's the Sitch?" Kim asked with concern.

"_I got Punk's Data, then LaserMan's, MegaMan and ProtoMan's Data was already stored within me, and after gaining all of the Pre-Dark Chip Darkloid Data last week_…" Miracle then said before pulling up a screen. "_I'm reaching my megabyte limit on NetNavi Data_." Miracle then explained. "_When you get home, find somewhere to back up my Data, or else it will be lost forever!_" Miracle then exclaimed.

Kim gasped. "Miracle, I'm gonna put you in Sleep Mode until I get home," Kim said as she started to press some buttons. "Hopefully, that should ease up your pain."

Miracle smiled. "_Thanks, Kim_," Miracle said. "_I think I'll feel better after that_."

Kim nodded before the Kimmunicator PET turned off.

Kim then looked over to Ron. He was there the whole time, yet he hadn't even eaten or said anything ever since he arrived.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead. "Ron, my drama's over," she remarked. "Turn down yours and eat." Kim ordered.

"Not hungry." Ron replied back gloomily, his shades of grey still covering his head.

Rufus then came onto the table. He chuckled upon seeing the food, and without Ron noticing, he dived into a burrito, starting to eat away.

"_Ron, you're gonna get through it, trust me_." KarmaMan then said.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Ron exclaimed before looking to Kim. "What am I gonna do, KP?!" he asked in a worried tone.

Kim took a sip out from her drink before handing Ron a box. "First, here's something I got you from the NumberMan Trader," she said, showing a box that was the same as his in her own hands. "And second of all, the Guidance Counselor told you that you need an Extracurricular Activity." Kim started out.

"Only because it would look _good_ on my College Applications!" Ron then exclaimed angrily as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his head. "But that's _years_ away!"

"There's plenty of teams and clubs out there," Kim then said. She started to think, but without Miracle, she was starting to feel low on thoughts. "You could join… the Mathletes!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't get in that kind of shape!"

Rufus continued to eat before KarmaMan cleared his throat.

"_Maybe the CyberChess Club_," KarmaMan suggested. "_I hear that Tora's coming over for an exclusive tournament_."

"Oh, yeah, the _same_ Tora who tried to take MegaMan away from Lan after being tricked by ShadowMan?" Ron asked with bitterness. "I don't think so."

"The Curry Delivery Team?" Kim then asked.

"Mr. Match doesn't like me since I go to _Bueno Nacho_, Maddy doesn't find me too bright, Count Zap finds me to be too annoying around guests, and Yahoot banned me."

"_What about the Debate Team?_" KarmaMan asked.

"I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, guys!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said calmly. "Afterschool Activities are _great_," Kim said with reassurance before picking up her Pompom. "Like the Cheer Squad for _me!_"

Ron's eyes then widened as he looked to Kim. "Cheer Squad!" he exclaimed.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead, even bigger than the one before. "For me, not you." Kim clarified as she dropped her Pompom.

"That's _it!_" Ron exclaimed, his shades of grey now starting to fade away before Ron swept them aside with his hand. "I'm upbeat! I could do that!"

"Do what?" Kim asked nervously.

"_I have a bad feeling about this_." KarmaMan noted.

"_Cheer_leader!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Kim's Pompom. "Go, MegaMen! Whoo-Hoo!" he then exclaimed with happiness.

Kim recoiled in nervousness as Ron then went to eat his burrito. However, before he could eat it, Rufus came out, now surprised at the news. He chuckled nervously as Ron looked to him.

"Uh, hi." Rufus said. He then belched, having ate too much of the burrito.

Kim gaped before she banged her head against the table. "Oh, _terrific!_" she exclaimed with exasperation.

Later on, at home, Kim was at her computer. Her eye was twitching ever since Ron decided to become a Cheerleader, and she was busy backing up the NetNavi Files onto a Hard Drive.

"_Maximum Data Capacity decreased_," the computer said. "_You may now reawake your NetNavi_."

Miracle then appeared on Kim's computer screen. "_Man, that felt good_," Miracle said as she stretched her arms. "_I don't know how much more Data I could take_." Miracle remarked while she continued to stretch. She then looked to Kim, who had grey streaks of gloom over her face.

"_Uh, Kim?_" Miracle asked. "_Everything alright, KP?_" Miracle asked.

Kim snapped out of her trance and looked to Miracle. "Oh, Miracle, thank goodness," Kim said with surprise. Kim then sighed. "No, not really." Kim then said, getting to answer Miracle's question as she removed the Kimmunicator PET from the Stand next to her computer.

"_You seem more down than Ron was at _Bueno Nacho_,_" Miracle mused. "_What's the Sitch?_"

"Well, Ron decided on what Extracurricular Activity to take after school." Kim started out.

"_That's good news!_" Miracle exclaimed. She then raised an eyebrow. "_And I suspect that there's some bad news too, I assume_." She quibbled with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He wants to become a Cheerleader." Kim then said deadpan.

"_Eeh!_" Miracle exclaimed in disgust. "_That's one bad Ish!_"

Kim sighed as she then walked down the stairs. "This is _so_ not gonna turn out well for him!" Kim exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, not noticing that her mother was there too. "Ron becoming a Cheerleader?! My life is _so_ over!" Kim then lamented.

"You know, I think it's cute that Ron wants to be a Cheerleader." Ann Possible then said as she walked over from the kitchen. She took out her pink and red PET and started to bring up some contacts.

Kim sighed as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "Mother," Kim said angrily in a calm tone. "_Boy Bands_ are cute. Brown Bear Backpacks are _cute_. _SpoutMan_ is cute. _IceMan_ is cute. MegaMan's fear of ghosts is _cute_." Kim listed. "Ron as a Cheerleader? Not cute." She then said clearly.

"Well, he'll wear a different outfit, won't he?" Ashe then asked Miracle.

"I hope so." Miracle replied back.

Kim just scoffed. "Knowing Ron…" she started out as Ann then dialed James's number.

The Kimmunicator PET then started to go off as well. Kim looked to it to see Lan on the screen.

"Lan! Hey!" Kim exclaimed upon seeing her friend. "How's it going?"

"_Pretty good_," Lan said. "_My calendar's all clear, so I think I might drop by M-Tech for the big game on Friday_." Lan told Kim.

"_Me especially_," MegaMan then said on a split screen. "_The M-Tech MegaMen are my biggest fan club_."

"I hope to see you both there." Kim then said. "And we won't have to worry about another Program X incident. Mr. Barkin made sure of that."

Lan smiled. He then noticed something off about Kim. "_Hey, Kim, what's wrong?_" Lan asked. "_You don't seem very happy than you were before_."

Kim sighed. "Okay, so Ron needs to find an Extracurricular Activity for College." Kim explained. "And he chose to be a Cheerleader."

Lan couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this as MegaMan appeared on the screen. "_You know, there have been such things as Male Cheerleaders in the past at other schools, but maybe it isn't Ron's thing to honor the M-Tech MegaMen and the School itself_." MegaMan stated.

"_Thank you!_" Miracle then exclaimed, appearing next to MegaMan. "_Kim and I are freaked by this, I swear_."

Lan then cleared his throat. "_I can't really see Ron doing a cheer without breaking some bones to do a split_," Lan joked. "_How about MegaMan and I talk to him, try to get him to change his mind?_" Lan then suggested.

Kim smiled. "That sounds good," Kim said gratefully. "Can you try to have Maylu or Yai talk to him too?" she then asked. "This is also a Girl Problem."

"_You bet!_" Lan replied back. "_See you at the game!_" Lan bid Kim before signing off.

Kim sighed before Ann then started to call James, who was at SciLab.

"Hi, Hon," Ann said as she looked to James on her PET. "Pizza for Dinner." She then announced. "What do you want on yours? Ashe is taking notes."

At SciLab, James was working on a project as he spoke to Ann through his PET. "Hmm… toppings," James started to ponder. "Well, you know I like bacon on pretty much everything." James said, leaning back on a button.

On the LCD behind him, a countdown started to go off.

Outside, Dr. Hikari was working on a project with Chaud until they looked to a Rocket take off. "James, the Dimensional Area Rocket!" Dr. Hikari called out.

It was too late. James was so focused on his project that the Rocket already took off.

"See you in thirty minutes or less!" James said while talking to Ann, letting out a chuckle.

Ann smiled on the screen as James turned back around. He looked to the LCD and his eyes widened, seeing that his Rocket had already taken off. He then looked to the ground to see Dr. Hikari and Chaud looking on in concern.

"Ooh," James said as he noticed his mistake. "Gotta go." He then said, hanging up on Ann.

"Atlas, can you track down that Rocket?" James asked as he looked to Atlas on his white and black PET.

"_I don't think that will be a problem_," Atlas said with a chuckle. "_You've already got a call from an old friend_."

James nodded before he looked to his PET, seeing an Asian man on the screen. "_Hey there, Possible, it's me, Bob Chen_," Chen said. "_I have Yuichiro on the line too, by the way_," Chen added on as Dr. Hikari appeared on the screen next to Chen."_Listen, I'm at the Space Development Center in DenTech, and, by any chance, did you happen to launch anything lately?_" Bob Chen asked.

Unbeknownst to Chen, red eyes were watching him from the shadows as he looked through a telescope.

"_Please, James, this is important_." Yuichiro then said.

Dr. Hikari chuckled nervously. "On the QT, Bob, Yuichiro, it was the Prototype G6 Rocket that we were gonna use for the next Darkloid Attack," James explained. "It went up like a dream, but it wasn't meant to go up until next week." James then said.

Chen chuckled. "_Lean on a button again?_" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Roger that."

"_So, will I see you two at the Class Reunion this weekend?_" he asked.

"We wouldn't miss it." Yuichiro said from his side.

"Ouch!" James then said, looking to the Satellite Tracker. "It looks like KingLand and Sharo are both chasing after my Rocket," he said nervously. "I'd better contact Raika and Princess Pride, let them know that it was an accident." James said.

"_See you two at the Reunion, Buddies!_" Chen said before signing off.

At the Space Development Center, Chen closed his red and white PET and chuckled to himself. "Same old Possible," he reminisced. "Good thing Yuichiro was never the same." He then said.

Just then, Chen looked to see six red eyes glare at him, all on dark silhouettes in the shadows.

Chen gasped and attempted to get James and Yuichiro back on the line, but a sudden laser cut him off.

"_Going somewhere, Chen?_" a deep voice asked.

Chen watched in horror as a seventh, straight red eye came into view. His screams were mute as the roof closed and the lights went off.

The next day, in the Girls' Locker Room, all of the Cheerleaders had been told about Ron's decision. They were all in the same Cheerleading Uniform, an outfit similar to MegaMan's.

"You can _not_ allow this, Kim!" Bonnie exclaimed with disbelief.

"Okay, even _I_ have to be scared about this!" Punk said as Miracle broke the news to the Cheerleaders' NetNavis as well.

"It might be fun." Ring stated.

"And aren't our NetOps called the Mega_Men_, by the way?" Raiya then asked.

"Trust me, this is a shock to me too." Miracle stated.

"Well, the NetNavis have it," Kim said. She then turned to Bonnie again. "Listen, Bonnie, I'm just as freaked out about this as _you_ are." Kim said as she tied her shoe. "But there's no rule that says Ron can't try out."

"Check your calendar! This is not 'Befriend-A-Loser' Week!" Bonnie remarked with bitterness.

"_But he helped in Deleting the Darkloids that attacked last week_." Punk then pointed out from Bonnie's red and black PET.

Kim looked up angrily. "_Ron_ is _not_ a loser!" she exclaimed offensively. "He's just… different." Kim said after a pause.

"Hey, Ladies!" Ron yelled as he placed his head into the Dressing Room, his hands covering his eyes so that he wasn't invading their privacy. "Let's boogie!" he exclaimed, swinging his arm across in excitement.

"Oh, yeah!" Rufus then exclaimed as he ran on Ron's arm.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead as Cross-Popping Veins appeared on most of the Cheerleaders' heads. The only ones who weren't upset were Kim, Tara and Hope.

"Ladies?" Ron then asked.

Rufus then ran behind Ron.

Bonnie and two other Cheerleaders ran to the door and slammed it shut.

The door slam was so hard that Ron was launched all the way into the Gym, where he landed in a pile of Pompoms. A Pompom landed on his head before Rufus came into Ron's palm. "They take a _long_ time to get dressed." Ron mused as he looked to Rufus.

"_That might not be the case_." KarmaMan then noted.

"Hey." Kim then said, coming into the Gym.

"Where's the Squad?" Ron asked. "I'm _pumped!_" he then exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"They, um," Kim stuttered, trying to think of the right thing to say. "They take a long time to get dressed." Kim then lied, having finally come up with a good excuse.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle Logged in, standing in front of KarmaMan. Behind her were Punk, Ring and Raiya. "You have to give Ron credit," KarmaMan said. "He's not gonna give up until the day he dies."

"Let's hope that's not too soon." Miracle then said.

"I know that Bonnie and I have our ways," Punk then said. "But I'm actually looking forward to seeing Ron become part of the Squad." Punk stated. "And not in a negative way." He added on.

"It'll be nice to get to know some more of the male NetOps in the school other than the Jocks." Raiya said with a positive attitude.

"Tara's had a thing for Ron ever since you saved me," Ring then said as she walked up to KarmaMan. "But between you and me, I have a thing for you too." Ring then whispered to KarmaMan.

Miracle looked to KarmaMan and Ring with confusion before looking up. "So, Kim," Miracle started out. "We're all in. What do you think?"

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead, eventually starting to multiply. Finally, she couldn't contain it anymore. "Are you totally sure you want to be a Cheerleader, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron started to recoil. "Oh, I'm not going to be a Cheerleader, KP." Ron said with reassurance, shaking his hands in front of him.

"You're not?!" Kim exclaimed. "Great!" she then said. From her Kimmunicator PET,

Kim heard some sad sighs coming from the NetNavis within the Cheerleading Squad. "_I mean, um_," Kim started out, getting them to look up with hopefulness. "_Why not?_" she then asked, feeling more sympathetic this time.

"Yeah. Why not?" KarmaMan then asked.

Ron placed on a backpack. "Because…" Ron started out as he stretched his arms out. "I'm going to be the Mascot!" he then exclaimed.

Kim and KarmaMan both looked to Ron with confusion before his body started to flash. Much to everyone's surprise, Ron gained the exact armor of Lan when he is CrossFused with MegaMan, minus the hair, which remained blonde, as well as the rest of his human flesh.

"M-Tech MegaMen, Power Up! MegaBuster!" he then exclaimed, showing his own, very detailed version of the MegaBuster in his hand and aiming it towards the door. He then turned it into a CyberSword, then a WideSword, then a LongSword, and finally, a glowing LifeSword before reverting the arm back to the MegaBuster, aiming it at the door once again.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed as Bonnie then walked in. She gaped at the sight of Ron dressed as MegaMan. "Where did you get that suit?" Kim then asked. "Are you that desperate to try and CrossFuse like I did?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Ron said as he removed his helmet. "I _made_ this, using my BlazeQuest Movie Design Kit!" Ron then explained, showing Kim another one of the backpacks he used to turn into MegaMan. He removed the one he was using and then placed on another with Kim's KP Symbol on it.

Kim, Miracle, even KarmaMan, Bonnie, Punk, Ring and Raiya all gaped as Ron then turned into Kim, except unlike his MegaMan disguise, he looked exactly like her. "What's the Sitch?" both Ron and Rufus asked before removing the backpack.

Kim looked to the MegaMan pack that Ron had. "I'm impressed," she started out as she looked to the disguise tech. She then looked to another pack with an image of Dr. Wily on it. "And disturbed." She added on, noticing the face of Dr. Wily of World Three.

Ron then placed his MegaMan disguise on again, preparing the MegaBuster. "Doesn't it rock hard?" he asked with enthusiasm. "And check out my Charge Shot!" he then exclaimed, aiming the MegaBuster and charging it up.

Kim, Miracle, KarmaMan, Bonnie, Punk, Ring and Raiya all gasped. "**RON, NO!**" they all called out.

"M-Tech MegaMen Charge Shot!" Ron then called out. He redirected his MegaBuster to the ceiling. Everyone watched as the blast soared high before exploding into confetti and fireworks.

"Whoa!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed as well.

"It can even work with other objects," Ron then said as he pulled over a crate of basketballs. Each of them were loaded into his MegaBuster before he leapt into the air, shooting all around.

Kim and Bonnie then watched with amazement as each of the basketballs made it into the hoops.

"Now I'm impressed!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm excited for Ron now!" Punk yelled out.

"I can't believe this!" KarmaMan exclaimed with surprise.

Bonnie slammed her PET shut, as she was now at a loss for words.

Kim was lost for words as well, seeing as how incredible Ron was with his idea to be a mascot.

Kim and Bonnie finally managed to regain themselves. "We'll think about it." Kim then said.

"The-the MegaBuster, and the-the Charge Shot!" Bonnie stuttered.

"_Amazing, right?!_" Punk then exclaimed. "_Everyone's sure to love the new game on Friday for sure!_"

Bonnie's jaw dropped upon this thought. "The Loser actually did it!" she exclaimed.

"I can hear you!" Ron yelled out.

Kim smiled to Ron, knowing that he had finally found the perfect Afterschool Activity. "And here I thought it wouldn't end well!" Kim exclaimed. "You proved me wrong, Ron!" Kim then exclaimed.

At Kim's home later on, Kim was showing the video footage to Lan and his friends. Lan and MegaMan looked in surprise at Ron's performance. "_Whoa! So cool!_" Lan exclaimed.

"_He's gonna make the M-Tech MegaMen the Special Attraction as a Mascot!_" MegaMan said with pride. "_I know he's made ME proud_." MegaMan added on.

Kim nodded. "Ron was actually pretty cool as MegaMan!" she exclaimed. "And Bonnie was just speechless! She couldn't say a bad word to Ron the whole day!"

Miracle then chuckled. "_Just imagine the day where Bonnie is actually nice_." Miracle mused.

Kim's Dad then walked up to Kim's room. He was about to tell Kim to come down to dinner until he overheard what Kim was talking about.

"You know, I actually had my doubts, but that's all changed." Kim said. "I shouldn't have doubted Ron before."

"So, Ron's gonna be the Mascot for the M-Tech MegaMen?" James asked as he walked over. "I hope that it doesn't go to his head too much." Dr. James Possible added on.

Kim and Lan looked to James with confused faces. "What do you mean?" Kim asked.

James sighed. "It reminds me of when I was in College." James started to explain.

_Fourteen years ago…_

_I had a group of friends. A posse, if you will, which included Yuichiro. You see, before I met your mother, I wasn't exactly the Ladies' Man._

"Where's Drew?" _James asked_. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I knew he wouldn't come through with dates for us!" _Chen then exclaimed as he pounded his fist against the table_.

"Hmm!"_ another man in the room, Ramesh, remarked_. "What did you expect? He can't even get a NetNavi or a Date for himself!"

"I'm sure that Drew has a good reason to be late," _Yuichiro Hikari, who, at the time, had a short ponytail and a headband with the Hikari Crest on it_. "We just have to be patient for him, that's all. I'm sure that waiting for just a few minutes won't do any harm."

"Say what you want, Yuichiro!" _Chen then said_. "This was folly!"

_James sighed_. "It was a nice dream, though." _James lamented_.

"And the Dream is still alive, Gentlemen!" _a man with a blue shirt, blue pants and a white blazer underneath, as well as glasses on his face, said as he came through the door_.

"Drew! You found girls?"_ Chen asked_.

"Even better," _Drew said as he walked to his friends_. "Gentlemen, I give you the future!"_ Drew then exclaimed, showing a robot come through the door. It looked female, with blonde hair, a bow on the head, a red dress, and rolled on wheels_.

"_I am BeBe_." _The robot said in a female voice_.

"BeBe, would you care to dance?"_ Drew asked._

"_Affirmative. BeBe will dance_." BeBe then said, grabbing Drew. Drew yelled as he was grabbed tightly, and then twirling Drew around before placing him in a hammerlock.

"As gentle as a summer shower, no?"_ Drew asked_.

"**No!**" _James, Chen and Ramesh all remarked. They then started to laugh, and soon enough, Yuichiro couldn't help but laugh as well._

_Drew clenched his fist. He took out his Plug-In PET and then smashed it against his BeBe Robot, causing it to explode_.

_Everyone stopped laughing as Drew growled._ "All right. Go on, laugh away, but one day my genius will be recognized! BeBe will be perfect…" _Drew said as he started to walk out the door_. "And rest assured, in the end, _I_ will be the one laughing."_ Drew then said darkly before walking out_.

_Present…_

"Drew dropped out of College, we never saw him again. I don't think he ever forgave us, and in some small way, maybe we never forgave ourselves." James then said as he sat down. He pulled out the wrecked Plug-In PET from his briefcase and sighed. "The only thing we heard about him was that he disappeared the day of the Plane Crash Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri were in a year later. We went to his home, and his glasses were the only thing left of him. Drew was gone."

"He was so caught up with that dream of his?" Kim asked.

"_But I don't think that Ron would go as far as to get laughed at for something he worked so hard on and was admired for_." MegaMan then said.

"And yet we laughed on about Drew for days." James then said. "We laughed until it was no longer funny, and Drew's PET was the only thing from College that we now have left of him." James lamented. "He chased his dream, and he became obsessed with it." James then said.

"I'm sure that the same won't happen with Ron." Kim then said.

The next day, at school, Ron was just told everything by Kim. "You think I'd steal the spotlight for the Cheerleaders?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

Kim shook her head. "I'm not saying that!" Kim exclaimed.

"But maybe you think that me being a Mascot is stupid?!" Ron then exclaimed.

"_Ron, calm down!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Ron yelled to his NetNavi.

"You just don't get it! They liked me!" Ron then exclaimed to Kim.

"_You_ don't get it!" Kim remarked back.

"'Oh, I'm Kim Possible!'" Ron then said, now transforming into Kim with one of his packs. His voice soon started to change to match Kim's. "'My NetNavi is Miracle, and I can do anything!'" Ron then remarked mockingly. "'Except believe in my best friend!'" Ron as Kim then yelled. He let himself get free from the pack before taking out his PET.

Rufus blew a raspberry at Kim, making her growl and take out her Kimmunicator PET. "Fine, we'll do it that way!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"Jack in, Miracle!"

"Jack in, KarmaMan!"

"**Power–**" both Kim and Ron yelled out angrily.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim raised an eyebrow before seeing Miracle rubbing the back of her neck. "_As much as I loved breaking up your NetBattle_," Miracle said before pulling up a screen. "_Wade's calling you_."

Kim and Ron both looked to each other as flames seemed to appear behind themselves. Kim looked to see Wade on the screen. "Go, Wade." Kim said bitterly.

"_Kim, I've got a weird one_." Wade explained.

"So do I." Kim then said, glancing towards Ron.

"_Professor Ramesh from the Mount M-Tech Observatory wants your help!_"

"Wade, did you say 'Ramesh'?" Kim then asked. "I think my Dad and Dr. Hikari used to know him."

"_Ramesh's Partner, Professor Chen, is missing!_" TechMan then exclaimed.

"Okay, Wade, set up a Ride," Kim said. "While you and TechMan gather more data, I'll be taking the Man of a Thousand Faces with me." Kim then quipped.

"Not today." Ron said, throwing his Kim Pack towards Kim. "I'm flying solo." Ron then announced, walking away as he put his PET back into his pocket.

"Humph! Yeah!" Rufus yelled.

Kim looked to the suit and sighed, seeing a stern version of herself glancing right at her. "Way to go, Possible." Kim said.

"_Harsh, Kim_." Miracle then said.

Kim sighed as a tear then slid down her face. She soon walked away, getting ready for her mission.

"And that's the traffic update from your 'Eye Over M-Tech.'" A man said as a helicopter flew down.

Charlie was inside of the helicopter as Kim started to walk out. "Thanks for the lift, Charlie!" Kim called out.

"No problem, Kim," Charlie said. "It's the least I could do after you helped me and GyroMan bring the Interstate Police Chase to a Happy End!"

"No big," Kim said. "The guy didn't even _know_ he needed a new Brake Light!" Kim replied back.

Charlie nodded before he soon took off.

As soon as Charlie was gone, a blast came from the side. Kim gasped as she narrowly avoided the blast, but she could have sworn that she saw a large red narrow eye watch her from the shadows.

"_What was that?!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"No idea," Kim said. "I'd better check in on the MegaMan." Kim then said, contacting Ron.

"Ron? Ron, come in!" Kim yelled out. "Ron?" she then asked after hearing some silence.

"Sorry! Csshk! Can't hear you! Csshk! Bad-csshk-reception!" Ron called back through fake static. He then chuckled before letting out some more spits.

A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's head, followed by a Cross-Popping Vein. "Come off it, Ron! I know you're doing that yourself!" Kim reprimanded.

"_What? Csshk! I'm-csshk-only-csshk-hearing-csshk-every-csshk-other-csshk-word!_"

Kim's Cross-Popping Vein grew larger. "Ron! Don't be a-cssshkk-" Kim said, mocking Ron's spitting. "–Baby!" Kim then reprimanded.

All of a sudden, an explosion went off. Kim gasped as she looked to the side. "Ramesh is in danger!" Kim exclaimed.

In the Observatory, Ramesh used a crowbar to swing at an arm that was trying to grab him. The arm from the shadow just grabbed the crowbar and crushed it.

Ramesh gasped as he reached for an experimental Battle Chip Gate. However, it was then blasted away. "Stay away!" Ramesh demanded.

Three robots then emerged from the shadows. All three of them were blue, had black suits, and blonde-like hair with a black headband.

"_Professor Ramesh_," the robots said at the same time.

"_We have…_" one of the robots on the right said.

"_Come_…" the middle robot then said.

"_For you_." The last robot finished up.

Their eyes started to glow before advancing at Ramesh.

"Who—who _are_ you?" Ramesh asked as he backed away. He then started to run, but one of the robots cut him off.

"_I am BeBe_." The first robot said.

"_I am BeBe_." Another robot announced.

"_I am BeBe_." The last robot proclaimed as she, like the robots before her, dashed and surrounded him from all sides.

"Do I hear an echo in here?" Kim asked as she stood at the door.

The BeBes, as well as Ramesh, looked to see Kim with her hands on her hips.

"_Analysis. Subject: Kim Possible. Threat: Minimum_."

"That hurts." Kim said dryly. "But not as much as _this_ will!" she then exclaimed as she whipped out her Battle Chip Wrist Braces. "ColdPunch!" Kim called out, causing her left hand to turn into a large blue fist.

Kim then jumped into the air, slamming down onto one of the BeBes.

"_HeatShot!_" the BeBe called out. She then formed a cannon on her right arm, putting out the ColdPunch.

Kim gasped before she was then thrown towards the large telescope. She spun around on it before holding both of her hands out. "Boomerang!" Kim called out, summoning two Boomerangs on her arms.

"You're not too bad." Kim then complimented.

"_BeBe is perfect!_" the BeBes then exclaimed, holding their hands out towards Kim. "_BambooLance!_" they all then called out.

Kim gasped and threw both of her Boomerangs towards the arms, dodging the middle arm before using the rolling chair in front of her to dash at Ramesh.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Kim called out.

Kim and Ramesh soon started to make their way towards the door, but all of a sudden, one of the BeBes cut them off. The other two dashed in as fast as lightning, all now on two arms and one leg, the other leg held in the air with a blade on the heel, giving the appearance of a scorpion as they all extended their necks and hands.

"What _are_ they?!" Kim exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the sound of a bicycle bell sounded off. Kim and Ramesh looked to the door to see Ron come in, now exhausted. "Kim," Ron started out, panting. "Don't think, huh, I didn't hear, huh, that 'Baby' comment." Ron panted.

One of the BeBes looked to Ron. Ron and Rufus looked to the BeBe back and immediately, upon surprise, the two fainted.

"Ron?!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

As Kim went to check on Ron, one of the BeBes grabbed Ramesh. Kim gasped and held her hand out. "CrossBlaster!" Kim called out, starting to shoot to the side.

The BeBe just dashed around all of the blasts before she and the rest of the BeBes made their way out of the door. Kim looked on with shock before looking down to Ron, who was starting to come to.

"Thanks a lot!" Kim exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ron looked up and stuttered. "What did I do?!" he exclaimed.

"Those robots took Professor Ramesh!" Kim stated. "Are you happy _now?_"

"Yes!" Ron said as he crossed his arms.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus then exclaimed.

Ron's thoughts then started to clear up before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face. "I mean, no!" he then said.

Rufus's eyes widened as he then shook his hands out in front of him, taking back his decision. "Uh-uh! Uh-uh!" he yelled as he squeaked.

"I'm glad that we didn't NetBattle, KarmaMan." Miracle said to Ron's NetNavi. "I'd hate to have to go up against my best friend."

KarmaMan nodded. "Too bad the same doesn't go for our NetOps." KarmaMan mused as he looked to Kim and Ron argue from a screen.

"Not now, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the Kimmunicator PET. She then looked to Ron. "Right now, we've got two missing scientists and _three_ Killer BeBes." Kim stated as she walked back. "I'm going to go and search for clues." Kim said as she walked away.

Ron gaped and stepped up, about to argue, until he heard the sound of glass breaking on the ground. Ron looked down to then see a photograph.

"KarmaMan, who are these?" Ron asked as he took out his PET.

"_It looks like Professor Ramesh back when he was in College_." KarmaMan then said as he scanned the photo.

Rufus then looked at the photo as there were three other men with Ramesh. Two of them looked awfully familiar, much to Rufus's surprise. He looked to Ron and then repeatedly pointed his fingers towards the two men.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "That guy must be Professor Chen!" Ron then exclaimed.

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Rufus's forehead before he then grabbed his Vein, aiming it at the two other Professors. "Look! Look! Look! Look!" Rufus exclaimed as he grabbed Ron's face and then pushed his head to the Photo.

"What?!" Ron asked to Rufus as he whispered into Ron's ear. "No way, they can't be–!" Ron argued until he noticed the two other men.

"Oh, it is! It's Kim's Dad and Dr. Hikari!" Ron exclaimed. His eyes then narrowed at the photo. "Oh, this is terrible!" he exclaimed.

Rufus nodded as he ran to the photo. "Duh!" Rufus exclaimed.

"I mean, can you _imagine_ that Dr. Possible wore his jacket that way with the _sleeves_ pushed up?! And Dr. Hikari is a disturbing spitting image of Lan! That's totally Eighties!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Ron, think about the attacks!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "_Rufus is onto something here_." KarmaMan then noted.

Rufus smiled as he then pointed first at Chen, then Ramesh, and finally, James and Yuichiro, causing Ron's eyes to widen with surprise.

"Kim and Lan's Dads could be the next target!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus sighed as he swept off some sweat on his forehead.

"_Ron, this is bad_," KarmaMan said. "_Yuichiro, James, Chen and Ramesh are all excellent Scientists, and according to Rufus, there's a connection between them all!_" KarmaMan exclaimed. "_We've gotta tell Kim and Miracle!_"

Ron shook his head. "No, we don't need them." Ron said.

Rufus looked in confusion to Ron and then the photo.

"I know _exactly_ what to do!" Ron then said. With that being said, Ron got back onto his bike and rode away. He then took out the Battle Chip Gate, as well as a Battle Chip with an image of two Viruses with a blast phasing through them. "Team, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out as soon as he was an earshot away from Kim.

Later on, at Kim's house, Dr. James Possible was coming out from the house. He took out his Car Keys and aimed them at his Car, opening them.

From the top of the house, the BeBes watched everything.

"_Subject: Dr. Possible. Directive: Capture_."

James soon started up his Car and reached his hand for the Radio. As he was about to, three hands reached in and pulled off the roof. James gasped with surprise as the BeBes started to reach down to him. "_Doctor, we have come for you_." The BeBes all said at once.

At SciLab, Lan was working with Chaud on a project. "There are some upsides to James's accident," Chaud said. "We now have a global positioning system for the Dimensional Area Generators whenever we need them, just like Dr. Regal used to have." Chaud explained.

Lan nodded. "Good," he said. "I'll go tell Dad."

Chaud nodded as he walked with Lan to meet with Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari was working on something on the computer until Lan and Chaud came in. "Good news, Dr. Hikari–" Chaud started out.

All of a sudden, the BeBes teleported into the area, causing Lan and Chaud to gasp.

"_Subject, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. Threat: Maximum. Directive: Capture_."

"No!" Dr. Hikari called out.

"_Doctor, we have been looking for you_." The BeBes then said before taking him away and then teleporting out of the area.

"Dad!" Lan called out.

"What is it, Lan?" Dr. Hikari then asked, walking through the door. Lan and Chaud both gaped before turning around to see Dr. Hikari with a cup of Coffee in his hand.

"Wait, if _you_ just came in," Chaud said as he looked to Dr. Hikari before looking to the computer. "Then who was just taken away?"

At the M-Tech High School later on that night, Kim was practicing with the Cheer Squad.

Six Cheerleaders, with Bonnie and Tara as two of them, danced from one side of the Gym to another before six other Cheerleaders, with Hope on their side, danced from the other. Kim swung her arms around in a circle before creating MegaMan's Crest in a hand motion. She twirled into the air and tossed up her Pompoms before landing on the ground in the middle of all the Cheerleaders, all spreading their arms out as Kim caught her Pompoms.

All of a sudden, the doors bust open. Mr. Dr. Possible, as well as Lan, Chaud and Yuichiro, all looked to Kim.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" James called out.

Everyone's eyes opened up before Lan smiled. "Nice routine, by the way." He complimented.

"Wait a minute," Kim then said. "Dad? Dr. Hikari? Lan? Chaud? _Here?!_" she asked with surprise.

"Oh, great." Bonnie complained. "Kim found some more recruits for the squad, and things are about to get worse now that Lan, Chaud, MegaMan and ProtoMan are here to check on us." Bonnie added on.

"It's been a while, MegaMan," Ring said as she walked up to MegaMan and ProtoMan with Raiya and Punk behind her. "You too, ProtoMan."

"Good to see you guys too," MegaMan then said. "I loved your routine."

"What's going on?" Miracle then asked as she ran over.

"We're looking for KarmaMan." ProtoMan then said.

"Daddy!" Kim exclaimed as she walked up to her Dad. "Hi, and Good Evening, Dr. Hikari, Lan and Chaud. What are you doing here?" she then said very quickly.

"Where's Ronald?" James then asked.

"Not here." Kim then said as she motioned to the Cheerleaders.

Marcella was waving to their guests with a friendly face as Bonnie tapped her foot with impatience.

Tara then ran over. "Why are you looking for Ron?" she asked.

"Well," James then said. "That hole in the roof of my car _really_ grinds my beans!"

"I'll be sure Ron gets the–" Kim then said before she and Tara looked to each other with confusion.

"Wait, he put a hole in your car roof?" Kim asked.

"He came over to the house," James then explained. "Explained something about a mission."

"And he came to SciLab to talk to me about the same thing." Yuichiro then said.

"What mission?" Kim asked with confusion.

"Well, Ron mentioned Ramesh and Chen after the Observatory." MegaMan explained. "We figured that KarmaMan would be able to tell us what's going on."

"But I'm already here." KarmaMan then said as he walked up behind MegaMan and ProtoMan.

"And he even has my PET." James then said.

"Ron abandoned KarmaMan?" Tara asked with worriment.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Hikari then said. "Atlas is a worthy NetBattling NetNavi, but knowing Ron, I'm sure that he wouldn't abandon KarmaMan like that."

Chaud nodded. "However, I remember something when he went to visit us at SciLab." Chaud then said.

_One hour ago…_

"What kind of mission are we talking about here, Ron?"_ Dr. Hikari asked Ron as he went to put on a backpack and then grab his PET_.

"It's my own business," _Ron said as he looked to Atlas_. "I need to take care of this on my own."_ Ron then stated before taking out a Battle Chip with an image of an Eyeball-Looking Virus_. "Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!"

_Present…_

"He downloaded a Tracking Sensor?" Kim asked with confusion.

"Something's not right here." Chaud then said.

"_We've already got a lock on him,_" MegaMan then said from the PET. "_He's at a Community Center in downtown M-Tech_."

"Then let's go." Kim said.

"I want to help find Ron too," Tara then said. "Count me in."

Kim, Lan and Chaud both nodded as they all ran off.

Meanwhile, at the Community Center, Chen, Ramesh, Yuichiro and James were all being held in a cell as the BeBes surrounded them.

"Who is behind this?" Ramesh asked.

"It's obvious," Chen then said. "Some villain needs our help to take over the Earth and the Cyberworld." He then said. "What else could it be? I'm betting on Wily."

"Or Mr. Gauss." Ramesh then said before looking to James and Yuichiro. "You two geniuses have been rather quiet about this ever since we were captured." Ramesh noted. "Who do you think wants our genius?"

"Gentlemen, don't flatter yourselves," a voice then said from the shadows. Everyone looked to see Dr. Drakken then come out, now with an eyepiece on his right eye that was the same as Dr. Regal's. "There's only one genius in this room, and it is I, loyal Apprentice and Legacy of Dr. Regal, Dr. Drakken!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"Drew?" Chen asked in surprise.

"Drew Lipsky?" Ramesh then asked. "Is that you?"

"No," James then said in a different voice. Chen and Ramesh, as well as Drakken, looked to the two with confusion as they started to fizz. Yuichiro disappeared as James only remained before he turned into Ron. "He's Dr. Drakken, and he's in for a World of Hurt!" he then exclaimed as he took out James's PET. "Jack In! Atlas, Power Up!" he called out, Jacking Atlas into the electronic cage.

"Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!" Drakken yelled as he Jacked LaserMan into the System as well. He then looked to Ron. "So, Kim Possible is near." He stated with bitterness.

"Oh, yes!" Ron then exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. Chen and Ramesh looked to Ron with happiness before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Ron's head. "Actually, no." He then said.

"_Atlas, we need a way out of here!_" Ron then called out to Atlas.

"Already on it!" Atlas called out as he ran through the System.

Just then, a blast was sent at Atlas's feet. Atlas gasped and stopped, looking up to see LaserMan descend from the sky.

"You're not KarmaMan!" LaserMan exclaimed. "But nonetheless, I'll have a pleasure in Deleting you."

"That pleasure will go to me!" Atlas then called out. "Earth Hammer!" Atlas yelled out, summoning a Hammer onto his hands.

"Here, LaserMan, use this to hold him off," Drakken then said as he took out a Battle Chip. "Z-Saver, Battle Chip In, Download!" Drakken called out.

"_I know you haven't NetBattled in a while, Atlas_," Ron said as a VariableSword appeared on Atlas's Hand. "_But hold him off as long as you can!_" Ron then called out.

"LaserBlast!" LaserMan then called out, shooting a strong Ray towards Atlas.

"Sonic Boom!" Atlas yelled out, sending a sonic slash back to counter the blast.

Meanwhile, Kim's Dad drove Kim, Lan, Chaud and Tara while Dr. Hikari drove in his own Car. "How is that Sensor?" Yuichiro asked.

Tara looked to Ron's PET and saw a blinking dot. "KarmaMan's on the move," Tara reported. "Still at that Community Center."

Kim nodded. "We'll Jack you all in so that you can get there before us." Kim told Miracle as Lan, Chaud and Tara all took out their own PETs.

"Jack in! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out.

"Jack in! MegaMan, Power Up!" Lan announced as he aimed his PET at the Car Terminal.

"Jack in! Ring! KarmaMan! Power Up!" Tara then yelled as she Jacked both her own NetNavi, Ring, and Ron's NetNavi, KarmaMan, into the System.

"Jack in! ProtoMan! Power Up!" Chaud then called out, Jacking ProtoMan in as well.

"And here's something for you to use until we get there, MegaMan," Lan said as he took out a Battle Chip. "SearchSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Lan called out, turning MegaMan into DoubleSoul SearchSoul.

MegaMan soon gained the armor of the camouflage and military NetNavi, SearchMan. As soon as MegaMan had the Scope Blaster, he, Miracle, Ring and ProtoMan all ran off to try and find Ron and Atlas.

"Step on it, Dad!" Kim then said to her Dad.

"We may be in a School Zone right now, but I'm not afraid to break some rules to get Ron back!" James then exclaimed as he raced off.

At the Community Center, Drakken walked to the BeBes angrily while looking to his PET to see how LaserMan was doing. "You know, I personally programmed you with a _pinch_ of human emotion just so would be ashamed of failures like this!" Drakken scolded the BeBes, showing them Ron with Chen and Ramesh. "It's a slipshod is what it is!" he then yelled.

"_Slipshod?_" one of the BeBes asked.

"That's right, Missy!" Drakken exclaimed as he held up his PET. "And I demand better from my Lackeys! _Especially_ the _Robotic_ Ones!"

"_Lackeys?!_" the BeBes then asked angrily.

"Let's not get testy. I am a patient man, after all," Drakken said strictly. "And as you know, Dark Shego is already out there, but I can grant you another chance." Drakken then said. "Now, go forth! Bring me Dr. Possible and Yuichiro Hikari!" he ordered.

The BeBes soon ran off.

"Why are you after Kim and Lan's Dads and their friends anyway?" Ron then asked.

"For payback!" Drakken then exclaimed. "For you see—" Drakken started out. He then stopped upon a sudden realization. "Wait," he then said. "So Dr. Possible and Kim Possible are related?" he then asked. "I'm aware of Yuichiro's son being Lan Hikari, but what's all this about?!"

"They're flesh and blood!" LaserMan then exclaimed as he clashed with Atlas.

"Yes, they are." Ron supported. "That's the only time I agree with LaserMan." He then added on as Chen and Ramesh both nodded. "I mean, Duh!"

"Don't 'Duh' me!" Drakken ordered. "'Possible' is a very common surname."

"So not."

"So… so yes it is."

"It's pretty unique!"

"Enough!" Drakken then yelled. "I… shall… prove it!" he then said, starting to walk away. "Where's the darn Phone Book?" he then asked.

Meanwhile, Kim, Tara, Lan, Chaud, James and Yuichiro all arrived at the Community Center. They parked in front of the center as they approached the Valet.

"This guy's been hit with Knockout Gas." Lan said as he looked to the Valet on the booth, unconscious.

"Let's get going." Kim then said as everyone walked in while Dr. Possible and Dr. Hikari locked their Cars.

As everyone got inside, they gasped upon the sight of everyone knocked out unconscious.

"Who could've done this?" Tara asked.

"I doubt it's anyone good." Chaud then said.

"This place had better get ironed out before our big College Reunion this Weekend." James then said.

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, I'll focus." James then said.

Behind them, Drakken came up from underneath the desk as the group passed. He grinned before opening the Phone Book.

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan ran towards LaserMan as he fought against Atlas. "Scope Blaster!" MegaMan called out, shooting a blast towards LaserMan.

LaserMan turned around and let some lasers take the fire for him.

"Longitude Latitude Laser Cross!" Atlas then yelled out.

"Ring Rang!" Ring yelled.

"StepSword!" ProtoMan exclaimed.

"Karma Spinner!" KarmaMan yelled.

"MiracleBurst!" Miracle then called out.

LaserMan laughed and simply let the attacks phase through him. When ProtoMan approached him with the StepSword, LaserMan grabbed him and then threw him over towards KarmaMan.

"Atlas! Are you okay?" Miracle asked Atlas as he still held the VariableSword on his arm.

"Yeah." Atlas replied back.

"If LaserMan's here, then we already know who the NetOp is." MegaMan then said as he aimed his Scope Blaster at LaserMan.

Kim, Tara, Lan, Chaud, Yuichiro and James walked into the Auditorium, where a banner that read "Welcome Scientists" appeared. The whole room was dark. Kim turned on the lights to see Ron trapped with Ramesh and Chen.

"Kim! It was Drakken!" Ron called out.

"_Drakken's_ behind this?" Kim asked with disbelief.

Behind them, Drakken shoved them all as he came with the Phone Book. "Okay, fine. So in M-Tech, there's only one Possible Family." He admitted, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Doy!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed. "Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze! Yuichiro! And… and…" Drakken then stuttered.

"Her _Father_, Dr. Possible." Ron then said smugly.

Drakken looked to Ron with anger and a Cross-Popping Vein on his head. "Yes, well, there's no way I could be expected to conclude that my Arch-Nemesis is the Daughter of the guy I went to College with!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Yuichiro then exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"Drew?!" James then exclaimed. "Drew Lipsky?!"

"Wait!" Kim and Lan then exclaimed.

"You mean _he's_ the guy you went to College with?!" Lan asked his Father.

"_My_ Arch-Foe?!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't use to be blue, I can tell you that much." Yuichiro then said.

"No, I was blue, on the inside." Drakken then said as flames came into his eyes. "Scorned by my so-called friends, my posse!" Drakken then said. "When I left, I met Dr. Regal, who saw potential in me. He saw my anger, my lust for revenge; my genius. He made me his Apprentice with Shego and Ms. Yuri leading secret operations by his side. I learned everything from him, I helped create the Dark Chips, everything Regal was behind, I played a part in as well, even the creation of the Dark Synchro Chips." Drakken stated, revealing two normal Synchro Chips, a Dark Chip, and a Dark Synchro Chip.

"Misaki was the perfect test subject for Dark CrossFusion. But until the day of Doctor Regal's demise, he entrusted Shego in my care and had me carry out the rest of his operations." Drakken explained. "And I came to the realization that friends can never be trusted, so I vowed to prove my genius to all of you, as I proved right now." Drakken then said as he took out his PET. "But when I got the Reunion Invite—"

"Since you dropped out, you're really not entitled to that." James then said as he stepped up with Lan and Chaud surrounding Drakken.

"In_deed!_" Drakken then exclaimed. "That's why I planned my _own_ little Reunion!" Drakken then exclaimed.

"BeBes, return to me at once!" Drakken yelled out. "And Dark Shego, present yourself!" Drakken ordered.

Soon, a Dimensional Area appeared over all of the Community Center. Everyone looked around as two Darkloids appeared, as well as Dark Shego. The BeBes ran in, and everyone gasped.

"Welcome to the Masquerade." Dark Shego then said.

"Shego?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Dark_ Shego to you!" Dark Shego spat. "The Dark Chip does a lot for me." She then said before the two Darkloids started to chuckle. One of them was completely black and purple, horns on his shoulders and a round head, as well as a black robe and a Crest of a Bat on it. Another one of them had the appearance of an animal, with fire on it and an Emblem similar to Dark Shego's, only red.

"Who are these?" Lan asked.

"DarkMan, our ultimate Darkloid, and FlameMan, created from BurnerMan's Data." Drakken explained. He then looked to the BeBes. "Who's the genius now?!" he then exclaimed. "Not only have I created perfect Dark Chips and Darkloids, but I have created the Perfect Robots as the Robot Master!" Drakken exclaimed. "And their sole purpose is to obey me!" Drakken then bragged.

"_Question: if we are perfect, why do we obey one who is not perfect?_" the BeBes asked one by one. Their eyes then started to glow. "_**Conclusion: Drakken is unfit to command!**_" they all called out in unison.

Drakken gasped.

"It's College all over again!" Chen mused. "That guy cannot build a Robot."

"He should take up Cloning." Ramesh then said.

Chen looked to Ramesh with confusion. "Does he need to Clone himself?" he then asked.

"Only for the Clone to make him a fool." Ramesh then joked.

"Bad BeBes! Bad!" Drakken yelled out.

LaserMan noticed what was going on through the Cyberworld. "Our battle is over." He told his NetNavi Enemies. "Drakken needs my help." He then said.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Dark Shego looked down to Kim and snarled. "You Deleted PseudoMan, and now, _I'll_ Delete _you!_" Dark Shego exclaimed before her arm started to change. "Dark DoubtFire Destroyers!" she called out, summoning FireBlades.

"This is just too weird." Kim said as she handed her Father the Battle Chip Gate.

Lan and Chaud then took out their PETs as Kim walked alongside them. "Tara, try and get Ron and the Professors out." Kim ordered.

"I'll do what I can." Tara then said.

Kim nodded before she, Lan and Chaud all took out similar Battle Chips.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In!**" Kim called out.

"**Synchro Chip In!**" Lan and Chaud called out.

"**DOWNLOAD!**" the three then called out, slotting the Synchro Chips into the PETs.

"**Begin CrossFusion now!**" the three then all yelled out at once. Within a flash, Lan, Kim and Chaud were all CrossFused with their NetNavis.

"Now you're getting it!" Kim called out as she charged towards the BeBes. "AirShoes, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

Kim then flew into the air, jumping on top of Drakken and then slamming two of the BeBe Bots' heads together.

"Don't just stand there!" Drakken ordered Dark Shego, DarkMan and FlameMan while putting down his Synchro Chips, his Dark Chip and his Dark Synchro Chip. "Stop her!"

"You'll have to get through us first!" Lan then called out. "TripleBoomer, Battle Chip In!" Lan then called out.

Three Boomers came into Lan's hands. He yelled as he threw them towards the three Darkloids.

"Lan! I'll take on DarkMan!" Chaud then called out as he unsheathed his ProtoSword. "You take care of Dark Shego!"

"Got it!" Lan called out. He then looked to Shego and stood ready in a fighting stance. "Okay, Dark Shego, let's dance!" Lan called out.

"You lead!" Dark Shego quipped as she flew down with her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers.

"FighterSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

Lan soon clashed with Dark Shego before Kim started to get off of the BeBes she took down. She was soon grabbed by another BeBe Robot before being thrown aside.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out.

Kim soon got back up and sent a sonic slash towards the BeBes.

"_LifeAura!_" the BeBes then called out.

"What?" Kim asked in confusion.

"That's right, Kim Possible," Drakken then said. "I'm aware of your Miracle Synchro Chip, and I've programmed the BeBes with Battle Chips of their own for you!" Drew exclaimed.

"I was afraid of that." Kim then said. "But I can still give your Bots a real jolt! ElecShot, Battle Chip In!" Kim then called out.

Several Viruses appeared around the BeBes, electrocuting them. They stood unfazed by this attack, however, and started to extend their arms.

"_Muramasa!_" the BeBes all called out at once.

"Neo VariableSword!" Kim then called out, summoning two Neo VariableSwords on her hands.

"Fire Candle: Green Light!" FlameMan then called out.

Kim looked to the side as FlameMan charged at her.

"Double Super Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she sent sonic slashes towards FlameMan.

FlameMan laughed as the Sonic Booms did no effect on him. "My candles make me invincible!" FlameMan called out.

Meanwhile, Tara was working with Ring on the cage. "There has to be a way for you to get Ron and the Professors out of there, Ring!" Tara said to her NetNavi.

"_I'm trying_," Ring said. "_But the password to opening this thing keeps changing all the time!_" Ring complained.

"Don't worry about us!" Ron then said. "Find a way to help Kim!"

Tara nodded. "I'll do what I can." Tara said before looking to FlameMan. She then noticed the BeBes advancing towards Kim with their Muramasas glowing.

"Kim can't fight off a Darkloid all on her own while fighting those robots!" Tara exclaimed.

Ron looked and then took out his Battle Chip Gate. "Boomerang, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

FlameMan's candles were soon put out, causing FlameMan to roar.

"Looks like my Birthday came again, because the Candles are out!" Ron then exclaimed.

Tara chuckled before she then noticed the stolen Chips that Drakken placed on the Table.

"A Synchro Chip!" Tara called out.

"_No, Tara, don't!_" Ring called out. "_We don't know if you're even ready for CrossFusion yet!_"

"We'll have to be!" Tara then said as she ran to the table.

Drakken took notice of this and ran to stop Tara.

"FlameTower, Battle Chip In, Download!" James then called out, slotting in a Battle Chip.

A tower of flames appeared in front of Drakken, knocking him back and the Synchro Chip into the air.

Tara looked up and then caught the Synchro Chip.

"Kim! I'm coming to help you!" Tara called out.

Kim looked to Tara as she had the Synchro Chip in her hands. "Tara, wait!" Kim called out.

Tara was just about to slot the Synchro Chip in until she suddenly noticed something glimmer in the corner. Tara ran over to find another Synchro Chip that was scattered.

"We don't have to go this alone." Tara then said. She looked to Ron and then smiled. "Ron, let's do this!" she called out.

Ron smiled as Tara ran over to him. She threw him the Synchro Chip, as well as his PET.

"_Now we're talking!_" Ring then said.

"_Let's do this!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"**Right!**" Ron and Tara both called out.

Ramesh and Chen then took a step back as Ron and Tara held out their PETs.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron and Tara both called out as they placed their Synchro Chips into their PETs. "**CrossFusion!**" Ron and Tara yelled, now starting to perform CrossFusion for the first time.

Everyone covered their eyes as a bright light came from within the cage and outside of it as Ron and Tara started to transform.

Tara twirled around as a colorful bodysuit started to appear on her. Rings started to surround her arms and legs before tightening up and then materializing into Ring's own colorful armor. Pink Gauntlets materialized onto her arms before she gained pink boots as well. Multicolored shoulder pads appeared on her shoulders before gaining a yellow helmet with a blue and two orange stripes, as well as a green ring as the brim before her entire helmet materialized. She placed her hands out in the shape of a circle, letting Ring's Crest appear on her chest. She then let her hair fold back into the helmet as rings fell down the back of her helmet like long hair, and a ring appeared on the very top of her helmet. Once her CrossFusion was complete, Tara threw her left fist into the air while her right fist remained at her waist.

Ron had his arms spread out as KarmaMan's armor materialized onto him. Each piece of KarmaMan's armor attached onto his body, starting with the Gauntlets. The shoulder blades then materialized onto Ron before KarmaMan's Crest materialized onto his chest. Ron's black bodysuit then materialized before red boots appeared on his legs, each not too thin nor bulk. Ron then lowered his head, allowing his helmet to materialize, as well as a horseshoe on the his back, which then materialized into a set of boosters. Ron lifted his head up as his mouth plate appeared before golden plating materialized onto his armor. Ron grinned and swiped his right thumb across his face as he thrust his left fist down to his waist and his right fist up to his face, all prepared to fight.

Kim, Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari, James, Ramesh, Chen, Dark Shego and Drakken all looked on in surprise as Ron and Tara were now in complete CrossFusion. Ron was now freed from the prison, as well as the rest of the Professors.

"Let's do this!" Ron exclaimed as he looked to FlameMan.

"I'm ready!" Tara then said as she and Ring were now one.

DarkMan growled as he attacked Chaud. "Dark Shadow!" he called out, summoning an axe.

"GaiaBlade, Battle Chip In!" Chaud then yelled out.

Kim chuckled at the sight of her friends before focusing on the BeBes. "Now for a fair fight!" she exclaimed.

Ron ran up next to Kim as Tara ran towards FlameMan.

"Fire Candle: Green Light!" FlameMan called out. "FireTower!" FlameMan then announced as he sent a Tower of Fire towards Tara.

Tara leapt into the air as the rings on her back started to light up. "Ring Rang!" Tara yelled out, sending rings down onto the Candles.

FlameMan growled as his Candles were put out once again. He then glared at Tara again. "Flame Blast!" FlameMan called out, causing flames to appear.

"Ring Barrage!" Tara called out, sending rings towards FlameMan as he sent out his flames.

Meanwhile, Lan was still battling against Dark Shego. "BusterSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. "MegaBuster! Sword mode!" Lan then yelled, activating his MegaBuster before it turned into a CyberSword.

"Bring it!" Dark Shego exclaimed as she held out her DoubtFire Destroyers.

"You've got it!" Lan then yelled. He leapt into the air and charged at Dark Shego, clashing with her blades. The two circled around each other before Lan was pushed back.

"BusterSword Charge Shot!" Lan then called out.

"Dark DoubtFire Flash!" Dark Shego then yelled out, sending an "X" Slash towards Lan and MegaMan.

"Too late!" Lan called out, swinging his BusterSword at Dark Shego.

Dark Shego gasped as the Sonic Boom from the BusterSword made impact on her. However, she created a Dark Aura and protected herself, much to Lan's surprise.

"Program Advance!" Chaud yelled out as he pushed DarkMan away.

"DarkWing!" DarkMan called out, summoning bats from everywhere.

"Fire, Aqua and ElecBlade, Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out as his ProtoSword started to glow. "LifeBlade!" Chaud then called out.

DarkMan growled and sent a FireTower at Chaud, but Chaud sliced through it before sending three Sonic Booms of each element at DarkMan.

DarkMan growled as he was soon hit by the attack, but he did not flinch. "We will meet again, Human!" DarkMan called out.

"_DarkMan, Logging Out_."

Tara leapt back from FlameMan after sending another Ring Rang attack at him.

"Flame Candle: Yellow Light!" FlameMan announced. "Fire Orbs!"

Tara dodged one of the Fire Orbs, but was hit by another.

Tara glared at FlameMan as Ring looked as well within her. "_Are we ready to use it?_" Ring asked.

Tara nodded. "You know it!" she exclaimed. "Program Advance!" Tara then called out.

"LittleBoomer, CrossBoomer, CrossBoomer, BigBoomer, BigBoomer, Battle Chips In!" Tara yelled out as several Boomers fell into her hands. "SigmaBoomer!" Tara yelled out, now throwing three of each Boomer towards FlameMan and his Candles.

FlameMan growled at this and lit his Candles green, but two of the three first Boomers sent at him put them out, followed by the rest of the six other Boomers. FlameMan growled as he then extinguished his flames.

"_FlameMan, Logging Out_."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron started to take on the BeBes all together. "Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she used her MiracleWorker.

"Karma Spinner!" Ron then yelled, tossing all of his Karma Boomerangs at the BeBes.

"_LifeAura!_" the BeBes then called out again.

"Not again!" Kim complained.

"_Everything we throw at the BeBes, they always have a way to counter_." Miracle then said.

The Karma Boomerangs Ron sent ricocheted off of the LifeAuras and hit a microphone on the stage. A feedback was sent, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Kim and Ron then looked to see the BeBes start to spark.

"Wait, that's it!" Tara exclaimed as she looked to them.

"_We have one last Battle Chip, Tara_." Ring then told Tara. "_Whatever you do, make it count_."

James then looked. "I see!" he exclaimed. He looked to Kim, Lan and Chaud. "Do any of you have Pulsar or Timpani equipped?" he asked.

"Not really." Kim replied.

"Sorry." Lan then said.

"I only have a Timpani," Chaud said. "Why do you ask?" Chaud then asked.

"Because of _this!_" Tara then called out. "Shake, Battle Chip In!" she exclaimed, summoning a Heavy Virus and then slamming it onto the ground.

"I have a Pulsar with me!" Ron then said. "Pulsar, Battle Chip In!" he yelled, summoning the Pulsar Blaster.

"Pulsar, Battle Chip In, Double Download!" James then yelled as he slotted the Battle Chip into the Battle Chip Gate.

"Excellent thinking, James!" Yuichiro then exclaimed.

Dark Shego just watched grimly before she used AreaSteal to leave the Community Center.

Kim and Lan both then looked to see that they had received the Pulsar Battle Chip from James.

"ZapRing, Timpani, Battle Chips In!" Chaud then called out.

A Trumpy Virus appeared as Chaud's arm turned into the ZapRing.

"Now! Fire at the Shake!" James yelled out. "It will create a loud, Ultra-High Frequency!"

"**Got it!**" everyone then yelled out.

"**Triple Pulsar!**" Kim, Lan and Ron called out.

"Ring Rang!" Tara yelled.

"ZapRing!" Chaud announced.

All of the attacks hit the Shake simultaneously as the Trumpy Virus sounded off.

The BeBes ran in to attack again, but this time, they all felt an electromagnetic wave run through them. Soon, the sonic wave was too much for them, and within a matter of minutes, they all exploded, their parts scattering across the room.

Drakken gasped before he grabbed his Dark Chip and his Dark Synchro Chip.

"Great job, KP!" Ron called out to Kim. He then looked to James. "You too, Dr. P!"

"Way to go, Dad!" Kim exclaimed to her father.

Dr. Drakken growled at this and started to make his way to the door. Kim just held out her arm, turning into the MiracleWorker and shooting at the ground in front of Drakken. Drakken gasped as Kim came in front of him, with Ron at her side. Tara came at Kim's other side while Lan and Chaud surrounded him.

"What about your College Reunion, _Drew?_" Kim asked snippily with her hands on her hips.

"I'll come to the next one," Drakken said smugly. "When I'm even _more_ successful!" he then exclaimed madly.

With that, Drakken started to laugh as Dark Shego grabbed him. "Later, Kimmie!" Dark Shego quipped, starting to digitize with Drakken.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

The Dimensional Area soon came down, and Kim, Lan, Chaud, Ron and Tara all came out of Cross Fusion.

Kim looked to Ron and Tara and smiled. "Well done, both of you." Kim complimented.

Later, everyone was relaxing at Kim's house. Tara was with them as well, concerned for Ron's safety.

"I can't believe that Drew Lipsky turned into a Mad Scientist." Ann Possible said as she handed out pizza to all of the guests.

"Yes," Dr. Hikari then said. "It explains why he was experienced with Dimensional Areas and Dark Chips."

"And also the fact that he became my Daughter's Arch-Nemesis." James added on.

"But you two knew what to do!" Chen then exclaimed as he elbowed James in the shoulder.

"Possible, Hikari, you rock!" Ramesh then said.

"Oh, please. Drakken was _so_ obvious." James started to brag. "I mean, _really_, the whole "BeBeBe" thing. The Hive Mind behavior was clearly the result of a Cybertronic Linkage through a wireless control network, all which could easily be solved through the use of the right Battle Chips." James went on.

Chen and Ramesh both looked to each other with confusion as Sweatdrops rolled down their faces before looking back to James. "Uh, sure." They both said in unison.

"But I wish we hadn't laughed at Drew back then," Dr. Hikari then said. "He wouldn't be living out the legacy of Dr. Regal if our actions weren't so different."

"We'd have one less Mad Scientist running around, I can tell you that much, Yuichiro," James then said. "But what about Wily? He's just disappeared." James then pointed out.

Kim listened in on the conversation before heading into the Family Room.

"Listen, Ron," Kim said as she walked over to Ron, messing around with his MegaMan disguise while Lan, Chaud and Tara watched before looking to Kim. "The fact that I was so rotten to you won't drive you to become some sort of shapeshifting villain, will it?" Kim asked.

"If I said 'yes', would you let me do my MegaMan Routine?" Ron then asked as he closed up the Mouth Plate.

Kim shook her head. "That's not a good reason for me to say 'yes'." Kim stated.

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know." Ron said in a down voice.

"Because you're a great friend," Kim then said with a smile on her face. "_That's_ a good reason." Kim said with enthusiasm.

Lan chuckled. "Okay, _now_ I'm pumped!" Lan exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Ron in action at the Big Game!"

"Please use my Company's Technology wisely." Chaud then said.

Tara nodded and patted Ron on the shoulder. "Good luck." The Cheerleader said.

Ron smiled as he got up, cocking his MegaBuster. "MegaMan lives!" he exclaimed. "Boo-Yah!"

Tara chuckled before looking to her Synchro Chip with a smile. Ron then looked to his own Synchro Chip and smiled to Tara as well before KarmaMan and Ring let out some chuckles.

On Friday, Lan, Chaud and their friends all came to M-Tech to watch the Basketball Game. As soon as M-Tech scored the victory, everyone cheered.

Kim led the M-Tech Cheerleading Squad in their Cheer Routine before spotlights started to shine down.

"_Please put your hands together for our very own M-Tech MegaMan!_" the announcer exclaimed.

Everyone, especially Lan and MegaMan, cheered as Ron came out from the door.

Ron twirled into the air and then performed a jump flip, loading up his MegaBuster and shooting at the hoops at both sides of the Gym. Basketballs came out, all perfectly getting into each of the Hoops.

Everyone watched in amazement before Ron landed on the ground. "Charge Shot!" he exclaimed in MegaMan's voice. He then shot the MegaBuster into the air, causing fireworks for the victory of M-Tech's Game.

Everyone cheered as Ron started to perform a dance with a CyberSword in his hand before forming the MegaBuster again and then shooting into the air with delight.

The NetNavis all cheered from within the Cyberworld as they watched Ron.

"That was a great performance for M-Tech!" Punk exclaimed. "I don't care what anyone says!"

"I loved it!" Ring exclaimed. "Encore! Encore!"

"Ron, you rock!" KarmaMan then exclaimed.

"Way to go, Ron!" Miracle exclaimed.

"And as me too!" MegaMan yelled out. "You're doing M-Tech _and_ me a great honor!"

"They _like_ him?!" Bonnie exclaimed with surprise.

Kim smiled as she crossed her arms. "Yeah," she mused. "Kinda surprises me too."

Everyone cheered as Ron continued to move around. He then aimed his MegaBuster into the air, forming the Crest of MegaMan before jumping into the air with all of the Cheerleaders and NetNavis joining him.

**Author's Note:** Well, this brings me to another end of another great successful Chapter. What did you all think? Am I getting better with this or what? You know, I'm glad that I did this Episode-Based Chapter. I'm starting to reach new levels with stories like this. I've been thinking that this story can lead to great things, and can amount to great success with the right amount of effort. With my hard work and all of your support, I think that I can get far with this, make this thing a hit! You all play an important role in supporting me here. Also, thanks, **Jackpot 2**, for your advice. I needed some help for this story, I guess. I'll be doing all I can to get a new Chapter up soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


	7. Ron's Adjustment

Hello again, everyone! It is I, the amazing **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I have now returned to you with another brand new chapter for my great story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I can't believe that I actually got this far! I mean, this is huge for me. Never have I ever gotten so many likes for a story like this. I didn't think anyone would like it at all! Thank you all, especially **SkiesEagle, Brave Kid, 09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, as well as the **Guest** Reviewers. All of you made this story's popularity possible. I can't thank you enough. Before I start, something's been bugging me lately, and I want to bring it up. Now, there is a certain **Guest** Reviewer who keeps sending me Reviews, but I don't understand what he or she is saying, and I don't know the name. Anyway, whoever it is, please make your Reviews readable and let me be able to understand what you're trying to say. That is my only concern. Okay, so with that little problem out of the way, please let me move onto my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ron's Adjustment

In Kim's house at M-Tech, a man from Paris had arrived. Kim looked to his project with her hand on her chin, thinking carefully.

Miracle watched everything happen with her eyes narrowed as KarmaMan stood beside her, his eye visors narrowed at what was occurring.

The Italian Man, known as François, stroked his chin as he looked down.

Rufus gave a serious face, looking onto the situation as well.

François then placed his hands into a square shape before backing away, crossing his arms and then turning his head away. "No!" he exclaimed. "Even for François, it is too much!"

"You can do it, François!" Kim said with enthusiasm. "We believe in you!"

"_We do?_" Miracle and KarmaMan both asked with confusion.

"You are right, Kim Posiblé," François said. He then cracked his fingers before he then reached down to the table. "I must try… my tools!" François then exclaimed, taking out a comb and some scissors.

Ron was in front of François, covered in a wrap, as if he were in a Barber Shop. He looked to Kim with worriment as she held his PET. "KP, are you sure about this?" Ron asked worryingly.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's forehead. "Ron, François is an artist," Kim said as she gestured his hand to François. "He gave Maylu a new hairdo after Mr. Match and TorchMan went on a rampage, and getting him to make a house-call is like," Kim started out before Miracle placed her hand to her head while KarmaMan's eye visors went completely dark. "Epic!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Oh, I could not visit the States and help Kim Posiblé!" François exclaimed as he held the comb and the scissors in his hands. He then chuckled. "After what you did for my poodle, oh please, it-it is my pleasure." François then said generously.

Kim chuckled. "Those dog-nappers had it coming." Kim said as if it were no big deal.

Miracle chuckled from within the Cyberworld. "Is there _anything_ KarmaMan or I don't know about your previous adventures, Kim?" Miracle asked with her hands on her hips.

"Trust me," Kim said as she picked up her Kimmunicator PET. "You'll be learning plenty about what Ron and I went through when the time comes, Miracle. I promise." Kim stated.

At that moment, Ann Possible came in, placing her keys into her purse before taking out her PET. She looked up immediately as François started to cut Ron's hair.

"Kimmie, why is Ron getting a haircut in our kitchen?" Ann asked.

"Uh, because he ferociously _needs_ one?" Kim answered back.

Ann placed her hand to her cheek and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know." Ann protested.

"_I_ do, and so does Miracle," Kim then said. "We know what's best for Ron, even if he doesn't."

"And KarmaMan?" Ann then asked.

"_**Both in denial.**_" Miracle and KarmaMan both said in deadpan tones.

"So, Ronald," François said to Ron as he placed some cloth over his eyes. "Your old Barber, he was, um," François paused, trying to think of the right word. "How do you say, somewhat vision-impaired, yes?" he then asked.

Ron chuckled. "No, he could see shapes," Ron replied back. "Kinda." He then added on after some uncertainty.

"Why can't we just get a NetNavi to find the right style for Ron?" Miracle then asked. "I've heard of this scissor-like NetNavi named CutMan."

"CutMan was and still is a Grave NetNavi," Kim explained. "He tried to ambush Lan and MegaMan at one time, and I _doubt_ that the CutMan brothers would know _anything_ about hairstyles." Kim remarked.

"_Well, excuse me for living_." Miracle said with a smug look and her arms crossed.

"Oh," Ann exclaimed as she looked to François cut off Ron's hair. "He-he's really taking a lot off!" Ann said worryingly.

"He'll thank me, Mom," Kim said. "It's no big."

"_Way_ Big, if you ask me." Ashe then said to Miracle and KarmaMan.

"_I'll_ say!" Miracle exclaimed. "I'm betting that this won't turn out well for any of us." Miracle then said.

"Yeah," KarmaMan said with a nod. "I don't see this going anywhere good at all."

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's forehead as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "I'm right _here_, you know!" she exclaimed.

"**We know**." The three NetNavis replied all at once.

François then started to laugh. "Ze finale!" he said in his Italian Accent. "A piece as a dollop of… Le Goop!" he then exclaimed as he picked up some hair gel in his hands. "As they say, the secret is in the Sea Urchin." He then said. "Or, so, Commander Beef says." He added on before spreading the Le Goop over Ron's head.

Kim smiled as she then looked to Ron.

Rufus let out a whistle. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

François then picked up a mirror and showed Ron his reflection. As soon as Ron saw his new hairstyle, he yelled in horror.

"_You're being too overdramatic there, R_—" KarmaMan started out, but soon yelled upon seeing the new hairstyle from Ron's PET. "_**WHOA!**_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"This is a nightmare!" Ron exclaimed.

A Sweatdrop rolled down Kim's face. "Yeah, overdramatic." She mused as she slumped down.

The next day, Miracle was talking to Kim at School. "_You think you went over the top on this one?_" Miracle asked. "_This seems more like payback when Ron was better than you while working at _Bueno Nacho." Miracle then said with a grin on her face.

"_I second the NetNavi's opinion!_" Ron called out from inside of a closet.

Another Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's forehead. "I'm _telling_ you, it was a change for the better, guys!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET and then to the closet. "Trust me."

"_Don't play me, Kim!_" Ron yelled.

"This is another fine mess, I'm telling you." KarmaMan said to Miracle. "Even _I_ have to agree with Ron on this one."

"Oh, just come out!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to the closet. Ron soon came out with a bucket on his head, causing shades of grey to cover Kim's face. "Oh, that's _much_ less embarrassing than a new haircut." Kim remarked with a smug grin on her face.

"By making me get the goofy haircut, you've disrupted my _core!_" Ron exclaimed as he removed the bucket from his head. "My identity, my essential Ron-Ness." Ron then said.

"'Ron-Ness'?" Kim and KarmaMan both asked.

"I don't get it." Miracle then said, shaking her head.

"You know what I mean, guys." Ron then said as he looked to his PET to see the NetNavis. "Yeah, that easy going devil-make hair attitude that makes me…" Ron started out. He soon fell short on words as Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan eyed him suspiciously. "Uh, an easy going devil-make hair guy." He then said as he let out a Sweatdrop. "Right, Rufus?" he then asked as he looked to Rufus in his pocket.

Rufus let out a smile and some chatters.

In the Cyberworld, as other NetNavis passed, Miracle and KarmaMan let out Sweatdrops of their own as the world started to go dark for them. "Is it me, or does it seem that whenever Ron tries to act cool, it becomes an epic fail?" KarmaMan mused.

"Sometimes, he scares me, to be honest, when_ever_ he tries to make himself look cool." Miracle then said.

"I had no idea there was so much to you, Ron," Kim said as she placed her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry." She then said, placing her hand to the side of her head.

"_NOW she admits it!_" Miracle exclaimed as the dark world she and KarmaMan were in shattered.

"I guess there's only one thing I _can_ do." Kim then said, still feeling sad.

Then, it happened.

Miracle and KarmaMan's jaws dropped as Kim ripped off the cap Ron was wearing. "New haircut!" Kim exclaimed, running off and pointing a finger towards Ron, much to his chagrin and horror. "Ron Stoppable got a new haircut!" Kim then announced as she ran down the halls.

"_**KIM!**_" Miracle and KarmaMan yelled out as Cross-Popping Veins appeared on their foreheads. They seemed to come out from the PET as they growled at Kim and breathed fire from their mouths.

Kim chuckled nervously as she placed her NetNavis and her Kimmunicator PET back into her pocket. "See ya!" Kim yelled back to Ron in a cheery voice.

"Give it, Kim!" Ron yelled out as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his forehead.

"_Get us a Dimensional Area, and we can REALLY give it to her!_" KarmaMan exclaimed angrily.

Most of the students looked to Kim and Ron race in the halls of the M-Tech High School. Kim made her way into the Girls' Locker Room, managing to lose Ron. "That was close!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Shame on you, Kim_." Miracle said with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and her head shaking. "_How low can you go?_"

Kim looked to her NetNavi as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. She sighed before looking to the Cheerleaders. "Okay, Team, let's get to it!" Kim then said with enthusiasm.

Ron ran around the corner and was about to get Kim until he noticed some girls ahead of him. The girl he was focused on had red pants, a pink tank top, tan skin and brown hair. Tattooed on her arm was a NetNavi Emblem with a straight, vertical line going down the middle.

"Seniors." Ron said shyly.

"_That's Amelia!_" KarmaMan then exclaimed. "_She nearly got into the Finals of the N1 Grand Prix with her NetNavi, Yuna, had BlasterMan and StoneMan not eliminated her_." KarmaMan then said.

Ron gaped. "Wow." He could only say. He then cleared his throat as he walked up to Amelia and her friends. "Uh, hi." Ron then said nervously.

"Do I know you?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, uh, uh," Ron started to stutter. "I'm Stop Ron-Able—" Ron started out. He sweat-dropped immediately after failing to pronounce his name correctly. "I mean, Ron Stoppable." He then said more clearly.

In the Cyberworld, KarmaMan came across Amelia's NetNavi, Yuna. Yuna was a dark-skinned NetNavi with a black bodysuit and yellow armor and gauntlets. Her boots remained the same color as her bodysuit, and from her head came long, green hair that went down to her ankles.

"You must be Yuna." KarmaMan said to the new NetNavi. "I'm KarmaMan, Ron's NetNavi." KarmaMan then said.

"It's nice to meet you, KarmaMan." Yuna said. "I like your NetOp."

"As do I, Yuna," Amelia said as she looked to her PET. She then turned her attention to Ron. "Now, _that's_ a very, _very_ cool haircut, Ron Stoppable." Amelia complimented.

"Thanks." Ron replied back.

"I'll see _you_ and your NetNavi later." Amelia then said, walking away with her friends. She twiddled her fingers at Ron as she started to head off to class.

"Maybe," Ron said as he shrugged. He then looked back to Amelia with his eyes wide for a brief moment. "I mean, sure. Later." He then said, trying to compose himself.

Amelia smiled to Ron before heading off to class. As soon as Amelia was gone, Ron smiled. "This haircut rocks, like Count Zap rocks!" Ron exclaimed as he thrust himself back.

All of a sudden, one strand of hair popped up from his head. "Oh, no." Ron said worryingly.

KarmaMan chuckled as he walked in NetCity later on. Every NetNavi was minding their own business until they saw KarmaMan walk by. They all gaped in surprise before KarmaMan finally took notice to them. "What's everyone looking at?" the NetNavi of Ron asked.

ShiningMan approached KarmaMan. "I must admit, KarmaMan, your NetOp has a really impressive haircut." ShiningMan complimented.

ShiningMan was a white NetNavi with the appearance of a Shah. He wore a white bodysuit, a red cape on his back, and a turban with a badge of the sun on it. On his waist was his NetNavi emblem, depicting another sun with an "S" in the middle of it.

"Where can Maylu get one?" Roll then asked as she walked up to KarmaMan.

KarmaMan started to stutter. "How'd you all find out?" he asked.

"Yuna spread the news!" a NetNavi then said. "Ron's haircut is so sweet!"

From a distance away, Miracle watched KarmaMan. She let out a sigh as she then walked over to KarmaMan.

"Hey there, KarmaMan." Miracle said in a friendly tone as she slid in between Glyde and Raiya. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Miracle then asked.

KarmaMan nodded. "Sure thing, Miracle." KarmaMan replied back.

Miracle and KarmaMan soon walked away from the crowd. They all looked to Miracle with KarmaMan before walking away and going on about their own business.

"What is it, Miracle?" KarmaMan asked.

Miracle sighed. "I'm worried about Kim's decision," Miracle said. "I mean, I've been hearing the news of Ron from Yuna, but is this all really for a greater good?" Miracle questioned.

KarmaMan sighed. "I don't know," KarmaMan replied back. "But I _do_ know that Ron won't be able to take his new popularity seriously."

"I think he might come to his senses." Miracle then said. "After all, didn't he risk his job to help Kim a while back?" Miracle reasoned.

Miracle and KarmaMan both chuckled before the two shook hands. "You're right," KarmaMan said. "Thanks, Miracle."

"No big." Miracle replied back.

After school, everyone was coming out of M-Tech. As Kim passed by a tree, she suddenly heard a whisper. "Kim!" a voice called out. "Kim!"

Kim looked around before looking to the tree. Ron was hiding behind there, hiding like before, like he didn't want to be seen.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed in surprise. She then showed a suspicious look on her face. "Where have _you_ been all day?"

"Please tell me that this haircut comes with a warranty." Ron then said.

"What happened?" Kim asked. "Did Bonnie ruin your haircut in a NetBattle so you would lose focus?"

"Nothing of the sort." Ron replied back. He then pointed to the top of his head. "Cowlick." He then explained.

Ron tried to straighten up his hair, but after doing so, the cowlick came back. Rufus ran onto Ron's head and leapt on top of it. Ron smiled, but the cowlick sprung back, knocking Rufus off.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed, catching his little friend.

"Popularity got to his head." Miracle mused as she placed her hands on her hip.

"You owe me five bucks." KarmaMan then said.

Miracle's eyes widened. "Wait, we're betting?!" she exclaimed. She then chuckled. "Fine. I'll pay up only _after_ Ron starts to come to his senses." Miracle then gambled.

Kim sweat-dropped. "Oh, that will flatten out once your hair gets longer." Kim said to Ron with reassurance.

"That's _one_ scenario." Ron complained. "Here's another: We go to France, find François, get more Le Goop."

Kim rolled her eyes as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "Ron, are you suggesting I call in a favor to go to France just so you can get some _hair gel?_" Kim asked incredulously.

"Uh, _oui_." Ron replied back.

Kim growled. "There's no way I'm calling in a favor for something so little." Kim refused, shaking her head. "No way, no how."

"Thanks for the ride." Kim said later on happily as an airplane landed in France.

"Oh, Kim, believe me," the co-pilot said. "It's the _least_ we could do after you helped during that blizzard." The co-pilot added on.

"We would have never seen that runaway without your quick thinking." The male pilot next to the co-pilot then said.

"Oh, so Control X was down at the time," Kim bragged. "I mean, really, It was no big. Anybody could have made a high-powered signaling system out of things found in the Airport Gift Shop."

Ron then laughed as he walked up to Kim. "Was _some_ emergency, huh?" he asked. He then grabbed Kim's arm. "Well, gotta go. Bye!" he then said, pulling Kim away in a cloud of smoke.

The co-pilot then smiled to Ron. "Hey, cool haircut." She complimented.

"Ooh," the main pilot then said. "Too bad about that cowlick." He then said.

In France, Kim and Ron walked out of a beauty parlor. François was with them.

"So, you're saying that I need a wardrobe to take the hair to the next level?" Ron asked François.

Kim crossed her arms and grunted before rolling her eyes.

"I'm waiting for that five dollars." Miracle teased KarmaMan.

"Not until Ron has completely lost it." KarmaMan then snickered.

François nodded. "Oh, without _question_, Ronald," he replied. "The _hair_, the _clothes_," a laugh then came out of François. "They must… _harmonize_."

"Done and _done_, François," Ron said as François started to walk back into his shop. Kim looked on in disbelief as a French woman then passed by. "Mercí." Ron then noticed the French woman pass and gasped. He then gained a suave look on his face and grinned to the woman. "_Bonjour_." He greeted her.

The woman, attracted very much by Ron's new hair, blew a kiss to Ron. However, she was not watching where she was going, and promptly fell down a flight of stairs leading to the subway.

"Who should I feel sorry for: Ron's cheek or the woman's hindered body?" Miracle asked KarmaMan.

"I'd have to say the woman," KarmaMan then said. "But Ron was the cause of her fall."

"Have these people ever seen hair before?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Somebody's _tweaked~!_" Ron sang teasingly.

"I am _not_ tweaked." Kim replied back, crossing her arms.

"You _reek_ tweaked." Ron then quipped as two more French girls passed by.

One of the girls chuckled and blushed upon seeing Ron. "_Bonjour!_" she said while the other French female blew a kiss.

Kim had had it. "Okay, I'm tweaked," Kim admitted angrily as a Vein appeared on her forehead. "And do you know why?" she then asked as she turned to Ron. "Because I find it very—"

"Yeah, baby!" Ron exclaimed as he looked to the two women, ignoring Kim. "_That's_ what I'm talking about."

"_Because we find it very—_" KarmaMan then tried to say as the same Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his own forehead.

Another French girl passed by and gasped at Ron. "_Mon ami!_" she exclaimed. "_Magnifique!_"

"Oui, oui." Ron replied back.

"_Because we find it VERY_—" Miracle then tried to say.

"I'm digging this hair." Ron interrupted again.

Steam started to come out of Kim's ears. "**I FIND IT VERY ANNOYING THAT HAIR CARE PRODUCTS HAVE BECOME THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!**" Kim finally yelled out.

"Hair Care Products have _always_ been the Center of the Universe." Ron then said.

"_**Hey!**_" Miracle and KarmaMan exclaimed offensively.

"Second to NetNavis," Ron then corrected himself. "But I just found out about it recently."

Kim growled and stormed off.

Just then, François's store's lights went out. Kim and Ron looked to it with confusion before Kim noticed some lights go out. Then, the lights all over France started to go out until finally, the Lights on the Eiffel Tower went dark.

"That's weird." Ron said.

"Yeah, it is." Kim said. She looked to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, connect me to Wade."

Miracle nodded. "_You got it, Kim!_" Miracle replied back. Data started to flow before Wade appeared on the screen with his NetNavi, TechMan, next to him on a different screen.

"_Hey, Kim_." Wade said. "_How's Ron?_" he then asked. "_Tell him I could really go for some lasagna. How about stopping by Italy for me?_" he then asked.

"Was that a shot?" Ron then asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Paris is blacked out, Wade," Kim then said. "What's the Sitch? Is FlashMan somehow back and causing this?"

"I don't think so." Wade said from his room. "But just in case, let me and TechMan scan the news sites." He then said. With that, he picked up his PET and held it above his head. "Jack in! TechMan, Power Up!" he yelled out.

In the Cyberworld, TechMan was looking all over the news sites. As he came across a server, several security Navis made sure to guard him.

"Wow!" TechMan exclaimed. "It's not just Paris!" he then said to everyone. "There are Rolling Blackouts all over Europe!"

Kim nodded and looked to Miracle. "Miracle, I'm Jacking you into the European Grid." Kim said.

"_You got it_." Miracle replied back.

Kim thrust her arm back with the Kimmunicator PET in her hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" she yelled out.

A red ray was then shot into a nearby server, allowing Miracle to enter.

"Count me in too!" Ron then said as he held his own PET in front of him. He then thrust it into the air with both of his hands before aiming it towards the same server. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!" Ron called out.

KarmaMan was soon inside of the server as well, joining up with Miracle.

"Whoa!" Miracle exclaimed. "There's sure a large surge of energy here." Miracle reported as she saw data streams converging to a single source. "We can follow it."

"You do that." Kim then said. She then changed the screen so that she was facing Wade. "Wade, we'll need a ride." Kim said.

"_No problem_," Wade replied back. "_I've done some consulting work for a French Aeronautics Firm_," Wade explained. "_They'll help out_."

It was easier said than done. Kim and Ron were huddled together inside of a helicopter, looking over to the controls nervously.

"This can _not_ be safe!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus chattered as Kim and Ron looked to see that no one was piloting the copter.

"Uh, Wade?" Kim asked as she sweat-dropped. "I'd have to agree with Ron on this one."

"_Don't be babies_," Wade then said. "_The Pilot-Less Drone Chopper is awesome! The Military uses it for Missions too risky for human beings_."

"_Which is why I'm piloting for you today_." TechMan then said.

Kim and Ron both gulped. The Kimmunicator PET then sounded off. Kim took it out and saw Miracle with KarmaMan. "What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked.

"_We've traced the Energy Drain to 8º 1 min. West, 46º North_." Miracle then said. "_But there's something strange about it_." Miracle added on.

"_Have a look_." KarmaMan then said as a map was brought up. It showed the exact coordinates that they spoke of.

"Are you two sure you have this right?" Kim asked. "There's nothing there."

Rufus then chattered once again, pointing out the window.

Ron then looked out the window. "'Nothing' left its lights on." He said, pointing out.

Kim looked to see a large Island with massive lights shining from it. It was in the middle of the ocean, and by the looks of it, the Island had lots of trees and mountains.

Kim's eyes widened. "Miracle, KarmaMan, you two head to the source," Kim ordered. She then looked to Wade. "Wade, take us down."

"Gently, please!" Ron then said.

The Pilot-Less Drone Chopper then started to get low to the Island. TechMan made sure that there were no bumps as they landed smoothly.

As Kim and Ron got out, they took out their respective PETs. "Find anything yet, guys?" Kim asked.

Miracle and KarmaMan soon approached the source. There were two NetNavis in the area.

One of them was tall with a black bodysuit. He had golden armor with a blue triangle on the front of his helmet. His boots were white, but had the same golden plating on it, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted the symbol of a single dot, surrounded by one circle and two triangles on the edge.

The other NetNavi was green with a brown cape. His head was completely covered with an orb-like helmet, and only his mouth and nose were showing. His bodysuit was dark green, and on his chest was a NetNavi Emblem depicting an explosion. 

"Someone's here." Miracle said as she and KarmaMan watched.

"Who _are_ they?" KarmaMan then asked.

"Not sure." Kim then said.

"Maybe they're Darkloids." Ron then suggested. Ron then gaped as he looked around the island.

Kim took notice to the light, coming from behind a large wall in front of them.

Kim looked to Ron and pointed to the wall. Quietly, the two took out their Hairdryer Grapplers and shot over the wall.

Once the two had gotten on top, Kim started to look around again. It was only then that she noticed a young man in a tight swimsuit lounging under what appeared to be a large light bulb.

"That's a _really_ big light bulb!" Kim exclaimed.

"No wonder there's no power in Europe!" Ron then said.

Kim then looked down to the man in tights before grabbing Ron and jumping down. As soon as they landed, they placed their Gauntlets on. "Uh, hello!" Kim called out to the boy, waving her hand.

The boy, who was wearing his sunglasses, looked over to Kim and Ron and lifted up his shades. He then turned away from them. "Father! I see people!" the boy yelled out in a Spanish Accent. "They must be the new servants!"

"'Servants'?" Kim and Ron asked simultaneously, glancing at one another in confusion.

An elderly man then came out. He had grey and white hair, he held a walking stick, wore a red jacket with a grey shirt underneath, tan khakis and brown shoes.

"Very good, very good." The elderly man said. "You have brought more light bulbs?" he then asked.

"Did you bring light bulbs?" Ron asked.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and KarmaMan both came out from their hiding places and approached the two new NetNavis. "Excuse me," Miracle spoke up. "But who are you?" she asked.

The two NetNavis turned around, looking to Miracle and KarmaMan with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim said to the man in the Human World. "And this is Ron Stoppable." Kim then said, gesturing to Ron. "We have our NetNavis with us too, Miracle and KarmaMan." Kim added on.

"Oh, so _those_ were the Navis who were about to talk to RaveMan." The boy in the swimsuit then said.

"Ah," the elderly man then said. He looked to his gold and black PET. "MasterMan, these are friendly people." He told his NetNavi. He then looked back to Kim and Ron. "We have just turned everything on."

The golden NetNavi nodded as he walked up to Miracle and KarmaMan. "Greetings," MasterMan then said. "I am MasterMan, faithful NetNavi to the owner of this house."

"And I am Señor Senior, Senior." The elderly man then said before the younger male walked up next to him. "This is my son, Señor Senior, Junior." Señor Senior, Senior introduced. "I'm sure that your NetNavis have already met RaveMan." Senior then said.

"Nice to meet you." RaveMan said as he walked up to Miracle and KarmaMan. "It's very rare that we meet new people." RaveMan then said.

"Same with us." KarmaMan then said. "We've mostly been dealing with Darkloids, so it's sometimes rare we meet new NetNavis too."

"I hope that none of those Darkloids have followed you here." Señor Senior, Senior then said.

"We've made sure of that." Kim then said.

"No Darkloid is coming after us." Miracle then reassured.

Junior removed his shades. "Your haircut," he said to Ron. "It is very nice."

Ron stepped up. "I use Le Goop."

"As do I," Junior then said. "But your clothes, they do not harmonize." Junior pointed out.

Ron looked all over him before looking back to Junior. "I know," Ron replied back. "I'm all over it, Dude."

"I was just going to take a quick ski down my indoor mountain." Señor Senior, Senior then said. "Would you care to join me?" he then asked. "My NetNavi will be sparring with the Training Navis while I'm at it."

"No thank you, Señor…" Kim trailed off.

"Senior, Senior." Senior finished up. "Some refreshment, perhaps?" he then suggested. "Ooh, I have some lovely juice." He then said. "It's quite amazing, really." Senior then said. "It comes in a box."

"A juice box _would_ be nice." Kim then said after some consideration.

"I want to ski." Ron then whispered.

Kim gained her Cross-Popping Vein and elbowed Ron in the chest. "Yeah, okay." He then said. "Juice is good."

Kim sneered at Ron before the four started to walk inside. "By any chance, Señor, would you happen to know a family by the name of Ayanō?" Kim asked.

"I know Yai Ayanō very well." Junior then said. "She's short and bossy."

"Dude, we get the feeling." Ron then said.

"I am familiar with the Ayanō Tech Industry," Señor Senior, Senior then said. "They were the ones who gave us this Island, after all." Senior added on. "They said that it would be too trivial when they made their home in KingLand."

Kim chuckled.

Soon, everyone was inside of a large room inside of the house. "Massive!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow!" Rufus then said.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and KarmaMan were being shown the large Home Page that the Seniors owned. "This looks amazing!" Miracle said.

"We have quite a lot of room here." MasterMan then said. He turned to RaveMan. "Best two out of three?" he asked.

"Maybe we can give it a go." KarmaMan suggested.

"I've faced MegaMan before." Miracle then pointed out.

"Very good." MasterMan then said. "I hardly find a challenge out of anyone these days." The NetNavi of Señor Senior, Senior stated.

"So, I guess what I'm saying is," Kim said to Senior in the Human World. "Energy is a precious resource. It's up to each and every one of us to do our part." Kim said while Ron drank his juice.

"So, a little eco-awareness might be in order here." Kim explained.

"Oh, I am but a simple multi-billionaire." Senior then said innocently. "I can't believe that what I do has any effect on anyone, even the NetNavis."

Kim rolled her eyes as she sweat-dropped. "Yeah," she rolled off. "Um, your house sucks up so much power, it's causing blackouts all over Europe." Kim then said.

"Good thing that the Net isn't affected that much." KarmaMan then said to RaveMan.

Miracle and MasterMan fought in bladed combat, each pushing each other back. The two ran up to each other and then stopped, seeing that their swords were at each others' necks.

"You're not too bad." MasterMan complimented.

"Not too shabby yourself." Miracle then said.

"But these people without power," Senior continued saying to Kim. "They are… inconvenienced?" he asked.

"Very."

"You see, Junior?" Senior then asked as he turned to his son. "How awful it must be to be poor. What can I do?"

"For starters, you can turn off that giant sunlamp." Miracle said to MasterMan and RaveMan.

"But if I am to be a Teen Pop-Star, I need a robust tan!" Junior protested.

"Aye." RaveMan complained. "Here he goes again, talking about becoming a Teen Pop-Star." RaveMan said.

"Does he talk about it a lot?" KarmaMan asked.

"A lot." RaveMan replied.

"Then I feel the same about my NetOp and his hair." KarmaMan then said.

"Later." Senior then said sternly to Junior. He turned back to Kim and pulled up an image that Kim sent her on his PET. "Oh, I want to hear more about this 'Low-Flo Shower Head'." He then said, intrigued.

"There's a _ton_ of things you can do to make your house more efficient." Kim then said.

"'House'?" Ron asked. "More like a Lair!" he then exclaimed.

"_Ron?_" KarmaMan asked from the PET. "_Where are you going with this?_"

"'Lair'?" Senior asked. "Oh, I do not like the sound of that," Senior said offensively. "It sounds so… sinister."

"This place _screams_ 'sinister'!" Ron exclaimed. "It's on a Private Island that's not on the Map!"

"We value our privacy." MasterMan then said. "What can we tell you?" he then asked with a shrug.

"Ron, what's going on with you?" Miracle then asked.

"Come on," Ron went on. "Look at all the Chrome!" he then said, gesturing to every area of the house. "And you've got these doors that go— that go 'Whoosh'!" Ron then said.

"They make that noise?" Miracle asked.

"Hmm," MasterMan then said. "You know, I never noticed."

"That's always gotten to me." RaveMan pointed out.

"I've always wondered about the 'Whoosh'." Junior then said.

"I like the 'Whoosh'," Senior then said. "It's the doors saying, 'I am closed'."

Kim let out a small Cross-Popping Vein before she popped it. "It's fine, Sir," Kim said at last. "Ignore him."

But Ron didn't stop.

"All I'm saying is that a guy could take over the world from a place like this, even put Neo Nebula in its place." Ron then said. "I mean, it really wouldn't take that much." Ron then stated. "Maybe a Communications Jamming System, some Missiles, probably throw in some traps, you know, like Self-Activating Lasers, Dimensional Area Generators with Viruses, an indoor lagoon full of piranha…" Ron went on.

"Really, Ron?" KarmaMan asked. "Piranha?"

"Why ever would I want… piranha?" Senior then asked.

"To eat the good guys." Ron then said.

"But why would I need Viruses?" Senior then questioned. "My security system has the ultimate Anti-Virus Protection System."

"To chase out the good guys." Ron pointed out. "And you've got a Home Page that exceeds the terabyte limit." Ron added on.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle, KarmaMan, RaveMan and MasterMan all looked around, seeing the large amount of space they had.

"We… didn't know there was a law." RaveMan then said.

"And yet, you get away with it." Ron pointed out once again.

Kim sweat-dropped and grabbed Ron. "Just put in some fluorescents," Kim said to the Seniors once again. "That should do the trick."

"I hope that you don't use up too much power." Miracle then said to MasterMan and RaveMan.

"And I hope that's the last we hear of Ron's rambling." KarmaMan then said.

"I don't know why he goes on and on." RaveMan spat. He turned back to KarmaMan. "No offense."

"None taken." KarmaMan replied back.

"And also think about a secret underground grotto with a speed boat for escape purposes." Ron babbled on, much to the NetNavis' dismay. "A-a-a-a-and… gigantic Spinning Tops of Doom! They'd be _huge_, and they'd destroy anything in their path!" Ron fantasized.

Kim growled at Ron and grabbed him with a Trident Battle Chip from her Gauntlet. "Come _on_, Mr. Spinning Tops of Doom, I've got homework!" Kim complained as she then pressed her head. The Cross-Popping Vein reappeared on her head to indicate her anger. "This thing on my head should show you just how tweaked I already am!" Kim then exclaimed as she pointed to the Cross-Popping Vein. "Now, let's go!"

"Goodbye!" Señor Senior, Senior called out as he and Junior waved their hands. "And thank you!"

"I hope the one with the nice haircut finds better trousers." Junior mused.

"I hope that we don't have to hear more of Ron's babbling." MasterMan then said.

"I second that." RaveMan then said.

"What do you say, Senior?" MasterMan then asked.

"Yes, but his ideas," Senior then said. "I have so much money and free time, and such Rare Battle Chips…" Senior went on.

Everyone started to looked to Senior with concern before a grin came onto Señor Senior, Senior's face. "I could use… a hobby." He then said.

Later that night, Kim was eating dinner with her family. Ann was still busy getting the special dinner ready for everyone, but she let the Possible Family know they could go on without her.

Kim was telling her brothers and her Father about Señor Senior, Senior, and his son, Junior. While the mission had no harmful outcome, Jim and Tim were upset.

"So, why didn't you beat him up or Delete his NetNavi?" Jim asked.

"I'm _not_ gonna beat up a guy just 'caus he's using too much power." Kim said sternly.

"And I wouldn't go as far as _Deleting_ MasterMan." Miracle then said to the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"Ah, you could've kicked him!" Tim then said.

"Or at the very least, sliced off an arm." Red Sledgehammer then said to Miracle.

"I am _not_ a Deleter." Miracle then said with a hand on her hip.

"And besides," Kim then said as she poured herself a cup of water. "I left him some pamphlets." Kim stated deadpan.

"Well, all you kids could stand to turn off a few lights," James then said. "And even take Masa's advice and go get some calcium." James added on.

"Dinner!" Ann then said as she came in with a tray. Kim was just finished drinking her water until she saw what appeared to be a brain on the platter. "Ta-da!" Ann exclaimed with pride.

The NetNavis all looked to the food with disbelief and disgust while Kim felt like she was going to barf, evident as her face turned green and she covered her mouth.

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed. "Is that–"

"**A Brain?!**" the NetNavis then exclaimed.

"Cool!" Jim exclaimed.

"I want a lobe!" Tim yelled out, much to Jim's anger.

"Boys, '_please_'." James then said to his sons.

"Sorry." Jim and Tim both said. They then clasped their hands together.

"May I _please_ have a slice of steaming human brain?" Jim then asked.

"_Please!_" Tim then called out.

Steam came from Kim's ears. "First Ron, now my family!" Kim exclaimed angrily. "Has everyone lost their—?!" Kim started out, but was cut off when Ann started to cut the brain-like food into slices. "That is _so_ gross!" she then yelled.

"Kimmie, it's just meatloaf." Ann said to her Daughter with reassurance. "I'm making it for the Neurosurgeons' Pot Luck. Thought I'd try it on you guys."

"Hey!" Ashe then said playfully. "It was _my_ idea!" she then said with a hand on her hip.

"Kudos on the realism, Honey," James then said while Kim played with her fork. "Uncanny!" he said before looking to Kim. "So, how's Ronald?" he asked. "Something you want to talk about?" James then asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I should be talking to _him_," Kim then said sadly. She picked up her Kimmunicator PET and Logged Miracle out of the System. "May I be excused?" she then asked.

"I'll save you a slice." Ann then said while Kim left. Ann turned her attention to Jim and Tim. "Boys, left hemisphere or right?"

"_Boy, that was disturbing_." Miracle said to Kim as Kim got into her room. "_I'd hate to see what she'd prepare if she were to make a food shaped like Navi Cores_." Miracle then mused.

"I'd hate to find out." Kim then said, typing at her Kimmunicator PET. "I hope Ron picks up." Kim then said to herself, lying down on her bed and waiting for Ron to pick up.

"_Hey, hey, you've reached the home of Ron Stoppable and his fierce new haircut! Leave a message._" Ron's voice machine then said.

"How can Ron not be home?" Kim then asked.

"_I'll try and call KarmaMan_," Miracle then said. "_He's likely to answer_." Miracle then said before her eyes flashed.

At the M-Tech Mall, Ron was trying on some clothes. A man was waiting for him outside with some clothes, but Ron was unsatisfied with what he had. "Ugh, no, no, no, no, no!" Ron exclaimed. "Dude, I am _beyond_ not feeling this shirt." Ron then said as he threw a shirt to the man. "Look at my hair; you gotta key off the hair." Ron then said.

Rufus then picked up Ron's PET. "_Ron, Miracle's calling_." KarmaMan then said. "_You gonna answer?_" KarmaMan then asked. However, instead of a formal response, a cloth was thrown down to the already-discarded clothes that Ron rejected before, covering Rufus and Ron's PET at the same time. Rufus looked to KarmaMan and the two sighed with sadness.

"_No dice, Kim_." Miracle then said after her eyes stopped glowing.

Kim sighed before James then came up. "You and Ronald all squared away?" Kim's Father asked.

"Not," Kim replied. "I can't reach him _or_ KarmaMan." Kim then said. She turned over and looked to her Father. "Dad, did you every try to change your friend, make him better?" Kim asked.

"Well, not a human, and not a NetNavi," James said. "But back in Grad School, there was this Lab Rat, 'Pinky Joe Curly Tail', I called him," James reminisced. "Poor little guy was always running mazes for those site majors, how I hated them…" James then said, starting to shake with anger.

"Not again." Kim said as she sweat-dropped and looked to the side. She then turned back to her Father. "Dad, what does this have to do with me?" Kim then asked.

James sighed. "Well it seemed to me that Pinky Joe Curly Tail was just so helpless." James mused as he started to think back. He then grinned. "So, I constructed a very tiny Cybertronic battle suit programmed with LaserBlast, HiCannon and MegaCannon, all so that he could make Program Advances…" James started to explain.

"_Wait!_" Miracle then said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_This was all for the Rat?!_" she then exclaimed.

"No more mazes for him!" James laughed. He then sighed before a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "Ah, in retrospect, giving him a working plasma blaster probably went too far." James then said, starting to think back even more. "Blew up half the science building. Rampaged across Campus." He then said with embarrassment.

_Grad School…_

_Everyone ran in fear from a giant robot. It started to shoot down everywhere, destroying a small maze first before revealing the pilot to be Pinky Joe Curly Tail_.

_Present…_

"Oh, Pinky Joe." James chuckled, walking back downstairs.

Kim and Miracle both looked to James with confusion. Kim then looked to her NetNavi on her PET. "So, I guess that this 'Creating a Monster' thing runs in the family for me, huh?" Kim mused.

Miracle could only chuckle.

Ann then came up. "I saved you some Brain Loaf, Kimmie." Kim's Mother said.

"If I said the Ron Trouble is rising," Kim then said to her Mother. "Would you come back with a story about a Psycho Rat?" Kim asked.

Ann sat down on the bed. "No," she said before eliciting a smug grin. "But I might work in an 'I told you so'." Ann quipped.

"_I would too_." Miracle then said.

Kim looked to both her Mother and to her NetNavi before letting out one last sigh.

The next day, at M-Tech School, everyone watched as Ron walked through the halls. They all dropped their stuff in surprise, even letting water from the fountain spring up. Rufus, holding Ron's PET in his hands, was held on top of Ron's books as Tara and some Cheerleaders looked out the window of their classroom to see Ron.

Kim Jacked Miracle into her Computer within her Locker before some papers came out. Kim grabbed them and then took out some books before Ron closed her Locker. "What's happening, Mama?" Ron asked suavely.

"Oh, hey," Kim said as she Logged Miracle out, now looking to her papers. "Where were you last night?" Kim asked. "I called you, tried to get to you through the Net, and—" Kim started out. She then stopped when she lowered her papers, now seeing Ron completely. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, and for some reason, it seemed to match with Ron's hair. "Whoa!" Kim exclaimed. "What happened to _you?_" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't reply last night." KarmaMan then said to Miracle. "But Ron was too busy trying to maintain his new 'Ron-Ness'." KarmaMan then said.

"And here we are!" Miracle then said with a grin. "Ron Stoppable has completely lost it." She remarked.

"Oh, yeah." Ron then said. "Ron Stoppable has arrived." Ron announced before turning to his side. "Amelia, Babe, let's lunch, and maybe have a NetBattle." Ron said as Amelia conveniently walked over.

"Okay." Amelia replied back as she allowed Ron to grab her arm.

Kim sweat-dropped heavily. "Oh, Pinky Joe!" Kim exclaimed. "This is the Deep End!"

Later on, Miracle was looking through some data on Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "Who knew there was so much to science before NetNavis came?" Miracle mused to herself.

Just then, KarmaMan Logged in beside her. Miracle looked to KarmaMan with surprise. "KarmaMan?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Is Ron around?"

"Not really." KarmaMan then said. "_Rufus_ is, though." He then said.

KarmaMan was right. Rufus crawled on the ground just as the bell rang. He squirmed nervously as he held Ron's PET on his back in a strap. As he started to run around, all of the Students started to walk out from their classes. Rufus looked everywhere, trying to find an opening to get to Ron. Soon, the Halls were filled with too many people, and Rufus found himself scrambling around the Hallway with everyone nearly stepping on him. Rufus then yelled as the Quarterback for the M-Tech MegaMen walked by, about to step on him.

Kim saw Rufus and immediately gasped. Quickly thinking, Kim then placed on of her special Gauntlets. "WhiteWeb!" Kim called out, shooting a Web towards Rufus.

Rufus was about to be stepped on until Kim managed to save him. He was pulled out of the way and into Kim's hands. "Rufus!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?" she then asked. "And why do you have Ron's PET?" she then asked, removing the PET from Rufus's back. "Come on, let's get you to Ron's Locker."

"_Easiest said than done_." KarmaMan then said. "_Ron sorta lost us, but didn't care to find us_." The Luck-Themed NetNavi then said.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed.

"So _that's_ it." Amelia said to Ron as she and some other girls were talking to him. "Wow." She then said in amazement.

"Yes, Amelia, 'Wow'," Ron then said. "The secret is in the Sea Urchin."

Kim then arrived and grabbed Ron. "Excuse me!" she said to the girls. She then looked down to Ron with flames in her eyes. "Ron?" she asked. "May I talk to you for a moment, immediately?"

Kim and Ron walked out of the cafeteria, but were unaware that Amelia was watching them. She then got up and walked after the two, taking out her PET.

"Ron," Kim said angrily. "_What_ is _with_ you?!" she then asked in disbelief.

"If you mean, 'Am I the New Ron?', then yes." Ron said.

"I've gotta say," Kim said as she took out Ron's PET, with an angry KarmaMan on it before showing Rufus to Ron. "I don't think the _Old_ Ron would have abandoned his friends!" Kim exclaimed. "Rufus was almost Hallway road kill and KarmaMan was almost Deleted!"

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the two. She then looked to Yuna and nodded, in which her NetNavi nodded back.

"Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download." Amelia said quietly.

Ron looked to his PET and grabbed it before looking to Rufus. "Rufus, you have to be more careful." Ron reprimanded. "What if something happened to you and KarmaMan?"

Rufus smiled and jumped up to hug Ron, but Ron then stopped him in midair, much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, Bro," Ron then said. "Careful of the 'Do, Babe." Ron then said as he stroked his hair.

"So there's no room for Rufus in your new life?!" Kim then yelled.

"_Or any room for me?!_" KarmaMan exclaimed angrily.

"Yes there is," Ron then said. "Just no room for them in my new Pants." He then said, gesturing to his Pants. "Pleather, you like?" he asked.

Amelia sighed and then put away her PET after watching enough. She then got her books ready and walked up to Ron. "Walk me to History, Ron?" Amelia asked.

"Boo-Yah." Ron said smoothly as Amelia once again let Ron grab her arm and walk her off.

As soon as Ron left, Rufus started to whine sadly. Kim looked down to Rufus sympathetically. "Come on," she said. "You can live in _my_ Locker." She then told Rufus, placing him in her pocket. She then closed up Ron's PET and twirled it around before placing it in the pocket across from Rufus.

Kim soon approached her Locker. She opened it up and put Rufus in. Rufus then looked to an old photo of Kim and Ron, Ron making a silly face in front of Kim. This caused Rufus to sigh sadly.

"Yeah," Kim then said. "I liked him that way too." She said sadly.

"_Guess it serves you right, huh?_" Miracle asked.

Kim nodded.

Just then, Miracle's eyes started to flash. "_I'm getting a call from Wade_." Miracle then reported. "_And surprisingly, the former members of World Three_." Miracle added on.

Kim and Rufus both looked to each other in confusion before five screens showed up on Kim's computer. Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot were all in the corners while Wade was in the center.

"Hey there, guys," Kim said awkwardly to the former World Three members. "Did Lan cause you to go out of stock again? I am _not_ paying his Bill this time." Kim then said.

"_No, it's not about that_." Yahoot then said.

"_We've got trouble,_" Wade then said. "_Big Time trouble_."

"What's the damage, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_I'll tell you what the damage is!_" Mr. Match then yelled. "_It's that Señor Senior, Senior!_"

"_We thought he was harmless!_" Maddy then exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kim said as she and Miracle looked to one another. "Rich, but harmless."

"_Well, this HARMLESS Señor Senior, Senior is sucking up all the power in Western Europe, which is a lot more than ElecMan can handle!_" Count Zap then exclaimed.

Kim's eyes widened. "Okay," she said exasperatingly. "I'll go back and make sure he turns off some of his lights."

"_Try harder than that! He's doing it on purpose!_" Mr. Match then exclaimed.

"_Check this out_." TechMan then said as the screen started to change. Señor Senior, Senior was on it.

"_My Evil Vow is this: I will send Europe back into the Dark Ages unless the Euro Alliance gives me…_" Señor Senior, Senior said before letting out a devilish grin. "_Their nice little islands_." He then said menacingly.

"'_**Nice. Little. Islands**_'?" Kim and Miracle then asked with Question Marks over their heads.

"_With the warm beach days and hot disco nights!_" Junior then said, appearing on the screen.

The ultimatum soon ended. Kim, Miracle, KarmaMan and Rufus looked to the screen to see the World Three Members facepalming themselves while Wade banged his head against his desk. "_They are obviously new at the big-time villain thing._" Wade said.

"_And man! They could use some pointers on how to be evil!_" Maddy exclaimed. "_That was too painful to watch_."

"_The last time someone stole power, it was from my restaurant!_" Yahoot then said. "_Now, doing this with Europe, it's going to far! Lord Wily would never go as far as this!_"

"_Whose idea was it to give them an evil hobby?_" Count Zap asked.

"_Ron's_." Kim said dully. She then grabbed Rufus and Logged Miracle out. "I'll get Ron." She said. "We've gotta save Europe." She then said before closing her Locker.

Kim ran over from her Locker to the History Room. The Class was just started, but Ron was still taking Amelia there.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

Ron looked to Kim before she then threw him his PET. "Come on," she said as she craned her neck. "We've got a problem in Europe."

Ron sighed. "Do you think this can wait?" he asked. "I still want to spend some time with Amelia."

"No, this can _not_." Kim remarked. "Señor Senior, Senior and Junior seem to have taken your suggestions seriously, and have drained the power in Western Europe." Kim said. "If you want to know just how serious this is, then ask Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot." Kim then said. "They even had to _call_ me about how angry they were about the amateur nature that the Seniors are showing!" Kim then exclaimed.

"So, this is all my fault?" Ron asked.

"_**YES!**_" Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Kim then grabbed Ron's arm. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" she then exclaimed, dragging Ron off in a headlock.

Amelia looked on before a grin came onto her face. She walked into the History Room, taking out her PET. "I can tell they're going to be quite the right people for the job." She said, looking to an unknown man. "I'll give you an update later on." Amelia then said, closing her PET and then walking to her seat.

It was late at night in Paris, France. The lights of the Eiffel Tower shined brightly, as well as the rest of the city. However, in the blink of an eye, the lights went out, and things looked dark.

At Buckingham Palace, people danced and laughed happily, enjoying everything, until all the lights went out there as well, causing everyone to gasp.

A romantic couple was being sailed down a river in another part of France, with the paddler singing blissfully to them. Just like at the Eiffel Tower and at Buckingham Palace, the lights went out, and the paddler singing to the couple fell off the canoe while it was going under a tunnel.

At the Seniors' Island, Señor Senior, Senior was reading a book labeled "The Book of Evil". All of the lights were on as Senior read.

"Hmm, 'The Evil Chortle'." Senior read as he looked to the book. He then shook his head. "No, not for me." The elderly man then said. He came across another subject. "Ah, the Evil Snicker." He then said. He started to let out a snicker, adding a devilish touch to it. He then closed the book. "That will do for now." He concluded.

Senior looked to Junior as his Son looked to the Computer boringly. "Junior, any word from the Euro Alliance?" he asked.

"Somebody called, I don't know who." Junior replied.

"Did you think to take a message?"

"I did not. I am not your Message-Taking Person."

"If you want your own Island, you will _think_ to take a message!" Senior then scolded, slamming his fist onto the table.

Just then, the screen started to beep. Senior and Junior looked to see Kim and Ron come out of the water, both of whom were wearing Scuba Gear before they came out of the water.

"Look," Senior said. "Ron Stoppable returns." He said as he then saw Kim and Ron started looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Is he wearing new trousers?" Junior then asked.

"Yes," Senior said with an amused grin on his face. "_Scuba_ Trousers." Senior mused, stroking his chin.

Senior then looked to his PET. "MasterMan, be prepared to take on their NetNavis." Señor Senior, Senior ordered.

MasterMan chuckled. "_Si, Señor_," MasterMan said, letting his Mouth Guard appear. "_I WILL have fun_." He then said darkly.

"So then Amelia ran up and said 'Brad Pitt!', but she tapped _me_ on the shoulder and—" Ron said, telling Kim a story.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed quietly. "We're _sneaking_ here!" she reminded him.

"Sorry," Ron said. There was a moment of silence before he said what he needed to say. "Brad Pitt, though." He finished up quickly.

"Whoa!" Kim then exclaimed as she and Ron finished climbing up the ridge.

"_Double_ whoa!" Ron then said.

On top of the walls were large spotlights.

"He's been busy!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim then noticed a light head towards them. Ron didn't notice until Kim suddenly grabbed him. "Get down!" she said annoyingly.

Kim glared at Ron angrily before looking behind him. "Oh, look, _missiles!_" Kim whispered, seeing Missiles at the side of the wall. "I am _so_ glad you told him to get Missiles!" Kim then exclaimed.

"Oh, so I made a couple suggestions!" Ron said offensively. "Does that make it _my_ fault?" he then asked.

"_One-Hundred Percent_." KarmaMan then said.

Kim and Ron then leapt over the wall. Quickly making their way past the new security forces, Kim and Ron started to head towards the Lair. They then stopped when they saw a large plug in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked.

"_That_ must be how he's draining the power." Kim said. She then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Come on, let's get this settled!" she then said as she thrust her hand back before thrusting it forwards. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Miracle soon appeared inside of the terminal that was controlling the large plug. "Okay, Kim," Miracle said. "What have we got to take this down?" she asked.

"One Program Advance coming up." Kim then said as she took out three Battle Chips. "TimeBoomer, Battle Chip In, Triple Download!" she exclaimed, slotting the TimeBoomer Battle Chips in.

Miracle held a large TimeBoomer in her hands before she threw it at the plug. "GigaTimeBoomer!" Miracle exclaimed, causing the GigaTimeBoomer to land on the plug.

Before the GigaTimeBoomer could make impact, it was slashed apart, causing a large explosion. Miracle was knocked off of her feet before some blasts were sent at her.

Miracle looked up and gasped. "LifeAura!" she exclaimed, blocking the blasts.

"Well, Miracle, we meet again." A familiar voice then said.

Miracle gasped. "It _can't_ be!" she exclaimed. She then looked to the side to see the same golden NetNavi she fought earlier before. "MasterMan?!" Miracle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Si," MasterMan said, unsheathing his sword. "You won't get away with this, and neither will your NetOps!" MasterMan then exclaimed before dashing towards Miracle. "Command Slash!" he called out.

Miracle growled and formed stood in a fighting stance. "AreaSteal!" she exclaimed, getting out of the way just in time.

MasterMan landed his blade down, but Miracle disappeared before reappearing behind him. "MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out.

MasterMan turned around and slashed at the same time Miracle slashed. The two pressed their blades against each other before Miracle looked up. "Kim! You and Ron get inside!" Miracle yelled out. "I have to deal with MasterMan!"

Kim nodded. She looked over to Ron. "Come on, Ron." Kim said.

"How do you plan on getting in?" Ron then asked.

"The door." Kim then said deadpan, looking to the door. "Señor Senior, Senior! Open up!" Kim yelled as she banged against the door.

The door eventually opened up, allowing Kim and Ron to enter.

"Ah, Kim Possible," Senior's voice then said. Kim and Ron looked up to see Senior standing on the higher ledge above them. "My feisty teen—"

"Hey, you put in a lagoon!" Ron then said as he looked over to a lagoon inside of the House.

"The piranhas won't be here till Monday." Senior then said. "But I assure you, my Viruses haven't been fed in _days_, and they crave the taste of meddling kids." Senior then said darkly. With that, he pressed a button.

Outside and inside of the Lair, Dimensional Area Generators popped up, creating a Dimensional Area all around the Island. There was only one gap, which was where the Missiles were.

"And Dimensional Area Generators," Kim mused as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her head. "Well done."

"I ordered this Book on World Domination off the Internet," Senior then said, showing Kim and Ron the Book. "It said you would be coming back."

"Have you gotten to the chapter where you give yourself up?" Kim then quipped.

"No, actually," Senior then said. "I'm up to the part where I tell you that it is too late for you to stop my evil plan." Senior then said.

A red dot then appeared on Ron's nose. "Oh, man! I got a zit!" Ron complained.

A larger Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's head. "Will you just get over yourself?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hey, look," Ron then said, pointing to Kim's forehead. "You've got one too."

Kim gasped as she realized what was going on. "Self-Activating Lasers!" she exclaimed. She then grabbed Ron and hid under a table before some lasers shot at where they once were. "'Throw in some traps'." Kim mocked.

"Hey, on the positive side, this guy's clearly a terrific listener." Ron then pointed out as he sweat-dropped nervously.

Kim and Ron then dodged some more lasers, hiding behind a wall as the table they were hiding under exploded.

"Señor Senior, Senior is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"Should Pleather lose its Sheen so quickly?" Ron then asked as he motioned to his pants.

"Kim Possible," Senior then called out. Kim and Ron looked to him to see Senior pull up a screen of Colorado. "Here's a good target: M-Tech, within ACDC." Senior said. He then glared down at Kim. "I'm going to attack your hometown!" he exclaimed before looking to Junior. "Junior, go to the Tower and activate the Missiles!" Senior ordered.

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed angrily as a Vein appeared on his forehead. "Now I'm your Missile-Launching Person too?!" he complained incredulously.

Ron watched as Junior ran off. "Junior just split!" Ron reported to Kim.

"I'll deal with Senior, you go after Junior." Kim ordered. She then threw Ron his PET again. "And I already pre-loaded the Battle Chips for when you need to CrossFuse." Kim added on.

Ron nodded and ran off. Kim watched him before putting Rufus down. "Keep an eye on him," she said before looking back to Ron. "The Old Ron may still be inside there somewhere." Kim then said.

Rufus ran after Ron in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, Miracle was being pushed back by an endless onslaught by MasterMan. "For a NetNavi with no Dark Chip, this guy's tough!" Miracle exclaimed as she blocked rapid sword attacks from MasterMan.

Soon, the two clashed. They quickly broke off before MasterMan let out a laugh.

"_TankCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Señor Senior called out.

MasterMan gained a large Cannon and aimed it at Miracle. "TankCannon!" MasterMan yelled out, shooting directly at Miracle.

Miracle gasped. She was about to prepare a LifeAura, but a sudden NorthWind attack blew it away.

"_Guardian, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Kim yelled out.

Miracle looked in surprise as a Guardian appeared in front of her. As soon as the attack made impact with it, the Guardian started to glow. "**PUNISHER!**" it yelled out in a deep voice.

MasterMan looked on in confusion as a Lightning Bolt then hit him, causing him to get electrocuted before falling back.

"Thanks for the save there, Kim." Miracle said as Kim appeared on a holographic screen next to her.

"_No big_," Kim said. "_Miracle, I'm getting you out of there!_" Kim said to Miracle.

Miracle nodded as MasterMan leapt into the air to attack again.

"I'm gone!" Miracle said as she spread her arms out.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

MasterMan landed his slash, but Miracle had already Logged Out.

Meanwhile, Ron was running from the lasers. He soon leapt across the lagoon, where several Lark Viruses started to blast at him while he made his way across. Rufus ran in pursuit, taking a pebble and then throwing it inside of one of the Lark Virus's mouths. It was instantly Deleted as Rufus continued to follow Ron.

Kim watched as Sensors were aimed at her body. She then looked to her Kimmunicator PET and noticed that Miracle came back. Kim grinned and took out five Battle Chips, slotting them in before taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out once she slotted in her Synchro Chip. She then held it out once the lasers started to charge up. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" both Kim and Miracle yelled out. Kim then spread out her arms and let her Kimmunicator PET float in the air in front of her as her CrossFusion started.

Señor Senior, Senior gasped at this as Kim emerged, now CrossFused with Miracle. "Infinite Vulcan!" Kim yelled out, shooting rapid blasts at each of the laser turrets before she then used AreaSteal to get away from more blasts. Senior laughed as Kim then leapt all over the place.

"Magnum, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out. She then aimed her hand out towards some of the lasers, locking onto it and then shooting a heavy blast. The turret exploded, but not before another shot at her in the back.

Kim fell to the ground as she looked to another laser open fire on her. Just then, several Canodumbs opened fire on her as well.

Kim rolled over and dodged the blasts before she then got back up. She extended her hand and took a deep breath. "Lion Head!" she called out. With DesertMan's NetNavi Power, she sent large Lion Heads at the Canodumbs before looking to more lasers aiming at her.

Kim then held her hands out and placed her fist into the palm of her hand, with two fingers up. "Shadow Illusion!" she then called out, now using ShadowMan's powers.

Several illusions of the CrossFused Kim appeared and formed MiracleWorkers. They all then slashed at the turrets, but Kim wasn't out of the park yet. More lasers aimed at her.

Kim then leapt into the air and formed her MiracleWorker like before, only aiming down. She started to spin around like a drill. "Great Sword!" Kim yelled as she harnessed SwordMan's powers.

As Kim landed, all of the turrets exploded from the effects of the Great Sword. She then turned around, aiming her MiracleWorker at Señor. "It's over." Kim said.

"Oh, you think you're out of trouble?" Senior then asked as Kim glared at him. "Well, you're _not_ out of trouble!" Senior then exclaimed, taking out another device. "Farewell, Kim Possible." He said evilly, pressing the button.

Kim gasped as she looked to the side, hearing a whir. A large top came out. "Spinning Tops of Doom?!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Where does this guy find these stuff?!_" Miracle then exclaimed. "_Why would ANYONE sell these things anyway?!_"

Kim panted and leapt out of the way. "MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, shooting at the Top of Doom. It did no effect, and continued to spin.

"ZeusHammer!" Kim then called out. She managed to break one of the Spinning Tops of Doom, but two more chased after her, causing her to run.

Meanwhile, Junior was preparing to launch the Missiles. "Why do _I_ have to launch his stupid Missiles?" Junior complained.

"_We never signed up for this!_" RaveMan then complained.

At that moment, Ron burst through the door. "Step away from the console!" Ron ordered with a HiCannon aimed at Junior.

"Or step away from your bossy attitude." Junior quipped as he put his PET down onto the console. "You think just because you're so nicely dressed—"

Ron then dashed at Junior, tackling him, but in the process, as Rufus ran over, his PET was thrown into the air, landing next to Junior's.

KarmaMan and RaveMan then watched as Ron and Junior fought with each other. Ron's HiCannon was disabled, so he was left to fight with his fists. The two struggled to gain momentum over one another. Junior, using one available hand, messed with Ron's hair. Ron looked into a reflection and gasped in horror as Junior ran to activate the Missiles. Ron then took out a comb and fixed his hair before running after Junior.

As Junior prepared to launch the Missiles again, Ron jumped onto his back and messed up his own hair. Junior yelled in horror, giving Ron the chance to push him away. Like Ron, Junior took out a comb and fixed his hair. He then looked to Ron as he messed up the console. "No, you don't!" Junior called out. He then ran towards Ron and messed up his hair again, throwing him away.

Ron used his comb once again to fix his hair, but Junior then ran over and snapped it in half.

Ron gasped. "Oh, you are gonna pay!" Ron exclaimed angrily, lightning flashing around him.

Junior smiled as he held the two pieces of the comb before Ron tackled him. He then messed up his hair in revenge, but Junior took out his comb. Before Junior could use it, Ron grabbed it, and the two struggled over control of the comb.

KarmaMan and RaveMan both let out Sweatdrops as they watched. "This is just so sad, seeing them fight like this." KarmaMan mused.

Rufus ran over and crossed his arms before placing his hands on his hips.

The comb was soon flung out of Junior's hands and towards the ledge, causing Ron and Junior to gasp.

"No!" Junior exclaimed.

Ron and Junior then struggled to get the comb, pushing on each others' heads as they ran to the edge.

"Would someone just shoot me already?!" RaveMan then asked as he facepalmed himself.

"Same here." KarmaMan then said.

Ron and Junior continued to struggle until Ron caught a glimpse of himself in the window's reflection. He gasped. "Look at me!" he exclaimed sadly. "What have I become?"

"I do not know, what?" Junior then asked.

"Well, things just got either very interesting or very boring." KarmaMan mused.

"Wish that NetNavis could eat popcorn, because this is on the house." RaveMan then said, getting the two to chuckle.

Rufus then ran onto Ron's head and messed it up one last time. Ron closed his eyes, and when they opened, he now had his original hairstyle back. "Yeah, my Ron-Ness!" Ron exclaimed. "I-I _feel_ it! This look works!"

"What look?" Junior asked, grabbing Ron's head as the two got up. "But your hair is so messy! It's so… so…"

"Totally me!" Ron then yelled out.

"Ron's back!" KarmaMan exclaimed. "Yes!"

"I'm glad for your NetOp." RaveMan then said. "Maybe he should watch out next time he brainstorms."

Junior looked in confusion at Ron, not understanding what was making him so happy. He was just about to question this until he saw before he then noticed Rufus at the ledge. He promptly kicked the comb and caused it to fall off.

Junior yelled dramatically and tried to jump after it, but Ron stopped him. "Whoa, the stairs, use the stairs." Ron said to him.

Junior did exactly that as Ron then ran over to the console, throwing Junior his PET.

"Double or nothing next time we meet?" KarmaMan asked.

"You're on!" RaveMan then said as Junior ran off.

Ron then pressed a button on the console, shutting down the Missiles.

Meanwhile, inside, Kim was still up against the Spinning Tops of Doom. "GoldFist, BronzeFist, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out.

Kim then sent punches at two Tops before Ron ran in, now with his PET out. He took out five Battle Chips, slotted them in, and then took out his Synchro Chip.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron yelled out. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and KarmaMan then exclaimed.

Ron was now in CrossFusion before running off to help Kim. "I've got your back!" Ron said.

Kim nodded as the two then raised their hands into the air. "Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In! **Powered Cannon Program Advance!**" Kim and Miracle called out.

"LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In!" Ron then yelled out. "**ZetaCannon Program Advance!**" Ron called out.

"**DOUBLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Kim and Ron yelled out, shooting at the Spinning Tops of Doom.

"No!" Señor Senior, Senior called out. The Tops started to explode, and a pillar holding up the ledge Senior was on gave away, causing him to fall.

Kim and Ron were both knocked back by the explosion, Kim being sent into another pillar while Ron slammed to the ground. Both of them terminated their CrossFusion, their PETs falling down to the ground in front of them and then ejecting the Synchro Chips.

"_Kim?_" Miracle asked. "_Kim! Wake up!_"

"_Get up, Ron!_" KarmaMan then called out.

Kim and Ron then got up, limping and picking their PETs up. "Never, _never_, go out and tell anyone to buy Spinning Tops of Doom." Kim said weakly as she then leaned against the wall.

Senior then made his escape, glaring angrily at the two, but Kim and Ron didn't notice.

Ron limped next to her. "You've gotta be careful about what you say, Ron." Kim said. "I mean, one little thing—"

"Like," Ron panted before going on. "'You need a new hairstyle'?"

"Yeah," Kim said before sighing. "Like that." She then said, remembering that those were her own words. "Sorry."

"You know what the _worst_ part is?" Ron then asked. "Pleather doesn't breathe."

The sound of an engine starting caught the duo's attention. They then saw Senior and Junior getting away as the Dimensional Area shut down.

"Secret grotto and escape boats," Kim mused. She chuckled as she looked to Ron. "Great for escapes."

"_Let's agree that Ron doesn't talk to anyone about these kinds of things ever again_." KarmaMan then said.

"_Agreed_." Miracle said with a chuckle.

"Come on," Kim then said. "Let's ace this place."

The next day, at M-Tech School, Amelia was walking by. She noticed Ron without his new hairstyle. She narrowed her eyes at him before hiding behind some lockers.

"It worked." She told someone on her PET. "And from what I saw from the Sensor Camera, Kim and Ron are a great team."

"_Then they're perfect_." A British voice then came out from the PET. "_We will see what they have when the time is right. For now, stay hidden, and don't give away your cover_." The British ordered.

Amelia nodded and came out, seeing two of her friends as they watched Kim and Ron.

"So, it wasn't really the haircut that made me popular. What people saw was confidence." Ron told Kim. Kim smiled. Ron then noticed Amelia standing with her friends nearby. "So I lose the haircut, keep the confidence and I'm Chauncey." He then said before walking over to her.

"Hey, Amelia," Ron said with confidence. "You still on for after school?" he asked.

Amelia tried to keep up her act. "After school, with _you?_" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "And do what, geek out?" she retorted.

Ron's eyes widened, as well as Kim and Miracle's.

"But come on, it's me—it's Ron!" Ron exclaimed. "What so I ditch the 'do, it's what's inside that matters, right? Right?" he then asked.

"Like who told you that, Loser?" Amelia then asked, walking away.

Ron frowned. As he walked back to Kim, Kim opened up her Locker, and Rufus leapt right out, hugging Ron and laughing.

"See?" Kim asked. "Someone likes you just the way you are." She said as Ron and Rufus rekindled.

Amelia looked back and continued to walk away, letting out a sad smile before looking to her PET. "Cover maintained… Famous." She said.

A man in a white coat with an orange shirt underneath with the number "16" on it, then appeared on the screen. His brown hair was messed up, and he wore goggles over his eyes.

"_Excellent work, Agent Bonne_." The man, Mr. Famous, said. "_You and the rest of the temporary Agents shall keep a close eye on Kim and Ron, and we will determine whether or not they are ready_." Famous said.

"The next Agents is what worries me," Yuna then said as Famous signed off. "_We both know who it is_."

Amelia nodded and turned her head towards the Gym. She saw Bonnie there. Bonnie looked to her, and Amelia sent her a nod. Bonnie grinned and nodded back, before Amelia walked off.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, and her NetNavi, Punk." Amelia then said, walking off. "Do what you must, but don't go overboard." Amelia then said as she walked out the door just as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that you all liked this new Chapter. I'm glad that my story is growing popular every day. I'm dedicating this to my brother, whose name I cannot disclose. He was in the Hospital, and was discharged last week. Sorry this took so long, but the news of my younger brother put me in a shock for quite some time. Anyways, I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you are able to, please try and Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from people like you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Thanksgiving, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	8. Monster on Mount M-Tech!

Hello again, everybody! Enjoying the time with your family on this Thanksgiving Break? I hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now returning to you all with another brand new Chapter for my famous story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm so surprised that I'm managing to even get this far! This is such a big accomplishment for me. I'd like to thank you all for supporting me through these times, especially **SkiesEagle, Jackpot 2**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27, Ice Wolf Fang, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, Jackpot 2, Werdna213, Generalhyna, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and the **Guests**. I could never have gotten this far without you all. Thank you so much. Since there are no questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! I'll be changing the plot again like Chapter 6, but rest assured, this will be a great Chapter, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Monster on Mount M-Tech!

Snow had come to M-Tech City. People were busy clearing their driveways and gathering coats and thick jackets to keep warm.

Not everything was peaceful, though.

"Let's keep it moving, people!" Mr. Barkin yelled to students as they made their way onto a bus. He then looked to Ron, carrying some skis. "Stoppable, stow that gear!" Barkin ordered.

"Aye-aye, Mr. Barkin." Ron said, turning to the luggage compartment.

A boy then walked by. However, upon Ron turning, his skis nearly knocked the boy in the head. "Hey!" he yelled out.

"My bad." Ron said, turning around. He did not notice that Kim was behind him, nearly hitting her as well.

Luckily, Kim managed to duck. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Watch it, Ron!_" KarmaMan called out.

"Sorry, KP, KarmaMan," Ron apologized. "I'm just so totally psyched!"

Kim chuckled. "Tell me about it," she mused. "It's been so long since I've skied without some crazed henchmen chase after me." Kim said.

Just then, as Bonnie passed by, the ground started to glow.

Tara, who was coming with her own ski gear, looked to the ground as Dimensional Area Generators popped up, appearing all around them.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed in disbelief. "I just hid Program X! Why are they coming after it again?!"

A large Dimensional Area then appeared over the School, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Viruses, just what we need." Kim said as Viruses started to enter the Human World.

Kim then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, what kind of Viruses are we dealing with here?" she asked.

"_We've got Elebees, Bunnies, Billies, Shakeys and Zemons_." Miracle reported. "_Almost all of them are Electric Type, or, strangely enough, kinda cute-looking_." Miracle said.

"Well, I'm not taking chances!" Kim said. She then loaded up some Battle Chips into her Kimmunicator PET before taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

Tara and Ron ran alongside Kim, Tara being the one to confused Bonnie the most.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Bonnie called out.

"Tara, the Elebees and the Shakeys are attacking the skies," Kim said. "Think you can take care of them?"

Tara nodded. "Just let me load up some Battle Chips."

Kim nodded and turned to Ron. "Ron, we need you to take down those Billies," Kim said. "Think you can handle that?"

Ron nodded and swiped his thumb across his face. "Booyah!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take on the rest." Kim then said. She held her Miracle Synchro Chip in the air. "**Miracle—**"

"**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Ron and Tara called out alongside Kim.

"**CrossFusion!**" the three then exclaimed.

With a brilliant flash of light, Kim, Ron and Tara were now CrossFused.

"Tara can CrossFuse?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Everyone, split up and attack" Kim ordered.

Tara, with Ring, flew into the air towards the Shakeys and Elebees.

"BambooSword, Battle Chip In!" Tara called out. Her right hand then formed into a BambooSword, which she used to slice the Viruses.

Some of the Shakeys started to fly towards Tara and Ring.

"Tara, look out!" Bonnie yelled.

Tara looked to the side and grinned. "Static, Battle Chip In!" she yelled. She then held out her hand, causing a large wind storm to blow away the Viruses and Delete them.

Mr. Barkin backed away from some of the Billy Viruses advancing towards him.

"No you don't!" Ron yelled. "SideBamboo, Battle Chip In!" Ron then called out.

Bamboos came out from the ground, stabbing the Billies before Ron leapt into the air. "WoodTower, Battle Chip In!" he yelled out.

Ron slammed his hand against the ground, causing large wood to appear. The wood stabbed at more of the Billy Viruses like before, Deleting them.

"The _Loser_ can CrossFuse?!" Bonnie then exclaimed.

"FireSword, Battle Chip In!" Kim then called out.

Bonnie gaped and turned around, seeing one of the Zemon Viruses preparing to attack her. Bonnie shrieked and closed her eyes, but Kim then slashed at the Zemon with her FireSword.

Bonnie looked up and saw Kim. "You're welcome." Kim said before running off.

Bonnie growled. She then looked to her PET. "Why is it that whenever Kim and Stoppable are the Losers, they get the cool stuff?!" she asked her NetNavi, Punk.

"_Don't lose your cool, Bonnie_," Punk then said. "_We still have a job to do_."

Bonnie sighed and nodded, closing her PET.

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Kim yelled out, now using her MiracleWorker. She sent a Sonic Fire Slash towards the Zemons, Deleting them in an instant.

Soon, the Dimensional Area went down. Ron and Tara regrouped with Kim before they came out of CrossFusion. As soon as they were back to normal, they grabbed their PETs in the air.

"That had to be the weakest attack that Drakken sent!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Kim,_" Miracle then said. "_I'm not picking up any Darkloid residual energy_." Miracle reported.

"Then who sent them?" Tara then asked her NetNavi, Ring.

"_I'm not sure, Tara_." Ring then said.

"_But no one got hurt, right?_" KarmaMan then asked.

"We're all good!" Mr. Barkin then yelled out.

Kim smiled before she placed her Kimmunicator PET and her Miracle Synchro Chip away. As she headed towards the bus, Tara gasped.

"Guys, look." Tara said, pointing to a student Barkin was checking off.

"Alan Platt," Ron said, recognizing the kid. Alan was looking sad as he went onto the Bus. "He deserves our pity, guys."

"So sad." Tara then said.

"The biggest trip of the year…" Kim started out.

"And his parents are chaperones." Ron finished up.

"Humiliation Nation." Kim then said.

Bonnie then glanced at Kim. "It's tragic, you know?" she asked Ron and Tara. "I wish my Parents were the chaperones."

"Yeah," Ron then said. "They'd be so cool if they were here right now."

"Kimmie!" Ann then called out, coming out from a car nearby.

Kim, Ron, Tara and Bonnie then looked to see Kim's Mother and Father walk towards them.

Kim laughed and ran to her Mother. "Mom!" Kim said, immediately hugging her. "What's the Sitch? Did I leave something at home?"

"Not at all, Honey," Ann replied back. "Your friend, Bonnie, called us." She then said as James Possible came over.

Bonnie giggled at this, causing Kim to look over to her. Kim smiled before she looked to her parents. "I wish you guys could come, but we've already got some chaperones." Kim said.

"Well, the Platts caught the flu at the last minute, so we grabbed our gear, dropped the boys off at Nana's, and high-tailed it right over!"

Kim laughed. "Wait," she interrupted. "You don't mean—" Kim started out.

"Meet our new Ski Trip Chaperones!" Bonnie then said as she lifted up her PET. "Smiles!" she said, taking a picture.

Much to Bonnie's surprise, Kim _did_ smile. "You planned this out, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Bonnie grinned. "You know, it just occurred to me, some people might find it

humiliating to have their parents along on a class outing. _Especially_ one with a big photo spread in the yearbook." Bonnie said slyly.

Ann looked over to Kim and Bonnie. She was about to go up and talk to them until she heard Tara let out a small shriek. Kim, Ann and Bonnie looked to Tara before Ann ran over. "What's the matter?" Kim's mother asked.

Ring appeared on the screen of Tara's PET, her left hand on her right shoulder. "_Sustained an injury in battle_." Ring said. "_My Data's breaking apart!_"

"I got this," Ann then said. "Tara, I'll need your PET."

Tara nodded as everyone then watched.

"Lan let me make a copy of one of his DoubleSoul Navi Chips," Ann said as she looked to three Battle Chips in her hand. "Hope this works." Ann then hoped before she looked to Ring. "HolyPanel, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann called out, summoning a HolyPanel underneath Ring. "Recovery300, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ann then called out, this time causing Ring to glow purple. "Roll, Navi Chip In, Download!" Ann said, slotting in the last Battle Chip. "Big Heart Program Advance!" Ann exclaimed.

Tara and Ron looked to Tara's PET as Ring now started to glow. The PET glowed as well before a pink light shone. The glow soon subsided, and Tara looked back to Ring, now fully recovered.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, it's just a NetNavi Recovery Program Advance I came up with," Ann bragged. "It can instantly heal a NetNavi of any wounds, let it be fatal or minor."

Everyone then cheered for Mrs. Dr. Possible, causing Kim to smile to her mother.

Bonnie could do nothing but look on in disbelief. "There's always the Father, there's always the Father." Bonnie then repeated to herself.

James then took out a small device from his pocket. Everyone watched as he then twirled it around, eventually growing bigger and forming into a red snowboard with blue rockets blasting out from behind.

The students all gaped at Mr. Dr. Possible's creation before Ron ran up.

"What you got there, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"An experimental snowboard from SciLab that I made for this kind of climate," James explained. "We managed to copy off from BurnerMan's data and create a snowboard that uses his powers to literally burn the snow!" James then exclaimed.

"Wow!" the students exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Amelia said to Hope.

Bonnie soon started to stutter as she sweat-dropped. "What are your parents, exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"My Dad works at SciLab, where he helped to create the Dimensional Area Generators and the Synchro Chips while Mom is an expert at NetNavi Recovery," Kim explained. "Mom played a huge role in bringing MegaMan and TorchMan back to life, and Dad helped Dr. Hikari create the Synchro Chips, which he then used to invent the Battle Chip Gate with." Kim explained. "Lan and Chaud use their technology well."

All of the students oohed and awed at James and Ann as they got onto the Bus. Bonnie followed, getting into the back of the bus.

"Now, who wants to NetBattle?" James asked.

Everyone cheered as the bus soon took off.

Bonnie continued to stutter in disbelief before she took out her PET. "I can't believe this!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I thought they'd humiliate Kim, not make her look better!" Bonnie complained.

"_I'm actually impressed by them_," Punk then said. "_Both of the Possibles are terrific Scientists, and—_" Punk was about to go on until he noticed the PET sound off. "_Uh-oh_," Punk said nervously. "_A call from you-know-who_." Punk told Bonnie.

Bonnie gulped and looked to see a figure in the dark on her screen. "_**Well, did you do it?**_" the figure asked, speaking in a deep tone.

"Kim's parents are better than I thought they would be," Bonnie said. "They haven't made Kim crack yet, but I'm working on it," Bonnie reported. "When I make even a single hit, you need to come through with your end of the deal." Bonnie then told the figure.

"_**You'll get your end once you deliver yours**_," the figure then said. "_**I'll be waiting**_." The figure finished up before signing off.

"Hey! You're just toying with me!" a student exclaimed as he NetBattled James.

"I like to make things interesting." James said. He then took out two Battle Chips. "Pawn, Sensor, Battle Chips In, Double Download!" he called out.

Atlas was battling one of the NetNavis before an Eye Virus appeared in front of him, followed by a Pawn. The Pawn swung its sword at the NetNavi, who leapt out of the way, but didn't see the Eye Virus send an electrical blast towards him. The NetNavi was forced to Log Out soon afterwards.

Kim smiled as she sat next to Ron. Ron was reading a newspaper as everyone NetBattled against Kim's parents. Amelia took a seat behind Kim and Ron, but they didn't notice her.

"This is great!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"I know!" Ron then said. He then showed Kim the news report. "Check this out, guys," he told them. "We're heading into the Belly of the Beast!"

Miracle started to read the headline for the news article. "'_The Snow Beast of Mount M-Tech Makes Tracks_'_?_" Kim's NetNavi started to read out loud. "_Sounds kooky to me_." Miracle then said.

Kim then chuckled. "Right," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "This comes from the same hard-hitting journalist who lost to a NetBattle with Ribitta and ToadMan." Kim mused.

"I was personally shocked that a muscular Custom NetNavi like HeavyMetalMan could lose to Ribitta and ToadMan." Ron commented.

"_And yet, you want to go and challenge Ribitta yourself_." KarmaMan said playfully. "_Ron, I want you to take a good look at this picture_." KarmaMan then ordered Ron.

"_Yeah_," Miracle said. "_It could be anything_."

"That's exactly why the DNN Studio is offering $5000 for anyone who catches a clear photo of the beast!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Everyone's attention was now shifted to Ron as soon as he mentioned the large bounty.

"You don't really believe all that hooey, do you, Stoppable?" Barkin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you see—"

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin," Kim interrupted as a Sweatdrop rolled down her forehead. "Some of us have _real_ issues to deal with."

"Such as why Bonnie is all the way at the back of the Bus?" James then asked.

Kim looked to see Bonnie at the back of the Bus on her PET.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

Amelia looked to Kim before the Bus made a stop at the Lodge the students were staying at.

"Don't mind her," Amelia said. "She's a jealous one, she is, of your parents, that is," Amelia said to Kim. "She'll probably knock herself to Pits one of these days." Amelia then joked.

"Everyone, make sure to collect all of your personal belongings!" James called out to everyone as they got off.

As Ron made his way to the Lodge, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to find that Snow Beast?" Mr. Barkin asked, looking around.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Mr. B, I don't get it. Didn't you say—"

Barkin covered Ron's mouth and looked around as a random couple walked by. As soon as they passed, Barkin whispered into Ron's ear, "Stoppable, do you want the whole class going after the 5 G's?"

Ron then grinned. "Oh, I gotcha." He said with a finger gun.

Rufus then cleared his throat. "Ahem!" he said.

"_What about us?_" KarmaMan then asked.

"_We want a piece of the action too!_" Signas then protested.

"Tell you what, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin offered. "You help me get that photo and I'll cut you in for 2%." He said. "Now, how we divvy it with out NetNavis is our own business."

"_**DEAL!**_" Ron, KarmaMan and Signas all exclaimed.

"Chasing after the Monster, Ron?" Kim then asked, walking over.

"That reminds me of a story when Lan was still on his trip around the world," Ann then told the students. "It was also how he met Kim, but that's another story."

"Oh, I've _gotta_ hear this!" Kim said. "Makes me nostalgic all the time!"

Bonnie looked to Kim and narrowed her eyes at her. She then aimed her PET into the air towards James's SciLab Hover Board. It started to ignite, much to everyone's surprise.

"So, Lan was chasing after a Loch Ness Monster, if you will," Ann started to explain. "His bus suddenly stopped in the middle of s thunderstorm, and Lan found himself in the house of Count Zap!" Ann exclaimed. "He challenged Lan and MegaMan to a NetBattle with his NetNavi, ElecMan."

"This was a different kind of NetBattle," Kim then said, joining in. "If the NetNavi took damage, the NetOp would be struck with tons of volts of electricity!" Kim exclaimed.

"Wow!" Tara exclaimed. "Sounds intense!"

"You can say that he blasted right off from that battle with MegaMan." Ann then said.

"I'm blasting off right now!" James then yelled.

Kim looked to her father as he started to go out of control. "Dad, what are you doing?!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!" James exclaimed. "This is acting on its own!" James then yelled, soaring above everyone.

Kim placed on one of her Gauntlets and swung it out in front of her. She then held her Gauntlet Hand back. "BugBoomer!" Kim yelled out. She then tossed the BugBoomer towards the Hover Board, managing to stop it.

"That's my girl!" James exclaimed. He suddenly fell off of the Hover Board, but he took out a Battle Chip Gate. "MetaGel, Battle Chip In, Download!" James called out.

Everyone gasped as the Hover Board then landed on the ground, now completely deactivated. Bonnie stood in the background, grinning while Kim ran to help her father down from the MetaGel.

"What happened back there?" Kim asked.

"Seems like there was something wrong with the Snowboard," James said. He then took out his PET and Jacked Atlas in. "Atlas, can you find out what happened?" James asked.

"_I'll try_," Atlas said. "_But it might take a while_."

All of the students looked to Kim with surprise before they turned their attention to her parents. Bonnie grinned again before walking off.

"_That was too extreme, Bonnie_," Punk reprimanded. "_Someone might have died with a stunt like that!_"

"This is important, Punk," Bonnie then remarked. "I need to get it done by any means necessary, or else it won't turn out well for Kimmie there." Bonnie then said, starting to walk away.

Amelia looked to Bonnie as she walked away. She narrowed her eyes at the NetOp of Punk before walking away.

Meanwhile, Ron and Mr. Barkin hiked up Mount M-Tech. "Shouldn't we have mules or Sherpa or something?" Ron asked Mr. Barkin cautiously. "When I snow hike with Kim, we get Sherpa, or even use Fishy Viruses."

"You're not traveling with the Pep Squad today, Son," Mr. Barkin said to Ron. "And nor are you chasing after the Darkloids. Up here, you've gotta earn your 2%."

"_Wait!_" Signas then said from Mr. Barkin's PET. "_I'm picking up something_."

"_So am I_." KarmaMan then said. "_And it's close_."

There was a sudden roar and a large gust of wind. Ron and Mr. Barkin stumbled to the side as they felt a sudden presence in the area.

"**THE SNOW BEAST!**" Ron, Mr. Barkin, KarmaMan and Signas then exclaimed.

"Here, take one of my Gauntlets." Ron then said, throwing one of his Gauntlets over to Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin nodded and caught it, placing it on his left hand. "FireBlade!" Mr. Barkin called out, running in the direction the roar went. "Get a move on, Stoppable!" Barkin then exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Ron called back. "It's on! It's on!"

"Over there!" Mr. Barkin then said, pointing to some trees.

As Ron and Mr. Barkin were about to head towards the trees in front of them, the trees next to them started to shake. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "It changed directions!"

Ron and Mr. Barkin ran towards the new direction, but found nothing. A large shadow then appeared over them before the two looked up. There was something in the sky, making its way to the side.

As soon as it left, the ground started to rumble. Ron and Mr. Barkin yelled as they fell down an avalanche. Rufus woke up just in time to see everything happen right before they all landed on the ground below the ridge.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as he got up and looked to a hole shaped like Rufus. "Rufus, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Rufus got up and coughed, throwing Ron his PET.

"Thanks, Little Buddy," Ron said. "Glad to have you back, KarmaMan." Ron then told KarmaMan as he opened up his PET.

"_Quite a fall, huh?_" KarmaMan mused.

Ron nodded. "Where's Mr. Barkin?" he then asked.

As if on cue, Mr. Barkin lifted Ron off of him before coming out of the giant hole they were in.

"It got away." Barkin said grimly.

Just then, the roar from before sounded off again. Rufus shuddered and his behind Ron.

"It's coming back!" Ron exclaimed. He then activated his Gauntlet. "Spreader!" he called out.

A figure then appeared from the trees. Barkin took out his PET to take a picture. When the figure came out from the shadows, Ron and Rufus screamed, causing Mr. Barkin to let out a Sweatdrop.

"Calm down, Stoppable," Barkin said. "It's a woman."

In front of Ron, Rufus and Mr. Barkin was a woman in a brown coat with an image of a laughing face on her chest.

"Thanks for noticing." The woman said while wiggling her fingers at the two.

"Well, you know," Barkin stuttered. "You're obviously, you know… female." He said obviously.

Rufus had glued himself onto Ron's face. Ron pulled Rufus away before looking to the woman.

"Whew!" Ron exclaimed. "For a moment there, we thought you were the Snow Beast." Ron said before deactivating his Spreader.

"Not that you look beastly in any way, Ma'am." Mr. Barkin then said.

"Oh, Puh-_lease!_" the woman retorted. "Don't tell me you believe in that silly Fairy Tale!" she exclaimed. "It's as ancient as Bass!"

"**No, no, no, no, no**." Ron and Mr. Barkin said simultaneously and shyly.

Amy walked up to Mr. Barkin, holding her hand out. "I'm Amy Hall," she said as Mr. Barkin shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mister, Um…"

"Barkin, Steve Barkin."

"Say, _Stevie_…" Amy then said.

"I prefer 'Steve'." Mr. Barkin said as he sweat-dropped.

"That makes two of us." Amy then said with a giggle before letting out a flirtatious roar. "Anyhoo, I got all turned around up here," Amy explained. "Would you mind leading me back to the lodge?" Amy then asked, placing her hand over Mr. Barkin's shoulder.

"Actually, we…" Mr. Barkin started out.

"Would be tickled pink!" Ron then said, getting in between the two.

Amy giggled. "Pink is my favorite color!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Barkin sighed and pulled Ron away. "Excuse us." Mr. Barkin said as he dragged Ron a couple feet away. "What about the photos?" he asked.

"The photos can _wait_, Mr. B. You got a lady on the line. Come on, Stevie!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Yeah, Steve,_" Signas then said. "_This woman likes you!_"

Barkin let out a Cross-Popping Vein. "Stoppable…" he said dangerously.

"Stevie!" Amy then said in a singsong voice. "The Lodge awaits us!"

Ron grinned at Mr. Barkin as he made his way to Amy. "Mr. Barkin: Babe Magnet." Ron quipped.

Mr. Barkin stopped walking and turned around angrily to Ron. "Drop it, Stoppable." Barkin said dangerously again. He sighed before gloomily walking back to the Lodge. "Ma'am, please follow me."

"To the ends of the _Earth_, Stevie!" Amy exclaimed happily.

KarmaMan and Signas chuckled in the Cyberworld as their NetOps made their way back to the Lodge.

Behind them, there was more rumbling. A Creature the size of six pine trees appeared in the shadows, letting out a loud growl before stomping away.

Back at the Lodge, James was looking to his Snowboard with Kim by his side, both looking to their NetNavis on their PETs.

"What have you found so far, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle was armed with her MiracleWorker in the Cyberworld while Atlas was armed with a SuperVulcan. "We found the flame of ignition." Miracle said.

"As in, two HeatJelly Viruses and three Fishy Viruses, as in the ones that you use for the Burner!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Sonic Boom!" Miracle called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards the Fishy Viruses.

"Longitude Latitude Sensor!" Atlas yelled out, Deleting the HeatJelly Viruses.

"Hmm," James said to himself. "I was pretty sure that Yuichiro and Lan made sure that this Board was Virus-Proof." James mused.

"Someone must have tampered with it." Kim deducted.

"So, you gonna show us some wicked moves with your Board, Mr. Possible?" Bonnie then asked as she walked up behind Kim and her Father.

"No can do, Bonnie," Kim replied back. "If you hadn't noticed, someone sabotaged Dad's Board with Viruses," Kim said before checking on her Kimmunicator PET. "I'm already calling the NetPolice about this," Kim told her Father and Bonnie. "No one gets away with trying to kill a Possible."

James sighed. "I guess you're right," James said sadly. "I don't want to bum anyone out, after all."

"Is all the stress here really getting to you?" Bonnie asked playfully. "I thought you said your Parents were cool."

"Kim!" Ron then yelled out.

Kim and Bonnie, as well as James, looked to see Ron come sliding down on a snowboard of his own. Kim and James covered themselves as Ron made his stop, accidentally splashing snow all over Bonnie.

"Oh!" Bonnie complained as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "You did that on purpose!" Bonnie yelled out to Ron.

Miracle, KarmaMan, Atlas, and even Punk all laughed at Bonnie's predicament.

"Don't be paranoid, Bonnie," Kim teased. "The stress must really be getting to you here."

Bonnie growled and stormed off angrily.

"How's the Monster Hunt?" Kim then asked Ron as she helped him regain his footing and preventing him from falling off of his Snowboard.

Ron squealed and looked to Kim. "How much do you know?" he asked.

"I'm as silent as the Silence Chip." Kim quipped.

Just then, Mr. Barkin came in with Amy at his side, much to his dismay.

"I'm gonna buy Y-O-U a mug of Hot Cocoa, Stevie!" Amy exclaimed.

"It's really not necessary," Steve replied back, looking towards the Mountains. "I've gotta get back to the slopes."

"With many marshmallows!" Amy sang.

James and Ann took notice to Steve and Amy as they passed by. "Haven't we seen you before?" James asked Amy. "You look familiar, as if you worked at SciLab before."

Kim then looked to Amy's side. "Is that… an OtterFly?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yes, it is!" Amy exclaimed. "You collect CuddleBuddies?" Amy asked.

Some of the students looked to Kim with amusement. Kim took notice, but she didn't mind. "I have a Pandaroo, and I collect them online," Kim explained. "No big."

"Kim would use to play with them all the time when she was just six!" Ann then said.

Kim nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I have to admit, I've got a Childish side to me," Kim admitted. "I'm a Cuddler."

Bonnie then took this chance to take a picture of Kim. "Isn't that sweet?" Bonnie asked sadistically.

Kim looked to Bonnie sternly.

Ron then stepped up. "Hey, it's no big deal," Ron said. "Everyone still has pieces of their childhood."

"I mean, I'm a big fan of Solar Boy Django." Tara then said.

"Me too!" Ron exclaimed.

Bonnie growled softly. Like before, she stormed off, but not before she passed by Amy.

Kim then gasped. She saw Amy reach down to Bonnie's hand and then give to her a small box with the Emblem of a "W" with a "3" under it.

As soon as Bonnie received the box, she walked away.

Later on, Kim was looking through the Net about the Symbol she saw.

"_And you're sure about that Emblem, Kim?_" Miracle asked as she shuffled through several sites.

Kim nodded. "It looked suspicious, Miracle," Kim said. "And it was on a box that was given to Bonnie and no one else," Kim added on. "I'm not being paranoid here, but maybe Bonnie knows something about that 'Amy' woman we don't know about." Kim suggested.

James and Ron then came over. "Good news, Kimmie-Cub," James said as he looked over Kim's shoulder. "I fixed the Board!"

Kim smiled to her Father. "That's great!" Kim exclaimed. "Wait 'till everyone sees you shred it!"

Mr. Barkin then grabbed Ron. "Let's move, Stoppable," he said angrily. "I don't want that Amy woman stuffing me with any more cocoa."

Kim and James looked to Ron and Mr. Barkin with confusion.

"Are they just doing this for the money?" Kim asked.

"Seems like it." James mused.

As Ron and Mr. Barkin left, Bonnie, sitting at a table, stood up and looked to her PET. "They're on their way." Bonnie said softly.

Ann, who was tending to some injured NetNavis from NetBattles, overheard Bonnie. "What's up with you?" Ann asked suspiciously.

Ron pulled up Wade on his PET. "What's the Sitch on the Snow Beast?" Ron asked him.

"_No local sightings, no historical legends, nothing!_" Wade exclaimed.

"That's not going to get you your 10%, Computer Kid." Mr. Barkin said as he looked over.

"Ten?!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Actually, five_," TechMan said. "_We're splitting_."

"We'll _all_ split!" Ron yelled. "Just tell me if you find anything." Ron then ordered Wade.

Just then, Ron fell into the snow, much to Mr. Barkin's surprise. Ron looked over to the side to see large footprints. "We're getting close!" Ron said in a singsong voice.

Mr. Barkin smiled and took a picture of the footprint. He began to take more until the sound of rustling from the trees caught his attention. "Something moved." Mr. Barkin said.

"Didn't sound beastly." Ron then said confusingly.

All of a sudden, a dog came out from the trees.

Mr. Barkin smiled and placed his hands on his knees, looking down to the dog. "Hey, Pup," Steve said in a friendly tone. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Mr. Barkin was just about to pat the dog on the head until it suddenly lashed out claws at him, crab claws, to be exact.

"Cheese and Crackers!" Barkin exclaimed in surprise.

"_Now THAT'S what you call a mixed breed!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

The dog soon started to run, but Mr. Barkin ran after it. He was just about to take a picture of it until sudden loud footsteps filled the air.

From behind Ron and Mr. Barkin came a large hybrid of a rhino with a rabbit. It roared angrily, causing Ron and Mr. Barkin to gasp as Ron was trapped in a pile of snow made by its stomping.

"The Snow Beast!" Ron exclaimed, preparing a Gauntlet.

The Beast was about to attack them until Amy stepped up with two masked skiers at her side.

"No!" Amy yelled out. "You naughty, naughty beastie!" she scolded as if the Beast were a pet. "You shouldn't have run off like that! You had Mommy all worried! Mr. Wily would never approve of this!"

Much to Ron's surprise, the Beast whined and sat down, as if it were ashamed of what it had done.

"Amy! In the nick of time, you tamed the Beast! You saved me!" Ron exclaimed, hugging Amy.

Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Why did it listen to her?" he asked walking up as Ron started to shake Amy's hand. "And why did she say 'Mommy'?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes then widened. "You're with World Three!"

"Ooh," Amy said, giving a devilish grin to Steve and Ron. "You're a _clever_ one, Stevie!" Amy snarled. She then looked to the skiers. "Get the camera!" she ordered.

Steve soon found himself being manhandled by one of the skiers. As he fought back, a skier in a blue suit grabbed the camera.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Amy. "She wants the reward!" he exclaimed.

The blue skier then broke the camera.

"Or not."

Barkin continued to fight with the red skier until he activated the Gauntlet Ron gave him. "GoldFist!" he exclaimed, grabbing the mask.

As soon as the mask came off, the head of a pig appeared, causing Mr. Barkin to stumble back in surprise.

Ron then looked to the blue skier. "Don't be a pig." He begged, removing the mask. When it came off, there was the head of a Swordy Virus underneath.

"A Swordy?!" Ron exclaimed.

Amy chuckled. "Take them to the Lab!" she ordered. "I have to go back to the Lodge!"

Ron gasped as the Swordy Virus took him away. "Don't mess with me!" Ron yelled out. "I have a Synchro Chip, and I'm not afraid to use it… unless there's a Dimensional Area for me to use." He then said.

Back at the Lodge, Kim followed Bonnie around a corner, eventually leading to hallway that led into the lounge, where all of the other students were.

"Where _are_ you?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We had a deal!"

"_**Two of your friends tried to interfere, so they're with me now**_," the figure explained. "_**I am coming back to the Lodge for another delivery, if you kept your end of the bargain**_."

"I went to extreme measures to take this deal," Bonnie then said. "Kidnapping wasn't part of it!" she then exclaimed. "I'll do my part, just let the others go!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kim then asked, suddenly appearing right behind Bonnie.

"No one." Bonnie then said, trying to hide her PET.

Kim grabbed it and looked to the PET. "One missed call, huh?" she asked.

Just then, the Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim looked to it as Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddy and Yahoot appeared.

"_We heard you've been looking for an Emblem_." Count Zap said.

"Do you know whose it is?" Miracle asked the NetNavis of World Three.

"Well, who else has that kind of symbol?" the NetNavi of Maddy, WackoMan, exclaimed. "That's the Emblem of World Three!" WackoMan then said.

Kim gasped and looked to Bonnie. "So it was _you_ who called my Parents for Chaperones! _You_ who sabotaged my Dad's Snowboard!" Kim exclaimed.

Bonnie gave Kim a sly smirk. "Don't get me wrong, Kim," Bonnie said, walking off. "It was for the best," Bonnie went on. As she was walking, she didn't notice Kim run up to her. "And in due time, you'll thank—"

Bonnie was then interrupted by Kim grabbing her and then send a straight punch at her. Bonnie gasped as Kim missed, hitting the wall and denting it. The door behind Bonnie blew off, getting everyone to gasp as Bonnie was left stuttering in shock.

"What was that, GoldFist?" Bonnie asked nervously.

Kim turned to Bonnie and shook her head. She then removed her hand from the wall, revealing that it was her own flesh that made the mark.

Bonnie gasped in surprise before Kim pushed her against the wall. "Tell them!" she ordered.

"Why _should_ I?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you _really_ want to know?!" Kim yelled, placing on a Gauntlet. "CyberSword!" she called out. "Tell them what you did!"

"I can't!" Bonnie protested.

"Be careful what you say, Bonnie," Kim said. "My hand's slipping, and the blade's this close to your neck."

Bonnie screamed as Kim released her. "Okay, okay! _I_ did it! _I_ sabotaged the Snowboard! _I_ made a deal with World Three by trying to humiliate Kim!"

Everyone gasped once again at Bonnie's revelation. "You tried to _kill_ me?!" James yelled.

"It's for a good reason!" Bonnie protested, backing away. She squirmed at what she just said. "Not the assassination, but the rest of what I did, I swear!"

"Then what's this?" Kim asked, taking away the box that Amy had given her.

"No! Don't open that!" Bonnie begged.

Kim opened up the box anyways. As soon as she laid her eyes on what was inside, she gasped.

"Dark Chips!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief. She started to walk backwards, trying to avoid everyone's peering eyes on her. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Those weren't supposed to be Dark Chips! She promised me!"

"_Why_ did you do it?!" Kim demanded. "Who are you working for?!"

"For _me!_" a voice then said, followed by the sound of a gun cocking.

Everyone turned around, seeing Amy with her Beast. Kim gasped and aimed a CrossBlaster at her back.

"Amy?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Our deal's off, Bonnie," Amy said to Bonnie, grabbing her and placing her hands behind her back. "I don't like to play with anyone who breaks deals."

"_You_ broke our deal!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You know what I wanted, yet you gave me Dark Chips instead!"

"That's the price of playing with the Devil, Bonnie," Amy teased, getting onto her Beast. "Now, come on, we're about to play like never before!"

"No!" Bonnie yelled out. "Let me go!"

Amy laughed as she then took Bonnie away on her Beast. She then shot at the ground, causing smoke to appear. Everyone blinded their eyes from the flash before seeing that the two had disappeared.

Kim gasped as she deactivated her Blaster. She took off her Gauntlet before looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, connect me to Maddy of World Three." Kim ordered.

"_Why do you need to contact a World Three Member on this person?_" Miracle asked.

"Wily only had four subordinates, Match, Zap, Maddy and Yahoot," Kim said. "If he had an unknown member, then I need to know everything about her, and there's no one else better than a female to know about another female."

Miracle nodded before she started to get to work contacting Maddy.

Kim then looked to her parents. "I'll get Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie back," Kim said. "Get the NetPolice and make sure no one else is hurt." Kim ordered.

As Kim left, Amelia peered around the corner, taking out her PET. "Yuna, follow Kim." Amelia ordered.

"_Will do_." Yuna said before Logging out from the PET.

Kim's parents nodded before Kim took a Snowboard from the rack. She boarded it and went off into the mountains, just as Maddy appeared on the screen.

"_Kim? You again?_" Maddy asked in confusion. "_What is it?_"

"Maddy, I need to know if you recall a World Three Member by the name of Amy Hall." Kim said. "She revealed herself to me not too long ago."

"_Amy Hall?_" Maddy asked. "_Not her! Please don't tell me you're a Cuddler like she is!_"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Maddy. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm _not_," Kim said, showing Maddy her fist, now marked by her punch to the wall. "Now, tell me what you know."

Maddy sighed. "_Okay, before we began our attacks on the Net, Amy Hall was the only other female in World Three besides me_," Maddy explained. "_She has a NetNavi, LaughingMan, and she's the cheery one in World Three_," Maddy went on. "_She had a dream of bringing Viruses from the Cyberworld into the Human World, sorta like the Dimensional Areas do today, but for her, she likes to… mutate them_."

"She's a biogeneticist?" Kim asked.

Maddy nodded. "_That's not all. We had to kick her out of World Three for her unorthodox splicing experiments. She would go as far as Mr. Gauss would go to get rid of his enemies from my experience with him, even using humans as some of her test subjects. Her nickname was DNAmy_." Maddy explained.

"What else do we need to know?" Kim asked. "What we know so far is that she just took Ron, Mr. Barkin, and working for her undercover, my enemy, Bonnie."

Maddy pulled up a map. "_You'd be surprised about what you find out about World Three_," Maddy mused. "_Our old Base was in M-Tech, and from what Lan told us, ShadeMan used the Base to build his own Dimensional Area Generator, and when he betrayed Dr. Regal, it seems that he must have left something valuable there, something Regal would have wanted for his conquest of Domination_." Maddy said thoughtfully.

In the Lab of DNAmy, Amy brought Bonnie to the wall, strapping her arms and legs there.

"Bonnie?!" Ron exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Long story," Bonnie drawled. "But this woman works for World Three."

"We know," Mr. Barkin then said. "She's a loyalist to Wily."

The three then turned to see Amy looking to her Beast. "Ohh, you can't just go gallivanting all over the mountain." DNAmy scolded. "Just imagine what people must think."

"Where are we anyways?" Ron asked.

"Just the former Base of World Three," DNAmy said cheerfully. "Let me show you my favorite part!"

Everyone watched as Amy flicked on a few lights, revealing CuddleBuddies on walls that measured up to the ceiling.

"Sweet Mother of Pearl!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed deadpan.

"Every CuddleBuddy ever made!" DNAmy exclaimed. "You wouldn't believe how much the other World Three Members all laughed at me for this!" she said. "I collected them all, but it wasn't enough—" DNAmy went on, but the sound of a "Ding" stopped her.

"Cookies!" DNAmy exclaimed.

Everyone sweat-dropped before Ron raised his hand while Amy went to get her cookies. "Uh, question." Ron said.

"Yes?"

"What's up with the Viruses?"

"I wanted more!" DNAmy exclaimed. "To go where no Cuddler had gone before! Bringing the Viruses from the Cyberworld into real life!"

Everyone's jaws dropped immediately. "Wow." Bonnie said deadpan.

"That's… quite a leap." Mr. Barkin mused.

"Not if you're one of the world's foremost biogeneticists! One in World Three, for _that_ matter!" DNAmy yelled. "They called me DNAmy, said I was mad with my plans, went too far with the playmates that came before Bonnie over here," DNAmy said, gesturing to Bonnie as she came to Ron and Barkin with cookies. "Even ShadeMan himself found my work to be mad, and destroyed some of my creations!" she laughed before handing the tray over. "Gingersnap?" she asked.

"Lady," Mr. Barkin started out. "You are—"

"Special?"

"You are _sick_… and **WRONG!**" Mr. Barkin yelled out, causing DNAmy to drop her cookies.

DNAmy growled. She regained herself before looking to Bonnie. "Now, Bonnie, if you were feeling undermined by someone you hated, and had the switch to make yourself better," DNAmy started out, saving a cookie for Bonnie and releasing one of her shackles. "Would you use it? I've seen the way you are around Kimmie there."

Bonnie glared at DNAmy as she held the cookie. "Not if it was _your_ switch." Bonnie spat, throwing the cookie away.

"Oh, you two are such _meanies!_" DNAmy exclaimed. She then grabbed Bonnie's PET and glanced to both Mr. Barkin and Bonnie. "But I can fix that." She said dangerously.

Kim soon arrived at the mountaintop of the former World Three Base. She took out some binoculars and looked to see an entrance, which was guarded by a security camera.

"Jack in, Miracle, Power Up." Kim said, aiming her Kimmunicator PET at the camera.

Miracle appeared inside of the camera, seeing some security NetNavis.

"_Magnum, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Kim called out.

"Magnum!" Miracle said quietly, shooting down the Security Navis.

"_Security Navis Logging Out_."

"_You're good to go, Kim!_" Miracle said as she reappeared on Kim's Kimmunicator PET.

Kim grinned and slid down the path leading to the entrance, now heading into the Base.

As soon as Kim was inside, she set her Snowboard down and removed her Helmet. "Okay," Kim said as she walked inside. "This is personal."

In the Lab, a crossbreed of a Mettaur and a Zemon was wheeling away Mr. Barkin and Rufus to a machine.

"Wait!" Ron called out while a hybrid of a Billy and a Winger took Bonnie away. "Why punish Rufus? Barkin's the one you're mad at!"

"That's it, Stoppable! You can kiss your 2% good-bye!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"We could have been so cute together, Stevie!" DNAmy mused as she started up her machine. "Well, now, you'll find out what it's like to be genetically fused with a hairless rodent!"

"Huh?" Mr. Barkin and Bonnie exclaimed. Rufus waved to Mr. Barkin, causing him to sweat-drop immediately.

"You are one twisted sister!" Mr. Barkin spat at DNAmy.

Mr. Barkin and Rufus were soon put into the machine, which glowed blue on the inside. Their seats tilted up as lights started to flash and their doors began to close.

In the other room, DNAmy chained shackled Bonnie once again. "You know, ever since I sent my Viruses to attack you at M-Tech High, I've been itching to find out what ails you." DNAmy said to Bonnie.

"What would _that_ be?" Bonnie asked as he PET was placed over her chest.

DNAmy chuckled and took out a Chip. "If you wanted to do CrossFusion so badly, here's your chance!" DNAmy said in a singsong voice. "In fact, this Synchro Chip right here has DNA that will evolve you _and_ your NetNavi!" DNAmy exclaimed.

Bonnie and Punk both gasped as Bonnie's hands and legs, as well as her waist, were clamped together. Two headpieces were placed onto the sides of Bonnie's face, causing her to scream as a machine placed the Chip DNAmy had into her PET.

"I'd better go and check on Stevie!" DNAmy then said. "Enjoy CrossFusion!" she said before running off.

As DNAmy left, Bonnie struggled to get loose. She then looked off to the side, seeing Synchro Chips just like the one that was inserted into her PET.

"I hope this was worth it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kim was running into the Lab. She saw DNAmy at the terminal and then saw Ron strapped to a table.

"Ron!" Kim called out softly.

The sound of yelling filled the air. Kim looked into a room to see Bonnie yelling in pain as red armor attached to her body.

"Let's begin!" DNAmy exclaimed. She then looked to Ron. "Now, what shall I do with you?" she asked, bringing out her PET.

Suddenly, a Battle Chip was thrown at DNAmy's hand, causing her to drop her PET.

"Who did that?!" DNAmy called out.

Kim stood on top of the railing above, causing everyone to look up. "The attempts on my family, that was one thing," Kim started out. "But you don't ever mess with my friends!" Kim yelled out.

"_I say let's do it!_" Miracle said from her PET.

"Right!" Kim exclaimed, holding out her Kimmunicator PET. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Kim called out, slotting in her Miracle Synchro Chip. She then took a leap into the air and spread her arms out like an eagle. "**CrossFusion!**" Kim and Miracle then called out.

With a flash of light, Kim and Miracle were now CrossFused.

"Let them go, DNAmy!" Kim called out, running over to the machine and passing by the CuddleBuddy Collection. "Or else I'll—"

Kim was about to go on until she noticed something on the ground. "Pandaroo?" she asked. "Super Star Edition?!" she exclaimed. "They only made twelve of these!"

"_Kim, stay focused!_" Miracle called out.

Kim gasped and cleared her throat. "Right, sorry." Kim apologized.

The two hybrid soldiers DNAmy created charged at Kim. Kim took notice of them and picked up two CuddleBuddies from the shelf. "Catch!" Kim yelled out, throwing the plush toys towards them.

The Virus Hybrids fell to the ground as they were hit in the face. In the process, they slid towards the shelf, knocking down the CuddleBuddies.

Kim then ran over towards Ron and picked up the Battle Chip she dropped, placing it into her Crest.

"BreakHammer, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

The BreakHammer soon appeared on Kim's hand, which she used to free Ron from his trap.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said. He then looked to his CrossFused Friend. "Is there a Dimensional Area around here or something?"

"No," Kim replied. "Remember, my Synchro Chip can let me work outside of a Dimensional Area."

Ron shrugged and took out the Battle Chip Gate. "Guess I'm stuck with this, then." Ron mused as he took out some Battle Chips.

All of a sudden, the door where Bonnie was behind started to bang. Everyone looked to see smoke come out, followed by a figure who resembled Punk, only feminine and with wings and claws on the hands, as well as what appeared to be the beak of a bird on the head.

The machine Mr. Barkin and Rufus were in then opened up, revealing a mutated Naked Mole Rat.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a mutant!"

"Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed. "You're CrossFused!"

The CrossFused Bonnie remained silent. She started to run towards Kim, much to her surprise.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out, summoning her MiracleWorker on her right hand.

Behind Kim, the two other Virus Hybrids started to attack. Kim was just about to face Bonnie until Bonnie flew into the air.

"Punk… Chain!" Bonnie yelled out, tossing her Wrecking Ball at the Hybrids.

Kim ducked and watched as the Hybrids were hit by the attack.

"Bonnie?" Kim said to her CrossFused enemy. "Is that you?"

Bonnie with Punk landed on the ground, standing next to Kim. "This CrossFusion isn't stable, Kim," Bonnie said. "DNAmy made sure of that. But I'll do what I can to help you out!"

Kim nodded. "This may be your one chance to do CrossFusion, I hope you know that, Bonnie." Kim said.

"I know," Bonnie said. "And right now, I don't care."

"You've ruined everything!" DNAmy yelled out. She then pressed a button on her PET. "But while you have your NetNavis bonded with you, _mine_ has complete control over the systems!" Amy exclaimed. "Jack In! LaughingMan, Power Up!" she called out.

A laser was then shot at Kim and Bonnie.

"Shield and Chain!" Bonnie yelled out, protecting her and Kim from the blast.

Inside the terminal, LaughingMan attacked. He was a purple NetNavi with a harlequinesque design, and on his chest was the same Crest of a Laughing Face that DNAmy had.

"This is fun!" LaughingMan exclaimed. "Let's see what else Dr. Wily had left here!"

"I don't think so!" a voice then called out.

LaughingMan looked to the side. "Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

"Overload Striker!" the voice called out again, sending out a blast with Fire, Water, Electricity and Wood powering it.

LaughingMan was hit in the back by the attack before he turned around angrily. Yuna then landed, her Blaster Arm aimed at LaughingMan.

"You _dare_ to interfere?!" LaughingMan exclaimed. "Laughing Ball!" he called out, sending a large ball similar to the one WackoMan used.

"BreakSaber!" Yuna called out, summoning a CyberSword on her right hand. She slashed the ball apart before jumping towards LaughingMan.

"Quinn Spin!" LaughingMan yelled. "You can't dodge me forever!"

"I don't plan on it!" Yuna quipped as LaughingMan's Jester Hat lashed out at her. Yuna phased right through it before kicking LaughingMan to the ground.

"Harley Whip!" LaughingMan called out.

"Yuna Aero Burst!" Yuna yelled back, sending forth a large wave of energy.

"No!" LaughingMan yelled out. The wave hit him, causing one of his arms to fall off.

"_LaughingMan, Logging Out_."

"What's Yuna doing here?" KarmaMan asked, seeing everything happen.

"I don't know," Kim said. "But she's helping out a lot!"

"You may have your friend there to help you, but I've got something in store for your parents!" DNAmy yelled out.

At the Lodge, Dimensional Area Generators started to pop up. Everyone looked around with surprise before Viruses filled the area.

"I'm gonna go and help Kim!" James yelled out, heading towards a part of the Dimensional Area that hadn't already closed up yet.

"I'll cover you!" Tara yelled out, taking out her PET and her Synchro Chip. "Okay, Ring, here we go! **Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Tara called out as she twirled in the air to attack a Swordy preparing to strike down James. "**CrossFusion!**" Tara and Ring then called out before sending a Ring Rang attack towards the Swordy.

James then got out of the Dimensional Area and slid down the hill to try and find Kim.

"_We can take these guys!_" Ring said to Tara.

"I hope so," Tara said, looking to the large number of Viruses. "These sure are a lot!"

Tara then looked to Ann. "Were you given a Battle Chip Gate?" she asked.

Ann nodded and took it out. "I'll back you up."

Tara smiled before she charged towards some Winger Viruses. "BambooSword, Battle Chip In!" Tara yelled out, calling upon her BambooSword. Tara slashed down at the Viruses before seeing some Beetle Viruses fire boomers at her.

"MetGuard, Battle Chip In!" Tara then yelled.

A MetGuard appeared over Tara, protecting her and sending the attacks back.

"Tara!" Amelia called out. "We've got more Viruses attacking the front!"

Tara gasped and looked to see some Mettaurs advancing at the front of the Lodge.

"HotBody, Battle Chip In!" Tara yelled out, charging into the air. She spread her arms out and caused a Ring of Fire to appear around the Lodge, burning the surrounding Viruses.

Some Scuttle Viruses then started to open fire at Tara. Tara dropped to the ground just in time before Ann took out some Battle Chips.

"Ready for a Program Advance?" Ann called out.

"Sure," Tara said. "Bring it on!"

Ann nodded and slotted in several Battle Chips into the Battle Chip Gate. "Spreader, Battle Chips In, Quintuple Download!" Ann called out.

Tara held her hands out and let the Spreaders come before she formed a Blaster from her arms.

"Omega Spread Blast!" Tara and Ring called out. The Blast from the Program Advance Deleted the Viruses immediately, causing the Dimensional Area to fall.

Tara spread her arms out and caught her PET, smiling to Ann. "Nice!" she complimented.

Back at the lab, Kim and Bonnie ran up with a CyberSword in their right hands. They then dashed towards the Virus Hybrids with AreaSteal. "**StepSword!**" the two called out, slashing right through the Viruses.

As soon as Kim and Bonnie were done, Bonnie's body started to spark. Kim looked to Bonnie with surprise before Bonnie fell to the ground, coming out of CrossFusion with her PET falling soon afterwards. The Synchro Chip DNAmy put in shattered, much to Kim's surprise.

Meanwhile, Ron was being chased by the Snow Beast DNAmy created. Her Naked Mole Rat Mutant soon cornered him, but Ron stood still.

"Rufus, buddy, you in there?" Ron asked.

The only response was a growl.

"I know that you're mixed with Mr. B, but you remember me, right?" Ron asked. "I know you won't hurt me."

The Naked Mole Rat Man squealed for a minute before growling. He swung his arm down, but only to send the Snow Beast flying into the machines.

"That's my Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as Rufus smiled to Ron.

Kim came over, still CrossFused while carrying Bonnie over her shoulder. "Let's get him and Mr. Barkin back to normal." Kim said.

"Go on ahead," Bonnie then said, looking back to the room she was trapped in. "I've got something to take care of." She then said, running off.

"Hurry up!" Kim yelled. "I don't think Wily's Base can take much more of this!"

Kim and Ron then placed Rufus into the machine that mutated him before heading over to the controls. Kim pulled down the lever that DNAmy used, reversing the mutation. As she did, the CuddleBuddies fell over, revealing that the shelf was covering the image of Mr. Wily.

The whole place soon started to rumble, but it ceased as the machine started to activate. Within seconds, the machine opened up again, revealing Rufus, wearing the same clothing Mr. Barkin had.

"Rufus, you're okay!" Ron exclaimed, picking Rufus up.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus replied.

"_And_ you're wearing Mr. Barkin's clothes." Ron added on.

"Then… what's Mr. Barkin wearing?" Kim asked.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled out from his containment pod. He had no shirt on, and no one wanted to guess what he was now looking like. "I need pants!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

Kim and Ron looked to Mr. Barkin with disgust, both feeling very disturbed.

"_Ugh, that's a nightmare_." Signas said as he watched from the PET.

"Yeah!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"But aside from that, we're all okay!" KarmaMan then said.

Punk then came in. "Bonnie's okay too!" he called out.

Bonnie ran out with a case in her hand, but she soon recoiled upon seeing Mr. Barkin. "Ew!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Barkin was then given a purple bath robe with slippers. "Let's evacuate, people!" Steve yelled out.

The sound of an explosion filled the room. Ron ran away as Kim looked up, letting out a Sweatdrop. "Just once, I wish the Bad Guys' Lair didn't have to blow up!" Kim exclaimed.

Kim and Miracle then noticed DNAmy run towards the CuddleBuddies. "No!" she called out.

Kim grabbed Amy's arm. "You _have_ to leave!" she called out.

DNAmy began to cry. "Not without my CuddleBuddies!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Kim angrily. "You'll _pay_ for this!" she yelled out madly.

With that, a large Dimensional Area appeared over the entire area, covering from the World Three Base back to the Lodge.

"_This_ again?!" Tara exclaimed.

"_What's going on?!_" Ring called out.

"Gotta get out of here!" Yuna exclaimed as she ran away from her sector in the Cyberworld.

"_I'm Logging you Out!_" Amelia then yelled.

"_Yuna, Logging Out_."

Kim, Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie started to run out, having no choice but to leave DNAmy behind.

The four ran out of the tunnel, with CuddleBuddies falling from the sky. Kim caught the Special Star Edition Pandaroo as Ron looked up.

"We made it!" Ron exclaimed with excitement.

"But we can't escape!" Bonnie then exclaimed, looking up.

Everyone looked up and gasped. "**AVALANCHE!**" they all cried out.

"DashAttack, DashCondor, and Burner, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out.

Three Fishy Viruses appeared in front of Ron, Mr. Barkin and Bonnie. Ron mounted the green Fishy, Barkin on the DashCondor and Bonnie on the Burner. Kim then leapt into the air. "AirShoes!" she called out, jumping ahead of everyone.

"We can't outrun this thing!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled out.

Kim looked to see her Father, dashing on his Snowboard through several Viruses.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimmie, here!" James called out, throwing another one of his Snowboards to his Daughter.

More Viruses appeared before everyone as Kim jumped into the air again, landing on the Snowboard. As she landed, it started to glow her color.

"It's like a Battle Chip Gate!" James exclaimed. "Access any Battle Chips you need through it!"

"You got it, Dad!" Kim yelled back. "You rock!"

"Booyah!" Ron then exclaimed, taking out his PET. "**Synchro Chip In! Download! CrossFusion!**" both Ron and KarmaMan yelled out.

Several Canodumb Viruses appeared, firing at Kim.

"Need a hand?" Ron asked, holding his hand out. "GoldFist! TankCannon! Battle Chips In!" Ron called out.

"Nice, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, holding up her hand as she rode next to Ron. "Barrier!" Kim called out, summoning a Barrier to deflect the blasts.

As the Canodumbs were blasted away by their own Blasts, Jelly Viruses jumped into the air and blasted lighting at Kim.

Kim formed the MiracleWorker on her left hand while she performed a "Hang-10" with her Snowboard, the explosion of the blast igniting behind her and Ron while there was snow bursting out from the ground.

"FireBlade, AquaBlade, ElecBlade! Program Advance, LifeBlade!" Kim yelled out.

Kim slashed at the Billy Viruses one by one before Scuttle Viruses appeared behind her.

"Karma Spinner!" Ron called out, causing the LifeAuras to fade away.

"TwinFang, Triple Battle Chip In! Program Advance!" Ron then called out. "MadFang!" Ron exclaimed, sending several TwinFang attacks out at more Scuttle Viruses.

Kim grinned and twirled her Snowboard around, her eyes starting to glow. "MiracleBurst!" Kim yelled out, causing the LifeAuras on them to disappear. She then tilted her Snowboard up, which glowed as well. "AntiDamage, AntiNetNavi, Muramasa, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out. Shurikens launched from her Snowboard directly at the Scuttle Viruses. "Body Guard Program Advance!" she called out, Deleting the Viruses.

Back at the Lodge, Ring was facing off against some more of the Scuttle Viruses. "Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In! Powered Cannon Program Advance!" she called out. "Go!" Tara yelled, sending a large blast that Deleted all of the Viruses.

Everyone then ran outside, seeing Blasts rain down on more of the Viruses. "Look! There they are!" Ann called out.

Kim, Ron, Mr. Barkin, James and Bonnie all flew over, either on the Fishy Viruses or Snowboards. They all landed on the ground, just as the Base behind them exploded.

Everyone cheered for Kim and her Father, as well as Ron. The Dimensional Area Generator went down, causing Kim, Ron and Tara to eject from CrossFusion.

"Dad, you're amazing!" Kim said to her Father.

"Oh, no big," James said before hugging Kim. "Come here."

Bonnie watched happily, but not before sirens filled the air. Bonnie looked to the case she stole from the Lab before everyone got back to the Lodge.

Later on, the NetPolice arrived to take DNAmy away. As she was being loaded into the Police Car, Amy turned around to face Mr. Barkin.

"Come see me, Stevie!" DNAmy called out.

Mr. Barkin shuddered while all the NetNavis laughed in the Cyberworld.

DNAmy blew one last kiss to Mr. Barkin before the car drove away.

Kim and Ron looked to James and Ann, all of whom were in confusion before Kim turned to Bonnie. "We're not done here yet, Bonnie," Kim said as she approached Bonnie. "You still need to pay for conspiring with that woman," Kim stated sternly. "You'd better have a good explanation for the NetPolice."

Bonnie sighed. "I do," Bonnie said, putting the case down. "And it's in here." She said, showing everyone what was inside as she opened it up.

Kim, Ron and James looked inside and gasped. "Wait a minute," Kim said. "Aren't those—"

"The Synchro Chips that ShadeMan stole from SciLab?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, they are," she said. "I learned that when ShadeMan used the World Three Base to build his own Dimensional Area Generator, he kept the Synchro Chips there, leaving Dr. Regal with only a few," Bonnie explained. "I wanted to go and get them, but when I came across DNAmy, she had me try and get you off my back in exchange for them, but I didn't know she would trick me with those cursed Dark Chips." Bonnie then said.

"Yuichiro will be pleased to have these back." James said as he picked up the case.

"But you still can't get away with hijacking my Dad's Snowboard or pulling off all of those stunts." Ann said to Bonnie sternly.

Bonnie scoffed. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked. "Tell my Mom?"

"Bonnie!" a voice then called out in a singsong tone.

Bonnie shivered and turned around, seeing a woman with brown hair, big glasses, fishnet leggings, pink and purple boots, and a pink coat with gloves the same color.

"Mom?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pumpkin!" Bonnie's mother then exclaimed, running up to Bonnie and hugging her.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and Punk laughed. "What goes around…" Miracle started out.

"_Comes_ around." Punk finished up.

"I can see this as a happy ending!" KarmaMan then said.

"You've got that right!" Ring exclaimed.

"Okay, _this_ just got interesting." Yuna then said from afar.

"Mother, _what_ are you doing here?" Bonnie asked with a Sweatdrop. She pushed her mother away from her.

"I heard you kids needed more Chaperones, so I just rushed right up!" Mrs. Rockwaller explained. She then looked to Bonnie's PET. "And how is my former NetNavi?"

"_At your service, Mrs. Rockwaller_." Punk replied back.

"But you can't!" Bonnie protested, closing up her PET.

"Now, Bon-Bon, don't you go flying off the handle!"

Kim and Ron chuckled a bit. "'Bon-Bon'?" Ron asked.

Bonnie sweat-dropped and facepalmed herself.

"If everything isn't just so, little Bon-Bon goes straight to pieces." Mrs. Rockwaller teased.

"But why?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Who called you?!"

"There's too many kids and their NetNavis for just us to handle, and I figured if Kimmie got to enjoy having her parents around, why not you, too, Bonnie?" Ann asked. She leaned in close to Bonnie, sending her a wink.

"This is going to be such fun!" Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed, walking away with Bonnie. "You have to introduce me to every single one of your little classmates." Mrs. Rockwaller then said with a laugh, but Bonnie could only reply back with a groan.

"You rock, Mom." Kim said to her Mother.

"You rock too, Kimmie." Ann replied back before hugging her Daughter.

A while later, Bonnie managed to escape her Mother. She was in the restroom before she took out her PET. "Okay, Kim's skills have been tested," Bonnie said to a man on her PET. "And I believe she's ready, Mr. Famous."

"_Indeed she is, Rockwaller_," Famous replied back. "_We will pay you, just like we promised, and when Kim and Ron come to us, everything you, Punk, Amelia Bonne and Yuna did for us will be worth it_," Famous said. "_And please,_" Famous added on as he adjusted his glasses. "_Call me 'Famous'_."

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that you all liked my newest Chapter. Like the one for **Attack of the Killer BeBes**, I had to change lots of elements here. Just a reminder, this is going to be one of the three Chapters I write that will have villains who aren't Drakken and (Dark) Shego, as well as LaserMan. Everything will lead up to exciting events, this I promise. I'll try to have another Chapter up later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story, as well as say what you are grateful for on this holiday. After all, I am always keen to hear from you all with anything you have to ask. For now, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll see you all soon!


	9. Welcome to the NetSaviors

Hello there, everyone. Are you all having a good December? Last month of the year, so everyone had better make it count. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I now return to you with another brand new Chapter for the great story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm actually getting somewhere with this! I'm so proud of myself, but I can't take all the credit. I have you guys to thank too! I mean, without you guys, I probably could never have made it to nine chapters. Thank you, **SkiesEagle, Jackpot 2**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27, Ice Wolf Fang, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Henshin Hero, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, Fire On Mars, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and the **Guests**. Your support makes me so proud of what I have accomplished. Now, before I start, I have finally identified the **Guest** Reviewer whose writing I can't read as **Dr. Fan Mail Lover**. I would like for you to either leave a review I can read or don't review at all, because I can hardly understand what you say. With that out of the way, please allow me to move onto my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Welcome to the NetSaviors

In the NetPolice Base, everyone was working around the clock. As Officials walked to their designated areas, Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze made their way down a hallway and to a dead end.

"What do you think Chief Kiefer wants?" Chaud asked Lan as Lan started to dial some numbers on a hidden pad he pulled out.

"Maybe today's the day," Lan said, finishing up with his work as an elevator appeared. "It's been a long time coming, after all."

"_If Kiefer had you excused from class, then it MUST be important_." MegaMan mused.

"_I'd say they're ready_." ProtoMan then said.

Lan and Chaud entered the elevator, making their way down until they reached a large room where several other individuals were working.

Lan and Chaud walked into a meeting room, where Chief Kiefer and Manuela were watching over the new battles that Kim and Ron had fought.

"Is today the day, Chief?" Lan asked as he walked up beside Kiefer.

Chief Kiefer nodded. "It is time," he said. "The NetSavior Elite Team needs more members than ever now that Drakken has risen, and from what we have seen, Kim and Ron are ready."

The next day at M-Tech High, after school, Kim was having Cheer Practice with the rest of the Cheerleaders. All of the Cheerleaders for M-Tech were on top of each other, like a pyramid.

"**M-E-G-A-M-E-N! That's what we are in the end!**" the Cheerleaders chanted on the Pyramid.

"**MegaMen ~ Go, MegaMen! MegaMen ~ Meh-MegaMen~!**"

"We're Number One!" Kim exclaimed. She then twirled into the air and landed on the ground in a perfect split, spreading her arms out. She backflipped onto her feet and looked to the Members of the Squad.

"Okay, great practice, Team!" Kim said to the Squad. She then took out her Kimmunicator PET. "And you managed to catch everything, right, Miracle?" Kim asked her NetNavi.

Miracle nodded. "_All recorded_," Miracle reported. "_I'll let you know what needs to be worked on if I see any errors_." Miracle then said as she revealed a KillerEye Virus she used to record everything.

Miracle then turned around to look to the rest of the Cheerleaders' NetNavis. "Great job, guys and girls," Miracle complimented. "We'll win the Regionals with flying colors for sure!"

Punk, Ring, Raiya and all the other NetNavis of the Cheerleaders cheered with excitement before Logging Out. Miracle then watched as Punk was the only one remaining.

As the Cheerleaders left, Bonnie walked up to Kim. "Kim, can we chat?" Bonnie asked with her arms crossed.

Kim sighed. "We explained to the NetPolice about your vigilante work, Bonnie," Kim said. "But sure, I've got time for anyone on the squad," Kim reassured Bonnie. "What's your Ish, aside from the fact that we called your Mom over on the Ski Trip?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "What Ski Trip? What work I did?" she then asked, causing Kim's eyes to widen. "Anyways, it's not my Ish, it's more like… _your_ Ish," Bonnie explained as she and Kim walked over to the bleachers. "You seem tired."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and Punk shook hands. "Nice to know you and Bonnie can do good things after all." Miracle said. "Dr. Hikari told me to give you and Bonnie his thanks for returning the Synchro Chips."

"We're glad to have helped," Punk said. He then took notice of Miracle's body. "But like Bonnie said to Kim, you look tired too."

"Well, I _did_ fly in from Abu Dhabi this morning," Kim said to Bonnie as the two took a seat. "Rescued an Ambassador." Kim said with a chuckle.

"I made sure that his NetNavi wasn't Deleted by some rough Viruses." Miracle added on as she spoke to Punk.

"Well, that's… _nice_," Bonnie said. "But you've gotta ask yourself if you give one-hundred and _ten_ percent today?" Bonnie questioned.

"Uh, where is Bonnie going with this?" Miracle asked as she looked to the footage from the KillerEye Virus.

"I don't know." Punk replied.

"One-hundred and _twenty_ percent, _Bonnie!_" Kim spat back with a Cross-Popping Vein.

"_I_ happen to think the Squad deserves a Captain who gives…" Bonnie paused. "Like, one-hundred and _thirty!_" Bonnie then yelled.

"Someone _like_…?"

"Me!"

Kim sighed. "Look, if you want to make a play for Captain, take it to the Squad," Kim ordered. "If they want Bonnie instead of Kim, _super_ for Bonnie." Kim spat, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Go ahead, be little Miss Smug-Mug," Bonnie spat back, narrowing her eyes at Kim. "But I _will_ be Squad Captain." Bonnie reassured Kim.

"That almost sounded like a challenge, Bonnie," Kim said, taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "And if it was, then I accept."

Bonnie chuckled. "To the Victor goes the Spoils." Bonnie quipped as a NetBattle Console appeared.

"Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out, thrusting her hand with the Kimmunicator PET and then thrusting it forwards.

"Jack In! Punk, Power Up!" Bonnie yelled out, tossing her PET into the air and then Jacking Punk In.

"_Here we go again!_" Miracle mused.

Inside of the Cyberworld, Miracle and Punk appeared. Friendly smiled came onto their faces as they stared each other down.

"FireTower, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out, slotting in her Battle Chip.

"FireTower!" Punk called out, sending a Tower of Fire towards Miracle.

Miracle leapt into the air and formed her MiracleWorker.

"LongSword, WideSword, DashCondor!" Miracle yelled out. She soon gained a LongSword on her left hand, a WideSword on her right, and a Fishy Virus to fly on. Miracle flew straight down at Punk, blue flames bursting behind her as she soared down. "Burning Jet! StepCross!" Miracle then exclaimed, slashing Punk right through the chest.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Punk reappeared on Bonnie's PET before Miracle appeared on Kim's.

"We're both skilled NetBattlers, but that's not going to change anything." Kim said.

Bonnie sighed. "You're right," Bonnie said. "But I _will_ become Squad Captain." She then told Kim.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle and Punk shook hands with each other.

"Good luck with becoming Squad Captain!" Miracle bid to Punk.

"There can only be _one_, after all." Punk quipped.

At _Bueno Nacho_, Kim met up with Ron. The two were having a snack, but Kim couldn't stop complaining.

"I can't _believe_ this!" Kim yelled out.

"Believe it, KP," Ron said as he looked into his burrito. "They're cutting back on the beans."

A Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Kim's forehead. "Not what I meant." Kim said through gritted teeth.

Ron then took Rufus out of his Pocket. The Naked Mole Rat let out a yawn before Ron looked to him.

"Rufus, I want an analysis on this burrito, stat!" Ron ordered.

Rufus cheered and rubbed his paws together. "Yum!" he exclaimed, preparing to eat the burrito.

"No, nothing invasive, mind you," Ron told his Pet. "Just a look around. I want a cheese-bean ratio."

Rufus nodded and entered the burrito.

"So Bonnie challenged Kim, huh?" KarmaMan asked Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "Bonnie thinks she can do a better job than Kim, given that she went a long way to get the Synchro Chips back," Miracle explained. She tilted her head to look to Kim and Ron. "Is your NetOp listening to Kim?" she asked.

"Let's see." Kim said, looking to Ron sternly.

"'Bonnie has the nerve to challenge _me?!_ After all Miracle and I have done for the Squad, after all Miracle and I have done for her?! I can't _believe_ this!'" Ron mocked Kim before giving her a straight face. "Close quote."

Kim took a drink from her soda as she was listening, but her eyes widened once she heard that Ron was indeed listening to what she was saying.

"Wow," Miracle mused. "He managed to memorize all _that?_"

KarmaMan put on a thoughtful face. "You know, it never occurred to me that he could be so descriptive," KarmaMan stated. "For a while, I was sure that he was just focused on his burrito and not Kim's dilemma."

"Of _course_ I was paying attention!" Ron remarked to KarmaMan. "Now, was anyone listening to my burrito problem?" he asked.

Rufus burped, causing Kim and Ron to look down to him. He was now fat as he was in place of the burrito.

"Hey!" Ron called out with a Cross-Popping Vein.

Rufus burped and rubbed his belly. "Burrito…" Rufus said happily before slouching on his back.

"Bonnie's just wasting her time," Kim said to Ron as the two walked out of _Bueno Nacho_. "She doesn't stand a _chance!_ I bet _Punk_ can't even win either!" she exclaimed.

"Be careful, Kim, they're tricky," Ron said. "_Expect_ the unexpected."

At that moment, Kim, Ron and Rufus all digitized away like NetNavis Jacking In or Logging Out.

In a flash, Kim and Ron found themselves in a large room with giant windows. There were people at every computer in the room, and teens were being teleported in from different areas just like Kim and Ron were.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and let out a wolf whistle upon seeing the area. "Wow!" the Naked Mole Rat remarked.

"What… what _is_ this place?" Kim asked.

"Had a fun time looking around?" a female voice asked behind them.

Kim and Ron both looked to each other and gulped. They sent each other nods before placing a Gauntlet on their right hands. They then turned around, seeing an overweight man in green and a slim woman with a pink blazer and yellow high heel shoes.

"Welcome, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," the Man in Green said. "We've been waiting for your arrival."

Kim narrowed her eyes at the man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"And how is it that so few people know my name?" Ron abruptly asked.

"I am the General Superintendant of the NetPolice and the one who oversees that the Cyberworld is kept safe," the man in green said. "I am the Chief of the NetPolice. Call me Kiefer."

"And I am Chief Kiefer's assistant, Manuela," the woman next to him introduced. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, welcome to the NetSavior Agency."

Kim and Ron looked to each other wide-eyed before looking back to Chief Kiefer and Manuela. "Wow, I mean… wow!" Kim exclaimed. "This is an honor! How did we even get in?"

"Let's just say that a friend of yours decided to recommend you and your friend for the job." Chief Kiefer then said, looking behind Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron both turned around to see Lan and Chaud arrive with another teen in a green coat. He had light green hair, a red cap, blue eyes, and a yellow tie underneath, as well as a NetNavi Emblem of a targeting scope on the side of his shirt.

"So, Kim and Ron, you surprised?" Lan asked as he walked up to his friends.

"_You_ recommended us for being NetSaviors?" Kim asked.

Chaud nodded. "We've seen what you can do without the need for Dimensional Areas for quite some time, and after you got CrossFusion, we decided that the work for me, Lan and Raika here is just too overwhelming, and that you should have a piece of the action." Chaud explained while gesturing to Raika.

Kim smiled and walked up to Raika. "Hey there, Raika," Kim said in a friendly voice. "You remember me, from my two trips to Sharo, right?"

Raika looked up to Kim before Ron came over. "Hey there, Raika, what's going on?" Ron asked.

Raika said nothing and remained silent.

"Is he a silent type?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Lan said, looking to Raika and waving his hand in front of his face. "I've never seen him so silent before."

Chief Kiefer then cleared his throat. "Now that we've all been introduced, please, follow us." The Head of the NetPolice said, walking into a room with Manuela behind him.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud looked to Raika one more time before walking off. As they left, Raika turned his attention to Kim and narrowed his eyes before following them soon after.

In the Cyberworld, Kim and Ron came across MegaMan and ProtoMan. "Hey there, guys, it's been a while." Miracle said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you again, ProtoMan." KarmaMan said as he walked up to ProtoMan.

"Welcome to the NetSaviors." MegaMan said.

"Hope you liked that new entrance," ProtoMan spoke up. "We designed it for NetSaviors to get to the Base quicker."

Miracle chuckled before a camouflage-type NetNavi with a blaster rifle on his right arm and a single eye visor walked over. "I've heard so much about you, Miracle and KarmaMan," the green NetNavi said. "Please, forgive my NetOp. He sometimes doesn't know how to be friendly around others." The military NetNavi then said. "I'm SearchMan, by the way, Raika's NetNavi."

"I've heard a lot about you too, SearchMan," Miracle then said. "I guess that you and Raika like to disobey orders a lot at times, huh?"

SearchMan chuckled. "You can say that." The military NetNavi replied back.

A man in a white coat with an orange shirt underneath with the number "16" on it, as well as brown fingerless gloves and black pants, appeared in the room as Kim, Lan, Ron, Chaud, Raika, Chief Kiefer and Manuela entered. His brown hair was messed up, and he wore goggles over his eyes.

"Welcome, Agents Kim and Ron," the man said. "I've heard all about you two, as well as your NetNavis."

Lan smiled as he got between Kim, Ron and the man. "Kim and Ron, meet Mr. Famous, our Intel Expert here at the NetSavior Agency." Lan introduced.

"Please, just call me 'Famous'," Famous said, feeling a bit irked. He then looked to Kim. "We've been watching over you two for the past couple of days now, and as we are impressed, our finest Agent, who came right after you were recommended and recruited, provided us with the best Intel." Famous said.

"Who would _that_ be?" Kim asked as she and Ron blinked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mr. Famous then said. "Now, have a seat, and look at what I'm about to show you all." Famous ordered.

Everyone sat down as Famous took out his PET. He Jacked it into the computer, and an image of a Caucasian man with black eyes, blonde hair and a brown business suit, as well as glasses, appeared on the screen.

"This is Professor Sylvan Green," Mr. Famous said. "He was a former member of SciLab and a friend to Dr. Hikari. Forty years ago, he developed a top-secret missile project called—"

"The Sirenita Guided Missile Tracking System." Kim finished up.

"Very impressive, Kim Possible," Chief Kiefer praised. "How did you know that information?"

"Off the Web." Kim calmly replied back.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what kind of news you can find after forty or more years." Ron then said, supporting Kim.

"Oh," Famous said with a Sweatdrop. "Anyways, this is Professor Green in our time right now," Famous said, showing everyone an image of Green, now elderly and on a lawnmower. "Retired. Place of residence: Florida." Famous then explained.

"And now he's disappeared." Kim then said once again.

Lan, Chaud, Raika, Kiefer, Manuela and Famous looked to Kim and Ron with surprise. "Was _everything_ about Professor Green revealed in NetCity?" Famous asked.

"Oh, no, that was just a guess." Kim claimed.

Chief Kiefer then stood up. "Is there any more to this, Famous?" Kiefer asked.

"That's all we know for now, sorry," Famous apologized. "We now have to find out where he is."

Chief Kiefer nodded as Manuela looked to Kim and Ron. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, what do you say to helping Agents Lan, Chaud and Raika find Green on your first Mission as NetSaviors?" Manuela asked.

"That _depends_," Kim said, looking over to Raika. "Is Agent Raika a silent type?"

"Only when I'm in a bad mood." Raika suddenly spoke up.

"I have the feeling," Kim said. "Lan, Chaud, remember Bonnie from M-Tech High? She's trying to overthrow me as Captain, and—"

"You can go back to Cheerleading," Raika then said as he got up. "Lan, Chaud and I will go to find Green."

"Okay, what's with the ego?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed. "Look, Sharo's Drill may not have been in top shape when I returned it after Drakken stole it, if that's what you're so ticked off about." Kim exclaimed.

Raika said nothing and kept his head down. "We're not mad about that, none of Sharo is," Raika protested. "But after working with Raoul Raizen, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Shuko, Higsby and Tory to stop Nebula, I've had my share of Civilians helping me out," Raika remarked. "And I don't need help from Amateurs." He then retorted.

That had done it.

Kim and Ron's fists clenched as Miracle and KarmaMan both gasped, not believing what they had heard.

"We're helping, whether you like it or _not_." Kim said angrily.

"And you can't stop us." Ron added on.

"Then it's decided," Lan said. "Agents Possible and Stoppable, welcome to the NetSaviors." He said.

Raika groaned quietly before Kim and Ron let out a silent "yes!" before high-fiving each other.

Later on, Kim and Ron came into school, using the same teleportation method that was used to bring them to the NetSavior Base. The two looked to each other, placing their hands to their heads.

"Okay, _that's_ gonna take some getting used to." Ron said.

"I hear ya," Kim quipped. "Now, let's get to Class before Mr. Barkin notices that we're—"

"Tardy?" Mr. Barkin's voice boomed.

Kim and Ron both gasped and looked to see Mr. Barkin in front of them, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, Possible, and the same for you too, Stoppable," Barkin said. "Now, I'm still feeling itchy from that incident with DNAmy, but I'm not afraid to write you two—"

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin," a voice then said. "They were with me."

Kim, Ron and Mr. Barkin turned to see Amelia walking towards them.

"Miss Bonne, explain." Barkin ordered.

"You see, they were helping to tutor a friend of mine from M-Tech Elementary, and we didn't notice the time, so we got caught up." Amelia said. "Right, Kim, Ron?" Amelia asked.

Kim and Ron looked to each other before looking back. "Yeah, that's right." Ron said.

"We can't let those Elementary Students down." Kim lied.

Mr. Barkin cleared his throat and got back up. "I understand," Mr. Barkin said sternly. "But don't be tardy again, or else you'll be meeting with Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike again." Mr. Barkin threatened before walking off. "And don't be in the Halls!" Mr. Barkin then yelled.

Kim and Ron nodded as Mr. Barkin walked away, but didn't notice Amelia still behind them.

"What do we do if Mr. B contacts M-Tech Elementary and finds out we didn't tutor?" Ron asked.

"That's being taken care of," Amelia then said. "But you two need to be more careful when using the NetSavior Teleportation Terminal, or you could end up somewhere worse than in the middle of the Halls where Barkin can catch you." Amelia said.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Amelia. "How do you—" Kim started out. Her eyes then widened as she reached for her Kimmunicator PET. "Gotta get to Famous, tell him that there's been a Security Breach, and—"

"Whoa, whoa there! Hold on, Kim!" Amelia then said. "You don't need to call Famous, there's been no Security Breach whatsoever." Amelia said. "I can assure you, everything about you and Ron being NetSaviors is all classified information from the public, so there's no need to worry." Amelia added on. She then looked around. "Anything on Green yet?" she then asked.

"Whoa, there, hold the phone," Kim said, forming a "T" with her hands. "How do you know Famous? Who told you about the NetSaviors?" Kim questioned.

Amelia looked around, seeing if anyone was looking. Seeing that the Halls were clear, she took out her PET and held it out in front of her, opening it up and revealing the Emblem of the NetSaviors. "I am Agent Amelia Bonne, Level 4 NetSavior, recruited after you were. My Designation: M-Tech High School. Task: Provide Cover for NetSaviors assigned to M-Tech, and anyone within the district." Amelia explained.

Kim and Ron gaped. "So, wait a minute," Ron said. "When did all this start?"

"I was recruited to watch over you two after Lan Hikari recommended you two for NetSaviors," Amelia explained. "Famous hired one student and recruited another after your Mission to stop the Seniors." Amelia explained. "Yuna made good work of LaughingMan on Mount M-Tech, I can tell you that."

Kim and Ron both gaped once again. "So it was _you_ who sent Yuna to take down LaughingMan!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who was the Hired Agent you mentioned?" Kim asked.

"You'll have to find that one out for yourself." Yuna then told Miracle and KarmaMan.

"Wow," Miracle mused. "I bet that becoming a NetSavior must have been a big step for you and Amelia."

KarmaMan nodded. "Thanks for taking care of LaughingMan back there on Mount M-Tech." The luck-themed NetNavi said gratefully. "It means a lot."

"So, you two became NetSaviors before I did, in laymen's terms," Amelia explained to Kim and Ron. She placed her PET away and walked to class. "Let me know of any updates on your search." She then said before walking away. "If his formula falls into the wrong hands, it could mean trouble." Amelia finished up as she walked into a room.

Kim and Ron looked to each other before Amelia walked out. "Sorry, that was a closet!" Amelia said, walking into the room parallel to the Closet.

After school, when Cheerleading Practice was done, Kim and Ron came out once their Afterschool Activities were finished. Much to their surprise, Lan, Chaud and Raika were waiting for them at the exit.

"So, School's over and you're done for the day," Lan said. "Hope that means you're free to help us."

Kim chuckled. "We're ready to get started." Kim stated. "Though it's strange that Bonnie didn't even bother to show up for practice." Kim then said to herself.

"You think she bailed and decided to stop running for Captain?" Chaud asked.

"Nah, she's persistent," Ron then said. "And besides, we were _born_ ready to be NetSaviors and go on Missions like this."

"So you'll assist us on this Mission?" Raika asked.

"Work with you as an equal." Kim corrected. She was about to say more until she noticed Bonnie walking towards her.

"Looks like someone just spoiled everything." ProtoMan said in the Cyberworld as the NetNavis of the NetSaviors noticed Punk.

"MegaMan, ProtoMan, hey!" Punk exclaimed. "How's the NetBattling going for you guys?"

"We're doing good." MegaMan then said.

"Where was Bonnie at practice, Punk?" Miracle then asked. "Why did she just come now?"

Punk sighed. "Bonnie's been busy." Punk explained.

"Quiet, Punk!" Bonnie yelled to her NetNavi before looking to Kim. "Hey there, K."

"Missed you at Practice, B." Kim replied back.

"I launched our new Fundraiser." Bonnie then explained, showing Kim about four of the same boxes of chocolates.

Kim looked to the box and her eyes went wide. "What? What Fundraiser?" Kim asked, astounded.

"I know you saving the World keeps you busy and all, but do you think you could sell a box?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Kim's question.

"Oh, I can sell a box of chocolates easily." Kim remarked, looking inside to see what Bonnie was selling.

"In fact, she's just found her first customer," Chaud then said. He walked up to Kim and Bonnie and held out his hand for the box. Kim handed the box to Chaud before he then placed three Hundred-Dollar Bills in her hand where the box used to be. "I'd like one-dozen more for the BlazeQuest Childcare Programs." Chaud then said.

"Why does Chaud want _that_ much?" Lan asked as he then handed Kim some money. "Just how many Childcare Programs does BlazeQuest have anyways?" he then asked, getting a box of chocolates from Kim.

"BlazeQuest holds over fifty thousand Childcare Programs all over the World," ProtoMan explained. "We could use Chocolates like these."

"Super," Bonnie said cheerfully. She then looked behind her as a large truck full of boxes with chocolates came. "I'm hoping to sell a few myself." Bonnie said as she got into the truck. "Later!" she called out as the truck drove away.

Kim let out a Sweatdrop. "You know, she's only kidding herself," Kim said as she and Lan both looked to Bonnie's truck deadpan. "There is _no_ way she's gonna sell all that, so let's get on with the Mission."

Ron then stopped Kim. "Wait, KP," Ron said. "Are KarmaMan, Rufus and I the only ones taking the Bonnie Problem seriously?" he asked.

"The Bonnie Problem is really no big." Kim said calmly.

"Kim, we cannot ignore the chocolate challenge."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "'We'?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "I'm here for you! Use me!" he begged.

"As what, exactly?" Chaud asked.

"I'm a natural born seller. I have the gift of gab. Here." Ron said, grabbing one box of chocolate from the box from Kim's hand "Allow me to demonstrate." He said, walking towards Raika.

Kim and Lan could do nothing but roll their eyes while MegaMan and Miracle sweat-dropped.

"Good day, sir," Ron said to Raika. "You look like a nice young man who enjoys the finer things in life. And what could be better than 1.9 ounces of rich, creamy chocolate?" he asked, showing Raika the chocolate. "I got plain. Crispy? Peanut? Macadamia!" Ron suggested, showing the several flavors to the Man from Sharo. "It's for a good cause. Cheerleaders. You like Cheerleaders, don't ya?" he asked, but Raika remained silent.

MegaMan, Miracle, ProtoMan, KarmaMan and SearchMan all chuckled in the Cyberworld at Ron's failed attempts to sway Raika.

"That's a bad example," Ron said, walking back to Kim, Lan and Chaud with the box. "No one can sell to that stiff." He complained.

Rufus then walked over to Raika, holding up a chocolate bar. Raika looked down to Rufus and smiled, gently grabbing the chocolate bar and giving Rufus a dollar.

"Whoo!" Rufus exclaimed as Dollar Signs shined from his eyes.

Ron let out a Cross-Popping Vein. "Except him, but he's naked." Ron remarked.

Later on, at Kim's house, Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud and Raika were all at the table, Lan on his PET.

"_I've already got Maylu, Yai, Dex, Tory, Ms. Mari, Sal and Miyu for buying the chocolate_," MegaMan reported. "_Masa didn't want any, you know, since he's a fish guy_."

"MegaMan, you don't have to help me," Kim said with reassurance. "It's really no big, and I _really_ mean that it's no big when I say it." Kim sternly said as she looked to Lan's PET. "But it's a good thing you _are_ helping, so thanks anyways, Lan and MegaMan." Kim added on.

"My Mom also wants some chocolates, and so does my Dad." Lan then said. "You may _think_ you don't need this, but you really _do_ need it." Lan stated.

Miracle, KarmaMan and MegaMan all chuckled from the Cyberworld. "Did that make sense to any of you?" she asked.

"**No, it did not**." MegaMan, ProtoMan, SearchMan and KarmaMan said simultaneously.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all laughed while Raika remained silent.

Just then, the door opened.

"I can assure you, Ann, you don't need to do this." Higsby's voice said.

"Oh, but it's the least I could do." Ann's voice then sounded off.

Everyone turned to see Ann walk in with Higsby, the Battle Chip Dealer holding a box of Battle Chips in his hands. "Higsby, hey!" Lan exclaimed.

"What?" Higsby asked. He then took notice of the group. "Oh, Kim, Ron, Lan, great to see you all again," Higsby said. "What are you up to?"

"A Mission that recently came in," Kim then said, rolling her eyes. "Lan recommended us for NetSaviors," Kim added on before looking to the box Higsby was carrying. "Did my brothers order even _more_ Battle Chips than before?"

Higsby nodded. "Some Rare, some Normal, but nothing NumberMan and I couldn't handle." Higsby reassured them.

Ann then looked to Raika. "Oh, hello, Raika," Ann said in a friendly tone. "I didn't expect you to be here all the way from Sharo."

"Duty calls, Mrs. Possible." Raika replied deadpan.

"That's about the closest thing you'll get from Raika to a 'Hello'." SearchMan joked.

Miracle, KarmaMan and Ashe all chuckled.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Possible," Chaud then said. "Is everything working okay now that PseudoMan's gone?" he asked.

"Oh, everything's going great, Chaud, thank you." Ann said.

"Hey, Your recent paper on the application of lasers and sub-cranial exploration was awesome!" Lan then exclaimed.

"But the photograph did not do you justice." Raika added on bluntly.

"Well, keep going, don't let us bother you." NumberMan said.

"And invite your friends over to Dinner," Ann then said. "We could use some extra company." She added on before she and Higsby left the kitchen.

"We've gotta find a missing Scientist." Kim then said.

"Good luck, Kimmie," Ann said as she helped Higsby. "Have fun, Kids, and be safe!" Ann called out.

Everyone nodded before Kim looked to the Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, get me Wade," Kim ordered. "Let's see what he's got."

Miracle nodded. "_Pulling Wade up now_." Miracle said as TechMan and Wade then appeared on the Screen.

"Wade, did you get the Data?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded. "_TechMan and I are a go_," Wade replied. "_Put your Kimmunicator PET on the Table, and watch the Magic at its finest_." Wade quipped.

Kim nodded and placed her Kimmunicator PET on the table. Raika looked to it with confusion. "What is with your PET?" Raika asked.

"It's a Super-Advanced PET that acts as a Plug-In and an Advanced," Kim explained. "I was the only one to get it."

"_And it can also do this_," TechMan then said. "_Here we have a holographic simulation of the missing Professor's home._" TechMan explained.

Everyone watched as a hologram of Professor Green's house came out from the Kimmunicator PET. Raika was stunned by this while the NetNavis looked on in amazement.

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed before looking to his Pocket. "Hey, Rufus. Wade's gone 3D." Ron told his Naked Mole Rat.

Rufus cheered and ran in. He saw a nice chair to sit on, but as he jumped to sit on it, the chair faded away.

"You've examined the crime scene, I assume?" Kim asked.

"Is there a reason?" Raika asked, trying to hide his amazement.

"Take a look at this," Kim then said, stretching the hologram to show a hole in the wall. "An explosive method of entry, left by a Golf Ball." Kim pointed out, showing everyone a piece of a Golf Ball before Wade and TechMan did their work and expanded it, showing the complete Golf Ball.

"What would a _Golf Ball_ have to do with this?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't many retired people golf?" Raika asked.

"Yeah, but notice the shrapnel coming off from it," Kim pointed out, showing metal shrapnel from the Golf Ball. "This wasn't normal, and it sure wasn't a coincidence." Kim added on.

"_Oh, yeah_." Wade then said. "_He's an excellent professional at gardening, botany, experimental fertilizers. His lawn won the Blue Grass Ribbon three years in a row!_" Wade exclaimed.

"But what about the Missile Project?" Raika asked. "This doesn't explain anything about why he was captured."

"His Weapons Projects were from years before Tadashi Hikari invented the PET," Kim said. "You can find his information on them in libraries."

"_And did we mention the other part from the Crime Scene I found prior to the meeting?_" TechMan asked.

Raika looked to Kim with awe. "You found something from there so fast?!" he exclaimed incredulously.

Kim nodded. "Hyperactic acid, an experimental fertilizer." Kim said proudly. "And it's found in the Black Market only."

Ron grinned. "Sounds like we need to visit the World Headquarters for Black Market Gardening Supplies," Ron quipped. He paused for a while after that. "Which would be where, exactly?" he asked.

"Sal told me about a place in Egypt for Black Market Gardeners," Lan said. "She mentioned that VineMan got his new Powers from using a Cyberworld version of that." Lan added on.

"Then we're headed to Egypt." Kim said.

In Egypt, Lan, Kim, Ron, Chaud and Raika stood in front of a large warehouse. "Ms. Millionaire mentioned a place like this during the Survival Seven." Chaud said as he looked around.

"If it's illegal, they sell it here." Kim then said.

"Forget sellers, what about buyers?" Ron asked, showing that he brought some Chocolate Bars with him. "Ya gotta move this merchandise to keep up with Bonnie!"

Kim's ears let out steam. "Bonnie is _not_ a threat!" Kim exclaimed angrily. She pulled on Ron's ear, dragging him in with Lan, Chaud and Raika following. "Now come on!"

Inside, the NetSaviors saw a large, overweight man eating some grapes. Kim held up the Kimmunicator PET to him, looking to a mugshot of his face. "Amelia told me about him," Kim said. "Big Daddy Brotherson, once worked for Mr. Gauss and turned on him. Every Black Market Deal has his fingerprints on them."

"Those are some big fingers!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Brotherson munch down on some grapes loudly.

"Should we call for backup or someone who can make this guy crack?" Lan asked. "I know I've gone up against Darkloids bigger than me, as well as other shady people, but this seems like a challenge." Lan worried.

"_Lan, don't worry_," MegaMan said. "_Brotherson probably has a weakness. All we have to do is exploit it, and we can get the information out of him_."

Kim started to walk up. "I've got this," she said. She soon sat down with Big Daddy Brotherson. "Big Daddy, am I correct?" Kim asked.

"That depends." Brotherson said slyly.

"Who's been in the Market for hyperactive acid?" Kim asked.

"Miss, we have one rule in this establishment: Client confidentiality," Brotherson said. While he was talking, Kim started to take out a Chocolate Bar from her pocket. Other people looked to Kim, thinking that the bar was the handle of a gun. Kim then thrust the Bar and held it in front of Brotherson, causing him to gasp and gain a whiff of the Bar, now starting to sweat. "Is that… Milk Chocolate?" he asked excitedly.

Kim grinned and whiffed the Bar. "With Chewy Nougat." She replied back. "You can have it, but first, tell me who buys the Acid."

Brotherson looked to Kim before noticing Lan, Ron, Chaud and Raika at the door. "You NetSaviors are clever, I can tell you that," Big Daddy whispered. "We have a deal." He then said. "Tell your friends to come over."

"Already done," Raika then said. "And we'd like that information."

"I'll do that once I have that Chocolate," Brotherson spat. "His name is Duff Killigan, a golfer who was banned from all Courses, even Mini Golf for his excessive display of temper," Brotherson explained. "His NetNavi, GolfMan, is even more dangerous," Big Daddy added on. "The NetNavi who first challenges him gets a taste of the ultimate CyberMine Battle Chip. If I know anyone who needs this Acid, it's Killigan."

Kim smiled and handed the Bar to Big Daddy. "Thank you for your time, and enjoy the Chocolate," Kim said slyly as she and her friends walked out. "It's on me."

Raika let out a Sweatdrop. "How long have you been doing this, exactly?" the Sharo NetSavior asked.

"Ever since World Three revealed themselves." Kim replied back as everyone made it out the house.

Just then, Kim turned around as she felt a gust of breeze blow by. She turned back around, seeing someone in the distance putt a ball. "Fore!" the man called out in Scottish.

Kim placed on a Gauntlet and activated it. "MiniBoomer!" she exclaimed.

Raika watched with amazement as a MiniBoomer came into Kim's hand. She threw it towards the Golf Ball, both of which exploded immediately upon impact.

"How did you _do_ that?!" Raika exclaimed.

"One of our specialties," Kim said as she saw that the man in the distance was no more. "I can access all Arm-Weapon Battle Chips with these Gauntlets. Indestructible, and unbreakable." Kim said.

In the Cyberworld, as the NetNavis watched Kim's feat, s NetNavi with green and blood red armor and a black bodysuit, as well as a Crest with two golf clubs and a golf ball appeared from the distance. "Golf Boomer!" the NetNavi called out, sending a golf ball with a club formed by his hand.

SearchMan suddenly heard the sound of the ball heading towards them and held his arm out. "Scope Blaster!" he exclaimed, shooting the golf ball.

The NetNavi who putted the ball Logged Out before more Golf Balls rained down.

"Satellite Ray!" SearchMan yelled out, summoning Satellites to fire at some golf balls before a round object came into his hand. "Search Grenade!" he then exclaimed, tossing the Grenade. His combined attack destroyed the Golf Balls, getting the other NetNavis to gape.

"So this Duff Killigan was the one who caused that explosion at the house, huh?" SearchMan asked as he turned around.

"And I'm betting he has Green," Kim said as she looked to Miracle and Wade. "Wade, we need a lock on Duff Killigan, a rogue Golfer." Kim stated.

"_**Rogue Golfer?**_" Wade and TechMan asked with confusion.

"I know, weird, right?" Kim asked.

"_TechMan and I will see what we can do_." Wade said before signing off.

"Let's head back to M-Tech," Kim then said to everyone. "Let's see if Bonnie sold any of _her_ chocolate." She then said bitterly.

The next day, at M-Tech High, Kim was surprised as she met with Bonnie. "You sold them all?!" she exclaimed.

"You sold to BlazeQuest _and_ Ayanō Tech?!" Bonnie then exclaimed, both girls in disbelief.

The two then grinned and swatted their hands aside. "**No big**." The two then said.

Tara then walked up. "Hey, Kim," Tara said. "Bonnie just got us new Uniforms!" Tara exclaimed, showing off her new Uniform. "Aren't they badical?" she asked.

"But they don't match the M-Tech MegaMen colors," Kim pointed out. "When they're yellow, purple and red, they make up the colors of SavageMan instead."

Kim, Ring, Raiya and Punk all chuckled from the Cyberworld.

"Guess Bonnie didn't think _that_ one through!" Punk remarked as he tried to hold some of his laughter.

"Hey, no one asked for _your_ opinion, Punk!" Bonnie exclaimed with a Cross-Popping Vein on her forehead. She took a spare suit and tossed it to Kim. "Well, um, better suit up, Kim," Bonnie said with a Sweatdrop now. "We're gonna work on our new Cheer."

"Don't tell me what to do." Kim said sternly. A question mark then appeared over her head. "Wait, what new Cheer?" she asked.

"Mine!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "And the suits are supposed to match MegaMan in ElecTeam Style when he could still do Style Changes." Bonnie added on before she and the rest of the Cheerleaders went to work.

"Bonnie does not work this hard," Kim said to Miracle as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, if I said that Bonnie is up to something, am I going crazy?" she asked.

"_Maybe we all are_." Miracle replied back. "_I mean, ever since the Ski Trip, Bonnie's acted as if nothing happened once we left_." Miracle then noted.

Kim looked to Bonnie and narrowed her eyes at her, wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile, at _Bueno Nacho_, Ron was having some time with Lan, Chaud and Raika.

"Oh, man, I love this new NumberMan Machine!" Lan exclaimed as he opened up his box with the Battle Chip in it. "I got myself a Phoenix Battle Chip!"

"And I got a MeteorKnuckle, but let's get back to waiting for Duff's location." Chaud then said.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Ron said, getting everyone's attention. Ron then held out his burrito and squeezed it, letting everything in it squirt into the air. Ron then leaned back and opened his mouth, letting the food fall in. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"I give it a ten." MegaMan said.

"Ten." ProtoMan then said.

"Ten too." KarmaMan said.

"And another ten." SearchMan then said.

The NetNavis all chuckled while Raika looked to Ron blankly.

"If by 'cool', you mean 'utterly repulsive', then yes," Raika said. "Quite cool indeed."

Rufus then kicked a taco with some nacho meat on it, causing it to fly into the air. Everyone watched as Rufus performed the same feat Ron just did, and clapped as he giggled.

"Nice one, Rufus!" Ron complimented. He then looked to Raika. "Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked.

"If you must."

"Do you do normal stuff, like go to School like KP, Lan and Chaud do?" Ron asked.

"When I was in Sharo's military, I was tutored by the World's greatest minds." Raika said.

"Tutored, huh?" Ron asked. "No shame in that. Even _I_ needed a bit of help in Math during Freshman Year."

"Are you saying it's because I'm remedial?" Raika then asked. "I'm _not_ remedial!" he then exclaimed.

"Whoa there, Raika, calm down," Lan said as he and Chaud got Raika back into his seat. "He was just asking."

"You don't understand." Raika spat.

Just then, Ron's PET went off.

"_Mr. Famous is calling!_" KarmaMan said.

Ron took out his PET and saw Famous there. "Hey, Mr. Famous, what's up?" Ron asked.

"_It's just Famous_," Famous said before a screen pulled up. "_Wade sent us what he knows, and we filled in the blanks. Get Kim, you're headed for Scotland_."

Ron nodded. "I'm on my way." Ron said as he, Lan and Chaud got up.

"I'm _not_ remedial!" Raika exclaimed before letting out a growl.

In the Gym at M-Tech High, Kim watched as Bonnie showed off her new Cheer. It looked impressive, as Bonnie was launched into the air by Hope and Marcella before landing in front of Kim with her arm in the air in a pose.

"In case you're wondering, Kim, that's what giving one-hundred _fifty_ percent looks like." Bonnie bragged.

"Careful there, Bonnie," Kim said slyly. "I hear when you hit one-hundred sixty, you spontaneously combust."

"Hey!" Lan's voice then called out.

The Cheerleaders and their NetNavis turned to see Lan in the Human World and MegaMan in the Cyberworld looking angry. "_**What happened to the M-Tech MegaMen Dress Code?!**_" the two exclaimed.

"It's colors of ElecTeam Style," Bonnie explained. "As in, we're all a Team." Bonnie clarified.

Lan and Ron looked to one another before a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on Lan and MegaMan's heads while Chaud and Raika held him back.

"Anyways, KP, we got a location on Duff Killigan." Ron reported.

"Don't worry, Kim," Bonnie said playfully. "I'll handle everything here."

"Get those original Uniforms back!" Lan yelled out.

Kim growled quietly as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her forehead. "Come on, let's go." She mumbled.

Outside of M-Tech High, Kim and Ron were now in their Mission Gear.

"Bonnie is _not_ this good." Kim said angrily. "How could she have come up with that Cheer?"

"Somebody's tweaked~!" Ron sang playfully.

"This isn't like your haircut!" Kim yelled, grabbing onto Ron's ear. She then looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, get Wade to get me a ride." She ordered calmly.

Miracle nodded as Wade appeared. "_What's got you tweaked?_" Wade asked upon noticing Kim's attitude.

"I am _not_ tweaked!" Kim yelled.

"But _I_ am!" Lan yelled.

"_As am I!_" MegaMan then exclaimed.

"_What's got them tweaked?_" TechMan then asked.

"Nothing," Kim said. "We need a ride, now." Kim said again.

Just then, a plane arrived. Everyone looked up as Manuela walked out. "Come on! Get in!" she called out.

"Manuela, you rock!" Kim exclaimed as everyone got into the plane.

Inside of the plane, Kim and Ron looked around as Famous piloted the vessel. "Agent Bonne made sure to cover up for you while you're away." Manuela reported. "Sorry we didn't tell you about our two Agents in the school."

"No big," Kim said. "But who was the second Agent?"

Famous, revealing himself to be the Pilot, turned around and adjusted his glasses. "While Agent Amelia Bonne kept a close eye on you after Drakken kidnapped James, Yuichiro, Chen and Ramesh, we had another Agent test out your stress levels, but her method was ineffective and too extreme," Mr. Famous explained. "As a result, we had to erase her memory of the event and of her being hired. She still retains her bossy personality, but doesn't recall that event on Mount M-Tech, only her NetNavi, who swore to never reveal to her what took place." Famous then explained.

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," Kim said, furrowing her brow with confusion. "_Bonnie_ was the Second Agent?!"

Famous nodded. "We expected her to test you out while under stress, but she made a mistake in calling your Parents in," Famous explained. "Considering Ann helped me with data to recover TorchMan and helped recover MegaMan, and that James helped to develop the Synchro Chips and Dimensional Areas, trying to have your parents to humiliate you wasn't a good idea, so she made a deal with Amy Hall of World Three without our permission."

"Once Bonnie recovered the Synchro Chips, we wiped her memory clean of her crime, and she only remembered being with her Mother for the whole Trip." Manuela then said. "But even Dr. Hikari has to admit that she went to great lengths to get the Synchro Chips." Manuela confessed.

"Anything else she remember?" Kim then asked.

"We only left the memory of you nearly punching her to scare her and make sure not to get on your bad side," Famous said. "It will kick in whenever she starts to get to you."

Kim whistled. "Wow!" she exclaimed softly.

"She gave that job one-hundred percent effort?" Ron asked.

"A bit over, maybe one-hundred fifty." Famous said. "It was something we didn't expect from her."

Kim remained in shock. "So she _does_ give it her all when she wants something important." Kim said. "One-Hundred Fifty Percent."

"We're coming up on the location," Famous told everyone. "We'll stand by while you check it out."

Ron looked out as Lan, Chaud and Raika came over. "There it is!" Ron exclaimed, looking to an island with a castle on it. "Killigan's Island." He said. Everyone looked to him with blank expressions. "What?" Ron asked.

Just then, the terminal started to catch on fire. "What's going on?!" Manuela exclaimed.

"Someone's trying to hack this system," Famous said. "I suspect that it's Killigan's NetNavi, GolfMan."

"Well, let's put a stop to him!" Kim exclaimed as she thrust her hand back with her Kimmunicator PET in hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"I'm with ya, KP!" Ron said as he held his PET over his head. "Jack In! KarmaMan, Power Up!"

"Don't leave us out!" Lan called out as he held his PET out in front of him before raising it over his head and aiming it at the Terminal. "Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!"

"Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!" Chaud called out as he held his PET at the side of his head before aiming it at the console.

"Stand by," Raika ordered as he got his own PET ready. "Jack In! SearchMan, Power Up!" Raika called out, Jacking SearchMan in as well.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle, MegaMan, KarmaMan, ProtoMan and SearchMan arrived, only to be bombarded by Golf Boomers upon arrival.

"You dare to interfere with my Master's Plan?!" GolfMan exclaimed, finally showing himself. "You NetSaviors will have to pay for that!"

"I don't think so!" Miracle called out. She then extended her hand. "MiracleWorker! Scope Blaster!" Miracle then called out, forming a Blaster Scope on her MiracleWorker.

"That's _SearchMan's_ ability!" Raika exclaimed in surprise.

"They don't call me Miracle for nothing." Miracle quipped. "MiracleBurst: Search Mode!" Miracle called out, sending a precise shot at GolfMan.

"Search Grenade!" SearchMan called out.

GolfMan dodged the Grenade before another blast from the MiracleWorker was sent at him.

"You keep fighting me, and Killigan wins!" GolfMan taunted. "So give me a challenge!"

"He's right," Kim said Ron, Lan, Chaud and Raika. "We have to save Professor Green. Killigan could be after Green's green thumb."

Lan nodded. "MegaMan, can you take care of GolfMan with the others?" he asked.

"Just give me a Battle Chip and I'm all good." MegaMan then said.

"How about some DoubleSoul?" Lan quipped, taking out a Battle Chip with Miracle's Crest on it. "Have some MiracleSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Lan called out.

"Good call!" Kim said. "Now let's go!"

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan gained Miracle's armor, and was now armed with his MegaBuster on his left hand while the MiracleWorker was on his right.

"**Double MiracleWorker!**" MegaMan and Miracle called out.

"CyberMine, Battle Chip In, Download!" a Scottish voice called out from inside the castle.

"Stay still!" Miracle warned everyone. "Take a step forwards or backwards, and the CyberMine will deal great damage to you!"

"I'll find where they are," MegaMan said as he aimed the MiracleWorker around. "MarkCannon!" he called out.

"Good idea!" Miracle said as she aimed her MiracleWorker out as well. "MarkCannon!"

The two NetNavis searched the area as GolfMan prepared some more Golf Boomers.

"Found them!" MegaMan called out.

"Me too!" Miracle exclaimed before turning to KarmaMan. "KarmaMan, we need some Luck Reversal."

KarmaMan nodded and held out his hands. A horseshoe facing up appeared on top of GolfMan as a horseshow facing the opposite direction appeared over the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "Luck Reversal, Go!" KarmaMan called out.

The CyberMine effect then switched to GolfMan, who took a step forward to putt his Golf Boomer. As he did, the CyberMine went off, causing him to yell and fall back into another CyberMine.

Meanwhile, inside, Kim and Ron placed their Gauntlets on while Lan, Chaud and Raika took a look around for signs of Killigan.

"Over there," Ron said, pointing to a door with bars on it. "Screams 'Dungeon'."

"Good call." Kim, Lan, Chaud and Raika all said at once.

"Killigan captures Professor Green, then he buys a ton of Hyperactic acid." Kim told the three Senior NetSaviors. "Which, by the way, Professor Green was experimenting with at his home." Kim added on. A thought then came to her as she stopped in her tracks. "Award-winning lawn!" Kim exclaimed.

"So, the Dude's invented some sort of Super Grass?!" Ron exclaimed as he saw large amounts of grass in the Dungeon.

"Boy, what VineMan and WoodMan would do to get this kind of stuff for a garden." Lan mused.

Everyone then looked down to the grass to see a dog bark at them, covered in grass completely.

"There's something you don't see every day." Chaud mused.

"Ron, Lan, Chaud, Raika! Over here!" Kim whispered.

Lan, Chaud, Ron and Raika ran over to where Kim was and saw a large pile of moving grass. "I found Professor Green!" she exclaimed before leaning in towards the pile. "Professor Green, can you hear me?" Kim asked. "We're here to save you."

Ron then took out Rufus. "Stand back." He said as Rufus started to chomp away with his teeth. Ron then lowered Rufus at the pile, where he started to eat the grass away.

Professor Green came out, coughing. "Thank you," he said. "Killigan trapped me in my own Super Grass!" Green exclaimed.

"Super Grass, huh?" Kim asked as she grinned at Raika.

"I guess there's more to you than I thought, Kim Possible." Raika admitted.

"Um, Professor Green?" Chaud asked. "I'm Chaud Blaze, President of BlazeQuest, and these are Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Lan Hikari and Raika, all NetSaviors." Chaud introduced.

"I think I know your Fathers." Green said. "Shuseki and Tadashi, both great people, good friends."

"That's not what we're here for," Ron said. "What does Killigan want with Super Grass?" Ron then asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" a Scottish voice then called out, causing everyone to see a man in a kilt. "I know! I know!"

"Duff Killigan is planning on covering the world in grass to create one giant golf course." Kim deducted as she narrowed her eyes at who seemed to be Duff Killigan himself.

"My own _personal_ Golf Course, Lassie!" Duff corrected. "And Green's weapons systems shall allow me to spread it throughout the Cyberworld too!"

"That's _insane!_" Lan exclaimed.

"Ooh, ya NetSaviors ruin the fun for everyone," Duff said sarcastically. "But just see if you can get out before Tea Time." Duff quipped. With that, he slammed the door before it was reinforced with a Laser Grid System.

Lan, Chaud and Raika all ran up to the door, trying to open it. "It's stuck!" Raika exclaimed.

Chaud looked to his PET, seeing ProtoMan fighting off against GolfMan with the rest of the NetNavis. "ProtoMan, we need you and the others to get here," Chaud said. "We found Duff, but he's trapped us."

"Sorry, Chaud," ProtoMan said as he slashed apart a Golf Boomer. "But GolfMan's a lot tougher than he looks, and he's intending to keep us here!"

"Not if we can do anything about it!" Kim said as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, make your last hit on GolfMan and we'll Log you out."

Miracle nodded. She held out her MiracleWorker, charging up. "MiracleBurst!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Charge Shot!" MegaMan called out.

GolfMan sent two more Golf Boomers at the two NetNavis, but their blasts landed on him, sending him flying.

"_GolfMan Logging Out_."

"_MegaMan, Miracle, KarmaMan, ProtoMan and SearchMan Logging Out_."

Kim ran towards the Door with one of her Gauntlets on. "WideBlade!" Kim called out. She then sliced right through the lasers and the lock before kicking the door down.

"I knew you were good, Lassie." Killigan said as he leaned against his bag. "But a NetSavior like you can't possibly take me down!" he exclaimed as he emptied out some Golf Balls.

"Mr. Killigan, put down the Golf Clubs!" Kim ordered.

"You'll have to pry them from my cold, dead hands, you will!" Killigan exclaimed. "Fore!" he then yelled out, sending Golf Balls in their direction.

Kim gasped as she leapt into the air and grabbed onto a chandelier, swinging to grab some Golf Clubs hanging from Duff's version of a coat of arms.

"You ruined my coat of arms!" Duff yelled out angrily with a Cross-Popping Vein.

Kim jumped onto the ground and twirled the Golf Clubs around before getting into a fighting stance with her dual weapons. "I'll give back what belongs to you once you give back what belongs to Professor Green!" Kim exclaimed.

Duff scoffed and took out a second Golf Club, twirling them around as well. "I can't do that, Lassie," Duff said menacingly. "I've got plans for that Formula!" he exclaimed, charging towards Kim.

Kim continued to stand ready as Duff brought down one of his Clubs onto her head. She easily blocked it and knocked it to the ground before Duff swung his left Golf Club at her. Kim gasped and ducked before getting swept off of her feet. Kim looked up and gasped, seeing Killigan stab down to her. Kim got out of the way just as Duff swung both of his Golf Clubs down. Kim held her own up in defense, using the clubs on the end to break off Duff's weapons.

Killigan looked to his Golf Clubs before running back to his pack, getting two more.

Kim stood ready once again as Duff slammed his Clubs unto her. Kim blocked the Golf Clubs like she did previously before Killigan and Kim struck head on with their right weapons. The two growled as Kim knocked away Duff's right Club, leaving him with only his left. Killigan then punched Kim in the face, knocking her off-balance and leaving an opening for Killigan to strike. Kim was disarmed of her left Golf Club, but she kneed Killigan in the chest and grabbed his other Golf Club, crossing both at his neck.

"I'd love to play a round of Sudden Death," Duff said as he then watched Kim sheath both of her Gold Clubs onto her back. "But I can't let the grass grow around me… yet." Duff then said. With that, he took out a Golf Ball and pressed it, causing Grass to surround him completely and take him away. When the Grass cleared, Duff Killigan, as well as his Golf Pack, had disappeared from the area without a trace.

"Suddenly, the World is just full of ways for people to teleport through." Ron mused as he stroked Rufus.

"Come on!" Kim called out, spinning around her Kimmunicator PET and placing it into her pocket. "He's getting away!" she said, running out the door. Lan, Chaud, Raika, Ron and Professor Green all followed.

Outside, a blimp was in the air. "Famous, we need a pickup, stat!" Lan called out through his PET. "And get a lock on that blimp!"

"_Will do, Agent Lan,_" Famous replied back. "_I'm getting there_."

"Come on!" Raika said as he ran towards the plane.

"Raika, wait!" Kim then called out.

"What is it?" Raika asked. "Duff Killigan's getting away."

"We need to be careful," Kim explained. "Duff probably has this place booby-trapped."

"More like _sand_-trapped!" Ron then exclaimed as he noticed that they were all sinking in a Sand Trap.

Kim took out her Battle Chip Gate. "Hope this works," Kim said as she looked to her Battle Chip. She looked around and closed her eyes. "Fan, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out. A Fan Box appeared at the bottom of the Sand Pit and blew everyone into the air, just as Famous and Manuela arrived, opening the door to let the NetSaviors and Professor Green in.

"Is everyone okay?" Famous asked.

Kim, Lan, Ron, Chaud and Raika all laughed before nodding. "All good, Famous," Ron said. "Perfect timing!" he complimented before looking to Sylvan. "So, Prof., any idea about Killigan's target?"

"Oh, yes," Green said. "He intends to strike at the first country where he was banned at a Golf Course: Japan."

In Japan, everyone screamed as Grass started to grow everywhere. Duff walked around as he overloaded a Chemical Plant with the Formula, causing the building to go up in flames. He laughed madly as he emerged from the flames, continuing to spread Grass wherever he went.

"It's pure damn brilliant!" Killigan exclaimed, laughing madly.

Just then, Kim and Ron jumped down from the sky, followed by Lan, Chaud and Raika.

"Killigan, I won't ask again," Kim said as she unsheathed the Golf Clubs she stole. "Stop… now." Kim ordered as the sun shone from the metal on the Golf Clubs before she twirled them around.

"Nay!" Killigan exclaimed. "Not until the Pacific Rim is my Driving Range and NetCity is a Garden!" he yelled, sending a golf ball towards Kim, followed by several dozen more.

Kim swept one of her Golf Clubs aside, sending the Golf Ball into the air and letting it explode. She did the same with the others, all meeting the same fate.

"GolfMan, do it now!" Killigan yelled to his NetNavi.

"_Aye!_" GolfMan exclaimed. "_Time to get real!_"

All of a sudden, Dimensional Area Generators started to pop up all around everyone.

"_Seriously?!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_First Drakken, then the Darkloids, then the Seniors, then DNAmy, and now this guy?!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_Who sells these things?!_"

Everyone all sighed with exasperation before Viruses started to appear.

"Vineys, Momogras and Mushys," Lan said, checking the Viruses that had come. "Hmm, how ironic."

"Yeah, why am I not surprised?" Kim asked as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "LavaStage, PopUp, StepSword, HeroSword and StepCross, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out as she slotted five Battle Chips into her Kimmunicator PET.

Lan, Chaud and Ron all filled their PETs up with Battle Chips as well before they all took out the same Chips.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud yelled as they placed their PETs out in front of them. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**"

Within mere seconds, Kim was now Miracle, Lan was now MegaMan, Ron had become KarmaMan, and Chaud donned the armor of ProtoMan.

Raika looked on in wonder. "You two can CrossFuse?!" he exclaimed.

"Not jealous, are you?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Lan told me how you tend to find ways to do things on your own."

Raika smirked. "He _did_, did he?" Raika asked. He chuckled. "You try to take care of Killigan while I try to find a way to reverse what he's done."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Ron yelled as Raika ran off.

"Get the Viruses!" Kim ordered Lan, Chaud and Raika. "Killigan's mine!"

"Aye, and your fancy CrossFusion won't save you, Lassie!" Killigan yelled out. "GolfMan planted CyberMines everywhere in the Human World, so you can't get away from me!" he then exclaimed, emptying out some Golf Balls. "Fore!" he yelled out, sending Golf Balls towards Kim.

"**AirShoes, Battle Chip In!**" Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud then called out.

Kim grinned and held her hand out. "LavaStage, Battle Chip In!" she yelled.

The Golf Balls Killigan sent were stopped by erupting bursts of lava. Some of the lava was wiped away, leaving an explosion in their place before the normal ground appeared.

"Now, what were you saying about the CyberMines?" Kim asked snippily before the LavaStage faded away.

Killigan growled and sent more Golf Balls towards Kim, but she leapt into the air and held her hand out.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out, transforming her hand into the MiracleWorker.

Kim started to slice through each of the Golf Balls, letting each explode behind her as she made her way towards Killigan.

"FireSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he slashed away at the Momogras.

"FireTower, Battle Chip In!" Ron then called out, Deleting Vineys in his way.

"VariableSword!" Chaud yelled. "Elemental Sonic Boom!" he then called out, sending Fire, Water, Earth and Electrical Sonic Slashes towards more Viney Viruses.

"SearchMan, find that Dimensional Area Generator!" Raika commanded his NetNavi as he ran up the stairs.

SearchMan nodded and ran throughout the Cyberworld. He stopped, seeing the Dimensional Area Generator Core in his sight.

"Target Locked." SearchMan said.

All of a sudden, a Golf Boomer was thrown towards SearchMan, knocking him off of his feet.

"You're not getting away that easily." GolfMan said, approaching SearchMan.

"I don't have time for you!" SearchMan yelled to GolfMan as Satellites appeared. "Satellite Ray!" he yelled out, sending lasers from the Satellites towards GolfMan.

"Club Missiles!" GolfMan yelled back, causing missiles in the shape of Golf Balls to appear. They all fired, countering the Satellite Ray.

"Search Grenade!" SearchMan yelled out.

"Golf Grenade!" GolfMan yelled back, sending a Grenade shaped like a Golf Ball.

Raika growled as the two Explosives collided with each other. "We have to end this!" Raika exclaimed, taking out six Vulcan Battle Chips. "Double Program Advance!"

"Double Program Advance!" SearchMan yelled.

"Vulcan, Battle Chips In, Six-fold Download!" Raika yelled out, slotting in the six Battle Chips.

SearchMan started to feel a strain on his body before two Vulcans appeared in his hands. He raised them up into the air before two large Vulcans were now equipped on his arms.

"Double Infinity Vulcan! Go!" SearchMan yelled out, shooting at GolfMan.

"Golf Boomers!" GolfMan yelled out, sending Golf Boomers towards SearchMan.

The two Infinite Vulcans destroyed all of the Golf Boomers before they hit GolfMan.

"_GolfMan, Logging Out_."

SearchMan then used the Infinite Vulcans to blast through the Dimensional Barrier, hitting the Dimensional Area Generator.

Raika looked to see the blasts make impact on the Generators, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" Raika exclaimed.

"These won't be destroyed so easily!" Duff called out. "This will be your last Hole In One!" he then yelled to everyone.

"I don't think so!" Kim called out. "FireSword, FireBlade!" she announced, summoning the Swords of Fire on her arms. She started to burn away the grass, but Killigan sent another Golf Ball at her in her tired state. Kim panted after burning the grass, but managed to avoid the Golf Ball in time.

"Ha!" Kim laughed. "You missed!"

"It's a Wedge, Lassie!" Killigan called out. "It's got a backspin to it!"

Kim gasped and turned around, seeing the Golf Ball come back. She started to run, but it caught up to her, exploding.

Lan, Chaud and Ron all gasped as Kim was thrown to the ground, where more Exploding Golf Balls were waiting. They all slammed onto her back, causing her to eject from CrossFusion.

"**Kim! No!**" everyone yelled out.

Kim groaned and looked to see her PET fall to the ground. She picked it up before noticing a dandelion close by.

"You're in trouble now, Lassie." Killigan said as he leveled a Golf Club to Kim's neck.

"No," Kim said with a shake of her head. "I'm not, but _you_ are." She quipped, grabbing the dandelion. "You see these things here? They're dandelions."

Killigan scoffed. "A wee weed?" he asked while Lan, Chaud and Ron all aimed their weapons at the Golfer.

"Sure. But see every one of these little cottony things? They're seeds, every one of them." Kim then pointed out.

"Aye…" Killigan said with a thoughtful look on his face. "So?"

"So make a wish." Kim quipped. She then blew on the dandelion, causing the seeds to fly on top of Duff. Killigan looked to see one of the seeds land onto him before Kim activated her Gauntlet. "AquaSeed!" she called out, sending water raining all over Duff.

Killigan looked on in disbelief. "Ah, no!" he exclaimed. Within minutes, the seeds all sprouted, covering him up in grass before it turned into one big ball of cotton.

"You're through now, lassie!" Killigan exclaimed to Kim while spitting out seeds. "Get this weed out of me mouthie!"

the NetNavis of the NetSaviors all laughed as Miracle recovered from the battle. "Smart girl." Miracle complimented.

"Should we have him mowed or arrested?" Kim punned.

"Give the neighborhood kid five bucks, and it's a happy ending." Ron quipped.

Raika snickered at this, getting the NetSaviors surprised. "Interesting humor there." The man from Sharo complimented.

Rufus laughed at this, but didn't notice the sound of a ticking device.

Everyone looked to the ground to see Duff in his giant ball form rolling Golf Balls towards the NetSaviors. "If I can't have me Golf Course, I'm taking ye with me!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Not today!" Kim yelled back, kicking some of the Golf Balls into the air. "ElectroSword!" Kim then yelled. She activated her jetpack and flew up, slicing through the Golf Balls before flying down to Duff. Killigan looked up in horror before Kim grinned. "Retracting blade now!" she announced, getting the ElectroSword to retract its blade before stabbing what she had left down onto Killigan, electrocuting him and causing the cotton to fall off. As soon as the effect from the ElectroSword wore off, Killigan fell unconscious.

The Dimensional Area then went down, causing the Viruses to disappear. Famous and Manuela came in with other NetSavior Agents.

"Excellent work, Agent Possible," Famous complimented. "Your work here has proved that you and Ron are indeed capable of being NetSaviors, let it be with your NetBattling skills or with your head."

Raika then cleared his throat and walked up to Kim. "Miss Possible… um, I mean, Kimberly, I owe you an apology." Raika apologized hesitantly.

Kim smiled. "I'm glad that you were a big enough person to admit it." Kim said. A thoughtful look then came onto her face. "And I think… I should be big enough to admit it to Bonnie too." She said with a smile.

Back at M-Tech High, all of the Cheerleaders were gathered together in the Gym, all twelve of them, minus Kim, making a total of thirteen.

"_Tara, where do you think Kim is?_" Ring asked her NetOp.

"I don't know, Ring." Tara said as she looked to her Synchro Chip.

"We should give her more time," Crystal's NetNavi, Serra, then said. "I mean, think of everything Kim's done for us."

Serra was a green NetNavi with a tan bodysuit. Her NetNavi Crest depicted an open circle.

"And how we chose to accept it." Marcella's NetNavi, Gatz, added on.

Gatz was another male NetNavi like Punk, except she had yellow armor with a blue bodysuit. His NetNavi Crest had the depiction of a compass on it.

"But what has Bonnie been doing all this time?" Jessica's NetNavi, Jiji, questioned.

Jiji was a female NetNavi with yellow armor and a red bodysuit. On her left shoulder was the Crest of a Dragon.

"Obviously, something's up." Liz's NetNavi, Saffron, then said.

Saffron was an aqua blue NetNavi with a pink bodysuit and the NetNavi Emblem of a Gust of Wind on it.

"Ugh!" Bonnie exclaimed. "She's gonna take, like, forever!" Bonnie complained. "I want this 'Captain' thing decided now!"

"Relax, Bonnie," Kim's voice then said. "I'm back." Everyone looked to see Kim with the new Uniform on, with Ron, Chaud and Raika at the door.

The NetNavis looked to see Miracle, still recovering, making her way towards them.

"Last but not least," Punk said as he looked to Miracle. "See you got yourself damaged."

"No big." Miracle simply replied.

"Let's do it." Bonnie said.

"Fine by me," Kim said calmly. "In fact, I nominate Bonnie as New Cheer Captain."

Bonnie face-faulted. "Wait, you do?" Bonnie asked confusingly.

"Well, the Fundraising, the awesome Uniforms and that new Cheer? I've gotta admit, you rock." Kim complimented. She looked around before whispering into Bonnie's ear, "Don't tell Lan I said that."

"Deal," Bonnie replied back. "So, really?"

Kim nodded. "So, all in favor of Bonnie?" she asked everyone.

Every one of the Cheerleaders cheered for Bonnie as Kim and Bonnie shook hands and passed the flag.

"You've really worked hard for this." Kim said to Bonnie.

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed, exhausted. "Glad _that's_ over, right, Punk?"

"_Um, no_." Punk said with a Sweatdrop.

"Bonnie, you're the Captain now!" Kim exclaimed to Bonnie. "I mean, you do realize the hard work's just beginning, right?"

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

"And you can start by making some changes to the Uniforms," Lan said as he suddenly walked in with some paper. "MegaMan and I made a list."

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kim grinned. "Somehow, I couldn't be happier for you."

"Captain Bonnie." Ron, Lan, Chaud and Raika then said.

"I've gotta keep working hard?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked away. "This is _so_ unfair!"

Kim and the rest of the NetSaviors laughed as Bonnie stomped away. "You count on the fact that she won't last a month?" Ron asked.

"I give her two weeks, tops." Kim then said.

**Author's Note**: Wow, that took a lot of work. I've been thinking about this Chapter for a while now, and I really hope you appreciate it for the Holidays. I'll be updating as many Stories as possible for this Holiday as a present for the support you have given me, and a new one's coming out soon. Sure hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I'm always keen to hear from you, after all. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy Holiday and New Years, everyone! See you soon!


	10. One Perspective Over Another

Hey there, everybody, and welcome to the New Year of 2015! I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and for today, I am coming back to you all with a brand new Chapter for my most popular story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I am surprised that I was able to get this story to ten Chapters already! Usually, it takes me about a year to get to more than ten or to just that number. Thank you all for your humble support, including **SkiesEagle, Jackpot 2**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and of course, the **Guests**. I swear, I couldn't have done it without you. Now, before I start my new Chapter, please allow me to answer some of the questions or suggestions you had in your Reviews. This one is for **Raidentensho**. I like your idea of having a Giga Chip for the Lotus Blade, and having Ron get his own Synchro Chip when he is CrossFused while getting the Mystical Monkey Power. I'll put that into mind. Thank you. Now, since there are no other questions to be answered, please allow me to move onto my next New Chapter for 2015! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: One Perspective Over Another

It was Thursday at M-Tech High School. While students were coming to school, the billboard out front read the words, "Regional CHEER FINALS Friday". It was going to be a big day for M-Tech School.

Inside of M-Tech High, Kim and the other Cheerleaders were practicing for their Cheer Routine for the Regionals.

Bonnie, Tara and Liz danced across the room while Kim swung her arms around in a circle before creating MegaMan's Crest in a hand motion. She twirled into the air and tossed up her Pompoms before landing on top of the other Cheerleaders on a pyramid.

Kim twirled off of the Cheerleaders as Ron came in with his M-Tech MegaMan Mascot Suit. He shot around before Kim kicked herself from the top of the wall and to the ground, spinning around before landing. She started to spin her arms around while walking backwards, but while losing her balance, she fell back, accidentally crashing into Tara and the other Cheerleaders.

"KP!" Ron called out as he ran towards Kim.

Kim groaned and looked up to see Bonnie walking towards her. "Too bad, Kim," Bonnie spat. "Now if _I_ were Cheer Captain—"

"You said you quit that after two weeks!" Lan called out. He had been watching the entire Cheer Routine go on.

Bonnie let out a Cross-Popping Vein. "Right," she drawled, rolling her eyes before looking back to Kim. "Anyways, I think we should complain to whoever came up with that fussy Routine," Bonnie spat, looking to her nails. Kim got up and approached Bonnie, her eyes now widening with shock as the image of Kim narrowly punching her and causing a door to fly off its hinges entering her mind. "Oh, right," Bonnie said shyly. "It was… _you_, wasn't it?"

"That 'Fussy Routine' is going to win us the Regionals tomorrow, _Bonnie_, if you can _remember_ it," Kim remarked. "In fact, after seeing your whole M-Tech MegaMen ElecTeam Style Suits, I've been coming up with DoubleSoul Suits to make the Cheer even better." Kim spat.

"Awesome!" MegaMan exclaimed. "It's like seeing all of me at the most Powerful Forms!"

"Oh, Bonnie should get JunkDataSoul!" Punk exclaimed.

"Give Tara RollSoul!" Ring called out.

"Oh, I want ProtoSoul!" Marcella exclaimed.

"Oh, give me SearchSoul, _please_ give me SearchSoul!" Hope begged.

"I'm sure that there will be enough Suits for everyone," Kim said. "Now, let's start from the—"

Kim, Ron and Lan were interrupted by the sound of some beeps coming from their PETs.

"What was that?" Saffron asked from within Liz's Blue PET.

Miracle clenched her fist as she started to Log Out.

"Great job, all of you," Miracle complimented all of the Cheerleaders' NetNavis through gritted teeth. "Punk, tell that NetOp of yours to watch her tone, or I'll make her."

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

"Make sure to watch your guard next time," MegaMan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've gotta go too."

"_MegaMan, Logging Out_."

"Gotta leave too." KarmaMan said, bowing to the remaining NetNavis.

"_KarmaMan, Logging Out_."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she saw Kim, Ron and Lan look to their PETs. They then looked back to the Cheerleaders, who were all confused as well.

"We've just got some business to take care of," Kim said, running out. "We'll be back later and pick up where we left off!" Kim then called out as she ran out with Lan and Ron by her side.

"A NetSavior Call at a time like this?" Ron asked. "Wow, this must be every day for you!" Ron exclaimed as he saw who the call was from on his PET.

"Pretty much." Lan replied back as Famous came onto his PET.

"Agents Kim, Ron and Lan reporting for duty, Famous," Kim said before Wade came onto the screen as well. "Thanks for allowing Wade to come into the business," Kim added on. "So, what's the Sitch?"

"_We received an urgent SOS Call_," Famous explained.

"_But here's who it's from!_" Wade said, showing the screen of the sender.

Everyone gasped. This was the face of the same man who was the protégé of Dr. Regal, the same man who inherited LaserMan, the same man who created the Dark Chips and became Kim's first arch-nemesis.

"Dr. Drakken?!" Kim exclaimed. "Why? What? How?"

"No way!" Lan remarked.

"_I'm Private Cleotis Dobbs, Netopian Armed Forces._" Drakken said, suddenly gaining a Southern Accent.

"But… you're Drakken." Ron pointed out. "I'm lost here."

"_This Drakken, that Apprentice of Dr. Regal, you know, that fella used some kind of big machine switched my brain with his. It wasn't natural._" Cleotis explained.

"Wait, so his brain is in your body?" Lan asked.

"_I gotta go._" Private Dobbs suddenly said."_The pretty girl that hits, she's a-coming. She's…_"

Before Dobbs could finish, the screens on everyone's PETs went static.

"Wade! Famous!" Kim called out.

"_We've lost the signal, and the location_." Famous said.

"_Fortunately, since my Dad gave me access to SciLab before my Parents divorced, I can track it_." Wade said.

Kim, Ron and Lan nodded before walking off.

As Kim and Ron were walking, some tall students passed them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Ron asked.

The two taller students laughed and bumped Ron to the side, which Kim caught him.

"Later, Stoppable!" one of the students called out.

"Think twice before you talk to us again, Loser!" the other tall student teased before the two laughed and walked away.

"I'll see what Chaud can do for the Regionals," Lan said as he made his way to the Door. "Technically, as a Middle School Student, I shouldn't be here. Later!" Lan called out, running out the School, with everyone waving to him.

Kim and Ron waved as well, walking to Kim's Locker.

From inside of Kim's PET, within the NetBattle Coliseum, KarmaMan watched as Miracle slashed and blasted at many of her NetNavi Opponents, striking at them endlessly.

"Whoa, Miracle," Kim said, picking up her Kimmunicator PET. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's Bonnie!" Miracle exclaimed. "It's always about _her!_" Miracle yelled, stabbing an incoming Swordy Virus as she and KarmaMan were later busting some Viruses.

KarmaMan growled as he sent his Karma Boomerangs towards some Mettaurs before using a Karma Blade to stab a Billy Virus until it was Deleted.

"Can we take it easy, KarmaMan?" Ron asked.

"_Sorry, Ron_," KarmaMan said, calming down. "_I just think about how much Bonnie and everyone else talks you down, and yet, you make your life so carefree_."

"Not everything is easy for Humans," Kim explained. "Me and Ron are the only NetOps who can defend themselves without the need for CrossFusion at times, and I think that NetNavis can top whatever Humans can do."

Miracle and KarmaMan soon began to settle down.

"_Got it,_" Miracle said. "_We'll take it easy_."

Kim and Ron both smiled before Kim opened up her Locker. Wade and Famous came up once again, with Raika sharing the screen.

"_Couldn't regain contact with Private Dobbs._" Famous explained.

Wade nodded. "_Whoever was in charge of that Frequency, LaserMan I'm betting, is now jamming it_."

"And a background check?" Miracle asked SearchMan.

"_We've made sure to classify it,_" Raika explained. "_No one can know, not even the Level Five NetSaviors like you two, Lan, Chaud and I_."

"But we were able to get this picture." SearchMan said, showing everyone an image of a pale-skinned man with black eyes, blonde hair and a military suit.

"I don't get it." Ron said as he and Kim let out Sweatdrops.

"Yeah," Kim scoffed. "Why would Drakken want to be in _that_ body?"

"_Because Private Dobbs is in High Security,_" Raika explained. "_If Drakken is using his body, he could access a load of military secrets, but for which ones, I don't know_."

Inside of a Top-Secret Military Base, Private Dobbs's Body was being controlled. He placed away a black PET with the Electromagnetic Spectrum on it before walking out of the elevator slyly. He passed everyone, who wasn't sure of what was going on with him. There was a guard at the door he came to, who allowed 'Dobbs' to pass after placing his hand onto a scanner.

Private Dobbs then crossed a bridge, where a Retinal Scanner was. Dobbs placed his eyes up to it as the Computer scanned him.

"_Recognized: Private Dobbs, Netopian Armed Forces_."

Dobbs laughed, his voice now starting to sound exactly like Dr. Drakken's.

TechMan then appeared on the screen. "_Got a lock, but it's weird_." TechMan reported.

"Weirder than a guy in Drakken's body?" Kim questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I know whose body Drakken should be in." Miracle said.

"Oh?" KarmaMan asked. "Whose would that be?"

"Madonna's," Miracle joked. "He could use some pointers on fashion."

Miracle and KarmaMan laughed, as well as Kim, Ron, Wade and Famous, and a slight chuckle from Raika while SearchMan and TechMan laughed their Cores out.

"Okay, so where's the signal coming from?" Kim asked.

Famous raised an eyebrow as he saw the results while Wade's jaw dropped.

"_**The Grand Canyon**_." Wade, Famous, TechMan, Raika and SearchMan replied.

Kim and Ron looked to each other with their eyebrows raised.

In the Grand Canyon, Kim and Ron were riding on donkeys. They looked down as rocks fell before looking back to the man behind them. "Thanks for the lift, Baxter." Kim said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Little Lady," Baxter replied back. "Least I can do to pay you back for helping Buttercup in her time of need." 

"That emergency delivery of a foal?" Kim asked smugly.

"In the dark." Ron reminded.

"In the _rain!_" Baxter exclaimed.

"In a landslide!" Ron added on.

"_Without your shoes and socks_…" KarmaMan supported.

"_In Roaring Fires from Hell!_" Miracle exclaimed.

Everyone stopped riding after hearing Miracle's last comment as a record needle scratched. Kim looked to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET and raised an eyebrow. "Wha—?" Kim asked.

Every NetNavi looked to Miracle as she let out a Sweatdrop. "Maybe I should add onto these things _after_ I've been through the Mission too." Miracle suggested.

"Um, it was no big," Kim said after some awkward silence. "But if there were Roaring Fires from Hell, then it _would_ be a Big." Kim joked.

Everyone laughed and continued to ride. Ron, however, couldn't ride. His donkey was stuck.

"Get along, little donkey! Get along!" Ron urged.

The donkey just looked back to Ron and growled.

Kim and Baxter continued to ride before hearing Ron yell. They turned around to see Ron being thrown around by the donkey before getting thrown off.

"How about we trade?" Baxter asked as he petted Buttercup. "Buttercup here's a sweetheart." He said with a chuckle.

Ron smiled. "Oh, well, I mean, if you insist." He said modestly.

Baxter helped Ron up as Ron started to mount Buttercup while Baxter mounted Ron's donkey. Ron smiled at Buttercup, but Buttercup threw him into the air.

Kim, Baxter, Miracle and KarmaMan all looked up to see Ron fly before he fell face-flat on the ground. They all let out Sweatdrops before Ron looked up, now with a Cross-Popping Vein.

Later, everyone stopped at an old cabin. "This… is it." Kim announced as she scanned the house.

"_That's_ Drakken's Lair?" Ron asked.

"How soon until Lan and Chaud get here?" Kim asked Miracle.

"_At least two hours_," Miracle replied. "_A BlazeQuest Copter is flying them to this very spot_."

"Well, let's hope they can reach us before Drakken carries out with his plan." Kim said.

"Yeah," Ron noted. "This place is _dull!_" Ron exclaimed. He felt something in his Pants before he narrowed his eyes. "Rufus, quit climbing up my leg!" Ron called out.

All of a sudden, Rufus came out. Ron looked to him with confusion as a scorpion appeared on Ron's pant-sleeve.

"Oh, get off!" Ron called out, causing Kim to turn around. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" Ron demanded, kicking his leg. The scorpion fell off and crawled elsewhere. Ron and Rufus both wiped their heads, but they found themselves clinging onto the pipe of a heater. Their weight caused the pipe to fall down, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Great job, Ron!" Kim called out.

"Oh, just dumb luck." Ron said slyly.

"Hmm, yeah!" Rufus chattered.

From the Cyberworld, a flaming NetNavi was watching everything go on. She lit up one hand, green, before Logging Out.

Kim and Ron got out of the Elevator and started to snoop around the Lair. There were green Chemical Test Tubes everywhere. Soon, they started to glow, and a large Dimensional Area appeared around the place.

"Okay, that was weird," Ron said as he and Kim started to load up Battle Chips into their PETs. "They know we're here." Ron said, looking around. "Wait, have we _been_ in this Lair before?" Ron asked.

"You know, they all start to look like after a while." Kim mused as she and Ron turned a corner.

"Get your Synchro Chip ready in case a Darkloid comes out." Kim warned as the two saw a large machine.

"Brain-Switch Machine?" Ron asked. "Most definitely."

Kim grinned before she and Ron ran past the Machine.

"Get ready." A voice said from the shadows, followed by the activation of a Green FireBlade.

Kim and Ron turned a corner and ran even more, where electricity started to cackle behind them.

As Kim and Ron were looking around, they suddenly heard some muffled cries. Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked around.

"Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim said quietly as she searched and placed on a Gauntlet.

Kim soon saw Drakken's body inside one of the crates. She ran over to it and ripped the side off.

"Kim Possible!" Cleotis exclaimed. He then looked up and gasped. "Look out!"

Kim and Ron looked up. Kim tried to create a Weapon from her Gauntlet, but it was shot off as someone started to Log In.

"Rescue's over, Kimmie!" Dark Shego exclaimed, now appearing in the Human World with her DoubtFire Destroyers armed while several of Drakken's Soldiers came up behind her.

"Dark Shego!" Kim exclaimed. She looked to Ron and nodded, in which he nodded back. The two ran up with their PETs in hand. "So not! **Miracle—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Kim and Ron called out.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Ron announced, spreading out their arms and letting their CrossFusion begin.

Dark Shego growled as Kim was now donned with the armor of Miracle while Ron was with KarmaMan's Armor.

"Slasher!" Kim called out.

Dark Shego jumped down, slashing at Kim, but Kim slashed back, and the two engaged in a Sword Fight while Ron tossed some Karma Boomerangs at the Soldiers.

Private Dobbs got out and cut the ropes on his hands with a sharp part of the box he was in. Dobbs noticed the fallen Gauntlet and looked to Kim and Dark Shego as they locked blades with each other.

"My Mama _always_ told me to be polite to a lady…" Private Dobbs started out. He then held his hand with the Gauntlet out. "CyberSword!" he called out, charging at Dark Shego.

Kim and Dark Shego locked blades with each other before Dobbs slashed Dark Shego away. "Except when she locks me in a _crate!_" Dobbs quipped. He held out his CyberSword and let it glow green. "Cross Divider!" he called out, sending a large "X" slash towards Dark Shego.

Dark Shego yelled as she was sent back, shattering the wall behind her, much to Kim and Ron's surprise.

"Don't show that to anyone else, top secret, that is." Dobbs told Kim and Ron as Dark Shego was slammed into the wall.

Kim nodded. "Right," she replied before looking to Ron. "Ron!"

"All over it!" Ron called out, slashing one Soldier away before grabbing Dobbs as they slashed at more of the Henchmen.

"Don't let Drakken's body get away!" Dark Shego ordered the rest of the Henchmen.

Ron and Dobbs continued to attack the Henchmen until two more came in front of them.

"TankCannon!" Dobbs called out, sending a large missile towards the Henchmen.

Dark Shego teleported in using AreaSteal and slashed the missile apart before clashing with Ron.

Kim fought some more Henchmen before looking to see what was happening. "Out of my way!" Kim ordered, kicking the two aside.

"Yo-Yo, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, using the Yo-Yo to grapple to the ceiling.

Dobbs locked blades with the Henchmen's Power Staves while Ron fought Dark Shego with his Karma Blades. As they fought, Dark Shego took notice of Kim flying towards her armed with an AquaBlade.

Dark Shego gasped and slashed at Kim, but the two were thrown into the air.

Ron watched as Kim and Dark Shego clashed blades with each other repeatedly. Dark Shego looked up and growled, slashing the rope on the Yo-Yo. Both Kim and Dark Shego fell to the ground, Kim getting knocked against a pillar where the Brain-Switch Machine was. As she landed, a Jack-In Ray was shot from her visor to the top, of the machine above her as a metal cap was placed onto her head.

"Salamander, Battle Chip—" Ron called out as more Henchmen surrounded him.

Before Ron could use the Salamander Battle Chip, one of the Henchmen slammed his Power Stave into Ron's chest, knocking him back as well. He was thrown into the machine, where the same Jack-In Ray was shot above him, and a metal cap was placed onto his head.

In the Cyberworld, strange panels appeared under Miracle and KarmaMan.

"Hey, what's going on, Ron?!" KarmaMan called out.

"Can you hear me, Kim?" Miracle yelled out to her NetOp.

Rufus flew out of Ron and onto the console, on top of a red button. Rufus looked to it, seeing the words "**BRAIN-SWITCH ACTIVATED**" flash quickly.

An electrical surge was sent to Kim, Ron, Miracle and KarmaMan. They all screamed in pain as Miracle and KarmaMan started to glow while what seemed to be data digitized onto Kim and Ron.

After a while, the electricity subsided.

Kim groaned and started to open her eyes. For some reason, she could see data all around her.

Ron groaned and opened his eyes as well, seeing that his arms were now red.

"Okay, what happened, Miracle?" Kim asked. She looked to herself, seeing that she was still in CrossFusion. "And why do I look different?"

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm getting a lot of info heading into my head!"

In the Human World, Miracle and KarmaMan started to wake up. As soon as their eyes were opened, they looked around with surprise.

"Whoa!" KarmaMan exclaimed, looking around. He then saw Ron in his visor. "Hey, Ron, either you're very far away or you're now really small."

"Kim, what happened to you?" Miracle asked, seeing Kim in her visor as well.

"Um, I think we're on the Net." Kim said.

Miracle gasped. "Oh, boy," she said. "We're not on the Net anymore!" Miracle exclaimed.

"**We're NetNavis?!**" Kim and Ron exclaimed.

"**And we're you!**" Miracle and KarmaMan yelled back.

"This… is so awesome, and yet… so weird!" Kim exclaimed.

"But your body…" Miracle said as she felt the flesh underneath her armor. "Why does it feel so mushy?"

"_What are we supposed to do here?!_" Kim exclaimed. "_What about Private Dobbs?_"

Speaking of Private Dobbs, he was continuing to fight against the Henchmen. As he saw Dark Shego get back up, he used the TankCannon he was armed with before to shoot her down.

"Ya'll think we ought to get it in gear?" Private Dobbs asked as he readied the CyberSword again.

"Sorry, Private!" Miracle called out. "With all due respect, we need to switch back!"

"Miracle, we've got company!" KarmaMan called out, seeing more Henchmen arrive.

Miracle turned her attention to the side and narrowed her eyes at them before Dark Shego activated her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers and flew at them.

"Guess we have no choice," Miracle said before lashing out her right hand. "MiracleWorker!"

"Right with ya!" KarmaMan exclaimed as he leapt into the air. Everyone looked up before he held out his arms. "Karma Blades!" he called out, slashing down at the Followers of Regal and Drakken.

"Dark Shego, you're mine!" Miracle yelled to Dark Shego as the two met in midair.

Miracle and Dark Shego roared as they clashed blades with one another. "Oh, I've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time." Miracle said as her eyes glowed red.

"We've fought before!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "What do you mean?!"

Miracle just pushed Dark Shego away. Dark Shego was surprised at how strong Miracle was, but brushed it off as she focused on the fight.

KarmaMan took on seven Henchmen at first, but managed to take them all down. As he finished with his seven, he looked to twenty-nine more Henchmen charging at him.

"Karma Boomerangs!" KarmaMan yelled out, tossing his Karma Boomerangs at the twenty-nine Henchmen. KarmaMan watched as all of the Henchmen fell to the ground, now moaning in pain before twelve other Henchmen arrived. This time, KarmaMan tossed his Boomerangs into their jackets, pinning them against the walls.

Miracle and Dark Shego battled endlessly as they ran across the room. Dark Shego tried to blast Miracle from the top ledge, but Miracle grinned and used an AreaSteal move to get out of the way.

"What?!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "How did she read my moves so fast? And where _is_ she?!"

"Closer than you think!" Miracle exclaimed. Dark Shego turned around and gasped before holding up her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades, preventing Miracle from slashing down at her.

"Whoa there, Kimmie," Dark Shego said. "You might want to surrender. In my position, you're not going to hurt me." Dark Shego spat as she had more Henchmen come to attack her.

Miracle aimed her MiracleWorker Blaster at each of the Henchmen and clicked her tongue. "Scope Shot!" Miracle called out, using SearchMan's powers as she shots right through each of the thirty Henchmen summoned to fight her.

"What was that?!" Dark Shego exclaimed.

"No quarter for you!" Miracle called out. "StepCross!" Miracle called out, disappearing before Dark Shego's very eyes.

Dark Shego gasped before Miracle appeared in front of her, armed with two CyberSwords. Dark Shego tried to defend herself with her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers, but Miracle slashed at her visor, shattering it.

"No way!" Dark Shego exclaimed before Miracle lifted her up off of the ground.

"Way!" Miracle exclaimed, tossing Dark Shego over the ledge and onto the ground.

KarmaMan managed to take down all of the Henchmen attacking him before turning to see Dobbs run to him while Miracle jumped down and advanced towards Dark Shego.

"Stop, stop," Dark Shego said as she got up. "You've won, I have Battle Chips, I have money; I have all of Drakken's future plans—"

"Keep them!" Miracle roared.

Dark Shego gasped as Miracle ran towards her. "GoldFist!" Miracle called out, landing on top of Dark Shego and sending a punch right to her chest. After she landed that punch, she followed through with seven more, each with a painful grunt coming from Dark Shego as KarmaMan and Dobbs watched with horror.

Miracle looked down at Dark Shego. "If memory serves, you had Kim in this position at one point," Miracle spat as she placed Dark Shego in a hammerlock. "Let's see how well you fight with only your left hand when I'm done with you."

Kim gasped as she watched Miracle start to punch at Dark Shego's right arm. Dark Shego yelled in pain as she was continuously punched before Miracle craned her arm all the way back, stretching it as some extremely painful crunching sounds were heard.

"Why all the third-person talk, Kimmie?" Dark Shego asked strenuously. "Have you gone ma— Augh!" Dark Shego tried to quip, but felt plenty of pain as she spoke, her arm feeling as if it would come off.

"_Miracle, stop!_" Kim called out. "_This isn't a NetNavi, you're going to kill her if you tear off her arm!_"

Miracle looked down to Dark Shego as the evil CrossFused Assassin now started to cry. Miracle looked up with horror and shock before letting go of Dark Shego, now trying to feel any pulse her right arm while clutching her chest.

"We're done here." Miracle proclaimed, throwing a pipe on top of Dark Shego.

Dark Shego panted nervously as she watched Miracle and KarmaMan blast at the Dimensional Area Generators, bringing down the Dimensional Area.

Miracle turned into Kim, and KarmaMan turned into Ron.

"Miracle, you okay?" KarmaMan asked through Ron's body.

"Yeah," Miracle replied back with a nod. "Thanks, KarmaMan."

Dark Shego's eyes widened. "Possible and Stoppable… switched with their own Navis?" she asked in horror.

In the Cyberworld, Kim was trying to gain a hold of her powers as Miracle. Currently, she was looking through all of the mail and calls she had gotten.

Lan and Chaud appeared on the screen. "Oh, hey, Lan. Hi, Chaud," Kim said. "What's the Sitch?"

"_Miracle, where's Kim?_" Chaud asked. "_We need to speak with her_."

Kim chuckled nervously. "Well, you're looking at her." Kim said shyly.

"_We're not kidding, Miracle_." Lan said strictly.

"Come on, Lan, I call in all those favors to let you travel around the World after the N1 Grand Prix, and this is the thanks I get?" Kim asked smugly with her arm crossed.

Lan and Chaud both gasped. "_**Kim?!**_" they both exclaimed.

"And Ron, hello." Ron said through KarmaMan's body.

Miracle and KarmaMan were helping Cleotis Dobbs while they were in the Elevator until the Kimmunicator PET sounded off.

"What was that?" KarmaMan asked.

Miracle looked around and felt a vibration at her side. Her eyes widened as she picked up the Kimmunicator PET, seeing Kim on the screen.

"_What took you so long?_" Kim asked.

Miracle chuckled nervously while unknowingly playing with her hair. As soon as she noticed that she was, she stopped. "Sorry, Kim," Miracle apologized. "It's just that… well, I've never held a PET before, and this is quite a shock and an honor to be holding one right now."

Lan and Chaud then appeared on a split-screen. "_Miracle, is that you?!_" Lan exclaimed.

Miracle nodded. "And guess who KarmaMan is." Miracle quibbled playfully, eyeing at Ron's body standing next to her.

"_Okay, this is getting strange_." Chaud noted.

"I know," Miracle replied back. "This is my first time in the Human World without being in CrossFusion with Kim!"

"_Well, aside from that, did you save the Private?_" Chaud asked.

Miracle nodded. "We're heading up right now."

Lan and Chaud were just outside with the jet before Miracle came out of the elevator in Kim's body, Ron in KarmaMan's body, and Cleotis Dobbs in Drakken's body.

"So, we're talking to Kim and Ron's NetNavis now?" Lan asked.

"And… we're talking to Kim and Ron themselves." ProtoMan said from within the Cyberworld.

"Seems strange to me." Lan said as Miracle and KarmaMan approached them.

"We have Private Dobbs," Miracle reported. "Where should he be until we know what LaserMan and Drakken are planning?" Kim's NetNavi then asked.

"Well, your Dad, I mean, _Kim's_ Dad, Dr. James Timothy Possible, has a security network around the Possible House that will only allow either Kim, Ron or anyone they allow in to be kept there, plus, it's as impenetrable as Dimensional Areas are." Lan said.

"_Good idea, Lan,_" Kim said from within the PET. "_My house is the perfect place to go!_" Kim exclaimed before shifting her attention to Miracle. "_And Miracle, can you and KarmaMan eat for us? I don't believe NetNavis can eat in the Cyberworld_." Kim requested.

Miracle shifted her eyes nervously. "Uh, sure," Miracle replied. "How do Humans eat? How do I know your diet?"

"_We'll show you once you get back to M-Tech_," Ron said. "_So don't worry!_"

Miracle and KarmaMan both nodded before looking to Lan and Chaud. "Can you hold onto Private Dobbs for us?" KarmaMan asked as he and Miracle handed the Private to the two Senior NetSaviors.

"Um, sure, I guess," Lan said as he looked to Dr. Drakken's body. "Although, I'm feeling uneasy looking to the Apprentice of Dr. Regal, especially since Drakken wants revenge on me and MegaMan for defeating him."

"I… think you'll manage." Miracle said as she pressed a button on her belt buckle, which KarmaMan did the same.

"Are you going to get into the Jet with us?" Chaud asked.

"I think we'll fly." KarmaMan said as he and Miracle started to take off.

"Okay, this is harder than it looks!" Miracle called out. She took a couple of deep breaths before starting to fly forwards. "Um, Kim?" Miracle then asked. "Do you and Ron mind guiding us back to M-Tech? We haven't roamed outside of the Net before."

"_Do you at least know how to fly?_" Ron asked KarmaMan.

"A bit!" KarmaMan exclaimed as he flew with Miracle towards M-Tech.

"How do you steer this body?!" Miracle yelled as KarmaMan screamed.

Back at M-Tech, James and Ann were waiting outside of the Possible House for Kim and Ron to arrive. "I'm worried, Honey," Ann said to her husband. "Did Yuichiro and Chief Kiefer even _consult_ with us before making Kimmie and Ronald NetSaviors?" Ann asked nervously.

"Lan and Chaud were able to manage being NetSaviors," James said. "I'm sure that our Kimmie-Cub and Ron can handle anything that comes crashing towards them." James added on with reassurance.

At that moment, two "Whoosh" sounds were heard in the air.

"What was that?" Jim asked as he and Tim ran out from the House.

"It sounded like two screams." James said. "But whose were they?"

"_**AUGH!**_" Miracle and KarmaMan exclaimed as they flew right into a bush.

James, Ann, Jim and Tim looked to see Miracle in Kim's body and KarmaMan in Ron's body come out from the bush, rubbing their heads.

"How come we never had any rough landings back in NetCity?" KarmaMan asked.

"Must have been because we didn't take on so much damage," Miracle suggested before looking to her knee. "Plus, Humans have red fluids coming out of their body for no reason."

"Kimmie! Are you alright?" Ann asked as she ran towards Miracle and hugged her.

"Ronald, everything in check?" James asked as he approached KarmaMan.

"I'm fine, Ann, really," Miracle said to Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Though Kim told me to get full of food since her body needs to be healthy and in check."

"I'm feeling good, James," KarmaMan told Mr. Dr. Possible. "That was the best landing I ever stuck!"

James and Ann both looked to each other with confusion and surprise. "Kim, Ron, why are you calling us by our first names?" Ann asked.

"_Um, down here!_" Kim called from within James and Ann's PETs.

James looked to his PET, seeing Miracle and KarmaMan with the Sledgehammer Brothers.

"_Hi, Mom, hi, Dad_," Kim said with a wave. "_Tell the Tweebs I said 'hi' too!_"

"Huh?" James and Ann asked, looking to each other again.

At that moment, Lan and Chaud arrived in the BlazeQuest jet.

"Oh, Lan and Chaud are back," Ann said. Everyone watched before Lan and Chaud came out with Private Dobbs in Drakken's body. "And they've been followed!" Ann exclaimed.

"They brought Dr. Drakken here?!" Tim exclaimed.

"Actually, it's a long story," Chaud explained. "But we're all feeling hungry right now."

"What's for dinner?" Private Dobbs asked with his Southern Accent.

"_That's_ not Drew!" James exclaimed.

"And… I'm technically not Kim." Miracle said, speaking through Kim's body.

"I'm actually KarmaMan," KarmaMan said through Ron's body. "What are the odds?"

Inside of the Possible House, Mrs. Dr. Possible was watching Miracle, KarmaMan, and Private Dobbs eat, much to her discomfort.

James watched as well, unable to comprehend what was going on.

Jim and Tim shifted their eyes back and forth, from Miracle to KarmaMan to Private Dobbs.

Kim and Ron's PETs were placed on the table as they guided Miracle and KarmaMan on how to eat.

"_Scoop up the mashed potatoes with the spoon, in your right hand, and to help keep it balanced, use the fork, the sharp trident-like utensil_," Kim instructed as she made some motions to demonstrate. "_And to eat the steak, just use the knife, and pick it up with the fork. You see, the knife is sorta like a CyberSword, only smaller_."

"So why can't we just _use_ a CyberSword?" Miracle asked, placing on a Gauntlet. "Cyber—"

"_No, no, no, no, no, no!_" Kim exclaimed. "_The Battle Chip Gauntlets are only to be used for battle!_"

Miracle and KarmaMan both nodded and properly ate the food while Private Dobbs was eating away at the food.

"This sure is mighty, tasty chow, Ma'am." Private Dobbs complimented Ann.

Lan and Chaud, who were eating as well, looked to Private Dobbs, followed by everyone else.

There was a brief moment of silence, even in the Cyberworld, as Ashe, Atlas and the Sledgehammer Brothers didn't know what to make of the situation.

Finally, James broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said frustratingly. "I just can't _stand_ sitting eating across the table from my old College Friend, Kimmie's arch-nemesis and the protégé of Dr. Regal!" James exclaimed.

"_Uh, Dad_," Kim said from within the PET. "_I've told you before, it's not REALLY Drakken, it's just his body_."

"I _hear_ you, Honey, but as a board-certified neurosurgeon, as well as a NetNavi Recovery Expert, I've got to say, it's just not possible to swap brains or trade Human Brains with NetNavi Cores." Ann said, shaking her head.

"Uh, good point, Ann," Miracle said. "But how else do you explain the first NetNavi with a Bare Midriff?" Kim's NetNavi asked. "And what's under this shirt, and these jeans?" Miracle asked.

"_**NO!**_" everyone yelled out.

Miracle looked to everyone as they all held their hands out to try and stop her. Miracle blushed and chuckled nervously, sitting back down.

James laughed. "Chasing Bad Guys, doing CrossFusion, switching Brains," James mused. "High School sure has changed since my day."

Jim and Tim looked to each other thoughtfully. "I wanna switch Brains with you!" Jim exclaimed.

"Who would know the difference?" Tim asked.

"That's the idea!" Jim exclaimed.

"Cool!" Tim said after a short pause.

The Sledgehammer Brothers cleared their throats, causing Jim and Tim to look to their PETs. "_We'd know_." Red Sledgehammer pointed out.

"_We're programmed to know everything about our NetOps, after all_." Green Sledgehammer added on.

Jim and Tim gained Cross-Popping Veins. "_**Killjoys**_." They complained.

Miracle chuckled before the Kimmunicator PET sounded off. Miracle looked to it as Kim started to slide some screens around.

"_Um, incoming call from Wade,_" Kim explained. "_How do you do this, exactly?_"

"Slide your hand across the holo-screen," Miracle explained. "It will pull up the message."

Kim nodded and slid her hand across the screen, showing Wade and Famous on the screen.

"_Kim, is that you?_" Wade asked Kim in Miracle's body.

Kim nodded. "Lan and Chaud are in the Human World," Kim said. Her eyes widened. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"_This is an important update for everyone,_" Famous said. "_Put us through_."

Kim nodded as she pressed the holoscreen once again.

In the Human World, a large holographic screen of Wade, TechMan and Famous appeared.

"_Raika and SearchMan have reported a Security Breach at Private Dobbs's Post_," Famous said to everyone. "_Guess who it was_."

"Drakken!" Ron exclaimed.

"_And something was stolen, something big, something Top-Secret!_" TechMan added on.

"Jumpin' Catfish, the Neutronalizer!" Private Dobbs exclaimed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Dobbs. The Private chuckled nervously. "Ya'll weren't supposed to hear that."

"But we're thankful we have." Chaud noted.

James grinned. "Uh, this isn't one of those 'If I tell you, I have to kill you' sort of deals, is it?" James Possible asked smugly, making a motion with his spoon as if he were slitting his own throat.

Private Dobbs sweat-dropped. "Uh, well…" he stuttered, playing with his fingers as everyone shifted their eyes to him curiously. "Ya'll been real nice and all, so just forget I ever said the Neutrona—" Private Dobbs covered his mouth. "Oh, there I go again."

"Then everything's settled," Lan proclaimed. "We know what Drakken wanted to steal."

"_More bad news_," Wade then said. "_According to TechMan and my scans, the reading shows that Drakken's lair's been abandoned. Everything's gone, including the Brain-Switch Machine._" Wade exclaimed.

"So we're _stuck_ as Kim and Ron?!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Can this get any worse?" KarmaMan asked.

Meanwhile, Dark Shego had regrouped with Drakken in Dobbs's body. While no one was looking, she held her right arm out, causing the data armored on it to fade away and revealing her bloodied and battered Human Arm. Data in the shape of a sling came onto it while some Forwarders unloaded crates from a truck.

"Careful around the Neutronalizer!" Drakken exclaimed. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get that!"

Drakken, Dark Shego and LaserMan, from the Cyberworld, watched as the deliverymen carried the crate. It was suddenly dropped, causing everyone to flinch.

"That was marked 'Fragile'!" Drakken yelled out angrily.

"_Kim Possible and Miracle have ruined everything_," LaserMan said to Drakken as he pulled out his PET. "_Because of them, the lair had to be relocated_."

Dark Shego finished making her sling and recreated DoubtFire's arm. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with the Timeshare Lair." Dark Shego said nervously.

Drakken narrowed his eyes at Dark Shego. "Wait," he said. "What happened to your visor? Why can I suddenly see your eyes?"

"Um, reprogramming?" Dark Shego said with uncertainty. "DoubtFire suggested it."

"Yo, Chief," one of the Forwarders spoke up. "Where do you want this Brain-Switch Machine?"

Drakken paused for a moment. "Uh, go and put it in the Den," Drakken ordered. The Forwarders did exactly that before the phone started to ring. "Carefully!" Drakken called out before going to the landline phone. As he did, there was a crash. Drakken gained a Cross-Popping Vein and growled before placing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Drakken asked. There was some grumbling on the other line before the protégé of Dr. Regal let out a sigh. "No, this is _not_ Professor Dementor, _or_ his NetNavi, GateMan, they moved. To where, I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care even a single bit." Drakken spat. He then hung up on the caller as another one of the Forwarders approached him. A clipboard with everything Drakken wanted delivered to the Timeshare Lair was on it. Drakken took the pen and started to sign it until LaserMan noticed something wrong.

"_Dr. Drakken, your body did not come in_." LaserMan said to Drakken.

Drakken grumbled and looked to the Forwarder. "Where is my body?" Drakken demanded. "It has a scarred face and a wild-eyed glare."

"Didn't see it, Sport," the Forwarder stated with a shake of his head. "All I know is the truck's empty."

Drakken looked to the truck before LaserMan started to bring up some footage from earlier.

"_Doctor Drakken, you need to look at this_." LaserMan said.

"What is it, LaserMan?" Drakken asked, looking to his PET. Drakken's eyes widened on Dobbs's body as he saw Dark Shego getting beat by Kim. The screen went static before showing Dark Shego secretly healing her arm.

"Dark Shego?!" Drakken yelled out.

Dark Shego gasped as all eyes turned to her. She chuckled nervously as a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face. Finally, she gained a Cross-Popping Vein in anger. "She took it, okay?!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "It wasn't even Kimmie _or_ her Sidekick, they hit the Brain-Switch Machine and switched with their own Navis! I was beaten to a crisp! They broke my arm, plus currently, I'm only left-handed now!"

"You're telling me that you _let_ Kim Possible, Miracle, the buffoon and his NetNavi destroy my Lair _and_ take my body?!" Drakken yelled.

Dark Shego chuckled nervously before stroking Dobbs's face. "You know, this body's kinda cute when you're angry." Dark Shego said, trying to change the subject while fixing her visor.

Drakken growled and grabbed Dark Shego's arm. "I want my body back!" he yelled.

Back at Kim's house, Wade, Famous and TechMan were on the scanners. "_Everything is ready to be kicked into Overdrive_." TechMan said to Wade.

"_In the meantime, Private Dobbs can stay at my House for safekeeping_." Kim said from the PET.

"_So, what will you and Ron do since you're in the Cyberworld?_" Famous asked. "_I believe you have Cheerleader Regionals tomorrow._"

"I think I can take care of that," Miracle said while playing around with Kim's hair. "I've been planning for Kim's new routine for a while, and I think I know what I can do to make it a spectacular phenomenon."

"_And what about Ron's M-Tech MegaMan Routine?_" MegaMan asked.

"_Yeah,_" Ron pointed out. "_Do you know how to do it, KarmaMan? It's not as easy at I make it out to be_."

"I think I can," KarmaMan replied back. "I mean, I've seen Ron do it over and over again, not to mention that I've seen all of MegaMan's battles."

Kim chuckled. "_Well, do your best to blend in_," Kim said. "_If anyone discovered that a NetNavi was in control of my body, then the M-Tech MegaMen Cheerleading Squad would be disqualified_."

Miracle and KarmaMan nodded. "We'll do our best," Miracle said. "And besides, in the meantime, you and Ron can have a personal look at NetCity before we get the chance to switch back."

Everyone chuckled at this before Wade, TechMan and Famous all signed off.

At night, Miracle started to program all of the BlazeQuest Disguise Packs. Each of them were of MegaMan, but with Lan's help, who decided to stay to help Kim's NetNavi for the night, she was able to reprogram them to fit all DoubleSoul Forms that MegaMan had.

"So, Marcella will get ProtoSoul, right?" Miracle asked Kim inside of the PET.

Kim nodded. "_Tara will get RollSoul, Hope will get SearchSoul, and Bonnie gets JunkDataSoul_," Kim explained. "_You need me to go through the rest of the Cheerleaders?_"

Miracle shook her head. "I'm just curious right now as to why you want Bonnie to get JunkDataSoul," Miracle explained. "Are you really that put up with her?"

Kim sighed. "_That's not it, Miracle,_" Kim explained. "_Everyone thinks that I've got a grudge with Bonnie, but in reality, she just doesn't know when to stop_," Kim stated. "_I'm doing all of these things so that Bonnie doesn't end up going down the wrong way_."

Miracle's eyes widened. "Oh," Miracle said as she took all of this in. "I see," Miracle finally said. "But there _is_ a reason you're giving Bonnie JunkDataSoul, right?" Miracle then asked.

Kim nodded. "_Oh, yes_," Kim replied. "_JunkDataSoul may not seem like much, but when Bonnie uses its Poltergeist Ability, she'll thank us_."

"Yeah," Lan supported. "I mean, this DoubleSoul Ability will really help with the Cheer."

Miracle grinned. "And I think I know how to make it better," Miracle said. She looked to Lan and chuckled. "You don't mind bringing in the Dimensional Area Trucks for the Regionals, do you?" Miracle asked.

Lan raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess?" Lan replied back with uncertainty. "But… why?"

"_Yeah, Miracle, why?_" Kim asked.

"You'll see." Miracle replied back smugly.

The next day, Miracle and KarmaMan in Kim and Ron's bodies were in the gym. Miracle was in Kim's Cheerleading Uniform while KarmaMan was checking out the BlazeQuest Costume Pack.

Miracle took a deep breath before going to start her workout. She punched both of her fists in front of her in an 'X' shape, and then split them apart as she placed her arms to her side. She took another deep breath before she threw herself forwards.

Soon, Kim's NetNavi started to leap across every obstacle set up in the gymnasium. She twirled in the air for a split second before she landed on the ground to reach for a Bō Staff, which Miracle performed many techniques with. She twirled it around as if fighting an actual enemy before swinging it to the ground and stabbing at the wooden floor and then twirling into the air to slash at the sky.

KarmaMan was doing the same thing with a Bō Staff of his own. He landed a slash on a training dummy he brought with him before backflipping to break the staff on his knees, turning them into dual swords.

As this was happening, Lan and Chaud, as well as Tara all walked into the room and saw Miracle and KarmaMan, still with the bodies of Kim and Ron respectively, train as if they were two professional duelists.

KarmaMan continued to perform his own moves with his staff in one hand and a clenched fist in the other. Somehow, as if it were instinct, Ron's NetNavi could feel that he was actually fighting someone else, but there was no one else in the area to fight. He swung gracefully and violently into the air as he then twirled to attack again.

Lan, Chaud and Tara all continued to watch as Miracle then looked like she was clashing with someone else. She held her Bō Staff out in front of her and as if she were grabbing another weapon, she threw her hands to the ground and jumped into the air to perform a dropkick, as well as drop her weapon in the process.

KarmaMan was now fighting in hand combat as he threw punches and kicks everywhere he could, smiling as she saw that KarmaMan was fighting the same way. Simultaneously, Miracle and KarmaMan twirled into the air and punched to the ground before looking up again to leap off of the wall.

At that moment, right after punching at the wall, they spread out their arms and send their Staffs forward. Miracle punched in the same way Kim finished her CrossFusion Sequence and kept her stance while KarmaMan sliced his Staff into two ending his training with the same stance Ron kept after his CrossFusion was complete as well.

Lan, Chaud and Tara all applauded as Kim and Ron's NetNavis walked towards them.

"Your NetOps are pretty good," Ring said to Kim and Ron in the Cyberworld. "I didn't know Ron had it in him."

MegaMan and ProtoMan walked up to Ring, ProtoMan tapping her on the shoulder. "Uh, Ring, there's something you should know." ProtoMan said.

Ring raised an eyebrow as ProtoMan started to whisper into her ear. As this was happening, Ring started to scan Kim and Ron. After ProtoMan had informed Ring of what had happened, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my Gosh!" Ring exclaimed.

"I must say," Chaud started out. "You two are adjusting pretty quickly. This is a good sign."

Tara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why those choice of words?" Tara asked with confusion. "You make it sound like they're not really Kim and Ron."

"Um, Tara, I know that this is difficult to prove," Miracle spoke up. "But I'm really Miracle. If you don't believe me, then watch this." Miracle then said.

Tara gaped as she stood back, seeing Miracle run around the gym in Kim's body. She leapt into the air at the Basketball Hoop and successfully pulled off an AreaSteal Move, right before taking a Basketball and forming a VariableSword with her Gauntlet.

"Sonic Boom!" Miracle called out, sending the Sonic Slash directly at the Basketball and destroying it.

Tara's jaw dropped before Miracle ran up to her. "Sorry about the confusion." Miracle apologized.

Tara soon started to stutter. "S-so, that means… that Ron… is actually…" Tara trailed off.

KarmaMan nodded. "Yeah, I'm KarmaMan," KarmaMan acknowledged. "You got me."

Tara started to gain a huge smile. "Wow, this is huge!" Tara exclaimed in surprise. "How are you two liking it here in the Human World?"

"Very much," Miracle replied. "We're learning a lot."

"But Tara, listen," Lan said, getting Tara to turn to the young Hikari. "If anyone else were to find out that Kim and Ron switched minds with Miracle and KarmaMan, it might possibly mean they could get M-Tech to be disqualified from the Regionals," Lan said. "You can't tell _anyone_, am I clear?"

Tara nodded. "We're good," Tara said. "Though, what will you do when Josh comes?" Tara asked.

In the Cyberworld, Kim gulped. "Wait, if Miracle meets Josh Mankey, I'll end up meeting TornadoMan!" Kim exclaimed, grabbing onto Ring's shoulders. "What will I do?! How do I talk with them?! Will they _believe_ us if we say that we switched minds?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Whoa, Kim, don't worry," Ring said, taking Kim's hands off of her shoulders. "Just act natural, like you did around Josh in the Human World."

Miracle took a deep breath. "Okay, that's a good point," Miracle admitted. She looked behind Tara to see Josh coming over. "Well, here we go," Miracle said as she walked up to Josh.

"Hey, Kim," Josh said. "Cheer Practice working out for you?"

Miracle nodded. "Everything's working out fine, Josh, just fine." Miracle replied back.

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan, ProtoMan and Ring watched as TornadoMan approached Kim and Ron. "Hey," TornadoMan said to Kim in Miracle's body. "Josh and I just wanted to thank you for saving M-Tech from the Darkloids," TornadoMan explained. "With your help, we were able to keep everything running."

Kim scoffed and wiped her hand aside. "No big," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "If it weren't for you and the rest of the Cheerleaders, Miracle and I would have never taken down CentaurMan back there."

Josh looked to his PET with surprise before looking to Miracle. "Wait, Miracle?!" Josh exclaimed before looking down to his PET to see Kim. "Kim?!"

"Ooh, bad call." Kim said as she sweat-dropped.

"How did _this_ happen?!" Josh exclaimed as he tried to compose himself.

"Um, a Mission to Drakken's lair, a Brain-Switch Machine, and the sudden exchange of Human Minds with NetNavi Cores," Miracle replied. She looked back and forth as some students started to enter the building. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?" Miracle asked.

Josh nodded. "Okay, Mira— I mean, Kim," Josh said. "Anything I can do for you?"

Lan walked up to Miracle and nodded to her. Miracle raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Lan meant. Lan rolled his eyes and took out his Synchro Chip and motioning it to Josh.

Miracle nodded and looked to Josh, taking out a Chip from her pocket. "Um, Josh, there _is_ something you can do," Miracle said, handing him the Synchro Chip. "Dr. Hikari feels the need for more people to help take on these new Darkloids, and considering how well you and TornadoMan did, we would just like you to maybe come to SciLab one day and test out if CrossFusion works for you." Miracle said.

Josh looked to the Synchro Chip before looking back to Miracle with a nod. "You've got it." Josh said.

Miracle nodded as the two shook hands. "Now, uh, can you direct me and 'Ron' to the lunchroom?" Miracle asked, making finger quotes. "You know how we can 'forget the way'." Miracle added on with more finger quotes.

Josh nodded as Tara, Lan and Chaud came up. "Of course," Josh said. "Right this way. Follow me."

In the Lunchroom, Kim and Ron were standing in line. As they were waiting to get food, one of the Jocks came up and picked a teenager with glasses off of the ground.

"Hey, let me go!" the boy exclaimed.

The Jock laughed. "Oh, yeah?!" he taunted. "Who's gonna make me?!" he asked, seeing that everyone was too scared to face him.

The Jock chuckled. "Didn't think so!" he exclaimed. With that, he prepared to throw the kid across the room.

The rest of the Jocks all laughed, but before the main Jock could throw the kid, a Battle Chip was thrown at his head.

"Who did that?!" the Jock yelled out, causing everyone to cringe with fear.

KarmaMan, still using Ron's body, had his hand held out with two of his fingers pointing outwards. One of the other Jocks noticed KarmaMan before the NetNavi within Ron's body scoffed as he leaned against the railing. "You know, when someone tells you to stop, that _really_ means 'stop'," KarmaMan spat. "After all, you can't do that."

"What was that?!" the Jock yelled as he put the kid down.

"You should just learn to leave people alone," KarmaMan went on. "Do you think you can become strong just by picking on others?"

"I'll make you eat those words, Stoppable!" the Jock yelled as he motioned for another Jock to attack KarmaMan.

The attacking Jock laughed and sent a punch towards KarmaMan, but KarmaMan sidestepped and used a karate chop to knock him to the ground.

Everyone, including the Jocks, all gasped as KarmaMan walked over the Jock who attacked him and made his way towards the rest. Another Jock attempted to send his tray at who they thought was Ron, but KarmaMan easily used his tray to knock the other to the side.

"Come on, you can do better than that, John," KarmaMan taunted. He had known this NetOp for a long time. He was the same NetOp who bumped into Ron the previous day. "Your NetNavis are tougher than this, and I've defeated them all." KarmaMan remarked.

"Y-You know what?" John asked nervously. "The-there's been a new rule we all follow," John stuttered. "Yeah, always let the smaller ones go first. After you."

Miracle, Lan, Chaud, Josh and Tara all smiled while Bonnie watched from a distance away.

Amelia watched as well, with her eyes narrowing at the NetNavis in Human Bodies.

As Miracle, KarmaMan, Lan, Chaud, Tara and Josh left the Lunchroom, Amelia stepped in front of them, cutting the large group off.

"You know, you can't just give yourself away like that," Amelia said. "Famous specifically told me to make sure you two NetNavis are keeping a low profile, after all."

"Sorry, Amelia," KarmaMan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I couldn't just stand there while Alan was being picked on."

Amelia sighed. "I know, I know," Amelia replied while holding out her arms. "But remember, don't be so open to everyone."

"Understood," Miracle said with a nod. "We'll do our best," Miracle then looked around, seeing that no one else was in the Halls. "So, is there anything on that Neutronalizer that Private Dobbs mentioned?" Miracle asked.

"Nothing yet," Amelia replied. "But Yuna and I will keep you posted on any news, so check your PETs every once in a while," Amelia said before the School Bell rang. "I've gotta go."

"See ya at the Regionals!" Lan called out.

"Keep in touch," Yuna said to Kim and Ron in the Cyberworld. "Famous might be contacting us with news, and considering this is a Netopian Military Breach, every NetSavior available will have to be on watch."

Kim and Ron nodded before Yuna Logged Out.

Miracle and KarmaMan both sighed, taking out their PETs. "So, what do we do now?" Miracle asked.

"We're sorta stuck on what we should be doing, since it's a free period." KarmaMan added on.

Ron nodded. "_Okay, KarmaMan, here's what you need to do,_" Ron said from the Cyberworld. "_Find the special room I was given after becoming the M-Tech MegaMan, but whatever you do, avoid D-Hall_." Ron said. "_There are a lot of—_"

"Bad memories there, I know," KarmaMan replied with a roll of his eyes. "You've told me about D-Hall ever since you got to M-Tech High."

Kim then looked to Miracle. "_Miracle, there's still a lot of things to be taken care of for the Regionals,_" Kim explained. "_Please don't have a breakdown if lots of Students and Teachers are asking for your opinion on everything_."

Miracle nodded. "Don't worry, Kim," Miracle said as she tapped her head. "Even when I'm in your Body, I still have everything memorized."

Kim and Ron both smiled before their NetNavis walked off while Lan and Josh Mankey followed Miracle while Chaud and Tara both followed KarmaMan.

KarmaMan calmly walked down the Halls before noticing a Door that had his name and the Hikari Crest on it. "This must be the place." KarmaMan said to himself, walking towards the Dark Hall with Chaud and Tara right behind him.

As KarmaMan was about to make his way into his special room, two Students, one tall and the other short, came out.

"Hold it, Stoppable!" the tall Students said. "Chaud Blaze and Tara Mywo can pass, but you can't come this way."

"Yeah," the short Student said. "D-Hall has been declared 'Loser-Free'!" the shorter Students started to laugh. "'Loser-Free'!"

KarmaMan chuckled. "Is this how you treat all Students who come this way, or is it just the ones who you're scared of?" KarmaMan asked.

"What did you say, Stoppable?!" the tall Bully yelled out.

"You two saw how I handled John and his Lackeys," KarmaMan said. "I can do the same to you, only with_out_ holding back." 

"In my opinion, listen to him," Tara said. "You _really_ don't want to get on Ron's Bad Side."

Both Bullies tittered nervously as they stepped to the side. "Um, never mind," the tall Bully said. "Good luck at the Game!"

KarmaMan smirked and made his way to his room.

"You'd better get with the other Cheerleaders," Chaud said to Tara. "I'll watch after KarmaMan."

"You got it!" Tara replied back with her thumb swiped across her face.

Miracle walked around with Lan and Josh by her side. Two Students passed by, waving to the three before Miracle waved back.

"Hi, Kim." The female Student said.

"How's it going?" Miracle replied back with a wave.

"Kim, we need you to decide on a font for the cover," another Female Student said, coming along with a Male Student by her side. "You're the only one we trust to make a decision everyone can love with."

"Of course," Miracle replied back. She started to think back to what she had recorded while she was still in the Cyberworld before looking back to the two Students. "Tekton Pro Ext." Miracle finally replied back.

"Thanks, Kim!" the Students said before walking off.

"Wow, you sure must have memorized a lot." Josh mused.

"I need to know everything necessary to make M-Tech High shine," Miracle explained. "It's one of the duties I have as Kim's NetNavi."

A teacher then walked up. "Kim, are you all prepared for tutoring at M-Tech Middle School next week?" she asked.

"Of course," Miracle replied back with a nod. "I love those Middle School Students!"

"Don't forget those banners you promised to paint, Possible," another Teacher said. "Deadline's Monday."

"Already painted, Mr. Mason," Miracle responded. "All of them are M-Tech Colors, all honoring Lan and MegaMan themselves."

"Kim, are we gonna get those New Uniforms for the Regionals or what?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, everything's ready, Bonnie," Miracle said, nodding. "I already have every Uniform set and ready."

Tara ran up and looked to Miracle. So far, she was handling everything.

"Kim, this is gonna rock!" Tara exclaimed, running up to Miracle. "E-Tech is so history!"

"Oh, they won't be expecting the Cheer _we_ put on." Miracle mused as she winked to Lan.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for," Kim said as Miracle to Punk and the rest of the Cheerleaders' NetNavis. "E-Tech's gonna burn!"

Punk laughed and patted Kim on the back, which everyone all cheered for. "We're gonna win!"

"**YEAH!**" All of the Cheerleaders' NetNavis exclaimed.

MegaMan appeared next to Kim. "Miracle, everything's set," MegaMan reported. "Dr. Hikari agreed to lend his help for the Cheer."

Kim nodded. "Good," she said, still putting on a good act. "We'll need everything we've got to make sure our NetOps come out on top!"

Miracle nodded as she looked to the M-Tech Cheerleaders. "Come on," she said, motioning to them. "I've got the perfect plan."

The Cheerleaders all nodded as they followed Miracle into the Girls' Locker Room. When they entered, BlazeQuest Packs enough for all of them were at each designated Locker.

"So, what's the plan, Kim?" Hope asked.

Miracle looked back and forth to each NetOp of her fellow NetNavis and grinned. "It's a bit complex, but with practice, I'm sure we can make it," Miracle said, placing on one Pack to transform her into a female version of MegaMan DoubleSoul MiracleSoul. "Grab your things, and follow me."

Everyone nodded, now heading to their Lockers. Tara placed her Pack on, transforming into a female version of MegaMan DoubleSoul RollSoul. "Wow, this rocks!" Tara called out.

Another Cheerleader, Liz, found a Pack on her own Locker. Placing it on, Liz found herself in a girl version of MegaMan DoubleSoul TorchSoul. "Light 'em up! I'm on fire!" Liz exclaimed in excitement.

Crystal placed her Pack on, and in minutes, she was MegaMan DoubleSoul GutsSoul. "Guts, Guts, Guts." Crystal quipped.

Jessica found her Pack, and soon, as she placed it on, she was now as MegaMan DoubleSoul NumberSoul. "Ah, sweet!" Jessica exclaimed. "E-Tech's Number is up!"

A Cheerleader with blonde hair and slightly dark-toned skin, and blue eyes, found her own Pack. This Cheerleader, Ashley, placed on her Pack and found herself to be MegaMan DoubleSoul HeavyMetalSoul. "Oh, yeah!" Ashley exclaimed, feeling her fist.

Hope placed on her Pack, and soon enough, she was the female version of MegaMan DoubleSoul SearchSoul. "Locked and loaded." Hope quipped.

Marcella gasped in happiness as she saw the emblem of ProtoMan on the Pack by her Locker. Laughing, she placed it on, now becoming MegaMan DoubleSoul ProtoSoul. "Oh, I love this form!" Marcella exclaimed.

Another Cheerleader, Megan, soon discovered her Pack. She placed it on, and she became the female MegaMan, in the SpoutSoul DoubleSoul Form. "Irresistible." Megan said to herself happily.

Elsa, one of the many Cheerleaders, found her Pack. She placed it on, and when she did, her hair started to spike up. As it did, Elsa gained DoubleSoul ThunderSoul. "Oh, I _so_ love the sound of Rolling Thunder." Elsa said to herself.

"And I love the Windy Breeze!" a Cheerleader named Maureen exclaimed, showing she was in DoubleSoul WindSoul.

"People may have doubts about this," another Cheerleader, Will, started out. "But I think that WoodSoul is a really powerful form." Will bragged, showing that Miracle/Kim had adjusted the normal WoodSoul into a more serious form.

Bonnie gasped as she saw every one of the DoubleSouls that the Cheerleaders had. "Oh, no," Bonnie said, looking to her Pack. "Kim hates me! She gave me JunkDataSoul!"

Miracle walked up to Bonnie and patted her on the shoulder. "You know, Bonnie, no one's going to laugh at you for that Form," Miracle started to explain. "Each of the Packs are equipped with each DoubleSoul Charge Shot. The one for JunkDataSoul is Poltergeist, which we will all need for the Regionals," Miracle went on. "I adjusted it so that you look cool when you wear it. Everything will be fine, trust me."

Bonnie looked from Kim/Miracle to the rest of the Cheerleaders, all smiling to her.

Bonnie started to smile as she placed the Pack on her body. "Well… here we go." Bonnie said. Armor started to materialize onto her body. As it finished manifesting, Bonnie was now as the effeminate version of MegaMan in DoubleSoul JunkDataSoul.

"Okay, I'm loving this!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Miracle chuckled as she took out some Gauntlets that were the same as Kim's. "I thought you might," Miracle said. "Okay, so before we go all out with the DoubleSouls that will wipe away the competition, we need to go over a couple of things," Miracle said, deactivating her armor. "Prepare to get the MegaBuster." Miracle quipped.

Later, that night, the Regionals were starting. Cheerleaders from E-Tech, Lo-Tech, Up-Tech and S-Tech practiced for the Competition as from the bleachers, KarmaMan, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Higsby, Shuko, the Former Members of World Three, Tamako Shiraizumi, Raika, Lilly, Raoul and Dr. Hikari, as well as Kim's family had arrived to cheer Kim on.

"You know, I think it's great that you guys decided to come and help cheer Kim on." Lan said to his friends.

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Lilly said as she started to try and drink from her gourd around her neck.

"Oh, no!" Tory exclaimed, grabbing the gourd and giving Lilly a bottle of water instead. "Not this time."

"And if Kim and Miracle are as powerful as you say they are," Tamako started to say. "I'll have to have HeavyMetalMan take on _both_ of you!"

Shuko nodded. "I don't care much for a NetBattle Challenge, I just want to see Kim lead M-Tech to Victory."

At that moment, Josh Mankey walked up. "Hey, guys," Josh said. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, Josh," James replied back. "Have a seat."

Josh smiled and sat next to James. "Thanks," he said before looking to Dr. Hikari. "I was given the Synchro Chip, just as you wanted."

Dr. Hikari looked up to Josh and smiled. "Good," he said. "With every minute Drakken grows stronger and gains more Darkloids, we'll always need to be on the lookout," Yuichiro said. "We'll need really powerful NetBattlers and people with enough courage to take them on."

Lan nodded before looking back to his Dad. "Are those trucks here?" Lan asked.

Dr. Hikari nodded. "Yes," he said. "I was allowed to bring them here, and when the signal is given, this Cheer will top any other Cheer Routine the other Schools have."

Just then, the lights went off, causing everyone to gasp and the Cheerleaders from the other Schools to get to the sides. "_**First up, your own M-Tech High Cheerleaders!**_" the announcer yelled out, followed by the sound of loud and roaring applause. "_**You go, girls!**_"

Soon, upbeat music started to play for the M-Tech Cheerleaders. Out the doors, one by one, each Cheerleader came out, performing flips and cartwheels. Lined up in rows of six, parallel to each other, they leapt into the air and kicked off of one another's heels, forming a path as Miracle came through, strutting on out before performing a sideways twirl. Three Cheerleaders jumped off to the top left corner of the room before three more jumped to the other top right corner of the room. Three more Cheerleaders jumped to the bottom right corner while the other three jumped to the bottom left, leaving Miracle in the middle.

The six on the top right and bottom left moved towards each other, shaking their Pompoms at their bottom rights or lefts while the opposite Cheerleaders did the same while Miracle waved her Pompoms around in the air. The Cheerleaders continued to do this until they were all lined up in a single line. Soon, when they were all lined up, Miracle held her Gauntlet Arm into the air, activating a version of the MegaBuster, causing everyone to "Ooh" and "Ah" at the sight before the rest of the Cheerleaders followed, forming MegaBusters of their own. Throwing the MegaBusters into their left hands, they hopped across the room and formed a circle, the Crest of MegaMan. Red Rays fired from the MegaBusters, officially forming the Crest of MegaMan.

From the stands, Yuichiro smiled and pressed a button. A Dimensional Area was shot from the outside, surrounding the entire School. Everyone gasped as Viruses started to enter, but the Cheerleaders grinned and somersaulted towards them.

Six Cheerleaders leapt into the air and shot down at several Mettaurs, Deleting them instantly. Everyone now started to cheer as Miracle, Bonnie, and five more Cheerleaders used CyberSwords to slash at the rest, all Viruses were Deleted before the six Cheerleaders from before shot up MiniBoomers into the air. Miracle leapt up and shot at the MiniBoomers, creating fireworks and causing raucous cheers to come from the crowd.

As Miracle landed, the Cheerleaders stepped forwards, dancing as they thrust their Pompoms down and shook their hips right before placing one hand to their hip and shaking the other one in the air, hopping around while spinning the Pompom in their free arm. As that was done, the Cheerleaders backed up and slowly spread out their arms before tossing their Pompoms into the air and successfully catching the ones that belonged to them.

Bonnie, Tara, Hope, and Marcella all circled their Pompoms low while Miracle held her Pompoms high. When the guitar riff struck, they switched positions, with the other eight Cheerleaders performed flips in the air and landed on the ground, all of them now lined up with Miracle leading them. She placed her right hand out, where the Cheerleader behind her placed her left hand out while the one behind her placed her right hand out, and so on and so forth. A CyberSword came out, and as Kim held her left hand out, a WideSword appeared. Everyone followed in suit as they all raised their hands into the air, forming the final LongSword and creating the LifeSword Program Advance. They all held their LifeSword Weapons in one hand and cartwheeled to one side of the room before all looking to one another, slashing down with the Program Advance and then using them as ribbons to spin around as they continued their Cheer.

Miracle held out her right hand, forming a blue CyberSword while Bonnie walked up with a red one. The two ran up to each other and clashed, with more fireworks behind them. They started to clash high and low before the rest of the Cheerleaders charged up their MegaBusters, seeing more Viruses come in. Miracle and Bonnie saw them and smiled, forming a WideSword once again and slashing at them while the rest of the Cheerleaders shot at them. The Crowd started to go wild as Miracle and Bonnie lashed out their Swords at each side of them, taking out every Virus that came their way. A Virus that looked like PharaohMan appeared. Everyone gasped as Miracle and Bonnie looked to each other and nodded. They held up the CyberSword and the WideSword into the air again and struck down with the Program Advance, ending the PharaohMan Virus, but more Viruses came in and dropped Boomers in front of the Cheerleaders, creating smoke.

Everyone watched in the smoke as NetNavi Emblems started to shine. Each Emblem landed on each position where each Cheerleader was.

All of a sudden, the smoke cleared away, and Maureen appeared as MegaMan WindSoul. Loud cheers filled the Gym once again before the rest of the Cheerleaders appeared, all in DoubleSoul.

"Oh, look!" Maylu called out, seeing Tara leap into the air with the Roll Arrow armed. "RollSoul!" 

Tara shot down at some Viruses right before Liz appeared in TorchSoul, using FireArm to burn some Jelly Viruses.

Crystal shot a Rocket GutsPunch at some Hevy Viruses before Ashley smashed a Mettaur using Metal Break as HeavyMetalSoul.

Jessica tossed a Doom Dice towards more Viruses before Canodumb Viruses came. Hope, however, used the Scope Blaster to shoot them all down.

Marcella leapt down, using ProtoSoul. She sent a Sonic Boom towards some Swordy Viruses, Deleting them instantly, followed by a sly grin.

Megan, Elsa and Will used their talents with ThunderSoul, SpoutSoul and WoodSoul to take down more Viruses, using the Thunder Bolt, the Water Spout, and WoodTower attacks respectively to take down the Viruses heading towards them, Deleting them immediately on sight.

Everyone shifted their eyes to Bonnie as she held her hands out. RockCubes appeared, getting lifted into the air. Each Cheerleader jumped onto them as Bonnie jumped onto her own. Miracle, with MiracleSoul, jumped onto the center RockCube and every Cheerleader posed the same way Lan and MegaMan did when they completed CrossFusion. When all of the RockCubes came together, they formed a large Crest of MegaMan.

Everyone cheered as Bonnie, Tara and Liz danced across the Gymnasium while Miracle swung her arms around in a circle before creating MegaMan's Crest in a hand motion. She twirled into the air and tossed up her Pompoms before landing on top of the other Cheerleaders on a pyramid.

Kim/Miracle twirled off of the Cheerleaders before she kicked herself from the top of the wall and to the ground, spinning around before landing. She started to spin her arms around while walking backwards, but unlike last time, the Cheerleaders got out of the way, and Miracle danced on the wall before landing and throwing her Pompoms into the air. The rest of the Cheerleaders joined her, and just as the music ended, Miracle caught her Pompoms and they all posed.

Everyone got up and cheered for them. The M-Tech Cheerleaders got off of the ground and bowed before they headed off to the stands.

All of Lan and Kim's friends cheered for Miracle as she came to them. The rest of the Cheerleaders were greeted warmly as Lan ran up to Miracle.

"Kim, that was great!" Lan exclaimed as the Dimensional Area went down. "Those DoubleSouls really did the trick! No one could have topped that!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said, patting Miracle on the shoulder. "Kim, you were awesome out there!"

"Thanks," Miracle replied back. "No big."

Raoul smiled and patted Megan on the back. "Nice job with ThunderSoul out there," He complimented. "I bet that ThunderMan would be proud."

"Thanks!" Megan replied back, going to chat with the rest of her friends.

Raoul smiled and then looked to Miracle/Kim. "You know, even though I was temporarily part of the NetSaviors, Famous let me know what happened, Miracle." Raoul then said.

Miracle chuckled and looked to Raoul as Amelia started to congratulate Bonnie. "I might've known," Miracle said smugly. "So, do you wanna speak to me, or to Kim?"

"Actually, both," Raoul explained. "Can you pull up Kim on the Kimmunicator PET?"

Miracle nodded and took out the Kimmunicator PET, showing Kim on it before KarmaMan took out Ron's PET and showed that Ron was on it as well.

"_What did you want to talk about, Raoul?_" Kim asked.

Raoul chuckled. "Okay, so as you know, ever since that Darkloid, PseudoMan, attacked, I've been staying here in M-Tech," Raoul explained. "You see, my Daughter will be attending M-Tech High, and I thought the best way to make her feel welcome was to meet Kim and Ron, as well as their NetNavis."

"_Oh, how nice!_" Kim awed. "_Ron and I will be sure to give her a warm welcome to M-Tech High!_"

"_Yeah, Raoul,_" Ron said. "_You can count on us!_"

Raoul Raizen smiled before his PET started to sound off.

Amelia's PET sounded off as well before Lan and Chaud's started to go off too.

"_It's Wade, TechMan and Famous,_" Ron said to KarmaMan. "_I'm putting them through_."

Miracle and KarmaMan both nodded as the three appeared on three different screens on the PET.

"_We've discovered the location of Drakken's new hideout, as well as the Neutronalizer,_" Famous said. "_You'd better get Private Dobbs. All NetSaviors must be here. This is a threat to the Netopian Military_."

All NetSaviors in the Gym nodded and ran off.

"Hey, don't leave us out!" Josh called out as he ran after Miracle.

"Yeah, I want to have a piece of this action too!" Tara exclaimed.

Later on, NetSaviors teleported right to Drakken's Timeshare Lair. All of them were armed with Gauntlets like the ones Kim and Ron had. Since Josh and Tara came as well, Josh was given a Gauntlet while Tara was armed with the one she already had.

Miracle looked around and looked to the Kimmunicator PET. "Wade, is this the right place?" Kim's NetNavi asked. "I would have expected an Apprentice of Regal to be on a Cargo Ship or a Satellite."

"_Drakken did an excellent job covering his tracks, but he wanted his mail forwarded_," Wade explained as the NetSaviors started to close in. "_The change of address shows him in some kind of Timeshare Lair complex… Suite 7B_."

Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Raika, Tara, Amelia, Josh and Raoul all nodded and let the NetSaviors to the door.

"MoonBlade." Miracle whispered, picking the lock. After a while, the door opened, and everyone entered.

As soon as everyone was inside, LaserBlast Cannons started to form on everyone's arms. 

"Over there." Miracle whispered.

Everyone nodded and started to hide behind the large shelves in the room. There, they saw Drakken in Dobbs's body.

"Time to make my Ultimatum!" Drakken exclaimed, getting in front of a screen. With some effects from LaserMan, he had a holographic disguise of his original body.

"Declare me supreme ruler of Earth or I will Neutronalize every major city, every hour, _on_ the hour, and bring me Yuichiro Hikari." Drakken demanded as Dark Shego recorded everything. "If you all fail to comply within the next hour, the deal will be off, and you can kiss Delhi to Rio to Venice, and even Jawaii Island goodbye."

"And cut!" Miracle called out, revealing herself.

Drakken and Dark Shego looked as Miracle and KarmaMan came out of their hiding places with Private Dobbs, Lan, Chaud, Josh and Tara.

"You're surrounded!" Raoul called out, appearing at another part of the room with Raika and Amelia.

More NetSaviors came in, aiming the LaserBlast Cannons at Drakken while Dark Shego aimed a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer at Miracle before the Henchmen came in.

"Ah, Miracle, Kim Possible's NetNavi," Drakken said as he looked to Miracle in Kim's body. "That's right, Dark Shego told me all about how you switched Human Brains with NetNavi Cores."

"Then you _really_ don't want to mess with us," KarmaMan spat. "Miracle beat Dark Shego to the point that she cried."

"We're not letting you go, Drakken!" Lan called out.

"Hand over Private Dobbs's body, now!" Chaud yelled out. "There's no escape, so surrender!"

"Surrender?" Drakken asked. He laughed before pressing a button on the console. "You mean 'fight'!"

Soon, a Dimensional Area appeared around the entire Timeshare Lair Building.

"No one leaves!" Drakken yelled as Viruses came in. "Dark Shego, Henchmen, finish them off! All of them!"

Miracle and KarmaMan looked to each other before looking to Tara. All three nodded as Lan and Chaud nodded as well. The five stepped up and held out their PETs as the NetSaviors started to open fire on the incoming Henchmen.

"**Miracle—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**"

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

Miracle, Lan, KarmaMan, Chaud and Tara all let the armor of their NetNavis, or in Miracle and KarmaMan's case, their own armor, come onto them. Dark Shego growled as Miracle and KarmaMan appeared in their CrossFused Armor while Lan, Chaud and Tara were equipped with the Armor of their own NetNavis.

"Five CrossFusers, Drakken!" Lan called out. "Now it's _really_ time to surrender!"

"I don't even know the meaning of the word!" Drakken called out. "DrillMan, EnergyMan, HornetMan, come forth!" Drakken ordered.

Soon, three Darkloids appeared alongside Dark Shego.

One of them was orange and had arms and legs, as well as the top of his head, shaped like a drill. His chest was orange while his lower body was black. On his Chest was the NetNavi Crest of Drill Bits on it.

EnergyMan was a black-bodysuit NetNavi with White Rings around his arms and legs. He had no mouth, but there were two white eyes on his head. On his Chest and the sides of his helmet, he had the NetNavi Crest of Energy Spirals like that of an atom.

HornetMan flew in the air. He was a yellow and gold NetNavi with wings, as well as two eyes that resembled a wasp's. His NetNavi Crest covered his chest, depicting a hive on it.

As soon as they came in, DarkMan and FlameMan followed, as well as CentaurMan from the day he attacked M-Tech High.

"Great!" Miracle exclaimed with Kim's voice in her own voice, the two synced together. "One crazed CrossFused Assassin and six Darkloids! Just when things couldn't get any worse!"

"Oh, things sure _are_ going to get worse!" Dark Shego exclaimed. She leapt into the air and formed a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade and landed in front of Miracle as EnergyMan got in front of Lan and MegaMan, DrillMan standing before Chaud and ProtoMan, CentaurMan running up to Tara and Ring, and HornetMan floating in front of KarmaMan and Ron.

"What about the others?!" Ron exclaimed from the Cyberworld. "We can't let them roam free!"

"Don't worry!" Raika yelled, shooting his LaserBlast at DarkMan. "We've got them!"

"Okay, but just to let you know, Kim didn't do so well against ShadowMan when she didn't have CrossFusion!" Miracle called out.

"And all these NetSaviors won't do well against me!" Drakken exclaimed as he looked to FlameMan and DarkMan, as well as the Henchmen. "Finish them all off!"

"Spreader!" Amelia called out. Her arm changed to that of a Spreader before she blasted some of the Henchmen.

"FireSword!" FlameMan called out, slashing down at Amelia.

Amelia looked up and formed an AquaBlade, clashing with FlameMan before Josh narrowed his eyes at DarkMan.

"Boomerang!" Josh yelled out, tossing twin Boomerangs from both of his hands at DarkMan.

DarkMan remained still and let the Boomerangs phase right through him.

"Okay, let's try CrossBoomer!" Josh exclaimed as he threw a CrossBoomer at DarkMan soon after.

"Pathetic!" DarkMan remarked, grabbing the CrossBoomer and crushing it in his hand.

Amelia slashed away FlameMan and looked to Josh. "Use that Synchro Chip!" she called out. "It's the only way!"

"Wait!" Miracle called out as she shot a Bubbler attack at Dark Shego. Dark Shego withheld the blast before locking blades with Miracle. "Is he ready?"

Josh took a deep breath and looked to his Synchro Chip. "I hope so," Josh said before looking to his green and yellow PET. "TornadoMan, you up for this?"

"_We'll have to be prepared_." TornadoMan replied back.

Josh nodded and held out his PET. "Okay, um, how do you do this?" he asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes before noticing a FireTower heading her way from FlameMan. She gasped and leapt out before looking to FlameMan glaringly. "Like _this_," Amelia said, taking out her own Synchro Chip. "I was given one too, so watch," Amelia then ordered, slotting in five Battle Chips.

"**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Amelia called out as she slotted the Synchro Chip into her PET.

The Henchmen watched as Amelia held out her PET. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Amelia and Yuna called out before she spread out both of her arms.

Josh grinned and slotted in five Battle Chips as well before taking out the Synchro Chip again. "**Synchro Chip In, and Download!**" Josh called out, slotting in the Synchro Chip. "**CrossFusion!**" both Josh and TornadoMan yelled, spreading their arms out as well.

Amelia crossed her legs as Yuna's Crest appeared on her chest, followed by Yuna's black bodysuit appearing on her skin. She held out her left arm, which caused the Gauntlets and Boots of Yuna to manifest onto her left side before she did the same with her right. As it was done before, yellow Gauntlets and Boots appeared on the right side of her body before she allowed her shoulder pads to appear. She twirled around as her hair grew longer. As it was let down, Yuna's helmet appeared before Amelia's mouth was covered by a mouth plate. Yuna punched out with her left hand before a Staff materialized, which she grabbed with her right. Amelia twirled around the Staff before placing it behind her back and placing her left hand across herself, her CrossFusion finished.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Amelia and Yuna called out.

Data materialized onto Josh, followed by several Digital Tornadoes forming his Green Gauntlets and Boots. He spun around, letting his green pack appear on his back before his wings formed. A green chestplate appeared on Josh's chest, followed by TornadoMan's Crest digitizing onto his chest. TornadoMan's black bodysuit came after, and streaks of gold came onto his bodysuit, Gauntlets and Boots. The same Crest started to manifest at the sides of Josh's head before his green helmet came into place. As it did, it flashed once, letting golden streaks appear on it. It flashed a second time, letting wings appear on the sides before flashing a third time, which then allowed his mouth plate to cover his mouth and his two Crests to appear on the sides of his Helmet. Josh thrust his right arm forwards and his left arm to the side of his head, his CrossFusion now full.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Josh and TornadoMan called out.

FlameMan growled as Josh looked to him, now CrossFused with TornadoMan. "Okay, Darkloid, you're done!" Josh called out as he held his arm out. "Triple AquaStorm!" he called out, sending a Tornado of Water towards FlameMan.

"Fire Candle: Green Light!" FlameMan called out, glowing green. However, two AquaStorm Tornadoes put them out before the third one hit FlameMan. "No!" FlameMan exclaimed.

"Yes!" Josh quipped, leaping into the air. "AquaBlade and ColdPunch, Battle Chips In!"

FlameMan growled and attempted to send a Fire Blast at Josh, but his AquaSword sliced off FlameMan's right hand before the ColdPunch froze him in his place.

"Deep freeze!" Josh remarked.

"_FlameMan, Logging Out_."

Meanwhile, Amelia was taking on DarkMan. He was using his Dark Shadow Axe to defend himself, but the two clashed blades with each other as they ran back and forth around the room.

Miracle continued to take on Dark Shego, who was only fighting with her left arm. "Nice handicap!" Miracle taunted.

Dark Shego scoffed. "And they say _I'm_ the Bad Guy," she mused while rolling her eyes. "You may have defeated LaserMan and AirMan, Miracle, but you won't defeat someone like me!"

Miracle gasped. "How did you know about Arashi and AirMan?" Miracle questioned.

"Oh, please, you're not the only one who knew about Kimmie's first victory against someone with CrossFusion." Dark Shego spat, slashing at Miracle.

Miracle simply sidestepped and punched Dark Shego where her sling was, causing her to scream.

"Then you must know that I've defeated MegaMan in combat before," Miracle bragged back. "Kim and I are a team! We don't yield to anyone!"

"Then I'll _make_ you!" Dark Shego exclaimed, sending a stab at Miracle. Miracle just used an AreaSteal to get out of the way before appearing behind Dark Shego, her MiracleWorker now charged up.

"Cross Divider!" Miracle called out, mimicking the same move that Private Dobbs pulled off.

Dark Shego gasped as she was sent back by an "X" Slash, sending her into the wall behind her.

KarmaMan and Ron continued to battle against HornetMan. HornetMan laughed as he started to glare upon the NetNavi of Ron.

"Electro Stingers!" HornetMan called out, turning his arms into Stingers and shooting KarmaMan with them.

"Vulcan, Battle Chip In!" KarmaMan called out, countering the Electro Stingers. "Wrecker, Battle Chip In!" KarmaMan announced soon after, sending a Wrecking Ball towards HornetMan.

HornetMan gasped and tried to fly out of the way, but was hit in the head, getting knocked out and sent to the floor.

"Now!" KarmaMan exclaimed. "Vulcan, Triple Battle Chip In! Infinite Vulcan!"

HornetMan looked up as KarmaMan opened fire on him, sending him out of the Human World.

"_HornetMan, Logging Out_."

"Buzz, buzz, buzz!" KarmaMan quipped.

"Sagittarius Straight!" CentaurMan yelled as he sent a Stampede of Centaurs towards Tara and Ring.

Tara leapt into the air and looked down to CentaurMan. "Not this time!" Tara called out. "SandRing, Battle Chip In!"

A sandpit was opened up beneath CentaurMan's feet, causing him to fall in.

"Program Advance!" Tara called out. "StepCross, Triple Battle Chips In! ZetaCross!"

CentaurMan watched as Tara gained two LongSwords before charging at him with them. She passed right through him, with her arms spread out, and an "X" formed on CentaurMan's chest.

"_CentaurMan, Logging Out_."

Meanwhile, Lan was continuing to take on EnergyMan. The two ran across the room, firing at each other until EnergyMan jumped into the air.

"Energy Capsule!" EnergyMan called out, sending an atom-shaped Boomer at Lan.

"Whoa!" Lan called out as he dodged the attack. "Okay, MegaMan, time to show this guy just what energy is!"

"_Right!_" MegaMan called back.

"Now, StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross, Battle Chips In! EvilCut!" Lan called out. He formed a powered HeroSword on his right hand before charging towards EnergyMan.

"EnergySaber!" EnergyMan yelled back, charging at Lan as well.

The two passed right through each other, but Lan emerged the Victor, landing on the ground on his feet while EnergyMan was left in the air, stuttering.

"_EnergyMan, Logging Out_."

"You won't cut me in half this time, ProtoMan!" DrillMan proclaimed to Chaud.

"You tried to steal the PET Data!" Chaud called out. "Now, Darkloid or not, you'll _still_ be defeated!"

DrillMan laughed as three holes digitized in front of him. "Triple Hole!" he called out, sending three drills towards Chaud.

"_Chaud, now!_" ProtoMan called out.

Chaud nodded. "Magnum, Battle Chip In!" he called out, causing a Magnum to appear. It fired upon the three Drills, destroying them.

"Drill Drive!" DrillMan yelled out, turning himself into a drill and then drilling towards Chaud.

"Program Advance!" Chaud yelled. "StepSword, Triple Battle Chip In! ZetaStep!" Chaud exclaimed. He gained a WideSword on his right hand and slashed at DrillMan right at the tip of his Drill, causing DrillMan to fall to the ground.

"_DrillMan, Logging Out_."

The rest of the NetSaviors fired at the Henchmen heading their way while Amelia continued to take on DarkMan. She twirled around her bladed Staff before it soon started to glow.

"Yuna Aero Raze!" Amelia yelled out, sending a Sonic Slash of Air towards DarkMan.

DarkMan held up his Axe and tried blocking the attack, but it shattered his weapon before Amelia aimed her Staff at him.

"You cannot defeat DarkMan!" DarkMan called out.

"We'll see!" Amelia yelled back. "BreakSaber!" Amelia yelled out again, forming a powerful, glowing CyberSword from her right hand. She leapt into the air with the Sword in her right hand while her Staff was in her left. With both her weapons, she struck down at DarkMan, breaking the horns on his back.

"No!" DarkMan exclaimed.

"_DarkMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken watched as Miracle and Dark Shego continued to fight. Dark Shego was about to strike at Miracle again until she noticed that all of the Darkloids that were summoned were defeated, and all of Drakken's Henchmen were getting pushed back as Raoul and Raika led the NetSavior Charge.

"Never turn your back on the enemy," Miracle quipped, slashing Dark Shego away. Dark Shego gasped as she turned back to Miracle before getting slashed to the Brain-Switch Machine. "You taught Kim that, and I always remembered it."

KarmaMan grinned and looked to Drakken. "Now, to take care of one more thing," Ron's NetNavi said before grabbing Drakken and getting Private Dobbs. "No one can take you two seriously in either of those bodies."

The Dimensional Area went down, and Drakken and Dobbs were hooked up to the Brain-Switch Machine. Everyone ejected from CrossFusion and successfully grabbed their PETs. Raika ran to the Console and activated it. A surge of electricity ran through the two before Drakken's voice started to come through his own body.

"Ah, there's no body like _my_ body!" Drakken exclaimed as he looked down to his original body and grabbed his PET from Dobbs.

"Oh, yes, Sir, it's good to be home." Private Dobbs mused.

"Good," Kim said from the Cyberworld. "Now, to get _us_ back to normal."

"I don't think so!" Drakken exclaimed, taking out his PET. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!"

Miracle and KarmaMan both gasped as LaserMan was sent into the Cyberworld, right where Kim and Ron were stuck in.

Kim and Ron gasped as LaserMan appeared in front of them.

"LaserMan." Kim said grimly.

"Your NetNavis were a Challenge for me," LaserMan said as he held his hand out, forming a Dark Version of a LaserBlast Cannon. "But I think taking down the NetOps will be twice as fun."

"We'll see," Kim said, holding her hand out. "MiracleWorker!"

"Karma Blades!" Ron called out.

"Dark Star Fire!" LaserMan called out, sending multiple Meteors towards Kim and Ron.

Kim leapt out of the way while Ron slashed apart the blast sent at him.

LaserMan looked into the air as Kim leapt down with the MiracleWorker in Sword Mode. LaserMan formed his own Dark CyberSword and blocked the attack, locking blades with Kim. The two growled and started to circle one another before it was time for LaserMan to strike.

"Dark CyberSword!" LaserMan yelled out, sending a Sonic Slash towards Kim.

"I know all of your moves, LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed, slicing right through the Sonic Slash. "But let me show you some of mine!"

"Miracle has already shown me all of the moves she possesses," LaserMan remarked. "You have nothing to show me."

"Think so?" Kim asked as she deactivated the MiracleWorker. "Try me!"

LaserMan laughed. "This will be easier than I thought!" he exclaimed as an orb formed from his Vertical Fins. "Star Break Laser!"

Kim looked up and saw several Meteors rain down on her. She took a step back, and like a rocket, Kim flung herself into the air. She soon leapt onto each of the Meteors before grabbing one of them, tossing it to LaserMan.

"What?!" LaserMan called out, blasting the Meteor.

"Karma Boomerangs, Boo-Yah!" Ron called out, sending Karma Boomerangs towards LaserMan.

"Predictable!" LaserMan retorted, slashing them apart.

"But _this_ isn't!" Ron quipped, twirling around and then kicking LaserMan in the chest repeatedly.

LaserMan groaned as he stumbled back. Kim landed on the ground and sent a punch to his Crest, causing him to spark.

"I was defeated by Humans?!" LaserMan exclaimed. "Impossible!" he yelled out.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

"That's how we roll." Kim quipped as she hi-fived Ron.

"Now, Drakken," Raoul said as everyone aimed HiCannon Blasters at Drakken and Dark Shego. "You're coming in with us."

"Not today!" Dark Shego exclaimed. She painfully broke free from her handicap and slammed a red button, causing alarms to go off.

"_**Self-Destruct Initiated. Self-Destruct Initiated**_."

"You think you're all that, Miracle?!" Drakken called out as he and his forces evacuated. "Well, you're not!"

"We've got to stop him!" Raika called out as he shot some blasts at Drakken and Dark Shego. Dark Shego laughed and deflected the blasts before teleporting all of Neo Nebula out with AreaSteal.

"_No, we've gotta switch back_," Kim said from the Cyberworld. "_Even if this Base will Self-Destruct, no one else can get their hands on it_."

Chaud nodded as Miracle walked up to one of the probes on the Brain-Switch Machine before taking out the Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In, Kim, Power Up." Miracle said as she Jacked Kim into the terminal above her.

KarmaMan walked up and hooked himself up too. "Jack In, Ron, Power Up." KarmaMan said, Jacking Ron in as well.

"Okay, here we go," Chaud said as he started up the Brain-Switch Machine again. "Cross your fingers, everyone."

The NetSaviors nodded as Chaud activated the Brain-Switch Machine again. The same surge of electricity ran through Kim and Ron's bodies while it also happened with Miracle and KarmaMan's bodies as well. Data digitized onto both NetNavi and NetOp before the electrical surge wore off.

"Miracle, is that you?" TornadoMan asked from the Cyberworld.

"Kim, am I speaking to the right person?" Lan asked in the Human World.

The eyes on Kim and Ron's bodies started to open, blinking. They both looked to one another and smiled. "We're back!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'm me again!" Ron exclaimed.

"_And we're back too!_" Miracle called out from the Cyberworld.

"_Success!_" KarmaMan exclaimed.

Everyone cheered before everything around them started to shake.

"Time to go." Kim said.

Soon, everyone was out of the Timeshare Lair, and watched as it exploded.

"Good news, we're back in our bods!" Ron said as everyone watched from a distance away. "Bad news, I think we accidentally Neutronalized the Neutronalizer."

Kim looked to the Neutronalizer, still in perfect shape as the smoke cleared away. "Or not." Kim said smugly.

"Did I neglect to mention that the Neutronalizer is dang-near indestructible?" Private Dobbs pointed out.

"So we're all good!" Lan exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

The next day, Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Amelia were back at M-Tech High.

"It feels great to be myself again!" Kim said happily.

"And it's greater that we won the Regionals!" Tara cheered.

"I could not _stand_ another day being in the Cyberworld," Ron said before looking to his PET. "No offense, KarmaMan."

"_None taken,_" KarmaMan chuckled. "_In fact, when you get to D-Hall, you'll find yourself with a big surprise_."

Ron raised an eyebrow as everyone found themselves in D-Hall. "Oh, no," Ron said. "This isn't—"

"Dude, here's that money I've been, uh, holding for you since kindergarten." The Tall Bully stuttered.

"Hey, got this new Videogame. Enjoy!" the other Bully said before they walked off.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ron asked.

"_While I was in your body, I gave those two a lesson. They won't be bugging you forever now_." KarmaMan said smugly.

Later on, at the NetSavior Headquarters, Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron teleported in with Tara and Josh by their sides.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed as he looked around.

"This place is _massive!_" Tara mused.

At that moment, Chief Kiefer and Manuela walked up.

"Josh, Tara, allow me to introduce to you Chief Kiefer and Manuela, head of the NetSavior Society," Kim said. "Ever since the rise of Neo Nebula, we're in need of more NetSaviors."

"And after hearing your work from yesterday, we'd like to make you honorary NetSaviors," Chief Kiefer said. "Do you two accept?"

Josh and Tara looked to each other with uncertainty before Kim nudged Tara.

"You think I can keep the Cheer Team in check _and_ be a NetSavior at the same time?" Kim asked.

"And we'll need another upperclassman to keep an eye on things." Ron added on.

"This will be a great opportunity for you guys." Miracle said to Ring and TornadoMan.

"So, what do you say?" KarmaMan asked.

Josh and Tara both chuckled before sending Chief Kiefer a nod. "Okay, we're in!" Tara exclaimed.

"You can count on us!" Josh said.

Kiefer and Manuela nodded. "Very well," Kiefer said as he and Manuela held their hands out. "Welcome, new Agents."

Josh and Tara shook hands with Chief Kiefer and Manuela as everyone smiled. This was a good start for all of them.

A few days later, in Space, a Comet was traveling. It looked down on Earth before moving faster.

On Hawaii, someone watched the Comet from a telescope.

"Is no use in denying. Duo… is on his way."

**Author's Note:** Well, what did everyone think of my longer-than-usual first Chapter for 2015? I hope you all like the hard work I put into this. It took me quite some time to get done. Happy New Years, everyone! With 2015 finally here, I shall be doing my best to get as many New Chapters as I can done for all of you to enjoy. Of course, it will take time to get done, but I can assure you, it will be done, I promise. For now, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything you have on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say is always absolutely positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy New Years, everyone! Give your resolutions, stick to them, and I'll see you all soon!


	11. Friendly Rivalries Gone Bad!

Hey there, guys! What's up? Enjoying 2015 so far? Sure hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a brand new Chapter for one of my most favorite stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Now, today isn't just a special day, it's my Birthday! It's so exciting! Thank you all for reading this story and for liking it, especially **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and to never forget, the **Guests**. I could have never gotten to this point without all of you. I'm pleased with what I have done so far, and I hope to go further on. Now, since no questions need to be answered, please allow me to move onto my brand New Birthday Chapter! Please be sure to give the best reviews, rate this high, and enjoy!

Chapter 11: Friendly Rivalries Gone Bad!

Kim and Ron were behind a building. They leapt over some trash cans as several men stomped after them.

"**PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**" they chanted.

"They're getting closer, KP!" Ron exclaimed in worriment.

"**PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**" the men continued to chant, now running after Kim and Ron.

"This way!" Kim said as she and Ron turned a corner.

Ron looked behind them as Rufus came out of his pocket. He gasped and looked in front of Ron. "Look out!" he chattered.

Ron crashed into some garbage cans, but leapt over them before he and Kim hid behind a blue car.

"Ron, over here!" Kim called out as Ron hid with her.

Both Kim and Ron stopped to catch their breaths.

"I think we lost them." Kim said.

To make sure that Kim was correct, Kim and Ron looked through the window of the car and see if the men were still following them. However, a dog appeared in the windows.

"Tainted slobber! Tainted slobber!" Ron called out before he and Kim ran again.

Another car, this one red, intercepted them. Kim and Ron covered their eyes as more men came out.

"**STEEL! STEEL! STEEL! STEEL!**" these men called out.

"_Kim, Ron, get going, hurry!_" Miracle called out. "_Turn around and get in!_"

"Don't have to tell _us_ twice!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron turned back around, coming to a door.

"_Open it, Ron!_" KarmaMan called out.

"I'm _trying!_" Ron yelled back, but the door was locked. "But I can't open it!"

"We've _gotta_ find another way in!" Kim exclaimed. The two started to run again, only to meet the same men chasing them before.

"**PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**" the men chanted.

"**STEEL! STEEL! STEEL! STEEL!**" the opposing men chanted back.

"_Kim, the roof!_" Miracle called out.

"Right!" Kim said as she took out her Hairdryer Grappler. "Going up!" she called out as she grabbed Ron. She shot the Grappler into the air and let herself and Ron be lifted off the ground and to the roof.

As soon as Ron was on the roof, he helped Kim up.

"Come on, Kim," Ron said as he started to walk off. "We've gotta get inside."

However, Ron's foot was stuck on the cable, and he fell off the building towards the chanters. Kim gasped and used her Grappler to jump off, grabbing Ron and knocking down the men. As she grabbed Ron, the two entered a ventilation shaft, screaming as they were knocked through all of the twists and turns.

Kim and Ron soon came out, landing inside of the building, now revealed to be the inside of M-Tech Mall. Signs everywhere read "Steel Toe" and "Pain King" as the men from before entered.

Kim chuckled and looked to Ron with a small smile on her face. "Next time we come to the Mall, we take the Main Entrance, okay?" she asked, which elicited a shy grin from Ron.

"Deal!" Ron said.

Kim smirked and looked to herself. "You know, I usually like to go home and change after coming back from a Mission." Kim said.

"No time for that, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay, why?" Kim asked with a roll of her eyes.

"The first 100 Fans not to be trampled get a free GWA T-Shirt!" Ron explained.

Kim sweat-dropped. "GWA?" she asked.

"What's that?" Miracle asked KarmaMan.

"It's a Wrestling Organization." KarmaMan explained.

"Yeah, how can you not know the Global Wrestling Association?" Ron asked. "I mean, it's always the most excellent Sporting Organization in the World aside from NetBattling! Steel Toe rules! Yeah!" Ron cheered.

"**PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!**" the men from before chanted out loud.

Kim furrowed her brow with confusion. "All this just because some Wrestlers are making a big Mall Appearance?" Kim asked.

"Not just _some_: Pain King and Steel Toe!" Ron explained before showing Kim a poster. "Pain King's got a bionic eye, so don't even _think_ about looking into it, or else you'll end up writhing on the floor in total pain!" Ron exclaimed.

"_And Steel Toe actually has… steel toes?_" Miracle asked from the Cyberworld.

"No, that's just a publicity gimmick. They're more like Titanium, actually," Ron explained.

"_And… that happened how?_" Miracle asked once again.

"A Freak Industrial Accident."

"Yeah!" Rufus exclaimed.

"_Right_~" Kim drawled off while rolling her eyes again. "I'm sure it was."

"**LISTEN UP, M-TECH!**" a voice called out, gaining Kim and Ron's attention. There, at the podium, was a man with a black business suit and a magenta blazer. He had short brown hair, pale skin and black eyes. He let out a laugh before continuing to speak. "**ARE YOU READY FOR ACTION?!**"

The Crowd cheered in response.

"**ARE YOU READY FOR THE HEAD-BUMPING, CHEST-THUMPING, BACK-BREAKING, GROUND-SHAKING CONFRONTATION OF 200X?!**"

"Yeah, Baby!" Ron called out while everyone cheered.

"Is that Pain Guy?" Kim asked.

"Hah, no!" Ron said. "That's Jackie Oakes, the Founder of the GWA."

"**Now, here's a little secret**," Jackie said to everyone. "**These two World-Class Athletes that I'm about to bring out…**"

Everyone cheered once again, but were silenced by Jackie.

"**HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS!**" Jackie announced before letting the Audience Cheer. "**Here's… Pain King!**" Jackie yelled, gesturing his hand to the left to show Pain King, a Wrestler in blue and with a crown on his head. Jackie then gestured his hand to the right. "**And… Steel Toe!**" Jackie called out, showing a Wrestler in green and with a Titanium right foot. Both growled and flexed their muscles in front of everyone.

"Rip 'em, Steel!" Ron called out.

Kim sweat-dropped and looked to Miracle. "Okay, I'm in the Mall, and I'm _not_ shopping," Kim said. "Is there something wrong with this picture?" Kim asked before she started to walk away.

Ron suddenly stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait, Wrestling isn't just about two guys beating up each other," Ron explained. "It's also a War of Words."

"_Oh, REALLY?_" KarmaMan asked with his arms crossed.

Miracle scoffed. "_THIS should be interesting_."

"You're going down!" Pain King yelled to Steel Toe.

"No, _you're_ going down!" Steel Toe replied back.

"No, _**you're**_ going down!"

"No, _**YOU'RE**_ going down!"

Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan all sweat-dropped as Ron watched as if it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. "Yeah, they're Poets," Kim mused sarcastically. "Look, _Club Banana_'s doing a tie-in with the Museum's 'Cleopatra's Closet' Exhibit," Kim explained, motioning her finger to _Club Banana_ next door. "That's where _I_ will be." Kim then said, walking off.

Inside _Club Banana_, Kim looked around. All of _Club Banana_ had been redecorated in an Egyptian Fashion. There was even a Statue of PharaohMan at one side of the door and another of MistMan at the parallel side.

"Hello, Civilization!" Kim said happily to herself as she rested her head against some green cargo pants.

At that moment, a dark-skinned girl walked up to Kim. She had black hair, brown eyes, and a red top with a short skirt that connected with it, both separated by a black belt at the waist with a yellow belt buckle. On her ears were earrings, red on one side while the other had what appeared to be matching NetNavi Crests with an Emblem of a Color Pallette.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl exclaimed. "How much do you love Cleo's Cargoes?"

"_Way_ much." Kim replied back as she watched the girl, who seemed to be a worker at _Club Banana_, look at the Cargo Pants herself.

"Do you have them…?" Kim started to ask.

"You'd look good…" the other girl started to say.

"**In… Giza Green?**" both girls suddenly said simultaneously, Kim with a question and the girl with a compliment. 

"_Kim, take it!_" Miracle called out from the Kimmunicator PET.

"**Jinx!**" Kim and the new girl said at once.

"You owe me a soda!" Kim said, beating the girl at the minute.

"Ooh, you got me!" the girl complained playfully.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle laughed. She suddenly noticed that there was another NetNavi next to her, laughing as well.

The new NetNavi next to Miracle was unlike any other. She had pink armor with some white stripes on her, as well as black arms with a grey bodysuit. Unlike her armor, her hands were white, and the heels of her Boots were grey. She had small wrist braces that were purple, and she had a Pink Helmet with a White Lightning Bolt going down the center of it. On her Helmet were also some yellow antennae-looking pieces of hair with pink stripes and lights at the front edges of them, as well as a blonde ponytail tied with a green ribbon, similar to the one that Roll had. She had pale skin and blue eyes. On her Chest, as well as the sides of her Helmet, were the same Color Palette Designs that the girl with Kim had.

"Well, she got you," the pink NetNavi said. "You gonna get her a Soda or what?"

Miracle laughed. "You look new," Miracle said. "Just programmed from a Custom Burn Disc?"

The pink NetNavi turned to Miracle and smiled. "You betcha," she replied. "The name's Pallette. Nice to meet you." The new pink NetNavi said, extending her hand to Miracle.

"Nice," Miracle replied back as she shook Pallette's hand. "I'm Miracle."

Kim and the new girl laughed as they looked to their NetNavis on their PETs. "Hey, you've got a nice NetNavi there," the new girl complimented. "But I can assure you, mine's better."

"Oh, we'll see." Kim teased while playfully rolling her eyes.

Back in the Atrium of the Mall, Pain King and Steel Toe continued to talk each other down.

"It makes me _sick_ to look at you, Lead-Foot!" Pain King spat.

"You _will_ be so much sicker… when I stomp you with cold, hard, steel!" Steel Toe remarked back.

"Let's go! Right here, right now!" Pain King yelled angrily.

The Crowd went wild at the violence before Jackie Oakes got in between the two Wrestlers.

"Now, now, boys! Save it for Mayhem in M-Tech!" Jackie said, trying to calm the two down before letting out a chuckle. "Good seats still available, folks! Eh? Eh?" he asked.

"You're going _down!_" Pain King yelled to Steel Toe, pushing him back.

Steel Toe growled and pushed Pain King back, causing Jackie to try to get them to stop again.

"Guys, that's enough! Break it up there. Break it up there!" Jackie ordered, but to no avail.

Soon, the entire crowd was in a riot. They pushed and punched each other as the violence between Pain King and Steel Toe grew.

Ron watched as one man was shoved into another before the man he was shoved into was rammed by a familiar girl with a red jacket and a metal shuriken on her forehead.

"Tamako?!" Ron exclaimed.

Tamako laughed and looked to Ron. "Hey, Ron!" Tamako said. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here, HeavyMetalMan?" KarmaMan asked HeavyMetalMan in the Cyberworld.

"Great to see you, KarmaMan," HeavyMetalMan said. "You see, Tamako's selling stuff from the Yoka-Yoka Hot Springs, but is _really_ here to see Steel Toe in action!"

"Yep," Tamako said to Ron in confirmation. "Who are _you_ rooting for?"

Ron grinned and crossed his arms. "Same Professional Wrestler." He replied back.

"Nice. While Oakes is selling T-Shirts for free, _I'm_ giving them away with free, rare Break-Type Battle Chip!"

Everyone gasped when they heard this.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that out loud." Ron said as he and Tamako got back-to-back.

"I count ten on my side," Tamako said before looking back to Ron. "How many can you take on with those Special Gloves of yours?"

Ron activated a GoldFist and a BronzeFist and pounded them together. "Plenty!" he exclaimed.

Every fight continued to go on as Ron and Tamako took on angry customers back-to-back with each other.

Meanwhile, Kim was with the new girl at the counter in _Club Banana_.

"Do you belong to our _Club Banana_ Club?" the girl asked.

"Charter Member." Kim replied, taking out her PET and showing her identification on it.

The new girl looked to Kim's Membership Identification. As soon as she did, her eyes widened. "Kim _Possible?!_" the girl exclaimed in surprise. "I thought it was you! The stuff you do is so amazing!" the girl said. "I mean, creating your own Synchro Chip, taking on Neo Nebula and being the Daughter of great Scientists who helped Lan and MegaMan in so many ways?! It's incredible! Those are the kinds of stuff only Kim Possible can do!"

"Ah, it's no big," Kim said as she rolled her eyes. "But thanks."

"By the way, sorry for not introducing myself, but my name's Monique," the girl explained. "Monique Raizen, at your service."

"'Raizen'?" Kim asked. She gasped in amazement. "Oh my gosh! You're Raoul's Daughter!" Kim exclaimed before looking to her Kimmunicator PET, seeing Pallette. "And Pallette's your NetNavi!"

"At your service." Pallette said with a bow.

"You know my Dad?" Monique asked.

"I fought along_side_ him!" Kim exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be his Daughter!"

Monique chuckled. "Well, let me tell you," Monique said. "When my Dad decided to have me go to M-Tech, I didn't know what to think! Well, that all changed when he told me about the adventures he had with Lan and the NetSaviors, told me about the adventures you went through, and even signed me up as a NetSavior!" Monique said, showing Kim her NetSavior Badge.

"I'm one too!" Kim exclaimed, showing her own NetSavior Badge. "You got any assignments from Famous yet?"

"None yet," Monique said. "Famous just told me to live a little and lay low."

"Cool," Kim said with a chuckle. "So, where do you go to School?"

"M-Tech High."

"Me too!"

"I start Monday!"

"You _totally_ have to let me show you around!"

"Deal!" Monique said before taking out her PET. "But first, we need to see how you NetBattle. Everything my Dad said about you and Miracle can't _all_ be true."

Kim chuckled and whipped out her Kimmunicator PET. "As you wish," Kim said as she prepared some Battle Chips. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Kim and Monique could start their NetBattle, the sound of yelling came from outside.

"What was that?" Monique asked.

Kim looked out to see Tamako back away from some people, throwing punches at them. She narrowed her eyes past Tamako to see Ron using GoldFist and BronzeFist to punch at more people.

"Ron!" Kim called out angrily with a Cross-Popping Vein.

"Wait," Monique said, furrowing her brow. "Ron Stoppable? _The_ Ron Stoppable? The M-Tech MegaMan?" Monique asked.

Kim nodded. "Didn't know he already had a reputation," Kim said with a shrug. "Anyways, I've gotta stop him. Care to help?"

Monique grinned. "My shift's over for the day," Monique said as she put on her own Gauntlets, which were red in contrast to the usual black-and-white color. "So I've got time to kill."

Kim grinned before the two headed out of _Club Banana_.

Kim and Monique both ran out, heading into the mob.

"ZapRing!" Monique called out, stunning some of the mobsters and sending them to the ground.

"Excuse me!" Kim said as she moved through some more mobsters. "_Pardon_ me!" Kim exclaimed, sliding under two more.

"ZeusHammer!" Kim called out as she leapt on top of a leaning mobster. With the weight, she was thrown towards Ron, grabbing him from his fight and landing on the stage, with Monique arriving soon after, armed with an AirShot Blaster. Behind her, some more mobsters fell down.

"All with an AirShot?" Ron asked. "Wow! You're good!"

"My name's Monique Raizen, Raoul's kid," Monique said, deactivating her Gauntlet. "Nice to meet you."

"Cool! Raoul told KP and I about his Daughter coming here!" Ron exclaimed, shaking Monique's hand.

"Honey, that was some performance," Jackie Oakes said, walking up to Kim, Ron and Monique. "And to add to that, a Raizen! You three ever think about a career in Professional Wrestling?"

"From time to time, but Dad won't allow it." Monique said as she began to think about it.

"So. Not." Kim replied deadpan.

Jackie chuckled. "Cute, I like that," Jackie said before grabbing Kim's hand. "Tell you what, here are three Tickets to Mayhem in M-Tech," Jackie said, handing Kim some tickets, much to Ron and Monique's surprise. "Enjoy yourself on Jackie." Jackie then said before walking off.

"Whoa! Backstage Passes!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Kim's hand.

"We get to see the Wrestlers!" Monique exclaimed in excitement.

"Both big fans, huh?" Kim asked. "Well, _I'm_ not."

"But we can go there, right?' Ron asked. "I mean, I see that Monique here is a fan of Wrestling."

"Whoa, Backstage Passes!" Tamako then said, getting onto the stage and kicking away a mobster. "You've gotta share, Kim! I'll give you my JusticeOne Battle Chip for free for those!"

Kim scoffed and handed the Tickets to Ron. "He takes them, you keep the JusticeOne," Kim counter-offered. "I'm heading to the 'Cleopatra's Closet' Exhibit at M-Tech Art Museum. It's a special preview for _Club Banana_ frequent buyers."

"Now I can't argue with you there," Monique said. "I'm not just a Frequent Buyer, I'm a complete worker there." Monique stated before walking off with Kim.

Ron scoffed as Tamako stood with her. "Cleopatra!" he remarked. "Like anybody's gonna remember _her_ ten years from now, Tch!" Ron retorted.

At the Museum, Kim and Monique were now in Giza Green Cargoes, walking around as the Tour of Cleopatra's Closet began.

"Good evening," the Tour Guide said. "If you'll follow me, It's my pleasure to

welcome you to this special Club Banana preview of Cleopatra's Closet." The Tour Guide said as she led the crowd of people into an exhibit.

As soon as the Tour Guide let Kim, Monique and the rest of the people enter, they heard some muffling. The Tour Guide looked to the ground and gasped, seeing a guard, bound and gagged.

"Get the NetPolice here," Kim ordered as she and Monique held out their PETs and showed their NetSavior Badges. "Let the NetSaviors take care of the rest."

The Tour Guide nodded before Kim pulled up Wade. "Wade, trouble at the M-Tech Museum," Kim said. "Can you tap into the Security Cam?" she then asked.

Wade nodded as TechMan appeared on a screen next to him. "_Tapping_." Wade replied back.

"_I'll let Famous know immediately_." TechMan added on before the two signed off.

Monique took out a pocketknife and sliced the gag off of the Guard's mouth.

"Over there!" the Guard yelled, looking over to the door.

"We're on it!" Kim yelled as she and Monique ran after the culprit as he made his way out.

In another building, Tara was in line to see a movie. Before she could get her tickets, she saw a man running on the roof next to her.

At that moment, her PET sounded off.

"So, you gonna get a ticket?" the girl at the counter asked in a Spanish Accent.

"Sorry, uh," Tara stuttered, looking to the nametag on the girl's shirt. "Annie?"

"_Zita, my name's Zita. My nametag isn't ready yet,_" the girl replied back. "_If you've got somewhere else to be, don't waste your time here_."

Tara nodded and ran off to the stairwell, getting Zita to grin before looking to her PET.

"_Another interesting one, huh, Zita?_" Zita's NetNavi mused from her red and purple PET.

"Lumine, things got interesting." Zita replied back before looking into the sky, seeing a Comet fly past in the distance.

"_Agent Mywo, come in_," Famous said as Ring showed Tara who was calling. "_NetSavior Alert_."

"Does it have to do with a man on the roofs?" Tara asked. "I'm already on my way." Tara added on before placing a set of Gauntlets on her hands.

Kim and Tara approached on the roof, looking around to find their culprit.

"Where could that guy have gotten off to?" Monique asked. "No one could _that_ covertly."

Kim nodded as she started to take out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, I'm Jacking you into the Cameras," Kim said as she aimed her Kimmunicator PET at the Cameras, Jacking Miracle in. "Try and find our culprit."

"You too, Pallette," Monique said, aiming her own PET at the Camera. "Good luck."

Miracle and Pallette were soon inside of the Systems. They both pulled up screens and started to search.

"Monique, I'm getting something by that Power Box over there," Pallette said, showing Monique the coordinates. "I'm picking up some strange Energy Readings close to you."

"Same with me," Miracle added on. "Kim, go and check it out."

Kim and Monique both nodded as they approached the Power Box. Kim slowly activated a CrossBlaster while Monique activated a TankCannon.

"Freeze!" Kim and Monique both ordered, turning around to see who was behind the Power Box.

As soon as the culprit was made out, he ran away, causing Kim and Monique to gasp.

"You're so busted!" Kim called out before looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "All available NetSaviors in Area Twenty-O-Two, we have a Museum Robbery! If you see any tall man on the roof, intercept, but proceed with caution!"

"Already on it, Kim!" Tara called out as she came on top of the Movie Theatre.

"ZeusHammer!" Tara called out as she saw the large man head towards her.

Tara yelled as she swung the ZeusHammer at the man. All he did was send a fist towards the Hammer. Kim and Monique both leapt down and watched as the man and Tara clashed.

"What _is_ he?!" Monique asked.

"This strength… it's not normal!" Kim exclaimed as she watched Tara and the mysterious man gain momentum over each other.

Tara swung back the ZeusHammer to slam down on the man once again, but this time, he just remained where he was. Tara slammed down the ZeusHammer, but much to her surprise, upon contact, it broke.

"No way!" Tara exclaimed.

The man started to glow yellow before dashing past Tara. Kim, Monique and Tara all gasped before he got away.

"We've gotta get back to Base about this." Kim said to Monique and Tara.

Meanwhile, Ron was at home with Jim and Tim, watching Pain King and Steel Toe fight each other.

"Go!" Ron called out. "Toes of Steel!"

"Pain King's down!" Tim exclaimed.

"Duh," Jim drawled with a Sweatdrop. "Pain King _never_ beats Steel Toe."

"Word to that, Jim," Tamako said as she came over with some Popcorn. "I'm all _for_ Steel Toe!"

Everyone all laughed before Ron's PET started to sound off. Everyone looked to Ron with confusion before Ron got up. "I'll be back, but save me some Popcorn!" Ron called out before leaving the room, leaving Tamako, Jim and Tim to keep watching the match go on.

"KarmaMan, couldn't this wait?" Ron asked in a corner as Rufus came out. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"_Sorry, Ron, but this call is from Famous_," KarmaMan replied back. "_I'm putting him through_."

"Huh! Famous!" Rufus spat.

"_Good to see you, Agent Ron,_" Famous said as he appeared on the screen. "_We need you at the Base immediately. This is a top-priority situation_."

Ron nodded before pressing the NetNavi Emblem of his PET. Within seconds, he digitized away.

At the NetSavior Base, Kim, Monique and Tara waited for Ron to arrive.

"Where is Ron?" Tara asked. "Didn't he get Famous's call?"

All of a sudden, Ron teleported in. "Sorry I'm late, guys," he said. "But I was watching Steel Toe take on Pain King!"

Kim chuckled. "I'm sure I can talk Wade into letting you see a Recording," Kim teased before heading towards a door. "Now, come on, we don't want to keep Chief Kiefer waiting."

The three other NetSaviors nodded as Kim placed her PET up to a scanner.

"_Agent Kim Possible. NetNavi: Miracle. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Ron passed by and did the same.

"_Agent Ron Stoppable. NetNavi: KarmaMan. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Monique walked up, placing her PET up.

"_Agent Monique Raizen. NetNavi: Pallette. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Tara grinned and held up her own PET.

"_Agent Tara Mywo. NetNavi: Ring. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara watched as Lan and Chaud came in, putting away their PETs.

"Glad you could make it," Famous said as he stood at his desk. "But I'm curious as to how Steel Toe is doing right now."

"I feel you, Famous." Ron said while Monique nodded. Kim and Tara just looked to each other and rolled their eyes while Lan looked like he was going to burst with excitement. Fortunately, Chaud patted him on the back, calming him down.

"I assume you all are aware of the robbery at the Museum?" Chief Kiefer asked as he came into the room, followed by Manuela.

Kim and Monique nodded. "We were there when it happened, and Tara was there to try and stop him." Kim explained.

"He broke the ZeusHammer," Tara said as some NetSavior Scientists took away her broken Gauntlets. "Would've used something like WideBlade instead, but he could have broken that too, and he ran off before we could even question him, very quickly too."

"So, how strong are talking here?" Chaud asked. "I haven't heard of anything this strong since GravityMan."

"Maybe the guy wasn't human," Ron suggested. "I mean, no one just breaks a ZeusHammer and runs away at that kind of speed."

Wade then appeared on a screen, getting everyone to look to him.

"Wade, did you get anything?" Kim asked.

"_The only thing stolen was a small Talisman_," Wade explained, bringing up a picture of the stolen item. "_It was a gift to Cleopatra from the High Priest of Anubis, the Jackal-Headed Egyptian Deity of Mummification._"

"Wait, Mummies?" Lan asked.

"Okay, gross," Kim noted. "I bet Cleopatra would've preferred a nice set of earrings."

"_Don't be so sure_," TechMan said. "_According to lore, this talisman was supposedly enchanted_."

"Oh, come on!" Kim remarked. "Who would believe _that?_"

"Maybe the strange guy on the roof?" Tara asked. "He seemed to glow pretty bright back there."

Kim nodded. "Good point," she said. "Carry on, Wade and TechMan."

"Yeah, what's this thing supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"_Give superhuman strength!_" Wade exclaimed.

Everyone sighed. "Oh, great," Kim said sarcastically. "At least it's not immortality… I guess." Kim added on after a while.

"Keep working, Agent Wade," Manuela said. "If we are dealing with someone with great strength, we must all be ready."

"_I'm more interested as to how the thief broke the ZeusHammer_," MegaMan said from the Cyberworld. "_I broke the LifeSword Program Advance with a CyberSword, but this doesn't sound natural_."

"_No kidding!_" Ring exclaimed. "_Tara brought out all her strongest abilities, and that… Monster handled her like it was nothing! Where are the others when you need them?_"

"Yeah," Lan supported. "What's the word from our other NetSaviors?" he then asked.

"Agent Josh is on a Field Mission with Agent Raika," Kiefer explained. "And Agent Bonne is looking into the subject as we speak. She's now Level 5."

Kim sighed. "That's not going to help, especially since Tara is down without her Gauntlets," Kim said. "I suggest we all keep our eyes open until we get another lead."

Kiefer nodded. "Good idea, Kim," he said. "You all can go home, but if you find out anything, alert us immediately."

"This is a serious threat," Famous added on. "We can't let our Guards down."

Ron smiled. "Word to that," he said. "In fact, Tamako and I are going to the 'Mayhem in M-Tech' Match tomorrow. She can help us find something."

"Manuela and I will meet you there." Kiefer then said.

"Wait, so we have someone to report to?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding?" Manuela asked. "Chief Kiefer is rooting for Pain King to win!"

"No, that's you," Kiefer corrected. "I'm on Steel Toe's side."

Kim sighed once again. "This is going to be a long week." She mused to herself, to which Monique nodded.

"And Monique Raizen, Welcome to the NetSaviors." Lan said in a friendly tone.

Monique smiled and nodded to Lan. "Thank you, Lan Hikari," Monique replied back. "It is such an honor!"

Kim smiled. "This is gonna be fun." She mused to herself once again, this time with a smile on her face.

"Yep," Ron said, patting Kim on the back. "So, you wanna stop by _Bueno Nacho_ and fill me in on what else happened?"

Kim shook her head as she headed out with Monique. "No thanks," she replied. "Monique and I stopped on the way here for smoothies." Kim said before everyone walked out.

Later on at night, Ron was looking into some information while at _Bueno Nacho_.

"Smoothies?" Ron asked Rufus and KarmaMan. "Since when does Kim drink _Smoothies?_"

"Mmm, Smoothies!" Rufus exclaimed before diving into some tacos.

"_Don't let it get to you, Ron,_" KarmaMan said from Ron's PET. "_This could be an opportunity to see how things run in the Raizen Family_," KarmaMan pointed out. "_Didn't Lan tell you that Raoul once dressed up in Disco Clothes and wore an Afro once?_" KarmaMan asked.

"But I'm seeing a _pattern_ here, guys!" Ron exclaimed as someone came into the restaurant while he ate a burrito. "Kim does _her_ thing, I do _my_ thing, and pretty soon, we're doing different things!"

Rufus continued to eat his taco before looking up to Ron. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm just blowing this whole Monique thing out of proportion," Ron said as he put his burrito down. "I bet tomorrow everything's back to normal!"

"Define 'normal', Ron," a voice said from behind Ron. "My Daughter's a good person."

Ron looked around and saw Raoul come over with Tamako.

"Raoul! Tamako!" Ron exclaimed.

"Good to see you too," Tamako said. "Here alone?"

"Just me, Rufus and KarmaMan." Ron replied back with a shrug.

"You don't mind if we join you too, do you?" Raoul asked.

"No, no, not at all," Ron said as Raoul and Tamako sat across from him. "By my guest."

Raoul and Tamako both smiled as they sat down.

"A new friend's nothing to be paranoid about," Tamako said to Ron as she drank some soda. "I mean, I have a nephew with HBD. Even though he's had trouble trying to fight it, he's still made plenty of friends, and they've been helping him with his disease every step of the way."

Raoul nodded. "Ron, you just have to give my Daughter a chance," he said. "I'm sure that you two will find something in common with each other."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, guys," he said as he picked up his PET and Rufus leapt into his pocket. "I'll give Monique a chance. Thanks for the talk." Ron said before walking out.

The next morning, Ron arrived at Kim's house. He rang the doorbell, and soon enough, Ann Possible came to answer it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dr. Possible," Ron said in a friendly voice. "Is Kim ready for school?"

"Hi." Rufus said as he came onto Ron's shoulder.

"You just missed her, Ron," Ann said. "I think she said something about meeting with Monique."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Monique, huh?" he asked. "That's Raoul's kid."

"Oh, I knew there was something familiar about her and her NetNavi, Pallette," Ann said before grabbing her purse and her PET. "Ooh, and I'm going to be late for my Cranial Bypass and NetNavi Surgery," Ann then said before running out to her car. "Say 'Hi' to your folks!" Ann called out before she left.

Ron chuckled. "Boy, am I starting to like Monique already." He said. "Maybe Kim and I can NetBattle her."

At M-Tech High, Kim walked towards the Center of the Gym with her PET out as Monique came from the other side, with her red and pink PET out as well, both girls meeting at a NetBattle Terminal.

"You ready to do this?" Kim asked.

"Girl, Pallette here has been programmed to fight," Monique quipped. "Bring it on!"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you!" Kim called out as she thrust her right hand with her PET in it back. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out as she thrust her hand forwards.

"And don't say I didn't warn _you!_" Monique spat back as she held her PET out in front of her in her left hand before lifting it up into the air. "Jack In! Pallette, Power Up!" Monique called out, bringing her hand with her PET in it down and aiming it at the NetBattle Terminal.

Soon, Miracle was Logged In, as well as Pallette. Pallette had her arms crossed with a smug grin on her face.

"Let the Battle begin!" Kim said.

Miracle nodded before she formed the MiracleWorker on her arm. "MiracleWorker, Blaster Mode!" she called out.

Pallette watched as Miracle sent a blast towards her.

"Pallette Cube!" Pallette called out, summoning a multicolored RockCube in front of her to defend herself.

"AreaSteal!" Miracle called back, teleporting away.

"Nice try," Pallette said. "But I know where you are." She spat before she held her right arm out.

"Okay, Blinder, Battle Chip In, Download!" Monique called out, slotting in a Battle Chip.

Miracle appeared behind Pallette, only for a Bright Flash of Light to blind her. She fell to the ground as Pallette turned around with a Pink CyberSword on her right arm.

"CoilSword!" Pallette called out, slashing down at Miracle.

Kim gasped and took out a Battle Chip. "Miracle, time to open your eyes!" Kim quipped. "With BugFix, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting in the Battle Chip.

Miracle closed her eyes, and she started to glow green. After a while, she could now see clearly, and she managed to hold up her MiracleWorker in time to block Pallete's attack.

"Nice," Monique complimented. "But a Raizen _always_ has a trick or two up their sleeve." Monique quipped.

"Trust me, I'm not like the other Navis you defeated before," Pallette said to Miracle with a grin. "So be prepared," Pallette quipped before spreading out her arms. "Pallette Bolt!" she called out, causing circles similar to the ones ThunderMan had to appear behind her. All of them had Elemental Chip Symbols on them. A surge of energy ran through them before seven bolts started to rain down from the sky.

Miracle looked up and dodged a Lightning Bolt before a FireTower emerged beneath her. She gasped and leapt away from it before using AreaSteal to dodge an AquaTower and a WoodTower. A gust of wind was then sent her way before several swords were sent in her direction. Miracle slashed them all away before she felt some of her energy drain.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed. "Just like ThunderMan, only more deadly!"

"You bet!" Monique replied back.

Miracle got back up onto her feet, only to meet Pallette aiming a finger at her. "Pallette Beam!" Pallette called out, sending a surge of every elemental attack towards Miracle.

Miracle used LifeAura to block the attack, but it broke as the Pallette Beam hit her. Within minutes, she digitized away.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

Kim laughed as she walked over to Monique, the two shaking hands. "Wow, no one's been able to defeat Miracle before!" Kim exclaimed. "You're quite a worthy opponent."

"Runs in the family, I guess," Monique said. "No big. Now, how about we have some lunch? I'm starving."

Later on, Kim was telling Monique some stories about her missions.

"And then once, I was saving this Desert Prince from some stupid Death Squad, and the back of my skirt was totally caught in my underwear… the whole time!" Kim exclaimed.

"No way!" Monique exclaimed.

"That could _not_ have happened!" Pallette said to Miracle.

"This was one Mission I was actually there for," Miracle replied back with a shrug. "It was embarrassing, I can assure you."

"I almost died," Kim said as she placed the side of her head on her palm. "And he almost did."

"Talking about our Mission to Istanbul again, KP?" Ron asked as he came over. Kim smiled and nodded before Ron handed Monique some food from his bag. "Bear Claw?" he asked.

Monique chuckled. "No thanks," she said. "I'm a Vegetarian."

Ron nodded. "So, Monique, did Raoul ever tell you about the time he wore an Afro and played a villain?" Ron asked.

"He sure did," Monique replied. "And when he came back with that Samurai Wig, I confiscated it from him for the safety of everyone."

Kim chuckled and gave a thoughtful look. "Breach of Fashion Sense?" Kim guessed.

"Practically broke the law." Monique replied back.

"Can you stand wearing those kinds of clothes?" Ron asked.

Monique laughed. "I'd die before it happens." She stated.

Ron laughed. "So, did Kim tell you that I'm her Sidekick, 'caus that role's definitely taken by me." Ron said.

"Got it, crystal clear." Monique said with a nod.

Amelia then walked over. Every one of the students gasped before Kim, Ron and Monique all looked to Amelia, with one black eye, her left hand clutching onto her right arm, and a scar near her right cheek.

"Amelia?!" Kim exclaimed as Amelia limped over.

Monique immediately got up and helped Amelia get over before she could get a chance to hit the ground. "Agent, what happened to you?" Monique asked as she had the Lunch Lady bring over a bag of ice.

"I was tracking down that glowing man," Amelia explained as one bag of ice was placed at her cheek. "He broke a GoldFist, the LifeSword Program Advance, and Rounds from a SuperVulcan, even when I shot seventy-five times at him, but he shattered them all with his hand." Amelia said before coughing.

"We need to get somewhere private!" Ron exclaimed to Kim.

Kim nodded as she, Ron, and just arriving, Tara, helped Amelia to the Gym.

"What happened?" Tara asked as she brought Amelia another Ice Pack.

"Amelia tracked down the glowing man, but he broke a GoldFist, the LifeSword, and seventy-five rounds from a SuperVulcan," Monique explained. "All of that with just one hand."

"Whoa!" Ring exclaimed in the Cyberworld as she, Miracle, KarmaMan and Pallette watched Ashe keep an eye on Amelia's vitals.

"Did you at least get a glance of what he looked like?" Wade asked from the Kimmunicator PET.

"Nothing, sorry," Amelia replied. "Famous told me to deliver the news to you first and then report back to Base for Recovery," Amelia said before picking up her PET. "I won't be any help to you in the field for some time now. Sorry." Amelia apologized before she teleported away to the NetSavior Base.

"Well, this isn't looking good for us." Miracle said to KarmaMan, Pallette and Ring.

"I just got words from some other Agents," Ring said as her eyes flashed. "We're still new, but Agents Saito and Blake have been mortally wounded when they tried to find out who the thief was too."

Tara sighed. "What do we do? Call in more new NetSaviors?" Tara asked. "A ZeusHammer couldn't stop that guy, so I give up. How do we stop him?"

Kim shrugged. "With Amelia recovering, we have to solve this on our own," Kim said. "We should split up, try to find things out on our own until we can solve this together."

"Well, I _am_ going to Mayhem in M-Tech tonight with Tamako," Ron said. "And Chief Kiefer and Manuela said that they'd be there, so it's worth something, right?"

Tara nodded. "I'll be in the crowds, seeing if anyone there is acting strange." Tara said.

Ring nodded. "That should narrow it down."

Kim and Monique both smiled.

"You coming with?" Ron asked.

"No thanks," Kim said. "We promised that we would give Monique a big welcome, so I'm gonna hang out with her tonight," Kim stated. "But, at least keep us posted for new updates."

Later that night, Mayhem in M-Tech was starting.

Inside of the Locker Room, Pain King and Steel Toe were getting ready for their match.

"So, you're taking a vacation this year, huh?" Pain King asked Steel Toe as he placed on his shoes.

Steel Toe chuckled. "Yeah, we went ahead and rented a cottage on Martha's Vineyard," Steel Toe explained as Pain King put his crown on. "You know, It'll be nice to get a chance to relax away from Kids."

"Huh," Pain King mused as he put his crown on. "Sounds charming."

All of a sudden, Pain King and Steel Toe heard some knocking at the back door.

"I hate your guts!" Pain King yelled aggressively to Steel Toe.

"I'm taking you down, Slime!" Steel Toe remarked back.

The door opened up, revealing Jackie Oakes.

"Oh, hi, Jackie." Pain King said.

Steel Toe wiped some sweat off of his head. "Oh, man!" he said with relief. "I thought you were a reporter or something."

Jackie chuckled. "Ah, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "Ribitta has that covered. But anyways, what do you guys think about getting into the Ring tonight?" Jackie asked.

Pain King and Steel Toe both looked to each other. After a while, they laughed.

"Come on, Jackie," Pain King said. "Be reasonable."

"Yeah, I don't mean to sell you short…" Steel Toe said, but stopped after hearing what he just said. "Oh."

"Ha-ha, very funny, very funny," Jackie said with a Sweatdrop. "I'm sure all the short NetNavis would like to hear that too."

"Sorry, Man," Steel Toe said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Stick to promoting, Jackie," Pain King said as he tried to hold Jackie back. "That's what you're good at."

Jackie grunted and pushed the two Wrestlers away, walking out the door. As soon as he was outside, he took out a golden amulet. "Oh, this is all going to change… tonight." He said darkly to himself.

Ron came in with Tamako, both holding the Backstage Tickets.

"Oh my gosh!" Tamako exclaimed. "I can't believe we're _actually_ going to meet Steel Toe!"

"_Get an autograph for me,_" HeavyMetalMan said. "_I'm a big fan of him too_."

Ron nodded and closed the watch screen, changed and then super sped to an alleyway near the M-Tech Arena.

When they got inside, Ron and Tamako both showed their Backstage Passes to a Security Guard, whom then directed Ron and Tamako towards behind a curtain into backstage.

Inside were a few semi-famous wrestlers and celebrities, along with a few other guests, Ribitta being one of them. Ron and Tamako soon found themselves some empty seats and sat down. As they did, a metallic banging got closer. The two then turned and saw Pain King and Steel Toe approaching.

Rufus ran up to Ron's shoulder as well. "It's Steel Toe and Pain King! So close I can touch them!" Then he turned back and relaxed in his chair. "But I won't. Coz I'm cool."

He called out to them as they passed. "Yo Steel Toe. 'Sup Pain?" He touched Steel Toe with his finger as he passed, which sent them into fan-boy and fangirl mode. "I touched Steel Toe!"

"Me too!" Rufus exclaimed happily.

"Sure," Tamako teased while rolling her eyes. "'Cool'."

Steel Toe turned around and looked at Ron. Then he pointed to Rufus. "Your gerbil's totally bald, man."

Rufus nodded as Ron spoke. "Yes, thank you. Could I have an Autograph? Could you make it to Ron, please?" He raised his shirt and showed his chest to them.

"Sure, uh, let me get a pen," Pain King turned and called, "Yo Jackie!"

"Where is that guy? I need my sunglasses, pronto," Steel Toe looked around as well.

"I'll get them!" Ron volunteered. "Can I? Please, please! Please!"

"Calm _down_, Ron!" Tamako exclaimed as she held out a notebook. "You're not the _only_ one who wants an Autograph!"

"Sure kid. They're in my dresser."

Ron squealed as both he and Tamako ran off towards Lockers. They got the first door on the right when they reached there… And then the two wished they didn't see this at all.

"Let me see if I've got everything," Jackie said to himself. "Right, open-toe sandals. Check," Jackie said, looking to his sandals. "Oh, Talisman. Ohh, glowing! That is nice, huh? Hmmm." Jackie said after a while of thinking. "Alright, and my ancient papyrus which I shall now begin to read from," Jackie said before clearing his throat. "'Anubis, Protector of the Tomb, your time is now. The time of doom!'" Jackie read out loud before he let out a mad laugh.

"Wait, the Stolen Talisman!" Ron exclaimed. "It was Jackie!"

"Call your NetSavior friends!" Tamako exclaimed. "I can hold him off!"

Jackie laughed at the two before Tamako used the Metal Shuriken on her hair to make Jackie lose his focus.

"Ron, Gauntlet! Now!" Tamako ordered.

Ron nodded and handed Tamako his Spare Gauntlets.

"GoldFist!" Tamako exclaimed, summoning two GoldFists on her arms.

"**Tonight, the World will see the Fearsome Power of… the Jackal!**" Jackie yelled out loud.

"Metal Break!" Tamako yelled out, sending a strong punch to the Jackal.

Ron got out his PET and looked to KarmaMan. "KarmaMan, get me Famous and the others!" Ron yelled in panic. "We've found the Talisman!"

"**Your friends won't get here in time!**" the Jackal called out, grabbing Tamako's second punch and throwing her into Ron.

The two were sent into the Wrestling Ring, where Pain King and Steel Toe were beginning their fight. As Steel Toe charged, Ron and Tamako were sent flying into him, causing an uproar in the crowd.

"What are you _doing?!_" Pain King yelled as he picked the two up.

"We have a problem!" Tamako exclaimed as she readied her GoldFists again.

"Who?" Steel Toe asked.

"Him!" Ron yelled out, pointing towards the Jackal heading towards them.

"**Ready to go again?!**" the Jackal called out. "**I'll bring the whole building down on you for your interference!**"

"I don't think so!" a voice called out. Ron, Tamako, Pain King and Steel Toe all looked to see Tara jump from the crowd, armed with her new Gauntlets, now repaired.

"ColdPunch!" Tara called out, using a ColdPunch Battle Chip to freeze Jackie in his place.

"I think you're done!" Ron called out as he and Tara held out their PETs, showing their NetSavior Badges. "You're done for!"

Meanwhile, Kim and Monique were at a Coffee Shop.

"Not enough Froth in your Latte?" Monique asked, noticing Kim's dull attitude.

Kim sighed. "No, I'm just feeling kind of guilty," Kim said. "I kinda blew off Ron to be here tonight."

"Why didn't your NetOp bring Ron along?" Pallette asked Miracle.

"Well, I doubt that Ron would approve of a place like this." Miracle said.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, Unless someone put a waiter in a headlock, this is

definitely _not_ Ron scene," Kim noted, seeing the kinds of people around them. "Besides he and Tamako have a date with Steel Toe."

"Yeah, I would've liked to see the GWA Match, but I'm trying to make new friends," Monique stated. "It's getting difficult, considering there are few people with things in common with me."

All of a sudden, both Kim and Monique's PETs sounded off.

"NetSavior Call." Pallette said.

Kim and Monique both walked to a corner to take the call.

"Wade, talk to me." Kim said.

"What's going on, Famous?" Monique asked.

"_More on the Talisman, I'm afraid_." Wade explained before TechMan appeared.

"_It is said that if the holder recites incantation from an ancient text, the spirit of Anubis could actually possess him!_" TechMan exclaimed.

"_But someone already got to the Text_," Famous spoke up. "_Sources say it was stolen from the University of Chicago, and according to them, the thief was short, and the GWA Tournament was held in Chicago prior to coming to M-Tech_."

All of a sudden, KarmaMan appeared.

"KarmaMan?!" Miracle exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Ron and Tamako found the thief who stole the Talisman, as well as some sort of Text," KarmaMan explained. "It was Jackie Oakes!"

Kim and Monique both gasped before looking to Famous. "Famous, call in the Drones!" Kim ordered.

"We're on our way!" Monique called out before she and Kim left the Shop, now headed to the GWA Building.

"I could really use a Dimensional Area right now!" Ron exclaimed, now armed with a WideSword while Tara was currently armed with a MegaCannon.

"Me too!" Tara exclaimed, shooting at the Jackal.

"**Nothing can stop me!**" the Jackal called out, countering the Blast. "**You are all weak!**"

"Who _is_ this guy?!" Pain King asked.

"It's Jackie!" Tamako exclaimed as she sent more punches towards the Jackal. "He's got Supernatural Powers!"

"Jackie Oakes?!" Pain King exclaimed.

"**You all said I was too small to get in the Ring**," Jackie taunted before laughing. "**Well, here I am! You still think I'm too small?!**" the Jackal exclaimed before lifting up Pain King and Steel Toe.

"Boomerang!" Tamako called out.

"WideShot!" Ron exclaimed.

"AirHockey!" Tara announced.

All three launched their attacks, but the Jackal laughed and sent them right back at them, knocking Ron, Tara and Tamako out of the Building.

Everyone cheered.

"This Jackal's _awesome!_" one person in the crowd exclaimed.

"Is that the Talisman I'm seeing?" Chief Kiefer asked from the crowd to Manuela.

Manuela gasped as she looked to the Talisman. "It is!" she exclaimed. "The thief is Jackie!"

"_Kim and Monique are on their way!_" Famous said from Manuela's PET. "_It shouldn't be long now._"

Kim and Monique soon arrived outside, seeing Ron, Tara and Tamako flying out.

"WhiteWeb!" Monique called out, creating a Web to catch the three.

Ron, Tara and Tamako all landed on the WhiteWeb before getting back up on their feet with help from Kim and Monique.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Never better," Ron said. "But there are still civilians, Pain King and Steel Toe inside with Jackie!" Ron exclaimed.

"We've got that covered," Famous said as he drove over in one of the Dimensional Area Generator Trucks. "But you'll have to hurry to stop Jackal."

Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara all nodded as their NetNavis, Miracle, KarmaMan, Pallette and Ring grinned.

The Jackal continued to wreak havoc inside of the Stadium, much to Pain King and Steel Toe's horror. The Jackal laughed and threw the two to the Sides of the Ring, causing them to fly right into each other.

"Sweet!" the same bystander exclaimed.

"**I will take on all competition in a No-Holes Barred Grudge Match! Right here! Right now! Come on!**" Jackie challenged.

"Challenge accepted!" Kim called out as the crowd jeered for Jackie. Everyone looked up to see Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara all on the supports above. "Prepare to be body-slammered, Jackal!"

"That's 'Body-Slammed'," Ron said with a Sweatdrop. "'Slammered' isn't even a word."

"Whatever," Kim said, rolling her eyes. She chuckled and gave Ron a playful push on the shoulder. "You take the lead."

"Boo-Yah." Ron quipped.

Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara all formed CyberSwords from their Gauntlets. Ron jumped down first, followed by Tara, then Monique, and finally, somersaulting in the air, Kim.

The Jackal growled as the four NetSaviors jumped down, slashing at him repeatedly.

"**That tickled!**" the Jackal yelled out bitterly.

"Activating Dimensional Area now!" Famous called out.

All around the Arena, a Dimensional Area appeared.

Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara all sheathed their blades as they took out their PETs. The Jackal watched as they slotted in five Battle Chips before taking out their Synchro Chips.

"**Miracle—**" Kim started out.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" the rest of the NetSaviors yelled.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara all announced, spreading out their arms.

Monique held both of her arms out in front of her, letting Pallette's Gauntlets materialize onto her body. She grinned and thrust her left arm up as the ribbon from Pallette's helmet came onto her head, followed by the ribbon and her uniquely designed hair. She spread out both of her arms once again and let Pallette's boots digitize onto her legs before Pallette's helmet appeared just as the ribbon and the hair come onto her head, followed by Pallette's Crest falling onto both sides of the helmet. She twirled back around and let her NetNavi Crest appear on her chest before a mouth plate came over her mouth. The Emblems of all Elements flashed onto her body before she thrust her right arm into the air, her CrossFusion now complete.

"Try fighting us with_out_ the Talisman!" Kim quipped as she let the MiracleWorker appear onto her arm.

"**Well, why don't you try and **_**make**_** me?!**" the Jackal spat back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Tara exclaimed. "MiniBoomer, Battle Chip In!" Tara called out, throwing a MiniBoomer towards the Jackal.

The Jackal grunted a bit as he was thrown back.

"Karma Blades!" Ron called out, slashing at Jackie.

The Jackal growled and sent a blast from his eyes at Ron, but he sliced right through it before getting lifted into the air. The Jackal laughed as he threw Ron towards the edge of the Ring, but not before Ron sent a Karma Boomerang towards Jackie.

"CoilSword!" Monique called out as she ran alongside Kim. The two leapt into the air and slashed down at the Jackal, but he held his arm up, stopping them in their place.

"**No one can stop me! I am the Jackal!**" the Jackal called out, sending Kim and Monique to the side.

"Everyone has a weakness!" Monique called out. "Let's see how you like this!" Monique yelled before snapping her fingers. "BambooLance!"

Bamboos started to stab from the ground, attacking the Jackal immediately.

"Nice," Kim complimented. "One of the Battle Chips you Downloaded before entering CrossFusion?"

Monique shook her head. "One of Pallette's abilities," Monique explained. "Similar to how you and Miracle operate, I can access Elemental, Sword, Wind or other types of Battle Chips, but not the Null Types."

"**Enough!**" the Jackal called out, sending a blast to the NetSaviors.

"LifeAura!" Kim called out, protecting everyone.

"**You may have CrossFusion, but I am All-Powerful!**" the Jackal called out.

"No, duh!" Kim remarked.

"Ring Rang!" Tara called out, sending multiple blasts at the Jackal, causing him to falter.

"That won't hold him for long," Tara said. "We've gotta think of something to stop him."

"_As long as he has that Talisman, he can't be stopped_." Ring said from the Cyberworld.

"And he's already terrorizing the audience!" Monique exclaimed as she saw the Jackal jump down out of the Wrestling Ring.

Kim formed her MiracleWorker once again while Monique formed the CoilSword. "We'll try and stop him," Kim said as Tara came up alongside them before Kim turned her attention to Ron. "Try and get them to help." Kim ordered, gesturing towards Pain King and Steel Toe, both of whom were looking down.

"Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she leapt into the air after the Jackal.

Ron ran over to Pain King and Steel Toe. "Come on!" Ron exclaimed. "We gotta keep the Jackal in here before he hurts anyone else!"

"No way, Man," Pain King said with a shake of his head. "This guy's _scary!_"

"There's no way!" Steel Toe exclaimed. "I don't wanna face this guy. His eyes are _glowing!_ Even if you _are_ a NetSavior with the cool CrossFusion, we can't face him!"

"Gentlemen, you're not just Entertainers, you're not just Gifted Athletes. You're _heroes!_" Ron exclaimed. "You don't have CrossFusion, but you are admired upon, and no one wants their heroes to give up!"

Pain King and Steel Toe then looked down to see two children still in the area, smiling to the two Wrestlers.

Pain King and Steel Toe both smiled as they ran with Ron to the Edge of the Ring, Ron forming a TankCannon.

"**LET'S GET IT ON!**" the two Wrestlers yelled out.

Tamako ran in with some gauze over her chest before taking out two sets of Gauntlets, just the right size for Pain King and Steel Toe.

"Pain King, Steel Toe! Catch!" Tamako yelled out, throwing the Gloves to the Wrestlers.

Pain King and Steel Toe both grinned as they placed on the Gauntlets.

"MeteorKnuckle!" Pain King called out, summoning a MeteorKnuckle on his right hand.

"And BigHook!" Steel Toe called out, summoning a BigHook on his left hand.

"Let's see what you've got!" Steel Toe yelled to the Jackal as he shot the BigHook at Jackie.

The Jackal attempted to stop the attack, but the force of it was too strong, and it knocked him back.

"MeteorKnuckle!" Pain King exclaimed, jumping off of the ropes and landing on the Jackal, punching him, followed by a dozen more punches.

"We've got him now!" Kim called out. "You ready, everyone?!" Kim yelled to the rest of the NetSaviors and the Wrestlers.

"**OH, YEAH!**" Ron, Monique, Tara, Pain King and Steel Toe yelled. "**PROGRAM ADVANCE!**"

"CyberSword, WideBlade, LongBlade, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out, forming the Swords on her hands. "LifeSword!"

"Vulcan, Triple Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, forming a large Vulcan. "Infinite Vulcan!"

"LittleBoomer, Double Battle Chip In! CrossBoomer, Double Battle Chip In! BigBoomer, Battle Chip In! SigmaBoomer!" Tara announced, forming several Boomers.

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword!" Monique announced. "ElementSword!"

"**MegaCannon, Triple Battle Chip In!**" Pain King and Steel Toe announced. "**GigaCannon!**"

The Jackal watched as Tara tossed her SigmaBoomer, blinding the Jackal before Ron, Pain King and Steel Toe sent blasts at him, knocking him off of his feet. Finally, Kim and Monique dashed towards the Jackal, Monique slashing Fire, Water, Electricity and Earth at the Jackal before Kim delivered the final blow, slashing the Talisman off.

"**NOOOOO!**" the Jackal called out, now transforming back into Jackie Oakes.

Jackie looked up nervously to see Pain King and Steel Toe growling at him.

"Come on, guys," Jackie said to the Wrestlers. "Be reasonable… please?" he begged, now not with his strength.

"Jackie, you're going down!" Pain King exclaimed, grabbing Jackie and spinning him around over his head before throwing him into the Crowd, causing them to cheer.

"I must say, I've been to good Wrestling Matches before, but this one was different." Chief Kiefer said to Manuela.

"Because Pain King and Steel Toe teamed up?" Manuela asked.

"No, because the owner got owned!" Kiefer replied back.

Both Kiefer and Manuela laughed.

"Dude, that's the most best, awesome, most totally ripping show I've ever seen!" one man in the audience exclaimed.

"No way, man! That whole Jackal thing was totally fake!" the other man argued.

The Dimensional Area soon lowered, and Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara ejected from CrossFusion. Before they did, however, they stood alongside Pain King and Steel Toe and waved to the crowd.

At _Bueno Nacho_ the next day, Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara met, with Amelia there too. She was still in stitches, but she was feeling better. Lan and Chaud, as well as Tamako, were there with them, all having fun.

"I still can't believe you met Pain King and Steel Toe!" Monique exclaimed.

"Correction," Ron said. "We _all_ met Pain King and Steel Toe!"

"We didn't!" Lan complained. "I wanted to meet Pain King so bad!"

"_There's always the Destruction in DenTech Event_." MegaMan pointed out.

"Enough talk," Monique said as she picked up her burrito. "In the immortal words of Pain King, 'You're going down!'!" Monique exclaimed to Ron.

"Au Contraire," Ron said. "It is _you_ who will be going down!"

Pallette grinned to KarmaMan. "Any bets on who's gonna win?" Pallette asked playfully.

"To the Victor goes the Spoils!" KarmaMan quipped.

"First one to drip is a Loser!" Monique challenged.

"Better get your Bib on, Baby!" Ron spat back.

"So long!" Monique quipped.

Everyone watched as Ron and Monique placed their burritos up to their mouths.

Rufus was using a napkin as a flag. After three seconds, he threw it down. "Go!" Rufus called out.

Everyone watched as Ron and Monique started to eat wildly at their burritos.

Kim chuckled as she looked to Miracle. "I think this is the beginning of a _very_ weird friendship." Kim mused.

Everyone, Human and NetNavi, all laughed.

Raoul watched from a distance away and smiled. "Good job, Monique," he said. "Making friends already. I'm so proud."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like my Birthday Chapter? I worked really hard on this one, so I hope you all liked this. I've come up with a resolution for 2015. I shall make more Chapters for you to all enjoy. I'll try to have a brand new Chapter out soon, and in the Chapter after that, I'll be having a very special appearance from an awesome **MegaMan NT Warrior** Character. Wanna guess who it is? Guess correctly in Review or Private Message, and I'll tell you all what is to come. This is the start of a really great Birthday for me. Thank you all for your support. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I'm keen to hear whatever you have to say, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	12. AncientMysticMan!

Hello there, everyone! How's it going? I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am now returning to you with a brand new Chapter for one of my best stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thanks for continuing to like all of the hard work I always put into every Chapter, it means so much to me. That especially goes for **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and to never forget, the **Guests**. Before I move onto my twelfth Chapter, please allow me to address some Reviews. For the **Guest** Reviewer known as **Dr-Fanmai-Lover**, I do not understand a word of what you say. Either you leave a Review that I can actually read properly or do not Review at all. If you leave one more Review that no one can read, you are never going to see this Story again. Now, as for **Raidentensho**, I have everything already planned out for the story, even for when Ron gets muscular, so don't worry. Also, for **Raidentensho**, I think you'll like this new Chapter. Here it is, everyone, my brand new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy! 

Chapter 12: AncientMysticMan!

On the side of a mountain, Kim was climbing up with Ron right behind her. She had her Kimmunicator PET on her wrist, which was beeping rapidly.

"_You getting this, Kim?_" Miracle asked.

Kim looked over to her Kimmunicator PET and noticed a red glowing dot in the middle of her radar.

"Yeah, Miracle," Kim replied back. "The signal's strong, but getting quite annoying." Kim noted before continuing to climb up.

"_Nice to get away from NetSavior Work, huh, Ron?_" KarmaMan asked Ron as he climbed up the Mountain.

"I'd rather be _NetBattling_ Monique right now, KarmaMan," Ron said strenuously. He looked to his Pocket without turning his head. "Don't look down, Rufus!"

Rufus got out of Ron's Pocket and glanced down. He squealed in horror before running up Ron's Shirt.

"You looked down!" Ron exclaimed to Rufus as he climbed up to Ron's face. "He looked down!" Ron exclaimed to KarmaMan this time.

"_So I've noticed_," KarmaMan drawled. "_You're barely even close to Kim!_" KarmaMan yelled, noting that Ron had only climbed up a little bit not too far from the ground.

"_Getting closer!_" Miracle exclaimed to Kim.

"Yeah," Kim replied back. "Where are you _hiding?_"

As Kim reached a crack in the Side of the Mountain, she heard a bird chirping. Kim looked into the Crack and smiled, seeing an Eaglet.

"There you are!" Kim exclaimed as she saw the Eaglet, its leg with a tracker on it.

Ron was now trying to get up the Mountain using both the rope he was using and the rope Kim was using. As he pulled himself up, his Pants slipped, revealing his Boxers.

"Huh?" Rufus asked as he looked out from Ron's Pocket.

"Don't worry," Ron said with some false reassurance. "This is a setback."

"_I can't watch_." KarmaMan said as he placed his palm to his head.

"We'll get that wing fixed up," Kim said to the Eaglet before putting him in her Pocket. "You're safe now."

Soon, Kim started to grapple down to the ground. However, she didn't notice that the piton being used to hold her rope was coming loose. Soon, it fell, causing Kim to fall down to the ground fast.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed before taking out her Battle Chip Gate. "NoBeam, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting in a Battle Chip with an image of a blast passing through two Viruses.

Rings started to form in front of Kim, which allowed her to fall through every one before landing back on the ground safely.

A red truck pulled up, and a man in a red shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a hat with a NetNavi Emblem of a Boomerang came out.

Kim panted as she started to walk away, taking out the Eaglet from her Pocket. She stopped immediately when she saw the man.

"Speedy Dave!" Kim exclaimed. "From Grave!"

"Formerly, now a Park Ranger," Speedy Dave replied back, showing his NetNavi Emblem. "What have you got there, Miss Possible?"

Kim smiled and opened up her Pocket, revealing the Eaglet inside. It chirped happily as Speedy Dave smiled.

"You saved a life, Kim Possible!" Speedy Dave exclaimed as he stroked the Eaglet.

"It's what I do," Kim said with a shrug. "You know, the Help Thing."

"I'm the Sidekick!" Ron called out, causing Kim and Speedy Dave to turn to Ron. He had now lowered himself to the ground, but was stuck in a tree, his pants still down.

Kim's Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Speedy Dave looked to Kim with an eyebrow raised before she held up her finger, pressing the button.

"What up, Wa—" Kim started out, thinking it was Wade, but her eyes widened when she saw who was calling. "Dad?!"

"_Kimmie, do you know what Night it is?_" James asked.

"Um," Kim said as she let out a Sweatdrop, Miracle watching her with an eyebrow raised as well. "It's still Day here."

"_Well, Tonight is Family Game Night, with all the Possible Family NetNavis,_" James said. "_And we're missing two Gamers_."

"_Sorry, Mr. Dr. Possible_," Miracle spoke up. "_This was an emergency_."

"_Your Cousin, Larry, and his NetNavi, CollectMan, will be so disappointed_." James said.

"I saved a Baby Eagle!" Kim exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"You should be very proud of your Daughter here, Sir," Speedy Dave said, coming alongside Kim. "She's better at protecting wildlife than I ever was."

"_Oh, she's a Pip, alright_," James said. "_Well, I'll break the Bad News to Larry and CollectMan_."

"Tell him I feel terrible." Kim said, almost sounding as if she were lying.

"_I know you do, Hon_," James replied back. "_Bye now_." He said before signing off.

As soon as James was gone, Kim swiped her thumb across her face. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "_Close_ one, Cuz, but not this time!" she cheered, looking to her nails.

"Cousin a Loser?" Speedy Dave asked.

"Never knew him," Miracle said to Speedy Dave's NetNavi, QuickMan as KarmaMan sighed. "Not even this NetNavi, CollectMan."

"Well, Larry's totally creepy," Kim explained. "And Larry, well…" she started off before Ron fell down, landing in the back of the truck Speedy Dave owned.

"Cousin Larry again?" Ron asked.

Rufus came out and spat in disgust, "Whoa! Ptoooie! Larry!"

"You've been complaining about him and CollectMan for, like, forever," Ron said as he got out and pulled his pants back up. "What's so bad about Cousin Larry?"

"You have all night?" Kim asked as she started to take away Ron with Speedy Dave smiling and sending them a salute. "Even you, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Uh, sure?_" Miracle replied with uncertainty.

"It all stated when we were three," Kim started to explain. "Aunt June brought Cousin Larry over for a play date…"

On the Plane back to M-Tech, Kim was continuing her Story.

"Flash-Forward to Family Game Night…"

Once Kim and Ron arrived back in M-Tech, Kim was _still_ going on with her Story.

"Once a month Larry comes over, and I am stuck in _Freakville!_" Kim said to Ron over their Online Chat through their PETs.

At School in the Gym next morning, Kim and Ron were NetBattling.

"And now, Larry drones on about these _creepy_ conventions he goes to… in Costume!" Kim exclaimed as Miracle and KarmaMan clashed blades with each other, both getting tired of hearing the story.

Now, Kim and Ron were at Kim's Locker.

"And the Videogames," Kim went on before going into her Locker. "Last Month…"

"Heads up!" a student called out.

A book hit Ron's head.

"Ow!" Ron yelled.

"I learned everything I ever wanted to know about that stupid _Fortress_ game!" Kim complained angrily.

Ron's eyes widened with surprise as KarmaMan let out a Sweatdrop.

"_Fortress_?!" Ron exclaimed. "The other night I spent six hours battling the hilltop fortress with nothing but a joystick and a will that could not be denied!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

"And to think, that's time that you might've otherwise wasted." Kim snarked, eliciting a Cross-Popping Vein from Ron.

"Kim, Ron." Wade suddenly said as he appeared from behind Kim and Ron.

"Hey, Wade." Ron said coolly.

Kim and Ron went back to talking, but performed a double take as they looked back to Wade, actually outside his room!

"**Wade?!**" the two exclaimed.

"Live?!" Ron exclaimed.

"In _person?_" Kim asked, feeling a bit creeped out.

"High Five!" Ron yelled, bringing his hand down to meet Wade. However, he met a surprise when his hand passed right through Wade.

"Augh!" Ron yelled, getting back against the Lockers before getting in Kim's arms. "Wade's a Ghost! Wade's a Ghost!"

"Ron, I am _not_ a Ghost." Wade said with a Sweatdrop.

"Don't play me, Specter!" Ron yelled to Wade as he pointed a finger to Wade.

Kim let out another Cross-Popping Vein and dropped Ron before waving her hand through Wade.

"_Ron, it's not Wade, because TechMan's not here_." Miracle pointed out.

"It's a Hologram." Kim said with amazement.

"You almost fooled me," Ron said, getting up while Kim, Miracle and KarmaMan sweat-dropped. "_Almost_."

"_Almost?_" KarmaMan asked.

"Okay, so he _completely_ fooled me!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't blame a guy for getting scared!"

"The Technology is incredible!" Wade exclaimed. "SciLab created it after LaserMan first revealed himself, and with this, you can literally be in two places at once."

At that moment, Wade's Hologram started to fizz.

"Eh, there's still a few bugs to work out," Wade said before he zapped himself away to Kim's computer screen just as Monique and Tara walked by with Josh and Amelia by their sides. "_Anyway_," Wade said, now back in his room. "_We got a Hit on the Site, which was redirected to the NetSaviors, from a Lord Monty Fiske_."

"The Archaeologist?" Kim asked, now smiling.

"Oh, I love that guy!" Monique exclaimed.

"_How did you know?_" TechMan asked, now appearing on the screen next to Wade.

"We watch Documentaries about him on the Discovery Channel," Tara explained. "He discovered where PharaohMan was hiding and how MistMan was trapped in his Lamp."

"_Well, he's discovered the Location of a Rare Artifact_," Famous said, appearing on the screen as well. "_But he needs the help of the NetSaviors to get it_."

"Where are Lan, Chaud and Raika?" Ron asked.

"_Chen recently called them for a Meeting at his Observatory,_" Famous explained. "_It will leave only you to go to Cambodia and help him_."

"_I'm printing out your Mission Debrief now_." Wade explained as some paper printed out.

"Cool," Kim said. "_Very_ cool."

"Who do we know who can give us a lift?" Monique asked.

"To Cambodia?" Ron asked. "But what about School?"

"Remember me?" Amelia asked. "The Doctor recommended that I don't go out into the Field for a while since the run-in with the Jackal, so I'll work on covering up for you."

"Thanks, Amelia," Josh said. "Get better."

Amelia smiled before Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh all walked out of the School.

Over Cambodia, the NetSaviors were all now in a Netopian Military Plane.

"Thanks for the lift, Colonel." Kim said nicely to the Colonel of the group.

"Well, after the way you tipped us off to that Assault, Miss Possible," the Colonel said. "It's an honor and a privilege."

Miracle grinned as she stood with KarmaMan, Pallette, Ring and TornadoMan. "Hey," Miracle suddenly said. "Anyone notice the Netopian Military NetNavis all have the same Emblem that Signas does?" Miracle asked.

"This is an Emblem for all Netopian Military NetNavis," the Colonel said. "In honor of another NetNavi who fought for us all, now gone."

"Sorry for your loss," Kim said before the door opened. "Anyways, here's our stop," Kim said as she and the rest of the NetSaviors got ready. "Thanks again!"

"**SIR, YES, SIR!**" the entire Army inside of the Plane yelled.

"Nice place, KP," Ron said as everyone wandered around. Kim suddenly stopped and gasped as she saw what was in front of her, but Ron went on. "Come for the humidity, stay for the leeches!"

"Never for the leeches, Ron," Tara said before Monique let out a gasp too. "Gives me nightmares."

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed as he stopped and saw what Kim and Monique were so stunned about.

Ron gasped and saw what Kim was looking at, as well as what everyone else was looking at too.

"A Monkey Temple!" Kim exclaimed.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-monkey!" Ron stuttered.

Monique, Tara and Josh all raised their eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" Josh asked.

"Not again!" Kim exclaimed as she sweat-dropped.

"Kim Possible I presume?" a British voice asked. Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh all turned to see a slender man with black hair and black eyes, as well as a green suit and black shoes. With him was a small, chubby man with an umbrella, tan clothing and brown facial hair. "I'm Lord Monty Fiske. This is my valet, Bates." Lord Monty Fiske introduced as he gestured his hands to Bates, who put the umbrella away.

"We're the NetSaviors, as you called," Kim said. "These are my friends and Agents as well. This is Agent Monique Raizen, Agent Tara Mywo, Agent Josh Mankey, and my last but not least, Agent Ron Stoppable." Kim said, gesturing to each of her friends, all of who nodded, except for Ron, who was trembling and continuing to stutter.

"Your friend seems rather… troubled." Bates commented.

"Quite." Monty Fiske added on deadpan.

"Um, yeah," Kim said with another Sweatdrop. "It all goes back to Ron's First Summer at Camp Wannaweep," Kim explained. "He had to bunk with the Camp Mascot, Bobo Haha the Chimp."

_First summer at Camp Wannaweep…_

_Scenes of darkness, of pain and terror, of unimaginable horror that was Bobo the Chimp began to play out in front of Ron's eyes, pulling him ever deeper into darkness_.

_Present…_

Kim snapped her finger in front of Ron's face and snapped him out of his nightmare, getting everyone to look at him with concern while Tara was feeling very sympathetic for Ron right now.

"That was… one… crazy monkey!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Sounds like a nightmare to me_," KarmaMan said from the PET. "_No offense, Ron, but I'm glad I wasn't there_."

Fiske interjected. "You _do_ know of course Chimpanzees are actually part of the Ape Family?" Monty pointed out, getting everyone to look to him with some satisfaction. "They are not monkeys at all." The Archaeologist stated.

"Monkeys! Apes! GutsMan! They all hold stuff with their feet man, except for GutsMan, he's cool, but we're talking freaks of nature here!" Ron exclaimed, causing Kim, Monique, Tara and Josh to jaw-drop in horror, and eliciting a cold glare from Monty Fiske himself.

As they walked to the temple, and the British went up front, Ron spoke to Kim.

"Ron, could you get a grip?!" Kim exclaimed to Ron.

"Uncalled for, Dude!" Monique said.

"Mark my words, guys, his lordship is 500 miles of bad road." Ron said with doubt.

"Ron, Lord Monty Fiske is a world-famous explorer like Sal, and a highly respected scholar," Kim said with reassurance. "There's nothing bad about him."

"_You don't need to be so rough on Lord Fiske, Ron_," KarmaMan spoke up. "_Things will look up_."

"Bad. Road!" Ron exclaimed as he made his way towards the Temple. However, before he could reach it, he saw Monty Fiske and Bates standing there, having heard all Ron had said. "Oh!" Ron exclaimed as he started to sweat-drop and pull on the collar of his shirt. "Ah, Monty, Old Chap!"

"I believe I shall redirect all further communication to Ms. Possible and her NetNavi, Miracle, directly!" Monty said, feeling a bit irked as he walked away. "And every other respectable NetSavior who doesn't feel there are such things as 'Freaks of Nature'." Monty spat as Monique, Tara and Josh followed.

Ron stood in shock while Kim shot him a playful glare.

"According to this Map, the Jade Statue is here." Monty said to Kim using a PET of his own. There was no NetNavi Emblem on it, yet it was still functioning.

"What's the statue of?" Ron asked, now able to recompose himself.

Monty grinned at Ron. "A Monkey!" he shouted, causing Ron to shiver.

Kim, Monique, Tara and Josh looked to Ron with concern. Tara went to comfort Ron before Kim and Monique noticed something on the map.

"What's that?" Kim asked, pointing to a picture on the PET that had four identical-looking Monkey Statues together. It glowed purple before glowing blue, and then back again.

"The Locals believe that placing this Icon in precise alignment with three others… would generate a Mystical _Monkey_ Power, one of Light, and the other of Darkness," Monty explained. "Utter nonsense, of course." Monty laughed.

"But… how would the Powers of Light and Darkness be separated?" Monique asked. "How would one know they didn't get the wrong ones?"

"Years ago, it was said that Wily created a Program, but hid it away for reasons unknown," Pallette explained from Monique's PET. "That's all I could find for searching up Programs of Light and Darkness."

"Come on," Kim said, walking towards the Temple. "For whatever reason, we can't let Neo Nebula or anyone else get their hands on these items, even if they _do_ hold great power."

The NetSaviors, Monty and Bates nodded before heading inside. However, Ron hesitated to go in.

"Come on!" Kim called out.

"Maybe there's a Back Way in." Ron suggested, not opting to head inside.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Miracle did a clean search of the area," Kim stated. "Honestly, Ron, there's _nothing_ to be afraid of." Kim scoffed as she walked in.

At that moment, when she was right beside a Monkey Statue, its eyes glowed green, and Kim fell into a trapdoor underneath her feet.

"Kim!" Ron called out.

"What happened to her?!" Josh exclaimed.

"She must have activated this Temple's Traps," Monty stated. "We can't go after her now. The only thing we can do is wait for her to return."

Kim yelled as she fell down to the ground. As soon as she fell, she looked up, seeing several Monkey Statues on the walls, all opening and closing their jaws.

"_Quite a drop, huh?_" Miracle asked.

Kim chuckled. "Yeah, _I'll_ say," she said before looking around more. "But at least the walls aren't…" Kim started out before the walls began to move, closing in on her. "Moving?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

Kim placed on a Battle Chip Gauntlet and formed a HeatShot Cannon. She shot it at the ground, blasting herself upwards before the walls could kill her.

"_Feeling like Indiana Jones there, Kim?_" Miracle teased.

Kim laughed and looked to Miracle before sending her a nod. "Feeling welcome here already," Kim quipped. She looked around at the area she was now in. "Now, gotta find that Jade Monkey and get out."

"_Kim, look out!_" Miracle called out.

Kim looked to the side as another Monkey Statue on the wall next to her, as well as on the sides of the walls in the hallway she was in, started to breathe fire.

"AreaSteal!" Kim called out, much to her surprise. Before Kim could ask, she started to flip through each of the flamethrowers before reaching the end of the path.

"Somehow, Cheerleading, plus _that_, saved my life again," Kim mused. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle once again. "How did I pull off an AreaSteal back there?" Kim asked.

"_Maybe it was an effect back from when we switched with each other,_" Miracle suggested. "_I just felt that move coming on in the Gym at the Day of the Regionals_."

"Well, we have another mystery to solve," Kim said before looking up, hearing monkeys screech. "Tell Ron and the others that I'm okay," Kim said to Miracle. "I've got a feeling that the Jade Monkey is just up ahead."

"_Will do_," Miracle replied back, nodding. "_Leave it to me_." With that, Miracle Logged Out to get to Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh's NetNavis.

Kim started to walk up the corridor, the monkeys screeching getting louder. Kim groaned and placed her hands against her ears before she suddenly fell off the edge, now hanging over a chasm with spikes in it.

"Spikes," Kim said as she looked down. "Gee, where are the snakes?" she mused.

At that moment, snakes slithered out of the Cracks in the Walls. Kim gasped. "I was only being sarcastic!" she called out, forming a FireSword.

Kim started to slash at each of the snakes before she fell. Her FireSword turned into a Yo-Yo. With it, she shot upwards, now swinging down before landing safely, avoiding the spikes below.

"What SpikeMan and Miss Yuri would give to use a place like this," Kim mused to herself. She saw the Jade Monkey up ahead and grinned, walking up to it. "Here it is!" Kim exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a pattern similar to the one on the Synchro Chips started to glow on it. Kim gasped before the spikes started to lower and the ground began to shift, now sliding her into a hidden tunnel.

Kim got out of the tunnel and saw Ron, Monique, Tara, Josh, Monty Fiske and Bates waiting for her there.

"Kim!" Ron called out. "What happened?"

Monty looked to the Jade Monkey with surprise and gasped. "Kim Possible, I shall see to it that the National Museum celebrates your heroic efforts!"

Kim chuckled and showed off the Jade Monkey. "It was no big." She bragged.

No one saw that the same Synchro Pattern started to glow, and Ron's Synchro Chip was the only one that glowed back.

Later that night, Kim and Ron were in sleeping bags.

"_Monique, Josh and Tara have all been called back to M-Tech for Debrief_," Famous reported to Kim and Ron. "_You'll have to watch over that Jade Monkey_."

Kim nodded. "Thanks, Famous." She said before signing off.

"I'm telling you Kim, he's bad road," Ron said to Kim uncomfortably. "I feel it."

"He has a royal title."

"Which you can buy on the Internet!"

Kim was very tired and very annoyed. "Go to sleep."

Ron shut up and closed his eyes. He opened them back up in a second, feeling as if he had heard monkey sounds. Looking around in darkness, he saw a dark shape jumping on the trees. He whispered to Kim. "There's a monkey in camp!" Ron whispered before forming a LongSword. "A Live one!"

"You're obsessed. Sleep!" Kim yelled to Ron, feeling exhausted from her Indiana Jones routine.

"Getting closer!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the dark figure move towards their location.

"_Ron, calm down!_" KarmaMan yelled before his body started to glow. "_Hey, what's happening to me?_"

Ron saw the shape again, getting closer. Then he suddenly saw it running into the tent of Fiske. "The monkey!" he exclaimed.

When the shape came out though, light from the campfire illuminated it. Ron relaxed when he saw what it was. "Ah, it's just a hooded ninja."

Kim shot up. "He's got the Statue!"

Kim stood up and confronted the ninja. The ninja took up an unknown fighting pose. Ron, meanwhile, stood ready in a fighting stance, prepared to use his LongSword for when the Ninja would attack him.

Kim danced around the ninja, prodding his defenses. Finally, she caught the statue with a kick, sending it towards Ron.

"Ron, catch!" Kim called out.

Ron spun around and sent a Sonic Boom from his LongSword. He was surprised, as he did not expect this to happen, but still he succeeded in catching the Jade Monkey statue.

The ninja and Kim went at it, Kim now armed with a Katana and a MoonBlade. Kim's first offensive flurry was defeated, and she barely dodged a counter palm. After that, she got angry and attacked even harder, pressing the ninja to dance around her strikes.

The ninja, when he came near to it, knocked over a tent support and collapsed the tent on top of Kim. Before Kim fell, she tossed the MoonBlade at the Ninja, but he caught it and tossed it back with little use of force.

Ron held the statue behind him. The ninja rushed him, and Ron avoided the first strike by slashing back at the Ninja, knocking him away.

Fortunately, Kim came around and held the ninja's shoulder. The ninja pulled a move where he pushed Kim's hand and entire body with just a shoulder push. After that, Ron tried to defend the statue while Kim attacked the ninja.

The ninja jumped over Ron and landed behind him and lunged for the statue. Seeing this coming with towards him with unexpected speed, Ron dodged to side, unfortunately directly into the path of Kim. They collapsed on top of each other.

The ninja took the statue, pulled out a pellet and threw it onto the ground. A black smoke covered the area, and then the next second, he was gone.

"Oh no, he's gone and the statue is gone with him." Kim complained as Ron sheathed the LongSword.

"_I can try to track him!_" Miracle called out. "_When you punched the Ninja, it left a Tracker. I can use it to find out where he is_."

"_Do that,_" KarmaMan said. "_I'm suddenly not feeling like myself all of a sudden_."

"What do you mean, KarmaMan?" Ron asked, not noticing his Synchro Chip glow.

The nobleman and his servant walked out of the tent. "What's all this, then?" Monty asked.

Kim walked up and explained. "Someone stole the Jade Monkey." She said somberly.

Monty Fiske looked very surprised. "How shockingly awful!"

"Yes, awfully shocking My Lord." Bates supported his Master.

"Word of our discovery must've gotten out," Lord Monty Fiske deducted. "Oh rot!" the Nobleman complained before placing his hand on Kim's shoulder. "If only your bravery was not wasted."

Kim growled and pounded her fist into the side of a tree.

"We'd better get back home then, Ron," Kim said, looking to Ron a bit irked. "Come on."

Ron nodded before he noticed something start to glow in his pocket. He pulled out his Synchro Chip and raised an eyebrow. "For a moment there, it almost seemed like…" Ron said to himself before looking to Kim. "Right behind you, KP!" he yelled, running after Kim.

As they left, the tree Kim punched left a dent, and Ron's Synchro Chip began to glow even more.

The next morning, at M-Tech, Kim was back home. Mrs. Dr. Possible was making some breakfast while James was looking at the news on his PET. Kim walked in, feeling more tired than ever.

"Morning, Honey," James said before closing up his PET. "How'd the Mission in Cambodia go?"

"Mixed," Kim said before putting a smile on her face. "The good part, I rescued a priceless icon from a ferociously snaky spiky pit," Kim explained, causing Ann to turn around in surprise. "The bad part, a Ninja stole it."

"Was it ShadowMan?" Ann asked.

"_No, it was an actual Ninja!_" Miracle exclaimed from the Kimmunicator PET. "_He knew every move Kim and Ron sent at him!_"

"Oh, isn't that just like those darn ninjas?" James said with an eyebrow raised. "Well, this ought to flip that frown upside down," he said, now shrugging it off. "Cousin Larry and CollectMan felt so bad about missing you for game night that Aunt June invited us all over for dinner Saturday!" James exclaimed.

Kim was drinking some Orange Juice, but spit it out immediately upon hearing the news and coughed.

"_Whoa!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_I wonder what CollectMan's like_."

"You'll find out," Kim replied deadpan as she tried to clear her throat. "But, *cough, cough*, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all!" James said with reassurance. "June says Larry never has friends over, and never got the chance to NetBattle with anyone."

"Maybe because he's the dweebiest guy on the Planet?" Jim suggested as he and Tim walked in, Tim making crazy faces while no one was looking.

"Jim…" James said dangerously. "Don't mock family."

"Your NetOps should know better than that." Atlas said sternly to the Sledgehammer Brothers as Kim stood beside him.

"Larry and CollectMan are great people." Red Sledgehammer admitted.

"But Jim and Tim just don't know anything _positive_ to say about him!" Green Sledgehammer yelled out.

"I'm curious about CollectMan," Miracle admitted. "It would be interesting to meet more new opponents."

"Maybe he's not even of this World!" Tim exclaimed. "Maybe he comes from some far-off Planet of Dweebs." Tim added on.

Mr. Dr. Possible sent a Death Glare at Jim and Tim. "Take a lesson from your Sister, Boys," James said sternly as he gestured to Kim. "Larry might not look like the coolest kid around, but Kim knows that you can't judge a book by its cover. Right, honey?" James asked.

"Hmm," Kim just said to herself. "I wonder…"

"You're not going with your Brothers on this one, are you, Kimmie?" Ann asked.

"No, I agree, completely," Kim replied back, snapping into reality and shaking her head. "But that Jade Monkey Statue… it had Synchro Chip Patterns on it. Ron said he almost swore he saw his _own_ Synchro Chip glowing when he was around it, and KarmaMan was glowing whenever it was close as well."

James started to think. "I'm not sure what to think of this," he stated. "I don't want another PharaohMan to Bass Event. I'll talk to Yuichiro about what he knows on ancient Artifacts that have Synchro Chip Carvings."

Kim nodded and started to have her eggs for breakfast.

At the NetSavior Base later on, Kim arrived with Ron and entered a room. Inside were Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia and Famous.

"We heard about what happened down in Cambodia after we left," Tara said as she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Sorry about your loss."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop that Ninja," Kim said. "And a _Ninja_ out of all people! Even though I'm glade that the first Ninja I came across didn't turn out to be ShadowMan, this was too big of a Challenge."

Famous sighed. "We understand that you noticed some strange symbols on the Jade Monkey, am I correct?" Famous asked.

Kim nodded. "This Statue, it started to glow the same way the Synchro Chip does," Kim explained. "Only Ron's Synchro Chip reacted, and KarmaMan wasn't feeling like himself."

"But I'm fine now," KarmaMan said to the NetNavis of the NetSaviors in the Cyberworld. "Although, that energy _did_ feel a bit strange to me."

Everyone gaped at KarmaMan. "Uh, KarmaMan?" Pallette asked. "Have you… looked at yourself lately?"

KarmaMan raised an eyebrow and looked to a holographic screen next to him. His armor was starting to gain fiery streaks on it.

"How did _this_ happen?!" KarmaMan exclaimed.

"I don't think this can be good!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the new upgrade on his NetNavi.

Kim gasped before her Kimmunicator PET started to beep. Kim picked it up and looked to it. "What is it, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_The Tracer you put on the Ninja was somehow in the same camp spot where he attacked, just where Lord Fiske was with Bates_," Miracle explained. "_I tried to track it again, but this time, someone disabled it_."

Amelia sighed. "So our thief is unknown, then?" she asked. "Bummer."

"I don't know if the Statue is related to any of Dr. Hikari's work, since his Work on the Synchro Chips came long after that Statue came into existence," Famous said. "How many did Lord Monty Fiske say there were again?" he asked.

"I got one, and Lord Monty Fiske said there were three more," Kim explained. "He mentioned nothing more after that."

"Which could mean that he already got the other three before requiring your help to get the last one," Monique deducted. "Do you think this could be something like how Dimensional Area Generators need to be in an exact location for a Dimensional Area to activate?" Monique asked.

"It _could_ be," Kim replied back. "Lan once told me about how Dr. Regal had to place all of his Dimensional Area Generators in a certain location so that it could cover the entire Earth," Kim stated. "By the way, how are the NetNavis who were used for Dr. Regal's plan?" Kim asked.

"They are recovering slowly," Famous explained. "But we should focus all of our attention on recovering that Jade Monkey before anyone else gets their hands on it, or worse, the rest of them."

Kim sighed. "And we'd all better keep our eyes peeled," Kim said. "We don't know what could be in store for us."

"By the way, I notice you all haven't had lunch yet," Famous pointed out. Everyone looked to him before he pressed a button, getting tables to appear with food on them. "Help yourselves to whatever you like."

The NetSaviors all nodded and sat down to eat. They all smiled to each other as Famous walked over to join them.

As Ron and Rufus were about to eat their food, four Battle Chips fell from the bag he was given.

"Hey, Ron," Kim spoke up. "What are those?"

Ron looked down and saw the four Battle Chips. He picked them up and gasped.

"Salamander?! Fountain?! Lightning Bolt?! GaiaBlade?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "These are Rare Battle Chips!"

"How'd you get them?" Tara asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied, shrugging. "But for some reason, they seem important right now."

"So, Kim," Monique spoke up. "Wanna hang out later?" she asked.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Monique," she said. "As much as I'd like to, my Parents already made plans for us, and tonight, _Saturday_ is gonna be the night of the living Larry." Kim complained.

Ron started to eat a burrito with Rufus before looking to Kim. "You know, I've gotta tell ya," he said. "This Larry… he sounds like a majorly fun guy." Ron admitted.

"_That's what I'VE been trying to say!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_But Kim thinks otherwise_."

"Majorly fun." Rufus said as he chomped on his Burrito.

"You know, my Ex-Girlfriend, she was never the popular kid of the School at my time," Famous spoke up. "But I gave her a chance, and she was alright to me."

Everyone looked to each other with confusion. "_So_… why'd she become your Ex?" Tara asked.

Famous stopped eating and chuckled nervously. "We went our separate ways at College," Famous explained. "I thought I would see her again, but she said she was busy with a new project that I helped start her on," Famous said. "I've been trying to contact her since then, but she hasn't replied."

Everyone nodded, seeming to understand, before Wade suddenly appeared on a large screen.

"Go, Wade." Kim said.

"_Kim, TechMan and I dug up some info on that Jade Monkey—_" Wade started to explain.

"La, la, la, la no Monkey Stuff!" Ron exclaimed as he pressed his hands against his ears. "Get it?! no Monkey Stuff! La, la, la." He continued to yell.

Kim, Famous and Monique all rolled their eyes before placing their hands over Ron's mouth.

"_Please_ continue, Wade." Kim said.

"_The Temple was one of four built by Followers of Monkey Kung Fu_," Wade explained, showing some footage of Ninjas gathering around two more, who were sparring with each other in Monkey Kung Fu. "_Each Temple had a Jade Monkey, and they believed that the Monkey Deities would grant them great Power, Light for the Brave and Pure of Heart, granting them the Flame of a Dragon, and Darkness for those who would want nothing but the Power for themselves, giving them the Strength of the Destroyer, the God of Destruction known as Nemesis_."

Everyone started to mutter with surprise before Kim looked to the footage sternly. "Back up, Wade," Kim said. "What is… _Monkey_ Kung Fu?" she asked.

"Other than sick and _wrong!_" Ron remarked.

"_Well, according to Legend_," TechMan started to explain. "_When the Four Jade Monkeys were brought together, they gave the Warriors Mystical Monkey Powers of Light or Darkness, but not both_." TechMan explained.

Everyone watched as TechMan brought up an image of the Four Jade Monkeys, being placed a distance away from each other and glowing.

"Wait a minute!" Josh exclaimed. "I know that drawing!"

"It's the same one we saw at the Dig!" Kim exclaimed.

"Why would they separate the Monkey Statues?" Famous took the turn to ask.

"Because Mystical Monkey Power is **SICK AND WRONG!**" Ron yelled out.

"_Actually, the Legend says that the Warriors didn't want anybody else to get the Power_," Wade explained. "_One of them was a friend of Tadashi Hikari. According to Tadashi's Record of it, he said that it would be too risky if the Wrong Power was given to the Wrong Person. A couple of months ago, after before ShadowMan was Deleted, there was a man practicing it and wanting the Power. He bore the exact same Emblem as ShadowMan himself!_"

"Is there a name?" KarmaMan asked.

"Not yet," TechMan replied back. "Wade and I are still looking into that."

"But what if the Thief believed the Legend?" Kim asked. "That could've been the NetOp of ShadowMan we fought!"

As this was going on, Monty Fiske was in his Castle. He was wearing a red robe and waiting by the Fireplace. He grinned, seeing no one else was there, and placed what appeared to be a Dark Synchro Chip into his Pocket.

Monty Fiske then started to look around. "Bates?" he called out. "Bates!" he soon yelled.

"Coming, My Lord!" Bates called out. He soon came into the room with a tray that had a teacup and tea kettle. "You know, My Lord," Bates started to speak. "I do wonder if it might have been a mistake to call in Kim Possible." He stated.

"Nonsense," Monty Fiske said in disagreement with a smile on his face. "The Plan worked perfectly," he pointed out with a smug look now appearing on his face. "She retrieved the Item, didn't she?"

"My Lord could have handled those Primitive Booby-Traps." Bates pointed out as he neared Lord Monty Fiske. As he got closer, he slipped on the rug, letting everything on the tray get thrown into the air.

At that moment, Monty suddenly managed to catch the teacup with his left hand, the tray with his right, and the tea kettle with his right foot. His hands were revealed to have hair on them

"And risk injuring… _these_ hands?!" Monty yelled angrily.

Bates got up before Monty Fiske started to pour himself some tea with his foot. "Besides, by masquerading as the ninja I managed to throw all suspicion off me," Lord Fiske pointed out before using his free hand to throw the tray away. "The NetSaviors must be thinking that the Ninja was that NetOp of ShadowMan, Dusk."

"You certainly know best, My Lord." Bates said nervously. He walked over towards some unlit candles on the wall and pulled on them, revealing a hidden passageway downstairs.

"And now, my Destiny awaits," Monty said as he and Bates walked downstairs. In the basement was a Shrine, and three Statues similar to the ones Kim got for him were waiting. "Now, at last, I have _all four_ Monkeys!" he exclaimed before letting out a mad laugh as he went to change.

Bates went to look at the Monkey Statue that Monty Fiske had stolen. "_Stunning_ in its Monkeyosity." He exclaimed in surprise.

"It is _magnificent!_" Monty Fiske exclaimed, now in a black Karate Gi. "And now, the Mystical Monkey Power of Darkness shall be mine!" he yelled with another mad laugh.

"You mean that… _figuratively_, of course… My Lord?" Bates asked.

Monty Fiske shot Bates a glare. "What's that, Bates?" he asked.

"Well…" Bates said, now starting to sweat nervously. "To _truly_ believe in that Old Myth…" he said as he looked to the Stolen Jade Monkey Statue once again. "Would be crazy, eh?" he asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"'Crazy', you say?" Monty Fiske questioned, now starting to get angry at his valet. "Like it was _crazy_ to spend the family fortune on radical genetic mutation, and dangerous experimental surgery?!" he exclaimed, walking up to Bates while pounding his hands against his chest. "Like it was crazy to become a man-monkey, who violates every law of nature and science?!" he yelled angrily to Bates. He started to regain himself, now feeling calmer. "It's a touch unconventional," he commented before pointing a finger to Bates's chest. "Now, put the Magic Monkey in place!" he ordered strictly.

Bates nodded before Monty Fiske grinned. "And let Kim Possible know… she can watch." Monty added on darkly.

Back at the NetSavior Base, Wade was still informing everyone on what he and TechMan found out.

"_So far, the Leading Expert on all things Simian is Lord Monty Fiske_." Wade said.

"We'll help him, he'll help us," Kim said. "We'll go talk to him this weekend."

Ron sat with his arms crossed, with Rufus imitating him. "Oh that'll be a fun conversation. Monkey this, Monkey that. Monkey, Monkey, Monkey."

Kim slapped her own forehead. "Saturday… Just remembered my dinner with Larry."

"_Can't you flake?_" Wade asked. "_That always works_."

"All flaking options are denied." Kim replied.

"Can I make a suggestion?" a voice just like Kim's asked. "Send me!"

Ron, looking to his left, immediately felt a headache approaching. There were now two Kim Possibles.

"_Think about it Kim_," Wade spoke as Kim ran her hand through her own hologram. "_My holographic simulator is ready for a field test_."

"Really Larry, That's very interesting Larry. _Nice_ costume Larry." Holo-Kim spoke like a rifle, all in a row.

"It rocks Wade, but I can't do the virtual flake. I promised to Dad," Kim said modestly before looking carefully at her holographic self. "It _is_ very tempting though."

Famous chuckled before looking to Monique, Tara, Josh and Amelia. "While Kim and Ron, if Kim decides to join, investigates Lord Monty Fiske, I have another assignment for you," he said, bringing up a bridge. "We have received an old transmission coming from the Bridge at DenTech City. We need you to go and find out what's going on."

The remaining NetSaviors nodded and walked out.

As they left, Miracle suddenly gasped. Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to her NetNavi. "What is it, Miracle?" Kim asked.

Miracle was just about to speak before looking at what was going on. "_Um, do you have a twin?_" Miracle asked.

Kim sweat-dropped and waved her hand through Holo-Kim. "Wade's Hologram," she replied back. "Now, what's the Sitch?"

"_Lord Monty Fiske has already invited you to come to his Castle_," Miracle explained. "_He expects no delays._"

Kim and Ron looked to each other with concern before looking back to Miracle.

Later on, in DenTech City, Monique, Tara, Josh and Amelia were looking around at the bottom of the DenTech City Bridge.

"So far, we've got nothing," Monique said before looking to Amelia. "You getting anything?"

"Only a faint signal," Amelia replied as a yellow car took off behind her. "But nothing else."

Tara and Josh looked around before they looked to see something, or some_one_, wash up ashore.

"There's someone there!" Tara called out.

Amelia and Monique ran to where Josh and Tara were at and gasped. There at the bank of the sea was a teenager with a yellow jacket and black pants, as well as a damaged PET.

"We'd better get him back," Monique said as she looked to the damaged PET. "I don't think that this NetNavi will last long in here."

Everyone nodded, looking to the purple PET. It had an Emblem on it that depicted a Prism.

"No way!" Tara exclaimed softly. "PrismMan!"

Everyone gasped and looked to the unconscious man. "So, that means, that this man…" Josh said.

"Is the first person to attempt CrossFusion! Goro Misaki!" Monique finished up.

That night, Kim and Ron arrived at Monty Fiske's Castle. "I hope this works," Kim said to Ron. "Otherwise, we'd have come to England for nothing."

"And I'd really hate to see anything more related to Monkeys," Ron said as he and Kim walked up to the door. There was a moment of silence between the two before Ron looked to Kim. "So, you really decided to flake, huh?" he asked.

"Wade _really_ wanted to test out Holo-Kim." Kim replied back, still standing where she was.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Uh, aren't you gonna ring the door?" he asked.

Kim sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah, doorbell." Kim said, smiling and stepping aside to let Ron ring it.

Ron sighed and rang the doorbell. It made an odd sound, and Kim and Ron looked to each other.

Soon, Bates appeared. "So, you've come," he said nervously, much to their confusion. "I shall announce your presence." He said before letting Ron and Kim inside.

"Hey, Cuz!" Larry said to Kim as Kim entered Larry's room.

Larry was a pale-skinned teen like Kim, only he had glasses, brown hair, a white shirt and black shoes.

"How's it going, Larry?" Kim asked. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and chuckled dryly. "Got a new NetNavi for my Birthday." She said.

Larry gaped at Miracle. "Wow, really high analytical skills!" he exclaimed. "Lucky you got her for your Birthday!"

"_Thank you, Larry_," Miracle said. "_It means a lot_."

"I take it you must be Miracle, then?" a voice asked.

Miracle looked to the side to see a brown NetNavi. He was very muscular, and he had claws on both of his hands. On his Chest was a NetNavi Emblem with twin claws on it, as well as a black bodysuit over his body and grey armor plating.

"You must be CollectMan," Miracle said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Miracle here managed to beat MegaMan in her first fight, and took down LaserMan," Kim bragged. "What have you accomplished so far?"

"Oh, me?" Larry asked. "Well, I deleted a remaining Darkloid loyal to ShadeMan in, guess how long…" Larry quibbled.

"Um, a couple of hours?" Kim asked, feeling bored.

"No, thirty seconds!" Larry exclaimed.

Kim still remained bored. "Oh, that's nice, thirty sec—" Kim did a double-take at Larry and looked to him in surprise. "Thirty seconds?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did it all with my Custom Program," Larry said before Jacking CollectMan into his Computer. "I call it the Navi Customizer," Larry said, showing a ten-by-ten grid with several blocks on it. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Kim's jaw dropped. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Just… wow."

Ron walked near a few monkey themed artworks, which freaked him out to no measure.

"Monkeys!" Ron stuttered as Kim followed Bates. "Wait up!" Ron called out, running after the two.

They finally arrived Fiske's study. The noble greeted them standing. And Ron got a very, very bad feeling as soon as he saw the man's snide face.

"Kim Possible, and your monkey phobic friend. How delightful." Monty Fiske drawled sarcastically.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Fiske?" Kim asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I did!" Fiske yelled, opening up the fireplace. "You did a great job in securing the Jade Monkey for me."

"But, we failed." Ron pointed out.

"Think again!" Fiske yelled out, running downstairs like an ape, with Kim and Ron following. "Did you know that I spent the family fortune to get _these?!_" Fiske exclaimed, showing everyone his Monkey Arms. "And _these?!_" Fiske called out again, showing his Monkey Feet, causing Ron to shudder.

"Bad road, bad road, bad road!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim and Ron looked to see Monty Fiske now in the middle of the room, surrounded by the four Jade Monkey Statues. He laughed madly as a Dark Aura lifted him up, infusing him with the Power of Darkness.

"Bow to my Power!" Monty yelled to Kim and Ron, now getting into fighting stances, Ron arming himself with a FireSword.

"I… am… _Monkey Fist!_" Monty exclaimed.

"Buh-Bye!" Rufus exclaimed as he ran to hide in Ron's Pocket.

"You will take this Secret to your Graves!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, holding out his right hand.

"Dark CyberSword!" he called out. "AreaSteal!" he yelled out again, dashing towards Kim.

As Monkey Fist reappeared, he slashed down at Kim, but much to his surprise, passed right through her.

"She _is_ good!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in surprise.

Ron gasped and waved his hand through Kim, revealing herself to be a Hologram.

"_Ron, that's the Holo-Kim!_" KarmaMan called out.

"And you're glowing again!" Ron yelled to KarmaMan as he took out his PET.

"Where is the _real_ Kim Possible?!" Monkey Fist yelled, forming a Dark LaserBlast Cannon and shooting at Ron, causing him to run out of the basement and firing back a Spreader Shot.

"So, you see, SpeedMax increases how fast the NetNavi reacts and attacks, AttackMax increases the Attack Power of the NetNavi, and ChargeMax increases any Charge Shot that a NetNavi has," Larry explained to Kim, showing Kim the Navi Customizer. "All Textured Programs must be off of the Command Line, the center line which scans the Programs, and only Non-Textured Programs can go on the Command Line. You can only put one part of the Non-Textured Program on the Command Line, or else, there will be a Bug in the NetNavi, but I fixed this using the BugStopper Program I made," Larry explained to Kim as her jaw dropped slowly. "Impressive, right?"

Kim nodded and grinned. "Yeah," she said. "Any chance I can get one of those?" she asked.

"It took me a week to make this," Larry said as Kim started to look to her Kimmunicator PET. "But I think I can whip up another for my Cousin."

"Thanks, Larry," Kim said before watching a video of the Discovery Channel with Lord Monty Fiske. "Now, I need to see something for a minute."

"Is that Real-Time Streaming Video?" Larry asked as he looked over Kim's shoulder.

"Yea, a Discovery Channel Documentary," Kim explained before letting out a chuckle. "I'm sure _you_ wouldn't be interested." She said playfully, keeping her Kimmunicator PET away from her Cousin.

"Au contraire. Long have I followed the career of Lord Monty Fiske," Larry said proudly. "Here's a little known fact: He is a Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"What?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What's Larry talking about?" Miracle asked CollectMan.

"You mean you don't know too?" CollectMan asked.

Larry scoffed, not believing Kim didn't know. "Monkey Kung Fu."

"Monkey Kung Fu?" Kim asked.

Miracle gasped. "Monty Fiske was the Ninja!" she exclaimed.

"Ron was right, he _is_ bad road!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

Kim soon started to call Wade. "Wade, Monty Fiske stole that Icon!" Kim exclaimed to Wade. "Larry told me everything! I think he believes in that Mystical Monkey Power."

Wade was frantic though. "_Kim, it's worse! He HAS the Mystical Monkey Power of Darkness, with five Dark Synchro Chips!_" Wade exclaimed. "_And now, he calls himself Monkey Fist!_"

"How do you know this exactly?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_Ron's in his House there, right now!_"

Kim felt her heart skipping a few beats. "Why did he go there alone?!"

Wade scratched his head. "_He didn't exactly…_" Wade said shyly. "_You were with him. Sort of_."

"The Holo-Kim?!" Kim exclaimed. "What were you thinking?!"

Back at the Castle, Ron shot a HeatSide blast at Monkey Fist, which he countered with a Dark WideShot. Ron slammed his hand down and created a FireTower, blocking Monkey Fist's way and allowing him to escape.

"You can't hide from me forever!" Monkey Fist called out as he used a Dark AquaSword to slash apart the FireTower.

As Ron ran, Kim appeared beside him.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. "Please tell me you're real!"

"I wish!" Kim said, starting to fizz. "Wade got carried away with his new gimmick."

Holo-Kim and Ron turned a corner, where they reached a dead end.

"Dead End!" Ron exclaimed. He tried to climb up, put pulled on the candles, revealing a hidden staircase. Ron grinned and ran up, but met Monkey Fist immediately.

"You can't leave now!" he said tauntingly. "And soon, _you'll_ _be_ dead!" Monkey Fist called out.

"I don't know what to do!" Kim exclaimed back at Larry's house.

"_No Dimensional Areas there!_" Miracle panicked. "_And we're the only ones who can CrossFuse outside of a Dimensional Area!_"

"Let me Jack CollectMan In," Larry suggested. "I have an idea."

This isn't one of your stupid Science-Fiction Games, Larry!" Kim exclaimed angrily and impatiently. "Ron's facing a Kung Fu mutant with bio engineered hands and Mystical Monkey Powers and…" Kim was about to go on until she ran out of ideas. "Do it." She finally said.

Larry grinned and threw his brown and grey PET into the air before aiming it towards Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! CollectMan, Power Up!" he called out, Jacking in CollectMan.

CollectMan was soon inside of the NetSavior Area of Kim's Kimmunicator PET and started to type away as quickly as anyone else.

"Wow, you're good!" Miracle exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet," CollectMan replied back. "Now, to get to Ron…"

Ron and Monkey Fist clashed CyberSword with Dark CyberSword. Monkey Fist growled and pushed Ron away, destroying his CyberSword.

Ron gasped and backed away. He was just about to have a Panic Attack when he saw the full form a guy with glasses and messy hair. "Who are you?" Ron asked confusingly.

"Kim's Cousin, Larry," Larry explained. "But that's not important."

"I will no longer be distracted by Holograms!" Monkey Fist called out angrily. "Prepare for your Elimination!"

"Remember Level Nine to _Fortress_?" Larry asked as Ron cringed in fear. "To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well." 

"That's supposed to help?!" Kim exclaimed.

Larry blushed and sweat-dropped. "It's a Geek Thing," He admitted in a shy tone. "But it can help Ron, trust me."

Ron understood what that meant. Since the statues were still aligned, he could go and take the power… Of the one thing he was scared of most.

As Fist saw him and charged again, the hologram disappeared. Ron exploded forward as fast as he could, tossing aside Fist who was charging through the air. Fist was sent back into the wall and the room behind that.

Ron didn't lose any time and didn't dare to hesitate to the secret basement.

"_Larry could be onto something, Ron!_" KarmaMan exclaimed. "_I'm starting to glow even more, and this time, there's a large amount of Power entering me every time we're close to the Jade Monkeys!_"

"Then let's do this!" Ron exclaimed, taking out his Synchro Chip. "I must become that which I fear most!"

Ron soon arrived at the Jade Monkeys and took out his PET. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" he called out the Moment the Jade Monkeys blasted him.

Each of the Jade Monkeys started to glow bright.

"**SALAMANDER!**"

"**FOUNTAIN!**"

"**LIGHTNING BOLT!**"

"**GAIABLADE!**"

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and KarmaMan called out, getting levitated into the air.

As they were lifted, KarmaMan noticed his body start to change shape as the CrossFusion began.

"Whoa!" he called out.

Ron was soon in the air, his arms spread out. KarmaMan's Armor started to manifest onto his body, but it started to change. He gained a red upper bodysuit and his lower blue bodysuit started to turn light-blue. A gold chestplate appeared on his chest, followed by a new NetNavi Emblem of a Mystic Circle with Ancient Symbols on them. Ron yelled and threw his left arm in front of his chest while he thrust his right arm outwards, forming Red Gauntlets on his arms before gaining black boots with red soles, as well as knee plating with red crystals on them. Ron's new helmet appeared on his head, which let out a Dragon Roar as it resembled a Dragon's head before a Red Visor came over his eyes. Ron grinned and slowly pulled his right arm down before spinning around and thrusting his left arm forwards, his new CrossFusion now complete.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" both Ron and his new, upgraded NetNavi called out.

Larry smiled at Ron before Kim took control, seeing what just happened. "Ron and KarmaMan without a Dimensional Area?" Kim asked.

Ron looked to Kim and looked to himself. "No," he said. "This isn't KarmaMan. It's… AncientMysticMan!"

"Give me back that Power!" Monkey Fist called out, holding two Dark MegaCannon Blasters in his arms before lifting them up and forming a larger Cannon. "Dark GigaCannon!" he called out, shooting at Ron.

The hologram of Kim fizzed away as Ron held out his hand. "Ancient Spell Shield!" he called out, defending himself from the Dark Program Advance.

"NemesisSword!" Monkey Fist called out, forming a dark, purple glowing WideSword on his right hand and narrowing it at Ron.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called back, forming his own red, glowing blade from his own right arm.

Ron and Monkey Fist stood at a distance away from each other. The gong soon rang on its own, and the two charged at each other.

Ron and Monkey Fist started to clash their Swords with each other wildly, using their newfound Mystical Monkey Powers to fight. Ron was now one with the Mystical Monkey Power of Light while Monkey Fist was fueled by the Mystical Monkey Power of Darkness.

"You will rue the day you ever decided to challenge me!" Monkey Fist exclaimed as he swung down his NemesisSword.

"_You_ will rue the day you chose to try and rule the Earth!" Ron exclaimed, holding up the AncientMysticSword to counter the NemesisSword. "You are no Master! You're only a fraud!" Ron called out as he sent Monkey Fist tumbling backwards.

"There can only be _One_ Monkey Master!" Monkey Fist called out, sending a Dark Sonic Boom towards Ron.

"And you're never going to _be_ the One!" Ron called back, catching the Dark Sonic Boom before throwing it back.

Monkey Fist gasped and held up his arm, creating a Dark Aura to defend himself. However, it shattered, and he was sent back by his own attack.

"You are so strong with the Power of the Light!" Monkey Fist called out. "Why must you be so powerful?!"

"I had the courage to face my fears, to tell myself the truth!" Ron called out. "All my life, I have been talked down to, been pushed around, been made fun of, but I'm not letting that bother me!" Ron proclaimed. "I have someone in my life that I can't live without, and as long as I have her, my Power will never go away!" Ron exclaimed.

Monkey Fist growled and started to throw punches and kicks at Ron. Ron managed to counter every one of Monkey Fist's attacks, and grabbed both of his arms and both of his feet before twirling the Master of Monkey Kung Fu to the ground, landing in the center of the Jade Monkeys.

AncientMysticMan looked to his new armor with wonder before noticing images of the same four Battle Chips from earlier float up in front of him.

"Ron, something's happening here!" AncientMysticMan called out.

Ron looked to his body and gasped. "I feel it, AncientMysticMan!" Ron exclaimed.

Monkey Fist looked up to see Ron start to glow.

"You wanna know what a _true_ Mystic Monkey Master is like?!" Ron asked. "Here you go! AncientMystic Spell Seal!" he yelled out, causing Monkey Fist to be trapped in place before Ron glowed brighter. "**PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" he and AncientMysticMan both called out.

Monkey Fist gasped. "This is…" he stuttered. "The Ultimate Program Advance!"

"Salamander, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, starting to glow with fire. "Fountain, Battle Chip In!" he called out again, water now starting to emerge all around him. "Lightning Bolt, Battle Chip In!" Ron exclaimed, causing Lightning to rain down. "GaiaBlade, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, completely forming his new Program Advance.

"**MasterStyle!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan called out.

KarmaMan appeared next to Ron, and Ron's armor came off as AncientMysticMan appeared next to him. All three versions of Ron used AreaSteal, causing Monkey Fist to gasp.

KarmaMan appeared behind Monkey Fist, slashing at him. Monkey Fist yelled and turned around to attack, but he was punched in the back by Ron, glowing blue. Once again, Monkey Fist turned his back to strike, but he was attacked in the back again by a slash from AncientMysticMan's AncientMysticSword. Monkey Fist yelled in pain as he was attacked again and again, by Ron, by KarmaMan, by AncientMysticMan over and over again. 

Finally, AncientMysticMan, KarmaMan and Ron all gathered together in front of Monkey Fist, forming back into AncientMysticMan. Monkey Fist gasped as he saw the Jade Monkeys float around Ron before he formed the AncientMysticSword, circling it around in front of him before slashing down at Monkey Fist with a Final Strike, the Jade Monkeys blasting at him and crashing into him as well.

Monkey Fist yelled and was thrown back, followed by each of the Jade Monkeys crashing onto his body before he fell to the ground, now unconscious.

Bates came down, seeing what had happened and gasped.

"Monkey That!" Ron quipped.

A while later, Police Cars arrived to take Monkey Fist away. Kim arrived and looked to Ron as he was still as AncientMysticMan.

"Whoa, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "No Dimensional Area, and you're still in CrossFusion!"

Ron looked to himself and gasped. "Hey, you're right!" he exclaimed before thrusting his arms to the side, spreading them apart. He ejected from CrossFusion and caught his PET, a new, Red Synchro Chip with AncientMysticMan's Emblem on it. "Boo-Yah! I've got my own special Synchro Chip!"

"_And a new NetNavi to add to that!_" AncientMysticMan called out from Ron's PET as it started to change so that it had the new Emblem of AncientMysticMan.

Kim and Ron both smiled before they immediately hugged each other.

At Larry's house later on, Cousin Larry was showing Ron the Navi Customizer.

"Wow, all this to Customize a NetNavi to become more powerful?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yep," Larry said before two discs came out from his Computer. "Now, you and Kim have one too. I put every Program onto it for you to use, but make sure you read the Manual first."

"Done and done, Larry," Kim said. "So, what else have you got?"

"Well," Larry said, looking to AncientMysticMan. "We haven't had our official NetBattle yet."

Kim shrugged. "Well, two versus one?" she asked.

"Deal!" Larry exclaimed.

Everyone held up their PETs and aimed them at a NetBattle Terminal that came from the ground.

"Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"Jack In! CollectMan, Power Up!"

"Boo-Yah! Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

Everyone laughed, as the NetBattle was on. From that day forward, Ron had not only gained a new NetNavi, but a new Power. One that he didn't even fully know about.

Later on, Kim and Ron joined up with Monique, Tara, Amelia and Josh at the Hospital. They all watched as Goro Misaki lay in bed, still unconscious.

"This is one of the best NetSaviors," Kim said. "I heard he drowned from an attack by Dark ProtoMan."

"We found him at the bay," Amelia said. "We think he's in a coma."

"I hope he gets better," AncientMysticMan finally spoke up, getting the NetSaviors' NetNavis' attention. "We need more NetSaviors to take on these new threats as they grow every day."

Everyone gaped at AncientMysticMan. "Whoa! Cool!" Tara exclaimed.

"Nice upgrade!" Josh exclaimed.

"Girl, that's an awesome friend you've got there." Monique complimented.

Kim chuckled. "I know," she replied back. "I'd be nothing without him."

From outside, a woman in a black coat watched everything happen. She grinned before stepping on the peddle of her yellow car, driving away.

**Author's Note**: Well, everyone, did you like my brand new Chapter? This took me a long time to get done, so I am sorry for the delay. If you need reference to what AncientMysticMan looks like, look to my artwork of him on **DeviantArt**. I hope that you enjoyed this, **Raidentensho**. Even I have been waiting for this day to arrive. I shall try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything that you would like to know or find out on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, all of whatever you have to say to me, just as long as what you have to say is positive and doesn't hurt my feelings, so please, be sure to keep that in mind. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing you all a great week! I shall see you soon, everyone! That, I promise!


	13. Forte of Chaos!

Hi again, everybody! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. This is the author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand new Chapter for one of my greatest stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero!** Finally, I'm at my thirteenth Chapter! Thanks for supporting me, everyone. I had Midterms a while ago, and with all my hard work, I was able to raise my Grades by a ton! I thought I couldn't do it, but here I am! Thank you, everyone, for keeping faith in me as I write my stories. My thanks especially goes out to **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and those I could never dare to forget, the **Guests**. I'm glad that you all like the work I put into my Story, it really means a lot. Now, I've shared which special **MegaMan: NT Warrior** Character will appear in this Chapter with **A5L**. This Chapter will be special, trust me. Since there are no questions to be answered, other than to be patient for me to update a Story, here's my Special, Brand New Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: Forte of Chaos!

It was almost Halloween at M-Tech. Everyone was setting up decorations and placing up inflatable statues. Kim, Ron and Monique walked along the streets, talking with each other while Miracle, Pallete, and more recently, Ron's new upgraded NetNavi from KarmaMan, AncientMysticMan, were in a three-way NetBattle.

"Titan Army!" AncientMysticMan called out as Miracle sent a Sonic Boom towards her, causing several upgraded Viruses to appear and charge at her.

Miracle grinned and leapt out of the way of the Viruses that AncientMysticMan summoned before Pallete appeared next to her, having used AreaSteal.

"CoilSword!" Pallete called out, slashing down at Miracle.

Miracle chuckled and let herself take the hit. As Pallete landed her attack, an AntiDamage Dummy took her place.

"A Body Double!" Pallete exclaimed in surprise.

"SuperVulcan!" Miracle suddenly called out, appearing behind Pallete and opening fire on her.

"RockCube!" Pallete announced, summoning a RockCube to take the hit for her, but it suddenly turned into an upgraded version of a Swordy Virus, one that looked much more brutal and had a bigger sword.

"What _is_ that?!" Miracle exclaimed as another stronger Swordy appeared at her side.

"I call it a Bladia!" AncientMysticMan called out.

"AntiSword!" Miracle called out, summoning her MiracleWorker.

"GaiaBlade!" Pallete called out.

Both Miracle and Pallete slashed at the Bladia Viruses before the three aimed their swords at one another in a triangle. The three grinned before resting their arms.

"Wow," Kim mused as she looked to Ron. "AncientMysticMan's great in NetBattles!"

"And you created a new Virus!" Monique exclaimed. "I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"If the Bladia's fighting for me and AncientMysticMan, then it is _always_ a good thing." Ron quipped.

Everyone laughed, but none of them noticed that someone was watching them from the bridge above them.

Kim, Ron and Monique all stopped, feeling themselves being watched before turning around. They saw the top of the bridge, yet nothing was there.

"Did you see anyone?" Kim asked as she, Ron and Monique turned back around.

"It's Halloween," Ron said as the figure from the roof, who was wearing a black robe and had green hair, walked behind them. "But now that you mention it, that was—" Ron was about to continue until they all felt themselves being watched over again.

"_Weird_," Monique finished up. "_Very_ weird." She added on as she started to feel a sudden chill.

Shrugging this off, Kim, Ron and Monique all turned back around, but saw the same dark-robed, green-haired man walk towards them.

"Someone's dressing up for Halloween early." Kim mused.

As the man passed them, he suddenly turned into a man with a brown robe, his head now somewhat resembling MegaMan's.

"_**You are not safe**_," the man whispered, getting Kim, Ron and Monique all wide-eyed as they heard this. "_**None of you, not even your NetNavis, are going to be safe**_."

Ron clutched his head in pain, causing Kim and Monique to gasp. Soon after, Monique was now clutching her head, as if a loud buzzing noise were killing her, and soon after, Kim felt the same pain.

_Ron could see himself CrossFused with AncientMysticMan as he was thrown through some sort of Haunted House. As he did, a Neon Sign fell on top of him._

_Monique saw herself in CrossFusion with Pallete, the two being kicked by the same brown-cloaked figure into a power line, getting electrocuted before falling limp to the ground._

_Finally, Kim saw herself CrossFused with Miracle. Kim slashed down with a WideBlade onto the brown-cloaked figure, but the blade broke, and she was kicked away._

_Everyone soon shared the same vision of Dark Lightning striking down on all of them before they fell to the ground, ejecting from CrossFusion_.

Kim, Ron and Monique soon snapped out of their trance and looked to where the man once stood. Much to their surprise, he was gone. The three looked down to see his footsteps, which were igniting with flames as they were engraved into the ground.

"Now, _that_…" Monique started out as she looked to Kim and Ron, both of whom were now frightened. "Was _scary!_"

Kim and Ron both nodded before turning around, swearing that they could have seen the figure pass them again. "Yeah," Ron said in agreement. "Who _was_ that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kim said as she placed her hand to her chin. "But he seems familiar."

Monique fanned herself with her hand as their NetNavis looked to their NetOps with concern. "That scary stuff you do, Kim, you gotta be careful with that, you know." Miracle said to Kim as she saw Kim now sweating.

"We manage, somehow. Thanks though, Miracle," Kim replied back. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered the call immediately as Ron and Monique's PETs went off as well. "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

"_Killigan stole a Top-Secret Project from a division within SciLab not too long ago_," Wade explained. "_Agent Saito reported it from Egypt_," Wade added on before showing Kim, Ron and Monique footage of Duff Killigan entering a building with more footage of Drakken and Dark Shego entering from the other side. "_Famous ordered that it must be recovered before they sell it_."

"I'll stay here in case of a Darkloid attack," Monique said. "As much as I want to know what it's like to take on Neo Nebula, someone has to stay and protect the home front."

Kim nodded before looking back to Wade. "Got any Rides?" she asked

TechMan appeared on the screen and grinned. "Already arranged."

LaserMan digitized into the Cyberworld and held out a Dark LaserBlast Cannon before in front of him, Duff Killigan's NetNavi, GolfMan, digitized as well, and unsheathed his Golf Clubs. Both NetNavis looked around, aiming their weapons before looking to each other sternly. After doing so, they looked up.

"The place is empty, Dr. Drakken," LaserMan reported after a while. "You're good to go."

"Aye," GolfMan said as well to Duff Killigan. "The same for you, Killigan."

Inside of a building in Egypt, Drakken and Duff Killigan looked to their PETs and nodded before looking to each other, Dark Shego behind Drakken with her Visor completely repaired now, and her arms crossed.

"Is it true, Duff Killigan, that you recently stole the Top-Secret Centurion Project?" Drakken asked Duff Killigan with a straight face.

"Mmm… maybe!" Killigan said in a playful tone before looking around.

"_The place is cleared out, Killigan_," GolfMan said to his NetOp. "_You're good to go_."

"Thank ye, GolfMan," Killigan replied back before looking to Drakken and Dark Shego. "Is it true, Dr. Drakken, you're looking to purchase the recently stolen Top-Secret Centurion project?" Killigan questioned.

Drakken put on the same thoughtful face that Killigan had earlier. "Maybe." He simply replied back after a moment of silence.

Dark Shego growled and manifested some data onto her arm, which converted into a briefcase before she slammed it against the ground in between the two.

"Here's the money," Dark Shego said sternly before forming a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade from her right hand and aiming it towards Killigan. "Now, hand over the Centurion Project!" Dark Shego demanded.

"Dark Shego!" Drakken exclaimed angrily. "We were about to haggle!"

"And I _do_ love to haggle!" Killigan stated with excitement while rubbing his hands together.

Dark Shego growled and slashed apart Killigan's hat before aiming her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade at Killigan's neck. "Just give us the Centurion Project, and we can get out of here," Dark Shego said. "DoubtFire reported that the NetSaviors have already caught onto this trade, and are sending two Agents here right now."

"Ah, killjoy!" Killigan exclaimed before taking out a thick, metal bracelet from his bag of Golf Clubs. "Yer a Harsh One, Lassie, but here you go." He spat, giving the metal bracelet to Drakken.

Drakken looked to the item he was given before taking out his PET, scanning it. The words "Match Found" appeared on the screen before Drakken looked to the metal item, biting on it before looking to Killigan angrily.

"This Trinket is the Centurion Project?!" Drakken exclaimed angrily.

"Aye," Killigan replied while looking to the money he was given. "Don't blame me if it's wee. Blame the scientist who built it." He spat.

"And guess what?" a familiar female voice asked.

Drakken, Killigan and Dark Shego all looked around before an AquaBlade was aimed at Drakken while an ElecBlade was aimed at Killigan.

"I _think_ those Scientists want it back," Kim Possible said, revealing herself. "Any property stolen from SciLab belongs to Dr. Hikari! Turn yourselves in, all of you!" Kim demanded before Ron aimed a VariableSword at Dark Shego.

"**Kim Possible?!**" Drakken and Killigan exclaimed in surprise.

"And…" Ron said as Dark Shego shifted her eyes to him. "Yeah, I've got nothing to add to that."

"Ye know her?!" Killigan exclaimed.

"Know her, hate her, want to Delete her," Drakken exclaimed. "Dark Shego, attack!"

Dark Shego swung her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades at Kim, but Kim lifted up her ElecBlade and blocked the attack before kicking Dark Shego away and slashing with her AquaBlade. Ron struck with his VariableSword at Dark Shego, to which she blocked both attacks with success before twirling into the air and kicking Ron away.

"I don't have anything to add here either!" Ron mused to himself.

"_Ron, look!_" AncientMysticMan called out.

Ron looked to see Duff Killigan prepare to putt a ball.

"Exploding Golf Ball!" he exclaimed.

"_Kim, get the Centurion Project!_" Miracle called out as Kim locked her blades with Dark Shego. "_Forget Dark Shego for now!_"

"_Never_ forget me!" Dark Shego yelled as she brought her blades down on Kim. Kim held up the AquaBlade and the ElecBlade to defend herself from the attack, both not knowing that Killigan was about to strike at them.

"AirHockey!" Ron called out, tossing a Hockey Puck towards Kim and Dark Shego, just at the moment Killigan putted his Explosive Golf Ball.

Kim and Dark Shego both gasped as the AirHockey Puck intercepted the Golf Ball, but in the process, accidentally knocked it towards the ceiling. It soon started to give away.

"The roof!" Killigan yelled. "She's coming down!"

"That can't be good!" Drakken exclaimed. All of a sudden, he felt something crawling up his skin. Drakken started to laugh and mutter before Rufus came out from his collar, grabbing the Centurion Project out from Drakken's hand.

"Thank you!" Rufus exclaimed as he took the Centurion Project.

Drakken growled. "Hairless vermin! Give that back!" Drakken demanded.

Rufus ignored Drakken and tossed the Centurion Project towards Kim. She held her arm up as the Centurion Project spiraled onto her arm.

"Nice work, Rufus!" Kim yelled before Dark Shego ran in to attack. Kim held up her ElecBlade and locked blades with Dark Shego before the Centurion Project suddenly tightened around her wrist.

"Guess it's going with me!" Kim quipped. "Bye!" she called out, using an AreaSteal Move to get away before grabbing Ron.

Kim, Ron and Rufus all ran out from the building just before it collapsed, right on top of the three villains.

"Is this stuff getting easier all the time, or is just me?" Ron asked, getting Kim, Miracle, Rufus and AncientMysticMan to chuckle.

Dark Shego formed a FireAura around her, Drakken and Killigan before letting it go and slashing apart the debris on top of them.

"Do I still get me money?" Killigan asked Drakken.

Drakken growled angrily before snarling angrily.

Dark Shego continued to cut away at the debris. As she cut apart a large piece of debris, a figure in a brown cloak suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ah!" Dark Shego screamed, slashing at the figure.

Drakken and Killigan looked up as Dark Shego slashed, but when she landed her blade, there was no one there.

"Who _was_ that?" Dark Shego asked herself.

The same cloaked figure appeared in an alley nearby. He said nothing before suddenly teleporting away.

The next day, it was Halloween. Kim's house in M-Tech City was all decorated, but Kim was having other problems as she looked to the strange device on her wrist.

"MoonBlade!" Kim called out quietly before placing it in between the Centurion Project and her wrist. She started to try and cut it off, but to no avail. "Come on!" she exclaimed, trying to get it off. "Don't let this be another exploding device!" Kim begged, remembering what had happened with the Tick.

"_Try to use a HeatShot,_" Miracle suggested. "_Maybe, if it's heated up to the right degree, you can melt it off_."

"Miracle, this needs to be in mint condition for Dr. Hikari," Kim explained. "And with him out of the Country for a meeting, it will take a while."

Miracle sighed before the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. "_Oh, Wade's calling_," Miracle reported. "_I'm putting him through_."

"Please and thank you," Kim said before Miracle started to put Wade through on the Kimmunicator PET. "Wade, _tell_ me you talked to somebody at the Top-Secret Division of SciLab!" Kim begged.

"_Sorry, Kim_," Wade apologized as he shook his head. "_They're closed for the weekend_."

"_Seems like you're stuck 'till Monday._" TechMan spoke up.

"Well, did you at least find out what this thing _is?_" Kim asked.

Wade and TechMan shook their heads. "_Their Database on the Centurion Project is Hacker-Proof, even when I use NetSavior Resources_." Wade said.

"Oh, man!" Kim exclaimed. At that moment, another call started to come in. Kim looked to the corner to see Monique's name appear. "Well, thanks anyways." Kim said.

"_Later_." Wade and TechMan said before signing off.

Kim switched to talking with Monique as she appeared in her room, painting her toenails.

"_Kim, I have unbelievable news!_" Monique exclaimed.

"You mean you found out what the Centurion Project is?" Kim asked.

Monique shook her head. "_Sorry,_" Monique said. "_Only Omega-Level NetSaviors like Lan and Chaud can access that_," Monique apologized. "_My Level Six clearance can't access that_."

"Oh, well, thanks for trying, Monique," Kim replied back. "So, what's the good news?"

"I talked to my Dad, and I got the Party Green Light!" Monique exclaimed back at her house.

"That is ferociously cool!" Kim exclaimed.

"How long has this Party been planned?" Miracle asked Pallete in the Cyberworld.

"Ever since we found Misaki," Pallete explained. "Monique has been asking Raoul for permission to have a Halloween Party, and he agreed."

"And the best part is, Dad's not gonna be wearing that villain disguise!" Monique exclaimed to Kim.

"_Tonight!_" Monique squealed.

Kim gasped. "As in Halloween?!" she exclaimed.

"_It'll be a costume party. Everybody will be there._" Monique explained.

"Yeah, everybody except _me!_" Kim exclaimed.

As Kim was talking to Monique, a shadow hovered over her. Kim took notice of this and turned around, but when she turned, no one was there.

"_Kim? Kim, you still there?_" Monique asked.

Kim soon regained herself before looking back to the Kimmunicator PET. "Sorry, Monique," Kim apologized. "It almost felt like someone was watching over me."

"_I didn't see anyone_," Monique said. "_Anyways, you've gotta come!_"

From outside, a man in green hair and a black robe watched what was going on. For a moment, an overlay of a NetNavi with a brown cloak appeared before the green-haired man faded away.

"What exactly happens on Halloween?" Miracle asked Pallete and KarmaMan as Kim, Ron and Monique gathered together at _Bueno Nacho_ in the Human World.

"Lots of scary stuff," AncientMysticMan said. "Ron was all for it before he even got me, as KarmaMan, I mean." AncientMysticMan added on.

"And Monique is always for the Halloween Spirit," Pallete stated. "She's done it all the time when she and Raoul did it together every Halloween, and she's always been wanting to do a Halloween Party when the time came, so now that she's a NetSavior and has succeeded on several Field Missions, Monique finally has that chance!"

Monique nodded in the Human World. "That's right, Pallete," she said. "I'm inviting Tara, Hope, Marcella, all of our friends to the Party, and you two are invited!" she exclaimed to Kim and Ron.

"Monique, get real," Ron said to Monique as they were all at _Bueno Nacho_. "We're talking Halloween!" 

"You see," AncientMysticMan said to Miracle and Pallete in the Cyberworld. "He _loves_ Halloween."

"I _live_ for Halloween!" Ron corrected.

"Then what better way to celebrate than at my Party?!" Monique suggested happily. "I mean, we're off for now and tomorrow for now, so what reason do you have that you can't come?"

Kim started to hide in her seat while Ron grinned. "Well…" he said slyly.

"Don't do this, Ron!" AncientMysticMan called out to Ron while slamming his palm into his face.

"A Party would interfere with the T or T Action." Ron explained, much to AncientMysticMan's chagrin.

"Trick-or-Treat." Kim explained to Monique.

"As in, 'Smell my feet, give me something to eat'?" Monique asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Who came up with that phrase?" Miracle asked.

"Beats me." Pallete said.

"Heck if I know." AncientMysticMan said.

"You gotta do, 'Smell my feet'!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow, what a Kid!" Miracle exclaimed.

Ron grew a Cross-Popping Vein and reached into his Pocket, pulling out Rufus.

"Hey!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Whoops! Wrong pocket!" Ron exclaimed before reaching into his other Pocket, pulling out a drawing on a piece of paper of a Unicorn. "OK. Here's what I'm thinking, KP: Joint costume, huh? You like it?" Ron asked, drawing a line that separated the upper half from the legs.

Kim sweat-dropped, as well as Miracle.

"You think Kim can do this?" Pallete asked.

"I hope so," Miracle replied back. "Otherwise, this may just be a sad moment for her, and I don't want to be left behind."

"Ha… _ha_," Kim said sternly to Miracle. "Very funny. I'm practically _exploding_ with humor." She drawled sarcastically.

"Girl, go with the half with the horn." Monique suggested.

"Um, Ron, do you think we're a little _old_ for T or T" Kim asked. "I mean, Last year some kid called me 'Ma'am'."

"So, you command respect." Ron said.

"I was dressed as a Clown!" Kim exclaimed.

"I believe you were a Hobo." Ron said shyly as Kim shot him a glare.

Monique sweat-dropped. "Okay, Trick-or-Treating is a Ron-Kim tradition," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Just come to my place after, assuming that Dad doesn't want to have two people in the same costume in his house."

"Monique, when Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible Trick-or-Treat, there is no after," Ron stated as he shook his head. "We hit M-Tech, Hi-Tech and Lo-Tech. It's tradition! It dates back to the beginning of our friendship!"

"Since _Pre-School_." Kim drawled.

"Ah, Pre-School," Ron reminisced. "The year of the ballerina and the cowboy."

A chill ran down Kim's spine as she remembered the event. Kim was dressed as a cowgirl, much to her chagrin, and Ron danced as a ballerina.

Kim angrily broke a piece of the table as soon as the memory entered into her head. She still had shivers and nightmares of people laughing at her from it.

"How could I ever _forget?_" Kim asked with gritted teeth.

As this was going on, the same green-haired man watched everything go on. Rufus took notice of him and dashed off to see what was going on, but the man with green hair held his hand out, sending Rufus back before he disappeared once again.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "What is it, Bud?"

Rufus began to chatter, pointing his hand over to the side.

Kim, Ron and Monique all looked to where Rufus was pointing at, but hardly saw the figure who was hiding there.

"Are we being watched?" Miracle asked.

AncientMysticMan started to look to the systems. "I'm seeing nothing here," AncientMysticMan stated. "Rufus must just be imagining things."

"Hey!" Rufus exclaimed angrily.

"But… I saw something there _too_," Kim stated as she narrowed her eyes towards the corner behind _Bueno Nacho_. "I felt… that we were actually being watched for a moment."

"Maybe we should report this," Monique said. "I mean, with Tara on her first Field Mission over at Hades Isle, we could be vulnerable."

Kim nodded as she looked to her wrist. "I agree," she said. "Maybe Famous can try and get this off."

"And maybe Misaki's getting better," Miracle added on. "I want to know how PrismMan is doing."

The three NetSaviors nodded before they all took out their PETs. With a press of the NetNavi Emblem Button, Kim, Ron and Monique were all teleported right to the NetSavior Base.

At Drakken's Lair, Drakken pounded his fists against a table as he talked to Duff Killigan on his PET.

"For the last time, I will not pay you," Drakken said sternly. "Find someone else."

"_**I WANT MY MONEY!**_" Killigan yelled out angrily.

"Look!" Drakken yelled as he looked to Killigan. "I told you that you would get paid when the Stolen Centurion Project belongs to Neo Nebula," Drakken now said calmly. "It is _not_ with Neo Nebula," Drakken finished up clearly. "Therefore, we will not pay you."

"Ye-ye—" Killigan stuttered back on his Island as he bent a Golf Club while LaserMan and GolfMan stared each other down. "Yer a Criminal!"

"My dear fellow, I'm the Apprentice of Dr. Regal, and have repeatedly tried to take over the World," Drakken once again said calmly before LaserMan took a shot at GolfMan, sending Killigan's NetNavi down to the ground. "Of _course_ I'm a Criminal!" Drakken yelled, slotting in a Battle Chip. "MegaCannon, Battle Chip In, Triple Download! GigaCannon Program Advance!" Drakken called out.

GolfMan got back up before Killigan took out three more Battle Chips. "Vulcan, Battle Chip In, Triple Download!" Killigan exclaimed before GolfMan formed a large Vulcan. "Infinite Vulcan!"

"Killigan, you will not get away with selling out Neo Nebula!" LaserMan announced as he shot the GigaCannon towards GolfMan.

"And when we get the Centurion Project back, we're selling it to someone else!" GolfMan called out, shooting back.

Drakken and Killigan both snarled as the Blasts from the Program Advances collided with one another. An explosion soon occurred, and both NetNavis were thrown back.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

"_GolfMan, Logging Out_."

"_Transmission with Duff Killigan Terminated_."

Drakken growled and picked up his PET. "The nerve of that man!" he exclaimed. "Dark Shego! Come forth!" Drakken yelled out.

Soon, Dark Shego used an AreaSteal to teleport in with a Shake in her hands. "Indoor voice, please." Dark Shego drawled before setting down the Shake.

"What did you find out?" Drakken asked.

"Just this." Dark Shego said with a devious grin before activating the Shake, showing Wade with TechMan beside him on a lower screen.

"_Hey, this is Wade, we've got a kind of problem_," Wade said as he brought up the footage of the Centurion Project. "_The Centurion project is stuck on Kim's wrist. I know you're closed for the Weekends, but if anybody checks messages, please help us out on this_."

"_We're willing to accept your help_," TechMan added on. "_If there's ever anything you can do, please, help us, no matter what_." TechMan finished up before he and Wade both signed off.

Drakken grinned softly. "Our Poor Little Kimmie," Drakken said sarcastically. "Perhaps… _we_ can help." He added on with a devilish smirk.

"_I support you all the way,_" LaserMan said to Drakken from the Cyberworld. "_We can't just let Kim Possible suffer, after all_."

Later on, Kim, Ron and Monique all entered a room. As they passed the door, they all placed their PETs up to the scanner, with Kim going first as she placed her Kimmunicator PET up.

"_Agent Kim Possible. NetNavi: Miracle. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Ron passed by and did the same.

"_Agent Ron Stoppable. NetNavi: AncientMysticMan. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

Monique walked up, placing her PET up.

"_Agent Monique Raizen. NetNavi: Pallette. Level 6 Clearance Granted_."

As Kim, Ron and Monique all entered the room, there were some other similar sounds coming from another side of the room.

"_Agent Lan Hikari. NetNavi: MegaMan. Level 10 Clearance Granted_."

Lan Hikari soon entered the room before another beep came from the scanner outside.

"_Agent Chaud Blaze. NetNavi: ProtoMan. Level 10 Clearance Granted_."

Kim, Ron and Monique all smiled as Chaud soon entered, walking in calmly with his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Good to see you, Kim." Lan said as he walked up to Kim, holding his hand out.

"Nice to see you again too, Lan," Kim said as she shook Lan's hand before smiling at Chaud. "You too, Chaud," Kim said. "How's it going?"

"So far, great," Chaud said. "Josh and Tara are becoming really great NetSaviors, thanks to you and Ron."

"No big," Kim said. "They fought against the Darkloids with us, so they're really gonna be good at fighting off against Neo Nebula and other Rising Forces," Kim added on before she started to look around. "Now, where is Mr. Famous?" she asked. "We told him that this matter was urgent."

At that moment, Famous appeared to everyone, sitting in his chair before he swiveled it around, his hands laced together while he sent a playful grin to the NetSaviors.

"Please, call me Famous." Famous quipped.

"Good to see you too, Fame-O," Lan said, causing Kim, Ron and Monique to stifle back some laughter while Famous sighed and let out a Sweatdrop. "Now, let's get this meeting started."

Famous once again sighed and placed his hand to his head. "Why can't you just call me 'Famous'?" Famous asked before looking to the NetSaviors in the room. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, now starting to ease up a bit.

"For one, the thing on my Wrist," Kim explained as she showed everyone the Centurion Project. "Ron and I got it from a Black Market Deal with Neo Nebula and Duff Killigan, but I can't get this off," Kim stated. "And now, it's starting to get annoying when it's stuck on me."

Lan placed his hand to his chin and held out his PET, starting to scan Kim's wrist. Kim, Ron and Monique all looked in surprise as Lan scanned the bracelet before MegaMan suddenly appeared on the screen after Lan Jacked him In.

"Well, what did you find out, MegaMan?" Lan asked.

"_From what I can tell, this isn't like the Nano Tick_," MegaMan reported. "_So, good news, it won't explode on you, Kim_."

Kim wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I don't want something like that to happen _again!_"

"_But I DO recognize the Work from SciLab_," MegaMan added on. "_It certainly wasn't made by Lan's Dad, or Tadashi Hikari_."

"In other words, we don't know what we're dealing with here," Monique said. "I can see if my Dad's Intelligence Network can find anything out."

"But that's not the reason we came," Kim spoke up. "We feel like there's someone watching over us, following our every move."

Everyone looked to each other with surprise. Famous was in shock, but quickly regained himself as he looked back to Kim. "Do any of your NetNavis feel it?" he asked.

Kim, Ron and Monique all shook their heads. "No," AncientMysticMan stated. "But I think we need to be careful, run diagnostics to see if anyone is watching over us, just in case."

Famous nodded. "As long as we all keep an open eye out, we're all safe," Famous said. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone else nodded as they started to make their way out. The NetSaviors took out their PETs and pressed the NetNavi Emblem Button on their PETs, now teleporting out of the Base.

At Kim's house, James Possible looked at Kim's wrist with special goggles. "Fascinating, amazing!" he exclaimed.

"'You can get it off' Fascinating, or 'I'm stuck 'till Monday', Fascinating?" Kim asked as Jim and Tim stood in the Kitchen with Kim and James.

Atlas scanned the Centurion Project and sighed. "We can't break it," he said. "Pure Titanium."

"Well," James said after hearing the news. "You're stuck 'till Monday." He finished up, causing Kim to gasp and facepalm herself.

"Bet _Mom_ could get it off." Jim said.

"_Didn't you hear James?_" Miracle asked from the Kimmunicator PET. "_It's Titanium! It can't be broken!_"

"Yeah," Green Sledgehammer supported. "Either you need to get your ears checked, or you need to study alloys again."

"Who said anything about the Bracelet?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, Mom's a Doctor and a Healer!" Jim exclaimed. "She could take off the hand and sew right back on again!"

Kim gasped and held onto her hand after hearing what horrifying suggestion her Brothers gave.

"Jim, Tim, there will be no Surgery at the Dinner Table." James reprimanded.

Kim sighed with relief, but suddenly heard a faint laugh. "Huh?" Kim asked, starting to look around.

"_**You're not safe. You'll never be safe**_**.**" A voice said within the Cyberworld.

"What was that?" Red Sledgehammer asked.

"I-is anyone there?" Miracle called out as she formed her MiracleWorker.

Soon, Ann came in, dressed as a witch, and noticed Kim looking around. "What's wrong, Kimmie?" Ann asked.

"I thought I heard someone," Kim explained before letting out a sigh. "Must be paranoia," she said to herself before looking to Ann, holding up a dummy in her hands. "What is that?!" Kim exclaimed.

"It's Mr. Cadaver," Ann explained. "The Med Students practice on him. Lifelike latex." Ann added on as she waved around Mr. Cadaver's hand.

"You're the best, Mom!" Tim exclaimed as he and Jim went to grab Mr. Cadaver.

"The Boys are helping with the Scare-for-Care Haunted House at the Hospital," Ann told Kim. "Lan and Chaud opted to help too."

Kim looked to Jim and Tim with surprise. "Wait," she said. "You two aren't Trick-or-Treating this Year?" Kim asked.

"We're _so_ over Candy-Begging!" Tim exclaimed.

"We're _ten!_" Jim added on while rolling his eyes.

Kim sighed as she went up to her room. As she did, her Kimmunicator PET started to sound off.

"Miracle, what is it?" Kim asked as she looked to the Kimmunicator PET.

"_Monique's calling_," Miracle explained. "_I'll put her through_."

"Thanks, Miracle," Kim replied back. "But, just to ask, are we going crazy if we hear strange voices around us?"

"_Kim, it's not just you_," Miracle stated. "_The Sledgehammer Brothers, Atlas and I all heard a voice call out to us in the Cyberworld_," Miracle explained. "_Something's not right here_."

Outside, the same brown-cloaked man from before watched Kim.

"_**Interesting Human and NetNavi,**_" he said to himself before walking away. "_**What will happen for them next?**_" he asked before suddenly teleporting away.

"_Guess whose Garage Band is playing at my party!_" Monique exclaimed with excitement on one screen as Pallete appeared on another next to hers.

"If you say Josh Mankey's, I am going to scream!" Kim exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"_Scream, Girl!_" Pallete exclaimed.

"_But Kim meets with Josh all the time now that he's a NetSavior_," Miracle pointed out. "_She's not so shy around him anymore_."

"You made it look so easy in my body!" Kim remarked. "I don't know how I'm going to talk to him smoothly as myself!"

Miracle sighed before the Kimmunicator PET started to ring again. "_Hold on, it's Wade_," Miracle said to Pallete. "_I'm putting him through_."

Monique and Pallete both nodded before Wade appeared on the screen, dressed as a superhero.

"Hey, Wade," Kim said. "Cool costume!" she suddenly paused for a moment, thinking about the scene. "Wait a minute, You're gonna leave your room?" Kim asked.

"_No way! I do it all online_." Wade bragged.

Over M-Tech, Drakken and Dark Shego both flew on Fishy Viruses, Dark Shego looking down to where Kim's house was before her eyes flashed, a Trumpy Virus appearing next to the House.

"We should be able to hear everything clearly now." Dark Shego reported to Drakken.

"_Have you got an update on this Bracelet yet?_" Kim asked.

"_The update is… no update_," Wade said. "_TechMan and I left a message at the lab_."

"We _know_ that already." Dark Shego snarked.

Drakken shushed Dark Shego before listening again.

"_Okay, I've got Monique and Pallete on the other line right now,_" Kim said. "_Page me and Miracle in case anything develops._"

All of a sudden, the Trumpy started to crackle. Drakken growled in pain. "Stupid Trumpy Communication!" he exclaimed. "Never works when I'm roaming!"

At the same time, another Trumpy Virus was placed at another side of Kim's house, this one being controlled by Duff Killigan.

"Ach! Foul Machine!" Killigan exclaimed angrily with a Cross-Popping Vein on his forehead. "Never works when I'm roaming!"

"So, Josh Mankey is seriously going to be at your Party?" Kim asked from her room. "Non-NetSavior business?"

"Now, would I lie to you?" Monique asked.

Miracle and Pallete both chuckled before the Kimmunicator PET once again rang.

"_It's Ron and AncientMysticMan!_" Miracle exclaimed to Kim. "_Monique, you and Pallete go on hold, we need to take this_."

Monique and Pallete both nodded before the screen flashed to show Ron and AncientMysticMan.

"_Kim, we're gonna fall seriously behind schedule here!_" Ron exclaimed as Kim faltered. "_Where ARE you?_"

"Hold on," Kim said before switching back to Monique. "You're sure that Josh will show?" she asked.

"_Yeah!_" Monique exclaimed as she filed her nails. "_Deal with it!_"

"I _am_," Kim said before switching back to Ron and AncientMysticMan. "Bad news, Ron. My Mom is making me help with the hospital haunted house thing, _tonight_." Kim lied.

Drakken and Dark Shego might not have heard all of the transmission, but that was good enough for Drakken to hear.

"Hah!" he exclaimed. "LaserMan, Dark Shego, we strike tonight at the Hospital's Haunted House!"

"Yeah, I, um… I can't get out of it. It's a family deal," Kim lied to Ron, not noticing that the Centurion Project Bracelet on her arm started to grow. "You know how it is, right?"

"Oh, sure, KP. Yeah," Ron replied back from his house, not believing what he was hearing from Kim as his voice started to break up. "I just can't believe it. A Halloween without us as a Team, and the first one without Miracle. It feels weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Kim said, now starting to feel ashamed of herself for making this up. "Yeah, it _does_ feel weird."

"_Try to have fun, anyway!_" Ron said as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Kim closed her eyes, not noticing the Bracelet grow again. "Okay," she said with a smile after taking a deep breath. "Bye." She signed off before letting out a sigh.

Duff Killigan didn't hear Kim lie, but he got his systems back online just as Ann's voice came through.

"Kimmie, did I hear you tell Ron you're coming with us?" Ann asked. "The Boys are so excited to dying to drench you fake blood," Ann said before pausing. "At least, Ashe and I _hope_ it's fake."

"_I'm removing Fake Blood from the List_." Ashe said to Ann.

Kim was startled and went back on her bed. "No! I can't!" she lied once again, kicking her shoes off of her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ann apologized. "It was just that I thought I heard you tell Ron—"

"—Uh, that I could not go with _you_… because I, uh,…" Kim stuttered once again, not noticing her arm change again. "Yeah, I promised to go with him. That's what I said."

"I must have misunderstood," Ann said as Kim's arm was entirely covered like Miracle's. "Well, have fun Trick-or-Treating!" Mrs. Dr. Possible said before walking downstairs.

"Trick-or-Treating?" Killigan asked GolfMan as he let the Trumpy he summoned go away. "Isn't the Lass a wee bit old for that?"

GolfMan just shrugged. "_Possible and Stoppable must still be kids at Heart,_" GolfMan suggested. "_But you're right, she and Ron ARE a bit old for that_."

"_Wait, you said you were going with Ron?_" Monique asked as she was put back on the line. "_Why didn't you just tell your Mom?_"

"I don't know, I just panicked," Kim said shyly. "Look, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"_Okay, I guess_." Monique replied before she signed off.

Miracle smiled to Pallete and shook her hand. Pallete smiled and shook Miracle's hand back before she suddenly fell.

"What happened there, Pallete?" Miracle asked.

Pallete soon regained herself. "That's weird," she said. "It was almost as if there was nothing to shake back there."

Miracle shrugged. "Well, best get going," Miracle said. "We need to be ready for your and Monique's Party, even though I wanted to go Trick-or-Treating."

"See you soon." Pallete said.

"_Pallete, Logging Out_."

As soon as Monique and Pallete were gone, Miracle looked to her arm, seeing that it was starting to digitize away. "Wha—?!" Miracle exclaimed.

"What is it, Miracle?" Kim asked as she used both hands to hold the Kimmunicator PET. She soon saw her right arm and gasped as well. "Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed.

As this was going on, night started to fall. Several kids went out into the streets for Trick-or-Treating as Ron made his way to Kim's house.

As Ron was walking along, the very same cloaked man walked by him. Rufus looked out of Ron's Pocket and took notice of the figure, scratching his chin in confusion before the form of a green-haired man took its place.

In the sky, the moon was nearly full, but the green-haired man reverted back to being a cloaked figure as a child passed by him.

"Hey, nice costume!" the kid exclaimed as the cloaked figure stopped. "Who are you supposed to be?"

The cloaked figure didn't turn around as he heard what the Child had said. "_**Let's just say… that what I am right now, I will evolve greater tonight.**_" The figure said before walking off again.

The Kid shrugged and walked his own way.

Meanwhile, Ron kept walking towards Kim's house, with Rufus still chattering incoherently after seeing the cloaked man become a green-haired man. He tried to tell it to Ron, but Ron didn't seem to understand.

"Hey, Bud," Ron said. "I know you're scared on Halloween, but hey, we _all_ are!" Ron said before looking to see Lan, Chaud, Maylu, a short kid with a yellow shirt and small jeans, as well as the Emblem of GutsMan on his shirt, and a brown dog, come over. "Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Chisao, Rush! Hi!" Ron called out.

"Hey, Ron!" Chisao called out.

"I see you're gonna Trick-or-Treat again this year with Kim," Maylu noted, seeing Ron's lower Unicorn Bottom. "Off to see her?"

"Oh, no," Ron said, shaking his head. "I was just about to go and _see_ Kim before she left with her Family to go with you to the Scare-for-Care Haunted House fundraiser at the Hospital," Ron said before walking off to Kim's house. "See ya later!" he said.

Lan, Chaud, Maylu and Chisao all waved back while Rush barked.

At that moment, Jim and Tim, dressed as mini versions of Frankenstein, James Possible, dressed as ShadeMan, and Ann Possible, dressed as a witch, came over.

"Ready for a scare, Lan Hikari?" James asked in his best imitation of ShadeMan possible.

"Nice work, Mr. Dr. Possible," Chaud said. "I think that's very convincing indeed."

"Thank you," James said. "I've been practicing."

"Well, we'd better not be late," Ann said. "We have a Haunted House to get to!"

At Kim's house, Kim had gotten Wade on the line as Miracle looked to her right arm with worriment.

"Wade, TechMan, what _is_ this thing?" Kim asked.

"Cutting edge Nano-Technology." Wade said.

"The Cybertronic circuitry is controlled by some biometric parameters." TechMan added on.

All of a sudden, Wade's PET went off.

"Better get this," Wade said as he activated his PET. "Maybe someone's calling from SciLab."

It wasn't anyone from SciLab on the screen of the PET, but someone dressed in an Alien Costume.

"_Greetings, I come from a distant Star Cluster seeking Chocolate_." The Kid said.

"Hey, Eugene." Wade said calmly.

"_Ah_," Eugene complained. "_How'd you know it was me?_"

"Cross-Reffed your IEP Address," Wade explained. "Don't worry, I already put the Candy Credits in your Mailbox."

"_Thanks, Wade_," Eugene said before placing his fingers around his eyes. "_Go in Peace_." Eugene said before signing out.

"O-_Kay_, back to me," Kim said as she let out a Sweatdrop. "Wade, I've got to get this thing off before I go to Monique's Party!" Kim exclaimed in worriment.

"_And I need to get my arm back!_" Miracle called out as well.

"_Wait!_" Wade exclaimed. "_You mean you're not going Trick-or-Treating with Ron this year?_" Wade asked.

"Nope." Kim replied.

"_I WISH!_" Miracle stated.

"Kimmie, we're going!" Kim's Mother called out.

Kim flinched before a smile came onto her face. "Bye!" she called back.

"Have fun with Ronald!" James called out as well.

Once again, Kim flinched before another nervous smile came onto her face. "Oh, I will!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, Kim's arm started to change again, resembling Miracle's more and more. Kim gasped at this before she looked down to her Kimmunicator PET, hearing a groan.

"Miracle!" Kim exclaimed as she saw Miracle get onto her knees while clutching her side. It was the same side where her arm used to be.

"Wade, Miracle looks like she's dying here!" Kim exclaimed to Wade. "What's going on?!"

"_You just lied to your Parents!_" Wade exclaimed in astonishment.

"I _know!_" Kim exclaimed as she scratched her head with her NetNavi hand. "They think I'm going with Ron, he thinks I'm going with _them_, but I'm really going to _Monique's!_" Kim exclaimed as she started to get all of what she did through to her head. "It's all very _bad_," Kim noted with a Cross-Popping Vein before looking back to Wade. "I feel awful, okay?"

"_No, that's not what Wade meant, Kim_." TechMan said as he went to help Miracle up.

"_Yeah!_" Wade exclaimed. "_When you lied, it grew!_"

"What?" Kim asked in disbelief as she saw Wade start to type away.

Wade typed for a while before he stopped, an expression of shock coming across his face.

"_It looks like some sort of slow CrossFusion Process_," Wade exclaimed. "_You're getting Miracle's Armor, but somehow, she's losing it!_"

"Wait a minute," Kim said, trying to process everything. "A CrossFusion Process without the Synchro Chip?" she asked, looking to her arm with shock as she suddenly formed a LaserBlast before it shifted into a Vulcan.

"_Yeah_," Wade said as Miracle looked to her arm, slowly turning into Kim's own arm. "_The Bio-Metric Parameters must have to do with stress!_" Wade exclaimed before Miracle started to look at her own arm. "_In battle, when a Soldier is in danger and stressed out, their armor kicks in!_"

"How come mine isn't?!" Miracle exclaimed. "I'm just getting Kim's arm!"

"And how could it have not worked before?" Kim questioned. "I mean, Wade, seriously, I was wearing this thing the whole time I was fighting with Drakken, Regal's Apprentice, Duff Killigan _and_ Dark Shego!" Kim exclaimed, counting off how many enemies she faced off against with her fingers. "Nothing happened back then!"

"_Maybe it's because you must be more stressed lying than you are fighting_," Wade suggested before shooting Kim a glare. "_Way to go, Pinocchio!_"

"But that doesn't answer why SciLab would develop something like this in the first place," Miracle pointed out, trying to form the MiracleWorker on her right hand, only to yell in pain. "Bonnie returned all the Synchro Chips, and there are a select few with High Synchro Ratings! No one has ever failed to CrossFuse ever since—" Miracle went on, but stopped after she came to a sudden realization.

"Ever since what, Miracle?" Kim asked.

"_Misaki!_" Miracle exclaimed, stroking her chin with Kim's arm on her body. "_Think about it! CrossFusion didn't work for him, and it could have caused something to rise up inside of Goro!_" Miracle explained. "_And imagine what kind of shock he must have felt when he and PrismMan were sent to your Mom for recovery!_"

Kim gasped as she started to remember the event.

_Seven months ago…_

_Kim, Jim and Tim stood in shock as an ambulance arrived at the M-Tech Hospital. Goro Misaki was there, screaming in agony while a Hazmat Team arrived, carrying Misaki's PET, which was glowing with a Dark Aura_.

"_He's been exposed to large amounts of Dark Energy from the Dark Synchro Chip!_" _Chaud exclaimed to Ann as Kim's mother held her hands up to her mouth in horror._ "_You're the only Recovery Expert who can save him!_" 

_Present…_

"_All he wanted was to perform CrossFusion! No matter what it took!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_He spent the rest of his life with Panic Disorder after that event!_"

"_Of course!_" Wade exclaimed. "_Someone at SciLab must have created this especially for Misaki, or anyone with a low Synchro Rating, but when it was stolen, it was accidentally passed on to you!_" Wade said to Kim.

"But I already _have_ a High Synchro Rating!" Kim exclaimed as she looked to her new arm. "Why would it attach itself to me?!" Kim exclaimed before her arm started to crackle.

"_Kim?_" Miracle asked.

Kim said nothing as she stood aghast before her eyes closed shut. Soon, multiple visions started to enter her mind.

_Kim was CrossFused with Miracle as she and surprisingly, Dark Shego, fired twin shots. Their blasts went through a cloaked figure, but when it faded away, only the cloak fell to the ground._

_Monique, who was CrossFused as well, was thrown into the top of a building before a power line fell onto her, electrocuting her._

_Dark Energy started to surge down onto Kim CrossFused with Miracle, Ron CrossFused with AncientMysticMan, Lan CrossFused with MegaMan, Chaud CrossFused with ProtoMan, Monique CrossFused with Pallete, Josh CrossFused with TornadoMan, and last, Dark Shego, as the same cloaked figure stood before them with a Dark Sword in both of his hands._

"_**You wanted battle?**_" _the Cloaked Figure asked as he let out a laugh._ "_**Battle is my Forte!**_"

As soon as Kim was done having this vision, Miracle opened her eyes as well, both NetNavi and NetOp gasping in surprise.

"_Kim? Kim, you still there?_" Wade called out.

Kim found herself on her knees and looked around, seeing that she had completely trashed her whole room.

"What was that?" Kim asked herself.

"_Feels like some sort of Dark Aura_," Miracle stated. "_Fortunately, the Kimmunicator PET is able to ward off anything like that in a cinch_," Miracle stated before looking at what had happened in Kim's room with her jaw dropped. "_Your room being cleaned in that amount of time, however, can't_." Miracle mused as she started to look around Kim's now-trashed room.

Kim stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked to her arm, gasping at the sight of it now having gained the "K" of her KP Symbol when she was in CrossFusion.

"Oh, boy," Kim said as she sat down, now starting to sweat. "I sure hope this isn't permanent."

At that minute, there was a knock on the door.

"Kim!" Ron's voice called out. "You still home?"

Kim gasped. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed as she ran to get her shoes back on. "It's Ron!"

Downstairs, Kim opened up the door with her right hand, trying to cover it up as she looked to Ron nervously. "Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"I just saw your Parents leave with Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Chisao and Rush!" Ron exclaimed. He had the bottom half of a unicorn covering his legs as he walked towards Kim. "You're not going with them? You're going with _me?_"

"Um, yeah," Kim said quickly before shaking her head. "I mean, no," Kim quickly said, regaining herself, but not noticing a ringing sound coming from her hand. "I, uh, I'm meeting them _later_, actually—" Kim went on, making up more excuses.

Kim was about to go on until she heard the Centurion Project activate. She turned around and gasped as she soon gained Miracle's entire right arm and her upper torso. Kim gasped quietly as the armor completely covered her torso before looking back to Ron.

"I, uh…" Kim stuttered nervously before waving her fingers at Ron with her right hand. "I've gotta go." She said. Kim suddenly gasped when she saw she nearly revealed her new arm and quickly hid it, now closing the door before accidently forming a GoldFist out of anxiety.

"Well, here's your half of the costume," Ron said as he stuck the head of the Unicorn inside. "I thought you should have it."

In the Cyberworld, Miracle was forced to cover herself up with a small cloak. She panted nervously as she looked down, seeing that not only was her right arm now missing, but her entire chest as well.

"Miracle, is that you?" AncientMysticMan asked as he walked over. Miracle gasped and placed the cloak over her body as AncientMysticMan made his way over towards her. "Going to go Trick-or-Treating in NetCity tonight?" AncientMysticMan asked. "You know, because of the Cloak?"

Miracle looked back to AncientMysticMan and gasped. "Oh, _this?_" Miracle asked in a high-pitched voice. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well, you see, I decided to wear something, see what Halloween was like, you know." Miracle said nervously.

AncientMysticMan nodded. "Oh, I see," he said. "But you won't get much Battle Chip Data unless you go out."

"Oh, I plan on doing that, alright," Miracle said nervously, now unable to feel her fingers. "You and Ron have fun."

AncientMysticMan smiled before he Logged Out.

"Oh." Kim said quickly.

"But…"

"Thanks."

"Well…"

"Have fun!"

"We just…"

"Bye!" Kim said quickly, closing the door in front of Ron.

"_Okay, bye!_" Ron yelled back before leaving.

As soon as Kim had the door closed, she saw that her right arm and torso were just like Miracle. She gasped when she noticed she made the GoldFist and closed her eyes, causing it to disappear.

"_Kim?_" Miracle asked nervously from the Kimmunicator PET. "_I feel like I'm fading away!_" 

Kim looked to Miracle on the Kimmunicator PET and gasped. "Miracle!" she exclaimed.

"_Just tell them the truth!_" Miracle exclaimed to Kim. "_I could disappear or even worse, an Automatic Deletion!_"

Kim started to pant before she noticed that her Boosters on her Back formed. Kim gasped and looked to the Unicorn, as if it were sending her a reprimanding glare.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Kim yelled. "I feel bad enough as it is!"

At that moment, the Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim looked to it once again before pressing the NetNavi Emblem Button. "Monique, that you?" Kim asked.

"_Kim! Josh is here!_" Monique exclaimed. "_Hurry!_"

Kim gulped and ran upstairs to change into her costume. "I'm on my way!" she yelled.

At the M-Tech Hospital, Ann Possible and Maylu were getting Tickets from people who entered the Haunted House that was built.

"Thank you, enjoy." Ann said to each customer who came through.

"Thanks for coming to our Haunted Attraction!" Maylu said in a friendly voice.

"We scare for care!" Lan quipped.

"And your Fear will help the good of all others." Chaud added on, followed by Rush barking happily.

Drakken and Dark Shego hid from behind a wall nearby.

"Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze here too?!" Drakken exclaimed happily. "This is better than I could have hoped for!" he exclaimed before seeing James Possible coming over, disguised as ShadeMan. Since Drakken was not to familiar with the BlazeQuest Disguise Technology, he cringed in fear. "ShadeMan! He's back, and he wants revenge!"

"Do you Humans dare face the Scare-for-Care House of Horrors?!" James as ShadeMan exclaimed. This was followed by everyone cheering not just for James's Performance, but because of the Haunted House. "Then enter at your own Peril!" James exclaimed, laughing just like ShadeMan, and making it sound convincing.

Drakken looked back as ShadeMan started to reach for his head. Dark Shego prepared a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade to attack, but both of them stood in surprise as ShadeMan revealed himself to be James.

"How do they _do_ that?" Drakken asked. He looked back to Dark Shego as she sheathed her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade.

"Alright, try to blend in." Drakken ordered.

"No. _Problem_." Dark Shego quipped. She let her helmet fold back before her Visor turned into a Black Mask while LaserMan walked around in his Hologram.

Drakken groaned. "You're just trying to annoy me now, aren't you?" he asked.

As this was happening, the same green-haired man watched from a distance away before some unexpected thunder struck, where he now was the brown-cloaked man as he let out a laugh. Another Thunder Bolt struck, and he now disappeared.

At Monique's house, Raoul handed out some candy to some Trick-or-Treaters before they walked off. He smiled and closed the door before walking up to Monique, who was dressed as a Cowgirl, and was watching over the Party.

"You've worked hard to earn this, Monique," Raoul stated. "I'm proud of you, you know."

Monique smiled as she watched Josh, who was dressed up as a Pirate, and his Band, all dressed up as Pirates as well, get ready before she looked back to her Father.

"Thanks, Dad," Monique said before she shot him a playful glare. "But you're still not going to wear that Samurai Top _or_ the Afro." She said playfully.

Raoul chuckled. "Well, I try," he said before the Doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" he asked.

Monique smiled before she walked towards the door. Kim appeared, dressed in a Pink and White Gown with a Pink Tiara, her costume being a Princess.

"Hey there, Raoul," Kim said as she looked to Raoul. "No Afro this time?"

Raoul chuckled and crossed his arms. "Deputy has me on Fashion Arrest, Little Darlin'!" Raoul teased in his best Southern Voice.

"Dad, awful accent," Monique chuckled before looking back to Kim. "But you're just in time!" Monique exclaimed, pointing to Josh.

Josh prepared his microphone while TornadoMan checked the systems.

"Everything set, TornadoMan?" Josh asked.

"We're good here, Josh," TornadoMan replied back before Miracle appeared, still in her cloak. "And Miracle is here too, with a costume," TornadoMan mused. "Miracle, I like that. It resembles Bass a bit," He said before holding his hand out. "Happy First Halloween."

Miracle chuckled and held out her left hand to shake TornadoMan's. "Thanks," she said. "No big."

Josh smiled as Kim walked up behind him.

"Avast, Ye scurvy knave!" Kim said in a Pirate Voice.

"What?" Josh asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kim got flustered. "That was pirate talk," Kim explained nervously. "Caus you know, you're a… a pirate… and I'm a total dork?" She chuckled nervously after this painful display.

Josh chuckled. "No, no, I got it," he said with reassurance. "I'm just playing you." He added on.

Kim chuckled nervously again. "Good one," she said before taking a deep breath. "Almost forgot we were NetSavior Partners there for a second."

Josh chuckled at this before looking to Kim's CrossFused Arm. "What are you supposed to _be_, anyway?" Josh asked, inspecting the Arm.

"Uh, the _Princess_… Inator." Kim said with uncertainty.

"Oh, right on," Josh said, leaning back on the microphone. Everyone covered their ears, causing Josh to get back up. "Sorry, sorry!" he said before looking to Kim, the two chuckling nervously. "I hear your Folks are doing the Scare-for-Care Haunted House." He said.

"You know about that?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I stop every year," Josh said as he readjusted the microphone. "Good cause, good time, you know."

"Totally." Kim replied back, placing her hands behind her back.

"Probably drop by after our set," Josh said as he smiled to Kim. "You and Monique wanna go?"

"Yes!" Kim shot, but remembered what she told her Parents, and Ron. "But I can't," she said before going into a stutter. "I told them, I, uh…" Kim started out, not knowing that the Centurion Project was activating again.

"Told them what?" Josh asked.

"Doesn't matter." Kim replied. All of a sudden, her body started to shake, and her eyes started to glow. Josh looked to Kim in surprise before her left arm was CrossFused completely.

Josh glanced at what happened in surprise before Kim let out yet another nervous chuckle. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"State-of-the-art Costume, Huh?" Kim asked before lifting up her skirt. "Be right back." She said in a singsong voice before going over to Monique.

Monique was putting some more food on the table before Kim came over. "Must hide!" she exclaimed nervously, pointing to a door. "Bathroom?" she asked.

"Uh-uh," Monique replied. "Closet."

"Bathroom would be better!" Kim said once again in a singsong voice.

"That-Away, Partner!" Monique said as she redirected her finger towards a Bathroom.

In the Cyberworld, TornadoMan and Pallete looked to Miracle in shock as her left arm started to digitize away.

"What's going on with you?!" TornadoMan exclaimed.

Miracle panted and continued to cover herself up with the cloak. "Hard to explain!" she exclaimed before Logging Out.

At a House, Ron was Trick-or-Treating with some little kids. One of them was in a Pink Bunny Costume, but she had her PET, which had the Emblem of a Metal Horseshoe with Bullet Holes on it.

"Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!" Ron called out before Rufus climbed up, holding out his own Candy Bag.

"Your NetOp doing okay?" a Cowboy-Motif NetNavi asked AncientMysticMan.

"In a way." AncientMysticMan said, making an Iffy Gesture.

A man came out from the door and gave candy to everyone. "Happy Halloween!" he called out happily before closing the Door.

"Mister, could you not do smell your feet?" the girl in the Bunny Suit asked. "It's really lame."

"Hey-Hey, Unicorn came to play!" Ron said suavely.

"You're no Unicorn," the young girl said accusingly in a Western Accent. "You're just a horse's A—"

"I've come to claim what is mine!" Killigan called out. Everyone turned around to see Duff Killigan.

The Southern Girl in the Bunny Suit laughed. "He's dressed like a girl!" she teased.

"I'm not!" Killigan protested with a Cross-Popping Vein.

"It's a Kilt!" Killigan exclaimed as the Cross-Popping Vein grew larger.

The kids walked by him as the Southern Girl laughed. "Whatever." She retorted.

"Poor Duff," Ron said as he and Rufus hung their heads and shook them afterwards. "Kids can be cruel."

"That was just sad." AncientMysticMan said to GolfMan as he prepared his AncientMysticSword.

"And it's not as cruel as _I_ can be, Mr. Stoppable!" Killigan spat as he leaned in towards Ron, causing Rufus to hide and Ron to toughen up, preparing his Battle Chip Gauntlets and sending out a silent message to all NetSaviors in M-Tech. "So tell me, where is the Centurion Project?!" Killigan demanded as he pointed a finger to Killigan.

"That thing stuck on Kim's wrist?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She's still got it, then? Bonny good," Killigan said slyly. "So where is she?!" he demanded once again.

"Not with me." Ron said innocently.

"She told her Momma she was going with you and your NetOp!" GolfMan exclaimed to AncientMysticMan.

"No, you got it all wrong," Ron said as he continued to get ready to fight. "She's with her Parents."

"Wha—?" Killigan asked in disbelief.

The door soon opened, causing Ron to turn around and Killigan to look with surprise as the man inside came out. "Oh, another Trick-or-Treater," he said before handing Killigan a piece of candy. "Happy Halloween," he said in a friendly tone, much to Killigan's confusion. "Uh, Piece of Advice," the man added on before pointing to Killigan's entire body. "The Girl Costume works better without the Beard."

Steam came out of Killigan's ears. "I'm not a girl!" he exclaimed angrily.

At the Haunted House, Chisao played along with Jim and Tim as they played as Zombies. They all made eerie noises in front of the crowd, but they only saw the Possible Twins and Dex's little Brother as cute. The three looked to each other and nodded, pulling on a lever nearby. Mr. Cadaver came down, finally managing to scare everyone.

"Yeah!" Chisao exclaimed as Rush stopped playing as a Dead Dog.

"**Hoo-Sha!**" Jim and Tim exclaimed as they pounded their fists against one another.

Drakken looked out from behind the wall and grinned.

"They're good." He noted.

Dark Shego teleported by Drakken. "I've seen every Possible… except Kim." She reported.

"This calls for the Direct Approach." Drakken said, going out front.

James continued to act as ShadeMan to scare guests, but crossed his arms in disappointment once he realized that they were no longer scared.

Before James could complain about this to Ann, LaserMan appeared in front of them.

"LaserMan!" James exclaimed.

Drakken leapt in front of Ann with Dark Shego.

"Ha!" Drakken exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Dr. Drakken!" Ann exclaimed, putting on her own Battle Chip Gauntlets.

James placed his own on as well before Killigan arrived. "Hah!" he exclaimed in a similar way to Drakken.

"A Bearded Lady!" James exclaimed, trying to cover up some laughter.

"I'm no a lady! I'm **DUFF KILLIGAN!**" Killigan exclaimed angrily.

"Killigan? Here?" Drakken asked as LaserMan's Hologram faded away.

Lan, Chaud and Maylu all came out from the Haunted House with Jim and Tim, looking to what was happening with surprise.

"Terrorizing us on a day like this?!" Maylu exclaimed.

"This is low, even for you!" Lan called out.

"I'm here to get the Centurion project back from Kim Possible." Killigan announced.

"Okay, Boys, Time Out!" Dark Shego exclaimed to both Drakken and Killigan before aiming a HeatShot Cannon and a HeatSide Cannon at the Possibles, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Chisao and Rush with Lan, Chaud and Maylu aiming weapons back at her. "So where is Kim Possible?!" Dark Shego demanded.

A laughter came out as the brown-cloaked figure appeared next to Dark Shego for a second before emerging next to Lan and Chaud before the thunder struck, causing him to disappear again.

"I suggest you people take your evil elsewhere!" James spat as he formed a TankCannon.

"Honey, we've got to warn Kim," Ann said as she readied an AquaSword. "She's out there with Ron and has no idea trouble's brewing."

"She's not with me! I'm here… and captured!" Ron called out, coming over with handcuffs on his wrists as everyone looked to him. He suddenly blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute, wait a minute," Ron said after a while, with Rufus glaring at the Possibles, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Chisao and Rush. "She told me she'd be here with you!"

"Yeah!" Rufus said with a nod.

"And Miracle as well!" AncientMysticMan exclaimed to Ashe, Atlas, MegaMan, ProtoMan and Roll.

"That's not what she told _us_." Ann said sternly.

"She distinctly said she'd be with you." James stated.

Everyone suddenly gasped.

"**SHE LIED?!**" James and Ann exclaimed incredulously.

"She _did_ that?!" LaserMan exclaimed from the Cyberworld.

"Kimberley Ann Possible!" James called out as thunder struck. "Wherever you are, you are in _big_ trouble!"

"_**Yes,**_" a voice called out, causing everyone to look around. "_**You ALL are!**_" the voice called out again before letting out a laugh.

"Get it together. This is way out of hand," Kim told herself in the Dressing Room. "Those lies were tiny, _teeny_ tiny. Yeah." Kim said to herself before taking a deep breath.

"_Tell that to me!_" Miracle called out angrily, now officially losing it against Kim.

Kim panted before there was a knock on the door.

"Kim, everything okay?" Monique's voice called out.

Kim opened up the door to see Monique, Raoul and Josh waiting for her.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong." Kim said.

There was a sudden buzzing, and Monique, her Father and Josh all gasped.

Kim yelled in pain before she thrust out both of her arms, now fully becoming Miracle's before the "K" and "P" on her knuckles flew out in front of her, forming her Crest and painfully implanting itself onto Kim's chest, causing her to drop to the floor in agony and shriek. Everyone watched as Kim got back up, her usual White Bodysuit being replaced with a Grey Bodysuit before her Shoulder Pads appeared, which were not a usual part of Kim when she was CrossFused with Miracle, and her Helmet appeared on her head, followed by strange black fins coming out instead of Miracle's own Helmet, with a Grey Visor in place of her Blue Visor.

Josh raised up his eye patch as Monique and Raoul prepared to get help. Soon, shoulder cannons similar to the ones LaserMan had, as well as elbow spikes like PrismMan's, appeared on her body before the Cannons lit up.

"Good thing it's Halloween, 'caus that look is scary!" Monique exclaimed.

Kim panted as she looked to herself in the mirror. It soon broke. "CrossFusion, and forced!" Kim exclaimed.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle yelled in pain as her armor and body parts started to come off. All of the NetNavis looked to Miracle with horror before she dropped to the ground, now back in complete form.

"Miracle, you okay?" ThunderMan asked as he walked over.

As Miracle got up, she looked to see Monique, Raoul, Josh, and all of the Humans at the Party around her.

"Raoul?" Miracle asked. "When did you sound like ThunderMan?" she asked.

Pallete started to scan Miracle. "She's not seeing clearly," Monique's NetNavi stated. "Whatever happened to Kim, it's making Miracle see."

"This is bad!" Kim exclaimed. "I've gotta talk to Wade!"

"Where's your Kimmunicator PET?" Monique asked.

Kim started to feel her entire body, but all she felt was data. She looked into her Visor to see that Miracle was doing the exact same thing as she was.

"Somewhere under all of this!" Kim exclaimed.

Josh couldn't help but ask. "So, uh, what are you again?"

"I'm gonna guess ThunderMan combined with MegaMan combined with ProtoMan combined with Miracle, but that's a long shot." Raoul said.

"A Stinking Liar trapped in Forced CrossFusion Armor." Kim complained with a Cross-Popping Vein.

"See I wouldn't have guessed that." Josh said.

All of a sudden, the NetSavior Ringtone went off. Monique and Josh immediately pulled out their PETs before Kim tried to go for her own Kimmunicator PET.

"How am I gonna answer this?" Kim asked.

All of a sudden, Wade appeared on Kim's Visor.

"Well, there we go," she said. "Wade, we've got a small problem with the Centurion Project."

"_Yeah, well, there's a big problem at the Haunted House_." Wade said.

Famous appeared on another screen. "_It's on the News, and Dimensional Area Generator Drones are on their way to M-Tech,_" Famous explained. "_Get there as soon as you can_."

Monique and Josh nodded before Raoul ran after them. The three immediately stopped and looked back to Kim as she thudded off behind them. Just then, a jetpack formed on her back, and she flew off right through the ceiling towards the Haunted House.

"She can pay for that later," Raoul said to Monique. "Right now, we've gotta get to that Haunted House!"

"Did someone say 'Haunted House'?" a guest called out.

Everyone immediately ran after Raoul, Monique and Josh in excitement.

At the Haunted House, News Helicopters arrived as Drakken took out a megaphone. "I am Dr. Drakken, protégé to the infamous Dr. Regal, and I demand—"

"Oh, stick a sock in it!" Killigan yelled to Drakken before he took out his own megaphone. "It is I, Duff Killigan, the World's Most Dangerous Golfer—" Killigan started out.

"Do you mind?!" Drakken exclaimed angrily as he kicked the megaphone aside. "This is _my_ Crime Scene!"

"Guess again, _Blue Boy!_" Killigan quipped.

Drakken growled.

"_The Centurion Project belongs to Neo Nebula, and Neo Nebula alone!_" LaserMan called out as he appeared in a Hologram. "_You hand it over, and no one gets hurt!_"

"For the moment, let's ignore those two and get back to business," Dark Shego said as she regained her full armor. "You expect me to believe that Kim Possible… _**THE**_ Kim Possible… lied?!" Dark Shego exclaimed.

"I worry about what happens next." Chisao said.

"But I don't!" Ron exclaimed as he formed a GoldFist from his hidden Battle Chip Gauntlet. "Neo Nebula _and_ Duff Killigan are going down!"

"Sure, it starts with a few lies…" Lan started out as he formed a Blaster on his Battle Chip Gauntlet Arm.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus said in agreement.

"But soon, it gets out of control!" Ron exclaimed. "How low will she go? What kind of Inhuman Monster will she become?"

"_Enough!_" LaserMan called out as his eyes started to glow. "_Dimensional Area, now!_" he ordered.

At that moment, a Dimensional Area dropped over the Haunted House and the Hospital.

Not too far away, Monique and Josh leapt through and aimed LaserBlast Cannons at Drakken and Killigan while Kim suddenly landed through her jetpack, passing through the Dimensional Area without any side effects.

"The Centurion Project!" Drakken exclaimed as he looked to Kim. "I-it's amazing!"

"All _that_… came out of a wee bracelet?" Killigan asked.

Kim formed her MiracleWorker as Lan, Chaud, Ron, Monique and Josh all gathered together.

"Step away from the Trick-or-Treaters and surrender now!" Kim ordered. "You don't want to see my bad side!"

"Killigan!" Dark Shego called out before forming two Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. "Let's find out how much punishment the Centurion Project can take!"

"You'll have to get through _us_, first!" Lan exclaimed as he took out his Synchro Chip, in which Chaud, Ron, Monique and Josh all did the same.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Lan, Chaud, Monique and Josh called out.

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron called out.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Lan, Chaud, Ron, Monique and Josh all called out.

Everyone covered their eyes before Lan Hikari was now CrossFused with MegaMan, Chaud with ProtoMan, Ron with AncientMysticMan, Monique with Pallete and Josh with TornadoMan.

Killigan cackled and put a Golf Ball down before lifting up his Golf Club. "Fore!" Killigan called out, putting the Golf Ball towards Kim.

Kim did nothing and grabbed the Golf Ball, letting it tick before she smashed it with her hand, no harm done to her at all.

"My turn," Kim said as she turned to Dark Shego. "Shoulder HiCannons!" she called out, shooting multiple blasts towards Dark Shego. "I don't know _exactly_ how this Armor works, but I _do_ know that it's tough," she spat as Dark Shego started to run towards Kim while deflecting the Blasts. "I can tell you it's controlled by my thoughts and emotions, and right now, I'm feeling really nasty!" she exclaimed.

"Like I care!" Dark Shego exclaimed, continuing running towards Kim.

"ProtoSword!" Chaud called out, forming two CyberSwords on his arms before running towards Dark Shego. The two immediately clashed with each other, trying to gain momentum.

"This armor is automatic!" Kim called out to Dark Shego. "Dark Shego, you've gotta stop!"

"It stops _here!_" Dark Shego called out, raising her left hand into the air. "Dark DoubtFire Strike Force!"

Everyone looked around as several green versions of Fire Viruses appeared.

"Guys!" Kim called out.

"We've got this!" Lan called out as he and Josh ran towards some of the Viruses.

Kim looked back to Dark Shego as she kicked Chaud away. Dark Shego grinned and leapt into the air to slash at Kim, but Kim's jetpack formed once again, and Kim was flown towards Dark Shego, now clashing her MiracleWorker with Dark Shego's Dark DoubtFire Destroyers.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting at the Viruses.

"TornadoWinger!" Josh called out, summoning a large Fishy-Like Boomerang and throwing it at the Dark DoubtFire Strike Force.

"Pallete Bolt!" Monique called out, striking down several of the Viruses with her Elemental Powers.

Drakken growled and looked to his PET. "DrillMan, CentaurMan, come and help us!" Drakken ordered.

Soon, DrillMan and CentaurMan appeared in the Human World.

"Darkloids!" Raoul exclaimed.

"You wanna play?" Ron asked as Monique and Josh came up alongside him.

"We'll take CentaurMan," Monique said to Lan and Chaud. "You get DrillMan!"

Lan and Chaud both nodded before CentaurMan aimed his arm at Ron, Monique and Josh.

"Dark Centaur Raze!" CentaurMan called out.

"Have a HeatSpread!" Monique quipped, shooting a Program Advance at CentaurMan.

"Typhoon, Hurricane, Cyclone, and Repair, Battle Chips In! Program Advance, Ready!" Josh called out. "Gaia Storm!"

"Don't move, CentaurMan!" Ron called out as he lifted his hand into the air. "AncientMystic Spell Seal!"

CentaurMan looked around before he was held in place. The two Program Advances immediately hit him, causing CentaurMan to fall and Log Out.

"_CentaurMan, Logging Out_."

"You won't get me so easily!" DrillMan spat. "Triple hole!"

Lan and Chaud dodged to the side before Lan held his hands out.

"Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader and MegaCannon, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out as he formed a Program Advance. "Powered Cannon!"

DrillMan laughed and drilled at Ron, but Chaud had other plans.

"StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross, Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out as he slashed at DrillMan. "EvilCut!"

DrillMan fell out from Drill Mode before getting blasted by Lan. The Powered Cannon hit DrillMan, damaging him greatly.

"No!" DrillMan called out.

"_DrillMan, Logging Out_."

As Kim and Dark Shego flew out of the Haunted House, Dark Shego grabbed onto a piece of the hole that was made by their crash as Kim smashed through a Pillar of the M-Tech Hospital, getting into a fighting stance.

Dark Shego grinned and used AreaSteal to teleport another Pillar. She used the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer on her left hand to destroy it, causing the roof above Kim to fall. Dark Shego laughed, but stopped upon seeing Kim lift it up. Dark Shego gasped as Kim charged at her again, crashing through the Haunted House, not noticing that the cloaked figure was watching over them.

Dark Shego kicked Kim into the air, causing her to fly out of control before landing back onto the ground. Kim tried slashing at Dark Shego with the MiracleWorker, but Dark Shego avoided her Sonic Boom attack, letting it destroy several Viruses in her Dark DoubtFire Strike Force before slashing at Kim's back, making a large gash.

Dark Shego scoffed. "The Centurion Project is not so tough!" she remarked.

At that moment, the gash faded away.

"No way!" Dark Shego exclaimed. She angrily formed both of her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers and started slashing at Kim wildly, causing everyone to watch as Dark Shego began a brutal slashing onslaught on Kim. After a while of slashing all over Kim's body, Dark Shego stopped, expecting a positive result for her.

Kim grinned as the scars healed. "I warned you," she said before HiCannons formed on her hands again. She chuckled. "Much more humane." She noted before shooting away Dark Shego.

"Mmm," Killigan noted as he took out another Golf Club. "My Drive let me down, but my Putter _never_ fails."

"Kim, look out!" Lan called out as he aimed the MegaBuster at Killigan. "Charge Shot!"

Kim turned around and combined the Charge Shot with the HiCannons, blasting away Killigan.

Ron came over as he sent a Sonic Boom at some Fire Swordy Viruses. "While I must admit that your new acquired super powers are perhaps the coolest things I've ever seen in my life," Ron said as Rufus ran over, nodding. "I can't believe you lied to us!"

Everyone immediately stopped fighting and looked to Kim, as the rest of the Possible Family came over.

"Well, it's truth time," Ron said as he gestured to James and Ann. "If you weren't with your Parents…"

"Ron, I'm so sorry." Kim said.

"And you _weren't_ with Ron…" Ann went on.

"_Where_ exactly _were_ you?" James demanded.

"I, uh,… I, uh… well, I just had to go to Monique's party 'caus Josh was gonna be there, so I lied to Ron, and Mom heard me lied to Ron so I had to cover up the lie to and…" Kim said quickly before stopping to catch her breath.

All of a sudden, the Centurion Project started to become undone. Kim looked in surprise as the Armor came off, and her Kimmunicator PET flew right in front of her.

"Hey," Kim said. "I'm Regular Me again!" 

"_Me too!_" Miracle called out from the Cyberworld as everyone looked to her with surprise. "_My Armor's back_."

"Oh, Regular You, I can handle!" Dark Shego exclaimed as she unsheathed her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers again.

Kim turned around and grinned as she spun around her Kimmunicator PET. "You forget, Shego, today, I have _two_ Armors!" Kim exclaimed before taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip. "You saw the Centurion Armor, but here's my own!" Kim exclaimed before she slotted the Miracle Synchro Chip. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle called out as Kim spread her arms apart.

Soon, in a flash of light, Kim was now CrossFused with Miracle.

Dark Shego growled as she charged towards Kim. Ron and Lan came alongside Kim before the other NetSaviors ran in to take on Dark Shego.

Kim and Dark Shego immediately clashed blades with one another. As Kim forced Dark Shego's Blade down, Ron leapt over Kim, swinging his Neo VariableSword at Dark Shego. "Super Sonic Boom!" Ron called out, knocking Dark Shego back.

Lan jumped over Kim and Ron and held out the MegaBuster. "Charge Shot!" he called out before Chaud came alongside him.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud yelled, combining the two attacks.

"Dark Aura!" Dark Shego called out. The Dark Aura came in front of her, but it broke as the two attacks made impact.

"Pallete Beam!" Monique called out, sending a combined attack of all the Elements at Dark Shego.

"Twister!" Josh announced.

As Dark Shego tried to regain herself, she was hit by the Pallete Bolt and sent into the air before getting hit by the Twister attack. Dark Shego yelled in pain as she fell back to the ground.

"That's how it's done!" Kim quipped.

Dark Shego laughed and got back up. "I'm not done with you all yet!" she exclaimed.

Just then, the Moonlight filled up all of M-Tech. Everyone looked up before the Clock rung, all hands pointed up.

"A Full Moon?" Miracle asked.

"At Midnight?" ProtoMan asked.

"On Halloween!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"_**Do you remember me, Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze?**_" a voice called out.

"That voice!" Kim exclaimed.

"It _can't_ be!" Lan exclaimed.

There was a laughter as the rubble started to lift up. Everyone turned to see the same robotic-like man with long green hair and a black robe, as well as eyes and no mouth, enter the area.

"Is that—?" Monique asked as Raoul ran towards Ann and James.

"It is!" Lan exclaimed before seeing a figure overlay the robot. "It's Bass!"

Drakken started to stutter nervously. "Did you say, 'Bass'?" he asked.

"As in that solo NetNavi who was with Grave?!" Killigan exclaimed.

"_**Yes**_," Bass replied back as he remained in his Kid Grave Robot. "_**I have evolved further since the last time I saw you. From that day with Allegro, I have been observing the Human World more and more through this Kid Grave Robot longer than I ever have. I once said it was a foolish World, but now, Kim Possible has given me a new insight on how Humans can easily fall victim to their own destruction**_," Bass stated. "_**The truth hurts more than ever, and with all of that Negative Human Emotion built up tonight, with the Fear of all Humans, I am now able to break free from my bonds, to become something greater…**_" Bass trailed off before the Kid Grave Robot started to deactivate.

Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Monique, Josh and Dark Shego all gasped as Bass floated out from the Kid Grave Robot, now in his full form.

Bass was now a NetNavi with Fins that were straightened out and split off at the bottom, revealing a second pair of smaller Fins. Golden shoulder pads also adorned his body, and he had a long flowing light brown cloak that covered the lower portion of his face as well as the rest of his body. On the center of his head was a blue jewel.

"Bass is here!" Ron exclaimed in worriment. "How is Bass here?!"

"_**I have gathered the Negative Human Emotions and Human Fear over the years, and finally**_," Bass said as he looked to his hands. "_**I am free**_," Bass stated before grinning at the NetSaviors and Dark Shego. "_**There is a great danger approaching, and I will take its Power**_," Bass said. "_**For that, I shall need your Ultimate Programs, whether you like it or not**_."

"You're going to have to catch us first!" Kim remarked before redirecting her MiracleWorker to the Dimensional Area Generators. "MiracleBurst!" she called out, shooting straight at it.

Bass did nothing as the Blast started to hit the Generator. However, instead of breaking, it started to glow, and the Dimensional Area grew stronger.

"_Allow me_," LaserMan said as he appeared in his Hologram. Bass turned to LaserMan as he sliced his hand across the Dimensional Area Generator, but nothing happened. "_What?!_" LaserMan exclaimed.

"_**You will not escape**_," Bass said as everyone looked on in surprise. "_**None of you will**_." Bass added on before snapping his fingers, getting LaserMan to disappear.

"You turned down Nebula once, and we won't stand for it!" Dark Shego exclaimed as she formed the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. "You're going down, Bass!"

"_**So young, and so foolish**_," Bass said as Dark Shego lunged at him. "_**Allow me to show you my new Powers. Dark Arm Blade!**_" Bass calmly called out, forming a Dark Sword to form on his left arm before Bass floated to the ground.

Dark Shego swung wildly at Bass, the two circling each other. Dark Shego attacked with much aggression while Bass remained calm, blocking her every move. Dark Shego growled and stabbed at Bass, but he simply grabbed her blades and threw Dark Shego aside.

"My turn!" Monique called out. "CoilSword!"

Bass turned to Monique as she slashed down at him. Bass held his stance and blocked the CoilSword before slashing back, locking blades with Monique.

"_We've gotta end Bass, now!_" Pallete called out to Monique.

"I know!" Monique called out as she started to glow. "ElementRage!"

Bass chuckled and sheathed the Dark Arm Blade as Monique attacked. Monique didn't see this coming as Bass sidestepped, causing her to fall. Bass chuckled and kicked Monique in the back, knocking her into some Power Lines. Monique yelled as she was immediately electrocuted.

"Monique!" Kim called out.

Monique continued to yell in pain before she was sent towards the Dimensional Area Barrier, getting electrocuted more.

Raoul gasped and ran towards Monique, but didn't see Bass teleport towards him and try to slash down at him.

"No you don't!" Lan called out. "ElectroBlade, LongSword, Battle Chips In!"

Bass looked to Lan as he slashed down at him, but Bass swung the Dark Arm Blade and destroyed his swords immediately, shattering the ElectroBlade and the LongSword before Bass held his arm out again.

"_**BassBuster!**_" Bass called out, shooting at Lan.

Lan gasped. "MegaBuster!" he called out, shooting back.

The Blast from the BassBuster collided with the Blast from the MegaBuster. Lan held his hopes that the MegaBuster Shot would hold, but his hopes were crushed when the BassBuster Blast penetrated the MegaBuster Shot, hitting Lan immediately.

"Lan!" Maylu called out. She started to run towards Lan, grabbing Ann's Battle Chip Gauntlets in the process.

"Maylu, don't!" James called out.

Bass prepared to blast Lan as he was still down, but Maylu shot a CrossBlaster shot at Bass, stopping him. Bass rotated his head in a full 180º turn before two purple wheels appeared in front of Bass. "_**Hell's Rolling!**_" Bass called out, shooting the attack at Maylu.

"Stay away from her!" Kim called out as she and Chaud charged towards Bass.

"AquaSword!" Maylu called out, slashing through one attack before Kim and Chaud sliced right through the other.

"AirSword!" Josh called out.

Bass turned his head to see Josh running over towards him before a large gust of air blew. Bass stood still before Maylu held her hand out.

"Roll Arrow!" Maylu called out, summoning the Roll Arrow on her left hand. She pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly towards Bass just as Lan got back up.

"Spreader, Triple Battle Chip In!" Lan called out as he formed a large Blaster. "Hyper Burst!" Lan announced, shooting the Program Advance towards Bass.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim called out, shooting at Bass as well.

"Dark DoubtFire Flash!" Dark Shego announced, sending in her attack too.

Josh ran in with his AirSword and slashed at Bass, but he locked blades with Josh and TornadoMan before stopping all incoming blasts heading towards him.

"How did he _do_ that?!" Dark Shego exclaimed.

"_**You have no idea who you're dealing with!**_" Bass called out before sending all of the blasts back and knocking Josh away.

Lan, Kim, Josh, Maylu and Dark Shego all gasped as they were sent back. In the process, Maylu's shoes were destroyed, and she lost one of her sleeves.

"Stay _away_ from them!" Ron called out as he now charged towards Bass. "AncientMysticSword!"

Bass twirled from one side to the other as Ron slashed at him. Ron yelled and sent a stab towards Bass, but Bass grabbed the AncientMysticSword and threw Ron off.

"Yo-Yo!" Kim called out, throwing a Yo-Yo to Bass.

"_**Pathetic.**_" Bass said deadpan as he grabbed the Yo-Yo. Kim gasped before Bass used the Yo-Yo to pull Kim in and kick her towards the Haunted House.

"AirShot!" Kim called out, shooting several blasts at Bass as she rolled along.

Bass simply deflected the blasts before Kim regained herself, kicking herself off of the wall of the Haunted House and slashing at Bass again, followed by Lan with a CyberSword.

Bass grunted and let himself get hit by the attacks before Ron and Chaud slashed down from above, knocking Bass towards the Haunted House.

"_**Impressive**_," Bass said as he hardly seemed to budge. "_**But not enough to Delete me**_."

Meanwhile, Monique was still in pain from getting electrocuted. Dark Shego lay next to her before Maylu ran over.

"Monique, Dark Shego, you have to get up!" Maylu called out.

Maylu heard some groans come from Monique before turning her over. Monique Raizen looked up to Maylu and grinned before Dark Shego got up as well.

"Temporary truce… for tonight only," Dark Shego said as she formed the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades again. "Bass goes down… once and for all!"

"But get the Centurion Project!" Drakken called out.

"I'm not about to let my competition be ruined by a Solo NetNavi!" Killigan called out as he pulled out his Putter again, charging at Bass. "Fore!"

Kim leapt into the air with Lan as the two slashed down at Bass. Bass chuckled and threw the two away before charging at them, swinging with his Dark Arm Blade. Kim and Lan did their best to parry off the attacks before Killigan swung at Bass, but his Golf Club broke immediately.

"Get out of the way!" Ron called out as he, Josh and Chaud all charged in to stab at Bass from the back.

Bass turned around and threw Killigan into Drakken, causing James, Ann, Chisao, Rush, Jim, Tim and Raoul to gasp, as well as the rest of the crowd that had gathered, before Ron, Josh and Chaud started their attack.

"Neo VariableSword!" Ron called out.

"Katana, Battle Chip In!" Josh called out.

"Muramasa, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out.

Bass did nothing before all blades made contact with him. All of them immediately shattered, causing Chaud, Ron and Josh to gasp.

"FireHit and ColdPunch!" Monique called out, leaping on top of Bass.

Bass looked up as Monique punched at him with fire and ice, all hits directed at Bass's head. Bass scoffed and threw Monique off before Dark Shego and Maylu ran in to attack.

"Salamander!" Dark Shego called out as she started to glow on fire and charge towards Bass.

"IceBall!" Maylu called out, tossing an IceBall towards Bass.

Bass knocked Dark Shego away before the IceBall suddenly froze his hand.

"HeroSword!" Maylu called out, slashing at Bass while he was still frozen.

Bass laughed and blocked the blade before Maylu formed a second HeroSword, slashing at Bass again. Bass was caught off-guard by this before Kim got back up.

"Rope, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, tying the Rope around Bass's neck before leaping up. "AirShoes! MoonBlade!" Kim announced once again as she leapt over the Haunted House, causing Bass to fly up as well.

Everyone watched as Kim leapt back down, the Rope still in her hands before she tied it to the MoonBlade and stabbed it into the side of the Haunted House. As Kim landed, Bass yelled as he was hanged, and immediately disappeared.

"Did we get him?" Maylu asked.

The NetNavis started to search the area before Roll suddenly gasped. "Maylu, behind you!" Roll called out.

Maylu gasped before she turned around, seeing Bass without his Cloak. He had a NetNavi Emblem that was blank, the only thing on it being a diagonal slash.

"_**Hell's Rolling!**_" Bass called out, sending the two Dark Wheels towards Maylu.

Maylu gasped before she was sent back by the attack, her Battle Chip Gauntlets being destroyed in the process.

"Why, you!" Lan called out as he and Ron charged at Bass.

Bass grabbed Lan by the head before dropping him. As Ron attempted to charge at him, Bass kicked him into the Haunted House before shooting his BassBuster up to the Neon Light above.

As Ron fell through, he used AreaSteal to fly right back, but landed on the ground painfully before looking up. He yelled in horror as the Neon Light fell on top of him.

"Ron!" Kim called out. "Everyone, help me get him!"

Bass looked down as everyone lifted up the Neon Light. As soon as Ron was out, the NetSaviors, Maylu and Dark Shego all formed either their Special Swords or a CyberSword on each hand.

Soon, the Dimensional Area Truck Drones drove over, causing Bass to look all around before everyone charged at him.

"_**Now!**_" Bass called out, holding his hands out. Energy started to spark from the Dimensional Area Trucks before they all appeared in Bass's hands. All of his enemies looked to Bass as they slashed down at him before he let the energy out at them.

"_**Delete Tower!**_" Bass called out.

Soon, Kim, Lan, Ron, Chaud, Monique, Maylu, Josh and Dark Shego were all struck by Lightning, causing them all to scream in pain while the Dimensional Area Trucks shattered by the overload, and the Dimensional Area went down.

Lan fell to the ground in pain with Maylu getting thrown onto his chest, with Lan ejecting from CrossFusion, his clothing now scarred, torn and burnt as his PET fell in front of him while Maylu's stockings were now torn and her hair ruined.

Chaud groaned as he fell on his back, coming out of CrossFusion forcefully as well, his vest now torn and his clothes burnt as his PET fell at his head.

Josh was thrown to a wall of the M-Tech Hospital before he fell to the ground, forcefully ejecting from CrossFusion as his PET fell in front of him.

Monique was tossed through a window of the Haunted House before she fell back into the open, now back to herself, her clothing ripped with her PET falling at her side.

Ron was knocked towards a light pole, ejecting from CrossFusion painfully. He fell on his side, his clothing torn and his hair messed up as he rolled over before his PET fell in front of his head.

Kim staggered back, falling onto her knees and ejecting from CrossFusion, half of her shirt ripped and her hair messed up as she stuttered weakly as her Kimmunicator PET fell onto her lap.

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan, Miracle, Roll, AncientMysticMan, ProtoMan, Pallete and TornadoMan all groaned in pain, feeling whatever their NetOps did when they fought Bass.

Bass chuckled as he walked towards Kim and Lan, forming two Dark Arm Blades from his arms.

"_**You wanted a Battle?**_" Bass asked. "_**Battle is my Forte!**_"

"How is he still _standing?!_" Dark Shego exclaimed after she landed next to Drakken. "And how is he still at one-hundred percent power?! No one can take down eight CrossFusers _that_ easily!"

"_**I told you, I have evolved further since the last time we met**_," Bass remarked. "_**I will have your Ultimate Programs one way or another**_."

"But you won't be… in_vincible_." Lan said weakly.

"_**I will crush you with all my power!**_" Bass exclaimed.

"No… you won't," Kim said as she tried to get up. "There will be… _others_ like us… to take you down, Bass."

Bass looked down to Lan and Kim before seeing everyone get up as well.

"_**Very well**_," Bass said. "_**I will spare you all for now, but when we next meet**_," Bass said as Famous and other NetSaviors started to surround him. "_**I shall destroy you**_."

"You don't frighten us!" MegaMan exclaimed from the Cyberworld.

Bass laughed before he started to digitize away. "_**I should**_."

"We'll be ready!" Lan exclaimed.

Bass laughed again before he digitized out of the area.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

The NetSaviors, Maylu and Dark Shego all panted before Chaud looked over to the side. "Kid Grave's Body is gone!" Chaud exclaimed.

"He has something in store for us," ProtoMan said from the Cyberworld. "And I have a feeling that none of us will like it."

Drakken looked on nervously before looking to Kim with a devilish grin. He ran to get the Centurion Project off of her wrist, but James suddenly lifted him up off of the ground.

"If you don't mind," James said sternly. "I'd like a _word_ with my Daughter!"

Kim turned around as Drakken was put down, now nervous again. "Yes, Sir," he said before running off. "Of course."

"Kimberly Ann Possible," James said as he approached Kim, smiling nervously. "We. Need. To talk."

Later on, the NetPolice started to take Drakken and Killigan away, with Dark Shego being escorted to an armored truck.

"_I_, for one, am _extremely_ disappointed in Kim!" Drakken said as he was being taken away.

"I _know!_" Dark Shego said as she looked to Drakken and Killigan. "Lying to her Parents _and_ her Best Friend, as well as nearly Deleting her own NetNavi, hmm!" Shego spat.

"Aye," Killigan mused as the three villains turned to Kim, now talking with her Parents and her Friends. "She'll be working long and hard to regain _my_ trust."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, and cruel, and very stupid!" LaserMan exclaimed to Miracle. "Your NetOp is all that!"

"I am _sickened_ at the sight!" GolfMan remarked.

"Me _too_," Miracle said bitterly before LaserMan and GolfMan Logged Out. "Almost Deleted… with a lie!"

Kim looked to the Villains and to their NetNavis before looking back to her Family and Friends, glaring at her.

"So, obviously mistakes were made… by me." Kim said.

"Kim, Duff Killigan kidnapped me!" Ron exclaimed. "Sure, I was playing him, but he kidnapped me!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Kim said as she bowed respectfully to Ron with a regretful frown on her face. "I never imagine that my lies could put anybody in danger, let alone make Bass come to life."

"For now, forget danger, Woman!" Ron exclaimed. "All that put me behind schedule in my Trick-or-Treating," Ron complained. "I'm not getting that time back."

Kim immediately hugged Ron. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Kimmie, you know how important honesty is to us." Ann said.

"And this isn't just about us," James spoke up. "Innocent people could have been hurt with those Villains carrying on here tonight, but nothing compared to what Bass said about emotions like those giving him power."

"I will _never_ lie again," Kim said as she bowed to her Parents as well. "I promise."

"And it was such a stupid thing to lie about," Tim said. "Ron's your best friend, he would understand."

"And like Mom and Dad _would_ have let you go to Monique's party." Jim added on.

"Ah…" Kim scoffed. "Even the _Tweebs_ are busting me?!"

"You know what we are gonna have to do now Kimmie." Her mother stated with a somber tone.

"I sense the word 'grounded' coming my way?" Kim asked nervously.

"Do you also sense the words 'one month' and 'starting right now'?" Her father added.

"A whole month?!" Kim exclaimed incredulously.

"What about me?" Miracle asked. "I nearly got _Deleted_ by Kim's lies!"

"Miracle is off the hook for now," James said. "But until December 1st, you are restricted to Schoolwork and NetSavior work only."

"_That's_ a relief," Raoul said. "Because with Bass back, things just got harder."

"I've let all the NetSaviors know about the situation," Famous said. "If they see Bass, they'll know who to contact. We have to be ready for anything."

Lan nodded as he, Kim, Chaud, Ron, Monique, Maylu and Josh looked to the Moon, now covered by the clouds. "Bass is growing stronger, and by the looks of it, he only showed a _Fraction_ of his Power against us," Lan said, causing everyone to clench their fists. "We can't underestimate the Solo NetNavis anymore, or else, we'd suffer Deletion with our _own_ NetNavis."

"We're _all_ on board for this, no matter what," MegaMan spoke up. "We're not holding back in any of our Battles anymore."

"We don't know what Bass has in store for us, but we _need_ to be ready." ProtoMan said.

"Unless Bass _and_ Neo Nebula are stopped, we're _all_ in danger." Roll stated.

"I won't surrender to him _or_ to Neo Nebula." Miracle said confidently.

"It's doom for us all if he takes over everything." AncientMysticMan said.

"This will be bigger than any NetNavi." Pallete said.

"And Bass can't be ignored," TornadoMan said. "No matter what."

Kim nodded as well. "Bass knows something that we don't," Kim stated. "He wants our Ultimate Programs, we don't know what for, and unless we do," Kim said as she held her hand out to the sky. "No one's safe," Kim said sternly, clenching the moon with her hand before turning around. "From hereon out, every decision we make determines the fate of all Humans _and_ NetNavis," Kim added on. "Our War with Neo Nebula, Bass, and anyone who opposes us…" Kim paused as she lifted up her Kimmunicator PET, which everyone else did with their own PETs. "…is just the Beginning."

Bass laughed at the Humans and the NetNavis from deep within the Cyberworld.

"_**You cannot stop me, nothing can**_," Bass stated before he looked to a Comet fly towards Earth. "_**Happy Halloween**_."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my longest Chapter ever? I've had this in mind for a long time, so I hope that you all liked the hard work I've put into this. Please forgive me for taking such a long time in writing this new Chapter, but I've had a lot going on. However, that won't stop me from continuing to write. I'll always have a New Chapter out later on, so always have hope for me. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	14. Camp Wannaweep Revived!

What's up, everyone? You all doing well? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a Brand-New Chapter of **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm glad to have made it this far in my story. I'd have to say that my Last Chapter was with no doubt a big success and Turning Point for my Story. Thank you all, including **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and increasing by the Day, the **Guest** Reviewers. I don't know what I could ever do without you. Now, before I start with my next Chapter, please allow me to answer some questions in the Reviews. First off, I would like all **Guests** to at least give themselves a name so that I don't get you all confused. Second, I would like you to all be patient. I can't update faster than I used to. I am trying, but I need time. Last off, to one of the **Guests**, I can assure you, Zero _will_ appear, but not as a NetNavi for any of the **Kim Possible** Characters, but actually later on. I can't go much into detail now, but I can assure everyone that everything will be worth the wait. Now that I have those concerns out of the way, please allow me to move onto my New Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 14: Camp Wannaweep Revived!

"_**~MegaMen! Go MegaMen! MegaMen! Go, MegaMen~!**_" all of the M-Tech Cheerleaders chanted as Mr. Barkin drove the Cheerleaders and Ron, since he was the M-Tech MegaMan, to a Competition.

Mr. Barkin snarled, getting annoyed by the chanting. "Save it for the Competition, Ladies!" Barkin yelled.

At the back of the bus, Kim and Tara sat parallel to each other while Ron sat in the very back seat. All three were quiet. Even with everyone cheering, their thoughts could not be deterred.

"Possible, Stoppable, Mywo!" Barkin called out again. "You gonna sit and do nothing the rest of the ride?"

Once again, the three NetSaviors remained silent.

Inside of the Cyberworld, while the NetNavis of the Cheerleaders were trying to drown out the noise, Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Ring were silent as well.

Punk soon took notice of this. "Zenny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"He nearly killed us," Kim said to Tara in the Human World, getting everyone to stop chanting. "Last week… Bass was at his strongest…"

"And he was only holding back on us," Ron finished up, looking to some gauze on his chest. "There wasn't just damage to our NetNavis, but Bass was so powerful… that he nearly wiped us out as well." Ron stated as he flinched from the memory of Bass coming to life on Halloween.

"I still can't believe it," Ring said to Miracle and KarmaMan. "You two are the two of the three top strongest NetNavis in the School, and Bass defeated you!"

Miracle nodded. "He was becoming stronger by the minute, by every attack," Miracle stated. "Six NetSaviors, Maylu and Dark Shego, all fighting against him, and he still managed to take us all down."

"We gave it all we got," AncientMysticMan spoke up. "But he was just too powerful."

All of the Cheerleaders were awestruck by the retelling of this event.

"Bass… has been defeated before, right?" Bonnie asked. "I mean, no one can forget the Bug Virus that Grave released on NetCity, right?"

Kim shook her head. "Lan told me that when MegaMan entered BugStyle, he wasn't the only one who absorbed the Bug Virus, but Bass did too."

Ron sighed before he suddenly looked out the window. The sound of a faint laughter came into his head before he suddenly noticed something familiar about the path they were on.

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "The trees, the road…" Ron took note before reaching for his PET. "AncientMysticMan, I need an aerial scan of our location yesterday!" Ron ordered.

AncientMysticMan looked to Ron with surprise. "_You think that we're really—?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"I _know_ so." Ron said.

AncientMysticMan nodded and quickly pulled up a map, their bus being a blinking dot near the words "Camp Wannaweep".

"No," Ron said as his eyes widened. He suddenly shot out from his seat and aimed his PET at the Terminal. "That can't be right!"

"Ron?" Kim asked. "What's going on?"

"I am _not_ about to return to my Worst Nightmare!" Ron exclaimed. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

Mr. Barkin looked to Ron with surprise before the Red Ray shot out from his PET and Jacked AncientMysticMan into the system.

Signas was working on the systems until AncientMysticMan appeared.

"Who are you?" Signas asked.

"Ron's NetNavi," AncientMysticMan stated. "Formerly KarmaMan, now AncientMysticMan."

"Stoppable, what are you doing?!" Barkin asked.

"Getting us safe!" Ron exclaimed. "AncientMysticMan, get us an alternate course!"

"Got it!" AncientMysticMan said as he started to work on the systems, redirecting the Bus away from their destination.

"This is for the safety of everyone!" Ron exclaimed as the bus started to change course.

Just then, some sharp nails on the ground caused the tires to pop. Everyone screamed before Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Keep going, AncientMysticMan!" Ron called out.

AncientMysticMan was about to continue navigating until both he and Signas were suddenly Logged Out.

"No Bus wipes out on Steve Barkin's watch!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed, taking control once again as he swerved the Bus to the side.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Barkin asked.

Everyone all chattered, but confirmed that they were all safe.

"We're not safe," Ron said as he looked up to a sign in front of them. "We're at Camp Wannaweep!"

Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow before taking a step outside. He looked to see that all of the tires were deflated.

"Dainty," Barkin mused before getting back onto the Bus. "Okay, we've got two flat tires, and no spares," Barkin reported. "We'd better call for help."

"Already on it!" Kim exclaimed as everyone took out their PETs.

What happened next surprised them all.

"**NO SERVICE?!**" the Cheerleaders all exclaimed.

Kim looked to Ron and Tara and sent them a nod. Ron and Tara nodded back and started to punch in a special code into their PETs.

"Not a problem," Kim said. "A NetSavior Signal should be able to get Famous here in seconds."

Tara grinned while Ron looked out the window. He narrowed his eyes, thinking that he saw something before he sent the NetSavior Transmission.

"Stoppable, you know the Way of the Land?" Barkin asked as he looked to Ron.

"Every Rock, every tree, every bloodthirsty Tick, it haunts me." Ron replied nervously.

"Good," Mr. Barkin said. "Where's a Phone?"

Ron started to think back to his days at Camp Wannaweep.

_Camp Wannaweep, Past…_

_Ron walked up to a Phone and used his Plug-In PET to get a signal before dialing up his Mother_.

"_Mom, hey, it's me again_," the young Ron said calmly. "_Yeah, I know I just called three minutes ago, but I just wanted to ask one more time, can you please get me out of here?!_" _the younger Ron suddenly panicked_.

_Present…_

"I seem to recall a Payphone," Ron said. "Landline, very old."

"Lead the way." Mr. Barkin ordered.

"Mr. Barkin, I am not—" Ron started to protest, but stopped upon hearing what Mr. Barkin said. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'lead the way'." Mr. Barkin said sternly.

Ron got up and grinned. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "This is it! The one time that Ron Stoppable gets to lead, gets to call the shots, gets to be the big boss man!" Ron bragged.

"Ron? Please, just take us to the payphone." Kim asked as she let out a Sweatdrop.

"Oh, I will, but you need to understand this, I am your only hope." Ron said dramatically.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "Ron, normal!"

Ron nodded as he started to walk out. As he did, he suddenly saw a younger version of himself coming out of a car. His parents waved to him happily before the younger version of Ron waved back nervously. He was about to go until he looked to the older version of Ron, who was in shock.

"_Stoppable! Get a move on!_" the Camp Counselor ordered.

"_Got it!_" the younger Ron yelled before running off.

"_You're going to love it here, Ron!_" a Camper said before laughing.

Ron, in the current time, clenched his fist against the railing before he suddenly crippled it, causing everyone to gasp.

"This place give you a bad mojo?" Tara asked as she walked over.

"This place gave me a bad time," Ron said sternly. "A lot of Campers came here. I survived it all, but one of them died," Ron stated, causing Kim, Tara, Mr. Barkin, and even Bonnie to gasp in surprise. "Now, come on," he said. "This place isn't safe for anyone, not even Bass."

"_You're overreacting a bit here, Ron_," AncientMysticMan said. "_You've told me everything that happened at Camp Wannaweep, and even though I'm as scared as you are, this is extremely over the top_."

"You don't believe me?" Ron asked as all the Cheerleaders got out. Ron pointed a finger towards some plants. "See that?" he asked. "It's Poison Oak, something that VineMan would have wanted to get his hands on."

"How do _you_ know?" Bonnie asked angrily. "What proof is there?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Bonnie before he pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a large rash. "Came from the Poison Oak when I was at Camp Wannaweep," Ron said as Bonnie stood in shock. "Hasn't worn off since then," Ron added on before placing on his Battle Chip Gauntlets. "Kim, Tara, arm yourselves," he ordered. "This is a place of pure evil, so if you want to stay alive, stick with me."

Everyone shuddered before Ron directed them inside. As Tara was about to place on her Battle Chip Gauntlets, she gasped, seeing that they were gone.

"I'm _sure_ I had them," Tara said to herself. "Where _are_ they?"

"_Maybe you just forgot to bring them?_" Ring asked from Tara's PET. "_It happens_."

"But that's the thing," Tara said. "I had them with me even when I left, and when I got off." Tara exclaimed before walking off.

Unbeknownst to her, some eyes lit up from the shadows before fading away.

Everyone soon arrived at where the Payphone was. Bonnie started to click at it, but nothing happened. "Out. Of. Order." She remarked as she glared to Ron.

"There's a Jack-In Port." Ron said as he pointed to a Terminal at the bottom of the Phone.

Mr. Barkin looked to it and narrowed his eyes. "It's outdated," Barkin stated. "Only the old Plug-In PETs work for that."

"No big," Kim suddenly said as she took out the Kimmunicator PET, revealing a cable that came from the bottom. "This can function as _both_ kinds of PETs, Plug-In _and_ Axess."

Miracle grinned. "_Let's do this!_" she exclaimed.

Kim nodded as she took a step back with the cord in her hand. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

Soon, Miracle was inside of the Old Camp Wannaweep System. Miracle twirled around on the Portal she came through and looked all over the Cyberworld, seeing it as decayed and old.

"_Well, Miracle_," Kim said from the Human World. "_What are you seeing there? Any Terminal that we can use?_"

Miracle shook her head. "Nothing, Kim," she said. "I'm picking up a faint signature, however, so I may be able to use that to try and get help."

"The sooner, the better," Ron said as he crossed his arms. "This place is Bad Road."

Kim looked to Ron with a glare as Tara started to look around. "When you think about it, this is just like one of those Horror Movies," Tara stated. "Innocent Teenagers stranded at an Abandoned Camp in the Middle of Nowhere with no escape, and then, someone starts to pick us off… one… by… one."

Ring sighed. "_Yeah_," she said. "_We seem to be getting into a lot of that lately_."

Miracle nodded as she continued to search the old Cyberworld.

"Look at this place," Miracle said as she looked around. "No one's updated this server since, like, forever!"

"Maybe that's because everyone wanted this place to remain hidden." A voice said.

Miracle gasped and looked over to the side, seeing an old and rusting NetNavi against the wall.

"Who are you?" Miracle asked.

"Camp Wannaweep's NetNavi," the NetNavi said, covered in what appeared to be moss. "They called me SwampMan, but not even I can remember my name really was anymore, or if my NetOp is still alive."

Kim and Ron looked to SwampMan as he seemed to start to decay.

"Who was your NetOp?" Kim asked.

"His name was Gil," Ron said, looking to SwampMan. "I can't believe he abandoned his NetNavi."

"Hey there, Ron," SwampMan said. "You look good."

"Forget about him!" Bonnie spat. "What about us? There's a Competition we need to get to, and I'm not about to waste time here at this Camp!"

"You're a mean one," SwampMan said. "I'm glad Ron was able to make friends right now, unlike the kids who made him feel miserable at the Camp."

Tara looked to Ron with shock. "They… they called you names?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Sticks and stones would break my bones, and the names would always hurt me," Ron said before looking to SwampMan. "But seeing Gil abandon you… that hurts even more, SwampMan." Ron said to Gil's NetNavi as he decayed more and more.

"Gil never left," SwampMan said. Miracle walked up to him as SwampMan started to groan, falling onto his knees. "Viruses kept coming after me, and Gil spent all day in the Water."

"I'm going to get you out of here, SwampMan, I promise," Miracle said before looking up. "Kim, we need to get SwampMan transferred to your Mother, stat!"

SwampMan sighed and shook his head. "It's already too late for that," he said. "You and the Humans had better get out of here while you still can."

"We _can't_," Jessica said. "We have flat tires, and it looks like we're stuck here for the night."

SwampMan started to groan before his left arm snapped off. Miracle gasped in horror as she looked to Kim. "We need that Big Heart Program Advance, now!" Miracle called out.

"I'm beyond repair," SwampMan said sadly. "But if what you say is true, you'll need Ron to survive here," SwampMan said weakly again before he started to glow red. "You'd better get out of here," he warned Miracle. "My Core will take down this whole System."

Miracle closed her eyes as she placed her hand against SwampMan's Crest. "I'm sorry… that I couldn't save you in time, SwampMan." Miracle said with regret.

"I'm already… free." SwampMan said happily, looking up.

Miracle let out a tear, as well as Kim. Both felt their faces before Kim reached for the cord on her Kimmunicator PET.

"Goodbye… SwampMan." Ron said as he started to comfort Tara.

"I'll never forget you… Ron." SwampMan said.

Miracle sent a tearful smile to SwampMan before looking up. "Okay, Kim," Miracle said. "I'm ready."

Kim let out another tear before pulling on the Cord.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

SwampMan closed his eyes before he started to glow brighter. Eventually, it was the end for him.

"_SwampMan, Deleted_."

All of the Cheerleaders stood silently as Kim looked to Miracle sadly.

"_So, what now?_" Miracle asked.

Kim looked up to Ron as he helped to comfort Tara, still crying.

"We do what we can to survive, with Ron leading us," Kim replied back. "It's the only thing we _can_ do."

Ron nodded as he turned on the flashlight. "If we're stuck here for the night, we'd better make the most of it," he said as Rufus tugged on his shirt and chattered. Ron sent Rufus a nod before looking over to the Forest. "Follow me."

All of the Cheerleaders nodded and followed, even Mr. Barkin.

As Kim and Tara walked off, Kim noticed something off about Tara.

"Hey, Tara," Kim said as Tara turned her attention to Kim. "Everything alright?" Kim asked.

Tara nodded and sniffled back a tear. "Yeah, thanks," Tara replied back. "Just… just feeling sad for SwampMan, that's all."

Kim shook her head and picked up Tara's hands. "That's not what I meant," Kim clarified. "Where are your Gauntlets? Every NetSavior should have them."

Tara gasped as she saw that Kim had finally noticed.

"I… I don't know," Tara stuttered. "I brought them with me, but when we went into the Camp, they were gone!"

Kim placed her hand to her chin. "This isn't good," she said. "Your items have been stolen, and we can't report it to Mr. Barkin without giving our Identities away."

Tara nodded as she looked to her PET. "How's the NetSavior Signal coming along, Ring?" Tara asked.

Ring looked to the transceiver. "We're getting a weak signal," Ring said. "I think that when SwampMan…" Ring went on before she looked to Tara, now with her hand on her mouth. "…Before SwampMan became one with the Net," Ring said, her face now becoming full of tears as well. "His Data must have given the Systems a boost."

"That's good news," Kim said. "But for now, let's follow Ron and hopefully, soon enough, we'll get help."

Tara and Ring both nodded before walking away.

In the Cyberworld, AncientMysticMan started to feel something. Continuing to walk, Ron's new NetNavi placed his hand to his head, sensing something nearby.

"That's odd," AncientMysticMan said. "I'm picking up an Energy Signature from a Dimensional Area Generator."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bonnie spat. "You're worse than KarmaMan!"

"_I AM KarmaMan… upgraded!_" AncientMysticMan spat angrily.

"But that really _is_ weird," Ron stated as he raised an eyebrow. "There were no Dimensional Area Generators back when I was at Camp Wannaweep."

"You're _obsessed_ with this Camp!" Bonnie exclaimed in frustration. "Your paranoia is going to get us _all_ killed!"

Ron had had it. He formed a GoldFist from his Battle Chip Gauntlet and swung around, knocking Bonnie to the ground.

Everyone gasped as they stepped back. Mr. Barkin was about to do something about this before noticing Ron glow.

"_I_ know this Camp more than anyone else!" Ron exclaimed as Kim and Tara arrived. "SwampMan tried to protect us, and I'm not about to let him get Deleted in vain!" he yelled before forming a Spreader. "Any of you got a problem with that?"

Mr. Barkin remained silent for a moment as all of the Cheerleaders started to calm down.

"You've always been a Piece of Work, haven't you, Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"You have no idea," Ron spat back as he sheathed the GoldFist and picking the flashlight back up again. "You don't know the places I've seen, the things I've done." Ron added on as he soon gathered some wood together. He soon activated a HeatShot from his Battle Chip Gauntlet and shot at the wood, creating a campfire.

Everyone looked to each other as they started to sit at the log benches nearby. Bonnie still remained in shock as Kim and Tara ran up, holding their hands out. Bonnie just ignored their gestures and got up herself, scoffing.

Everyone all sat around the Campfire as Ron relaxed himself, deactivating his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Okay, everyone," Kim said as she looked to the Cheerleaders and Mr. Barkin. "Remain calm, and we'll all be alright."

"Wait!" Jessica called out. "I saw something move!"

Ron's eyes shot wide open before he formed a HiCannon, aiming towards the direction where Jessica was looking.

Kim shone her Kimmunicator PET towards the same location, revealing a squirrel.

Kim immediately sweat-dropped. "It's just a squirrel." She said deadpan.

"Completely harmless." Tara added on with reassurance.

"Not in my days." Ron said, thinking back.

_Camp Wannaweep_…

"_Get away from me!_" _Ron called out to some squirrels. Millions of squirrels came out from bushes and trees, one of them snapping an acorn in half before another showed what appeared to be jaws in his mouth. Ron cowered in fear, running away from the Squirrels as they ran after him._

_Present…_

"Wow, scary," Bonnie said while rolling her eyes and letting out a Sweatdrop. "You're nothing but freaky, you know that?" she asked Ron. 

Kim snarled when she heard this. Immediately, she ran up to Bonnie and tackled her to the ground.

"It's not his fault!" Kim exclaimed angrily. "And if anyone here's a freak, it's _you!_"

"Did anyone ever tell you how _crazy_ you are?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You treat me like I'm some kind of Monster, but I'm not," Bonnie said as she looked to the rest of the Cheerleaders, looking to Bonnie with shock. "Am I right?"

There were some mutters from the Cheerleaders as Kim got up. Mr. Barkin looked to Kim with shock before looking over to Bonnie with mild disgust.

"You're a Monster," Kim spat at Bonnie in a stern voice, walking over to Ron. "Whether you like it or not."

Ron looked to the campfire with a worried face. Kim soon came over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know that this isn't your fault, Ron." Kim said comfortingly.

"It's the Curse of Camp Wannaweep." Ron said almost dramatically.

"I'm sure it is," Kim said as she looked away. "This is all because of the Curse of Camp—" Kim stopped before looking back to Ron. "Ron!" Kim exclaimed as she gained a Cross-Popping Vein.

"He's right!" Tara exclaimed as Ron looked over to her. "What if this place _is_ cursed?"

"Oh, come on!" Kim exclaimed as she threw out her arms. "Tara too?!"

"Stoppable, you may have proven your point to us earlier," Mr. Barkin spoke up as Ron looked over to the bushes. "But you're starting to work up my nerves."

Ron stopped Mr. Barkin as he held his hand to the teacher. "Shush, Mr. B," Ron said, pointing towards the bush. "We've got a rustle in the bush."

Everyone gasped as Ron held out his arm.

"MegaCannon." Ron said sternly as he picked up a stick. Kim rolled her eyes as Ron walked over towards the bush, preparing to pull away whatever was behind it.

"Ron, I think we've established that the squirrels mean us no harm." Kim said, placing away Ron's stick and pressing the MegaCannon, getting it to deactivate.

"What does _that_ mean?" Ron asked. "A rustle _that_ big could have been something other than a squirrel!"

Kim scoffed and pulled Ron away. "Just relax and enjoy the Campfire," Kim said as they walked away, not noticing a green-gilled man look at everyone from the bushes. "Or so help me, you and I will have a real-life NetBattle right here, right now."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Kim before Tara came up, looking around as well, armed with a stick in one hand and a custom slingshot in the other.

Ron took notice of Tara's choice of weapons. "Tara?" Ron asked. "What happened to your Gauntlets?"

"I thought that all…" AncientMysticMan started, but soon noticed the rest of the Cheerleaders' NetNavis looking to them. He managed to stop himself from giving away the NetSavior Secret before clearing his throat. "_Special_ NetOps should always have their Battle Chip Gauntlets with them." AncientMysticMan pointed out to Ring.

"Tara says she forgot them," Ring explained. "Which is really confusing, seeing as how Tara never forgets anything at all."

"But, and I cannot believe I'm saying this," Miracle said, causing everyone to shift their eyes to her. "Ron might be right," Miracle stated, causing everyone to gasp. "That rustle in the bushes wasn't natural, and seeing as how SwampMan lasted only so long, that could mean that we're not completely alone here."

"Very good logic," Signas said. "We'll need some way of scanning the Human Camp Wannaweep to find out if we're alone or not."

Miracle nodded and started to look towards a holographic screen of the Human World with AncientMysticMan. The two placed their heads down, allowing mouth-guards to cover their mouths. Soon, they started to digitize away, with Ring following. Tara's NetNavi made sure that her own mouth-guard was on before she digitized away as well.

As Kim, Ron, Tara, the Cheerleaders and Mr. Barkin sat around the Campfire, holograms of Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Ring appeared around them. The three holographic NetNavis started to look around as their visors came over their eyes, allowing them to scan the areas.

"_One-Third of Camp Wannaweep completed_," Ring reported. "_Only things around are owls and wildlife_."

Tara nodded while looking to her PET before pressing Ring's Emblem Button.

"_Ring, Logging Out_."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she swore she could have seen Ring behind Tara. "Wasn't that… Ring?" Bonnie asked.

"This place is getting to you, don't worry," Ron said while looking to his own PET as well. "What have we got, AncientMysticMan?"

"_Well, nothing so far_," AncientMysticMan responded. "_My search isn't complete_."

"_Two thirds of Camp Wannaweep scanned and completed_," Miracle suddenly said to Kim as Miracle stood right behind her NetOp. "_I have a lake and some cabins, as well as some oil reserves, a Science Camp, a Band Camp and a Clown Camp, but nothing else_."

Kim nodded. "Good job," Kim said. "Now, get some rest." Kim said before pressing Miracle's Emblem Button on her PET.

Miracle nodded.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

"I _swear_," Bonnie said as Marcella looked to her. "_Miracle_ was right behind Kim!"

"Hey, there's no Dimensional Area here, Rockwaller!" Mr. Barkin chastised. "Calm down."

AncientMysticMan continued to scan the area until he noticed something glowing within the trees.

"_What's that?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

Ron started to zoom into what AncientMysticMan saw through his PET. "Not sure," Ron replied. "Can you check it out?"

AncientMysticMan nodded and started to walk towards the trees.

Bonnie gaped once again as she saw AncientMysticMan walk behind Ron. She was about to open her mouth until Kim, Ron and Tara all placed their hands over her mouth, stopping her from talking.

AncientMysticMan looked at the trees before noticing something on the ground. It seemed to be a part of a cloak, brown, by the looks of it.

"_Are you seeing this, Ron?_" AncientMysticMan asked as everyone looked to see Ron bring up the image on a hologram through Kim's Kimmunicator PET.

"Yeah," Ron said. "And that's what scares me."

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed incredulously. "You're not telling me you're afraid of _fur_, are you?"

Kim shook her head. "This… this isn't fur," Kim stated as her eyes widened. "It's part of a cloak."

"And only _one_ person has a cloak like that!" Ring exclaimed from the Cyberworld.

"_Bass was here_," AncientMysticMan deducted, startling everyone. "_And I think I know what for_." AncientMysticMan added on, looking over to a blue, glowing object.

"No way!" Miracle exclaimed from the Cyberworld.

"_A Dimensional Area Generator!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed. "_And it looks brand new!_"

Bonnie squirmed at this sight as she looked to Mr. Barkin. "What were you saying?" she asked nervously.

"That we're all in trouble." Mr. Barkin replied, wide-eyed.

"If Bass is here, we need to find him," Ron said as he looked behind him after an owl hooted. "He sure chose the right place. I'm haunted at this Camp!"

Tara sat next to Ron and scooted next to him. "You once mentioned that you shared a Cabin with a Tick-Infested Chimp," Tara said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ron said sadly. "This place brings back all of my bad memories."

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus chattered in agreement.

"But what happened?" Tara asked.

Ron sighed. "Well the Mascot for the Camp was a Chimp and there was a draw to see which 'Lucky' Camper got the Chimp to stay in their Cabin. Three guesses on who's Cabin it was and the first two don't count."

"I'd like to for_get_ about that Monkey and worry more about Bass!" Hope exclaimed. "The News says that he laid waste to you, Kim, Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze, Monique Raizen, Josh Mankey, Maylu Sakurai and that freaky CrossFused Assassin for Nebula!"

Kim groaned. "Well, if Bass is here, then I'm not waiting around for him to find us," Kim said as she got up, placing on her Battle Chip Gauntlets again. "I'm gonna go see if I can find any way to fend ourselves against him."

"Ooh, KP," Ron called out. "Camp Wannaweep Rule Number One: Use the Buddy System."

"He's right, Possible," Mr. Barkin said as he got up. "Give me some of those Fancy Gloves. I'm coming too."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I can get that you're tired of me," he said sternly to Mr. Barkin, and clearly to Bonnie as well. "But if you can't think of the one place that scared you to death, you have no heart," Ron said, causing Kim and Mr. Barkin to turn around to him. "Stay with the system, but no matter what, you're always, and I mean _always_, going to feel fear like I do."

Kim stood shocked while Mr. Barkin's jaw dropped. Bonnie seemed to back away from Ron for a while as Tara smiled to Ron.

"Got it," Kim said, nodding. "So not the Drama."

Mr. Barkin nodded as well before the two walked away.

"Stoppable's really scaring me tonight," Mr. Barkin whispered to Kim. "I've never seen him so serious."

"Why do you think _I'm_ going?" Kim asked as she walked away, trying to warm herself up.

"So, Bass," Mr. Barkin said to Kim. "You, Stoppable, Mankey, Raizen, Hikari, Blaze and Sakurai fought against him, huh?" Mr. Barkin asked. "Must have been quite a scare."

Kim scoffed. "You have no idea," she said as she and Mr. Barkin walked through some bushes. "Lan said he failed to absorb the Virus Beast, but wandered the World in Kid Grave's body," Kim explained before looking to Mr. Barkin's PET as he placed on Kim's spare Battle Chip Gauntlets. "By any chance," Kim started out. "Is Signas… a Netopian Military NetNavi?"

"What's it to you?" Mr. Barkin asked sternly.

Kim grinned and held up her PET. "NetSavior, Level 6," Kim explained. "We're allies."

Mr. Barkin gaped. "So I see," he said. "Well, you're right. Signas was the second-in-command of the Netopian Military NetNavis, and kept fighting until the Colonel just vanished."

Kim shrugged. "Sounds like a mystery," she said as she placed her PET away. "So, what about Ron ails you right now, besides the fact that he's so serious?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mr. Barkin replied back.

Neither Kim nor Mr. Barkin could tell that someone was slowly stalking them.

Back at the Camp, Bonnie glared at Ron. She was filled with anger to the bone.

"_You might want to stop glaring, Bonnie_," Punk spoke up. "_It won't make a difference_."

"They think they're _so_ perfect, Punk," Bonnie complained. "I've done so much, and Kim, Ron, and even _Tara_ don't see that in me."

"Well, maybe that's because you made a deal with the devil!" Hope spat at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked to Hope with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"You think anyone would want to look up to _you?_" Marcella questioned. "You think you've done great things, but you've done something so horrible it can't be undone."

AncientMysticMan sighed while looking to Miracle.

"Should we tell them?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"The secret's been kept from her long enough," Miracle said before looking up. "Kim?" she asked.

Kim looked down to her Kimmunicator PET and nodded. "You're good to go." She confirmed.

AncientMysticMan nodded as he soon started to walk up next to Punk.

"_What are they talking about?!_" Bonnie exclaimed to Punk.

Punk just looked to AncientMysticMan. "Permission to tell?" he asked.

"Permission granted," AncientMysticMan replied. "Go on ahead."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Miracle Logged Out from her PET before AncientMysticMan did the same.

"Punk, what's going on?" Bonnie asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

Punk sighed. "_I was entrusted with the truth from what happened at the Lodge_." Punk explained.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised. "I remember distinctly at the Lodge that Kimmie's parents were chaperones, I never got the full experience of humiliating her, and I was spending the rest of the time with my Mother," Bonnie said. "Nothing else happened at—"

"_What REALLY happened at the Lodge was erased from your memories_," Punk stated. "_You called for James and Annabelle to be chaperones, and you were hired by Mr. Famous to test out Kim's stress levels, but failed_." Punk explained.

"Really?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised. "The very same Mr. Famous who saved Commander Beef from PlanetMan? The one who brought out HeatMan from TorchMan? _That_ Mr. Famous?" Bonnie remarked.

"_That's right_," Punk said with a nod. "_He wanted you to test out Kim's stress levels, but when you failed to humiliate Kim, you struck a deal with Amy Hall of World Three, something you weren't authorized to do_," Punk explained. "_Your goal was to regain all of the Stolen Synchro Chips ShadeMan stole from the first SciLab Attack, but Amy tricked you into getting Dark Chips instead_," Punk said before pausing. As he did, Bonnie's eyes went wide in shock, not believing she would ever do something like this. "_You temporarily performed CrossFusion, but with a corrupt Synchro Chip, and because of your rash actions, the NetSaviors erased your memory of the event_."

Bonnie got onto her knees in shock. "So," she started out while trying to catch her breath. "_That's_ the reason why everyone hates me, says I made a Deal with the Devil."

Punk nodded. "_From that event, we had a high, but not as high as Kim and Miracle, Synchro Rating_," Punk went on, letting the PET open up and allowing a familiar-looking Chip that Kim, Ron, Tara and Monique all had, causing Bonnie to gasp. "_Kim asked me to hold onto this until the right time came, but with this power comes a great deal of responsibility_."

Bonnie remained in shock as she looked towards what she believed to be a Synchro Chip. It glowed when she held it in her hand, but stopped after a while.

"So, I really _was_ the Monster on Mount M-Tech, huh?" Bonnie asked.

Punk nodded. "_Do everyone a favor_," he said as his mouth-plate lowered. "_Never be a Monster again_." Punk said before closing his mouth-plate again.

Bonnie nodded before looking back to Ron, who was talking with Tara.

"I actually think this place is nice," Tara said as Ron's eyes widened, causing Tara to chuckle nervously and wave her arms in surrender. "No offense."

"_Really?_" Ron asked.

Tara sighed. "Okay, so I lost my Battle Chip Gauntlets, but I'm trying to lighten up the mood," Tara said as she looked around. "Well, yeah the woods are… Woodsy. And the lake is peaceful—."

"You mean Lake Wannaweep?" Ron asked as Rufus chattered in fear. "You can take a Camper to Water, but when it comes to _that_ Water, you can't make him swim."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked.

Ron sighed as he took a stick, using it to stoke the fire. "It's something I don't really want to talk about," Ron explained. "But it happened during the beginning few days while I was at Camp," Ron started to tell, actually getting the Cheerleaders scared. "It was me, Rufus, and the Bonnie of 199X, Gil Moss, an abusive NetOp to a NetNavi who just decayed away, SwampMan."

_199X_…

"_No way am I going in that Water!_" a young Ron exclaimed in fear as other Campers happily dived in.

"_Hey, look at that!_" an Asian kid with black hair spat. "_Ronnie the Squeeb's afraid of Water!_"

"_Gil, don't make fun of him_," SwampMan said from Gil's Plug-In PET. "_He hasn't exactly been having a great summer so far_."

"_Yeah, I wish you would take it easy on him_." KarmaMan said.

"_Thank you, KarmaMan!_" young Ron exclaimed before looking to Gil angrily. "_That Water's gross, it's green, and at night, I've seen the fish glow. It's unnatural, people!_"

"_Gil, weren't you in the MORNING Swim Group?_" a Camp Counselor asked as he walked over, noticing the ruckus. "_You're supposed to be in Arts and Crafts right now!_"

Gil scoffed. "_There is no way I'm gonna get out to make some stupid wallet!_" Gil remarked.

"_You stay in there too long, you'll wrinkle up like a prune!_" SwampMan called out.

"_Tch!_" Gil spat. "_Yeah, right!_"

"_You know, I could take Gil's spot in Arts and Crafts and he could have my Afternoon Swim_," Ron suggested nervously before the thought of never having to go into the Water came into his mind. "_I mean, you know, for the whole summer._"

The Camp Counselor scoffed and threw his arms around. "_Oh, fine, whatever! Just change the activity roster!_" he complained. "_We're headin' for jungle war and Cyber Chaos here, people, that's all I know!_"

Gil scoffed and threw out his Plug-In PET. "_I still say you're a Squeeb_." He spat at Ron before blowing a raspberry.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Gil before a sudden anger arose inside of him. "_We'll see who's the Squeeb that the end of summer when you're all wrinkled up like a prune and I got a suitcase full of hand-made wallets, pot holders and lanyards._" Ron spat.

_When the end of Summer came, Gil was nowhere to be found_.

"_Where's Moss?!_" the Counselor yelled out.

Everyone had a nervous look on their faces before Ron looked to see something rise up from the Water.

"_I think I found him_." Ron said.

The Counselor walked over to where young Ron was, seeing a floating Plug-In PET.

"_SwampMan, where's Gil?_" KarmaMan asked as he came into the Cyberworld. However, there was no response.

"_Gil's gone, and so is SwampMan_," KarmaMan reported as he appeared on the Plug-In PET of Ron. "_To where, I don't know_."

The Counselor sighed and picked up the PET. "_Hardly working_," the Counselor noted before looking to Ron, placing his hand on his shoulder. "_You're lucky, I guess_," the Counselor said sadly. "_We'll have to close down the Camp because of this_."

Ron sighed before the two walked off, not noticing a hand emerge from the water, followed by raspy breathing.

_Present…_

"And that was the last I saw of Gil," Ron explained. "People say he died, people say he swam away, but he's gone, that's all I know."

Everyone stood in shock as Bonnie started to shockingly show some sympathy. "So, you've been a Loser for, like, forever?" she asked.

"What was that?!" Rufus exclaimed angrily.

"Nothing!" Bonnie exclaimed nervously, eliciting a grin from Ron and a snicker from Tara.

Kim and Mr. Barkin had just finished collecting firewood and were heading back. As they were walking towards the campsite, Kim heard some sort of squishing sound.

"Mr. Barkin, did you hear that?" Kim asked as she readied a Spreader.

Mr. Barkin looked around and looked back to Kim. "Stoppable's getting to you," he said before letting out a smile. "That's just Nature's Night Music." He said before picking up some more firewood.

Just then, something grabbed Mr. Barkin's leg. Mr. Barkin gasped and attempted to form a WideSword, but was dragged away. He tried to yell out to Kim, but a hand was placed over his mouth before he was dragged into a bush.

Kim heard this and aimed her Spreader all around. For some reason, Mr. Barkin was no longer there.

"Mr. Barkin?!" Kim called out. There was no response, so Kim tried again. "Mr. Barkin?!" Kim yelled this time, but like before, the only noise was the sound of owls hooting.

Kim panted and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, find Signas," she ordered. "Someone took Mr. Barkin, and we need to find out where he went."

Miracle nodded. "_Say no more_," Miracle said. "_I'm on it_."

Kim nodded. "I'm going back to the Camp, see if he went there." Kim said before running off.

Ron was still with the other Cheerleaders until Kim ran over. "Has anyone seen Mr. Barkin?" she asked frantically.

"Kim duh, Barkin's with you." Bonnie said.

"Not anymore." Kim answered earning a stunned silence.

Tara stood up with her eyes wide. "Where is he?" she asked.

Kim started to stutter nervously. "I-I-I-I don't know," she stuttered. "There were these strange noises, he was there," Kim explained as everyone stood in shock. "More weird sounds, some crackling, and the next nanosecond, he was gone!"

"What?!" Tara exclaimed.

"This can_not_ be happening!" Ring exclaimed from the Cyberworld.

"What do we do?" Punk asked Miracle and AncientMysticMan.

"We defend our NetOps at all times." Miracle replied back.

"It's the only thing we _can_ do." AncientMysticMan pointed out.

Kim remained silent before she started to look around, her eyes growing wide. "Wait, where are Liz and Marcella?" she asked.

"They went to the Restroom." Jessica explained.

As if on cue, the sound of Liz and Marcella screaming caught everyone's attention.

"Come on!" Kim yelled to Ron. "AreaSteal!" Kim called out, teleporting away.

"Burner!" Ron called out, leaping onto a Red Fishy Virus and heading after Kim.

Tara sighed. "No powers, no nothing!" she complained as she soon took out her Battle Chip Gate and followed Kim and Ron, followed by everyone else.

"Kim, Buddy System!" Ron called out as he dashed towards the Restroom. Kim teleported there and looked inside, where Ron landed back on the ground.

"What have I told you about the Buddy System?" Ron asked sternly.

"It didn't help Liz and Marcella." Kim spat back sternly.

"_Kim, are you there?_" Miracle's voice called out.

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET as Ron's own PET sounded off just as Tara arrived.

"_I've picked up several NetNavi Readings_," Miracle explained. "_One is from Signas, the second from Gatz, and the third from Saffron_," Miracle said before showing Kim a map of all of the readings. "_They seem pretty close, Gatz and Saffron's signatures, but Signas's is further away_."

"So, their PETs are still operational!" Tara exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Rufus started to chatter. Kim, Ron and Tara all looked down to see Rufus pointing at a green and muddy footprint on the ground.

"That is _not_ a human footprint!" Ron exclaimed.

"And from what you've told us, _Bass_ floats in the air!" Tara exclaimed.

Kim started to hyperventilate. "I'm starting to get a little creeped out here." She said, now feeling scared.

It took some convincing but now everyone was inside of Ron's old cabin. "It was in here that I was able to survive anything Camp Wannaweep threw at me."

"Except for the chimp," Kim said, causing Ron to shiver before Tara raised her hand. "Yes Tara?" Kim said.

"Did you bring any food, by any chance?" Tara asked.

"_Tara!_" Ring whispered from Tara's PET. "_Aren't all NetSaviors supposed to be prepared with food of their own?_"

"Sorry!" Tara replied back. "I would have brought some food, but that was before someone was starting to pick us off, one by one!"

Ron sheepishly rubbed his neck. "If I knew I was going to get stuck out here I would've brought some," he joked. "But fear not," Ron pulled a floorboard up and pulled out some snacks. "If we lift the floorboard like so, we'll find my

secret stash of snacks."

"Cool!" Tara exclaimed.

"Tara, those are ancient." Kim had a disgusted look.

"G-Ross!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Pop-Pop Porters food-style pork wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades!" Ron exclaimed, holding up the bag.

"If you say so." Kim wasn't touching the food and a lot of the cheerleaders were the same.

"Great," Bonnie soon complained not long after, gaining everyone's attention. "Our squad is short two people and there is nobody to drive us to the Competition!"

"Forget the competition!" One of the remaining cheerleaders exclaimed. "How are we going to survive the night?! There's something out there!"

"Okay, okay, you're right," Bonnie said in a placating manner before thinking about it. "Do you think that something can drive?"

"Really?" Ron said, giving her a look as a Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Punk's face in the Cyberworld. "And you call me an idiot."

"_Bass_ is out there too!" Jessica exclaimed. "You think _he'll_ drive us?" she spat.

"Alright everyone calm down, we'll get through this," Kim said. "Now here's the plan—"

"Uh, ex_cuse_ me?" Ron asked, feeling offended.

"What?!" Kim asked, now starting to feel annoyed.

"On the School Bus, Barkin and _Signas_ are in charge. When we're saving the World, you and _Miracle_ are in charge. But here at Camp Wannaweep, AncientMysticMan and I are in charge!" Ron pointed out.

"Ron, this is serious!" Kim exclaimed.

"Note. Serious. Face." Ron enunciated, pointing to his face.

"**POSSIBLE!**" Mr. Barkin's voice interrupted them. "**STOPPABLE! HELP!**"

"Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked as Kim ran out.

"He's out there!" Kim called out. "Let's go!"

Ron looked to Tara. "Remain on alert." He told the cheerleaders before leaving in time to catch up with Kim, only to see Mr. Barkin running towards them with fear, his arms stuck to the side, covered in green muck.

"Possible!" Mr. Barkin said after some panting.

"It's okay, Mr. Barkin, we're here!" Kim said as she and Ron ran up to him.

Mr. Barkin panted some more. "It's, it's drippin' and oozin' muck!" Mr. Barkin said while shivering.

"Mr. B what exactly is _it?_" Ron asked looking grossed out.

"A creature so freakish and disgusting that it makes me ill visualizing it." Mr. Barkin shuddered.

Rufus gagged and nearly threw up.

"Oh, come on!" Kim exclaimed while rolling her eyes. "I think we survived worse," Kim dismissed before stopping as she looked at Mr. Barkin. "Did you say 'oozing muck'?"

Screams caused them to turn to Cabin 13 which was flashing bright with lights.

"And _It's_ back there!" Ron exclaimed.

"FireTower!" Tara's voice came. "Battle Chip In, Download!"

"AquaTower!" another voice called out, causing an explosion to occur.

Kim, Ron and Mr. Barkin all ran back to the Camp, where green muck started to fill the Cabin before imploding, revealing a Green Creature with muck and the Cheerleaders all stuck in it.

The Creature turned around and panted, looking to Ron especially.

"That's the guy." Mr. Barkin said as he turned his head away.

"He _is_ freakish!" Ron exclaimed in disgust.

"I heard that, Squeeb!" the Creature exclaimed as he stormed up to Ron. "Remember me?" he asked.

"Not really," Ron said as he readied his Battle Chip Gauntlets. "And to be honest, I'd have to recognize you."

"Oh, come on, Ronnie, think!" the Creature exclaimed as he slowly formed a TankCannon. "We switched places. You took my Arts and Crafts, and I took your Swim Time." The Creature said before aiming the TankCannon at Ron.

Ron formed a BronzeFist and knocked the TankCannon away. He immediately gasped as the image of a familiar Camp Bully was superimposed onto the Creature.

"Gil?" Ron asked.

Kim and Mr. Barkin looked back and forth at each other, as did their NetNavis.

"Gil…" Mr. Barkin trailed.

"'Gil' who?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I am no longer Gil," Gil exclaimed before shooting off the roof. "Now, I am _Gill!_"

Ron released a Sweatdrop. "Uh, what's the difference?" Ron asked as he looked back to Kim and Mr. Barkin, who were also confused.

"I added an 'l'," Gil explained. "You know, as in gill, as in this things that

grew and mutated?!" Gill exclaimed, causing Kim to back away in horror.

Gill took notice of this and shot some muck at Kim. Not quick enough to react, Kim was stuck to a tree.

"KP!" Ron called out, running towards Kim.

Gill got in the way. "Step away from Miss Possible, Ronnie." Gill warned.

Ron narrowed his eyes as one tree went down in flames. "How do you know her?" he asked.

"Oh, I know all about your life, Squeeb!" Gill spat. "It's been goin' great, hasn't it?"

Ron shrugged as he started to form another weapon. "I've got some complaints, but who doesn't?" he asked.

"Is one of your complaints that you're a stinking mutant?!" Gill questioned.

"Alright, Son," Mr. Barkin said, getting in between Ron and Gill. "Let's take a timeout here before things get out of hand."

Gill growled and shot more muck towards Mr. Barkin, pinning him to a tree.

"Do you mind?!" Gill exclaimed. "Can't you see I'm catching up with my Old Camp Buddy?" Gill asked before glaring at Ron. "So, Ron," he said. "Did you ever hear why they shut down the Camp?"

"You drowned!" Ron exclaimed. "And you left SwampMan to rust!"

"I didn't drown, and SwampMan was useless to me!" Gill remarked.

Once again, another tree set on fire and burned to the ground.

"Well, it turns out…" Gill started out before letting out a chuckle. "Oh, you're gonna love this! The Lake had been polluted by Runoff from the Science Camp."

Ron stopped getting tense and looked towards where the Science Camp was, seeing Runoff coming from some pipes.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I thought that was the Band Camp."

"No," Gill corrected Ron, pointing towards a Camp with flags of horns on it. "_That's_ Band Camp!"

"_Really?_" Ron asked. "I thought that was Clown Camp."

"No!" Gill said, even more irritated. "_That's_ Clown Camp!" he exclaimed, showing a Camp that had a balloon figure of a clown at the front.

Ron laughed. "Oh, yeah," he said. "You've gotta love those Clowns."

Gill growled, getting Ron tense again. "Okay, the point is… the Lake was _toxic!_" he exclaimed.

"See, I thought that Lake was funky," Ron said, letting out a sigh. "Boy, I'm glad I never went in," Ron said before pointing a finger to Gill. "You, on the other hand, you practically…" Ron paused after realizing what had happened. His eyes widened with shock. "You practically _lived_ in that water."

"While you made wallets!" Gill exclaimed.

Three more trees burned and fell down. "_You_ abandoned SwampMan!" Ron exclaimed accusingly.

"Look, we know plenty of scientists, maybe someone can cure you," Kim said with reassurance. "There's Mr. Famous, Dr. Hikari…"

"Science?!" Gill exclaimed in anger. "Science _made_ me like this!"

"And you let SwampMan rot!" Ron exclaimed angrily once again, another tree burning down, this time, getting everyone's attention and causing them to scream. "I bet that you're able to use Battle Chips stolen from Tara, am I correct"

"Aren't you a smart one?" Gill remarked before grinning at Kim. "And aren't you wondering how I jammed all your communications?" Gill asked Kim.

"Equipment stolen from Telecommunications Camp?" Kim asked, shocking Gill.

"Lucky Guess." Gill said, refusing to give in.

"And… Lucky Move," Kim quipped, using AreaSteal to get free. Gill gasped as she soon teleported next to Ron, now armed with a SuperVulcan. "Which _also_ proves that _you_ were behind the Blowout on the Bus, and everything else!" she exclaimed. "Why did you do it?"

"All part of my plan to have revenge against Ron Stoppable!" Gill exclaimed.

"But what about that Dimensional Area Generator?" Ron questioned. "Are you with Bass?"

Gill chuckled. "Oh, _Bass?_" he asked, spreading out his arms. Immediately, a Dimensional Area covered the entire Camp. "_He_ helped me lure you here, gave me a chance to rule by his side!"

Bass soon appeared at Bonnie's side, leveling a Dark Arm Blade at her neck and causing Bonnie to gasp with shock.

"Bass!" Kim exclaimed. "I thought you despised Humans!"

"_**But some of them share an inherent feeling for revenge, like I do**_," Bass said. "_**It was Gill's lust for revenge that caught my attention**_."

"You are _so_ low!" Ron exclaimed. "Whatever Gill is doing, he won't give it to you!"

"_**I'm not working for him**_," Bass said with disgust. "_**HE'S working for ME**_."

"That's right!" Gill exclaimed madly. "Did I mention at contact with muck will turn you into a Mutant?" Gill asked, causing everyone to shudder. "Just. Like. Me."

"This is sick and wrong!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed.

"There's no _way_ they're going to let a bunch of Mutants be part of the Competition!" Bonnie complained. She was about to go on until the Dark Arm Blade was placed closer to her neck, getting her to take a deep breath and hold her neck in.

"There is no competition!" Gill exclaimed, forming an AquaSword as another tree burned to the ground. "Don't you get it? It was all a trap!" he yelled as he turned back to Ron with a sadistic grin. "And guess what, Ronnie, you're next." He spat.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Did you at all _care_ for SwampMan?!" he exclaimed as trees burned to the ground behind him.

"Did I _care_ for him?" Gill asked. He let out a laugh. "I prefer the Water more than pathetic NetNavis! Bass, however, is an exception. Everyone will become a Mutant like I did, and my Vengeance will be supreme!"

Ron started to yell, causing everyone to gasp as he glowed with Fire, Water, Earth and Air.

"**CrossFusion!**" Ron yelled, transforming into AncientMysticMan.

Kim covered her eyes as fire started to spread from his transformation. It was enough to free Tara and Bonnie, as they got down.

Tara and Bonnie both ran over towards Kim as Ron landed on the ground.

"Kim?" Tara said nervously as Ron's eyes glowed red. "What's happening?"

"_**YOU THREW AWAY YOUR LIFE AND YOUR FRIEND!**_" Ron exclaimed angrily as he craned his neck. "_**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**_" Ron called out before charging at Gill.

Bass sent a BassBuster Blast towards Ron, but Ron grabbed the Blast and threw it to the side, freeing some more of the Cheerleaders. They all watched with shock as Ron started to grab Gill by the head, spinning him around and then tossing him towards the Docks.

Ron growled once again and stabbed his hand into the ground. The AncientMysticSword came onto his right hand before more fire spread around, eventually causing the Lake to set on fire.

"My lake!" Gill exclaimed. He growled at Ron and formed a Green AquaSword. "You're going to pay for this, Ronnie!" Gill called out as he charged towards Ron.

"He lets out more rage, he'll burn down the Camp, and us with it!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed as he got free.

"Then we'll stop him!" Bonnie proclaimed, showing that she got her Synchro Chip.

Kim grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Don't think that you're still off," she said. "You help us, but you come right with us after!" Kim ordered.

Bonnie seemed to whimper at Kim's anger before Kim released her and took out the Miracle Synchro Chip.

"**Miracle!**" Kim called out.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim, Tara and Bonnie all called out, slotting in their Synchro Chips.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim, Tara and Bonnie called out, spreading their arms out.

Bonnie thrust her arms down to her sides, allowing a black bodysuit to appear. She spun around and formed the Punk Chain on her left hand before stretching out her right, allowing a normal red-armored gauntlet to emerge on her right arm with a shield on it. Bonnie grinned and spread her arms out, where Punk's Crest formed onto her chest before the rest of her armor came on. Red armor appeared on her legs before black, spiked pads appeared on her shoulders. She twirled around and allowed two white wings to appear before she lowered her head, letting her helmet come into place. As she lifted her head back up, a mouth-guard appeared over her mouth, and Bonnie twirled around the Punk Chain before thrusting it into the air with her shield held low. She grinned as she kept her right knee bent with her left knee stretching out under her Punk Chain.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Bonnie called out.

Bass stood before the Cheerleaders and Mr. Barkin.

"You chose the wrong man to mess with." Mr. Barkin said as he formed a HeroSword on both of his arms. With that, he charged towards Bass.

Bass formed two Dark Arm Blades and clashed with Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but Bass slashed apart his HeroSwords and threw him to the side.

"_**Who's next?**_" Bass asked.

"That would be me!" Bonnie called out as she slammed into Bass, knocking him back slightly.

Bass chuckled as he looked to Bonnie, now in CrossFusion. "_**A new player, huh?**_" Bass asked. "_**Interesting**__._"

"You can't take Bass on alone!" Kim exclaimed to Bonnie. She turned her head to Tara. "Help out Bonnie."

"Against _Bass?!_" Tara exclaimed. "No. _Way!_" Tara protested, but stopped when she noticed Kim snarl. "_Unless_ you give me that look," she corrected herself before charging towards Bass. "Bass, here I come!"

Ron angrily swung at Gill as Gill used an AquaSword to defend himself. The two clashed high and low with each other before they both struck high. Ron growled and grabbed Gill's hands, locking his blade with the AncientMysticSword before kicking Gill towards the edge of the Dock.

"You can't beat me in my own element, Ronnie!" Gill exclaimed. He turned around and swung the AquaSword across, allowing the fire on the Lake to be extinguished. Gill laughed and dived right in, but Ron walked forwards as his eyes turned blue now.

"**ANTIWATER!**" Ron called out.

The water from the Lake started to erupt, and Gill came out, now on top of an AquaTower.

"StepSword!" Gill called out, dashing towards Ron.

Ron charged back using the same Battle Chip, and the resulting collision resulted in both Ron and Gill falling from the sky.

"**I'LL GET YOU FOR ABANDONING SWAMPMAN!**" Ron roared, charging towards Gill with full fury.

"Ron!" Kim called out, kicking Gill aside and using her MiracleWorker to block Ron's attack.

"**KP, GET OUT OF THE WAY!**" Ron roared out. "**GILL IS MINE!**"

Kim growled and continued to lock blades with Ron, the two eventually circling each other. Ron yelled as he slashed Kim away, knocking her into a cabin, which immediately shattered upon impact.

Ron panted heavily as he walked towards Kim, picking her up.

"Ron, snap out of it!" Kim exclaimed as she woke up. She took her left hand and slapped Ron straight across the face with it.

Ron felt the slap hit his cheek before looking to Kim, his eyes reverting back to normal.

"Gill's done a lot of crazy things, but going out of control is taking it too far!" Kim reprimanded.

"It… it wasn't Gill that caused this," Ron said as he dropped to his knees. "It's the Camp. I've always had nightmares here, nightmares that never end."

Kim looked to Ron stunned. She was about to call him out once again, but a tear slid down her face. She placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and immediately embraced him soon afterwards.

"Then I'm sorry," Kim said sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. I'm sorry for not believing you," Kim said as Ron stuttered. "You have every right to be mad."

Ron gasped as he was soon released. Kim looked to Ron with a smile. "You wanna give Gill a lesson for calling you a Squeeb?" Kim asked.

Ron grinned. "My pleasure." He said as Kim helped him up.

"Free swim, Ronnie!" Gill called out as he got back up.

Ron looked to Gill and smirked. He lowered his Mouth Guard to show it.

"You're on!" Ron called out.

"Punk Chain!" Bonnie called out as she sent the Punk Chain towards Bass.

"Ring Rang!" Tara announced, sending forth a Barrage of Rings towards Bass as well.

Bass formed his Dark Aura, but Bonnie saw this coming.

"NorthWind, Battle Chip In!" she called out.

Bass looked to the side as the NorthWind Attack struck him, blowing away his Dark Aura.

"My turn!" Tara exclaimed. "Ring Barrage!"

Bass twirled his hands around. "_**Hell's Rolling!**_" he called out, countering the Ring Barrage.

Some of the Hell's Rolling Attack made it through the Ring Barrage and headed towards Tara and Bonnie.

"Punk Shield!" Bonnie called out, forming a Barrier in front of them.

Ron and Gill fought underwater, sword-to-sword combat. The two locked blades before Gill kicked Ron away, but Ron had tied something to Gill's leg.

"You can't win, Ronnie!" Gill taunted. "This is _my_ element!"

"And Arts and Crafts are mine!" Ron exclaimed, pulling on the rope he made.

"Hey!" Gill called out as he fell onto his back.

"KP! Rufus! Now!" Ron called out.

"Now!" Bonnie yelled out.

"This isn't happening!" Gill called out as Kim flew on a DashCondor with Rufus, both pulling on the rope.

Ron grinned and flew into the air with Dragon Wings.

"**PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Ron and Bonnie called out at the same time.

"StepSword, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out as he gained a CyberSword on one hand.

"RockCube, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie called out as one RockCube appeared in front of her.

"HeroSword, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, summoning a HeroSword.

"RockCube, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie called out once again, summoning another RockCube.

"StepCross, Battle Chip In!" Ron finally called out, both hands glowing.

"GreatStone, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie yelled out, summoning a Storm of RockCubes.

"EvilCut!" Ron yelled out, slashing at Gill while he was still flying.

"Gaia Quake!" Bonnie exclaimed, causing RockCubes to rain down onto Bass.

Bass formed his Dark Arm Blades and slashed at the RockCubes, but they kept on coming. Bonnie yelled some more, and soon enough, Bass found himself being overwhelmed. Before the attacks could hit him, he instantly teleported away.

"Coward!" Bonnie yelled.

Gill yelled as he was sent crashing into some tires before Kim flew past a Dock, stopping just as Gill came crashing into the Wooden Deck.

Kim got off as Ron flew down. Both looked to Gill as he panted in a raspy tone.

"Free Swim's over!" Ron quipped.

"Mm-hmm!" Rufus chattered in agreement.

Bass looked to Gill with disappointment. Before he could attack Kim and Ron while they had their backs turned, a CyberSword was aimed to his neck.

"Don't even think about it, Bass." A voice warned.

Everyone turned to see Monique, now in CrossFusion. Amelia and Josh arrived as well, aiming their weapons at Bass and Gill.

"_**This isn't over**_." Bass said as he closed his eyes and Logged Out.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Kim chuckled as she looked to Monique. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Still getting used to the new signal," Monique admitted. "Took us a while to pinpoint your location."

Kim chuckled before the Dimensional Area went down, getting everyone out of CrossFusion. They all grabbed their PETs before Kim looked to Bonnie.

"Gaining the ability to CrossFuse doesn't make you a NetSavior," Kim said. "You still have a lot to make up for."

Bonnie nodded at this before the NetPolice arrived, led by Famous.

The next morning, everyone was being cured of their near mutations by the NetPolice. Manuela watched over it before Ron looked to Gill in a net.

"That was for SwampMan," Ron said. "The next time you have a NetNavi, which will be never, you take care of it."

"Hurry, man, my feet are webbing as we speak!" Mr. Barkin yelled to the NetSaviors before being hosed down.

"Ron, you are still a Squeeb!" Gill called out before Agent Saito dropped him in clean water. "And you always will be!"

Kim scoffed before redirecting Ron to a man with blonde hair.

"Ron, meet Dr. Lurkin," she said. "He specializes in Genetic Mutations for the NetPolice Science Division." Kim explained as Ron shook his hand.

"You think you can get Gil back to normal?" Ron asked. "With about fifteen years of imprisonment?"

"Well, I specialize in genetically-altered rutabagas, so this should be _quite_ a challenge." Dr. Lurkin replied back while adjusting his glasses.

"I _will_ have my **REVENGE!**" Gill called out.

Ron and Dr. Lurkin looked to Gill before Lurkin smiled to Ron. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll fix him up."

"Get normal soon, Gil!" Ron called out before walking away. "And don't you _dare_ abuse a NetNavi ever again!" he called out."

"Hey, hey! Check my neck. Everything cool?" Mr. Barkin asked Manuela as she came over.

"You are fine, Steven," Manuela said sternly. "Don't worry." She said with reassurance before walking towards Chief Kiefer.

"You and Agent Stoppable did good work here, Agent Possible," Kiefer said to Kim and Ron. "We are pleased about this update in progress."

Mr. Barkin came over and patted Ron on the back. "Nice work, Stoppable." He complimented.

"Thanks, Ron!" one of the Cheerleaders called out.

"That was epic!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You rule!" more Cheerleaders exclaimed.

"No, no, no, thank you, thank _you_." Ron said with a bow.

Tara smiled as she walked over, giggling before she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Ooh!" Rufus exclaimed in excitement.

"Ah…" Ron sighed.

Bonnie watched from the distance before Kim shot her a smile. Bonnie smiled back as she soon walked up to Ron.

"You know, it's not like you're not still, you know, you," Bonnie said as Ron glared at her. She didn't back down this time. "But it would really stink if that jerk had turned us into mutants. And you were kinda brave and all, so…" Bonnie said while taking a deep breath. "You rock, Ron." She complimented.

Ron smiled. "Boo-yah!" he exclaimed.

"Boo-yah! Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmm!" Rufus repeated.

"_Nice work, Bonnie_," Punk complimented. "_I'm proud of you_."

Bonnie sighed. "It hurt to say that, but it was the truth, after all," Bonnie pointed out. "I've still got lots to make up for."

"Would everyone like a ride home?" Famous asked. "Considering you were all lost last night, it's the least we could do."

Everyone nodded before Monique came over.

"Let's rock and load!" Monique exclaimed.

"I'll be right there, Monique," Ron said as he walked back to the Camp. "Just give me a minute."

Ron looked to the remains of Camp Wannaweep as he walked up the stairs to a stage.

"Pretty… Amazing." Kim complimented as she walked up behind him.

"I have to agree," Miracle said to AncientMysticMan. "Rough at first, but you and Ron rock here."

"Thanks." AncientMysticMan replied back.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"_Everything!_" Kim exclaimed. "You were _awesome!_"

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he said. "his is the one place where AncientMysticMan and I know the score, where Ron Stoppable knows what it takes to the last Camper standing," he added on before sitting on the steps. "I just wish that SwampMan were here to see it. I can't believe Gil just abandoned his NetNavi like that."

Kim placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "He's proud of you," she said. "I bet that my Mom can bring him back using some Back-Up Data that Miracle retrieved," Kim added on. "But the action… it wasn't about the place. It was about _you_."

Ron smiled. "So, I get to call the shots on our next Mission?" Ron asked.

Kim gave a nervous smile. "We'll see." She said, walking away.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed with a Cross-Popping Vein as his thoughts of being a leader shattered. "I know what that means!"

"_Ron,_" Miracle said. "_It just means 'We'll see'. You'll get your chance_."

"So it can happen?" AncientMysticMan asked with excitement.

"We can settle this with a NetBattle." Kim said slyly as they got into the Car.

Famous grinned. "Go right ahead," he said. "And welcome to Level Seven."

Kim and Ron both smiled before they looked to each other and took out their PETs.

"**JACK IN AND POWER UP!**"

From a distance away, Bass watched.

"_**Paranoia, Fear, and Anger**_," he said. "_**New Human Power to make me stronger**_."

Bass started to laugh before he disappeared, not knowing someone in a yellow car arrived. She narrowed her eyes at him before driving off after the NetPolice and NetSaviors.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? I hope that you all liked it. To be honest, I was crying when I wrote about SwampMan, and I was deep in anger when I wrote about how happy Gill seemed to be when Ron realized he abandoned SwampMan. It hit an emotional peak for me. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter very much, because I promise that more will be coming. I will always be working my very hardest to please you all with this Story, if it's the last thing I do. It will take me a while to get done, but I promise you all, it will be the greatest story you have ever read. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! Stay warm, all of you. I'll see you all soon!


	15. Princess of the Impossible

Hello again, everyone! This is me **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my competing Top Stories: **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I say that it's "Competing" because of all the drives and motivation I'm getting for my top three stories so far (All in Order): **Journey of the Knight**, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**, and **The Next Decade**. Still, I'm not letting anything get in my way. Thank you all for supporting me. My thanks especially goes to **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and increasing by the Day, the **Guest** Reviewers. I'm glad you all like the hard work I'm doing. Now, _please_, all **Guest** Reviewers, put a name for yourselves. It's getting hard for me to keep track of you all. Now, with that out of the way, please allow me to move onto my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 15: Princess of the Impossible

It was day at M-Tech High School. The Billboard outside read "Class Elections: Assembly Today". All of the Students were gathered together in the Gym as Mr. Barkin walked up to the podium.

"Listen up, people, The time has come to choose M-Tech High's new Student Government," Mr. Barkin explained, though no one seemed to be interested. "Class president is a magnificent burden, an excruciating opportunity," Mr. Barkin went on before he straightened up his posture. "Now, let's have some nominations for this glorious, thankless task."

In the Cyberworld, all of the NetNavis of the Students looked to their NetOps with Sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their faces. So far, no one was even interested in doing this.

"So, anyone going to have a go at it?" a Football-themed NetNavi named GridMan asked.

"It seems that no one cares," AncientMysticMan said. "And, by the way, GridMan," AncientMysticMan added on. "What's your NetOp up to?"

"Brick?" Miracle asked. "You mean that Quarterback Bonnie's in love with?"

"I have no idea what she sees in him, to be honest," Punk said. "I disapprove."

"Can we all get back to the point?" Signas asked. "We need nominations!"

"Yeah, this is a Democracy, People!" Mr. Barkin yelled out as everyone was bored. "Now, do as I say and let's hear some nominations!"

Kim was listening with great intent before she looked to Ron, who was deadpan at this speech. A Cross-Popping Vein grew on her head before she elbowed Ron in the stomach, causing him to look up.

Kim directed her eyes towards Mr. Barkin before narrowing her eyes at herself.

"_Go, Kim!_" Miracle called out from the Kimmunicator PET.

Ron nodded as he got up. "Mr. Barkin," he spoke up. "From the great State of Confusion," Ron said, causing Kim to raise an eyebrow. "I am proud to nominate our next Class President, Kim Possible and her NetNavi, Miracle!" Ron called out.

At that moment, everyone, even the NetNavis, cheered for Kim.

"Second!" Rufus called out.

Bonnie looked over to Kim and scowled.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "I was trying to get _you_ to run for Class President!"

"KP, you've made your own Synchro Chip, you lasted the longest against Bass, and you've been able to maintain your status as Cheer Captain," Ron said. "You deserve the honor."

Kim blushed at this before Mr. Barkin started to clear his throat.

"So… any Challengers?" he asked.

Bonnie shot up. "I nominate Brick Flagg!" she exclaimed proudly as Brick was busy searching through Data on his Red and Brown PET.

"What?" Kim asked.

"What?" Miracle asked in disbelief.

"_**WHAT?!**_" GridMan exclaimed.

Brick removed his headphones. "What?" he asked, causing everyone to falter.

"This is a Dark Day for M-Tech," GridMan said as Miracle and AncientMysticMan went to calm him down. "Truly, it is."

Mr. Barkin chuckled. "The Cheerleader versus the Quarterback," he mused. "Classic." Mr. Barkin added on with a grin on his face.

"I don't know, Bonnie," Brick said. "I'm not actually sure if I'm Class President Material," Brick said before letting out a sigh. "I'm more of a NetBattler rather than a Politician."

"_He's right_," GridMan said from Brick's PET. "_Brick has qualified for several tournaments, and we can't take any chances, not since Bass revealed himself on Halloween and at Camp Wannaweep_."

"_Bass_ fled from me," Bonnie said. "He was just scared of me, so I know what's best."

"Or maybe, he was just testing you," Monique said, getting everyone to look to Monique Raizen. "He only let out a Fraction of his Power, and according to Ring and Pallete , he let out yet _another_ Fraction of his Power against you."

"Bass has been holding back on us," Kim spoke up. "He's allying himself with as many villains or cold-hearted people as we speak, so we don't know when he could strike next."

Brick suddenly shot up. "But I'm not letting that stop me," Brick said. "If Bass wants a battle, I'll take him on, anywhere, anytime," he said before looking to GridMan. "After all that Bass has done, I'm willing to do anything it takes to bring him down, even in the memory of Shun."

GridMan nodded. "_My original NetOp_," GridMan said. "_It was Bass's fault that he died at the Lab during the Virus Beast Incident, and I won't forget Shun_."

Brick nodded before Mr. Barkin started to clap his hands. "Okay, we have our two competitors, so everyone, get your votes in, and Stoppable, Rockwaller, AncientMysticMan, Punk," Mr. Barkin said to Ron, AncientMysticMan, Bonnie and Punk, getting all four to turn to Mr. Barkin and Signas respectively. "Get to work on promoting your candidates." Mr. Barkin said sternly before leaving with a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess to the victor goes the spoils," GridMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld. "Good luck, Miracle."

"You too, GridMan," Miracle said as she and GridMan shook hands. "Take care of yourself… and your NetOp more."

GridMan chuckled. "Brick would be lost without me," GridMan joked. "See ya!" he said before signing off.

"_GridMan, Logging Out_."

Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Brick soon started to make their way out of the School. On their way out, Kim sent a glare and a nod to Bonnie. Bonnie understood what Kim was saying to her and silently nodded back before the four parted ways.

Later on, Kim and Ron were at a Miniature Golf Course. Kim was at the Fifteenth Hole, where the Eiffel Tower was in the way.

"Imagine the ball not going _into_ the Eiffel Tower, but _through_ it." Ron said to Kim.

Kim putted the Ball easily, getting her Hole in One. She had done this as Ron was talking, and after she was done, she looked back to Ron with annoyance.

"What does _this_ have to do with my Campaign?" Kim asked.

"_I really don't see a point to this, Ron_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Shouldn't we be promoting Kim for Class President right now?_"

"_Yeah_," Miracle added on in agreement. "_I mean, Bonnie's probably painted dozens of 'Pick Brick' Posters up by now_."

"You guys aren't getting it," Ron said. "All Political Strategies are figured out on the Golf Course."

"If _that_ were true, then Duff Killigan would have ruled the World by now." Kim joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ron said deadpan as he let out a Sweatdrop. "Now, let's move onto Old Faithful, shall we?

Kim growled as she used her AreaSteal Ability to teleport in front of Ron, blocking his path.

"I don't care about the big Political Deals!" Kim exclaimed. "I want to help the people," Kim explained. "It's all of our jobs."

Ron sighed. "Kim, you're going to have to cut out this serious stuff if you want to beat Brick and GridMan, people hate that!" Ron exclaimed. Kim just placed her hands on her hips and released a Cross-Popping Vein. "Oh, and maybe you should get a dog, Voters love dogs, just don't get Rush," Ron said as Kim looked to her nails. "Lan and Maylu say that he still has trauma from when ShadeMan turned him into the Rush Synchro Chip."

Kim was about to protest until Kim's Kimmunicator PET and Ron's PET went off. They both pulled them out to see Wade, TechMan, Famous, and a blonde teenage girl with a white dress appear on their screens.

"What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked to who the new girl on the screen was. "Wait a minute," she said. "Princess _Pride?_" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "Lan told me so much about you!"

"_And I have heard so much about you two, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable_," Princess Pride said. "_I have contacted the NetSaviors to ask for your help_."

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait a minute," Ron said. "If you're a good friend of Lan's, then why didn't you ask for his help? I mean, you _did_ make him a Knight of BrightLand, after all."

"_Agents Lan and Chaud are on a Mission of their own_," Famous explained. "_It's one that we believe can help put an end to Bass_."

Kim and Ron sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," Kim said. "So, once again, what's the Sitch?"

Princess Pride took the turn to speak as KnightMan appeared next to her on another screen. "_Have you heard of my country, BrightLand?_" Pride asked.

Kim chuckled. "Yeah, I do," Kim replied back. "You're the Princess of it, soon to become Queen."

"_Right now, Princess Pride is in a situation_," Wade said. "_There are very little Agents to help her out, and BrightLand is being terrorized_."

"_How_ dangerous are we talking here?" Ron asked.

"_Well, more dangerous than M-Tech Mall is when it comes to Discount Sales_," TechMan said. "_We're talking about an entire Kingdom and its only Monarch in danger here, Agents_."

Kim and Ron exchanged looks with one another before turning their attention back to Famous, Wade, TechMan, Princess Pride and KnightMan. "Okay, so what's the Sitch if our part of Netopia isn't within BrightLand's Area of Jurisdiction?" Kim asked.

"_We can explain, but we feel that this line is not too secure_," Famous explained. "_All other Agents are looking into anything they can find on taking down Bass or bringing Neo Nebula to an end_," Famous added on. "_You two are our only NetSaviors available right now_."

"_My Lady has prepared to meet you at the M-Tech Airport_," KnightMan said. "_You are due to leave in thirty minutes_."

"_I will be waiting at Gate MMBN5_," Princess Pride said. "_I look forward to meeting you both_."

Kim and Ron both nodded as they started to head towards the Airport.

Later on, Kim and Ron arrived at the M-Tech Airport. The two looked around to try and find Princess Pride at the place they were given.

"Who put Gate MMBN3 Blue next to MMBN3 White?" Ron asked as he and Kim turned a corner.

"Who knows?" Kim asked. Soon, she and Ron came to Gate MMBN5, where Princess Pride was waiting, with some Guards protecting her.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, welcome," Princess Pride said. "I have been waiting to meet you for quite some time now."

Kim and Ron both bowed. "As have we, Princess Pride," Kim said. "Shall we leave now?"

"My Royal Jet is being fueled up as we speak," Princess Pride said. "We can wait for now."

"Good," Ron said as he noticed two men walk by and sit down at a bench. "I have to talk to some people about Kim's Campaign Election." Ron said before walking off.

Princess Pride chuckled. "'Election'?" she asked. "What is your title?"

"Class President," Kim explained. "Ron made me a candidate, but I only want to help the people who can't help themselves."

Princess Pride sighed reminiscently. "I remember when I took the Throne for BrightLand," Princess Pride said. "I was young, and full of my own ideas. I wanted to see the World, and see what else I could do as a Princess before my time as Queen came."

Kim smiled. "What did you find out?" Kim asked.

"I found Grave," Pride said. "At the same time that KnightMan and I found Lan and MegaMan," Pride went on. "At that time, I was trying to avoid going back, and went under the name of Patch."

Kim chuckled. "It must have been quite some ride for you, huh?" the Girl who could do Anything asked.

"You're right," Pride replied back. "Meeting with Lan, helping to fight Grave, it was all a thrill, but the _best_ part of it all was meeting new friends… and helping people, like you are doing right now."

Kim smiled before a Guard came up.

"Princess Pride, we are ready to leave." The Guard said.

Princess Pride nodded before Ron came back.

"KP, as your Campaign Manager, I must veto this Mission," Ron said. Kim and Pride looked to Ron with surprise, as well as the Guards. "No offense, but this whole 'Helping' Thing is not helping your Polls."

Kim and Pride looked to one another with confusion before looking back to Ron. "What 'Polls'?" Kim asked.

"Oh, these two guys I talked to back there." Ron said.

"_Really?!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed from Ron's PET. "_You're doing a veto based on the opinions of two strangers?!_"

Pride chuckled nervously as she walked up to Kim. "You should fire him," she said. "I don't think that Agent Stoppable knows a thing about Politics."

"I'll _consider_ it," Kim said grimly before grabbing Ron. "Come on, we can talk about my Poll Numbers later."

"And maybe get a new Campaign Manager while you're at it." Miracle joked before everyone boarded the Private Jet. They were soon off to BrightLand, Princess Pride's Sovereign Country within Netopia.

However, before any of them could leave, the two men that Ron were talking to started to get up. They unsheathed Medieval Versions of CyberSwords and Wreckers before a third man joined them, aiming a LaserBlast at the three. He grinned and fired.

"_Your Highness, look out!_" KnightMan called from Princess Pride's PET.

Pride gasped as she looked to the side, seeing the blasts incoming.

Kim and Ron immediately ran towards where the blast was and, using their newly-enhanced Battle Chip Gauntlets, formed a Barrier that defended them before a CyberSword was thrown in their direction. Kim managed to catch the Medieval-Looking CyberSword and looked to it, seeing how much it resembled an actual Medieval-Age Knight Sword.

"Interesting," Kim said. She found a button on the hilt and pressed it, causing the Blade on the Medieval CyberSword to deactivate before she placed it on her belt and formed a Spreader from her arms. "But no cigar!" Kim quipped, shooting at the Knights.

'"Um, who are these?" Ron asked as the Barrier lowered.

"Knights of DarkLand," Pride explained. "Ever since MoltanicMan was Deleted, these Knights and their Descendants have been attempting to overthrow BrightLand and allow DarkLand to take over."

"We have to get on the Jet!" one Guard said.

All of a sudden, the Jet exploded, blowing Kim, Ron and Princess Pride across the Room, where more Knights were.

Kim snarled and formed a Blaster on her Arm. She took out a Battle Chip and held it out in front of her.

"Confusion, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, placing the Battle Chip into her Gauntlet before shooting it towards the Knights.

At that moment, all of the Knights were engulfed in a bright light. They looked around with confusion and pain as Kim and Ron helped Pride up.

"Come on," Kim said. "Wade says that this Chip will erase their Memories of our presence here, but more will be on their way," Kim said. "Forget going back to BrightLand for now, we can get to my House, where it's safer!"

Pride nodded as she got up. The rest of the Guards started to follow Kim and Ron as the Knights of DarkLand were left back at the exploded Gate, where they were now confused as to what was going on. Giving up, the Knights in disguise departed, not knowing what had just transpired.

At Kim's House, Ann was treating Princess Pride as she lay on the couch. Kim and Ron both watched, with James, Jim and Tim by their side as Ann made sure that the Princess of BrightLand was in top condition. Pride's guards had left so that she could be alone, but only one remained, by Princess Pride's request.

"How is she?" the remaining Guard asked.

Ann got up and sighed. "Princess Pride is stable for now," Ann explained. "However, from that blast radius at the airport, she only got a small splinter," Ann said, revealing a piece of metal. "Fortunately, I was able to get it out, so there's no harm done."

Princess Pride got back up and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Dr. Possible," Princess Pride said. "I am in your debt."

"Anytime, Princess Pride," Ann said as she curtsied with respect. "I'm always glad to help a friend of Lan's."

Kim sighed as she walked up. "What was the plan in coming to M-Tech to meet with me anyways?" Kim asked Pride and her Guard. "Couldn't we have just as easily flown to BrightLand ourselves? I mean, it's not that I don't like to get visits from Lan's friends, Higsby being an exception, but you're in danger right now, so why be so reckless?" Kim asked.

Pride sighed as she got back up. "The Knights of DarkLand have been targeting me since my preparation for a new Program that would revolutionize the ways of CrossFusion," Pride explained. "I've been working with Chaud Blaze on a new PET for quite some time now, but the software that BrightLand has produced is very valuable, and DarkLand wants to use it for themselves, to create Dark Chips that would turn NetNavis into the Eternal Knights of DarkLand."

Jim and Tim awed in amazement. "Wicked!" Tim exclaimed.

"So, just how valuable is this new kind of Software?" Jim asked. "If DarkLand wants it so badly, then it has to be worth something."

James glared at his Sons. "Jim, Tim, don't ask questions like that," he scolded. "If BrightLand doesn't want their new Software to fall into the wrong hands, Princess Pride has a right to keep it away from others."

The Guard nodded. "We were hoping that Agents Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable could act as the Honor Guards for Princess Pride in BrightLand, but it seems that the plan has failed." The Guard stated.

Kim sighed once again. "I can't stay in BrightLand forever," Kim said. "I have an Election to get to at School."

Pride smiled. "So I've heard," she said. "It would be nice to have my normal life again, even for just a day."

"That's _it!_" KnightMan exclaimed in the Cyberworld. "My Lady can stay at M-Tech and act as a new Student! The Knights would never find her there!"

"That sounds reasonable," Kim said. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and soon used it to scan Princess Pride. Pride looked to herself before Kim finished the scan. "However, in case someone takes a picture of you, Wade developed a Program that will censor your image. DarkLand has advanced technology like BrightLand, so they might try to find you on the Web."

The Guard smiled at this. "Perfect," he said. "I will head back to BrightLand immediately."

Pride smiled to her Guard. "Thank you, Wallace," the Princess of BrightLand said. "Please tell the Royal Guards that I will not be in BrightLand for a while."

Wallace nodded and walked away out of the House.

"Well, I'd better get going too," Ron said as he stretched his arms. "I need to find some ways to boost Kim's Poll Numbers so that they go through the roof."

"Just get some rest," Kim said as she patted Ron on the shoulder. "I'll worry about one problem at a time."

Ron smiled and left as well.

As Ron was leaving, AncientMysticMan noticed Wallace still standing outside the house.

"_Hey, Ron_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Wasn't that Guard supposed to leave immediately?_"

Ron narrowed his eyes at the Guard before starting to walk towards him. However, he stepped on a twig, causing Wallace to turn around. Before Ron could give chase, Wallace left, suddenly disappearing as he ran to the street.

"That was weird," Ron said as he raised an eyebrow. He took out his PET and looked to AncientMysticMan. "We should let the NetSaviors know about this."

"_Right_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Beginning Teleportation Sequence now_."

Ron nodded as he spread his arms out, teleporting away like a NetNavi Logging In and Out.

"We've got an extra room," Kim said as she helped Princess Pride get back onto her feet. "Follow me. You're going to enjoy yourself here."

Pride nodded before she was taken to one of the Guest Rooms within Kim's House. It was just underneath the stairs that led to her Room.

"Be sure not to let yourself stand out too much," Miracle said to KnightMan. "We know you can never leave Princess Pride's side, but you're recognized as the Head Knight of BrightLand, so if you're recognized, then this whole operation will be blown."

KnightMan nodded. "Thank you, Miracle," KnightMan said gratefully. "I shall do my best to maintain a low profile."

Kim and Pride both smiled as they looked to their PETs and heard what the plan was.

"I'll give you some spare clothes to use tomorrow," Kim said. "We need to do everything we can to make sure you don't give yourself away."

Pride smiled. "I'll try my best, Kim Possible," Princess Pride said. "Thank you."

"Good night." Kim said, leaving the room. As she left, she turned off the lights just as Princess Pride closed her eyes and went to sleep.

At the NetSavior Base, Ron was playing back the footage he had to Famous, Wade, TechMan, Monique, Pallete, Amelia, Yuna, Tara, Ring, Josh and TornadoMan. Wade watched carefully as the Guard ran towards the street before disappearing.

"And you're sure that this was the same Guard who was with Princess Pride?" Monique asked.

Ron nodded. "Wallace was the only known Guard at KP's House, and when he said he was leaving, AncientMysticMan saw him right outside the House, watching Princess Pride talk with Kim and her family."

"So, where's Kim now?" Tara asked.

"_I just got an update_," Wade said from the large screen. "_Kim's looking after Princess Pride at her House, and won't be able to come to the Meeting since she's guarding over her_."

Famous nodded. "It seems that with Princess Pride here, danger lurks about," Famous stated. "We need to check in with BrightLand to see if their Security's alright, and if not, send some NetSaviors there to take care of the problem."

Amelia stepped up. "I'll go," she said. "Yuna and I will see what's going on, and if there's something wrong, we'll let you know."

The NetSaviors all nodded.

"_Well, someone also has to look into that new Tech that Princess Pride was talking about_," TornadoMan pointed out. "_What do you say?_"

Josh nodded. "I don't know that much about BrightLand or its software, so I can't help there." Josh stated.

"_I'll look into it_," Wade spoke up. "_TechMan and I can probably find something there that could be useful_."

Famous nodded. "Excellent thinking, Agent Load," Famous said before turning his attention back to the rest of the NetSaviors. "Alright, everyone, when you're at school, I want you to help Kim look after Princess Pride. She's in great danger, and we can't let anything happen to her."

All of the NetSaviors nodded in agreement before the meeting was adjourned.

The next day, Kim had just gotten up. After coming out from the shower, she dressed into her normal clothing, placed her hair into a ponytail, and made her way downstairs. When she arrived at the Kitchen, she saw that Pride was already eating.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Dr. Possible," Pride said as she ate some pancakes. "To be honest, I don't think I could stand even eating all of the fancy gourmets that were served to me back in BrightLand."

"Well, as long as I'm serving honest loyalty, I'm glad to be of service," Ann said before taking notice of Kim. "Oh, Hi, Kimmie-Dear, you're just in time for Breakfast."

Kim grinned as she sat next to Princess Pride, who happily allowed her to do so. "So I've noticed," Kim mused before looking to Pride. "Enjoying your stay here so far?" Kim asked.

Princess Pride nodded. "So far, so good," she said. Kim had noticed that Pride was now wearing grey jeans, a green shirt that had a grey line and a red line on the center, her hair tied back to make into a ponytail, and a dark blue cap on her head. Pride took notice of what Kim was doing and chuckled. "Oh, did Lan ever tell you about when I first met him, about when I disguised myself as a boy?"

Kim chuckled. "He sure did," Kim said. "You were named Whip back then."

"Well, it's been a while since I've used that name now, so no one would suspect me like this," Pride stated. "However, this Election that I'm hearing about is so interesting."

Kim scoffed playfully. "You _wish!_" she exclaimed. "Ron's gotten low grades in Government Class, so he doesn't know a _thing_ when it comes to helping me as a Campaign Manager." Kim drawled while eating some bacon.

Princess Pride chuckled. "Well, here are some tips," she said while Ann gave her some Eggs. "Always stick to what you do best, it's what people look up to you for," Pride said. "Ron may say that helping people won't help you, but I beg to differ."

Kim chuckled back and drank some of her Orange Juice. Princess Pride did the same before they went on with Breakfast.

As soon as Kim and Pride were done with Breakfast, they left for School. When they arrived, they saw that Bonnie was putting up Posters for Brick and GridMan.

Bonnie suddenly took notice of Kim and Whip. "Oh, hey, K," Bonnie said playfully. "How's your progress for Class President?"

Whip decided to step up. "She's got two votes already," Pride said in her best Male Voice. "And soon, she's going to be the one on top."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Whip. "Who are you?" she asked. "Since when did you become Kimmie's new BF?"

"'BF'?" Pride asked in confusion.

"It can either mean 'Best Friend' or 'Boyfriend'," Kim explained. "In this case, it's 'Best Friend'."

Pride nodded as Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"The name's Whip, Whip Lash," Pride replied back. "I'm Kim's new Campaign Manager."

Bonnie scoffed. "And how do you propose on helping Kim here?" Bonnie retorted. "You say she's only got two votes, and that's still a long way to go."

"Well, _Bonnie_," Kim spat. "How many votes does _Brick_ have?"

Bonnie gulped. "Forget I asked," she said nervously. "Let's just mind each other's businesses, shall we?" Bonnie asked before turning away.

"I doubt that Brick has any votes at all," Miracle said to KnightMan in the Cyberworld. "He may have some sort of troubled past, but he's not that smart to win, not in Politics, that is."

"For once, I have to agree with you," Punk said as he walked up to Miracle and KnightMan. "I have doubts about Bonnie nominating Brick too."

KnightMan seemed to chuckle a bit before GridMan Logged In.

"Brick just arrived, so I thought he and I would—" GridMan started out, but stopped upon seeing KnightMan.

"GridMan, is that you?" KnightMan asked.

"KnightMan?" GridMan asked.

Brick arrived at the School in the Human World. "Okay, so how are the promotions for us coming?" Brick asked.

Whip/Pride gasped as she saw Brick. "Brick Flagg?" she asked. Pride looked around to see that no one was looking before letting her hair down, showing herself to Brick. "Is that you?"

Brick gasped. "_Pride?_" Brick asked, much to Kim and Miracle's confusion. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you since Grave!"

"You _know_ each other?" Kim asked.

Pride nodded as she put her hair back the way it was. "Brick was someone who showed me around M-Tech during my stay before I moved onto DenTech," Pride explained. "His Dad is a friend of my Parents, and we met after his Coach, Shun Daimon, was killed by Bass during the Virus Beast incident."

Brick chuckled a bit while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, GridMan was passed onto me," Brick explained afterwards. "I swore to get back at Bass for what he's done, and seeing as how he appeared on Halloween and attacked the M-Tech Cheer Squad, I think my time will come, My Lady." Brick stated.

"Please, call me Pride," Pride said before Bonnie turned back around. "But right now, I'm in hiding from DarkLand, so just call me Whip Lash, Whip for short." Pride whispered afterwards.

Brick nodded. "Got it," he said, earning a smile from Kim and Pride. "Well, Kim, Whip, I'll see you around." Brick said before walking off.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, confused as to what was going on. As Kim and Pride smiled to her, she simply shrugged it off and walked away.

At that moment, Ron arrived, just as the School Bell rang and all of the other Students entered as well.

"Sorry I'm late," Ron said as he ran up to Kim and Whip. "Ready to get started on promoting yourself?" Ron asked before taking notice of Whip. "Who are you?" Ron asked.

Pride chuckled as she showed Ron her Royal Crest. Ron gaped and nodded before he placed his hand on Kim's Shoulder.

"Okay, KP, I think I know what we should do now to boost your popularity," Ron said. "We just need to find Abe Lincoln's Speech on Four Score and Seven Years and rewrite it so that you can have a chance at beating Brick."

"Actually, Ron," Kim interrupted. "_Whip_ was telling me that helping people is what I should do since that's what everyone looks up to me for," Kim explained. "I'm going to start a fundraiser, separate from the NetPolice, and start helping others to boost my popularity instead."

"Huh?" Rufus asked as he came out of Ron's Pocket.

Ron now started to stutter. "B-b-b-but… what about the Dog? What about building yourself up?" Ron asked.

"Kim can work both ways, you know, Ron," Pride said. "Besides, I think, to make this more of a challenge, I'll put in my name for consideration too."

Bonnie was coming back to get her bag until she heard what Whip had said. She immediately laughed.

"_You?_ Run against Brick?!" Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. She laughed once more as Kim and Ron tensed up. Monique, Tara and Josh entered, but upon hearing what Bonnie had said, they all backed away slowly. "You couldn't be the Queen of BrightLand!" Bonnie remarked.

"Not yet," Pride said with a grin on her face, causing Kim and Ron to gasp quietly. "But I soon will be."

Bonnie stopped laughing when she heard this. Her eyes widened at the sight of Whip before she remembered the image of Princess Pride from a News Report a while back and the image of Princess Pride being superimposed on Whip.

"Princess Pride!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise.

"Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed with a Cross-Popping Vein.

All of the students walking in the Halls stopped when Bonnie had just announced Whip's true identity and unintentionally revealed who she truly was.

"Princess, you're not safe right now!" Josh whispered as he, Monique and Tara ran up to Pride.

"We need to get you somewhere safe!" Tara exclaimed. "For your own safety, we _need_ to get you somewhere safer!"

Pride shook her head. "Kim is running to help people while Brick is doing it just because Bonnie wants him to do so," Pride stated as she walked up to Bonnie. "I'm going to run for President, and make sure that my duty as Princess of BrightLand is in check too," Pride said. "Any true leader would rule for the right reasons and the right reasons only."

Kim chuckled as she stepped up. "I relish the competition, I always do," Kim said with a grin as Pride and Brick turned to her. "After all, that's democracy is all about: Earning the right to lead."

Pride nodded. "That's good to hear," she said. "I will be working my way to become Class President, so good luck."

Brick grinned as he stepped up. "Count me in," he said. "I always like a challenge more than anything."

"To the Victor goes the Spoils." Kim quipped.

Pride chuckled and removed her cap, letting her hair down once again as KnightMan, in the Cyberworld, placed his Royal Wrecking Ball into his hand.

Brick cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles while GridMan started to get into a Running Position like his Quarterback NetOp.

Kim twirled around her PET in front of her, placing it by her head, as Miracle readied herself with the MiracleWorker.

"This should be interesting." Pallete said from within Monique's PET.

"I'd like to see who comes out on top." Ring said to Tara.

"Okay, okay, let's not lose our heads here," Ron said as he got in between the three Runners, causing them to look to one another, confused as to what Ron meant. "How about a three-way NetBattle in the Gym, after School, before the Election, and we have a Winner-Take-All competition on who will be President?"

"Ron, that was just a haggle," Kim said as Brick and Pride chuckled. "We weren't about to get this out of hand."

"Yeah," Brick said. "Nothing nasty about to go down."

"We're all friends, so the best we can do is wish each other luck, after all," Pride said, sending a salute to Kim and Brick. "Best of luck!"

"You too!" Brick said, walking away.

"I will _so_ be Class President!" Kim said to herself competitively as she departed from the scene.

Ron ran after Kim. "Okay, KP, here's what I'm thinking," Ron said. Kim started to get annoyed with Ron's advice, but since he was her friend, she decided to let him get away with it, but not while she improvised. "First, we visit the Fire Station."

"Way ahead of you!" Kim exclaimed as she started to skate away. Ron took out his own skates and skated after Kim.

"Things sure got intense pretty quickly, huh?" Miracle asked AncientMysticMan.

"Sure did," AncientMysticMan replied back. "Let's just hope that this doesn't get to anyone's heads."

Princess Pride walked through the Halls until she came to the Locker she was assigned to. She grinned and took out her black and cream-colored PET.

"KnightMan?" Pride summoned.

"_Yes, My Lady?_" KnightMan asked.

"Go throughout NetCity and put up as many Cyber Posters as you can for free NetBattles with Princess Pride," Pride ordered. "That should help get some votes, but be discreet about it," Pride added on. "We can't let DarkLand know that we're here."

KnightMan nodded. "_I will do my best, my Lady_," KnightMan said. "_I wish you luck in the Elections_." KnightMan said before Logging Out.

Princess Pride grinned slyly as Monique, Tara and Josh watched.

Brick started to run on the Track while Bonnie watched him. She took out her PET and looked to Punk.

"Punk, how many positive things can you think up about Brick Flagg?" Bonnie asked.

"_One_." Punk replied back.

Bonnie's eye twitched as she let out a Sweatdrop. "I'll rephrase," Bonnie said before snapping out of her stupor. "What can you do around NetCity to promote Brick and GridMan?"

"_Oh, that makes more sense, and is much more different_," Punk joked. "_I'll pull off as many campaigns for Brick and GridMan as I can in NetCity, but to be honest, I don't think people like him that much_," Punk added on, gaining a deadly glare and a Cross-Popping Vein from Bonnie. "_But I'll see what I can do!_" Punk said quickly and nervously as he Signed off.

At the Fire Station, Fire Trucks were racing out as a warehouse was being set on fire.

Kim and Ron soon arrived.

"Time to get to work," Ron said. "Go and impress them, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Kim said as she activated her Jetpack and placed on some Battle Chip Gauntlets. She grinned as she flew into the air. "Wish me luck!" Kim called out as she flew off.

"That… is not at all what I mean." Ron said with shock as he watched Kim.

Some M-Tech High Students nearby watched the fire spread. However, Kim flew over and grinned before she dashed right down.

"SeaSeed!" Kim called out, tossing a SeaSeed towards the Fire.

The firemen watched as the SeaSeed landed on the Fire, putting it out completely.

As Kim landed, people started to cheer. Kim grinned and took out some Badges with her and Miracle's faces on them. The Students cheered and immediately ran to grab the Badges as Kim grinned.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle slashed apart some Spikey Viruses that were causing the Fire. She noticed all of the Fire Viruses surround her before smiling as she charged up her MiracleWorker. With one slash, she spun around and sliced at all of the Fire Viruses, Deleting them immediately.

The NetNavis of the Students clamored around Miracle before Kim's NetNavi handed out small Action Figures of her and Kim. As the Students did in the Human World, all the NetNavis started to get their own Action Figures, getting Miracle to smile.

"_We are now at seventy-five votes!_" Miracle exclaimed to Kim from the Kimmunicator PET.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed quietly, pulling her fist down and sliding her thumb across her face.

Ron sighed in the background. "Okay, seventy-five votes, and so far, none of this came from me," Ron said as he took out his PET and looked to AncientMysticMan. "Please be honest with me and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong here."

AncientMysticMan chuckled. "_Well, getting Dogs doesn't help, and helping out others seems to be Kim's specialty, as well as her and Miracle's way of getting popular_," the upgraded NetNavi of Ron Stoppable stated. "_Try some other approaches_."

Ron put on a confident smile and nodded as he ran up to Kim. "Come on," he said. "Let's try Higsby's Chip Shop, and see what we can to do get more votes there."

"I've got some ideas." Kim said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Princess Pride was in a NetBattle with GutsMan.

"_Alright, GutsMan, get him!_" Dex called out from his location. "_Win or lose, Princess Pride still gets a vote, but I STILL want to win!_"

"Guts," GutsMan sighed before he looked to KnightMan. "GutsHammer!" GutsMan called out, slamming his hands onto the ground in the form of a Hammer.

"StoneBody!" KnightMan called out, turning to stone. As the Shockwave from the GutsHammer made impact, KnightMan was left unaffected.

"Okay, KnightMan, here we go!" Princess Pride called out as she took out a Battle Chip. Everyone watched her in the Gym, all waiting to NetBattle her themselves. "TankCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!" Pride called out, slotting in the Battle Chip.

KnightMan's right arm turned into a TankCannon, which he used to shoot GutsMan down and forcing him to Log Out.

"_GutsMan, Logging Out_."

"Not again!" Dex exclaimed at the DenTech City School, causing all of the Students and Ms. Mari to look to him with confusion.

"What's going on?" Lan asked.

"Princess Pride is running for Class President at M-Tech High," Dex explained while wiping off some tears from his face and gaining everyone's interest. "Each worthwhile NetBattle with her earns her a vote, whether or not you win or lose."

"Well, we should all definitely try to learn some politics in this Class," Ms. Mari said, causing everyone to groan. "In fact, we can start tomorrow. Have a good day, everyone!"

Lan placed his hand on his chin. "Man, if Princess Pride is running for Class President, then she'll need a Campaign Manager," Lan said to himself. "Luckily, _I'm_ her best friend, and she'll never turn _me_ down!"

MegaMan laughed from the Cyberworld. "_You can give it a try, Hotshot_," MegaMan joked. "_I'll be working as YOUR Campaign Manager_."

Lan and MegaMan both laughed as they left the School.

Back at M-Tech, Princess Pride was finishing up with another NetBattle. She had won once again, and she shook hands with her opponent, her battles now ended.

"KnightMan, what's my count?" Princess Pride asked.

"_You are currently at seventy-five votes, tied with Kim Possible and Miracle_." KnightMan reported.

Princess Pride chuckled. "Not for long." She said before walking out of the Gym.

At the Football Field outside, Brick and GridMan were coordinating with one another, making their way through an obstacle course that the entire Football Team and Mr. Barkin had set up for Brick and another one for GridMan. Both made their ways through the courses as Bonnie checked her PET.

"Seven seconds, flat!" Bonnie called out.

Mr. Barkin and the rest of the Football Team cheered as Brick checked his PET.

"How did I do?" Brick asked. "How many votes did I get?"

"_You are now at seventy-five votes, tied with Kim Possible and Miracle and Princess Pride and KnightMan_," GridMan reported. "_Keep up your good work, and you'll get to Class President in no time_."

As soon as Kim, Miracle, Princess Pride, KnightMan, Brick and GridMan all heard these results, they all sighed with exasperation.

"**This is going to take a while**." They all said simultaneously.

In BrightLand, Amelia had just arrived. She looked around BrightLand with her shades on before she removed them, making her way to the Palace.

"May I see your ID?" a Guard asked as Amelia passed by.

"Here," Amelia said, showing her NetSavior Badge to the Guard without even looking at him. "Good enough for you?" Amelia asked afterwards, putting her PET away.

The Guard saluted as Amelia started to make her way inside of the Palace.

Inside of the BrightLand Palace was a Hall full of Coats of Armor. Amelia looked to them nervously, all ranging from Samurai to Knights, but the red glows on them started to creep her out as she shivered.

"_Amelia, something wrong?_" Yuna asked.

"I feel like we're being watched all around," Amelia explained. "We may not be the only ones here looking for answers." Amelia added on as she finally left the Hallway, panting nervously soon afterwards.

As Amelia was stopping to catch her breath, a Guard walked up to her. Amelia looked up to see Wallace standing before her. She took a scan of him quietly to make sure she had the right person before regaining and composing herself.

"This is a surprise," Wallace stated. "Where, may I ask, is Princess Pride?"

"That's not important right now," Amelia said. "We recently saw you running from a NetSavior, and, as we saw it, disappeared right as you ran to the streets," Amelia said, showing Wallace the footage that Ron and AncientMysticMan caught of him. "Care to explain how you managed to do this, and why you ran from a Level Six NetSavior so quickly?"

Wallace stood shocked. He narrowed his eyes at Amelia sternly. "He startled me," Wallace said. "I was checking on my Fair Lady to see if she was still safe."

"Princess Pride is perfectly safe right now, and under the protection of Kim Possible in Lo-Tech City," Amelia replied back sternly, trying to gain some answers by making up a lie. "Now, can you answer my question as to how you did this?"

Wallace narrowed his eyes at Amelia even more, to which she countered back by doing the same. "That is classified information, even for NetSaviors like yourself," Wallace spat. "There has been no trading within BrightLand, and the Knights of DarkLand are being restricted within DarkLand as we speak," Wallace said in a darker voice. "I shall send some Guards to inspect Pride in Lo-Tech right now, so excuse me." Wallace said before turning around.

Amelia's eyes widened. "No one said anything about trading within BrightLand, _or_ the activity of the Knights of DarkLand," Amelia said, reaching for her Battle Chip Gauntlets. "And you stopped calling Princess Pride by her royal title, with a distinctly sharp tongue and a stronger Accent that only DarkLand has," Amelia pointed out, now with her Battle Chip Gauntlets fully equipped. This caused Wallace to stop as Amelia now aimed a LongBlade at his neck. "What are you up to, Wallace?"

Wallace bit his tongue as he slowly turned around. As he did, the doors leading to the Hallway Amelia was in before she arrived opened up. "I really wish you didn't ask that," he said. Behind Amelia, the Knights and Samurai started to glow while Wallace walked towards Amelia, backing her into the Halls. "It's not safe for NetSaviors to stick their noses in other people's business," Wallace added on, but Amelia kept her ground. "Goodbye, Agent Amelia Tron Bonne." Wallace said, now using a hilt to activate a Yellow CyberSword to knock away Amelia's LongBlade.

Amelia gasped as she was thrown off before Wallace started to run. Amelia was about to chase him until she noticed the Armors coming to life.

"I hate it when people use my full name." Amelia said to herself. She activated a MiniBoomer and threw it to the ground before using a Vulcan to knock the Knights off-guard. She soon broke through the door Wallace escaped through, with the Knights right behind her.

"Yuna, tell Famous I have confirmation!" Amelia yelled to Yuna as she started to gain on Wallace. Several Samurai got in her way, however, causing Amelia to stop. "StepSword!" she called out, dashing right through the Samurai before continuing her chase. "Wallace Sangou is with the Knights of DarkLand! Let the other NetSaviors know!"

"_I'm on it!_" Yuna called out, running towards a Portal. She stepped on it, and the Portal took her right out of the System.

"Running from NetSaviors seems to be a habit for you, huh?" Amelia yelled to Wallace as the traitorous Guard turned a corner.

As Amelia came around the bend, she skidded to a halt, seeing several Knights of DarkLand in her way with Wallace.

"You are outnumbered, Amelia Tron Bonne," Wallace spat as the Knights of DarkLand aimed MegaCannon Blasters at her. "You've come a long way to die."

Amelia growled as she formed a WideBlade with her WideSword. She was about to turn around until the other Knights intercepted her.

"You'll never win," Amelia said as she looked sternly to Wallace. "Whatever you're planning, it's over, we've won."

Wallace's eyes widened before Amelia used the WideBlade and the WideSword to make a hole in the ground under her, causing her to fall through.

"Search the tunnels!" Wallace ordered. "We can't let our plans get ruined!"

Underneath the Castle, Amelia used the DrillArm to drill her way back to M-Tech City.

"At least I threw them off," Amelia said to herself as she heard loud footsteps over her head, indicating that the Knights of DarkLand were on the hunt for her. "Can't stay down under much longer," Amelia said to herself. "Gonna have to meet up with Agent Raika, he's the closest NetSavior near BrightLand." Amelia finally decided before she continued to drill away, now on her way to Sharo.

In Sharo, Raika was looking out for any threats with his dog. He held out his binoculars as he looked into the distance. Little did he know he was searching in the wrong direction.

Raika heard some sum long gone from underneath him. The NetSavior looked down as Amelia drilled up, now panting and shivering.

"Agent Bonne!" Raika exclaimed in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I just escaped from BrightLand, Raika, and DarkLand is on the move," Amelia explained to Raika as she shivered. Raika put his cost over Amelia for warmth before they started to head back into the Base. "I need to get back to M-Tech as fast as I can, or else, Princess Pride will be in danger!"

Raika nodded as they got inside. "Your PET can't activate the Teleportation Jump from here, but the least I can do is give you a jump start," Raika said as both he and Amelia took out their PETs. "Chaud is still out there, so I have to stay here. I'm sorry I can't help." Raika apologized soon after.

Amelia smiled as she deactivated her DrillArm from her Battle Chip Gauntlet. "You did all you could, Agent Raika," Amelia said as she readied her PET. "And for that, I thank you."

Raika nodded as Amelia tossed Raika's jacket back to him. Raika grinned before he pressed some buttons on his PET. Amelia did the same. Soon, with Raika's help, Amelia was now on her way back to M-Tech.

Back in M-Tech City, both Kim and Pride arrived back at Kim's house. It was night already, and as of now, they were both feeling exhausted.

"Man, running for Class President is difficult work!" Pride exclaimed as she kicked her shoes off, slumping back onto the couch.

Kim panted as she peeled off her shoes as well. "_Tell_ me about it!" Kim exclaimed, feeling out of breath. "One fire to put out, three sales of Battle Chips, five cookie sales and six cats stuck in a tree!" Kim listed. "I guess that's just the price you have to pay when you run for Class President." Kim joked.

Both Kim and Princess Pride laughed at this, thinking about what they had gone through before sighing and laying back on the couch.

"Was everything hectic when you and Princess Pride were ruling over BrightLand?" Miracle asked KnightMan.

KnightMan shook his head. "It's rare that something happens in BrightLand with me and Lady Pride," KnightMan said. "You and your friends, on the other hand, seem to have the most exciting life when you, MegaMan, Ron, AncientMysticMan and Lan are fighting together."

Miracle chuckled. "What I'd give for the life of a royal NetNavi," Miracle said as she started to think about a new life in BrightLand. "Must be nice." Miracle mused to herself.

"But where would the fun be?" Pride questioned. "As KnightMan and I pointed out, not much happens in BrightLand, after all."

Kim chuckled. "We all have our duties," Kim said. "For you, it's ruling BrightLand. For us, it's making sure that the Human World and the Cyberworld are always safe."

Kim and Pride chuckled once again before they looked to their PETs.

"What's our count?" Kim asked Miracle.

"Any progress from those NetBattles?" Pride asked KnightMan.

"_All that help seems to have paid off_," Miracle said as she showed Kim a Poll Board. "_We're already now up to two-hundred votes_."

"_Your numbers seem to have gone up as well, my Lady_," KnightMan said to Princess Pride. "_We too are at two-hundred votes_."

Kim and Pride both nodded and smiled to each other, wishing one another the best of luck.

Just then, Ron came through the door. He smiled as he saw Kim and Pride get along with each other well before he decided to step up.

"Hey, KP, Princess Pride," Ron said, getting Kim and Pride's attentions. "How are the votes coming along?"

Kim and Pride smiled to Ron and showed him their PETs. "We're both tied, two-hundred all," Kim said. Ron's eyes seemed to fall out of his sockets as Kim and Pride chuckled. "Looks like your advice helped me today after all, Campaign Manager." Kim joked.

Miracle, AncientMysticMan and KnightMan all laughed from within the Cyberworld as they all heard the news.

"We've done real good in making sure Kim gets her position as Class President," AncientMysticMan said. "Good thing I read through Ron's Textbook on Politics before Kim and Miracle could have lost votes." AncientMysticMan added on.

Ron chuckled and sat down. "Okay, so maybe not helping people was a mistake on my part," Ron admitted, causing Kim to roll her eyes and Pride to pat Kim on the shoulder. "But hey, maybe doing the opposite of my advice is helping you too," Ron stated. "And there's no way that Brick could have caught up to you."

AncientMysticMan shook his head as he looked to the results himself. "I wouldn't be too sure there, Ron," AncientMysticMan said to Ron before Miracle and KnightMan noticed the results for all the Runners as well. "Brick's been helping around with a lot of stuff, like Kim has, and he's already tied with both Kim _and_ Princess Pride."

Kim, Pride and Ron all gaped at this news.

"Everyone already has two-hundred votes, and the winner can only have one-thousand votes," Kim said. "We're gonna be at a tie if we all get at least three-hundred and thirty-nine votes each, and that's a big 'If'." Kim said.

Ron and Princess Pride both nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what Bonnie had to do to get Brick do popular." Miracle mused.

"I don't know," Ron said before checking the time on his PET. "But we'd better get to Lo-Tech, at the Mini Golf Course," Ron said as Kim and Pride looked to Ron with confusion. "Oh, right, the voters have announced that with a three-way tie, they'd like to see a three-way NetBattle to decide who will be the winner."

Kim and Pride both looked to each other and grinned. "I do like to NetBattle." Pride pointed out.

"Me too," Kim said. She suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Whose idea was this, anyways?" Kim asked.

At that moment, Lan entered. Kim and Pride smiled to him as he walked towards the three. "It was MegaMan and my idea," Lan stated. "I want to help as much as I can with the Election for _all_ my friends."

Kim and Pride smiled once again. "Thanks, Lan," Kim said. "You sure know how to make things entertaining."

"Yeah, Lan _does_ have that way with any kind of competition," MegaMan said to Miracle, AncientMysticMan and KnightMan in the Cyberworld as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't wait to see you all in battle."

Kim chuckled as she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder while Princess Pride placed her hand on Lan's.

"Well, if that's the case, we'd better not be late," Kim said. "I'm looking forward to this, for once."

"The voters must get what they want." Pride added on playfully.

Soon, Kim, Ron, Lan and Princess Pride were off to Lo-Tech City.

Meanwhile, Wade and TechMan were looking into the New PET Software that BrightLand was developing. So far, the two had found plans that were originating from the Original Plug-In PET, the Battle Chip Gate, and even SciLab's designs and schematics for the Kimmunicator PET that Kim had.

"Princess Pride and KnightMan must have done a lot of work to get this far," Wade mused as he took a drink. "Everything seems to be using tech from the Plug-In PET, Dr. Hikari's Advanced PET, and even the Kimmunicator PET, which is even more advanced than the PET Lan has!"

TechMan nodded. "_There are a lot of reused schematics and designs for this PET, I can tell_," TechMan said as he investigated more of the schematics. "_It even says here that this New PET made by BlazeQuest has the function will include a way to fend off against Dark Chips, just like the Vaccine Chip!_"

Wade's eyes widened at this. "You don't think that DarkLand would want this to be destroyed all just because of something like the Vaccine Chip, do you?" Wade asked.

TechMan shrugged as he pulled up more schematics. "_That could possibly be it_," TechMan said. "_Of course, there's also holographic interaction, and an Anti-Virus Program with an advanced firewall that's just like the one that MoltanicMan tried to destroy when he was—_"

Wade stopped his NetNavi. There was no need for him to go on, as a thought hit Wade's mind.

"TechMan, that's it!" Wade exclaimed. "MoltanicMan was working as a NetNavi from DarkLand for Grave!" Wade exclaimed. "And guess who was the only known survivor of Grave before its downfall?" Wade quibbled.

TechMan gasped. "_Bass!_" He exclaimed.

"_That must be how the Knights of DarkLand were able to teleport_," Wade said to Famous, Monique, Tara and Josh at the NetSavior Base. "_Bass was helping them, and they're loyalists to Grave, even AFTER it fell!_"

Famous placed his hand to his chin. "That would make sense," Famous said, thinking about the theory. "Gauss and Arashi are already in jail, the CutMan Brothers are being tracked down, so Bass _must_ be helping them."

"But why would that Wally guy be running away?" Pallete asked. "What's _his_ story?"

"All I know is that he ran away from Ron, teleported through the streets, and was with Pride the whole time before—" Famous started out, but was interrupted by the sight of Amelia teleporting into the NetSavior Base.

"Agent Bonne!" Famous exclaimed. He investigated Amelia, seeing that she was hurt pretty badly. "What happened to you?"

Amelia panted as she got back up. "_Wallace_ happened to me," she said simply. "He tipped off the Knights of DarkLand about Princess Pride being at the Airport, and he's in alliance with DarkLand."

"Is this a bad time to mention Bass is with them too?" Tara asked.

Amelia's eyes widened with shock.

"Yes," Yuna said from the Cyberworld. "But luckily, as suspicious as we were, we let Wallace know that Pride is in Lo-Tech City, so that's where he and the Knights will most likely be headed."

Monique gasped. "That's a good diversion and a clever lie, but there's one problem." Raoul's Daughter pointed out.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

"_Lo-Tech_ is where the Class President Runners will be meeting tonight!" Pallete exclaimed. "Bass and the Knights of DarkLand will have them right where they want them!"

At Brick's house, Brick was looking at the votes himself. GridMan appeared on his computer screen as Brick smiled slightly.

"_You're not too happy about running for Class President, are you, Brick?_" GridMan asked as he noticed Brick's attitude.

"Bonnie was the one who dragged me into this, GridMan," Brick stated as he looked to Punk in NetCity, spreading around posters to promote Brick and GridMan. "Sometimes, I wonder if everything I do is honoring Shun." Brick added on.

"_Shun Daimon was your friend and mentor, Brick_," GridMan stated. "_What do you think will honor him?_"

Brick simply shrugged before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Brick called out.

Bonnie came into Brick's house and smiled to him. "Feeling good about this?" Bonnie asked in a cheerful mood.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know, Bonnie," Brick admitted. "You dragged me into this, and somehow, I feel like you're not going to let me back out."

Bonnie chuckled. "Well, maybe meeting with the other Class Presidents at Lo-Tech City will cheer you up," Bonnie suggested as she helped Brick get up. Brick grabbed his PET as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We'll have a three-way NetBattle to decide the winner."

Brick smiled. "Who organized this?" Brick asked.

Bonnie chuckled. "It was Lan's idea," Bonnie explained. "He thought that the Election should be more challenging, and the best way to decide a winner is for a NetBattle to happen," Bonnie said. "We're all meeting at the Lo-Tech City Golf Course."

Brick chuckled and took out his PET, twirling it around. "As much as I like Football, NetBattling is one of my favorite things to do," Brick said with a grin before looking to GridMan. "You up for this, GridMan?"

GridMan chuckled. "_Always_," he said while adjusting his helmet. "_Let's make this a challenge!_"

Brick and Bonnie both grinned and started to make their way towards Lo-Tech City, with other students heading their as well.

Mr. Barkin had just arrived at Lo-Tech. He smiled at the sight of Kim and Pride already at the Mini Golf Course before he made his way towards them.

However, as Mr. Barkin passed by a tree, a pair of eyes stated to watch him. A blue glow emerged afterwards before the eyes disappeared.

"Possible, Stoppable, Pride, nice to see you here," Mr. Barkin said before looking to Princess Pride. "Honor to meet you, your Highness." Mr. Barkin said to Princess Pride as he held out his hand.

"The same with you too, Mr. Barkin," Princess Pride said. She shook Mr. Barkin's hand with a smile on her face. "I'm honored to be in M-Tech during my time of hiding."

Lan chuckled and stepped up. "Don't worry, Princess Pride," Lan said with reassurance. "There will be NetSaviors here to protect everyone, so you'll be safe, no matter what."

Bonnie and Brick soon arrived. Kim and Ron looked to them as they grinned. "We're ready whenever you are." Brick said as he showed Kim, Ron, Pride and Lan GridMan on his PET.

"I'm ready to win this!" Miracle said competitively in the Cyberworld to KnightMan and GridMan.

"The honor of victory shall go my me and my Fair Lady!" KnightMan said as he readied the Royal Wrecking Ball.

"By the time I'm done with you, it will be game, set and match." GridMan quipped.

MegaMan and AncientMysticMan watched from a distance away. "Everyone sure seems pumped up for the event," MegaMan said as he looked to Ron's upgraded NetNavi. "Wouldn't you say so, AncientMysticMan?" MegaMan asked.

AncientMysticMan nodded. "One of the best ideas Lan ever came up with," AncientMysticMan said. "Let's just hope that this doesn't get to everyone's heads."

MegaMan nodded before a holographic screen on Lan appeared next to him while a holographic screen of Ron appeared next to AncientMysticMan.

"_Okay, MegaMan, we're almost ready_." Lan said.

"_It's tone we got started, AncientMysticMan_," Ron said to AncientMysticMan. "_Let's get ready_."

MegaMan and AncientMysticMan both nodded as they Logged Out from the Cyberworld and back to their NetOps' PETs.

As Kim and Ron were with Lan, from the shadows, Monique, Tara, Amelia, Josh watched and kept guard.

"Kim, be on alert," Monique said to Kim as she passed by. "Amelia made contact with Wallace, the Guard with Pride yesterday." Monique explained.

"What did you find out?" Ron asked as Kim and Pride looked to each other with confusion.

"He's with the Knights of DarkLand, who are also with Bass and Grave," Tara said. "He tipped them off about Princess Pride being at the Airport, and has gathered the Knights of DarkLand to come here tonight!" Tara exclaimed.

"It was my fault," Amelia said as she stepped up. "I tried to mislead Wallace by telling him Princess Pride was under protection in Lo-Tech City, but I didn't know that there would be an event going on here involving the Election."

"Fortunately, we were able to find up with a backup plan," Josh said. "There are eight people here tonight who can CrossFuse, one of them not a NetSavior," Josh said. "The Knights won't know what hit them."

Kim and Ron both nodded. Pride looked on nervously, but Kim patted her on the shoulder and took out the Medieval CyberSword Hilt that was stolen from the Knights during the first encounter. "Use this," Kim said to Pride. "We don't have any spare Battle Chip Gauntlets, so you'll just have to use this for now."

Pride nodded and placed the hilt at her side. "Thank you, Kim," Pride said gratefully. "I'll be sure to safe now."

Kim nodded before Lan checked his PET. "Almost time," Lan said to the NetSaviors. "Sixth hole, the Palace."

Kim and Pride both nodded as they made their way there, with the rest of the NetSaviors following.

As the NetSaviors and Princess Pride made their way towards the Sixth Hole, they passed by Mr. Barkin.

Kim walked up to Mr. Barkin and handed him a small box.

"Possible, what's this?" Mr. Barkin asked as he looked to the box.

"There's gonna be an attack on the Course tonight," Kim explained. "Hold onto these two Synchro Chips, but when the attack comes, give them to two people to use, and stay safe." Kim advised.

Mr. Barkin nodded as he watched kin and Pride make their way towards the Sixth Hole, with Brick and Bonnie making their way towards the Sixth Hole as well.

Soon, Kim Possible, Princess Pride and Brick Flagg were at the sixth hole of the Lo-Tech Mini Golf Course. They all took out their PETs as they approached the Castle.

The NetSaviors all watched from the crowd as a NetBattle Terminal emerged from the entrance to the Palace.

"Time to get to work!" Kim exclaimed as she aimed her PET at the Terminal.

"I'm with you!" Pride exclaimed as she aimed her own PET towards the Terminal as well.

"Yeah!" Brick yelled, thrusting his own PET into the air.

Before any of them could Jack In, a purple blast hit the Terminal, causing it to explode and send the three Runners for Class President back.

Everyone gasped as the Knights of DarkLand emerged from within the Explosion, wielding Cyber Versions of Medieval Weapons and advancing towards Princess Pride.

One of the Knights leapt over the crowd and looked to see Princess Pride unconscious from the blast.

The Knight lowered his helmet, revealing himself to be Wallace. He grinned at the sight of Princess Pride with her guard down and lifted up his CyberSword.

"MoltanicMan failed to rid the World of BrightLand once," Wallace announced while leveling his sword near Pride's neck. "Now, I shall end the Monarchy of BrightLand in the name of DarkLand, in the name of Grave!" Wallace exclaimed before lifting up his Medieval CyberSword into the air.

At that moment, Pride opened her eyes, narrowing them at Wallace. She quickly twirled into the air and activated her own CyberSword, locking blades with Wallace just as he brought his blade down.

Wallace gasped as the NetSaviors started to form their own weapons from their Battle Chip Gauntlets, advancing towards the Knights of DarkLand.

"Wallace, Traitor to BrightLand and Knight of DarkLand, by royal decree of BrightLand, I place you under arrest!" Pride announced, pushing Wally back and disarming him of his own Medieval CyberSword, placing it into her left hand.

Wallace growled and unsheathed a Halberd, twirling it around as Pride stood ready to attack.

"Your time's up!" Lan called out as Mr. Barkin helped Brick back onto his feet. "The NetPolice will be here soon, so surrender!" Lan ordered.

"_**Oh, I can't let you win so easily**_," a voice called out. Everyone all looked around with surprise as Bass appeared from the remains of the Palace. The debris took on Bass's Form before it turned completely into Bass. "_**Grave won't surrender to anyone**_."

"Bass!" Kim exclaimed as she threw off a Knight of DarkLand. "This is low, even for you!"

"Yeah!" Ron called out. "Helping in the assassination of a Princess with your old buds? Seems a bit mediocre to me."

Bass chuckled as he hovered over the Knights of DarkLand. "_**Oh, I'm not doing this for Grave, or any ties to my past**_," Bass stated as Brick stared Bass down. "_**I'm simply doing what I did on my rebirth and with Gill: Collecting Negative Human Emotion… ones that will make me stronger**_," Bass announced. Soon, a Dimensional Area went up around the Golf Course. "_**I am not without mercy, however, so I will give you a chance to defend yourselves**_."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes angrily at Bass as she ran up, taking out her Synchro Chip as she did so.

"Kim, let's get him!" Bonnie said as she ran up next to Kim.

Ron, Tara and Monique had also come to Kim's side before Josh and Amelia did as well.

"Bass, you're the one that killed Shun Daimon," Brick called out. "I'm gonna get you!"

"No, you won't," Kim said. "He's too dangerous for anyone to take on alone, Brick," Kim warned. "For your own good, stand down."

"_Hold on, Kim_," Miracle said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_Use that Navi Customizer that Larry gave you. It could give us an edge_."

Kim nodded as she activated the NaviCust.

"SpeedMax, AttackMax, ChargeMax, SuperArmor, Custom+1, AutoRun, Undershot, BugStopper!" Kim said to herself as she inserted the NaviCust Programs. "NaviCust, run!" Kim called out. All of the NaviCust parts started to activate before the sequence was complete.

Lan ran up to the seven CrossFusers and took out his own Synchro Chip as the rest of the NetSaviors and Bonnie did too.

"**Miracle!**" Kim called out, revealing the Miracle Synchro Chip as it glowed.

"**Mystical!**" Ron called out, showing his Mystical Synchro Chip as it shone.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" the NetSaviors and Bonnie all called out, slotting their Synchro Chips into their PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Kim, Ron, Lan, Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia and Bonnie all called out, letting their PETs float in front of them before they spread their arms out.

Bass chuckled even more before Kim, Ron, Lan, Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia and Bonnie were now CrossFused with their NetNavis.

"_**My, my, doesn't this look familiar?**_" Bass mused as he looked to all eight CrossFusers, standing ready to fight him. "_**Eight versus one, and the victor empowered with the Strength of Darkness, enough strength to defeat an army**_."

"We're not making that same mistake again, Bass!" Kim called out.

"_**Oh, but the outcome will still be the same**_," Bass spat as more Knights of DarkLand ran up next to him. "_**Delete them all**_." Bass ordered. Upon Bass's command, the Knights of DarkLand charged towards the CrossFusers.

As this was happening, Wallace swung his Halberd down onto Princess Pride. Pride blocked the Axe with her CyberSwords before she kicked Wallace away, knocking him towards Hole Four, the Eiffel Tower.

"I won't fall so easily to a Princess!" Wallace called out, charging towards Pride.

Princess Pride charged back as the two met midway with one another, clashing blades with each other. The two tried to gain momentum over one another, but several other Knights started to charge towards them.

"I don't think so, Pal!" Barkin exclaimed, picking up a Golf Club and using it to knock one Knight aside before grabbing his Mace. As he twirled the Mace around, Mr. Barkin knocked down another Knight before Brick started to charge at some of the Knights himself.

Finally, Princess Pride pushed Wallace back. Wallace growled and spun his Halberd around, getting Princess Pride to try and block the spinning attacks right before Wallace punched her in the knee. Princess Pride yelled as she fell onto the knee she was punched in. Wallace laughed and tried to bring his Halberd down onto Pride, but she held up her blades once again to block the attack. Slowly and painfully, Princess Pride started to get back up. She soon used her left CyberSword to slash Wallace's Halberd in half, leaving him with only a Staff and an Axe. Wallace growled and used both of his weapons to take on the Princess of BrightLand, but his rod was knocked away before he fended himself off with the remaining Axe part of the Halberd.

"AntiSword, Battle Chip In!" Monique called out as several Knights charged towards her. They all brought their swords down onto her, but she used AntiSword to cause the Swords to disappear before CyberSwords started to rain down on them.

More Knights charged towards Monique, but she remained where she was and grinned. "Custom Program Advance!" Monique called out. "FireAura, AquaAura, ElecAura, and WoodAura!" Monique called out as all Elemental Auras surrounded her. "Grand Defender!" Monique announced, causing fire, water, electricity and wood attacks to be sent out towards the Knights.

"Ring Rang!" Tara called out as she shot several Rings towards more Knights.

"TornadoWinger!" Josh called out as he tossed his TornadoWinger towards some other Knights coming from behind Tara.

Tara looked around as the TornadoWinger hit the Knights.

"Thanks, Josh!" Tara called out before she started to fight off more of the Knights.

"FireTower!" Amelia called out, slamming her hand on the ground and causing fire to emerge from under the Knights. They all yelled as they were sent into the air in flames.

"Punk Chain!" Bonnie called out, shooting the Punk Chain towards Bass.

"Blaster!" Lan called out, shooting at Bass as well.

"AncientMystic Shot!" Ron called out as he formed the AncientMysticBuster and shot towards Bass as well.

"Hyper Burst!" Kim called out, using the Triple Spreader Program Advance.

Bass chuckled and held his hands out, stopping the attacks. He soon sent them back at the attackers, but Kim used the SpeedMax and AutoRun Programs to dash and deflect all of the attacks before they could hit her or her friends.

"_**You've been practicing**_," Bass noted as Kim aimed the MiracleWorker at him. "_**Fortunately, so have I**_."

Kim gasped before she was suddenly rocketed off of the ground after one of Bass's eyes lit up. Kim quickly used AreaSteal to regain herself before Bass sent hordes of Hell's Rolling Attacks towards her, Ron, Lan and Bonnie.

"Wave!" Ron called out, sending a Blast of Water towards a Mini golf version of the Titanic. "The Titanic goes down again!" Ron quipped as the Titanic slammed towards Bass.

Bass looked to the side before he used AreaSteal to teleport away, causing the Titanic to hit some Knights.

"You can't take all of us on forever, Bass!" Bonnie called out as she shot a TankCannon towards Bass.

"_**You'd be SURPRISED!**_" Bass called back, stopping the Shell from the TankCannon and sending it right back at Bonnie.

Bonnie gasped before she was hit with her own attack, being sent towards the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Bonnie!" Brick called out. He growled as he tossed aside a Knight before stomping off towards Bass.

Mr. Barkin suddenly stopped Brick. "Flagg, if you're gonna go out there," Mr. Barkin started out before taking out a Synchro Chip and scanning Brick. "At least go prepared."

Brick looked to the Synchro Chip as Mr. Barkin completed his scan. "Well, what do you know?" he asked. "You've got a high Synchro Rating! Go get 'em!"

Brick nodded as he ran up to Bass. He took out a Football and tossed it towards Bass, actually catching him off-guard.

"_**Human**_," Bass said as Brick walked up and Bonnie attempted to regain herself. "_**You dare to challenge me alone?**_"

Brick grinned as he took out his New Synchro Chip. "I'm _not_ alone," Brick quipped. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Brick called out, placing the Synchro Chip into his PET.

"**CrossFusion!**" Brick and GridMan called out, now performing CrossFusion.

Brick held his hand into the air as a Football flew above him. It landed on his hand as it formed into GridMan's Gauntlet. Brick quickly pulled it down and slammed his fist onto the ground, causing White Bodysuit and Yellow Boots to appear on his body. Brick spread his arms out and allowed his second Gauntlet to appear before he placed both of his hands over his Chest. He pulled his hands apart as GridMan's Crest, which depicted a Football, appeared on his chests. Soon afterwards, GridMan's Helmet came onto Brick's head, followed by a metal mouth-guard appearing before the three lines on a Football appeared down the line of his body. Brick held out his right arm, where a Football was summoned, right before he twirled around and got onto one knee, slamming his left hand onto the ground with his Football cradled against his body, his CrossFusion now full.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Brick and GridMan both called out.

Bass chuckled as Brick CrossFused with GridMan. He soon formed his Dark Arm Blades and landed on the ground as Kim, Ron and Bonnie all appeared to be surrounding him, with Lan joining afterwards.

"_**Finally**_," Bass said as he readied another Dark Arm Blade. "_**A Fight that might actually be worth my time**_." Bass quipped as he spun around his Dark Arm Blades.

"You wish!" Brick called out. "Now! Grid Tackle!" Brick called out, summoning two Clones of GridMan. The Clones charged towards Bass as Lan and Kim aimed their weapons.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled.

The two opened fire on Bass, but he slashed apart the blasts before slashing down one Clone. However, the second rammed into Bass, but it disappeared soon afterwards, and Bass hardly flinched.

"My turn!" Bonnie called out. "WideBlade, Battle Chip In!"

Bass turned to see Kim with the MiracleWorker Blade and Bonnie with the WideBlade both charge towards him. Bass clashed his Dark Arm Blade with them before Brick formed a CyberSword and slashed at Bass as well. Bass chuckled and grabbed onto Brick before he clashed with Kim and Bonnie. Soon, the two had their blades locked with Bass before Brick managed to get a distance away.

"Rebound Throw!" Brick called out, tossing his Football into the air. It separated into smaller Footballs, which rained down on Bass. Bass broke off with Kim and Bonnie and started to teleport away, but everywhere he went, a Rebound Ball landed.

"Okay, Bass," Brick said as he and GridMan regained their Football. "**This is for Shun! You're going down**!" Brick and GridMan called out at the same time.

Bass looked around as a Goal Post was placed around him.

"**Scoring Touchdown!**" Brick called out. He started to charge towards Bass as Bass sent blasts towards him. Brick, however, used his Football moves to dodge the blasts as if her were doing the obstacle course again before reaching Bass, slamming his Football into his chest.

Bass stumbled back, feeling a bit surprised that he was almost defeated.

"You gonna stay and fight, or run away again?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie aimed their blades at Bass as Lan and Ron charged up their Busters.

Bass scoffed and phased right through the Blades, getting back up. "_**That will be all for now**_," he said. "_**Goodbye, Humans**_."

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Brick smiled under his helmet. "That was for you, Shun," Brick exclaimed. "Did you see that?" he asked happily.

As this was happening, Princess Pride was continuing to fight Wallace. The two continued to clash blades with one another until they reached the last Hole, which was Old Faithful. Princess Pride brought both of her blades down onto Wallace, but was kicked away to the edge of the Hole.

"I won't stop, Pride!" Wallace called out as he charged towards Princess Pride. Pride was about to charge back until she noticed the ground shake. She looked to Old Faithful and grinned. "You can wipe that smile off your face when BrightLand loses its Princess… forever!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Princess Pride said.

At that moment, Old Faithful went off, creating a Geyser that sent Wallace into the skies. Everyone looked up as he landed painfully onto the ground.

"Score!" Pride quipped.

"Yeah," Kim scoffed as the Dimensional Area went down. "Old Faithful indeed!"

Everyone cheered as the CrossFusers ejected from CrossFusion, grabbing their PETs as they fell in front of them.

"Well, that's it, then," Princess Pride said. "BrightLand is now safe."

The NetSaviors all nodded as the NetPolice soon arrived, led by Manuela. The Knights were soon taken away.

Kim and Brick smiled to Pride before she smiled back to them.

"So, what about the Election?" Pride asked.

"Well, Princess Pride," Brick said. "After being forced to go through this, I'd like to give you my Vote," Brick admitted. "It's the least I can do."

Kim nodded and stepped up. "You get my Vote too." Kim said.

Mr. Barkin smiled as he stepped up. "Everyone, we have your new Class President, Princess Pride!" Mr. Barkin announced.

All of the Students cheered as Kim smiled to Princess Pride once again.

"You know," Princess Pride said as she looked to everyone smile at her. "I think that I'll stay a little while longer."

"Now _that_," Kim said as the rest of the NetSaviors came up to her. "Sounds like a _royal_ idea."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest Chapter? Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had to change the Plot completely due to me hating Wally from the Original Episode. I decided that Princess Pride being in his Place would be better. I hope that all my hard work has paid off. I shall try to have a new Chapter out sooner, since I've finished with my Tests, which I passed, and am free for now and Spring Break. Please be patient as I finish my next Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to do so, please try and Private Message me if you can on anything concerning the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep things positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	16. Game, Set and Match

Hello, everyone! I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my top stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for supporting me, especially during these hard times. With all of your help, I managed to move on. My thanks especially goes to **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and increasing by the Day, the **Guest** Reviewers. I'm glad you all like the hard work I'm doing. Also, thank you, **Guest** Reviewers, for maintaining your patience. Hopefully, you won't have to wait so long since Spring Break is here. Now, with no questions to answer, please allow me to move onto my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 16: Game, Set and Match

In M-Tech City, lights lit up at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium. A beaver, a blue otter, a red bear, and a purple hippopotamus appeared, and they were all playing instruments. Each mechanical animal rocked back and forth, forward and backward, until all of a sudden, a Soccer Ball hit the Bear.

James Possible caught the Soccer Ball as it ricocheted off of the Bear. He glared to the side. "Now, Boys…" James called out.

As if on cue, Jim and Tim Possible appeared, both wearing Soccer Uniforms.

"I told you not to cause any damage!" James exclaimed.

"You _said_ we should practice." Jim pointed out.

"You also said we shouldn't touch the Ball with our hands." Tim added on, kicking the Ball. It was heading for a Waiter, but he ducked as the Soccer Ball hit some glass.

"Oh, boy," Green Sledgehammer said with exasperation. "That's gonna come out of your allowance."

"It will come out of _everyone's_ paychecks if we don't keep practice to a minimum!" Red Sledgehammer spat as he used his BreakHammer to repair some broken data that Jim and Tim had caused using a Cyber Version of a Soccer Ball for their own NetNavis to use.

"Listen to your NetNavis, Boys," James said as he looked to his PET. "Save it for the field."

Jim and Tim soon ran off as the Waiter came towards James.

"First time coaching?" he asked.

James chuckled. "Is it _that_ obvious?" James pondered.

"Your lack of protective gear gave it away." The Waiter mused as he walked away.

As the Waiter left, the Soccer Ball once again hit James.

"**Sorry!**" Jim and Tim called out.

James sighed. "The day they become responsible and mature will be the greatest day of my life." James mused to himself as another boy, only taller and in his teens, walked by.

"Jim and Tim are at it again, huh?" the teenager asked.

James turned to see the teenager. He wore a dark green shirt with light green pants, as well as black boots. His hair was black as well, and was a bit long. On his hands were white gloves, and under his dark green shirt was a white shirt, which covered half of two red circles. On his head was a white bandana with a depiction of an explosion on it.

"Oh, Fyrefox," James said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well I was helping for a Birthday Party," Fyrefox explained. "Figured that Fireworks needed to be set in place for the Birthday Boy."

James chuckled. "Well, have fun," James said to Fyrefox. Before Fyrefox left, James put his hand on Fyrefox's shoulder. "And Fyrefox… you and Magnus stay safe, you hear me?"

Magnus was a grey NetNavi who had a similar appearance to Fyrefox. Fyrefox's NetNavi appeared on the Screen of his PET and chuckled. "_We're gonna be fine, James_," Magnus said. "_See you and Atlas soon_."

James chuckled. "Have a good night, Fyrefox, Magnus," James said before Fyrefox started to walk off. "Now, where did my Boys get off to?"

Outside, Ann drove up. Kim and Ann sat nervously, both eyeing each other. There was some awkward silence between the two before Ann spoke up.

"Kimmie, would you go in and get them, please?" Ann asked.

"Mom!" Kim complained as she let out a Sweatdrop and released a Cross-Popping Vein. "They're _your_ Kids!" she protested, gesturing her hands to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium.

"_Uh, Kim, what's the Big Sitch?_" Miracle asked from the Kimmunicator PET. "_It's just a Pizza Place, and you do HAVE a big liking for Cheese_."

Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle sternly. "At _Bueno Nacho_, maybe, but not here!" Kim protested.

"_So go right in, Ann!_" Ashe called out, causing Ann Possible to look to her PET. "_Like Kim said, they're YOUR Kids!_"

"**But I **_**hate**_** this place!**" Kim and Ann both argued back.

Kim and Ann both looked to each other, Kim crossing her arms with a definite look that she was not going to go inside.

Ann placed her hand on Kim's Shoulder. "I'll give you Five Dollars, I promise." Ann said, trying to bribe her Daughter.

"Okay, _that's_ a new low," Kim drawled as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, the place _reeks_ of Burnt Pizza!" Kim remarked as she looked to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium. As she turned back to her Mother, Kim gasped.

Ann knelt down partially, doing Kim's Puppy-Dog Pout.

From the Cyberworld, Miracle and Ashe both sweat-dropped upon seeing this.

"_Please_ tell me I'm seeing a bad simulation." Ashe said.

"I _wish!_" Miracle exclaimed, covering her eyes. "I'm still a young NetNavi, and _that_… just doesn't fit for anyone other than Kim!"

"Not the Puppy-Dog Pout!" Kim exclaimed as she waved her hands in front of her. "_I_ got that from SpoutMan! That's _mine!_"

Ann didn't stop with the Puppy-Dog Pout.

Finally, Kim sighed, feeling everything around her shatter like glass. "Okay, fine," she said in defeat, opening the door and grabbing the Kimmunicator PET. "But keep the Engine running for a quick getaway."

Inside of the Cyberworld, Miracle looked around at all of the NetNavis within the Network of JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium. She chuckled to herself. "Never thought that so many NetNavis and their NetOps would end up going here," Miracle mused. "_I_ thought that they would rather be NetBattling instead."

"Well, let's try not to get caught, Miracle," Kim said as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "I can already see Chisao and Dex here, and they see me, but I don't want to take the risk of letting _Bonnie_ see me too."

Miracle chuckled. "Well, it doesn't look like that will be a problem," Miracle mused. "I've scanned the area, and Punk isn't even here."

"Hey, Miracle," a voice said from behind. Miracle smiled and turned around to see AncientMysticMan. "What brings you here?"

Miracle laughed. "I could ask you the same thing, AncientMysticMan," Miracle replied back. "But from the looks of it, I believe that Ron is here too."

"Kim! KP!" Ron called out as Kim looked around.

Kim looked to see Ron. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before walking towards him.

"Ron, what are _you_ doing here?" Kim asked.

"I come for the games with KarmaMan, now AncientMysticMan," Ron explained. "But I stay for the Burnt Pizza Smell." Ron added on, taking a whiff in the air.

All of a sudden, Rufus started to cheer. Ron turned around before seeing Rufus jump up and down happily.

"I win!" Rufus bragged.

"Rematch!" Ron challenged, calling upon AncientMysticMan so that he and Rufus could play again.

Kim sweat-dropped. "O-_Kay_," she said with her eyebrow raised even further as if it would come off of her head. She quickly forced it back. "Have you seen my Dad, Atlas, the Tweebs and the Sledgehammer Brothers?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I was talking to your Dad a while ago," Fyrefox's voice said. Kim looked up and smiled at the sight of Fyrefox. "They're right over there," Fyrefox said before looking to the Kimmunicator PET and Miracle on it. "Nice NetNavi you've got there. She looks brand-new!"

Kim chuckled. "Well, she sure is," Kim mused. "And she's very special."

Miracle shook hands with Magnus in the Cyberworld.

"Nice to meet you," Magnus said. "I'm Magnus."

"Miracle, at your service." Miracle replied back.

"I take it you're here for Fireworks Services?" Kim asked.

Fyrefox nodded. He was about to say something until they heard some crashes and laughter.

"Give me back that ball, right now!" James called out as he chased after Jim and Tim.

"Looks like Jim and Tim are on the loose!" Fyrefox exclaimed.

"Gotta stop them… _again_." Kim said, rolling her eyes as she ran towards the scene.

"I'm not just saying this as your Father, but as your Coach!" James yelled as he went under a table. A napkin fell onto his head, which Chisao picked up.

"Go get them, Mr. Dr. Possible!" Chisao called out.

"You're gonna be a hero for my Brother!" Dex exclaimed. "I couldn't be prouder!"

James chuckled before looking to Jim and Tim kick the Soccer Ball into the air before jumping into the Ball Pit. James ran over and caught the Ball, causing Chisao and the other kids attending his Birthday Party to cheer. James smiled, but it faded away as some balls from the Ball Pit fell out from Jim and Tim's jump.

James started to slide uncontrollably until he was flown into the air.

Kim, Ron, Fyrefox, Dex and Chisao all gasped as James was thrown towards some tables. They shattered upon impact, and James's left leg crashed through a wall.

Everyone gasped in horror at what had happened before a crack was heard, followed by James Possible yelling out in pain.

"Dad!" Kim called out as Jim and Tim ran out of the Ball Pit, seeing what had happened.

Fyrefox and Dex ran over as well before Kim started to lift up the debris to help her Father.

"Dad, can you stand?" Kim asked.

James yelled in pain some more. "My leg!" he exclaimed. "I can't move it! It's broken!"

"Oh, this isn't good!" Dex exclaimed as he took out his PET. "I'm getting a Medical Team here, stat!"

Kim nodded before looking to Jim and Tim sternly. "I may not be Dad, but I can tell you this," Kim said as James closed his eyes and flinched in pain. "You. Are. So. _Grounded!_"

Jim and Tim looked on in horror before an Ambulance arrived, followed by Ann Possible and a Medical Team.

Kim took out her PET. "Miracle, tell Dr. Hikari that my Dad won't be working at SciLab for a while," Kim ordered. "And get the NetPolice here to deliver my Brothers to a Juvenile Prison."

Miracle's eyes widened. "_Whoa, Kim, let's not get carried away here_," Miracle said, trying to calm her angry NetOp down. "_Obviously, Jim and Tim didn't know that it would happen, nor did they want it to. They deserve to be punished, but nothing that harsh! There are other ways, you know_."

Kim kept her angered expression as she looked to her Brothers, who were both close to the verge of tears.

Kim sighed. "Okay, I won't go that far," Kim said sternly. "But I want you to give me your PETs, _now!_" Kim ordered. "Dad wouldn't want to see you in Prison, but he _would_ want you to know what you have done," Kim stated as Jim and Tim looked up in shock. "Hand over your PETs, _now!_" Kim ordered once again.

Without hesitation, Jim and Tim handed Kim their PETs. Kim placed them at her side before she walked off.

"Come on," Kim said. "We'd better see what we can do for Dad."

Jim and Tim both nodded before they started to walk out. Ron followed them as Dex guided Chisao out. Fyrefox volunteered to stay behind to help clean up. However, as soon as Kim, Ron, the Possibles, Dex and Chisao were gone, a helicopter hovered over the Pizza Party-Torium, with two familiar figures inside of it.

Later on, at Kim's House, James was now in a cast, with Ann looking after him.

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Kim asked with concern as the Tweebs came next to her.

"Banged up," James replied back. "I may have a cast, but I can't move around," James explained before looking to Kim. "While I'm out, I need you to take over as Coach for me."

Kim's eyes widened as Jim and Tim gasped. "What?!" she exclaimed. "But, _Dad!_"

"Kimmie, the Team needs a Coach," James said as Kim looked to James's cast. "Just until I'm back on my feet."

Kim sighed as she placed her hands to her head. "You can_not_ be serious!" she exclaimed. "I don't know the first _thing_ about Soccer!"

"What's to know?" Ann asked with a smile. "You're wonderful with children."

Kim scoffed as she looked to Jim and Tim. "You mean the same children who put Dad in a cast?" Kim remarked.

"_Kim, don't sweat it, and don't you DARE push it,_" Miracle said from the Cyberworld. "_Jim and Tim have apologized ever since you left the Pizza-Torium, and even though you took away their PETs, you KNOW that they're sorry_."

Kim sighed as she gave Jim and Tim Orange-Colored PETs. "Okay, Miracle," Kim said. "The punishment won't be _that_ severe, but they're going to get the SubPETs before getting their own PETs back."

Jim and Tim both stuttered. "But I can't even NetBattle on this!" Jim protested.

"You can't roam NetCity with these!" Tim added on.

"Ex_actly_," Kim said sternly. "Green and Red Sledgehammer will be kept with me until I know you can be trusted again, and can no longer cause any more damage."

Jim and Tim both sighed as they walked away.

"We… we'll be practicing outside." Jim said as he and his brother placed their SubPETs inside of their pockets before getting a Soccer Ball.

"That should do it." Kim said.

"But what are _we_ supposed to do now?" Green Sledgehammer asked.

"A NetOp can't have three NetNavis!" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed. "It's corrupt, I say! Corrupt!"

"I'm sure Kim will come around," Miracle said to the Sledgehammer Brothers. All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET Ringtone sounded off. "Hold that thought, Wade's coming through."

Kim took out the Kimmunicator PET and saw Wade and TechMan on the Screen. "What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked.

"_There's been some trouble at __JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium!_" Wade exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Kim said as she looked to Jim and Tim's PETs at her sides. "My Dad's totally out of action." Kim said as she saw James and Ann smile lovingly to each other.

"_No, Kim, after you guys left!_" TechMan exclaimed. "_Fyrefox called in, and apparently, JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium was robbed!_"

Kim gasped before she started to head out the Door. As she left, she ducked from an incoming Soccer Ball. She soon used AreaSteal to teleport and punch it back, causing some pained yells from Jim and Tim to sound off. Kim grinned and used AreaSteal to get back where she was, now in her Mission Clothes, and heading to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium.

"Miracle, get AncientMysticMan on the Line and tell Ron about what's happened," Kim ordered her NetNavi as she placed on her Rocket Skates. "He'll have to catch up."

"_On it!_" Miracle said as she started to Log Out, now heading to alert Ron and AncientMysticMan.

At JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium, Fyrefox was standing under a large hole made in the ceiling with a Firework aimed upwards. As soon as Kim and Ron entered, the Manager of JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium came to them.

"We came as soon as we got Fyrefox's message," Kim explained. "What's the Sitch?"

"Somebody stole JP Bearymore!" the Manager exclaimed, directing his hands towards wires where JP Bearymore used to stand.

"At least you still have the Backup Band." Ron pointed out, trying to lighten up the Mood.

"And it's a good thing I was here _as_ Backup," Fyrefox said as Kim and Ron noticed him and his Firework, which was aimed at the Ceiling. "I'm prepared to take on whatever comes this way, and this time, I'll be ready."

"Yes, thank you, Fyrefox," the Manager said. "You see, Fyrefox was here when the theft started, and all Security NetNavis were Deleted before Magnus got the message out," the Manager added on before looking to the Backup Band. "The Bear totally carried those Hacks, you see," the Manager started to explain as Ron fiddled with some wires. "JP is a state-of-the-art in Animatronic Musicians."

All of a Sudden, the Purple Hippo, the Pizza-Potamus, started to drum on the Manager's Head.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Whoops," he said. "Sorry."

AncientMysticMan placed his hand to his head as Miracle, Red and Green Sledgehammer facepalmed as well. "Ron, never play with wires," AncientMysticMan reprimanded. "We're trying to solve a case here."

"Yeah," Miracle supported. "And I think I found something."

Red and Green Sledgehammer turned to Miracle, looking to see an Emblem on the Ground.

Magnus walked up to it and started to investigate the strange Emblem.

"It doesn't look familiar," Magnus said. "Gonna have to run a scan of it."

Miracle started to look at the Emblem as well. Suddenly, the memory of a Gladiator-Like NetNavi appeared in her Processors, being commanded by an elderly man.

"Whoever the thieves are," Kim pointed out as she looked to the Ceiling. "They're not subtle."

As this was happening, the Helicopter from before was flying off. Inside of it was none other than Señor Senior, Junior at the Controls, while his Father, Señor Senior, Senior, was looking to his PET.

Junior cackled evilly as Senior looked to MasterMan. "MasterMan, have you cleared the scene of all evidence?" Senior asked.

MasterMan nodded from Señor Senior Sr.'s PET. "_All Security NetNavis have been Deleted, and I have hacked into the Main Server to make sure that the NetPolice don't interfere_."

"And what about _you_, RaveMan?" Junior asked.

RaveMan grinned. "_I have made sure that not even Lan Hikari himself can catch onto our plan_," RaveMan reported. "_Everything is all going according to plan… I suppose_."

"_Good_," Junior replied back as Senior looked to him. "_Very_ good." Junior added on before letting out a high-pitched evil laugh.

Senior sighed as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on his head. He turned to his Son angrily. "No, no," Senior said, shaking his head in disapproval. "A Villainous Laugh, like from ShadeMan, Bass, Kid Grave, Mr. Wily or any villain, needs to be deep, from the Diaphragm," Senior corrected. "Try again."

Junior scoffed. "The Laugh is not important, and neither of those past Villains are," Junior spat. "I have the Bear, and the TetraCode hidden within it."

"Yes, we have the TetraCode, but why stop at the bear?" Senior questioned.

"_Not THIS again_." MasterMan complained.

"_All the time, no matter what,_" RaveMan said. "_I wish that I was with KarmaMan right now_."

"Oh, _those_ guys," Junior said, rolling his eyes. "I have no use for the Otter, and the Beaver was off-key, with the Hippopotamus not having enough finesse to it. Plus, that guy with the Fireworks was stopping me."

Senior glared at Junior with another Cross-Popping Vein on his head. Senior let out a sigh. "Junior, a true arch-villain doesn't leave behind a perfectly good Otter." Senior pointed out.

"I though this was _my_ crime to run!" Junior exclaimed offensively.

Senior sighed once again and smiled to his Son. "Yes," Senior said, feeling unsure of what was going on. "Of course, provided you make sound decisions."

Junior sighed this time. "Fine," he said in defeat. "I will go get the Otter."

"And the Beaver," Senior reminded Junior. "Don't forget the Beaver."

Junior just sighed once again. "Whatever." He said dully with a Sweatdrop. With that, he started to turn the Helicopter around back to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium

Back at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium, Kim and Ron were checking in with Wade and TechMan about the stolen Technology.

"_That bear is quite a piece of work, Kim_," Wade said as he showed Kim and Ron what was inside. "_Great, but not from SciLab_."

"_Yeah_," TechMan said in agreement. "_State-of-the-art inside and out_."

Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Magnus, Red and Green Sledgehammer looked to the schematics of JP Bearymore.

"Was there anything inside of the Bear?" Miracle asked, still looking to a now-holographic version of the Emblem that was discovered. "Gold, Battle Chips, even some sort of Program?"

"_I only found something called a TetraCode, but nothing else_." TechMan replied back.

"Okay, so we need to think about who might want it." Kim said as she suddenly noticed a hook steal the Beaver.

"_Industrial Rivals?_" Wade suggested.

"There's always Remnants of Grave or World Three," AncientMysticMan pointed out before Miracle's eyes widened, remembering which NetNavi wielded that Emblem. "I mean, DNAmy and Arashi were still left after both fell."

"Maybe other Animal Bands?" Ron joked.

Before anyone could respond, the hook came back, this time stealing the Hippopotamus.

"Pizza-Potamus! No!" Ron called out, running towards Pizza-Potamus and grabbing onto him, eventually getting pulled up too.

"Fyrefox, here!" Kim called out to Fyrefox.

"Got it!" Fyrefox yelled, running over towards where the hook was before shooting one of his Fireworks up.

Junior and Senior both shook as the Firework made impact on their Copter.

"It's that Fireworks Kid again!" RaveMan exclaimed.

"MasterMan!" Miracle called out as she saw MasterMan and RaveMan inside of the Cyberworld. "I had a feeling it was you!"

"And if MasterMan's here, then that mean that there's only one culprit!" Kim exclaimed as she ran to grab onto Ron.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" Fyrefox called out, shooting several more Fireworks at the Copter.

"Hey! Hey! Fyrefox!" Ron exclaimed as he and Kim tried to dodge the Fireworks sent at them and the Copter.

"Watch it!" Kim yelled.

"Sorry!" Fyrefox called out as another Firework was sent up, creating MegaMan's Crest.

Elsewhere, Lan was helping to bring some stuff to Dr. James Possible after his fall.

"_I can't believe Jim and Tim caused James to break his leg_," MegaMan said from Lan's PET. "_Red and Green Sledgehammer aren't even responding to my calls, so those Twins must be feeling pretty down_."

"You're sure not kidding about _that_," Lan mused. He was about to say more until he noticed the Firework with MegaMan's Crest. "Hey, MegaMan, is that supposed to be a warning?" Lan asked.

MegaMan looked to the Firework before closing in on where it was coming from.

"Kim and Ron are trying to stop a robbery!" MegaMan exclaimed. "It _is_ a warning!"

"Let's go!" Lan called out. Soon, Lan Hikari started to skate towards the Pizza Party-Torium while putting on his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

Ron screamed as he and Kim were lifted up to the Helicopter. Kim looked up to the cockpit and growled at who was in it. "It's Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr.!" Kim exclaimed. "I thought something was up when MasterMan and RaveMan appeared!"

"Looks like we picked up a few passengers," Junior mused as he looked down before looking back to his Father. "Kim Possible, Miracle, and her Sidekick-Type Friend whose name escapes me, with his new NetNavi whose name I haven't even gotten yet." Junior said.

To be honest, Senior forgot as well. He opened up his side-window of the Helicopter and looked down to Ron.

"What is your name, again, young man?" Senior asked Ron. "And who is your new NetNavi?"

"It's Ron," Ron yelled out. "Ron Stoppable and my new NetNavi is AncientMysticMan!"

Senior closed the window and clicked his fingers. "_That's_ right!" he said.

"And I like the Upgrade," RaveMan added on as he looked to Miracle, AncientMysticMan, and Red and Green Sledgehammer. "You look more heroic."

"Who cares?" Junior asked. "I will smash them into a Building and stab their NetNavis with BambooLance." Junior remarked, flying towards _Smarty Mart_.

"Junior's willing to kill us like that?!" Ron exclaimed.

Lan skated under Kim and Ron. "Okay, _these_ guys are new!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to Senior and Junior. "But they're performing theft, so I have to stop them!"

"Junior, no!" Senior called out, stopping Junior from smashing Kim and Ron. The two yelled as Lan skated up a Car and on top of the Helicopter.

"I do not like this at all!" Ron yelled as he looked down.

Kim suddenly looked up and gasped. "Lan!" she called out.

Lan saluted and started to form a CyberSword on his Battle Chip Gauntlet.

"You cannot simply _smash_ your Foe and Delete their NetNavis so easily." Senior said, pressing a button on Junior's PET to cancel the BambooLance Attack and eject the Battle Chip.

"Why not?" Junior asked as he was handed back the Battle Chip.

"You must give your Foe a _chance!_"

"To do _what?_"

"Like shimmy up the Cable and try something heroic, or engage in a brief fight with the NetNavis to show you mean business!" Senior exclaimed.

"Quick, shimmy up the Cable and help Lan!" Ron called out to Kim.

"I can AreaSteal inside, but since you're closer, _you_ shimmy!" Kim ordered.

"Have you ever _seen_ me shimmy?" Ron asked. "It's not pretty."

AncientMysticMan nodded as MegaMan came in, seeing MasterMan and RaveMan for the first time.

"Why can't Ron shimmy up the Cable?" MegaMan asked.

"Let's just say that he's not so good with climbing ropes," AncientMysticMan said. "He's good at tying them, like at Camp Wannaweep, but not so good at climbing."

"When will those two _get_ here?" Junior asked.

All of a sudden, something clattered behind Senior and Junior. The two turned around to see Lan standing there with a CyberSword on his Right Hand and a Blaster on his Left Hand.

"I don't know who you two are, but you're messing with three NetSaviors!" Lan exclaimed.

Kim soon used AreaSteal to get in, armed with a WideBlade and a CrossBlaster. "Yeah, Agents Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable still on the Rope, and Lan Hikari, reporting for duty!" Kim announced as she and Lan showed their NetSavior Badges. "Surrender now, or face the consequences."

"Father, did you know that they were NetSaviors?" Junior asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," Senior said, placing his hands up in surrender and shaking his head. "But this doesn't bode well for us, _or_ our Plan, now that there are NetSaviors tracking us down."

"Kim, who _are_ these two?" Lan asked.

"And who are their NetNavis?" MegaMan asked as he aimed the MegaBuster at MasterMan and RaveMan while Miracle aimed the MiracleWorker, AncientMysticMan with the AncientMysticBuster, and Red and Green Sledgehammer with their Hammers.

"Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr.," Kim explained. "They're billionaires, but Ron accidentally made them evil."

"_Ron_ turned them evil?" Lan asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, there's a first time for everything," Senior said, rolling his eyes. "I have heard much about you, Lan Hikari, but unfortunately, here is your stop." Senior retorted, pressing a button that opened up the door beneath the two and dropping them on Ron. All three yelled and landed inside a Bush near _Bueno Nacho_.

Miracle, AncientMysticMan, MegaMan, Red and Green Sledgehammer all sweat-dropped before looking to RaveMan and MasterMan.

"Another time." Miracle said.

"This isn't over!" AncientMysticMan called out.

"We're not done!" Red and Green Sledgehammer yelled.

"Okay, hope to see you soon." MegaMan said as all five NetNavis digitized away.

"_MegaMan, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Red Sledgehammer and Green Sledgehammer, Logging Out_."

Kim got out of the Bush first, helping Lan up, who, in return, helped Ron get back up.

"Everyone okay?" Lan asked.

Kim nodded. "But we need to catch the Seniors," Kim said. "We can't let them have the TetraCodes."

"The what?" Lan asked.

"Come on," Ron suddenly said. "We don't have much time!"

"Ron, they're in a Helicopter," Kim pointed out. "With our Rocket Packs in the Works and with their tampering with our teleportation to Base, or anywhere, for that matter," Kim added on as she and Lan looked to their PETs, seeing that they couldn't reach the NetSavior Base. "We'll never catch them."

"Who's talking about _them?_" Ron asked as he pointed his thumb to _Bueno Nacho_. "_Bueno Nacho_ closes in three minutes, we haven't been there for two Chapters! I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

"Two Chapters?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"What is Ron talking about?" Miracle asked.

"Hey, don't look at me," MegaMan said. "I don't know either."

"And neither do we." The Sledgehammer Brothers said simultaneously.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, hungry." Rufus said as he came out of Ron's Pocket.

Kim and Lan both looked to each other with confusion and disbelief, evident by their Sweatdrops, before Ron ran into _Bueno Nacho_.

"What a confusing guy." Lan mused.

"Now, I don't know what a TetraCode is," Kim said as she and Lan looked to the Seniors' Helicopter fly away. "But whatever it is, it can't be good in Senior and Junior's hands."

Lan nodded. "Oh, by the way," Lan spoke up. "I'm in town to help look after your Dad, since he's gonna be unable to coach for a while," Lan said. "But, seeing as how we now have an unofficial case, I guess I can have MegaMan look into those TetraCode things."

Kim nodded. "You do that," Kim said before she took a Soccer Ball out of her Backpack. "I need to look into this Sport until Dad can start Coaching again."

Lan nodded in response before looking to _Bueno Nacho_, knowing that Ron was still inside.

"So, what do we do about Ron?" Lan asked.

"Let him eat," Kim said. "He'll catch up to us later."

The next day, as the Bell rang, Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara were in Study Hall.

As Monique was straightening up her shirt from a sore back, she noticed a visible imprint on each shoulder. Monique's eyes widened before she pulled her sleeves back on, covering up the marks.

"You didn't see that, did you?" Monique asked Kim, Tara and Ron.

Kim was half-listening as she was on her Kimmunicator PET. "Uh, see what?" Kim asked as she looked up.

"I didn't see anything." Tara said with a shrug.

"Was there something to see?" Ron asked.

Monique shook her head. "No, no, nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."

"_Close one, Monique_," Pallette said from Monique's PET. "_We wanna do everything we can to keep this between us_."

Monique nodded as she started to look through her own PET.

"Too bad we can't reach the NetSavior Base," Tara said. "Those Senior Guys, they sound dangerous."

"Lan's looking into the TetraCodes, trying to find out what he can," Kim said as she continued to search on her Kimmunicator PET. "As for me, I've got another thing going."

After thirty minutes, as Ron was looking through his PET and his Book at the same time while Kim, Tara and Monique looked through their PETs, Ron looked up.

"KP, this can't go on." Ron said, closing up his book.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Studying… in Study Hall, it's a bad precedent!" Ron exclaimed, causing Rufus to emerge from Ron's Pocket and do a raspberry.

"Don't worry," Kim said as Tara and Monique looked over. "It's not Schoolwork."

"Working on the Senior and Junior Case?" Ron asked.

"Wrong again." Kim replied.

"The TetraCodes?" Tara guessed.

"Not close," Kim said. "As I said before, Lan's got that covered."

"Then what _is_ it?" Monique asked as she showed everyone her PET. "_I'm_ trying to raise communications with the NetSavior Base _and_ look into those TetraCodes, but what are _you_ working on, Kim?"

Ron decided to look over to what Kim was looking at.

"Ah, Soccer," Ron said, placing his hands behind the back of his head. "Or, as the English call it, 'football'."

AncientMysticMan grinned and placed a hand to his chin. "He's not wrong," AncientMysticMan said. "Ron's played Soccer before, so he should know a lot about this."

"That's a first," Pallette said. "I never thought that Ron would have it in him."

Ring nodded as she looked to Miracle and AncientMysticMan. "Your NetOp sure has more that meets the eye," Ring complimented. "I don't mind if you're KarmaMan _or_ AncientMysticMan, you still rock."

"Yeah, I guess so," Miracle said. "Technically, I'm still a Beginner NetNavi, but if Ron knows a lot about Soccer, I think you should give him a chance," Miracle said as she turned her attention to Kim. "What do you say, Kim?"

"So, Ron knows how to play Soccer?" Kim asked. "Interesting," she said, looking towards Ron. "What do you know?"

"Well, let's see," Ron said, putting his PET on his Desk. "Soccer is the World's most popular Sport, even played by NetNavis in NetCity sometimes," Ron started to explain. "It was first brought into the World by the Greeks and introduced to Netopia in the year of 186X, played on Ellis Island, but brought later on to New Orleans and the entire World," Ron went on. "The NFL and AFL are the biggest Soccer Corporations in the World, and now, we move onto the Basics," Ron added on as Kim started to take notes. "Because Soccer was called 'Football' in the English Countries, you could only hit the Ball with your feet. There are nets on both sides of the court, teams consist of eleven players, and you can't touch the ball with your hands."

"Unless you're the Goalie, right?" Kim asked.

"Wow," Monique mused. "You catch on quickly."

Ron nodded and sent Kim some finger guns. "Exactly," he said. "Now, keep these basics in mind, and you should be an excellent Coach," Ron said before his eyes closed. "Now, Nap Time!" Ron said before falling asleep.

Kim chuckled and continued to look through her PET for information while Tara and Monique started to leave.

"We'll let you two know if we pick up the Base," Monique said. "Since we haven't heard from Famous, Chief Kiefer, Manuela or Dr. Hikari yet, we're on our own."

Kim nodded. "You've got it," she said. "Good luck."

"You too," Tara said as she and Monique left. "Get the Seniors, no matter what it takes."

Kim nodded as she finished up her Research.

At the M-Tech High Football Field, two nets were set up on both sides for the Soccer Game. Jim and Tim had both gathered their Team, and everyone watched with amazement as Kim kicked Soccer Balls into the Net, with Ron passing them to Kim.

"Keep them coming, Ron!" Kim called out as Ron tossed another Ball to Kim.

Ron tossed another Soccer Ball to Kim with the Custom MegaBuster from his M-Tech MegaMan Suit while Lan watched from the Benches.

Kim kicked one Ball into the Net before Ron tossed a Ball high. Everyone watched as Kim leapt into the air, twirling around before she spun, performing a Bicycle Kick so hard that it tore apart the rest of the Soccer Balls that she already shot into the Net.

"Whoa, Kim's _good!_" Lan exclaimed.

Brick soon came by, watching what was happening. "You know, I never thought Kim would have it in her," Brick said. "Impressive."

"Oh, hey, Brick," Lan said, looking down to Brick from the Bleacher. "Here to watch?"

Brick nodded. "Bonnie and I are still trying to keep an eye out for Bass," Brick explained. "But right now, since we can't do that officially and the NetSavior Service is down, we thought it best to lay low, have some fun."

"Yeah," GridMan said to MegaMan in the Cyberworld. "There's no telling what might happen while we're not careful enough."

"I get what you mean," MegaMan said. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, maybe Famous and Chief Kiefer would consider you and Bonnie to be new NetSaviors with the way you've been fighting."

"I doubt that," AncientMysticMan said as Ron went over to the Bench to rest. "After what Bonnie did at the Lodge, the NetSavior Agency is having doubts about her."

"And I don't think I could qualify to be a NetSavior," Brick said. "When Bass killed Shun, my Lust for Revenge against him seems more of a Danger than support," Brick said. "I'm still trying to control that, but if Famous wants to recruit me, then I'll consider the option."

Lan, Brick and Ron all nodded before they looked back to Kim on the Field.

As Kim kicked a Soccer Ball into the air, she head-butted it, which Tim caught.

Kim walked over to Tim with a stern look on her face. "Are you the Goalie?" Kim asked her Little Brother.

"Now, _Katelyn's_ the Goalie."

"Then, no hands." Kim said, kneeing the Soccer Ball out of Tim's hands before head-butting it again.

"Cool, let me try!" Tim exclaimed, running towards the Ball.

Kim suddenly used AreaSteal to get in, running next to Tim.

"Wait, your approach is all wrong," Kim said before kicking the Ball. "Like this." She said, kicking the Ball away from Tim before showing Tim how, in her definition, the Proper Approach was.

"Well, Kim sure seems… competitive." Miracle mused.

"You think this is how she _usually_ acts?" Red Sledgehammer asked.

"Nah, she's probably still angry at Jim and Tim for getting James injured," Green Sledgehammer replied back. "But I hope that this doesn't get to her head."

"Take it, Tim!" Katelyn called out as she kicked the Ball towards Tim.

"I've got it, Katelyn!" Tim called back as he ran towards the Ball.

Kim, however, cut Tim off. "Okay, here's a Give-and-go," Kim said, kicking the Ball to Katelyn, who caught the Ball easily. "See? You pass it right back to the person who passed it to you."

Tim crossed his arms angrily and let out a Cross-Popping Vein. "I could have done that myself." Tim protested.

Kim smiled and messed up Tim's Hair playfully. "There's no 'I' in 'Team'." Kim said before using AreaSteal to get another Ball.

"And there's no _fun_ in Soccer." Tim remarked.

"Not with _her_ hogging the Ball!" Jim added on as he came over.

"Kim, we're sorry about Dad!" Tim yelled out as Kim started to kick some more Balls.

"Can we have our PETs back?! _Please?_" Jim asked.

"Only after the Game!" Kim yelled back as she intercepted a Ball from Anna. "No, no, no, let me show you," Kim said, getting the Ball away. "Do it like this." She said, unintentionally causing Anna to nearly fall to the ground.

Jim and Tim both looked to each other and growled, not liking the way Kim was doing things.

As this was going on, Junior had placed up a giant neon light sign outside of the Seniors' Home. Señor Senior, Sr. came in with his hand on his head as he walked towards Junior, who was looking over some blueprints.

"Junior, I do not approve of the sign," Senior said angrily. "Your Lair should be secret."

"But, Father, I _want_ people to find me." Junior protested.

A grin came onto Senior's Face. He took out his PET and looked to MasterMan. "My Son is learning already!" he exclaimed with delight.

"It seems so," MasterMan said as he and RaveMan looked at their Homepage. "He even made the Homepage stand out more."

"I can see Junior go far," RaveMan said. "We're hiding in plain sight, ready for anything those NetSaviors throw at us."

"It is something like that, RaveMan." Junior said as he continued to look at his plans.

"So, you have set up a trap," Senior deducted. "Ah, Clever Boy."

Junior pulled his plans away from his Father as Senior circled around Junior.

"Father, it is _my_ scheme!" Junior protested.

"Yes, yes, of course," Senior said in agreement. He circled back around Junior and took the plans. "I just want to see if it is evil enough."

"Please!" Junior called out, grabbing the plans back. "With the TetraCode in our hands, and the trap set, I can assure you that this will be the greatest achievement of my life!"

"Greatest _evil_ achievement." Senior corrected.

"Oh, yes," Junior said as he looked to the TetraCode. "Yes, indeed." He added on before letting out his improved evil laugh. As he did, the face of a familiar NetNavi shaped like a flashlight appeared on the Monitor, which laughed as well.

Back at the Soccer Practice, Kim was having the Team go through cones while kicking Soccer Balls.

"Keep moving!" Kim ordered. "Use both sides of your feet!" Kim said as Tim came over with a Ball. "Here, I'll show you." She said, starting to take control of the Ball once again.

Ron watched in fear as Kim interfered with anything and everything on the field. "I should've guessed this would happen when she said she would have to coach the soccer team instead of her father," Rufus nodded on his shoulder.

"Is she scaring you too?" Lan asked.

"Did you have to ask?" Ron asked back. Brick and Rufus both nodded. "I am so glad that were just the Equipment—"

"Equipment Managers!" Kim called out, tossing nets full of Soccer Balls towards Ron, Brick and Lan.

"Load these up, hurry!" Kim ordered.

After the Soccer Balls were loaded up, Lan, Ron and Brick rested. They watched as Kim shot a Soccer Ball towards Kim, who nervously dodged from a deadly pass.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Tim protested. "Do-over!"

"There are no do-overs in a real game!" Kim yelled, shooting another Soccer Ball towards Tim. Tim yelled and dodged this. "Come on, hustle!"

Soon, Kim was bombarding Tim with an endless barrage of penalty shots.

Lan, Ron and Brick watched back and forth. They started to feel sorry for Tim, at least for a few seconds.

Soon, Kim had the Team practicing more. "Heads up! Keep the Ball moving!" Kim called out. Before she could go on, the Kimmunicator PET beeped after a few more minutes of the live-action torture show Kim called Soccer Practice. "What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"_How's the Coach Thing going?_" Wade asked.

"Getting there," Kim said. She turned to the kids and shouted, "Visualize goals!"

Wade interjected from the screen. "_Visualize Señor Senior, Sr._"

Kim gasped and looked back to the Kimmunicator PET as Miracle, Red and Green Sledgehammer, and TechMan came up. "What did you say?!" she asked.

"Triple S has struck again." Wade said.

"_And at Neon Inc_.," TechMan added on. "_There's something familiar about it, though_."

Lan and Ron came over. "I know that place!" Lan exclaimed. "It's where FlashMan first struck before reaching DenTech City!"

Kim turned to the team. "Listen up team, I've gotta jet," she announced. Unsurprisingly, jubilation within ranks was unabashed and unbound. Kim glared at them. "It's that kinda attitude that says 'extra header practice.' Now remember, hustle. I'll be back as soon as I can," She said, causing the Team to groan. "That's not 'Hustle'!" Kim yelled before she turned to Ron who looked like a deer in flashlight. "C'mon Lan, C'mon, Ron, let's go."

"I'll look after the Team while you're gone!" Brick called out as Kim, Ron and Lan left.

At _Neon Inc._, Kim, Ron and Lan had arrived, where a Scientist came to them. She was a young girl, somewhere around Kim's age, with a modest stature. She had fair skin, cobalt blue eyes and long blonde hair with three angular bangs, usually tied into a ponytail. She wore a pink outfit consisting of a helmet, a sleeveless dress, a sleeveless vest, plated high heels and white gloves. Her helmet had a hole on the back for the ponytail, and a retractable white visor. She also had winter clothing composed of a long pink jacket and thick boots.

"Hello," the Scientist said. "You must be the NetSaviors. I am Doctor Ciel of _Neon Inc._, and the head of the latest operations."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Ciel," Kim said, shaking Ciel's hand. "Can you tell us about what was stolen?"

Ciel nodded before handing the three goggles. "You'll need these," she said, pressing a button that allowed shades to appear. "What you're about to see is very bright."

Kim, Ron and Lan placed on the goggles/shades and walked with Ciel down to a large lab.

"Our company has invented a revolutionary new gas that burns 100 times brighter than neon." Ciel started to explain as she placed on some shade goggles as well.

Ron scoffed and removed his shades just as Ciel started up a machine. "Doesn't look so bright to me." He scoffed. At that moment, the light started to shine, causing Ron to yell while Lan attempted to calm him down.

Ciel chuckled and powered down the machine. "Yes, it's quite bright, isn't it?" she asked with a smile on her face as everyone removed their shade goggles. "But not as bright as the recently-stolen prototypes, but very bright all the same. Dr. Regal attempted to use them to increase FlashMan's Power, but they wouldn't work properly."

"Resulting in FlashMan going on a rampage throughout the Net," Lan deducted as he finally calmed down Ron. "Am I right?"

Ciel nodded.

"So, Ciel, what makes you think Señor Senior, Sr. stole it?" Kim asked.

Ciel took out her PET and revealed RaveMan's Emblem on it. "They left this." Ciel explained, starting to play the message left behind.

"_Good day, unless you're watching this after dark, in which case, Good evening._" Junior started out.

"Ugh!" Miracle said as she placed her hand to her head.

"That is _so_ Junior!" Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not exactly the villainous type, is he?" Lan asked.

"Not in the least." Kim replied back as Ron tried to regain his sight.

"_Turn left, then turn right_," AncientMysticMan instructed Ron as he turned to a Generator. "_No, your OTHER left!_"

"This will take a while." MegaMan said, causing Miracle to chuckle while Red and Green Sledgehammer laughed.

"_You are no doubt wondering why we have taken your super neon—_" Junior started again before the screen went static, revealing Señor Senior, Sr.

"_Junior, what are you doing?_" Senior asked.

"_A video calling card. It will be my villainous trade mark._" Junior explained before he was grabbed by the ear, causing Junior's PET to drop as Senior took his Son away.

"_Have you studied villainy at all, Junior?_" Senior questioned before the screen went completely static, leaving the message incomplete.

Ciel raised an eyebrow as Kim and Lan looked to Ciel with Sweatdrops.

"What do you make of it?" Ciel asked.

"Family troubles," Kim replied. "But what _do_ they want with the Neon Lights, anyways?"

Ciel sighed. "That's what I've been trying to figure out myself," she said, bringing up some schematics. "A couple of years ago, Dr. Michael Cossack wanted me to use my Technology to improve a vaccine with a NetNavi he accidentally strengthened named Bass."

Kim and Lan both gasped. "Bass?!" they both exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes," Ciel replied back. "Now, I'm working to improve that with Famous, ever since Bass reemerged, and I've been trying to perfect a Vaccine Program to counter Bass ever since."

Kim and Lan nodded while Ron continued to stumble behind them.

"**MY EEEEEYYYYYEEEEESSS!**" Ron yelled.

"I'll look more into what the TetraCodes are," Lan said as he, Kim and Ron started to head their separate ways. "We can meet up at _Bueno Nacho_ to discuss about it."

"You've got it," Ron said. "I've still got to clean my eyes."

Kim sighed and chuckled before she started to head towards her house. When she got to her house, James Possible was sitting with his leg on a rest, and reading newspaper.

"How did it go Kimmie?" James asked as he turned a page on his paper.

"Oh you know Dad, usual Supervillain stuff." She stepped up the stairs to ascend to her room.

"I meant the Soccer Practice." James corrected his Daughter.

Kim's eyes grew as she teleported to the door, looking to her Father as she realized one big mistake. "Uh-oh." She said, remembering the Soccer Team.

"Okay, Team, I think that's enough," Brick said to Jim, Tim and the Soccer Team as they continued to practice. Brick sweat-dropped as he and GridMan both saw that they weren't stopping. Brick pulled out his PET. "GridMan, why won't they stop?"

GridMan shrugged. "_We've had that new light on for a while_," GridMan said as Brick looked to a new light that came ever since Kim, Ron and Lan left. "_Maybe we can turn that off_."

"Good idea," Brick said, reaching for the plug. "Almost forgot about it. I was focusing on the Team so much that I forgot that there was a Light here." Brick stated before he pulled out the plug.

Kim soon arrived, seeing the Soccer Team still work around, only like zombies this time.

"Okay, Team," Kim said as Brick came next to Kim. "That should be enough."

Everyone all looked to Kim before they exhaustedly dropped to the ground.

"Same time tomorrow!" Kim said before chuckling nervously.

Kim turned to Brick. "They've been doing this ever since I left?!" Kim exclaimed. "Well, why didn't they stop?!"

"A New Light came in to be installed," Brick explained. "I was too busy to notice because I was focusing on the Team, and they glanced at the Light, and before I knew it, they were training nonstop when I said, 'Let's get our game on!'!" Brick exclaimed.

"It was almost like they were under some kind of control!" GridMan said to Miracle and the Sledgehammer Brothers.

Miracle placed her hand to her chin. "Well, FlashMan _did_ have some power of hypnosis," Miracle said. "Perhaps there's some sort of relation."

Kim placed her hand to her own chin as well. "We'll look into it," Kim said as she picked up Jim and Tim. "Right now, I think the Tweebs need some time off."

Back at the Possible House, Lan was looking into the TetraCodes while Kim brought Jim and Tim in.

"Okay, MegaMan, what have we got?" Lan asked.

"_Plenty_," MegaMan replied back, showing four different TetraCodes, all shaped like quarter pieces of a NetNavi Crest. "_It's said that the TetraCodes are used to awaken something dangerous, called Alpha_," MegaMan explained. "_But each of them seems to hold a deceased NetNavi Defense System inside_," MegaMan said before letting out a chuckle. "_Sounds ridiculous, right?_" MegaMan asked.

"Yeah," Lan said. "It's almost like you've gotten over your Fear of Ghosts," Lan mused before seeing MegaMan hide behind the edge of the screen. "You have, haven't you?"

"_No one said that they were Ghosts!_" MegaMan exclaimed. "_How come I'm only hearing about this now?!_"

Lan rolled his eyes before he came down from Kim's Room towards the Living Room.

In the Living Room, Jim and Tim were putting Bags of Ice on their legs.

"Oh, my legs hurt!" Jim exclaimed.

"I can't even feel _my_ legs!" Tim said with pain.

"Whoa, how far did Kim go?!" Lan asked as he came down.

As if on cue, Kim came over. "So, how are my Star Players?" Kim asked, putting her Brothers in a headlock. Lan, MegaMan, Miracle, Red and Green Sledgehammer all cringed a bit as they heard some bones crack from Kim's hold on her Brothers. "You two had better get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we go _full_-contact!" Kim exclaimed, elbowing Jim competitively.

"Um, Kim, MegaMan and I have played with LeagueMan before, and we have to say, that makes no sense." Lan said.

"There's no such thing as 'Full Contact' in Soccer!" Red Sledgehammer protested.

"Where'd you get that malarkey?!" Green Sledgehammer exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Isn't Soccer pretty much _no_ contact?" Jim asked with his eyebrow raised.

"That's what the _other_ Team thinks!" Kim said with a devious grin. This caused Lan, Jim and Tim to back away from Kim nervously.

"Um, Kim," Lan said, getting Kim to look to Lan while Jim and Tim started making faces behind Kim's back. "MegaMan found out something about the TetraCodes. Get Ron to come to _Bueno Nacho_ so we can tell you two."

Kim nodded before she suddenly widened her eyes. She turned around to Jim and Tim, who stopped making faces. Kim gave them an "I've got my eyes on you" look before walking away, followed by Jim and Tim sobbing afterwards.

"You get one chimerito, and then they give you like _dozen_ little packets of Diablo sauce. You can't possibly use all these sauce!" Ron exclaimed as he emptied the paper bag. "Somewhere there's a landfill filled with unopened hot sauce, and someday _I'm_ gonna find it!"

Kim was not really paying attention as she was bouncing a soccer ball on her feet. "You know, if I put on the uniform, I could pass as a ten year old. What do you think?" Kim asked as she bounced the Soccer Ball off of her head.

Ron caught the ball that bounced from Kim's head. "I think it's just a game and your natural competitive Kim-Ness has taken you to a very dark place." Ron said as Lan looked to him before looking back to Kim.

Kim grabbed the ball back from Ron. "The team needs an edge." She protested.

"Uh, guys?" Lan asked.

"You're the coach!" Ron argued back.

"_Can we get on the matter at hand?_" MegaMan asked from the PET.

"I'm a hand-_on_ coach." Kim argued back.

Now, Lan was starting to lose it.

"Yeah, hands on soccer. _Interesting_." Ron remarked with obvious sarcasm.

"Kim! Ron! Focus!" Lan finally yelled, causing Kim and Ron to jump. "MegaMan and I found out some things about the TetraCodes!"

"Oh," Kim said. "Sorry, Lan, go ahead."

Lan sighed as he placed his advanced PET on the Table, showing everyone what he and MegaMan found out. "The TetraCodes are part of a Program to prevent some Dangerous Being called Alpha from awakening," Lan started to explain. "When a NetNavi has all the TetraCodes, then they can successfully awaken Alpha, but the TetraCodes hold a Ghost of a NetNavi to protect it. As far as we know, Junior and Senior are the only ones who have one."

"So, what about Omega?" Ron asked. "Doesn't an Alpha always have an Omega?"

"_I'm not sure_," MegaMan said. "_But once the NetSavior Base is operational again, we can tell Famous and the others what we know_."

Everyone nodded before Kim looked to the Soccer Ball once again.

Soon, the Kimmunicator PET beeped. Kim asked Wade after opening it, without missing a beat. "Wade, do you think it's wrong to pitch in to help my team?" Kim asked.

Wade counter-questioned after thinking for a while. "_Like fundraising?_" he asked.

Ron dropped sarcasm across the table. "Like playing forward." Ron stated.

"_Then I'd have to say yes_." Wade answered.

Kim looked sullen. "So… What's the Sitch?"

"_Watch this, Junior calls it his Calling Card_." Wade said, bringing up a video

Kim, Ron and Lan all sat wordlessly as they watched the ridiculous video. After the video, Wade remarked, "_Well, they shouldn't be hard to find_."

"Yeah, the map helps," Ron said, causing Kim to glare at Ron while Lan nodded in agreement before Kim sent a glare towards Lan as well. "What? It _does_."

At the Seniors' Island, Señor Senior, Sr. was drinking and looking around. All of the animals that were stolen from the Pizza Party-Torium were in cages. As Junior was setting things up, Senior gave a mutter, prompting Junior to look at him.

"What?" Junior asked with annoyance.

"I didn't say a thing." Senior protested.

"_Master, you did_." MasterMan said from Senior's PET.

"Yes," Junior said in agreement. "You said 'Hmm…'."

"I did not mean to say 'Hmm…'," Senior stated. "It is your Evil Disco with your TetraCode, not mine."

"Good," Junior said as he pressed a button on his PET. "Now, here we go!"

Soon, all of the Animals started to dance.

"Yes, yes, very nice," Senior said skeptically. "But where is the villainy?"

"Father, please!" Junior exclaimed. "I want to do this on my own!"

As this was happening, Kim, Ron and Lan were inside of a Hot-Air Balloon.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Blumberg," Kim said gratefully. "Especially since all the NetSavior Services are down."

"I owe you one, Kim," Mr. Blumberg said. "I never would've gotten Around the World in Eighty Days if you hadn't saved me from that hurricane."

"Anyone could've steered a Hot-Air-Balloon through gale-force winds," Kim said as if this were no big problem, as usual. "I'm just glad Ron was around to serve as a ballast."

"This time, I'm staying _inside_ the basket." Ron stated as he sat down in the Hot-Air Balloon.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh yeah!" Rufus muttered in agreement.

Kim was going over details on her Kimmunicator PET as Lan looked around in wonder. "I hope this doesn't take too long," Kim said as she turned to Lan and Ron. "I promised the team I'd do some Power Drills today."

Ron looked alarmed. "Power drills? That sounds _harsh!_"

"This is going too far, Kim!" Lan exclaimed. "Brick told me that the Soccer Team was acting like Zombies yesterday when you came back!"

Kim waved her hand slightly. "Hey, no pain, no gain."

Ron gulped as he looked to Lan.

"Go on, do it!" Lan said.

Ron sighed and steeled himself towards the incoming storm. "Uh Kim, the Team kinda wanted me to talk to you about your... Coaching Technique." Ron said.

Kim turned and her voice took a dangerous turn, causing Ron and Lan to back away a bit. "What _about_ my coaching technique?" Kim asked sternly.

"Too much technique, not enough coach," Lan said. "They think you're being too rough, even _after_ you confiscated Jim and Tim's PETs."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kim asked. Ron and Lan both looked to each other and sighed before looking back to Kim, at which point, Kim's arms was crossed as if it were a bad omen.

"They just wanna have fun Kim." Ron reasoned.

"Winning _is_ fun, Ron." Kim protested.

Ron facepalmed. "See, that's your Kim-Ness talking."

Kim deadpanned. "Well, I _am _Kim." Kim argued.

"It's just a game, with small children, who cry when they see you coming!" Lan said. "Boundaries… _have_ to be set!"

Kim turned away in annoyance and grunted. "Fine, we'll let the _Team_ decide when we get back." She said hesitantly.

"Going down!" Mr. Blumberg warned the three NetSaviors as he lowered the Hot-Air Balloon.

"I'm honestly not too sure about your Coaching Technique too, Kim," Miracle said. "I've been talking with the NetNavis of the Soccer Team, and they all agree you should cut them some slack."

"We're all for the game," Green Sledgehammer said. "But not for the pain."

"Yeah!" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed. "Our NetOps just want to have fun!"

"So, please, take it easy." AncientMysticMan asked.

"You're already making this harder than it needs to be." MegaMan pointed out.

"I'll think about it," Kim said as she and Ron landed, with Lan behind them. "No big." Kim concluded before she and Ron ran off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lan called out. "You think I've done free-falling before?!"

Senior looked to the Animals inside. "So, you taught the Animals to cha-cha-cha," Senior mused. "Now, tell me your villainous scheme!"

"My plan is this: as the funny animals dance to the pounding beat; the crowd will be inspired to do the same." Junior explained.

MasterMan and RaveMan both sweat-dropped in the Cyberworld.

"Please tell me this is a joke!" MasterMan exclaimed.

"I can't _believe_ this!" RaveMan yelled.

"And what happens next?" Senior asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We will party all night long!" Junior exclaimed, much to MasterMan and RaveMan's disappointment.

Senior felt like he was going to explode. "Everyone… will dance?" he asked with an eye twitching. "_That_ is your evil plan?!"

Junior looked to his Father nervously, letting out a Sweatdrop. "And… I will overcharge for beverages!" Junior added on with an evil laugh.

"This hurts… a lot." RaveMan said bluntly.

"And so will this!" a voice called out. "MegaBuster!"

MasterMan and RaveMan both turned around to see a blast from the MegaBuster hit RaveMan before Miracle and AncientMysticMan slashed down at MasterMan. As RaveMan was getting up, Red and Green Sledgehammer sent RockCubes at him, knocking him back.

"We're under attack!" MasterMan called out to Senior.

"MegaMan?!" Senior exclaimed. "Lan Hikari is here!"

"Sorry to break up the party, Señor Seniors." Kim quipped as she and Ron stood at the entrance.

Ron looked up in horror. "What have they done with Pizza-Potamus?! And where is JP Bearymore's banjo?!" Ron exclaimed.

Junior started speaking. "I'm so sorry. But tonight is my grand opening. It would be most inconvenient to give up now," He added after pointing to his moving eyebrows. "Did you see the thing with the eyebrow? Nice touch, no?"

Ron deadpanned before he turned to Kim. "Uh, KP, other than wrapping Pizza-Potamus in polyester, this doesn't seem even remotely evil." Ron said.

"Oh, but that is not the beginning," Junior said. He handed his father some shades before Junior placed some on himself. "You got the best of us last time, but here, we make the rules… with FlashMan's help!"

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with confusion before Junior pressed a button on his PET, allowing Dimensional Area Generators to appear. Soon, the TetraCode that was stolen floated in front of everyone, and FlashMan appeared.

"Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable, I see." FlashMan said.

"Hey! Look at that! A Darkloid knows my name!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

"Soon, it won't matter!" Junior remarked as he looked to FlashMan. "Do it!"

"You've got it," FlashMan said evilly before his arm lit up. "Hypno Flash!" he called out.

A bright light entered Kim and Ron's eyes before the Hypno Flash faded away.

"What did you do to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Senior asked. "How did we ever get _FlashMan?!_"

"Father, I wasn't going to go for Dancing all the way," Junior said. "This TetraCode holds FlashMan, one of the strongest Darkloids, and with him, Kim Possible and her Sidekick are now under our control! They will eliminate the hostages we take when they arrive, and we will be the greatest villains ever!"

"An evil ploy!" Senior exclaimed, almost feeling proud. "What happens next?"

Junior grinned and looked to Kim and Ron, whose eyes were blank. "Time to see if FlashMan's Hypno Flash did the trick," Junior said. He narrowed his eyes at Kim and Ron before pointing a finger at them. "Destroy each other!"

Senior gasped before Kim and Ron both turned towards one another. Without a word, the two turned around and leapt off of the walls, sending a punch to each others' chests.

Kim and Ron both fell to the ground, but continued to fight one another. Ron ran forward and performed a low right kick at Kim, who countered by throwing his foot aside before punching Ron in the chest. Ron threw Kim off before the two elbowed each other in the chests, causing one another to roll away.

Kim placed on a Battle Chip Gauntlet and formed a WideSword, where Ron activated twin GoldFists. Kim charged towards Ron and slashed down at him, but Ron protected himself with the GoldFists before he formed a VariableSword, slashing back at Kim while kneeing her in the chest. Kim punched Ron in the jaw, knocking him off before the two clashed blades with one another, glaring and growling at each other angrily.

"There will be nothing left of Kim Possible and her Sidekick when I'm done with them!" Junior exclaimed before letting out an evil cackle.

At that minute, Lan entered, seeing what was happening.

"Kim?! Ron?! What's gotten into you two?!" Lan yelled out.

"Junior, Lan Hikari has just arrived!" Senior exclaimed. "Do something useful and make Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable destroy him!"

Junior snickered. "Yes, I shall," he said. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, destroy Lan Hikari and MegaMan!"

Kim and Ron broke off with one another before turning to Lan. Lan backed away before he saw FlashMan.

"FlashMan, of course!" Lan exclaimed. "You're the Ghost Navi hidden within the TetraCode!"

"Took you long enough," FlashMan remarked. "But you're too late, Lan Hikari, for your own friends will destroy you now!"

Kim and Ron both took out their PETs before taking out their Synchro Chips.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download**." Kim said deadpan.

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download**." Ron said in the exact same baritone.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now**." Kim and Ron both announced, now entering CrossFusion.

"_Lan, we've got no choice!_" MegaMan called out. "_Looks like we're going to have to fight them, whether we like it or not_."

Lan nodded as he readied five Battle Chips. "Boy, I hate to do this," Lan said. "But **Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan called out, slotting in his Synchro Chip.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Lan and MegaMan both called out, entering CrossFusion.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, much to Miracle's shock.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron announced, causing AncientMysticMan to gasp.

"You can fight this, guys, I believe in you!" Lan called out, backing away. "Or… maybe not," Lan noted before he got serious. "StepCross, Battle Chip In!"

Two WideBlades formed on Lan's arms before he charged towards Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron swung down at Lan, but Lan blocked the attacks before spinning around, knocking Kim and Ron off.

"I don't want to fight you!" Lan called out. "You _have_ to stop before I _destroy_ you!"

"We obey Junior, and Junior only." Kim said monotonously.

"You will fight, Lan Hikari, and you will be destroyed." Ron added on in the same tone.

"How can we get them out of CrossFusion?!" Red Sledgehammer yelled as he and Green Sledgehammer watched Miracle and AncientMysticMan unwillingly fight.

"There has to be a way to snap them out of this!" Green Sledgehammer exclaimed.

"_Wait, that's it!_" MegaMan exclaimed. "_Lan, remember when we first fought BubbleMan?_"

Lan gasped. "That's _right!_" Lan exclaimed. "We were out of sync! If we can get Kim and Ron to get out of sync with Miracle and AncientMysticMan," Lan said as he backflipped away from a slash from Kim using the MiracleWorker. "We can snap them out of this too!"

"Leave that to us!" Miracle said. "I've got a few things I want to say to Kim!"

"And me to Ron!" AncientMysticMan added on.

Lan deactivated his WideBlades before Kim wildly slashed at him.

"_Kim, you're better than this!_" Miracle called out to Kim. "_I know you can fight better! Or can you not fight at all, especially since you're overly-obsessed with winning all the time?_"

"Miracle, not now!" Kim called out, slashing at Lan. She didn't notice that her armor was slowly starting to digitize away.

"_Ron, keep Kim in check!_" AncientMysticMan called out as Ron started to fire with the AncientMysticBuster. "_She's lost, corrupted! All because you didn't try and stop her!_"

"Don't turn this on me, AncientMysticMan!" Ron yelled, slashing wildly after failing to get a good shot at Lan.

"_You think the Soccer Team will win with YOUR coaching?!_" Miracle spat at Kim. "_They're kids, not soldiers!_"

"_Man up and face your fears, Ron!_" AncientMysticMan yelled. "_You can't hide away from them forever!_"

"_The Team's better of WITHOUT your coaching!_"

"_Take responsibility for what you do!_"

"_There's no fun in Soccer whenever you coach!_"

"_Grow up and forget about your fears! They will, and always will, hold you back!_"

Kim and Ron both growled as they turned towards each other, stabbing their Swords forwards.

"**WOULD YOU BE QUIET?!**" Kim and Ron both called out angrily.

At that moment, both Kim and Ron's PETs fell in front of them, and they ejected from CrossFusion.

"_CrossFusion, Terminated_."

"What's going on?!" FlashMan exclaimed.

"They're not supposed to stop!" Junior exclaimed.

The Guests had just arrived, and had seen everything, Monique and Tara among them.

"What… what just happened?" Kim asked as she picked up her Kimmunicator PET.

"Did… did I just get in a fight with you, AncientMysticMan?" Ron asked, picking up his own PET as well.

"_It was the only way we could get you two to stop_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Though the truth hurts, what we said was all true_."

"_Sorry, Kim_," Miracle apologized. "_I just wanted you to know how everyone else was feeling about your Kim-Ness_."

Kim and Ron both nodded to their NetNavis before they turned back to the Crowd.

"Monique, Tara, make sure the Crowd doesn't get anywhere near FlashMan," Kim ordered. "He can hypnotize them all at will."

Monique nodded as she and Tara started to get the Crowd away from the Disco Room.

"You think that _that's_ going to help you?!" FlashMan exclaimed. He laughed. "I can take you all down easily!"

"Not so fast!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron got their PETs ready again. "We're not done with you, FlashMan!"

"Prepare to feel the burn!" Ron quipped as he and Kim took out their respective Synchro Chips.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**"

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**"

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

FlashMan watched as Kim, Ron and Lan stood ready to take him on. As they completed their CrossFusion Sequences, a Wave spread out, shutting down all of the Stolen Animatronic Animals.

"You're ruining _everything!_" Junior complained.

"But not for long!" FlashMan exclaimed. "I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve!"

"And we do too!" Red and Green Sledgehammer called out.

Kim, Ron and Lan looked around to see the Emblems of Red and Green Sledgehammer float in front of them. Ron got the Red Sledgehammer Emblem, Kim with the Green Sledgehammer Emblem, and Lan with both.

Kim, Ron and Lan all started to gain new armor. Hammers came onto all three's hands before heavy helmets came onto their heads. Ron gained a Sledgehammer on his left arm while Kim got one on her right. Kim's right side turned green while Ron's left side turned red. Lan, on the other hand, gained a shield on his left wrist while Sledgehammers appeared on both of his arms.

"DoubleSoul Red SledgehammerSoul!" Ron called out.

"DoubleSoul Green SledgehammerSoul!" Kim called out.

"And DoubleSoul SledgehammerBrotherSoul!" Lan called out as everyone pounded their Hammers together.

"DoubleSoul?!" FlashMan exclaimed. "Not again!"

"FlashMan, don't stand there!" Senior ordered. "Hypnotize them again!"

FlashMan laughed as he held out his arm. "Hypno Flash!" he called out.

"Not this time!" Kim called out. "Blinder, Battle Chip In!"

Everyone in the crowd were soon protected from the Light, and visors came onto Kim, Ron and Lan's heads.

"You'll hypnotize no one ever again!" Lan called out, holding his hands up high. "Can't touch _this!_ RockCube Chaos!" Lan called out, summoning RockCubes to attack FlashMan.

FlashMan yelled as he was thrown back before Ron ran forward.

"ZeusHammer Doom!" Ron called out, forming a ZeusHammer and slamming it at the cages, setting the Animals free.

"My turn!" Kim yelled, running towards FlashMan. "BreakHammer times three! Sledgehammer Roll!" Kim called out, rolling towards FlashMan. FlashMan looked to Kim before she slammed on him repeatedly, knocking him back.

"This is not the way my Party was supposed to go!" Junior exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Lan exclaimed before Kim and Ron gathered next to him.

"**HAMMER TIME!**" Kim, Ron and Lan called out, placing their Hammers together. A large Sledgehammer formed from the three, and with them, they slammed down onto FlashMan, knocking him towards the end of the room, and causing the Disco Ball to fall.

"My Ball!" Ron exclaimed, running towards the Disco Ball. With one swift Bicycle Kick, Ron kicked the Disco Ball right into FlashMan's Crest, causing him to digitize away.

"_FlashMan, Deleted_."

Kim, Ron and Lan all ejected from CrossFusion and allowed their PETs to fall in front of them. As soon as they fell into their hands, new Battle Chips emerged from them.

"DoubleSoul SledgehammerBrotherSoul!" Lan exclaimed.

"And DoubleSoul Green and Red SledgehammerSoul as well!" Kim exclaimed, looking to her new and very first DoubleSoul Chip.

"Ah, Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Kim chuckled as the TetraCode came to her. She placed the data of it within her PET before looking to Ron. "Nice hustle." She complimented.

Kim, Lan, Ron, Monique and Tara all poised themselves to take down Seniors, but Senior Sr. activated a mechanism which obscured him and his son in very thick smoke.

Kim, Lan and Ron all ran after the two, but the father-son duo got away.

When the smoke disappeared, Kim, Lan and Ron were coughing. "I hate it when they got away." Ron complained.

Kim groaned as she looked around. "Monique, make sure that everyone gets home safely." Kim ordered.

"Already done, Kim," Monique replied back. "We just got the NetSavior Base back online, and Famous is sending Manuela here with the NetPolice to take care of the rest."

Kim nodded before she looked to Lan and Ron. "Come on, let's go," Kim said as the three walked out. "I've got to do some hands-off coaching."

James Possible stood on crutches, watching his sons and their team play without Kim's interruptions.

"The important things is now they are having fun. I'm glad you see that now." James said happily as Ron and Lan watched as well.

Kim was sitting with her head in her hands, looking to the Team dejectedly. "Whatever," Kim said. "Jim and Tim get their PETs back, so all's well."

"Kimmie, you better perk up. You're the coach." James said to his Daughter.

Ron interjected. "Not anymore Dr. P. While Kim was learning to let go, the team let _her _go." Ron said.

"While we were gone, everyone came to a vote." Lan explained.

"Who's coaching now?" James Possible looked around for a suitable figure.

Kim, still in the same pose, pointed towards the robotic bear on the sidelines. "The guy with the banjo." She replied dully.

"Way to go, Team! Kick that Ball! Way to go, Team! Kick that Ball!" JP Bearymore repeated.

Miracle, MegaMan, AncientMysticMan, Red Sledgehammer and Green Sledgehammer all laughed from the Cyberworld. Kim took notice of this. Eventually, she realized the irony, and Kim couldn't help but laugh as well.

Later on, at night, Fyrefox was at the Docks. Several men were holding him back from some Fireworks about to explode.

"Let me go!" Fyrefox demanded. "That thing's about to go off!"

"We get it, Boss, but it's too dangerous!" a man holding Fyrefox back called out.

"We need to get away, now!" another man yelled.

"Just let me go!" Fyrefox called out. "If the mechanism explodes here, dozens of people will die!"

"_Fyrefox, get away from here!_" Magnus called out. "_I'll go in myself and destroy the Systems!_"

Fyrefox gasped and looked to his PET. "Magnus, don't do it!" Fyrefox begged. "You're going to get yourself Deleted if you do that!"

"_I'm sorry, Fyrefox_," Magnus said as he started to digitize away. "_But I must do what I can to save you_." Magnus said before he Jacked himself into the Controls.

Magnus was soon inside of the System, where he placed his hands on top of the Controls.

"Magnus, no! Get out of there!" Fyrefox called out.

"_Farewell, Fyrefox_." Magnus said, pressing down on the Controls. As he did, he slowly started to digitize away.

"_Magnus, Deleted_."

"Magnus, **NOOOOOOO!**" Fyrefox called out.

Kim and Ron arrived, but when they got there, it was too late.

"Magnus… no." Miracle said.

"We will never forget you." AncientMysticMan said.

As Fyrefox was released, he broke down crying. Kim and Ron calmly walked up to him and placed their hands on his shoulder, crying with him over the loss of Magnus.

_**In memory of **__**CHIKAO ŌTSUKA from MEGA MAN 4 (**__**July 5, 1929 – January 15, 2015)**_

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what do you think of my new Chapter? I put a lot of work into it, and I hope that you all liked it. Sorry for the late update, but I have been very busy for most of the time. I'll be sure to make it up, I swear, with a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and, as always, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great rest of Spring Break, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	17. Good News and Bad News

Hello there, everyone, I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning with a brand-new Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for continuing to keep faith in me. I said that I promised to make up for my long absence in my last update, and I intend to keep that promise. You have all supported me so much, and I thank you all for that. I would like to especially thank **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King**, **Brave Kid**, and of course, all of the **Guests**. I'm glad that I could keep you all satisfied. Now, onto Reviews. For **EvanderAdvent**, I can assure you that other characters besides Ciel from **Mega Man X** will make appearances in my Story. I'm surprised that you were the only one to notice that. Now, with that taken care of, please allow me to move onto my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 17: Good News and Bad News

At M-Tech High School, Kim was at her Computer, with Miracle on the screen.

"Miracle," Kim said. "Have you found out anything more on the TetraCodes?"

Miracle sighed and shook her head. "_No, sorry, Kim_," Miracle said. "_I've looked to everything from blogs, news, sightings, and rumors. Not one of them has made any word on the TetraCodes_."

Kim nodded as she looked to the TetraCode that they already had. "If the TetraCode that the Seniors stole was strong enough to bring FlashMan, I'm afraid of what kind of NetNavi will appear from the next," Kim said. "And now that all of the NetSaviors are on alert for the TetraCodes, we need to be as well."

Miracle nodded before the computer started to beep. She looked down to see the Printer activate. "_What's this?_" Miracle asked.

Kim looked down to the Printer and picked up the Paper, growling. "I swear, if Ron printed out more Cheat Codes for his games, he's gonna be shown no mercy from me." Kim said as she looked to the papers, remembering what Ron did a while back when he printed out Cheat Codes on her Printer.

"Don't touch that!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the papers and popping up from out of nowhere. Kim looked to Ron with surprise and anger as a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her head. "No offense, KP, but this is very sensitive material."

Kim grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked playfully.

Rufus crawled onto Ron's shoulder, starting to read the story. He raised an eyebrow at what Ron had printed out and squeaked in confusion, causing Ron to pull away his papers.

"It's a story I'm writing for the School Paper," Ron explained, causing Kim to roll her eyes. "Hard-hitting stuff."

Kim scoffed. "You're not even _on_ the School Paper, Ron," Kim remarked as she shook her head. "They keep turning you down, no offense."

Miracle looked to AncientMysticMan as Kim and Ron talked. "How long has Ron been going for this?" Miracle asked. "I read this right before it was printed out, and it hardly seems worth anyone's time."

AncientMysticMan sighed. "Ron told me that he was doing this to try and get other people to help fight against the Darkloids and Bass," AncientMysticMan stated. "I didn't think he would be doing this for fame instead."

"I guess he isn't all the news," Miracle stated. "I mean, even _I_ would turn him down if I were the Editor."

Ron looked to his NetNavi, as well as Miracle. "This is gonna turn them around," Ron said as he looked to his Papers proudly. "It's an edge expose I like to call 'Math: You'll Never Actually Use It in The Real World.'"

Kim closed her locker. "Right," she said with a roll of her eyes. As the two friends started to walk to their class, she felt compelled to ask. "Why do you even still try anyway, aren't you the official M-Tech MegaMan now?" Kim teased.

Ron's face fell. "Well, since the season ended a bit early, Barkin has all the players doing other extracurricular activities, and has called me off as the mascot," Ron explained. "I'm just trying to avoid the worst of it Kim. I mean, how bad can it be?"

Ron soon found out later on when he presented his story.

"'Math, you'll never actually use it in the Real World'." The Editor for the M-Tech Newspaper read out loud.

"And that's not all," Ron said. "I've got another Story for Bass and how he manipulates Humans to do his dirty work for him."

"Ron!" the Editor exclaimed. She was about to go on until her PET rang. She looked to her NetNavi on her azure PET. "News Desk, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"_Um, Mrs. Henson?_" a Student said from the other line. "_I just spoke with the NetPolice on the Bass Problem, and all they gave was 'No Comment._'" The Student said nervously.

"'No Comment' is totally unacceptable!" Mrs. Henson exclaimed.

"_Well, what else am I supposed to do?! Chief Kiefer is my Father! You'd need to cause a REAL Problem to get him to say 'yes'!_"

"I don't care if Chief Kiefer even _is_ the Commander _and_ your Father!" Mrs. Henson yelled. "I want that Story!" she exclaimed before hanging up and looking back to Ron, throwing his Papers to him. "You're giving me nothing here, Stoppable!" Mrs. Henson reprimanded. "Where's the edge? The angle? Everyone's working on Bass, so you need something else if you wanna get on the Paper!"

"Like what?" Ron asked. "I've been fighting Darkloids, revisiting Hell, and being involved in Political Matters that everyone knows about! Nothing is new!"

"Well, _find_ something new!" Mrs. Henson ordered. "Write a Story that makes me care!"

Ron sighed as he walked out of the News Room.

"I can do this, right, AncientMysticMan?" Ron asked his NetNavi.

"_I… guess so_." AncientMysticMan replied back.

"I'm a NetSavior, I could get my hands on anything to report that's not classified," Ron said. "I can do this!" Ron exclaimed. After a while, nothing came to him. "Maybe Kim can help."

Meanwhile, Kim was with the Cheer Team at the Football Field. Each of the Cheerleaders formed the letters "F", "I", "R" and "E", before gathering together.

"**M-TECH IS ON FIRE!**" the Cheerleaders all exclaimed at once.

Kim chuckled as she looked to the Cheerleaders. "Good one, Girls," Kim said. "Take five."

Miracle applauded the NetNavis of the Cheerleaders in the Cyberworld. "Nice going, everyone," Miracle complimented. "Get some rest, now."

Ron soon came by, with AncientMysticMan Logging In just as the Cheerleaders' NetNavis Logged Out.

"AncientMysticMan," Miracle said with a hand on her hip. "Little late for work on being the M-Tech MegaMan for you and Ron, isn't it?" Miracle asked.

"Not why we're here, Miracle." AncientMysticMan said.

Ron came by just as the Cheerleaders left.

"Help me out, KP," Ron begged. "I need an angle."

Kim chuckled. "Why are you asking me?" she asked. "_You're_ the Born Reporter." Kim pointed out before she went to take a break.

Ron sighed as he walked towards the Benches.

"Hey, Ron," Brick said as he walked over to Kim, passing Ron on the way. "Cheer up."

Ron looked up to Brick before he approached Kim, taking out a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Ron asked, hiding behind a wall to listen in on what was going on.

"Here," Brick whispered to Kim, handing her the Paper. "I figured, since what you do is pretty amazing, taking on Bass and stuff, I had GridMan find out something that could help you find the TetraCodes _and_ take on Bass."

Kim looked to the Paper as Miracle started to scan the slip. "What is it?" Kim asked.

"Shun wasn't only the Football Player who coached me, but a Scientist who was working on the TetraCodes before Bass killed him," Brick explained. "A News Crew came by his Lab one day, and he was working on some sort of Reactor at the time, something that had to do with being able to bring Humans into the Cyberworld, like Dr. Hikari did, but in reverse. _That_ was the day when Bass came by, overloaded the Reactor, and killed Shun while gaining Power to take on the Virus Beast!"

Kim's eyes widened before she looked to the paper, which depicted coordinates and codes on it. "That's pretty hot," Kim said. "Figuratively speaking, that is," Kim added on with a small chuckle before looking to Brick. "What has Bonnie got?"

"Bonnie's just a bogus on this," Brick said as Ron recorded everything from his PET. "She's not the best type for when it comes to gaining information on threats like Bass."

"Well, we can't give up, no matter what," Kim said. "I'll take this to the NetSavior Base, see what we can find out," Kim said before holding out her hand. "Brick… I can't thank you enough for helping us out now that Bass has returned."

"Hey," Brick said as he shook Kim's hand. "I've let go of my vendetta against Bass, so to make up for the revenge I've wanted on him, helping you out is the least I could do."

Kim and Brick both smiled before they walked off their separate ways.

Ron looked to AncientMysticMan.

"Did you get that?" Ron asked.

AncientMysticMan nodded. "_I got it_," AncientMysticMan said. "_But what are you going to do with it since it's full of so much static?_"

"We can clear it up," Ron said. "Right now, let's go home."

At home, Kim, Miracle, Jim and Tim, and the Sledgehammer Brothers, were all watching a Reality Show.

"_Tonight, one extreme teen will go into the woods alone_," the announcer said, showing the woods. "_No food, no water, no human contact. Handcuffed to a bear._" The announcer went on. At that minute, a bear appeared on the screen, growling.

A woman in a red shirt with blonde hair came into view. "_That Teen is me!_" she announced. "_FREEEAAAKYYY!_"

Kim sweat-dropped. "Well, at least the _Bear_ won't go hungry," she said. "She doesn't look like the daredevil type."

Meanwhile, Ron was watching the same thing from his House.

"_And now, Adrena Lynn answers the question the whole country is asking._"

"What will she do next?" called out Jim, Tim, Ron, and in DenTech, Lan and Dex.

Kim sighed as she left. "I don't know why I watch this stuff," Kim said with a scoff. "Some kid's gonna get hurt trying out that girl's stunts."

"_Next, Adrena Lynn and the bear go fishing for their lives!_" the announcer exclaimed before Kim shut the TV off.

Jim and Tim looked to Kim as she walked away before they turned to each other devilishly.

"Hey, let's see if we can sneak into the bear cage at the Zoo, like Adrena Lynn!" Tim exclaimed.

"Cool!" Jim exclaimed before Tim ran towards the kitchen and back.

"Here, tie this on!" Tim said to Jim, now with some steak on his head.

"_Super_ Cool!" Jim exclaimed before the Tweebs ran out.

Kim scoffed as she went to her room.

As this was happening, after Adrena Lynn's show was over, Adrena Lynn and her Cameraman were heading away. In the back of their Van was a Bear Suit.

"Ratings are up, merchandise sales are up!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed with excitement.

"Copycat incidents are up, too." The Cameraman pointed out.

Adrena Lynn scoffed. "It means they're _watching_," Adrena said in an uncaring tone. "Not _my_ fault if the little dweebs aren't careful." Adrena spat, placing her hand against her chest.

The Cameraman scoffed. "Maybe they don't get it that you fake the stunts." He suggested.

"Whatever!" Adrena Lynn spat with a Cross-Popping Vein. "The point is, if we're going to stay on top, the next stunt must be bigger, more _**extreme!**_"

The Cameraman rolled his eyebrows. "Like _what?_" he asked deadpan.

Adrena scowled. "I'm thinking _bungee_," Adrena said before holding back some anger and letting it out soon afterwards. "_Freaky!_" she exclaimed in a mad tone.

At Ron's house, Ron was going over what he heard Kim and Brick talk about at the Track with AncientMysticMan.

"Okay, so let's listen," Ron said. He was about to play things over until his PET sounded off. "Hello?" Ron asked, looking to see Famous appear. "Oh, hey there, Famous."

"_Agent Ron, are you busy?_" Famous asked. "_We need you here at HQ_."

"Uh, sorry, Famous," Ron said. "I'm working on a School Project, and I can't risk losing this opportunity, or else, I won't graduate."

Famous placed his hand to his chin. "_Understood_," he finally said. "_After all, we need all of our NetSaviors to be doing well in their Academics, or else, they can't do their duties as NetSaviors_," Famous said. "_I'll E-Mail you the debriefing later on_."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, Famous," he said. "Tell KP I said 'hi'."

Famous nodded before he signed off.

"Okay, so what have we got, AncientMysticMan?" Ron asked.

"_Everything's a bit static-y_," AncientMysticMan said. "_However, I was able to clear some things up, so we should be able to hear things as best as they can be_."

Ron smiled before they started to play the recording.

"_What you do is pretty amazing_," Brick's voice said. "_This should help you out_."

"_That sounds pretty hot_," Kim's voice came, surprising Ron, Rufus and AncientMysticMan. "_What has Bonnie got?_"

"_Bonnie's just a bogus_," Brick's voice said, getting Ron even more interested while AncientMysticMan and Rufus looked to each other with concern before looking back to Ron. "_She's not the best type_."

"_Brick… I can't thank you enough_." Kim said with gratitude, causing a grin to come onto Ron's face.

"_Hey, it's the least I could do_." Brick's voice said before the recording ended.

AncientMysticMan looked over the recording in the Cyberworld. "That didn't sound right," he said. "Maybe something's wrong."

"You _bet_ there's something wrong!" Ron exclaimed, getting AncientMysticMan and Rufus to look up. "Brick's cheating on Bonnie so that he can get Kim! This is the perfect story!"

Both AncientMysticMan and Rufus looked to each other with worriment before Ron started to write.

Meanwhile, at the NetSavior Base, Kim, Lan, Chaud, Monique, Josh, Tara, Amelia and Raika had gathered together. Mr. Famous approached the NetSaviors slowly as Kim and Lan looked around.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he's missing," Lan said. "He's never been late before."

"Ron is working on a School Project, trying to get his grades up," Famous explained. "I contacted him, and I will let him know of the debrief once this meeting is done."

"So, why _are_ we here?" Raika asked. "Does this have anything to do with Bass or the Darkloids?"

"Sorta," Kim said before pulling up a screen with the coordinates and information from earlier. "Brick said that his mentor Coach, Shun, was part of a Reactor Accident when he was killed by Bass," Kim explained. "He says that before the Reactor went off, he was looking into Bass, which was on the same time that the Virus Beast struck."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the coordinates given. "Where exactly did Shun Daimon work while he wasn't coaching?" Amelia asked.

"At a Place called _Rock Light_, owned by someone named Ruby Spears," Miracle said on the big screen. "Why do you ask, Amelia?"

"Because I think I know that place," Amelia explained. "If we can get data from the event, we can not only get more information on Bass, but find out what that Reactor was for," Amelia said. "I've looked into the past files about the Rock Light Reactor, and everything has been classified."

"Same with me," Monique said. "Can't get in."

Lan and Chaud, as well as Raika, looked to one another before looking back to the rest of the NetSaviors.

"We've looked into those files as well," Chaud said. "Not even the High-Level NetSaviors like us can get into it."

Kim's eyes widened before Tara looked to Famous. "Mr. Famous, do you think someone sealed off those files?" Tara asked.

"That _could_ be a reason," Ring stated. "Perhaps there was a NetSavior here who didn't want anyone else to know about Bass."

"We can't turn this down, Famous," Josh said. "The more we know about Bass, the better chance we have of taking him down for good."

Famous nodded. "I will check with Chief Kiefer and Manuela about this matter," Famous said. "In the meantime, you had all better get back home. Like Ron, you can't fall behind."

All of the NetSaviors nodded before they started to teleport away.

The next day at M-Tech High School, Kim entered. She walked alongside Monique into the School. Unusually, everyone was looking to Kim.

"Um, why is everyone looking at you?" Kim asked Monique.

"Uh, not me, _you_." Monique replied back.

"I saved the School from Darkloids! Why would they be looking at me?!" Kim exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

All of a sudden, everyone heard a female scream. Kim, Monique, and the rest of the Student Body turned to see Josh, Tara and Amelia run towards Kim and Monique.

"Hide! Bonnie's coming!" Tara exclaimed.

"Why do we need to hide from _Bonnie?_" Kim asked.

"Trust me when we say this," Josh said. "Today, she is _not_ a force to be reckoned with!"

"Out of my way!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily as she pushed some Students out of her way.

Brick walked up to Kim. "What's going on?" he asked. "Bonnie screamed at me the minute she read the School Paper."

Kim shrugged. "I don't know," she replied back. "But if there's another report about _Yahoot's #1 Curry_ teaming up with _Club Banana_, then I won't help out this time."

"Kim… **Possible!**" Bonnie yelled, causing everyone to back away.

Kim rolled her eyes. "What is it _this_ time, Bonnie?" Kim asked. "You know the truth, you chased off Bass, we gave every true report about your feat to the NetPolice and the NetSaviors, so what's the Sitch?"

"Don't _play_ me, you Cheating Scoundrel!" Bonnie spat.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "'_Cheating_'?" Kim asked. "What are you talking about?"

Bonnie growled and held up the newspaper to Kim's face. "_You've_ been trying to steal Brick away from me!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kim and Brick looked to each other and rolled their eyes. Kim chuckled and looked to the newspaper. "You're crazy—" Kim started out until she and Brick suddenly noticed the headline on the Newspaper. "What the flip?!" she exclaimed.

On the newspaper in bolds were the words "**KIM POSSIBLE SECRETLY DATES BRICK FLAGG UNDER BONNIE ROCKWALLER'S NOSE!**" Kim and Brick both gasped to see who wrote the article.

"'Written by Ron Stoppable'?!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"How did _this_ happen?!" Brick exclaimed.

All of a sudden, everyone got a message on their PETs. They all pulled them out to see Ron running up to a Desk.

"_This is an M-Tech News Flash!_" Ron announced. "_Dateline: M-Tech High School: Brick Flagg confesses his feelings for Kim Possible, and denounces Bonnie Rockwaller as his rumored girlfriend! Listen to this recording for the following_."

"Miracle, find the source and end it!" Kim ordered.

"Punk, end _Ron Stoppable!_" Bonnie ordered angrily.

"Pallette, if Punk tries to end Ron while Miracle ends the source, intercept him!" Monique ordered.

Miracle soon went off to find the source of where Ron was reporting from, but found herself being followed by Punk. Before Miracle could open fire on Punk, Pallette tackled Punk, allowing Miracle to carry on.

"Don't interfere, Kim!" Bonnie called out as she held out her PET and a ZeusHammer Battle Chip. "I'm getting Ron, whether you like it or not!"

"I choose not!" Kim quipped, taking out the Kimmunicator PET and a HeroSword Battle Chip.

All of a sudden, Ron's recording started to play.

"_What you do is pretty amazing_," Brick's voice said. "_This should help you out_."

"_That sounds pretty hot_," Kim's voice came, which started to surprise everyone who was listening, from M-Tech High to all of M-Tech to even DenTech City. "_What has Bonnie got?_"

"_Bonnie's just a bogus_," Brick's voice said, causing Bonnie to gasp, as well as Brick. Kim stuttered and growled as many Cross-Popping Veins came onto her head, as well as Bonnie's head, while at DenTech, Lan and MegaMan were in shock, Maylu and Roll were speechless, Yai and Glyde were at a loss for words, and Dex and GutsMan started to stutter. "_She's not the best type_."

"_Brick… I can't thank you enough_." Kim said with gratitude, causing everyone to gasp and look to one another with confused looks on their faces as well.

"_Hey, it's the least I could do_." Brick's voice said before the recording ended.

"Okay, I think I'm getting close," Miracle said after a while of wandering through the Net. She soon came across the Network Ron was using to broadcast. "Sorry, Ron," Miracle said. "But this can go on no longer." Miracle stated before she loaded up the MiracleWorker and unleashed a MiracleBurst to end the System.

"I never said _that!_" Kim protested.

"You think I'm a bogus?!" Bonnie yelled at Brick.

"Why would I ever say that?!" Brick yelled back.

"_This does not seem right_." MegaMan said while placing his hand to his head.

"Kim would _never_ do that! Only _Bonnie_ would do that!" Lan exclaimed.

"_I refuse to believe Miracle would allow such a thing to happen!_" Roll said with her arms crossed.

"And _I_ refuse to believe Kim would do such a thing!" Maylu exclaimed.

"What an unbelievable story!" Yai remarked.

"_I must say, it is pretty degrading, even for Ron_." Glyde noted.

"There's no _way_ Kim could cheat on anyone!" Dex exclaimed.

"_Guts! How did THIS happen?_" GutsMan asked while rubbing his head.

Later on, Ron was in the Cafeteria. Many girls looked to him with surprise and happiness, giggling and waving to Ron. Ron waved back as within his PET, AncientMysticMan sighed with disapproval.

"_Ron, I am very disappointed with you_," AncientMysticMan said. "_I've been hearing a lot of outrage in NetCity about your recent report_."

"Hey, AncientMysticMan, I'm just telling the Hard-Hitting Truth," Ron said. "Someone took down my News System, but no matter. A Reporter's gotta do what a Reporter's gotta do."

At that moment, as Ron sat down, Kim used AreaSteal to teleport over and grab Ron in a hammerlock, causing him to squeal softly.

"I knew you were stubborn, but this… this is a new low!" Kim exclaimed to Ron.

"But… but you said that you were interested in Brick!" Ron exclaimed. "I heard you and Brick talk about being together at the Football Field."

Kim scoffed. "That?!" she exclaimed. "_Brick_ was giving me information on Bass! He was saying that Bonnie didn't find anything on him! You used that conversation and twisted all of the words! You're not a Reporter when you do that, you're a low-lying shyster paparazzi scandal!"

Miracle sighed as she and AncientMysticMan spoke. "It's not the truth, it's a lie," Miracle said to AncientMysticMan. "How could you let Ron do this?!"

"I didn't even _want_ him to do this!" AncientMysticMan exclaimed as both Miracle and AncientMysticMan looked to Ron with disgust. "Ron insisted on it!"

At that moment, Bonnie and Amelia came over.

"Oh, look," Kim said while rolling her eyes. "The woman you scorned, Ron. Wanna interview _her?_"

Amelia glared at Ron while Bonnie was held back by her from hitting him.

"Ron, do you think we can talk?" Amelia asked.

Ron shrugged. "Sure, Amelia," he said, walking with Amelia as she let go of Bonnie, causing her to crash into the seat where Ron was sitting. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kim sighed. "Boys never get the truth." Kim mused.

"You've got _that_ right." Bonnie quipped.

Brick soon came over, getting away from the other Cheerleaders. Tara and Josh assisted him while Monique used her Battle Chip Gauntlets to form RockCubes, denying the Cheerleaders access to Brick.

"Boy, they wouldn't let me go," Brick said. "They're all under the impression of Ron's story that I'm going out with _you!_" Brick exclaimed to Kim.

Kim immediately narrowed her eyes at Brick.

"Not that there's… anything _wrong_ with that, of course." Brick said.

"_Much_ better," Kim said. "I just hope that the news didn't go far."

"_Um, too late for that_," Miracle said from the Cyberworld as she checked over the updates on the news report. "It's already spread to all of M-Tech, and even DenTech City!"

Monique sighed as she sat down. "_This_ is going to be a problem," she said before looking to Kim. "You're out in the open! This will _so_ interfere with your NetSavior Duties!"

"Speaking of the NetSaviors," Tara said. "Do you think Famous, Chief Kiefer, and Manuela got it?"

Meanwhile, Amelia pushed Ron against a locker. Ron gasped as Amelia glared at him.

"Do you realize what you've done by making ourselves public?!" Amelia exclaimed. "Drakken, the Seniors, Killigan, and other villains may be looking into your story right now, and could be plotting to use the information they have to try and get Brick, or anyone close to Kim in your article!"

"Hey, I needed a scoop for the School Paper!" Ron argued. "Do you know what it's like to hardly be known, to be pushed around all the time, to be constantly made fun of for everything about you, to feel like you're alive but no one knows you exist?!" Ron exclaimed.

Amelia yelled and punched at Ron. Ron flinched before opening his eyes, seeing Amelia had punched, and made a hole, in the wall next to him.

"You're talking to me as if I'm the most popular girl in the School," Amelia said. "I was nothing like that when I first came here, so I _do_ know what it's like," Amelia spat before walking away, with Kim arriving. "You have no idea." Amelia added on before heading back to the rest of the NetSaviors.

As Kim and Amelia passed, Kim suddenly gutted Amelia in the chest.

"What was _that_ for?!" Amelia exclaimed as she held her chest in pain.

"Ron may have done something unbelievable," Kim whispered. "But don't you _ever_, and I mean _ever_… talk down Ron like that again."

Amelia nodded as she walked away, now limping against the wall.

"Thanks, KP." Ron said.

"Don't push your luck," Kim said as she went to her Locker. "I want you to admit that my Story was a fake, and I can promise you, I can grant you a Story better within at least three days."

Ron sighed. "Okay, I'll tell everyone you're not _really_ dating Brick," Ron said. "But I needed a Story for the School Paper!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "And you'll get it, I promise," Kim said before she opened up the Locker. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade immediately came onto the screen, with TechMan in a lower screen.

"_You got and IM from Yai Ayanō!_" Wade exclaimed.

"_Yeah_," TechMan said. "_Apparently, according to what Glyde told me, she's been robbed!_"

Ron gasped as he heard this. "I smell a scoop!" he exclaimed.

Kim grunted and pushed Ron away. "What was stolen?" Kim asked.

"It was a new blimp my Dad gave me right after you stopped the Seniors," Yai explained to Kim and Ron as they were now at Ayanō Tech in DenTech City. "It was going to be for a parade, and now, someone _stole_ it!" Yai exclaimed.

Kim sighed and placed her hand on Yai's shoulder as Ron, Lan, Chaud, Dex, Maylu and Tory looked to the area where the blimp once was. "We'll get it back, I promise," Kim said. Yai smiled to Kim before she placed her hand on Yai's lip. "And no, I'm not dating Brick. Ron just set up a fake story."

Soon, Lan, Ron, Chaud, Dex, Maylu and Tory came over.

"Well, we at least got a glimpse of what the blimp looked like before it was stolen," Lan said. "It's actually of Glyde!"

"So, it shouldn't be too hard to find Glyde wandering around the Real World," ProtoMan mused. "We just have to find out where he's flying, that's all."

"I _do_ hope you find the blimp quickly," Glyde said. "Ms. Yai has been so _worried_ about it, and since I'm the blimp, I am too!" Glyde exclaimed.

"Hey, Glyde, don't worry," Miracle said. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"Yeah," AncientMysticMan said as he placed his hand on Glyde's shoulder. "Just like what Kim said, you don't need to worry."

MegaMan nodded. "Yeah," he said. "In fact, Wade and TechMan just found a report about a giant Glyde in New York."

"Let's get to the Big Apple!" Kim quipped.

In New York, Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Tory were all walking around, Kim using her Kimmunicator PET to track down the blimp.

"_On target Kim, I'm tracking the blimp to just around the corner._" Wade reported from the Kimmunicator. The teen Duo with Lan, Chaud, and their friends, were all in New York, tracking down the stolen blimp of Yai Ayanō's.

"_**What…?! What…?!**_"A voice spoke over some loudspeakers as Kim and Ron took the corner.

"I know that voice." Kim thought out loud as Ron looked around upwards and spotted the blimp.

"Adrena Lynn!" Ron called out as he took out his PET before using it as a camera. Kim and Yai both eyeballed him before Ron shrugged. "What a story! Adrena Lynn may have stolen that, but this stunt's gonna be totally awesome!"

"_I_ just hope that she's careful!" Yai exclaimed. "Adrena Lynn, _the_ Adrena Lynn, stole my blimp?!" Yai exclaimed after she thought about what she just saw.

"_**WHAT…?!**_" the voice continued to yell.

"_**WILL SHE DO NEXT?!**_" Ron, Lan and Dex all called out, as well as a crowd that had gathered.

Kim, Maylu, Yai, Tory and Chaud all just looked to each other and rolled their eyes, not wanting to join in.

"Tonight I'll attempt the ultimate in extreme action!" Adrena Lynn called out. "I will bungee jump from this blimp…"

"**OOOHHHH!**" everyone on the ground exclaimed.

"_Blindfolded!_" Adrena Lynn called out. "_FREAKY!_" Adrena Lynn yelled before she jumped off.

Kim watched as Adrena Lynn did exactly that, but the cord broke as it straightened out. People screamed, and Ron contemplated blowing his cover for a second, but it was unnecessary as Kim activated her jetpack and soared towards Adrena Lynn.

"Come on, Miracle!" Kim exclaimed. "We can do this!"

"_Yeah!_" Miracle said. "_No CrossFusion, just us… doing the impossible!_"

"_**AreaSteal!**_" Kim and Miracle both called out, teleporting over towards Adrena Lynn before she made her fall.

"Gotcha!" Kim said as she caught Adrena Lynn.

"_Whoa! Kim, look!_" Miracle exclaimed as the blindfold flew off of Adrena Lynn. Soon, her hair blew off as well, revealing only a mannequin of Adrena Lynn.

"It's like BodyDouble!" Kim exclaimed. "She used a fake!"

A few seconds later, the voiceover from loudspeakers boomed again. "_She's okay!_"

Ron started photographing Adrena Lynn who was standing in front of a giant screen.

"She made it! Rufus my friend, guess who got a front page photo!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, looks like there's no need for that fake story anymore," Chaud mused. "You just caught action of Adrena Lynn near death!" Chaud exclaimed. All of a sudden, while Ron was taking pictures, he noticed Kim flying.

"ProtoMan, do you see that?!" Chaud called out.

"_Yeah_," ProtoMan said sternly. "_A Fake!_"

Ron continued to photograph until he suddenly noticed Kim in the background holding a mannequin dressed as Adrena Lynn. "Oh no. It can't be. It was just a dummy. She didn't even fall!" Ron exclaimed, causing Lan, Dex, Tory, Maylu and Yai to look to Ron. He photographed both the real Adrena Lynn and mannequin on Kim's arms a few more times.

"I _knew_ there was something I didn't like about Adrena Lynn!" Roll exclaimed.

"She _faked_ it all?!" Yai exclaimed. "I'm pressing charges!"

"Adrena Lynn is a fake!" Lan called out, getting some people in the crowd to turn to him.

"Look at what Kim caught!" Dex yelled.

"She's a fraud!" Tory yelled. "She's been faking all of her stunts to get publicity!"

Adrena heard all of these and gasped, seeing Kim Possible at the side, glaring at her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Adrena exclaimed in tears as the cheers for her turned to jeers, led by Lan, Chaud and Maylu. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed before running away with her PET.

Inside of the PET, a piece of the TetraCode emerged, and a growl was heard from within.

At the NetSavior Base later on, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all came, Ron showing the pictures he took.

"Adrena Lynn has been faking all of her stunts now, has she?" Famous asked.

Chief Kiefer nodded as he and Manuela turned to Ron. "Agent Ron, I should be firing you for nearly exposing NetSaviors to the public," Chief Kiefer said. "But your discover on Adrena Lynn has just gotten you back in."

"That's right," Manuela said with a nod. "Tomorrow, we will make sure that this news goes out to everyone."

Kim smiled at Ron. "Great work, Agent Stoppable." Kim complimented.

Ron smiled, but couldn't help but sulk a little.

"_In our top story, Ron Stoppable of the M-Tech High Newspaper reports: That Extreme Teen Adrena Lynn is an extreme fake!_" Carol Schering, the News Reporter, announced the next day.

Ron came up running towards Kim. "I'm in the paper too! I'm national baby!" Ron exclaimed happily. He was holding a copy of _The Examiner_ in his hands, pointing to a headline.

Kim took the newspaper and started reading out loud. "'Ace reporter Ron Stoppable, heralded for breaking the story of TV fake. Adrena Lynn's ratings plummet faster than her fake fall.'" Kim read before Miracle let out a sigh. Kim sighed as well before she pushed the paper back onto Ron. "Can this get any more annoying?"

The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered. "What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_The NetPolice has your Brothers_," Wade explained, causing Kim's eyes to widen. "_Manuela says you need to come to the Base… now!_"

Kim and Ron soon teleported over to the NetSavior Base, where Chief Kiefer and Manuela approached them immediately.

"Where's Jim and Tim?!" Kim exclaimed.

"They are in the Infirmary, with the rest of the NetSaviors looking after them." Manuela explained.

"You'd better go and check on them." Chief Kiefer added on.

Kim and Ron both nodded as they headed towards the Infirmary.

"HolyPanel! Recovery300! RollSoul! Big Heart Program Advance!" Ann's voice called out as a pink light shone from the Infirmary, with Tara running past Kim and Ron afterwards, holding medical supplies in her hands, as well as Recovery Battle Chips.

"Kim! Ron! Thank goodness you're here!" Tara called out. "Your Brothers have been hurt badly!"

Kim and Ron both looked to one another with concern before they ran into the Infirmary.

Green and Red Sledgehammer appeared before Miracle and AncientMysticMan, with Atlas and Ashe appearing afterwards.

"You've got to see this!" Green Sledgehammer exclaimed.

"We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!" Red Sledgehammer yelled.

In the Human World, Kim and Ron saw that Jim had a cast on his right arm while Tim had a cast on his left leg.

"What happened?!" Kim yelled.

"We found them outside your House this morning, after you left," Monique explained. "Jim's got his arm dislocated, and Tim's leg has been numb."

"According to what Red and Green Sledgehammer said," Ashe spoke up. "They were bungee-jumping."

Kim gasped and looked to her two injured brothers. "You were doing what?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Bungee-jumping out of a blimp, like Adrena Lynn." Jim said as if it were no big deal.

"Only we didn't have a blimp, so we used the roof." Tim said.

"And we didn't have a bungee cord, so we used yarn instead." Jim added on.

"You almost committed suicide!" Chaud exclaimed.

"That Adrena Lynn is a menace!" James cursed.

"She didn't really bungee-jump out of a blimp, it was faked!" Ann exclaimed as she looked to her sons, putting away her Battle Chip Gate. Don't you boys watch the news?"

"No. The only show we watch is Adrena Lynn," Jim said before he grabbed the remote with his still-working hand. "Hey, it's time!" he exclaimed, turning on the television.

Everyone turned to the television as a news reporter came on.

"_Here is an M-Tech News Flash!_" the reporter announced. "_Reports that Adrena Lynn is a fake, coupled with the rash of copycat stunts across the country…_"

"That's _us!_" Tim exclaimed. He went to high-five Jim, but Jim groaned in pain from his sore hand.

"…_Has prompted this network to cancel Adrena Lynn in favor of more responsible programming, by ruling of the NetPolice, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable_," the newsman went on. Jim and Tim were left speechless as everyone continued to watch. "_Said Chief Kiefer himself: 'This cannot go on any longer_'." The news reporter finished off before Kim turned off the television.

"Well, _that's_ taken care of," Kim said. "Now, I just need to focus on the looming disaster in my social life."

At M-Tech, Kim was going to Cheer Practice. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle.

"Did AncientMysticMan report that Ron took back his story yet?" Kim asked.

Miracle rubbed the back of her head. "_Not really_," Miracle said. "_In fact, Ron told me that his story made such a big impact that no one is even LETTING him take it down, not even if he begs for it, according to what AncientMysticMan said_," Miracle told Kim. "_It will take a while for this false story to be taken down_."

Kim sighed before she looked to a copy of the School Paper on the ground. Kim picked it up and immediately clenched her fist.

"You may have promised to take this down, Ron," Kim said, heading for the Football Field. "And though you can't, I'll see to it… that you _will_."

At the Football Field, Ron was trying to capture another story.

"I can't believe Mrs. Henson won't let me take down the story!" Ron said to AncientMysticMan angrily. "I hate what I've done!"

AncientMysticMan sighed and shook his head. "_I tried to tell you, Ron_," AncientMysticMan scolded. "_But everything has its price_."

Ron sighed. "No one is failing anything!" he exclaimed as he looked to the Jocks. As they looked to him, Ron sent them a glare, causing them to go back to what they were doing, as they remembered what KarmaMan did to them when he was in Ron's body the last time. "Isn't there at least _anything_ I can get a scoop on?"

"Yeah," Kim's voice called out. Ron looked to the side as Kim walked over. "Your fall from grace!" Kim exclaimed as she took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"Uh, KP?" Ron asked. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you back in the game," Kim said. "A NetBattle never hurt anyone, and it always helps me get my mind back on track," Kim added on. "Battle me, Ron. We've never done this before, anyways."

Ron shrugged and took out his PET. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

Soon, a NetBattle Stadium appeared in the center of the Football Field.

Kim threw her Kimmunicator PET into the air and aimed it towards the Terminal. "Time for some payback!" Kim exclaimed before thrusting forward her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this started!" Ron exclaimed as he held his own PET up above his head. He soon brought it back down and aimed it at the Terminal. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

Both Miracle and AncientMysticMan were both Jacked In, and everyone in the Football Field watched as Kim and Ron grinned at each other, their official NetBattle now commencing.

"MiracleWorker: CustomSword and TankCannon Mode!" Miracle called out as she adjusted the MiracleWorker to have the CustomSword and TankCannon equipped.

"Let's go _old-school!_" Ron quipped as he took out a Battle Chip. "Blaster, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out, slotting in his Battle Chip.

"Easy enough to figure out what you're up to." Kim remarked.

A Blaster soon appeared on AncientMysticMan's arm before he shot several blasts forward, all heading at Miracle.

"CustomSword!" Miracle called out, spinning around and slashing at the blasts. However, one of them started to head towards Miracle in the back.

"Haven't seen that move in a long time!" Kim exclaimed nostalgically. She soon took out a Battle Chip. "But I can counter. Guardian, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out, slotting in a Battle Chip.

Three Guardians appeared around Miracle, where all of the Blasts hit.

"_**Punisher!**_"

Lightning started to rain down onto AncientMysticMan, sending him back.

"Whoa, Guardian! Not bad!" Ron complimented. "However, let's see how you do against DoubleSoul!" Ron quipped, showing his Red SledgehammerSoul Chip.

Kim grinned as she took out the same DoubleSoul Battle Chip Ron had. "Ditto!" she quipped.

"Green SledgehammerSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Kim called out.

"_Red_ SledgehammerSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!" Ron called out.

Miracle and AncientMysticMan both gained their SledgehammerSoul Armor and grinned at each other.

"BigWave!" Miracle called out, slamming onto the ground.

"GreatStone!" AncientMysticMan called out, sending multiple stones towards Miracle.

Both attacks soon made impact, slamming onto Miracle and AncientMysticMan, sending them both back.

Kim grinned and took out some more Battle Chips. "Program Advance!" Kim called out.

"Right back at you!" Ron exclaimed as he took out Battle Chips of his own. "Program Advance!"

"VariableSword, Battles Chip In, Triple Download!" Kim called out, slotting in three VariableSword Battle Chips.

"StepCross, Battle Chips In, Triple Download!" Ron called out, slotting in three of the same StepCross Battle Chips at once.

Miracle gained a powered VariableSword on her right hand while AncientMysticMan gained two WideBlades on his hands.

"ZetaVariableSword!" Miracle called out, charging up her powered VariableSword.

"ZetaCross!" AncientMysticMan called out, started to dash forward.

Miracle charged forward as well, and the two NetNavis slashed right at each other.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Miracle yelled.

Soon, Miracle and AncientMysticMan both passed right through each other. As they landed behind one another, both NetNavis panted. Soon, they dropped, feeling exhausted.

"Guess that wasn't enough, huh?" AncientMysticMan mused to Miracle.

Miracle chuckled. "I guess so," she said. "Nice battle, AncientMysticMan."

Kim and Ron both smiled to one another.

"You don't need to lie to get a good story," Kim said to Ron. "There's plenty of good truths for you to write about instead."

Ron chuckled. "Sorry about that misunderstanding," Ron apologized. "Maybe I just need to see the truth with my own eyes before I write."

Miracle and AncientMysticMan both laughed before they were called back.

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

"_AncientMysticMan, Logging Out_."

Kim and Ron both smiled to one another as soon as they called back their NetNavis.

"Nice going with the Guardians, KP," Ron said. "I almost thought I would defeat Miracle with just the Blaster."

Kim chuckled. "There's a lot more to us than meets the eye," Kim stated. "But if that was our fate, we'd be _so_ toast."

"She is _so_ toast!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed angrily as she and her Cameraman drove along the road. Adrena stopped the van abruptly, causing the Cameraman to stutter and wake up from this sudden stop. Adrena Lynn growled, and someone from within her PET started to growl as well as Adrena Lynn turned to her Cameraman. "Roll the camera!" Adrena Lynn ordered.

"Hello, Lynn, we've been cancelled!" the Cameraman reminded Adrena.

"**WE'RE NOT CANCELLED UNTIL I **_**SAY**_** WE'RE CANCELLED!**" Adrena yelled out madly. "Now, _roll_ the camera!"

The Cameraman nervously did as Adrena Lynn said and turned on the Camera, pointing it towards Adrena Lynn.

"A lonely highway, a desperate mission. Tonight I will pull my greatest stunt yet: Revenge against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Adrena narrated. She grinned before making a slit motion across her throat, getting the Cameraman to stop filming.

"So, how's _that_ for a teaser?" Adrena asked snippily.

"Good, I guess," the Cameraman admitted as he looked to the recording before hearing the growl again. "But it'd be better if we had an audience."

"_Oh, you will_," a voice said. Adrena Lynn and her Cameraman both gasped as Adrena pulled out her PET. "_I think I can help you with that_." The voice said. Adrena Lynn gasped as she saw VideoMan on her PET.

"Wait, _I_ know you!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed. "You're that Darkloid who made MegaMan copies! VideoMan!"

"_That's right!_" VideoMan exclaimed. "_What did you think of my horror film voice? I also use it for intense action performances!_"

"Not bad," Adrena said. "I must say, I'm flattered to have a Darkloid at my side."

"_Oh, I'm not the only one by your side_," VideoMan said. "_When you stole Yai Ayanō's Blimp, you also stole a valuable piece of data that could determine the safety of the World, or the END of it! You, Adrena Lynn, are now in possession of the TetraCode, one out of four!_"

"_Interesting_," Adrena mused. "_Very_ interesting," Adrena added on. "VideoMan, how fast do you think you can jam up every communication around the World?"

"_Faster than a bullet!_" VideoMan quipped. "_I may be the NetNavi who guards this TetraCode, but rest assured, I can help you out in any way I can!_"

Adrena Lynn cackled. "**FREEEAAAKYYY!**" she exclaimed. "Now, let's make a stop at M-Tech City," Adrena said as she pulled up an article on her PET. "There's a certain someone I need for my ultimate revenge!"

VideoMan laughed as well as he started to get to work. Soon, Adrena Lynn took off to M-Tech City, laughing madly.

In M-Tech City, Brick was at the M-Tech High School Football Stadium. It was near the end of the day, and Brick was now in a good mood.

"_You sure seem happy for someone who was framed of an affair_." GridMan mused.

Brick nodded as he picked up his PET. "Kim and Ron said that they managed to take down the fake story," Brick explained. "Everything's good from hereon out."

All of a sudden, there was a clattering. Brick turned around and notice before he picked up a metal pole.

"_What was that?_" GridMan asked.

"I don't know," Brick replied back. "But I really wish I had those special gloves that Kim and the other NetSaviors have right now."

Brick soon started to patrol the area. "Hello?" he called out, looking around. "Is someone there?"

There was another rushing sound. Brick turned and tossed the metal pole. As it landed, Brick ran towards the pole, seeing a dummy of Adrena Lynn.

"Adrena Lynn?" Brick asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's right!" Adrena called out.

Brick turned around and gasped as he was suddenly hit on the head by Adrena Lynn herself.

Brick soon fell unconscious before Adrena Lynn picked Brick up.

Brick opened his eyes. With the last of his strength, he pressed a button on his PET before placing it away, now officially unconscious.

Later on, Kim and Ron were heading back from Class. Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia and Bonnie instantly ran up to them.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, what's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing their worried expressions.

"Brick's gone missing… for four hours!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"And, to make matters worse," Josh went on. "Communications have suddenly gone offline! Only NetSavior Transmissions work now!"

Kim and Ron gasped.

"Who could have done this?" Ron asked.

At that moment, Kim, as well as the rest of the NetSaviors, heard an alert go off on their PETs. Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and saw Wade, TechMan and Famous getting through some static.

"_Attention, all Agents, we have been compromised_," Famous said. "_If you are picking up on this message, do not teleport back to Base. We are using the last of our Power to send out this warning: all communications around the Planet have been jammed, and we are running on Reserve Power. Head to your Safe Houses, and until this problem is solved, do not teleport back to Base_."

"_And it's not just your communications_," Wade added on. "_Video Signals all around the globe are getting messed up!_"

Kim and Ron soon headed towards Kim's house. The rest of the NetSaviors headed towards their respective homes as Kim made it inside of her house with Ron at her side.

"Darn TV!" James cursed as the Television had gone static.

"Whack it again, Dad! You _have_ to make it work!" Tim begged as his leg was rested against the table. "What good having a broken leg if you can't watch TV all day?"

"Maybe this is a good thing," Ann spoke up as she walked over. "Now, we can finally have quality family-time together."

"Yeah," Ashe said to the Possible NetNavis before Miracle and AncientMysticMan arrived. "We haven't spent this much time together in a while now."

Jim and Tim were both in shock the minute Kim and Ron came in.

"Dad, _please!_" Jim begged.

"You're a Professional from SciLabs and a genius Rocket Scientist! Can't you at least _do_ something?" Tim exclaimed.

"Okay, my family's in chaos," Kim mused as Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and investigated the situation. "What else could go wrong?"

All of a sudden, the Television came on, showing Brick handcuffed onto a tree.

"_Let me go!_" Brick called out. "_You're going to be sorry when the NetSaviors get here!_"

"_Oh, they'll BE here_," Adrena Lynn remarked as she suddenly came onto the screen. "_But there will be a big surprise!_"

"Adrena Lynn?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought she was cancelled," James said before taking out his PET. "Atlas, see if you can do something about this."

"_Will do_," Atlas said as he appeared in the Television System. All around him were several Killer Eye Viruses. "_Or… maybe not. There are Viruses all over the place!_"

"Killer Eyes, huh?" James asked. "Well, this should do the trick," James said with a grin as he slotted in a Battle Chip. "BambooLance, Battle Chip In, Download!" James called out.

Several BambooLances appeared and stabbed the Viruses, Deleting them immediately.

"_Okay, the Viruses are gone_," Atlas said. "_Try it now_."

James nodded and started to change the channels. However, every time James attempted to change the channels, a different angle of Adrena Lynn came up.

"Well, I think we now know who's jamming the Satellite Transmissions," Kim mused. She took out the Kimmunicator PET as Ron took out his own PET. "Wade, TechMan!"

"_I'm sorry, but no one can change this channel_," a familiar voice said. Everyone looked to the television to see VideoMan appear. "_We're just getting started!_"

"_Video_Man?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "How is he alive?! He was Deleted three times!"

"_Kim, you know what that means_," Miracle said. "_Adrena Lynn's got a TetraCode, and VideoMan was the NetNavi hidden inside of it_."

Kim nodded as she and Ron watched the broadcast.

"_Tonight, Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible versus me in Extreme Combat!_" Adrena Lynn announced, causing Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia, Bonnie, Famous, Wade, TechMan, Chief Kiefer and Manuela to look on sternly. "_And, to raise the stakes, I have Kim's boyfriend!_" Adrena Lynn announced, laughing madly with VideoMan.

That had done it. Kim's eyes suddenly flared before she got up, a flaming sound suddenly going off, surprising everyone.

"He… is _not_… my boyfriend!" Kim exclaimed calmly. "But no one endangers the life of others," Kim spat before looking to Adrena Lynn. "Adrena Lynn, you've just got your challenge accepted!" Kim exclaimed, shattering a window behind her.

Everyone watched as Kim and Ron headed out the Door. They were now in their Mission Clothing as they headed towards Adrena Lynn's location.

"Kim, the only thing down this road is the old M-Tech Fairground." Ron said to Kim as he and Kim both rode on Ron's scooter.

"That… and Adrena Lynn," Kim said as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Thanks for letting me know in advance, Miracle."

"_Anytime, Kim_." Miracle replied back.

"That place is haunted!" Ron exclaimed. "Plus, I lost $10 trying to win a stuffed hippo." Ron added on, getting Kim to gain a Sweatdrop.

"Too bad, Ron," Kim teased. "Because if it weren't for you and your stories, we wouldn't be here."

Soon, Kim and Ron arrived.

"_What do we do when we approach VideoMan?_" Miracle asked. "_He was easy last time, but now that he's the TetraCode's Defense Navi, this will be difficult_."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I mean, this place gives me the creeps!"

"_Creepy!_" Rufus exclaimed from Ron's pocket before diving back in to hide.

At that moment, Kim and Ron both heard VideoMan as lights shone over the two.

"High school quarterback, Brick Flagg, takes the ride of his life! And only one person can save him! His beloved girlfriend, Kim Possible!" VideoMan announced.

Kim and Ron both gasped to see VideoMan in the real world before a Dimensional Area went up.

"How are you outside of the Cyberworld, VideoMan?" Kim yelled.

"Oh, a TetraCode has a special ability or two," Adrena Lynn said before using a rope to catch Ron. "VideoMan has told me all about how Ron Stoppable made the story about you and Brick, and, most importantly, how he _caught_ me in my glory!"

Kim looked up to Adrena Lynn angrily. She soon took out her Kimmunicator PET again and the Miracle Synchro Chip.

"Go ahead, use that CrossFusion!" Adrena Lynn taunted. "VideoMan can take care of you easily!"

Kim scoffed and placed her Kimmunicator PET and Miracle Synchro Chip before shaking her head.

"Oh, I won't need that for _this_," Kim said, removing her Battle Chip Gauntlets and throwing them to the side, right next to the Roller Coaster that Brick was being forced to ride on. "I've fought with CrossFusion long enough to realize that I haven't been fighting with my _own_ strength."

Adrena Lynn laughed before several Viruses appeared. "Your funeral, Possible!" Adrena Lynn called out.

Kim grinned as she looked to her Battle Chip Gauntlets, which had formed a Blaster. As Brick came over it, the Blaster shot, freeing Brick. Adrena Lynn gasped as Brick was freed before he leapt down, holding out his PET and his own Synchro Chip.

"Ron, hang in there," Kim said. "I'll get you out."

"Not through all of my Viruses!" VideoMan called out. "Get her!"

A Swordy Virus dashed towards Kim, sending a stab. Adrena Lynn chuckled as the Swordy stabbed at Kim, but Kim grabbed its arm and snapped it right off before using it to Delete the Swordy.

Adrena Lynn and VideoMan both gasped as Kim twirled around towards a Canodumb Virus, kicking a rock into it soon after she landed. The Canodumb was Deleted instantly before a Mettaur slammed down its Pickaxe onto Kim. Kim just elbowed the Mettaur Virus before snapping the head of a Spikey Virus clean off.

"She can _not_ be doing that all on her own!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed. She turned to VideoMan. "What has she got on her?"

VideoMan started to scan Kim before he gasped. "She… she's got _nothing_ on her!" VideoMan exclaimed. "This is all with her own strength!"

"And I've got mine!" Brick called out as he ran towards VideoMan. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Brick called out as he slotted the Synchro Chip into his PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Brick and GridMan called out at once, Brick now gaining GridMan's Armor.

"The Quarterback can CrossFuse?!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed.

"Oh, not for long!" VideoMan called out as he turned to Brick. "Wind Cutter!"

"Have some of this!" Brick called out as he tossed a Football back at the Wind Cutter. "Bound Throw!"

Both the Bound Throw Football and the Wind Cutter collided with one another before Brick leapt into the air.

"HeavyGauge, CustomSword, Battle Chips In!" Brick called out.

Brick soon gained the CustomSword. His Gauge filled up slowly as he slashed down at VideoMan. VideoMan, however, used his tapes to defend himself.

"Fast-Forward!" VideoMan called out, knocking Brick back immediately.

"AreaSteal, Battle Chip In!" Brick called out.

Brick soon teleported back to VideoMan and tossed a Football to his face.

"Keep him occupied!" Adrena Lynn called out. She picked up a jagged metal rod and approached Kim. "I'll take care of Kim Possible myself!"

Meanwhile, Kim was still taking on the Viruses. She performed a Screw Kick towards a Zomon Virus before sending a punch that literally shattered a Billy Virus.

"How are you doing this?!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed as she sent a jab towards Kim. Kim said nothing at first before grabbing the metal pole and using it to Delete seventeen Billies at once. "Your boyfriend there won't last a minute against VideoMan, your best friend's in my clutches, and you _still_ won't surrender?!"

Kim punched Adrena Lynn in the face. "My friends won't give up, not as long as they can still draw a breath, none of my friend ever will," Kim said. "Me? I've got a bigger problem," Kim said as the camera faced her, with everyone watching. "Everything around me feels like a World of Cardboard, always taking constant care not to break something, to break some_one_. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment, or someone could _die_. But you can take it, can't you, Adrena Lynn?" Kim asked. "You see, what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I _really_ am."

Adrena Lynn gasped before more Viruses approached. This time, Kim leapt onto the railing of the Roller Coaster and into the air. Adrena Lynn looked up to see Kim land a powerful dropkick that was so strong that she Deleted all of the Viruses.

As this was going on, Brick charged towards VideoMan once again. "Time to eject, VideoMan!" Brick quipped. "LavaCannon!" Brick called out, shooting lava towards VideoMan.

VideoMan yelled as he was soon sent back. Brick panted before VideoMan got back up again.

"Well, I think that's enough," VideoMan said. "You've won today, but rest assured, I will be back!" VideoMan called out.

While this was happening, Ron had gotten free. He looked to VideoMan before grabbing Adrena Lynn's PET.

"The TetraCode can be yours, but I have intentions to live," VideoMan spat. "Farewell, and happy endings!" VideoMan called out before he digitized away.

"_VideoMan, Logging Out_."

Adrena Lynn gasped as Kim charged at her. She was not using CrossFusion, she was not using her Battle Chip Gauntlets, she was not using the Battle Chip Gate; she was just using her own power.

"You wouldn't hit me, would you?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Ask yourself that, and try to remember that fake bear you had." Kim quipped, sending a spiral kick that knocked Adrena Lynn to a tree before Kim sent a punch to her jaw.

"That was for my Brothers!" Kim yelled out before she sent another punch towards Adrena Lynn. "That was for Brick!" Kim exclaimed before landing a dropkick that caused a tooth to fall from Adrena Lynn's mouth. "And that… that was for me!"

More Viruses got in Kim's way, but Kim did not take out her weapons or her Battle Chip Gadgets. As a Swordy leapt into the air to slash down at Kim, Kim leapt up to meet it and immediately Delete it with a single punch.

Two Zemon Viruses charged at Kim, but Kim kicked one at her left before head-butting the other at her right. Both were Deleted instantly.

Now, three Killer Eye Viruses charged at Kim. Kim, however, swept them all aside and Deleted them with a single kick before one more Virus, a Mettaur, charged at Kim. Kim wasted no time in kicking the Mettaur into Deletion, shocking Adrena Lynn, her Cameraman, her family watching back home, Bonnie, Monique, Tara, Amelia, Josh, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Famous, Chief Kiefer, and Manuela.

Adrena Lynn backed away nervously, waiting for the next batch of Viruses to attack. A large Spikey Virus emerged, running towards Kim, but Kim walked right under it, sliding a finger under the Spikey Virus that immediately Deleted it in less than a second.

Adrena Lynn gasped. She turned around and gasped once more, seeing that she had no more Viruses, not even VideoMan, who Adrena Lynn was enraged to see had departed, were there to help her.

This time, Adrena Lynn was in shock. All of her Viruses had been Deleted by Kim's bare fists, and VideoMan had left her.

"Let's see," Kim said as she ran towards Adrena Lynn. "What will I do next?!" Kim announced, imitating the Cameraman's voice.

Adrena Lynn attempted to escape, but Kim used her Jetpack to charge towards her and pick her up from off of the ground just as the Dimensional Area disappeared.

Kim flew into the air with Adrena Lynn in her arms.

"Uh, I do extreme stunts for a living," Adrena Lynn said, trying to hide away her horror as she looked to Kim before letting out a chuckle. "You think I'm afraid of _heights?_"

"You _fake_ extreme stunts!" Kim yelled, pretending to lose her grip on Adrena, causing her to scream. "Let the World see how brave you are when there's _real_ danger involved!" Kim exclaimed before regaining her grip on Adrena Lynn and flying around the air in circles.

Adrena Lynn was in horror. She had never been in this kind of stunt before, and she was terrified.

"Not so extreme, are you?" Kim asked. She flew high into the air and spun around again, gaining a terrified look from Adrena Lynn. "_Are_ you?!" Kim yelled.

Adrena Lynn was officially scared for life. "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Stop this, stop this now! I'm a fake! Put me down! Put me down, now!"

At the Possible House, at Lan's House, at Dex's House, and at every household where a fan of Adrena Lynn lived, everyone cheered, as well as Maylu, Yai and Tory, while Chaud grinned.

"_**NOW she tells us!**_" Jim and Tim both said simultaneously.

Back on the ground, later on, the NetPolice came. Manuela shoved Adrena Lynn into the Police Car and looked to her coldly.

"Are you familiar with Mr. Gauss?" Manuela asked. "Because you're going to be spending a lot more time than _he_ is!"

Adrena Lynn scowled as he was being taken away.

"Thanks for the save," Brick said to Kim as the NetSaviors started to check the area. "I didn't think you could Delete Viruses so easily like that!"

Kim chuckled. "It's a miracle what you can do with so much anger," Kim said before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Right, Miracle?"

Miracle chuckled as well. "_That's right_," Miracle said in agreement. "_If everyone was watching, they should know BETTER than to mess with you now!_"

Kim smiled before looking to Ron. "I think I have another good story for you." Kim said.

The next day, at the NetPolice Headquarters, Ron, as well as Ribitta and other Reporters, had gathered as the NetPolice were getting ready for a speech.

From jail, Adrena Lynn was watching the report, with other villains by her side, including Duff Killigan, Mr. Gauss, Jackie Oakes, DNAmy, and Arashi.

Kim came up to the podium as everyone cheered. Kim, however, raised her arm up, getting everyone quiet.

"Adrena Lynn has committed fraud with her actions, and because of her, children and teenagers across the globe have gotten hurt," Kim announced. "The NetPolice have taken this problem seriously, and today, we are announcing a new law to help ensure that this never happens again," Kim went on. "From this day forward, the Netopian Leaders have passed the Anti-Daredevil Stunt Law, which will prohibit anyone under the age of eighteen, or anyone without the proper training, to perform their own stunts. I am proud to be the first to put this new law into action effective immediately, and by authorization of the NetPolice, will oversee everyone to ensure their safety and the safety of others."

Everyone cheered for Kim's speech, and the next day, Ron had his fake story taken down, and turned in his letter of resignation for the School Paper, therefore losing his popularity. Kim was proud of Ron for what he did. Before he resigned, however, his newest, and most popular story came out, and for a while Ron was looked up to again.

"**NETPOLICE PASS ANTI-DAREDEVIL STUNT LAW, INITIATED BY KIM POSSIBLE! WRITTEN BY RON STOPPABLE.**"

**Author's Note**: Well, everyone, what did you all think of my newest Chapter? I decided to mix things up a little here, since I was uncomfortable with the plot of the Original Episode that this was based off of. I made a promise to update more often, and I intend to keep it. I shall be doing my very best to update this Story, I promise, no matter what it takes for me, but I need to keep in school, so keep that in mind. I shall try to have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, I'll see you soon!


	18. Attack of the Clones

Hello there once again, everyone! Welcome back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to all of you with a brand-new Chapter for my newest and popular Story, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for liking my work on this. I have to admit, part of me felt like I could have never gotten this done, yet the other half said otherwise. I couldn't be more prouder of what you have done to support me. Thank you, all of you, including **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and about all of the **Guest** Reviewers for giving their support. I could have never gotten this far without your help. Now, with no questions to be addressed, here is my new Chapter! Please feel free to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 18: Attack of the Clones

"Pudding?!" Ron exclaimed as he and Kim ate in the M-Tech High School Cafeteria. "Why is _pudding_ in my Entree Compartment?"

Miracle and AncientMysticMan looked to what was inside of the Mystery Meat Gravy given to almost all of the Students.

"Do you want to tell them?" Miracle asked. "You're older, after all."

"Uh…" AncientMysticMan trailed off. "Maybe _you_ should," AncientMysticMan said as he raised an eyebrow in disgust upon learning what was inside. "This stuff is nasty."

"Tell us _what_, guys?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Well, um_," Miracle started out. "_According to the Site the NetNavi of the Cafeteria Lady put up, I believe it's turkey and vegetables—_"

"Pudding?" Ron asked deadpan.

"Mmm! Pudding!" Rufus exclaimed as he ran onto the table to have some of the Mystery Meat Gravy.

"Look at the Senior table," Ron said as he pointed a finger towards a different table. "There's no turkey pudding over there!" Ron complained as he watched multiple Seniors talk with one another. "They don't have to eat this slop!"

"True, cafeteria lady did _not_ whip up that platter," Kim said as she saw the seniors eating shrimp. "Masa would be either proud or disgusted. That's fruits of the sea."

"Oh, man! I'm all about fruits of the sea!" Ron complained as he gained a Cross-Popping Vein.

"You got seasick in Bahrain!" Kim teased, nudging her elbow against Ron. "Besides, you can't sit at senior table before you're a senior. Certain things are sacred."

"_Like these TetraCodes_," Miracle said, looking to the two TetraCode Programs they had gotten. "_First Junior and Senior with FlashMan, and Adrena Lynn with VideoMan, who seems to have disappeared_."

"That doesn't seem to be all," Monique suddenly said as she, Tara and Josh, along with Brick, came over. "We found out about the Alpha Virus Lan talked about that needs those TetraCodes."

"And?" Kim asked. "What did you find out?"

"That apparently, a NetNavi with all of the TetraCodes can activate Alpha, making its Guardian NetNavis its parasites," Josh said. "The Ghost NetNavis that you fought and Deleted, such as FlashMan, can be brought back to life again for bringing terror to the Cyberworld, similar to how NetNavis were Deleted by the Virus Beast."

"But VideoMan got away," Tara pointed out. "As long as he's free, he can act on his own will unless he's Deleted."

Brick nodded. "All of this seemed to have happened before, when PharaohMan was still around," Brick said. Everyone looked to him before pausing for a while. "Wait," Brick said, thinking about something before turning back to the others. "Okay, guys, I don't mean to sound paranoid, but all of this is turning to Bass!"

"As paranoid as that sounds, you're _right!_" Kim exclaimed. "Bass was once PharaohMan, and Bass was around during the Virus Beast Grave Incident!"

Monique gaped. "I never considered it, considering Dad was involved with the War against Grave," Monique said. "But what if Bass is needed to bring Alpha to life, like he needed Kim's emotions to bring him_self_ to life?"

"Are we really going back to that?" Kim snapped. "I never _meant_ to bring Bass to life!"

Monique held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry," Monique apologized before looking to her PET. "I'm just saying, it's strange stuff." Monique concluded before streaming a video on her PET.

Ron didn't know about no such thing of course. "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Monique chided him. "Shh. This is crucial." She said.

As everyone watched, Elsa Clique showed up and dubbed them all 'fashion victims.' Of course, in Ron's case, that was an everyday situation.

Kim had never liked that woman's show or her fashion advice. "Monique, tell me you don't _heed_ Elsa Clique's fashion advice." Kim asked.

"Her word is law Kim." Monique said.

"Broken, or followed?" Ron quipped.

"Why can't people have their own style? What makes her so smart?"

Tara nodded sagely. "Kim, she _is_ on television." Tara pointed out.

The show continued to stream into the small screen. "_From Milan to Paris, poofy pink is making a statement!_"Elsa announced before perhaps the most ridiculous pink one-piece dress Ron and Kim had probably ever seen (barring that one time where Ron was a ballerina, of course) was shown on-screen.

Kim pressed a button on Monique's PET before she started to take a good look at it. "This is so weak. Nobody would wear anything that stupid in the real world." Kim spat.

Ron took a look at the cafeteria entrance and held back a serious laugh. Wanting to know what was so funny, everyone at the table turned to Ron. He discreetly pointed his finger towards the door. "Do you consider high-school real world?" Ron asked.

Everyone turned, trying to hold back laughter as Bonnie stood there, walking with an air of ultimate smugness and superiority, in the very same dress they had just seen on the show.

Bonnie turned back and looked at Kim dead-on. "If you need me, I'll be at the senior table. Fruits of the sea~." Bonnie teased before heading towards the Senior Table.

"You've really gotta hand it to Bonnie." Amelia said as she came over, one palm over her face.

"Hand her what?" Brick asked.

"Abuse!" Amelia chuckled, showing an amused look on her face.

"Yeah!" Tara proclaimed before looking to Bonnie. "Boo!" she called out.

"Boo!" some more Students called out as the seniors and Bonnie looked to them.

"**YES! TERRIBLE!**" everyone all called out at once before the entire lunchroom broke out into laughter.

Hearing these heckles, Kim started to cheer up again. "Look at the bright side. One day, she'll have pictures in that dress, as in photographic evidence of certainly foolish youth." Kim joked.

Once again, the entire table, and several others nearby, laughed.

"Critics!" Bonnie remarked before looking to her PET. "What do you think, Punk?" Bonnie asked.

"_You're breaking the fashion law_," Punk said, obviously joining in on the heckling. "_Where are the Net Fashion Police when you need them?_" he asked.

At that moment, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Pallette, Ring, TornadoMan, Yuna, GridMan and Punk broke out into laughter.

Miracle held back more laughter before suddenly, the NetSavior Ringtone went off.

"_Kim, it's for you_," Miracle said. "_Apparently, Famous wants you and Ron for this one_."

Kim nodded as she answered the call while the others covered up for her and Ron.

"Agents Kim and Ron reporting in, Mr. Famous," Kim said. "What's the Sitch?"

"_Just FAMOUS_," Famous corrected Kim. He let out a sigh. "_Never mind. There's trouble with security for one of SciLab's associates, Dr. Marcus Fenster_," Famous explained. "_We can discuss the details as you head to his Labs in Angel Grove_."

"Got it!" Kim said with a nod. She turned to Ron. "Let's go!" she whispered.

"Right!" Ron whispered back.

Later that night, Kim and Ron arrived in Angel Grove.

"Time Zone changes a lot here," Kim said. "But nothing compared to how Bonnie's been acting!"

Ron sighed. "Kim, it's not like it's a big mystery! Bonnie dressed for success." Ron stated.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, so just because she wears some trendy outfit, she gets to sit at the most coveted table in the whole Caf?" Kim asked, annoyed.

"_Well, that's how it DID go down_." Miracle pointed out.

"She can't always get what she wants!" Kim complained. "Didn't I make that clear for her at Camp Wannaweep?" Kim asked. She soon let out a sigh before taking a couple of deep breaths, calming herself down.

Kim and Ron soon made their way up to a roof, where they met with a man who wore a blue suit, had brown hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Thank you for coming, Kim Possible," the man said gratefully as he and Kim shook hands. "Famous wasn't kidding when he said you two were quick."

"No big, Dr. Fenster," Kim replied back. "So, what's the Sitch?"

"This is a very sensitive security issue," Dr. Fenster explained as he shook Ron's hand as well. "You see, my company has created a satellite with a laser powerful enough and _accurate_ enough to destroy a target as small as this, from space, something my Company was asked to do in response to the rebirth of Nebula," Dr. Fenster explained. He soon placed on some goggles before handing some to Kim and Ron. "You two will need these," he said, guiding Kim and Ron behind a glass table. "Goggles!" Fenster called out.

Kim and Ron soon placed on their goggles before Dr. Fenster activated his Laser, causing the small target on the roof to be blasted into ashes.

"Oh, yeah!" Dr. Fenster exclaimed. "Right on the Money!"

Both Miracle and AncientMysticMan lightly applauded from the Cyberworld.

"Impressive work there," Miracle said. "Seems like a way to stop anyone from using Dimensional Areas."

"Indeed," Fenster replied back. "Especially with those Darkloids running around," Fenster said as he looked to his aqua-colored PET. He looked to Kim, Ron, Miracle and AncientMysticMan soon afterwards. "Anyway, we called you because we have reason to believe someone is planning to steal our technology."

At that moment, a large blimp with LaserMan on the screen came up.

"_Very good_," LaserMan said. "_With this Laser System, Neo Nebula will have the edge it needs to take down Bass, and anyone else who stands in their way!_"

"LaserMan!" Kim exclaimed. "If you're here, Drakken and Dark Shego must be here too!"

"Poltergeist!" Dark Shego's voice called out. Soon, the remote to the Laser System Dr. Fenster was holding came out of his hands and into Dark Shego's. "Later, Kimmie!" Dark Shego called out.

"I think not!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron took out their respective Synchro Chips.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim and Ron both called out at the same time, slotting their Synchro Chips into their PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Kim and Ron yelled, spreading out their arms.

"We should _really_ destroy those Chips!" Dark Shego yelled bitterly before Kim and Ron, now in CrossFusion, both charged towards Dark Shego.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, dashing towards Dark Shego.

Dark Shego held her arms out, creating her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers. She soon clashed with Kim as Drakken took off.

"Dark Shego, shake them off!" Drakken yelled. "I will _not_ be foiled by the NetPolice again!" Drakken exclaimed before he pressed a button on the Terminal. "When Dark Shego fails, call in a Darkloid to finish the job," Drakken muttered to himself before a Darkloid came onto the screen. "HornetMan, you're needed!" Drakken called out as HornetMan came onto his PET Screen. "And take DrillMan with you!"

"_Will do, Dr. Drakken_," HornetMan said. "_We shall not fail you_."

Drakken grumbled before looking to see Kim and Dark Shego battling on top of the Blimp.

"Don't damage this thing!" Drakken exclaimed before he pressed a button on his PET. "Dimensional Area, Activate!"

A Dimensional Area soon covered all of the City. Kim, Ron and Dark Shego all looked around before DrillMan flew in, followed by HornetMan.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

"Got it covered, KP!" Ron called back as he charged towards the two Darkloids. "NoBeam, Battle Chip In!"

"Drill Drive!" DrillMan yelled, charging towards Ron.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out.

Both Ron and DrillMan passed each other. As Ron came out of the NoBeam, DrillMan dissolved into Data behind him.

"_DrillMan, Deleted_."

"You Deleted DrillMan so quickly?!" HornetMan exclaimed as a LongBlade came onto his arm just as Ron slammed the AncientMysticSword onto him.

"We've been practicing!" Ron quipped, breaking off with HornetMan.

Kim and Dark Shego both slammed their blades onto one another, both attempting to gain momentum. Both girls grunted before Kim pushed Dark Shego off, breaking the blade lock.

"Ooh, Kimmie's gotten better!" Dark Shego taunted. "That battle with Bass must have given you some edge."

"And I've still got one with you!" Kim yelled, kicking Dark Shego away soon afterwards.

Dark Shego chuckled after being kicked away. All she did was get back up and crack her neck.

"Not bad, Kimmie," Dark Shego taunted. "But there's nothing you can do to surprise me."

"I beg to differ," Kim quipped before the MiracleWorker sheathed. Dark Shego's eyes narrowed before Kim started to glow. "Green SledgehammerSoul, Navi Chip In!" Kim called out.

Dark Shego gasped as Kim was now in DoubleSoul Green SledgehammerSoul.

"You can go DoubleSoul?!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Not for us!" Kim called out as she held up her Hammer Arm. "Sonic Slam!" Kim yelled, sending a Hammer version of the Sonic Boom towards Dark Shego.

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Dark Shego called back, shooting a Sonic Boom of fire towards Kim in response.

The Sonic Slam managed to outdo the Fire Sonic Boom. Dark Shego screamed once again before getting knocked back and into the Blimp.

"Excalibur Rise Up!" Ron called out. With the AncientMysticSword, Ron sent a strong Sonic Boom towards HornetMan, knocking him back.

HornetMan blasted back at Ron, but his blast was no match for the Excalibur Rise Up. He was soon sent into Dark Shego, who accidentally let the remote to the Laser System fall out of her hands.

"Gotcha!" Kim called out as she flew up and caught the remote. She looked to Ron and nodded. "Let's jet!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, Boo-Yah!" Ron replied back before the two leapt off of the Blimp.

"DoubleSoul?! Enhanced abilities?!" Drakken exclaimed. "What did we ever miss out on?!" Drakken yelled before Dark Shego got back up, looking to Kim and Ron.

"AreaSteal!" Dark Shego called out, using AreaSteal to teleport to Kim and Ron.

Down on the ground, an event was going on called the Download Awards. Two rock stars were at the Microphone, but their talks were starting to bore everyone, including Elsa Clique, who was present at the Awards.

"The Download Awards Rock!" a rock star named Damien called out.

"Yeah, Damien rocks!" the rock star next to Damien called out.

There was an applause for the Download Awards.

"Downloading is about the fans, yeah." Damien said.

"Fans rock!" the taller rock star called out.

"Even though we don't get any money when you download." Damien pointed out.

"No money… rocks!" the brutish rock star exclaimed.

Damien shook his head. "No, mate," he said. "No money does _not_ rock."

Kim and Ron suddenly dropped. As they were about to head back to Dr. Fenster, Dark Shego arrived.

"You're not getting away so easily, Kimmie!" Dark Shego called out as she slashed down at Kim.

"I don't have time for this, Dark Shego!" Kim called out, using her MiracleWorker to clash with Dark Shego again.

HornetMan flew down and attacked Ron, but Ron leapt up to meet him.

"Hand us back the Laser Control!" HornetMan demanded.

"Not in your life!" Ron exclaimed. "DoubleSoul Red SledgehammerSoul!"

HornetMan gasped as Ron slammed down onto him, literally. HornetMan now found himself getting pushed back as Ron slammed down onto him while in the meantime, Kim and Dark Shego battled once again.

"_Kim, our readings are going off the charts!_" Miracle called out.

"What?" Dark Shego asked.

"You'll see!" Kim taunted, her MiracleWorker now glowing brightly.

Dark Shego gasped the same time HornetMan did. Both Kim and Ron sent strong uppercuts towards Dark Shego and HornetMan that they were both sent out of the area, Dark Shego injured while HornetMan was not so lucky from his hit.

"_HornetMan, Deleted_."

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

As Kim and Ron finished their attacks, the Dimensional Area went down, and the aftermath from their attacks caused some stereos to crash.

Everyone cheered at this before Elsa got up.

"What a look!" Elsa exclaimed, placing her fingers in a frame to picture Kim and Ron in CrossFusion before they ejected, now back in their usual forms. "Who _are_ you two?" Elsa asked.

"Kim Possible." Kim said.

"Ron Stoppable." Ron replied.

"**We Are Team Possible!**" Kim and Ron both called out.

Elsa Clique continued to look on in surprise before some photographers started to take their pictures. Kim and Ron looked to one another and nodded, making their way out of the area before they could blow their NetSavior Status any further.

The next day, while Bonnie continued to sit at the Senior Table, Kim and Ron were with Monique, Josh, Tara, Brick and Amelia.

"Something's not right," Kim said. "You hear me, Ron?"

"Yeah, _I'll_ say!" Ron remarked. "Lenny from the Stage Crew is making the Senior Table glow!"

"That's _not_ what I'm talking about… for _now_," Kim said. "I mean how we were able to take down Dark Shego, DrillMan, and HornetMan so easily."

"You've got DoubleSoul, both of you," Amelia pointed out. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Yeah," Monique chimed in. "You haven't faced Neo Nebula in a while, so you two have obviously been getting better." Monique stated as she watched her NetBattle with Kim, Pallette battling against Miracle.

"Even with_out_ DoubleSoul, Ron managed to Delete DrillMan and HornetMan easily, and Dark Shego was getting more damage with every hit I made, something that isn't done so easily," Kim said before she saw Miracle send a Sonic Boom towards Pallette that sent her out of the Cyberworld. AncientMysticMan was battling Yuna nearby, and with just a normal shot from the AncientMysticBuster, Yuna was Logged Out as well. "That just further proves what I'm saying."

Miracle looked up to Kim. "_Maybe it's because of the TetraCodes_," Miracle suggested. "_Forgive me for saying this, but perhaps with the more TetraCodes we have, the stronger they make us!_"

Wade nodded as he appeared on a screen with TechMan. "_So far, your three TetraCodes are safe with you_," Wade said. "_Just don't abuse the power_."

"Back up there, Wade," Kim said. "We only got _two_ TetraCodes, not three!"

"_I'm definitely picking up a third_," Wade said. "_TechMan, am I right?_"

"_Right you are, Wade_," TechMan said. "_We're counting three TetraCodes with you_."

All of the NetSaviors looked to one another with confusion. They were only supposed to have two TetraCodes, but where did the third come from?

"There's no way we could do that so easily!" Kim exclaimed.

"There's no way they could have done that so easily!" Drakken grumbled back at the Hades Isle Base. "Kim Possible and her sidekick not only foiled my plans, but have Deleted two of my Darkloids!" Drakken complained. "They always get in my way, and it vexes me so!"

"You?!" Dark Shego exclaimed with a scoff. "_I'm_ the one who always has to fight her, and you always call in a Darkloid as unnecessary help!"

"LaserMan leads the Darkloids, Dark Shego," Drakken remarked. "But now, we have two Deleted."

"_And more problems_," LaserMan said. "_Kim and Ron have fought our forces so easily, and even while I was dormant in the Cyberworld, I could sense a surge of power flowing through them AND their NetNavis_."

"Yeah, well I could pick that up too!" Dark Shego yelled. "I always fight her, I'm the One-Girl Revolution."

Drakken grinned. "Dr. Regal _did_ call you that," he mused. "And it's true that you always _do_ fight her."

Dark Shego narrowed her eyes at Drakken. "Where are you getting at with this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Imagine if there were an army of you, Dark Shego _and_ DoubtFire," Drakken explained. "If we can just get a small sample of data from you two—"

"Cloning again?!" Dark Shego yelled, a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on her head. "Remember what happened with VideoMan, SavageMan, and Dark ProtoMan?"

"We just need to get a sample from you—" Drakken said.

"I don't think so!" Dark Shego exclaimed, activating a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. "When I signed up to work with Nebula, it was made clear that no Data, no DNA of me, is to be touched!"

"That was then, this is now." Drakken explained.

"Good luck with getting yourself an army to fight alongside the Darkloids," Dark Shego spat as she slashed at Drakken. Drakken gasped and stumbled back before Dark Shego glared at him. "I quit!" she yelled.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

Drakken grumbled. "There has to be _something_ I can do," he thought out loud. "Dark Shego's gone, Ms. Yuri gone MIA and full traitor, and I can't decide which Darkloid to have go after Kim Possible and the NetSaviors," Drakken pondered. "What would Dr. Regal do in this situation?"

Elsewhere, Elsa Clique slammed her desk. She looked to her PET, now destroyed.

"I had plans for Kim Possible and her style, and you let Viruses get into the Systems?!" Elsa yelled to her workers.

"_It wasn't them_," a voice said. "_It was me, the great VideoMan!_"

Elsa and her workers gasped as VideoMan came onto the television screen.

"You're a Darkloid!" Elsa exclaimed. "Hand me back my data!"

VideoMan only laughed. "_Sorry, Ms. Clique_," VideoMan said dryly. "_But I have a plan for these, and to add to the good news, your name will be all over it!_" VideoMan exclaimed. "_Good luck with your next Fashion Hit, and good luck trying to clear your name of the crime!_" VideoMan called out before he teleported away.

Back at Drakken's lair, Drakken was looking over some new plans. So far, all Drakken saw were old plans.

"Draining SciLab of oxygen, failed," Drakken said before moving on. "High-Tech Clothing hacking, failed," Drakken repeated, recalling what SparkMan did. "Lure MegaMan into a fair one-on-one battle, failed, but mostly because MegaMan cheated and brought those SpoutMan and Roll NetNavis with him," Drakken said. He was about to move onto the next subject until two Darkloids came onto the screen, one of them being EnergyMan. "What is it?" Drakken asked.

The other Darkloid with EnergyMan was a Darkloid with a robotic build and a large canister on his back. His arms came from the canister, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted data transfer. This was DataMan.

The other Darkloid had black armor and a black bodysuit. A black visor covered his eyes, and at his shoulders were stereos. There was also a microphone in his right hand, and on his chest was a NetNavi Emblem of a sound wave. This was AudioMan.

"What is it this time, you want Dark Chips?" Drakken asked. "Very well, here you go," Drakken said as Dark Chips came in front of the Darkloids. After handing the Dark Chips to his Darkloids, Drakken noticed that they didn't leave. "What is it?!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_Hello, Dr. Drakken_," a voice called out. "_I see you've started Neo Nebula. We've sure moved up in the World_."

Drakken's eyes widened, and LaserMan gasped.

"Only one Darkloid shares that voice," LaserMan said. At that moment, VideoMan appeared before LaserMan. "VideoMan!"

"VideoMan, alive?" Drakken asked. "But he was Deleted three times!"

"_And I keep coming back for a Director's Cut!_" VideoMan quipped. "_I hear you've been having problems, with Shego, or, as she's called now, DARK Shego, leaving_," VideoMan explained. "_I'm here to help!_"

"How so?" Drakken asked. "You're not going to use clones again, are you? They always appear grainy, and magnets are their weakness!"

"_Not unless you use these new guys_," VideoMan said, gesturing to DataMan, AudioMan and EnergyMan. "_You wanted to have an Army of NetNavi Hybrids like Dark Shego, but what better way to defeat your opponent than to have the opponent fight themselves?_"

LaserMan growled. "Your cloning ideas are useless," LaserMan remarked. "Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze figured that out easily!"

"Not in this case," VideoMan corrected. He held out his hand, revealing his stolen data. "What I have here are schematics for Kim Possible and Miracle themselves, the very NetNavis who have been causing you trouble!"

Drakken's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. "What is your plan?"

"_I can explain Behind the Scenes_," VideoMan said. "_But you're going to be doing this all under the name of Elsa Clique_."

Immediately, Drakken sweat-dropped. "You're joking, right?" Drakken asked. "One of Dr. Regal's greatest Darkloids wants me to do this as the lack-of-taste fashion designer?!" Drakken exclaimed incredulously.

"_Well, duh!_" VideoMan spat. "_She was the very one who was planning to use these schematics for her new clothing line, but I can correct that to fit your needs!_"

"Just give me the Rated G explanation, or else I'm going NC-17 on you!" Drakken yelled. He sweat-dropped once again. "Great, now you've got _me_ saying movie terms."

"_Just trust me, Dr. Drakken_," VideoMan said. "_Don't you remember that I was the first Darkloid to put my trust in you?_"

Drakken grinned. "Yes, quite touching," he said. "So, what do you have?"

"_Aside from these plans, you'll need the TetraCode I stole with it_." VideoMan explained.

"The TetraCodes?!" Drakken exclaimed. "But they were lost!"

"_And now, Behind the Scenes!_" VideoMan called out. "_Kim and Ron were only able to win so easily because they had two TetraCodes with them!_" VideoMan exclaimed. "_But I've learned that they have three instead!_"

"So, they've cheated," LaserMan deducted. "A dirty trick."

"Yes, Kimberly has gone low," Drakken said. "But if this operation means that Neo Nebula won't get caught, I'm willing to take the risk," Drakken said to VideoMan. "Let's begin!"

Later that night, Kim ran into the M-Tech Mall, where Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia, Lan and Chaud were waiting for her and Miracle.

"We got here as fast as we could," Kim said. "Sounded urgent. What's the Sitch?"

"See for yourself," Monique said. She soon got out of the way, as well as the rest of the NetSaviors, to reveal in the windows of _Club Banana_ mannequins of Kim in her Mission Clothes, and other mannequins of Kim CrossFused with Miracle.

"Very funny, Monique," Kim said before looking up. "Actually, I like the treads," Kim said, but soon shook herself away before looking back to the NetSaviors angrily. "How did this happen?" Kim asked. "What happened to keeping everything covert?"

"It was Elsa Clique!" Tara exclaimed. "She used your looks, and now, she's made what she calls 'Kim-Style'!" Tara exclaimed.

"What do Famous, Chief Kiefer and Manuela have to say about this?" Miracle asked Pallette, Ring, TornadoMan, Yuna, MegaMan and ProtoMan. "Did they censor this?"

"They're finding out everything they can from Elsa," ProtoMan explained. "She claims not to know anything about this, but we found this audio recording." ProtoMan went on before a Trumpy Virus started to play.

"'_Oh, good, the NetPolice! Just in time!_'" Elsa's voice came out. "'_Thanks to Kim Possible, my fashion is going to a whole new level! No one can stop me! Thanks for the save at the Download Awards!_'" Elsa finished up before an evil laugh was heard.

"The NetPolice have put Elsa in custody, but the sales keep on coming," Lan explained. "More people have been buying Kim-Style and Miracle-Style."

Ron walked onto the school's front yard, and got an instant headache. He was seeing Kim Possibles, _plural. _She saw someone with red head and Kim's mission clothes, and naturally assumed it was her. The hair was shorter than normal, but it was worth a shot.

He touched the redhead's shoulder. "Hey Kim I… oh." Ron said, seeing that it was someone else.

The redhead whose head had just turned towards Ron was not Kim. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Ron apologized. The redhead nodded in understanding as Rufus came from under Ron's shirt and near his chin. The naked mole rat pointed towards the other side of the yard.

"Oh, phew, there she is," Ron was now looking at the back of a long haired redhead, who wore Kim's mission clothes as well. "And she's wearing her mission clothes too, she must need us," He reached and grabbed the redhead's shoulder. "Kim, what's up?"

This redhead was certainly not Kim either. It was a girl with purple sunglasses and smaller in stature than Kim. She seemed irritated when Ron interrupted her. "Do I know you?!" she asked angrily before walking away.

Ron was now certain he might be going absolutely crazy. Wherever Ron looked, he was seeing people with Kim's mission ensemble. He rubbed his eyes, Rufus doing the same with him and chattering with fear.

"_Too many Kim Possibles,_" AncientMysticMan said. "_Which one will you date, Ron?_"

Ron's eyes widened. "What?!" he exclaimed. Ron let out a nervous chuckle. "Um, I think you're mistaken, AncientMysticMan," Ron lied. "I have my eyes on the other girls."

"_Mm-hmm_," AncientMysticMan said with his arms cross, clearly not taking this. "_Where's the Centurion Armor when you need it?_"

"Very funny!" Ron yelled.

Rufus started to chatter even more as other imitators of Kim Possible filled the area.

"I know, I'm scared too," He looked down at Rufus with fearful eyes. He looked ahead after that, and finally saw Kim amongst the sea of Kim Possible imitators. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit. "Kim, is that really you?!"

"_Go and see!_" AncientMysticMan called out from Ron's PET. "_I'm getting scared here too!_"

Kim turned to him and held her hands sideways with frustration. "Man…" Kim complained.

Meanwhile, Raoul and ThunderMan were both looking for information about what had happened in NetCity. Roll came up to ThunderMan immediately.

"Roll," ThunderMan said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I _wish!_" Roll exclaimed. "Maylu's gotten obsessed with this Kim-Style!"

Everyone looked to Maylu, Yai and Ms. Mari as they entered the classroom in DenTech City.

"_You're_ wearing the Kim-Style Clothes too?!" Lan exclaimed in horror.

Maylu nodded as she came over to her seat. "Neat, huh?" she asked. "I look just like Kim Possible with these clothes!"

"Yeah, that's what scares me." Lan muttered.

MegaMan couldn't help but laugh as he wandered around NetCity. He soon came across ThunderMan and Roll.

"I didn't find anything yet, ThunderMan," MegaMan said. "What about you?"

"Nothing," ThunderMan said. "But there's no _way_ this Elsa Clique could have masterminded this whole thing!"

All of a sudden, Punk came up to the three NetNavis.

"Oh, look, it's Punk," Roll said as Punk stopped to rest. "What's the Sitch, Punk?"

"You too?!" Punk yelled. "_Everyone's_ going for Kim-Style!"

"Yeah, we're tired of seeing it," MegaMan said. "But where have _you_ been? It looks like HeavyMetalMan totaled you!"

"PickMan and DrillMach told me about a new arena, similar to the Delete Battles," Punk explained. "This time, it's headed by some guy named Larry and CollectMan, and the top battler has beaten every participant of the N1 Grand Prix! Man, she's good!"

"Who is this NetNavi?" ThunderMan asked.

MegaMan, Roll and ThunderMan soon found out as they approached the Stadium.

"Battle Chip Stadium?" Roll asked. "At least they changed the name."

In the arena, Dark Shego growled and let out a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. The NetNavi she was up against, RideMan, the same NetNavi AncientMysticMan met on Halloween, shot at her, but he rolled off to the side as she sent a Fire Sonic Boom at him.

"_Log Out, RideMan!_" a girl with a Southern Accent called out.

"_RideMan, Logging Out_."

Dark Shego let out a roar, causing every NetNavi watching to cheer.

"Dark Shego?" MegaMan asked.

"How is she here and not with Drakken, LaserMan, or anyone else from Neo Nebula?" Roll asked. "I thought she was with them!"

"I'm going down there!" MegaMan called out.

"MegaMan, wait!" ThunderMan called out, stopping MegaMan. "She fought you, and she'll recognize you! This could be a trap!"

"Oh, yeah," MegaMan said while rubbing the back of his neck. "How careless of me."

"We need to get to Dark Shego without letting her recognize anyone," Raoul said. His eyes widened. "Wait, she's never met you before, ThunderMan!"

"But she'll recognize me as a friend of MegaMan's," ThunderMan pointed out. "The only one she would want to talk to would be a Darkloid!"

Raoul grinned. "A Darkloid, huh?" he asked, getting an idea.

"Even if we _do_ go Masked Thunder again, Dark Shego will be wanting proof that I'm a Darkloid," ThunderMan pointed out. "We can't fake Dark Chips."

"Or _can_ we?" Raoul asked. "That gives me another idea."

Back at the M-Tech High School, Kim was now in her Mission Clothes. Everyone in the lunchroom stopped before Kim glared at them, immediately going into CrossFusion without a word.

"Senior Table, now!" Kim demanded.

Everyone immediately got out of Kim's way before she ejected from CrossFusion, a grin now on her face as she walked towards the Senior Table.

Ron and Monique followed afterwards, where they joined Kim as she sat down.

"You went CrossFusion to get to the Senior Table?" Ron asked. "But we're not supposed to use that in case of emergencies!"

Kim grinned again and took off her backpack, revealing the BlazeQuest Logo on it, which flashed to Miracle's Emblem.

"I never went CrossFusion," Kim said. "You taught me about these."

Ron chuckled before Bonnie came over and sat down, grumbling. Like everyone else, she was also wearing the Kim-Style Clothing, as well as a Miracle Backpack, but she wasn't too happy.

"Great!" Bonnie exclaimed grumpily. "Kimmie and her friends get to sit here, and they can't even pull off the real thing!"

"_**We ARE the real thing!**_" Kim and Miracle said simultaneously.

Kim was about to go on until she noticed what Bonnie was wearing. "Let me guess," Kim said. "You're wearing Kim-Style because you thought it would get you to sit at the Senior Table again, huh?" Kim asked.

"You know it!" Bonnie spat. "We may be friends on the battlefield, but we're at war anywhere else."

Back at Drakken's Lair, Drakken was watching as money kept filling up in Elsa Clique's Stolen Account.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Drakken exclaimed. "Money from those clothes are going to shoot through the roof at this rate!"

"_I told you it was a great plan!_" VideoMan called out. "_Each of the Kim-Style and Miracle-Style clothing has the Wearable Computer, a device I learned SparkMan tried to steal_."

"But now that we have it again, under technical legal rights," Drakken went on. "We can control whoever wears them!"

VideoMan, EnergyMan, DataMan and AudioMan all chuckled.

"Indeed," EnergyMan said. "Because the more people wear them, the more control we get _over_ them!"

AudioMan laughed. "Easy to frame Elsa for the crime," AudioMan spat. "All I just had to do was copy her voice, send it in to the NetPolice, and she gets blamed for the crime!"

"Yes, exactly!" VideoMan exclaimed. "The first batch of clothing sold out quickly, and from the records, the first one to buy them was someone from M-Tech High School!"

Drakken laughed. "Oh, Dr. Regal would be so proud of me right now!" Drakken exclaimed. "Of, course, I mean 'us', but I'm the protégé!"

"_You deserve the credit_," VideoMan said. "_I'll bring the first buyer here right now. It just HAD to be Kim Possible!_" VideoMan exclaimed. "_Once she's here, we'll make an army of her AND Miracle, a CrossFused Crossover Special!_"

Meanwhile, Raoul was at Higsby's Chip Store.

"So, Higsby," Raoul started out. "Do you think you have a Chip that can mimic the Dark Chips, but not completely?" Raoul asked.

Higsby started to laugh at this. "Raoul, I have just the right Chip!" Higsby exclaimed, taking out a Battle Chip with MegaMan surrounded by a purple Aura. "This is the Dark Aura Battle Chip, and it fits the description, right on the tin!"

"Good," Raoul said as he looked to the Battle Chip. "Because since Dark Shego will only speak to a Darkloid, we'll need to do everything it takes to convince her that Masked Thunder is indeed a Darkloid."

On the Net, Pallette had just arrived at NumberMan's Chip Shop just as ThunderMan left.

"Higsby, NumberMan, I need a HeroSword, LifeAura, and JusticeOne Battle Chip," Pallette said. "All on Monique's list."

Higsby soon appeared on a screen. "_Oh, Pallette, hey!_" Higsby said. "_Where's Monique? Her father was just here, and so was ThunderMan_."

Monique came onto a screen. "_Higsby, did you just say my Dad came to your Store?_" Monique asked in surprise. "_What did he need?_"

NumberMan chuckled. "Only the rare Dark Aura Battle Chip!" NumberMan exclaimed proudly. "He needs it, and from the looks of it, badly!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_" Monique said as she, Kim and Ron had lunch at the Senior Table, with Bonnie walking away, sulking. "Why?"

"_He just said that he needs it for another NetNavi_," Higsby explained. "_But he told me not to give you the full details_."

Monique gained a Cross-Popping Vein, slowly beating. "Higsby…" Monique said from the Human World. "What is he planning?"

Higsby began to stutter nervously. "Monique, I promised your Father I wouldn't mention anything about Masked Thunder!" Higsby yelled.

Monique's eye started to twitch as her Cross-Popping Vein grew bigger. "**WHAT?!**" she exclaimed angrily.

Kim and Ron turned to see what Monique was so upset about, but there was only dust in her place, as well as dust heading out the now-open door to the Cafeteria, and the sound of the wind whistling behind her.

"Dad!" Monique yelled, opening the doors wide, causing Raoul to jump as he juggled the Dark Aura Battle Chip in his hands while putting his afro and shades on back at home.

"Ah, Monique!" Raoul stuttered as he turned around to a fuming Monique Raizen. "Uh, heh-heh, You're home early! What are the odds? What's the matter? Can't a Raizen have peace to himself?"

"You were going to wear that afro, weren't you?" Monique asked sternly. "I told you to never wear that thing again in public!"

"You don't understand, baby girl," Raoul stuttered. "Dark Shego's at the Battle Chip Stadium, and she'll only talk to a Darkloid, so I need to get Masked Thunder back in the game to try and get information out of her!" Raoul exclaimed as he soon found himself getting backed away. "Don't destroy it! It's the only fashion item I have!" Raoul practically begged as he soon found himself backed against the walls, his eyes closed in fear of what his Daughter might do to him. He knew she always hated him in his disguise, and always worried for what she might do to him if she had ever found him in his afro disguise again.

Monique continued to close in on her Father angrily until she heard what he said. "Dark Shego in NetCity you say, huh?" Monique asked with an eyebrow raised. Monique soon let out a sigh. "O_kay_, you can use your old-fashioned suit, but don't show it to anyone else!" Monique ordered. "Please, Dad?"

Raoul chuckled and put his shades and afro on. "You can count on me, Mon," Raoul said. "I've got this all covered."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Monique said quietly before leaving. "Now, I've gotta get back to School!" Monique complained before walking back to M-Tech High. Before she left, she turned back to her Father. "And, a tip of advice, when Masked Thunder confronts Dark Shego, make sure to _mute_ your voice on the PET." Monique added on before running off.

Bonnie went to her Locker. She growled as she looked to her Kim-Style Clothing and Miracle-Style Pack.

"Okay, Kim," Bonnie said to herself while looking to Punk and equipping herself with the BlazeQuest Miracle Pack as well. "We can settle this in a NetBattle."

All of a sudden, Bonnie's eyes widened. She stood where she was before she was suddenly teleported away.

"_Hey, Bonnie!_" Punk called out. "_Bonnie, hey! What's going on?!_"

"Soon, Kim Possible and Miracle will be in our reach!" LaserMan exclaimed from the Cyberworld with VideoMan, EnergyMan, DataMan and AudioMan.

"Yes!" Drakken exclaimed. "Here she comes now!"

At that moment, Bonnie, with the BlazeQuest Miracle Pack, came through. She still had a blank expression on her face before Drakken and VideoMan both looked to her.

"_She's_ the first buyer?" Drakken asked in confusion.

"_Well, I said that the first buyer WAS a student from M-Tech_," VideoMan pointed out. "_But I recognize her as an enemy of Kim's! She dates the M-Tech High Quarterback, and is envious of Kim like a scorned woman to a married couple!_"

Drakken nodded. "I recognize what this girl is wearing," Drakken noted. "James used it to disguise himself as ShadeMan, and Kim's buffoon sidekick fooled me with it when he disguised himself as James himself," Drakken explained. "All I know is that they're gimmick costumes made by BlazeQuest, but don't have the full abilities of the real things."

"_Well, you don't have to worry about these props_," VideoMan said before EnergyMan and DataMan came next to him. "_We can make these the real things! DataMan, EnergyMan, let's do this!_"

EnergyMan let out a laugh. "_Energizing Flash!_" EnergyMan called out, blasting onto Bonnie.

"_Darkloids!_" Punk exclaimed from within Bonnie's PET. "_And VideoMan! What are they up to?_"

"_Data Drive!_" DataMan called out, causing a large amount of data to pulse through Bonnie's body as she still wore the BlazeQuest Miracle Pack.

"_And now, for Edit Copy, Edit Paste!_" VideoMan yelled, holding out his tape. With it, several clones of Bonnie with Miracle's armor was made.

Punk gasped from within the Cyberworld before the Bonnie clones started to grin evilly.

"_**How may we serve you, Masters?**_" each clone of Bonnie asked.

"Destroy Kim Possible!" Drakken ordered.

All of a sudden, the real Bonnie snapped out of her trance.

"What's going on?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"_Bonnie! She's awake!_" VideoMan exclaimed. "_Destroy her!_"

Bonnie gasped to see her clones. As she backed away, something suddenly caused her to teleport away.

"What the—?!" Drakken exclaimed.

Soon, Bonnie was back at M-Tech High, where Amelia was waiting.

"Amelia, we've got bad news!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Amelia said. "Punk told me all about it. School's over, but we need to let Kim know immediately!"

Back at the Battle Chip Stadium, HeavyMetalMan was sent to the ground as Dark Shego shot at him with the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer. She cracked her neck and prepared to Delete the NetNavi until HeavyMetalMan got back up and backed away.

"Stop! Stop! I concede! I concede!" HeavyMetalMan called out before Tamako appeared on a screen.

"_Get out of there!_" Tamako called out.

"Out of my way!" a voice called out.

HeavyMetalMan and Dark Shego both looked to the side as several NetNavis were shoved off to the side.

"Doesn't anyone know about the Darkloids anymore?!" the figure, now revealed to be Masked Thunder, muttered to himself before blasting one of the NetNavis into submission with a thunder attack. The NetNavi yelled in pain and ran away in fear soon after.

Dark Shego let out a scoff. "_You're_ a Darkloid?" she asked. "I don't think so!"

"You doubt a fellow Darkloid?!" Masked Thunder exclaimed. He took out a Dark Chip. "Don't test me, lady! Dark Chip, Activate!"

Dark Shego watched in surprise as a Dark Aura surrounded Masked Thunder.

"Oh, yes!" Masked Thunder exclaimed. "I feel the almighty power, hallelujah!"

"_Make way for Roll!_" Maylu's voice called out as Roll, GutsMan, IceMan, Glyde, and ProtoMan came. "_If anyone's gonna take down Dark Shego, it's going to be—_"

All of the NetNavis stopped in their place as Masked Thunder glared at them.

"I-I-I-I-It's… it's Masked Thunder!" Roll exclaimed. "Everyone, run!"

"The very Darkloid who made MegaMan run away from a fight with him scared!" ProtoMan exclaimed in horror. "Everyone, get out of here!"

Soon, everyone all left, causing Masked Thunder to grin.

"Never mess with Masked Thunder!" Masked Thunder exclaimed.

"Masked Thunder, huh?" Dark Shego asked. "Impressive! I've never heard of your work before. You must work behind the scenes," Dark Shego mused. "So, why's a Darkloid here?"

"Dr. Drakken sent me!" Masked Thunder exclaimed. "He wants me to take you back, and I will _do_ so! By force, if necessary!"

"Not gonna happen, Mask!" Dark Shego quipped, aiming the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer at him. "Send this message to him!" she exclaimed, shooting at him.

Masked Thunder just crossed his arms and tilted his head to avoid the first blast before he sidestepped to avoid another blast. He moon-walked to avoid a third blast before leaning in to avoid a fourth blast. Finally, he got into a dancing pose and avoided the last blast, leaving Dark Shego in shock.

"How did you do that?!" Dark Shego exclaimed.

"If you're not going to come in willingly, I think it's time I lay a little lesson on you!" Masked Thunder quipped. "Starting with some… _**THUNDER!**_"

Dark Shego looked up to see Thunder rain down onto her.

"_**THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER!**_" Masked Thunder called out repeatedly, causing Dark Shego to dance all over the place. "Have some… _**LIGHTNING!**_" Masked Thunder called out.

At that moment, Lighting fell onto Dark Shego, causing her to yell in pain. More bolts of Lightning rained down onto her before she got back up, now growling in anger.

"You wanna play rough?" Dark Shego asked, forming a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. "Let's play!" she quipped, charging towards Masked Thunder.

Masked Thunder formed a LongBlade and a LongSword. With his swords, he slammed at Dark Shego. The two engaged in a blade-lock before Masked Thunder caused a RockCube to drop onto Dark Shego.

"Okay, you're good!" Dark Shego complimented. "But not good enough!" she called out, charging towards Masked Thunder once again.

"Dark NeoVariableSword!" Masked Thunder called out. "Super Sonic Boom!"

Dark Shego gasped before she was hit by the Super Sonic Boom, getting knocked back.

At _Bueno Nacho_, Kim was talking with Ron, Monique, Lan, Chaud and Maylu.

"I heard that Roll left NetCity quickly," Kim said to Maylu. "What's the Sitch?"

"Oh, nothing," Maylu lied. "Just needed some time away, that's all."

"Good thing," Kim said as she looked to see Ron and Rufus with Kim-Style and Miracle-Style Clothing. "I can_not_ stand this anymore!"

All of a sudden, Bonnie walked up, wearing the BlazeQuest Miracle Pack.

Kim, Lan, Ron, Maylu and Monique all turned to Bonnie as she turned her head to them.

"Great, Bonnie's going _Miracle _-Style!" Miracle exclaimed from the Cyberworld. "And she's left Punk too! This can't get any worse!"

At that moment, Bonnie held out her right hand and grinned evilly.

"MiracleWorker!" Bonnie exclaimed, forming an exact copy of the MiracleWorker, the Blade shining brightly.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed. "How come the CyberSword for the other BlazeQuest Packs couldn't do that?!"

"Sonic Boom!" Bonnie yelled, shooting a Sonic Boom towards Kim.

"Look out!" Lan called out. Everyone soon got out of the way before Kim and Ron looked to each other and nodded.

"Lan, Maylu, Monique, get everyone out of here!" Kim ordered. "Ron and I are the only ones who can CrossFuse outside of a Dimensional Area!"

"Something's not right with Bon-Bon!" Ron exclaimed. "Get the NetSaviors on the line! We'll take care of Bonnie!"

Lan, Maylu and Monique all nodded as they ran towards the crowd of people in _Bueno Nacho_.

"Come on, everyone!" Monique called out as she formed a SuperVulcan on her right arm with a Battle Chip Gauntlet. "Let's get out of here!" Monique exclaimed, shooting at Bonnie.

Bonnie just used the MiracleWorker to deflect the shots before a MiniBoomer was tossed at her feet.

"Now, **Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out, slotting in her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed, taking out his PET and Mystical Synchro Chip. "**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron called out, slotting in his own personal Synchro Chip as well.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Kim, Miracle, Ron and AncientMysticMan all called out, spreading out their arms to begin their CrossFusions.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Kim and Ron both called out.

Bonnie snarled as she shot at Kim with her own MiracleWorker. With everyone cleared out of _Bueno Nacho_, Kim and Ron leapt out of the way, Ron tackling Bonnie outside.

"EnergyBoomer, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, tossing an EnergyBoomer towards Bonnie.

Bonnie leapt out of the way of the EnergyBoomer before Ron charged towards her.

"StepCross, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, forming two FireSwords and using AreaSteal to dash towards Bonnie.

"MiracleWorker! Z-Saver!" Kim called out, charging towards Bonnie as well.

"EnergyBoomer, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie mimicked Kim, tossing an EnergyBoomer.

Kim slashed right through the EnergyBoomer before she and Bonnie found themselves in a blade lock. Bonnie grinned and formed the Z-Saver before Ron clashed with her, all four now blade-locked.

"Bonnie, how are you doing this?!" Kim yelled. "Where's Punk?! What have you done?!"

Before a response was made, another Bonnie came in and shot Ron in the back.

Ron fell to the ground before locking blades with another Bonnie, also with the Miracle Armor Pack.

"A_nother_ Bonnie?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"_Kim, neither this Bonnie nor the other one have Punk with them!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_There's something wrong with this!_'

"_I'll_ say!" Kim exclaimed as she found herself locked with another Bonnie Clone. "_One_ Bonnie was enough, but does there have to be so _many?!_" Kim exclaimed.

The two Bonnie clones pushed Kim to the ground. Kim gasped as the Z-Saver disappeared before the two Bonnie Clones slashed down at her.

Kim gasped, but all of a sudden, a WideBlade and a HeroSword were stabbed through their chests. Kim looked up before the two Bonnie Clones immediately digitized away, revealing Bonnie, the real Bonnie this time, and Amelia, both of whom were equipped with the Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Kim Possible, you lost against _me?!_" Bonnie exclaimed. "I know you wear the same clothes every day, but this is just surprising!"

"Bonnie?" Kim asked. "What's happening?"

Ron was lifted into the air by the neck by the other Bonnie Clone. Before the other Bonnie could finish off Ron, several Boomerangs were sent into her. One last one sent to her head finished her off, causing her to digitize away.

Josh, Tara, Lan, Chaud and Monique all stood with the Battle Chip Gauntlets before Ron fell back to the ground.

"Thanks for the save!" Ron called out.

"_Kim, this Bonnie has Punk with her!_" Miracle called out. "_She's real!_"

"But the others weren't," Bonnie said. "Thanks to that VideoMan and the Darkloids!"

"Wait, VideoMan, the Darkloids?" Kim asked. "What happened?"

"It turns out that the Kim-Style and Miracle-Style Clothing Lines were distributed by Drakken, VideoMan, EnergyMan, and two other Darkloids named EnergyMan and DataMan," Punk explained to all of the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "They've been using the Wearable Computers to control everyone, get them to cause trouble, and since Bonnie was the first buyer, they got her first, thinking that Kim was the first buyer instead."

Kim and Ron both looked to each other with shock.

"VideoMan escaped from Adrena Lynn!" Ron exclaimed.

"And with his survival, he must have made his way back to Nebula!" Kim exclaimed.

Drakken growled as he saw what was happening.

"Cloning really doesn't help, VideoMan!" Drakken spat. "Not with _your_ methods!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Dr. Drakken," VideoMan corrected Dr. Regal's Protégé. "Thanks to the distractions that those Bonnie Clones made, I was able to record every bit of footage of Kim and Ron battling," VideoMan explained. "Sure, you won't need the data from the Sidekick, but you may need it later on."

Drakken's face turned into a devilish grin. "Show me," he said. "Forget about what I said earlier."

VideoMan chuckled and held out his Tape. "Now, thanks to EnergyMan and DataMan, my copies don't come out grainy!" VideoMan exclaimed, showing multiple clones of Kim and Ron CrossFused with Miracle and AncientMysticMan. "These are pure, have an open mind, and will obey only _your_ commands!"

Drakken chuckled as he looked to each clone. One of the Kim/Miracle Clones had a Hydra-Like Symbol on her chest instead of the normal KP Symbol, and her eyes were pitch black.

"What about this one?" Drakken asked. "She doesn't seem like the rest."

"It's called a Plot Twist," VideoMan explained. "She may be a stiff for now, but wait and see as she gets stronger in time!"

Drakken cackled. "Brilliant!" Drakken exclaimed. "How about we go to M-Tech City and see the end of Kim Possible together?"

"Sounds like a plan!" VideoMan said.

Drakken, LaserMan and the Darkloids all laughed before they teleported away with all of the Clones.

Both Kim and Ron ejected from CrossFusion. As soon as the two caught their PETs, Kim contacted Wade, TechMan, and Famous.

"You can let Elsa Clique go," Kim said. "The _real_ criminals are Drakken, the Darkloids, and VideoMan!"

"_We're on it_," Famous said. "_Bonnie and Punk let us know immediately_."

"And Wade," Kim said. "Can you get a lock on where Drakken, VideoMan and the Darkloids are?" Kim asked. "We can't let them get away with this!"

Wade nodded. "_I'm on it!_" he said. "_Wait a minute_," Wade said as he looked to his PET Screen. "_This can't be right!_"

"What is it?" Miracle asked.

"_They're not at the Hades Isle_," TechMan said. "_They're here, in M-Tech!_"

At this time, Dark Shego continued to battle against Masked Thunder. She used the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades to slash at Masked Thunder, but the pseudo Darkloid used an ElecCharge against her. Dark Shego yelled in pain before Masked Thunder unleashed a SuperVulcan attack.

Dark Shego still got up nonetheless. She slammed her blades down onto Masked Thunder, but Masked Thunder used an AquaSword to block her attacks before striking back with a Thunder attack. Dark Shego yelled in pain again before falling down to the ground in defeat.

"Now, will you surrender?" Masked Thunder asked.

Dark Shego chuckled. "You're a worthy opponent," Dark Shego complimented as she got up, blushing. "Why haven't Drakken or LaserMan ever mentioned you before?"

"Oh, please!" Masked Thunder remarked. "You think they'd care to remember my name? They can't even remember the name of Kim Possible's Sidekick!"

"True," Dark Shego said. "Very well, I'll head back to Drakken. I won't beg, but I'll still come back to him, but in exchange, I need you to keep an eye on one of our Dark Chip facilities in M-Tech," Dark Shego struck. "No one, not even the NetSaviors, know that it's there, but we will need extra security in guarding it," Dark Shego explained as Raoul grinned in the Human World at this new information. "_Think you can handle it?_"

"Absolutely!" Masked Thunder replied back. "Give Drakken my regards!"

"I'll make _sure_ he remembers your name," Dark Shego said as she walked away. "See you around, Masked Thunder." Dark Shego bid ThunderMan before digitizing away.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

"That was too easy," Raoul mused, putting the volume on his PET back again. "Ready to check out that facility, ThunderMan?"

"You know it!" ThunderMan exclaimed, digitizing away as well.

"_ThunderMan, Logging Out_."

"What do you mean, 'they're here'?" Kim asked Wade and TechMan. "Dark Shego would have been here too!"

"Dad told me that Dark Shego is in NetCity, blowing off steam, by the looks of it," Monique explained to Kim. "He's obviously working with VideoMan and his Darkloids now."

"_If we take Drakken down, we stop these sales_," MegaMan said from Lan's PET. "_But we can't underestimate Neo Nebula_."

All of a sudden, Dimensional Area Generators started to appear from the ground. Everyone looked around with shock as the Dimensional Area Generators appeared everywhere around M-Tech City.

"I think they found us first!" Brick exclaimed as he looked around.

"Kim Possible, we meet again!" Drakken's voice called out.

Everyone looked up to see Drakken floating on his Hover Car.

"Drakken!" Kim exclaimed. "We know that VideoMan is with you! VideoMan, show yourself!"

"And the curtain rolls down!" VideoMan called out, appearing on the ground. "So, Kim Possible, we finally meet!" VideoMan spat. "My, my, how _good_ it feels to be seeing old friends again!"

"We don't share the feeling." Chaud spat.

"Why did you run away from Adrena Lynn?" Kim questioned. "She not good enough for you?"

"Ha! I hated her plan from the very beginning!" VideoMan spat before looking up to Drakken. "But getting to work with Nebula again really gave me the Cold Open I needed to conduct a genius plan, where you all helped!" VideoMan exclaimed. "Anyone wearing Kim-Style/Miracle-Style will be under my control! I can see what they see, I can control their thoughts, and I can control their actions!"

"All this by framing Elsa Clique!" Monique exclaimed.

"That's low, even for you!" Kim remarked.

"Enough talking!" VideoMan yelled as he held out his Tapes. "Time for the Battle Scene, uncut and uncensored!" VideoMan quipped, making the copies of Kim and Ron.

"**MIRACLEWORKER!**" the Kim Clones called out, all firing at Kim and the rest of the NetSaviors, as well as Bonnie and Brick.

Everyone took out their Synchro Chips just in time.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" the NetSaviors, Bonnie and Brick all called out. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" everyone all yelled out at once.

As the blasts all landed, there was an explosion. Soon, the NetNavi Armor for all of the NetSaviors protected everyone during CrossFusion. As soon as the Armor came onto them, the NetSaviors, Bonnie and Brick all readied their weapons, now prepared to fight Nebula.

"Action!" VideoMan yelled.

"Anyone know how to skip?" Bonnie asked as the Kim/Miracle and Ron/AncientMysticMan Clones charged towards them.

"Guess we just fast-forward and hope this stops!" Kim exclaimed. She activated the MiracleWorker Blade and slashed one Clone down before clashing with another.

Two of the Bonnie Clones charged at Bonnie, but Bonnie just used her Punk Shield to protect herself.

"FighterSword, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie called out. She used the FighterSword to cut down her Clones before Ron leapt into the air.

"Green SledgehammerSoul, Navi Chip In! RockCube Chaos!" Ron called out, summoning RockCubes to rain down on his own Clones.

Lan and Tara both charged with a CustomSword and a Katana, slicing apart more of the Kim/Miracle Clones and Ron/AncientMysticMan Clones. Each Clone fell easily, but more kept coming.

"I would be so happy if I had popcorn right now!" Drakken exclaimed as he watched Kim take on seven more of her Clones. They all brought their blades down onto her, but Kim simply knocked them away and Deleted them with a single strike.

Soon, all of the Clones were taken down. However, from the grounds where each Clone fell, they came back to life.

"You're not getting away so easily!" VideoMan yelled. "I've got this sequence on—"

"Repeat?" Kim asked.

"Um, uh, no, no! Not 'Repeat'!" VideoMan stuttered. "In a—"

"Loop?" Ron asked this time as he and Josh both held off some more Clones.

"Oh, killjoys!" VideoMan yelled. He held out his hand. "Wind Cutter!" VideoMan yelled out, sending a reel of tape towards Ron.

"StepSword, Battle Chip In!" Tara called out. She soon appeared in front of Ron, slashing apart the Wind Cutter.

"Rebound Ball!" Brick yelled, tossing his Football at more Kim/Miracle Clones.

"Just to let you know," Amelia said before stabbing a Kim/Miracle Clone in the chest. "We're still friends!"

Kim grinned. "I get that," she said. "But right now, I see so many of me that I feel like I may explode!"

"Go ahead, see if I care!" Drakken spat. "This will be the ultimate victory for Neo Nebula, and once Lan Hikari falls, Dr. Regal will praise me upon his return!"

"Shake, Battle Chip In!" Josh called out.

"ZapRing!" Ron called out, blasting the Shake.

An electromagnetic wave spread out. However, none of the Clones disappeared, nor did they appear to get grainy.

"They're still here?!" Chaud exclaimed.

"But magnets destroy videos!" Lan exclaimed.

"I've upgraded myself!" VideoMan yelled out. "No more weaknesses! The only way you can take down the extras is to fight them until they're all gone, Delete Me, or, lee _them_ Delete _you_ once you're all tired out!" VideoMan taunted. "After all, I know you can't keep this up forever!"

Kim leapt up into the air with Lan behind her.

"Charge Shot!" Lan called out, shooting down with the MegaBuster.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim yelled, slashing down with the MiracleWorker.

VideoMan cackled at the sight of Kim. Kim took notice of this and used her AreaSteal ability to teleport to him.

"AquaSword!" Kim yelled out, slashing down at VideoMan.

VideoMan gasped and held out his Tapes to defend himself, but all of a sudden, as the AquaSword made impact, his tapes began to get soggy.

"What?!" VideoMan yelled.

"As you once said, the worst thing in the World in Video Tapes is Water," Kim quipped. "But how would you know that? No one reads the instructions."

Soon, all of the Clones started to get grainy. They yelled in pain before Ron started to glow.

"Program Advance!" Ron called out. "Salamander, Fountain, Thunderbolt, GaiaBlade! MasterStyle, activate!"

Ron, KarmaMan and AncientMysticMan all charged towards the Ron/AncientMysticMan Clones and slashed, blasted, punched and beat them down until they were no more.

"LaserBlast, Triple Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. "GigaCannon!"

"HiCannon, Triple Battle Chip In!" Tara yelled out. "GigaCannon!"

"MegaCannon, Triple Battle Chip In!" Brick called out. "GigaCannon!"

"**Now, Triple GigaCannon!**" Lan, Tara and Brick all called out, shooting at the rest of the Clones.

"CyberSword, Triple Battle Chip In! WideSword, Battle Chip In! LongSword, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out, forming a strong version of the LifeSword. "SigmaSword!" Chaud yelled, slashing repeatedly at more of the Clones.

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword! Program Advance: ElementSword!" Amelia called out.

"AirHockey, Triple Battle Chip In!" Bonnie yelled out. "Program Advance: PitHockey!"

"**GO!**" Amelia and Bonnie both called out, using their respective Program Advances to take down the other Clones.

"LittleBoomer, CrossBoomer, CrossBoomer, BigBoomer, BigBoomer, Battle Chips In!" Josh called out. "SigmaBoomer Program Advance!"

"NeoVariableSword, Triple Battle Chip In!" Monique called out. "Program Advance: ZetaNeoVariableSword! Ultra Sonic Boom!"

Both Monique and Josh used their Program Advances to take on the rest of the Clones, immediately taking them out.

Soon, all of the Clones were officially destroyed.

Kim grinned at VideoMan. "Now, to send you back to the UnderNet!" Kim called out, lifting up the MiracleWorker.

"I don't think so!" VideoMan spat, lashing at Kim.

Kim gasped. She had no time to counter, and was immediately sent into _Bueno Nacho_.

"Kim!" Monique yelled out.

"KP!" Ron yelled.

VideoMan roared as he leapt after Kim. He started to lash out at her even more, but all of a sudden, something started to awaken inside of Kim.

"You won't get away so easily!" VideoMan yelled out angrily.

As everyone ran to Kim, they noticed her suddenly starting to glow.

"**DON'T COUNT ME OUT JUST YET!**" Kim yelled, her voice with Miracle's.

VideoMan continued to attack, but Kim just calmly walked forward. As each tape made impact on her body, they started to break apart.

"No!" VideoMan exclaimed. "There's no Post-Credits Scene for you!"

Kim didn't say anything as she neared VideoMan. She soon deactivated the MiracleWorker and started to punch at VideoMan. VideoMan felt some pain as she punched at his head before punching his chest. VideoMan gasped before he was suddenly backed away by a mysterious force.

"The TetraCodes!" VideoMan exclaimed. "Neo Nebula will have them!"

"I don't think so!" Kim exclaimed.

Some more Clones ran towards Kim, but Kim held out her hand. The Clones immediately stopped where they were, causing everyone to gasp.

"What is going on?!" Drakken exclaimed as he came for a closer look.

Kim redirected her hand towards VideoMan. All of the Clones started to attack him, causing VideoMan to take on some heavy damage. In the process, his Tapes were destroyed.

"Now, for a Delet_ion_ Scene." Kim quipped. With that being said, Kim looked VideoMan right in the eyes.

VideoMan gasped. He didn't dare to move, he just stayed where he was. As Kim continued to glare at him, he was lifted into the air, and byte by byte, he was digitized out of existence.

"_VideoMan, Deleted_."

As soon as VideoMan was Deleted, Kim snapped out of her trance. She looked all around, seeing everyone looking to her with shock and awe. Drakken looked on in surprise as well before an Omega Symbol flashed on the top of Kim's Helmet.

"That's it," Ron said in shock. "Alpha has an Omega. Omega was the TetraCode. We had Omega with us the whole time!"

Lan gaped. "I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "_Miracle_ is Omega!"

"The TetraCodes!" Drakken exclaimed as he ran to Kim. "I must have them!"

"You had your shot, Drakken," a voice similar to Kim's called out. "Now, let _me_ take care of things."

Everyone turned to see the same new Clone of Kim CrossFused with Miracle, the Clone with the Hydra Emblem on her chest, and with the black eyes. She chuckled and cracked her neck as she approached Kim slowly.

Kim gasped and readied the MiracleWorker on her right hand, but the remaining Evil Clone readied a black version of the MiracleWorker on her left arm instead.

"DisasterStriker." The evil Kim Clone called out as the DisasterStriker's blade shone dark.

"Who are you?" Kim asked. "I Deleted VideoMan, and all of the Clones are Deleted!" Kim exclaimed, motioning to the rest of the surviving Clones, now dissolving into nothing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Diaspora," the evil Kim/Miracle Clone said. "I'm you… and Miracle… only a little more bizarre."

Kim and Diaspora both glared each other in the eye. Soon, they dashed right at each other, locking blades, Kim with the MiracleWorker on her right hand while Diaspora had the DisasterStriker on her left. Both struggled to gain momentum over one another, but Kim kicked Diaspora away before her left arm started to change.

"SuperVulcan!" Kim yelled, shooting at Diaspora.

Diaspora cackled as she got back up from the seat she was thrown at. Instantly, she threw the broken chairs and table aside before forming a Dark SuperVulcan. She let herself get hit a few times before shooting right back at Kim.

Kim gasped before she shot forth with the MiracleWorker. Diaspora didn't copy Kim this time, but instead dashed right at her.

"AreaSteal!" Diaspora called out, teleporting right in front of Kim. Diaspora lifted up her arm and prepared to slash down at Kim.

Kim caught the DisasterStriker with one hand before stabbing forth with the MiracleWorker. Like Kim did with the DisasterStriker, Diaspora caught the MiracleWorker with her spare hand.

"How are you here?!" Kim demanded. "Where did you come from?!"

"I am simply a creation of you from Darkness," Diaspora said. "I was born when you gained the ability to CrossFuse. I come from all of your Darkest Memories and Negative Emotions," Diaspora said before she grabbed Kim's neck. Kim choked as she was lifted up off of the ground before getting thrown aside, now ejecting from CrossFusion. "I am not a Miracle, I… am the Disaster."

Soon, the Dimensional Area went down, and everyone ejected from CrossFusion. Kim looked up in surprise, seeing that Diaspora was still there.

"Let me guess," Kim said. "Because you're me, you can exist outside of a Dimensional Area?"

Diaspora chuckled as she ejected from CrossFusion. "You catch on slowly," she remarked before turning into Kim, only with darker clothes, with a black jacket as well. "This isn't over, Kim, not by a long shot." Diaspora spat before she regained her armor and digitized away.

"_Diaspora, Logging Out_."

Drakken continued to look on in awe. He was still obsessed with the TetraCodes, but now, he had someone to lead the Darkloids.

At that moment, Dark Shego teleported in.

"What did we learn here today?" Dark Shego asked.

Drakken sighed. "No Cloning," he replied glumly. "But Diaspora is an exception!"

Dark Shego sighed as she grabbed Drakken.

"You know, when you miss me, you should just send me a call," Dark Shego said. "Sending that Darkloid, Masked Thunder, to get me, was just going overboard."

"Who's Masked Thunder?" Drakken asked.

"Oh, that's right," Dark Shego said. "You hardly remember his name."

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

Kim got up with the help of her friends. She glared to where Drakken, Dark Shego and Diaspora were.

"Diaspora, huh?" Kim asked. "When we meet again, you won't be so lucky."

Later on, the NetSaviors, Bonnie and Brick all met at the NetSavior Base.

"Elsa has been freed for her innocence," Famous explained. "But right now, I'm more concerned about this Diaspora, as well as this Omega Discovery."

Kim looked to her Kimmunicator PET and sighed. "I don't know," Kim said. "Diaspora just said that she was made from me, but as for Miracle being Omega, I'm not too sure about that one myself."

"I think I may have a theory," Dr. Hikari said. "These TetraCodes were made before anyone, even Bass, was made," Dr. Hikari started to explain. "And since you made Miracle without your knowledge, it's most likely that a TetraCode was placed inside of her, making her the Omega NetNavi."

"_Does that mean I'll be Deleted if I don't have the TetraCode within me?_" Miracle asked nervously. "_Is there another way for me to live?_"

"Don't worry, Miracle, I've installed an Ultimate Program within you, just like I did with MegaMan, right before I gave the Custom Burn Disk to Kim," Dr. Hikari explained. "You're still going to live, but the TetraCodes have given you Powers that not even I can explain."

"And Bass will come after the TetraCodes," Ron said. "He was once PharaohMan, and he wants these TetraCodes."

Brick nodded. "We're going to have to be more ready than ever now," Brick said. "I'd hate to see what Bass or Nebula has planned next."

The next day, when Kim, Ron and Monique arrived at School, they found Bonnie dressed in white clothing, and with an afro on her head.

"**Bonnie?!**" Kim, Ron and Monique all exclaimed.

"What happened to _you?!_" Monique exclaimed.

"Elsa Clique said that she came up with a new design," Bonnie explained. "She calls it Disco-Style."

Monique immediately sweat-dropped. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked. She soon gained a large Cross-Popping Vein. "**DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!**" Monique roared.

Back home, Raoul was hiding in the basement.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone out into the open to search for the Dark Chip Facility, ThunderMan," Raoul mused. "I think Monique might kill me now."

"_You're on your own for this one_," ThunderMan said playfully to his NetOp. "_Sorry_."

At the Hades Isle, Drakken was back to planning. Dark Shego appeared in the Cyberworld to see Diaspora now take the Throne as LaserMan stepped aside to permit Diaspora to take her place. All the Darkloids bowed down to Diaspora soon afterwards.

"From now on, _I_ lead the Darkloids," Diaspora announced. "Anyone who has a problem with me shall be Deleted immediately."

Dark Shego scoffed and Logged Out from the Cyberworld before reappearing in the Human World.

As Dark Shego arrived back in the Human World, an Alarm went off.

"Intruder Alert!" Drakken exclaimed.

"_But who could it be?_" LaserMan asked as he appeared in Hologram.

All of a sudden, LaserMan was shot with a white needle. Soon, SpikeMan appeared before him.

"Well, Dr. Drakken, Shego," a voice said from the shadows. "It's been a while."

Dark Shego narrowed her eyes forward to see a woman similar-looking to Ms. Mari, only in a dark coat and shades over her eyes.

"Ms. Yuri!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "You're alive?!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ms. Yuri taunted as she held out her PET. "So do I," she added on before a Red Ray came from her PET. "SpikeMan, return!"

SpikeMan chuckled at LaserMan before he disappeared.

"_SpikeMan, Logging Out_."

"You're a Traitor and a Disgrace to Nebula!" Dark Shego spat. "Give yourself in! You have nowhere to call home! We've got you now!"

Ms. Yuri grinned and took out a dark version of the Synchro Chip. "I wouldn't say that," Ms. Yuri spat before opening up her PET. "**Dark Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ms. Yuri called out.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ms. Yuri and SpikeMan both called out.

Ms. Yuri spread her arms out before SpikeMan's Boots appeared on her legs. As the spikes came out, a purple bodysuit started to spread. SpikeMan's Gauntlets soon started to appear on her arms, and as Ms. Yuri opened her eyes, SpikeMan's Emblem came onto her chest, which caused the rest of the purple bodysuit to appear on her body. A blue chest-plate appeared over her chest afterwards, and she gained spikes on her shoulders. Soon, she gained a Cobra-Like Purple and Blue Helmet with a spike on top of it, the Helmet covering her eyes as well. Ms. Yuri twirled around and rested her right arm in front of her, close to her side, while her left arm spread out and stood parallel to her left foot.

"**CrossFusion… Complete**." Ms. Yuri and SpikeMan announced.

Dark Shego cracked her neck and readied her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

Ms. Yuri chuckled and activated her Needle Blades on both of her arms.

Both Dark Shego and Ms. Yuri charged towards one another. Dark Shego struck first with one of her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades, but Ms. Yuri used her Needle Arm to block the attack before slashing at her. Dark Shego gasped as she was pushed back before holding up her left hand.

"HeatSide!" Dark Shego called out, blasting at Ms. Yuri.

"Guardian, Battle Chip In!" Ms. Yuri called out, summoning a Guardian.

"_**PUNISHER!**_"

Dark Shego gasped before Lightning rained down on her. Shego yelled in pain before rolling off to the side, where Ms. Yuri leapt into the air and stabbed down at her. Dark Shego got away before the two started to lock blades with one another again. Soon, they broke off, and Dr. Drakken could do nothing but watch to see who would win. 

Dark Shego yelled and slashed down at Ms. Yuri with her right FireBlade, but Ms. Yuri held up her Needle Arms and blocked the attack before Shego broke off and attacked with her left blade. Ms. Yuri locked both of her Needles and defended herself from the attack before Shego spun around, slamming her right Sword at Ms. Yuri again. The two locked their blades before Ms. Yuri aimed her left arm at Shego's chest.

"Needle Cannon!" Ms. Yuri called out, attacking Dark Shego with multiple spikes.

Dark Shego shrieked before she fell back, deactivating her FireBlades.

Drakken growled and looked to Ms. Yuri. "What will you do?" Drakken questioned. "Do you really think your Sister will accept you for who you are after what you've done?!"

Ms. Yuri looked up to Dr. Drakken and immediately ejected herself from CrossFusion. As her PET fell into her hands, she took out the Dark Synchro Chip and threw it to the ground, smashing it.

"Consider this my official resignation from Nebula," Ms. Yuri quipped. "My Sister forgave me a long time ago on the Bridge. You don't have Dr. Regal with you anymore. Even if everyone _hates_ me for what I've done, I'll live with it," Ms. Yuri said before a jewel on her cloak started to shine. Her body started to get transparent afterwards. "Goodbye, Drakken and Shego. I'm with Nebula no more!" Ms. Yuri called out before she disappeared.

Later on, Kim, Ron and Monique met with Raoul at the Raizen Residence.

"Dark Shego revealed the whereabouts of a Dark Chip Facility?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Raoul said. "We fooled her with Masked Thunder, and in exchange for leaving NetCity, she told us to guard a Dark Chip Facility."

"I'll sit this one out." Monique said.

Kim and Ron looked to Monique.

"You alright there, Mon?" Kim asked with concern.

Monique shook her head and sighed as she sat down, reaching for her shirt. "It's time I be straight with you." Monique said, preparing to take her shirt off.

"Um, let's not go there!" Ron said nervously.

Monique chuckled and only pulled down her sleeves, revealing scars shaped like Dark Chips. Kim and Ron were in shock at this revelation.

"How did you—?" Kim stuttered.

"I need to tell you…" Monique said. "…What the Dark Chips did to me."

**Author's Notes:** What did you all think of this new Chapter? It will lead into a new Chapter, one that's not episode-based. I hope that you all liked the hard work I put into this. This Chapter took me quite a while, and I had to change the Plot so it would be able to fit my plans. I'll try to have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	19. Dark Chip Corruption

Hi there, everyone. Great to be back. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my favorite Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm glad that I've made it so far with this Story. I've put one-hundred percent into this Story, just like I do with all my popular Stories. For getting this far, I would like to thank all of you for giving your support, including **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and about all of the **Guests**. I don't know if I could do this if you hadn't helped me out so much. I'm so happy to have you all as friends. Thank you. With no questions to answer, here is my new Chapter, another non-episode based Chapter since Chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 19: Dark Chip Corruption

Kim and Ron looked to Monique as Raoul stood stern. Monique looked away shyly, now being able to show everyone her scars.

"These look like the Dark Chips," Kim said as she looked to the scars on Monique's shoulders. "How did this happen? Did something go on while Ron and I were at Camp Wannaweep?"

Monique shook her head. "I lied to you when I said that I never got any missions when I started," Monique said. "These scars, these engravings of the Dark Chips, remind me of what the Dark Chips did to me when I was on my first Mission."

Ron stuttered as Rufus looked on in shock. "Did a Darkloid do this to you, or was it Drakken?" Ron asked. "No one messes with the NetSaviors and gets away with it!"

Monique sighed. "I think… I should start from the beginning," Monique said. "It all happened during the Neutronalizer Incident, after you and Ron became NetSaviors…"

_**Two months ago…**_

_I arrived in M-Tech City after you stopped Duff Killigan. My Dad, Raoul, as you all know by now, was just bringing me to M-Tech City. At the time, I was new, and nervous about my new life_.

A car drove up into M-Tech. Entering a suburban area, the car stopped at a house with the address 1815311. Two figures came out. One of them was Raoul Raizen, and the other was his Daughter, Monique Raizen.

Monique had black hair, brown eyes, and a red top with a short skirt that connected with it, both separated by a black belt at the waist with a yellow belt buckle. On her ears were earrings, red on one side while the other had what appeared to be matching NetNavi Crests with an Emblem of a Color Pallette.

"Well, Monique," Raoul said to his Daughter as he placed his hands on his hips while looking up to the house proudly. "No more shanty apartment. Welcome to your new home in M-Tech City!" Raoul announced, spreading his arm out to the house with enthusiasm and pride.

Monique chuckled. "It's nice and all, Dad," Monique said. "But what about our friends back at Heaven City? Who will lead them? What about the corruption that still goes on there?"

"Well, the NetPolice are working to put an end to that," Raoul said as he opened up the trunk. "We still have our advanced intelligence network, and the guys back at Heaven City will let me know of what's going on, so there's no need to worry," Raoul said with reassurance, now taking out a suitcase with the same NetNavi Crest Monique had. "I'll be moving here and there, but for now, I thought I'd get my favorite Daughter her own home, and something else to add onto it." Raoul added on.

Monique turned around in confusion. Before she knew it, Raoul had given Monique her own PET. Monique looked to its bright red color and smiled.

"You like it?" Raoul asked. "Dr. Hikari allowed me to have another one of his new Generation of Advanced PETs after Lan Hikari got his," Raoul explained. "Also, in addition, I would like you to meet your new NetNavi to replace the normal Navi you've had for years." Raoul added on. At that moment, a NetNavi appeared on the screen.

Monique's jaw dropped with surprise at this sight.

This new NetNavi was unlike any other. She had pink armor with some white stripes on her, as well as black arms with a grey bodysuit. Unlike her armor, her hands were white, and the heels of her Boots were grey. She had small wrist braces that were purple, and she had a Pink Helmet with a White Lightning Bolt going down the center of it. On her Helmet were also some yellow antennae-looking pieces of hair with pink stripes and lights at the front edges of them, as well as a blonde ponytail tied with a green ribbon, similar to the one that Roll had. She had pale skin and blue eyes. On her Chest, as well as the sides of her Helmet, were the same color palettes that Monique had.

"I designed this new NetNavi from various elemental Battle Chips, as well as data from ThunderMan," Raoul said proudly as Monique looked to her new NetNavi with a smile on her face. "Monique, meet Pallette."

"_Hello, Monique_," Pallette said. "_Raoul told me that you would be a very nice NetOp, and a great friend to be with_."

"Well, that's good to know," Monique said. "It's very nice to meet you, Pallette."

Raoul chuckled. "I knew you'd like my present," Raoul said. "Now, how about we settle in here, I make your transcripts for School, and we find you a job?"

Monique looked up and chuckled. "I've already got a job planned, Dad," Monique said proudly. "And I've signed up for it already. In a few days, I'll be working at _Club Banana_."

Raoul chuckled. "That's good, you're taking initiative," Raoul complimented. "But I was referring to a different job, you know," Raoul said. "One that I think you'll enjoy."

Monique shrugged. "Where are you getting at with this, Dad?" Monique asked.

Raoul chuckled. "You ever hear of the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Raoul asked.

Monique nodded. She was about to ask why Raoul brought them up until it hit her. She gasped with excitement. "The job is where they work?!" Monique asked with excitement.

Raoul nodded as he started to dial his PET. "I've already signed you up, Mon," Raoul said. "I'm about to take you there now."

Monique raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask anything, both Raizens were surrounded by a brilliant flash of light, and soon, both found themselves teleporting away from their new house.

In only a matter of minutes, Monique and her Father were now at some sort of secret base. Monique looked around with wonder and awe, laughing in delight at what she was seeing.

"The NetSaviors!" Monique exclaimed. "You told me about this, Dad! You were once offered to be one by Lan, but you turned it down!"

Raoul nodded. "That's right," he said. "And now, I'm wishing for you to carry out what I turned down."

"Well, Raoul, it's great to see you again," a voice said. Monique and Raoul both turned to see a man in a green suit walk by with a woman in a pink suit. "I see you've already brought your Daughter here."

"You… you're Chief Kiefer!" Monique exclaimed. "Chief of the NetPolice!"

"And I am Manuela," Manuela said with a nod. "Welcome, Monique Raizen, to the NetSavior Hub."

Raoul chuckled. "This is where all the magic happens," Raoul told his Daughter. "When the Darkloids invaded the NetPolice Headquarters, this base was built for about every NetSavior in the World to come," Raoul explained. "And now, you'll be working as a NetSavior."

Monique squealed with excitement. She immediately hugged her Father before two figures came over. One of them was wearing a white shirt with an orange vest with black shorts and had brown, spiky hair and the other was wearing a black shirt with a red vest, as well as camouflage-like pants with white, smooth hair.

"Hey there, Raoul," the boy with brown hair said. "Great to see you again."

The boy with white hair nodded. "It looks like you're Monique," he said. "Raoul has told us a lot about you."

Monique gasped. "Lan Hikari! Chaud Blaze!" she exclaimed. "Two of the first NetSaviors!"

"And you must be MegaMan and ProtoMan," Pallette said to MegaMan and ProtoMan in the Cyberworld. "Nice to meet you. I'm Pallette."

"Monique's NetNavi!" MegaMan exclaimed. "You certainly look special."

"Yeah," ProtoMan said in agreement. "You'll make a fine addition to the NetSaviors."

Monique chuckled as Raoul sent his Daughter a smile. "Told you that you'd like it here." Raoul said.

Chief Kiefer nodded while Lan and Chaud smiled as well.

_It was such an excitement for me. I met Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze for the first time! Dad gave me Pallette and a new PET, and on that day, my first Mission came._

All of a sudden, a man with goggles, a white coat, a shirt with the number "16" on it, and denim jeans came in. Everyone turned their attention to him as he placed his hand on his hip.

"Good to see you again, Raoul," the man said. He looked to Raoul's side to see Monique. "You must be the next Raizen to join us, Monique," the man stated. "I am Famous."

"Famous for what?" Monique asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, that's Mr. Famous," Lan corrected Monique as Famous sighed and facepalmed. "He's both a head at SciLab _and_ one of the heads of the NetSaviors." Lan explained.

"Please, it's just 'Famous'," Mr. Famous corrected. "And it's good that you signed up when you did, Monique, because we would like to give you your very first important Mission." Famous said.

Monique blinked. "My first Mission?" Monique asked. "First '_important_' Mission?" Monique asked further on. "Not all of my Missions will be important?"

Famous sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Agent Raizen, but sometimes, our NetSaviors will only be called in as backup or extra support," Famous explained. "But right now, your Mission is a top priority for you to carry out."

Monique's eyes widened. "First day on the job and I'm already an Agent?" Monique asked. She chuckled and muttered a silent "yes!" while pulling her fist down. "Okay, Fame-O, what do you need me to do?" Monique asked with excitement.

Famous let out a sigh. "Just '_Famous_'," Famous said through gritted teeth. "Anyways, as you might know, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been made NetSaviors, increasing our numbers greatly," Famous started to explain. "They're currently out on a Mission to stop Neo Nebula, but reports have come in that they are starting to set up Dark Chip Factories anywhere where the NetPolice aren't looking."

"I thought we took down all the Factories after Dr. Regal was defeated," Lan asked. "Don't the NetPolice have all the Dark Chips in their facilities?"

"I thought Dr. Regal was dead," Monique asked this time. "He and LaserMan were defeated together on the Day of the Grid."

"We had learned that Dr. Regal was still alive, in the Net," Chaud explained to Monique. "He rebuilt LaserMan and passed him down to his protégé, Dr. Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken."

Famous nodded. "He even turned his Assassin, Shego, into a Darkloid, using an enhanced Dark Chip," Famous stated. "We need you to find out where the recent facility is, hack into the systems, find out the locations of the rest of the Dark Chip Factories, and allow the rest of the NetPolice and NetSaviors to storm the Facility," Famous said. "I know you may be new to the job, but do you think you can handle this?"

Monique nodded. "Yes, Sir," Monique replied back. "Pallette and I are ready," Monique added on. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Raoul nodded. "That's right, I almost forgot," Raoul said before taking out a box. "What's inside of this box will help you on your Mission, and others to follow," Raoul explained. "Use them wisely."

Monique raised an eyebrow and looked inside. Within the box were two red-colored Gauntlets with blank Emblems on their knuckles.

"Dad, not that I don't like the color and your surprisingly good sense of fashion, given when you came back with that Samurai Afro," Monique started out. "But what are _these_ for?"

"They're called the Battle Chip Gauntlets," Famous explained. "Originally designed by Kim's Tech Genius, Wade Load, they are now standard NetSavior Combat Gear, for those who can't CrossFuse yet," Famous went on. "They can access Arms-Only Battle Chips, and are nearly indestructible."

Monique grinned at this before she picked up the Battle Chip Gauntlets. The minute she placed them on, they started to glow, and Pallette's Emblem shone on her knuckles. Monique gaped with wonder before looking back up.

"Do you have an idea where this Dark Chip Factory is?" Monique asked.

"That's just the thing," Famous said. "All we got was the tip on the set-up of these Facilities, but not a clear location."

Lan stepped up. "Actually, there _is_ a person we found out who may be covering up the Dark Chip Activity," Lan said. "We found out about a businessman named Jacks Hench, head of a company called HenchCo," Lan went on. "He's backing someone up named Mayor Cain, but while we know who the suspects are, the _hard_ part is getting them out into the open."

"_That_, and finding out how to get to them," Manuela went on. "Jack Hench constantly changes his base of operations, and he doesn't open himself out to the public."

Monique cleared her throat. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I may know someone who could try and get me that information," Monique explained. "He's a friend of mine, from me and my Dad's organization from Heaven City, so he shouldn't be hard to track down."

Famous nodded. "Good thinking, Agent Raizen," Famous said. "How soon can you get going?"

"Agents Lan, Chaud and I can leave immediately." Monique replied back.

All of a sudden, Lan and Chaud's PETs sounded off. Monique looked to Lan and Chaud as they looked to their NetNavis.

"_Lan, we got a call from Kim and Ron_." MegaMan said.

"_They've found Drakken's lair and are now looking for Private Dobbs_," ProtoMan went on. "_They say that they may need backup_."

"_We're patching through the coordinates that Miracle and KarmaMan sent us_," MegaMan said. "_They should be coming to you now_."

Lan and Chaud soon received the coordinates from their NetNavis and nodded. However, they soon remembered about Monique, and looked over towards her.

"Sorry, Monique," Lan said. "It looks like you'll have to handle this Mission on your own."

Monique nodded. "Don't worry, I'll manage," Monique said with much reassurance. "Do what you need to do," Monique added on. "I'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

Lan and Chaud nodded and smiled before they both pressed their NetNavi Emblem Buttons on their PETs. Much to Monique's surprise, they teleported out, similar to the same way she and her Father had entered the Base before.

"I'd better get going too," Raoul said as he started to dial on his own PET. "Gotta get Dinner ready," he explained before giving his Daughter a hug, which Monique soon shared with him. "Make me proud, Mon," Raoul said to his Daughter. "And be safe. It's just going to break my heart if I lost you when your Mother's already gone."

_It was hard for me to accept. When Mom died, I felt that I had to be the responsible one, to always keep my Dad in check. But, no matter what, I always missed Mom, and it made me sadder with every passing day. What hurt the most… was being reminded that my Mom was gone. I didn't know how to bear it. I almost felt like crying, but I knew that Mom wouldn't want that. I had to stay brave, go with the Colors of the Wind, my Mom always said. Her name was Ruby, Ruby Spears. She and my Father were married for twenty-seven years. When she died, I was only seven. I didn't want to lose myself, or my Father, ever again. That was easiest said than done_.

A tear fell down Monique's face before she looked back to her Father. "I promise to be safe, Dad," Monique promised. "I'll see you soon." She said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Raoul smiled and pressed his PET. He teleported out as well, heading on back home.

Monique smiled before looking to Famous. "Do you think you can teach me that teleporting thing?" Monique asked. "You know, so I can get to Heaven City?"

Famous chuckled. "Give me your PET." He said, holding his hand out.

Monique shrugged and handed her PET to Famous. Famous soon dialed onto her PET. After a while of dialing and making necessary adjustments, Famous handed Monique her PET back.

"You now have the necessary programs needed to teleport," Famous said. "You first have to dial in the coordinates of the location you want to get to, and once they're inputted, you press your Navi Emblem, which will allow you to get there," Famous finished explaining. "Agent Raizen, I bid you good luck."

"Thank you, Mr. Famous," Monique said with a smile as she started to input her desired coordinates. "I won't let you down." Monique promised as she teleported away.

Famous sighed. "It's just 'Famous'," Famous said quietly. "Can't _anyone_ ever get that right?!"

Meanwhile, Monique arrived in Heaven City, or, at least, in an alleyway. Monique leapt onto the ground and looked around. To be honest, she was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Okay, Pallette, I think that will need some getting used to," Monique said. "Am I the only one feeling dizzy?"

"_No, I'm feeling dizzy too_," Pallette replied back. "_I think that it would have been better for Famous to tell us the side-effects that this NetSavior Teleportation System has BEFORE we used it, you know what I mean, girl?_" Pallette asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you've got that right," Monique said. "Now, I have an old friend, Yoshiro, who will know everything about anything shady going on," Monique explained. "And there's only one place me and Dad would always meet with him and the rest of the gang at." Monique said to her new NetNavi.

"_Where was that?_" Pallette asked. "_I wasn't programmed with all you and your Father's memories, mind you_," Pallette reminded Monique, causing Monique to look at Pallette with widened eyes. Pallette immediately sweat-dropped. "_No offense_."

"None taken," Monique replied back. "You just came online, after all."

_At the time, I was young, and full of my own ideas. When Dad told me about the NetSaviors and how he was a part of it, I wanted to do my best to become the best I could be. However, while I was still new, there was lots for me to learn._

Pallette chuckled as Monique came out of the alleyway. She looked around to the bustling Heaven City before taking some shades out from her pocket. She placed them over her eyes and walked out, pressing her shades as she searched.

_Similar to how you created Miracle, Kim, I was an inventor myself. I was so excited about NetSavior Work that I made my own gear, gear that would be able to help me when the time came for me to become an agent._

Monique's shades actually had a scanning function on them. She made these herself, and they always helped her out, especially in the War with Bass and Grave. Now, this was a time where Monique needed to use them to help in the fight against the new threat, Neo Nebula.

Pallette soon entered the system within Monique's shades and laughed in delight. "Impressive work here, Monique!" Pallette complimented her NetOp. "You made this all by yourself?"

"Yep," Monique replied back. "It can work on a group of any size. I first tested it out on the Gang, and it can even scan an entire population!" Monique said quietly. She was about to go on until she came across an abandoned restaurant. "Bingo." She said. Seeing as no one was looking, Monique entered the building, where about everything was knocked over on its side.

"_What are we hoping to find in this place, Monique?_" Pallette asked. "_I'm not picking up anything here_."

"You just have to look in the right place," Monique said, walking up to the counter. She placed her new PET on a coaster, and soon, her seat started to sink down to a lower basement. Soon, Monique was in an underground base, where a large amount of people were at work. "I'm back." Monique said out loud with a smug look on her face.

Many of the people in the base laughed and ran over to Monique.

"The Raizen returns!" A teenager with black hair, pale skin, a red shirt, a black jacket, and denim jeans, exclaimed. "Welcome back, Monique."

"Yoshiro! You haven't changed a bit!" Monique exclaimed as she removed her shades. "You're just the guy I'm looking for."

Yoshiro chuckled and started to bring Monique to a counter, similar to the one above, only made of metal instead of wood.

"I never knew you'd need _my_ help," Yoshiro said in a modest voice. "What's the problem?"

Monique placed a picture on the counter. "I'm looking for a guy named Jack Hench," Monique explained. "See, Dad signed me up for the NetSaviors, and we believe he's backing someone named Mayor Cain of Central Town with Dark Chips, but we can't find where Hench is currently residing," Monique went on. "You're the only one I know who has information on this kind of stuff, you led the Rolling Thunder with my Dad," Monique said. "Think you know anything?"

_The Rolling Thunder. That was the name of the group me and my Dad led. I was still young when my Dad first met Lan and joined him in fighting against Grave, but I was considered an heir in the group. Every day, I would be greeted as the Next Raizen, but I didn't feel like I was quite ready yet. That was, until my Dad joined in the new War: against Nebula. When that ended, my Dad left the Rolling Thunder, but I still had friends there. Yoshiro was one I could easily turn to, and given that he had a connection with my Dad going to DenTech City to fight Nebula, his role was huge_.

"I know that Neo Nebula has risen," Yoshiro joked. "But I also know that Jack Hench has his company now permanently set up in Central Town itself," Yoshiro went on. He chuckled before letting out a sigh, his attitude growing more serious. "Monique, we've also found out about BrightMan after he Deleted my NetNavi, Crimson."

Monique sighed. "Yoshiro, I know you want revenge, but my Dad Deleted BrightMan for you," Monique said. "I'm sorry that Crimson was Deleted, really, I am."

"It's not about that," Yoshiro corrected his friend. "BrightMan had a NetOp, he wasn't a Darkloid at first," Yoshiro started to explain. "I found out they were both turned evil, infected with a Dark Chip, by a secret Darkloid, one we call CorruptionMan," Yoshiro stated. "Lots of NetNavis who were Darkloids, NovaMan, GravityMan, even SwordMan, were all good NetNavis with NetOps," Yoshiro went on. "Anyone who goes to Central Town with a NetNavi is lost to the Power of the Dark Chips," Yoshiro warned Monique. "It's their final resting place."

Monique removed her shades, revealing a shocked reaction on her face. "Is this true?" Monique asked.

Yoshiro nodded in agreement. "Not only were NetNavis corrupted by the Dark Chips, but so were their NetOps." Yoshiro said once again.

Monique gaped. She turned her head away before looking back to Yoshiro. "Thank you, Yoshiro, for the warning _and_ the information," Monique said. "I'll see what I can do about it." Monique finished up. Now having what she came for, Monique left the building.

Up above, Monique walked out of the restaurant with her shades back on. As she left, she pressed a button on her PET, where Pallette came up.

"_You think Yoshiro's telling the truth?_" Pallette asked. "_I mean, no offense, but there was something about that guy that I just don't like_."

Monique sighed. "Trust me, Pallette, I'm just as shocked about this as you are," Monique added on with a tone of reassurance. "Plot coordinates for Central Town and bring up Famous," Monique ordered soon afterwards. "I need to let him know about what's being reported in Central Town."

Pallette nodded as she soon brought up a screen with Famous on it.

"Famous, it's me, Agent Monique Raizen," Monique said. "I've got Jack Hench's location from a friend of my Father's," Monique reported. "He's in Central Town, but my source also told me that Darkloids such as BrightMan, NovaMan, SwordMan and GravityMan were once NetNavis with NetOps before a secret Darkloid corrupted all of them," Monique explained. "Send some additional NetSaviors and the NetPolice to check it out."

Famous nodded. "_That sounds troubling, very troubling indeed_," Famous said. "_I'll let Chief Kiefer and Dr. Hikari know about this situation, and they'll decide on how to act_," Famous replied back. "_I don't mean to put you and Pallette in danger should this turn out to be true, but you should at least check it out_," Famous ordered. "_We can understand if you and Pallette don't want to do it, so—_"

"With all due respect, Famous, I know about the risks that come with being a NetSavior, and if I'm to go down in this, at least I'll know I did it with the best of my interests and the interests of others," Monique said. "Only send backup if my signal goes out completely," Monique ordered before finishing up the transmission with, "Agent Monique Raizen out."

After the transmission was done, Pallette came up onto the screen again.

"_You think we can do this?_" Pallette asked nervously.

Monique shook her head. "No," she said. "I _know_ we can do this." Monique corrected. She soon got the coordinates for Central Town and pressed the Navi Emblem on her PET, getting her to teleport to Central Town.

_That was easiest said than done. Heh, I was overconfident on my first Mission. I thought that Lan and Chaud would be able to help me out, and I thought I was fine on my own. Boy, was I wrong, very wrong indeed_.

It wasn't long before Monique found herself within Central Town. She had left around night in Heaven City, and it was early the next morning when she arrived in Central Town. She looked around to the tall buildings before pressing her shades again. "Okay, Jack Hench, where are you hiding?" Monique asked as she started to scan all the buildings.

Monique looked back again to stop herself from attracting attention. Even when she was looking straight, Monique could still see what was going on around her. The shades allowed Monique to see from all angles, giving her an eye over everyone and everything at once.

From a camera over a walkway, a NetNavi was watching over Monique. Monique, thinking she saw someone watching over her, looked to the camera, but the NetNavi was quick to act.

"A NetSavior?!" The NetNavi exclaimed. "And a new one at that! Maybe _this_ should teach her not to meddle with my affairs!" The NetNavi remarked, his eyes starting to glow as he watched from the shadows.

As Monique was making her way to the other side of the street, the lights turned green. Everyone gasped as cars started dashing towards them.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome!" Monique exclaimed. She placed on her Battle Chip Gauntlets and let them activate.

"MetGuard!" Monique called out, summoning a MetGuard to protect herself and everyone in the crowd. The MetGuard in front of the crowd caused the cars to soar over everyone before another MetGuard appeared exactly where they were going to land, getting the cars to land safely.

Unknown to Monique, in the process of getting the cars across safely, some tires burned off her sleeves.

Monique looked towards a nearby terminal and ran towards it.

"Come on, people! Hurry!" Monique yelled to the crowd.

Everyone ran out of the streets while Monique was left at the Terminal.

"Time to get serious!" Monique called out as she held her PET in her left hand, aiming it towards the Terminal. "Jack In! Pallette, Power Up!" Monique announced, Jacking Pallette into the server.

Pallette soon came into the server, where several Swordy and Mettaurs were roaming around.

"Monique, there are a lot of Viruses in the System here!" Pallette called out.

"Which means _someone_ caused the incident, and doesn't want us to do any more searching," Monique deducted. She turned to the crowd and held out her hand. "WhiteWeb!" Monique called out, summoning a WhiteWeb to prevent anyone from leaving. "I'm with the NetPolice!" Monique yelled out to everyone. "No one leaves until I Delete these Viruses! I'm going to interview every one of you on what had happened!"

One man in the crowd, with a black business suit, ran through the crowd, but the WhiteWeb trapped him.

"Gotcha!" Monique quipped before looking back to her PET. "Okay, Pallette, what Battle Chips do you need?"

"Just watch, Monique!" Pallette exclaimed. "See what I can do!" Pallette yelled before she spread her arms out wide. "Pallette Bolt!" Pallette called out, performing an attack similar to ThunderMan's Thunder Bolt attack. Instead of lightning, however, all elements rained down onto the Viruses, Deleting them immediately,

Several Swordy Viruses dashed towards Pallette, but she leapt over them all and held out her right hand.

"CoilSword!" Pallette announced, forming a pink CyberSword on get right arm. She performed a right upwards slash before performing another upwards slash from her left side. "Double Sonic Boom!" She called out as her sonic slashes were sent.

The Swordys were immediately Deleted, curing the server of the Viruses.

Monique was left in awe. "Pallette, that was amazing!" Monique exclaimed. "You did great! Okay, time to Jack Out."

Pallette nodded before she digitized away.

"_Pallette, Logging Out_."

As soon as Pallette was Logged Out, Monique looked to see the traffic lights returning to normal. The cars passed safely once again before Monique turned to the man who was about to get away.

"I've got some questions to ask you…" Monique said as she removed her shades from her face. "Jack Hench." Monique said after running a DNA scan on the man she had caught.

Jack Hench looked down and chuckled nervously.

_Jack Hench was a shady businessman, one who was known for working for both the good guys AND the bad guys. He didn't seem harmless, but from what Yoshiro told me about how he was connected to those Darkloids, and how his own NetNavi was Deleted, my doubt slowly grew_.

Monique soon released Jack Hench from the WhiteWeb. She was about to ask him some questions until her eyes focused on everyone around her. "Nothing to see here, people!" Monique called out. "Move along!"

Everyone in the crowd left the area, leaving Monique with Jack Hench.

"You're a NetSavior, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"You seem to know a lot," Monique mused as she held up her NetSavior Badge. "If you know I'm a NetSavior, you surely know why I'm here."

"Which is why I was about to ask if this was about the rumor of me storing Dark Chips," Jack Hench added on with a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of his face. "I had a feeling the NetPolice would be coming to question me about that. I've been worried that those Darkloids would be behind this."

"Well, they say that Central Town is where NetNavis and their NetOps go from good to bad," Monique said. "They also say you're backing Mayor Cain with Dark Chips. What do you have to say about _that?_" Monique questioned.

"With _Dark_ Chips?!" Jack exclaimed. "I've been backing Mayor Cain _financially_, like _any_ honest businessman would do!" Jack Hench remarked, feeling quite offended.

"Then how do you explain the reports of Dark Chip Facilities under your name?" Monique asked interrogatively. "What's your game?"

Jack Hench's eyes widened. "Dark Chip Facilities?" He asked. "Under _my_ name?"

"Should I take this as you deny everything?" Monique asked.

"Take it as a surprise," Jack said. "All of my Facilities are legal by the Netopian Government, and none of them have Dark Chips in them," Jack Hench went on. "Unless…" Jack Hench started out again.

"Unless _what?_" Monique asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jack Hench suspiciously.

"There was a NetNavi who came to me yesterday at my office, cloaked," Jack explained. "He claimed to be shipping supplies to Central Town, and always continued shipping the supplies, but refused to disclose what those very supplies were," Jack Hench finished up. He looked to see Monique rolling her eyes, getting him to hold up his hands in surrender. "That's all I know, I swear!" Jack Hench exclaimed.

Monique continued to narrow her eyes at Jack Hench before she put her shades back on. "Mr. Hench, I want you to look at me straight in the eye and solemnly swear you are up to no good," Monique ordered. "For now, I believe you, but I have to make sure you aren't lying to me."

Jack nodded as he looked Monique straight in the eyes. Monique's shades started to scan for stress levels to know if Jack was telling the truth. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Jack said. All the stress levels stayed moderate before a green check mark came up. "Did you get anything?"

Monique ran back what Jack had been telling her the whole time, all voice patterns the same, and stress levels and results the same as well.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hench," Monique said. "You're telling the truth."

"Good," Jack said. "Can I go back to my office now?"

"Not yet, I need you to come with me," Monique said. "It's just to get access to this warehouse, see exactly what's inside of it."

"Thank goodness," Jack said as he and Monique walked off. "Neo Nebula is already driving me crazy enough as it is. I can't take any more of these Darkloids."

"Just lead the way," Monique said. "I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do."

From the Cyberworld, the same NetNavi watching over Monique earlier was seeing what was going on right now.

"Hench, you have ruined everything!" The NetNavi exclaimed in anger. "Now the NetPolice will be foiling my plans!" The NetNavi yelled. He soon took notice of Monique with him and started to chuckle. "What's this? A member of the Rolling Thunder?" He asked. "Maybe I can make this work _after_ all." The NetNavi mused before letting out a cackle.

Back in the Human World, Monique and Jack Hench had just arrived at the warehouse district. Jack and Monique both looked around, Monique still armed with her Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Why is this Town called a Graveyard for NetNavis and NetOps alike?" Monique questioned Jack. "This won't be used against you, I just want to know."

"It was because a NetNavi by the name of Bass came here after the Grave Virus Beast Incident," Jack started to explain. "He was weak, and drained several NetNavis of their energy," Jack went on. "The two NetNavis were left for Deletion, but still lived. Because of the energy infected in them, any other NetNavi in reach of the them would become a Solo NetNavi, or worse, a Darkloid."

"Wait a minute," Monique said. "Bass came here after being defeated by the Virus Beast? I thought he was wandering around the Earth in the body of Kid Grave."

"_Maybe he could still access the Cyberworld after he was defeated_," Pallette suggested. "_Remember the report on Ghosts of NetNavis appearing within the Dimensional Generator?_"

Unbeknownst to any of the humans or Pallette, a crate was being opened by a small claw. Inside of the Crates were purple-glowing Dark Chips. The claw picked one of them up and started to swing it around quickly.

"If you don't have Dark Chips here, what _do_ you have?" Monique asked. "You must be profiting from _something_."

Jack shrugged. "I'm trying to develop my own kinds of Synchro Chips," Jack explained. "I've used the same source material, elements, programming, and as of now, they're all complete," Jack went on. "I just haven't tested them out yet because, for one, I have no NetNavi, no bond I think I could share with one, and two, everyone who I see liable for my Synchro Chips has either very low to no Synchro Ratings."

Monique started to think. "I'll tell Dr. Hikari about your plans," Monique suggested. "He'd be happy to help, I'm sure."

Jack smiled. Before he could answer, he heard some machinery whirring. Monique looked up, hearing this sound too.

"What was that?" Monique asked.

"Nothing should be active here," Jack Hench stated. His eyes widened with surprise. "Something's not right! We're not alone here!"

Just then, the Dark Chip the claw was holding released the Dark Chip towards Monique.

Monique was unable to see the Dark Chip coming. It was thrown onto her left shoulder, which had no sleeve on it. Monique yelled in pain as her PET dropped to the ground.

"NetSavior!" Jack yelled out, picking up the PET. "Are you okay?!"

Monique panted painfully before looking to her left shoulder. The Dark Chip glowed even more. Soon, a Dark Aura surrounded Monique, much to the shock of Jack and Pallette as Monique fell to the ground.

"_Monique!_" Pallette yelled out.

Monique soon started to get back up. With her back turned to Jack and Pallette, she started to laugh softly. However, this was not a laugh of delight. Monique's laughter began to get louder before she turned to Jack and Pallette, revealing she now had black eyes and what appeared to be fangs on her upper teeth. Her teeth had become menacingly sharper.

Jack and Pallette both gasped in horror. Monique's hands glowed with Dark Energy, which she used to blast at everything around her. She laughed even more before holding out her hand, summoning another Dark Chip. It implanted onto Monique's right shoulder this time, getting her to gain claws and jaws. She laughed louder. Her laughter was so loud that it echoed throughout Central Town, even shattering the windows in the Warehouse.

_I was out of control. It was then that I realized… that not everything would be easy. There I was, the first human victim to a Dark Chip. I wasn't able to do anything to control myself, and it nearly cost me both my humanity… and my life_.

"_Monique, get a hold of yourself!_" Pallette called out. "_Something's controlling you! You've gotta get control! Don't let yourself get taken over!_"

All of a sudden, a Dimensional Area surrounded the Warehouse, as well as the rest of Jack Hench's warehouses and his own office building.

"_I_ control this NetSavior now!" A voice called out.

Jack and Pallette looked up to see a NetNavi with a Dark Aura float into the room. He looked somewhat similar to Dark ProtoMan, mixed with some of LaserMan's vertical fins and ShadeMan's wings. His head was covered by a pitch black visor, and his Navi Mark depicted a fiery face that showed a devilish smile. The Emblem seemed to glow as the NetNavi landed, with Monique bowing before him.

"You!" Jack called out. "You're that NetNavi who shipped those supplies! Who are you?!"

"I am CorruptionMan," the NetNavi spoke out. "Dr. Regal's sole Darkloid to corrupt every NetNavi and Human in existence to Nebula!"

"_You stinking Darkloid!" Pallette yelled out in the Cyberworld. "Release my NetOp, and come here where I can fight you!_"

"I intend to _keep_ this NetOp, as the first human with the Power of the Dark Chips in her," CorruptionMan spat as Monique grinned. "Now that my plan has been found out, however, I cannot allow any of you to live to see my plan come into fruition," CorruptionMan said. With that, he swung his hand aside. "Monique Raizen, eliminate the human and your NetNavi! CorruptionMan commands you!"

"**AS YOU WISH, MY MASTER!**" Dark Monique called out in a roaring, harsh, deep and distorted voice. "**NO LIGHT SHALL BE SAFE FROM THE INFINITE POWER OF DARKNESS!**" Dark Monique proclaimed, forming NeoVariableSwords on her arms. She ran straight towards Jack and slashed down at him.

_Darkness was everywhere. I couldn't see. Only the Dark Chip was my guide while I was chained in my conscious, unable to do anything to stop myself. To be honest, a part of me was enjoying the Power. The other part of me wanted it to end, by any means necessary_.

Jack gasped as he continued to hold Monique's PET. He ran to the side, avoiding Dark Monique before throwing a crate over her, distracting her for a moment.

"_Jack, what do we do?!_" Pallette exclaimed with worriment and anxiety. "_You can't CrossFuse, and that CorruptionMan blocked the signals, so I can't call for backup!_"

"The only thing we _can_ do is use one of my Synchro Chips!" Jack exclaimed. "They have healing abilities from the Vaccine Chip, but they're not in this Warehouse!"

"Well, where are they?!" Pallette yelled out. "My NetOp's being corrupted by a Dark Chip-Addicted Darkloid hidden away by Dr. Regal, and she'll end up destroying everything if she doesn't get that Synchro Chip!"

Jack started to think. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a sever in front of him until a Dark Sonic Boom sent by Dark Monique knocked him to the ground. Jack fell to the ground, but looked up to notice the server.

"Pallette, search for the Synchro Chip!" Jack yelled as he Jacked Pallette into the server. "It should give off a unique energy signature!"

Pallette soon was Logged In. She used the turbo-track below her to make her search faster.

"Sensor!" Pallette yelled out, summoning a KillerEye Virus. It started search for the Synchro Chip while Pallette looked on a screen next to her to see Dark Monique continuing to destroy everything in her path, with Jack Hench running away from her.

"Hang on, Monique!" Pallette yelled out. "I'm gonna save you!"

Dark Monique continued to chase Jack Hench across the yard. However, she felt like she had heard Pallette's voice call out to her. Dark Monique's eyes flickered, causing her to land on the ground.

"**P…** P… Palle**tte?**" Monique asked in her normal voice this time.

CorruptionMan growled at this sight. "Dark Monique! Destroy the human! Obey me, and no one else!" CorruptionMan yelled.

Monique growled and her eyes turned back to black. She yelled and sent out a Dark Sonic Boom, feeling out of control. She started to not only aim for Jack, but for everything around her.

Pallette gasped at this sight. "Gotta search faster! Gotta search faster!" Pallette exclaimed, going at a faster speed to find the Synchro Chips.

The KillerEye started to beep louder. Pallette looked to it with surprise before the energy signature that Jack told her about.

"Gotcha!" Pallette exclaimed. Now, to get to Monique!"

Jack ran from one explosion after another, running from Dark Monique. He was almost out of breath until he heard Monique's PET sound off.

"Did you find it?" Jack yelled, dodging yet another Dark Sonic Boom.

"_Yes! It's in Warehouse C!_" Pallette exclaimed. "_Lure her there, and try to get me close enough to Monique so you can insert the Synchro Chip!_" Pallette ordered. "_If that doesn't work, at least met me try to get through to her! It's the only way!_"

"I'm on it!" Jack yelled. He was just about to reach Warehouse C until a blast sent by CorruptionMan destroyed it.

"**No!**" Jack yelled.

Dark Monique landed, kicking Jack towards the remains of the now-flaming Warehouse. In the process, one of the Synchro Chips flew into Monique's PET and slotted itself in.

Dark Monique caught her PET. She was just about to finish off Jack while he was down. Before she could land her slash, she heard her name get called out again. Dark Monique gasped as her eyes flickered once again. She started to flip from black to blue as she now held her hands against her head.

CorruptionMan flew over and gasped at the sight of his new servant struggling to gain control of herself.

"_Monique! The Dark Chip can't control you! You control yourself!_" Pallette yelled. "_You can fight this! Break free from CorruptionMan!_"

Monique shrieked, getting onto her knees. She started to get overwhelmed by multiple voices now calling out to her.

"_Monique!_" Raoul's voice said.

"_Monique!_" Monique heard Yoshiro yell.

"_Monique!_" Lan called out.

"_Monique!_" Chaud yelled out.

"_Come on, Monique!_" MegaMan called out.

"_You can do it!_" ProtoMan called out.

"_**MONIQUE!**_" Pallette's voice yelled, hers being the last voice that entered Monique's mind.

_All of my friends and family were calling out to me to come back to the light. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. First, my Mom died in a fire, but when Pallette was around, I always felt Mom around. For some reason, Pallette reminded me of Mom_.

"What are you _waiting_ for?!" CorruptionMan yelled out as Jack started to get back up. "Destroy the Human! Your Master commands you!"

Monique continued to struggle with herself. At that moment, after hearing CorruptionMan's voice call her name, she closed her eyes, and her PET glowed bright.

CorruptionMan started to laugh at the sight of Monique finally stop struggling. However, Monique turned around disabled her NeoVariableSword Arms, forming a LaserBlast, HiCannon and MegaCannon, now with the ZetaCannon Program Advance.

"Command _this!_" Monique yelled out, using the ZetaCannon to blast at CorruptionMan. "ZetaCannon, Fire!"

CorruptionMan gasped. He attempted to fly out of the way, but the blast destroyed his wings. CorruptionMan was soon sent to the ground, his hold on Monique now destroyed.

Monique swung her ZetaCannon to her side, deactivating it. She turned around and formed a Bubbler, putting out the fire.

"This is impossible!" CorruptionMan exclaimed. "Nothing can break the Dark Aura!"

"Except Heart!" Monique exclaimed. She ejected the Synchro Chip from her PET, revealing a new Synchro Chip that was chrome instead of the usual blue. "You've made a big mistake, CorruptionMan! You will corrupt no more while I still breathe!" Monique called out, a grin coming onto her face.

"Thanks, Pallette," Monique said to her NetNavi. "You helped me to break free."

"_No problem_," Pallette replied back. "_Now, let's give CorruptionMan a taste of what we do when we work together!_"

"Oh, yeah!" Monique yelled out, holding out her PET and her new Synchro Chip.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Monique called out, slotting in the new Synchro Chip.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Both Monique and Pallette called out. Monique spread her arms out as her PET floated in front of her.

"What's this?!" CorruptionMan called out as he saw a blinding flash of light come from Monique.

Monique held both of her arms out in front of her, letting Pallette's Gauntlets materialize onto her body. She grinned and thrust her left arm up as the ribbon from Pallette's helmet came onto her head, followed by the ribbon and her uniquely designed hair. She spread out both of her arms once again and let Pallette's boots digitize onto her legs before Pallette's helmet appeared just as the ribbon and the hair come onto her head, followed by Pallette's Crest falling onto both sides of the helmet. She twirled back around and let her NetNavi Crest appear on her chest before a mouth plate came over her mouth. The Emblems of all Elements flashed onto her body before she thrust her right arm into the air, her CrossFusion now complete.

"_Now_ who's in trouble?" Monique asked as she held her fist out in front of her.

"I will bury you right here, right now!" CorruptionMan called out, holding his arms out to his side. "Corruption Blast Attack!" CorruptionMan yelled out, causing lasers from his vertical fins to fire at Monique.

Monique flew into the air, dodging all of the blasts before drilling down, landing a screw kick onto CorruptionMan. The secret Darkloid was sent back by Monique's kick before he regained himself. Both Monique and CorruptionMan stared each other down, waiting for one another to make their move. Without warning, both Monique and CorruptionMan made their moves.

"Corruption Blaze!" CorruptionMan yelled out, forming a large ball of Dark Energy from his vertical fins and visor, all of which fired at Monique.

"Nice move," Monique complimented. "Too bad it's not good enough!" Monique remarked. She held her hands out to her side, where energy beams connected to each of her elemental symbols. Soon, they formed a large bolt of energy, which Monique focused in front of her. "Have a taste of my Pallette Beam!" Monique called out, shooting forth a combined blast of energy, using fire, water, wood, electricity, wind, sword, and heart power.

Both blasts collided with one another between the two, but Monique's blast was stronger. CorruptionMan gasped before the Pallete Bolt slammed onto his body, sending him into the air.

"Here we go!" Monique called out as she held her right arm out. "FireHit!" Monique called out.

As CorruptionMan regained himself in the air, he was approached by a FireHit Attack.

"OmegaRocket, Battle Chip In!" Monique called out.

Soon, Monique's arm turned into a Rocket Launcher. She aimed it straight at CorruptionMan, and at the moment he was locked, Monique blasted him, knocking him back to the ground.

"Had enough?!" Monique yelled.

CorruptionMan got back up again and laughed lightly. "You can fight me all you want, Monique," CorruptionMan spat. "But you will always be haunted by the Dark Chips forever and ever, as long as I still drive fear into the hearts of all humans!"

"That era's about to end!" Monique called out. She flew straight towards CorruptionMan and yelled, "You mess with one NetSavior, CorruptionMan, then more will follow to take Darkloids like you down!"

CorruptionMan growled and charged at Monique.

"Program Advance!" Monique yelled. "NeoVariableSword, Triple Battle Chip In!" Monique called out. Two NeoVariableSwords formed on her hands before she placed her hands at her right side, where all three started to activate. "Time to end this! ZetaNeoVariableSword!"

"Bugriser Sword!" CorruptionMan called out, summoning a large sword.

Both Monique and CorruptionMan yelled, slashing through one another.

Soon, the rest of the NetPolice arrived, all being led by Amelia and Manuela. They all armed themselves with Battle Chip Gauntlets and were about to infiltrate the Dimensional Area with Amelia's help until they all saw Monique and CorruptionMan perform their single stroke finisher. As the two passed each other, Monique kept her stance. CorruptionMan, however, gasped as his Navi Crest dissolved.

"You may have defeated me," CorruptionMan called out as Monique turned around to face CorruptionMan. "But you _won't_ defeat Neo Nebula!" CorruptionMan yelled. With that, he spread his arms out into the skies, embracing his fate.

"_CorruptionMan, Deleted_."

Soon, the Dimensional Area went down, and Monique ejected from CrossFusion. As she grabbed her PET, the new Synchro Chip she had gained came out. Exhausted from her long battle and corruption from the Dark Chips, Monique's eyes closed, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Agent Monique!" Manuela yelled out.

_On that day, I lost myself. The pain stayed with me. I could feel the Dark Chip coursing through my veins, tearing me apart from the inside out. Even after the effect died, a part of me died too. Even though my Synchro Chip helped to heal me, I couldn't move on, not with all the screams that were filling me. I was fueled by hate, by anger, by… death_.

Everyone ran towards Monique while Amelia looked to the new Synchro Chip that Monique had used. After inspecting it for a while, Amelia turned around and craned her neck towards Monique. "Get a Med Team here, stat!" Amelia ordered.

_I was out for three days, I was told. You and Ron had already saved the Neutronalizer at the time, and as for me? Tara and Josh had become NetSaviors, and I was coming out of my comatose_.

Monique groaned. She slowly started to open her eyes, seeing a bright light in front of her and hearing a beeping sound. Monique tried to get back up, but she felt an IV Needle in her arm, and several doctors were checking on her.

"What… what just happened?" Monique asked herself.

"You're awake," Famous's voice said. "We almost thought you were dead for a minute."

_For a moment, lost in my thoughts, I believed I was dead too. I was lost in darkness, and nothing could get me out. It was only because of the sound of Pallette's voice that I was able to come back, but that event, being corrupted by the Dark Chips, it scarred me… physically, emotionally, and mentally_.

Monique looked over to the side, seeing Famous walk over with Chief Kiefer, Manuela, Dr. Hikari, her Father, and, much to Monique's surprise, Jack Hench. All of them were smiling to Monique.

"Did I fail my Mission?" Monique asked as she looked to mirrors at both of her sides. She could see that imprints of the Dark Chips were still visible, so Monique was trying to think of ways for others never to find out. "What about Mayor Cain? The Dark Chips?"

"It's all being taken care of," Chief Kiefer said. "Because of you and Pallette, we were able to bring that Dark Chip Facility down, and from what Pallette told us, she found more data, and as of now, NetSaviors around the Globe are finding these Dark Chip Facilities and destroying them."

"Pallette!" Monique exclaimed. "Is she okay?!"

"She's fine, don't worry," Yuichiro said with reassurance. "Thanks to Jack Hench's Synchro Chip, and the Vaccine effect it has with it, we were able to cure you completely."

"I'm now a free businessman," Jack Hench explained. "I've handed my Synchro Chips to SciLab for further enhancement, and I'm off on a new start," Jack said. "Monique, thank you."

Monique made a forced smile before looking to her scars. She sighed, knowing that no matter what, these scars wouldn't fade away.

"I'm sorry to say that the Dark Chips really did a number on you," Mr. Famous said. "We've tried to clear those away, but… we can't."

"I had a feeling," Monique said. She looked back up. "Chief Kiefer, Famous, with all due respect, I request to take a break from the field, stay close to home, and have no assignments that deal with the Dark Chips for a while."

Chief Kiefer nodded. "We respect your wish," the Superintendent of the NetPolice said. "How soon would you like meet Kim and Ron?"

"I want to keep my recent event off the books until I say we can mark it back as my first Mission," Monique said. "For now, I just want a break, get some time to whip myself back into shape."

Raoul nodded and walked up to Monique, who immediately cried into her Father's arms. "It's okay, baby girl," Raoul said. "We're here for you, don't worry."

"The Dark Aura changed me, Dad," Monique cried. "I couldn't control myself!"

Dr. Hikari stepped up. "If it will make you feel any better," Yuichiro started out. "You breaking free from the hold of the Dark Chips has made you the first NetSavior ever to be able to escape its effects," Dr. Hikari explained. "You're an inspiration to first NetSaviors everywhere."

Monique continued to cry. Although this helped to cheer her up by only a little, she was still scared of what had happened.

_So I decided to keep it a secret. I didn't want anyone to know about my encounter with the Dark Chips for a while. I didn't want to be praised as the NetSavior with willpower, I just wanted to keep that hidden. For a while, I didn't want to have anything to do with Dark Chips until I was ready again_.

As soon as Monique was cleared from the Hospital, she started to get dressed. As she placed her shirt on, she made sure that her sleeves covered her Dark Chip scars so that no one would see them. After Monique got all of her clothes back on, she looked to herself in the mirror. For a brief moment, Monique could see her monstrous self, the one with the Dark Chip. Not bearing to see herself like that anymore, Monique punched the mirror. She let out another tear before leaving.

_**Present…**_

Kim and Ron both stood in shock while Miracle and AncientMysticMan were surprised about the story. Raoul just sighed as Monique looked down sadly.

"So, that's my story," Monique said. "I was a victim of the Dark Chips before, and I don't want to become a victim again, not for a long time."

Kim looked down and placed her hand on Monique's shoulder.

"These scars are something of the past," Kim said. "You can't beat yourself up for that. In a way, we're _all_ victims of the Dark Chips," Kim explained. "For me, it was when I was taken over by the Centurion Armor."

"And for me," Ron said. "It was when I went out of control at Camp Wannaweep against Gill."

"You should have seen Monkey Fist when he got his Powers," AncientMysticMan said to Pallette. "Dark Synchro Chips, that's what was powering him."

Monique started to sob. "I'm still scared of the Dark Chips," Monique said. "Every enemy we faced, they were easy. When it comes to Neo Nebula, that's different."

"But you weren't alone back then," Kim stated. "You had Pallette with you. You're never alone, you _know_ that!"

"You have your Mother with you, you know." Raoul said.

"What?" Monique asked.

"When your Mother died, I put all of her personalities in Pallette," Raoul explained. "You may not know it, but every time you fought with Pallette, you were also fighting with a part of your Mother," Raoul said. "You were strong. You managed to move on with Ruby the whole times.

"Monique, you are Monique Spears Raizen, the bravest Daughter of Raoul Raizen and Ruby Spears," Miracle said. "Your Mother would be proud of you."

This time, Monique smiled. "Thank you, all of you," she said. "I'm not scared anymore, now that I know you, especially Mom, are always there to help me."

Everyone smiled. All of a sudden, Pallette's Emblem shone on the Kimmunicator PET. Kim looked to it before a Battle Chip came out, depicting Pallette's Emblem.

"DoubleSoul PalletteSoul, huh?" Kim asked. "Impressive."

Monique smiled. "How about we go shut down that Factory now, huh?" Monique asked.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied back.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron and Rufus exclaimed.

"That's my Daughter," Raoul said as he placed his hand on Monique's shoulder. "Out to save the World."

All the NetSaviors smiled to one another before running off, Monique now having a new resolve in her. Though the day always scared her, it was in the past, and Monique continued to move forward, no longer scared.

Later on, at the Dark Chip Facility, Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara, Josh and Amelia walked in, with Lan and Chaud by their sides. Nebula Agents within the Warehouse looked to the NetSaviors with surprise before each of them formed a Blaster Arm and shot them down. All of the Nebula Agents yelled in surprise and ran off, abandoning the Warehouse.

On the Net, CentaurMan, FlameMan and EnergyMan did their best to hold off against the NetSaviors' NetNavis, but they were starting to become too strong.

"Stand down!" Miracle ordered as she aimed her MiracleWorker at the three Darkloids. "You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

"We will _never_ stand down!" EnergyMan exclaimed.

"You may want to now," Pallette said. "You ever heard of CorruptionMan?"

"Our Sleeper Darkloid?" CentaurMan asked. "What do _you_ know about him?"

"Only that Monique and I Deleted him!" Pallette yelled, spreading her arms out. "Pallette Bolt!" she called out soon afterwards, sending Fire, Water, Earth and Lightning down onto the Darkloids.

FlameMan and EnergyMan yelled in pain as they were hit, being forced to Log Out while CentaurMan continued to attack.

"These guys never learn!" Kim remarked, taking out her new DoubleSoul Chip. "PalletteSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!"

Miracle stood as she gained Pallette's armor. Pallette's Gauntlets formed onto her arms before her boots came on. Miracle lowered her head, allowing her Helmet to gain yellow ribbons on it. Afterwards, Miracle spread her arms out, her DoubleSoul Transformation completed.

"What's this?!" CentaurMan called out.

"This is your end!" Miracle called out. "CorruptionMan is Deleted, and you're next!"

"I refuse to accept defeat!" CentaurMan yelled out as he started to charge up his Crossbow. "Centaur Blast Striker!"

"Pallette Bolt!" Miracle yelled out, sending the Pallette Bolt to counter CentaurMan's attack.

CentaurMan stood in shock as Miracle and Pallette flew into the air, side-by-side with each other.

"Now, time to end this!" Miracle yelled. "You ready, Monique?"

"**Let's **_**do**_** this!**" Monique and Pallette yelled out.

"**Double Pallete Beam!**" Miracle and Pallette yelled out.

CentaurMan looked up in horror as the Pallette Beams made impact on him. Both attacks were sent straight through his Emblem, and without the support of the Dark Chips and his fellow Darkloids, CentaurMan soon met his fate.

"_CentaurMan, Deleted_."

It wasn't long before the NetSaviors and the NetPolice had completely taken down the Dark Chip Operation in the Warehouse. More NetSaviors arrived with the rest of the NetPolice, and were taking away the Dark Chips.

From a distance away, Dark Shego watched and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"So, our operations are no longer safe, huh?" Dark Shego asked. "I'll let you all live for now, but the next time won't be so easy." Dark Shego spat before digitizing away.

"_Dark Shego, Logging Out_."

Kim looked to Monique and smiled. "So, how was it?" Kim asked. "We stormed a Dark Chip Facility, and you're not trembling at the Dark Chips anymore."

Monique smiled. "I'm feeling all better now, Kim," Monique stated. "Thanks, Kim."

Kim nodded and smiled back. "You still want to keep your first adventure off the books?" Kim asked. "There's still time for you to adjust to all of this, so you don't have to reveal your secret just yet."

Monique chuckled. She let out a sigh and took out her PET. "I think… that my secret adventure has been kept abridged for too long now," Monique said as Manuela came up. "Manuela, I would like to make my first Mission known," Monique said to Manuela. "It's about time I stopped hiding who I truly am."

Manuela smiled. "I think that can be arranged." She said.

Monique smiled. She soon saw the rest of the NetSaviors, who were looking to her with confusion.

"Tell your story proudly, Monique," Kim said. "We're here for you, always, so you don't need to hide any longer."

Monique smiled as she saw all of the NetSaviors gathering around her. She soon started to tell her story to them, from the very beginning.

In the Cyberworld, Pallette smiled to her NetOp.

Monique continued to tell everyone her story. They were all in awe, and quite impressed by what she had done in her early times.

Monique smiled, now starting to think to herself while going on.

"_Kim and Ron are right. The only true fear that exists is when you keep yourself isolated, never being able to make the right call. I'm no longer afraid. I can take on Nebula, I can take on Bass, and I can take on the World. My mother was never afraid, because she had the heart to stand up for what was right. I share that trait, and I'm not going to let anything take me down. I'll do everything I can to make things right, to ensure that everyone is kept safe. For now, we have won, but the War still rages on. Bring it on. I'm fearless, I'm brave; I'm ready and willing. Are you?_"

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Did you like my first Flashback Chapter? I put a lot of work into this Chapter, and I hope you all like it. Right now, I'm on a Senior Project, but I'll be doing my best to continue updating, I promise. It will take a while, so updates may be slow. Don't worry, I'll continued to write. In fact, I think I might have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep what you have to say positive. For now, this is the author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off, and proclaiming he has finally seen **Avengers: Age of Ultron**, oh yeah! Have a great week, everyone, and make wise decisions. I'll see you all soon!


	20. BubbleMan's Ultimate Revenge!

How's it going, everyone? It's me again, **SuperHeroTimeFan**! I am back with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for continuing to have faith in me. With the School Year almost over, I think I can finally get back to doing more Stories, and updating the ones you like the most. I would especially like to thank my friends, **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and about all of the **Guests**. Everything you've done for me is greatly appreciated. Thank you all. Now, surprisingly, since there are no questions for me to answer, I guess I'll just move right onto my next Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 20: BubbleMan's Ultimate Revenge!

KillerEye Viruses flew into a Computer System, firing at everything that they could. Several other blasts started to Delete them, followed by Lightning Bolts and Sonic Booms.

"Okay, this is _really_ getting old!" Miracle exclaimed as she shot at the KillerEye Viruses with her MiracleWorker.

"_I'll_ say!" AncientMysticMan remarked as he fought with two NeoVariableSwords. "Seventh Virus Attack this week!" he exclaimed before sending out some more Sonic Booms.

"No one ever said this would be easy, you guys," Pallette said as she struck a Pallette Bolt down on some Zomon Viruses. "But I have to agree that this is way overkill."

Kim, Ron and Monique all stood in an Office Building as they gave their NetNavis the Battle Chips they required.

"I hope this is the last batch." Kim said as she watched Miracle battle.

"Mr. Barkin's not gonna let us off the hook _this_ time!" Ron exclaimed before inserting an Attack+ Chip into his PET, followed by a Spreader Battle Chip.

"We're gonna be late, a_gain!_" Monique exclaimed. "Can this get _any_ worse?!"

At M-Tech High School, Mr. Barkin was with his Class. He went to his PET and started to dial before looking to his Students.

"Alright, Class, listen up," Mr. Barkin ordered. "A new Program has been given to us by BlazeQuest Games, one that can help you all to be more organized in the System," Mr. Barkin explained. "Download the file, like I'm about to do, and follow the orders that await," Mr. Barkin ordered.

Mr. Barkin stopped and looked around, seeing that Kim, Ron and Monique weren't present. He let out a sigh. "Possible, Stoppable and Raizen, absent again," he muttered to himself. "They may be NetSaviors, but I can't let them go all the time." He added on quietly.

"Um, Mr. Barkin?" Tara asked as she raised her hand. "Are all Classes doing this? BlazeQuest hasn't even announced an educational program yet."

"Miss Mywo, don't question me, question the Board," Mr. Barkin said. "They want this to be carried out, and since I cannot disobey them, you are all to use this Program."

Inside of Mr. Barkin's PET, Signas was starting the Program. All of a sudden, a Batty Virus appeared, blasting right at Signas.

Punk activated the Program as well. The same Batty Virus came out and blasted him as well.

Tara and Josh were just about to activate the Programs until their PETs sounded off. Both NetSaviors looked to one another before seeing what had appeared on their screens next to their NetNavis.

"Ring, what's the matter?" Tara asked.

"Is there a problem, TornadoMan?" Josh asked.

"_We just scanned the Program, and there appears to be a Virus_." Ring explained to Tara.

"_I've Deleted the file_," TornadoMan said to Josh. "_But you have to make sure no one else opens this_."

Tara and Josh both looked to each other before hearing the entire Class get up.

In the Cyberworld, all of the Students' NetNavis shared blank expressions on their faces. Ring and TornadoMan tried to get their attention, but nothing happened.

"Um, guys?" Tara asked as Mr. Barkin went to activate the Projector. "What's going on?"

"_I think we're about to find out_." Ring said as she and TornadoMan came back to their PETs.

Tara and Josh both looked to each other before they got up, joining the Students. They watched as Mr. Barkin turned the Projector on, and both NetSaviors gasped and raised an eyebrow at the sight of who was on the Projector Screen. 

On the main screen was a short NetNavi. He was a bit round, and was mostly blue. He had a green visor, a tube on his head that connected to his back, and his Navi Crest depicted three bubbles of different sizes.

The NetNavi chuckled. "_Greetings, Students!_" he exclaimed. "_If you have successfully opened this Program, you are now under the command of the survivor Darkloid, the one, the only… BubbleMan!_" the NetNavi proclaimed. "_Now, blub-blub, you all obey me, correct?_" BubbleMan asked.

"**Yes, blub-blub, we obey you, Master BubbleMan**." The Class said, with Tara and Josh only chanting half-heartedly.

In the Cyberworld, BubbleMan cackled. "Good, very good," he said. "Now, listen up! In the past, all my attempts to defeat MegaMan have failed, and I was too weak to avenge Master ShadeMan when Dr. Regal destroyed him, which is _also_ MegaMan's fault, since _he_ destroyed Dr. Regal when I couldn't!" BubbleMan complained. "Now, there is a Neo Nebula, headed by Dr. Regal's Protégé, Dr. Drakken, and the CrossFused Assassin, Dark Shego," BubbleMan ranted on. "Class, I am assigning you to follow the coordinates I'm sending you. They are the locations of Dark Chip Facilities, and everyone knows that the Dark Chips were the reasons the Darkloids were destroyed."

"_He's not kidding there_." TornadoMan mused.

"_Find these Facilities and destroy them!_" BubbleMan ordered the Class. "_We shall lure out whoever is the Leaders of Neo Nebula, and show them how much it hurt to lose the great Master ShadeMan!_"

All of a sudden, the door burst open. BubbleMan gasped in confusion as Kim, Ron and Monique ran in.

"Sorry we're late," Kim started out. "We were caught u… _what?_" Kim trailed off, seeing BubbleMan on the screen. "Um, who are you?" Kim asked.

"_I am BubbleMan, the Ultimate Darkloid!_" BubbleMan exclaimed.

"Um, sorry, Dude, but I've never heard of you," Ron said before looking to Kim. "Hey, KP, you ever heard of a Darkloid named BubbleMan?"

"No…" Kim said slowly while shaking her head.

"BubbleMan? That Darkloid who always fails to Delete Lan and MegaMan?" Monique asked.

BubbleMan blinked twice before looking to a Batty Virus next to him. A screen came up, showing the Class. He soon saw which Students in the Class were NetSaviors and grinned.

"_Okay, Class, for extra credit, bring me Kim Possible, whoever that guy with her is, and Monique Raizen!_" BubbleMan ordered. "_Then, we can destroy the Dark Chip Facilities and bring honor to ShadeMan, blub-blub_."

"Hey! I have a name!" Ron called out as a Cross-Popping Vein came onto his head.

Mr. Barkin, Bonnie, Amelia and Brick all placed on Battle Chip Gauntlets. BubbleMan chuckled at this sight before seeing the four, and only the four, advance towards Kim, Ron and Monique.

Tara and Josh looked to each other and sent a nod. They placed on their own Battle Chip Gauntlets and shot at their mind-controlled friends with WhiteWeb.

"_Okay, that's it!_" BubbleMan exclaimed angrily as he looked to Tara and Josh. "_You both get an F for interception!_"

"You're not our Teacher, and you never _will_ be." Tara spat.

"We don't follow Darkloids," Josh announced as he and Tara ran up to Kim, Ron and Monique. "Es_pecially_ not Darkloids like you."

BubbleMan growled and pointed his finger towards the five NetSaviors. "_Classes, destroy those NetSaviors!_" BubbleMan ordered. "_Obey my command!_"

All of the Classes that BubbleMan was teaching started to get out of their Classrooms and head towards where Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Monique were.

Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Monique all backed out of the Classroom they were in before finding themselves against some more Students and Teachers under the control of BubbleMan.

"Someone care to explain to me what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Some Program sent by BlazeQuest put everyone under BubbleMan's control," Josh explained. "Tara and I didn't use the Program, but I think the others did."

"And it's not just the NetSaviors and the Students, but their NetNavis too!" Ring exclaimed to Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Pallette in the Cyberworld. "How can we fight them?!"

In the Human World, Bonnie, Brick, Amelia and Mr. Barkin all formed WideBlades from their Battle Chip Gauntlets. They ran towards the remaining NetSaviors and slashed down at them, but Kim grabbed onto her friends and used her AreaSteal Ability to teleport away.

"We _can't_ fight them, not now, and not like this," Kim said. "We should get to the NetSavior Base and inform Famous, Chief Kiefer and Manuela about the situation."

"And get Lan and Chaud there too!" Ron reminded Kim. "BlazeQuest sent this Program, so they have to have an answer!"

"LavaSeed!" Amelia called out. She tossed a LavaSeed towards Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Amelia. It landed behind the five, creating lava on the ground behind them.

"_So, are you ready to surrender with your tails between your legs, blub-blub?_" BubbleMan's voice asked over the speakers.

"No, we're not!" Miracle yelled back.

At that moment, Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Monique all pressed their Navi Marks on their PETs, causing them to digitize away.

"_Now_… we are!" Monique yelled, just as the five NetSaviors teleported away.

"Huh?!" BubbleMan exclaimed. "What the—?! Where did they go?!"

"Do not worry, Master BubbleMan," Amelia said as she took out her PET. "I shall track them down and destroy them for you."

Inside of the NetSavior Base, all of the NetSaviors were working around. As Chief Kiefer and Manuela entered the Meeting Room where Famous was, Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh teleported in.

"Agents!" Famous exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Famous, cut off Amelia's access into this Base!" Kim ordered. "She's under a mind control!"

Famous nodded and started to get to the Computer. Amelia and Yuna's names came up on the screen. Soon, Famous pressed their mugs, causing red x-marks to appear over them.

As Amelia finished dialing in the coordinates to the NetSavior Base, she was suddenly electrocuted. She yelled in pain as she was sent back into the room, where BubbleMan was gaping with surprise.

"_What just happened?! Why didn't you catch them?!_" BubbleMan demanded.

"I have been denied access into the NetSavior Base," Amelia explained, still in her trance. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique Raizen, Tara Mywo and Josh Mankey are now out of our reach."

"_You get an A for effort, Amelia_," BubbleMan said. "_Now, with those NetSaviors out of the way, we can destroy those Dark Chip Facilities, and steal Neo Nebula's Data to bring back Master ShadeMan!_"

Bonnie, Brick and Mr. Barkin walked into the room, with all of the other Students. BubbleMan grinned as he looked to each of the Students under his command, and even the Teachers.

"_I'm dividing everyone into four groups!_" BubbleMan announced. "_Steve Barkin, you take the Freshmen and take down the Facility in Lo-Tech!_" BubbleMan ordered. "_Bonnie Rockwaller, lead the Sophomores to destroy the Facilities in DenTech City, blub-blub_," BubbleMan went on. "_Amelia Tron Bonne, you lead the Seniors and attack the Facilities here in M-Tech, and Brick Flagg, lead the Juniors and the Football Team to eliminate the Dark Chip Factories in E-Tech!_" BubbleMan commanded.

All of the Students nodded and ran off with their respective groups.

BubbleMan laughed to himself in the Cyberworld. "Watch out, Drakken and Shego," BubbleMan said slyly. "BubbleMan's got a new Revenge List, and you're on the very top!"

"_Agent Lan Hikari. NetNavi: MegaMan. Level 10 Axess Granted_."

"_Agent Chaud Blaze. NetNavi: ProtoMan. Level 10 Axess Granted_."

Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh waited in the Conference Room as Lan and Chaud entered. As soon as the two of them passed the Scanners, they placed away their PETs and looked around, seeing camera footage of Mr. Barkin, Bonnie, Brick and Amelia leading different Students and Teachers of M-Tech High School throughout Netopia.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to the screens, seeing everyone's eyes glow ice-blue.

"That's what _we_ want to know," Tara said as she looked to Chaud. "Today, a new Program was sent to the School that placed everyone under the Command of the Darkloid known as BubbleMan," Tara reported. "The Program had come from your Company, BlazeQuest," Tara went on. "Do you have any involvement in this?" Tara asked.

"Well, BlazeQuest _has_ been working on Educational Programs, but we had no idea about this," Chaud replied back. "But, wait, did you just say that _BubbleMan_ was the one who placed the Students under his control?!" Chaud asked as his eyes grew wide.

Josh nodded. "The Program he used to place everyone under his Control was Deleted on my PET." Josh reported.

"But I've kept it," Tara spoke up again. "And right now, Famous is running a scan on it."

Lan narrowed his eyes as he looked to the screens, seeing BubbleMan controlling the Students.

"BubbleMan has never been able to pull off anything like this before," Lan said. "He seemed to have turned over a new leaf when he returned Rush to us after Dr. Regal was defeated."

"But somehow, he's managed to outsmart us," Monique noted. "BubbleMan blames Dr. Regal and all of Nebula for the Deletion of ShadeMan, and it seems that he just wants revenge."

"But how would he do that?" Chief Kiefer asked. "Wouldn't he need to get his hands on Dr. Drakken to get his revenge now that Dr. Regal is gone?"

"He's upset with Lan and MegaMan _and_ Drakken, LaserMan and Dark Shego," Kim said. "LaserMan took part in helping Dr. Regal Delete ShadeMan, Drakken and Dark Shego were part of Nebula all the time, so BubbleMan might have known them, and since he wanted to take down Dr. Regal, but Lan and MegaMan did it instead, he now has a vendetta to take down anyone affiliated with Lan Hikari and Nebula."

"_Man, I didn't think BubbleMan would take this personally_," MegaMan mused. "_He was the only Darkloid to remain loyal to ShadeMan, even AFTER LaserMan took over, and now that I think about it, BubbleMan probably wanted to be the one to take down Dr. Regal and LaserMan himself_."

"But… why use an entire _School_ to do his bidding?" Kim asked as she looked at every profile of the Students BubbleMan had under his thrall. "Why couldn't he just use Solo NetNavis, like the CutMan Brothers or even some of the surviving Grave NetNavis?" Kim questioned.

"BubbleMan could be learning from his past battles with Lan, Chaud, MegaMan and ProtoMan," Famous suggested. "Only the youth have been able to stop him, and by using a random number of Students and Teachers, BubbleMan could be building up an Army."

"And what's even worse is that BubbleMan has Agent Amelia working for him," Manuela spoke up. "She's one of our most-skilled NetSaviors, which worries me."

"Not to mention three CrossFusers," Kim added on. "How should we act? What's our plan of attack?"

"_We need to find out what BubbleMan is planning with these Teachers and Students_," ProtoMan said as he appeared on a screen. "_We need to discover his motives before we make our move_."

"We already know what it is," Tara said. "ShadeMan wanted to take over because the Dark Chips were slowly destroying the Darkloids, right?"

"_Right_," ProtoMan replied back, nodding in agreement. "_But the only known victims were SavageMan, DesertMan and FlashMan_," ProtoMan pointed out. "_The other Darkloids were all Deleted before the effects of the Dark Chip could affect them_."

"Well, BubbleMan was talking about _destroying_ all of the Dark Chip Facilities and Factories," Josh spoke up. "He's doing it to get Neo Nebula's attention."

Chief Kiefer pondered. "That could only make things worse," Chief Kiefer stated. "Dark Shego or any of the Darkloids might come to the hostages, and since some of them aren't equipped with NetSavior arsenal or can CrossFuse, they would be put in the line of danger."

Ron decided to speak up. "Hey, I have an idea," Ron said. "How about we set up a fake Dark Chip Facility for BubbleMan to send everyone to, like a major one that is so important that Dr. Regal wouldn't even know existed?" Ron suggested.

Kim chuckled and looked to Ron. "That's not a bad idea," Kim stated. "Dr. Regal kept a lot of secrets from the Darkloids, after all."

"And since BubbleMan was able to fool Regal so easily, Drakken and Shego would see him as a threat," Lan added on. "We can try and get all of the Students and Teachers to go to the Fake Dark Chip Facility and cure them from the Mind Control."

"_That's what's troubling me_," MegaMan said as he appeared on the screen next to ProtoMan. "_BubbleMan is controlling all of these Students and Teachers somehow, and we don't even know how he's doing it_."

"Hopefully, once Famous finishes analyzing the Program that was used, we can find out," Miracle said. "There are a lot of lives in danger, and BubbleMan won't hesitate to put them at any more risk than they're already in."

"It seems we can't wait for Famous to finish," Kim stated as she saw Dimensional Areas appear. "Dimensional Areas are appearing. We're gonna have to fight our friends, whether we like it or not."

In downtown M-Tech, Amelia led the Seniors to a Dark Chip Facility lying at the Docks. Amelia silently placed on her Battle Chip Gauntlets before handing some spares down to the rest of the Seniors she was leading.

Some Neo Nebula Henchmen were guarding the entrance. They were talking to one another before they took notice of the mind-controlled Amelia with the Seniors heading towards them.

"Hey, isn't that a NetSavior?" one of the Henchmen asked.

"It's Amelia Bonne! She stopped our Virus Invasion into M-Tech with her NetNavi, Yuna, using only a Spreader Battle Chip!" another Henchman exclaimed.

Some of the Seniors raised their hands up. Together, they fired at the Henchmen, throwing them all over the area.

"This is Nebula Agent Charlie," a Henchman reported as he ran to the Terminal. "A NetSavior, Amelia Bonne, is leading some High School Seniors in a raid against Dark Chip Facility 16, and we need—"

Before the Henchman could go on, Amelia grabbed him by the neck. He choked as he was lifted off the ground. As he struggled to get free, he looked into Amelia's eyes and gasped, seeing that they were blank.

"Hand over your PET, or else I will BambooLance you through the neck," Amelia threatened. "I am giving you ten seconds to make your decision, or else, I shall decide _for_ you."

The Nebula Henchman started to sweat nervously. He could clearly see Amelia's hand start to change, and a BambooLance appear from the ground. Quickly, he removed his PET and handed it to Amelia. By doing that, the BambooLance that Amelia had summoned disappeared, and the Henchman was dropped roughly towards the ground.

Amelia looked to the Henchman's PET before she started to dial on it. After a few seconds, Amelia finished dialing on the PET and threw it back to the Henchman she had stolen it from.

"What did you do?!" the Henchman exclaimed.

"I have activated all of the Dimensional Areas to appear at all Dark Chip Facilities in Lo-Tech, E-Tech and DenTech Cities," Amelia explained as she walked away. "But do not worry, it was all under your name, so _you_ are going to take the blame for this, and we have a Dimensional Area already being set up here." Amelia said sarcastically before Dimensional Generators started to come out from the ground.

At the Hades Isle Headquarters of Dr. Drakken, Diaspora was looking over all Dark Chip activities going on around the Net. She chuckled as more NetNavis became corrupted by the Dark Chips. All of a sudden, her NetNavi Emblem started to beep. Diaspora growled and activated it, seeing Dimensional Area Generators pop up at four of the Dark Chip Warehouses in M-Tech City, DenTech City, Lo-Tech City and E-Tech City. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and some shock as she saw Amelia at M-Tech's Dark Chip Facility, Bonnie at DenTech's Facility, and Brick at E-Tech's Facility, all taking out every Henchman in the area without showing even a sign of mercy.

"What is this?" Diaspora asked. "I don't recall this being part of our plan." She said before activating a Communication Function on her Throne.

At Dr. Drakken's Lair, Drakken was watching Dark Shego practice against some HeelNavis. A Dimensional Area was around the Lair at the time, so Dark Shego was free to train ever since her battle with Masked Thunder and Ms. Yuri.

"S-Ranking, and looking good!" Dark Shego exclaimed before laughing devilishly, stabbing one HeelNavi before dismembering another.

All of a sudden, a Cyber-Transmitter emerged from the ground. Both Dr. Drakken and Dark Shego stopped what they were doing to see Diaspora appear from within before she used AreaSteal to appear in the Human World. She looked down to the HeelNavis and glared, getting them all to retreat back into the Cyberworld.

"Hey, Disaster Girl," Dark Shego spat. "I was in the middle of something here!"

"And apparently, so is someone else," Diaspora retorted. "Dimensional Area Generators have appeared in M-Tech City, DenTech City, Lo-Tech City and E-Tech City's Dark Chip Facilities," Diaspora reported as she turned from Dark Shego to Dr. Drakken. "One of your lackeys activated three of the four Dimensional Areas, but the fourth one was activated with a Darkloid Signature, a _past_ Darkloid Signature." Diaspora stated, her eyes narrowing when she clarified the Past Darkloid Signature.

"But _all_ the Past Darkloids have been Deleted!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed angrily. His eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Except… _BubbleMan_…" Dr. Drakken trailed off, now fuming with anger.

Diaspora and Dark Shego looked to Drakken as he now started to pace. A hologram of LaserMan appeared, viewing the footage of what was happening at the Facilities, as well as BubbleMan's activities after Dr. Regal and ShadeMan broke ties.

"_I never saw it, how could I have been so blind?_" LaserMan complained as he saw everything BubbleMan had done. "_BubbleMan was the only Darkloid still loyal to LaserMan after Dr. Regal and I took over, and when Anetta came to Dr. Regal for revenge against ProtoMan, BubbleMan discovered who he was, and gave that information to ShadeMan, giving him the time he needed to build his Dimensional Area Generator!_"

"I knew BubbleMan was a fool, but I never thought he was a spy!" Dark Shego exclaimed angrily as she slashed apart a desk. "Dr. Drakken, how could we have been so oblivious to BubbleMan?!"

"I don't _know!_" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Dr. Regal was able to turn all Darkloids to his side, but since we never accounted for BubbleMan, _all_ of Nebula was blind to whose side he was on!"

Diaspora growled. "I never thought BubbleMan would be _this_ smart!" Diaspora scowled. She turned to Dr. Drakken and LaserMan. "I know a few Darkloids who can burst BubbleMan's bubbles," Diaspora said. "Allow me to send EnergyMan to take care of him."

"I can see what Masked Thunder can do," Dark Shego added on. "He was fighting to defend our last Dark Chip Facility before CentaurMan was Deleted, so if I can find him, he can help."

"No, BubbleMan would be expecting us to send a Darkloid with a Stronger Element to take him down," Dr. Drakken said after thinking about what to do. "We don't know what BubbleMan is planning, so we must only watch and find out what his true motives are."

Kim, Ron and Lan looked to the Dimensional Area over DenTech City's Dark Chip Facility. Kim placed on some binoculars, looking to see Bonnie CrossFuse inside before she took down some Guards.

"Okay, I'm scared." Ron peeved as he watched Bonnie dispose of the Guards easily.

"_No time for that_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Right now, it's time to act!_"

"_Kim, with Famous still decoding the Program, we're gonna have to get in on our own_." Miracle said from the Kimmunicator PET.

"We're gonna need speed, right?" Kim asked. "I've never raced into a Dimensional Area before, so this should be exciting."

"_You need to hit just the right speed to enter the Dimensional Area_," Pallette explained to Monique as she and Chaud oversaw the Dimensional Area that surrounded the Warehouse in M-Tech City. "_We've never done this before, you know_." Pallette reminded Monique.

Tara and Josh approached the Dimensional Area in E-Tech City. They watched as Brick entered CrossFusion with GridMan and started to load their Battle Chips into their PETs.

At DenTech City, Lan placed himself at the top of one of the skyscrapers near the Dark Chip Facility. Ron flew into the air, using his jetpack. While Lan and Ron were in the air, Kim was doing some stretches on the ground. As she took a deep breath, she prepared to make her way towards the Dimensional Area. At the same time, all three also placed some Battle Chips into their PETs.

"I hope we can do this," Monique said to Chaud as she loaded some of her own Battle Chips into her PET. "Fighting along_side_ Amelia is one thing, but to _battle_ Amelia Tron Bonne is another."

"We're going to have to fight either way," Chaud replied back as he placed his Battle Chips into his PET. "BubbleMan is in control of these people, and we _have_ to stop him."

"MegaMan, what are the chances of us burning up when we fall?" Lan asked MegaMan nervously as he did his best not to look down.

"_Just don't think about it_," MegaMan replied back. "_Remember that we need to hit the high speed!_"

"And at the velocity we're going at, we should enter easily," Kim said before looking to Ron. "Ready, Ron?"

"I've ridden on Roller Coasters scarier," Ron replied back. "I'm ready to die."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kim said with a Sweatdrop. "Now, let's go!"

Lan leapt off of the skyscraper and down to the Warehouse below. Kim and Ron flew down after him, all now moving at fast speeds.

Monique rode on a motorcycle at its high speed while Chaud Jacked ProtoMan into a Crane with a Wrecking Ball. It spun around slowly at first, but eventually, the Crane spun around faster and faster.

Tara and Josh looked to each other as they held onto grappling hooks that were attached to a power line nearby. The two nodded before they swung themselves forwards, making their way towards the Dimensional Area.

Kim performed twelve flips before leaping into the air, where she started to drop towards the Dimensional Area with Lan and Ron.

"_Lan, we've reached top speed!_" MegaMan exclaimed.

"_Kim, we're good to go!_" Miracle called out.

"_Ron, it's time!_" AncientMysticMan informed Ron.

"_Chaud, our speed is maxed!_" ProtoMan yelled to Chaud.

"_Okay, Monique, we should be fine_." Pallette said to Monique as she leapt off of her motorcycle.

"_Tara, we've hit our speed!_" Ring exclaimed.

"_Alright, Josh, let's move!_" TornadoMan called out.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Lan, Kim, Ron, Chaud, Monique, Tara, Josh, MegaMan, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, ProtoMan, Pallette, Ring and TornadoMan all called out.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" all the NetSaviors and their NetNavis called out as they entered the Dimensional Areas in each City at their top speeds.

Ron landed inside of the Dimensional Area safely, with his jetpack now turning into his Dragon Wings. As Lan fell, Kim leapt through and caught him, all three now CrossFused.

Monique and Chaud both landed inside of the Dimensional Area safely, both now in CrossFusion. The two looked to one another and hi-fived each other before moving on.

Tara and Josh were both in midair. The two soon fell through the Dimensional Area, CrossFused with their NetNavis. The two grinned and started to run through the Facility to find Brick.

At M-Tech, Amelia and the Seniors destroyed the Dark Chips that were in the Nebula Facility. She was also in CrossFusion, and through her visor, she could get a visual on BubbleMan.

"_Well, Amelia, what is your progress?_" BubbleMan asked.

"We have broken through," Amelia said. "Soon, I'll find the Data you need, and you shall finally have your revenge."

"Amelia, stop this!" Chaud's voice sounded off.

Amelia turned around emotionlessly, seeing Chaud CrossFused with ProtoMan and Monique CrossFused with Pallette at the doorway.

"_Amelia, why did you stop?_" BubbleMan demanded. "_What's the problem?! I will NOT tolerate failure!_"

"Chaud Blaze and Monique Raizen have arrived," Amelia reported. She looked to the other Seniors and craned her neck. "Find the Data and complete the Mission, now!" Amelia ordered.

The Seniors nodded before Amelia cracked her neck and turned back to Chaud and Monique.

"Yuna Strike Staff!" Amelia called out, summoning her Staff.

"ProtoSword!" Chaud called out, summoning the ProtoSword onto his right arm.

"CoilSword!" Monique called out, getting her CoilSword to come onto her arm.

Yuna chuckled and twirled around her Staff, slowly advancing towards Chaud and Monique. Monique leapt over Amelia, briefly clashing with the Yuna Strike Staff before she and Chaud attacked her from both sides. Amelia, being a skilled NetSavior in close combat, managed to take on Monique without turning around to face her. She still took on Chaud, but the two free NetSaviors struck at her repeatedly, making her spin her Staff around quickly to counter every move that was sent at her.

Lan and Kim blasted through several Viruses as they raided the Dark Chip Warehouse in DenTech City. Ron sent some Sonic Booms towards the Sophomores, but not strong enough to kill them. Instead, the Sonic Booms he sent out were enough to knock them all out. Each Senior fell to the ground, now unconscious. Kim and Lan managed to shoot down the Sophomore Snipers from above, knocking them out cold as well.

"Okay, there are Sophomores with Battle Chip Gauntlets, Water-Type Viruses, and Bonnie being controlled by this BubbleMan," Ron said as he landed back on the ground. "Anyone else see anything wrong with this picture?"

"_Only that you're IN it!_" BubbleMan's voice yelled out. Kim, Ron and Lan all looked around as BubbleMan started to laugh from the speakers. "_Lan Hikari and MegaMan are here too! This is almost TOO perfect! Blub-blub_," BubbleMan spat. "_Bonnie, do you have the Data?_"

Bonnie came out, CrossFused with Punk. She grinned as her visor flashed. "I have downloaded the Data you require, Master BubbleMan, blub-blub," Bonnie said in a monotone voice. "What are your next orders?"

"_Eliminate Kim Possible, that guy, and Lan and MegaMan!_" BubbleMan ordered. "_Make it snappy, and I'll raise your grade!_"

"Of _course_, Master BubbleMan, blub-blub," Bonnie said as her mouth-plate came over her mouth. "I live to serve, blub-blub."

Kim and Ron looked to one another while Lan raised an eyebrow.

"Even when Bonnie's under mind control, she's _still_ annoying!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hmm, what are the odds?" Ron asked to no one in particular as he stood ready to fight.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out. He started to shoot at Bonnie as he leapt into the air.

Bonnie looked up. "Shield and Chain!" Bonnie called out, forming the Punk Shield and swinging the Punk Chain at Lan. 

"EvilShield, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. He summoned an EvilShield, and as soon as the Punk Chain hit it, the EvilShield started to attack at Bonnie.

"AreaSteal, KnightSword!" Kim called out. "Battle Chip In!"

"TripleBoomer!" Ron called out. "Battle Chip In!"

"AreaSteal, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie called out, teleporting so that the EvilShield wouldn't hit her. However, she was soon met by Ron's TripleBoomer, sending her to the side. There, Kim used AreaSteal to teleport to her. Bonnie growled and formed a WideBlade, slashing at Kim. Kim used her KnightSword to strike back at Bonnie, and the two were soon engaged in a blade lock. Both Kim and Bonnie circled around one another before Kim used her MiracleWorker to shoot Bonnie away.

"Remember, guys, we _can't_ hurt Bonnie!" Kim called out. "We _need_ to find out what's controlling her," she added on. Kim let out a sigh as she shot at Bonnie with the MiracleWorker. "Man, I hope the others are holding up better than we are."

"Incoming!" Josh yelled as he and Tara both leapt to the side as they fought off against Brick and the Football Team in E-Tech City's Dark Chip Facility. Brick's Footballs rained down onto them, but Josh and Tara managed to get out of the way in time.

Josh flew into the air and started to fly towards Brick, a weapon forming on his right arm. "WindRacket!" Josh called out, sending a strong gust of wind towards Brick.

Brick held his ground right before Tara leapt into the air. Brick looked up as Tara started to close in on him.

"GoldFist, Battle Chip In!" Tara called out, using a GoldFist to punch at Brick.

Brick growled and dashed towards Tara. The two slammed their fists against one another before they were sent back, their attacks cancelling each other out.

"Ratton, Battle Chip In!" Josh called out, sending a Ratton dashing at Brick.

"And DoubleSensor!" Tara called out, sending several explosions towards Brick as well.

Brick was hit by several Ratty Viruses before Tara's DoubleSensor attack made impact on him. He was sent to the ground, but managed to utter another Battle Chip.

"CyberMine!" Brick called out. "Quintuple Battle Chip In!"

"He armed himself with _five_ CyberMine Battle Chips?!" Ring exclaimed in the Cyberworld.

"Be careful where you step, Josh!" TornadoMan called out. "You could set off any one of the CyberMines at any time!"

"So, we're stuck here?" Tara asked.

"Green Bay Packer Raid!" Brick called out, summoning clones of him to run towards Tara and Josh.

"Oh! You're for Wisconsin?!" Tara exclaimed with disbelief while trying to remain where she was. "Traitor!"

"Look out!" Josh called out as the Green Bay Packers started to charge at them.

"_On, Wisconsin! On, Wisconsin!_

_Plunge right through that line!_

_Run the ball clear 'round Chicago!_

_A touchdown sure this time. (U Rah! Rah!)_

_On, Wisconsin! On, Wisconsin!_

_Fight on for her fame !_

_Fight! Fellows! - fight, fight, fight! We'll win this game._"

Tara and Josh soon found themselves running away from the Green Bay Packer Cyber-Squad. As they ran, they found themselves setting off the CyberMines. Using this to their advantage, Tara and Josh made the Green Bay Packer Cyber-Drones get caught in them before they were hit by Brick himself towards the Dimensional Area Generators.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as he slashed at Amelia with the NeoVariableSword.

Monique formed a Barrier and defended herself from Chaud's Attack before Monique leapt in.

"GaiaBlade!" Monique yelled, slashing down at Amelia.

"ElecReel!" Amelia called out, causing Lightning to rain down on Monique and Chaud.

"Oh, no you don't!" Monique called out as she held as much of the Lightning from the ElecReel as she could. "AntiElectricity!" Monique announced, causing a Lightning Bolt to appear and take the hit for her.

Amelia was hit by the Lightning and fell down to the ground. However, she disappeared into smoke, and a dummy was left in her place.

"A BodyDouble!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Yuna Aero Strike!" Amelia called out, charging down from the air.

Chaud and Monique looked up to see Amelia land down and spin, slashing at everything. Soon, Monique and Chaud were sent out of the Warehouse, ejecting from CrossFusion.

Amelia landed back on the ground. Feeling exhausted by the fight that Chaud and Monique put up with her, she was also forcefully ejected from CrossFusion.

"We have the Data!" one of the Seniors exclaimed as he ran towards Amelia. He helped her up as the Dimensional Area started to go down.

Monique and Chaud started to watch as Amelia and the Seniors got away. Monique, however, took out her PET and slotted in a Battle Chip.

"Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!" Monique called out quietly.

On Yuna's back came a small KillerEye Virus. She didn't notice it, and neither did Amelia.

Back in DenTech City, Kim and Bonnie were still engaged in their sword fight. The two slashed at each other diagonally before locking blades with one another. They kicked each other off before Lan spun down with a VariableSword. Bonnie managed to knock Lan away easily before Ron engaged her with a HeroSword. Ron was now putting up more of a challenge for Bonnie, pushing her back. Kim and Lan joined him, and together, they managed to slash at Bonnie's Crest, causing her to yell in pain as she stumbled backwards.

"That wasn't enough to eject her from CrossFusion?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Time to up the ante!" Kim exclaimed as she pressed her hand against Lan's Crest. "This should help."

Lan looked to himself. Soon, he gained Pallette's Armor and entered DoubleSoul.

"_What's this?_" BubbleMan asked as he watched Kim and Ron enter their own DoubleSouls as well. "_THEY can perform DoubleSoul too?!_"

"DoubleSoul HeavyMetalSoul!" Kim called out as Lan placed his hand against Kim's Crest. She heard what BubbleMan said and gasped, but decided to share what she had learned for later.

"DoubleSoul Red SledgehammerSoul!" Ron exclaimed.

"DoubleSoul PalletteSoul!" Lan exclaimed. "Thanks, Kim!"

"Thank _you_, Lan," Kim replied back. "Now, let's give Bonnie the hurt!"

"_Bonnie, you have the Data, right?!_" BubbleMan asked Bonnie with worriment.

Before Bonnie could reply, she was hit by a Metal Missile. She backflipped away, only to be met by Ron with DoubleSoul Red SledgehammerSoul. She used her Shield to defend herself right before Lan attacked.

"Pallette Bolt!" Lan called out, causing Bolts of all Elements to rain down on Bonnie.

Bonnie yelled in pain and was ejected from CrossFusion. She grabbed her PET as she fell, and got back up onto her feet by grabbing onto the side of a crate.

"_Blub-blub! Pull out, now!_" BubbleMan ordered anxiously.

Bonnie started to lead all of the Sophomores out of the Warehouse just as the Dimensional Area went down.

Kim, Ron and Lan all ejected from CrossFusion and looked around, seeing that the Warehouse and the Dark Chips were ruined.

"It seems that BubbleMan succeeded with Bonnie." Kim remarked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I can't believe that he managed to put them under his control for so long!"

"We should probably see how the others are doing," Lan said. "Neo Nebula is bound to be upset by this."

At the NetSavior Base, Josh, Tara, Monique and Chaud were recovering while Lan, Kim and Ron were looking over the remaining Data that Bonnie, Brick and Amelia had stolen. Some medics came to tend to Chaud and Monique while gauze was placed around Josh and Tara.

"Interesting," Kim said. "It seems that the only Data that BubbleMan wanted from those Warehouses was Data from past Darkloids." Kim reported.

"Why would he want those?" Lan asked.

"BubbleMan was always picked on by the other Darkloids, right?" ProtoMan asked Miracle and MegaMan in the Cyberworld. "I learned that when I was under the influence of the Dark Chip before."

"I have a theory, but it's a bit shaky." Kim said as she turned back around.

"Okay, what is it?" Monique asked.

"Well, do you all remember how BubbleMan got SpoutMan and IceMan to fight for him at one point?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Lan said. "Tory and Shuko said that they were just tricked by BubbleMan into fighting MegaMan, Roll and NumberMan."

"Well, while we were battling, I could pick up on BubbleMan, and he seemed to be surprised and envious about us being able to perform DoubleSoul," Kim explained. "And didn't you say that BubbleMan had that same reaction when he battled you, Roll and NumberMan?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," MegaMan replied back in the Cyberworld. "I thought that it was because it was the first time he had seen me use TorchSoul, but IceMan and SpoutMan _did_ say something about BubbleMan yelling 'DoubleSoul!' while they were with him."

"Exactly," Kim said. "BubbleMan seemed to be after one thing when he befriended IceMan and SpoutMan: a way to do DoubleSoul!"

"That wouldn't work unless he had MegaMan's special programming," Dr. Hikari said as he and James Possible came into the room with Famous. "He would need to have had Style Changes before, like MegaMan did after I brought him back, and since he, or any other Darkloid, for _that_ matter, have never entered another Form, they can't perform DoubleSoul."

"Wait, I missed Dinner because I didn't see that BubbleMan wanted his own version of DoubleSoul?!" Lan exclaimed. "I could have discovered that sooner and _still_ be able to eat my Curry!"

"But what would BubbleMan want with Darkloid Data?" James asked. "He wouldn't be able to do anything useful with that but learn from their experiences! Plus, he would need their Dark Chip Abilities."

"He stole Data from SwordMan, GravityMan, and the Grave NetNavi, FreezeMan," Kim noted. "All of these NetNavis were the only NetNavis that didn't share a special Element like FlashMan, BurnerMan or VineMan," Kim added on. "Maybe he really _is_ trying to pull off his own version of DoubleSoul!"

"That's _one_ case," Famous said before he brought up the Data he decoded from earlier. "But after analyzing the Data from that Program, I've discovered that, aside from using Batty Viruses born from ShadeMan, he needs the strongest NetNavi Data to strike at Neo Nebula."

"Viruses created from ShadeMan?!" Lan exclaimed in disbelief.

James nodded. "We've looked over the Programs, and each of them contained a Batty Virus in them," James explained. "I've actually just given them that name immediately after we saw them."

Tara gaped. "It all makes sense now!" she exclaimed. "BubbleMan must have known which Students had the highest Synchro Ratings, and with them, made his Army to fight against Neo Nebula!"

"Uh, shouldn't we _warn_ Dr. Drakken, Dark Shego and Diaspora about this?" Ron asked. This gained a strange look from everyone, even Rufus. "Hey, I know that they're our enemies and would probably stab us in the back the minute we lower down our guards, but shouldn't they at least _know_ who they're facing?"

"Huh?" Rufus chattered.

"They wouldn't take us seriously, hearing that it was BubbleMan who led the attack and all," Famous said. "Although I admit that it's the honorable thing to do, Ronald, Neo Nebula has many tricks up their sleeves, so maybe a similar approach, with a _different_ method, could help us to garner their trust." Famous suggested while he looked to Ron and grinned.

"So, no more Fake Dark Chip Facility?" Tara asked.

"Won't be necessary," Monique said as she pulled up an image on the big screen from her PET. "I was able to place a Tracking Sensor on Yuna, and with it, we can hear what BubbleMan is planning next, and hopefully, get to him before he and his Army can act."

Meanwhile, at the Docks, BubbleMan had gathered the entire M-Tech High Students and Teachers, as well as their NetNavis. He looked to the Data he was given and let out a chuckle.

"Hope that _SwordMan_ doesn't mind me borrowing his weapons," BubbleMan said to himself as he gained SwordMan's Data. "GravityMan's Defenses," BubbleMan added on as he upgraded himself with GravityMan's Data. "And FreezeMan's Power over ice!" BubbleMan concluded, now upgrading himself in a bright flash.

When BubbleMan was finished upgrading himself, he still had his same appearance, but now, he had one of SwordMan's Swords. There was also an AquaAura surrounding him, and he breathed out cold air.

"Alright, Class, listen up!" BubbleMan ordered. "We are now ready to begin Phase II of my Master Plan: striking at Dr. Drakken and Shego!" BubbleMan exclaimed. "First, I shall need a NetNavi to take down the Security Systems so that we can enter," the small Darkloid announced. "The Volunteer may be Deleted in the process, but always know that you are doing this for a good cause."

Amelia stepped up. "I will send Yuna to tear down the Security Defenses," Amelia said monotonously. "We will let you know when the way is safe."

"Good," BubbleMan said while reaching for his Sword. "But first, allow me to cut the NetSaviors off!" BubbleMan exclaimed, slashing at Yuna's back.

The small KillerEye Virus was Deleted, causing BubbleMan to grin. He sheathed his Sword and shoved Yuna onto a Portal.

"Get to the Lair, already!" BubbleMan ordered. "We can't be kept waiting any longer!"

Yuna nodded as she stepped on the Portal. She was soon teleported towards the Hades Isle Base, with Amelia operating her from the Docks.

Back at the NetSavior Base, Monique was playing through everything that was happening with BubbleMan and his mind-controlled Army.

"_Alright, Class, listen up!_" BubbleMan's voice came through. "_We are now ready to begin Phase II of my Master Plan: striking at Dr. Drakken and Shego, but first, I shall need a NetNavi to take down the Security Systems so that we can enter. The Volunteer may be Deleted in the process, but always know that you are doing this for a good cause_."

"_I will send Yuna to tear down the Security Defenses.__We will let you know when the way is safe_." Amelia's voice said in a loyal tone to BubbleMan.

"_Good_," BubbleMan said before the sound of a sword unsheathing itself was heard. "_But first, allow me to cut the NetSaviors off!_"

At that moment, static came through the speakers, and by cutting the transmission, it was clear that BubbleMan always knew about the Tracking Sensor.

"That was my last modified Battle Chip…" Monique complained quietly to herself. She turned her attention back to the rest of the NetSaviors and sighed. "BubbleMan must have known about the Tracking Sensor, and only wanted us to hear the first part of his Plan." Monique reported.

"That sound…" MegaMan said as he listened to the last parts of the transmission. "It seems like BubbleMan has SwordMan's Powers now!"

"But do we have a lock on where he and the others are?" Kim asked.

"I'm finding it now," Famous said as he typed away on his keyboard. After a while, he finished. "He's at the Docks in downtown M-Tech City," Famous said. "We'd better get there if we are to stop BubbleMan."

All of the NetSaviors nodded and made their way out of the Base.

At the Hades Isle Base, Dr. Drakken angrily slammed his fist against the table upon seeing what had just happened. All of the Dark Chip Facilities in DenTech, M-Tech, Lo-Tech and E-Tech City had been left in ruins. Dark Shego, LaserMan and Diaspora stood by, waiting for orders.

"What should we do, Dr. D?" Dark Shego asked. "How should we act against BubbleMan?"

"Can't you see I'm thinking?!" Dr. Drakken yelled angrily. "We've been outsmarted by the one Darkloid who has never used a Dark Chip, failed to Delete MegaMan, served alongside ShadeMan for who knows how many years, and now, could be planning an attack on this Base!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Diaspora, get the Darkloids to their battle stations! They could be going after our Security Defenses."

Diaspora nodded and teleported back into the Cyberworld. She ridded herself of her Human Attire and regained her Armor. She was about to speak to her Darkloids until she sensed something.

"DisasterStriker!" Diaspora called out, turning around. Her DisasterStriker clashed with Yuna's Yuna Strike Staff, the latter having a blank expression on her face.

"Where is BubbleMan?" Diaspora demanded. "Where is your NetSavior Operator, Yuna?"

Yuna said nothing and slashed at Diaspora. Diaspora used AreaSteal to dodge Yuna's attack before joining with her fellow Darkloids.

"FireTower!" FlameMan called our, sending forth a FireTower.

"_PanelOut, Voltz, Battle Chips In, Double Download!_" Amelia's voice called out.

Yuna ran forwards and disappeared, much to the surprise of the Darkloids.

"What is going on?" EnergyMan asked.

"We seem to have underestimated a certain Darkloid, BubbleMan," Diaspora explained. "He has gathered his own Human Army to get revenge for Dr. Regal's Deletion of ShadeMan, and it turns out three of the Humans are CrossFusers and one of them is a NetSavior," Diaspora went on. "And if Yuna's here, it means that she was sent to try and take down the Island's Defense Systems," Diaspora added on before looking back to the Darkloids. "EnergyMan, BladeMan, come with me," Diaspora ordered. "The rest of you, make sure that our Defenses aren't destroyed."

BladeMan was a six-armed NetNavi. He had an assortment of different bladed weapons in each of his hands, and moved around like a spider. He had armor resembling a Knight, had a grey bodysuit, and on his weapons were his Crest, depicting two swords crossing one another.

"We will not fail Neo Nebula!" BladeMan exclaimed as he, Diaspora and EnergyMan teleported to try and find Yuna.

All over the Neo Nebula Network, the Voltz Viruses were starting to short out each of the Security Defenses of Hades Isle. Yuna Logged into the main Security System and started to get to work on some more Security Systems.

"Yuna to Amelia, all the Firewalls are down, and I am disabling the Human World Traps," Yuna reported. "Inform Master BubbleMan to prepare to bring the other NetNavis and their NetOps to Hades Isle to begin our Assault."

"I don't think so!" EnergyMan called out. "Energy Capsule!"

Yuna turned around and slashed apart the Energy Capsule. She grabbed another one sent at her and threw it back at EnergyMan, knocking him out of his hiding place.

"Blade Crash!" BladeMan called out, leaping down with all of his blades.

"_AntiSword, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Amelia's voice called out.

Yuna easily caught BladeMan's blades and threw him to the side. After that, she unsheathed her BreakSaber and locked with Diaspora as she struck down with the DisasterStriker.

"You're outnumbered," Diaspora taunted. "Surrender, and your Deletion shall be quick and painless."

"You have already lost," Yuna remarked. "Right now, all outside Defenses have been disabled, and the Firewalls have been taken down."

"You heard her!" BubbleMan yelled to his Army. "The Defenses are down! Follow me to victory!"

BubbleMan's Army started to head in boats and ride towards Hades Isle. Amelia simply used her outside NetSavior Teleportation to teleport right to the Base.

Kim and Ron flew in the air with their jetpacks and followed BubbleMan's Human Army while Lan, Chaud, Monique, Tara and Josh followed in a jet, being piloted by Famous and James Possible.

"It seems like they've started," Kim said. "Maybe we _should_ have warned Neo Nebula about this threat."

"But we could have also been the Laughing Stock for taking BubbleMan seriously," Ron pointed out. "No one considers him a threat, and he doesn't even know my name!"

"Yechh! BubbleMan!" Rufus spat.

"They're going to put up another Dimensional Area once they reach Hades Isle," MegaMan said to the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "Are we all up for this?"

"To fight against BubbleMan?" Miracle asked. "Yeah, especially now that he has new Darkloid Abilities."

Kim nodded as she Jacked Miracle into the Jet's Terminal. Two screens came up, one of Miracle and the other with Wade and TechMan.

"Hey there, Wade, TechMan," Kim said. "Odd that you only call now. Did you hear about the Sitch?" Kim asked with her eyes narrowed. "It's pretty serious, and very brutal at the moment."

Wade and TechMan nodded. "_We found out about BubbleMan when you, Ron and Monique arrived at the School_," Wade said. "_I think he might have scanned you, found out about me, and cut off my communications with you_."

"_I never knew BubbleMan could be this SMART!_" TechMan exclaimed. "_Fortunately, with the time we've been out, we've been able to do some researching to help out_."

"So, what did you find?" Kim asked.

"_BubbleMan always uses some sort of unorthodox way to get his job done_," Wade said. "_He managed to beat Lan and MegaMan with his plan, and was lucky that they couldn't keep their bond together_."

"_He used surprise attacks to try and Delete MegaMan at the Yoka-Yoka Hot Springs, and MegaMan never had a clue_," TechMan went on. "_He even took a hit to the Crest, and survived the whole thing_."

"And how can we forget about him using SpoutMan and IceMan to defeat MegaMan, Roll and NumberMan, with MegaMan using DoubleSoul?" Ron chimed in. "Yeah, no one could ever have come up with something like using MegaMan's own friends to fight him."

Kim sighed and screamed into her parachute from her backpack. Everyone looked to her with concern before she put the parachute back. A Sweatdrop rolled down the side of Kim's head, but it wore off quickly.

"Everything that has been tried against BubbleMan has only resulted in luck!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Yeah, you can put it that way_." Wade said deadpan.

"_I wish I could be KarmaMan to help out there_," AncientMysticMan said. "_I don't know if I even have those Karma Powers anymore_."

"We can always hope," James said as he checked the controls. "Okay, according to your coordinates, Kimmie, we should be approaching Hades Isle at any moment," James reported. "Hopefully, the trouble hasn't started yet."

Yuna battled against EnergyMan, BladeMan and Diaspora all at once. She armed herself with the Yuna Strike Staff and the BreakSaber, fending off against all her enemies at once.

"DisasterStriker!" Diaspora called out, blasting at Yuna.

Yuna only chuckled evilly and turned invisible, allowing Diaspora's blast to hit more of the Security Defenses.

"You make my job so much easier," Yuna retorted. "Are you sure you are not fighting for the wrong side, _Miracle?_" Yuna taunted.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to that weak NetNavi!" Diaspora called out, leaping into the air and forming a Dark NeoVariableSword. "Dark Sonic Boom!" Diaspora called out, slashing a black Sonic Boom towards Yuna.

Yuna remained where she was before the Dark Sonic Boom was deflected. Diaspora, EnergyMan and BladeMan all gasped before BubbleMan Logged In.

"Excellent job, Yuna, blub-blub," BubbleMan complimented Yuna. "Now, join your NetOp," BubbleMan ordered. "_I'll_ take care of this so-called Leader of the Darkloids!"

Diaspora looked to BladeMan and EnergyMan and craned her neck. "Get the Dimensional Area up before this Bubble-Brain's _Army_ can get through."

"Too late!" BubbleMan remarked, revealing a screen that showed his entire Army making their way up to the Lair. "ShadeMan _will_ be avenged!"

Yuna chuckled before she digitized away. BladeMan and EnergyMan both growled, digitizing away as well.

"_Yuna, Logging Out_."

"_BladeMan, Logging Out_."

"_EnergyMan, Logging Out_."

"You're a fool to take me on," Diaspora spat as she swung the DisasterStriker out in front of her. "You couldn't defeat MegaMan in the past, and you can't even defeat me."

"Oh, tough talk, whoever-you-are!" BubbleMan spat as he unsheathed SwordMan's Sword. "Let's see you back it up, blub-blub!"

Diaspora chuckled and started to charge up the DisasterStriker.

"Not so fast!" BubbleMan exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the ground. "Taste my bubbly wrath!" BubbleMan called out, creating an IceStage below.

Diaspora was just about to shoot at BubbleMan with a Charge Shot until the IceStage froze her in her place. Diaspora attempted to get away, but the ice froze her legs.

"Now, Aqua Shot!" BubbleMan called out, shooting a harpoon towards Diaspora.

Diaspora gasped as she was hit by the Aqua Shot. She was broken from the ice and sent onto her back. She groaned before BubbleMan leapt into the air.

"Have a taste of my Bubbly AquaSword of Doom!" BubbleMan exclaimed, turning his Sword into an AquaSword. He soon landed his attack down on Diaspora, who blocked the attack with her DisasterStriker. Both BubbleMan and Diaspora attempted to gain momentum over one another before BubbleMan let out his tube. "Bubble Parade!" BubbleMan called out, shooting several Bubbles at Diaspora.

Once again, Diaspora was sent back. She crashed through several Firewalls before she finally landed back on the ground again, this time feeling like she was losing a bit of her Data.

"Bubbly IceBall!" BubbleMan called out, sending a giant Bubble frozen in ice towards Diaspora.

"PanelOut!" Miracle's voice called out, creating a hole in the air.

BubbleMan and Diaspora gasped as the Bubbly IceBall was sent through the hole in the air.

"Miracle!" Diaspora spat as Miracle landed.

"You're losing to BubbleMan?" Miracle asked.

"I won't tell anyone about this if you don't." Diaspora said as she narrowed her eyes at Miracle.

"You twins won't be able to stop me!" BubbleMan retorted. "My Army is already invading the Lair of Neo Nebula as we speak!"

In the Human World, Amelia, Bonnie, Brick and Mr. Barkin all formed their Battle Chip Gauntlets and slashed through the doors. The rest of the Students and the Teachers fired at several unsuspecting Henchmen inside before making their way towards the Main Room.

"Dr. D, they're coming!" Dark Shego exclaimed. "We've got to get you out of here!"

"Dr. Regal never ran away, and neither will I!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

Outside, the NetSaviors all landed. They started to run inside of the Base using the path that BubbleMan's Army had created. As they entered the Base, a Dimensional Area went up.

BubbleMan locked his new AquaSword with Miracle and Diaspora.

"This doesn't mean I like you!" Miracle yelled to Diaspora. "I just want to take down BubbleMan!"

"Same here!" Diaspora remarked.

BubbleMan laughed and let out another Bubble Parade. Both Miracle and Diaspora were immediately sent back before BubbleMan leapt into the air.

"Bye-bye, blub-blub!" BubbleMan exclaimed before digitizing away. "My vengeance still needs to be exacted!"

"_BubbleMan, Logging Out_."

In the Human World, Bonnie, Brick and Amelia entered CrossFusion and destroyed the doorway to the Main Room. Two of the Red-Suited Henchmen looked to see who made the damage before they were knocked out.

"Dr. Drakken, any time now!" Dark Shego said as she readied her Dark DoubtFire Destroyers.

"_Dr. Regal may have been fearless, but he wasn't a fool!_" LaserMan exclaimed. "_We need to leave, now!_"

"And abandon everything Dr. Regal entrusted to me for Neo Nebula?!" Dr. Drakken asked. "Not a chance! Nothing can burst my Bubble!"

"Blub, blub, blub!" BubbleMan chanted as he Logged into the Real World. "Did I just hear my name?!"

Dr. Drakken blinked. "BubbleMan…" Dr. Drakken said angrily. "You deceitful little Darkloid!"

"At last, I shall reveal myself to the Scourge of Humanity! At last, I shall have my revenge!" BubbleMan exclaimed.

"Not a chance!" Dark Shego exclaimed as she leapt down, aiming her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades at BubbleMan.

"I would step away from Master BubbleMan if I were you." Bonnie spat as she aimed her Punk Chain at Dr. Drakken.

"_No one lays a hand on Dr. Drakken!_" LaserMan exclaimed as he charged up his hand at Brick.

Kim, Lan, Ron, Chaud, Monique, Tara and Josh came in, now CrossFused with their NetNavis. Kim and Lan instantly aimed the MiracleWorker and the MegaBuster at Dark Shego.

"Go away, BubbleMan!" Kim ordered.

"Or you're gonna get it!" Lan added on.

"Hands off the Master!" Mr. Barkin demanded as he aimed a MegaCannon at the NetSaviors with his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Do _not_ make me do this, Mr. B!" Monique yelled as she aimed a TankCannon at Mr. Barkin.

Everyone now stood in a Mexican Standoff. Bonnie had her weapons aimed at Dr. Drakken, LaserMan was prepared to shoot at Brick, Brick was ready to attack Dark Shego, Kim was aiming at Dr. Drakken, Lan was aiming at BubbleMan, Mr. Barkin was aiming at all of the NetSaviors, and Monique was aiming at Mr. Barkin, and to just join in and make things more interesting, BubbleMan aimed his Harpoon Shooter at Dr. Drakken and his AquaSword at Ron. Ron narrowed his eyes and aimed the AncientMysticBuster at Bonnie, who aimed a CrossBlaster at Chaud, who aimed his ProtoSword at Amelia. Amelia, in response, aimed her Yuna Strike Staff and her BreakSaber at Josh and Dark Shego, where Tara replied by aiming her hand at BubbleMan while Josh aimed his TornadoWinger at Dark Shego.

"Well, things just started to get interesting, blub-blub!" BubbleMan mused as he kept his weapons aimed at his opponents.

"Kim Possible?! The NetSaviors?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "BubbleMan is mine! Take on another Traitor!"

"Yeah, see, we wanted to warn you about BubbleMan building his own Army to take you down, but we didn't think you'd believe us, with it being BubbleMan and all," Ron explained. "I didn't think you were already aware about him."

"BubbleMan has fooled us all during the glorious days of Dr. Regal!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "If he was always on ShadeMan's side, he must be eliminated, on _my_ terms!"

"Think again!" BubbleMan yelled out. "Have a taste of my new attack! I call it the Bubble Wrap!"

"**The What?**" everyone asked at once.

At that moment, Cyber-Bubble Wrap started to fill the floors. Everyone looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Okay, _that_ was useless!" Ron exclaimed as he stepped forwards. "Now, we're about to burst your—"

All of a sudden, when Ron stepped forwards, one of the Bubble Wraps went off like a CyberMine. Ron yelled and was sent back before Dark Shego gasped and budged a bit, causing her to be sent flying as well.

"If you like to pop Bubble Wrap, let it pop _you!_" BubbleMan quipped, letting Bubbles come out from everywhere. "Now, Bubble Parade!"

Tara shrieked and went to the side, narrowly setting off one of the Bubble Wraps. She managed to dodge the Bubble sent at her, as well as the Bubble Wrap, but she stepped again, setting off another Bubble Wrap that stuck her to the floor like glue this time.

Josh flew into the air and sent down his TornadoWinger at the Bubble Parade. He had no success in confusing the Bubbles, so he was forced to fly away. However, another Bubble from above popped right in front of him. Josh yelled as he fell to the ground, where he was hit by a Bubble Wrap that caused a Piranha to come out and explode on him.

"CoilSword!" Monique called out, slashing at the Bubbles. She succeeded in destroying them, but BubbleMan retaliated by using his Aqua Shot against her. Monique's eyes widened as she started to deflect the Harpoons. She tried not to move away from the Grid, but she stepped on two of the Bubble Wraps, both of which trapped her body in Bubbles. Monique was able to keep her head up, but couldn't move the rest of her body.

"CyberSword!" Chaud called out, slicing through the Bubbles and creating some cracks in the ground.

"You're using a CyberSword?" Lan asked.

"Just avoid the Bubble Wraps!" Chaud called out as he continued to make more cracks in the ground. "We have to reach BubbleMan!"

Dark Shego started to get back up. When she regained herself, she looked to BubbleMan and growled.

"Hey, Bubble-Head!" Dark Shego called out, causing BubbleMan to turn around to face her. "Why don't you join me in the Battle we should have had when you were considered a threat?!"

"Good idea!" BubbleMan exclaimed as he took out his AquaSword. "Fight Fire with Bubbly Bubbles of Bubbling Doom, I always say!" BubbleMan quipped.

"Then prepare for a Miraculous Miracle of my Mighty MiracleWorker!" Kim quipped back, running towards BubbleMan.

"Have a Mega Munch of my MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting at BubbleMan.

"Taste my—" Dark Shego started out before stuttering. "I don't have a clever quip!" she remarked, running at attack BubbleMan. "But I can take you on with my eyes closed!" Dark Shego yelled before she landed a slash.

BubbleMan yelled as he slashed back at Dark Shego. The two locked blades with one another, trying to land a hit. BubbleMan grinned at the sight of Dark Shego struggling to gain momentum before he used his new Gravity Drive to push Dark Shego away.

"ZeusHammer!" Kim called out, bringing down a ZeusHammer on BubbleMan.

BubbleMan once again used the Gravity Drive to push Kim back. Kim used her Cheerleading Skills to avoid the Bubble Traps before forming a Yo-Yo and using it to shoot at BubbleMan.

"Nice try!" BubbleMan yelled as he slashed apart the Yo-Yo. "But no cigar, whatever that is!" BubbleMan exclaimed. He turned to deflect some blasts from Lan before he spun around and shot Harpoons. "Aqua Shot!" BubbleMan called out, shooting at all his enemies with his Harpoons.

"Plasma, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

"AreaSteal, ElectroSword, StepSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out.

"Voltz, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

"MagnetBolt, Battle Chip In!" Dark Shego called out.

Kim, Lan, Chaud and Dark Shego all sent forth their electrical attacks towards BubbleMan. However, as BubbleMan was hit, he suddenly shattered into pieces of ice.

"FreezeMan's Powers!" Lan exclaimed. "MegaMan, how did we beat him last time?" Lan asked MegaMan.

"_We DIDN'T beat him before!_" MegaMan exclaimed. "_HeatMan was the one to Delete FreezeMan! We weren't powerful enough back then!_"

"But maybe we are now," Lan said as he started to glow. "If I could just eject and insert the TorchSoul Navi Chip, we could take on BubbleMan!"

"_Lan! BubbleMan's strongest against Fire NetNavis,_" MegaMan reminded Lan. "_We can't fight fire with him!_"

Chaud used his ElectroSword and StepSword Attack to take on BubbleMan next. However, as he neared BubbleMan, BubbleMan slashed him away into one of the Bubble Wrap Traps, causing an explosion that knocked Chaud away.

"Dark DoubtFire Flash!" Dark Shego called out, causing Meteors to rain down on BubbleMan.

"Ice Tower!" BubbleMan called out, countering the Dark DoubtFire Flash. Each of the Meteors Dark Shego sent were countered by the Ice Towers. Soon, the Ice turned into Explosive Bubbles, which rained down towards Dark Shego like her Meteors.

Dark Shego ran towards BubbleMan and dodged the Bubble Parade. She soon flew off of the ground and formed both of her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

"Dark Fire Sonic Boom!" Dark Shego called out, sending twin Fire Sonic Booms towards BubbleMan.

BubbleMan chuckled and swung his AquaSword at Dark Shego. "Bubble Edge!" BubbleMan yelled.

Dark Shego shrieked as she was sent back down to the ground. She was struck by another one of the Bubble Wrap Traps, which encased her legs in solid Bubbles.

"You don't scare me!" Dark Shego yelled, preparing to slash at her restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" BubbleMan taunted. "You set those off, _all_ the Bubble Wraps go off, and this Base goes up in flames!"

Ron had recovered from his Bubble Wrap surprise and was now battling against Bonnie. The two swung blades at one another, Ron with the AncientMysticSword while Bonnie fought with her Punk Chain.

Monique managed to free herself from her Bubble Wrap Trap. She was about to go and attack BubbleMan until Amelia got in her way. Monique started to take on Amelia, both using their respective Swords. The two locked blades with one another before running through the Base and continuing to fight. The two soon broke off right before Monique caught the Amelia's BreakSaber and threw her towards a Bubble Wrap Trap.

Tara and Josh both landed and started to take on Brick again. Tara armed herself with a LongSword while Josh used an AirSword. Brick was fighting with a Muramasa and battled both Josh and Tara at once, running through the Main Room as well.

Kim ran towards BubbleMan and attempted to unleash a MiracleBurst at him. BubbleMan turned away from defeating Dark Shego and laughed as he prepared to take on Kim.

"This is as far as you go, BubbleMan!" Kim called out.

"I think _not!_" BubbleMan exclaimed, using his Aqua Shot to cause a Bubble Wrap Trap to explode under Kim.

Kim was thrown into the air, but landed back on her feet.

"There's no way to defeat him!" Kim muttered to herself. "The only thing that can stop BubbleMan…" Kim trailed off before a thought entered her mind. She remembered how BubbleMan was near victory in the past, and realized a recurring factor. "Is luck."

"Giving up already?" BubbleMan asked as he brought his AquaSword down on Kim. Kim gasped and blocked it with her MiracleWorker. "You seem to be going crazy, talking to yourself like that!"

"I'm not giving up!" Kim called out. "There's no _way_ I'm letting you use the Darkloid Data you've collected to make a DoubleSoul of your own!"

BubbleMan cackled before he heard what Kim said. "What?" BubbleMan asked. He looked to himself and noticed that he was gaining some features of SwordMan, GravityMan and FreezeMan. "Hey, you're right! I _have_ created a DoubleSoul of my own!"

Everyone looked to one another with confusion as BubbleMan started to laugh with delight.

"I'm a genius! I've invented my own Form of Evil!" BubbleMan exclaimed. "But it won't be DoubleSoul, it will be something of chaos! I'll call it ChaosSoul!"

Lan stuttered. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Too bad MegaMan and I can't use it, it's something only a Darkloid as evil as you can use."

"ChaosSoul, Mm-hmm!" Rufus chattered.

"Yes, there's no reason to attack us, now that you have your own version of DoubleSoul," Ron added on. "Why don't we call it a truce and a day?"

"Yeah, we've pretty much lost to you," Kim said. "You win today."

BubbleMan cackled as his eyes flashed. Everyone under his control went back to normal soon. Bonnie, Brick, Amelia and Mr. Barkin looked around with confusion.

"Just know that this isn't over!" BubbleMan called out. "Now that I've invented ChaosSoul, nothing can stop me!"

"_BubbleMan, Logging Out_."

Dr. Drakken scoffed. "_You_, Kim Possible, have admitted defeat?" Drakken exclaimed. "But you have so much power!"

"And BubbleMan has overconfidence," Kim reminded as the Dimensional Area went down. "How about we never bring up this event ever again, and let bygones be bygones?" Kim suggested.

"_Fine_," LaserMan spat. "_We'll give you a head-start out of here_."

"Hey, don't want to burst your Bubble." Kim joked.

Soon, the NetSaviors were off. They took all the Students and Teachers back to their Homes. Bonnie, Brick, Mr. Barkin and Amelia were in much confusion, but were told not to mind. However, when they weren't listening, Kim, Ron and Monique always talked about how Bonnie acted under BubbleMan's Control.

"I hope you're proud, Master ShadeMan!" BubbleMan said at the old Darkloid Lair in the Cyberworld. "Now that I've found a way to do DoubleSoul, I will do everything I can to honor you!" BubbleMan called out. "Let the Darkloids reign supreme!" BubbleMan yelled. He laughed evilly before letting out some Bubbles. BubbleMan sighed. "Oh, it feels good to be BubbleMan." BubbleMan said to himself happily.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, how was that? This was my first Breather Chapter. Hope you liked the Villain I put in. Now that it's the end of the School Year, I'll be graduating! That means I'll have more time to work on the Stories! Don't worry, I'll have a new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and prepare for the upcoming Summer! I'll see you all soon!


	21. Double Trouble

How's your Summer going, everyone? You all having a good time? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now officially free and coming back with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm pleased that I've been able to make it this far. In only a few months, I was able to get to over twenty great Chapters for this Story. At first, I never thought I'd be able to do it, but when I found out how popular this Story was getting, I guess I was wrong. Thank you all for your support, including **SkiesEagle**, **Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, Final-Zangetsu, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and about all of the **Guests**. Seriously, what could I ever do without you? Now, with no questions to be answered, here's my newest Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 21: Double Trouble 

_My name is Shego… DARK Shego. I was once known as Sheila Gordon, but now, with the Power of the Dark Chip, I can do anything I want. I left my family behind me, all of them, but something on this day happened that made me see different. Before, I was under the impression that everything, even fate was set in stone. I was wrong_.

_Hades Isle, six months ago_…

Dr. Regal walked into the Lair on Hades Isle. Behind him was Dr. Drakken, who was looking around nervously.

"I… hope you don't mind the condition of this Lair," Dr. Drakken said to Dr. Regal. "When you asked me to have an island that no one could find to perform our— I mean, _your_ operations," Drakken stuttered. "I didn't know we would need a bigger space."

"What matters is that you've done your best," Dr. Regal said as he found himself a throne. "We have Dark Chips being produced all over the World covertly, and with that Cyber-Fool, ShadeMan, on our side, he can lead the Darkloids while I carry out my Master Plan."

Dr. Drakken grinned lightly. "I see you have everything planned out, Master Regal," he said. "What of your plans for these new Chips that Dr. Hikari has produced?"

At that moment, Ms. Yuri came out from the shadows. "We have sent ShadeMan and a new Darkloid to take care of that," she said. "I believe his name is SavageMan."

"You released that beast?!" Dr. Drakken asked incredulously. "How do you know he can be reliable?!"

"We only need him as a distraction," Dr. Regal said. "Dr. Hikari has experimented with this new CrossFusion Process, but what he doesn't know is that I have one of his early test subjects."

The lights came on, revealing a girl in harlequinesque-like armor. She had an open visor over her eyes, a black ponytail on the back of her head, and a Navi Emblem that depicted a fire.

"Who is she?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Drew, I would like you to meet Sheila Gordon, also known as Shego," Dr. Regal explained. "She is to act as Nebula's Assassin, and, unlike anyone else, her own CrossFusion is permanent."

Drew sighed. "Do I _always_ have to be known as Drew?" he asked. "And does she talk?"

"Only when a job needs to be done," Shego replied. "Me and my NetNavi, DoubtFire, have been monitoring the Cyberworld, and only a little blue NetNavi named MegaMan stands in our way."

"I order both of you not to reveal yourselves until the time is right," Dr. Regal said. "And, Drew," he said, causing Drew to turn his attention to Dr. Regal. "You will now be known as Dr. Drakken, a Proud Nebula Protégé whose past was burned, and with that anger, became a dragon to exact revenge on all those who did you or Nebula wrong."

"Sounds catchy, I like it!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "But… how do you know Shego will remain loyal to Nebula?"

"She has made a commitment," Dr. Regal explained. "No matter what, she will never return to her previous life, and shall be completely loyal to you should I perish. She can never go back to her life."

_Present_…

Dark Shego looked around. She and Dr. Drakken were breaking into a secret lab. All was going well until Dr. Drakken set off the alarm. Now, she had to take down all of the Guards who were ready to take them in.

Dark Shego growled and let out her Dark Aura. She slashed all around her, taking down all of the incoming guards. Drakken watched with horror as the guards were mercilessly executed. Dark Shego cut the last one down, and with that, the alarms stopped.

"Can we pick up the pace?!" Dr. Drakken asked angrily as he looked to Dark Shego.

Dark Shego growled and aimed her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade at his neck.

"You're the one who set off the alarm!" Dark Shego said accusingly. "Let's do your stupid whatever-it-is and get out of here."

Drakken growled. "That back talk slows down our entire operation! I demand obedience!" Drakken ordered. "Dr. Regal says it to be!" 

"_He_ said it to be," Dark Shego spat as she let her visor down. "All of your plans so far… have failed! If you want me to give you obedience, you're gonna have to do some serious persuading."

Dr. Drakken grinned. "And if my latest scheme works, obedience is what I shall have!" he exclaimed. "We are all that remains of Nebula, Dark Shego, so if you turn against me, you're going to get what Misaki got!"

Dark Shego scoffed and walked into the lab. Dr. Drakken followed after her, grinning evilly.

At SciLab, Kim, Ron, Dr. Possible, Dr. Hikari, Mr. Famous, Lan, Chaud and Jim and Tim were looking over some new data. Amelia stood in the corner, sadly stroking her hair.

"_Hey, Amelia, what's wrong?_" Yuna asked from Amelia's PET. "_We got the Data from that Rock Light Company. Why are you so down?_"

"I don't feel the same after what BubbleMan did to me, Yuna," Amelia replied. "I knew what I was doing, yet, some part of me felt like I didn't want to stop."

"_There was more to BubbleMan than we knew, Amelia_," Yuna countered. "_Don't beat yourself up_."

Amelia nodded and looked to Dr. Hikari. "Excuse me?" she asked politely. "If it's all the same with you, I would like to have some rest after that whole BubbleMan incident."

"Of course, Amelia," Dr. Hikari said. "You're dismissed."

Amelia smiled and pressed the Navi Emblem on her PET. She soon teleported away, heading back home.

"That must have been rough for her," Jim mused. "Being under the control of a Darkloid."

"BubbleMan had total mind-control powers!" Tim exclaimed. "That's so cool!" 

"Tweebs, can we get back on subject at hand?" Kim asked with annoyance and a Cross-Popping Vein appearing on her forehead.

Dr. Hikari looked back to the data. "Very interesting," he mused. "Brick sure wasn't kidding when he said that Shun was part of that reactor project. I can already tell why Bass would want to target something like this."

"Most likely for power," Mr. Famous said. "Bass managed to absorb some of the Virus Beast, but obviously, looking at the outcome, it didn't work out so well."

"Yeah," Lan said. "I still can't believe he failed to Delete the Virus Beast!"

Dr. Hikari nodded as he started to type. "Yes, well, that's only a _part_ of the Data we were given," he said as he brought up some images of a familiar figure. "But Amelia also provided us with some of the Data from the CrossFusion Incident before Misaki volunteered, and before the Darkloids made themselves present by attacking NetCity and stealing the Synchro Chips."

Kim and Ron both looked to one another before looking to what Dr. Hikari was bringing up. "You mentioned that Shego was one of the first five test subjects," recalled Kim. "Does this have something to do with her?"

As this was happening, Dark Shego broke into the lab she and Dr. Drakken were at. She found what Dr. Drakken needed and headed out the door. However, as she did, she suddenly found herself standing in the same room that Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim, Lan, Chaud, Dr. Possible, Dr. Hikari and Mr. Famous were in.

"What is this?" Dark Shego asked, looking around. She approached Kim, but she didn't seem to notice her. "I'm taking you down, Kimmie!" Dark Shego spat, slashing down at Kim. Much to her surprise, her blade passed right through Kim, causing Dark Shego to gasp.

"Yes, in a way," Dr. Hikari explained. "Though, the files on the other four test subjects were lost back in the day, so we only have Shego's file. Before Shego attempted to perform CrossFusion, she was formerly known as Sheila Gordon."

Dark Shego lowered her visor and looked at what was happening since no one noticed she was in the room.

"Sheila Gordon was full of excitement, and was always eager to be a part of the next big thing," Mr. Famous explained. "She didn't know the full side-effects of CrossFusion before, even when we tried to warn her."

"Eventually, someone in CrossFusion for that long will experience memories known as VisionBursts," James started to explain now. "They find themselves in either the Past or somewhere significant to who they once were before using CrossFusion."

"So, are we talking about mental deterioration, or an episode here?" Chaud asked. "I've never known anyone to be in CrossFusion for so long."

"Well, you haven't met Sheila _or_ her siblings," Dr. Hikari said. "We are slowly decrypting the lost files, but for now, only two of her siblings have been identified."

Ron started to read the screen as the next images came up. Dark Shego came behind him, knowing he wouldn't notice her. However, a strange vibration set Ron off, and he turned around.

"I thought I was being watched there for a sec," Ron said to himself as Dark Shego gasped. "Guess it's my imagination," he said after a while before turning back. "So, her two known siblings were twins?"

"Like the Tweebs." Kim mused.

"Their names were Wesley and Wendell," Dr. Hikari explained. "We don't know exactly what they looked like, but I can't imagine how Shego would react when discovering that she has two brothers."

Dr. Hikari was as good as his word. Dark Shego gasped at this new revelation and looked down to Jim and Tim. She looked up to the silhouettes of Wesley and Wendell before turning her attention back to Jim and Tim, placing her hand up to their faces.

"What… what's happening to me?" Dark Shego asked. She got up, and slowly but emotionally, a single tear dropped from her face, hitting the terminal she was at.

The terminal that Dark Shego cried on started to spark, causing everyone to turn around. However, Dark Shego didn't care anymore. She walked out of the room, leaving behind all that she saw.

"What was that?" Lan asked.

"I don't know," MegaMan said as he, ProtoMan, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Atlas and the Sledgehammer Brothers looked around in the Cyberworld. "But there definitely wasn't a Virus Attack here."

Miracle nodded before looking up. "Still, this backscattering is starting to scare me," Kim's NetNavi said. "Dr. Hikari, what else does Dark Shego's file say about her, _or_ her Permanent CrossFusion?"

"Well, I've never seen anyone with permanent CrossFusion before," Dr. Hikari stated. "But I've done some testing, and it seems that now that Sheila has used a Dark Chip to enhance her abilities, she could lose herself at any moment, no matter _what_ kinds of new upgrades she might get."

"And all this time, she never knew!" Tim exclaimed. "CrossFusion would be so cool if it didn't involve deadly side-effects."

"Yes, but now with the Dark Chip, the side-effects are much deadlier," Dr. Possible said. "You'd need to get a Vaccine Chip to her up close if you are to relieve her of these side-effects, or else they'll become permanent."

Ron stepped up. "Let's go out on a limb here and say we can do this," he said. "How exactly would we be able to lure out Neo Nebula's most highly-trained Assassin and not draw any suspicion?"

"_He's got a point_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Dr. Regal and Dr. Drakken might have wanted Shego to remain permanently CrossFused, and never wanted her to revert back to normal_."

All of a sudden, Kim's Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim took it out and saw Miracle on the screen.

"_Kim, we have a problem_," Miracle said. "_We just got a report that Drakken and Dark Shego just broke into a secret lab and stole something_."

Kim grinned and looked to Dr. Hikari. "I think we have what we need to get to Shego," Kim said. "Do you have a Vaccine Chip to spare?"

Dr. Hikari nodded. "Yes, I do," he said. He turned to James. "We're going to monitor everything that happens, just like we did when we cured Dark ProtoMan," he said to Dr. Possible. "But considering how strong Dark Shego has proven to be in the Past, you'll need to send Jim and Tim home," Dr. Hikari went on cautiously. "There's no telling what surprises Dark Shego, Neo Nebula or even Diaspora and the Darkloids could have in store for us. They could attack SciLab while we're monitoring the Mission, and since Jim and Tim don't have CrossFusion, I can't guarantee they'll be safe."

James shook his head. "There's no one home, Yuichiro, sorry," he said. "Kim and Ron are going to have to bring Jim and Tim with them on the Mission. They're going to need some backup if they run out of Battle Chips when taking on Neo Nebula."

As James finished talking, Jim and Tim came by.

"We've got the Vaccine Chip," Jim said. "When are we leaving?"

"I can't bring the Tweebs with us on a Mission!" Kim argued. "They saw what Bass did on Halloween, and I don't want them to be in danger."

"Well, we're coming too," Lan said. "MegaMan and I were the ones who took down Nebula, and taking down Dark Shego is part of our job!"

"Kimmie-Cub, with your Mother trying to recover PrismMan for Misaki, we can't leave them alone at home _or_ at SciLab, where most of the attacks have been coming," James said. "You _need_ to bring them along, and make sure they don't get hurt."

Kim sighed. "Fine," she said. "But if they get in the way one bit, I'm sending them back, no regrets."

James nodded. "It's your call, Kimmie," he said while handing Kim another Vaccine Chip. "The day you became a NetSavior, it has _always_ been your call."

Kim nodded back and looked to Ron, Lan, Chaud and the Tweebs. "Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Chaud replied back.

"Good," Kim said as she dialed on the Kimmunicator PET. "I'll have Wade send a ride for us to get to this Secret Lab."

"_And I'll input the coordinates_," Miracle said. "_It may be secret, but the Professor there made sure to let only the NetSaviors know where it is located_."

"Good," Kim said while looking to the Vaccine Chips. "We're going to be in for the time of our lives against Shego if we're to save her."

Meanwhile, at a Secret Base in Peru, Dr. Drakken was working on the device that Dark Shego had stolen. As he was doing this, Dark Shego walked into the room, quietly moving towards him.

"Dr. D," Dark Shego spoke up. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"One second, Dark Shego," Dr. Drakken said. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Dark Shego scoffed and formed a Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. She slammed it onto the desk next to where Dr. Drakken was working. This sudden movement finally got Dr. Drakken's attention. He looked to the Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade and to Dark Shego, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What is it?" Dr. Drakken asked. "Whatever it is, make it fast. I need to get back to work on this."

"I need to know what happened to me on the day of my CrossFusion," Dark Shego said. "I know it was Dr. Regal who brought me before you came along, but I was thinking you would know something about that event."

Dr. Drakken raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so curious about your Past all of a sudden?" the Protégé of Dr. Regal questioned. "Didn't you leave all of that behind when you joined Nebula?"

"That's the thing," Dark Shego explained. "My Past, the day of the CrossFusion Incident, it's all coming back to me," she said. "I had a vision after I stole that special device you wanted, an event that reflected on my past, something that's known as a VisionBurst," she went on, causing Dr. Drakken's eyes to widen. "I learned that while I am permanently CrossFused, I will start to remember what happened before I became the Nebula Assassin. What happened to me, Dr. D? Please be honest with me. Do you know what caused the Accident?"

"I don't know," Dr. Drakken said, feeling a bit surprised. "But you made an oath never to look back to your past."

"That was then, this is now," Dark Shego said. "What happened to me? What caused the Accident?"

Dr. Drakken grumbled before picking up what he was working on. "I was really hoping that you wouldn't have to ask that," he said. "But don't worry, Shego. Considering you made a promise to be completely loyal to me, I'm going to make sure you keep that!"

Dark Shego gasped as a device was placed on her forehead. Slowly, she started to moan, but after a while, her eyes became pitch black. She didn't say a word after that.

At the same time, Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Jim and Tim were all on a plane to the southwest. The pilot, Bolin Geminini, was with Kim and Lan at the Controls, flying the jet.

"Thanks for letting us bring along the terrible twosome, Mr. Geminini," Kim said to the Pilot with gratitude. "No one can last them for at least a day!"

"Oh, it was the least I could do after you boosted my RPM," Mr. Geminini said. "Besides, how bad could your Brothers be?"

In the back, Ron was watching as Jim and Tim were experimenting with some Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"You _do_ know those are NetSavior Property, right?" Ron asked. "You'd better not break them."

"We invented Custom Program Advances," Jim said. "I think we can work out some improvements for the Battle Chip Gauntlets."

"Yeah," Tim said in agreement. "You think we test out our own Program Advances without knowing if they work or not?"

"That's no excuse for toying around with those," Chaud scolded. "You need proper training to use Battle Chip Gauntlets, or else—"

At that moment, the Battle Chip Gauntlets started to shine. Everyone backed away as Chaud let out a Sweatdrop.

"_That_ will happen." Chaud said deadpan.

"I had a twin brother," Mr. Geminini explained to Kim and Lan as they looked through some data on their PETs. "Since there were no NetNavis back in the day, we were quite a handful, let me tell you. But I turned out okay."

"And what happened to your brother?" Kim asked.

"Oh, he'll get out in five years with good behavior." Mr. Geminini said.

"See, that's the kind of thing I would like to avoid if I had a real-life brother," Lan mused. "The closest thing I have to a brother is MegaMan."

All of a sudden, there was an explosion. Kim, Lan and Mr. Geminini shook as they felt the plane dropping.

"What's going on?" Lan asked. "A Nebula Attack?!"

"_Kim, Lan, we have a problem!_" Chaud's voice came. "_Jim and Tim were toying around with the Battle Chip Gauntlets, and they accidentally manifested a GigaCannon that took out the hydraulic pipes!_"

"We're on it!" Kim called out as she ran with Lan. "Mr. Geminini, try and keep the plane flying!" 

"We'll take care of this!" Lan exclaimed.

Kim and Lan soon arrived in the back, where Chaud was trying to hold his ground while Ron, Jim, Tim and Rufus were all strapped in.

"See why I wanted my Brothers in Juvenile Prison now?" Kim asked. She ran towards the pipes and tried to grab them, but all they did was knock her away. Kim growled and took out her Hairdryer Grappling Gun while Lan used a Yo-Yo from his Battle Chip Gauntlets. The two shot towards a tight pipe and grappled towards the pipes.

"HeatSide!" Kim called out, grabbing one of the pipes while Lan grabbed the other.

"Kim! Here!" Lan called out, throwing the pipe to Kim.

Kim grabbed the other pipe, and soon, managed to weld the two back together again. As she did that, the plane started to fly normally again.

"Miracle?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Send an E-Mail to Dad saying that the Tweebs nearly killed us all in a plane."

"_No need_," Miracle replied back. "_Red and Green Sledgehammer have already sent SciLab the message. Your Dad says to give them two more chances. If they blow it, they're getting sent home_."

"I feel like they should be right now!" Chaud mused as he came over. "I just went to the Controls, and Mr. Geminini passed out. I Jacked in ProtoMan, and he's flying the Plane now."

"_Chaud, we're here now_," ProtoMan said from Chaud's PET. "_I've let the security down there know about what happened, and there's a Professor waiting for us when we land_."

On the ground, ProtoMan landed the Plane. Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud got out, with the guards getting into the cockpit.

The NetSaviors soon met a white-haired man in a brown suit. As Kim walked up to him, the two shook hands.

"Kim Possible, thank you for coming!" the short man exclaimed. "I am Doctor Cyrus Bortel."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Mr. Geminini was being taken to an Infirmary by the Guards.

"What happened to the Pilot?" Cyrus asked.

"Overexposure." Kim replied back.

"To what?" Bortel asked.

Lan sighed and pointed a finger behind him. "Them," he said deadpan as Jim and Tim came out. "Don't ask."

"A Top-Secret Lab!" Jim exclaimed.

"Check it out!" Tim yelled as he and Jim tried to run inside.

"**We've got them**." Lan and Chaud said, grabbing Jim and Tim before the could go a step further.

"_Those two in a Top-Secret Lab?_" Miracle asked Kim from the Kimmunicator PET. "_Your two Brothers could be a bigger threat to the Free World than Drakken and Regal!_"

"Not 'could be', but definitely," Kim said. "I'm glad you're on my side," she thanked her NetNavi before looking to Ron, Lan and Chaud. "Come on, and keep the Tweebs on alert," Kim ordered. "If they even hit Strike Three, I'm sending them home, with no regrets whatsoever." Kim said sternly before Doctor Bortel guided the NetSaviors into his Lab.

Inside of the Lab, Rufus was looking at a broken safe. Kim and Ron came over, where the two used their PETs to scan the safe as well.

"_Traces of Dark Shego's Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blade are here_," AncientMysticMan reported. "_It's obvious she wasn't too keen on being subtle_."

"Yeah, you've got that right, AncientMysticMan," Ron said. He looked to Kim. "So, KP, what are your thoughts on this?"

Kim finished scanning as well and turned around. "We'll find out soon enough," she said. "Um, Dr. Bortel?" Kim asked as she turned around.

"Boys, please!" Dr. Bortel exclaimed. Kim and Ron turned to see Lan and Chaud using the WhiteWeb Battle Chip to stop Jim and Tim from playing with a machine in the Lab.

Upon seeing this, Kim instantly sweat-dropped. "Here we go," she said as Ron facepalmed himself. "Lan, Chaud, I'm coming!"

"That's a very delicate piece of equipment called—" Cyrus started out.

"A Silicon Phase Disruptor," Jim finished up. "Powered by a Vaccine Chip."

Cyrus Bortel, Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze all blinked with surprise.

"How did you _know_ that?!" Dr. Bortel asked.

"We're making one too," Tim explained as he took out a device. "Created from SciLab with the very same Vaccine Chip."

"Except _mine_ is real." Dr. Bortel said proudly.

"_**So is ours!**_" Jim and Tim argued.

"Wait, a _handheld_ unit?" Lan asked.

"I don't see how that would work." Chaud stated.

"Exactly," Cyrus said. "It is simply not possible."

"Anything's possible…" Tim started out.

"For a Possible." Jim finished up.

Dr. Bortel laughed. "Boys, boys, boys," Cyrus chuckled. "You know, when I was a boy like you two, I like to make-believe that I was making Rocket Ships and Blaster Rays, and create my own Program Advances."

"We _do_ make Rockets!" Jim argued.

"_And_ Blaster Rays _and_ Custom Program Advances!" Tim added on. "Even the NetSaviors use them!"

Once again, Dr. Bortel chuckled. "Such cute lads," he said to himself while walking away. "I'll make the first emotion-control device when I see a portable Silicon Phase Disruptor in action." He said before approaching Kim while Lan and Chaud kept the Tweebs busy.

"Doctor, what exactly was in that safe?" Kim asked.

"My latest project," Cyrus said proudly. "The Neuro-Compliance Chip."

A question mark came over Ron's head. After a while, it went away.

"Hmm. Let's pretend I don't know what that is." Ron said sarcastically.

"It's a micro-computer that overrides the brain and the nervous system." Jim said.

"Total Mind-Control," Tim added on. "But for NetNavis, complete obedience without question."

"I don't think so," Kim said with a shake of her head. "That's would be, like, ferociously unethical. Dr. Bortel would not invent something like that," she added on while Dr. Bortel let out a Sweatdrop. "Right?" Kim asked as she turned back to Dr. Bortel.

"Um…" Dr. Bortel stuttered. "Well, 'ferociously unethical' is a rather harsh way of putting it."

"You're kidding." Kim said with a slight falter.

"I have a lot of free time," Dr. Bortel confessed. "I love to work with the Human Minds."

"So Drakken has total mind-control power?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, man!" Rufus chattered.

"It could be something Dr. Drakken is looking to do in memory of Dr. Regal," Chaud said. "Just like how Yahoot once hypnotized everyone into thinking they were animals, or how Junior used FlashMan to take control of your minds."

"And for all we know, Drakken could have a TetraCode with him," Kim said. "I seriously doubt VideoMan came to him empty-handed."

"_Well, this isn't good_," Miracle mused. "_Think of what Drakken could do with that Neuro-Compliance Chip in his hands!_"

"Like complete control over Shego," Kim said. "Maybe Shego's looking back on her past. Maybe Shego _wants_ to return to normal, but Nebula isn't letting her."

Meanwhile, in Peru, Dark Shego was taking on some HeelNavis. The HeelNavis all used Dark CyberSwords to take her on, but Dark Shego let out all of her rage, quickly using StepCross and StepSword to Delete them all. Each HeelNavi was struck down, and the ones who tried to put up a fight met a quick end.

Dr. Drakken and LaserMan watched this from the Control Room.

"_This_ should stop her from looking into her Past," Dr. Drakken spat. "When she swears an oath to Nebula, she _keeps_ it!"

"_She is stronger now, Dr. Drakken_," LaserMan said. "_If she lets out more of her rage like that, we could have a fighting chance against Bass_."

"Yes," Dr. Drakken said as he looked to the TetraCode that VideoMan gave them. "And by duplicating the TetraCode from VideoMan, I have been able to revive a Darkloid who can help us out!"

LaserMan inspected the TetraCode. "_That algorithm_," he said. "_It is the exact same one that DesertMan uses!_"

"Ah, the living sandcastle," Dr. Drakken reminisced. "One too many Dark Chips, oh well! His loss, not ours."

LaserMan nodded. "_What must we do now, Dr. Drakken?_" LaserMan asked. "_After what happened in Texas, the NetSaviors will surely come after us, and when they arrive, Kim Possible will be one of them_."

"And I'm betting on that," Dr. Drakken said. "Once Kim Possible arrives, I shall place her under my command!" he exclaimed. "Omega shall serve Nebula!"

Back in Texas, Kim was searching through her backpack while Lan, Chaud and Ron searched the safe. Cyrus Bortel immediately ran up to Kim.

"Miss Possible, Miss Possible, Miss Possible, please!" Cyrus Bortel said. "Our security officer searched the lab already."

Kim scoffed as she took out some red shades. What she didn't notice, however, was Jim and Tim taking some Chips from Kim's Backpack.

"They don't have spectrometer sunglasses, you know." Kim pointed out as she placed the sunglasses on.

Cyrus Bortel gasped with astonishment. "Fascinating!" he exclaimed. "Where did you get those?!"

"From my 10-year-old Super Genius." Kim explained.

Immediately, Dr. Bortel frowned. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Your Brothers couldn't have made something like those!"

"No, they didn't," Kim said as she walked towards the safe. "It was from my Tech Genius."

Miracle appeared inside the spectrometer sunglasses and started to scan around.

"These are incredible, Kim!" Miracle exclaimed. "I can't believe Wade made something like this!"

"Oh, you have such a wonderful NetNavi," Cyrus said. "I should probably get one of my own too."

Kim grinned as she went to the safe. She stopped immediately within two feet away from it.

"_Kim, are you seeing this?_" Miracle asked.

"Yeah," Kim said as she knelt down. "I am."

"You got something?" Ron asked as he, Lan and Chaud, as well as Rufus, came over.

"Maybe," Kim said as she picked up a small, green object with some tweezers. "Wade, are you getting this?" Kim asked.

Wade and TechMan started to scan what Kim had picked up. "We are now," Wade said from his room. "It's a leaf. Or a piece of one," Wade added on before TechMan's eyes lit up. "Oh! TechMan's got something!"

"_It's From the qualotoc fern_." TechMan reported.

"I bet those don't grow in the desert." Kim remarked.

"_Nowhere in the World_," TechMan said. "_Nowhere… except for one place_."

"_Located at the foot of Taishu Falls in the Peruvian rainforest_." Wade finished up.

"So, let's go to Peru, get the Compliance Chip back, and return your Brothers before Dinner," Lan said. "_And_ get some Curry on the way back."

"Speaking of which," Chaud said as he looked around. "Where _are_ Jim and Tim?"

At that moment, an explosion was sent off. Everyone took cover before noticing that Jim, Tim and Cyrus Bortel were covered in soot and steaming. Rufus came over and groaned while wobbling. Everyone looked down before Rufus fainted. Kim looked to the Tweebs and sent them an angry glare.

Later on, Mr. Geminini had recovered. He dropped off Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud and the Tweebs over the Peruvian Forest and flew off.

"You guys totally embarrassed me back there!" Kim exclaimed to Jim and Tim. "What was up?!"

Jim shrugged. "We were trying to fix the doctor's phase disruptor." He reasoned.

"Was it even broken?!" Lan asked.

"No, it was lame!" Tim exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we pull our chutes?" Ron asked after a while of falling.

"No way! Free-falling is cool!" Tim exclaimed.

"No, _don't_ pull our chutes," Chaud said as he looked down. "It looks like Dr. Drakken was expecting us."

Everyone looked down to see a Dimensional Area Generator get set up.

"Here we go!" Kim said as she loaded up her Kimmunicator PET and took out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"**RIGHT!**" Ron, Lan and Chaud called out.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Lan, Ron, Chaud, and even Jim and Tim called out, much to everyone's surprise. They didn't have time to ask as they neared the Dimensional Area. Everyone started to dive right towards it. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" the six called out, entering CrossFusion.

Tim had his arms spread out. A red bodysuit materialized onto him before he gained red, bulky armor. His Sledgehammer Crest started to materialize before holding out his left arm. A shield came into place right as his gloves came on. A Sledgehammer materialized onto his right arm before placing both of his arms in front of him. He thrust them outwards, allowing his now-completed Navi Crest to merge onto his chest, causing the rest of his armor to appear. His boots fastened into place before he lowered his head, allowing a half-green and half-red helmet with two Red Sledgehammer Crests to appear on both sides of the helmet. A black visor appeared on Jim's head, and soon, he spun around and held his left hand up straight to the sky while he had his right hammer hand held across his chest.

Jim had his arms spread out. A black bodysuit materialized onto him before he gained green, bulky armor, similar to how Tim had gotten his armor. His Sledgehammer Crest started to materialize before holding out his right arm. A shield came into place right as his gloves came on. A Sledgehammer materialized onto his left arm before placing both of his arms in front of him. He thrust them outwards, allowing his now-completed Navi Crest to merge onto his chest, causing the rest of his armor to appear. His boots fastened into place before he lowered his head, allowing a half-green and half-red helmet with two Green Sledgehammer Crests to appear on both sides of the helmet. A black visor appeared on Jim's head, and soon, he spun around and held his right hand up straight to the sky while he had his left hammer hand held across his chest.

When the Tweebs were complete with their CrossFusion, their Sledgehammers were now pressed against one another, creating a larger version of their Navi Crests.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Jim called out.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Tim called out.

Kim landed, CrossFused with Miracle. Ron landed, CrossFused with AncientMysticMan. Lan landed, now CrossFused with MegaMan, and immediately after was Chaud, now CrossFused with ProtoMan. After, the Tweebs fell and landed, perfectly in their new CrossFusion Armor as grins came onto their faces.

"You stole some of the Synchro Chips?!" Kim exclaimed to Jim and Tim.

"Hey, we tested our Synchro Ratings while at SciLab," Jim said. "Guess what the results were!"

"A Nine-point-five on the Scale!" Tim exclaimed.

"You should still at least _ask_ for a Synchro Chip first!" Kim yelled. She sighed and looked around. "No matter, it looks like we're expected," she said. "Miracle, what can you get from the scan of this area?" Kim asked as she turned her attention to Miracle.

"_I'm getting a high TetraCode Reading from the waterfall, Kim_," Miracle reported. "_It looks like VideoMan left Drakken more than Diaspora as a gift when he cloned you_."

"Is there any chance we get to know _which_ NetNavi was brought back to life this time?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't want to be surprised this time," Ron said. "I want to know who we get!"

All of a sudden, Miracle's eyes flashed. "Whoa…" she said. "Seems that the TetraCode within me is giving me a sixth sense! I can actually _tell_ who the resurrected NetNavi is!"

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"_It's DesertMan_," Miracle reported. "_We all have Water-Element Battle Chips, so we should be able to defeat him_."

"But is that really our priority?" Lan asked. "I thought we were going to cure Shego!"

Kim nodded. "I'll see to that," she said as she looked to the waterfall. "It looks like there's an entrance to a lair behind the water."

"And if it's a trap?" MegaMan asked.

"We won't know unless we find out for ourselves." Miracle told MegaMan.

"Stay here until further orders!" Kim ordered. She knelt down and took a deep breath. "AirShoes!" Kim called out, leaping into the waterfall.

Back in the Lair, Dark Shego was finishing up with her HeelNavis. As she was walking away, she suddenly felt her leg grow stiff. Dark Shego looked down to her leg to see that it was turning purple. She growled and flashed her eyes, causing her leg to go back to its original shade of dark green.

Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken was looking to a Communications Tube. Inside of it was sand, slowly starting to take shape. Soon, DesertMan appeared, first in his decaying Dark Chip State before entering his full form, now void of the Dark Chip Corruption and full of life once again. However, his eyes still remained purple from the effects of the Dark Chips, yet he was showing no signs of decaying or any features of darkness.

"Hello, DesertMan," Dr. Drakken said. "Remember me?"

"_Ah, Dr. Drakken!_" DesertMan exclaimed. "_You have brought me back to life at long last!_"

LaserMan appeared. "_DesertMan, you seem to be at full health again_," he mused. "_It seems we have been successful in purging you of the Dark Chip's effects_."

"_I no longer need Dark Chips!_" DesertMan spat. "_My one true purpose is to protect the TetraCode and the one who possesses it!_"

Dr. Drakken cackled as Dark Shego slowly entered the room. She stopped in the shadows and listened to what was going on.

"Now that we have one TetraCode, all we need to do is steal the rest from Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Once we have that, we can finally take down Bass, and with Dark Shego continuing to serve us, we can be unstoppable to the very end!"

"_Dr. Drakken, please remember that Shego has used our special Dark Chips_," LaserMan reminded Dr. Drakken. "_She doesn't know how much it will effect her CrossFusion, as well as her memories of her past_."

Dark Shego gasped, but due to the Neuro-Compliance Chip, she snapped out of her worry, and entered the room.

"There are a few ups and downs, but who's complaining?" Dr. Drakken asked. "All we need is to gain the TetraCodes, awaken Alpha, and rule the World in honor of the great Dr. Regal!"

"Not gonna happen!" Kim's voice called out.

Dr. Drakken and Dark Shego looked to the side to see two Henchmen get blasted away. When they cleared, smoke came. Walking out from the smoke was none other than Kim Possible in CrossFusion with Miracle.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken remarked. "What an unexpected surprise… and by 'unexpected', I mean com_pletely_ expected!" he yelled before pressing a button. "Dark Shego, you and DesertMan take care of Kim Possible and her Omega NetNavi," he ordered. "Bring me the TetraCodes after!"

DesertMan was soon released into the Human World while Dark Shego advanced towards Kim with her Dark DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

"Shego, you don't have to do this," Kim said as she held her hand out. "You were once Sheila Gordon. You can't let the Dark Chip control you!"

"Sheila Gordon was weak," Dark Shego spat viciously. "Sheila Gordon is dead. Dark Shego lives now!"

"Lion Head!" DesertMan called out, sending a Sand Lion Head towards Kim.

"Wind!" Kim yelled, summoning a Wind Box to send the Lion Head away.

"Dark DoubtFire Army!" Dark Shego called out, summoning RockCubes to surround Kim.

Kim held her hand out. "Poltergeist!" she called out, causing the RockCubes to be lifted into the air and sent towards Dark Shego and DesertMan.

"Now!" Dr. Drakken yelled, shooting the second Neuro-Compliance Chip towards Kim.

Kim was so focused on her battle with Dark Shego and DesertMan that she didn't notice the Neuro-Compliance Chip. She gasped as it was implanted on her head. She groaned for a moment before her eyes grew wide. However, it didn't last, as the Neuro-Compliance Chip shorted out and fell off.

"What?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Have you even _heard_ of me?" Kim asked. "And do you even _know_ what Miracle and I can do?"

"_**He doesn't,**_" a voice called out, causing everything to shake. The Neuro-Compliance Chip flew up before a brown cloak appeared. "_**But now, I do**_."

Kim gasped before the Neuro-Compliance Chip was put back on her head. She groaned and yelled in pain before she gained a brown cloak, sharper fins on her helmet, and a dark purple-colored MiracleWorker.

"No!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

Dark Shego was about to get up, but a surge was sent through her own Neuro-Compliance Chip, gaining the same cloak, fins and dark purple-colored weapon Kim had.

At that moment, Kim and Dark Shego floated up in the air next to each other. They both landed and looked up, their eyes glowing red. It was not long until Bass suddenly appeared, looking over Kim and Dark Shego.

"Bass!" DesertMan called out. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"_**It is my destiny and my destiny alone to control Alpha**_," Bass spat. "_**I have been watching over you, making you believe you had defeated me ever since I used the Knights of DarkLand to do my bidding, and have seen you gain the TetraCodes**_," he added on before pausing for a moment. "_**There is a great danger coming that not even you can stop, but with Alpha, the Ultimate Programs and the TetraCodes, I can't be stopped**_."

"_What are you planning to do, Bass?_" LaserMan questioned.

"_**The Ultimate Programs of Kim Possible, Miracle, Sheila and DoubtFire are not enough for me**_," Bass said. "_**Fortunately, with the proper use of the Neuro-Compliance Chips, and the right user, I will be able to get the Ultimate Programs of MegaMan, ProtoMan, and AncientMysticMan. Every NetNavi who has been programmed to protect the TetraCodes were meant to serve me, but people like the Seniors and Adrena Lynn have deterred them from that purpose, so I am taking control now**_." Bass finished up, holding his hand out to DesertMan.

DesertMan growled and advanced towards Bass. He prepared to attack Bass for what he had done. Soon, several HeelNavis joined him, and they all attacked together.

"Liar!" DesertMan called out. "I only serve Nebula, not you!"

"_**Bad answer**_," Bass said. He snapped his fingers. "_**If you will not serve me, DesertMan, you shall be intertwined with your fate. Stay with Nebula if you wish, but I assure you, when you face defeat, you will be wishing you served me instead**_."

DesertMan slowly started to corrode like he did when he was affected by the Dark Chips. Dr. Drakken and LaserMan both gasped before the HeelNavis started to get Deleted immediately.

"_**Now**_," Bass said as he turned his attention to Kim and Dark Shego. "_**Find me Ron Stoppable, Lan Hikari and Chaud Blaze, as well as anyone else who fights alongside them**_," Bass ordered. "_**Do not hesitate, and show no mercy**_."

In the Forest, Viruses started to appear. Ron backed away while Lan and Chaud readied the MegaBuster and the ProtoSword.

"Okay, Dr. Drakken must _really_ not want us here," Ron mused as Rufus ran onto his shoulder. "Swordys, Mettaurs, Spikeys, and about every kind of Virus is after us!"

"You're kidding, right?" Jim asked. "No one can gain these kinds of evolved Viruses!"

Everyone looked around and saw that each of the Viruses were starting to grow a darker shade. Each of them started to look more deadlier and gained much more dangerous weapons.

"Only a Solo NetNavi can evolve Viruses like these!" Tim exclaimed.

"A Solo NetNavi?" Lan asked. "You mean like a Darkloid?"

"Do not refer to our Master like that." A voice came out.

Ron looked to see Dark Shego armed with her Forte DoubtFire Destroyers.

"Shego!" Ron exclaimed. "That was easy. We're here to rescue you."

"She does not need rescuing," Kim's voice said. "I must bring you in."

Lan and Chaud noticed Kim with her Forte MiracleWorker.

"Dr. Drakken gained control over you?" Chaud asked. "Kim, hurry! We need to purify you _and_ save Shego!"

"_**That's not going to happen**_," Bass said as he flew down. "_**Especially since Dr. Drakken isn't the one giving orders anymore**_."

"Bass?" Lan asked. "_You're_ controlling Kim and Shego?"

"_**They now live to serve me**_," Bass proclaimed. "_**Kimberly, Shego, bring me the Ultimate Programs… now**_."

"Jim, Tim, run," Chaud said. "We don't know what Kim is capable of doing under Bass's control."

"No, we're here to help!" Tim called out.

"We don't run," Jim said. "The Possibles always look out for one another!"

Dark Shego leapt at Ron. Ron gasped and got out of the way, but was met by Kim, who sent him a creepy smile. Ron yelled in horror before Kim slashed at him. Ron managed to use his AncientMysticSword to clash with Kim while Chaud started to take on Dark Shego.

"Bass, you're mine!" Lan called out as he ran towards Bass. "MegaBuster!"

Bass watched as blasts from the MegaBuster headed towards him. He quickly teleported in and out to avoid the MegaBuster attacks before he motioned his hand forwards.

"_**Viruses, attack!**_" Bass called out.

Chaud blocked one of Dark Shego's attacks with his ProtoSword. He managed to remain locked with Dark Shego for a while before slashing her away.

"Sheila, you have to remember yourself!" Chaud exclaimed. "If we don't heal you soon, you're going to fall apart!"

"Sand Trap!" DesertMan's voice called out.

Chaud looked under him to see swirling sand appear. He leapt out of the way, but was hit by Dark Shego.

Ron clashed fiercely with Kim, AncientMysticSword locking against MiracleWorker whenever Ron had the chance. Kim was more experienced in combat, however, and managed to push Ron away, putting him on offense.

Chaud looked to the side and saw Dr. Drakken with DesertMan.

"Bass is an enemy to the both of us!" Chaud yelled. "Why are you fighting us?"

"Because I know what you are trying to do," Dr. Drakken spat. "Even if you win, Dark Shego is to never go back to her Past! That Dark Chip may corrode her like with the rest of the Darkloids, but she serves Nebula!"

"Lion Head!" DesertMan called out, sending a Lion Head attack towards Chaud.

"AquaSword, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out, sending water towards the Lion Head before locking blades with Dark Shego again.

"KP, you have to listen to me!" Ron called out. "Drakken and Bass are controlling you! You're stronger than this, I've seen it with VideoMan!" he exclaimed. "You can fight this!"

"_**It's no use,**_" Bass said as he flew towards Lan with a Dark Arm Blade. "_**Nothing can save them now!**_"

"WideSword, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

Lan and Bass both clashed blades with one another. Both tried to gain momentum over one or the other, but were equally powered. The two kicked away from each other and stared each other down.

"RockCube Chaos!" Tim called out, summoning RockCubes.

Lan and Bass both looked to the side to see RockCubes rain down on Bass. Bass managed to fly out of the way, but was suddenly met by Jim, who was using not Green Sledgehammer Armor, but red, who slammed down onto Bass.

"_**What?!**_" Bass called out as he turned around. He locked his Dark Arm Blade with Jim's Sledgehammer before Tim, still with red armor, charged at Bass from behind.

"What is this?" Dr. Drakken asked as he noticed Jim and Tim CrossFused with the Sledgehammer Brothers attacking Bass. "_They're_ new."

Lan looked up. "Jim, Tim!" he called out. "Be careful!"

"You took the words right out of our mouths!" Jim yelled.

"Take out the Viruses!" Tim ordered. "We have a plan!"

Lan nodded. "Right, got it," he said. "And I know just how to do it. Salamander, Battle Chip In!"

Lan started to glow with fire. Soon, a giant dragon emerged from his body, taking out all of the Viruses.

Ron looked to Kim and held out the AncientMysticSword. Kim started to charge up her Forte MiracleWorker.

"KP, I was hoping to save this for Bass, but you leave me no choice!" Ron called out, starting to form a circle in front of him with the AncientMysticSword. "AncientMystic Spell Slash!" Ron yelled, forming his Navi Crest. With all of his Power, Ron slashed at Kim, cancelling out her MiracleBurst and sending her flying through several trees.

"Custom Program Advance!" Chaud called out as Dark Shego prepared to attack. "Bubbler, AquaBlade, AquaSword, Battle Chips In!" he called out before forming a giant Water-Like LifeSword. "TorrentSword!" Chaud called out, slashing a large amount of water towards Dark Shego. Dark Shego attempted to use her Forte DoubtFire Flash on Chaud, but was washed away by the new Custom Program Advance.

"**NOW!**" Jim and Tim called out as they aimed at Kim and Dark Shego respectively. Jim reverted back to green armor, and the two charged up their Sledgehammers. "**DOUBLE VACCINE STRAIGHT!**" the Tweebs called out, sending a Sonic Slam towards Kim and Dark Shego.

Lan, Ron and Chaud looked on in surprise as Kim and Dark Shego were hit by the attacks. There was a blinding flash of light before Kim and Dark Shego were lifted into the air. They soon were rid of their cloaks and gems before being placed back down onto the ground. However, while Kim was now back to normal CrossFusion, Dark Shego was missing all of her Dark Chip features.

"Whoa," Kim said as she placed her hand on her head. "What a ride!"

"KP, you alright?" Ron asked.

"I feel… cured," Kim said. "What about you, Miracle?"

"_I was never affected_," Miracle stated. "_But we still need to take down DesertMan!_"

DesertMan growled and charged towards Kim. Bass did nothing but watch as she stood ready.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim called out, shooting right at DesertMan with her MiracleWorker.

DesertMan groaned as he was shot straight through the head. He roared a little before dissolving into sand.

"_DesertMan, Deleted_."

Shego started to get back up, now cured of the Neuro-Compliance Chip, and strangely, of her Dark Chip too. She looked to her body before Kim walked up to her.

"Sheila, that's your real name," Kim said. "I know there's a lot you want to know about the day of the Incident, but you were slowly deteriorating under all that time in CrossFusion."

"What do you mean?" Shego asked as she narrowed her eyes at Kim.

"We used our Silicon Phase Disruptor to cure you," Jim said. "Portable, and accessible in CrossFusion too."

"You still have permanent CrossFusion, however," Tim continued. "But with the Dark Chip removed from you, you can still live without any of the consequences."

"You destroyed my Assassin!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "She was perfect with the Dark Chip, but you had to go and fix that, didn't you?!"

"_**Well, I'd say that they did a good job**_," Bass remarked as he flew down. "_**Even better than me during early 200X, when the Incident took place for you, Sheila Gordon!**_"

Shego gasped. "How… how did you know about that?" she asked.

"_**Because I was there,**_" Bass explained. "_**I know that you were permanently CrossFused, along with four others, and I also know about how Arashi came to M-Tech City to exact revenge, Kimberly**_," Bass went on as he turned to Kim. "_**To be honest, I would have never expected you to put an end to that pawn**_."

"A Pawn?" Kim asked. "You _knew_ Arashi would attack?"

"_**Yes,**_" Bass spat. "_**But then again, I knew that everything was going to happen**_."

Everyone back at SciLab gasped and murmured upon hearing this.

"Where is he going with this?" James asked.

"How did he know so much?" Dr. Hikari asked. "There's no way he could have been there for all of those events!"

"_**Oh, but I was**_," Bass said, hacking into the NetSavior Communications Channel. "_**I put everything in motion for my plan. After Allegro had fallen and failed, I oversaw the Battle of the Darkloids against the NetSaviors in the Search for Dr. Regal, and to accelerate my grand plan, I made sure to revive ShadeMan from his prison**_."

Everyone gasped at this.

"_You_ brought ShadeMan back?!" Lan exclaimed. "That's _impossible!_"

Bass chuckled and played a distorted recording, one that Kim hadn't heard in a long time.

"_**Wrong, anything's possible for a Possible**_," a mixed recording of Dark ProtoMan and Kim said. "_**CrossFusion's the best thing that's ever happened to me!**_" a recording of Shego say now played.

"_**Even after the Fall of Grave, I managed to become aware of everything in the World**_," Bass said. "_**How else do you think Arashi was able to get a hold on his own Dark Chip AND his own Dark Synchro Chip, and still survive its effects?**_"

Kim and Miracle narrowed their eyes at Bass. "Because _you_ granted him the ability, is that right, Bass?!" Kim called out.

"_**That's right**_," Bass said. "_**And Sheila**_," Bass said, now turning his attention to Shego. "_**Isn't it strange how a CrossFusion Incident happened to make you mad for power, to give you powers that not even Dr. Hikari himself could imagine? Don't you ever wonder HOW the Incident to make you the Hybrid between Human and NetNavi made you so special?**_"

Shego snarled and readied her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. "It was _you!_" she exclaimed. "_You_ caused the Incident to happen! It was _you_ who made me into a Monster!"

"_**That's exactly what Humans are**_," Bass remarked. "_**You all want to make the World better, and you would do anything to make yourselves look like Gods that stand above everyone else**_," Bass said. "_**Alpha and the TetraCodes came into existence upon that belief, to be able to do anything, to be the hero to always save the day, to strike fear into those who never see the big picture of life**_," Bass went on. "_**You see, the Human Race is only interested in being stars, the angels everyone look up to, and leave NetNavis as their servants, but CrossFused Humans with NetNavis, THEY are meant to end that tyranny and take their place as Rulers of everything, but only one NetNavi can have that kind of power, can deserve that kind of respect. **__**Navis have no need for operators. All that we need is the strength to exist on our own! Absolute power, so that we need cower before none. I will weed out weak Navis who cannot fight on their own!**_" Bass said while letting out a chuckle. "_**I will be the savior for all NetNavis, me… and me alone**_."

"It's going to be the End of the World when _you_ rule over everything!" Kim yelled.

"I'm ending _you!_" Shego called out leaping towards Bass. "DoubtFire Destroyer Blades!"

Bass chuckled and held out his hand, creating an invisible barrier that knocked Shego away.

Kim gasped before she was suddenly pulled forward. Two of the TetraCodes came out from her, and one came out from Ron.

"The TetraCodes!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

Bass laughed and absorbed the TetraCodes. He started to grow more powerful, his right hand turning into the head of the Virus Beast. As soon as it did, the Head let out a growl before forming a Dark Arm Blade.

"_**You've done all of the work for me, I am grateful for that**_," Bass spat. "_**Now, Omega, you are mine!**_" Bass yelled, shooting one of his Demon Wheels towards Kim.

Kim gasped and leapt out of the way. Bass's attack nearly hit her, but she managed to avoid it.

"You… _you_ are the cause of everything that has happened!" Kim yelled. "Bass, you're going down! I'll tear you apart!"

"KP, you can't take on Bass alone!" Ron yelled.

"He's never going to stop this, Ron!" Kim yelled. "Miracle and I, the Omega, _have_ to stop him!"

"Then use this!" Ron called out as he threw some energy from his Navi Crest towards Kim. "DoubleSoul! Boo-Yah!"

Bass glared at Kim as she gained AncientMysticMan's Powers.

AncientMysticMan superimposed onto Kim/Miracle. There was a dragon roar as soon as red armor came onto Kim. She looked up and her face flashed three times, becoming more dragon-like before she gained a helmet similar to AncientMysticMan's. Her right hand became a Dragon-Looking Sword while her left hand had the Head of a Dragon. Kim's legs became red with blue and gold before she looked up once again, twirling around.

"DoubleSoul AncientMysticSoul!" Kim called out. "Thanks, Ron!"

"He's _mine_, Cupcake!" Shego called out as she slashed at Bass. "Sonic Boom!"

Bass blocked the Sonic Boom sent by Shego and charged towards her. As the two collided, there was a fire in the sky. Everyone covered their eyes before they saw Bass and Shego now with their blades locked. The two pushed against each other, both strengthened with the desire to end one another. Bass threw Shego off, but Shego flew back to Bass with rage.

"DoubtFire Flash!" Shego called out, flying alongside some Meteors.

"_**Banishing World!**_" Bass called out, shooting a powerful white laser towards Shego.

Shego flew towards Bass before noticing the new attack. She gasped and clapped her hands in front of her, summoning the Meteors to act as a shield to defend herself.

Kim grew wings and flew at Bass. She held out her hand and clenched it, creating the AncientMysticSword.

"Bass, begone!" Kim yelled out, sending a fiery Sonic Boom towards Bass.

Bass held his hand out and formed a more demonic version of his Dark Arm Blade. It managed to absorb the AncientMystic Sonic Boom, but didn't see Kim immediately land a slash on him with her AncientMysticSword.

"All you care for is destruction, Bass," Kim spat. "You will never get the chance to rule over us, and we would never bow down to you!"

"_**You're all in distress and confusion**_," Bass remarked. "_**By fighting me, you're wasting your time. And if I'm not worthy to rule over you all, who is? You? Ron? The NetSaviors? How are any of you worthy?**_"

"We're worthy enough to know that you're _wrong!_" Kim yelled, slashing Bass down to the ground, where Shego slashed at him. Bass stabbed Shego in the shoulder and tossed her to the side before Kim landed.

"You're right, we're not perfect," Shego said while getting up. "But then again, no one is."

Bass scoffed and looked to Kim. "_**I shall prove you all wrong**_," he said as he held his arm out, causing Kim to fly towards him. "_**But once I have the final TetraCode, you will all see that I am the one who is meant to rule over you all, and if I must take a life to make my case, I shall do it**_."

Kim screamed as she was pulled towards Bass. Bass immediately reached inside of her, attempting to pull out the TetraCode hidden within her and Miracle. Kim screamed even more, a bit of blood starting to fall from her mouth.

"_**What is this?**_" Bass asked after a while. "_**You DON'T have the last TetraCode? If you won't tell me, I'll rip the answers right out of you!**_"

"Hands off our Sister!" Jim yelled as he slammed down. "Hammer Strike!"

Bass was close to killing Kim until he noticed the attack. He was instantly hit by the Hammer Strike, but dropped Kim. Kim groaned as she fell onto her knees, clutching onto her chest in pain.

"HolyPanel, Battle Chip In," Kim said while more blood came out. It started to decrease after using the HolyPanel Battle Chip. "Recovery300, Battle Chip In," she went on, now glowing pink. "Roll, Navi Chip In. Big Heart Program Advance, activate."

Bass charged towards Jim angrily. His Neo Dark Arm Blade clashed with Jim's Green Sledgehammer as he attempted to push Jim into a sandpit, but Tim came in from behind and slammed onto Bass, knocking him towards a tree.

Bass got back up and looked to Jim and Tim, who were narrowing their eyes at him angrily.

"_**I'll make you pay for that!**_" Bass called out, flying over towards Jim and Tim.

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Jim asked Tim.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim exclaimed.

Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud got back up as well. Kim remained in DoubleSoul AncientMysticSoul, readying her MiracleWorker and AncientMysticSword. Ron prepared to strike with his own AncientMysticSword while Lan and Chaud armed themselves for battle, Lan getting a WideBlade and WideSword ready with Chaud using a HeroSword.

Feeling weakened from the fight, Shego backed away to Dr. Drakken, clutching onto her chest. She placed her hand on him, and without a word, teleported away from the Secret Base. However, before she could, she couldn't help but see something in Jim and Tim that made her change her mind, made her want to stay and not retreat. She sighed in annoyance and teleported right back.

"I'll be right back, Dr. D!" Shego called out. "I've gotta take care of something first!" she yelled while she narrowed her eyes at Bass. "Now, DoubtFire Destroyer!" Shego yelled before using an AreaSteal to teleport over towards Bass.

"Tweebs, take the lead!" Kim yelled.

"You got it!" Jim yelled. "RockCube Chaos!"

RockCubes started to rain down. Once they did, Tim formed two Sledgehammers on his hands.

"Dual ZeusHammer!" Tim yelled, slamming as many RockCubes as he could towards Bass.

Bass dashed towards everyone and started to slash right through the RockCubes. He even began to drill right through them with the Neo Dark Arm Blade, carving his way through and focusing all of his rage at Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Jim and Tim. He had never been forced to use up so much of his power before, and right now, his rage was the only thing keeping him alive.

"You may have the TetraCodes, but you don't have them all!" Kim yelled as she and Lan slashed down with their twin Swords.

Bass snarled and slashed at the two. The MiracleWorker, AncientMysticSword, WideBlade and WideSword all collided with the Neo Dark Arm Blade. Kim soon started to glow, giving herself and Lan strength to slash Bass away from them.

"Titan Army!" Ron yelled, summoning his upgraded Viruses to attack Bass.

"_**Pathetic!**_" Bass remarked, slashing through every Virus. He briefly clashed with a Bladia before Chaud ran in and slashed at Bass, scarring part of his face.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out, sending a Sonic Slash towards Bass.

"StepCross!" Lan called out as he ran forwards with the WideBlade and the WideSword before using AreaSteal to teleport right at Bass.

"MiracleBurst and AncientMystic Spell Shot!" Kim called out as she sent forth a blast from the AncientMysticBuster and a slash from the MiracleWorker.

"AncientMystic Spell Slash!" Ron called out.

Jim and Tim both slammed down onto Bass. Bass looked up and locked his Neo Dark Arm Blade with them, but by doing so, allowed Chaud's Sonic Boom to impact him. Bass fell back, but was met by Lan's StepCross attack. He groaned again before Kim and Ron's attacks both slammed onto him. Finally, Bass was thrown to the sky, where Shego flew in and used a StepSword on him.

Shego, Jim and Tim all landed at the same time. Shego took a look at the Tweebs and held her hand out to them. She felt their cheeks, causing Kim to level her MiracleWorker and AncientMysticSword to her neck. After a while, she walked away.

"Come on," Shego said to Dr. Drakken. "Let's go, and remember," she added on dangerously. "Do not _ever_… try to mind-control me again!" Shego yelled.

Dr. Drakken squirmed a bit before Shego teleported them out.

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

Kim looked to where Shego once was before walking to pick up the Neuro-Compliance Chips.

"Let's go home," Kim said. "We're done here."

After returning the Chips to Cyrus Bortel, Kim and Ron met with Lan, Chaud, Monique, Tara, Josh, Jim, Tim, Brick, Amelia and Bonnie at the Possible Household.

"Everything that's happened in the past couple of months was no incident," Kim said. "Arashi's attack on M-Tech, the birth of Shego, and everything, was orchestrated by Bass, and we never even knew it."

"He has three of the four TetraCodes now," Lan said. "Kim and Miracle never had the fourth, so we need to get the TetraCodes back before Bass can get them."

Chaud nodded. "At first, only Lan and I could CrossFuse," he stated. "Now, you ten have the ability to CrossFuse, and are by far the strongest to take on Bass."

"No matter what it takes, we'll win… together." Jim said.

"And if we lose?" Monique asked.

"We do that together too." Tim said.

"We're about to face dangers we have never faced before," Ron spoke up. "Right now, the TetraCodes are our top priority. United we stand, divided we fall. From hereon out, we play Bass's game, and we win it at all costs."

Everyone nodded. From that day on, it was War with Bass. The gloves were coming off, and the race for the final TetraCode had started.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? I've put a lot of thought and ideas into this Chapter, so I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, but I had Writer's Block for a while, and it took me some time to recover. Still, I'll try to make up for that. I'll have a new Chapter out as soon as I can get it done. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just be sure to keep things positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome **Fourth of July**, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	22. Mismatched

Hello, everybody, I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm glad I was able to make it this far, and I have all of you to thank for it. I especially would like to thank **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all of the **Guests**. I am very happy that you are all supporting me in these times. Now, since there are no questions to be addressed, please allow me to move right onto my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 22: Mismatched

At night, in a Secret Lab, a small spider-like robot crawled towards a Safe. It started to plug wires into the door, showing the locks on the inside.

"Ah, the life of villainy is most exciting, is it not, my Son?" Señor Senior, Sr. asked Señor Senior, Jr.

"If I want flashing lights, I would go to the Disco Tech Club," Junior retorted. "I am starting to miss having FlashMan around."

"I do too," Senior said before looking to MasterMan on the Console of the spider robot. "MasterMan, what is our progress?"

"_I have almost made it through_," MasterMan reported. "_Now, in moments, the experimental prototype inside will be ours_."

"And why can we not buy this fancy prototype from NetCity?" Junior questioned.

"You and your naïveté," Senior said with a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "With Bass around, we need all the advantages we can get to make the last TetraCode ours. Once it is in our possession, the NetSaviors will pay anything for it, and we shall be richer than ever before!"

"Think again!" a voice called out.

Senior and Junior both watched as the Safe opened up, revealing Kim Possible CrossFused with Miracle.

"_Hola_, Señor Senior, Sr." Kim retorted.

"Ah, Kim Possible, and Miracle," Señor Senior, Sr. said with false delight. "My feisty teen nemesis and her incredible NetNavi," Señor said before taking in some air. "You complete me. I have heard all about your encounters with Bass, and I must say, me and my Son could do better."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ron said, appearing from behind Senior and Junior, now CrossFused with AncientMysticMan.

"Oh, yes, Ron Stoppable and AncientMysticMan," Senior said. "How could I ever forget?"

"I'm never too good with names." Junior remarked in a bored tone.

"_You sure have!_" RaveMan yelled from Junior's PET. "_I've resorted to making a reminder list so that you won't forget any more names!_"

"Surrender, Señor Senior… Sr.," Kim ordered as she aimed her MiracleWorker at Senior and Junior. "We have more NetSaviors surrounding you, and the NetPolice are on their way."

"I must respectfully decline," Senior said, pressing a button that activated jetpacks for both him and Junior. "Well-played, well-played, but the next time, you will not be so lucky," he spat before both he and Junior took off, blasting a hole into the ceiling as they left. "Until then, be well!" Senior called out as he and Junior took off into the skies.

Kim looked up with Ron before they turned back to the Computers. The two spread their arms out, and as they grabbed their PETs, they aimed them at the Computer.

"Jack in, Miracle! Power Up!" Kim called out.

"Jack in, AncientMysticMan! Power Up!" Ron called out.

Both Miracle and AncientMysticMan were soon inside of the Systems.

"_Miracle, what damage did the Seniors do?_" Kim asked.

"None as far as I can detect," Miracle said. "But this Lab holds some advanced technology. From what I can tell, they were looking for a way to get the last TetraCode."

"And sell it to the highest bidder," AncientMysticMan deducted. "But there's no record of anything stolen."

"Okay," Kim said. "Let's debrief Famous and go home. We have School tomorrow, and I need to train the Cheerleaders in the case that Bass gets his hands on the last TetraCode."

The next day at School, everyone was on their PETs. There was a sign outside that read "Ban lifted for Animology Survey", and everyone was very busy.

Kim was meeting up with Amelia and Monique at Kim's Locker. Kim was busy going through all of the past TetraCodes that they once had before Bass came and stole them.

"Amelia, anything on what was in that Weapons Vault?" Kim asked Amelia, who was on her PET while Kim and Monique were debriefing.

"'At a fork in the road you stop—'" Amelia read on her PET before Monique tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, sorry," she said while sweat-dropping. "What is it?"

"The Weapons Vault that the Seniors tried to break into," Monique told Amelia. "Any idea on what was inside that was so valuable for the Seniors to try and steal?"

Amelia sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know either," she said while shaking her head. "All I know about the Weapons Vault was that it was under the codename Project Vile. I don't know anything else other than that."

"Well, we can't be waiting around forever for Bass or anyone else to strike," Kim said. "I need to find Ron so that we can get some more Cheerleaders besides Tara and Bonnie to help take on Neo Nebula."

At that moment, Ron arrived. "KP, I need some serious advice," he said, causing Kim to raise an eyebrow. Ron took out his PET and started to read. "'You are about to embark on a journey that will utterly change your life'," Ron read. He looked to Kim. "What snacks would you bring along?"

"_Curry!_" Miracle called out from the Kimmunicator PET.

"Miracle!" Kim exclaimed with a Cross-Popping Vein. She looked to Ron's PET. "Ron, _please_ don't tell me you got sucked into this Animology craze!"

"Craze?" Ron asked. "I think _not!_ Animology is a window into your innermost self!"

"Oh, come on, Ron!" Kim exclaimed while rolling her eyes. "It's just a stupid cross between astrology and a personality quiz."

"Uh, yeah, of course it is." Amelia said nervously as she hid away her PET. Kim turned to Amelia as she laughed nervously.

"Oh, _you're_ taking it too?!" Kim exclaimed. "We're supposed to be focusing on _Bass!_"

"Animology assigns you a color _and_ an animal," Ron said. "Come on! It's science, Kim."

"_Which I do not agree with_," AncientMysticMan said. "_It's unorthodox to let some quiz make a decision for you_."

Kim scoffed. "Thank you, AncientMysticMan," she said. "I'd love to get to it, but I have a life."

"Um, yeah, me too," Amelia said while chuckling nervously once again. "I, uh, I've gotta go."

Monique sighed and looked to Kim. "I'll let you know if anything on the TetraCodes turns up," she said to Kim. "In the meantime, do what you can to make sure Bass doesn't win, no matter the cost." Monique finished up before she walked away to class.

Ron ran up to Kim. "It predicts your perfect mate," he tried to encourage Kim. "Tell me you don't wanna know your perfect mate."

"Not if it turns out to be some…" Kim started out before making monkey motions. "Blue Baboon."

"Don't even joke, Kim," Ron said, causing Miracle and AncientMysticMan to sweat-drop. "A Blue Baboon would be a disaster for you."

Kim scoffed once again while she reached for the door to the Dressing Room. "I pass on the fad, Ron," she said. "Gotta go!"

Ron sighed and looked to AncientMysticMan. "AncientMysticMan, do you think I'm taking this too seriously?" he asked.

"_One-Hundred Percent_." AncientMysticMan replied back snippily, getting Ron a Cross-Popping Vein.

"Okay, here we go!" Kim called out as she leapt through the Gym Doors with her Kimmunicator PET in her hand. "Jack In, Miracle! Power U—"

Kim stopped when she saw that the rest of the Cheerleaders were on their PETs as well. Bonnie was the only one to look up.

"Sorry, but suspend that training session," Bonnie spat. "Some of us are _trying_ to concentrate here!"

"Bonnie too?!" Miracle exclaimed from the Cyberworld to Punk. "_I_ want to try out this Animology Quiz too!"

"It seems that everyone wants it," Ring said. "I tried pulling Tara away, even reminded her of Bass, but she just wanted to find her perfect mate."

"But isn't this a coincidence?" Punk asked. "This happened just a few days after Bass stole the first three TetraCodes, and declared he would find the final one."

"But if someone sent out this Animology Quiz to keep us off their backs," Kim said. "Who could have done it?"

"I cannot wait," Junior said as he and Señor Senior, Sr. were at an Island Club. "To unlock my innermost self!"

"I would prefer to instead unlock that vault in the Weapons Research Facility," Senior said. He looked to his PET. "MasterMan, did you at least _find_ any signs of the final TetraCode?"

"_Not yet_," MasterMan said. "_So far, Neo Nebula's beating us to it, and anything on the TetraCodes are restricted. Not even I can get past the security defenses to see their information_."

"Keep searching," Senior ordered before turning around. "Oh, dear," he said as a man with a white shirt and khakis came over. "Here comes that pompous…" Senior said, but stopped when the man stopped at their table. "Philippe!" Senior exclaimed. "Philippe Boullion!" Senior repeated again. Both Senior and Philippe hugged and made air kissed at each other's cheeks. "Oh, won't you join us for some lunch?" Senior asked.

Philippe chuckled as Chaud came over. "Oh, my pleasure, Señor Senior, Sr.," he said. "Just as long as my friend can too."

Chaud's eyes widened. "Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr.!" he exclaimed.

"You must be the young Chaud Blaze," Senior said. "I am so sorry about your Father," Senior added on before turning back to Philippe. "Both of you can make yourselves comfortable, don't worry."

Philippe chuckled. "Oh, Señor, you so rarely make it to the Club these days," he said. "Mr. Blaze, on the other hands, is an avid member."

"And a NetSavior as well," Chaud added on. "I didn't expect to see you here, Señor."

"I have an active retirement." Señor Senior, Sr. said modestly.

"Indeed," Philippe said, pulling up his pure-white PET. "I understand your latest 'hobby' is quite unique."

"Ugh," Junior scoffed. "Father wants to take over the World." He drawled before picking up a piece of the lobster in front of them and eating it.

"So the NetSaviors have heard," Chaud said. "Considering you didn't steal anything last night, Seniors, the NetSaviors are letting you go just this once."

"I thank you for that." Señor Senior, Sr. said to Chaud.

"Well, who wouldn't want to take over the World?" Philippe asked, causing Chaud to turn to him. "No offense, Mr. Blaze," he said before turning back to Senior. "But the Billionaire's Club prizes…" Philippe started out before pausing to find the right word. "_Discretion_ and obscenely large personal fortunes."

"I assure you, Philippe, though my pastime is pricey, I still possess the requisite billions for club membership." Señor reassured Philippe.

"Well, of course," Philippe said as he scooped up some grapes. "We checked," he stated before eating all of the grapes down. "We're not blind, you know."

"Well, then, how can I help you two?" Señor asked.

"Señor," Philippe started out before he took out his PET, showing Señor Senior, Sr. on one screen with Kim and Miracle on another. "A member in a melee with an American Cheerleader and a NetNavi born from a Custom Burn Disc?" he asked. "It reflects, how shall I say, _poorly_, on the Club."

"And yet, the head of BlazeQuest being the NetOp of a NetNavi famously known for getting Deleted and becoming a Darkloid doesn't?" Señor questioned.

"I have made reparations for what I have done," ProtoMan said to MasterMan, RaveMan and Philippe's NetNavi, BillionMan, in the Cyberworld. "There's still an extremely long way for me to go, but I'm working on making up for what I have done when under the influence of the Dark Chip."

"So, what are you saying, Philippe?!" Señor asked, now feeling agitated.

"That I am revoking your membership!" Philippe exclaimed. He snapped his fingers, and several employees immediately took away the food of the Seniors, as well as their tablecloth. Señor Senior, Sr. gaped before Philippe looked to Junior, still with the lobster leg. "I'll take _that!_" he exclaimed, taking away the lobster leg.

"I'd best get going," Chaud said. "I can see that ProtoMan and I are not in such a safe environment anymore."

"Good idea, Mr. Blaze," Philippe said. "Señor, you and your Son are ordered to leave, effective immediately!"

Señor growled, not believing what was happening.

Back at M-Tech High School, Kim, Ron and Monique were all eating lunch. Near them were Bonnie, Elsa and Will, two other Cheerleaders.

"Anything on those TetraCodes yet, Miracle?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Not yet_," Miracle said. "_It's not gonna be easy to find the last TetraCode with everyone looking for them now_."

Kim nodded. All of a sudden, someone walked up to Kim, Ron and Monique's table. The three looked up, seeing a tan-skinned girl with orange hair in a ponytail. She wore a half-blue and half-yellow sleeveless top with two yellow wristbands on her elbows. She also had a red skirt with brown sandals, and had yellow earrings with red dots painted on her face below her eyes.

"Hi, Kim! Hi, Ron! Hi, Monique!" the girl said, waving her hand. "Mind if I sit with you? Lan told me to come to you during these times."

Kim looked to the girl before her eyes widened. "Oh! You're Anetta!" she exclaimed. "Lan and Chaud told me about you."

"Yeah, it's hard to forget the girl who never backs down from Darkloids," Ron said. "The reason I became KP's sidekick was because of your bravery."

"_Which you are STILL trying to master_." AncientMysticMan mused playfully.

Monique smiled. "Come down, sit with us," she said. "We're happy to have a friend of Lan and Chaud's with us."

Anetta giggled and sat down. "So, what's been going on?" she asked. "Are all you CrossFusers working hard to get the last TetraCode?"

"Some of us." Kim mused as she looked to Bonnie as Amelia walked over.

"Amelia! Over here!" Bonnie called out.

Amelia looked to her PET before looking back to Bonnie. "I hear you're a Lavender Mouse," she drawled. "I'm a Red Otter. Major conflict." Amelia spat before walking over to sit with Kim, Ron, Monique and Anetta.

"Oh, Anetta, hey," Amelia said as she sat down. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"You too, Amelia," Anetta said. "What was _that_ about?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_It's for something called an Animology Quiz_," Pallette explained. "_Pretty much a craze that everyone's obsessed with_."

"Oh," Anetta said as she blinked. "I'm doing it all by hand, but I'm not letting myself get obsessed with it."

"Good for you," Kim said as Ron narrowed his eyes at his PET. "_Ron_ here ditched training some of the Students for this craze."

"I finished the Animology Test." Ron said sadly.

"Let me guess," Kim said smugly. "Blue Baboon?"

"Worse," Ron said as Monique came over to take a look. After she did, she placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. "I'm a _Pink Sloth_, Kim."

"A Pink Sloth?" Kim asked.

"Oh, no," Anetta said. "That's bad."

"That's right!" Ron exclaimed. "The lowest of the low!" he complained before reading what the Pink Sloth was all about. "'The Pink Sloth is an outcast, a follower, socially inept and smells of overripe fruit!' I do _not_ smell of overripe fruit!"

At that moment, Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, choking.

"Oh, how cute!" Anetta exclaimed. "A Naked Mole Rat!"

Rufus gagged and tossed out an old banana from Ron's pocket. Ron caught it, and it opened up, with no banana inside.

"I wonder if they have a Pink Naked Mole Rat." Ron mused as he walked away.

"Wow, bummer," Anetta said. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be attending M-Tech High School as a new, Level 1 NetSavior Agent," she said to Kim, Amelia and Monique. "Lan and Chaud thought it be best that a person without a NetNavi could be the best choice for a NetSavior, since no one would suspect anyone without a NetNavi of being a NetSavior."

"That's very clever," Amelia said. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait. What did Ron say he was again?" she asked, looking through her PET. "He might have been a perfect match for someone back there," she said before getting up to go after Ron. "Ron, wait up!" 

"So, putting that aside," Monique said with a Sweatdrop. "What is there to report, Agent Anetta?"

"Actually, my full name is Anetta Lekova," Anetta corrected Monique. "But to answer your question, Neo Nebula, Bass, and even Duff Killigan were trying to break into the Weapons Vault that the Seniors were trying to break into last night," Anetta explained. "However, someone is continuously changing the code, making everyone unable to get in. The NetSaviors are the only ones getting the new codes after failed attempts."

"Another party?" Kim asked.

"We don't know yet," Anetta said. "But I can debrief you back at Base."

"Okay," Monique said as she got up and walked next to Anetta. "Let's go."

Kim watched as Monique and Anetta teleported away to the NetSavior Base. However, she suddenly noticed a book for the Animology Quiz and some papers on the table.

"Oh, great!" Kim exclaimed. "Anetta left her book behind!" she drawled before looking to the book.

"_Can we try and take the test, please?_" Miracle asked. "_I want to know what WE are!_"

Kim looked to see if anyone was looking. Seeing that the area was too populated, she used AreaSteal to teleport away to a safe room. There, she started to read the book.

"'You arrive at the multiplex, only to find that the movie you've come to see is sold out'," Kim read. "Hmm." She started to think, now starting to get some ideas in her head on what to do.

Back at the Seniors' Island, Junior was tanning at the beach and looking at the Animology Test on his PET. Senior was behind him, pacing angrily from being revoked of his club membership.

"Okay, RaveMan," Junior said. "Next question."

RaveMan sighed. "_Okay_," he said. "'_A lumberjack is about to cut down a tree, which will be transformed into a new beauty. Which tree are you?_'" RaveMan read.

"Oh, that's a tough one," Junior said before turning to his Father. "Father, if I was a tree, which tree do you think I would be?"

Senior was too angered to focus on what his Son was saying. "One that would be banned from the Billionaire's Club, Junior." He said.

"_That's… not an option_." RaveMan snarked.

"I don't care!" Senior exclaimed, clenching his fists. "This insult gives me no choice but revenge!" he ranted.

"_Sir, there are OTHER clubs for the obscenely wealthy_," MasterMan said. "_Yai Ayanō has invited us to one of hers_."

"Yai Ayanō does not have the same conditions and luxuries," Senior went on. "World-class villains are defined by disproportionate revenge. Perhaps I engineer a crash of financial markets that freezes the club's assets."

Junior couldn't help but laugh. "That would require a large freezer." He joked.

"_Yeah, and a large beverage for the ice!_" RaveMan remarked.

"I was _not_ speaking literally, you two," Senior said as he drank his water. An idea suddenly came into his head. "Or was I?" he asked, now starting to plot his revenge for good.

Back at M-Tech, the Possible Family, sans Kim, were having Dinner. James was looking at the newspaper while Jim and Tim were awing at their new Synchro Chips.

"Let's eat!" Jim said, craving an appetite.

Ann put down some turkey and looked up. "_What_ is taking Kim so long?" she asked annoyingly.

James looked up. "Miracle told me she was working on some big test," he said. "Atlas and I didn't catch the subject."

"Can we start without her?" Tim asked.

"We saved her from Bass, after all!" Jim exclaimed.

"Hold on," Ann said. She took out her PET. "Ashe, find Miracle, and tell Kim that Dinner is ready! I'll join you in five minutes if she doesn't come down."

"_I'm on it!_" Ashe replied back before Logging Out.

"_Oh, I can't believe that we're doing the Animology Test!_" Miracle exclaimed as she and Kim worked on the Animology Quiz. "_Okay, you done with the question yet?_" she asked her NetOp.

"Not even _close!_" Kim exclaimed. "This should _not_ be this hard!" she started to complain before looking to the question and putting some possible answers on her Kimmunicator PET for her to go through. "If the movie I want to see is sold out, I leave." Kim said, somewhat coming to a consensus.

"_That's sorta saying you give up in a NetBattle_." Miracle pointed out.

Kim sighed. "It also makes me seem stubborn," she admitted, erasing her answer and crossing out the first suggestion she put in her Kimmunicator PET. "I could go see something else! _That's_ flexible." Kim exclaimed, an idea coming into her head. Quickly, she wrote it down on the paper to see how it looked. However, there was something that made the answer feel wrong once she saw how it looked.

"_Seems like you're joining the enemy's side in war_." Miracle drawled.

"Not to mention that it also mean that I'm weak!" Kim exclaimed.

At that moment, Ashe came into the System. Miracle, who was continuing to cycle through the possible choices, heard Ashe come in and turned to her.

"Oh, hey, Ashe," Miracle said. "What brings you here?"

"Ann wanted me to tell you that Kim needs to come down for Dinner," Ashe explained. She turned to the screen Miracle was on. "Now, what's all this?"

Kim gasped. "Ashe!" she exclaimed. "That means that Mom—"

"Kimmie," Ann suddenly said as she came up. Kim gasped and hid away her papers nervously. "Aren't you coming down to dinner?"

"Just… start with_out_ me, Mom!" Kim exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm _totally_ swamped!"

Ann scoffed as she took notice of Miracle and Ashe on the screen. "What exactly is _swamping_ you?" she questioned. "I see that your NetNavi and mine are quite busy too."

Kim chuckled nervously as she looked to her papers before looking back to her Mother. The two smiled compassionately before Kim put her papers back down.

"Animology," Kim finally decided to explain. "It says what kind of _person_ you are."

"_Or NetNavi!_" Miracle called out.

"This seems interesting," Ashe said as she copied the information from the Animology Test. "Mind if I try it out?"

"Sure, no problem," Miracle replied. "You're Kim's Mother's NetNavi, after all."

Ashe chuckled. "Thanks," she said. "But relevant in human terms, I'm just a teenager, just like you're an equivalent of an adolescent," Ashe added on. Immediately, Miracle and Ashe laughed. "Catch you later, Miracle." Ashe said before Logging Out.

"_Ashe, Logging Out_."

"We-well, I don't _believe_ it, it's just for laughs." Kim said awkwardly.

"It sounds fun," Ann said back in the Human World. "I'll put your plate in the microwave."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said. "I'll just be a few," she added on before getting back to work. Immediately, she placed her hand to her head and pinched her nose. "Now that I think about it, I _could_ use some food," she said to herself. "I feel as if I'm gonna go insane," Kim said before putting her pencil down and grabbing her Kimmunicator PET. "Mom, wait up!" Kim called down. "I'm coming!" Kim exclaimed before using AreaSteal to teleport downstairs.

Later that night, after having a decent meal, Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator PET from its rest and pulled up Maylu's contact information. After a couple of seconds, Maylu came up, still wearing the Kim-Style Clothing from when VideoMan used Kim and Miracle's styles to cover up Neo Nebula's plans.

"Hey, Maylu, Roll," Kim said as Roll appeared on the screen as well. "Is this a bad time?"

"_Oh, no, not at all_," Maylu said. "_What's the Sitch?_"

"That's my line," Kim said playfully. "Anyways, I was wondering if you knew anything about this new thing called Animology."

"_Oh, Maylu's been doing that_," Roll said. "_Wait. Kim, are YOU taking it too?_" she asked after a while.

"Maybe," Kim said quickly. "I just wanted to ask if you believe in this stuff."

"_Well, it got me interested in finding out who I am_," Maylu admitted. "_With my Parents working at SciLab and _Club Banana_, I don't know who else to turn to for tips_."

"_But that's why you're calling us, isn't it?_" Roll asked.

Kim sighed. "Yeah," she admitted. "I just don't want anyone to find out."

"_Well, I'M trying to find my innermost self_," Miracle said. "_So far for Kim, no luck_."

"_Just be honest, go with your gut_," Maylu advised. "_I'm hoping that I become a match for Lan, see if we are animal-compatible_."

"Okay, thanks," Kim said. "Wait. _Lan's_ taking the Animology too?"

"_We actually don't know_," Roll admitted. "_I've been talking with MegaMan for a couple of times, but he says that he and Lan are busy with finding the final TetraCode_."

"Oh, my gosh!" Kim exclaimed. "I need to look into the TetraCodes too!"

"_Kim, don't worry_," Maylu said, trying to calm Kim down. "_Take a break. Everyone needs a rest. You deserve one after all you've been through_."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Maylu, thanks, Roll," she said. "You've helped a lot."

Maylu and Roll smiled and nodded. "_If you ever need help, call us, beep us, it's okay_," Maylu said. "_We won't mind_."

Kim chuckled. "No big," she said smugly. "Just… please don't try and steal my lines."

Kim, Miracle, Maylu and Roll all chuckled before Kim heard some footsteps from downstairs.

"_Go to bed, Kim!_" Ann called out.

Kim gasped before she looked back to Maylu and Roll. "Thanks, you two," she said. "It's been a real pleasure!" she whispered gratefully before the two signed off. Kim turned her attention back to her Mother and went to turn off the lights, but she still held the Animology Book in her hands. "Night, Mom! Love you!" Kim called out just as Ann walked away.

As soon as Ann was gone, Kim turned her Kimmunicator PET back on and looked to another survey question for the Animology Quiz.

"_Kim, I think you're getting too obsessed with this_," Miracle said to Kim with concern. "_Didn't you just say that this was a craze?_"

"I just want to try it out," Kim said. "Didn't _you_ want to do the same?"

Miracle sighed. "_Fine,_" she said. "_Let's get this over with_."

Kim smiled as she started to read the question. "'A mysterious stranger calls your name. You are most likely to…'"

"_Tell him to leave_," Miracle said, feeling exhausted. "_I'll be in Sleep Mode if you need me_." She added on before she entered Sleep Mode.

Meanwhile, Anetta was wandering the Net for any useful information that the NetSaviors could use. She only found clips of Lan and MegaMan's battle with LaserMan and Dr. Regal, fights of Kim against Dark Shego in public, but no information that could be useful for finding the final TetraCode.

Chaud walked into the room. "Hey there, Anetta," he said. "It's getting late. What's keeping you up so late?"

Anetta chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, Chaud." She teased.

"This is _my_ building," Chaud said with a chuckle. "Now, how was your first day as a NetSavior Agent?"

"Not too bad," Anetta said as she tried to search for the TetraCodes. "I met Kim, Ron, Monique, Amelia, and a Naked Mole Rat named Rufus. However, I'm still working on finding out where the final TetraCode is hiding."

"Everyone sure seems to be looking for it," Chaud stated. "While I was at the Billionaire's Club, I came across the Seniors, the ones who tried to break into Netopia's Weapons Vault last night."

"Think of what anyone could do with the TetraCode in the wrong hands," Anetta thought out loud. "They could try to sell it to the highest bidder, or use it for themselves."

Chaud nodded. He suddenly saw something on the computer screen. "Wait, Anetta, go back," he said to Anetta. "Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!"

ProtoMan entered the Computer and came across an article.

"This isn't good." ProtoMan said.

"What is it, ProtoMan?" Anetta asked.

"_An Ice Machine owned by Yai Ayanō was stolen not too long ago_," ProtoMan explained. "_It can instantly freeze ANYTHING!_"

"Is there any clue as to _why_ this Ice Machine is so important?" Chaud asked.

"_Yai was using it to help a food-seller named Pop-Pop Porter_," ProtoMan said. "_This machine can freeze ten dozens of the Pop-Pop Porter Mini Corndogs at once_."

"We'd better call this in," Chaud said. He Jacked ProtoMan out and immediately contacted Famous. "Famous, we have a situation."

The next morning, Kim got all of her stuff ready and prepared to go to School. Before she left, she kissed her Father on the cheek just as he was making coffee.

"I'm a Blue Fox, Dad." Kim said before leaving.

Both James and Atlas were left in confusion. James turned to Kim with a Sweatdrop. "Uh… super?" he said with uncertainty.

After Kim, Jim and Tim had left, James was looking through the Animology Test Book as Ann was washing some dishes.

"Did you know that the Blue Fox is a born leader?" James asked Ann, Atlas and Ashe. "'Can't resist a challenge, driven to excel… a perfectionist.'" James read on.

Ann chuckled. "_That_ explains the all-nighter." She mused.

James narrowed his eyes at the Book, which Atlas started to scan.

"Uh-oh," Atlas said to Ashe. "James won't like this."

"Let me see," Ashe said, taking control of the screen. Her eyes widened. "Kim is toast." She mused.

"Hold the phone!" James exclaimed, causing Ann to stop. "The perfect Soulmate of the Blue Fox is the yellow trout,'" James read before starting to think for a minute. "'Soulmate'," he repeated once again. "I think Kimmie's a bit young to be looking for a 'Soulmate,' or any kind of mate."

"Overprotective much?" Ashe asked snippily.

"In a few days, Kimmie will have forgotten all about Yellow Trout," Ann said with reassurance. "Besides, this whole Animology business is just a silly teen fad."

James smiled as he turned the pages of the Animology Book. "Hmm… if you say so," he said before a thought came to him. "So, uh… what are you?" he asked Ann.

"Teal Cat," Ann said slyly. "You?"

"Beige Raccoon." James replied back.

Ashe and Atlas both looked through the Soulmate Match for both animals. Once they did, they looked to each other.

"You?" Atlas asked.

"Pink Tiger," Ashe said. "How about you?"

"Green Dragon." Atlas said.

James and Ann looked to the Animology Book while Atlas and Ashe looked to the online version. All four smiled happily.

"**Soulmates!**" James, Ann, Atlas and Ashe all exclaimed happily. Atlas and Ashe immediately hugged each other in the Cyberworld as James and Ann cuddled in the Human World.

At M-Tech High School, Kim was teleporting in and out to find out who was a Yellow Trout.

"So, I found out I'm, like, a Yellow…" a boy started, causing Kim to listen. "Bear," he finished up, causing Kim to frown. "Which is cool, but…"

Kim teleported out and teleported to where Amelia was, where she was talking about Animology to some other girls.

"Listen, that pretty bad Hottie that texted me in English is a Yellow…" Amelia started out, causing Kim to listen in. "…Rabbit!"

Kim groaned and walked away, gaining Amelia's attention.

"Kim?" Amelia asked. "What's going on?"

"Wha—?" Kim asked as she turned around to see Amelia. "Oh, hey there, Amelia," she said. "Nothing much, nothing much."

"Doesn't _seem_ that way," Amelia said as she playfully crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes at Kim, and after a while, she chuckled. "You took that Animology Quiz, didn't you?" she asked.

Kim gasped. "Don't tell Ron!" she exclaimed softly, covering Amelia's mouth with her hand.

"No, it's completely understandable," Amelia said with a chuckle. "Take it easy, Kim. We're going to find that last TetraCode." 

Kim smiled and nodded. "See you later, Amelia," she said. "Take care."

Kim and Amelia both parted ways before Kim went to her Locker. After she finished opening it up, Ron suddenly appeared next to Kim, surprising her.

"You were right, KP," Ron said. "Animology is _completely_ bogus."

Rufus came out and spat. "Pah! Bogus!"

"I don't know if I'd go that…" Kim trailed off.

"Because there is no way Ron Stoppable is a Pink Sloth!" Ron proclaimed.

At that moment, Wade and TechMan appeared on the screen, as well as Maylu and Roll.

"_Kim, we have that info you wanted_." Wade said.

"_Just as you requested_." Maylu added on.

"Oh, no big. Just give it to me later." Kim said nervously.

"_But you said it was the highest priority. 'Utmost rush'?_" TechMan reminded Kim.

"Whenever's fine…" Kim trailed off.

"No, no, no. Go ahead, guys," Ron said, cutting Kim off and getting Kim to cringe. "Important news will be a welcome break from this Animology garbage."

"_You might not want to be around for this news, Ron_." Miracle said.

"I just want a break from Animology." Ron stated.

"_Best if you leave…_" Roll sang.

"Not a chance!" Ron exclaimed.

"_What's the matter?_" AncientMysticMan asked. "_It's not like this can make things worse for Ron_," Ron's NetNavi added on. "_I've been hearing him complain all day!_"

"_Okay, I checked all school databases, Kim, but there's no way to tell who's a Yellow Trout_," Wade said. "_Sorry, Kim_."

Ron looked to Kim with disbelief. "_You_ took the Animology Test?!" he exclaimed with much disbelief.

"I'm a Blue Fox," Kim said shyly. "I can't resist a challenge." Kim added on with her puppy-dog pout face.

Ron was not affected. He glared Kim angrily, causing Miracle and AncientMysticMan to immediately sweat-drop.

"I can't believe _you_ are into Animology." Ron said with disbelief to Kim.

"I am not 'into' Animology," Kim protested. "I took the test for laughs," she added on before her Kimmunicator PET started to sound off. Kim quickly reached for it, thinking it was Wade. "Who's the Yellow Trout?" she asked quickly.

"_So_ into it." Ron snorted.

"_Um, what?_" Mr. Famous asked, appearing on the screen instead.

"Oh, Famous," Kim said with a sweat-drop. "Sorry, I thought Wade was the one who was calling."

"Did you just say you were into Animology?" Anetta asked as she came over. "I'm a Red Robin!"

"Yum!" Rufus exclaimed.

Kim, Ron, Anetta and Famous all looked to Rufus with confusion.

All of a sudden, Chaud came onto the screen. "_Kim, we have a situation_," he said. "_A Cryovator was stolen from Ayanō Tech in association with Pop-Pop Porter_."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"I have never heard of that name." Miracle stated.

"Shame on you two," Ron said snippily. "Pop-Pop is the genius revolutionized the heat-and-eat snack industry."

"_Pop-Pop's Mini Corndogs?_" Wade asked, appearing on the screen as well.

"Nature's perfect foods." Ron added on.

"Have you ever read what's _in_ them?" Anetta asked.

"That would be stupid." Ron remarked.

"_You mean for you?_" AncientMysticMan teased, causing Ron to growl and gain a Cross-Popping Vein.

"We prefer to stay away from fried foods," Kim said before looking to Anetta. "Right, Anetta?"

"Right!" Anetta replied back.

"_But the Cryovator was stolen_," Chaud said. "_And we don't know who did it_."

"No flash-freezer?!" Ron exclaimed. "But that means no mini corndogs!"

"No bite-sized goodness?!" Wade exclaimed from his House.

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Ron and Wade both exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah… O-_Kay_," Kim said as she and Anetta looked to each other awkwardly. "Famous, Chaud, Wade, we're going to need a ride."

"_You didn't need to ask_," Chaud said. "_I'm on my way_."

Kim, Ron and Anetta all ran outside, where Chaud came by in his jet.

"You gotta give BlazeQuest credit for that." Ron mused.

"Good to see you all again," ProtoMan said to Miracle and AncientMysticMan. "With Lan and MegaMan searching for the final TetraCode, we could use all the help we can get."

"Yes!" Anetta exclaimed happily. "My first NetSavior Mission with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

It wasn't long before Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta arrived at Ayanō Tech. Both Yai and Pop-Pop Porter were waiting for them, with a familiar scientist Kim, Ron and Lan had met on their last mission to stop the Seniors.

"Hello, Yai," Chaud said as he, Kim, Ron and Anetta all stepped up. "We came as soon as we got your message."

"Good to see you again too, Chaud," Yai said. She looked to Kim, Ron and especially Anetta. "Everyone, this is Pop-Pop Porter, and, with our science division to help take on Bass when the Apocalypse comes, here is—"

"Dr. Ciel," Kim said, walking up to Dr. Ciel and shaking hands with her. "It's been a while since we've last met."

"I had to return, Kim," Dr. Ciel stated. "When I received news of Bass gaining three of the four TetraCodes, I needed to return to my duties to try and do everything in my Power to take him down."

"So, what's all this about a Cryovator?" Anetta asked. "Are you the only one who has one or something?"

"In a way," Pop-Pop said. He gestured his hand as he turned around to the factory behind them. "Come with me. I'll show you what happened."

Inside, everyone gazed at the sight of loose wires from the floors behind red tape, presumably where the Cryovator used to be.

"Here we are," Pop-Pop said. "The scene of the crime."

Kim, Chaud and Anetta were about to say something until everyone heard Ron sniffling back some tears. They turned to him as he started to weep over the sight of the stolen Cryovator. From Ron's pocket, Rufus was also crying, but he was crying much harder, feeling as if a baby had just died.

"Maybe I should _stay_ with Ron while you two investigate," Anetta suggested. "He could use some cheering up."

"I agree," Dr. Ciel said. She suddenly stopped to take a whiff of the air. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

"That smell… it's coming from all around the room!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Let's check it out." Kim said, to which Chaud nodded.

As Kim and Chaud went to check out the smell, everyone else looked to Ron and Rufus strangely.

"You feeling 'right, Son?" Pop-Pop asked.

"It's too heinous for words," Ron said as he immediately hugged Pop-Pop Porter. "I just love your products!"

Pop-Pop Porter sweat-dropped. "Don't do that." He asked nicely.

Kim and Chaud both smelled around as the smell filled the air even more.

"It smells so… familiar." Kim said.

"I feel like I know that smell from somewhere, or some_one_," Chaud spoke up. "But I can't put my tongue on it."

"This could help solve that," Kim said as she took out her Battle Chip Gate. She looked to a Battle Chip and slotted it in with another Battle Chip. "Fan and CircleBlaster, Battle Chips In, Double Download!"

A Fan Box appeared in front of Kim and Chaud while Kim and Chaud themselves both gained CircleBlasters on their arms. As the Fan spun around, Kim and Chaud used their tracking weapons to find the source of the smell.

"How is this going to work?" Chaud asked.

"Wade and TechMan enhanced several of our Battle Chips," Kim explained. "Combining these two can find the source of an odor, and also who or what that certain odor is."

Meanwhile, Anetta, Yai and Dr. Ciel were all bringing tissues to Ron and Rufus to blow on while they continued to cry.

Pop-Pop was about to lose it, but he suddenly had an idea that would cheer Ron and Rufus up.

"The real shame is that these little doggies will go to waste, unless somebody eats 'em, and soon." Pop-Pop said with a grin, causing Ron and Rufus to stop crying.

Both Ron and Rufus turned around to see the conveyer belt that was full of Pop-Pop Porter's mini corndogs. The two smiled and started to get to eating the mini corndogs immediately.

"They can't eat all of those!" Yai exclaimed.

"It will help take their mind off of this," Pop-Pop stated. "Besides, if they're not eaten, they really _will_ go to waste."

Meanwhile, Kim and Chaud finished searching the area of the odor. Their Battle Chip Gauntlets reverted back to normal, and simultaneously, they took out their respective PETs to contact Miracle, ProtoMan, Wade and TechMan.

"_That smell? Cologne. Very expensive. Custom-blended for an exclusive clientele_." TechMan said.

"_And guess who's on the list_." Wade quibbled.

Kim and Chaud looked to each other and smirked. They both knew who it was immediately.

"Señor Senior, Jr." Kim said.

Wade's smile lessened. "_Right_," he said. "_You got it_."

"_But why would the Seniors want a Cryovator?_" Miracle asked.

"There's not much anyone can do with a Cryovator except for two reasons," ProtoMan said. "To make corndogs, or to freeze a place."

"Or maybe even a person," Chaud deducted. "Come on, we'd best get going."

"I can get you there," Yai offered. "I was once friends with the Seniors, so all of my jets have their island coordinates pre-locked."

"Good." Kim said, just as Dr. Ciel walked up to her.

"Kim, you may need this," Dr. Ciel said to Kim, handing her a jump-drive. "This contains all of the data you need to bypass security firewalls. In other words, it can help you to find the last TetraCode before Bass does. I should know because he has come to me for information on the TetraCodes, even went as far as torturing me for it, but I wouldn't let _that_ get to me. What you have here is all the information Bass was looking for, but never got."

Kim looked to Dr. Ciel and nodded. "Thank you," she said. "But what if Bass comes after you again for the TetraCodes?"

"Bass won't be getting anything out of Dr. Ciel for a while," Anetta said. "With help from SciLab, I was able to upgrade the security networks to counter against anything Bass has to throw."

"Okay, that's good," Kim said. "Now, let's get Ron and stop the Seniors from whatever they have planned."

All of a sudden, everyone heard Ron and Rufus groaning. They turned to see the two lying on their backs on the conveyer belt, with several mini corndog sticks in piles beside them.

"Um… what just happened?" Miracle asked AncientMysticMan.

"Pop-Pop offered for Ron and Rufus to eat the mini corndogs before they went bad, so, well, they did it," AncientMysticMan explained. "But as of now, I'm placing Ron on a diet."

"They finished them all," Pop-Pop mused. "Those two just broke a record!"

"_And_ devoured your entire stockpile of mini corndogs," Chaud added on. "I think you might want to think of restocking on those corndogs, Pop-Pop."

Later on, after Ron and Rufus were un-fattened, Yai's Jet brought them to the Seniors' Island.

"Maylu tells me that you have been taking Animology," Yai said to Kim as Kim was using the NaviCust on her Kimmunicator PET. "_I_ got a Crimson Vixen."

"Oh, Maylu told you, huh?" Kim asked nervously. "Well, I _was_ just taking it for laughs, but I suddenly became eager to find out who would be a Yellow Trout since I'm a Blue Fox."

"_You're embarrassed_," ProtoMan said through Chaud's PET. "_Don't deny it. I can tell_."

"ProtoMan!" Kim exclaimed, feeling embarrassed once again.

"It's okay, it happens all the time," Chaud said with reassurance. "Teen fads are just one thing. Besides, even _I_ took the Animology Test. It wasn't so bad, seeing as what I got and who my match was. There are other people who share your feelings, Kim."

"Oh?" Anetta asked. "And what did _you_ get?"

"I believe it was a Blue Dog," Chaud explained. "I read that not only is it a match for some kind of Red Turtle, but it was the rival of a Yellow Trout."

"Nah-nah-nah nah-nah!" Ron exclaimed, covering his ears. "Not listening! Animology is bogus!"

"Miss Yai, we've arrived," a maid for Yai reported. "But Glyde has detected something."

"_Indeed_," Glyde said. "_The Seniors seem to have put up a defensive turret on the walls. It can shoot down any aircraft within ten miles from here_."

"Then we go in a_nother_ way," Kim said slyly. She looked to Chaud, Anetta and Ron and sent them a nod. "Grab onto me." She ordered.

"What are you doing?" Yai asked.

"I can AreaSteal us into the Lair," Kim said. "Thanks for the lift, Yai."

"Don't thank me," Yai said. "It was you who saved my balloon of Glyde and exposed that nasty Adrena Lynn."

"No big," Kim replied. "All a day without the use of CrossFusion."

"Um, KP?" Ron asked. "Have you ever AreaStolen with others before?"

"To be honest, no," Kim said. "But I'm willing to take up the challenge."

"**What?!**" Ron exclaimed.

Before Ron could say any more, Kim AreaStole everyone out of the Jet and down to the Seniors' Island.

Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta soon landed, all feeling dizzy.

"Make a note," Kim said to Miracle as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Only AreaSteal people one at a time."

"_Yeah_," Miracle said as she held onto her head. "_I think that I'M getting dizzy too_."

"Senior's Plan is pure evil," Ron said as everyone started to sneak in. "Wait until the World is in a mini corndog famine, and then, make us pay! Pay _big!_"

"While that sounds like a plot that only people who would withhold _all_ foods from everyone to get money sounds good, Señor Senior's obviously after something _much_ bigger than mini corndogs." Kim said.

"What could be bigger than mini corndogs?" Ron asked, causing Miracle, AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan to facepalm themselves.

Kim scoffed. "You are _such_ a Pink Sloth." She remarked.

Ron groaned. "One, Animology is bogus, and two, Senior's after mini corndogs." He spat back.

"Is not, is not." Kim dawdled.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Chaud joked.

"You two bicker like an old married couple!" Anetta exclaimed.

"**So not!**" Kim and Ron protested, just as everyone entered the air ducts.

"Have you _seen_ the size of this Lair?" Kim asked. "Senior's _all_ about big crimes."

"Mini Corndogs." Ron argued.

"Crime!"

"Mini Corndogs."

"Crime."

As Kim and Ron went back and forth, Miracle, AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan watched with amusement.

"What's the tally?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Kim: 2, Ron: 2." Miracle mused.

"Mini Corndogs." Ron went on.

"Crime!" Kim argued as everyone went out of the air duct and into the Lair. "Mini Corndogs." Kim uttered.

"Crime!" Ron exclaimed. "And that's final!"

"Okay," Kim said with a smug shrug. "Whatever you say, Pink Sloth."

Ron's eyes widened, immediately realizing what had just happened.

"You Brown Hyena!" Ron cursed.

"Guys, look!" Kim exclaimed, seeing a device with a conveyer belt and the stolen Cryovator.

"The missing Cryovator!" Anetta exclaimed.

"Snack thief!" Ron snarked.

"**SSSHHHHH!**" Kim, Chaud and Anetta all whispered.

The four NetSaviors started to head towards the Cryovator until Kim smelled something in the air. "The Cologne!" she exclaimed.

At that moment, a six-legged drone slammed one of its legs down onto the NetSaviors. Kim formed a GoldFist on her Battle Chip Gauntlet and punched it away, but cords started to lunge towards the NetSaviors.

"Spiker, Battle Chip In, Download!" Chaud called out as he took out his Battle Chip Gate.

A Spiker Machine appeared, and started to shoot spikes at the drone.

"That should keep it busy!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_Oh, I don't think so!_" a voice called out.

"That voice…" Kim trailed off. The image of a green NetNavi with an orb-like helmet came into her mind. "RaveMan!"

Cords started to come out everywhere, strangling the four NetSaviors in thin air. Kim saw Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr. come out from the shadows and AreaStole free. She formed an ElecBlade and aimed it at Senior, but he countered back by revealing his self-activating laser systems. With no choice, Kim deactivated the ElecBlade and let herself get captured again.

"Well, well, Kim Possible, how very wise of you," Señor Senior, Sr. said. "Very honorable too, and so our little game of Cat and Mouse goes on."

"Um, are we the Cat, or the Mouse?" Ron asked.

Junior chuckled. "Mouse."

"But we were stalking _you!_" Ron protested.

"That there is _very_ cattish!" Anetta supported.

Junior paused for a moment and removed the screen of the security system on his PET to revert back to the Animology Test before looking back up. "This is a good point." He admitted.

"No it's not!" Kim argued.

"Let the corndogs go, Señor Senior!" Ron demanded.

"My dear boy, this is not about tiny breaded sausages!" Senior remarked with a chuckle.

"Mm-hmm!" Kim snippily spat.

"You Blue Foxes think you know everything!" Ron spat.

"Blue Fox?" Junior asked as he closed his PET and looked back up. "You studied the Animology?"

Senior gained a Cross-Popping Vein. "Oh, please, Junior, do not start!" he roared. He turned back to the NetSaviors. "The time has come to prove my villainous mettle," he said. "First, I will flash-freeze you…"

"You don't want to do this, Senior!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Well, that is very kind, but… it is part of my plan. You understand." Senior said before pressing a button on his PET.

Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta were all thrown onto the conveyer belt, where they were cuffed to the line, making them unable to escape.

"Next, I will freeze the Billionaire's Club from which I was so rudely ejected." Senior went on.

"You're doing all this just to tweak some other rich guys?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Senior said sinisterly. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"You can't do that!" Chaud protested. "You deserved to be revoked, but we can change that for you."

"Hey, I was working for Nebula once," Anetta spoke up, being quiet out of fear. "I know a couple of other ways to get revenge, just let me go."

"Oh, I know all about your revenge, Anetta," Senior said. "Sadly, you no longer wanted to exact it after you met Mr. Blaze."

"You can freeze us, but there is no way Pop-Pop Porter's little Cryovator can freeze an entire building." Kim taunted.

"Well, actually, it's more of an island," Senior corrected Kim as Junior continued to work on the Animology. "Which is why we studied Pop-Pop's Cryovation technology to create… this." He concluded as he pressed the Navi Crest on his PET, bringing up a large Cryovation Ray, a large rendition of the Cryovator.

"That oughta do it." Kim mused.

"_And the Ice Age dawns a new era_." Miracle mused.

"Do you realize the jumbo mini corndogs you could flash-freeze with that…" Ron started out, but Kim managed to swing both of her feet to one side and kick them into Ron's face, getting him to stop. She had just about enough of Ron and his obsession with mini corndogs. "Ow!" Ron exclaimed, looking to Kim annoyingly.

Senior sighed. "Oh, I will miss our fearsome rivalry, Kim Possible," he said before pressing a button on the Cryovator, causing the NetSaviors to start moving towards the now-activated Cryovator. "Come, Junior," Senior called out while leaving up the escalator. Junior, who was finishing up his Animology Test, didn't hear his Father until Senior called out, "Junior!"

"Father!" Junior called out. "I am the Yellow Trout!"

Kim, Chaud, Anetta, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, and ProtoMan's eyes all widened once they heard this.

"No!" Kim shuddered, watching the two villains leave. "Junior's the Yellow Trout?! Gross!" Kim exclaimed in disgust.

"Kim, we have bigger problems!" Chaud called out, motioning his head towards the Cryovator.

"My perfect match cannot be Señor Senior, Jr.!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure you two will be happy together…" Ron mused. "If he can defrost you!"

"Not for long!" Kim called out. Her eyes glowed green, and at the same time, so did Miracle's. Kim AreaStole out from her trap and teleported towards the machine, managing to deactivate it before anyone could get flash-frozen.

"Nice timing," Ron said as Kim used a CyberSword to free everyone. "But why didn't you do that when **RAVEMAN TRAPPED US AND LEFT US TO OUR FATE?!**" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Come on!" Chaud exclaimed. "We need to stop Senior from freezing the Billionaire's Club!"

"I saw a Water Scooter on our way in," Anetta said. "Two of them, apparently."

"That's our way!" Kim exclaimed. "Now, come on!"

Chaud nodded and looked to his PET. "ProtoMan, remember those rockets that James sent out into space?" he asked.

"_Yeah_," ProtoMan replied. "_They were equipped with prototype Dimensional Area Generators, like the ones Dr. Regal used_."

"Tell Famous to activate them," Ron chimed in. "We'll need an advantage over the Seniors."

"_I'm on it_," AncientMysticMan said. His eyes flashed for a moment. "_And done!_"

"Okay, let's go!" Kim called out as she got onto one of the Water Scooters.

At the Billionaire's Club, Philippe was eating with a man. Both were talking about Senior.

"Well, he knows he's not welcome here," Philippe remarked. "Señor Senior, Sr. won't darken our door again."

At that moment, Senior and Junior arrived.

"Release the tether line, Junior!" Senior exclaimed as he positioned the Cryovator over the Billionaire's Club Building. Nothing happened after a while, causing Senior to look over to his Son. "Junior!" he yelled.

"It says the Yellow Trout cares only about himself," Junior mused as he looked to the description of the Yellow Trout. "They make that sound like a bad thing."

"_Yeah, no wonder_." RaveMan retorted.

Senior growled and Jacked MasterMan into the Helicopter System.

"MasterMan, release the tether line!" Senior ordered.

"As you wish." MasterMan said, activating the console to release the tether line.

"Activate the solar panels!" Senior ordered. "And initiate start-up!"

"Consider it **DONE!**" MasterMan exclaimed, activating both immediately.

As soon as the solar panels went up, the Cryovator started to send out freeze rays that created ice everywhere. All of the people panicked and ran away for their lives.

"_Activating Dimensional Area now!_" Famous called out as Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta all raced towards the Billionaire's Club.

"Have we reached speed, ProtoMan?" Chaud asked.

"_You're at mach speed_." ProtoMan reported.

"_Same with you and Ron_," Miracle said to Kim. "_See you on the other side!_"

The Dimensional Area soon went up, and Kim, Ron and Chaud all prepared to jump off, with Anetta grabbing onto Chaud.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out at once.

Both Water Scooters were taken control by two escaping Club Members as Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta all leapt through.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" the NetSaviors called out, phasing through the Dimensional Area.

Anetta felt some shock surge through her as Kim, Ron and Chaud CrossFused with their NetNavis.

"So, _that_ is ProtoMan," Senior mused as he looked down. "How quaint."

Anetta took out a Battle Chip Gate. "I've got your back!" she exclaimed.

"Good," Kim said. "We need to PanelOut everyone out of here. You got those Chips?"

Anetta nodded, and before the rest of the NetSaviors could respond, blasts of ice were sent their way.

"My caviar!" Philippe called out as he headed towards the door. "It's still inside!" he yelled. Just as he grabbed the frozen door, his hand was stuck. Philippe yelled in pain and tried to get free, but to no avail. He had a feeling of freezer-burn once he touched that ice.

Anetta took notice of this and ran towards him. "Don't worry, Sir!" she called out. "I'll get you out!"

"I am revoking your Club, Boullion!" Senior called out to Philippe.

"What is my perfect match, RaveMan?" Junior asked.

"_According to the results, the perfect match for the Yellow Trout is the Blue Fox_," RaveMan replied. "_Can't tell who THAT might be_."

"I would very much like to _meet_ this Blue Fox." Junior mused.

"The NetSaviors have arrived," MasterMan said from Senior's PET. "They seem to be getting everyone out of here, trying to even up the playing field."

"Senior!" Chaud called out. "You're mine!"

Senior and Junior turned around to see Chaud using AreaSteal to teleport behind them. On his right hand was a VariableSword.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud yelled, sending out a Sonic Boom towards the Seniors' Helicopter.

Both Senior and Junior shook as their Helicopter was hit.

"I have had enough of you, Chaud Blaze!" Senior yelled. He pulled up a Battle Chip Gate on the terminal of the Helicopter and took out several Battle Chips. "MegaCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!"

Chaud gaped at a MegaCannon forming from the Helicopter. It fired at him, but one it hit his body, a BodyDouble fell in its place.

"PanelOut!" Kim called out, getting some of the trapped people to safety.

"Burner!" Ron called out, getting some people onto a red Fishy Virus to fly out of the Dimensional Area.

Anetta came to Philippe and took out a Battle Chip.

"FireSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Anetta called out, summoning a red Swordy Virus. The Swordy used a FireSword to cut the door, thereby opening it, and freeing Philippe.

"Thank you," Philippe said to Anetta. "Ain't you Anetta?"

"I can see Chaud told you about me," Anetta said. "I'm a NetSavior. We need to get you out of here!"

Kim AreaStole towards the front of the Helicopter and formed a sphere in her hand.

"LavaBall!" Kim called out. She tossed the LavaBall at the Helicopter just as it was about to use the Cryovator again. Both attacks collided and created steam.

"All of these NetSaviors are really trying my patience!" Senior exclaimed.

"Think ya'll can dash right in there and get me my caviar?" Philippe asked Kim as Ron and Chaud regrouped with her and Anetta.

"There's no time, Philippe!" Chaud yelled.

"I thought not." Philippe sighed as he noticed Kim sending him a glare, wondering if he was really serious.

Senior prepared three Battle Chips and aimed his cannon at Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta. As he did, Junior started to think.

"_You Blue Foxes think you know everything_…" Ron's voice trailed off in his mind.

"LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon, Battle Chips In! ZetaCannon Program Advance!" MasterMan called out.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Senior called out to Kim. "It's been, as you say, a blast!"

"Blaster, CrossBlaster, Spreader, MegaCannon! Powered Cannon Program Advance!" Kim called out, ready to counter back with a Program Advance of her own.

"_You Blue Foxes… Blue Foxes… Blue Foxes…_" Ron's voice continued to trail off in Junior's Mind. It suddenly hit Junior. Kim was the Blue Fox! His Soulmate!

Kim fired the Powered Cannon as Chaud shot a sonic slash with his ElementSword Program Advance.

Senior flew out of the way and shot at the NetSaviors with a devious grin on his face. Junior, now realizing that Kim was the Blue Fox, gasped and took out his own Battle Chip.

"Junior? What are you doing?" Senior asked.

"LifeAura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Junior called out, placing a LifeAura around Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta.

The blast from the ZetaCannon ricocheted off of the LifeAura and hit the Cryovator instead. Pieces of it flew all over the place, but Kim, Ron, Chaud and Anetta, still in shock at the turn of events, were protected by the LifeAura Junior made for them.

"Do you understand why I am angry?" Senior asked Junior through gritted teeth.

"Kim Possible, you are the Blue Fox. I am the Yellow Trout. We are meant to be. We are… Soulmates!" Junior called out to Kim through the microphone.

"No way!" Anetta exclaimed.

"He finally got it, huh?" Chaud mused.

"About _time!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

"This is so wrong!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Junior! Dating an arch foe is… _spitting_ upon villain tradition," Senior reprimanded his Son. "Back to the lair with you! Tradition dictates we must begin to plot our revenge immediately!" Senior exclaimed, now flying the Helicopter back to the Island just as the Dimensional Area faded away.

"Wow," Kim said as she, Ron and Chaud ejected from CrossFusion. "I think that my Blue Foxiness just saved our lives."

"Well, _that_ was weird." Ron stated.

"Maybe Animology isn't all that bad," Chaud said to Kim. "Look what it did for you."

Kim grinned. "Just as long as a villain has sympathy, I'm okay," Kim stated. "I just hope it's not too often. I'm feeling a bit creeped out right now."

The next day at M-Tech High School, Anetta was walking with Kim to her Locker.

"So, no one's doing Animology anymore?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Anetta said. "The NetPolice found out that it was against religions of any kind, and once the news got out, everyone just… stopped doing it."

"_Well, it can't get any weirder than that_." Miracle mused.

Kim and Anetta chuckled before Kim opened up her Locker Door. All of a sudden, flowers fell, all of which were stuffed inside of her Locker.

"Wade!" Kim exclaimed as she brought Wade, TechMan, Maylu and Roll up on the screen.

"_Hey there, Kim_," Maylu said. "_Did you get the flowers?_"

"Well, someone certainly has a big garden." Amelia mused as she came over.

"You're sure not kidding about _that_," Kim mused. "I got the flowers, but who are they from?"

"_Yellow flowers_," TechMan said. "_And all from a Yellow Trout_."

"_There's even an E-Card_," Wade added on. He pressed some buttons on his PET. "_Hold on a second. Let me stream it_."

Kim, Anetta and Amelia all looked to each other before Junior appeared on the screen.

"My Blue Fox, I count the hours until my father's criminal activities bring us near again." Junior said before blowing a kiss.

Wade, TechMan, Maylu and Wade all appeared back on the screen, laughing their butts off.

"_Oh, that is so sweet!_" Wade exclaimed before laughing and falling over his chair.

Kim rolled her eyes, grabbed some flowers, turned off the Computer, and closed her Locker.

"That is _so_ Yellow Trout." Kim mused as Ron came over.

"I don't want to hear another _word_ about Animology!" Ron exclaimed angrily while clenching his fists. "It might have saved us, but Ron Stoppable is no Pink Sloth!"

Amelia's eyes widened. "Wait. _You're_ the Pink Sloth?" she asked. She let out a sigh. "Well, _that's_ a relief," she stated. "A Pink Sloth is supposed to be my Soulmate."

Anetta was left chuckling as Ron stuttered while Amelia walked away.

"Soul…?!" Ron exclaimed, now starting to run after Amelia. "Amelia! Wait! I'm a Textbook Sloth! Outcast, follower, socially inept!" Ron called out. Kim could only smile and place one of the flowers in her hair as Ron continued to call out. "I smell of corndogs and fruit! We are meant for each other!" Ron yelled, everyone just chuckled.

As Kim was looking at her flowers, she suddenly saw something fall into exactly four pieces. Kim and Anetta both looked to one another before the pieces levitated and combined.

"What's going on?" Monique asked as she came over.

Kim and Anetta started to back up as the pieces became bigger and Ron and Amelia returned.

"I have a feeling we won't like it." Kim said grimly.

Two arms shaped like claws manifested on right and left sides before within metal armor, a red blob took shape. Now, Students were coming to see what was happening, and the image of a monstrous Virus with an Alpha Emblem embedded onto the head. As soon as the form was complete, the Virus let out a roar. Everyone screamed, and once the roar subsided, the Virus disappeared.

"What _was_ that?!" Anetta exclaimed.

"Freaky! Very freaky!" Ron exclaimed.

"That… that was Alpha," Kim said, shocked. "He's coming, and we'll need everything we can to stop him."

"_Kim, I'm Omega, right?_" Miracle asked.

"Right."

"_That means Alpha and I are intertwined_," Miracle said. "_I can feel it. I must be the one to destroy Alpha, no matter what_."

"Miracle!" Kim exclaimed.

"She's not wrong," a voice said, causing everyone to look to the side. They all gasped to see Ms. Yuri. "There's always an Alpha _and_ an Omega, after all."

"What do you want, Ms. Yuri?" Kim asked as Anetta tried to stand brave.

"To wish you luck," Ms. Yuri said. "You'll need it if you are to take down Bass. And remember…" Ms. Yuri added on as her body faded, leaving her cloak to fall. "I don't exist."

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, did you like this new Chapter? I have to say, it's nice that I'm getting to the end of the Arc. I can't wait to show you all what I have in store for you next. I'll try to have a new Chapter soon, I swear. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep it positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	23. The Countdown to Destruction

How's it going on, everyone? I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm very glad to have made it this far. I have so many plans since this FanFic got so popular, and I can't wait to share them all with you. Season for **Kim Possible** is almost over, which means that for the next Season, there will be even more to look forward to. I would like to thank everyone for having faith in me, including **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Writing Rookie, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all of the **Guests**. I honestly have no idea what I could do without you guys to back me up. Now, since there are no questions, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

_**Celebrating one year of success on Kim Possible: Axess Hero…**_

Chapter 23: The Countdown to Destruction 

At Lord Monkey Fist's Castle, four ninja-dressed monkeys bowed down. Monkey Fist himself, now fully-healed after his defeat from Ron Stoppable, walked towards them with his ninja gi on. He grinned before placing his mask over his face.

"You are ready," Monkey Fist said as he lifted up his head. "My Monkey Ninjas."

Monkey Fist pressed a button on his PET. Immediately, Zemon Viruses appeared and charged towards the monkey ninjas. The monkey ninjas started to attack, mercilessly yet swiftly taking down each of the Zemon Viruses. The last one went to attack Monkey Fist himself, but Monkey Fist held out his right arm, using his NemesisSword to stab it.

"And so am I," Monkey Fist proclaimed as he removed his mask. The monkey ninjas got back to where they were, bowing down to Monkey Fist once again. He pressed a button on his PET, revealing a shrine hidden behind his curtain. "Now, with my Team of Monkey Ninjas, plus the Golden Program, are gathered together, I can summon the Primal Savage. An animalistic NetNavi who will guide us to victory." Monkey Fist said, Jacking in a Program into the shrine.

Soon, the shrine started to glow. In front of Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas stood a brown and orange NetNavi with long fangs, a mane, fangs, claws and a horn, and his Crest depicted Claw Scratches.

"I am SavageMan!" SavageMan called out.

"And we await your words of wisdom, Great SavageMan," Monkey Fist said as he and his Monkey Ninjas bowed down. "So says Lord Monkey Fist."

SavageMan looked down to Monkey Fist. "You seek the Ultimate Master, but not the Ultimate Power?" SavageMan questioned. "Very well, but know this, Monkey Fist: I serve a Master stronger than you. I shall guide you to the Ultimate Master, where you and your Disciples will rise up to become the fiercest beasts to rule over humanity!"

In M-Tech City, Ann was baking working in the Kitchen. There was a clattering from upstairs, prompting Ann to turn around. She suddenly saw Kim AreaSteal into the Kitchen, use a Battle Chip Gauntlet to throw a Prism in front of the door, deactivate it, and sit down, grumbling.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Ann asked as she came over to her Daughter. "School, Villains, NetSavior Work, a NetBattle Loss or Bass?"

"More like Dad," Kim responded. "He's making me to the Rocket Booster's Open House at the Space Center today."

"Kim wouldn't stop complaining," Miracle said to Ashe in the Cyberworld. "She keeps ranting on about being to _old_ for the Rocket Boosters, and Atlas says that I would be the first youngest NetNavi to attend!"

"Well, I'm sure if your NetOp just _talked_ to James—" Ashe started out.

"I can't!" Kim exclaimed. "Just the mention of me growing up, and he gets all goofy!"

"Look what I found, Kimbo, our matching Rocket Booster sweatshirts!" James exclaimed as he peered through the door. He had two matching shirts in his hands, both had Rockets on them. One of them was very small.

Kim placed the small shirt to her chest. "Dad, you got this for me when I was 8!" she protested.

"Our very first Rocket Booster Day!" James said nostalgically.

Kim groaned and looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, please tell me that there's a Level Bass Situation going on anywhere around the World!" she begged. "Get Lan to switch with me or something!"

"_Can't do that, Kim_." Miracle replied.

"Why _not?!_" Kim wailed.

"_Because MY Dad is dragging me there too_," Lan said as he and MegaMan appeared on a screen. "_He's paying me with Curry_."

Kim sweat-dropped. "Oh, great!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Honey, don't you think that Kimmie's getting a bit too old for the Rocket Boosters?" Ann asked.

James looked to Ann with confusion before seeing Kim struggling to get the small Rocket Booster Shirt on. As soon as she did, she looked to her Father and groaned once again.

"There will be Rocket-Shaped Cookies!" James said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kim groaned once again before the doorbell rang. She quickly AreaStole to get it, and much to her surprise, she saw Ron at the door, wearing the same shirt.

"Fellow Rocket Booster, are you ready?" Ron asked with excitement.

Suddenly, Chisao came from behind Ron, with an embarrassed Dex. "I know _I_ am!" Chisao exclaimed happily.

"Chisao?!" Kim exclaimed. She looked to Dex. "What made _you_ want to come along?!"

"My Mom and Dad aren't here, so I have to look after Chisao," Dex explained. "He's a part of the Rocket Boosters."

"You wanna join me?" Kim asked. "I'm trying to bail."

"And miss out on the Rocket-Shaped Cookies?" Ron asked.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket. "Mm-hmm!" he exclaimed.

"Ron talked you into this too?" Miracle asked AncientMysticMan.

"Yeah," AncientMysticMan replied. "And GutsMan pretty much has no choice."

"Guts…" GutsMan complained. "Dex have no choice either."

"There are other things at stake here, you know," MegaMan said, indicating that Lan arrived in the Human World. "While Lan and I were searching for information regarding the final TetraCode, we discovered that it contains _two_ NetNavis inside of it!"

"First there was FlashMan, then VideoMan, and then DesertMan!" Kim exclaimed. "I hope no one came across the last TetraCode yet."

"So, what else brings you to come, Dex?" Ron asked Dex. "Dr. Hikari mentioned something special."

"Oh, it's GutsMan," Dex explained. "He's going to be the NetNavi Mascot for today's event, leading alongside the new astronaut."

"Well, come on!" James called out as he went to the car, where Yuichiro was waiting too. "We don't want to be late, now _do_ we?"

Back at Monkey Fist's Lair, SavageMan came onto Monkey Fist's PET.

"What did you find, SavageMan?" Monkey Fist asked. "Where is the Monkey who will lead us to the Stars?"

"_You ask the wrong questions_," SavageMan spat. "_It is not WHO you are looking for, but WHERE_." He stated. He brought up an image of a silhouette of a monkey wearing a spacesuit. This event with him was currently being held at the M-Tech Space Center.

"Hmm," Monkey Fist said as he brought the image up onto the screen. "This looks promising… _very_ promising."

At the M-Tech Space Center, James drove up to the Gate with Yuichiro right behind him.

"Morning, Dr. Possible. Hi there, Kim. What's up, Lan?" the guard, Frank, said. "What brings you out our way?"

"Today's the annual Rocket Booster's open house, Frank." James explained.

"Isn't that just for the, uh… little kids?" Frank asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you!" Kim called out.

"Frank, Kimmy-Cub is my little girl." James said.

"I'm a NetSavior!" Kim protested. "I'm not eight anymore!"

Frank sighed as James and Yuichiro drove through. "Someone has 'letting go' issues." He mused.

In the Cyberworld, Miracle was with AncientMysticMan, MegaMan and GutsMan.

"I've heard a lot about Space," Miracle said. She looked to MegaMan and GutsMan. "You two went to Space to stop a NetNavi once, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, to stop PlanetMan," MegaMan replied. "He was holding Commander Beef there, and we couldn't leave him out there to die."

"And as of today, we _all_ know who Commander Beef is," Kim mused. She suddenly noticed a confused look on her Father's face. "Now what?" she asked.

"How come _I_ don't know who Commander Beef is?" James asked. "You kids know everything these days."

Miracle, MegaMan, AncientMysticMan and GutsMan all laughed, as did Lan, Ron, Dex and Chisao. However, their laughter was interrupted when Miracle stopped. She placed her hand to her head as her eyes glowed.

In the Human World, Kim let out a small gasp, and her eyes glowed as well.

"Uh-Oh, KP, I know that look, and it can only mean trouble," Ron said. "What's up?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Guts… I'm so confused!" GutsMan said.

"Kim and Miracle have this sort of special link," MegaMan explained to GutsMan. "Since Miracle is the Omega NetNavi, she can pick up unnatural occurrences."

"And this occurrence happens to be a TetraCode," Miracle said as she closed her eyes to think. "The final one!"

Kim closed her eyes as she walked too. She was able to use AreaSteal to get around any obstacle in front of her as she walked with Lan, Ron, Dex, Chisao and her Father as they made their way to the younger Rocket Booster Kids.

"I see… fur," Kim said. "Black masks, dark colors, and… claws." She said, seeing images flash through her mind.

"I'm seeing… horns," Miracle said now. "A cloak, moderately _dark_ colors, and… ninjas?" she said with uncertainty. "Ninjas… I'm seeing small ninjas."

"Only one Ninja NetNavi comes to mind," Lan said. "ShadowMan!"

"But he was Deleted!" Dex exclaimed. "You don't think that this new TetraCode brought him back to life, do you?"

"But there were also the claws, and the horns," MegaMan pointed out. "The colors gave me an idea on who the next NetNavi might be, but I'm not too sure."

Miracle and AncientMysticMan both looked to one another. "Who do you suspect, MegaMan?" Miracle asked.

"I'm thinking of CentaurMan," MegaMan said. "Fur, horns, and claws, as well as the color. That's only a wild guess, though. My next one would be SavageMan."

"Wait," Kim said as she closed her eyes again. "That presence… it's gone."

"Well, as long as there's no danger, I'm sure we can move on," James said with reassurance. Everyone soon came into a room, where some younger kids were waiting. "Please wait here while I check on Yuichiro." He told Kim, Lan, Ron, Dex, and Chisao before leaving the room.

"Okay, we should be done soon," Yuichiro said to the many workers in the viewing room. "We just need a few more modifications, and we should be good to go."

James came in. "How's it coming along, Yuichiro?" he asked.

Dr. Hikari turned around. "We should be good to go soon," he reported. "Our new astronaut will not only set up Dimensional Area Generator Missiles, but be able to find this new Comet that Ms. Yuri brought up before her disappearance," Dr. Hikari added on. "I only hope that we could have done this sooner."

"The World's been facing stranger stuff, my friend," James said. "It was partially because of my Daughter that Bass came back to life. I'm now scared that when Kimmie-Cub goes up against him again, she and Miracle won't survive."

"Kim, Ron and Lan, as well as all of the NetSaviors, have managed to survive every encounter with Bass, let them win or lose," Dr. Hikari stated. "We need to have faith in them and hope that they don't die out there," he added on. "It's hard to let someone go. Imagine what it was like for me when MegaMan was Deleted, or perhaps the time Lan and MegaMan CrossFused for the first time. I admit, I was scared at first, but I knew that Lan was growing up. It's about time you let go of Kimberly and Miracle too."

James sighed. "The reason I hold them back is because of Bass," he explained. "How can I live with myself without fearing Kim may never come back?"

"Have faith," Yuichiro said wisely. "Go to the kids, and teach them your wisdom."

James nodded. "Thanks, Yuichiro," he said. "I'll do that." He finished off before walking back to Kim, Ron, Lan, Dex, Chisao and the young Rocket Booster Kids.

Kim found herself standing in front of many little kids, all starting to get on her nerves as they started to ask the most annoying questions to her ears.

"Are you the teacher?" A sweet girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail asked her, while raising her am like in a class.

"No." Kim replied deadpan. She looked extremely irate as she answered, all the while glancing at Ron, who was downing cookies like no tomorrow.

"_Better smile and wave than to scoff and snarl_." Miracle whispered to Kim.

"Yeah, listen to her," Lan said. "They can't ask anything worse."

"I think she's my babysitter." Another kid, a boy with black hair, commented.

"Are you gonna babysit us?"

"No, I'm just a big girl who really has no business being here." Kim complained. She was about to go on until her father walked in and continued embarrassing her full speed.

"That's my Kimmy," James said as Lan and Dex gathered with Kim and Ron. Chisao was already standing with the younger kids. "Good morning, Rocket Boosters, I'm Dr. Possible." James introduced himself.

"Good Morning, Dr. Possible!" the kids greeted.

"I started the Rocket Boosters as a way to show Kim that we do some pretty exciting work here at the Space Center." James started out.

"When I was _eight_." Kim muttered quietly, clearly not enjoying this.

Lan and Dex both sighed. They had heard this Story over a thousand times, and were now forced to listen through it again. They both looked to see that Ron was still eating cookies, and even going as far as commenting on which part he was eating. Her father was pulling her into random hugs.

"Once a year since then, we've had Rocket Booster open house to show just how cool science can be, plus it's still a great way to spend the day with my Kimmy-Cub," James went on, pulling Kim into one of those random hugs. "So, why don't we start with a tour of the Space Center? You can meet our new astronaut." He suggested, guiding everyone away.

As Dr. Possible gave them a tour of the space center, he introduced them to their newest astronaut, Fredrick. They were treated to the image of a really little... Well, someone in a spacesuit, complete with helmet and all. When the astronaut saw them, he pressed some keys on his spacesuit's on-board computer, and a computerized voice sounded out from the helmet.

"Welcome, friends."

"Hey, how come he uses one of those box thingies to talk?" One of the kids asked.

James Possible threw them a very big smile. "I think you'll like this, boys and girls," he said as Fredrick started to remove his helmet. "You see, Fredrick isn't a human astronaut. He's a—"

"Monkey!" Ron exclaimed in fear, seeing the face of a monkey once the helmet was lifted. He jumped back a good two meters. "For the love of god, why is it always monkeys?!"

Fredrick grabbed Ron. "Come play." Fredrick said.

"No Monkey Touch! No Monkey Touch!" Ron yelled out.

"What's… _his_ problem?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. It's like Ron has nightmares of these guys." Dex mused.

"Long story short, Ron had a bad summer-camp experience," Kim explained, remembering how she had to tell Monique, Tara, Josh, Monkey Fist and Bates about Ron's phobia. "He didn't get along with the monkey mascot."

_First summer at Camp Wannaweep…_

_Scenes of darkness, of pain and terror, of unimaginable horror that was Bobo the Chimp began to play out in front of Ron's eyes, pulling him ever deeper into darkness_.

_Present…_

Ron returned to the present and glared at Fredrick. Fredrick looked to Ron happily before he pressed his gauntlet again. "Fredrick friend." He said.

Ron only snarled in response. Fredrick smiled and hugged him, which didn't sit remotely well for the still-monkey phobic blonde. He might have gotten used to the idea of fighting remotely like one, but actually being friends with one was still a far away idea.

"You know, for someone who's afraid of monkeys, monkeys aren't exactly afraid of him." Chisao mused.

"Rufus…" Ron said as he tried to get away from Fredrick's hug.

After Rufus separated the monkey from him, Kim felt the need to poke some fun at her friend. "I think he likes you." She teased.

"Well, I don't like him back," Ron spat as he headed towards the door. He looked to Kim. "I'm out of here, are you coming?"

"Hang on. I'm gonna tell my dad straight up that I'm too old for this," Kim proclaimed as she walked up to her father. Kim looked to the children awing at Fredrick while Lan and Dex both watched Kim. "Dad…" she started out.

Before Kim could say anything, James Possible hugged his daughter. "There's my girl. You know it doesn't get any better than this. You, me, a deep connection… So, what's up?" he said with joy.

Kim got shaky when her father seemed so happy. "I… I… I have to… show Ron something," She excused before pushing Ron out of the room. Both Lan and Dex snickered before Kim grabbed them. "Lan and Dex too." She added on before the four walked out of the room.

Just as Kim, Ron, Lan and Dex left the room, the ground started to shake.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Dex exclaimed.

"Let's see," Kim said as she aimed her Kimmunicator PET at the terminal nearby. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" she called out, Jacking Miracle into the system.

Miracle was soon inside of the Systems. She ran across to see camera footage of what was going on outside.

"Kim, we've got a Dimensional Area going up!" Miracle called out.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed. "Don't worry, Miracle. I'm getting you out."

"_Wait!_" Miracle called out. "_Viruses just arrived! Spikeys!_"

"I've got them!" Dex called out as he took out his own PET. "Okay, here we go! Jack In! GutsMan, Power Up!"

At the same time, James was continuing to show everyone around.

"Welcome, Children," Dr. Hikari said as he looked to see James and the Rocket Boosters come in. "Welcome to the observatory."

"This spacecraft is being prepared for a special mission," James explained. "We have special funding from Ayanō Tech to make this all possible. Now, Frederick is going to spend a year at our Space Station monitoring experiments from elementary school students around the country."

"Dad! We've got a problem!" Kim yelled as she, Lan and Ron entered the room.

"What is it, Kimmie-Cub?" James asked.

"Viruses! Look!" a kid called out.

Everyone looked to see Mettaur and Elebee Viruses attack the spacecraft.

Lan took out his PET and started to make a call. "Famous, we need additional NetSaviors here, stat!" he ordered.

Slowly rising behind Lan was SavageMan. He grabbed Lan by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Everyone looked around as Monkey Ninjas came into the room as well, followed by Monkey Fist.

"Hello, Lan Hikari!" SavageMan growled. "We meet again!"

Dex came in and dashed at SavageMan with Ron by his side. SavageMan looked to them and swung Lan at them. Ron was knocked away while SavageMan stomped on Dr. Hikari as he went to try and help his Son.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim called out to Monkey Fist. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask you and your Monkey-Phobic Friend the same thing," Monkey Fist spat back. "Do you like the company? I've been gathering forces."

"SavageMan!" Kim exclaimed. "So _that's_ who Miracle and I have been seeing in our visions!"

"Hand over the TetraCode!" Dex ordered.

"Oh, Dexter Ogreon, it won't be that easy," Monkey Fist retorted. "I only have one _half_ of the TetraCode. If you want the other half, you'll have to keep looking."

"And I'm going to enjoy crushing you after Deleting me!" SavageMan yelled as he kept his grip on Lan.

"You're gonna have to wait!" Lan exclaimed as he activated a Battle Chip Gauntlet. "MoonBlade!" he called out.

SavageMan was stabbed in the arm. He yelled in pain, causing him to let go of Lan and his Father.

"Dad, you get the Kids to safety!" Kim yelled out.

"What about you?!" James called out.

"We've got this." Kim replied, taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"Um, yeah, we do." Ron said as he took out his Mystical Synchro Chip.

"Oh, yeah!" Lan exclaimed, taking out his own Synchro Chip and slotting five Battle Chips into his PET. He used the NaviCust on his PET to put in Custom1, Custom2, BugStopper, AutoHeal, AttackMax, SpeedMax and ChargeMax before slotting in two Navi DoubleSoul Chips and one extra Battle Chip.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all called out, slotting their Synchro Chips into their respective PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all called out at once, spreading their arms apart and allowing their CrossFusion with their NetNavis to occur.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Ron gained a red upper bodysuit and a light-blue lower bodysuit. A gold chestplate appeared on his chest, followed by a new NetNavi Emblem of a Mystic Circle with Ancient Symbols on them. Ron yelled and threw his left arm in front of his chest while he thrust his right arm outwards, forming Red Gauntlets on his arms before gaining black boots with red soles, as well as knee plating with red crystals on them. Ron's helmet appeared on his head, letting out a roar as it resembled a Dragon's head before a Red Visor came over his eyes. Ron grinned and slowly pulled his right arm down before spinning around and thrusting his left arm forwards, his CrossFusion now complete.

Lan had his arms and legs spread out wide as MegaMan's armor started to materialize onto him. As soon as his arms and legs were complete, MegaMan's pads and back Boosters appeared before MegaMan's Crest appeared on Lan's chest, causing the black bodysuit to appear. Lan lowered his head as his Helmet came on, and once his mouth-guard materialized, Lan and MegaMan were now CrossFused; both arms set in front of Lan in a battle stance as white lines were placed on his knees and arms.

"Monkey Ninjas, Attack!" Monkey Fist ordered as soon as Kim, Ron and Lan were CrossFused with Miracle, AncientMysticMan and MegaMan.

"Monkey Ninjas?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why did it have to be Monkey Ninjas?!"

"You can't attack us just yet," Kim said playfully, causing the Ninjas to stop. "If we are to fight against Ninjas, first… we have to bow." She stated, placing her fist into her palm and bowing.

Ron and Lan looked to one another before they did the same.

"Have it _your_ way." Monkey Fist said, placing his own fist into his palm. The rest of the Monkey Ninjas followed and did the same.

Kim, Ron and Lan continued to bow to Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas. After a while, they ceased bowing and got into fighting stances.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, activating the MiracleWorker.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, summoning his AncientMysticSword.

"Katana, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. A Katana soon formed on his right hand, and he placed it in front of his face.

"NemesisSword!" Monkey Fist called out, summoning his Dark NemesisSword. He aimed it towards Kim, Ron and Lan. "Monkey Ninjas, SavageMan, attack!" he yelled out.

Kim and Ron ran to fight against Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas while Lan dashed to fight against SavageMan.

The Monkey Ninjas all screeched before charging at Kim. Each of them harnessed a Muramasa to fight with. Kim gasped and clashed with one Monkey Ninja before she kicked away another. She spun around and broke off with the Monkey Ninjas before seeing more come her way.

"StepCross!" Kim called out. She AreaStole towards the Monkey Ninjas, slashing through them. As soon as they passed her and she passed them, the Monkey Ninjas immediately fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Dex called out, dodging more of the Monkey Ninjas. He looked back to his PET. "GutsMan, how are the Viruses coming along?"

"Guts, there's just too many for me to thump!" GutsMan exclaimed as he slammed his GutsHammer down onto some Trumpy Viruses.

"This should help," Dex said as he leapt into the air and landed butt-first on five Monkey Ninjas, causing the children to cheer. "Slasher, CustomSword, Battle Chips In, Double Download!"

"Guts! Slasher!" GutsMan called out as he slashed some Zemon and Swordy Viruses with the Slasher. He turned around to face some Spikeys and Mettaurs. He waited until his Gauge was fully charged and ran to slash at the Viruses. "CustomSword!" he yelled out, slashing all of the Viruses clean. Soon, the System was cleared of Viruses.

"You're going down, Monkey Fist!" Ron called out as he clashed his AncientMysticSword with Monkey Fist's NemesisSword.

"Oh, I think not!" Monkey Fist spat. "You may have won against me with the Ultimate Program Advance the last time, but I have been practicing, and you shall not be so lucky again!" he called out, kicking Ron away.

"I've been practicing too!" Ron quipped as he held his hand up. "AncientMystic Spell Seal!" he yelled, trapping Monkey Fist in place. As Monkey Fist struggled to get loose, Ron circled the AncientMysticSword. "Now, AncientMystic Power Seal!" Ron called out, slashing at Monkey Fist through his AncientMystic NetNavi Crest.

Monkey Fist broke free and growled at Ron. "Dark Aura!" he called out, summoning a Dark Aura to protect him. As soon as the AncientMystic Power Seal Slash ceased, Monkey Fist lowered his Dark Aura and used AreaSteal to teleport away.

"AncientMysticMan, find him!" Ron called out, Jacking AncientMysticMan into the Security Cameras.

AncientMysticMan was soon in the Systems. "On it!" he called back to Ron, running through the systems to hunt down Monkey Fist.

Meanwhile, Lan and SavageMan were locked in battle. The two dashed past each other with their blades before spinning around to clash with one another.

"You have grown more powerful since the last time we met!" SavageMan snarled. "Try as you might, you shall not defeat me! I shall prove that Darkloids are always superior to NetNavis controlled by NetOps!"

"You're no Darkloid anymore!" Lan remarked. "You were brought back with the TetraCode, bereft of all desire for destruction! You don't serve Nebula anymore! Right now, your new Master is Bass!"

"It doesn't matter _who_ my Master is, I'll _still_ cut you down!" SavageMan yelled as he tossed his claws at Lan. "Now, have a taste of my Wild Rush!" he called out, sending his head forth as well.

"Team, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. Two copies of Lan CrossFused with MegaMan appeared, countering SavageMan's claws before Lan locked his Katana with SavageMan's head.

"_I've_ got a few tricks up my sleeve, too!" Lan remarked. "MegaBuster!"

MegaMan's MegaBuster appeared on Lan's left hand. SavageMan looked down as Lan shot him with it before slashing him away. Lan charged towards SavageMan again and slashed down at him, only for SavageMan to regain his claws and clash with Lan.

"Kids, stay with us!" Yuichiro said to the Rocket Boosters as he and James protected them. He took out a Battle Chip Gate and took out some Battle Chips. "QuickGauge, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

Kim continued to fight against the Monkey Ninjas before she suddenly started to go faster. The Monkey Ninjas tried to keep up, but Kim was unexpectedly going faster. Her voice even started to sound faster too.

"Miracle, I need a full analysis on the Monkey Ninjas here! Tell me how many NaviCust Programs we have equipped! Get Famous on the line! Why am I talking so quickly?!" Kim called out very quickly as she slashed as fast as even QuickMan could even fight.

Meanwhile, Fredrick was continuing to get ready for his Space Voyage in his room. As he was, his red and white PET started to sound off. Fredrick looked to his PET, seeing AncientMysticMan appear.

Fredrick, seeing that AncientMysticMan was Ron's NetNavi, pressed some buttons on his gauntlet. "Hello… AncientMysticMan… how may I… help you?" he asked through his voice box.

"_Fredrick, we have a madman on the loose with a Darkloid from a TetraCode_," AncientMysticMan reported. "_I need to know if you have seen a man walking around like a monkey. He has black hair all over his hands, feet, armpits, and has purple eyes_," he explained, giving details on Monkey Fist to Fredrick, who typed these in on his computer. "_HAVE you seen him? His name is Monkey Fist, formerly known as Lord Monty Fiske_."

"I am sorry, AncientMysticMan," Fredrick said. "I have not seen this Monkey Fist come by."

"Did someone say my name?" Monkey Fist asked as he slashed down the door. Fredrick turned around to see Monkey Fist himself looking to him. "I have been looking for you, Fredrick."

"_You stay away from him!_" AncientMysticMan yelled, Jacking himself into the Security System. He activated the Laser Grid, which Fredrick easily managed to evade. "_Try and get past THIS!_"

"Gladly!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, starting to leap through the laser grids. AncientMysticMan narrowed his eyes and started to move the lasers to get in Monkey Fist's way, but Monkey Fist slipped right past them. Even when security lasers blasted at him, Monkey Fist still managed to make it past. Finally, he reached a panel and deactivated the lasers. Fredrick looked on nervously after seeing Monkey Fist's abilities. Monkey Fist only grinned when he saw Fredrick and reached his hand out.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron continued to fight off against the Monkey Ninjas. As they did, Lan continued to fight off against SavageMan. The two were locked in serious bladed combat with one another, and Kim and Ron were using all of their powers to take down the Monkey Ninjas as James Possible, Yuichiro Hikari and the Rocket Boosters all watched.

"I want to have CrossFusion too!" one of the kids called out.

"It looks so cool!" another kid, dark-skinned and wearing glasses, called out.

"No one gets CrossFusion unless your parents say so!" James protested.

"Sonic Boom!" Kim called out as she swung the MiracleWorker at the Monkey Ninjas.

"FireSword!" Ron yelled, slashing at even more before using a FireTower to send some more away.

"Slasher!" Lan called out, teleporting all around SavageMan and slashing him from all around.

SavageMan growled as he was attacked before Lan reappeared and slashed him off to the side into more of the Monkey Ninjas.

"You are defeated," Kim proclaimed as she aimed her MiracleWorker at SavageMan and the Monkey Ninjas. "Hand over your half of the TetraCode and turn yourselves in. You have no choice."

"I'd beg to differ!" Monkey Fist called out.

AncientMysticMan arrived back and went to Ron. "_Ron, Monkey Fist has a hostage!_" Ron's NetNavi reported.

"A hostage?!" Miracle exclaimed.

Monkey Fist came into the room with Fredrick. Everyone stopped what they were doing and aimed their weapons at Monkey Fist.

"Not a hostage, just a friend," Monkey Fist said as he let go of Fredrick. "I have come here for Fredrick."

"But Fredrick _can't_ leave!" James protested. "He is a highly-trained astronaut! He's due for a mission!"

"And so am I," Monkey Fist said. "In return, as Monkey Ninja Honor, I shall hand over to you my one half of the TetraCode. I have been hearing about how much you NetSaviors have been looking for this to take down Bass."

All of a sudden, fallen Monkey Ninja cloths started to fly across the room. Everyone watched as they joined in the center, forming into a hollow cloak. The pieces of black soon turned to brown, and soon enough, a familiar figure formed within the cloak. Before everyone's eyes was none other than Bass. Bass's eyes were closed, but they opened up slowly as Bass looked to Kim, Ron and Lan before turning to Monkey Fist and SavageMan.

"_**NO ONE gets the TetraCode… but me**_," Bass proclaimed. "_**A half of a TetraCode is still a TetraCode**_."

"Bass!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kimmie-Cub, get back!" James exclaimed. He used his Battle Chip Gauntlets to form a HeroSword before forming a TankCannon. He ran in front of Kim and shot the TankCannon at Bass before running to cut him down with the HeroSword.

"_**Weak!**_" Bass yelled, slashing apart the shell and destroying the HeroSword. Both Kim and James gasped as Bass swatted James off to the side.

"Get back!" Monkey Fist demanded. "Remember, _I_ hold the TetraCode, and therefore, _I_ control SavageMan!"

"_**Well, that doesn't really seem fair, now does it?**_" Bass asked. He looked to SavageMan. "_**After all, SavageMan here only serves ONE Master. Isn't that right?**_"

SavageMan chuckled and grabbed Monkey Fist, using one claw to grab his head and the other to level at his neck. "Yes, Master Bass," SavageMan said. "I live to serve you!"

"Traitor!" Monkey Fist yelled as the half of the TetraCode he had gotten digitized out of his PET and flew towards Bass. "You said you serve me!"

"_I_ said I served a higher Master than you!" SavageMan spat. "I have been using you from the very beginning, giving you delusions to chase down until Master Bass was ready. However, I was not lying about a great deity coming from the Stars." 

"No!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "You don't mean him… Duo!"

"What?" Kim asked.

"_Duo?_" Miracle asked.

"Who's _that?_" Ron asked.

"_What aren't you telling us?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Fifteen years ago, there was a plane accident, I'm sure you all know the Story," Dr. Hikari said. "Drew Lipsky disappeared, and two passengers on that Plane somehow survived. Those were Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal. A comet came on that day and saved those two. That comet… that was an extraterrestrial being known as Duo."

"Duo made Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal his probes for Earth," Lan went on. "Mr. Wily took them both in, and to this day, Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri are Mr. Wily's own children!"

"So, _that's_ who the great God of the Cosmos is," Monkey Fist mused. "How interesting."

"_**Unless you wish to serve me for finding Duo at this Space Station, you are all meaningless to me**_," Bass said to everyone. "_**I am going nonetheless**_."

"If that is the case, I shall help you," Monkey Fist said as he looked to Fredrick. "We even have our little Astronaut here to help us."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "You're helping Monkey Fist, and now, Bass!"

Fredrick shook his head and typed at his gauntlet. "Fredrick… stay." He proclaimed as he looked to Monkey Fist dangerously.

"Oh, but not willingly," Monkey Fist said as he aimed a Dark LaserBlast Cannon at James, Dr. Hikari and the Rocket Boosters. "We wouldn't want anything to get very ugly, now would we, Fredrick?" Monty asked Fredrick with a devilish grin on his face.

Fredrick turned to Dr. Hikari, James Possible, the Rocket Boosters, Kim, Ron and Lan. All of the Monkey Ninjas had regained themselves and were also holding everyone hostage. With no choice, Fredrick went to his gauntlet, but quickly grabbed a Battle Chip Gauntlet that had fallen and used it to form a CyberSword, a WideSword and a LongSword, forming the LifeSword Program Advance and aiming it dangerously at Monkey Fist.

"Fredrick go, but friends stay." Fredrick counter-offered as he neared the LifeSword at Monkey Fist's face.

"Monkey Ninja Honor," Monkey Fist said nervously. "_Yes_…" he hissed before Fredrick sheathed the LifeSword. Bass flew to Monkey Fist, where SavageMan joined his rightful Master. Monkey Fist walked up to everyone. "Any attempt to follow us will be dealt with… _severely… yes_…" Monkey Fist proclaimed before walking towards the exit. "From the Space Station, and with Duo's Power, we shall rule the World!" he exclaimed, causing all of his Monkey Ninjas to leap forth and bow to both Monkey Fist and Bass respectfully. "Oh, the weapons there must be incredible!"

"There are no weapons on the Space Station," James said sternly as he aimed his now-repaired HeroSword at Monkey Fist. "It is dedicated to peaceful research, and peaceful research only."

"Then you lack vision," Monkey Fist spat back as he scraped his NemesisSword along James's HeroSword. "Once Duo is ours, you will have no choice but to bow before us."

"We'll just see about that once I slice you into two." Kim said dangerously as she let her MiracleWorker's blade shine at Monkey Fist.

"Watch your tongue!" SavageMan roared at Kim. "Be grateful that we have not decided to Delete you!"

"_**Farewell!**_" Bass called out. He sent several Devil Wheels towards everyone, but Kim created a LifeAura to protect her Father, Dr. Hikari and the Rocket Booster Kids. Once the smoke cleared, Bass, SavageMan, Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Kim asked. She looked around and suddenly noticed that someone else was missing. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Strap yourselves in!" Monkey Fist ordered his Monkey Ninjas as the Dimensional Area went down. He looked to Fredrick. "Fredrick, you take the pilot's seat."

Hidden inside of a laboratory inside of the Space Shuttle, Ron was still in CrossFusion. He watched silently as SavageMan and several Monkey Ninjas patrolled the halls. One of them turned to Ron, but he used an Invisible Battle Chip to hide himself. Shrugging it off, the Monkey Ninja went away.

"_Ron, you're sure about this?_" AncientMysticMan asked Ron quietly.

"Fredrick gave his life to save us," Ron whispered. "I know that he didn't die, but he saved us, and managed to scare Monkey Fist! I _have_ to save him _and_ stop Bass, SavageMan and Monkey Fist!"

"_Launch in T-Minus 60 Seconds_."

"MegaMan, you _have_ to stop that Space Shuttle from launching!" Lan called out as he, Kim and Dex had their NetNavis Jacked into the console.

"_There's nothing we can do_," MegaMan said. "_All systems have been switched to manual!_"

"_Guts, can't thump Monkey Man!_" GutsMan complained.

"Your NetNavis are right," one of the Lab Workers said. "We're locked out!"

"Monkey Fist has overridden the Main Control System," James said as he let out a sigh. "We can't stop the launch."

"_Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six…_"

"At last! Our time is at hand!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. He turned to talk to Fredrick, but was shocked to see that his seat was empty, his seatbelt having been cut by something fiery. "Fredrick?" he asked, looking everywhere until he saw Fredrick making a run towards the exit, with Ron armed with the AncientMysticSword as he guarded his new Monkey Friend.

"Looking for someone?" Ron asked as he slammed the emergency switch, causing the hatch to open up.

"No! Come back!" Monkey Fist yelled as he sliced through his seatbelt. Ron stood in his way. "This is _not_ following our agreement!"

Fredrick leapt towards the docking bay just as the Space Shuttle took off.

"The agreement… has _expired!_" Ron yelled as he slashed Monkey Fist into the hallway. "And so has your twisted delusion!" he added on before jumping into the air and slamming down onto Monkey Fist.

"We _have_ to stop them!" Dex called out as he took out some Battle Chip Gauntlets. "LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon! ZetaCannon Program Advance!"

"Don't do it!" Dr. Hikari yelled. "You might hurt Fredrick!"

"_And Ron too!_" AncientMysticMan's voice called out. Everyone looked to a screen to see AncientMysticMan, as well as a screen of Ron battling against Monkey Fist.

"AncientMysticMan!" Kim exclaimed. "Where are you and Ron?"

"_Ron stowed away to save Fredrick_," AncientMysticMan explained. "_The way that monkey gave himself up to save you all inspired him_."

"But how did you get on board?" Kim asked as she placed her hand to her hip. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked to see some of her Invisible and AreaSteal Battle Chips dropping. She looked to all of them and noticed something was wrong. "Ron took an Invisible and an AreaSteal!" she exclaimed.

_**Thirty Minutes Ago…**_

"_We'll just see about that once I slice you into two_." _Kim said dangerously as she let her MiracleWorker's blade shine at Monkey Fist._

"_Watch your tongue!_" _SavageMan roared at Kim_. "_Be grateful that we have not decided to Delete you!_"

_Ron took out two Battle Chips that Kim had dropped earlier. He narrowed his eyes at Bass, SavageMan and Monkey Fist. _"_AreaSteal, Invisible, Battle Chips In, Double Download!_" _Ron called out quietly, placing the two Battle Chips into his Navi Crest._

"_**Farewell!**_" _Bass called out. He sent several Devil Wheels towards everyone, but Kim created a LifeAura to protect her Father, Dr. Hikari and the Rocket Booster Kids. Once the smoke cleared, Bass, SavageMan, Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas were gone._

"_Where'd they go?_" _Kim asked. She looked around and suddenly noticed that someone else was missing_. "_Where's Ron?_" _she asked._

_Ron followed Bass, SavageMan, Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninja Followers, as well as the captive Fredrick, as they made their way to the Space Shuttle. Ron made his way onto the Ship quickly using another AreaSteal move of his own, and teleported into a laboratory just as the Invisible Battle Chip's effects wore off_.

_**Present…**_

"Oh, no!" Kim exclaimed. She looked to the screen as Ron continued to battle off against Monkey Fist.

On the Space Shuttle, SavageMan noticed the battle and rushed in just as Ron knocked Monkey Fist to the ground. He was about to bring down his AncientMysticSword onto him, but SavageMan knocked him away. Ron got up and readied his AncientMysticSword once more, but this time, he turned to the side to clash with Bass, who was preparing to attack as he came in.

"Come on!" Ron yelled.

SavageMan spun and slashed at Ron, but Ron slashed him away before receiving a blast in the back from Bass. Ron groaned and fell to the ground. He got up, only to be blasted away by Monkey Fist with a Dark LaserBlast. Ron yelled as he was sent flying backwards and into some crates. As he got up, he spit out some blood.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. She looked to the Lab Workers. "We have to turn the Rocket around! This _is_ Mission Control, is it not?"

"Monkey Fist changed everything to Manual Control." James said.

"We _have_ to get him, then!" Kim exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "Even if we _did_ have a trained crew, we don't have a spacecraft available!" 

"Well…" James started off, scratching his chin. "That's not _completely_ accurate."

Outside, James showed everyone a shining new Space Shuttle.

"Sweet!" Kim exclaimed. "Dad, you designed this ship yourself?"

"I had some free time." James bragged.

"_And by that, he means he did this when no one was looking_." Atlas teased.

"Of course, you realize it's completely experimental." Dr. Hikari pointed out.

"Trust me, this baby will move." James said with reassurance.

Kim nodded. "That's good enough for us." She said.

"Thanks, honey. I…" James started off before he heard what Kim had just said. "Wait, good enough for what?" he asked.

"We're going," Kim said. "Lan and I are going."

James raised an eyebrow. His face suddenly grew stern with concern and disapproval. "Absolutely not!" he protested. "An unproven Ship is no place for my Kimmie-Cub or Lan Hikari!"

Kim clenched her fist. "It's about time I told you what I wanted to say earlier, Dad," she said. "I'm ready for this. Lan is too. You need proof? I've been up the Amazon and down a volcano. I dog-sledded through the Arctic, swam the English Channel, scaled Mount Everest, held my own against a power-mad CrossFused Arashi and AirMan without CrossFusion, Deleted ShadowMan with my bare hands, created my own Synchro Chip, and, to top it all off, I aced the Cheerleading Regionals with Miracle." Kim listed, a smug grin on her face as James's face was in shock.

"But you don't have the training to pilot the spacecraft." Dr. Hikari protested.

"He does," Kim said, pointing to Fredrick. "And so does Lan and MegaMan."

Fredrick nodded and dialed on his Gauntlet. "Frederick go, Frederick help." He said before high-fiving with Kim and Lan.

"We can debate about this, or we can let Ron die," Lan said. "We're going!"

"But we haven't even began to calculate the launch vectors!" James exclaimed, trying to protest against the Mission further on.

"Not to mention all the other variables on the docking mission." Another Lab Worker added on.

Kim grinned and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Did you get all that, guys?" she asked as Wade and TechMan came up onto the screen.

"_Yeah_." TechMan said.

"_By the time you revved up, I'll have all relevant vectors and flight trajectory downloading to the space centre computers_." Wade stated.

"Ah, you continue to rock, Wade," Kim mused before looking to her Father, his back turned and his arms crossed, an angry look on his face. Kim sighed and placed her arms on her Father's shoulders. "Dad, I haven't had the heart to tell you but News Flash! I'm a big girl!" Kim enunciated as she spread her arms out. "Lan and I have grown up," she added on before hugging James Possible. "Just because I'm growing up, it doesn't mean you'll stop being my dad."

James looked back to Kim and smiled, hugging her back. "Prepare for launch!" he announced.

Ron groaned as he got up. "Are you really willing to die for the life of one monkey, Ron Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked.

"You'll never stop at one!" Ron exclaimed before unsheathing another AncientMysticSword. "Bring it! I'll take you all on!" he yelled, dashing towards Monkey Fist, Bass and SavageMan.

Ron stabbed SavageMan with one AncientMysticSword while slashing away Bass with a Dark Arm Blade using his right AncientMysticSword. He knocked SavageMan away before slicing apart Bass's cloak, getting out of the way just in time to avoid another blast from Monkey Fist's Dark LaserBlast Cannon. Ron clashed with Bass and SavageMan once again before kicking at Monkey Fist's left knee and performing a jump-kick on him, throwing him to the side.

SavageMan brought his right claw down onto Ron, but Ron sheathed his AncientMysticSword on his left hand and used it to grab SavageMan's arm. Ron sliced it off and tossed it into Bass before slashing SavageMan across the face before stabbing Monkey Fist in the shoulder. With his enemies weakened, Ron ran off to recover, a Pink Heart glowing under him as he ran away.

Everyone now started to get ready. Dex stayed behind to help the Rocket Booster Kids while James was at the window. He looked to the Rocket and spoke through a microphone to Kim. "All settled in there?" he asked.

"Roger, Dad." Kim replied as she and Lan placed on helmets. Fredrick did the same.

"We're ready!" Lan acknowledged.

Fredrick set the Rocket off. Kim, Lan and Fredrick were now headed into Outer Space. Once they left the Earth, they all saw the Space Station in all its glory. Kim and Lan raised their visors to look on with awe.

"We're nearing the Space Station." Kim reported.

"_Fredrick, reduce Booster Jets to match Speed_." James ordered.

"Roger, Roger." Fredrick replied through his voice systems.

Fredrick landed the Space Shuttle down onto the Station. Kim and Lan smiled to one another before Kim looked to her Father on her Kimmunicator PET.

"Docking complete." Kim reported.

Back on the Space Station, Ron was healing with as many Recovery Chips as he could use. After completely healing, he ejected from CrossFusion to let Rufus off.

"Sorry about that, Buddy," Ron said. "I did what I needed to do."

"Okay!" Rufus exclaimed. He ran towards the Axess Panel and dialed it, causing the door to open.

However, once the door opened, Monkey Fist appeared with Bass, SavageMan and his Monkey Ninjas. He immediately grabbed Ron by the collar.

"Well, if it isn't the Boy who detests Monkeys. How ironic that you risked your life to even _save_ one." Monkey Fist spat as he started to form a Dark CyberSword.

"Get your stinking paws off me, you damn filthy monkey!" Ron demanded. (**This is a quote from a movie you should all know by now. The first ten to show they know gets free spoilers for later**.)

Rufus bit down onto Monkey Fist's hand. After he did, Ron used a FireHit to burn Monkey Fist's hands. Monkey Fist yelled in pain before forming his Dark CyberSword and advancing at Ron.

All of a sudden, someone teleported behind SavageMan. Bass and Monkey Fist looked behind them before SavageMan was teleported away.

"What now?!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

Lan appeared in the doorway with Fredrick and used a Battle Chip Gauntlet to access his MegaBuster, shooting at the Monkey Ninjas before Kim teleported to them, holding her MiracleWorker at SavageMan's neck.

"Don't move, boys!" Kim yelled. "I've got a hostage!"

"_**Why, so you do**_." Bass said dryly. He activated his BassBuster and unleashed a mighty blast, immediately shooting right through SavageMan.

"_SavageMan, Deleted_."

"_**He was useless to me when he lost to a single Human**_," Bass remarked. "_**Now, are there any other stupid Human Ploys you would like to try?!**_"

Ron just blasted at Bass and Monkey Fist, as well as the Monkey Ninjas, with a SuperVulcan. The villains dodged these, but this gave Ron enough time to rejoin his friends.

"Guys! You came for me!" Ron exclaimed. He looked down towards Fredrick. "Why'd you bring Fredrick back here?!" Ron asked incredulously. "I was trying to save him from Lord Monty-Freak!"

"Ron, Fredrick gave his life to save us, _all_ of us," Kim stated. "When you did the same for him, he was inspired to do it again."

"Yeah," Lan supported. "You both inspired each other, believe it or not."

"Hello, Ron." Fredrick said through his voice box.

"You came back to save me?!" Ron exclaimed with wonder.

"Fredrick friend," Fredrick replied before looking to Monkey Fist and Bass. "Monkey Fist… Bass… enemies. No friends of Fredrick."

"You're going to regret those words!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"_**Whether you like it or not, I'm going to gain Duo's Powers**_," Bass remarked before snapping his fingers. There was a sudden whirring sound before a Dimensional Area came around the Space Station. "_**But to give you a fighting chance, I have summoned a Dimensional Area in Space for you to CrossFuse in**_."

"You're going to regret that decision!" Kim called out.

"No one threatens the Earth for Power!" Ron exclaimed.

"We're about to show you just what _true_ Power is!" Lan called out.

Kim, Ron and Lan all spun around their PETs. They activated their NaviCust and inserted Custom2 twice, BugStopper, SuperArmor, SpeedMax, ChargeMax, AttackMax, AutoRun, Undershot, AirShoes and HP+500. As soon as they did, they slotted in not five Battle Chips, but nine instead, Lan with two Navi DoubleSoul Chips and two standard Battle Chips while Kim and Ron placed in four extra standard Battle Chips.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIPS IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all called out, holding out their PETs before aiming them into the air.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" the three called out, allowing their NetNavi Armor to come onto their bodies. As soon as their CrossFusions were complete, they stood ready to fight.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all announced.

Fredrick pressed some buttons on his Gauntlets before revealing them to be the Battle Chip Gauntlets, armed with a FighterSword and a SuperVulcan. "Bring it on." Fredrick's voice box announced as he, Kim, Ron and Lan got into fighting stances.

"Monkey Ninjas, **ATTACK!**" Monkey Fist called out madly as he formed his NemesisSword and charged towards the NetSaviors and Fredrick.

"Ron, you think you and Fredrick can take on Monkey Fist and his Ninjas?" Kim asked Ron.

"Sure can," Ron replied with a nod. "Why do you ask?"

"Because _Kim_ and I need to take care of business," Lan said. "Ready, Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Kim said smugly.

"_What are you planning to do?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"It's a little something we've been working on when in CrossFusion," Lan explained. "We can DoubleSoul, but Kim and I have been practicing with a new technique that requires us to _fuse_ together to _perform_ that DoubleSoul."

"And it's called Soul Unison," Kim said. "Alright, Lan, let's go!"

"Right!" Lan called out. He and Kim leapt into the air towards Bass, who stood ready to fight against the two as he unsheathed a Dark Arm Blade.

"MegaMan!" Lan called out as he spread his arms out, his NetNavi Emblem starting to glow.

"Miracle!" Kim called out, spreading her own arms out.

"**Soul Unison!**" Lan and Kim both yelled out, Kim transforming into a ball of light.

Two of Kim's MiracleWorker Arms formed out of the light. The blade and blaster of the MiracleWorkers folded back as hands came out from the bottom, allowing strengthened arms to form.

Lan continued to hold his hands out before the two MiracleWorker Arms came onto his own. Miracle's helmet replaced Lan's own helmet, and Kim CrossFused with Miracle superimposed onto Lan as his color scheme started to mix to match Miracle's. Sixteen Standard Battle Chips and four DoubleSoul Navi Chips flashed behind Lan and Kim before Lan flew with his boosters and spread his arms out.

"**DoubleSoul MiracleSoul!**" Lan and Kim called out in the same voice.

Lan/Kim landed on the ground in front of Bass, utilizing the MiracleWorker Blades.

"_**You will not stop me!**_" Bass called out as he swung around his Dark Arm Blade. "_**Duo will arrive, and when he does, he'll become stronger than either of us!**_" he exclaimed before unsheathing a second Dark Arm Blade.

"I don't _think_ so!" Lan quipped. He dashed forwards at lightspeed, bringing down the Mega MiracleWorkers onto Bass's Dark Arm Blades. Bass blocked this attack before the two broke off with one another. Bass slashed again by using the Dark Arm Blade on his left arm, but Lan and Kim countered back by parrying off the attack with their right MiracleWorker. Bass spun backwards, where Lan and Kim flew after him.

"You're going _down!_" Kim's voice called out as the left MiracleWorker converted into MegaMan's MegaBuster. Kim and Lan shot at Bass as he shot back with the BassBuster, both blasts colliding with one another.

Meanwhile, Fredrick was fighting off against the Monkey Ninjas with his FighterSword and SuperVulcan. The Monkey Ninjas used MoonBlade Attacks to try and knock Fredrick down, but Fredrick shot back at them using his SuperVulcan.

Ron and Monkey Fist once again clashed with each other, AncientMysticSword against NemesisSword. The two stared each other down while trying to gain momentum over one another. "For someone so ridiculously afraid of Monkeys, you didn't seem to mind sacrificing yourself to save another," Monkey Fist mused. "You are either extremely foolish or extremely brave."

"It's called Heart!" Ron yelled, slashing apart the NemesisSword and knocking away Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist gasped as he looked to his broken blade before Ron charged at him again. "You don't have it, and therefore, you don't _deserve_ to have great power, you deluded monkey, you!" he exclaimed before slashing down at Monkey Fist once again.

"And what makes you think _you_ are worthy?" Monkey Fist asked as he formed a Dark CyberSword to replace his damaged NemesisSword. "You may have the Mystical Monkey Power of Light, but you don't use it against others! That makes you weak!"

"No!" Ron called out as he slashed apart the Dark CyberSword as well. Monkey Fist now used his remaining blades to take on Ron, but Ron slashed right through them all. "That makes me _human!_" he exclaimed, spinning around and shattering Monkey Fist's last blades. He formed his second AncientMysticSword and started to circle both of his AncientMysticSwords around. "Here's a new trick, Monty! You seemed to have forgotten. I never gave up my humanity, because no Human can do _this!_ AncientMystic Miracle Spell Slash!" Ron called out, slashing down at Monkey Fist with his powers combined with Kim and Miracle's, causing Monkey Fist to be sent back into the controls, now weak.

Fredrick continued to take on the Monkey Ninjas with both weapons still armed. He grabbed onto a rod on the ceiling with his tail and spun around, shooting everywhere with his SuperVulcan before landing on the ground, stabbing his FighterSword at the Monkey Ninjas.

"StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross, Battle Chips In," Fredrick announced while dialing his gauntlet at the same time. He ran towards the remaining Monkey Ninjas as his right arm glowed. "EvilCut!" Fredrick now clearly called out, slashing at the Monkey Ninjas. As soon as they were defeated, they fell, and Fredrick swung the EvilCut Sword down to his side.

Lan and Kim continued to take on Bass. Bass clashed with Lan as he formed a CyberSword to fight off against him.

"_**You will never take me down by yourself!**_" Bass called out.

"Yeah?" Lan asked. "Well, I'm not alone here!"

"_**What?!**_" Bass called out.

Kim CrossFused with Miracle suddenly AreaStole behind Bass, slashing him in the back. Bass groaned as he was sent towards the edge of the room. He looked up as Lan and Kim were now separated again, back to their normal selves.

"You'll never get away with this, Bass!" Kim called out.

"_**I already have, Kimberly!**_" Bass spat back as he charged towards Kim and Lan.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim yelled out.

Lan was soon armed with the MegaBuster while Kim was armed with the MiracleWorker. Both shot at Bass as he approached them, but that didn't stop him one bit. Bass flew in rage towards the two NetSaviors with nothing but anger in his database.

"GoldFist, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

"MagnetBolt, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

Kim's arm formed into a magnet, which she used to make Bass come towards her and Lan faster. Bass aimed his Dark Arm Blade at the two dangerously before Lan sent a punch towards Bass, knocking him away. However, Bass was still up and about, not seeming to be damaged at all.

"Boomerang!" Kim called out.

"AirHockey, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

Kim sent her Boomerang towards Bass, followed by Lan sending his AirHockey attack. Bass flew over the Boomerang and grabbed the AirHockey Puck, throwing it into the Boomerang as it came back. Immediately, both the Boomerang and AirHockey exploded.

"WideBlade!" Kim called out, summoning a WideBlade on her left hand. She scraped it along her MiracleWorker. "Now, StepCross!"

"AreaSteal, NeoVariableSword, Battle Chips In!" Lan called out.

Bass clashed with Lan as he used his NeoVariableSword on Bass before Kim teleported in and slashed at him with both her MiracleWorker and her WideBlade. Bass was knocked back once again, and Lan deactivated his weapons.

"_Alright, Lan, here we go!_" MegaMan called out.

"Right!" Lan called out. "MiracleSoul, Navi Chip In!" he yelled, gaining access to DoubleSoul MiracleSoul. As soon as he was in MiracleSoul, he held his right hand out. "Let's go! MiracleWorker!" Lan exclaimed, summoning the MiracleWorker.

"Let's go, Lan!" Kim called out as her MiracleWorker started to light up.

"I'm with you!" Lan called back as his own MiracleWorker glowed as well.

"**Double MiracleBurst!**" Kim and Lan called out, shooting at Bass before sending forth a Sonic Boom. Bass dashed towards Kim and Lan with his own powers surging through him, but the Double MiracleBurst Attacks impacted onto him, causing him to be sent flying through the walls. Kim and Lan both grinned and looked to each other, slamming their MiracleWorkers at each other like a high-five.

"I'm… I'm not done yet!" Monkey Fist called out as he got back up.

"_**You have not taken me down just yet!**_" Bass called out.

Kim, Ron and Lan all gathered together once again. Bass and Monkey Fist were about to attack again until Fredrick ran over and used the EvilCut once again, causing Monkey Fist to yell in pain while Bass dodged the attack.

"It's four versus one!" Kim yelled. "Give it up!"

"_Not_ until you're all dead at my feet!" Monkey Fist spat.

Bass and Monkey Fist both sent blasts of Dark Energy at Kim, Ron and Lan. All three of them held their weapons out in front of them for defense. They were all about to feel the oncoming attack before it stopped by the voice of one of Lan's friends.

"JunkCube!" a voice called out.

Kim, Ron and Lan looked up to see a large figure with no legs, but instead a body that resembled junk. He had two large pincer arms, and he appeared to be able to turn around on a swiveling turntable.

"JunkDataMan!" Lan exclaimed. "But you gave up your Space Station to save us!"

"Reduce, reuse, recycle, Lan," JunkDataMan said. "I _gave_ SciLab my Junk for them to build their Space Station for! This was all built by me!"

"Who is this worthless wreck of a walking pile of garbage?!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"The name's JunkDataMan, the founder of this Space Station!" JunkDataMan proclaimed as he got next to Kim, Ron, Lan and Fredrick. "And you're trespassing! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"I'll reduce you to Scrap Metal!" Monkey Fist remarked.

"Trust me," JunkDataMan said dangerously. "I'm already there!"

"You're not getting away with all of those TetraCodes, Bass!" Kim called out. "Guys, we need to stop them by any means necessary! We can't hold back, we can't let them escape!" she yelled, making the first shot at Monkey Fist and Bass.

Bass and Monkey Fist deflected the blasts before the two shot back at the five heroes.

"Guardian!" Kim called out, summoning a Guardian.

"_**PUNISHER!**_"

Lightning rained down onto Monkey Fist and Bass, causing them to yell in pain.

"JunkCube!" JunkDataMan called out.

"Poltergeist!" Lan announced, causing the Guardian and the JunkCubes to be flown over towards Bass and Monkey Fist.

"_**It won't be that easy!**_" Bass called out as he slashed the objects apart with his Dark Arm Blades.

"Then have a taste of this!" Kim called out as she and Ron leapt behind Monkey Fist and Bass. "MiracleWorker!"

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out.

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword! ElementSword!" Lan called out, slashing down with his ElementSword Program Advance.

"HeroSword!" Fredrick called out, slashing down as well.

Bass and Monkey Fist clashed with Kim and Ron before Bass kicked Lan away. Luckily, Fredrick was able to save them both, and they both sent Sonic Boom Attacks towards Bass and Monkey Fist.

Kim and Ron continued to clash with Bass and Monkey Fist, Kim against Bass and Ron against Monkey Fist respectively.

"Bolt Missiles, Fire!" JunkDataMan called out.

"Blaster!" Lan called out.

Kim and Ron both grinned and broke off with Bass and Monkey Fist. The two turned to counter Lan and JunkDataMan before towers of junk were sent their way.

"Junk Press!" JunkDataMan called out, slamming Monkey Fist away, leaving Bass wide open for an attack.

"SuperVulcan!" Fredrick called out as he and Ron leapt through the air.

"Hyper Burst!" Ron called out. "Program Advance, Go!"

Bass deflected the blasts before Kim and Lan appeared once again.

"TorchSoul, Navi Chip In! Fire Arm!" Lan called out.

"PalletteSoul, Navi Chip In! Pallette Beam!" Kim called out.

Monkey Fist watched as Bass held his own. As he was about to rejoin the fight, JunkDataMan and Ron attacked again.

"AncientMystic Spell Seal!" Ron called out.

"JunkCube Chaos!" JunkDataMan called out.

Monkey Fist was held in place before JunkCubes started to rain down on him. The self-proclaimed Monkey Ninja Master yelled in horror as the JunkCubes nearly smashed him.

Bass was knocked back by the attack sent by Kim and Lan before suddenly, Ron charged in with Lan again from the other side.

"GoldFist!" Ron called out.

"ColdPunch!" Lan called out.

Both Lan and Ron sent solid punches towards Bass, knocking him back in pain.

"Here we go!" Fredrick called out.

"You said it!" JunkDataMan exclaimed. "Junk Press!"

"WoodTower!" Fredrick called out, both towers stabbing onto Bass and Monkey Fist.

Bass and Monkey Fist were both thrown into each other as Kim, Lan, Ron, Fredrick and JunkDataMan gathered together once again.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim called out. "You're going down!"

"AncientMystic Raze!" Ron called out. "Take _this_, Monkey Fist!"

"Charge Shot!" Lan called out. "Locked and loaded! Ready to fire!"

"Infinity Vulcan!" Fredrick spoke. "Program Advance, armed and ready."

"Bolt Missiles!" JunkDataMan called out. "Let's take out the trash!"

"**FIRE!**" the five called out at once, sending forth their respective attacks.

As Bass and Monkey Fist were getting up, they noticed the sudden attacks. Bass created a Dark Aura to protect himself, and so did Monkey Fist. However, Monkey Fist's Dark Aura broke, causing him to be pushed back before Bass's Dark Aura shattered afterwards, the two being sent back, both now weakened by the powerful strike.

Monkey Fist tried to get up again, but after being dealt with so many attacks, he fell to the ground in pain. Bass, on the other hand, had his entire Cloak torn apart. He growled at Kim, Ron, Lan, Fredrick and JunkDataMan as he now started to regain his health.

"Thanks for helping us out, JunkDataMan." Kim said to JunkDataMan gratefully.

"No problem," JunkDataMan replied back. "It's the least I could do for you offering to help out with the Space Mission."

"What can we say?" Ron asked smugly. "We are what we is!"

JunkDataMan chuckled. He sent a blast of energy from his Navi Crest towards Kim and Ron, causing them to glow.

"Take my powers as a token of gratitude," JunkDataMan said. "I'll be popping in every now and then. Remember to reduce, reuse and recycle, but more importantly, remember that one man's trash is another man's treasure!" he added on before digitizing away.

"_JunkDataMan, Logging Out_."

"_**Your friend is gone, now!**_" Bass called out, starting to charge up with power. "_**With his departure, I shall finish you all off, and if I must, I will take this entire Space Station with me!**_"

"_**YOU SHALL NOT!**_" a deep voice suddenly called out.

All of a sudden, a white light flashed through space. Everyone covered their eyes before looking to see a Comet outside. They all gasped, somehow seeing someone inside of it.

"That… that must be Duo!" Kim exclaimed.

The Duo Comet suddenly blasted at Bass and Monkey Fist, knocking them away, Bass starting to digitize away while Monkey Fist lost consciousness.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

"That's _some_ power!" Lan exclaimed. "Enough to take out Bass!"

"Yeah," Ron said, not even daring to make a wisecrack about the matter. He looked to Fredrick. "Let's go home, Buddy!"

Fredrick shook his head. "Ron Go, Fredrick stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Fredrick have job."

"I thought you knew," Kim said. "He's been training for this Mission for a long time, to do research, and, here's a surprise, find out more about Duo."

"We can't do anything about it," Lan said. "I'm sorry."

"_It's only right that he sees it through_." AncientMysticMan supported.

"But he'll be up here for a year!" Ron protested.

"Fredrick miss Ron."

Ron let out a tear. The Dimensional Area fell, and everyone ejected from CrossFusion. Ron knelt down and hugged Fredrick. "I'll E-Mail you every day," Ron said. "I promise."

Soon, the NetSaviors arrived back on Earth with Monkey Fist held captive.

"Since when do you know how to fly a spacecraft?" Ron asked Kim.

"It's no big. I watched Fredrick on the way up, and Lan taught me too." Kim said smugly.

All of the kids, even Dex and Chisao, suddenly came cheering for Kim, Ron and Lan.

"Welcome back, everyone! You were great!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

Kim smiled as she looked to the cheering kids.

"Okay, I admit it. She's growing up." James said.

"Not _completely_, Dad," Kim said, hugging her Father. "Me and Miracle still have a long way to go."

James smiled. He suddenly grinned. "True," he said, starting to get serious. "Which means we've got some new rules to cover," James proclaimed, causing Kim to gasp at first before rolling her eyes. She was still a kid to her Father. "Number one, no boys, ever. Number two, driving, huh, forget it! Number three…"

"It was Duo! I swear!" Monkey Fist exclaimed as Frank, Famous and some NetPolice took him away.

Kim and James turned around. James looked to Kim. "You saw Duo?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "He took down Monkey Fist. In a way… he saved us."

"What was Duo like?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"We just saw a Comet," Ron said. "But there was something… _strange_ about it."

"Like what?" Famous spoke up. "We need to know what's going on here."

"Monkey Fist isn't lying," Lan said. "Duo was out there, and he was so strong that he forced Bass to retreat."

"And he was passing by the Space Station," Kim added on. "Now, Bass has almost all of the TetraCodes, and Duo is heading straight for Earth!"

"That's bad," Famous said. "Kim, Ron, Lan, you need to do everything you can to get the TetraCodes. If Duo means trouble for us, we'll need them, as many as we can get, to take him on."

"You can consider that done," Kim said, looking to the skies, seeing Bass watching over them. "Because our World is getting a whole lot more interesting now."

Bass digitized back into the Cyberworld. He looked to his TetraCodes. "_**I MUST have Duo's Power!**_" he proclaimed. "_**With the TetraCodes, Alpha and Duo's strength, I shall be Unstoppable!**_" he yelled out, sending quakes through the Net, and eventually, into Earth, his rage now growing.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Pretty good for the one-year anniversary, am I right? I'm starting College now, but that won't stop me from writing. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon, I promise you that. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	24. Brains, Brawn and Fire!

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now returning to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I have finally gotten to my twenty-fourth Chapter! Only a couple more until I get to writing Chapters for **Kim Possible** Season 2! This is so exciting! I can't believe I've made it this far. Thank you all for continuing to believe in me. All of my friends mean a lot to me, and those friends include **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Writing Rookie, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all of the **Guests**. I honestly have no idea what I could do without you guys to back me up. Now, since there are no questions, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 24: Brains, Brawn and Fire!

In the Arctic, Shego, now bereft of her Dark Chip, was leading Dr. Drakken and several Soldiers of Neo Nebula up a hill. Dr. Drakken and his Henchmen all struggled to get up the hill while Shego made it up to the top first.

"DoubtFire Destroyers!" Shego called out, unleashing her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. As she did, Diaspora came into the Real World in her Human Disguise. The two looked to each other and nodded. Shego transformed her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade into a HeatBlast Cannon, and Diaspora readied her DisasterStriker on her left arm.

"Alright, Dr. Drakken, wait for our signal." Diaspora whispered.

There was a moment of silence before Shego and Diaspora turned around. "Shego, Diaspora, wait up," Dr. Drakken called out. Shego instantly sweat-dropped, seeing Dr. Drakken and his Henchmen stop to catch their breaths. "That… that was a long way up!"

"And you couldn't have had me AreaSteal you up in the first place?" Diaspora asked. All of a sudden, her sensors started to pick up something. She turned around and blasted the door at the top with her DisasterStriker Blaster. The blast made it just in time, cancelling out an explosive that blew the door off of its hinges and caused the ground to rumble.

"Victory is **MINE!**" a man in a red suit, yellow skin and a black helmet called out in a German accent. "I have now avenged the great Doctor Wily in the name of World Three!"

Doctor Drakken walked up. "Professor Dementor of World Three?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dr. Drakken, of Nebula and Dr. Regal," Professor Dementor mused. He walked towards Dr. Drakken and scoffed as Shego and Diaspora aimed their blades at him. "Hello! What brings you and your lovely ladies here?"

"We are planning to steal the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, with which we shall wreak much havoc in the name of the Great Dr. Regal!" Dr. Drakken proclaimed.

"Oh," Professor Dementor said slyly. "You mean… _this_ Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" he asked, showing a silver cylindrical object.

Dr. Drakken looked to the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer with shock. "That device is the property of Neo Nebula, and Neo Nebula only!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

"Hand it over, Dementor. We have you surrounded." Diaspora said, entering her armored NetNavi Form.

"But do you have me out_numbered?!_" Professor Dementor yelled. "Come, my Loyal Henchmen!" he called out. Several men in grey suits came out, all performing flips and other spectacular acrobatic feats.

Dr. Drakken scowled and looked to his own Henchmen. These men, the loyalists to Dr. Regal himself, were reduced to worn-out, un-athletic Henchmen that would be frowned upon by other villains.

"I am also here for Dr. Wily's Memory Chip," Dr. Drakken told Professor Dementor. "Don't worry, since Mr. Wily was the one behind World Three, Grave _and_ Nebula, I'll make sure you get credit in the robbery." He bragged.

"Oh, no need, I have already done it for you," Professor Dementor bragged back, showing the Memory Chip of Dr. Wily. "Amazing what you can find in the Ocean just by using tips from Count Zap and ElecMan."

"Alright, playtime is over!" Shego exclaimed. "AreaSteal!" she called out. She teleported in front of Professor Dementor and slashed down at him, but much to her surprise, Professor Dementor disappeared.

"I am here, and I am everywhere," Professor Dementor said. "Sad the same thing cannot be said for any of _you!_" he exclaimed.

"You take that _back!_" Diaspora demanded, using StepSword to slash at Professor Dementor. Once again, it was only a hologram.

"Take to the skies, my Legion!" the real Professor Dementor called out as he and his Henchmen activated their jetpacks and flew away.

"You haven't seen the last of Neo Nebula, Professor Dementor!" Dr. Drakken called out angrily. "I shall have my revenge!"

As this was going on, all over the World, PETs, televisions, movie theater screens, and any other form of communication was being hacked. Everyone started to get calls on their PETs or phones. Bonnie, Tara and Amelia were heading to Class as Kim and Ron passed them. The five got a call on their PET, and soon, everyone around them received the call as well.

On the screens of every communication device was Bass. Behind him were the three and a half TetraCodes he had stolen.

"_**Your time is almost at an end, Humans**_." Bass announced.

"Bass!" Kim muttered to herself.

"_**For far too long, even after the fall of Grave, I, Bass, have continued to watch over the Human Race, the Human World**_," Bass said to every Human Being across the Globe. "_**I now nearly have the Power to awaken the Cyber Beast, Alpha**_," he went on, showing everyone footage of what Alpha really looked like. "_**Four TetraCodes are required to activate Alpha. I only need the other half of the final fourth. Rest assures, I WILL unleash Alpha, so if any of you are brave enough to stop me, go ahead**_." Bass taunted.

Miracle clenched her fist and formed her MiracleWorker. AncientMysticMan felt the same anger Miracle was having and formed his AncientMysticSword.

"Bring it on, Bass!" Miracle called out.

"We'll take you on right here, right now!" AncientMysticMan proclaimed.

Diaspora and her remaining Darkloids watched the transmission go on as she, Shego and Dr. Drakken had returned to Hades Isle.

"We _must_ find that last TetraCode!" LaserMan exclaimed.

"I will not let all of Dr. Regal's hard work be undermined by a Solo NetNavi!" Dr. Drakken proclaimed. "Bass, we're taking you down, no matter _where_ you are!"

"_**You Humans shall crumble before me**_," Bass proclaimed. "_**I have been behind everything that has happened… even your Wars that nearly tore this Planet apart**_," Bass added on, showing footage of World War I and World War II. "_**So be careful of how you choose to stand against me. I have killed many Humans before, and I will not hesitate to add more to the list of the Defeated and Forgotten**_." Bass finished up. He ended the Transmission, causing all screens to go static.

All of the Students at M-Tech High started to chatter after seeing this Transmission be broadcasted.

"We can't take on Bass!" Alan Platt exclaimed.

"You saw what Bass could do on Halloween!" Marcella said to Hope. "We don't stand a chance!"

Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia, and even Anetta, all looked to one another as they heard what the Students were saying.

"Bass is right," Monique said. "If he has almost all of the TetraCodes, we can't take him down."

"I might be the only one to stand a chance," Miracle said to the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "I'm the Omega NetNavi, after all."

"But what good is that if we don't have enough TetraCodes to counter Bass?" Amelia asked.

"Hey, KP here has Miracle, I have Powers I have yet to understand," Ron spoke up. "We can't surrender to Bass, not while we've gotten this far already!"

"You've also got us," Brick said as he and Bonnie walked up. "We might not be NetSaviors, but we're always willing to help out."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Even _you_, Bonnie?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you weren't a Team Player."

"Hey, this guy's endangering the entire _Planet!_" Bonnie exclaimed. "You think I'm just going to stand around while he destroys everything, even life itself?"

At that moment, while everyone was still panicking, Mr. Barkin got onto a podium and turned on the mic. Everyone looked to him as he started to speak.

"Okay, I know we're all close to being crushed here, but remember, we're no different than our NetNavis themselves," Mr. Barkin announced. "But remember, we're all parts of great people, parts that can't carry out their actions by themselves."

"Wow," Miracle said in amazement. "What got _him_ stirred up?" she asked Signas.

"Don't know," Signas replied back. "Seems to be his Military Persona coming back to try and protect everyone."

"My friend, Baryl, always told me that if we don't pull ourselves together, we may never win the War," Mr. Barkin went on. "I believe in him, and we're all stronger as a whole, than any one Human or NetNavi alone," he said, getting everyone to stop panicking. "Together, we can win the War! Together, we can face Bass at our door, and we can _cancel_ his apocalypse!"

Everyone immediately cheered for this. Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara, Josh, Amelia, Bonnie and Brick also couldn't help but cheer for their Ex-Military Teacher.

"I hope you're listening, Baryl," Signas said. "Mr. Barkin is leading by your example."

That night, at the NetSavior Base, all of the NetSaviors, even the CrossFusers, had gathered together. Famous, Dr. Hikari, James and Ann Possible, Chief Kiefer and Manuela stood in the center of what appeared to be a giant Training Ring.

In the Cyberworld, the NetNavis of the NetSaviors were meeting in a similar environment. They all watched as Mr. Famous, Dr. Hikari, James and Ann Possible, Chief Kiefer and Manuela stood before the NetSaviors and the CrossFusers.

"What do you think is going on?" Ring asked Pallette.

"All NetSaviors, and even those compatible with CrossFusion, have been ordered to meet here," Pallette explained. "I suspect it's important after what Bass pulled off today."

"You should have seen the Cheer Squad," Punk said to GridMan. "They all just wouldn't stop talking about how big a threat Bass has now become."

"_I'll_ say!" Green Sledgehammer mused. "Bass is hiding, but he's gonna come out sooner or later."

"And when he does, we'll be there to smash him to bits!" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky, you two," TornadoMan said. "Bass is obviously anticipating both the panic and the big boost of confidence."

"If he knows that we've regained our will to fight against him, he's not going to stop until we're crushed," GridMan supported. "Bass is always full of surprises, after all."

"So we can't be fooling around," Yuna said. "Everything we've done has had an impact to give Bass strength."

"Kim and I especially," Miracle said. "But that's not going to get in our way!"

"We're going to fight, and keep on fighting, until Bass is no more!" AncientMysticMan proclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear," MegaMan said proudly. "Not everyone has what it takes to stand up against threats like Bass, you know."

"We can't give in, not since we've gotten so far already," ProtoMan said. "Chaud and I still have a lot to make up for my Darkloid Problems."

"And we can't hold back anymore," SearchMan said. "Bass needs to know just what Humans and NetNavis together can do."

"Shh!" Kim whispered. "Famous is starting!"

Everyone remained quiet as Famous stepped up.

"We all saw Bass on the broadcast today," Famous spoke up. "We may not be the ones to gain the final TetraCode, but at the most, we should be preparing to take him on when he awakens Alpha."

Dr. Hikari stepped up. "All of you are brave individuals. You would give your life for the greater good. We have seen that grow in you over the past few months," Yuichiro said. "If we are to go up against Bass, we have to do everything we can to get ready."

"That is why we have arranged this special Training Center for you," Dr. James Possible now went on. "The minute you step in here, you will be able to access CrossFusion, with or with_out_ a Special Synchro Chip, due to our new, special Dimensional Area System we have installed. You all will be training with each other every day, every night, all the time until we know Bass is no longer a threat."

Chief Kiefer and Manuela decided to speak up now. "We have seen what CrossFusers, such as Bonnie Rockwaller, Brick Flagg, Jim and Tim Possible, and many others can do," Chief Kiefer said, looking from Bonnie, Brick, Jim and Tim to Raika and Maylu. "You may not have earned the title yet, but you are close, _very_ close, to becoming NetSaviors. You have all shown it."

"We know that there are those who might not want the position of a NetSavior, but that choice is yours," Manuela now said. "We must band together to take on Bass, as one, and not by yourselves."

"So, if there are no questions, your Training starts now," Dr. Ciel told everyone before she clicked her Timer in her hands. "You may step in and commence fighting with one another. I have made sure that not even Bass can penetrate this system."

"Hicka-Bicka Boo?" Jim asked Tim.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim exclaimed.

The Tweebs started to run into the Training Ring. Bonnie scoffed and ran after them.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" Jim and Tim both called out with Red and Green Sledgehammer as they passed through and into the Ring. They immediately were CrossFused with Red and Green Sledgehammer.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Bonnie called out with Punk as she leapt through the barrier. As she landed down, Punk's Armor manifested onto her. The minute she landed, she was now CrossFused with Punk.

Bonnie stared Jim and Tim down. The three heavy NetBattlers charged towards each other before Monique rocketed herself off of the edge of her seat. Tara grinned and dashed straight at the barrier.

"**CrossFusion Now!**" Monique and Pallette both called out, CrossFusing with Pallette.

"**Commence CrossFusion!**" Tara and Ring called out as Tara gained Ring's armor. She activated a LongBlade and slashed up at Monique, but Monique used an AreaSteal and teleported behind Tara, immediately activating her CoilSword. Tara spun around and slashed at Monique, where Monique struck back. The two stared each other down and started to clash blades with one another, both intent on fighting with all the strength they could muster up.

"Here we, go, MegaMan!" Lan called out as he skated towards the Training Ring. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" he called out before placing his PET out in front of his body. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" he and MegaMan called out. Lan noticed Kim leaping down, and let out his MegaBuster, shooting into the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kim called out with a game face on as she flew into the air with her jetpack. She deactivated it and started to fall towards the Barrier. She placed her Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out before placing her Kimmunicator PET out in front of her. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" she and Miracle called out in one voice. The minute Kim entered, she gained Miracle's armor. She formed her MiracleWorker and started to deflect all of Lan's MegaBuster Shots sent at her before slashing down. In response, Lan formed a CyberSword and clashed with her.

"Here we go, Ron!" Chaud called out.

"Hey, I call dibs!" Amelia protested, running in with Chaud.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Chaud and Amelia both called out before placing their PETs in front of them.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" Amelia, Yuna, Chaud and ProtoMan all announced. Immediately, they entered CrossFusion, and started to unleash their blades and clash with each other while running across the Training Arena.

"Let's go, Ron!" Maylu called out as she ran towards the Barrier. "I may not have CrossFusion, but I can still hold my own in a fight!" she exclaimed, unsheathing an AquaBlade as soon as she entered. "So bring it on!"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron called out as he leapt towards the Barrier. "**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**" he yelled out before throwing his PET out in front of him. It immediately implanted itself onto his chest as he spread his arms out. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan called out, entering CrossFusion. He formed his AncientMysticSword and brought it down on Maylu. Much to their surprise, they seemed to be evenly matched with one another.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" Brick, GridMan, Josh and TornadoMan all called out as they entered the Dimensional Area as well. Josh got on board a DashAttack Fishy and flew at Brick with an AirSword and a WindRacket while Brick tossed as many footballs as he could towards Josh in response.

Raika entered and formed a LaserBlast Cannon. He started to shoot down at Jim. Jim and Green Sledgehammer noticed this and deflected the blast. Tim and Red Sledgehammer were left to fight off against Bonnie before Jim went to fight off against Raika.

James and Dr. Hikari both looked on to the fight with Famous, Manuela, Chief Kiefer and Dr. Ciel.

"This is not going to be easy for any of them," Dr. Hikari stated. "Bass may be attempting to gain the TetraCodes, but we know for sure that Wily is still out there, and Dr. Drakken is leading Neo Nebula."

"I have faith in these kids, Yuichiro," James spoke up. "If they can take on Bass, I'm sure they can take on everything else."

"Well, let's just hope you're right," Chief Kiefer chimed in. "We need every advantage we can get to take down Neo Nebula _and_ Bass."

"We're at War now," Dr. Ciel added on. "From hereon out, there's no turning back."

Everyone watched the NetSaviors and the CrossFusers battle against each other. All of them fought with every bit of power they had. There was no backing down, for if they lost against Bass again, there would be serious consequences.

The next day, at M-Tech High School, everyone was now more spirited. The ban on NetBattling had been lifted, but only for practicing to take on Bass if they ever wanted to try to take him on. All of the Students had decided to participate in this event.

At the same time, Mr. Barkin was coming to a class. The billboard outside read the words "GET WELL SOON, MS. JENKINS", as Mr. Barkin walked up to the front of Ms. Jenkins's Class.

"Okay, Class, listen up," Mr. Barkin announced. "Following yesterday's lunch and broadcast from Bass, I regret to inform you that… Ms. Jenkins made a mistake that many first-year teachers make;" he paused for a moment before looking to every Students and their NetNavi in the Classroom. "She ate the Cafeteria Meatloaf."

Immediately, everyone gasped melodramatically. Kim cringed in fear and placed her hands up to her cheeks while Ron seemed to simply cringe.

"Gross!" Monique exclaimed.

"Oh, that doesn't seem so bad." Miracle said.

"You did _not_ just say that!" AncientMysticMan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's ugly," Signas said in agreement. He brought up a screen. "Here's what happened."

Miracle raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ms. Jenkins dancing at her house. "Um, she's… certainly got some moves…" she said with uncertainty of what to make of what she was being shown.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong footage," Signas apologized, closing the footage he brought up. "That was Teachers' Night off," he stated before pulling up more footage. "Here's what I'm talking about."

Miracle once again raised an eyebrow as Ms. Jenkins ate some of the Cafeteria Meatloaf. Her eyes widened as Ms. Jenkins's face immediately started to turn green. She dashed towards the trash can and vomited, but before more could be shown, Miracle ended the footage.

"I've seen enough!" Miracle exclaimed. "Now I see why that's such a big deal."

"Thank you for helping to prove my point, Signas," Mr. Barkin said before looking to the Class. "Now, until she's out of intensive care, I'll be taking over her class," he said as he pointed his hand to his chest. He started to rub his hands slyly. "So let's start off with a Pop Quiz…" Mr. Barkin said in an even more sly tone.

"Uh, Mr. Barkin," Kim said with a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of her face. "We are supposed to be presenting our Personal History Projects today." She corrected the Ex-Military Man and Substitute Teacher. As she said this, Ron, Vinnie and Junior all nodded in agreement.

"Personal History Projects?" Mr. Barkin asked, feeling confused.

"It's _great!_" Monique exclaimed, flapping her hands. "We each did a project that explores… _who we are_," she stated. She suddenly noticed that her sleeve fell, nearly exposing her Dark Chip Scars. "Eh, but not delving too deep, in a manner of speaking."

"There was only one rule: have fun!" Ron called out.

"Have fun?" Mr. Barkin asked once again. A grin came onto his face. "You know, Signas, maybe _that's_ why the Meatloaf got her. She's weak."

"_Or you are a Fun-A-Phobe_." Signas teased.

"I am _not!_" Mr. Barkin protested with a Cross-Popping Vein. He sighed and looked around. "Alright, bring on the projects."

Ron was the first to go up. He put his PET down next to him and took out a large poster board.

"We all know Ron Stoppable is the man, but can we prove it?" Ron quibbled to the class. "I believe we can with this collage." He announced.

"Collage? That's a French word, isn't it?" Mr. Barkin asked no one in particular. "Points off for that." He said to Ron.

"_The reason being…?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"_I don't see a reason here, Steve_." Signas supported.

"Okay, Stoppable gets his Points back," Mr. Barkin gave in before looking back to Ron. "Carry on."

"It's all here, Mr. B. From birth to Bar Mitzvah and beyond." Ron explained, showing Mr. Barkin his Collage, most particularly his Bar Mitzvah Certificate.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Mr. Barkin started out, pointing to the Certificate.

"_Yeah, there's something not right here_." AncientMysticMan said in agreement.

"Ron, have you double-checked your Collage?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely!" Ron exclaimed. "Many people are unfamiliar with the Jewish traditions. The Bar Mitzvah occurs when a boy is 13 years old. It's ferociously cool. You go to Temple, you read from the Torah and boom, you're a man. My Rabbi even printed out a signed Souvenir Certificate, which he signed." Ron pointed out, pointing back to the Certificate.

"Correction. Which he did _not_ sign." Mr. Barkin corrected Ron.

"No way!" Ron protested. "Rabbi Katz definitely…" he started out, bending over to see the signature. Much to his surprise, it was blank. "…Did _not_ sign it.

"Some would say that you're reading from the Torah before the assembled," Mr. Barkin said as he spread out his arms. "_That's_ what's important."

"Yeah? You think so?" Ron asked.

"I said some, not me!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed. "Stoppable, I'm a stickler for detail. You got a Certificate here you bring around that's not signed."

"Oh, no." Ron said, feeling worried and embarrassed at the same time.

After School, Ron couldn't get himself to eat dinner. Rufus ran out of Ron's Pocket and looked to the food.

"I can't believe it. I've been living a lie all these years!" Ron complained.

"Ah, Ronnie, you haven't been living a lie." Ron's Mother, Lillie, said.

"Have so!" Ron protested.

"Ah, ah, ah. There, there, there." Rufus said, trying to comfort Ron. He looked down to Ron's unfinished gravy and smiled, starting to eat some of it.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can drop by the Temple and ask Rabbi Katz to sign it." Ron's Father, Jonathan Stoppable, suggested.

"Well, no, honey it'll have to wait till next week," Lillie said to Jon, causing him to look up in confusion. "Rabbi Katz and his NetNavi, HolyMan, are at that rabbinical conference in Vegas, remember?" she reminded.

"Oh, right!" Jon exclaimed, remembering the event going on.

"Oh! So I've got to wait a whole another week to be a man?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"That stuff is _not_ what makes you a man…" Jon started out, trying to comfort his Son.

"It's the only proof I've got, as well as AncientMysticMan here." Ron cut him off.

"What's important _now_ is what kind of man you _are_." Jon went on.

"_Don't take what Mr. Barkin says_," Jon's NetNavi, SoulMan, said. "_You've got all the things it takes to be a great man_." 

SoulMan was a NetNavi with blue and black armor. He had a grey bodysuit, and his NetNavi Crest resembled the Torah itself.

"_You have made us and our NetOps proud, Ron_." Lillie's NetNavi, Aile, said.

Aile was a sky-blue NetNavi with a red bodysuit underneath. She had what seemed to be a Yamaka on her head like a bandana. On her chest was her NetNavi Crest that had the shape of a Temple on it.

"I don't know," Ron said as Rufus finished up his food. Ron looked down to him. "Rufus, what do you think?" he asked.

Rufus let out a burp, causing everyone to cringe. "Mm-hmm." He replied with a thumbs-up.

At Hades Isle, Dr. Drakken was looking over the past footage of how his Henchmen acted.

"Inadequate, that's the only word for it!" Dr. Drakken reprimanded his Henchmen. "You call yourselves loyalists to Dr. Regal?! You don't even have what it takes to bring down Kim Possible or her NetNavi, Miracle!"

Dr. Drakken decided to prove his point by showing his Henchmen their previous failures. They couldn't help each other get over walls, let alone fly with jetpacks properly. Battles between them and Kim with Miracle showed up, showing them losing to her before showing that they had also lost to Ron with AncientMysticMan in the past as well.

"You're right, Dr. Drakken," Diaspora said as she came out of the shadows. "This is all disappointing. Makes me wonder why there's such a thing as the Human Factor."

"Humans are capable of great things, thank you very much!" Shego argued. "After all, you're a _hybrid_ of one."

"You could have gotten such great Power with the Dark Chip, Shego, but you gave up on it," Diaspora spat back. "You didn't even attempt to get a new one after you were cured by Kim Possible's brothers there."

"Infighting was always frowned upon by Dr. Regal!" Dr. Drakken chastised Shego and Diaspora. "We are going to step up our game, take down that Professor Dementor, and show everyone, even _Bass_, that Neo Nebula must be taken seriously!"

"Then do what every villain does," Shego suggested. "Get whatever you need from Jack Hench."

Dr. Drakken scoffed. "Oh, please. Every villain on the Planet uses Hench," he remarked. "Even Dr. _Wily_ used him, but not me. I paddle my own canoe, thank you very much. I don't need some businessman to help me with my plans."

Shego sighed. "You're just too cheap." She taunted.

"The man's prices are outrageous!" Dr. Drakken proclaimed.

Diaspora grinned. "Well, now that you mention it…" she trailed off, getting a grin from Shego. "How about Shego and I have some girl time? We can visit Hench, and probably get our hands on some of his stuff while we're there."

Dr. Drakken grinned. "Very good, _yes_…" he said, trailing off with his last word. "Steal me something good, _yes_…" Dr. Drakken said once again.

"Why are you talking like that?" Diaspora asked.

"I simply have a penchant for… _intelligent_ conversation." Dr. Drakken simply replied back.

Ron was walking around the next day at M-Tech High School. Tara, Amelia and Monique were by his side as they tried to calm him down from what had happened yesterday.

"You can't let Mr. Barkin get to you," Tara said. "We all know what you are feeling."

"I wasn't the most popular kid in School too, you know," Amelia said. "There were times I was always considered a geek. I got over it and resorted to ignoring whatever people said about me. Even today, I remember other people who would tease me, but I wouldn't let them get to me, just like you shouldn't allow with Mr. Barkin."

"Amelia's right," Monique added on. "Accept who you are. No one else can define who you are."

Ron smiled to his friends. "Thanks, guys," he said. "That made me feel a lot better."

Monique, Tara and Amelia all smiled and walked off. Ron walked around a corner, where he came face to face with Mr. Barkin himself.

"Stoppable," Mr. Barkin said. "I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for your current funk."

"Oh, I'm all over that funk," Ron replied back. "My dad and my friends say that the question isn't _am_ I a man, it's what _kind_ of man. And I gotta tell

you, I'm just not sure."

"Well, that's easy, you're small and weak." Mr. Barkin replied back in a rude manner.

Ron clenched his fist. "Ex_cuse_ me?!" he spat.

"Stoppable, the ideal man is big and/or strong. You are neither." Mr. Barkin went on.

"_Steve, stop this!_" Signas demanded.

"I get by." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Don't give me that, you get rescued by a girl," Mr. Barkin continued to say. Ron's anger started to boil up. Papers that Mr. Barkin was posting on the Discussion Board were starting to burn up. "And not just _some_ times, it's _all_ the time."

Ron yelled and swung his fist at Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin remembered clearly now what Ron could do with his anger. He gasped and ducked as Ron's fist slammed into the Lockers. All of the Locker Doors swung open and flew to the wall parallel to them. All of the Locker Doors on the other side did the same thing.

Mr. Barkin got back up. When he looked around, Locker Doors laid scattered on the floor. Ron pulled his fist out, just as Kim came by. She looked around in shock before Ron looked to Mr. Barkin.

"Maybe you forgot who I am," Ron said sternly to Mr. Barkin. "I'm Ron Stoppable. I taught Kim how to NetBattle. I held my own against a CrossFused Assassin with_out_ CrossFusion. I took down LaserMan with my _own_ strength. I have Powers that you wouldn't even understand. I fought Bass, Monkey Fist and SavageMan to a standstill. I can use DoubleSoul. My NetNavi is the only one to evolve, and give _me_ Powers with it! I don't need you to tell me what kind of man I am! In fact, I don't need any of your nonsense, Mr. Barkin!"

Mr. Barkin slowly got up. "You don't need it," he said. "You've already figured that out," he stated. He saw that Ron continued to look at him sternly. "Come to me when you realize what I mean, Stoppable. You've done something now that anyone can rarely do: impress me." Mr. Barkin proclaimed before walking away.

Students came out of their rooms and into the Hallway, looking at the damage that was done. Kim, Monique and Anetta all looked to one another with concern before making their way towards Ron.

"Um, Ron? Is this a bad time?" Anetta asked.

"We've been looking for you, Anetta and I." Kim added on.

"I'm good," Ron replied. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," Kim said as she made her way to her Locker with Ron, Monique and Anetta following behind her. She unlocked her Locker Door and Jacked Miracle into the Computer. Soon, it turned on, showing Wade and TechMan on the screen. "What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked.

"_We got a hit on the Site from one of Monique's old friends_," Wade started to explain. "_A Jack Hench_."

"Hench?" Monique asked. "What does _he_ want?"

"You, Pallette and Raoul only told us a little bit about Jack Hench before," Kim said before looking back to Wade and TechMan. "What have you got on him?"

"_This guy is a complete mystery other than what Monique said about him_," TechMan stated, showing Jack Hench's profile picture. "_We don't know exactly what he does, but whatever it is, he makes some serious cash from it_."

"_Just wait till you see his private jet_." Wade said.

Kim, Ron, Monique and Anetta came outside, where what seemed to be Jack Hench's Private Jet landed. Inside already were Lan and Chaud.

"So, Jack Hench wanted you guys too?" Kim asked.

"This guy's way too shady," Lan said. "And from what we know about what Monique told us, I'm not sure if he can be trusted."

"But we have no proof to point out if he's guilty of anything or not," Chaud stated. "If Jack Hench wants out help, we should at least see what it's about."

"Besides, Jack Hench sorta owes me," Monique pointed out. "He gave me one of his Special Synchro Chips, and in return, I gave him a deal with Dr. Hikari and SciLab."

The Private Jet took Kim, Ron, Monique, Anetta, Lan and Chaud to Jack Hench's official Building. The five walked inside, where a man was taking calls at a desk.

"Yeah, order me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and make sure it's spicy!" the usher demanded before looking up.

"That's Pops, the usher," Monique whispered to Kim. "He has some… short-term memory… and sometimes long-term, depending on how he acts."

"Okay," Kim said as she walked up to Pops. "Hello… Pops." Kim greeted.

"Say, who are you?" Pops asked.

"I'm Kim Possible, and these are my friends/NetSavior Companions," Kim introduced herself while gesturing to Ron, Monique, Lan, Chaud and Anetta. "These are Ron Stoppable, Monique Raizen, Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze and Anetta Lekova."

"Oh, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and Monique Raizen too!" Pops exclaimed. "You're all out there, rushing into fights mindlessly with your NetNavis and Battle Chips. We never had any of those in _Pittsburgh!_" he proclaimed, spitting at everyone when he said "Pittsburgh".

"Well, maybe that's because we've never been to _Pittsburgh!_" Lan spat, _literally_, spat back, in the same way Pops did to them earlier.

"Oh, well it must have been someone else," Pops said, taking out a hundred-dollar bill. "I wanted to give them back the hundred bucks they loaned me."

"Oh, right! _That_ Pops!" Ron exclaimed, taking the hundred dollars. "Good to see you again, Pops!"

Kim sighed, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well, Jack Hench is expecting us," Monique said. "Pops, where is he?"

"Oh, Jack _is_ waiting for you! He's waiting for _all_ of you! I'll let him know you're here," Pops said. The old man gestured his hand to the sofa. "Take a seat. I'll dial him up."

Everyone nodded as Pops chuckled and drank some of his tea. He found it to be nasty, and immediately spat it out.

"I don't like this." Kim said.

"Me neither," Ron said as he picked up a magazine. "'Manliness Quiz'? Pah! I can solve this!"

"I meant the whole HenchCo vibe," Kim corrected Ron. "I'm going to have a word with Pops."

"Sorry, Hench is booked all morning! Who is this?" Pops asked as Kim came to the desk. "Bill? Bill who? Bill Collector? Never heard of him!" he remarked before slamming the phone down.

"Excuse me," Kim said. "Do you think you can get me a bottled water?"

"Oh, you bet," Pops said, getting out of his seat and grabbing his walking stick. "I'll be right back!"

Kim nodded before sneaking over to Pops' seat. She took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack in! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out quietly, Jacking Miracle into the Computer System. "Miracle, I need you to find out what Jack Hench does."

"_I've already got it_," Miracle said rather quickly. "_You'd be surprised at who his clients are_."

Lan, Chaud and Monique went over to Kim as some paper printed out.

"Señor Senior, Sr.? Professor Dementor? Gauss Magnus?" Kim asked as she scrolled through the names. "Monique, you never told me this guy was working with every villain on the Planet bent on global conquest!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that," a voice called out. Everyone looked up to see Jack Hench himself walk over. "I'm a neutral man, I take neither side," Jack stated before looking to Monique. "Monique Raizen! Great to see you again!"

"You too, Jack," Monique replied back. "Get into trouble lately?"

"You seem to be _in_ it." Ron said as he and Anetta came over.

"Well, that's the reason I called for the NetSaviors, wasn't it?" Jack quibbled. "Come into my office. I want to show you something that you may or may not recognize."

Inside of Jack Hench's office, Jack showed everyone what appeared to be a Ring.

"You're showing us… a Ring?" Ron asked.

"It's no ordinary Ring, Ron," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "It operates on a Cyber-Molecular Level, am I right?"

"You are a _smart_ one, Miss Possible! That's _exactly_ what it does!" Jack Hench exclaimed. "It was based off of a design I was given to enhance for Dr. Hikari from a device called the Net-Wrecker."

"_That_ thing?" Lan asked. "_That's_ what caused Dex's Navi, GutsMan, to become unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable, huh?" Ron asked. "That rocks!"

"That's what I told the guys down in research and development," Jack said as he walked over. "Fortunately, I put in a failsafe switch to make sure no one goes out of control."

"Steroids for Humans and NetNavis." Kim deducted.

"Kim, I know you don't like this guy, and you have a reason to," Monique said. "But just give him a chance."

"It doesn't get any better than this!" Jack Hench said proudly. All of a sudden, his smile faded away. "Then that jerk, Drakken, had to send in Diaspora and Shego."

"Drakken?" Kim asked.

"_Diaspora?_" Miracle asked.

"Shego?!" Ron exclaimed.

"They stole the whole batch, except for this one." Jack explained, showing his single ring.

"And in the wrong hands, anyone could grow giant or grow instant muscles," Kim said. "Why should we help you?"

"Because we had gotten our hands on the final TetraCode," Jack Hench said. "I put it in with a ring, but it seems Dr. Drakken must have gotten it."

"Who was on it?" Chaud asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Jack Hench replied. "We analyzed the TetraCode, and the pattern matches that of BurnerMan."

"Seems like a Sitch, alright," Kim mused. "But why do _you_ care for every villain on Earth?"

"Miss Possible," Jack started out. He raised an eyebrow. "Or… Kim?"

"'Miss Possible' works out just fine." Kim said sternly.

"Miss Possible, you fight a lot of villains right?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah…" Kim replied.

"And they usually have, Henchmen, right?"

"Uh… Yeah." Kim replied back in the same tone.

Jack Hench turned around and shot them a sinister grin. "Where do you think the name came from?" he asked. Immediately, Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Monique and Anetta all shot each other incredulous looks. "Here at HenchCo, we are building a better breed of henchmen. I'd like to think that we are performing a service for the community."

"The evil community." Kim added on. She was seriously annoyed with Jack Hench right now.

Ron seemed contemplative. "This guy obviously was responsible for Monique's descent to darkness and he runs a shady business, but, I mean, come on. That technology in Drakken's hands? Even that idiot would be a dangerous threat." Ron pointed out.

"Good point," Kim replied after thinking about what decision to make for a minute. After that while, she looked to Jack Hench and nodded. "Okay, we're on it." She said, now starting to exit.

"Great!" Jack Hench exclaimed with excitement and joy.

"And _this_…" Ron said as he grabbed the last ring. "…will be crucial to our investigation." He finished up before following Kim.

"Some _friends_ you've got there, Monique." Jack mused as Monique, Anetta, Lan and Chaud were the only ones left in the room.

"They heard my Story," Monique replied back. "They have a reason to act like this, you know."

"I hope to one day gain their trust," Jack said. "Just like I gained yours."

"Thanks, Jack." Monique said gratefully.

"You need help, you'll know who to call!" Jack called out as the rest of the NetSaviors left the building.

Ron went home to inspect the ring until his Father noticed him.

"Oh, good, you're home!" Jon called out. "I wanted to talk to you about your crisis."

"The crisis?" Ron asked. "Oh, no, no, that's over now."

"Really?" Jon asked. "That fast?"

"Let's just say I found an instant solution." Ron stated.

"Oh," Jon said. "Well, SoulMan and I worked up some real good advice about manhood."

"You did that for Ron?" AncientMysticMan asked SoulMan.

"Yeah," SoulMan replied. "You'd be surprised about what the Jewish NetNavi Community offered to us."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, I'd better get to the rest of the NetSaviors. You can tell Rufus about it, and he'll brief me later."

"Uh… okay." Jon said.

Rufus took out a notepad and a pencil. "Ready?" he asked.

Jon wasn't feeling too comfortable with this.

At the NetSavior Base, Ron found that Anetta was trying to fight off against Chaud with her Battle Chip Gauntlets. She used two WideBlades while battling against her crush, but Chaud managed to parry off every attack.

"There you are, Ron," Brick said. "You wanna practice with me?"

"Sure, Brick," Ron said. He looked to see Kim, Monique and Lan fighting with Tara, Bonnie and Josh. "You go ahead. I have some Pre-Downloading to do."

Brick nodded. "Take your time. I'll be here all night," he said before running towards the Barrier. "**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Brick called out before letting his armor attach to his body. "**CrossFusion!**" Brick and GridMan called out.

Ron ran towards the Barrier as well. "**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**" he called out before placing his PET onto his chest and also putting the Net-Wrecker Ring onto his finger. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" he and AncientMysticMan both called out.

Brick stood ready with a BreakHammer as Ron ran in. All of a sudden, Ron started to glow on fire. He gained long, sharp dragon claws on his arms, and Rocket Boosters on the soles of his boots. His wings started to grow even more, and he started to become much more bulkier than usual. Finally, he grew taller.

"Ron?" Kim asked as she looked to Ron while fighting against Tara.

"Whoa!" Tara called out. "He's got abs!"

"Ron, you look amazing!" Brick exclaimed. "Okay, bring it on!"

"You bet, Brick!" Ron exclaimed. He held out his right hand. "AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, summoning a surprisingly larger and more fiery AncientMysticSword than usual.

"Wow!" Brick exclaimed. "This is going to be hard to beat… but that doesn't mean I won't try!" he called out. He transformed his BreakHammer into a HeroSword and swung at Ron.

Ron swung back, shattering the HeroSword and knocking Brick away.

"Sorry!" Ron called out. "I don't know my new strength yet!"

Kim facepalmed herself. She could not believe this was happening. She dashed at Tara and struck down at her with her MiracleWorker. Tara struck back with her NeoVariableSword.

At the Hades Isle Lair, Dr. Drakken was looking to all of the stolen rings. He cackled softly.

"Excellent work, ladies," Dr. Drakken said to Shego and Diaspora. "Now, with the power of these rings, we can take back the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

All of a sudden, the rings started to glow red. All of the Henchmen looked on as fire started to form. Everyone covered their eyes to shield themselves from the flames before a sinister, yet familiar, laugh was heard.

"Well, well, Dr. Drakken, it looks like someone got their spark of ignition," a voice said. "That stirs my blue flames! I have come back to life!"

Dr. Drakken and Shego gasped before a red NetNavi resembling rockets appeared. There was flesh underneath, and the NetNavi Emblem was that of rockets flaming up. It was none other than BurnerMan.

"B-BurnerMan?" Dr. Drakken asked. "You're back!"

"And this means that we have the final TetraCode," Diaspora said. "Quite the robbery we pulled off."

"Hold on a minute," Shego said. "DesertMan betrayed us, and SavageMan used Monkey Fist. What reassurance can _you_ offer to us that you will show no signs of betrayal?"

"Oh, _I'll_ be joining with Master Bass soon," BurnerMan said. "But I hear you want revenge. Coincidentally, so do I."

"Excellent," Dr. Drakken said, rubbing his hands together. "Now, we must track down Professor Dementor and teach him what happens when he messes with Neo Nebula!"

Diaspora closed her eyes. After a while, they opened back up again. "I've found him," she reported. "He's in the Las Vegas Resort in Nevada."

"Then that's where we go," Dr. Drakken stated. "Alright, everyone! You all now possess the power to take down anything that stands in your way! Don your rings, and follow me to victory!"

The next morning at School, Ron was walking around, still with his Net-Wrecker Ring on his finger. Everyone looked to Ron with awe while all Kim could do was sigh and shake her head as she and Monique came over.

"How long has he been _wearing_ that?" Amelia asked as she came over.

"Probably even while he slept," Kim replied. She walked over to Ron. "Okay, Ron, you got stronger in Training last night, now take off the ring!"

"But Mr. Barkin always says that being a man takes muscles and strength!" Ron protested. "I've obviously grasped what he's been trying to tell me now!"

"Um… not… really." Mr. Barkin said with shock as he walked over.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You need to go on a journey to become a man," Mr. Barkin stated. "You can't take the easy road to get there."

All of a sudden, Kim, Ron and Monique's PETs started to sound off. Ron was able to reach for his, since it was placed on a strap on his shoulder. Anetta ran over with her own PET out.

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_We've found out where Drakken is_," Famous said as he appeared with Wade and TechMan. "_I can't really explain how, but Wade Load and TechMan sure can_."

"_Thanks, Mr. Famous_," Wade replied, gaining a groan from Famous. "_Each of the rings that were stolen gives off an energy signature. We found Ron's, and we used that to track down the rest_."

"_They're all with Drakken's Henchmen, and they all seem to be at the Las Vegas Resort_." TechMan went on.

"And they have the final TetraCode!" Kim exclaimed. "Bass could attack them at any moment!"

"I'm coming with you," Mr. Barkin said. "If Stoppable things that _this_ is the way to become a man, I'll have to teach him myself."

All of the NetSaviors, Famous, Wade and TechMan looked to each other. "Um… O-_Kay_," Kim replied. "But on these missions, you follow our orders. Understand?"

"Your call, Possible," Mr. Barkin simply said. "I'm just trying to teach Stoppable a lesson here."

A jet came and picked everyone, even Mr. Barkin, up. They all flew to DenTech City to pick up Lan and Chaud before flying over towards the Las Vegas Resort.

Kim, the muscled Ron, Monique, Anetta, Lan, Chaud and Mr. Barkin all entered the Resort. There, they could see Professor Dementor relaxing by the pool.

"Professor Dementor?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"How do you _know_ him?" Kim asked.

"Was a top German Scientist following Doctor Wily," Mr. Barkin explained. "Baryl and I stopped him and World Three during an attempted takeover of M-Tech, before any of you came to attend. I thought he would be working in the Curry Shop, but it seems I've been proven wrong."

Kim nodded. She took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, Wade, TechMan, where are Drakken and his forces?" Kim asked.

"_We actually got here before them_," Miracle said. "_Um, I'm looking into the Security Cameras right now, and he's outside… with Diaspora too!_"

Outside, Dr. Drakken and Diaspora looked to the Las Vegas Resort.

"Las Vegas, the place where vengeance will be mine, and where the World shall tremble before me!" Dr. Drakken proclaimed.

All of a sudden, Shego teleported in using AreaSteal.

"I spotted Professor Dementor and his boys!" Shego reported.

"Poised to threaten the free world with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"No," Shego said, shaking her head. "He's actually just relaxing by the pool."

BurnerMan came into the Real World. "Almost all of the TetraCodes have been gathered," he said. "I must prepare for my Master's arrival."

"But first, revenge!" Dr. Drakken reminded BurnerMan. "We made a deal to get revenge first, and _then_ you can go to Bass!"

BurnerMan scoffed. "Fine," he said. "But don't expect me to control myself."

Dr. Drakken walked towards the pool. He indeed saw Professor Dementor relaxing by the pool, drinking some punch out of a cup with an umbrella on it.

"How does he find the time to relax?" Dr. Drakken asked. "How does he get to have it all?" he complained. "Diaspora, break these!"

"As you wish." Diaspora said. She lifted up her DisasterStriker and brought it down onto the bars, causing them to break.

Everyone looked around. Kim immediately saw Diaspora. "Diaspora!" Kim called out quietly.

"_She and I are connected_," Miracle whispered. "_We have to keep our distance, or else she'll notice us_."

"Look!" Lan called out, seeing a familiar Darkloid approach. "It's BurnerMan!"

"Dr. Drakken must have already discovered he was in possession of the last TetraCode." Chaud deducted.

"Oh, boy! This is trouble!" Anetta said, feeling very worried right now.

"Ah, Dr. Drakken," Professor Dementor said as he got up from his seat. Dr. Drakken's Henchmen came to his side. Professor Dementor snapped his fingers, summoning his own Henchmen. "You have gained the last TetraCode, I see."

"And we also have two NetNavis and a CrossFused Assassin," Dr. Drakken added on. "Now, you know what I want."

Kim came out of hiding. "Alright, Boys! Get on the ground, now!" she demanded as everyone watched with shock. Kim placed her right Battle Chip Gauntlet Hand out in front of her and formed her MiracleWorker, aiming it at Dr. Drakken. "I won't ask again."

"And you won't get the _chance!_" Diaspora called out, aiming her DisasterStriker at Kim in response.

"I'm warning you, Diaspora, I _won't_ hold back!" Kim warned as she let out the blade of her MiracleWorker.

"And neither will I!" Shego exclaimed, forming her DoubtFire Destroyers. She aimed one at Kim and the other at Professor Dementor. "You make a move, and the Professor, as well as this whole Resort, goes down in flames!"

"I am not impressed," Professor Dementor said dryly. He placed on his hands what appeared to be his own version of the Battle Chip Gauntlets. He formed two Vulcans and aimed them at Dr. Drakken, Diaspora and Kim. "All shall _**KNEEL**_ before me!" he exclaimed.

Everyone started to scream, but BurnerMan blasted at them. Kim gasped and immediately AreaStole towards where he was blasting. She held out her Kimmunicator PET, causing a LifeAura to form and protect everyone. Afterwards, she aimed her MiracleWorker at Professor Dementor while aiming a BubbleShot Blaster at BurnerMan.

"Kim Possible," BurnerMan said. "You are one of the Humans to defeat me."

"And she won't be the last!" Lan exclaimed, forming two SuperVulcans, one pointing at Professor Dementor and the other pointing at BurnerMan. "All of you, stand down!"

"Whoa!" Ron called out as he took out his own Battle Chip Gauntlet. With it, he formed his AncientMysticBuster and AncientMysticSword, aiming the AncientMysticBuster at Professor Dementor while the AncientMysticSword was directed at Diaspora and Shego as well. "Little Mexican Standoff we've got here."

"Weapons down…" Kim ordered.

"And we let you escape with your dignity!" Monique finished up, who had used her own special Battle Chip Gauntlet to aim her CoilSword at Shego.

BurnerMan looked on angrily as he aimed one of his Burners at Kim and the other at Lan.

"Zis is not amusing." Professor Dementor drawled.

"Deactivate them now!" Kim ordered.

Everyone continued to stare each other down before they all deactivated their weapons.

"_That's_ better." Lan said.

"Now, hand over the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!" Dr. Drakken demanded Professor Dementor.

"The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What do these _rings_ have to do with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Ron asked.

"My men!" Dr. Drakken called out. "Use the Power of the Rings! Get the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…**" Kim and Ron both said.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop," Kim said. "What is going on here? How did _this_ all happen?"

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Chaud asked.

"Okay, I'm taking back what I just said! Nobody move! Hand over the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and you can all leave with your dignity!" Kim yelled out

BurnerMan growled. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I have had _enough_ standing around! I'm going to get my revenge now!" he called out. He aimed his hands up high. "Strike Burner!" BurnerMan called out, causing blue flames to be blasted everywhere.

Everyone screamed and left the area.

"Get the Pan-Dimensional… oh, you know what I mean!" Dr. Drakken called out to his Henchmen. "Attack!"

"Do not let them get me!" Professor Dementor called out to his own Henchmen.

Kim groaned and ran towards BurnerMan. "BurnerMan, prepare to be extinguished!" she called out.

"Only after you _die!_" Diaspora called out, leaping into the air and slashing down onto Kim.

Kim gasped and formed her MiracleWorker from her hand again, locking blades with Diaspora. She found herself pushed onto the ground with her MiracleWorker locked with Diaspora's DisasterStriker.

"Get off of me!" Kim ordered.

"Yeah!" Shego called out. "Kimmie's mine!"

Kim looked to see Shego slash down at her. Kim kicked off of Shego and spun around in the air. As she twirled around, she threw her Kimmunicator PET out and let it attach to her chest. "**CrossFusion!**" Kim and Miracle both called out. Kim soon landed, and she aimed her MiracleWorker outwards. She grinned and spun back around, slashing at Diaspora and locking blades with her. Diaspora tried to gain momentum over Kim, but Kim was somehow stronger than she was during their last battle with one another. Kim grinned and formed a MegaCannon from her left hand, but Shego slashed at Kim, knocking her away. Kim gasped and transformed the MegaCannon into an AquaBlade. Both she and Shego locked AquaBlade with DoubtFire Destroyer while Kim kept her MiracleWorker locked with Diaspora's DisasterStriker.

Ron ran towards BurnerMan. "We said stand down!" Ron called out as he placed his PET onto his chest. He instantly gained AncientMysticMan's armor. "**CrossFusion!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan both called out. "AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, slashing at BurnerMan.

BurnerMan cackled and formed a blue sword from his arm. He clashed with Ron. Ron and BurnerMan now tried to gain as much momentum over one another as they could.

"You have CrossFusion now, Stoppable?" BurnerMan asked. "Impressive… but not good enough!"

"ElementRage!" Ron called out, starting to push BurnerMan back.

At that moment, Dimensional Area Generators appeared from out of the ground. They all activated and formed a Dimensional Area, keeping everyone in and from getting out.

"My Master's here!" BurnerMan exclaimed. He chuckled at Ron. "I hate to leave, but it's sure been a blast!" he quipped, shooting Ron in the chest. "Burning Jet!" BurnerMan called out, dashing at Ron.

Ron yelled in pain as he was sent through the walls of the Resort. He soon landed inside of a Conference Room, where he found several Rabbis gathered together.

Ron chuckled nervously before seeing a familiar Rabbi in the room walk up to him. "Rabbi _Katz?_" he asked in confusion.

"Ronald? Ronald Stoppable?" Rabbi Katz asked, holding his hand out to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron replied back. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's, a… Rabbinical Conference," Rabbi Katz answered, jogging up Ron's memory about where he would be for the week. Rabbi Katz lowered his glasses as he looked to Ron. "Ronald, have you been working out, or something?" the Rabbi asked. "I can see you can now do CrossFusion, but the muscles are much more new to me."

"Nice, huh?" Ron asked, showing off his muscles. He looked back to Rabbi Katz. "By the way, did you know you forgot to sign my Bar Mitzvah Certificate?" he asked.

"Really? I did?" Rabbi Katz asked. "Certainly, I'll sign it as soon as I get back to M-Tech City."

"_I told you that you were forgetting something, Rabbi!_" HolyMan called out from Rabbi Katz's blue-and-silver PET. HolyMan looked had armor that was pure navy, and his bodysuit was red. He also had a grey visor, and his NetNavi Emblem depicted the Jewish Star.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Ron replied.

"I'd have to agree," Rabbi Katz said. "The Bar Mitzvah ceremony itself is what counts, Ronald."

"What counts are _these_." Ron said, flexing his muscles.

"Your muscles?" Rabbi Katz asked.

"If I got any manlier, the World couldn't handle me." Ron bragged.

"Ronald, I think you're confused." Rabbi Katz said.

The door suddenly burst down, followed by the growled of Drakken's Henchmen.

"I've got this!" Ron exclaimed, putting Rabbi Katz to the side. "StepCross!" he called out, using two AncientMysticSwords to slash at the Henchmen.

BurnerMan flew inside, causing people to scream. BurnerMan cackled madly as he started to set everything ablaze.

"Stop right there, BurnerMan!" Lan called out. "BubbleShot!"

BurnerMan turned around and shot at Lan, water and fire colliding with one another.

"_**That's good, BurnerMan, let out your anger**_," Bass called out, teleporting from thin air. "_**You shall give the final TetraCode more power!**_"

"Bass!" Monique called out. She formed her CoilSword and slashed at him, only for Bass to form his Dark Arm Blades and clash with her.

"You're going _down!_" ProtoMan called out, slashing at Bass as well.

MegaMan and BurnerMan continued to collide elements with one another. BurnerMan, however, outmatched Lan, before Kim came in, still fighting Shego and Diaspora.

"Now that I'm free, I no longer _need_ Nebula!" BurnerMan spat, shooting fire at the three.

Kim, Diaspora and Shego were all sent back, taking serious damage from the flames.

"_**Hand over the Final TetraCode!**_" Bass called out as he saw Dementor and Drakken fighting over the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. "_**Surrender to me its Power!**_"

"You want Power?" Diaspora called out, leaping into the air with her DisasterStriker. "Have your share!"

Bass looked up and surprisingly formed a Dark CyberSword out of thin air. Diaspora gasped before Bass broke off with Monique and Chaud. The three looked to Bass as he lifted his two arms up. Much to their shock, two more grew underneath them. He was now armed with four Dark Arm Blades.

"_**Attack… if you dare!**_" Bass called out, spinning his top two Dark Arm Blades around.

"FireSword, StepSword, Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out. He dashed towards Bass and clashed with him.

"AirShoes!" Monique called out, leaping into the air.

Bass locked one Dark Arm Blade with Chaud before locking another with Monique's CoilSword. He used his third Dark Arm Blade to clash with Diaspora, laughing as he locked with the three opponents.

"He's going to get the final TetraCode!" Drakken exclaimed.

"He is _**NOT**_ stealing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!" Dementor proclaimed.

"For my Master, I _will!_" BurnerMan called out. "Strike Burner!" he called out, shooting flames towards Drakken and Dementor.

"AquaAura!" Kim called out, getting in the way. However, BurnerMan only sent more flames to try and overwhelm Kim.

"He's going to burn the whole Resort down to nothing but ashes!" Shego called out. "Water won't Delete BurnerMan so easily!"

"Then what _will?!_" Lan called out, slashing at Bass with an AquaSword. Bass simply activated a FireBlade on his left hand and sent Lan towards Kim, Shego, Drakken and Dementor.

"Well, he seems to be getting stronger now," Shego said, seeing energy drain from the rings of the Henchmen and into him. "You need to fight fire with fire!"

Anetta came out with Rabbi Katz and Mr. Barkin. Both used Battle Chip Gauntlets to shoot down the rest of the Henchmen.

"No time to argue here," Shego said as she sheathed her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. "Kimmie! Take this!" she called out, grabbing her Crest to get energy from it. She threw the energy towards Kim. "Use it! DoubleSoul! Use it now!"

Kim gained the energy just as more blue flames hit her. However, a chartreuse light engulfed around her.

"Oh, no! Not again!" BurnerMan exclaimed.

Kim/Miracle lifted their heads as the image of Shego with DoubtFire superimposed onto them. As it did, Kim's boots became a shade of chartreuse and gained blades on the heels. Kim spread both of her arms apart, where clawed green gauntlets came over them. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing the helmet to become the same shade as Shego and DoubtFire's helmet, followed by a green visor replacing the blue one. A darker-green mouth-guard appeared over her mouth as she gained Turbo Boosters on her back. When she looked up again, dark-green fire streaks appeared on her armor. She spun around and swung her arms down, feeling her new DoubleSoul complete itself.

"DoubleSoul DoubtFireSoul!" Kim called out. "Thanks, Shego, thanks, DoubtFire!"

"Ha!" BurnerMan scoffed. "_That_ doesn't scare me!"

"We _should!_" Kim called out, flying into the air with her Rocket Boosters before flying straight at BurnerMan. "DoubtFire Burning DashAttack!" she called out with Miracle, ramming straight into BurnerMan.

BurnerMan was knocked back by surprise. "My flame burns hotter!" he quipped. "Burning Jet!" he called out, flying towards Kim.

"But I _fan_ the flames!" Kim proclaimed. "DoubtFire Flash!" she called out, summoning two DoubtFire Destroyers. She flew into the air and spun around, where meteors started to fall.

BurnerMan charged back at Kim, but Kim aimed her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades at BurnerMan, slicing at him repeatedly before letting the Meteors finish him off. BurnerMan fell to the ground, scorched. Kim grinned and held her arms out, causing all of the flames to fade away.

"No… **NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**" BurnerMan called out as Kim got up, spinning around the DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

"_BurnerMan, Deleted_."

Bass took notice of BurnerMan's defeat and spun around. Lan, Chaud, Monique and Diaspora were all sent back. The NetSaviors came out of CrossFusion.

Diaspora got back up and looked to Kim. She readied her DisasterStriker once again while Shego readied her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

"We can't fight each other, not now," Kim said. "Bass is this close to victory!"

"Yeah, and you're the Omega Navi," Shego spat. "What will happen once you and Miracle take Bass down? Are you going to use the Power of the TetraCodes against us?"

"If that's what I have to do to ensure you don't use the TetraCodes for yourselves, yes," Kim replied. She readied her MiracleWorker and a DoubtFire Destroyer Blade of her own. "You can still back out of this."

"We'll go down before we yield to you!" Diaspora proclaimed.

Kim, Shego and Diaspora all narrowed their eyes at each other. They all slashed their blades down to their side and charged, now resuming their battle.

Shego brought her blade down and scraped it along the ground. She was about to bring it up at Kim, but Kim used her own DoubtFire Destroyer Blade to block Shego's attack before clashing with Diaspora. Kim broke off with them and spun around, kicking Shego away and using both of her blades to clash with Diaspora. Diaspora used her right hand to punch at Kim, but Kim used her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade to knock Diaspora's fist away. Shego charged back and slashed down at Kim. Kim blocked the downwards strike with both of her blades before spinning around and slashing at Shego and Diaspora at once. Both Shego and Diaspora were sent back. Shego was simply injured, but Diaspora was dealt with too much damage and digitized away.

"_Diaspora, Logging Out_."

"You _really_ don't want to mess with me." Kim said dangerously as she let the sun shine on her MiracleWorker Blade.

Shego struggled to get up as Kim advanced towards her. She brought her MiracleWorker into the air. Shego gasped and closed her eyes, but the sudden sound of metal clanking caught her attention.

"No! The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!" Professor Dementor called out.

Kim grinned and ejected from CrossFusion after using up so much energy. She held her hand up to catch the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer, but a laser suddenly fired. Kim ran to the side, letting the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer fall into Drakken's hands.

"Thank you, Kimberly," Dr. Drakken said. He aimed his PET at the camera. "Good work, LaserMan. Now, return!"

"Anytime, Dr. Drakken," LaserMan said. "Glad to be of service."

"_LaserMan, _you have gotten in the way of World Three for the last time!" Dementor's NetNavi, GateMan, exclaimed. "Gate Cannon!"

"Disruption Laser!" LaserMan called out, shooting back at GateMan.

"_LifeAura, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Dementor called out.

A LifeAura surrounded GateMan, but as soon as it lowered, LaserMan appeared right in front of him.

"Goodbye, GateMan!" LaserMan called out, using his Cross Laser to strike GateMan down.

"_GateMan, Logging Out_."

Drakken suddenly noticed the Inducer beeping. "What's that beeping?" he asked.

"It's been activated!" Dementor exclaimed.

Everyone looked in shock, but Dr. Drakken was oblivious. "Is that bad?"

Kim and Shego facepalmed.

"Don't you know what a Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer does?!" Dementor yelled.

"Something very dangerous, I'm sure, or else it wouldn't be top-secret."

"_How_ dangerous?" Kim asked.

Bass watched from afar. "_**Interesting**_." He said to himself.

"The vortex it creates will be a contained disruption in the very fabric of reality! All will be twisted in a vortex of pure chaos!" Dementor exclaimed.

Drakken placed the Inducer inside of an air-vent. "Let's get out of here!"

"Did I mention the vortex will be the size of the State of **NEVADA?!**" Dementor yelled.

"We're _in_ Nevada!" Drakken yelled back. "How ironic!"

Kim and Shego dashed into the vent, reaching out to grab it. Shego's Blade accidentally caused it to fall over.

"Move, and I can get it!" Shego called out.

"_I'll_ get it!" Kim argued.

"It's gonna fall any second!" Shego argued.

"I can AreaSteal, but space is limited…" Kim said.

Ron pulled the two out. "Ladies, step aside. This is a Man's job!" he proclaimed before going into the vents. However, he got stuck like Winnie the Pooh.

"'_Stoppable, the ideal man is big and/or strong_.'" Mr. Barkin's voice said in Ron's head.

"Yeah, big and strong. This is not a problem for the new me." Ron remarked.

"But Ronald, there was nothing wrong with the old you." Katz said.

"Rabbi, get out of my head!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing.

"Ron, he's right. These instant muscles have got to go. It's not the real you." Kim called out.

"So many voices in my head!"

"Ron, we're talking to you through a ventilation shaft." Kim said, sweat-dropping.

"Ronald, the measure of a man is not about biceps or Pecs." Rabbi Katz said.

"Ron, take off the Ring!" Lan called out.

"I can't!" Ron yelled back. "My hands are stuck!"

"And Rufus is still inside of your Armor!" Kim exclaimed.

"_**Maybe I can help**_." Bass said slyly. Everyone turned and snarled at him.

"In your dreams, Bass!" Monique spat.

"_**I can absorb the energy from the ring and make it my own**_," Bass stated. "_**I already have done the same with the rings on the Henchmen. Let me help you… Humans**_."

"_Kim, that means he'll get the final TetraCode!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"Don't let him do it!" Ron called out.

Kim aimed a CrossBlaster at Bass. However, she realized he was right. There was no other choice. She sighed and lowered her weapon. "Do it." She said sternly.

Everyone gasped, but Bass chuckled. He spread his arms out, and the energy from the ring started to drain from Ron. Ron ejected from CrossFusion as he was now back to his normal self. He reached in and grabbed the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

"This beeping is so irritating!" Ron exclaimed. He slammed it against the wall, shutting it down.

"_**Thank you for playing a role in reawakening Alpha**_," Bass teased as Ron came out. Everyone readied their weapons, but Bass flicked his hand, causing them to deactivate. "_**Now, with my new Power, I shall be unstoppable!**_" he proclaimed before disappearing.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Kim dropped to the ground. "Just like the beginning… I let Bass get what he wanted." She said sadly.

Shego looked down to Kim. She was about to strike her down, but felt a tear roll down her face. She closed her eyes and grabbed Drakken, digitizing away with the Henchmen while Dementor and his Henchmen got away.

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

"You did what you had to, Possible," Mr. Barkin said. "There was no other choice."

"He used my own strength against me," Kim cried. "Maybe Humans really _are_ weak."

"Not from what I just saw today," Miracle said. "You gave up victory to save Ron. If you did otherwise, you wouldn't be human. You'd be just like Bass."

Kim nodded. "I'm not going to hold back anymore," she said confidentially. "Bass, **YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!**" Kim roared as lightning struck and rain fell.

Back in M-Tech City, Rabbi Katz had just signed Ron's Bar Mitzvah Certificate.

"There we go, Ronald," Rabbi Katz said. "It's official."

"My little boy is a man… again!" Lillie exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations." Jon complimented.

Later, Mr. Barkin was bringing Ron into an Apartment.

"You finally saw what it takes to be a man," Steve said. "And now, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Ron looked as Steve came into a room, where a man in a wheelchair was sitting. The man swiveled around and went to Ron. Ron gasped, seeing the man's PET was more advanced.

"Hello, Ronald. I am Baryl," the man said. "Steve has told me a lot about you. I understand you need help taking on Bass."

Ron nodded.

"I think I can help you out there." Baryl said.

Kim was looking out the window. She could see lightning rain down. It was Bass in all his glory. Angrily, she punched the window, and allowed the rain and wind to wipe across her face. She suddenly started to glow, and so did Miracle.

"Bass… I will destroy you." Kim said angrily.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? This Chapter took me two days to complete. Imagine that! The final battle with Bass is coming up. I'll be working hard to have the next Chapter out soon. If you want to know what happens next, send me a Review or PM of a detailed custom NetNavi with a NetOp to me, and I'll give you a full plan on future events. You might even see your characters in my Story. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	25. Alpha and Omega

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, guys and girls, I am the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am coming back to you with a brand-new, intense Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! What a success this Story has become! I'm glad to have made it this far. I'm glad that you're all liking it too. I would like to thank all of my friends and supporters who have kept their faith in me. That includes **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Writing Rookie, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, DigitalWill, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all of the **Guests**. I don't know what I could have done without your help. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my brand-new Chapter, the Final Battle with Bass over Alpha. It is not Episode-Based, but I still hope that you like it all the same. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 25: Alpha and Omega

Kim slept in her bed that night after Bass got away with the final TetraCode. As she slept, the rain outside would not stop pouring. The lightning struck much harder, and the thunder boomed louder than ever. All of these were stirring something up inside of Kim as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She soon began to groan, causing her Kimmunicator PET to activate.

"_Kim? What's wrong?_" Miracle asked, having been awakened by the sound of Kim's groans. "_What's on your mind?_"

Kim groaned and struggled more in her sleep. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was no longer in her room. She was now in downtown M-Tech City.

"_This… this can't be real_," Kim said to herself. "_What's going on? Why am I here?_"

At that moment, a loud roar was heard. Everyone in the streets screamed and ran away as Bass floated up. Beside him was the monstrous NetNavi that Junior secretly warned her and the NetSaviors about.

It was Alpha.

"_**Thank you, Kim Possible**_," Bass said as he looked to Kim. Kim growled as she entered CrossFusion without a word. "_**Thanks to your cooperation, I now have the Power to level cities, move mountains, and control all of fate. But even though you DID play an important role in letting me take all of your precious TetraCodes, you and Miracle are STILL one in the same: the Omega NetNavi. You must die at my hands, or else, the entire WORLD will suffer the consequences for YOUR actions!**_"

"_Never gonna happen, Bass!_" Kim yelled. She let out her MiracleWorker and slashed at Bass, but found herself stabbed in the chest by Bass's Dark Arm Blade. Kim groaned in pain before getting thrown off to the side like garbage. All around her, she saw strange Viruses that resembled Alpha itself. They started to strangle Kim, forcing her to watch as all of her friends fought Bass and Alpha their hardest, but not even their combined might was enough to stop them.

Kim stuttered as she saw Bonnie fall first before Jim and Tim were literally Deleted. Josh and Tara were stabbed by Bass before Amelia was stabbed by Alpha's claw. Lightning rained down on Monique before Brick was swallowed whole by more of the Alpha Viruses. Ron started to clash with Bass, but Bass reached into his chest, grabbed out his Ultimate Program, and left him for dead.

"_No… no… __**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**_" Kim exclaimed as she broke free. Everything around her crumbled before a white light enveloped her. She continued to scream before everything became dark as night. She could not see a thing. A light came through, but this light shot straight through Kim and Miracle's faces. The two screamed as a giant Bass stood over her, laughing.

Kim woke up and gasped. The thunder boomed even louder as Kim looked all around her. Just like when she had the Centurion Project from Halloween, her entire room was trashed, making it look like a tornado hit it. She got off of the ground and looked outside, now seeing purple lightning. Dark purple: the same color of Bass's Dark Heart.

"_Kim? Kim! Talk to me!_" Miracle called out.

As much as Miracle called out to her NetOp, Kim didn't listen. She could see lightning rain down. It was Bass in all his glory. Angrily, Kim punched the window, causing the glass and the wall in front of her to break. Her arms bled, but she didn't notice. She just stared out into the Dark of the Night and allowed the rain and wind to wipe across her face. She suddenly started to glow, and so did Miracle. Their eyes lit up the night, seeming to be the only light that shone through the darkness. Kim could hear Bass laughing at her. Kim only grew angrier, and as she did, lightning struck down on her. She and Miracle still continued to glow.

"Bass… I will destroy you."

Ron was coming back from a special meeting he had with Mr. Barkin's friend, Baryl. As he walked home through the rain, he remembered what Baryl had told him.

_**Four Hours Ago…**_

"_I take it that you are under the assumption that Kim Possible and her NetNavi, Miracle, are the only ones who can make a stand against Bass and Alpha?_" Baryl asked.

"_Yes, Sir_," Ron replied. "_But we let Bass get away with the final part of the TetraCodes he needed. He has everything he needs to become all powerful now_."

"_Does he REALLY have everything?_" Baryl questioned. "_Tell me, Ronald, what has kept you and Kim together for all these years? I know that you two save the World a lot, even before you became NetSaviors_."

"_Well, that's easy_," Ron said. "_Our friendship. We met in Pre-K, and we've been friends ever since_."

"_And does BASS have friends?_" Baryl asked.

"_Well, the only things he has are Pawns, like Gill or the Knight of DarkLand_," Ron said. "_Mr. Wily watched over Bass for a while, but he's gone now_."

"_You can't be too certain_," Baryl said. "_Bass is after Duo. I know. But you MUST keep the bonds you have with everyone, even the people you hate, strong, or else, Bass is going to win_."

Ron nodded. "_Yeah_," he stated, seeming to agree. "_Like Abraham Lincoln once said, _'_A House divided cannot stand_'."

"_Well, there's at least SOMETHING you remember from History Class_." AncientMysticMan joked.

Baryl chuckled. "_Go home now, Ronald, and keep your bonds strong_," he said to Ron. "_We shall meet again soon_."

_**Present…**_

"Keeping everyone together is going to be tough," Ron said to AncientMysticMan. "Most of the time, we're enemies!"

"_We have to at least try_," AncientMysticMan replied back. "_It's now up to you, Kim, and all of your friends to take down Bass_."

Ron looked up and saw Kim at her broken window. "I hope so, AncientMysticMan, I hope so." He said.

In the Cyberworld, Bass looked to all of the TetraCodes he had gathered from the past couple months. As they all floated in front of him, the NetNavi Crests of FlashMan, VideoMan, DesertMan, SavageMan and BurnerMan glowed around the TetraCodes themselves.

"_**Four TetraCodes were once lost, but they have been found again**_," Bass said as the eyes of FlashMan, SavageMan, VideoMan, DesertMan and BurnerMan opened up. "_**You five exist to ensure that my Plan to resurrect Alpha comes into fruition. You obey me, Bass, the Master of all NetNavis! The Chaos-Bringer! Destroy all Humans and their NetNavis! Make sure that nothing stands in my way!**_"

"As you wish, Master Bass." FlashMan said.

"_**Although I do not yet possess the Power to take on Duo, Alpha will prove to be a more dangerous threat to anyone who dares to oppose me**_," Bass went on. "_**But Miracle, the Omega NetNavi, still poses a threat to my plans. Destroy not only every NetNavi and Human, but Delete Miracle and wipe out Kim Possible!**_"

In the Human World, everyone was just minding their own business. However, their nice day was interrupted when a buzzing noise was heard.

"So, any word from Kim?" Monique asked Ron as she, Tara, Bonnie, Brick, Amelia, Josh, Jim and Tim gathered together at School. Jim and Tim were allowed to be dismissed early because of the part they played in helping to take on Bass.

"I haven't seen her for a while," Ron said as he looked to his PET. "KP hasn't even picked up on any of my messages!"

"Neither has she with mine," Bonnie said next. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm worried for Kim."

"That doesn't have to be a secret," Mr. Barkin said as he came over. "Because I am too."

"Kim hasn't been the same ever since Bass got the final TetraCode," Tara said. "It's hard to relate to how she feels."

"It's hard to carry something like that," Amelia said as Anetta came over as well. "I'd feel bad if Yuna and I traded the fate of the World for the safety of our friends too."

"Yeah," Brick said. "It was a pyrrhic victory, alright. I just can't believe how heavy the price was."

"Kim _knows_ that she isn't alone in this, right?" Anetta asked. "We all have each others' backs."

"So she doesn't have to isolate herself," Josh stated. "I mean, a week and she _still_ doesn't come to School?"

"I'd tease Kim, but I don't have the heart to right now." Jim said.

All of a sudden, there was a buzzing noise in the air. Everyone covered their ears in pain as glass broke all around them and all screens started to go static.

"What is going on?!" Lan yelled as he and all of his friends heard this going on in M-Tech City.

Everyone's PETs floated up into the air. There, they saw the holographic image of the one who was behind everything that has happened to them so far: Bass.

"_**Attention, all of humankind, I am Bass, the Ultimate NetNavi!**_" Bass proclaimed. "_**From the beginning to the end, I have been behind everything that has caused the World to change.**_"

"Interesting… _very_ interesting." Ms. Yuri said as she watched the broadcast go on.

"You won't get away with this, Bass!" Raika exclaimed as he watched the transmission go out with his family.

"_**I was brought back by the means of Kim Possible, and now, with her cooperation and spiteful care for her friends, she has helped me to gain the final TetraCode!**_" Bass went on.

"You blame this on Kim when you should _really_ be blaming this on your_self!_" TornadoMan exclaimed.

"You're nothing but a Coward!" James Possible called out as he and Ann Possible watched this transmission from their respective Workplaces.

"Using my Daughter to do your _dirty_ work! What a cad!" Ann cursed.

"_**I now have the Power to awaken the Legendary Virus, Alpha, and all of you Humans have played a part in my conquest for Power!**_" Bass announced.

"Come here where we can De_lete_ you, Bass!" Lan called out.

"We're not afraid of you!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"_**Now that I have the TetraCodes, Humanity has reached its end!**_" Bass proclaimed. "_**All of you can say your final prayers, because once I unleash Alpha against you, it shall be the end!**_" he announced. He let out a laugh as his Holographic Self started to digitize away. As soon as he was gone, a loud and monstrous roar was heard.

"I've gotta get to KP!" Ron exclaimed. He pressed the NetNavi Crest on his PET and teleported to the NetSavior Base.

"These are trying times for _all_ of us," Chaud said at his Company Building. "Times like these call for extreme measures. We _have_ to prevail, no matter what." He finished up, revealing he was speaking to all of his friends and the NetSaviors as well.

"_We will do whatever it takes to bring Bass down_," ProtoMan said. "_We can't be afraid, not after all Bass has done_."

"These are in_deed_ trying times," Famous said as he, Chief Kiefer and Manuela finished watching the transmission. "We need to be ready for when Bass attacks."

"What do you suggest we do?" Chief Kiefer asked Dr. Hikari.

"We put our faith in the next generation," Dr. Hikari replied back. "Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara, Jim, Tim, Brick, Josh, Amelia and Bonnie have all shown promise. They, along with Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Raika, and all of the friends and family of Lan can do this." He proclaimed.

"Then I suggest it's time we put our new program into action," Manuela said. "We have been looking for new NetSaviors to help keep the peace long enough. I say we let this be a test for both Lan's friends and Kim and Ron's friends," she stated. "We shall see if they have what it takes to be _real_ NetSaviors."

"It seems… quick to the point, but I agree," Chaud said. "I second the motion."

"So do I," Raika said. "Right, SearchMan?"

"_Right_." SearchMan replied back.

"We are going to have to give it all we've got to take on Bass." Red Sledgehammer started out as Jim and Tim walked with the NetSaviors, Bonnie, Brick, and Mr. Barkin.

"Because the World depends on us sticking together… no matter what." Green Sledgehammer continued.

"Cross your fingers, everyone," Signas said to all of the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "Everything we've been fighting for is now being put to the test."

"No turning back now, I take it, huh?" Pallette asked.

"I don't care what we were yesterday or years ago," Punk said. "I only care that we stand together."

"Me too." GridMan said.

"Count me in." Yuna chimed in.

"We'll fight as one," Pallete said. "And in the end…"

"We win or lose together." Ring finished up.

Bass stood with SavageMan, DesertMan, FlashMan, VideoMan and BurnerMan by his sides. He held his arm out, causing all of the TetraCodes to spread out. Gooey Viruses of red, blue, yellow and purple emerged, all with metal fins on them that resembled the ones Bass had, and yellow eyes.

"_**Go forth, Alpha Parasites!**_" Bass commanded. "_**Ensure that my plans go into fruition! I want to see the Cyberworld and the Human World fall before my strength!**_" he exclaimed before summoning Alpha Viruses, which were evolved versions of Swordys, Mettaurs, Billies, Spikeys, and other Viruses. "_**Go, my Generals! Go and spread chaos and panic across the Human and Cyber Worlds! Make this World crumble! I MUST awaken Alpha!**_" he ordered before digitizing away.

At Dr. Drakken's Lair, Shego clenched her fist after she, Dr. Drakken, LaserMan and Diaspora had finished watching the transmission go out live.

"The Revolution has been televised," Diaspora mused to herself. "Not bad… for a simple NetNavi."

"We _almost_ had all of the TetraCodes," LaserMan said. "_I can not believe that we could have lost them to Kim Possible AND to Bass!_"

"Bass is more powerful than we had imagined," Shego said. "Dr. D, how should we act?" the CrossFused Assassin asked as she turned around.

"For all my time as the protégé of Dr. Regal, I for once don't know what to do," Dr. Drakken replied. "But if what legend about the TetraCodes is true, five of our best Darkloids will be fighting for Bass. It dis_gusts_ me to see such a thing happen!"

"Power is knowledge, and Bass seems to have plenty _of_ that," Diaspora said. She smirked as she started to digitize away. "Fate… is calling me to him." She stated before Logging Out of the area.

"Diaspora, come back here!" Dr. Drakken called out.

"_Diaspora, Logging Out_."

"She's going to re_gret_ leaving us!" Shego exclaimed angrily.

Inside of the NetSavior Base, Kim stood in the middle of the Training Room. She looked around as several Swordy Viruses surrounded her. Kim was not the same today. She was not full of spirit. She was full of hatred.

Hatred for Bass. Hatred for all he had done. Remorse for how she let him win every time.

Kim got into a fighting position and ran towards one of the Swordy Viruses. The Swordy swung its blade down onto Kim, but Kim punched the Swordy Virus in the face before grabbing the Swordy in the exact same place and slamming it to the ground. She turned around and snarled, her eyes glowing blue as the rest of the Swordy Viruses made their way towards her. Kim cartwheeled forwards and landed a screw kick onto one Swordy Virus before using her AreaSteal Ability to Delete a second one. The last one still standing slashed at Kim across the chest.

Kim yelled in pain as she staggered backwards, feeling a large wound from the slash made at her.

"_Kim? Kim! Get up!_" Miracle called out from Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "_Things are only going to get harder for you if you don't calm down. CrossFuse with me, Kim! I can help you!_"

"No!" Kim said as she clutched onto her chest. "I've got this!"

Kim ran and charged towards the Swordy Virus. She punched it so hard that her fist went right through the Swordy's chest. The Swordy Virus was soon Deleted, just like the others that came before it.

"You know, when I'm usually angry…" Ron's voice said as he entered the room. "I go with my pals, AncientMysticMan and Rufus, and eat at _Bueno Nacho_. You wanna come with?"

"What does it _look_ like?" Kim asked. She walked towards the bench to get a towel and drench the sweat off of her before picking up her backpack. "We can't rest, I've learned that now."

"How long has Kim been like this?" AncientMysticMan asked Miracle.

"For the past week," Miracle replied back. She brought up footage of Kim fighting against either Training Viruses or Henchmen with nothing but her bare fists and her own strength. "Ever since Bass swindled us into giving him the final TetraCode, she hasn't been feeling the same."

Ron walked over to Kim as she started to wrap her arms around in gauze. After doing that, she walked towards a punching bag and started to punch at it, each strike causing sand to leak out from it. She didn't say a word as she continued performing jabs, hooks, and all kinds of other punches at the punching bag before it suddenly broke off of the chain. Kim panted and wiped more sweat off of her forehead.

"What have I missed so far?" Kim asked Ron without even batting an eye at him.

"Not much," Ron replied. "Mr. Barkin has been handing out assignments, and is putting you on hold until you get better. But you've been coming here every day instead of coming to School. KP, you _need_ to take a break."

"Do you think _Bass_ is gonna take a break?" Kim asked. "Ron, we're talking about a NetNavi with the Power to _evolve_ here! He's not going to stop until he awakens Alpha, and I'm not going to let my mistake of giving him what he wanted get in my way of tearing him apart."

Ron sighed. "KP, I know you're shaken about what Bass did, but you _need_ to have a balance in your life," he suggested. "You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Wade even said that the Henchmen are _quitting_ Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor after you beat them up, and some of the Darkloids you fought over the week are on the verge of Deletion."

"Then that means I at least have a _chance_ against Bass," Kim said as she walked to the door. "Out of the way, Ron. I've got more training to do."

Ron did not move.

"You need help, Kim," Ron said. "I can help you. The weight of the world doesn't rest on your shoulders, you know."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Ron… I'm going to count to five," she said dangerously. "When I reach five, you had _better_ get out of my way."

Ron shook his head. "That not going to happen." He said sternly.

"One… two… three…" Kim started to count off.

"You're going to stay here, and you're going to listen to what I have to say." Ron said as he continued to stand where he was.

"Four…" Kim continued to count, her anger now slowly starting to arise from within her.

Ron watched as Kim clenched one of her fists. Ron continued to stand in Kim's way. He knew what was coming, he knew what Kim was about to do. He finished it for her.

"Five."

Kim swung at Ron, but Ron grabbed her fist and held it in his hand.

"Move aside, Ron." Kim ordered.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Ron said as he looked to Kim sternly. "But… I'm actually glad you did."

Kim growled and broke off with Ron. Both she and Ron went to a safe distance away from one another before Kim leapt in and performed a side kick at Ron. Ron knocked away Kim's foot with his left hand before blocking a right hook made by Kim with the same arm. Kim swung with her left hand at Ron, who countered back using his right hand. Kim sent more punches at Ron, but Ron countered all of Kim's attacks. Kim and Ron knew each other far too well to fall so easily. Ron punched Kim in the face and struck back with his own series of quick jabs and hooks. Kim struck back using the opposite hand that Ron struck with, but found herself getting backed away into the smaller Training Room.

Kim lifted up her right leg and spun around, where Ron did the same. Both of them clashed legs with each other as they spun back around at each other. Kim, however, spun around again and tried to kick at Ron's head, but Ron countered back with a high left kick. Both of their legs collided with one another once again before Kim performed a low roundhouse kick at Ron. Ron flipped into the air and tried to kick at Kim, but Kim flipped and used both of her feet to kick Ron away. The two were once again at a safe distance away from each other. However, they did not stop fighting, and charged at each other once more.

Kim and Ron both brought their fists down onto one another, both locked in combat. As Kim fought Ron, the image of Miracle superimposed onto her, and as Ron fought Kim, the image of AncientMysticMan superimposed onto him. The two backed away from each other by kicking one another in the chest. Kim ducked low as Ron performed a high roundhouse kick at her. The minute Kim got back up again, she performed her own roundhouse kick at him, but Ron kicked Kim away from him. Kim quickly managed to regain herself, and grabbed Ron's right leg just as he kicked at her again. She grabbed him by the collar and swung him into the wall.

"Bass is out there, probably amassing an Army as we speak!" Kim exclaimed as she pinned Ron to the wall. "He won't stop until you're all dead at his feet, and our NetNavis are reduced to nothing but data bits!" she yelled before sending several punches at Ron and dropping him to the ground afterwards.

Ron got back up and spun around, kicking Kim in the chest. As he landed back on his feet, he ran towards Kim and performed a high roundhouse kick at her, followed by a right side kick. Kim used both of her arms to block the attack before countering back with a left side kick. Ron blocked this and ducked from an overhead punch before knocking her in the back away from him. As Kim attempted to regain herself for another attack, Ron kicked her away. He leapt up and spun around in the air, kicking Kim away into the wall.

"You're not a_lone_ in this!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't think it's right for anyone to shoulder the World on their own," he said. "Everybody deserves help sometimes. Kim, _I_ could help you… if you just _let_ me."

Kim started to tear up. "You're a great friend, Ron," she admitted. "But Miracle and I have to go it alone… and that's final!" she exclaimed, using AreaSteal to teleport away.

Ron ran to where Kim was, but missed her. Kim reappeared behind Ron and struck at him, knocking Ron off-guard. Ron turned around and kicked at Kim, who only AreaStole away again. As Ron landed his foot, Kim reappeared behind him and punched him in the back before AreaStealing again. Ron looked around and closed his eyes. He opened them back up again and leapt up, kicking into the air. Kim came out of the air where Ron kicked and fell to the ground, but she got back up again with her Kimmunicator PET in her hand.

"**CrossFusion!**" Kim and Miracle called out as Kim placed her Kimmunicator PET across her chest. She formed her MiracleWorker and ran to attack Ron.

Kim slashed down at Ron, but Ron held his arm up, his AncientMysticSword starting to form, before punching Kim away from him.

"**CrossFusion!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan called out, now CrossFusing with each other. Ron readied his AncientMysticSword as Kim readied her MiracleWorker.

Kim and Ron ran at each other again, Kim striking first with an overhead swing. Ron blocked the attack with his AncientMysticSword and struck at Kim's side. Kim placed her MiracleWorker up in defense and started to circle both her blade and Ron's blade around. Kim and Ron both AreaStole and started to battle across the Training Room, coming out of the small one and entering the main one. They clashed blades with each other once more, both intent on not giving up.

Lan and Maylu teleported into the Training Room. They too were worried about Kim, and wanted to check up on her. They did not expect to see Kim and Ron fighting against one another, however, and were very much surprised.

"Kim, Ron, stop!" Maylu called out. "You _don't_ have to _do_ this!"

"We don't really have much of a choice but to stand by and watch," Roll said. "Isn't at least anything _else_ we can do for them?" she asked MegaMan.

"We can only hope that Kim and Ron don't kill each other," MegaMan replied. "This seems to be between them, and them only."

"Yeah," Lan said. "Chaud and I had a similar predicament. Kim and Ron will calm down. I just know it."

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Ron called out as he swung his AncientMysticSword wide.

"Miracle Sonic Boom!" Kim called out, swinging her MiracleWorker blade out wide.

Both the Fire Sonic Boom and the Miracle Sonic Boom collided with one another before Ron leapt out and slashed at Kim. Kim slashed back and crossed blades with Ron, the two staring each other down.

"Kim, we need to stick together!" Ron exclaimed. "That's the only way we're ever going to defeat Bass!"

"You don't understand," Kim said as she broke down into more tears. She slashed Ron away from him, but he ran back and locked blades with her once again. "It was _my_ fault that Bass got the final TetraCode, and since Miracle is the Omega Navi, and she and I are the same, we _have_ to be the ones to bring Bass down!"

"No, you don't," Ron said. He broke off with Kim and spun around, slashing Kim across the chest. Kim slashed at Ron at the same time, and both of them fell out of CrossFusion. The two fell to their knees and looked to one another. "We _need_ each other," Ron stated. "Sure, Bass may have all of the TetraCodes, and yes, he _could_ be amassing an Army, but we can't just fight amongst ourselves," he told Kim as she started to tear up again. "We have the one thing Bass doesn't, the one thing that has kept us all together all this time: each other."

"_That's right, Kim_," Miracle said to her NetOp. "_Remember, no matter what, you're not alone_."

Kim stuttered. She thought that after the dreams she had, fighting until the day where they came face to face with Bass was the only way to defeat him. She did not realize that the answer to bringing him down was right in front of her this whole time, and it was only until now that Ron brought it up to her.

"We're all worried for you, Kim," Lan said as he and Maylu came over. "You and Miracle might be the Omega Navi, but what's Power without friends?"

"You're never alone in this, Kim," Ron said. He grabbed Kim and immediately hugged her. "You've got us by your side…"

"And no matter what happens," AncientMysticMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld as he hugged her too. "We will never leave you."

Kim started to tear up once again, and she immediately hugged Ron back. "I… I've been lost in my way," she said. "I thought I could do anything, but I can't do it without friends, I guess."

"We can't do this without each _other_." MegaMan said as Miracle and AncientMysticMan smiled at one another.

Ron smiled and helped Kim get back up to her feet. Kim smiled back as Lan patted Kim on the shoulder while Maylu did the same with Ron. Lan smiled at Kim, and Maylu sent a wink to Ron.

"You'll get her eventually, I promise," Maylu whispered to Ron. "I'm still waiting for my chance with Lan."

"I can _hear_ you!" Kim teasingly quipped.

Everyone laughed at this. Kim was finally herself again.

"So, now what?" Lan asked.

"Bass is bound to attack with everything he has until he finds this Alpha," Kim said. "Is there still anything we still don't know about Alpha yet?" she asked Lan.

"Bass has to be in a certain location in order for him to awaken Alpha," Lan explained. "We've made a map of all of the places where the TetraCodes were activated or gained, and this is what MegaMan, Maylu, Roll and I found out." He continued on before showing to Kim, Miracle, Ron and AncientMysticMan the several locations of where the TetraCodes were either gained or activated.

The first two sets of coordinates were at the Pizza Party-Torium and at Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior Junior's Island, where FlashMan was found, activated, and Deleted. The second set of coordinates were at the old M-Tech City Amusement Park, Dr. Drakken's Lair, and _Bueno Nacho_, where VideoMan was found, rediscovered, and also Deleted at. The third set of coordinates were at Dr. Cyrus Bortel's Lab and the Peruvian Rainforest, where DesertMan was found and Deleted. The fourth set of coordinates were at Monkey Fist's Lair and the M-Tech City Space Center, the same places where SavageMan was found and Deleted at. The final set of coordinates were located in the Arctic and at the Las Vegas Resort, where BurnerMan was discovered and Deleted.

"Four and a half TetraCodes, five NetNavis, and eleven placed where they were gained, accessed, and Deleted," MegaMan explained. "With some help from both SearchMan and NumberMan, we plotted out these locations, and found out that they all have the same distance in miles, meters or feet to a certain location." He went on.

Kim looked to the graphed map. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed quietly to herself. "M-Tech High!"

"And we _all_ know what's there." Maylu said.

"Program X," Miracle said. "But why strike now? What does our School have to do with Alpha?"

Kim placed her hand on her chin. "Something tells me we need to ask Mr. Barkin for _more_ about Program X," she said. "We need to get the rest of the NetSaviors to M-Tech High, and fast!"

Meanwhile, Diaspora was walking around in an empty part of the Cyberworld. She has a mischievous grin on her face as she soon saw Bass.

"_**Go now**_," Bass ordered FlashMan, DesertMan, SavageMan, VideoMan and BurnerMan. "_**Go forth and spread terror. I want no one to stand in my way!**_"

FlashMan, VideoMan, DesertMan, SavageMan and BurnerMan all nodded and Logged out.

"Quite a plan you have here," Diaspora said as she approached Bass. Bass turned around, not looking too impressed with what Kim and Miracle's evil twin was doing. "All this Power, and you can slay anyone where they lie. When we find Alpha, none shall stand in our way."

"_**What do you want, Diaspora?**_" Bass asked. "_**Isn't your alignment with Dr. Drakken and Neo Nebula?**_"

"At times," Diaspora said as she looked to her nails. "But in this case, who needs them when you have the Victor of all of time and space?"

"_**You underestimate me**_," Bass said. "_**Duo's Comet nears Earth. I shall require not only the Power of Alpha, but the Power that Duo has as well. You seem awfully interested for someone working for Neo Nebula**_."

"I'm just… curious, that's all," Diaspora said. "Seriously, though, Bass, I can help you. Just tell me what to do."

Bass quickly formed a Dark Arm Blade and placed it near Diaspora's neck. Diaspora did not dare to move.

"_**You want to prove your worth to me?**_" Bass asked. "_**Very well. I want you to find and eliminate the Omega NetNavi known as Miracle, and her NetOp too**_," he ordered. "_**They pose a threat to my plans. The Omega must not stand against me**_."

"As you wish," Diaspora said. "Kim Possible and Miracle shall perish… per your command." She said before digitizing away.

"_Diaspora, Logging Out_."

Over M-Tech City, a helicopter from Sharo came. Mr. Barkin was standing outside of his house and waiting for Raika as the NetSavior from Sharo climbed down a rope ladder and walked towards him.

"Agent Raika, good to have you here," Mr. Barkin said as he and Raika saluted one another. "How is Commander Milenkoff?" he asked, referring to Raika's Uncle. "I haven't seen him for a while ever since he and I were together on the field."

"My Uncle is doing very well, Mr. Barkin," Raika said respectfully. "I take it that you've heard the news about Bass and his newfound Power?" he asked.

"I saw Bass trick Kim Possible into gaining the last TetraCode with my own eyes," Mr. Barkin said. "Alpha is meant to be locked away. There is no way that Bass, not even with the TetraCodes, can get a hold of Alpha."

"Then what's at M-Tech High?" Kim suddenly asked.

"Kim?" Raika asked, looking to the side.

Kim walked over with Ron, Lan, Chaud, Maylu and Monique. All six of them approached Mr. Barkin and Raika slowly.

"Possible, nice of you to make it here," Mr. Barkin said. "You up to give Bass some payback?"

"Not yet," Kim said sternly. "Mr. Barkin, you lied to us about Program X." She said.

"What?!" Raika exclaimed as he looked to Mr. Barkin.

"Possible… what are you getting at here?" Mr. Barkin asked.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator PET and twirled it around. A hologram of the map Lan, MegaMan and Maylu showed her and Ron came up, with the exact coordinates that were supplied.

"These are the locations where the four and a half TetraCodes once were," Kim started to explain. "They _all_ point to one place: M-Tech High School."

"And Dad told me all about Program X there," Monique said. "This can _not_ be a coincidence."

Chaud looked to Mr. Barkin sternly. "What have we not been told?" he asked. "Obviously, the late Darkloid known as PseudoMan attacked with an Army of Darkloids at the High School for a reason be_sides_ getting Program X."

"So what was it?" Lan asked. "What _more_ is Program X?"

Mr. Barkin looked around. "Look…" he started out. "This _really_ isn't the right place to talk about this," he said. "We should go inside."

From a nearby terminal, Diaspora watched as Mr. Barkin led Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud, Raika, Maylu and Monique into his House. She came into the Real World and gave herself her Human Disguise. She walked slowly towards the House.

"Wade, get Famous, Chief Kiefer, Manuela, Dad, and Dr. Hikari on the line," Kim ordered as she Jacked Miracle into a screen. Miracle, Wade and TechMan soon appeared. "They're going to want to hear about this new information."

"_I'm on it_," Wade replied as he and TechMan started to get to work. "_And welcome back, Kim!_"

"No big," Kim said before looking to Mr. Barkin. "So, what's the Sitch on Program X?"

"_Steve, this is important_," Chief Kiefer said to Mr. Barkin. "_If there is anything we need to know, tell us now_."

Mr. Barkin narrowed his eyes at everyone before taking out his PET. He placed it on the stand near his television and started to bring up information, all on Program X.

"I told you about Program X before, and how it can be used to power about almost anything," Mr. Barkin started out. "That much is true. The rest… is something entirely different."

"_How_ different are we talking here?" Raika asked.

"A _big_ difference." Mr. Barkin said sternly.

Monique's eyes widened before she narrowed them at Mr. Barkin. "Go on…" she said.

"Did some of this have to do with Bass?" Kim asked.

"Program X was created by me and a friend of mine," Mr. Barkin explained. "We made it in the event that the World would face an immanent crisis. It was created to grant Power to any of those who possessed the TetraCodes. Together, they would unlock the Ultimate Guardian of the Net, Alpha."

"_Was my Father involved in this in any way?_" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Dr. Hikari, this was during Netopian Wars," Mr. Barkin stated. "Alpha was programmed to serve and protect, but if there was no Omega Navi around to control him…"

"_He would go berserk_," Famous deducted. "_Why did you decide to withhold the truth even AFTER the TetraCodes reemerged?_"

"Because I en_trusted_ Steve and Baryl with the information," a voice suddenly said. Everyone looked to see the door open up, revealing a man with a green blazer and pants, a black vest and black shoes, a yellow shirt with a red tie, and glasses over his blue eyes. He was pale-skinned, and his hair was blonde. "Remember me, James, Yuichiro?" he asked. "Surely, you can recall your old friend, Michael Cossack."

"_Michael Cossack?_" James asked. He snapped his fingers. "_Of COURSE! The man behind the curtain!_" he exclaimed, finally remembering who Michael Cossack was. "_Where have you been, Michael? HOW have you been?_"

"The man behind the curtain?" Chief Kiefer asked back at the NetPolice Headquarters. "Doctors, are you telling me that someone else has been working with us besides Dr. Ciel?"

"In a way," Michael replied back. "I was working with my Daughter, Ciel, in secret, but it seems that after the TetraCodes came back to haunt me, she alerted me, and I came to M-Tech immediately."

"Well, we're sorry to say this, Dr. Cossack, but Bass now has all of the TetraCodes," Kim said. "It won't be long now until he awakens Alpha."

"Then you have to make sure he gets nowhere _near_ M-Tech High School," Dr. Cossack said. "If Bass gets his hands on Alpha, we will all pay the price for what he, as PharaohMan _and_ Bass himself, have caused."

"Like MegaMan's Deletion." Lan spoke up.

"Our Wars." Ron went on.

"The Virus Beast." Mr. Barkin continued.

"And everything from the time I got Miracle," Kim said. Something suddenly came to her mind. "Dr. Cossack, I know that this may sound random, but Bass seems awfully concerned about Miracle. I only realized that she was known as the Omega NetNavi, but what does that _mean?_" she asked. "There has to be something to it. It's been on my mind for a while now."

Michael Cossack sighed. "Let's see… how should I put this?" he asked himself as he placed his hand to his chin. "Your NetNavi, Miracle, as you call her, is indeed the Omega NetNavi. Lan and MegaMan have the Ultimate Program, and I entrusted your Father to make sure that the a secondary Ultimate Program known as the Prime Omega, I did not expect him to utilize the Power into a NetNavi."

"_Michael, what do you mean?_" James asked. "_I didn't know about this! What are you hiding again?_"

Dr. Cossack got up. "The Prime Omega Data that I gave to you last year contained everything needed to control Alpha," he explained. "Alpha was out of control after he came online, and we needed a way to shut him down if he ever awakened again," he said. "Any NetNavi with the Prime Omega Data would have absolute control over Alpha. After all, there's always two, an Alpha and an Omega."

Kim and Miracle both gasped and looked to one another.

"That can only mean one thing…" Kim started out.

"Kim and I are the only things standing in the way of Bass's Path to Power," Miracle went on. "If I still function, even one bit of me, Bass won't stop until I am Deleted."

"Good," Diaspora said. Everyone looked to see Diaspora emerge from all of the terminals around them and form into her Human Disguise Form. She transformed into her NetNavi Form and grinned. "That gives me all the more reason I need to prove my worth to _Bass_." She said sinisterly, activating her DisasterStriker.

"Diaspora!" Kim exclaimed. "You're with _Bass_ now?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm in _league_ with him," Diaspora replied back. She AreaStole behind Dr. Cossack and placed her DisasterStriker Blade up to his neck. "I want nothing more than a World full of chaos and destruction. I always told myself that you were not the main threats, Kimberly and Miracle, but it would seem that I am wrong. You stand in the way of _everything_ Bass wishes to accomplish."

"And you're a Coward to even _join_ him!" Kim exclaimed. "Step aside, Diaspora! This is between you and me!"

"Save the talk for Bass," Diaspora spat. "I'm going to en_joy_ killing as many people as necessary to Delete you two."

"You misunderstand," Kim said. She grinned and held out her arms. "I wasn't asking." She quipped.

With that, Kim AreaStole. Diaspora gasped before Kim reappeared in the air. She spun around and landed a kick on Diaspora, knocking her through the wall.

"I was just getting _started!_" Kim exclaimed.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed as he walked up next to Kim.

"Don't get in my way, Stoppable," Diaspora said. "Your friend and her NetNavi… they're not even real."

"They are _real_ to me!" Ron exclaimed.

"And _you're_ just a Pawn in Bass's Game!" Kim exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both took out their respective Synchro Chips.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim and Ron both called out, placing their Synchro Chips into their PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" both Kim and Ron exclaimed, placing their PETs out in front of them.

"Dark Sonic Boom!" Diaspora called out, slashing towards Kim and Ron.

An explosion went off as the Dark Sonic Boom hit Kim and Ron. Everyone gasped, but that was broken when two Sonic Booms came out from the smoke. Both of them hit Diaspora, knocking her back.

"What?!" Diaspora exclaimed.

Kim and Ron emerged from the flames, Kim armed with her MiracleWorker and Ron armed with his AncientMysticSword.

"Lan! Get everyone out and get to the School!" Kim ordered. "Ron and I will take care of Diaspora!"

"You _have_ to make sure that Bass does _not_ awaken Alpha!" Ron exclaimed. "Go now while you still can!"

"Right! On it!" Lan exclaimed. He looked to all of his friends. "Come on!" he ordered. "We've gotta stop Bass before it's too late!"

"**RIGHT!**" Everyone exclaimed.

Lan led everyone out of Mr. Barkin's House and together, they started making their way towards M-Tech High School.

"Wise of them to run," Diaspora spat. "They won't be able to cry when they discover that I have Deleted you two."

"Think again!" Kim exclaimed as she spun around. "Sonic Boom!"

"Fire Sonic Boom!" Ron called out as he slashed towards Diaspora.

Diaspora sent both of the Sonic Booms to the side, but did not see Kim and Ron dash towards her. Ron clashed with Diaspora several times before getting knocked away. Kim took the lead and slashed down at Diaspora before Ron slashed again. Diaspora locked blades with Kim while she kicked Ron away. However, Ron used AreaSteal to recover quickly, and reappeared in the air, slashing down at Diaspora once again. Diaspora gasped as she backflipped away from Ron, only for Kim to teleport in with AreaSteal and slash at her. Kim and her twin locked blades and looked to each other intensely before they both broke away from one another. Diaspora slashed at Kim from above, causing Kim to parry off all of the attacks sent by her before she was punched away.

"FireSword! Here we go!" Ron called out as he slashed at Diaspora.

Kim looked up just in time to place her MiracleWorker blade up and block a strike from Diaspora. However, Ron came in and slashed at Diaspora, knocking her away.

"Thanks, Ron!" Kim called out. She swung her MiracleWorker down low and charged towards Diaspora once again, to which Diaspora replied by charging back at Kim.

Kim and Diaspora both swung high at each other, clashing blades fiercely. Ron joined in and clashed with Diaspora too, pushing both Kim and Ron back. Kim and Ron managed to kick Diaspora away from them, but she used AreaSteal to teleport away for another attack.

"Let's go!" Ron called out.

"Follow my lead!" Kim ordered.

Both Kim and Ron AreaStole into the air and started to clash with Diaspora. All over M-Tech City, the three clashed with one another as balls of light. As they headed over Kim's House, Kim and Ron both came out from hiding and flew towards Diaspora, who came out of hiding to attack as well.

At M-Tech High School, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Monique, Raika, Mr. Barkin and Dr. Cossack arrived. Tara led Amelia, Bonnie, Brick, Jim, Tim, Anetta and Josh out as many Students looked to them with surprise.

"What's going on?" Tara asked. "Everyone's panicking from Bass's announcement."

"Alpha is here," Raika said. "It won't be long now until Bass sends his forces to come and attack."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Everyone tried to hold their ground, but soon, a Dimensional Area appeared in place of the billboard that read "**BRING IT ON, BASS!**"

Ned was working at _Bueno Nacho_ until he, as well as every other customer, felt the ground rumble.

Ms. Yuri was drinking some tea nearby when the ground started to shake. She held onto her cup before a Dimensional Area Generator appeared in the middle of the streets, causing cars to crash into one another.

"My, my, _this_ brings back memories." Ms. Yuri mused as she looked into the skies, seeing Kim and Ron still battling against Diaspora.

Another Dimensional Area Generator appeared at the M-Tech City Amusement Park. The ground shook as it emerged and activated.

The final Dimensional Area Generator appeared by Kim and Ron's Houses. Ann Possible, Lillie Stoppable and Jonathan Stoppable all watched as the Dimensional Area Generator appeared, and started to glow. It was activating.

All four Dimensional Area Generators lit up and surrounded all of M-Tech City. Everyone panicked and looked around, seeing several of the Alpha Parasites Bass had created appear. One of them clung onto a man and started to drain him of his life energy. Everyone screamed and ran away as more of the Alpha Parasites started to attack.

Ms. Yuri continued to drink her tea before another Alpha Parasite lunged at her. All Ms. Yuri did was put her tea down. She tossed the table towards the Alpha Parasite Virus, Deleting it immediately. She picked up her cup of tea and walked away with her PET in hand.

"Jack In, SpikeMan, Power Up," Ms. Yuri said calmly as she aimed her PET towards a nearby terminal. "Help anyone trying to make a stand against Bass, SpikeMan." She ordered.

"You've got it!" SpikeMan exclaimed as he went onto a panel. He was soon teleported to find Kim, Ron, the NetSaviors, or any of their friends.

"A Dimensional Area!" Amelia exclaimed. "This is _never_ good."

Bonnie suddenly heard something. She looked into the air and gasped before she pushed Brick aside. Brick looked to Bonnie with confusion as she took out her PET and thrust her hand into the sky. A Sand Cube fell, but Bonnie spun around and let a Punk Chain come out of her hand, destroying it. Another Sand Cube fell, but Bonnie continued to twirl around the Punk Chain before thrusting it into the air with her hand held low, now forming a shield. She grinned as she bent her right knee and stretched her left knee out under her Punk Chain.

"Come on out, DesertMan!" Bonnie exclaimed as she entered CrossFusion with Punk.

"You Humans think you know _everything!_" DesertMan remarked as he came out of hiding from the ground. "You won't fare so well against our Master when he arrives!"

"And we should be worried why?" Tara asked. She turned around with her PET in her hand and swung her arm out wide, sending out a Ring Rang. The Ring Rang Attack countered FlashMan's Neon Light Attack. Tara grinned and placed her left hand at her side and her right hand out in front of her with her legs spread out. Soon, she was CrossFused with Ring as FlashMan appeared.

"You know what Bass can do!" FlashMan exclaimed. "Surrender while you still have a life to live! Spark Arm!"

Brick ran towards FlashMan and threw a Football towards the attack. It cancelled out the Spark Arm and hit FlashMan straight in the head right before Brick caught it and twirled around before getting onto one knee, slamming his left hand onto the ground as he caught his Football and cradled against his body, now in CrossFusion with GridMan.

"Not gonna happen!" Josh exclaimed. He thrust his right arm forwards and his left arm to the side of his head as blue flames headed towards him. Wind blew it aside before Josh gained TornadoMan's Armor.

"Burn, Humans, Burn!" BurnerMan exclaimed.

"Wind Cutter!" VideoMan's voice sounded off.

Amelia turned around and twirled her hands around, knocking aside the Wind Cutter, before placing her right hand clenched at her side and placing her left hand across herself, entering CrossFusion with Yuna.

"Bring it on!" Amelia called out.

SavageMan appeared and lunged towards Monique. Monique took notice of SavageMan and leapt up to counter him. She thrust her right arm into the air and punched SavageMan away before she gained Pallette's Armor.

"Kim never gave up, and neither will we!" Jim exclaimed as he and Tim noticed an Alpha Parasite head towards them.

"Hoo-Sha!" Tim exclaimed. "Let's _do_ this!"

"**CrossFusion!**" Jim and Tim called out as they landed on both sides of the Alpha Parasite.

Jim slammed his left hand at the Alpha Parasite while Tim slammed his right hand. Both of them instantly Deleted the Alpha Parasite before Jim gained Green Sledgehammer's Armor and Tim gained Red Sledgehammer's Armor.

More Alpha Parasites started to surround Lan, but he took his PET out and spread his arms out before thrusting his right hand high, Deleting the Alpha Parasites as he now entered CrossFusion with MegaMan.

"Bring it on, Bass!" Lan called out.

"We're not afraid!" Chaud exclaimed as he thrust his right arm to the side and his left fist across his chest, aiming up high. More Alpha Parasite Viruses were Deleted as Chaud gained ProtoMan's Armor.

At this time, Kim and Ron were still battling against Diaspora. Diaspora continued to fight on, even when the odds were turned against her. The three locked blades with one another, all clashing fiercely. Soon, they took to the skies again, clashing again before they all ended up at the docks. Kim, Ron and Diaspora were all knocked back away from one another.

Ron and Kim charged back at Diaspora. Kim swung at Diaspora down low, only for Diaspora to twirl around and avoid the attack. She knocked away Ron's blade and blocked a jab by Kim. Ron and Kim stood side by side with one another before Ron leapt into the air.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, summoning his second AncientMysticSword on his left hand.

Ron spun around and brought both of his down onto Diaspora. Diaspora placed her DisasterStriker up and swung Ron away before Kim blasted at Diaspora with her MiracleWorker. Diaspora gasped with surprise before Ron struck at her again, causing Diaspora to duck and spin around as Kim brought her MiracleWorker down onto Diaspora. Diaspora held her DisasterStriker up high and kicked Kim away before Ron struck down low with his left blade. Diaspora countered with her DisasterStriker before slashing Ron's twin AncientMysticSwords so hard that he was sent tumbling away from Kim and Diaspora. Luckily, Ron was able to regain himself.

Diaspora flipped down and clashed with Ron, the two utilizing now starting to clash with one another. As Diaspora struck low, Ron kicked off of one of the Dock Cleats rested nearby and spun in the air to kick Diaspora away.

Ron backflipped over some crates, where Diaspora flipped over them and followed. The two fought rapidly with one another, clashing high and low with one another in a fight that did not seem to end. The two slashed at each other in the chest, and were both knocked back. Ron wasn't too heavily-injured due to his AutoHeal Program from his NaviCust, but Diaspora still stood.

Kim leapt over the crystals and charged up her MiracleWorker, slashing down onto Diaspora. Diaspora groaned as she was knocked away. She growled as she turned around. Both Kim and Diaspora started to clash with one another before Kim spun around and kicked Diaspora away. Ron got up just in time and slashed Diaspora in the back. Diaspora twirled around and landed her DisasterStriker on Kim, but Kim AreaStole away towards where Ron was. Diaspora fell, but AreaStole like Kim did before slashing at Kim and Ron at once.

"You will never win against Bass!" Diaspora called out. "I will make you all regret the day you were born!"

"That line belongs to _us_ to you… and Neo Nebula!" Kim exclaimed. She started to charge up her MiracleWorker. Diaspora looked down and gasped as Kim and Ron slammed her away. "MiracleBurst!"

"AncientMystic Spell Seal!" Ron called out.

Diaspora swung shot from her DisasterStriker before sending out a Dark Sonic Boom. "Disaster Raze!"

The MiracleBurst and the AncientMystic Spell Seal outmatched Diaspora's Disaster Raze. Diaspora gasped as she was soon knocked back. She groaned and digitized away in midair.

"_Diaspora, Logging Out_."

Kim and Ron both fell to the ground, ejecting from CrossFusion after using too much energy.

"You think we did it?" Ron asked.

"Barely," Kim said. "Diaspora always bites back, but we can't worry about her now," she stated before activating her jetpack. "Bass and his forces are probably attacking M-Tech High right now as we speak!"

"_Let's go!_" Miracle called out.

All of a sudden, blue and red blasts rained down onto Kim and Ron. Kim took notice and grabbed Ron as the two ran out of the line of fire. When they were clear, they looked up to see copies of Kim CrossFused with Miracle and Ron CrossFused with AncientMysticMan.

"It's begun," Kim said. "Bass is using the Guardian NetNavis of the TetraCodes to stop us. VideoMan must have created copies of us to make sure we don't stop him."

"Yes," one of the Kim Clones spoke up. "FlashMan supplied us Kim Clones with Power just the same as yours and Miracle's…"

"And BurnerMan provided us the Fires of Ron and AncientMysticMan," a Ron Clone added on. "No matter how you look at it…"

"There's no stopping Master Bass." The Kim Clone remarked.

At that moment, a gunshot was heard. Kim pulled Ron back as a bullet was sent past them. The bullet shot through the Crest of one of the Kim Clones before another went through the eye of a Ron Clone.

"Okay, that's scary," Ron said. "I'm copyrighted by people in high places!"

"We _all_ are!" Kim remarked with a Cross-Popping Vein. She slapped Ron in the back of the forehead. "Now, who fired those shots?"

As if to answer Kim and Ron's questions, more gunshots were heard. Kim and Ron turned around to see none other than Ms. Yuri walking towards them with the very same gun she feigned with against Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory's, Higsby, Chisao, Ms. Mari and Misaki. The only difference with this gun was that it had a full magazine in it. Ms. Yuri continued to shoot down all of the Kim Clones and the Ron Clones as Kim and Ron both took cover. One of the Kim Clones tried to slash down on Ms. Yuri, but she took out another gun and shot at the Kim Clone, causing it to fade away. All of the Kim and Ron Clones were forced back by Ms. Yuri's shots as she continued to open fire on them. The real Kim and Ron looked up as Ms. Yuri took off her hood, swinging her hair before removing her shades.

"Ms. Yuri?" Ron asked.

"Just Yuri," Ms. Yuri said before chuckling a bit. "Look at me, you two. There's no need for formalities. I look like I've been living under a bridge."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kim asked.

Ms. Yuri lowered her guns and turned around. "There's no time to explain," she replied to Kim and Ron. "Remember, Kim, you and Miracle stand in the way of Bass and his conquest for Power. SpikeMan and I will hold off these knockoffs of you and Ron for as long as we can, but _get_ to M-Tech High and _stop_ Bass… now!"

Kim nodded and picked up Ron. "You don't have to tell _us_ twice," she said. "We'll make sure that your Sister knows you're still alive."

"I'd rather tell her myself," Ms. Yuri said as she shot a Kim Clone in the face. Kim cringed at this sight. "Now get going!" Ms. Yuri ordered, shooting down towards where Kim and Ron once stood.

"You stay alive, you hear me?" SpikeMan told Miracle and AncientMysticMan.

"Take care of yourselves," AncientMysticMan replied back. "Saving the World is a dangerous job."

"Yeah," Miracle said as she nodded her head in agreement. "I want a chance to NetBattle you when this is over, you know, SpikeMan."

SpikeMan chuckled. "Bring it on any time!" he quipped.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim yelled.

"Thank you, Ms. Yuri!" Ron called out as he and Kim activated their jetpacks. With a press of a button on their PETs, they flew away to the M-Tech High School.

Ms. Yuri grinned and put her shades back over her eyes and her hood over her head. She looked to the remaining Kim and Ron Clones and continued to shoot them down.

A Kim Clone and a Ron Clone deflected the bullets, but Ms. Yuri continued to fire. However, she soon found her magazines to be empty. As another Kim Clone and another Ron Clone charged at her, she tossed her magazines at them before she took out some new magazine rounds and loaded them into her guns. She shot at each Kim and Ron Clone once again. More started to come at her, but all Ms. Yuri simply did was just leap back and shoot down at the Clones.

SpikeMan battled with the Clones of Miracle and AncientMysticMan on the Net. He used his spikes as swords to fend off against the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable knockoffs before blue and red blasts rained down on him.

"So, you wanna play rough, huh?" SpikeMan asked. He chortled. "Very well, have your share!" he exclaimed before converting his spike swords into blasters. "Needle Cannon!" SpikeMan called out, shooting through each of the Clones that opened fire on him. He turned around to see more Clones armed with MiracleWorkers and AncientMysticSwords. He grew all of his spikes and charged towards them. "Needle Attack!" he called out, ramming into the Clones and Deleting them.

"Good job, SpikeMan," Ms. Yuri said from the Human World. She took both of her guns and combined them into a rifle. Using her free hand, she Jacked SpikeMan into her Guns. "Now, load me up!"

"_You've GOT it!_" SpikeMan exclaimed.

Ms. Yuri's rifle started to glow. She watched as the Kim Clones and the Ron Clones charged at her before she pulled the trigger. Spikes came out from the rifle, all now Deleting each of the Kim Clones and Ron Clones left in the Real World.

"Okay, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud," Ms. Yuri said as she put her guns back into her jacket. She leapt away onto a roof before running to leap onto another one. "The rest is up to you now." She bid farewell.

"CircleBlaster!" Raika called out back at the M-Tech City High School. He shot down several evolved Spikey Viruses with his Battle Chip Gauntlets as a CircleBlaster before turning around to open fire on some more of the Alpha Parasites.

"HeroSword!" Mr. Barkin called out, activating a HeroSword on his Battle Chip Gauntlet. He spun around and slashed down several more of the Alpha Parasite Viruses before stabbing an evolved Swordy in the chest.

"FireTower, AquaTower, WoodTower, Battle Chips In!" Dr. Cossack called out with his own Battle Chip Gauntlets. "Custom Program Advance: ZetaTower!" he called out. Dr. Cossack slammed his hands down and sent his ZetaTower forwards, with two FireTowers, two AquaTowers and two WoodTowers. The ZetaTower Custom Program Advance stabbed right through several Alpha Parasites, evolved Swordys and evolved Mettaurs.

"WideShot, Triple Battle Chip In, Download!" Maylu called out as she accessed her Battle Chip Gauntlets. "SuperSpread!" she called out. She fired the SuperSpread Program Advance onto several Alpha Parasites, instantly Deleting them all, as well as some evolved Billies and Spikeys.

"SuperVulcan!" Anetta called out as she shot down evolved Mettaurs and Billies. She looked to more of the Alpha Parasites and changed the weapon on her Battle Chip Gauntlets. "Boomerang!" she called out. She tossed two Boomerangs at the Alpha Parasites as Josh tossed his TornadoWinger at BurnerMan.

"Got your back, Anetta!" Josh called out. "Okay, Amelia, let's go!"

"Hey, _I_ came first!" Amelia teased.

"Here we go!" Josh called out as he spread his arms out. Several Tornadoes formed around him and BurnerMan. "Tornado Chase!" he announced, causing all of the Tornadoes to spin and hit BurnerMan on the spot.

"Yuna… Aero Strike!" Amelia called out. She formed her BreakSaber and used her Yuna Staff to fly down at BurnerMan and slash right through him.

"You haven't put the fire out just yet!" BurnerMan called out, laughing as he was Deleted.

"_BurnerMan, Deleted_."

"Flash Light!" FlashMan called out as he battled against Lan and Tara.

"Static!" Lan called out. "Battle Chip In!"

Lan formed a Static Blower on his right arm and blasted FlashMan into the air.

"My turn!" Tara called out as she spun around and tossed the Rings from her Helmet at FlashMan. "Ring Rang Special!" she called out, sending as many Rings as she could towards FlashMan.

FlashMan was hit by the Rings, but as he fell, he laughed.

"You haven't short-circuited us yet!" FlashMan called out.

"_FlashMan, Deleted_."

"Jumping Claw!" SavageMan called out as he leapt at Monique with his claws aimed at her Navi Crest.

"AntiSword!" Monique called out. She formed a second CoilSword and blocked SavageMan's Jumping Claw attack before slashing back at SavageMan.

"Z-Step!" Chaud called out. He used AreaSteal to teleport in front of SavageMan and slash him away further.

Monique held out her arms and flexed her fingers. She cracked her neck before she placed her right hand out to the side as she deactivated her CoilSwords. "NeoVariableSword!" she called out, forming a NeoVariableSword on her right arm. "Triple NeoVariableSword! Custom Program Advance: ZetaNeoVariableSword!" she called out. "Zeta Sonic Boom!" Monique yelled, slashing towards SavageMan.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as he spun around and sent his special Super Sonic Boom with his NeoVariableSword before using the ProtoSword on his left hand. "DeltaRay!" he yelled, sending out his DeltaRay strike.

SavageMan yelled as he was slashed away, but cackled as well.

"You can't cage us forever!" SavageMan called out as he was Deleted.

"_SavageMan, Deleted_."

"Lion Head!" DesertMan called out as he attacked both Bonnie and Brick.

Bonnie and Brick both leapt to the side and looked to each other. The couple sent one another a nod before looking down to DesertMan.

"Wrecker, Battle Chip In!" Bonnie called out, swinging a more powerful version of her Punk Chain towards DesertMan.

"GreatStone!" Brick called out, tossing his Football forwards. It instantly multiplied, and all together, the Footballs turned to stone and made impact on DesertMan.

"We will not be silenced!" DesertMan yelled as he was slammed by the powerful attacks.

"_DesertMan, Deleted_."

"Fast Forward!" VideoMan called out as he fought off against Jim and Tim.

"RockCube Chaos!" Jim called out.

"ZeusHammer Storm!" Tim called out.

RockCubes and ZeusHammers were sent towards VideoMan. VideoMan grinned and sped forwards, placing his tapes up.

"Here's the Bonus Material!" VideoMan called out. "Now, action!"

Copies of Jim as Green Sledgehammer and Tim as Red Sledgehammer appeared.

"RockCube Chaos!" the Jim Clones called out.

"ZeusHammer Storm!" the Tim Clones called out.

"OmegaRocket!" Tim called out in response. "Hicka-Bicka Boo?"

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim exclaimed. "MeteorKnuckle!"

Tim's OmegaRocket Attack and Jim's MeteorKnuckle Attack slammed down onto their copies before spreading to hit VideoMan. VideoMan cheered as he was hit.

"Hold on, Ladies and Gentlemen, don't take your eyes off of this just yet," VideoMan announced. "This is a Special, so stick around! There's a sequel to this, and I bet you're going to enjoy it more than the original!"

"_VideoMan, Deleted_."

Jim and Tim both collapsed to the ground. They panted as they ejected from CrossFusion. Their PETs fell in front of them as they tried to catch their breaths.

Lan and Tara did the same. Lan leaned against the wall as Tara breathed heavily. Both of their own PETs fell in their hands.

Brick and Bonnie both fell to their knees. As they tried to catch their breath, their respective PETs dropped from midair.

"Too… tired." Josh said as he fell onto the ground.

"Used up… too much… energy." Amelia panted before letting out a cough.

Monique and Chaud both dropped onto the ground and groaned. Their PETs fell in front of them as well.

"Did we do it?" Maylu asked, looking around to see all of the Viruses Deleted.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Mr. Barkin asked as he knelt down.

"That was too much!" Anetta exclaimed as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "And I thought that running from Dark ProtoMan was tough work!"

"What a load!" Raika exclaimed as he drank some water from his water bottle.

"Bass still has the TetraCodes," Dr. Cossack said. "He's going to take Alpha easily now that we've all used up our energy."

"But where's Kim and Ron?" Lan asked. "I hope Diaspora didn't—"

"They're tough," Monique interrupted. "They'll make it."

"Wade, TechMan, how are we looking?" Kim asked as she and Ron both flew to M-Tech High.

"_Your vitals are starting to jump a lot_," Wade reported. "_You need to be careful about how you act when you battle next time_."

"_We're doing everything we can to stop Bass, make firewalls, put in extra security measures, all that good stuff_," TechMan said. "_But we don't know how long that's gonna hold him_."

"Then _we_ need to act fast!" Kim said. She looked behind her. "Ron, come on!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ron yelled dryly as he raced behind Kim.

As Kim and Ron raced to M-Tech High, some evolved Spikey Viruses came out. They prepared to fire on Kim and Ron, but an Aqua Sonic Wave hit them. BubbleMan emerged, looking to Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron looked back, surprised by the sudden save.

"BubbleMan?!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you playing at here?!"

"Bass brought back Master ShadeMan, and now, I can see why! Blub-blub," BubbleMan called out as Kim and Ron landed. "The only thing _he_ wanted to see what the outcome of the battle between the Ultimate NetNavi and the Ultimate Human! I will never forgive Bass for manipulating Master ShadeMan!"

"So, I'm guessing that the enemy of my enemy is my friend applies here." Ron guessed.

"Don't get _too_ used to it, blub-blub," BubbleMan spat. "I just want to see Bass crumble, just as he watched Master _ShadeMan_ crumble… and do nothing to save him!" he exclaimed.

"We've got company!" Kim exclaimed. She pointed a finger behind BubbleMan, and everyone saw evolved Swordy Viruses and Spikey Viruses advance towards them.

"You go and stop Bass! Blub-blub," BubbleMan said as he unsheathed his AquaSword. "I'll hold them off, blub-blub!"

Kim and Ron both looked to one another. They were shocked that BubbleMan was helping them. Still, they could not turn this down, nor could they waste any more time while Bass was growing stronger.

"Thanks, BubbleMan!" Kim called out as she and Ron saluted to him. "We owe you one!"

"You _know_ you do!" BubbleMan exclaimed. He double-took at Kim and Ron. "What are you two still doing here?! Blub-blub," he asked before performing an Aqua Shot at their feet. "Get out of here! Stop Bass now!"

"You don't have to tell _us_ twice!" Kim exclaimed. The two reactivated their jetpacks and took off.

"Good luck!" BubbleMan called out. "Not that you'll _need_ it," He muttered to himself before unleashing all his Power on the evolved Viruses.

Kim and Ron soon arrived at M-Tech High School. They noticed everyone lying on the ground or against the walls and immediately ran up to them the minute they landed.

"Lan! Monique!" Kim called out. "You guys alright?"

"Bass sent his NetNavis to attack," Bonnie said. "We took care of them."

There was a moment of silence for Kim and Ron to take it all in. Ron finally spoke up. "Okay, I was just wondering."

"We have more pressing matters," Dr. Cossack said. "You two are the only ones who can take Bass down. Luckily, everything has been silent."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Everyone looked around before purple lightning filled the skies. Everyone, NetSaviors, friends and students alike, all looked around before Bass flew down. Lightning struck at a single location, and a shape now started to form from it. Soon, Bass stood before everyone. He cackled as he spread his arms out, the TetraCodes spread around him.

"Bass…" Kim said angrily.

"_**Diaspora has served her purpose for me**_," Bass said as he levitated all of the TetraCodes in his hand. "_**Though she failed to Delete you and Miracle, there is now nothing you can do but WATCH… as I bring Alpha back from the Land of the Forgotten, and make him my own!**_" he exclaimed. He blasted into the skies over M-Tech High School as data materialized. The TetraCodes all flew from his hand and over towards the data.

Everyone stood in shock as red slime started to form into a solid shape. Metal fins came out, followed by claws. Kim stuttered at this sight.

"No…" Kim said to herself. "Bass! You shall never succeed in your plans!" she called out, running towards Bass.

"_**I said for you to stand and watch!**_" Bass yelled. He held his hand out to Kim and lifted it up.

Kim continued to run towards Bass, but was suddenly stopped. She gasped as she was levitated into the air. Kim would not allow this. She AreaStole away and landed a dropkick onto Bass, knocking him back only an inch. Bass grunted and used his BassBuster to shoot Kim away from him.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. She held out her hand, and without a Battle Chip Gauntlet, she formed her MiracleWorker Blade. "I will stop you, Bass, and I _shall!_" she exclaimed before she AreaStole at Bass again.

Bass looked to his data materialize with the TetraCodes before looking back to Kim. He formed his Dark Arm Blade and struck at Kim as she swung down at him. The two clashed with one another, Kim fighting for the safety and the fate of NetNavis and Humans, and Bass for nothing but himself. Kim shot at Bass, but Bass deflected the shots and pushed Kim away from her. Her power exhausted, Kim's MiracleWorker disappeared.

"_**It seems the only thing you SHALL do is fail and fail again, only delaying the inevitable**_," Bass remarked. "_**You have fallen to me every time, Kimberly, and no matter what, you shall not stop me… now that ALPHA has awakened!**_" he called out.

With a flash of lightning, a Dark Explosion went off. Everyone covered their eyes, and before them stood the Legendary Virus, Alpha. Alpha let out a low roar as everyone looked to him with terror.

"I _will_ stop you, Bass, and I shall!" Kim repeated once again. "As long as my friends are here, as long as they stand by me, you shall _never_ win!"

"_**I have already won!**_" Bass yelled. He held his arm out. "_**Alpha, destroy the Humans!**_"

"And _I_ command you to go back where you came from!" Kim called out, her eyes glowing blue as she held her hand out to Alpha. "Alpha, you were never meant for destruction. You were meant for peace! Help the Humans! Help the NetNavis! Don't follow the path Bass has chosen!"

"_**He is mine to command!**_" Bass called out. "_**I am the one true Master of Alpha!**_"

"And I…" Kim started out before Miracle started to superimpose on her.

"_And I…_" Miracle went on.

"_**AM THE OMEGA!**_" Kim and Miracle both called out, both in one voice, in one mind, in one soul.

"Go, KP!" Ron called out.

"Go! Go!" Rufus cheered.

Bass growled and held his hand out to Alpha. The four complete TetraCodes floated out of Alpha and started to spin around Bass.

"_**Then as the Omega, you shall perish!**_" Bass proclaimed. "_**Ironic, isn't it, Kim? You brought me back to life, and in return, I end yours!**_" he taunted.

Kim's eyes stopped glowing as she stared Bass down angrily.

"You will _never_ rule over us all!" Kim proclaimed.

"_**Once I rule over you all, I SHALL!**_" Bass exclaimed. All of the TetraCodes started to line up. "_**At long last…**_"

"_**NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRR!**_" Kim called out. She took out her Miracle Synchro Chip and threw it towards Bass.

Bass chuckled as he finished charging up all of the TetraCodes. "_**Farewell, Omega!**_" he called out.

However, Bass did not see that Kim had thrown her Miracle Synchro Chip. It spun around and slammed onto the first TetraCode, destroying it. Kim's Miracle Synchro Chip flew through the TetraCodes, causing an explosion that knocked Bass away.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Kim called out as she held her Kimmunicator PET out. The Miracle Synchro Chip flew right into Kim's slot as she tossed her Kimmunicator PET out in front of her and ran towards Bass. "**Begin CrossFusion Now!**"

Bass growled and charged up his fists with Dark Energy. He sent a blast towards Kim, but Kim punched out with her right hand as she glowed. When her hand made impact on Bass, she gained Miracle's right arm, and the "K" on her knuckle shone through Bass's Cloak. Bass groaned as he felt his cloak getting torn apart before forming a Dark Arm Blade and slashing down at Kim. Kim held up her left arm and blocked the Dark Arm Blade, causing her left arm to glow and knock Bass away. The "P" formed on her left knuckle as she slammed both of her fists together. Bass flew towards Kim to blast her in the chest, but Kim spread both of her arms out, causing her Navi Crest to fly towards Bass and send him back before the Crest engraved itself onto Kim's chest. Kim gained her white bodysuit before she sent a kick towards Bass with her right foot. She gained her right boot before kicking at Bass with her left foot, where her left boot appeared.

"_**Alpha! Protect your Master!**_" Bass called out.

Kim looked Alpha straight in the eyes, causing her helmet and visor to appear on her head. She sent a right hook towards Alpha, and as she did, her CrossFusion was complete.

"Well… you're not going this alone, KP," Ron said as he got up. Behind him, the rest of the CrossFusers and NetSaviors got up as well. Ron held his PET out with his Mystical Synchro Chip. "**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" all of the CrossFusers called out as they slotted in their Synchro Chips. "**CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

"_**You're going to pay for getting in the way of my plans!**_" Bass yelled angrily.

Alpha jabbed sent a rocket towards Kim, slamming her into the ground. Bass blasted her afterwards, but a green-and-red light blew both Bass and Alpha away.

Kim revealed herself as DoubleSoul Green SledgehammerSoul.

"You're gonna have to do better than _that!_" Kim exclaimed.

"Because we're giving it our _all!_" Lan called out. "SuperVulcan! MegaCannon! Double Battle Chip In!"

Lan gained the SuperVulcan and the MegaCannon and fired towards Bass and Alpha.

"_**Earth Breaker!**_" Bass called out, slamming onto Kim.

"DoubtFireSoul, Navi Chip In! DoubtFire Spread!" Kim called out, utilizing DoubtFireSoul and blasting fire at Bass.

"Red SledgehammerSoul!" Ron called out, slamming at Alpha before Jim and Tim ran in.

"**BREAKHAMMER STORM!**" Jim and Tim both called out, slamming on Alpha.

Bass fired at Kim again, but Kim leapt up with Monique.

"PalletteSoul! Navi Chip In!" Kim called out before she and Monique held their arms up. "**DOUBLE PALLETTE BEAM!**" the two called out, sending all Elements down onto Bass.

"_**Pathetic!**_" Bass called out, slashing through the Pallette Beams and slashing at Kim and Monique with his Dark Arm Blades.

"AncientMysticSoul, Navi Chip In!" Kim called out. "MiracleWorker and AncientMysticSword!"

"CoilSword!" Monique called out.

Kim and Monique slashed Bass away before Kim landed on the ground with Lan and Ron.

"_Ron, let's try something!_" AncientMysticMan called out as he glowed a lighter shade of red. "_A new DoubleSoul!_"

"Righteous!" Ron exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Ron gained a combination of his new red armor and his old armor as KarmaMan. Blades appeared on his shoulders before he gained his old golden bodysuit. Finally, he regained his golden horns on his head.

"DoubleSoul KarmaSoul!" Ron called out. "Boo-Yah!"

"Kim! Use this!" Lan called out. "I can't believe that I can even _do_ this!" he exclaimed before throwing part of his Power to Kim.

Kim nodded and received the Power.

Kim spread her arms out as all blue on her became the same shade as MegaMan's. Her booster changed to become MegaMan's as well before she gained the MegaBuster on top of her right arm, and gained a second on her left arm. She spun around and grinned.

"This is awesome!" Kim exclaimed. "DoubleSoul MegaSoul!"

"And DoubleSoul MiracleSoul!" Lan called out. "Let's go!"

"AncientMystic Karma Boomerangs!" Ron called out, throwing his Karma Boomerangs after what seemed to be ages of using KarmaMan's Powers.

"Try this! MegaBuster!" Kim called out, shooting with the two MegaBusters she had gained.

"Miracle Sonic Boom!" Lan called out.

All three attacks made impact on Alpha. Alpha groaned as he was sent back, where Bass stood angrily.

"_**This is what you deserve!**_" Bass called out as he blasted dark energy towards Kim, Ron and Lan. "_**Darkness Overload!**_" he called out, sending a large blast of Dark Energy towards Kim, Ron and Lan.

"Punk Shield and Chain!" Bonnie called out, forming a barrier in front of Kim, Ron and Lan. "Stay away from my friends!"

Bass was not playing around anymore. He blasted Bonnie away, but her Punk Chain managed to hit him.

"Ring Rang!" Tara called out as she sent her Ring Rang towards Bass.

"TornadoRang!" Josh called out, sending two Boomerangs that resembled his TornadoWinger.

Bass gasped when he saw these attacks. He blasted at Tara and Josh, but in the process, the attacks hit him, and his cloak was blown away.

"Yuna Point Breakthrough!" Amelia called out, throwing her Yuna Staff towards Bass.

"Rebound Ball!" Brick called out as he tossed his Football towards Bass.

Bass groaned as he was hit even more by the attacks. At this point, he was sent back.

"DeltaRay Edge!" Chaud called out, sending his DeltaRay towards Bass.

"Sonic Boom!" Monique called out, attacking both Bass and Alpha.

"**SONIC SLAM!**" Jim and Tim both called out as they sent their Sonic Slams at Alpha and Bass.

Bass managed to counter back the Sonic Boom made by Monique, but all of a sudden, Diaspora teleported in, and deflected the Double Sonic Slams made by Jim and Tim.

"Evil Sister!" Jim exclaimed.

"So, it looks like you need my help once again," Diaspora mused. She chuckled and readied her DisasterStriker. "Don't worry. I get the gist of it."

"Oh, we are _so_ gonna enjoy this!" Tim exclaimed.

Both Jim and Tim ran towards Diaspora and clashed their Hammers against her DisasterStriker. Diaspora struggled to keep Jim and Tim off of her, but was forced back. She slashed down at Tim, only to be slammed in the back by Jim. Diaspora spun around and grabbed Tim as Jim slammed down onto her, but she used Tim as a shield, and he took his brother's hit instead.

"Stay back!" Kim called out. "MegaBuster! Charge Shot!"

Diaspora AreaStole towards Kim and deflected the Charge Shot. She soon clashed with Kim before Lan slammed down at her with the MiracleWorker. Diaspora growled and locked her DisasterStriker Blade with Lan, but Ron took this chance to throw his Karma Boomerangs at Diaspora. Diaspora was sent back, but Alpha was able to regain himself. With a mighty blast, he forced Kim, Ron and Lan back, where slime started to trap them.

"Ew! Gross!" Kim exclaimed as she tried to blast the slime away.

"Alpha's Powers will destroy you if you don't act soon!" Dr. Cossack called out as he, Maylu, Raika, Anetta and Mr. Barkin worked to get all of the Students to safety. "You need to find a way to outmatch Alpha! You need to try and double your Powers!"

"That's it!" Lan exclaimed. "We need to double our _own_ Powers!"

"Lan, I think I know what you're thinking," Ron said. "And I'm loving it!"

"Yeah!" Kim exclaimed. "Let's show Bass just what we can all do… together!"

"_**This is the end for you!**_" Bass exclaimed quietly.

Diaspora chuckled. "It's done," she said. All of a sudden, a bright light came from the slime. "Oh, _now_ what?!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you _die_ already!"

Kim, Ron and Lan soon emerged, breaking free from Alpha. Each of them now had a new appearance.

Lan now had a lighter shade of MegaMan's Armor. He also had two MegaBusters on his arms.

"DoubleSoul MegaSoul!" Lan called out.

Kim's armor was now mostly white. There were lighter shades of blue, and she was armed with two MiracleWorkers.

"DoubleSoul MiracleSoul!" Kim called out.

Ron still had his KarmaSoul parts, but he was an even greater shade of red. He had dragon wings on his back, and not only did he have two AncientMysticSwords, but he also had two Karma Boomerangs on top of his arms, and two Karma Blades that made it look like he had dragon claws.

"DoubleSoul AncientMysticSoul!" Ron called out.

Everyone looked to Kim, Ron and Lan with amazement. Diaspora's arm was now shaking, and soon, she struck. However, Kim, Ron and Lan charged at her, Bass and Alpha faster.

"_**Die like the Humans before me!**_" Bass yelled as he slashed at Kim, Ron and Lan. The three blasted him away before Lan shot at Alpha with his MegaBusters.

"You made Humans the way they are!" Lan exclaimed.

"You were right, Bass," Kim said as she punched Bass before Diaspora slammed into them. "I _did_ bring you back and I _did_ help you win, but that doesn't change anything about me!" she exclaimed as she stabbed Bass away before locking blades with Diaspora.

Diaspora slashed Kim in the chest, but Kim leapt back, and Miracle appeared and slashed back at Diaspora. As Diaspora was sent back, Kim slashed her down. Diaspora stabbed the DisasterStriker at Kim, but Kim and Diaspora both grabbed it and redirected the Disaster Raze back at Diaspora in the face. Diaspora yelled before Kim and Miracle joined again. They blasted at Diaspora, sending her through the walls and into the buildings.

Shego appeared in front of Diaspora. "Having fun, traitor?" she asked.

"Barely." Diaspora said. She closed her eyes, and she and Shego digitized away.

"_Shego and Diaspora, Logging Out_."

Ron slashed at Bass, who stabbed at him. Ron spun around twice, letting KarmaMan and AncientMysticMan appear. The two slashed back at Bass before Ron, kicked Bass away.

"MegaMan! Let's go!" Lan called out as Alpha slashed its claw onto him.

Lan leapt up and shot at Alpha. As he did, MegaMan leapt up as well, and both opened fire on Alpha. Alpha yelled as he was shot back before Kim, Miracle, Lan, MegaMan, Ron, KarmaMan and AncientMysticMan all appeared before Bass and Alpha.

"**MiracleBurst!**" Kim and Miracle yelled, sending out their MiracleBurst.

"**Charge Shot!**" Lan and MegaMan called out as they fired their Charge Shot.

"**AncientMystic Karma Power Slash!**" Ron, KarmaMan and AncientMysticMan all called out as they sent slashes towards Bass and Alpha.

Everyone watched as Bass was blasted away. Alpha took all of the hits, and started to spark. He growled for a while before roaring into the air. Soon, he exploded, and he was no more.

"_Alpha, Deleted_."

"We… we did it!" Kim exclaimed as the Dimensional Area went down. "Alpha's gone!"

Bass growled. "_**We shall meet again**_." He said angrily before fading away.

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Everyone cheered for the CrossFusers and their friends. The NetSaviors, Brick, Bonnie, Mr. Barkin, Anetta, Maylu, Raika and Dr. Cossack looked up and smiled.

_Three days later…_

A while passed after Bass and Alpha were defeated. The CrossFusers and their friends were at the NetSavior Base, where they were all given a round of applause.

"Great job, _all_ of you!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

"We're very proud," James said. "And that's coming from our hearts."

Famous walked up with Dr. Ciel and Dr. Cossack. "We would like to give you all the chance to be NetSaviors," Famous said. "The World needs people like you."

"I think I'll pass," Maylu said. "I like adventure, but I've had enough."

Brick stepped up. "Shun entrusted me with GridMan," he said. "I would like to honor him… by protecting everything he believed in."

"Me too," Bonnie said. "If that's okay with you."

"Then I welcome Bonnie Rockwaller and Brick Flagg to the NetSaviors." Chief Kiefer announced.

"Do us proud." Manuela said.

Everyone applauded as Bonnie and Brick smiled to their friends and one another.

But this was just the beginning.

Diaspora sat on her throne. She pulled up a screen with Dr. Drakken, Shego and LaserMan on it.

"The battle has left me scarred and weak," Diaspora said. "But while serving Bass, I have discovered that his visions aren't as crazy as we thought."

"_What do you mean?_" Dr. Drakken asked as the Darkloids bowed before Diaspora.

"We're not alone in this Universe," Diaspora said. "Bass said it himself. Duo… the Comet that saved Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri… is coming back. Dr. Regal had better be ready."

At night, Ms. Yuri drove over a bridge in M-Tech City.

"I can sense you, Duo," Ms. Yuri said. "You're on your way, and you have a verdict to carry out. Two probes have died, but I still live. This World doesn't know what's coming to them." She said to herself before entering DenTech City.

"_**He's coming…**_" Bass said to himself as he rested in the Cyberworld. "_**I must prepare… for Duo's arrival**_."

"This… has just begun," Miracle said. "We've still got a long way to go. Right, Kim?"

Kim smiled and nodded. "Bass may be defeated, but we'll be ready to take him and anyone else on," she said. "Together, we can do anything." 

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, how was my Chapter? I can't believe that it took me this long to do. Next up, I'm moving into **MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream** and **Kim Possible Season 2** Events. The next two Chapters will be sort of filler, but one will lead into another special Chapter. Stick around. We have a long way to go. I've set my sights to the future, and I'll do everything I can to get there. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. Just remember to keep things positive. I won't tolerate negative comments. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, you guys! I'll be seeing you around soon!


	26. Cheapskate Scoundrel!

Happy Halloween, everybody! I'm back! That's right, this is the Author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back from the dead for another brand-new Chapter for one of my best **Kim Possible** Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Season 1 is almost done, you guys. I have three Chapters that lead into a brand-new Season, the start of **MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream**, and a new, much more exciting Arc! I'd like to thank everyone for helping me come so far, including **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93 Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all of the **Guests**. I am glad that you are all here to help me come so far, and make my way to the top. With the success of my last Chapter, I'm bound to do great on the next upcoming ones. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 26: Cheapskate Scoundrel!

In a lagoon down in M-Tech City, Kim and Ron were both loading boxes off of a boat and handing them to a man with a red cap and a life vest onto the small dock next to them.

"Thanks for helping me with my Marine Biology Paper, Jerry." Kim said to the man.

"After all you've done to help us save the manatees, it's the least I could do, Kim." Jerry replied as he put another box onto a truck.

Rufus was getting bored. He looked into the water of the lagoon and started to see his reflection ripple a little. All of a sudden, a manatee came out of the water. Rufus yelled in fear and ran back to Ron, who was just about to put away his PET until he saw what Rufus had seen.

"_What is it, Ron?_" AncientMysticMan asked. "_We got a Darkloid?_"

"No, worse!" Ron exclaimed as Kim put down a box. "Giant amphibious Naked Mole Rat at one o'clock!" he yelled.

Kim gasped and got up.

"_Where is it? Where is it?!_" Miracle called out as she let out her MiracleWorker.

"Ron…" Kim said with a Sweatdrop before letting out a smile. "That's a manatee."

"Punjab is harmless…" Jerry said as he petted Punjab on the head. All of a sudden, a motorboat sped by, causing Jerry to cringe. "…Just wish I could say the same for the locals from DenTech." He mulled angrily.

"Okay, let's see who those are," Miracle said as she and AncientMysticMan both pulled up a screen. Soon, images of two men, one of them short with a nearly bald head but with brown hair and the other taller with black hair, came up. "Their names are Marv and Harry," she said. "Their home is Chicago, but they like to come to everywhere in the World to have fun, which is basically making a mess of things."

"They sound like bandits to me." Kim mused.

All of a sudden, Marv and Harry's motorboat dashed past the boat Kim and Ron were on. Punjab dived underwater and narrowly avoided getting hit by them.

"Those guys almost ran over Punjab!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Should we call in the NetPolice?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Marv and Harry as they sped past Punjab again. This time, they started to drive in circles around him.

"I'll talk to them." Kim said. She leapt on top of the boat and narrowed her eyes at the boat. When it came by again, she took her chance and leapt on top of it.

"Hey, boys!" Kim called out to Marv and Harry, who turned around in confusion at the thudding sound on their motorboat. "This _is_ a wildlife preserve!"

"Hey, we _are_ the wildlife!" Harry, the short man, said.

"We'll see." Kim said as she took out her compact.

"_No special moves this time, Kim?_" Miracle asked. "_I thought we always have tricks up our sleeves_."

"Oh, we do," Kim replied. "Be prepared."

"Hey, Marv," Harry said to Marv, the taller man. "What does that crazy girl think she's doing?"

"She's obviously fixing her make-up!" Marv exclaimed. "It's because we're so good-looking!"

"Not quite," Kim said, placing her compact on the end of the motorboat. A cable came out, attaching itself to a tree. "And by the way, the NetPolice are already on their way," she added on before leaping off. "You gonna come in quietly?"

"Never!" Marv exclaimed triumphantly.

All of a sudden, the rotor on the motorboat snapped right off. Marv and Harry were both catapulted off with what was left of their boat before it crashed into the water.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron cheered as he and Rufus started to dance. Jerry's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "Take a victory lap!"

"Not a good idea!" Jerry exclaimed nervously, getting Ron to see an alligator coming into the water and making its way towards Kim.

"Augh!" Ron exclaimed in horror. "Not a sea cow! Not a sea cow!"

"_Kim! Behind us!_" Miracle called out.

Kim turned around and gasped. "AreaSteal!" she called out. Her body disappeared for a short while, but it suddenly came back. Kim looked to herself and gasped. "What's going on?" she asked.

"_Electromagnetic waves don't function normally underwater_," Miracle explained to Kim. "_That means you can't AreaSteal like usual or use the Battle Chip Gauntlets correctly_."

"Great!" Kim exclaimed nervously as she started to swim back to the boat. "I can't believe I took my powers for granted like that!"

"Swim, KP!" Ron called out.

"Don't have to tell _us_ twice!" Kim yelled out. She started to swim back to the boat quickly, with the alligator right behind her. She panted and soon reached the boat. Ron and Jerry both helped her up as she climbed up the ladder, but the alligator suddenly leapt out of the water and lunged itself at Kim.

"AreaSteal!" Kim yelled out nervously. It was a close call, but she teleported onto the boat right as the alligator slammed its mouth shut near her. She landed on the boat, falling onto her rear.

"Kim! You alright?" Ron asked as he ran towards Kim.

Kim groaned. She looked to her pants, which were now shredded from the attack. Luckily, it was not too much to worry about.

"Hold on," Jerry said as he started to go inside. "I've got some spare clothes inside."

Soon, the NetPolice arrived. Brick and Bonnie, both as new NetSaviors, came out and put Marv and Harry into the police car.

"We've made it," Manuela said as she looked to Famous on her PET. "Marv Merchunz and Harry Lime have been arrested, but Kim was attacked by an alligator while swimming back to the boat."

"_See to it that she's okay_," Famous ordered. "_Take Bonnie, Brick, and a medical crew with you if needed_."

"Roger that," Manuela said with a nod. "Manuela out," she said before looking to Brick and Bonnie. "You two and the Med Team, come with me." She ordered. Everyone nodded and made their way towards the boat.

"How many bites did I take from that gator?" Kim's voice said as Manuela, the Medical Team, Bonnie and Brick came on board the boat.

"Med Team… go back to what you were doing before," Manuela ordered. "You might not want to see this."

The Med Team left immediately as Manuela, Bonnie and Brick ran towards Kim, Ron and Jerry.

"_Thanks to that AreaSteal, none_," Miracle replied back. "_But I can't say the same for your pants_."

"Yeah," Ron said as he gave them back to Kim. "They are officially DOA."

"DOA meaning…?" Miracle asked with confusion as a question mark appeared over her head.

"Dead on arrival," GridMan said as he and Punk came in. "But it could have been worse, right?"

"These were brand-new _Club Banana_!" Kim complained. "Monique is _so_ gonna kill me!" she exclaimed as she looked to Jerry. "Quick! Where's the closest mall?"

"Um, not too close…" Bonnie said nervously, letting out a Sweatdrop.

"There is _one_ place where you can get everything you need…" Jerry spoke up, also letting out a Sweatdrop.

"Okay, why is everyone so nervous?" Miracle asked, seeing everyone sweat-drop once they brought up a place for Kim to go.

She and Kim soon found out.

"_Smarty Mart_?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"Where smart shoppers shop smart!" Ron advertised.

"_And where Ron gets his quips_." AncientMysticMan drawled.

"But this place is so… discounty!" Kim complained in disgust. She turned to Bonnie and Brick, both trying to get away. Kim let out a Cross-Popping Vein and grabbed the two. "Why didn't you two Level Ones say anything?" she asked angrily.

"Well… we… _wanted_ to…" Bonnie started out.

"But we knew you would sort of… freak out?" Brick added on with uncertainty.

"Oh, great!" Kim exclaimed sarcastically.

Miracle blinked twice. "I don't… I don't… see the problem here," she said. "I'm sorry. It's just that after fighting Bass and Neo Nebula for so long, I've forgotten about all the daily Kim Problems," she said to all of the NetNavis around her. "What's so bad about this place?"

"It's a discount store," NumberMan replied, suddenly appearing next to everyone. "Higsby sometimes has me come here so that he and Shuko can have enough materials they need to keep the Store running… at a cheap price." He added on.

"I'm telling you, what they do here is evil," a group of NetNavis resembling small men with scissors on their heads said. "And we did stuff that wasn't even so bad back in Grave!"

"The CutMan Brothers?!" Miracle exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Getting the cheap Battle Chip Data," one of the CutMan Brothers, Vinny said. "Everything's going up in the economy these days!"

"Can we hurry, Vinny?" Sammy asked. "I don't want to get seen anymore than we already have."

"Calm down!" Jerry said. "Grave is gone! We're free!"

"But we're still evil," Nicky said to Miracle, AncientMysticMan, GridMan and Punk. "So _don't_ underestimate us!"

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed. "You'd better watch out!"

"Bye!" Miracle said in a friendly tone as the CutMan Brothers all walked off to find the Battle Chip Data they had come to get.

"You know, _Smarty Mart_ is a respectable place to shop," Ron spoke up. "It's where I got Rufus."

"Aisle 16!" Rufus cheered, causing Kim to push him back into Ron's Pocket with a single finger.

"Well… let's…" Kim started out, trying to hold in all of her anger. Several Cross-Popping Veins appeared on her head as all of the NetNavis started to gasp. They and their NetOps all closed their eyes nervously, waiting for what would happen next. After a while, Kim sighed, and her Cross-Popping Veins went away. "Get this over with." She said, walking in.

Inside, Ron, Bonnie and Brick all followed Kim nervously. Ron decided to take the lead as they all came up to the clerk.

"A big _Smarty Marty_ howdy!" the clerk said in a welcoming voice. "Need a map?"

"She needs pants." Ron said, causing Kim to gasp and dash up quickly to Ron and the clerk to put her situation more clearly.

"But not to wear. Just to have," Kim said quickly. "Because this is an emergency and, well, otherwise, believe me…" she went on before letting out a little laugh. "I wouldn't even be here."

"Emergency pants! Aisle ten. Happy Smarty Mart shopping." The clerk said.

Soon, Kim, Ron, Brick and Bonnie all arrived at Aisle Ten.

"Well, it's not _Club Banana_, but this will do for now," Kim said as she looked to see a pair of pants that were exactly like the ones that were shredded. "I'll just check these out and we're free to go."

As Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Brick were all heading to check out the new cheap pants, they suddenly heard a familiar set of voices.

"Come on! Hurry!" a female voice exclaimed quietly. "Before someone or Dad sees us!"

"Did you hear something?" Kim asked.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can!" another female voice exclaimed.

Kim motioned to her friends to follow her. They all nodded and stalked after Kim, going around the corner to see who was also in _Smarty Mart_. When they turned the corner, they were surprised to see a familiar dark-skinned woman in a blue disco tux with a star on the chest, small streamers on the cufflinks, matching pants, a black afro and star-shaped shades. With her was another familiar female, one with red hair and a blue vest with red shorts.

"You're making too much of a big deal, Monique," Anetta said to the girl in the suit. "I personally like it."

"Pipe down, Anetta!" Monique whispered, removing her shades briefly. "I don't want anyone to know that the girl in the disco clothes is—"

"Monique?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"Kim?!" Monique exclaimed.

"_**You**_** shop at **_**Smarty Mart?!**_" Kim and Monique both asked at the same time.

"Only because I was never told this would be the place I would get cheaper pants!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Monique stuttered. "Um… well…" she started out, playing with her fingers. "My Dad's Disco Clothes have sort of grown on me," she said. "A week after we stopped Bass and Alpha… he tried them on and was about to go out in public, so I confiscated them," she started to explain. "_Then_… maybe I tried them on to see what I would look like in them."

"And I've been trying to tell her that she looks great!" Anetta exclaimed. "What happened to your pants anyways, Kim?" she asked, seeing Kim had a long shirt covering her chest and her lower body.

"Alligator attack," Kim replied. "You aren't mad that I got them shredded, do you?" she asked Monique.

"Only if _you_ aren't mad that I'm wearing my Dad's clothes," Monique bargained. "Deal?"

"Deal," Kim said.

All of a sudden, the television screen showing a match of Pain King against Steel Toe next to them started to crackle.

"Now what?!" Kim asked with frustration.

"_Greetings, World_," a man with a mustache, white suit with a red vest and goatee said. "_I am Frugal Lucre_."

"Who… is that?" Ron asked.

"_He just said his name was Frugal Lucre!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed. "_Weren't you paying attention?!_"

"No." Ron replied, causing the NetNavis and the NetOps, as well as Anetta, to face-fault.

"_Please, listen closely_." Lucre went on.

"Freaky freak of the week." Kim quipped, feeling a bit cringed from the accent this Frugal Lucre man was using.

"_I may not have a million dollar laser weapon, or a pricy army of robots, Darkloids, or a NetNavi of my own, but I have something those big-budget bad guys lack…_" Frugal Lucre started out.

"Cheesy accent?" AncientMysticMan asked as he, Miracle, Pallette, Punk and GridMan all let out a Sweatdrop.

"_Computer skills_," Lucre answered, his mustache somewhat starting to fall off as Kim, Ron, Monique, Anetta, Bonnie and Brick all looked to each other with surprise. "_In twenty-four hours, the Internet as you know it will cease to exist_," he went on while trying to put his mustache back on. It was clearly a fake mustache. "_Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah-yeah, that's right!_"

"Nice 'stache!" Ron said, causing Kim to elbow him immediately. "Ow! What?! It looks good!" he protested.

"_The information super highway will crash…_" Frugal Lucre went on before a grin came onto his face and he placed his fingers together. "_Unless… everyone in the world sends me a dollar_," his ultimatum struck. All of the NetSaviors looked to one another with confusion, wondering why he would have chosen to demand a single dollar from every person in the World. "_Or the equivalent at the current rate of exchange_," he added on before pressing a button at his side on the desk he was at. "_And to prove I mean business, I have sent you all a little e-mail_." He said before letting out an evil laugh. As he did, his mustache fell off. Frugal Lucre quickly grabbed it and put it back onto his face before the television screen went back to Steel Toe battling against Pain King.

"Well… that was strange," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "What do you think, Miracle?" she asked her NetNavi as if nothing had ever happened and Frugal Lucre never made his broadcast.

"_Kim! Put in the Miracle Synchro Chip!_" Miracle called out anxiously.

"_Ron! Put that Mystical Synchro Chip in!_" AncientMysticMan called out worryingly.

"What?" Kim asked as the rest of the NetSaviors, sans Anetta, took out their own PETs. "Why?"

"_We need to CrossFuse! Now!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"_All of us!_" Pallette exclaimed.

At that moment, a Dimensional Area Generator appeared at the far side of M-Tech City. A second one appeared in Washington. Another appeared in DenTech City, a fourth Dimensional Area Generator in California, and soon, all across the World.

"_They're coming!_" Ring yelled in horror as Tara was coming out of the Mall with Josh.

"_CrossFuse! Now!_" TornadoMan exclaimed.

"_Jim! You have to CrossFuse right now!_" Green Sledgehammer yelled.

"_You too, Tim!_" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed.

Amelia was working out inside of the NetSavior Base until she heard her PET ring. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before she went to pick it up and see what the problem was.

"Yuna, what is it?" Amelia asked.

"_CrossFuse! Hurry!_" Yuna panted nervously.

"_Hurry, Lan!_" MegaMan called out to Lan in DenTech City.

"_Chaud, we've got to CrossFuse now!_" ProtoMan exclaimed to Chaud at the BlazeQuest Company Building.

"It must be Diaspora and the Darkloids," Kim deducted. "They must want revenge."

"Then I say 'bring it'," Monique quipped. "I'm up for a round 2."

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" all of the CrossFusers and NetSaviors with CrossFusion called out after getting the distressing call from their NetNavis. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" they all exclaimed, spreading their arms out and allowing their CrossFusions to begin.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Ron gained a red upper bodysuit and a light-blue lower bodysuit. A gold chestplate appeared on his chest, followed by a new NetNavi Emblem of a Mystic Circle with Ancient Symbols on them. Ron yelled and threw his left arm in front of his chest while he thrust his right arm outwards, forming Red Gauntlets on his arms before gaining black boots with red soles, as well as knee plating with red crystals on them. Ron's helmet appeared on his head, letting out a roar as it resembled a Dragon's head before a Red Visor came over his eyes. Ron grinned and slowly pulled his right arm down before spinning around and thrusting his left arm forwards, his CrossFusion now complete.

Monique held both of her arms out in front of her, letting Pallette's Gauntlets materialize onto her body. She grinned and thrust her left arm up as the ribbon from Pallette's helmet came onto her head, followed by the ribbon and her uniquely designed hair. She spread out both of her arms once again and let Pallette's boots digitize onto her legs before Pallette's helmet appeared just as the ribbon and the hair come onto her head, followed by Pallette's Crest falling onto both sides of the helmet. She twirled back around and let her NetNavi Crest appear on her chest before a mouth plate came over her mouth. The Emblems of all Elements flashed onto her body before she thrust her right arm into the air, her CrossFusion now complete.

Tara twirled around as a colorful bodysuit started to appear on her. Rings started to surround her arms and legs before tightening up and then materializing into Ring's own colorful armor. Pink Gauntlets materialized onto her arms before she gained pink boots as well. Multicolored shoulder pads appeared on her shoulders before gaining a yellow helmet with a blue and two orange stripes, as well as a green ring as the brim before her entire helmet materialized. She placed her hands out in the shape of a circle, letting Ring's Crest appear on her chest. She then let her hair fold back into the helmet as rings fell down the back of her helmet like long hair, and a ring appeared on the very top of her helmet. Once her CrossFusion was complete, Tara threw her left fist into the air while her right fist remained at her waist.

Brick held his hand into the air as a Football flew above him. It landed on his hand as it formed into GridMan's Gauntlet. Brick quickly pulled it down and slammed his fist onto the ground, causing White Bodysuit and Yellow Boots to appear on his body. Brick spread his arms out and allowed his second Gauntlet to appear before he placed both of his hands over his Chest. He pulled his hands apart as GridMan's Crest, which depicted a Football, appeared on his chests. Soon afterwards, GridMan's Helmet came onto Brick's head, followed by a metal mouth-guard appearing before the three lines on a Football appeared down the line of his body. Brick held out his right arm, where a Football was summoned, right before he twirled around and got onto one knee, slamming his left hand onto the ground with his Football cradled against his body, his CrossFusion now full.

Data materialized onto Josh, followed by several Digital Tornadoes forming his Green Gauntlets and Boots. He spun around, letting his green pack appear on his back before his wings formed. A green chestplate appeared on Josh's chest, followed by TornadoMan's Crest digitizing onto his chest. TornadoMan's black bodysuit came after, and streaks of gold came onto his bodysuit, Gauntlets and Boots. The same Crest started to manifest at the sides of Josh's head before his green helmet came into place. As it did, it flashed once, letting golden streaks appear on it. It flashed a second time, letting wings appear on the sides before flashing a third time, which then allowed his mouth plate to cover his mouth and his two Crests to appear on the sides of his Helmet. Josh thrust his right arm forwards and his left arm to the side of his head, his CrossFusion now full.

Tim had his arms spread out. A red bodysuit materialized onto him before he gained red, bulky armor. His Sledgehammer Crest started to materialize before holding out his left arm. A shield came into place right as his gloves came on. A Sledgehammer materialized onto his right arm before placing both of his arms in front of him. He thrust them outwards, allowing his now-completed Navi Crest to merge onto his chest, causing the rest of his armor to appear. His boots fastened into place before he lowered his head, allowing a half-green and half-red helmet with two Red Sledgehammer Crests to appear on both sides of the helmet. A black visor appeared on Jim's head, and soon, he spun around and held his left hand up straight to the sky while he had his right hammer hand held across his chest.

Jim had his arms spread out. A black bodysuit materialized onto him before he gained green, bulky armor, similar to how Tim had gotten his armor. His Sledgehammer Crest started to materialize before holding out his right arm. A shield came into place right as his gloves came on. A Sledgehammer materialized onto his left arm before placing both of his arms in front of him. He thrust them outwards, allowing his now-completed Navi Crest to merge onto his chest, causing the rest of his armor to appear. His boots fastened into place before he lowered his head, allowing a half-green and half-red helmet with two Green Sledgehammer Crests to appear on both sides of the helmet. A black visor appeared on Jim's head, and soon, he spun around and held his right hand up straight to the sky while he had his left hammer hand held across his chest.

When the Tweebs were complete with their CrossFusion, their Sledgehammers were now pressed against one another, creating a larger version of their Navi Crests.

Amelia crossed her legs as Yuna's Crest appeared on her chest, followed by Yuna's black bodysuit appearing on her skin. She held out her left arm, which caused the Gauntlets and Boots of Yuna to manifest onto her left side before she did the same with her right. As it was done before, yellow Gauntlets and Boots appeared on the right side of her body before she allowed her shoulder pads to appear. She twirled around as her hair grew longer. As it was let down, Yuna's helmet appeared before Amelia's mouth was covered by a mouth plate. Yuna punched out with her left hand before a Staff materialized, which she grabbed with her right. Amelia twirled around the Staff before placing it behind her back and placing her left hand across herself, her CrossFusion finished.

Bonnie thrust her arms down to her sides, allowing a black bodysuit to appear. She spun around and formed the Punk Chain on her left hand before stretching out her right, allowing a normal red-armored gauntlet to emerge on her right arm with a shield on it. Bonnie grinned and spread her arms out, where Punk's Crest formed onto her chest before the rest of her armor came on. Red armor appeared on her legs before black, spiked pads appeared on her shoulders. She twirled around and allowed two white wings to appear before she lowered her head, letting her helmet come into place. As she lifted her head back up, a mouth-guard appeared over her mouth, and Bonnie twirled around the Punk Chain before thrusting it into the air with her shield held low. She grinned as she kept her right knee bent with her left knee stretching out under her Punk Chain.

Lan had his arms and legs spread out wide as MegaMan's armor started to materialize onto him. As soon as his arms and legs were complete, MegaMan's pads and back Boosters appeared before MegaMan's Crest appeared on Lan's chest, causing the black bodysuit to appear. Lan lowered his head as his Helmet came on, and once his mouth-guard materialized, Lan and MegaMan were now CrossFused; both arms set in front of Lan in a battle stance as white lines were placed on his knees and arms.

Chaud let the armor of ProtoMan materialize onto him next. As soon as ProtoMan's legs appeared, Chaud held out his right arm, letting one arm of ProtoMan materialize onto him before the same happened with his left arm. Chaud thrust his left arm out in front of his chest, letting ProtoMan's Emblem on his hand shine. ProtoMan's Emblem then appeared on Chaud's Chest, and Chaud gained ProtoMan's black bodysuit before a long strand of white and black hair fell down Chaud's back. As soon as his CrossFusion was complete, Chaud pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to the side.

"Okay, we CrossFused," Kim said as all of the NetSaviors focused their attention to their NetNavis. "Where's the problem? Where are all the Darkloids?"

All of a sudden, a portal appeared in front of Kim, Ron, Monique, Anetta, Bonnie and Brick.

"You ask a simple question…" Kim mused before placing her hand out in front of her. "MiracleWorker!" she called out.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, letting his AncientMysticSword come onto his hand.

Brick and Bonnie also let out their own weapons before two figures started to come out from the portal.

"Okay…" Kim said as she and Ron looked to each other, holding hands as they aimed their weapons at the portal. "It could be Bass," she told everyone. "Get ready."

At that moment, Rush came out of the portal, followed by BubbleMan.

"Beware us, blub-blub!" BubbleMan announced.

Everyone stood down. Kim could not help but laugh. "Oh, man!" she retorted. "Rush! You know better than to bring that guy with you!"

All of a sudden, a blast came out from the portal. It hit Kim, Ron, Monique, Brick and Bonnie immediately, knocking them back onto the ground. As Kim was about to get up, she felt a foot step on her chest. She looked up to see a new NetNavi she had never seen before.

The new NetNavi was wearing a black bodysuit with some yellow mixed in underneath purple armor over his torso, shoulders, and legs. His helmet seemed to be based off of a cobra, with a face guard covering his entire face. In his hands was a golden snake staff.

"Who are you?!" Kim demanded. "A Darkloid?!"

"Not in the least," the NetNavi replied. "I am CobraMan, and that's all you need to know," he spat. CobraMan turned around and raised his arm up. "I told you there was a way out through here!" he called out.

The heads of the CutMan Brothers, MistMan, a Swordy Virus and Aki all popped out of the portal.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" CobraMan called out as the NetNavis, Aki and several Viruses burst out from the portal. "**GGGGGOOOOO!**" he exclaimed.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" EnergyMan called out as he led the Darkloids out from another portal near the M-Tech City Mall.

"We're free! We're free! We're free!" more NetNavis called out as they quickly came out from other portals all over the World, where NetSaviors were getting down in surprise.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're not getting away with this!" Kim called out, grabbing CobraMan's leg.

CobraMan looked down with surprise as Kim swung him up.

"Cobra Scepter!" CobraMan called out, charging towards Kim.

"Bring it, Jafar!" Kim quipped.

"JunkCube!" a voice suddenly called out.

Two JunkCubes suddenly came in front of Kim and CobraMan. Kim looked to the side to see JunkDataMan standing with BubbleMan and Rush.

"JunkDataMan?!" Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Kim! You won't believe what's happened!" Tara exclaimed as she teleported in with Amelia, Josh, Jim and Tim. They suddenly stopped once they saw where Kim, Ron, Monique, Brick, Bonnie and Anetta were. "What are you guys doing _here?_" she asked.

"Don't ask," Kim said. "Right now, we've got a massive NetNavi Invasion, and this CobraMan person is leading it!"

"I know this may sound fishy, but none of us, not even the Darkloids, are the bad guys here." JunkDataMan stated.

"Yea, blub-blub," BubbleMan said. "We were all chased off of the Net by a large and nasty Virus! It went global, and we hardly escaped with our lives!"

"Frugal Lucre?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy!" Vinny exclaimed. "He toasted all of the Net! NetCity's in ruins, and all of the Net is being devoured!"

"_That's why we wanted you to CrossFuse!_" Miracle called out. "_We are not ejecting, and if you try, we know ways to stop you!_"

"Can't you still stay on our Homepages?" Monique asked.

"_They're shut down too!_" Pallette exclaimed. She seemed to come out of Monique to grab her by the collar, bringing her face closer to hers. "Everything NetNavis go is always the Internet, and it's being destroyed!"

"Wait," Lan said as he and Chaud teleported in. "What about the others? Like Roll, GutsMan and Glyde? They can't CrossFuse."

"Do you even _see_ ToadMan and LeagueMan standing with me right now?!" CobraMan exclaimed, gesturing to ToadMan and LeagueMan standing at his sides.

"So… even NetNavis without CrossFusion came into the Human World?" Chaud asked.

"Where's Bass, LaserMan and Diaspora?" Kim asked as she looked around.

"Suffice it to say Diaspora and LaserMan are on Hades Isle," EnergyMan said. "I'm leading the Darkloids now."

"And although the Human World isn't unlimited like the Net, we can still make ourselves feel at home. Blub-blub." BubbleMan stated.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked. "I can_not_ go to a Mall and expect to bump into Aki." She spat.

"Remember that I can't touch Humans _or_ NetNavis," Aki said. "But we shall try not to make too much of a disturbance."

"You guys need a place to crash, huh?" Kim asked. "Well, I just have to say that—"

"We can't let this happen!" Kim exclaimed to Famous, Dr. Hikari, Haruka, James, Ann, Chief Kiefer and Manuela back at the NetSavior Base with the rest of the CrossFused NetSaviors at their side. "The Darkloids could attack us the minute we let our guard down! And don't get me started on that CobraMan!"

"Well, I'm afraid to admit it, but the NetNavis have a point," Famous said, placing his hand to his chin. "Until we can find out where this Frugal Lucre is, we can't put any NetNavis onto the Net."

"And until we _get_ Frugal Lucre, we're not leaving!" Joey exclaimed as he formed two Cut Boomerangs from his hands as Kim and the CrossFused NetSaviors returned to the M-Tech City Mall, where every NetNavi, both Solo and owned, were gathering together after being at _Smarty Mart_.

All of the NetSaviors sighed.

"Okay, you can stay here," Josh said. "But once we find Lucre and take him in—"

"Down for good, you mean!" BladeMan protested.

"Whatever," Jim spat. "Once Lucre's found, you all go back to the Net."

"No objections." Tim added on.

"Deal," CobraMan said. "But don't expect us to show mercy on him."

Kim sighed. She walked over and picked up the same new retail pants that she had found at _Smarty Mart_. "Okay," she said. "Now I have to find a way to bring Zennies into the Real World because CrossFusion can't have access to pockets!" she complained before walking off. "I wanted clothes, and I get a retail store."

"Hey, _I_ get clothes from _Smarty Mart_." Ron spoke up as he walked with Kim.

"WhiteWeb," Kim said quietly, webbing Ron's mouth shut. She turned back to the others. "Unless Famous calls, stay with the Navis," she ordered. "Ron and I will check out Frugal Lucre."

"You got it." Bonnie said with a nod.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Monique called out. "I can't let the others see me in you-know-what!"

"Monique!" Anetta exclaimed. She groaned and ran after the CrossFused Monique.

Kim placed her pants on the scanner at the checkout counter.

"That'll be $5.99." The cashier said.

"Okay, here we go," Kim said, putting her hand out. Immediately, the Zenny equivalent of six dollars appeared in Kim's hands, and she handed it to the cashier. "Just a Penny is good." She told the cashier, remembering how Zennies and dollars differ.

"Ten times less than you pay for the same pants at _Club Banana_!" Ron taunted.

"So not!" Kim protested as she got her change. "Besides, now we've got to find Frugal Lucre."

"Think we can get to Higsby's?" Monique asked. "Or can you pull up Wade and TechMan?"

"I've been trying Wade and TechMan, but that stupid virus is stopping me from contacting them," Kim said. "Why did you suggest Higsby?"

"He's the best at crunching numbers!" Anetta exclaimed. "He's our go-to guy!"

"Wait a minute," Kim said as she looked on her visor. "Famous is sending us a message in Morse Code."

"I was never that big on history, so I don't have a clue what he's saying." Ron said.

"_I_ can," Miracle said. "He said that he's going to start a system for the World to use temporarily. We can get some communications back online, but the Net is still unsafe. We're gonna have to remain CrossFused for a while."

Kim, Ron and Monique all sighed.

"Well, we've been NetNavis before," Kim said. "Can't hurt to be in their shoes again."

"Yeah, I guess so," Miracle replied back. "We've been you before, so we can get a good grasp on how you're feeling."

"Right," Kim said. "Let's get to Higsby's and find out about Frugal Lucre."

Ron, Monique and Anetta all nodded and ran off towards Higsby's Chip Shop.

"You think they got it?" Dr. Ciel asked Famous as she and Michael Cossack walked into the room at the NetSavior Base.

"We'll see," Famous replied as he inputted more Morse Code messages. "Considering everyone is using advanced technology, we can't get any E-Mails, transmissions, or even Navi Image messages to anyone without the usual bandwidth," he said. All of a sudden, a transmission came up. "We got a hit." He stated.

"Who's it from?" Michael Cossack asked.

"Her name is Lilo… Lilo Pelekai. She's from Hawaii," Dr. Ciel said as she pulled up the message. "I'm able to pull up what she posted. It was supposed to go to Kim, apparently."

"We'll let her know when we have the systems back up again," Famous said. "For now, let's see what this is message from Hawaii is all about." He said, starting to read the message. His eyes grew wide under his shades as the message came up.

"**ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! NEED HELP ASAP!**" the message read.

"This could be a prank." Dr. Ciel said.

"The last time we thought that, it turned out to be SavageMan," Famous said. "We'll tell Kim when the systems get back online," he stated. "I don't want to be taking any more chances here." He said sternly.

As this was going on, Kim, Ron, Monique and Anetta all flew on Fishy Viruses towards Higsby's Battle Chip Shop. When they arrived, they were all surprised to see SpoutMan standing outside with IceMan.

Kim, Ron, Monique and Anetta all walked towards the Chip Shop. Kim looked down to SpoutMan and IceMan. "I take it you also put your energy into making this large Dimensional Area?" she asked the two small and cute NetNavis.

"Everyone did," IceMan answered. "We were able to use Dr. Hikari's old technology to let us come into the real World, even if our NetOps can't CrossFuse with us."

"Yeah," SpoutMan said. "Now I can take care of Shuko until this Frugal Lucre guy is found and taken in."

"Well, at least it's nice to know _some_ NetNavis don't believe in killing to bring justice." Monique mused.

"Yeah," Shuko said as she and Tory came out. "Frugal Lucre may have done some bad things, but he doesn't deserve to be killed."

"Is Higsby here?" Ron asked. "We could really use his help, as well as NumberMan's."

"Did someone say my name?" NumberMan asked as he came out from the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim asked as she looked to no one in particular. "NumberMan, do you think you and Higsby can crunch some numbers for us? We're really in need of finding Frugal Lucre."

"And Frugal Lucre you shall find!" Higsby exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind the NetSaviors out of nowhere. The NetSaviors all yelled in surprise and backed away.

"Okay, we need a recording first," NumberMan said. "Anyone got any?"

"Why do you need a recording?" Kim asked.

"Because Shuko and I heard a voice in the background," Higsby explained. "If any of you have a recording, now's the time to give it to us."

"I've got something," Ron said. "I'll pull it up right now. Fanfare, Battle Chip In! Sensor, Battle Chip In!" he called out, summoning a Trumpy Virus and a KillerEye Virus. While the Trumpy Virus sounded off, the KillerEye Virus displayed a holographic video of the early broadcast.

"_In twenty-four hours, the Internet as you know it will cease to exist_," Frugal Lucre said as the playback of the previous transmission played through the KillerEye while the audio was played through the Trumpy Virus. However, in the background, there was a strange warbling going on. "_Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah-yeah, that's right! The information super highway will crash…_"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "I can't get a good grasp on what that voice in the background is," she said. "None of us can even strip out Lucre."

"_I_ can," AudioMan, the Darkloid over audio spoke up as he came out of the Battle Chip Store. Everyone looked to him with surprise. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tory asked.

"Getting Battle Chips," AudioMan replied. "I left the Zennies on the counter."

"Right…" Miracle said as she spoke through Kim. "So… can you help us… for the time being?"

"Sure," AudioMan said. "Step aside," he said to everyone. "Audio Strip!" he called out as his eyes flashed.

"_Attention, Shippers…_" a voice played in the background as Frugal Lucre's voice was toned out.

"Shippers?" Kim asked.

"As in the people who like to put Kim and Ron together?" Miracle asked.

Kim and Ron both gasped and looked to each other before instantly turning away, both blushing nervously.

"M-Miracle!" Kim exclaimed in embarrassment. "Don't say that! I don't even know which people you're possibly talking about!"

"_Sure you do_," Miracle said. "_Even Ron knows who I'm talking about_."

"Um… no I don't." Ron replied.

"_Maybe it's a Shipping Yard?_" AncientMysticMan suggested.

"Something tells me I've heard that voice before," Ron said. He looked to AudioMan. "Slow it down a tad." He ordered.

AudioMan nodded and started to slow down the recording.

"_Attention, _Smarty Mart_ Shoppers…_" a voice said in the background. The voice was hard to make out, but everyone could hear it.

"'Attention, _Smarty Mart_ Shoppers'!" Ron exclaimed. "Lucre was broadcasting from a _Smarty Mart_!"

"What kind of self-respecting villain would threaten the World from a _Smarty Mart_?" Kim asked.

"Someone with good computer skills, I must say," Higsby said. "If we could just get the Net back up and running, NumberMan and I could cross-reference all _Smarty Mart_ Computers and find out who the man behind the plot is!"

"_Attention, all NetSaviors and NetPolice personnel_," Famous's Voice said to all of the NetSaviors and NetPolice. "_SearchMan has fired a Dimensional Tracker into all of the _Smarty Mart_ Networks_," he reported. "_It will allow everyone the access they need to the Net before Frugal Lucre's deadline hits. If he is not stopped, the Net is gone forever. Any NetSavior with CrossFusion can eject now. As long as the Tracker is operational, the Net is safe for all NetNavis_."

"Is that okay, Miracle?" Kim asked. "You can go back now."

"_That's good to hear_," Miracle said. "_Now, we just have to find out where this Frugal Lucre is hiding_."

"And hopefully, we won't have to use CrossFusion to bring him in," Anetta said. "It seems a bit like overkill if you ask me."

"Okay," Kim said as she spread her arms out. "Fuse out."

"**FUSE OUT.**" All of the NetSaviors in CrossFusion with their NetNavis all called out at once.

Soon, the NetSaviors had all ejected from CrossFusion. They all grabbed their PETs before the NetNavis started to go back to the Net again.

"Good job," CobraMan said as he approached Kim. "But this Lucre guy won't stop easily."

"And you're a hard man to find out," Kim quipped. "You seem to know a lot about us despite us never having heard of you before," she stated. "What's your story?"

"I'm just a NetNavi trying to make his way in the World," CobraMan replied back. "We shall meet again."

"_CobraMan, Logging Out_."

Back at Kim's House, Kim was putting on her own pants she already owned. Since she was too far away from home to get a new pair of pants earlier on, she wanted to get out of the _Smarty Mart_ discount pants and get back into her original ones. After putting her jacket back on, she tossed the new _Smarty Mart_ pants down to Ron, who was waiting for her.

"Retail Snob." Ron snarked.

"Shut up!" Kim remarked. She walked over to her Mother and Father at the table. "Here, Mom," she said, handing her Mother the _Smarty Mart_ Pants. "For the Rag Bin."

"Kim, these pants look brand-new!" Ann exclaimed, inspecting the pants.

"Brand-New from _Smarty Mart_!" Kim protested.

"I don't see a difference in that." Ashe said.

"Discountophobia." Ron stated.

"Kim, I'm surprised at you," Ann said. "You know labels don't matter."

"You know, some of the other guys at the lab only use brand-name heat shields, but do I fall for that?" James asked, getting Kim, Ron, Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Ashe, Ann and Atlas to immediately sweat-drop. "You bet I don't. Not as long as the generic shields are just as good at half the price."

"You don't _wear_ heat shields, Dad!" Kim exclaimed.

"_And yet, another broken story for Aesop's Fables_." Miracle teased.

"Well, no," James replied with a sweat-drop. "But if you were tunneling to the Earth's Core, then you _wish_ you'd wearing them!"

"Sometimes, Dad, your Stories have absolutely _no_ moral to them." Kim stated.

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET started to ring. Kim took it out, and was surprised to see Wade, TechMan, Higsby and NumberMan on her screen.

"What's the Sitch, guys?" Kim asked.

"_I've gotten a scan of Frugal Lucre's image_," Wade said. "_Sorry for taking so long, but the communications were down, and I had to rely on old computers to do the work with TechMan_."

"Bring it up." Kim ordered.

Wade nodded and allowed TechMan to bring up Frugal Lucre's image.

"_It's a fake beard_," TechMan said. "_But I can digitize that out. Tech Filter!_" he called out, clearing away both the background and the fake beard on Frugal Lucre.

"_Now, we crosscheck this photo with the store personnel files_," Higsby said. "_Lucre's not the only one with mad computer skills, you know. NumberMan and I managed to hack the DenTech Middle School's Systems within a mere matter of minutes!_"

"_And that was the last move we ever made in getting our own Rare Chips, Higsby!_" NumberMan added on. "_Okay, so _Smarty Mart_ might have some tight security, but they OBVIOUSLY haven't met Higsby and NumberMan before!_"

"Just tell us what the match is!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Okay, okay!_" Higsby yelled. "_Don't get your pants in a bunch!_"

Kim let out a Cross-Popping Vein while Ron whistled as Kim turned her attention to him angrily.

"_Bingo!_" NumberMan exclaimed. "_We've got a match!_"

"His name is Francis Lerman," AncientMysticMan read. "He lives in Philadelphia."

"Well, We've only got a few hours to get to Philadelphia before the deadline," Kim said as she looked to Ron. "Come on," she ordered. "We can't go in like officials. We're calling in a favor."

In Philadelphia, a Road Sweeper drove all the way to a house in the city. Kim and Ron, now in their Mission Clothes, got off and smiled to the driver.

"Thanks for the ride, Paulie." Kim said gratefully.

"What, you kiddin'?" Paulie asked. "Your campaign for Alternate-Side-of-the-Street Parking Awareness saved my life."

"What's ten-thousand windshield flyers?" Kim bragged. "No big."

Paulie soon drove off. As they did, BubbleMan and the CutMan Brothers all teleported in.

"I almost forgot the Dimensional Area Generator was up," Kim said. "Okay, guys. What do you want?"

"What else?" BubbleMan asked as if Kim were blind to what they wanted. "To get back at the man who tried to destroy the Net!"

"Not even _Grave_ went as low as that!" Vinny exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both sighed. "Fine, you can come along," Kim said. "But you're not taking any lives!" she yelled before gesturing to the door. Everyone ran up and started to stand at all the sides while Kim AreaStole right to the front of the door.

"On three," Kim whispered. Everyone nodded. "One… two… three!" they all counted down.

"Hit the dirt!" Ron yelled nervously, getting onto the ground and forming a SuperVulcan from his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

Kim sighed and pressed the doorbell. Soon, a woman came out.

"Hi, Mrs. Lerman," Kim said in a calm tone. Ron and all of the NetNavis looked up, surprised that there was no attack waiting for them. "Is Francis home?"

"Francis?" BubbleMan asked. "No wonder the Human's so twisted!"

"Francis didn't tell me he had friends coming," Mrs. Lerman said as she brought everyone pastries. "Otherwise, I would have made more toaster bites."

Ron was about to get one until Kim slapped his hand.

"We thought we'd surprise him" Kim made up.

"He'll be _thrilled!_" Mrs. Lerman said. "He's in the basement," she said, gesturing to the basement door next to her. "Go down and make yourselves at home."

"Oh… we will." Kim said with reassurance as she, Ron and the NetNavis all went down.

Everyone snuck downstairs. As they were creeping around, Kim stopped them and pointed a finger to none other than Francis Lerman, surprised at the sight of Kim, Ron and the NetNavis.

"Looks like _somebody's_ been using their Employee Discount." Kim quipped.

"Kim Possible, we meet at last," Francis said. He took out what appeared to be a Water Gun. "Oh, this is so cool!"

"Drop it, Mamma's Boy!" Ron ordered, trying to act tough.

"I will not, and don't come any closer!" Frugal Lucre protested, aiming another Water Gun at the eight. "This thing's loaded!"

"With what?" Kim challenged.

"Beef bouillon, if you must know," Lucre replied. "Ever try to get the smell out? Huh? Huh? You can't!" he exclaimed before letting out a convincing villainous laugh.

"Ew…" Kim said in disgust.

"He's right, Kim!" Ron exclaimed as the _Smarty Mart_ expert he always was. "Do as he says!" he said with caution as he and Kim both put their hands up.

"And tell your NetNavis to stand down too!" Lucre demanded. "I don't know how you found me, but if I so much as hit them with this, they'll short out like Christmas Lights and be Deleted on sight… even if one of them _is_ a Water Navi!"

"Oh, I _hate_ when Humans get smart, blub-blub!" BubbleMan complained as he and the CutMan Brothers put their hands up.

"I thought you kids and NetNavis must be thirsty, so I brought juice sips!" Mrs. Lerman said as she came down with a tray of juice sips.

"Thank you." Kim said as she and Ron picked up one juice sip each.

"Ma!" Frugal Lucre complained. "I'm with my friends!"

"Sorry, Francis," Mrs. Lerman said as Francis drank a juice sip as BubbleMan and the CutMan Brothers did too. "Can I get anyone Chips or Pretzels or something to help the NetNavis?"

"**No thank you, Mrs. Lerman**." Kim, Ron, BubbleMan and the CutMan Brothers all said at once.

"I suppose you're here to stop me, huh?" Frugal Lucre asked. "Well, you and all of your friends are too late! Soon, the World's fortune will be mine!" he exclaimed before letting out the same laugh.

"Fortune?" Ron asked.

"You only asked for a dollar per person." Kim pointed out.

"As we say at _Smarty Mart_, 'Every Dollar Counts'." Frugal Lucre said.

"Oh, please!" Kim retorted. "Face it, Lucre. You're not a _real_ villain. You're just a… bargain bad guy."

"Just because I'm budget-conscious doesn't mean I'm not as every bit as evil as the other villains," Frugal Lucre said. "I may not have Darkloids or Henchmen or an evil lair, but I deliver the exact same evil at a fraction of the cost," he said before pulling a rope. "Observe…"

Kim and Ron were soon trapped in a net while BubbleMan and the CutMan Brothers were forced to be Logged Out.

"This is when I reveal my evil plan, right?" Lucre asked.

"Go ahead." Kim said.

"Though I can't say we'd be surprised." Miracle drawled.

"Behold! Frugal Lucre's World!" Lucre exclaimed, showing Kim, Ron, Miracle and AncientMysticMan a balloon of the globe.

"Small World… Francis!" Ron spat.

"It was a close-out," Lucre retorted while letting out a Sweatdrop. "Now, every _Smarty_ affiliate is connected via the Internet, right?" he asked before taking out a small can. "Well, all it takes… to release a commerce-crippling virus… is this."

"Ham in a can?" Kim asked as she secretly placed her Battle Chip Gauntlets on.

"Vienna Sausages," Lucre corrected. "I altered the UPC Code to act as the Virus Trigger. When this is scanned through checkout, my Virus will be launched from every single _Smarty Mart_ at the same time," he explained. "Goodbye e-mail. Nice to know you, chat rooms. Sayonara, online shopping!"

"You're planning to destroy the Net with an old can of meat?" Kim asked.

"I get expired food free, Death Rays are expensive, and Dimensional Area Generators are easy to buy," Lucre said. "And speaking of…" he said, pressing a button. "I have loyal Piranha Viruses, and they haven't been fed for weeks!" he exclaimed, dropping cabbages all over Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron gasped as they caught some of the cabbages. The rest fell in front of the Piranha Viruses, which they either blasted violently or ate like crazy.

"You won't get away with this, Lucre!" Miracle called out.

"I already _have_, Soldier Girl!" Lucre quipped, walking upstairs and letting out an evil laugh.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" Kim and Ron both called out at once. They landed down and used StepSword to take down the Piranha Viruses, Deleting them instantly before reverting back to themselves.

"Notice he said loyal, but not powerful." Kim mused.

"Yeah," Ron said. He took out his PET. "When's the deadline?" he asked AncientMysticMan.

"_Ten minutes!_" AncientMysticMan reported.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET. "All NetSaviors and NetPolice, this is Agent Kim Possible," she said. "Frugal Lucre is planning on using the barcode of a Vienna Sausage Can as a Virus Trigger to take down the Net."

"_If anyone is hearing this, stop that sale!_" Kim ordered to the rest of the NetSaviors.

"On it!" Bonnie called out as she and Brick ran into the _Smarty Mart_ in E-Tech City.

"Let's go." Kim said to Ron.

"Right with ya, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay!" Rufus chattered.

Kim and Ron soon ran out of Frugal Lucre's house and activated their jetpacks. They flew off towards the closest _Smarty Mart_ Shop was: in M-Tech City.

"Agent Kim, come in! This is urgent!" Famous called out, but the transmission already ended.

"Mr. Famous, I found something in Hawaii that you should know about before you let Kim know about the message." Dr. Ciel said.

"Just Famous," Famous corrected her. "What is it?"

"Two years ago, there was an Alien Ship that arrived in Hawaii," Dr. Ciel explained. "The CIA wasn't too keen on sharing this information with us. However, I was able to learn from a friend of mine, Cobra Bubbles, that about six-hundred twenty-three Aliens were scattered across Hawaii. Two Aliens, a Scientist and an Earth Expert, both know about the Comet that passed… Duo."

"Aliens in Hawaii?" Famous asked. "And I thought Dragons in New York was strange," he laced his fingers together. "This is most disturbing. We'll tell Kim immediately after the Mission."

Frugal Lucre arrived at the M-Tech City _Smarty Mart_ Store. He chuckled as he got onto his computer.

"And now, an evil genius's fortune is mine!" Frugal Lucre exclaimed, laughing evilly as he started to look up how much everyone paid him. There was a beep from his computer, causing him to see what the problem was. "Oh! Argh! $17.28?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. He angrily put his fake mustache back on. "Argh! Alright! That's it!" he said, accessing all communication channels all over the World.

"_Citizens of the world, you have failed!_" Frugal Lucre proclaimed. "_It would have cost you mere dollar. Five minutes from now, I'll destroy the Internet and cost you millions!_" he exclaimed before calmly placing his hands behind his back. "_So, if anyone still wants to send that dollar, do it now, okay? If not, NetBattles will be no more, and neither will Chip-Trading_."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were both still flying to the M-Tech City _Smarty Mart_ Shop. Their PETs started to ring, causing the two to pick them up.

"What's the Sitch?" Kim asked.

"_No one paid Lucre_," Miracle reported. "_SearchMan has learned from his Dimensional Tracker that in response to the failure to comply, Francis has put the expired Vienna Sausage in the M-Tech _Smarty Mart_ Store. There isn't much time now_."

"_If that sausage goes through the checkout desk, the Net is gone forever_." AncientMysticMan said.

"Good thing we're almost there," Kim said. "Come on, Ron!"

Kim and Ron soon landed and ran into the M-Tech city _Smarty Mart_ Shop. As they entered, the same clerk from before welcomed them with a flyer.

"Welcome to _Smarty Mart_, where—"

"Where Smart Shoppers Shop Smart," Kim finished up. "I get it. Okay?"

"Kim, look!" Ron called out. "The Solo NetNavis!"

Kim looked up to see MistMan, the CutMan Brothers and BubbleMan all being led by CobraMan down the aisle, followed by Viruses of all different kinds.

"Little does she know…" Frugal Lucre said as he placed the Vienna Sausage Can into the Shopping Cart a woman had.

"There he is!" a voice called out.

"Wha—?!" Frugal Lucre asked in surprise. As he turned away, the woman looked to the Sausage Can with confusion. She shrugged and walked over Aisle 22.

"Scissor Boomerang!" the CutMan Brothers all called out, throwing Scissor Boomerangs towards Frugal Lucre.

"Whoa!" Lucre exclaimed, narrowly dodging the boomerangs. He ran away, only to meet a Bubble Parade from BubbleMan.

"Majin Tackle!" MistMan called out, slamming into Frugal Lucre and knocking him away.

"Cobra Lunge!" CobraMan called out, summoning snakes to come out from the ground and attack Lucre.

"Stop!" Kim called out, entering CrossFusion. "Guardians!"

Everyone attacked once again, but all of their attacks hit the Guardians.

"_**PUNISHER!**_"

The solo NetNavis yelled in pain as lightning struck down on them.

"Okay, Lucre, cough up the sausages!" Kim ordered, aiming her MiracleWorker at Frugal Lucre.

"Ew! Re_phrase_, please!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're too late. My Vienna surprise is already in place," Frugal Lucre said, gesturing to the same woman he secretly gave the Vienna Sausage to. "Observe," he ordered as everyone stood in shock. "The Internet will be destroyed in three… Two… One," he counted off. Everyone closed their eyes, but felt nothing happen. "But... Wha… Wha…?" Lucre asked in confusion as the woman gave the cashier some money from her PET. "Oh… No!" he complained quietly while shaking his head. "That can't be."

"She must have put it back on the shelf!" Kim exclaimed.

"Good," Lucre said, grabbing a microphone nearby. "Then it's time for Plan B," he stated. "Attention, _Smarty Mart_ Shoppers! We're having a brainstorm in Aisle 22, Vienna Sausages!" he announced. "Ten cans… for a Dollar!"

"Stop that sale!" Kim yelled.

"Get that Human!" BubbleMan ordered, aiming his Bubble AquaSword at Frugal Lucre.

"Uh-Oh." Frugal Lucre said worryingly.

"No one is taking any lives!" Kim exclaimed. She ran towards the NetNavis and Viruses with her MiracleWorker. "Ron, find the Sausage!" she ordered. "Don't let it check out!"

"Got it!" Ron called out. He started to run to the checkout line as Kim charged up her MiracleWorker.

"MegaSoul, Navi Chip In!" Kim called out, now entering DoubleSoul MegaSoul. "MegaBuster Charge Shot!" she yelled, shooting away several Swordy Viruses. "I'm coming for you, Lucre!" she called out.

Frugal Lucre started to run away from the angry Viruses and Solo NetNavis. As he did, the CutMan Brothers were waiting with a TimeBoomer to drop on him.

"DoubtFireSoul, Navi Chip In! DoubtFire Strike Force!" Kim called out.

At that minute, the TimeBoomer transformed into five Spikey Viruses and attacked the CutMan Brothers.

"Have a taste of _this!_" BubbleMan called out as he and some Shrimpy Viruses attacked.

"StepSword!" Kim called out, AreaStealing and slashing through the Viruses before clashing with BubbleMan. The two moved in a flurry of sword movements, clashing back and forth with each other, water against energy, MiracleWorker against Bubble AquaSword.

"Please move, Kim Possible!" MistMan exclaimed. "Majin Tackle!"

Kim looked to MistMan with confusion before his Majin Tackle hit BubbleMan, causing him to fall back.

"SnakeSword!" CobraMan called out.

"Soul Mist!" MistMan called out, immobilizing CobraMan.

"You… traitor!" CobraMan called out, trying to move before MistMan reappeared behind him.

"Majin Tackle!" MistMan called out, punching CobraMan hard and destroying the SnakeSword.

"You… you're helping me?" Kim asked.

"Any friend of Lan's is a friend of mine," MistMan stated. "Now, stop Frugal Lucre!"

"Thanks, MistMan!" Kim called out as she ran after a running Lucre. "I owe you one!"

"Try non-fat turkey dogs," Ron said to a man as he took several Vienna Sausages from him. He and Rufus worked hard to take away all of the Vienna Sausage Cans before they could get scanned. He suddenly came across a man unwilling to hand over his can. "Sir, the Future of the Internet and all of NetNavis is in your hands. Just give me the sausages, and nobody gets hurt."

"Not at _these_ prices, Bargain Boy!" the man argued.

Ron's eyes went wide. His voice reminded him of Dr. Drakken.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, shaking it off. "Look at the prices on that processed cheese!"

"Oh, the cheese!" the Drakken-Sounding Man exclaimed, giving Ron the time to grab the can.

"1999," Ron read. It was expired. "Kim! I got the can!"

"And I've got Lucre!" Kim called out, ejecting from CrossFusion and teleporting to take a Tag Gun to clip onto Lucre's shirt.

"Thanks for shopping at _Smarty Mart_!" the clerk said as Lucre left. However, once Lucre passed the alarm, it sounded off, the door closed on him, and the clerk pushed him against the wall. "Up against the wall!" he ordered. "Move! Move! Move!"

"I gotta admit, Lucre. Your bargain-brand villainy was right up there with big-budget evil." Kim said as she and Ron approached Lucre in front of the defeated NetNavis, including CobraMan, with MistMan standing by their side.

"You might have stopped me this time, Kim Possible, but Frugal Lucre will return!" Lucre exclaimed, laughing evilly before stopping to say, "If my mom bails me out."

"You have done well, Kim Possible," MistMan said. He crossed his arms and bowed to Kim. "You and Ron Stoppable have permission to summon me with this Lamp at any time," he said, handing the two a Magic Lamp. "Farewell."

"_MistMan, Logging Out_."

All of the NetNavis retreated back into the Cyberworld, muttering angrily.

"Hey, Monique! Nice threads!" Tara said to Monique as she and Anetta walked through the Halls the next day.

"See?" Anetta asked. "I _told_ you they'd like it!"

"$1.50 for a soft pretzel?! Cafeteria lady must think I'm _made_ of money!" Ron exclaimed at M-Tech High.

"Pretzels are on sale to for a dollar at _Smarty Mart_." Kim said, looking through a magazine.

"No way!"

"What happened?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"The store manager was so grateful, he gave me and Kim a $100 gift certificate." Miracle explained.

"And it really is silly to pay designer label prices for the same stuff," Kim said. "…_Unless_ you're paying for a really, _really_ super cool pair of boots like _these!_" she pointed out in the _Club Banana_ Magazine as Ron looked through the _Smarty Mart_ Magazine.

"You mean _these_ boots right here?" Ron asked.

"Ron, they aren't exactly the same. Look," Kim said, pointing to a magazine. "_Smarty Mart_ boots come in black. _Club Banana_'s are Onyx."

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET rang.

"Famous?" Kim asked. "What is it?"

"_A message for you and Ron_," Famous explained. He pulled it up for Kim and Ron to read. When they did, they gasped with shock. "_Call in a favor for this one_."

"**ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! NEED HELP ASAP!**"

"Hawaii…" Kim started out.

"Here we come." Miracle finished up.

"Charming little lump of fur," Dr. Drakken said in his flying car, with one glove off. His smile disappeared as he turned to a blue creature clamped tight to a seat. "Well, you might as well get comfortable." He spat.

"_We assure you, where you're going is a lot less pleasant_." LaserMan said.

The blue creature growled, struggling to get free. Behind him, a comet flew by. It was none other… than Duo.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, how did you like this first special Chapter? I bet you can all guess where this is all going now. Please thank **Jackpot 2** for offering her OC NetNavi, CobraMan, for me to use. I've put a lot of effort into this, so I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll have another new Chapter out later on. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always happy to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Spooky Halloween, everyone! See you all soon!


	27. Aloha E Komo Mai!

Hello again, one and all! I'm back! Did you all enjoy Halloween? Are you having a good Thanksgiving? What did you dress up as for Halloween? I dressed up as Snake Eyes from **GI Joe**. Anyways, this is none other than **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter of one of my greatest Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I'm very happy to have gotten this far. At first, when I started this Story, I had my doubts that this would go far. Fortunately, with the confidence I've been getting and the creativity you have given me, as well as my own creativity, I know that this Story will slowly but surely get very popular. I would like to thank everyone who has given their support to me. That consists of **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, ShadowLordZane, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93 Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all the **Guests**. I honestly have no idea where I would be without any of you. Now, before I start on my newest Chapter, I would like to thank **EvanderAdvent** for giving a good review to me after the lack of Reviews I've been given. I can't thank you enough. Thank you. Now, here is my brand-new Chapter, a crossover one with **Lilo and Stitch: The Series**, which was based off of an actual crossover episode! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 27: Aloha E Komo Mai!

**In memory of those who died during the ISIS Attack on Paris…**

In Hawaii, a small blue alien ran through the forest. He was a blue, koala-like alien with light-blue patches around his eyes, and a light-blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach. He had two dark-blue markings on his body; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back. He also had large rabbit-like ears with pink insides and dark blue tips on the back. He had a wide mouth with a pink inside, white teeth, a navy round nose, navy claws and toes, large black, tear-shaped, pupil-less eyes. Also on him was a small, short, stumpy tail, stubby legs, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, and three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest. He had two extra arms with sharp navy retractable claws on his front and back paws. On his back were three thick, long, sharp, venomous retractable porcupine-like spines tipped with white and a very dark navy that ran down his back.

"Three ugly zombies… two ugly zombies… one ugly zombie…" a girl's voice said as the alien ran through the trees before landing inside some leaves. "Zero!" the girl exclaimed, taking her head and hands off of another tree farther away.

The girl was small, the same size of the alien. She was a small, short, chubby, little Hawaiian girl with long, straight black hair, large, dark and almond shaped brown eyes, a big nose and a round chubby face. She wore a red muumuu with white leaf patterns all over it and blue sandals on her feet.

"Ready or not, here I come!" the girl called out. She ran towards a log, trying to see if her alien friend was hiding there. After looking around, she looked on top of the log. She lifted a frog off from where it was standing. She was about to give up before she heard a voice.

"Lilo!" the blue alien called out.

The girl, now known as Lilo, looked up to see her alien pet in the tree, laughing.

"Stitch, you're not supposed to tell me where you are!" Lilo scolded her alien pet, now known as Stitch. "That defeats the whole purpose of hide-and-seek!"

Before Stitch could say anything, a flying vehicle with vertical mechanical fins flew. Both Lilo and Stitch looked to the vehicle before a hand reached out to Stitch. Stitch growled and bit the hand, causing a black glove to fall off. The man inside growled and snatched Stitch before flying away.

"Stitch! No!" Lilo called out, running after the flying vehicle. However, the vehicle was flying too fast, and soon, it flew over the ocean, where Lilo was unable to follow it any further.

"I've got to get Jumba and Pleakley!" Lilo exclaimed.

At Lilo's House, two aliens were working. One of the aliens was working on an experiment in a lab within his room while the other was looking through magazines. These aliens were known as Jumba Jookiba and Wendy Pleakley.

Jumba Jookiba was a large obese alien with dull-purple skin on his back side and pale-pink skin on his front side, tan undertones, dark-pink skin on his chest, stomach and under his arms. His head was huge, mostly bald, rather bulbous and oval and he had a large purple koala-like nose and wide mouth. His relatively small, floppy ears with pink insides seemed to look like they were on the sides of his neck. He had four eyes, two large eyes and two small eyes, all four of which have pale yellow sclera.

Wendy Pleakley was a thin lime-green alien with three stout legs with two toes on each foot. He had a wide mouth with two purple tongues, three elongated fingers on each hand, a round bald head topped with a single small antenna that acted as an ear and nose, and one large eye in the middle of his face.

"What are you doing?" Jumba asked as he came down from his lab in his room.

"Research," Pleakley replied as he was going through several magazines. Some of them were in plastic, and others had the plastic taken right off of them. Next to him was an orange PET with a Navi Emblem of a Cyclops. "I've discovered a treasure trove of treasure of Earth Knowledge!" he exclaimed, picking up one of the magazines. "All wrapped up in these attractive, glossy packages," he went on, showing a magazine of NetBattling to Jumba. "See? We can use this for future NetBattling of Earth, and maybe even—"

"Pleakley, Jumba! Stitch is gone!" Lilo yelled, running into the House. Both Jumba and Pleakley looked to Lilo with concern upon hearing this news. "Some kind of flying French Roll with Beetle Horns came out of the sky… and took him away!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna have to use _your_ Ship to find him."

"Mmm, so sorry, Lilo," Jumba said, pointing a thumb behind him. "Ship is now Bed-and-Not-Breakfast Hotel."

"Well, if you're not going to help me, then I'm going to have to save Stitch myself!" Lilo proclaimed as she stormed to her room to get herself prepared to save Stitch.

"Am sorry, Lilo, you know rules," Jumba spoke up once again. "No going on dangerous missions without 626."

"Well, we can't call the Galactic Council because some guy shut down the Internet!" Lilo exclaimed. "Who could _possibly_ do the job better than me?" she asked.

"Wait! I know!" Pleakley exclaimed. Lilo stopped and looked to Pleakley as he dug through several magazines. He came back up, holding up a magazine with a picture of Kim Possible with her Hairdryer Grappler. Beside her was Miracle, armed with her MiracleWorker. The image depicted Kim crossing the Hairdryer Grappler across her chest in her left hand while Miracle had her MiracleWorker placed across her chest in her right hand. "The answer is right here!"

Lilo walked up to read the magazine title clearly.

"'Kim Possible and her NetNavi, Miracle. The Number One, Teen Super-Sleuths and Crime-Fighters in the World.'?" Lilo read out loud.

"All we have to do is go to Kim Possible's website, tell her we're in trouble, and take advantage of her and Miracle's highly efficient crime-fighting and Super Spy Agent Skills!" Pleakley exclaimed. "They're the best of the NetPolice!"

"Let me see that!" Jumba said, grabbing the magazine from Pleakley's hands. He raised an eyebrow with interest as he read about Kim Possible and Miracle. "This Possible Kim and Miracle have quite impressive résumé," he said. "Head of Cheerleading Squad, Inventor of Powerful Synchro Chip, Omega NetNavi, possesses rare DoubleSoul Ability Hikari Lan and MegaMan thought to only have, Destroyer of Alpha, Save-Ed the World twelve times, counting just last week from the Solo Navi, Bass, and the Cyber Virus, Alpha…"

"_Stitch_ and I probably saved the World at least four_teen_ times," Lilo bragged, feeling jealous of Kim. "And can they hula?" she asked. "I _doubt_ it!" she remarked. "We don't need them. We can do it our_selves_."

"This 'Saving' Business… should be left to the professionals," Pleakley pointed out. He went to the Computer. "Besides, my PET says that there's a temporary network up, so just leave the correspondence to me," he added on before placing his PET on the dock. He turned on the old computer and started to type at it. "'Dear Kim, how have you been?'" Pleakley started to type out. He Deleted the words after a while. "No, too familiar," he said. He suddenly came up with the right words, and started to type them in, all in caps.

"'**ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! NEED HELP ASAP!**'" Pleakley typed. Satisfied, he pressed the "Enter" Button, saying, "And send."

"What now?" Lilo asked.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Kim and Miracle to arrive!" Pleakley said as he leaned back on the chair.

"But… what if Stitch needs us right now?" Lilo asked nervously.

In M-Tech City, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were at School. Frugal Lucre had just been defeated. All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET rang.

"Famous?" Kim asked. "What is it?"

"_A message for you and Ron. It's from a girl named Lilo Pelekai, from Hawaii_," Famous explained. He pulled it up for Kim and Ron to read. When they did, they gasped with shock. "_Call in a favor for this one. We won't be able to help_."

"**ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! NEED HELP ASAP!**"

"Hawaii…" Kim started out.

"Here we come." Miracle finished up.

"_So far, so good, you blue and pointy villain-type villain, you!_" an alien known as Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel said to Dr. Drakken through his PET on one screen while LaserMan was on the other.

Hämsterviel was a diminutive albino alien scientist who had a rodent-like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body, a rabbit-like face and rabbit-like ears. He also wore a red cape with a golden H on the front, which was placed on his back.

"_Now, are you and your dark NetNavi certain this machine of yours is going to work?_" Hämsterviel asked.

"It will," Dr. Drakken stated. Because of the struggle he put up with Stitch, he had lost a glove. "Soon, our Guest will be replicated a thousand times over… and set free to cause destruction throughout the World, Mr. Hamster Wheel!"

"_Not _'_Wheel_'_, you creepy-faced ninny hammer! Veil!_" Hämsterviel corrected.

Dr. Drakken let out a Sweatdrop. "'Veil'?" he asked. "Like the… the… uh… the Cow?"

"_That's _'_Veal_'." LaserMan corrected.

"_Hämsterviel! And it's _'_Doctor_'_!_" Hämsterviel corrected. "_**DOCTOR H**__**ÄMSTERVIEL!**_" he exclaimed. "_Your machine better work because I didn't search out there for the evil phonebook and call you to be treated like a—_"

"Discord, Battle Chip In! Download!" Dr. Drakken called out quietly. Soon, static appeared on the Dr. Hämsterviel's Screen. "What's that?" he asked, pretending to be breaking up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Your signal is breaking up. Going through a tunnel. I can't… oh, oh… talk to you later!" he said, purposely hanging up on Hämsterviel.

"_How can anyone call that Alien an Evil Genius?_" LaserMan pondered.

"Must all be in his head," Dr. Drakken mused. He let out a scoff. "Charming little lump of fur," he mused with a slight smile on his face. His smile disappeared as he turned to Stitch, who was clamped tight to a seat. "Well, you might as well get comfortable." He spat.

"_We assure you, where you're going is a lot less pleasant_." LaserMan said.

Stitch growled and struggled to get free.

Over the Ocean, a yellow plane flew towards Hawaii. On the plane were Kim and Ron.

"So, do you know, like, the King of Hawaii?" Ron asked Kim. "I mean, two Boo-Yahs up for the ride, KP!"

"_Ron, Hawaii is a State_," AncientMysticMan said. "_And none of the States have a King. They only have a Senator_."

"I know, AncientMysticMan," Ron said. "But this ride is still too cool to believe!"

"No big," Kim said, waving her arm. "My Dad and the Senator were tight in Grad School. He wasn't the only one who had big relationships, you know."

"Hey, maybe we can hit him up for a luau!" Ron suggested.

Immediately, Rufus picked up a green handkerchief with pink flowers on it. He started to dance a luau in Hawaiian Style, seeming to be pleased with the idea.

"_I just hope the place is something like Jawaii Island_," Miracle said. "_Curry for Lan, nice waves, you know_."

"You read the note, guys," Kim said sternly. "'**SAFETY OF WORLD AT STAKE!**'," she explained, gesturing her hand out in front of her to remind them of what they had read. "That means there won't be time for noshing with the locals, alright?"

Rufus, Ron and Miracle immediately groaned.

"_Well, this message was important_," Miracle admitted. "_And hey, if you think about it, considering this is an _'**URGENT MATTER**'_, we could be showing everyone just how serious we are about the job_."

"I guess you're right, Miracle," Kim said, picking up her Kimmunicator PET and looking to her NetNavi. "We could be looking into something entirely new here."

"But I'm curious as to why Famous wanted us to call in a favor instead of use a BlazeQuest Jet or any other Official Ride to get here," AncientMysticMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld. "I know that we're supposed to be a secret, but does absolutely _none_ of this seem _strange_ to you?"

Miracle placed her hand to her chin. "It _does_ seem strange, I'll admit it," she said. "And according to Famous, we were the only ones requested for this Mission. Just the four of us, no one else."

"Good point, you guys," Kim said. "Bass is gone, but I don't want to take any chances."

"_We are now over Kauai_," the female Pilot announced over the speakers. "_Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, please prepare to land_."

"Well, there's only one way to find out what all this really is." Ron said.

"Here we go." Kim stated.

In Hawaii, morning had come. Lilo was preparing her backpack as the rooster crowed.

"You don't think we need to wait for Kim Possible _or_ Miracle, _do_ you, Scrump?" Lilo asked her zombie-looking doll, Scrump. As usual, like the doll Scrump was, he did not reply. "I didn't think so." She remarked, picking him up and putting her backpack on, as well as a Navi-Less PET with a Crest depicting Stitch's head and a Tiki on it. She went downstairs through her elevator and started to sneak away to rescue Stitch on her own.

However, Lilo passed the Living Room, where Pleakley was. She was trying to be as quiet as she could, but Pleakley unfortunately looked up and noticed her.

"Where are you going, Lilo?" Pleakley asked.

Lilo gasped quietly and looked over towards her pseudo-aunt, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Oh, um…" Lilo started out. "Camping…" she said. She attempted to add on to her excuse as she pointed a finger towards the opposite direction. "In the kitchen."

"Well, okay, but stick close," Pleakley said, obviously buying this. "You don't want to miss the look on Kim Possible's face and Miracle's _digital_ face when they see my _collage_ of them together!" he exclaimed, pointing to two paper collages, one of Kim Possible and the other of Miracle.

All of a sudden, there was a whooshing in the air.

"What was that?" Pleakley asked.

"Area—" a voice yelled. It turned out to be Kim's as she leapt in the air and AreaStole into the room. However, her landing was not that precise, and she lost balance when entering the room. She rolled on the floor and hit her head on the wooden part of the couch. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her head in pain. "That's got 'Bruise' written all over it." She mused.

"_I told you not to jump too early, but you didn't listen_." Miracle said as Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET.

"It's… it's… it's…" Pleakley started out, but fainted from the sudden appearance of Kim Possible and the sight of Miracle on the Kimmunicator PET.

Lilo looked up as Kim regained herself. Kim looked down to Pleakley and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's with her?" Kim asked, not understanding that Pleakley was a male.

"Aunt Pleakley is… top-heavy." Jumba said.

All of a sudden, Ron burst through the front door with a WideBlade armed on his Battle Chip Gauntlets and swinging it around wildly.

"Got you covered, KP!" Ron yelled.

"_Ron, there's no danger here_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Retract your blades_."

"You are Possible Kim and NetNavi Miracle, no?" Jumba asked Kim and Miracle as Ron came over.

"No," Kim replied before shaking her head after realizing what Jumba had just asked. "Uh, I mean, yes," she corrected herself, all while Miracle was holding back a laugh and shaking her head. "_Am_ Possible Kim, _and_ with NetNavi Miracle," she stated before black lines appeared over her as she shook her head, feeling confused. "Why are we talking like this?"

"I'm sorry," Lilo said, walking towards the door. "Your services won't be needed."

Kim and Miracle both gaped in surprise. Kim closed her eyes and AreaStole in front of Lilo.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Kim said. "Your E-Mail specifically said this was urgent," she reminded Lilo. "What's the Sitch?"

"No," Lilo said angrily. "'_Who's_ Stitch?'"

"No, no, no," Kim said, shaking her head. "What's the '_Sitch_?'" she corrected. "I-It's like a catchphrase."

"_Stitch_ isn't a catchphrase," Lilo stated, feeling offended. "He's my friend!"

"_Looks like someone important is not in the room right now_," Miracle said. "_This is getting interesting_."

"Miracle!" Kim exclaimed, gaining a Cross-Popping Vein, as did Lilo. She turned back to Lilo. "Look, I'm just asking—"

"Uh, a case of 'Don't break eye-contact'," Ron said, walking over and pushing Kim away from Lilo and wiping away their Cross-Popping Veins. "Move towards the door…" he went on, him and Kim looking to Lilo. "Kick it!" he yelled, trying to push himself and Kim out the door.

"Look!" Lilo yelled, surprising Kim, Ron, Miracle and AncientMysticMan as she suddenly appeared behind Kim. Both were surprised that Lilo had gotten there so quickly. "_This_ is Stitch," she explained, showing Kim and Ron an image of Stitch with one hand reaching out and his mouth drooling. "Someone on a flying French Roll with beetle horns took him, and He. Needs. Help!"

Miracle narrowed her eyes at the picture of Stitch. "Interesting," she said. "And this story… it sounds like one familiar ship," she mused. "Running matches now." She announced, going through images and memories that matched Lilo's description of what took Stitch away.

Kim and Ron both let out Sweatdrops. "Um, let me get this straight," Kim said after she and Ron both looked at the picture of Stitch. "The World's _not_ about to be destroyed, and _you_ need us to help find your koala from an aeronautic sandwich with horns?"

"Stitch is an Alien!" Lilo exclaimed, growing a Cross-Popping Vein and black streaks over her head.

Ron laughed, trying to get the gist of things. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "He's from Australia!"

"626 is not koala, and is also not from Down Under-Land," Jumba said as he walked over. "He is dangerous Genetic Experiment," he went on, causing Kim and Ron's eyes to widen as AncientMysticMan stood in shock. Miracle's eyes glistened at the sound of this, now believing in the existence of aliens. "626 possesses potential to cause unheard-of destruction!"

"But he's better now." Lilo said.

"I can't believe it!" Miracle exclaimed, feeling giddy. "Aliens really exist!"

"That's a nice NetNavi," Lilo complimented. "No one here has ever gotten a custom one."

"Thank you," Kim said. "So, the message, in a way, _was_ true," she mused. "This Stitch can cause destruction, and you need us to get him back from whoever stole him."

"That's pretty much it," Lilo said. "Stitch is usually calm, but without me by his side, he's a wild child!"

Kim placed her hand to her chin. "Hmm, kinda out there," she said. "But I've heard worse."

"_So we're on it!_" Miracle exclaimed happily.

Pleakley started to come to, causing everyone to notice.

"Whew… I just had the strangest dream," Pleakley said, still dizzy from fainting. "Someone took Stitch, and Kim Possible came, and— Wha!" he exclaimed upon seeing Kim with Miracle on her Kimmunicator. "Kim… Kim… Kim… Po… Po… Possible and Mi… Mi… Mi… Miracle!" he exclaimed.

Pleakley was about to faint again, but Kim ran towards him and grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kim exclaimed.

"_Kim, you won't believe what I just found out about these guys!_" Miracle exclaimed from the Kimmunicator PET.

"Not now, Miracle," Kim said. "I'm tending to a woman here."

"I'm sorry," Pleakley apologized. "I get a little excited around, you know… the remarkable!"

"Oh, don't sweat it," Ron said as he looked to Pleakley before showing off AncientMysticMan. "We sorta have that effect… on anyone."

"I see," Kim said, a Sweatdrop falling from her forehead. "Wow, even the girls like me," she muttered quietly. She cleared her throat. "Right now, we've gotta focus on saving Snooch."

"'Stitch'!" Lilo corrected angrily. "And I'm going to save him alone… CrossFusion or no CrossFusion, NetNavi or no NetNavi… so you can go now."

Pleakley ran to Lilo and covered her mouth. Lilo struggled to get free.

"What a little joker!" Pleakley exclaimed. "Always joking! 'Joking Lilo' is what we call her!" he stated before Lilo broke free. "Actually, if you could keep her away from any danger, that would be… Spankin'!"

"You got it, Aunt…" Kim trailed off, not remembering Pleakley's name clearly. She snapped her fingers after a while. "Blinkey!"

"_It's _'_Pleakley_'_!_" Miracle yelled from the Kimmunicator PET.

"Right," Kim said. She turned her attention to Lilo as she recorded what she was hearing on the Kimmunicator PET. "So, where did you last see Sn… uh, Si… uh, the little guy?" she asked, not even remembering Stitch's name clearly.

"_It's _'_Stitch_'_!_" Miracle yelled once again.

"I'm working on the names!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, we were in the forest playing, and that's when the Stag Beetle French Roll came," Lilo started out. "It only got Stitch because he was…"

As Lilo was talking, Rufus came out of Ron's Pocket. Jumba immediately gasped.

"It cannot be!" Jumba exclaimed. He grabbed Pleakley and aimed his one eye at Rufus. "Pleakley! Do you see Creature in pocket of spot-faced boy with Dragon NetNavi?"

"Sure," Pleakley replied. "Pink, naked, a vermin; what's the big deal?"

"I tell you what is big deal," Jumba said. "Creature is not Earth Rat! Is Evil Experiment 607!"

"Don't be daft!" Pleakley exclaimed. "Are you _sure_ that is Experiment 607?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure!" Jumba exclaimed. "Wouldn't be _two_ such Uglies in Universe!"

"…So," Lilo went on to Kim and Ron. "I think we should use the X-Buggy as an aircraft, and—"

"_I'm sorry, Lilo, but did you say that this flying French Roll had Stag Beetle wings?_" Miracle asked.

"Yeah, I did," Lilo said. "What did you find, Miracle?"

"_Well, I don't know much about a flying French Roll, but I CAN make out a Ship with two Vertical Mechanical Fins on it_," Miracle explained, showing a holographic image of Dr. Drakken's Flying Machine. "_It was a schematic that I got during my first field mission with Kim, Ron and KarmaMan, Ron's former NetNavi before he became the NetNavi you see known today known as AncientMysticMan_," she went on. "_I think you might have_—"

"Look, guys," Kim said. "I'll look into the LaserMan Ship, and Lilo," she said, turning her attention to Lilo. "I really appreciate your help, but don't you have something _else_ to do?" she asked. "You know, something a little less… dangerous?"

"Well, I _was_ making a BaconMan…" Lilo started out.

"A custom NetNavi based off of bacon?" Ron asked. "And I thought NoodleMan was a more convenient name than BaconMan."

"He actually isn't a NetNavi," Lilo said. "His name is Light Bulb. He raises penguins for their milk." She explained, holding Light Bulb up to Kim, much to her disgust.

"What… _else?_" Kim asked.

"I was also making custom Battle Chips," Lilo said, showing an array of Battle Chips, all never seen before. "This one is WaveSurf. It can grant a NetNavi control over the water, and can work just as powerful when used in CrossFusion," she explained while showing a Battle Chip of a NetNavi on a surfboard, surfing the water over Viruses. "I also made some Fire Chips, like TikiFire, an advanced version of Totem," she said, pointing to a Tiki with fire breathing from its mouth. "And Volcanic Ash, a Battle Chip that can make enemies freeze up from the ashes of a volcano!"

"Do they work?" Ron asked, looking to the three Battle Chips. For some reason, he had a sensation from his Mystical Monkey Power of Light when he saw the three Battle Chips together.

"I don't know yet," Lilo said. "I don't have a NetNavi to test them out."

"Notice deceptively simple and innocent-looking design," Jumba went on to Pleakley. "Would never sus_pect_ tiny Experiment would warp fabric of space and time… causing entire Universe to collapse upon itself!" he exclaimed before breaking out into an evil laugh. Pleakley eyeballed him. "Sorry," he said before walking up to Ron. "Excuse me," he said to Ron, tapping him on the shoulder. "Your pink little companion… is he for sale?"

Rufus gasped and hid away in Ron's Pocket.

"What, Rufus?" Ron asked. He smiled and held him in his hands. "No way, man, he's my best bud. Wouldn't part with this little dude for all the Nacos in M-Tech!"

"That is very heartwarming to hear," Jumba said. "However… I will be taking him!"

Ron gasped and formed a GoldFist as Jumba leapt at Rufus. Ron immediately punched Jumba to the ground as Rufus squealed and ran away.

"_What does he want with Rufus?!_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"I don't know, AncientMysticMan," Ron said. "But they're not taking my buddy away from me!"

"Stop Experiment 607!" Jumba yelled.

Pleakley grabbed Rufus right as he tried to get out the door.

"I've got him!" Pleakley yelled. He suddenly cringed when he saw Rufus up close. "Ugh! He's naked!" he exclaimed, letting Rufus go.

"Of _course_ he's naked!" Ron yelled as Jumba stepped on Pleakley first, followed by Ron himself. "He's a Naked Mole Rat!"

Kim, Lilo and Miracle all sweat-dropped upon seeing this… fiasco.

"So _he's_ your Rescue Team?" Lilo asked in disbelief.

"Old friend… and tutor," Kim said. She raised an eyebrow when remembering Jumba and Pleakley. "_That's_ your Aunt and Uncle?" she asked.

Lilo sighed and looked to the picture of Stitch. "Broken family," she said. "My Mom and Dad died when I was younger, and my Sister, Nani, is looking out for me. Jumba, Pleakley, and most importantly, Stitch, are my Ohana now."

"_Ohana?_" Miracle asked.

"Ohana means Family… and Family never gets left behind." Lilo stated.

"Don't worry, Lilo," Kim said as she knelt down to Lilo's level, placing her hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him… and make your Ohana whole again," she said, getting Lilo to smile. "Show us the crime scene, and we'll take it from there."

Lilo took Kim and Miracle to the Forest she and Stitch were last night.

"I'm thinking Stitch was kidnapped by Gantu under orders of Hämsterviel." Lilo said.

"_Who are they?_" Miracle asked.

"Gantu is a giant Alien who's looking to capture the rest of the Experiments on this Island," Lilo explained. "Six-Hundred Twenty-Three were released, but so far, both Gantu and Stitch and I have captured forty-seven Alien Experiments total."

"And this… Hämsterviel?" Kim asked.

"He's an evil Space Gerbil who thinks he's a Hamster," Lilo explained as they finally arrived at the scene. "I'm telling you, if we use the X-Buggy—"

"Hey, I have an idea," Kim said, starting to get weirded out by what she was hearing. "Why don't you help me look for clues… quietly and safely?"

Lilo looked down and saw a glove. "You mean like this?" she asked, showing it to Kim.

"And you were right," Kim said, both to Lilo and Miracle. "Black Vertical Mechanical Fins, the same ones that LaserMan has, and so does only one NetOp. I just wish it weren't him."

"Who?" Kim asked as she read a note that was inside of the glove. "'If found, please return to Dr. Drakken, and you will be rewarded. It is a gift from my Mother and my Mentor, Dr. Regal'," she read before looking up. "The _same_ Dr. Regal who put a big Dimensional Area around the Earth?"

"I'm afraid so, and Dr. Drakken is his protégé," Kim said before looking to her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, get me Wade."

"_I already did once I found out about the Ship_," Miracle said. "_Lilo was right. This isn't a normal kidnapping_."

"Wade, give me a beat on Dr. D," Kim ordered. "And get Famous and Dr. Ciel on the line too."

"_Can't get them, but I can get a fix on Dr. Drakken_," Wade said as TechMan appeared on another screen. He put a Battle Chip into his PET. "_Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!_" he yelled.

"_Found it_," TechMan said. "_Looks like he's about eighty-three miles southeast of your position_."

"But that's in the middle of the ocean!" Kim exclaimed.

"_I'm picking up a Darkloid there_," Miracle said. "_It's a new one. I can't make out who it is, but he's with Dr. Drakken and Shego_."

"What about Diaspora?" Kim asked.

"_That's the thing_," Miracle said. "_Ever since we beat her, I've lost her Navi Crest Symbol. She's still alive, but her signal is fading in and out with every passing minute_."

"Well, whatever is waiting for us, we need some major air transport," Kim said. "Call in Charlie Airstar and GyroMan. We need another favor."

"We can use the X-Buggy!" Lilo suggested.

"Thanks," Kim said as she twirled around the Kimmunicator PET before placing it back into her holster. "But I promised your Aunt I wouldn't let you get hurt, and I _always_ keep my promises."

"I _won't_ get hurt, I promise!" Lilo protested.

Kim sighed and leaned down to Lilo's level. "Lilo, please. This just isn't a kid-friendly Sitch," she said before walking off. "I'll be back in no time with Snotch."

"**Sti**_**tch!**_" both Lilo and Miracle yelled.

"Right…" Kim said with an embarrassed smile before walking off.

"_Oh, this isn't going so well_," Miracle said to herself in the Cyberworld. "_I've gotta find a way for Kim and Lilo to get along… but how?_"

"_Oh, Kim, I thought I might want to give this to you_," Wade said as Kim walked off. "_Look I'm your backpack. You'll see a new set of Battle Chip Gauntlets_."

Kim raised an eyebrow and took out her backpack. She opened it up, seeing a new set of Battle Chip Gauntlets, now blue and white, just like Miracle and her Kimmunicator PET. "What's the diff?" Kim asked.

"_THIS is the diff_," TechMan's voice spoke through the new Battle Chip Gauntlets. Kim jumped back in surprise. "_We call these the Kimmunicator Gloves. The Fall's Must-Have for you_."

"But I can't see any screen on these gloves," Kim said. "How will I be able to access you guys?"

"_We'll be the ones accessing you if you're ever in a pickle_," Wade explained. "_I know you'll use these well_."

"Thanks, guys," Kim said. She looked up to see a yellow helicopter land. "Oh, Charlie's here. I'd better get going. You two are the best!" she exclaimed before getting on.

"Where to, Kim?" Charlie asked.

"Follow these coordinates," Kim said, Jacking the Coordinates into the Helicopter Computer. "They'll take you where I need to be."

"Got it," Charlie replied. "Here we go!"

Unknown to Kim or Charlie, Lilo had snuck in. She hid herself in Kim's backpack, leaving it open a bit for her to breathe, and stayed hidden as Charlie lifted the helicopter off of the ground.

Elsewhere, in a secret lair, Stitch was trapped inside of a cage. He growled and ran up to the bars, grabbing them. However, as he tried to split them apart, he was suddenly electrocuted and thrown back.

"Ha! In your face, Alien!" Dr. Drakken taunted as LaserMan, in his hologram form, Shego, and a new Darkloid stood around the room. "These bars are charged with over three-hundred thousand volts of electricity!"

"_That means I can stop, right?_" EnergyMan asked from a screen.

"Oh, you've given it enough already," Dr. Drakken said. "Take a break. In fact, take a Dark Chip. You've deserved it. Nothing is escaping this much voltage!"

"Yeah, about that, do you have _any_ idea what that's going to do to your Electric Bill? Not that you ever _care_ to pay for anything public." Shego snarked.

"Chump Change we will reap once my plan comes into fruition," Dr. Drakken said as Shego filed her claws on her fingers. She blew off some dust before turning back to Dr. Drakken, who added with, "It's all going on Credit Cards, anyway."

"Uh-huh." Shego replied, clearly not impressed with where all this was going.

"_Still feeling a bit in the open sea about the plan, with all due respect_." The new Darkloid, WaveMan, said.

WaveMan was a Darkloid NetNavi who had a completely blue bodysuit. He resembled a scuba diver, and his helmet had fins on the sides. He had grey fins on his arms and legs, as well as grey and yellow gauntlets. He had a harpoon shooter on his back, which was already armed with a sharp harpoon for combat, as well as flippers on his feet and a breathing mask over his mouth. He had green eyes that were covered by what appeared to be clear goggles. On the top of his helmet were three golden trident-like horns, and on his chest was a Navi Crest depicting a whirlpool.

"Oh, what is there to be fuzzy about, my friends?" Dr. Drakken retorted. Unknown to him, Stitch was imitating all of his movements behind him, only with his tongue sticking out. "According to that Hämsterviel Character…" Dr. Drakken started out, pointing a finger into the air, which Stitch did as well before imitating Dr. Drakken pointing his thumb behind him. "Our little guest has the innate ability…" he went on, placing his hands out to his sides as if something were in his palms. Stitch did the same, making Dr. Drakken look stupid. "To destroy entire cities single-handedly…" Dr. Drakken continued, pointing his left hand into the air, which Stitch did as well. He imitated Dr. Drakken spreading his arms up above him as he said, "If we duplicate that power a thousand times over…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shego interrupted, lifting her visor up. "What _is_ it with you and the Cloning thing? I mean, sure VideoMan _did_ create Diaspora, who is still recovering from her little battle with Kim and Miracle a week ago, but it just never works for you at all! You're, like, Oh for Five."

"Hmm, yes," Dr. Drakken said, remembering what had happened with VideoMan. He let out a Sweatdrop. "Don't remind me."

"Well, then, why do you keep—?!"

"Because it's going to work this time, and I'm in charge!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. Stitch did the same too on all fours. "And you're not!" he went on as Stitch continued to jump around. Finally, Dr. Drakken felt something strange was going on and turned around. Stitch continued to jump around in circles before he stopped and made an innocent look on his face. Dr. Drakken gave Stitch an "I have my eyes on you" gesture before walking away.

"'_In CHARGE_'?" DoubtFire spoke out from Shego for the first time. Both she and Shego scoffed. "_You're hired help for a Gerbil!_"

"One with a dorky cape!" Shego added on to the heckle.

"Hamster," Dr. Drakken corrected. "And it's a limited partnership."

"_Yeah, what's your split?_" DoubtFire asked.

"Fifty-Fifty." Dr. Drakken replied.

No one saw Stitch chuckle when he saw the control lever. He hocked up some mucus and grew out his arms, spitting at the power lever and causing it to short out.

"_Ha! You do all the work!_" DoubtFire spat.

"That's bad business. In our boardroom, you're fired." Shego added on.

With the cage now deactivated, Stitch bent the bars and crawled out.

"Why can't you be supportive, like most Assassins?" Dr. Drakken asked. "Words _hurt_, you two. Try being _helpful_ with your suggestions!"

Shego's eyes widened when she saw Stitch. She placed her visor back on and readied her DoubtFire Destroyers.

"Okay, you want a suggestion?" Shego asked. "How about we stop _that_ thing from escaping?" she suggested, aiming her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade at Stitch.

Dr. Drakken gasped. "After him!" he ordered.

"AirShoes!" Shego yelled, flying into the air. She landed in front of Stitch just as he made his way towards the door. As soon as she landed, she activated her second DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. "Not so fast, Lint Ball!" she quipped.

"_This is it! The wide open ocean!_" GyroMan yelled to Kim and Miracle. "_Lots of water, buoys and fish, and some more agua, and another buoy… uh, yes, sir! This is the place you want to go for good fishing!_"

"Wade, are you sure these coordinates are right?" Kim asked Wade on the Kimmunicator PET. Lilo snuck out to see where they were. "I don't see a Ship or anything."

"_Trust us_," Wade said. "_They're right on. Drakken's got to be there somewhere_."

"_Only one way to find out, huh, Kim?_" Miracle asked.

"Here we go!" Kim yelled, opening the door. "Thanks again, Charlie!"

"No problem," Charlie replied. "You and your friend can find my next performance in DenTech City next month. You three now have free invites!"

"Three?" Kim asked. "But there's only me and Miracle." She pondered to herself.

Lilo gasped and hid herself back in Kim's backpack. As she did, Kim sighed and closed it completely.

"I could have sworn I zipped this up," Kim said. "Okay, let's go!"

Kim leapt out of Charlie's Helicopter towards the ocean. She playfully laughed and took out her Battle Chip Gate.

"NoBeam, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim yelled, falling through more quickly.

When Kim was near the ocean, she pulled her cord. She expected her parachute to come out, but much to her surprise, she got Lilo's head instead.

"Lilo!" Kim exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing in my parachute?"

"I have a problem with authority?" Lilo replied with uncertainty in her voice.

Kim pulled her cord, now expecting her parachute to appear. Instead, Scrump flew out. Lilo grabbed him just in time.

"I promised your Aunt I would keep you safe," Kim said. She cringed and whimpered. "Oh, I am _so_ in trouble!"

Lilo pulled on the cord again, causing the parachute to finally appear. She yelled as she came out. She secured herself on Kim's backpack as Kim held onto the cords of the parachute.

"Lilo, you do me a colossal thing… and go back to the Island. 'Kay?" Kim asked.

"But I can help!" Lilo protested. "I know why you can't find the Evil Lair, even with Miracle, Wade and TechMan. It's underwater. Stitch can break out of pretty much any prison, but he can't swim because his molecules are dense," she warned Kim. "And there's this wicked current out here called the People-Eater."

Kim sighed. "Lilo, I've jumped out of burning planes, out-skied avalanches, and even looked Josh Mankey straight in the eye." She listed off.

"_Mostly because you are now NetSaviors_." Miracle teased.

"Not… _helping!_" Kim muttered. She looked back to Lilo. "I'm sure I can handle a little rushing water."

"Okay," Lilo said sarcastically before her tone became serious. "Then I guess I'll just have to save you when you get in trouble."

"Please and thank you," Kim said in a playful tone. She was about to reach for her Kimmunicator PET before she realized she was still holding onto the parachute cord. "Uh, steer for a sec?" she asked Lilo, giving her the cord. Lilo held onto it before Kim took her Kimmunicator PET out of her pocket. "Miracle, Wade, we've got a stowaway here," she reported. "Can you send Charlie and GyroMan back with the copter?"

"_On its way_." Wade said.

"The parachute _should_ keep you in the air long enough for Charlie to come and pick you up," Kim told Lilo. "Hang on. I'm about to go for a swim."

"Be careful!" Lilo yelled.

Kim winked at Lilo before releasing herself. She dived into the ocean with a splash and let out her scuba gear. She soon swam off, just as Charlie came back.

"So, you're a stowaway?" Charlie asked Lilo as she came in. "Nice work getting on. So, how long are you going to hold onto Miracle there?" he asked next.

"What?" Lilo asked. She looked to her Navi-Less PET, seeing someone digitize onto the screen.

"_Aloha, Lilo_," Miracle said. "_What's the Sitch?_"

"Miracle?!" Lilo exclaimed. "But you were with Kim!"

"Oh, I just… used a BodyDouble," Miracle said from within Lilo's PET. "It's quite roomy here. You know, I've never been inside a regular PET before until now."

"What are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"_Look, Lilo, if there's any way for me to get you and Kim to like each other, I need to take action_," Miracle said. "_Besides, you'd be surprised at what I can do for you_."

Stitch backflipped away from Shego. The Nebula Assassin leapt at Stitch and used two FireHit Attacks to try and incapacitate him, but Stitch grabbed Shego and spun her around. The two started to try and gain dominance over one another until Shego finally pinned Stitch down to the ground.

As Shego was about to stab her left DoubtFire Destroyer Blade onto Stitch, Stitch lashed his tongue out and licked Shego in the face, even managing to blind her visor.

"Ugh!" Shego spat as Stitch slid backwards, causing her to fall into his drool. "I'm covered in—"

Stitch made his way towards the door and propped it open. He went to search for an exit, but suddenly gasped upon seeing that the Base was underwater.

"Going somewhere, little alien?" WaveMan asked, aiming a harpoon at Stitch.

"In a little over your head, aren't you?" Dr. Drakken asked as he came to Stitch. "Get it? Because the water's over your head! And you can't swim!" he exclaimed before laughing evilly.

Dr. Hämsterviel suddenly appeared on the screen in front of Stitch, laughing evilly as well. "_I don't think I'll ever stop laughing!_" he exclaimed triumphantly before laughing even more. Shackles started to come onto Stitch, restraining all of his arms. "_That's right. We've got you now, you over-hairy monkey troll!_" Dr. Hämsterviel taunted. "_Now prepare for cloning of the unrelenting variety!_" he ordered.

Stitch groaned in disappointment.

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Ron yelled on the Beach as Jumba and Pleakley continued to chase after Rufus.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan both yelled. Ron soon entered CrossFusion and flew into the air before dashing back down to the ground in front of Jumba and Pleakley.

"FireTower!" Ron yelled, creating a line of fire to prevent Jumba and Pleakley from getting closer to Rufus.

"Rufus is _not_ an Alien! He's a Naked Mole Rat!" Ron protested.

"Really?" Jumba asked. He took out a small handheld computer and showed it to Ron as he doused the fire. "Well, have looks-see at _this!_" he exclaimed. "Specifications of Naked Mole Rat Mutant made _personally_ by me!" he stated. Ron narrowed his eyes at the computer and held it, seeing what the specifications were. "Looking familiar, hmm?" he asked.

"AncientMysticMan, verify." Ron ordered, Jacking AncientMysticMan into the laptop.

AncientMysticMan was soon Jacked into the Computer. He looked around with amazement at the alien homepage before he suddenly saw a comet in the sky.

"I've _seen_ that comet before," AncientMysticMan said. "Could it be…?"

"_AncientMysticMan, what can you tell from these specifications?_" Ron asked.

AncientMysticMan snapped out of his stupor and looked to the specifications that Jumba had pulled up. His eyes widened before he closed the window.

"_They check out_," AncientMysticMan said. "_But I'm picking up two signatures of the Alien Experiment, so, to be honest, I can't tell for certain_."

Ron looked to Rufus, not believing what he was being shown.

Underwater, Kim swam deep. She suddenly saw the Secret Base and tried to swim towards it.

"_Here goes nothing_," Kim said as she started to swim. However, she suddenly found herself caught in a flow of water. "_What's this?!_" she asked herself. "_Could this be… the current Lilo was talking about?_"

Dr. Drakken was putting Stitch on a wall inside, where cuffs came out and fastened themselves onto him.

"_Dr. Drakken. We have an intruder_." LaserMan said.

"Who is it?" Dr. Drakken asked as he walked over to the monitor Shego and WaveMan were both at. He gasped when he saw who it was. "Kim Possible?! Here?! And caught in a current? Bonus!" he exclaimed in excitement. He turned to Shego. "Pull her in with the Intake Valve," he ordered before looking to WaveMan. "Overwhelm her, and you shall get a Dark Chip in return!"

"With pleasure!" WaveMan exclaimed.

Kim suddenly found herself getting pulled into the base. As soon as she was inside, her mask came off, and she breathed for fresh air.

All of a sudden, Dimensional Area Generators started to come out. They surrounded the Base, causing Kim to gasp.

"A Dimensional Area!" Kim exclaimed. "This isn't good!"

"Harpoon Torrent!" WaveMan yelled.

Kim looked to the side and narrowed her eyes. Quickly, she used AreaSteal to teleport away before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. She soon saw WaveMan approaching her.

"Another Darkloid, huh?" Kim asked. "You ever know what happened to CentaurMan, DrillMan and HornetMan?" she asked.

"They were all _fools_ to come unprepared!" WaveMan exclaimed. "Fortunately, I am the man for the job here."

"We'll see about that," Kim spat. She took out her Miracle Synchro Chip and held her Kimmunicator PET out. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" she called out. "**CrossFusion!**"

WaveMan prepared to fight Kim once she entered CrossFusion, but as Kim held her Kimmunicator PET out, nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh?" Kim asked as she looked to her Kimmunicator PET. She held it out again. "**CrossFusion!**" she exclaimed again. This time, she noticed her voice was the only one to speak. She looked to her Kimmunicator PET once again, and gasped to see a message pop up.

"_NetNavi not available. CrossFusion Denied_."

"No way!" Kim exclaimed.

"Looks like this will be easier than I thought!" WaveMan exclaimed. He took his harpoon shooter out and twirled it around. "Harpoon Blade!" he yelled, now charging towards Kim.

"ElectroSword!" Kim yelled, forming an ElectroSword on her Battle Chip Gauntlet. She quickly managed to block WaveMan's attack before using a ZapRing to shoot him away.

_Miracle, where are you?_ Kim thought to herself. _Why did you leave me?_

"DoubtFire Flash!" Shego suddenly yelled.

Kim looked behind her and was instantly knocked away. Her ElectroSword faded away as Shego landed down next to WaveMan.

"No CrossFusion, no way to beat us," Shego spat. "Want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Shego and WaveMan. She formed an AquaBlade on her left arm and charged at the two, but was suddenly blasted in the back. She fell to the ground weakly as EnergyMan appeared.

"This could have all been avoided," Shego teased. "Oh, well."

Shego, WaveMan and EnergyMan brought Kim to Dr. Drakken. Kim soon started to come to, and she saw Stitch.

"You… you're Stitch!" Kim exclaimed. "Lilo's Pet!"

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"Oh, Lilo… I should have listened," Kim said. "Guys… where _are_ you?"

Back on the surface, Ron was chasing Jumba and Pleakley back and forth as they tried to keep Rufus away from him.

"Evil Genetic Experiment or not, Rufus is still my buddy!" Ron exclaimed as Charlie flew down in his helicopter.

"_So, you stopped an asteroid one time?_" Miracle asked Lilo as Lilo looked to her PET. "_Nice!_"

"Yeah," Lilo said. "And _you_ were the one to defeat _the_ MegaMan in combat?" she asked back. "That's not too bad."

"_Hey, you saved forty-seven Aliens_," Miracle said. "_I'm sure Kim and I could have never topped that_."

Jumba was keeping Ron away from Rufus as the latter was using a Muramasa to try and get Rufus back. The two stopped when Lilo came over.

"Little Girl, where is 626?" Jumba asked.

"He's being rescued by the Super-Sloth," Lilo replied. "And her NetNavi, Miracle, is with me!"

"But Kim could be in the need for CrossFusion right now!" Ron exclaimed. "How could you _leave_ her, Miracle?!"

"_Oh…_" Miracle said. "_I guess… I guess I didn't really think that part through_."

Back in the Underwater Base, Kim was now cuffed next to Stitch. The two looked to each other nervously.

"My desire to accessorize with bracelets is _so_ over." Kim playfully pondered.

"Ih." Stitch said.

All of a sudden, Kim's Gloves started to beep the same ringtone her Kimmunicator PET had. Kim gasped happily.

"The Kimmunicator Gloves, of course!" Kim exclaimed. "This Fall's _Must-Have!_" she said smoothly before calling quietly, "Wade, TechMan?"

"_We figured you could use an assist_," TechMan said. "_The Gloves working for you okay?_"

"Yeah, TechMan," Kim said as she saw WaveMan and EnergyMan pass through. "I can see you and Wade made sure that this frequency wouldn't be picked up on any radar."

"_Yeah, that's just what we do best_." TechMan said.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed with a grin on her face. "Patch me through to Ron and AncientMysticMan."

"Come on, KP, I'm sure you can pick up," Ron said as he tried to contact Kim on his PET. All of a sudden, it rang. "Huh, well _that_ was quick," he mused. "Kim! Thank goodness I was able to pick you up! Where _are_ you?"

"_Yeah, Ron. It's me_," Kim's voice said. "_Listen, I'm trapped in Drakken's Lair at the Bottom of the Ocean. Think you can spring me? And bring Miracle with you?_"

"I'll try," Ron said. Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley came over. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Kim said back at the Lair. "Whatever you do, don't tell Lilo."

Ron chuckled nervously as he looked around, letting out a Sweatdrop. "Uh… _sure_…" he said before letting out an awkward laugh at the fact that Lilo, Miracle, Jumba and Pleakley were all present.

"She's right there, isn't she?" Kim asked, sweat-dropping.

"Uhhh… yeah." Ron replied honestly.

"_O—Kay_," Kim replied. "_Well, don't let Lilo come WITH you_," she ordered. "_It's too dangerous_."

"No promises," Ron replied. "But Ix-Nay on the Anger-Day with the It-Kay." He said before closing his PET and hanging up.

Lilo now had her hands on her hips. "Kim's in trouble, and Miracle and I _have_ to save her!" she said. "Because… I promised… and I'm the one with Miracle right now."

"Oh, goodie, a chance to play Super-Spy," Pleakley said. Everyone looked to him as he ran off. "Wig Closet, here I come!" he yelled, running back to the House.

At the Underwater Lair, Dr. Drakken cackled as he spun around Kim's Hairdryer Grappler. "Without even lifting a finger, I've captured the elusive and invariably irritating Kim Possible! And she doesn't even have her NetNavi on her!" he bragged, throwing the Hairdryer Grappler to the side.

"'Invariably'," Kim snarked. "Wow, a five-syllable word. You get a gold star." She teased as Stitch spat his tongue at Dr. Drakken.

Dr. Drakken growled and turned around. "Prepare to witness my ingenious plan!" he exclaimed.

"And me without my camera," Kim snarked once again. "How sad."

Dr. Drakken pressed a button on his PET, causing a large door to open. Behind it was a large machine with two pods on it and a laser pointed down to both pods, electricity sparkling.

"Behold the Device built from VideoMan's Data which will clone Experiment 626… and destroy the meddling teen for good!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed before turning around. "The one thing needed to complete this… is to have your NetNavi Deleted too."

Kim and Stitch's eyes both widened as they looked to one another nervously.

"Look at the size of that Cup Holder!" Ron exclaimed as Jumba drove the X-Buggy down into the Ocean. "So, uh, what sort of mileage does this thing get?"

At that moment, the X-Buggy stopped.

"Uh-Oh," Jumba said, pointing to the monitor. "Possible Fuel Cell kaput."

"There's only one thing to do," Lilo proclaimed as she strapped her PET with Miracle in it to her side. "I'll have to swim down there myself!"

Ron gasped. "What? No way!" he protested. "It's _too_ dangerous."

"Freckle-Skinned Boy has valid point," Jumba said, pointing a finger to Ron behind him. "Water is too deep for such diminutive lungs."

"We Hawaiians learn to free-dive first and crawl later," Lilo quipped, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'll be fine."

"_Not with that Dimensional Area_," AncientMysticMan said, appearing on the Monitor. "_Ron and I will come with you_."

"CrossFusion or no CrossFusion, I'm going." Lilo protested.

Miracle sighed. "_Well, in that case_," she said as her eyes glowed. Lilo took out her PET and saw a Synchro Chip pop up. "_Use this. I call it the Ohana Synchro Chip. It will only work for one hour, so use it wisely_."

Jumba sighed. "Fine," he said. "But at least… take Experiment 607 to help you."

"What?!" Ron asked. "Oh, come on! What… what happened to, um, you know; '607 too dangerous.'?" He asked, impersonating Jumba's voice.

"Might be evil for destroying Evil Lair." Jumba pointed out.

"No way, man!" Ron protested as he took his seatbelt off as well. "I am _not_ putting my little buddy in harm's way!" he said, causing Rufus to smile. "And Alien or not, Rufus just isn't capable of destroying machines, and… and pulling off huge rescues!"

"_Trust Jumba on this, Ron_," AncientMysticMan said. "_We're gonna need all the help we can get_."

Ron sighed. "Okay, Lilo," he said, looking to Lilo. "You take the lead. We liberate Kim within twelve phases, as in an Hour."

"Okay," Lilo said. "Let's go! Commence the Liberation!"

A door under the X-Buggy opened, and Lilo, Ron and Rufus swam out to the Evil Lair.

"_There it is_," Miracle said as Lilo, Ron and Rufus all saw the Secret Base. "_Ron, take Kim through!_"

"Got it!" Ron yelled. "**Mystical Synchro Chip In! Download!**" he called out, grabbing Lilo.

"**CrossFusion!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan both yelled.

Ron struggled to get through the Dimensional Area, but he made it through with Lilo. He used his AncientMysticSword to slash the intake valve open.

Lilo continued to lead the way. The three stopped at a bolted hatch. Rufus used his teeth to loosen the bolts before Lilo and Ron came through. Once inside, the two gasped for breath while Rufus coughed up water.

"Come on!" Lilo yelled. "It's gotta be through here!" she yelled. "Five minutes have already passed! We're on phase two!"

Kim watched as Dr. Drakken took Stitch away to be cloned.

"Come on, Ron, any time…" Kim said.

"Whoa!" Lilo exclaimed, coming out of the air vent. Everyone looked as Lilo nearly fell with Rufus. "I can't hold on!"

Kim gasped and looked to a nearby chair. She kicked it towards Lilo's way. Lilo and Rufus both fell on the chair before Ron came in, still CrossFused.

"Don't tell me _this_ is your Rescue Team!" Dr. Drakken remarked.

"We're old friends." Lilo quipped.

"_Do you really think a buffoon, a little girl and a RAT can save you?_" LaserMan asked.

"You _bet_ I can!" Lilo spat back.

"Ha! Prove it!" Dr. Drakken scoffed as Stitch pulled him away.

"_EnergyMan, WaveMan! Come forth!_" LaserMan yelled.

WaveMan and EnergyMan both laughed as they entered the base. EnergyMan formed his EnergySaber while WaveMan unsheathed his Harpoon Blade.

"Lilo!" Kim yelled.

"I can't take them both," Ron told Lilo. "Are you up for this?"

"You _know_ it!" Lilo exclaimed. She held out her PET, causing everyone to gasp before taking out the new Synchro Chip. "**Ohana Synchro Chip In! Download!**" she called out, placing the Ohana Synchro Chip into her PET.

Miracle spread her arms out as she and Lilo were now in unison.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Lilo and Miracle both called out. Lilo was levitated into the air as she spread her arms out. Soon, a bright light started to glow.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Lilo. A small version of her armor appeared first before her body started to grow. Soon, Miracle's boots materialized on Lilo's legs, the blue pads appearing on her knees. She gained the "K" on her right knuckle before gaining the "P" on her left. She placed them together, and the _**KP**_ Symbol formed, embedding itself onto Lilo's chest. She spun around as a red-and-white bodysuit came onto her. Her gauntlets materialized onto her arms before gaining Miracle's Helmet. Her visor came over her eyes, and she twirled into the air as her boosters appeared on her back. When she landed, she gained Miracle's Navi Crests on both sides of her helmet. When Lilo got back up, she was now about the size of Lan. When her armor was now fully materialized, Lilo placed her left arm across her chest and held her right arm over her left out in front of her.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Lilo and Miracle both yelled.

Everyone gaped at Lilo with amazement. Unlike Kim with Miracle, Lilo's armor had more Hawaiian Colors and Patterns. As she spread her hands out to the side, the waters now became more wild.

"A CrossFused Little Girl?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "Get them!"

"MiracleWorker! Cowabunga!" Lilo yelled, summoning the MiracleWorker.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron announced, summoning the AncientMysticSword.

Ron charged and took on EnergyMan while Lilo fired at WaveMan. WaveMan leapt into the air and shot harpoons down at Lilo, but Lilo spun around swiftly, avoiding every harpoon attack. She leapt into the air towards WaveMan before using her boosters to charge at him and bring her blade down on him.

"Harpoon Blade!" WaveMan called out. Both he and Lilo now started to clash blades with one another.

Ron and EnergyMan clashed blades throughout the base. EnergyMan cackled as he pushed Ron back, but Ron was able to glow on fire and scare EnergyMan off. EnergyMan shrieked in horror before Ron leapt into the air and slashed back at him. Unfortunately, EnergyMan had recovered, and saw this coming. He held his EnergySaber up and locked blades with Ron once again.

"Take her down!" Dr. Drakken yelled. "Take her down!"

"You're going to re_gret_ taking Stitch away from me!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Big talk, little girl," WaveMan spat. "Try my Tidal Wave!"

Lilo leapt back as a large Jelly Virus appeared. It slammed down and formed a wave so large that it would take two copies of GravityMan to measure.

"Try and surf your way out of _that_, if you can!" WaveMan yelled.

"No…" Kim said.

"That's _just_ what I plan to do," Lilo quipped. "WaveSurf, Battle Chip In!"

Lilo soon gained a red and white version of Kim's snowboard. She leapt onto it and surfed the waves, being able to ride it before redirecting it back at WaveMan.

"What's this?!" WaveMan exclaimed.

"Now, TikiFire and Volcanic Ash, Battle Chips In!" Lilo called out. As the Hawaii Tiki and the Volcano Viruses appeared, Lilo's wave started to glow.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he kicked away EnergyMan.

"Let's try this out!" Lilo yelled. "WaveMan, have a taste of my Program Advance!" she yelled as the WaveSurf, TikiFire and Volcanic Ash Battle Chip Attacks started to combine. "Call of Ohana!" she announced.

WaveMan watched as the water, the fire, the lava, and the ash all started form into Native Hawaiian Warriors. Each of them slashed at him with their spears and swords before Lilo used an ElementSword to finish him off. WaveMan yelled as he was cut right through and thrown back.

"_WaveMan, Deleted_."

"No…!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "This just cannot be!"

Ron grinned. "Great job, Lilo!" he exclaimed.

EnergyMan growled and ran up behind Ron. However, Ron spun around just in time and slashed EnergyMan's hand right off. EnergyMan yelled in pain and fell back.

"You picked on the wrong Humans!" Ron yelled as he leapt into the air. "Now, have a taste of my _own_ Program Advance!" he called out. "HeatShot, FireBlade and FireSword, Battle Chips In! ZetaFlame Custom Program Advance!" he announced, his AncientMysticSword now glowing with fire.

EnergyMan growled and charged at Ron. "Energy Tackle!" he yelled.

Ron and EnergyMan both ran each other through. Once the two passed one another, they rested their blades out in front of them. Ron stood up triumphant while EnergyMan yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"_EnergyMan, Deleted_."

Dr. Drakken yelled in fear as Lilo came down. She looked to Kim's Hairdryer Grappler and used it to first throw Dr. Drakken off-guard before slicing apart the leash that Stitch was restrained on. Stitch soon started running free before Lilo ran over to Kim and slashed her cuffs apart.

"Wow," Kim said as she felt her wrists. "Nice going, Lilo."

"No big," Lilo replied. She ejected from CrossFusion and Jacked Miracle back into Kim's Kimmunicator PET. "Here you go," she said before bending down to Rufus. "Now, go do your job, 607!"

"Okay!" Rufus chattered after nodding several times. He saluted to Lilo and started making his way towards the Cloning Machine.

As Dr. Drakken chased after the escaped Stitch, Rufus snuck into the Cloning Machine.

"Nice work, Lilo," Kim complimented, smiling at Lilo Pelekai. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I did," Lilo said. "And Miracle helped."

"Speaking of…" Kim said, looking to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "Why did you leave me?"

"_I wanted to find a way for you and Lilo to connect with one another_," Miracle explained. "_You both are great fighters, and if it weren't for me and Lilo, you would still be trapped, and Drakken would have gotten away with cloning Stitch_," she said. "_What can I say? I'm a team builder_."

"You sure are," Kim said with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Miracle."

"_Well, it's the least I could do_." Miracle replied, imitating Kim.

Kim and Lilo both laughed.

Dr. Drakken tried to grab Stitch, but Stitch leapt back and curled himself up into a ball, rolling under Dr. Drakken and causing him to fall.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

Immediately, Shego AreaStole into the room.

"_I've_ got this one," Kim said. She spun around her Kimmunicator PET before taking her Miracle Synchro Chip out. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" she yelled, leaping into the air. As she did, Miracle's armor appeared in front of her just as Shego also leapt right into the air to attack Kim.

"**CrossFusion!**" Kim and Miracle both called out.

"Go, Kim!" Lilo yelled.

"DoubtFire Destroyers!" Shego called out, forming her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

Kim soon entered CrossFusion and used the NoBeam to zoom right at Shego. "MiracleWorker!" she yelled, slashing Shego to the ground. As soon as Kim and Shego both landed, Shego got back up. The two twirled around and locked blades with another in the air before Shego attacked with her right DoubtFire Destroyer Blade. Shego soon brought both of her DoubtFire Destroyers down onto Kim. Once again, the two were engaged in a blade lock.

"Yo-Yo!" Lilo yelled. She leapt into the air with Kim's Battle Chip Gauntlets and swung the Yo-Yo at Shego, knocking her back.

"Thanks, Lilo!" Kim yelled.

"Any time!" Lilo called back.

"Here we go!" Kim yelled, charging back at Shego.

Kim and Shego clashed blades with each other once more. The two fought wildly throughout the Lair, with Lilo watching and imitating the moves before Ron joined in on the fight. Shego growled and lashed out at both Kim and Ron while Stitch was still getting the upper hand on Dr. Drakken.

Inside of the Cloning Machine, Rufus grinned and grabbed some wires, pulling them apart.

"**WAVESURF, TIKIFIRE, VOLCANIC ASH! BATTLE CHIPS IN!**" Kim and Ron both called out. "**CALL OF OHANA PROGRAM ADVANCE!**"

Shego stood back as the Hawaiian Warriors attacked her before Kim and Ron struck her with ElementSwords. She yelled as she was sent back to the Cloning Machine, which started to crackle and explode. Rufus soon ran out as the machine started to go haywire. The ground began to shake, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look to the Cloning Machine. Dr. Drakken gasped just as Dr. Hämsterviel appeared on the screen.

"_So, how is it going?_" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"Well, a little explosion-y, but fine!" Dr. Drakken replied.

"_Oh no!_" Dr. Hämsterviel exclaimed. "_You are untruthfully lying to me!_" he yelled angrily. "_I should never have trusted you, you ponytailed flying wrecking wrecker of plans, you!_"

"Put a sock in it, Whiskers!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed angrily, aiming his PET at the screen. Immediately, LaserMan's Cross Laser destroyed it. He looked back to Stitch, who curled into a ball again and launched himself at Dr. Drakken.

Stitch ran up to Lilo and hugged her. Kim and Ron both caught Rufus just as the Cloning Machine exploded and the Base started falling apart.

"Alright, guys, let's blow this clambake!" Kim exclaimed.

"Us too!" Shego exclaimed, grabbing Dr. Drakken.

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

Everyone ran towards the door. Kim and Ron both formed their swords to slice the door open, but it would not crack.

"Open the Door, Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Aninga Che Dunga!" Stitch protested.

"_You don't like Water, of COURSE!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_Lilo told us about your molecules!_"

"Don't worry about the Water, Stitch," Lilo said. "We'll save you… together!"

"Yeah," Kim said. "Together."

Stitch nodded and opened the door easily. Kim, Ron and Lilo all caught him and with Rufus, they all swam out and boarded the X-Buggy just as the Base exploded.

"Is everyone okay?" Pleakley asked, coming out once the X-Buggy was above water. He was wearing a wig with hair similar to Kim's.

"That depends," Kim said as she soaked out some water from her hair. "Are you wearing a wig?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why, yes." Pleakley replied.

"Then we guess we're okay." Kim said.

"Somebody pinch me!" Pleakley exclaimed as everyone was back on the beach. "I can't believe I'm standing next to Kim Possible and Miracle after they saved the World for the thirteenth time!" he exclaimed, hugging Kim.

"It was Lilo _and_ Miracle who did the saving." Kim said as everyone was having ice cream.

"Pleakley was right about you all," Lilo said. "Plus, I couldn't have done it without Rufus."

"Yes," Jumba said. "It so happens 607 had integral part in big heroic rescue," he said as Rufus nodded in agreement. "But now, is time to blast him into black hole."

Rufus gasped in horror before Stitch grabbed him. He started smelling Rufus all over.

"Careful, 626," Jumba said. "Experiment 607 _very_ dangerous."

"Naga Cousin, Mole Rat!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Jumba asked.

"Ih."

"Hmm," Jumba said. "Was _certain_ he was Experiment 607. Eh…"

"Even if he's _not_ an Experiment, I still know the one true place he belongs," Lilo said, handing Rufus back to Ron. "In your pocket."

Rufus smiled as he got back into Ron's Pocket.

"Good call." Kim complimented, shaking hands with Lilo.

"Now that that's taken care of… you guys want to go to a luau?" Lilo asked.

"Well, they say I can do anything." Kim said.

After a night of hula-dancing, Kim and Ron decided to rest at Kim's House before the next morning. Kim was tired out from hula-dancing. She had never done it before, but with help from Lilo, she was able to master it completely. Everyone had fun that night.

"Hope you have a good rest!" Nani Pelekai called out. She had just gotten home and was heading to her room.

"Thanks, Nani." Kim said. As soon as Nani went to her room, Kim and Ron went to find Jumba and Pleakley. They found them with Lilo and Stitch in Jumba's Lab.

"Jumba? Is it okay if we ask you something?" Kim asked.

"Of course, Possible Kim," Jumba said. "Ask away."

"We know you, Pleakley and Stitch are all Aliens, as well as that Hämsterviel Guy," Ron said. "And we just wanted to know…"

"If you knew a specific Alien," Kim finished up. "His name is Duo."

The room went quiet.

"Duo…" Jumba said. "A being so powerful, he destroy own world."

"My Mother always said Duo was never merciful," Pleakley said. "But he's always mysterious."

"_Mysterious?_" Miracle asked. "_How?_"

"Who's Duo?" Lilo asked.

"Comet always looking for worthy Planet," Jumba explained. "Wants to rebuild his own. Even asked Jumba for help, but as evil as I was, I turned him down."

"We _saw_ Duo's Comet a while back," Kim said. "He's getting close to Earth."

"Then…" Jumba said. "Earth… better be worthy."

Kim and Ron both nodded.

"Is Duo more dangerous than Dr. Drakken and Dr. Regal?" Lilo asked.

"We don't know yet," Kim replied. "But we thank you for your help… and your knowledge of Duo."

"Anything for Ohana," Lilo said. "Oh! That reminds me!" she exclaimed. She went to Jumba's Desk and pulled out a bag of Battle Chips. "These are all copies of my custom Battle Chips. I wanted you and Ron to have them."

"Thank you, Lilo," Kim said. "I hope we get to work together again."

"Me too." Lilo replied.

"_**Earth… prepare**_…" a voice said as a Comet passed over the Planet. "_**For my arrival… is immanent!**_"

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I put lots of work into this one. Doing this episode was harder, but I made it! Please thank **Final-Zangetsu** for his suggestion on the custom Hawaii Battle Chips and the Program Advance. Now, with this done, **MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream**, is next! Be prepared! I'll have a new Chapter Special coming out, followed by brand-new Chapters of both **Stream** and **Kim Possible**-Based Episodes! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Pray for those in Paris. May they be left in peace.


	28. Duo Rising

Hello there, everyone, and Merry Christmas! Are you all having a good Holiday so far? You had better! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, wishing everyone the best of the Holiday and bringing you a special new Chapter for one of my greatest Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to save this Chapter for Christmas, especially since it marks the start of the new Arc I'm doing of **MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream** and **Kim Possible Seasons 2 to beyond**. Still, I hope that everyone likes this. I really have a lot of you to thank for me being able to come this far. That goes for **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93 Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all the **Guests**. I really have no idea where I would be right about now without you guys to support me. I'd also like to thank **Jackpot 2** for giving me a good review on my last Chapter. It is rare that that happens. Now, with no questions to be answered, here is my Special, Brand-New Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 28: Duo Rising

_**In memory of Doug Lennox **__**(January 21, 1938 - November 28, 2015)**_

Night fell in DenTech City. While people were busy either driving about, doing their own work or tending to their families, a lone man wandered through the streets, picking up cans.

"Answer must be somewhere, do-do do do-do do, bah-bah bam bah-da-bah bah-da-bam…" a man hummed through the streets as he rode on a vehicle while picking up cans at the same time. "Such a quiet night. It can't get any better than this," he said to himself before coming across another can. "Well… _partially_ better, anyway." He mused.

The man stopped his vehicle and pressed a button on his cart. A hand came out and picked up the can in front of him before a car suddenly drove by and splashed water onto his face.

"Calm yourself. That did not just happen," the man said as he remained calm. He pressed some more buttons on his cart as the can fell in. A cat came by and purred, rubbing its head against the cart. "In fact…" the man went on before pressing a button. "That didn't happen at all."

From the side that the cat was on came out a launcher, and a missile was shot at the car that splashed water onto the man.

"Hey! My car!" the driver exclaimed as he ran out and away from the scene.

The cat screeched and ran away. The man chuckled to himself. "Much better," he said to himself before he sighed and looked into the sky. "I can feel you, Duo," he said. "It won't be long until you arrive, and it won't be long until someone stops you."

Meanwhile, Dr. James and Ann Possible, Dr. Ciel, Michael Cossack, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari, Chief Kiefer and Manuela had all gathered at the E-Tech Observatory Lab.

"I'm glad you came to us about the meteor fall this week," the head scientist said from inside of the Observatory. "Because as of now, we are tracking down this new Comet that has been heading towards the Planet for quite some time now. Usually, most Comets would just pass over the Earth and leave, but this one… we feel that it matches the same one from the data you provided us from Hawaii and from the M-Tech Science Center."

"And you are certain this is the exact same Comet seen just a month ago?" Chief Kiefer asked.

Bob Chen chuckled. "Well, it's from fifteen years ago, so it's pretty hard to miss," he said. "But this Comet is much different from the others," he went on while turning on the lights. "It could clearly match a Class 10 Meteor, so you could see it in the Meteor Shower without even blinking."

"It's all the same data Kim supplied us with," James said as Ann and Yuichiro both looked to him. "We need to know more."

"Yes," Yuichiro said as he looked to Bob Chen. "Chen, did you pick up any strange signs from that Comet?"

"How strange are we talking here?" Chen asked.

"Well, was there anything that said this was a _sentient_ comet?" Dr. Ciel asked.

"Something along those lines, yes." Dr. Hikari added on.

"A sentient comet?" Chen asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "No, sorry to burst your imagination there," he said before dimming the lights and showing the same footage of the strange comet from before. "From what you can see here, we have nothing that can say that it even _is_ sentient for sure. Was there anything else you were looking for?"

"No, I think that's fine," Ann said. "Thank you, Chen. We really appreciate it."

"You know, comets used to be called fairies and symbolized bad luck," Manuela said as she drove everyone back home. "Do you really think that Duo is on his way to Earth again?"

"From what we have learned, I can only guess," Dr. Hikari said. "I don't know what to make of Duo yet, but from what Dr. Regal said, both he and Ms. Yuri were made his probes to learn more about Earth," he stated before looking to Chief Kiefer. "Do you remember?"

"Hmm," Chief Kiefer sighed. "Well, I guess that would only make things more troubling for us," he said. "While we don't have much information on Duo, Wily and Regal both abused his science for their own ambitions." He said while placing his hand out in front of him.

"We _have_ to think about this _logically_," Michael Cossack said. "Or else, we could repeat another dark incident."

Dr. Hikari nodded and looked up to the sky. "I can't help but think this _is_ Duo, but this seems just like his arrival fifteen years ago," he said as Manuela drove everyone down a hill. "Whatever is going on, we need to be ready."

"And if we're not?" Ann asked.

"Then we are _done_ for." James said grimly.

"_Welcome back to NetCity, everyone!_" Ribitta exclaimed as every NetNavi gathered in the center of NetCity. "_Today marks the end of the one month we have been at peace without the Darkloids to worry about!_"

"_That's right!_" Higsby exclaimed. "_So, game on!_"

A soccer ball was tossed into the air. Two NetNavis looked up. One of them ran to catch it and dribbled it with his partnered NetNavi, making it past Glyde.

"No!" Glyde exclaimed quietly. He looked to the side. "MegaMan!"

"**We're on it!**" Lan and MegaMan both called out.

"Try this!" Lan called out. "AreaSteal, Battle Chip In, Download!" he yelled, slotting in an AreaSteal Battle Chip into his PET.

"AreaSteal!" MegaMan called out. He teleported and caught the soccer ball, making it past the NetNavi who had it. "_Now_, the ball's rolling!"

"No, you don't!" the opponent NetNavi exclaimed as he held his arms out. "FireArm!"

"IceMan, now!" Tory called out.

"Cyber Freeze!" IceMan called out, putting out the FireArm. The opponent NetNavi gasped and was thrown back, allowing MegaMan to carry on.

"Glyde! Here!" MegaMan called out, passing the soccer ball to Glyde.

"Nice _pass_, MegaMan!" Glyde complimented. He looked to the side as another opponent NetNavi landed a dropkick. "Miss Yai?"

"LifeAura, Battle Chip In, Download!" Yai called out as she slotted the LifeAura Battle Chip into her PET.

Glyde gained the LifeAura and knocked away both of the NetNavis at his side before serving the ball towards the net.

"Twister!" the goalie NetNavi called out, sending the soccer ball towards the other net, where GutsMan was the goalie.

"GutsMan!" Glyde called out.

Another NetNavi caught the ball and served it towards GutsMan.

"_Don't worry, GutsMan! I've got something to even the odds!_" Dex called out.

"Mega GutsPunch, Battle Chip In, Download!" Dex called out, slotting a Battle Chip into his PET.

"Mega GutsPunch!" GutsMan called out. His right fist became slightly bigger as he used it to hit the ball. It was sent back to the other net with a strong force.

"Here it comes!" the other goalie NetNavi called out. He tried to hold the ball, but it was too strong for him. He soon fell back, and the ball was sent into the air.

"Here we go," Roll said as she appeared just as the ball landed. The goalie opponent looked up as Roll sent the ball into the net. "And Game Over!"

A referee NetNavi blew a whistle, causing the opposing NetNavis to groan in disappointment.

"Alright! We've won!" Roll exclaimed as MegaMan, GutsMan, Glyde and IceMan all came to Roll.

"_Let's take a look in Field B, and see how the other NetNavis are doing, shall we?_" Ribitta asked as a camera in NetCity hovered to the other field, where a game of volleyball was being played.

"_You ready to do this, Miracle?_" Kim asked.

"I'm ready to get this party _started!_" Miracle exclaimed as she hit the volleyball over the net and towards the opposing NetNavi Team, led by Red and Green Sledgehammer.

"BreakHammer, Battle Chip In, Download!" Jim called out, sending a BreakHammer to Green Sledgehammer.

Green Sledgehammer slammed the ball back to the other side, where Pallette was waiting.

"WindRacket!" Pallette called out, summoning a WindRacket. She served the ball towards the other side of the net, where Punk was waiting.

"Punk Chain!" Punk called out, sending the ball to the other side once again, only this time with greater force.

"_Try and stop this, K!_" Bonnie called out.

"Oh, I intend to," Kim said as she took out a Battle Chip. "TikiFire, Battle Chip In, Download!"

A Tiki came in front of Miracle and blew the volleyball towards AncientMysticMan, the ball now on fire.

"AirShot, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out, placing the AirShot Battle Chip into his PET.

"AirShot!" AncientMysticMan called out, shooting the flaming volleyball back towards the other side.

"FireHit!" a NetNavi called out from the other side of the net. He punched the volleyball back towards the other side of the net.

"Tornado!" TornadoMan called out.

"EnergyBoomer!" Ring called out.

The combined strength from the EnergyBoomer and the Tornado Battle Chips caused the volleyball to be sent back into the air.

"It's close! It's close!" ToadMan called out.

"Techno Grid!" TechMan called out.

"Hey there, Wade," Kim said as she, Ron, Monique, Tara and Josh all looked to their sixth player on their PET screens. "Didn't expect _you_ to pack a punch."

"_What can I say?_" Wade asked as he shrugged. "_I'm full of surprises!_"

Red and Green Sledgehammer and Punk all watched as the Techno Grid sent the volleyball flaming down towards them. All of them got clear as the volleyball was sent crashing into the ground.

"Team Possible wins!" the referee called out.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Kim, Lan, Ron, Maylu, Wade, Dex, Monique, Tory, Tara, Yai and Josh all called out in victory.

"They've done it! They've done it!" Higsby exclaimed as the lights in the room slowly turned back on. "We have our very first winners! Oh, I'm so proud of them right now!"

Later on, Kim and her friends joined Lan, Maylu, Chisao, Tory and Higsby in saying their farewells to Yai and Dex.

"I have to admit, Yai," Higsby said. "Going back in that flashy ship is making me a little jealous."

"It's nice of you to drop off Dex on Jawaii Island on your way back, Yai." Tory added on.

"Yes, but don't forget us too soon." Yai said as she held up a finger.

"It won't be the same without you two gone again." Maylu said with a smile.

"Oh, Maylu, I wish it didn't have to be like this!" Dex exclaimed as he placed his hand over his eyes. Everyone looked to him strangely. "I don't want to leave DenTech City, and I don't want to leave you too!"

"Uh…" Maylu trailed off.

"Oh, it just breaks my heart!" Dex continued to cry.

"That's not all…" Yai mused with an eyebrow raised.

Dex stopped crying and aimed a finger at Lan. "When I get back here, Lan, I'm gonna—" he started out.

"'I'm gonna defeat you once and for all'," Chisao finished up. "You'd _better_ next time!" he remarked.

"Yeah, Dex," Kim said. "We don't want to see you fail _all_ the time, you know."

"But bring back some delicious curry!" Ron called out.

Dex said nothing as he stood in shock.

"Chisao's right. Give it a rest already." Yai teased.

"I give up." Dex said as he slumped over, a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

Lan and Kim and their friends all laughed.

"Oh, by the way," Lan said. "Chaud said he's sorry he couldn't make it. After the incident with DarkLand, he and BrightLand are working to perfect the new PET."

Yai sighed. "Oh, Chaud," she said out loud. "You're never around for me," she added on before looking up. "What will it take for you to notice me?" she asked as the light shone on her forehead.

Monique, Tara and Josh all covered their eyes while Kim and Ron placed on sunglasses.

"I'd better get going too," a voice said. Monique's eyes widened when she heard the voice, and she looked behind her to see Raoul with a rolling suitcase. "The Rolling Thunder in Heaven City isn't gonna be ruling itself."

Monique ran up to her Father. "Daddy, are you sure about this?" she asked. "What about Daryl?"

Raoul sighed. "I've had my time here in M-Tech City, Mon," he said. "The Rolling Thunder needs a leader again, and you need to stay here because of your NetSavior Duties. I wasn't planning on staying here forever, you know. Even if I'm not a NetSavior myself, I know that there's good I can do in the world."

Monique smiled and let a tear fall from her eye. "Oh, Dad," she said, embracing her Father. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mon," Raoul said as he hugged Monique back. "I'll be sure to E-Mail you when I can about how ThunderMan and I are doing. You and Pallette do the same."

"Take care of yourselves," ThunderMan said to Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Pallette in the Cyberworld. "You will all be great NetSaviors."

"We learn from the best." Pallette said to ThunderMan.

"So don't disappoint us, you hear me?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Don't die out there." Miracle said.

"Guts, I wish it didn't have to be this way!" GutsMan said sadly to MegaMan and Roll.

"Us too," Roll replied. "But you know we'll always be together, GutsMan."

"And you too, Glyde." MegaMan said to Glyde.

"We shall be in touch." Glyde said as he and MegaMan shook hands before MegaMan fist-bumped GutsMan.

At the BlazeQuest Building, Chaud winced at the sight of a light almost blinding him during his meeting with the rest of his company. They were discussing the business of the new PETs.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Blaze?" the secretary asked.

"No, uh… the sun is just in my eyes," Chaud said before looking up to his secretary. "Do you think you can close the blinds for me?"

"Are you sure, sir?" the secretary asked. "Very well, if you insist."

"Actually, can you please keep them open?" Chaud asked with a smile on his face as he saw the Ayanō Plane take off.

"Of course, Sir."

Chaud smiled. _So long, Yai_. He thought to himself. _I can't wait to see you, Dex and Raoul again_.

"Say 'hi' to World Three for me!" Lan called out as he, Kim and their friends all waved goodbye.

"Bring back lots and lots of curry!" Ron called out.

"E-Mail us when you can!" Maylu called out.

"Give my regards to the Rolling Thunder!" Monique called out to her Father.

"We wish you the best of luck, guys!" Kim called out. "See you next time!"

At SciLab, Famous and Dr. Ciel were both looking into something that had just come up.

"Narrow in on that signal!" Dr. Ciel ordered the workers as she got to a computer.

"This is serious, everyone," Michael Cossack said as Dr. Hikari came in. "Let's get to it!"

"Dr. Hikari, Dr. Possible," Famous said as Dr. James Possible came right after Yuichiro Hikari came in. "We intercepted a strange communication signal not too long ago."

"What kind of signal?!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "How strong is it?"

"Approximately two minutes ago." Famous explained.

"Dr. Hikari, Dr. Possible," Dr. Ciel said, getting James, Yuichiro and Famous to look to Dr. Ciel. "We're getting an emergency call from Bob Chen."

"Put him through." Dr. Hikari ordered.

"_SciLab, please forgive us for calling at a time like this_." Bob Chen said on a somewhat static screen.

"Is everything alright, Chen?" James asked. "Your signal's not coming in too strong."

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"_It's the Comet from yesterday_," Chen explained. "_No less than three minutes ago, it started giving off strange signals from where it once landed_." He said while looking to his watch.

"What _kind_ of signals?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"_I'm not sure, Yuichiro_," Chen said. "_But it MIGHT be Duo_."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were walking back to M-Tech City. Monique, Tara and Josh all decided to take a taxi back through the highway, but Kim and Ron decided to take the longer route.

"You've gotta admit, Ron," Kim said as she and Ron walked through the streets. "After that Mission to Hawaii, it seems nice that the Cyberworld hasn't even had a single Darkloid attack, or even worse a _Bass_ attack."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, KP," Ron said. "And it was nice of Lilo to give us copies of her new Battle Chips."

"Oh, yeah!" Rufus cheered from Ron's Pocket while playing a Game of Cyber Chess with AncientMysticMan.

"_So move_." AncientMysticMan told Rufus as he put him in check.

Rufus placed his hand to his chin before he took out a stylus with it, he moved his King across the board and knocked the other King from AncientMysticMan's side away.

"Wha—?!" AncientMysticMan asked.

"You know," Miracle said as she placed her hand to her chin. "That's actually a good move."

"I can't believe it," AncientMysticMan said as he looked to Miracle with a playful look on his face. "I'm losing to a rat."

"Okay, guys, enough playing around," Kim chuckled and she and Ron turned a corner. "We have to stay on…"

Kim trailed off as she and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them were giant footprints, followed by the sound of large footsteps.

"Track?"

Meanwhile, Higsby was driving Lan, Maylu, Chisao and Tory back home.

"Oh, of all the places for there to be traffic!" Higsby complained as he stopped his car in front of several other cars that had stopped in their tracks. "How could this happen?! Wouldn't we have been redirected at the last lane?!"

"Ah, well, something could have probably happened while we were heading here, Higsby." Tory suggested.

"I rely on the news radio, and the news radio said that this street was all clear!" Higsby argued back.

"Kim and Ron were wise to take the long way around," Tory said. "To get stuck in traffic here is pretty bad luck, even for us," he added on before reaching out to the radio. "Let's see what's going on," He said, turning the radio on. "That's strange," Tory said as he tried to work the radio. "The radio was working just fine earlier."

"_Whoa, bad day to be stuck like this_," MegaMan said to Lan. "_I wonder why the radio's not working_."

"That's nonsense!" Higsby exclaimed. "My radio has always worked before, and it'll never fail me now!"

"But we could hear the radio just fine on the way to the airport." Tory said.

"_Lan, I'm picking up a Virus nearby!_" MegaMan called out.

Lan looked with surprise and took out his PET to talk to MegaMan.

"In the Cyberworld?" Lan asked.

"_No, it's being picked up in the Human World_." MegaMan replied back.

"But there isn't a Dimensional Area around here!" Lan exclaimed.

All of a sudden, there was a large quake that shook the ground.

"Lan, look up there!" Maylu called out.

"What is that?! An earthquake?!" Lan exclaimed upon seeing smoke in the distance.

"_Lan, do you hear me?_" Kim's voice came through. "_If you're stuck in a traffic jam right now… Ron and I just found the source_."

"What was that?!" Ann Possible exclaimed as she, Jim and Tim all felt the quake reach them back from M-Tech City.

"Doctors Hikari and Possible, we've picked up a Virus!" a scientist exclaimed at SciLab.

Everyone looked on with surprise.

"And it's not coming from the Cyberworld!" another scientist exclaimed.

"**WHAT?!**" Dr. Hikari, Dr. Possible and Famous all exclaimed in surprise.

"Lan, I repeat: this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable heading your way!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron, both now in their Mission Suits, ran after the source of the quakes. "You're not gonna be_lieve_ what we just found!"

"I think we can handle whatever's coming, Kim," Lan said. "Bring it—"

A large roar was heard, followed by the appearance of what appeared to be a giant Mettaur Virus.

"Whoa! That's one big Mettaur!" Lan exclaimed as he and his friends stood in surprise.

"Do you think this could be the doing of Neo Nebula?!" Tory called out.

"I can't believe it!" James exclaimed back at SciLab upon the sight of the giant Mettaur Virus.

"How could a Virus that big appear in the real world without a Dimensional Area?!" Famous exclaimed.

Dr. Hikari thought back to the Comet. Only one possible explanation came to mind.

"Duo!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

Kim and Ron both raced to see the giant Mettaur. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and shrieked before falling back into Ron's pocket.

"That's one big Virus!" Kim exclaimed.

"That would be _so_ cool!" Ron exclaimed as Kim turned to him. "If it weren't going to hurt us."

The Mettaur roared and raised its pickaxe up into the air.

"It's about to attack!" Lan exclaimed.

Everyone started to struggle to get loose and escape from the car.

"_Kim! Lan and the others are still trapped in the Car!_" Miracle exclaimed as she pulled up a map on the Kimmunicator PET. "_They're gonna get crushed!_"

"Not if _we_ can do anything about it!" Kim exclaimed. She looked to Ron and nodded. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Right!" Ron exclaimed as he nodded in response.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIPS IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim and Ron yelled as they ran towards the Giant Mettaur with their PETs held out in front of them.

"**CROSSFUSION!**" Kim and Ron both called out, leaping in the path of the giant Mettaur Virus.

The giant Mettaur brought its pickaxe down onto the ground, where Kim and Ron, both now CrossFused with Miracle and AncientMysticMan respectively, formed LifeAuras to protect everyone. However, the Sonic Wave was too strong, and they were knocked back and knocked out of CrossFusion.

"Oh no! It's coming!" Lan called out. "Everyone, run!" he yelled as everyone ran from Higsby's car. They made it just in time, as Kim and Ron were sent crashing through and just as the Sonic Wave destroyed all of the Cars. Kim and Ron flew directly into Lan, Maylu, Chisao, Tory and Higsby, causing them all to fall down.

"Dr. Hikari, we have a situation." Chief Kiefer said to Dr. Hikari at the NetPolice Headquarters.

"_I am aware of it, but we don't have the resources to send a Dimensional Area like Dr. Regal did_," Yuichiro Hikari replied. "_We do not have the right equipment—_"

"We must hurry, or else this Virus will destroy all of downtown DenTech City!" Chief Kiefer exclaimed.

"I understand, Chief Kiefer," Dr. Hikari said as he lifted his head up. "The only things with Dimensional Area Generators are the Drones. We're sending them in now."

"We have to hurry, Yuichiro!" James exclaimed as all of the Dimensional Area Drones came out from the garages and made their way towards downtown DenTech City. "I might not know how that Virus became so huge, but I have a feeling it was a certain comet we should all know by now: Duo."

"Everyone, run!" Kim called out as she and Ron helped Lan, Maylu, Chisao, Tory and Higsby get away. "Giant Virus with a pickaxe coming through! Clear the area!"

"Call in the military!" Ron exclaimed as he ran away from the giant Mettaur Virus and the path of fallen rocks it made.

As Kim and Ron were helping Lan and his friends get away, a limousine pulled up in front of them.

"I know that limo," Lan said as the door opened up, revealing Chaud. "Chaud!"

"Hurry! Get in!" Chaud ordered.

"We don't have much time!" Kim exclaimed.

"Don't have to tell _us_ twice!" Maylu exclaimed as everyone got inside of the limo.

Ron, Maylu, Tory and Chisao all took a deep breath as they got away from the Mettaur Viruses.

"That was scary!" Chisao exclaimed.

"It wrecked my car!" Higsby exclaimed. "How dare it wreck my car!"

"We _have_ to go back and fight it!" Lan exclaimed.

"_Chaud, pick up!_" ProtoMan called out.

Kim, Ron and Lan all looked as Chaud picked up his PET.

"What is it, ProtoMan?" Chaud asked.

"_I just got word from SciLab, and they're sending over the Drones for a Dimensional Area_." ProtoMan reported.

"Well, Dad, you've done it again." Lan mused.

"They will take a while," Chaud said as he, Lan, Ron and Kim all looked to a construction site nearby. "Let's buy them some time!"

"**RIGHT!**" Kim, Lan and Ron all called out.

The limo stopped in front of the construction site. Immediately, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all got out.

"We take the north, south, east and west sides of the site!" Chaud ordered.

"Works for me!" Kim exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Boo-Yah!" Ron yelled out.

"_Hurry up, Chaud!_" ProtoMan called out. "_It's getting close!_"

"_We've got to hurry, Lan!_" MegaMan called out. "_It won't be long until the Virus sees us!_"

"This looks like the place," Chaud said as he, Ron, Lan and Kim all reached different parts of the roof, all with consoles for them to use. "No Battle Chip Gauntlets for this. Let's get to work. Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!"

"Let's go!" Lan called out. "Jack in! MegaMan, Power Up!"

"No big!" Kim exclaimed as she thrust her Kimmunicator PET out in front of her. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!"

"Boo-Yah! Let's get this show on the road!" Ron exclaimed as he spun around before aiming his PET at the console. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

All at once, MegaMan, Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan were Jacked into the Construction Site Consoles.

"Crane One online." MegaMan reported as one of the cranes started to swing.

"Crane Two online." ProtoMan reported as his crane swung as well.

"Drill One operational." Miracle reported as a drill powered up.

"Wrecking Ball One up and running." AncientMysticMan reported as a wrecking ball powered up.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" Lan called out to the giant Mettaur Virus.

The giant Mettaur looked towards the Construction Site, seeing MegaMan's Crane swing the Support Beam it was holding onto. Slowly, it started to make its way towards the Construction Site.

"Alright, here he comes!" Lan exclaimed.

"_We're ready_." MegaMan reported.

"Chaud, Ron, Kim! You know what to do!" Lan called out to his friends.

"You've got it!" Chaud exclaimed.

The Mettaur Virus came to the Support Beam. At that moment, Kim had Miracle drill up towards the Virus and knock it off-balance.

"ProtoMan, give it a swing!" Chaud exclaimed.

"_Fore!_" ProtoMan called out.

ProtoMan swung the crane so that the support beam would swing and hit the Mettaur Virus. The Mettaur Virus roared in pain as it was stabbed by the support beam in the back of its helmet.

"Your turn, AncientMysticMan!" Ron ordered his NetNavi.

"_Batter up!_" AncientMysticMan called out, swinging the wrecking ball.

The Mettaur was hit by the wrecking ball, causing it to crash into the Construction Site Supports.

"_That_ did the job!" Chaud exclaimed as he and Ron smiled. Their smiled faded away, however, when they saw the Mettaur Virus regain itself.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed. "What does it take to de_feat_ this thing?!"

"Not us, _that's_ for sure," Chaud mused as he looked to the side. "Take it, Lan!"

"Okay, MegaMan, give him the drop!" Lan quipped.

"_You've got it!_" MegaMan exclaimed. The crane he was controlling started to unreel. "_Let's see if THIS makes a sound!_" he quipped as the beam dropped on the Mettaur's head.

"Right on the spot!" Lan exclaimed. He looked to Kim, Ron and Chaud. "Let's finish this!" he called out.

"ProtoMan, hook it!" Chaud ordered.

"You too, MegaMan!" Lan called out.

Soon, both of the cranes hooked the Mettaur from both sides.

"Up you go!" Lan exclaimed.

The Mettaur yelled in horror as it was lifted off of the ground.

"And that's all she wrote!" Lan quipped.

"_Hey, save some fun for us!_" James's voice called out.

Everyone looked to see the Dimensional Area Generator Drones arrive. They all aimed their beams up into the air. As this was going on, the Mettaur was struggling to get loose. As it did, MegaMan's crane started to wobble.

"MegaMan!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to his PET. "I'm getting you out of there!"

"You too, ProtoMan!" Chaud called out.

"Time to leave, Miracle!" Kim called out.

"Let's go, AncientMysticMan!" Ron exclaimed.

"Deploy the Dimensional Area now!" Dr. Hikari ordered back at SciLab.

Soon, the Dimensional Area Drones set up a Dimensional Area around the Construction Site.

"The Dimensional Area's up!" Michael Cossack exclaimed.

"Dr. Hikari, Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron are there!" Famous exclaimed.

"Good luck, guys." Dr. Hikari said.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan called out as he placed his Synchro Chip into his PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Lan and MegaMan both announced as Lan spread his arms out and let his PET float in front of him.

Lan had his arms and legs spread out wide as MegaMan's armor started to materialize onto him. As soon as his arms and legs were complete, MegaMan's pads and back Boosters appeared before MegaMan's Crest appeared on Lan's chest, causing the black bodysuit to appear. Lan lowered his head as his Helmet came on, and once his mouth-guard materialized, Lan and MegaMan were now CrossFused; both arms set in front of Lan in a battle stance as white lines were placed on his knees and arms.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Chaud called out as he placed his own Synchro Chip into his PET.

"**CrossFusion!**" Chaud and ProtoMan both called out as Chaud spread his arms out and let his PET float in front of him.

Chaud let the armor of ProtoMan materialize onto him next. As soon as ProtoMan's legs appeared, Chaud held out his right arm, letting one arm of ProtoMan materialize onto him before the same happened with his left arm. Chaud thrust his left arm out in front of his chest, letting ProtoMan's Emblem on his hand shine. ProtoMan's Emblem then appeared on Chaud's Chest, and Chaud gained ProtoMan's black bodysuit before a long strand of white and black hair fell down Chaud's back. As soon as his CrossFusion was complete, Chaud pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to the side.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Kim called out, placing her Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle both called out as Kim spread her arms out.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Ron called out as he placed his Mystical Synchro Chip into his own PET.

"**Now! CrossFusion!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan exclaimed as they started to enter CrossFusion.

Ron gained a red upper bodysuit and a light-blue lower bodysuit. A gold chestplate appeared on his chest, followed by a new NetNavi Emblem of a Mystic Circle with Ancient Symbols on them. Ron yelled and threw his left arm in front of his chest while he thrust his right arm outwards, forming Red Gauntlets on his arms before gaining black boots with red soles, as well as knee plating with red crystals on them. Ron's helmet appeared on his head, letting out a roar as it resembled a Dragon's head before a Red Visor came over his eyes. Ron grinned and slowly pulled his right arm down before spinning around and thrusting his left arm forwards, his CrossFusion now complete.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out.

Lan landed in front of the Mettaur Virus as it was about to continue its rampage.

"Take this! MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting at the Mettaur Virus in the head.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out as she AreaStole towards the Mettaur Virus and slashed at its pickaxe, causing it to fall apart.

"VariableSword! Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as he formed a VariableSword. He swung it towards the Mettaur Virus, sending it down onto its face into the ground.

"AncientMysticBuster!" Ron called out, shooting flames at the giant Mettaur just as it was about to get back up. The Mettaur groaned in pain as it remained on the ground below.

From the top of the crane MegaMan was operating, Kid Grave walked across. Bass looked through him to see what was going on.

"_**Once again, we have another clash of the titans**_," Bass mused. "_**Soon, my plan shall be set into motion**_."

"Alright, let's finish this!" Lan exclaimed as he, Chaud, Kim and Ron all landed in front of the giant Mettaur Virus.

"**QUADRUPLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron, and Chaud all called out at once.

"LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon! Battle Chips In!" Lan called out as he held his arms into the air above him.

"Fire, Aqua, Electro and BambooSword! Battle Chips In!" Chaud called out as he held his right arm across his chest.

"WaveSurf, TikiFire, Volcanic Ash! Battle Chips In!" Kim called out as her MiracleWorker started to glow.

"Custom Program Advance!" Ron called out as he held his arms out to the side. "HeatShot, Bubbler, WoodNose, ZapRing, Battle Chips In!"

"**ZetaCannon!**" Lan called out.

"**ElementSword!**" Chaud called out.

"**Call of the Ohana!**" Kim called out.

"**ElementBuster!**" Ron called out.

"**FIRE!**" Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all called out, sending their Program Advance Attacks out towards the giant Mettaur Virus.

The giant Mettaur Virus roared in pain as he was sent back. It was not long before it was Deleted, being sent out of the Cyberworld.

"_**A job well done, my foes**_," Bass said as he narrowed his eyes at the NetSaviors. "_**But this isn't over yet. My plan has now been set into action**_." He stated before teleporting away.

Kim caught her Kimmunicator as the Dimensional Area went down.

"Nice work, Miracle." Kim complimented.

Ron grinned and caught his own PET.

"Good job out there, AncientMysticMan." Ron complimented his NetNavi.

Chaud chuckled as he grabbed his PET once it fell into his hand.

"Good going, ProtoMan." Chaud said.

"MegaMan?" Lan called out, causing Chaud, Kim and Ron to look over to Lan as he looked to his PET. "Where are you, MegaMan? MegaMan, answer me!" he exclaimed. "MegaMan! MegaMan! MegaMan?! **WHERE ARE YOU?!**" he yelled out. MegaMan had not returned to Lan's PET.

In the Cyberworld, MegaMan yelled as he was sent tumbling into the depths of the UnderNet. He made a rough landing on the ground, with absolutely nothing around him. He slowly got up and looked around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" MegaMan asked himself.

"_**Hello, MegaMan**_," a familiar voice said. MegaMan gasped and turned around to see none other than Bass. "_**It has been a while**_."

"Bass!" MegaMan exclaimed. "It was _you_ who sent that giant Mettaur into the Human World, wasn't it?!" he deducted before getting into a fighting stance. "All as revenge for us defeating you and Alpha before, wasn't it?"

"_**Wrong**_," Bass said, causing MegaMan to quietly gasp.

"What do you mean?" MegaMan asked, calming himself down.

"_**But it is certain that the Cyberworld and Human World are now facing a danger that has never been faced before**_," Bass said. "_**I never thought the day would come, but he has arrived to destroy us all, human and Navi alike**_."

"Don't play games with me!" MegaMan exclaimed. "What do you want?!"

"_**While I do not know what will happen to Humanity, I find that the Cyberworld being involved is… unpleasant**_." Bass went on.

"What kind of enemy are we talking about?" MegaMan asked.

"_**AreaSteal!**_" Bass called out.

MegaMan gasped before Bass appeared right behind him, placing his left hand across MegaMan's neck.

"_**I need your Ultimate Program, MegaMan**_." Bass said.

"W-what?" MegaMan asked as he tried to get free.

"MegaMan is gone?" Dr. Hikari asked Lan as he contacted his Father at SciLab.

"_I don't know what happened, Dad_," Lan said. "But he didn't return to my PET." He added on as Kim, Ron and Chaud all placed their PETs at a Phone Terminal.

"ProtoMan, search for MegaMan." Chaud ordered.

"AncientMysticMan, follow ProtoMan." Ron ordered AncientMysticMan.

"Miracle, do what you can to find MegaMan." Kim ordered Miracle.

"_**I need your Power to fight the oncoming danger. Alpha's Power was not enough**_," Bass said to MegaMan. "_**By combining all of our Ultimate Programs, I can become a more powerful being than ever in the history of Navi and humankind**_."

"Not gonna happen, Bass!" MegaMan exclaimed before flipping Bass over his back.

Bass safely landed in front of MegaMan back on his own two feet.

"MegaMan! Where are you?!" ProtoMan called out as he, Miracle and AncientMysticMan all combed the Cyberworld for MegaMan.

"Hey, Lan, your PET's ringing." Ron said as Lan's PET started to sound off.

"Is that MegaMan?" Lan asked as he took out his PET.

"It's not MegaMan, but it looks like a map." Kim said as she, Ron and Chaud all looked to Lan's PET screen.

"Could that be MegaMan?" Lan asked himself.

"MegaBuster!" MegaMan called out as he shot at Bass.

"_**You cannot escape your fate, MegaMan!**_" Bass exclaimed as he teleported to avoid the MegaBuster's shots.

"Speak for your_self!_" MegaMan remarked, shooting more rapidly.

Bass suddenly multiplied. MegaMan gasped before several clones of Bass surrounded him. He shot at one, but more continued to take their places. As much as MegaMan tried to fight back, Bass continued to press on with his attack.

"We're at the Park, alright," Kim said as she, Lan, Ron and Chaud all arrived at the coordinates that were sent to them. "But nothing's here."

"He _should_ be here," Chaud said before looking to Lan. "How's MegaMan's signal?"

"MegaMan, you there?" Lan asked as he looked to his PET.

"Doesn't anyone know how to pick up trash these days?" a voice asked.

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all looked up to see a cart with a mechanical hand pick up a can. The man kept his head down as he spoke to the four.

"Duo is behind this," the man said. "Duo is starting to destroy the Earth."

"Who are you, old man?!" Lan demanded.

"And how do you know about Duo?" Kim asked.

The old man chuckled. "It has been a long time, Lan Hikari," he said. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Chaud Blaze, I believe this is the first time we are meeting."

"Who _is_ this guy?" Ron asked. "He sure seems to know my name… unlike _some_ people I have to mention!" he yelled out while looking to the side.

At Hades Isle, Dr. Drakken sneezed.

"Alright, who said my name?" Dr. Drakken asked as Shego, Diaspora and LaserMan looked to Dr. Drakken with confusion.

"You don't know me?" the man asked Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron. "Maybe it would help you remember if I said I was the man who raised Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal, and eventually led the greatest Navi Revolution in history."

"It's him!" Chaud exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Lan exclaimed.

The image of a man with white hair, a spectacle, and a cane with a skull on it came into everyone's minds.

"The Master of World Three!" Kim exclaimed.

"The Mind behind Grave!" Ron added on.

"**DOCTOR WILY?!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all exclaimed in disbelief.

"Exactly!" the man exclaimed, removing his mouth cover and his hat. "I am Doctor Wily, proud leader of World Three!"

_**Fifteen years ago…**_

_Fifteen years ago, Duo came here as a comet to survey the Earth, but his arrival caused a plane to crash. From the wreckage of the plane were two survivors: Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal. Both of them were made probes by Duo to study the Earth, and in time, await the arrival of Duo once again._

_They washed ashore on my island before I began my grand plans for World Three, before World Three was even formed. I found them, I raised them, and I made them my own. Each of them would walk a different path after they grew up with their lives_.

_**Present…**_

"Where are you getting at with this, Dr. Wily?!" Lan demanded to know.

"A long time ago, Duo was made by an unknown force as a NetNavi who destroys Planets…" Dr. Wily began.

"That's what Jumba and Pleakley told us when we helped Lilo and Stitch!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron looked to each other with shock and confusion.

"How is that even possible?" Chaud asked.

"The mission of Duo is to search for planetary civilians throughout space, make them his own, and destroy Planets he finds that are deemed to be too dangerous," Dr. Wily went on. "And now, after fifteen years, Duo has returned to Earth to destroy it… once and for all!" he exclaimed. "Even Dr. Regal, a probe of Duo himself, had seen this coming, and covered the Earth in a Dimensional Area to stop Duo."

"No way!" Lan exclaimed as he, Chaud, Kim and Ron stood aghast.

_**Four months ago…**_

_Other than the ambition of plunging the Earth into Darkness and Despair, Dr. Regal created the barrier to prevent Duo from arriving. If Duo were to get through…_

_**Present…**_

"Nothing would be left on Earth." Dr. Wily finished up.

MegaMan continued to shoot at Bass, but he went right through his blasts. Soon he dashed right at MegaMan, causing him to scream.

"ProtoMan, AncientMysticMan, do you feel that?" Miracle asked as she stopped searching the Cyberworld.

"MegaMan's Ultimate Program!" ProtoMan exclaimed.

"It's resonating with our own!" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

"_Chaud, come in_." ProtoMan said. Chaud looked to his PET and took it out, causing Kim and Ron to do the same with their own PETs.

"_We've locked onto MegaMan's signal_." ProtoMan reported.

"_We're heading to the location now_." Miracle added on.

"They've found MegaMan!" Lan exclaimed.

"It is now time for me to leave," Dr. Wily said as he turned his cart around. "With the Earth about to end, nothing sweet will be around in the World anymore."

"You come back here, Wily!" Lan demanded.

Much to everyone's surprise, Wily's Cart took off into the air.

"Lan Hikari! I have a present for your father!" Dr. Wily called out as he threw down an object to Lan.

Kim caught the object and handed it to Lan.

"What the—?!" Lan exclaimed. "This is soda!"

"Make sure Yuichiro gets it!" Dr. Wily called out before flying away.

"What was _that_ all about?" Lan asked.

"Let's go!" Chaud exclaimed.

"**RIGHT!**" Lan, Kim and Ron all exclaimed as they ran after Chaud.

Bass threw MegaMan to the ground, now unconscious.

"_**Your resistance has ended**_." Bass said sinisterly.

"We're coming, MegaMan!" Miracle exclaimed as she, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan all rushed to MegaMan's location.

"Hang on!" Lan called out.

"_**Duo nears Earth**_," Bass said. "_**Now…**_" he started off while kneeling down and placing his hand to MegaMan's Crest. "_**Your Ultimate Program is mine!**_"

"Bass, you cur!" a female voice called out.

Bass gasped and looked to the sides, seeing Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan all jump out at him with the MiracleWorker, ProtoSword and AncientMysticSword all drawn.

"Listen up and stay away from MegaMan!" ProtoMan demanded.

"_**This is none of your concern**_," Bass said sternly before glaring at the three NetNavis. "_**But if you wish to be Deleted, I will grant your wish**_."

"So you wanted MegaMan's Ultimate Program?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"_**That's one way of looking at it**_," Bass said. "_**But I'll have YOUR Ultimate Programs as well**_."

"Not a chance!" ProtoMan exclaimed as he, Miracle and AncientMysticMan all kept their blades ready to fight.

"_**Such heroic nonsense**_," Bass spat, lowering his head before lifting it up again. "_**It will be fun to Delete all of you now**_."

"Wanna come and try?!" ProtoMan quipped.

ProtoMan gained a second ProtoSword while AncientMysticMan formed a second AncientMysticSword. Both of them spun around in tornadoes towards Bass while Miracle unleashed her MiracleBurst to strengthen the two tornadoes.

"_**Foolish Navis**_," Bass spat. He held his arm out. "_**You think that can stop me? Earth Breaker!**_" he yelled, shooting a yellow blast towards the three. However, as the blast went through the tornadoes, Miracle, MegaMan, AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan were all gone. Bass gasped in surprise. "_**Where did you go?**_" he asked as he looked all around. "_**You can't hide forever!**_" he called out before digitizing away.

"Come on, guys!" Miracle exclaimed as she ran in front of AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan, who was carrying MegaMan on his shoulders. "We have to get out of here!"

"Chaud, Kim, Ron, Lan," ProtoMan reported as he, Miracle and AncientMysticMan entered a tunnel. "We've found MegaMan. He was kidnapped by Bass."

"_**And I still WANT him!**_" Bass's voice called out.

Miracle, AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan all stopped in their tracks to see Bass digitize right in front of them.

"Bass!" Miracle exclaimed, adjusting her MiracleWorker in front of her face.

"_**Hand over your Ultimate Programs, or else this Planet shall face its destruction**_," Bass demanded before holding his hand out. "_**BassBuster!**_"

Miracle was knocked back, followed by AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan, sending MegaMan to the ground.

"Mega, you okay?" Miracle asked MegaMan as she placed her hand to his head.

"Uhhh…" MegaMan groaned.

"_**I will not be denied!**_" Bass proclaimed as he flew towards the four NetNavis.

"Stay back!" ProtoMan warned as he formed his ProtoSword.

"ElementSword!" AncientMysticMan called out. He ran towards Bass and slashed at him, but Bass kicked him away before Miracle stabbed him in the chest with her MiracleWorker.

Bass phased through the blade and blasted Miracle aside before grabbing ProtoMan's sword.

"_**Pathetic. You provide no challenge**_," Bass remarked, snapping ProtoMan's ProtoSword like glass. "_**But do not worry**_," he said before grabbing ProtoMan by the neck, causing him to choke. "_**I will put an end to your misery by taking away your Ultimate Programs as well and adding them to my own**_."

MegaMan slowly regained consciousness and got back up as Miracle and AncientMysticMan both attacked Bass again.

"ProtoMan!" MegaMan exclaimed as Bass used ProtoMan to knock Miracle and AncientMysticMan away easily. He formed a ball of yellow energy in his hands, preparing to put an end to ProtoMan. "Bass, stay away from him!" MegaMan demanded. "I mean it!" he yelled, forming his MegaBuster and shooting four consecutive shots at Bass.

Bass did nothing. Instead of the blasts hitting him, they all stopped in midair.

"What?!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Not again!" Miracle complained.

Bass lowered his glowing hand and turned his attention to MegaMan.

"_**Don't worry, MegaMan**_," Bass said. "_**You'll be joining him soon enough!**_" he proclaimed before swinging his arm at the MegaBuster Shots.

The blasts from the MegaBuster were sent right back at MegaMan, knocking him into the air and further away from the fight. As he struggled to get back up, his helmet lit up.

"_MegaMan, are you there?_" Lan asked.

"Lan! You're here!" MegaMan called out.

"Alright, Bass!" Lan said as he, Chaud, Kim and Ron all Jacked into a phone console in the Human World. "You're going down!"

"Here, ProtoMan! AreaSteal! LifeAura! Battle Chips In, Download!" Chaud called out, slotting two Battle Chips into his PET.

Bass was forced to let go of ProtoMan when a LifeAura knocked him away. ProtoMan fell to the ground and teleported towards MegaMan, now standing with Miracle and AncientMysticMan.

"Guys, listen," ProtoMan called out. "Bass is after our Ultimate Programs again!"

"Bass is _back?!_" Kim exclaimed.

"We've gotta stop him!" Lan exclaimed.

"Use this, ProtoMan!" Chaud called out as he took out a Battle Chip. "_NeoVariableSword, Battle Chip In, Download!_" he called out as ProtoMan armed himself with the NeoVariableSword.

"Alright, Lan! Get me onto his level!" MegaMan called out.

"_Got it!_" Lan called out before placing a Navi Chip into his PET. "ProtoSoul, Navi Chip In, Download!"

MegaMan soon started to glow while Miracle and AncientMysticMan both held their own arms out.

"Super Sonic Boom!" ProtoMan called out, sending a Super Sonic Boom towards Bass.

Bass backflipped away and landed back down onto the ground. He held his arms out.

"_**Devil Wheels!**_" Bass called out, sending two dark purple wheels towards ProtoMan.

"Bring it on!" ProtoMan called out.

"MiracleBurst!" Miracle called out with the MiracleWorker.

"Ancient Mystic Slash!" AncientMysticMan called out as he attacked with the AncientMysticSword.

"NeoVariableSword!" MegaMan called out, now as MegaMan DoubleSoul ProtoSoul. He, Miracle and AncientMysticMan all slashed apart the Devil Wheels.

"Nice save." ProtoMan complimented.

MegaMan chuckled and sent ProtoMan a smile and a nod.

"_**You won't get away!**_" Bass called out as he used his BassBuster to shoot at the four united NetNavis.

MegaMan, Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan all leapt to the side. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Sonic Boom!" MegaMan called out.

"Miraculous Sonic Boom!" Miracle called out as she slashed alongside MegaMan.

"Super Sonic Boom!" ProtoMan called out, sending his own Super Sonic Boom.

"Fire Sonic Boom!" AncientMysticMan called out, sending his special Sonic Boom alongside ProtoMan.

"_**You have won this round**_," Bass proclaimed, seeing all four attacks head towards him. He digitized away. "_**But this is far from over**_."

"_Bass, Logging Out_."

Everyone looked to where Bass once was, all now more concerned than ever now that Bass had returned.

At SciLab, Kim and Ron came with Lan and Chaud to show Dr. Hikari and Famous the soda can that Dr. Wily gave them.

"Be careful with this," Dr. Ciel said as a laser was sent at the barcode of the soda can. "We don't know what's in here."

"Are you sure that was Dr. Wily, guys?" James asked as Lan took out a photo of Dr. Wily from before Nebula began.

"Even though the photo's a little different," Lan started out as he looked to Dr. Hikari, Dr. James Possible, Chief Kiefer and Manuela. "I'm pretty sure it was him."

"After all this time, Wily's returned." Dr. Hikari mused.

"It makes sense," Chief Kiefer stated. "Considering we never found him after Grave, he must have survived."

"And what about that soda?" Manuela asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry," Chaud said. "We're looking into that right now."

An alarm went off, causing Dr. Hikari and Dr. James Possible to head over to the lab where Dr. Ciel and Famous were looking into the can.

"Okay," Famous said. "We've made sure there's no explosive."

"But we don't know what it is." Dr. Ciel stated.

Everyone gathered to see what was in the can. They all stood a safe distance away from the can as a machine slowly started to go for the lid. Kim and Ron both put on Battle Chip Gauntlets in case something happened. Lan and Chaud saw this and did the same.

Soon, the soda can was opened. As the soda within it fizzled, a hologram of Dr. Wily appeared.

Dr. Wily laughed. "_Long live World Three!_" he called out before laughing even more.

Everyone looked to the message before Dr. Wily faded away. They all faulted.

"It was just a dud?" Lan asked. He, as well as everyone else, were now feeling dejected.

"From what we can tell, the problem is Duo," Dr. Hikari explained to everyone later on, showing them Duo's Comet. "According to Wily and the aliens in Hawaii, Duo has decided to erase the Earth."

"An erasure of an entire Planet?" Manuela asked.

"It is unbelievable how this has turned out." Chief Kiefer said.

"Duo is always examining Planets." Chaud said.

"In Hawaii, we learned that Duo is looking for a worthy Planet to claim as the ultimate one," Kim said. "But for the ones he finds to be dangerous, he destroys."

"_When I was with Bass_," MegaMan said as he, Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan appeared on the screen. "_He said the Earth was facing a danger that has never been faced before_."

"_Hence why he needs our Ultimate Programs_." ProtoMan added on.

"_All to battle against Duo and take his power_." Miracle said.

"Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal were probes sent to observe the Earth for fifteen years," Famous said. "It was Duo who relied on them for the capacity of Earth's danger."

"That can't be all," Lan said. "There obviously _has_ to be more to this, so we need to talk to him ourselves, Mr. Famous." He said as he looked to Famous.

"Just '_Famous_'!" Famous protested.

"Do you remember the program you used to send MegaMan and GutsMan to space, Mr. Famous?" Lan asked.

Famous blushed as Manuela and Dr. Ciel could not help but hold back a laugh.

"That was only for the PlanetMan incident." Famous corrected while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"And what about the Space Station Fredrick is on?" Kim asked her Father. "Can we access it?"

"Where are you going at with this?" Dr. James Possible asked.

"Kim, Ron, Chaud and I came to an agreement…" Lan started out as he looked to the others. They all nodded before Lan turned his attention back to Famous and the rest of the adults. "If we use that same method, we could send MegaMan, ProtoMan, Miracle and AncientMysticMan to Duo."

MegaMan, Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan all looked to Duo's Comet.

"You plan to talk to Duo?" Dr. Hikari asked incredulously.

"It's a long shot, but I think it could work," Ron said. "Plus, my Monkey, Fredrick, can help us out."

"How is the flight path?" Famous asked as everyone arrived at the M-Tech City Space Centre.

"We're checking over it now," Chen said as he looked through an algorithm. "Using this… we should be good."

"From here, we can watch the satellite transmission of all four NetNavis to Duo." Dr. Hikari explained.

"But once they lose transmission, you can't send them Battle Chips." James added on.

"Will this work?" Lan asked.

"Honestly… I hope so, my Son." Yuichiro replied.

"_Kim_," Miracle said, causing Kim to get out her Kimmunicator PET. "_We know of the danger, but we're all willing to take the risks anyway_."

"Are you sure, ProtoMan?" Chaud asked.

"_Don't worry, Lan_," MegaMan said as Lan took out his PET. "_I'm ready to go into Outer Space again. It will be the third time!_" he joked. "_I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop Duo_." He said before chuckling.

"MegaMan…" Lan said.

"_We'll be fine, guys_," AncientMysticMan said. "_We'll come back safely, we promise_."

"Aw, AncientMysticMan!" Rufus chattered.

Outside, someone started to approach the guards at the gate.

"Hey… who's that?" one of the guards asked.

"This area is off-limits to all civilians!" the other guard said.

"Move away, or we will be forced to use violence." The first guard warned.

Two pale white hands grabbed the guards by the head.

"_**You haven't seen violent yet!**_" Bass, using Kid Grave's robot body, said, throwing the two guards aside.

"_**Now that I'm here**_…" Bass started out as he looked up. "_**I can use this Station to get to Duo**_." He said before walking inside.

Inside, everyone was working to get ready. Finally, Famous turned to the four NetSaviors.

"Okay, we're all set!" Famous reported.

"Alright, you know what to do." Dr. Hikari said to Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron.

Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron nodded and took out their PETs.

"Jack In! MegaMan—"

"Jack In! ProtoMan—"

"Jack In! Miracle—"

"Jack In! AncientMysticMan—"

Before anyone could move, an explosion was heard. Everyone turned around to see that a wall had fallen.

"What was that?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Kid Grave!" Lan exclaimed.

"_**Hello, again!**_" Bass said sinisterly.

"Why now?!" Lan demanded.

"Get him!" a guard yelled as he ran towards Kid Grave.

"_**You're in my way!**_" Bass remarked, throwing the guard aside easily.

"Be careful!" Famous proclaimed as he and Dr. Ciel both held their hands in front of the guards. "He's no normal human being!"

"_**If anyone's going to Duo, it's gonna be me!**_" Bass exclaimed, pushing Lan, Chaud, Kim, Ron, Dr. Hikari and Dr. Possible out of his way. "_**Now, Jack In! Bass, Power Up!**_" he called out, Jacking himself into the computer. He reached for the terminal and pulled out some wires as a red aura surrounded him. As he pulled the wires towards him, his whole Kid Grave Body started to glow.

"He's Jacking himself in!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

"Bass, get away from there, or else!" James yelled.

"He can't hear you, Dad," Kim said. "He's already on his way to Duo."

Everyone stood in shock as Kid Grave yelled in pain.

Bass was soon Jacked into the Cyberworld, making his way to the Final Frontier.

"_**DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUOOOOOOO!**_" Bass called out as he flew towards the Comet.

"At Bass's pace, he's gonna reach Duo at any moment!" Dr. Ciel reported.

"Bass have you completely lost it?!" Lan exclaimed.

"Look!" Famous called out as another flashing light appeared on the flight path. "Something else is heading towards Bass!"

"What?!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Dr. James Possible exclaimed. "Who could it be?!"

"Maybe PlanetMan out for revenge?" Ron asked.

Bass flew right towards the other object and crashed right into it.

As Bass crashed, the terminal exploded. Kid Grave's body was sent back, with Kim and Ron being sent back with each other, and the same happening with Lan and Chaud.

"Lan!" Chief Kiefer exclaimed.

"Chaud!" Manuela exclaimed.

"Kim!" Dr. Possible exclaimed.

"Ron!" Dr. Ciel exclaimed.

"Wh-what was that?!" Lan exclaimed. "Where's Bass?"

"We need a medical team here quickly!" Dr. Hikari called out.

"Dr. Hikari! Dr. Possible! Look!" Famous called out.

Everyone looked to the working screens and saw them all go static. Slowly, a new figure appeared on the screen. It was some sort of white NetNavi with green bodysuit, yet with pale skin as well as shown on its face.

"A NetNavi…" Lan asked.

"_Greetings_…" the new NetNavi said, opening her red eyes. "_I've been waiting_."

"Who are you?" Dr. Hikari demanded. "Are you Duo?"

"_I am Slur_." the new NetNavi said.

"Slur?" Chaud asked.

"_I am the Messenger of Duo, the great and powerful_." Slur stated. 

"Is that so?" Chief Kiefer asked. "To be honest, we were expecting an audience from him, but not a Messenger NetNavi."

"_He is near_," Slur said. "_He will destroy this Planet!_"

"Just show us Duo already!" Lan demanded.

"_He will not speak to you life forms_." Slur spat.

"_**Shooting Star!**_" Bass's voice called out.

Slur leapt out of the way, followed by an explosion on the screen. Everyone gasped.

"Bass is alive?!" Lan exclaimed.

"So, you have survived?" Slur asked Bass as he flew above her. "Most impressive."

"_**I will take Duo's Power and use it to destroy the Earth!**_" Bass proclaimed.

"Such nonsense." Slur said calmly. Her smile lessened as she got into a fighting stance.

"_**Earth Breaker!**_" Bass exclaimed, flying down towards Slur.

Slur stood where she was and held out her arm. An explosion went off, but Slur still stood where she was.

"Slur stopped his most powerful attack!" Chaud exclaimed.

"How are repairs?" Chief Kiefer asked as Dr. Hikari and James Possible were working to repair the damages done by Bass.

"We still need time to repair it." James said.

"_Manuela, are you there?_" Amelia called out from downtown M-Tech City.

"What seems to be the problem?" Manuela answered.

"_Viruses! And plenty of them!_" Amelia exclaimed.

"What? Amelia?" Manuela asked before realization snapped at her. "What did you say?!" she exclaimed. She turned to Chief Kiefer. "We have trouble, Chief Kiefer! Giant Viruses are appearing all over the World! They're destroying everything!"

Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron all gasped.

"No way!" Chief Kiefer exclaimed.

A giant Spikey Virus and other Viruses attacked New York City while a Shrimpy Virus took down a freighter heading towards Pearl Harbor.

"Duo has already started Earth's Erasure?" Kim asked.

"Bass is sure giving a bad first impression." Ron mused.

"Doctors," Chief Kiefer said to Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and Dr. James Possible. "If we are to stop the Virus Onslaught, we must call in the Drones for another Dimensional Area. If this place gets decimated, we won't be able to send the NetNavis to Duo."

"I understand." Dr. Hikari said.

James turned around. "Famous, get the Dimensional Area ready!" he ordered.

"Already done." Famous replied back.

"_**Dark Arm Blade!**_" Bass called out as he flew towards Slur with his Dark Arm Blade armed.

Slur backflipped away, causing Bass to snarl at her.

In Sharo, a CirKill Virus was roaming the streets. It turned and destroyed a building. When a jet passed over it, the CirKill Virus destroyed it. A little girl was trying to run away, but the CirKill Virus noticed it. It was prepared to shoot down at the girl, but Raika suddenly arrived.

"Hold on!" Raika exclaimed, using a Battle Chip Gauntlet with a Yo-Yo to swing away just as the CirKill Virus destroyed the ground.

Raika held on tight to the girl as they took cover away from the Viruses.

"This looks like an unusual sight." Charlie Airstar said as he watched Viruses attack Chicago.

"Look at all of those Elebees!" a young Indian boy exclaimed as he ran after some Elebees. "What is going on?!" he demanded before letting out a low growl.

"China has fallen," a Chinese girl in white and carrying an umbrella said as Viruses attacked the Palace in China. "I can't believe it." She said sadly before looking up.

"Duo…" Baryl said as he watched over everything from his apartment with Mr. Barkin visiting him.

"_It is time to take action_." The NetNavi within Baryl's PET said.

"Well, _this_ looks interesting." A girl in her early twenties with magnet-shaped earrings said as she watched Jelly Viruses float around while she had a glass of wine in her hand.

"BrightLand is falling," Princess Pride said in BrightLand as she could do nothing but watch the destruction. "Lan, Kim, help me." She said before placing her hands together to pray while closing her eyes.

"Looks like some rodeo!" a young cowgirl said on a farm with her father as Viruses flew over them. In the ranch were some sort of mechanical horses.

"Here comes the next level." Zita Flores said as she looked out her window to see Viruses attacking.

Two people, a female karate warrior, and a sensei, watched as Viruses attacked from a mountain in Japan.

"Sensei, what should we do?" the girl asked.

"We wait for Duo to let his guard down." The sensei replied back.

"You never see _this_ every day!" a redhead boy in a wheelchair said as he saw several KillerEye Viruses fly through the skies.

"Look out! It's a dragon!" people in the streets of DenTech City exclaimed.

"No, it's a Fire Dragon Virus!" Maylu exclaimed as she stood with Chisao, Tory and Shuko outside of Higsby's Chip Shop.

"Who could be be_hind_ this kind of attack?!" Tory exclaimed.

"The Dragon's heading this way!" Chisao exclaimed as he pointed a finger towards the Fire Dragon.

The Fire Dragon landed roughly outside of Higsby's Chip Shop.

"My precious Battle Chips! My Battle Chips!" Higsby exclaimed. "Why did this have to happen **TODDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY?!**"

Dr. Wily casually rode through the streets on his cart. He took out a can and tossed it behind him, where a Spikey was about to attack. The Spikey roared in pain before it was Deleted.

"Duo…" Dr. Wily said as he narrowed his eyes at the skies. "You won't get away with this!"

"Scope Blaster!" Raika called out, forming a Scope Blaster from his Battle Chip Gauntlet and using it to shoot down the Viruses in the sky.

"Everybody, get out of here!" Amelia called out as she took a metal rod and slashed away at two giant Swordy Viruses in M-Tech City.

Jim and Tim both threw Boomerangs from their House as Billy Viruses began to attack. Not too far away, Josh and Tara both were using Vulcans to shoot down several Mettaur Viruses.

Monique kicked away a Billy Virus before sending a punch towards a Mettaur on top of the M-Tech Mall. She picked up a metal pole and swung it at a Swordy Virus before throwing it at a Fire Dragon. She leapt into the air after kicking aside a Canodumb and landed a powerful dropkick onto ten Zemon Viruses, Deleting them all instantly.

"AirHockey!" Bonnie exclaimed as she defended the Cheerleaders from the wrath of the Dominard Viruses at M-Tech High School.

"EnergyBoomer!" Brick called out, throwing an EnergyBoomer towards some Zemon Viruses.

"_**Darkness Overload!**_" Bass called out, sending his most powerful attack at Slur. Once again, Slur did absolutely nothing as the attack came her way. Once it made impact, an explosion went off.

"_**That should do it!**_" Bass remarked.

All of a sudden, cables came out from Bass and wrapped around him.

"_**Wh-What?!**_" Bass exclaimed. He tried to get free, but suddenly saw a blue light in the sky. Soon, the blue light hit him, and he was sent crashing to the ground, yelling in pain.

The blue light turned into Slur. Slur chuckled at what she had accomplished.

"Because of you, this World is lost," Slur said sternly. "Forever wander the depths of Hell!"

Bass continued to yell as he was sent crashing into the ground. His impact even made the Human World shake.

"The UnderNet… is your home now." Slur said.

"She… she just defeated Bass!" Lan exclaimed.

"_No way!_" MegaMan exclaimed.

"_Kim! The Viruses have arrived!_" Wade reported to Kim. "_And they're taking down the Space Center!_" he exclaimed while using his Battle Chip Gauntlets to make LaserBlast Cannons to counter against Viruses attacking his home.

"It's already too late." Chief Kiefer said sadly.

"The Dimensional Drones are here!" Famous reported.

"We haven't lost yet, guys!" Lan called out as he skated outside to continue the battle.

"Get that Dimensional Area up now!" Chaud ordered.

"Let's show Duo just what Earth is made of!" Kim exclaimed as she, Ron and Chaud all ran after Lan.

The Dimensional Area Drones soon set up a Dimensional Area all around the M-Tech Space Centre. Viruses everywhere in the area were trapped.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all called out as he placed his Synchro Chip into his PET.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Lan, MegaMan Kim, Miracle, Chaud, ProtoMan, Ron and AncientMysticMan all both announced as Lan spread his arms out and let his PET float in front of him.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out.

Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all ran towards the Viruses.

"What we do affects Earth's fate, guys," Kim called out. "We'll show Duo what we're made of, even if we die trying!"

"Boo-Yah to the end!" Ron exclaimed as he leapt into the air. "Let's go!"

"Super Sonic Boom!" Kim called out, sending forth a Super Sonic Boom with her MiracleWorker. The attack Deleted several large Swordys.

"SuperVulcan!" Ron called out, shooting down large Canodumbs.

"LavaCannon!" Lan called out, shooting down a Spider Virus.

"AirSword!" Chaud called out, Deleting a CirKill Virus.

A large Spider Virus was about to attack the four, but all of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck it, Deleting it. Everyone stood in shock as the rest of the Viruses were Deleted as well.

"What's this?" Chaud asked.

Soon, Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all found themselves in space.

"Where _are_ we?" Lan asked.

"Lan, look over there!" Kim called out, pointing her MiracleWorker downwards.

Everyone looked down, and much to their surprise, they saw the Earth.

"It's Earth." Lan said.

"Yet somehow… it's not." Ron stated.

All of a sudden, a light appeared on the edge of the Planet, and it started to be wiped away.

"**What are you?**" a deep voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see a giant white NetNavi with horns and a red crystal on its head.

"Who are you?" Chaud asked.

"**I am Duo!**"

"**DUO?!**" the NetSaviors exclaimed.

"Where are they?!" Chief Kiefer exclaimed upon the disappearance of the NetSaviors.

"Well… we don't exactly know." Famous explained.

"Duo…" Dr. Hikari growled.

"What happened to that Planet?" Chaud asked.

"**My Program destroyed it**." Duo explained.

"Is that your plan with Earth too?" Lan asked.

"**Your Network Evolution is flawed**," Duo said. "**It must be repaired**."

"What _kind_ of problems?" Ron asked.

"**Look at Earth**," Duo said, pulling up footage of Nebula's attacks. "**Your Network already deteriorates. My help from earlier was not intentional. Forever, Earth has faced danger. My Planet was once the same**."

"Your Planet?" Lan asked.

"_That_ was the Planet you're from?" Chaud asked.

"You're not telling me…" Lan started out.

"You destroyed your own Planet?!" Kim exclaimed.

"**All by my Program**," Duo said. "**My Planet was very advanced in technology, yet I have never witnessed this creation. Are you Humans or Navis?**"

"Could you be talking about CrossFusion?" Lan asked.

"**What is CrossFusion?**"

"CrossFusion is the combination of Humans and Navis." Chaud explained.

"**The combination of Humans and Navis?**" Duo asked, amazed.

"_NetNavis are friends with Humans_." MegaMan said.

"_It is CrossFusion that represents our strength and bonds_." ProtoMan went on.

"_Have you seen nothing like it?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"**I have seen life through many forms, and have gone by many names**," Duo said. "**I cannot say that I have seen such a thing as this CrossFusion before**."

"_It is heart and bonds that make this possible_." Miracle stated.

"Wily and Regal are some of the many criminals in the World," Lan said. "But with this power, we can try to put an end to it."

"But if you're really willing to destroy our Planet Earth…" Chaud said as everyone readied their weapons.

"Duo… prepare to face our wrath!" Lan exclaimed.

"We speak for Earth… and this is our way of denying you its destruction!" Kim called out as she charged up her MiracleWorker.

"This is our Planet!" Ron exclaimed. "And we will de_fend_ it!"

"Don't be foolish!" Slur called out, shooting down at the CrossFusers.

"Slur!" Kim exclaimed. "You cur!"

"**CrossFusion…**" Duo said. "**How powerful is this?**" he asked.

"Trust me," Lan said. "It is _very_ powerful."

"**Very powerful?**" Duo asked. "**Very well, then**," he said. "**I want to witness for myself this Planet's Future**," he went on. "**I shall give Earth only… a second Chance**."

"You're sparing us?" Lan asked.

"How can we thank you?" Ron asked.

"**I will present you the Crest of Duo**," Duo said. "**This is the Test for Humanity**."

"Test?" Kim asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, a blinding light surrounded everyone, causing them to go back to Earth. Duo's Comet was no longer in Space.

Everyone around the World looked with wonder as the Viruses and the damage disappeared.

"They're gone!" Raika exclaimed in Sharo.

"That had to be Lan and Kim," Princess Pride said in BrightLand. "Thank you. We're all forever in your debt."

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all lay outside of the Space Centre.

Lan and Kim were the first ones to get up. As they did, they noticed a Crest shaped like Duo on their palms.

"What?" Kim asked.

"What's this?" Lan asked.

All of a sudden, the Crests faded away.

"Are these…?" Kim started out as she felt a sudden sensation within her body.

"Duo's Crests?" Lan finished up. "I think so."

"You guys okay?" Chaud asked as he and Ron got up.

"Uh… yeah." Ron said.

"I think so." Kim said.

"Sure are!" Lan exclaimed.

"_Man, that was scary_," ProtoMan said as Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all picked up their PETs from the ground. "_I thought Duo was done with us for sure_."

"_It sure feels great to be back_." MegaMan said as he smiled to Lan.

"_I just wonder what Duo's Test is gonna be_," Miracle said. "_If it means proving the Planet worthy, we'd better ace it_."

Lan and Kim quietly chuckled before they, Ron and Chaud all looked out into the distance. They knew that their battle with Duo was far from over, but they had won for now.

Back at SciLab, Yuichiro and James were presenting Chief Kiefer, Dr. Ciel, Michael Cossack and Famous with a new discovery.

"An embedded code?" Chief Kiefer asked.

"How is that possible?" Dr. Ciel asked.

"It's very simple," Dr. Hikari started to explain. "On the cover, there is an embedded code hidden within the drawing that can only be seen under a lens."

"It's a revised plan for the Dimensional Area Generators," James went on. "We present to you the Worldwide Dimensional Generators!"

"Worldwide Generators?" Manuela asked.

"If we complete it, we could have an upper hand in CrossFusion Battles." Famous explained.

"But just why would Dr. Wily… help us?" Chief Kiefer asked.

"You really thought it was going to end that way?" Wily asked as he looked into the sky. He scoffed. "I will never accept Duo's fate for Earth," He remarked as he rode away on his cart. "Now, let's see if I can bring the band back together." He said before laughing playfully.

"Wait a minute." Chaud said to Lan as they, along with Kim and Ron, were watching the stars later that night.

"You're telling me you can still see Duo's Comet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said.

"I don't know how to put it, but Kim and I have these Crests Duo was talking about," Lan finished up. "And he's still on Earth."

"Are you sure?" Chaud asked.

"I can't see anything up there but the stars." Ron said.

"It's like it's watching over Earth," Lan said. "_He's_ watching over Earth."

"Does this mean Duo will still destroy the Earth?" Chaud asked worryingly.

"I don't know," Lan said. "I'm just not too sure."

"But if we can show Duo we still have a chance…" Kim said to Ron.

"I'm sure we'll have a chance." Lan finished up to Chaud.

"I hope so," Chaud said as everyone now looked to the skies. "If Duo needs us for his Test… it is something we had better work hard not to fail at."

"And what about Bass?" Ron asked.

"He's gone," Kim said. "I can feel it."

"Dr. Drakken," a voice said at Hades Isle that night. "Do you hear me?"

"Wha—?" Dr. Drakken asked, snapping out of his sleep. Shego and LaserMan appeared. "Who said that?"

"I have returned, my Apprentice," Dr. Regal said as he appeared before Dr. Drakken. He now had longer, thicker hair and a darker suit. "And I have a new pawn for my new plan."

Everyone stood in horror to see Bass, now with a purple crystal on his head.

"Duo's Power shall be mine!" Dr. Regal called out into the night.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think? This was my own version of an English Dub of **Stream**, so I hope you liked it. I put a lot of effort into this. I hope you all appreciate the work I've done, because there's so much more coming up. I promise you, this is gonna be great! I have so much planned, and I plan to do it immediately! Happy Holidays, everyone! I'll have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Holiday, everyone! See you soon!


	29. Strong, Smart and Wild!

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right, after a long time, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but I have been busy with another Story, and I have also been planning for the rest of the Chapters of this one as well. I hope you can forgive me. I would like to very much thank everyone who has given their support to me, including **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and all the **Guests**. I honestly don't know where I would be without all of you to support me. Thank you all. Now, before I start, I would like to thank **Jackpot 2** for letting me know that all of the **MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream** Episodes have been English Subbed, as well as being the first after a long time to leave a good review, something most of you failed to do. Anyways, **Jackpot 2** asked if Kim and Ron would be in every English Dubbed **Stream** Episode. For now, I say yes, but that could change later on. Now, without further ado, here is my next new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 29: Strong, Smart and Wild!

_**In memory of David Bowie (January 8**__**th**__**, 1947 – January 10**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_**And…**_

_**In Memory of Brian Bedford (February 16**__**th**__**, 1935 – January 13**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_**And Also…**_

_**In memory of Alan Rickman (February 21**__**st**__**, 1986 – January 14**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

Deep in the Cyberworld, the extraterrestrial NetNavi known as Slur was psychically conversing with her Master, Duo.

"**Slur, the test for humanity has begun**," Duo said to Slur. "**You may commence with dispatching my Asteroids**."

"Yes, Duo," Slur said as she slowly lifted her head up and opened her eyes. "Soon, all of humanity shall know of your power. Let your test… begin."

With a devilish grin, Slur ended the transmission.

At the BlazeQuest Building, Kim, Ron and Lan were all gathered together. Chaud stood in his seat as Lan and Ron looked to two briefcases in front of them.

Lan let out a gulp. "Okay, is it time now?" he asked.

"You know, we were surprised when you invited us," Ron said. "Don't get me wrong, I like it, but it's just so rare now these days."

"Ron, don't be rude," Kim said. "Besides, I'm sure that whatever Chaud has for us _must_ have been worth the wait, am I right?" she asked as she turned her attention to Chaud.

Chaud looked up and smiled before sending them a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ooh, boy!" Rufus exclaimed as he came out of his pocket.

"I had to give up AncientMysticMan yesterday for this." Ron said to Lan.

"And me with MegaMan too," Lan stated. "I'm sure that what Chaud has is going to be good for both of us."

Both Lan and Ron opened up the briefcases. As they clicked off the locks, Kim, Lan and Ron all marveled at what was revealed to them.

"Your new PET Model!" Lan exclaimed.

"Okay, boo-yah to the Max, Chaud!" Ron complimented.

"Alright! This looks incredible!" Lan exclaimed as he and Ron picked up their new PETs. Unlike the previous model, this PET resembled a handheld game platform, as well as the Plug-In PET. They had the same controls as the previous PETs, complete with the Navi Emblem. There was also a custom hilt that came with both of the PETs.

"These PETs were made with help from BrightLand," Chaud started to explain to Lan and Ron. "These new Progress PETs were just released yesterday, but you two have the first and second ones."

"This is off the chain!" Ron exclaimed.

"You certainly outdid yourself this time, Chaud." Kim complimented.

"First again!" Lan exclaimed as he leaned in towards Chaud. "Boy, I can't wait to test this baby out!"

"I'm sure you can't." Chaud said with a smile.

"Best day ever!" Lan exclaimed with joy. "Thanks a lot, Chaud! I promise I won't ever forget this!"

"But be careful," Chaud added on with the same smile. "The first and second ones have some problems," he stated, causing Kim, Ron and Lan to look to each other with confusion. "That's why I chose the third one instead."

Lan sighed. "I _knew_ there was something else to this." He mused.

"Don't dwell on it now, Lan," Kim said as she held up her Kimmunicator PET. "After all, my Kimmunicator PET doesn't have nearly all the same functions _that_ new PET must have."

"Let's give it a go," Ron said. "Besides, our NetNavis must have been transferred here before we got our new PETs."

"Well, at least there's _one_ upside to this," Lan said before placing the hilt and the Progress PET together. "Let's go! Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up! Time to see what you can do!"

"I'm up!" Ron exclaimed as he tossed his new Progress PET into the air. He attached the new hilt to it soon after. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

"Better join in while we can," Kim said as she looked to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET. "We can't let them have _all_ the fun."

"_I'm with you!_" Miracle exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out as she thrust her Kimmunicator PET back before thrusting her hand forward, Jacking Miracle into the Desk Computer.

Lan and Ron both pulled their new PETs in closer to see their NetNavis, but all of a sudden, a bright light appeared, and soon, a holographic screen appeared, showing on the side a selection of five Battle Chips. Soon, MegaMan and AncientMysticMan showed up as well.

"_Hey there, Lan_," MegaMan said. "_You like the surprise?_"

"_How's it going, Ron?_" AncientMysticMan asked Ron.

"A holoscreen! Amazing!" Lan exclaimed.

"Just like mine." Kim said as she showed the same holographic screen on her Kimmunicator PET.

"Yes, the new PET uses a 3D Touch Screen," Chaud explained. "All you have to do is slide your finger across and operate your NetNavi. Slide a Battle Chip to MegaMan and AncientMysticMan."

"You mean like this LaserBlast?" Lan asked, sliding a LaserBlast Battle Chip over towards MegaMan. A MiniBoomer Battle Chip went in the place of the LaserBlast immediately when Lan placed the LaserBlast over MegaMan. Lan gasped when he saw MegaMan glow purple.

MegaMan looked to his arm in astonishment as the LaserBlast appeared.

"How about this FireSword?" Ron asked as he slid a FireSword towards AncientMysticMan. In the place of the FireSword came a NeoVariableSword.

AncientMysticMan held his hand out, and immediately, the FireSword appeared on his right hand like the LaserBlast did for MegaMan.

"The default setting has five Battle Chips in one group," Chaud went on as Lan and Ron turned off their screens. "The total Chip limit is twenty-five."

"So, it's a Battle Chip Gate too?" Lan asked.

"Yes, and you also get a custom grip," Chaud continued as Lan and Ron noticed their custom grips. "It can stay durable for days, months and years to come."

"Okay, Chaud, I'll hand it to you, this is wicked!" Lan exclaimed before looking to Chaud. "Thanks a lot, Chaud! I'll be sure to put this to good use!"

"Yeah," Ron said. He looked to the clock on his Progress PET. "Oh, wait, KP. We need to get to school!"

"You're right!" Kim said with astonishment. "Gotta go now, Chaud! Thanks!" she called out before she and Ron left the building.

"I'll see you guys later," Chaud said as he got out of his seat. "And, Lan?" he said to Lan. "I need to ask you a favor."

Later on, at M-Tech High, Kim and Ron had just arrived. Ron marveled at his new PET while Kim got what she needed from her Locker. She closed it, only to find Monique leaning against another locker with a smile on her face.

"Can you be_lieve_ that Virus Attack?" Monique asked. "Everyone at _Club Banana_ was freaking out!"

"You have… _no_ idea," Kim said as she looked to her hand. For a brief moment, the Crest of Duo appeared before fading away. "I hear you put up quite a fight."

"_All_ the NetSaviors did," Monique said as she twirled around her PET. "M-Tech High is still undergoing repairs!" she exclaimed as Ron accidentally let the holographic screen of his Progress PET pop up, getting Monique, and just passing through, Bonnie, Tara and Amelia to gasp in surprise. All the Students around them stopped what they were doing to look at the new PET.

"Whoops, sorry," Ron said as he turned off the holographic screen. "Still trying to get the hang of this thing."

"Stoppable, that looks fresh off the line," Mr. Barkin said as he walked over. "Reminds me of another PET that my friend had."

"Is that a new model?" Monique asked.

"It's from Chaud, just released yesterday morning," Kim explained as Ron pulled up the holographic screen again. "We present to you the new PET!"

"_With_ a holographic screen?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"3D Touch Screen, actually," Ron corrected before showing AncientMysticMan on display. "And you don't even have to load that many Battle Chips! It's already pre-loaded with twenty-five!"

"Get out!" Tara exclaimed.

"No, no, I'm not kidding," Ron said. "But this one is said to have problems. Chaud got the last one to come out."

"I have _got_ to get one of those!" Monique exclaimed as she looked to her PET. "What do you think, Pallette?"

"_Let's see what it can do, first_." Pallette suggested.

"Okay, then," Bonnie said as she threw her PET into the air. "Stoppable, I challenge you to a NetBattle… right here, right now."

"Sure thing," Kim said as she stepped aside. "The Computer is all yours."

Everyone stepped aside as Ron and Bonnie both stood ready.

"Jack In! Punk, Power Up!" Bonnie called out as she tossed her PET into the air before aiming it at the Computer.

"Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!" Ron called out as he placed the hilt onto his new PET. He thrust it down from above his head and also aimed it at the Computer, Jacking AncientMysticMan into the system.

Everyone stood with wonder as the 3D Touch Screen appeared for Ron.

"You're going down, AncientMysticMan!" Punk exclaimed as he sent his Punk Chain towards AncientMysticMan.

"AreaSteal and Boomerang, Battle Chips In and Download!" Ron called out as he slid the AreaSteal and Boomerang Battle Chips across the screen and to AncientMysticMan. Immediately, the AntiSword and Wind Battle Chips appeared in their place.

AncientMysticMan teleported away, causing Punk to look around. Ron's NetNavi soon appeared at Punk's side, where he gained his Boomerang and tossed it towards Punk.

Punk looked on in surprise. He tried to counter, but the Boomerang cut off his chain with precision.

"ElecCharge, Battle Chip In and Download!" Bonnie called out, slotting the ElecCharge Battle Chip into her PET.

"StepCross, Geddon and AntiElectricity, Battle Chips in and Triple Download!" Ron called out afterwards.

"ElecCharge!" Punk called out, sending electricity all over the place.

AncientMysticMan formed two AncientMysticSwords and charged through Punk before the ground beneath them gave away. Punk looked around before a lightning rod appeared, sending the lightning right back at him. Having been dealt enough damage, Punk fell back.

"_Punk, Logging Out_."

Everyone looked to Kim and Ron with awe, even Bonnie as she looked up from Punk.

"I guess that settles it," Bonnie said in a friendly tone. "That thing, that… Progress PET… it's a must-have."

"Okay, everyone! Show's over!" Mr. Barkin called out to all of the Students. "Get to Class!"

Everyone did as Mr. Barkin said and ran off to their Classes. As Kim and Ron were about to get to their own Classes, Monique and Tara joined up with them.

"Is it difficult?" Tara asked.

"Does the Kimmunicator PET have those functions too?" Monique asked.

"I'm glad _you're_ happy," Kim mused. "We'll answer your questions, don't worry."

"I wonder why Lan decided to stay behind." Ron thought out loud.

"_I'm sure it's not as exciting as this_," Miracle said. "_Chaud probably wanted him to do something horrid for getting the first Progress PET from the assembly line_."

"Maybe…" Kim said as she looked to her hand. For a moment, the Crest that Duo left for her and Lan glowed before subsiding. "I'm more concerned about Duo right now."

"What are you looking at?" Monique asked as she looked to Kim's hand. "You write any hints for the next test?"

"No, it's not that," Kim said. "You see… back when Duo attacked the Earth… Ron, Lan, Chaud and I all appeared to him," she started to explain. "He found a keen interest in our… CrossFusion."

"You met with Duo?" Tara asked.

"It seemed like a dream, but yet… it wasn't," Kim continued to explain. "He left me and Lan some sort of mark… I think it's meant for us to take not any ordinary test… but the Test of Duo," she went on. "I'm not sure what we have to do, but I'm sure it won't be easy."

"Just stay calm, KP," Ron said. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm sure that whatever test comes your way… you're going to pass it."

"Oh, yeah!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Whoa! Lan, are you serious?" Maylu asked Lan at Higsby's Chip Shop.

"**YOU'LL BE IN A COMMERCIAL?!**" Maylu, Tory, Shuko., Chisao and Higsby all asked before Rush let out a bark.

"Okay, how did this all get to happen?" Maylu asked a she walked up to a prideful Lan Hikari.

"Simple," Lan bragged. "Chaud says he's too embarrassed to appear on television alone, so he's asked me to perform alongside him."

"_Sounds pretty egotistic_," MegaMan mused. "_You'd just love to be in an Ad_."

"So, what are you advertising for?" Chisao asked.

"For the new DenTech City Zoo." Lan answered.

"That new one that just opened up sponsored by BlazeQuest?" Higsby asked as he pointed a finger into the air. "That's a pretty big burden you're carrying there."

"I get it," Tory said. "Very clever."

"Well, to ask Lan for the position seemed to be a good decision." Higsby added on.

"That's very nice of Chaud," Maylu said. "I'm sure that Kim and Ron would want to join in with you too."

"I'll see when they're available," Lan said with an eyebrow raised. "But Chaud doesn't want too many people."

"An opportunity like this… it doesn't come too often." Tory mused.

"Give us a shout-out, okay?" Chisao asked.

"I'll try," Lan boasted once again. "After all, I _am_ pretty awesome," he added on before noticing the time on the clock. "Look at the time!" he exclaimed. "If Kim and Ron want to tag along, I'd better hurry," he said. "Wish me luck, everyone!" he called out before walking out the door.

"Well, he… definitely seems happy, I guess." Shuko said.

Maylu sighed. "Here we go again," she said. "All of this is going to get to Lan's head, as always." She mused.

Rush could only bark in agreement.

Later that day, School at M-Tech High had just ended. As Kim and Ron were coming out, they were soon joined by Monique and Tara.

"So, you two gonna get your new PETs?" Kim asked.

"I'm sure you would look great on a holographic 3D Touch Screen, Pallette," Miracle said as Pallette and Ring appeared in the Cyberworld. "And you too, Ring."

"Thanks, Miracle," Ring said. "I can't believe the precision that the new PET has."

"It's sure to be a keeper," Tara said. "I just can't _wait_ to get my hands on it!"

"I'm gonna have to keep a budget on getting it, though," Monique said. "If BlazeQuest made it, I'm sure it's bound to cost a fortune!"

"Well, this was released to only NetSaviors, according to what Chaud implied," Ron said. "I'm sure he would give it to you for free since your Agents, after all."

"You think so?" Monique asked.

"_We KNOW so!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Kim's Kimmunicator PET and Ron's Progress PET started to sound off. Kim and Ron both looked to each other before picking up their devices to see who was calling. They were surprised to see none other than Lan Hikari himself on the screen.

"_Hey, Kim. Hey, Ron_," Lan said. "_How would you two like to be in a commercial?_"

"Why do you ask?" Kim pondered.

"_Chaud invited me to join him in a new commercial for the DenTech City Zoo_," Lan explained. "_I was wondering if you wanted to join in_."

"Go for it, Girl!" Monique exclaimed, pressing the Navi Crest on the Kimmunicator PET. "Get there, already!"

"Wait up, KP!" Ron called out as he pressed the Navi Crest on his own Progress PET as well. "I don't know if the Teleport Options are available on this thing!" he exclaimed before suddenly teleporting away just as Kim did.

"Guess that answers that." Tara mused.

"Okay, this place is _amazing!_" Lan exclaimed as he was with Chaud at the DenTech City Zoo. "Elephants, giraffes and zebras, and even a cheetah!" he exclaimed upon seeing the animals present. "I can't believe this!"

"Pretty cool, I must say." Kim said as she and Ron walked over.

"So, you got the invitation too?" Chaud asked as he looked to Kim and Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said. "This new PET teleports fast. I never knew."

"_Um, Lan, wait a minute_," MegaMan said, causing Lan to look to his PET. "_Haven't you noticed something off about the animals?_"

"They all look so sad," Lan mused as he looked to each of the animals. Suddenly, a kangaroo bounced up to him. "Hey, it's Mrs. Kanga!" he joked before letting out a chuckle. "So, do you have Roo with you too?" he asked before suddenly seeing something on the kangaroo's ear. "Hey… what's that?" he asked.

"It's a Control Chip to monitor the animals," a voice said. Lan, Kim and Ron turned to see the head of the DenTech City Zoo. "When we measure the temperature and the heartbeat of the animals, we send the information over to the control center," he went on. "That way, we're able to know the conditions the animals are always in."

"I'm impressed with this," the director for the advertisement said. "No wonder everything seems so easy. You always have everything under control."

"Thank you, director," the Zoo Keeper said. "We do our best. Now that that's done, allow me to introduce to you one of my staff members," he said before looking to the side. "Come on out, Mufasa."

At that moment, a large lion appeared. It had a spiked collar and a scar across its right eye.

"You might as well have named him 'Scar'." Kim mused.

All of a sudden, Mufasa roared loudly, causing everyone to jump back in surprise.

"Whoa!" Lan exclaimed. "Man! That's a wild cat!"

The Zoo Keeper laughed. "Don't worry, it's alright," he reassured everyone. "He's a friendly one."

"Newcomers, Sir?" a rough voice asked. "Have they upset my Mufasa?"

"Don't worry, Inukai," the Zoo Keeper replied. "It's the people here for the advertisement. They seem to be friendly."

Inukai was a tall, muscular man. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and had tiger claw scars over his left eye. He wore what appeared to be a fur coat, and he wore denim jeans with sandals on his feet.

"An animal tamer, how interesting," the director said as he walked towards Inukai. "Now I have a reason not to be scared," he stated before holding his hand out. "The name's Bailey… Jon Bailey."

"I'll leave you lot here for now," the Zoo Keeper said. "Please do make our guests feel welcome, Inukai." He said before walking away.

"As you say, Sir," Inukai said in a rougher voice. He looked back towards everyone with a scowl on his face. "No promises." He muttered to himself.

"A lion as a pet?" Lan asked, causing Inukai to look to Lan and Jon as they looked down to Mufasa. "I wish _I_ could tame a lion so well."

"Mufasa's not the only one," Inukai explained. "Every animal has been tamed through my practices."

"Is that so?" Lan asked. He let out a little chuckle. "I wonder if every Zoo is like this."

"Animals need to be taught the way of life," Inukai said sternly. "That's why I'm on top."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked in a stern tone. He went to pet Mufasa. "I'm sure that there are simpler ways—"

Before Lan could touch Mufasa, Mufasa roared at him, causing him to fall back. Luckily, Kim and Ron were able to catch him in time before he hit the ground.

"When Mufasa sees anything weaker than himself, he gets wild," Inukai said. "Isn't that right, my Lion?" he asked before walking away with Mufasa.

"What a jerk," Kim said. "He should be arrested for delusional ways of life."

"There's something about that guy that I don't like," Miracle said from the Cyberworld. "Pretty much… _all_ of him."

"You've got that right," AncientMysticMan said. "I wonder what the Zoo Keeper sees in that Inukai."

"You feeling okay, Lan?" Chaud asked as he came over.

Lan, Kim and Ron all looked over to Chaud.

"Yeah, thanks," Lan said before he, Chaud, Kim and Ron all shot Inukai a glare. "It's _that_ guy I'm ticked off about."

Meanwhile, Monique and Tara had just teleported over to SciLab. When they arrived, they saw Dr. Ciel in front of them.

"Hey, Dr. Ciel," Monique called out. "I was wondering if—"

"Can't talk now, Monique," Dr. Ciel said as she looked to her PET. "We've got a Worldwide Generator to build, and we're on the clock to try and get it up before anyone tries to attack," she explained as she motioned towards the workers. "A while ago, we got a scan of plans for a Worldwide Dimensional Area Generator, which could really change the tides for us in battles against the Darkloids. We're working our hardest to get it done."

Dr. Hikari sighed, causing Monique and Tara to turn around to see him, Dr. James Possible, Michael Cossack and Famous standing there.

"Looks like things are coming along well." Dr. Hikari said.

Famous tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you say that, Dr. Hikari?" he asked.

"We can finally get even…" Dr. Hikari started out. "With where enemies have beaten us."

"Soon, our Worldwide Dimensional Area will be complete." Dr. James Possible stated.

"Time after time, we never come on top," Dr. Hikari said out loud as Monique and Tara crossed their arms. "But no more… not with Duo," he added on. "We must be at our very best to save Planet Earth."

"By the way, what brings you two here?" Famous asked as he turned to Monique and Tara.

"We were wondering if we could get our hands on the new PETs," Tara said. "So far, only NetSaviors have gotten them."

"And we thought that we could get some new ones for ourselves," Monique added on. "You know, before they officially go public."

Dr. Hikari nodded and placed his hand on his chin. "I see," he said. He looked to Monique and Tara with a smile after a while. "Okay, then. Come with me," he told the two girls. "I think we have some for all of the NetSaviors."

"Speaking of, how are Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron doing?" James asked as Dr. Hikari started to lead Monique and Tara inside of SciLab.

"I'm sure that they're doing their very best to protect this Planet was we speak." Monique said.

"_What's up, DenTech City?_" Lan announced on the filming of the commercial. He had Indian shorts, a necklace made of teeth around his neck, had facial markings on his face, and was holding a spear with a feather on it in his right hand. "_I'm Lan Hikari, and I'd like YOU… to come to our new zoo!_" he called out.

"Cut!" Jon called out.

Everyone looked to Lan with disbelief. Kim and Ron somewhat cringed once they heard what Lan had said.

"That was… painful." Miracle said.

"And to think Lan would have perfected his acting skills by now." AncientMysticMan mused.

"Hopefully, Kim won't have to wear _those_ clothes," Miracle said as she pictured Kim wearing clothing similar to what Lan was wearing. "Ooh! The thought of it makes me shudder!"

"Oh, Lan, you're doing it wrong," Jon said as he shook his head. "You've gotta loosen yourself up some more! This is a Zoo Commercial!" he exclaimed. "Try that again, and follow the script."

"Oh… okay." Lan said.

"Take 29 of DenTech City Zoo!" one of the film men called out. "And action!"

"_Lan Hikari here_," Lan said in what seemed to be a suave tone. "_Come to the DenTech City Zoo!_"

"No!" Jon called out. "Take 30!"

"_You like animals?_" Lan asked in a rough tone. "_Come to DenTech City's Zoo!_"

MegaMan, ProtoMan, Miracle and AncientMysticMan all watched everything go on from the Cyberworld. They all cringed at each of Lan's takes.

"_No spirit!_" Jon called out. "_Take 31!_"

"_Come farm the City DenTech Zoo!_" Lan called out quickly.

"_More smoothly!_" Jon called out. "_Take 32!_"

"Wow…" MegaMan said. "This is… really, really bad."

"Thirty-Three takes already, and he can't get it right." ProtoMan mused.

"Take 33!" Jon called out.

"Come with me, Lan, to the DenTech City Zoo!" Lan called out in a rough, Sylvester Stallone-like voice.

"You're not Rocky!" Jon exclaimed. "Take 34!"

Chaud let out a sigh as Kim and Ron sat down.

"This… is Hell." Kim said.

"One of the three… already a bad choice," Chaud said. He looked to Kim and Ron. "Can you do any better?"

"I can try," Kim said. "But I'm not changing my clothes."

"I am _not_ going to willingly go out there in underwear!" Ron exclaimed.

"Kim, why don't you try?" Jon asked. "Maybe having a male _and_ a female would do the job."

Kim shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she asked. "What do you say, Miracle?"

"_I'd say give it a shot_," Miracle said. "_It's not every day you get to be in a commercial_."

"I'm glad I'm not them." Inukai muttered as he lied down against Mufasa.

"We'll get to you, but first, let's do the animals." Jon said as he looked to Kim and Lan.

"Sorry." Lan said, feeling dejected.

"Hey, don't worry," Kim said as she patted Lan on the shoulder. "It wasn't too long ago that I was on the news. I'm sure that we can work this out together."

"Alright, Inukai, it's your turn now!" Jon called out to Inukai.

"Let's see what you've got!" Ron yelled.

Inukai sighed. "Not my most favorite moment, but okay," he said. "Where do you want to start?"

"Elephants, gorillas, cheetahs, and than the others." Jon said.

Inukai grinned as he got up. "Just like that? No problem." He quipped.

"What is he _up_ to?" Kim asked. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and pulled up Miracle. "Miracle, I need Wade, ASAP," she said. "And TechMan too."

"_Got it_," Miracle said. She soon closed her eyes. Soon, they opened back up again, and two screens came up. "_Okay, here they are_."

"_How's the filming going, Kim?_" Wade asked.

"Good for now, but I want a background check on the Animal Tamer here," Kim replied back. "What is Inukai Takeo's history with animals?"

TechMan closed his eyes. Data started to flow through him before he opened them up again.

"_Inukai Takeo was known for cruelly treating animals when he was a kid_," TechMan started to explain. "_He was raised as an orphan, but was lost when being delivered through the forest_."

"_It's said that he wanted animals to do whatever he wanted them to do_," Wade went on. "_When they wouldn't cooperate, he used violence against them. He covered up his deeds when he grew up_."

"I see," Kim said. She looked to Jon. "Jon, stop!" she called out. "You can let Inukai do this!"

"Mufasa, roar!" Inukai called out as he cracked a whip.

"See what he's doing?!" Kim called out. "He's harassing the animals!"

"No!" Lan called out in surprise. "Stop!"

"Come down from there, Kitty Cat," Inukai said to a cheetah in the tree. He cracked his whip shortly afterwards and yelled, "Or else I'll _make_ you!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Lan yelled out.

All of the animals moaned in pain as Mufasa let out a roar.

"All are mine to control," Inukai bragged. "They are the tools of trade to man, they are nothing more or _less_ than tools!"

"You're deluded, Inukai!" Lan exclaimed. "How can you do that to poor animals?!"

"There's no need to worry," Inukai said. "Mufasa here can control the animals so you won't get hurt."

"You're a monster, Inukai." Kim spat.

"No animal deserves that," Lan stated. "You treat animals like that, everyone will treat you the same way: cruelly! It won't be long until you yourself gets locked up!"

"What was that?!" Inukai exclaimed. "No one speaks to me like that!"

"I'm not afraid!" Lan exclaimed before swinging his spear at Inukai. Inukai grabbed the spear and attempted to punch Lan, but Lan held his hand up in defense.

Kim prepared to punch Inukai back until both of their hands glowed. All of a sudden, a blast of blue energy came out from their Crests of Duo before disappearing.

"Jon, we have enough," Chaud said. "We can stop."

"What?" Jon asked. "But the camera hasn't even gotten to the main animals yet!"

"I said enough." Chaud said in a more stern voice.

"How… how did you do that?!" Inukai asked as he got back up.

Kim and Lan both looked to their hands, seeing the Crests of Duo glowing brightly. They looked back to Inukai and the animals. Their Crests started to glow again, and although Kim and Lan did not know what to make of it, the only thing they could do was hold their hands up to the animals. Their Crests glowed once again, and instantly, the animals were all calm, heading back to where they were once again.

"Mufasa—" Inukai started to order.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ron said as he aimed a WideBlade at Inukai's neck. Inukai turned around to see Ron and Rufus both glaring at him. "Animal Abuse is not cool, dude," he said. "Trust me, I should know. I'm even looking at an animal right now."

"Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh." Rufus chattered in agreement.

"We've not only got enough filming for the commercial, but we also have the footage we need to report you," Chaud said as he walked up. "I think it's time we talked with the manager."

"The manager is weak! I am the strong!" Inukai proclaimed. "Do what you must, but know that my right of way is the ultimate creed!"

"And know that this… is going to hurt a lot." Kim said before punching Inukai in the face, knocking him out.

"_Nice swing, Kim_." Miracle complimented.

"I've been waiting to do that the minute I lay my eyes on him," Kim said as she felt her fist. "And trust me… that felt good."

"Inukai, you're fired!" the Zoo Keeper yelled at Inukai later on in the Office outside of the DenTech City Zoo.

Inukai growled as he made his way towards the door. "The powerful are chosen by strength, and the weak fall," he stated. "It is the only rule of the wild," he added on before turning his attention to the Zoo Keeper behind him. "You never understand."

"Leave now before we turn you in," Kim said as she and Ron stepped up. "You know very well who we are."

"Get out of here right now!" the Zoo Keeper ordered. "I don't want to see anyone like you ever again!"

Inukai growled and walked away, where he earned the glares of Kim, Lan, Ron and Chaud.

"I'll make you pay for this." Inukai swore before walking away.

"Good riddance to you too." Lan spat as Inukai slammed the door behind him.

At SciLab, Monique and Tara were waiting for Doctor Hikari to give them their new Progress PETs.

"Do you think this will take any longer?" Tara asked Monique.

"We transferred Pallette and Ring to the new PETs," Monique said. "All we have to do is wait now."

All of a sudden, Dr. Hikari came out of his room. Both Monique and Tara straightened themselves up as Yuichiro made his way towards them, holding two briefcases in his hands.

"Here you two go," Dr. Hikari said, giving the briefcases to Monique and Tara. "I've transferred all of your Data onto these new PETs, and they should be all ready for you."

"Use them wisely," James said. "They're not meant for entertainment, but to help counter against Duo and any other threats."

Monique nodded as she pulled up her holographic 3D Touch Screen. Afterwards, Tara did the same thing.

"We will be sure to make you proud," Monique said. "We promise."

"_We're ready for anything_." Pallette said.

At Kim's House in M-Tech City, Kim was looking to the Crest of Duo that was on her arm from the day Duo attacked the Earth.

"Is there more to Duo than we know?" Kim asked her NetNavi. "How come this thing helped us against Inukai?"

"_There's a lot we don't know, Kim_," Miracle said. "_Remember when we met actual Aliens in Hawaii?_"

"Yeah, I remember," Kim said. "Lilo and Stitch even gave us some Battle Chips to have as a souvenir."

"_But yet… that Crest is something much more different_," Miracle said as Kim hovered the Kimmunicator PET over her arm. "_It seems to be one of those things that comes and goes at certain times_," she explained. "_I think it's awakening some of the powers we didn't know we had as Omega_."

"And somehow, it only allows you, me, Lan, and possibly, MegaMan, to still see Duo observing the Earth," Kim added on. "Why do you think we're the only ones who can see him?"

"_Must be part of his test_," Miracle deducted. "_Duo must be trying to see if this Planet is worth sparing. Everything that we do decides how Duo will act against us_."

"In that case, we need to be ready for anything," Kim said. "No matter what."

At the same time, Lan was at his own home. He looked to his own Crest of Duo while looking to MegaMan on his PET's holographic screen.

"That was a strange light," Lan said to MegaMan. "You think it had something to do with Duo?"

"_Probably_," MegaMan replied. "_It ought to be part of the Test that he talked to us about_."

"What do you think we're supposed to prove to him?" Lan asked.

"_Kim, Miracle, you, and I are probably the only ones who can see Duo's Comet right now_," MegaMan said as Lan looked out the window, seeing Duo's Comet fly by. "_If we are to pass his Test, I'm sure we have to be at out very best to prove that this Planet is worthy_."

"That seems like quite the burden," Lan said. "You think it will be challenging?"

"_Some things worth doing always are_." MegaMan answered.

That night, in DenTech City, Inukai was furiously throwing a tantrum in his room.

"Kids! Humans! How dare they try oppose me like that!" Inukai exclaimed as he threw a piece of pottery towards the wall, where Mufasa was resting. "If I had the power, I wish I would make sure they would see the way of survival!" he exclaimed just as a shooting star fell down to the Earth.

All of a sudden, the lights started to blink. Downstairs, computer consoles started to go static. This caused Inukai to look up with confusion and curiosity.

"What was that?" Inukai asked.

All of a sudden, a light started to shine from Inukai's PET. Inukai looked down as the screen went static before Slur appeared.

"Who are you?!" Inukai demanded. "What do you want?!"

"_I am Slur_," Slur replied. "_I have grown an interest about your opinion on the strong and the weak. I shall share the Power of Duo to allow you to achieve your opinion_."

"You can?" Inukai asked.

All of a sudden, a strange-looking Chip with a green gem popped out of Inukai's PET.

"What is this?" Inukai asked as he looked to the strange Battle Chip.

"_It is called the Dimensional Chip_," Slur explained. "_That is one gift. The next… is a new NetNavi that roars with your anger_," she went on. "_Use this… Asteroid… to achieve your ambitions and fulfill your desires_."

Inukai's former NetNavi turned orange with a mane. It grew claws on its hands and talons on its feet. It roared angrily.

"A Savage!" Inukai exclaimed. "No… SavageMan!"

"_You are free to do whatever you want with your Asteroid NetNavi_," Slur said. "_Good luck_." She bid before ending her mysterious transmission.

"Asteroid?" Inukai asked. He looked to the Dimensional Chip and chuckled. "I'll do it… for the strong!"

"Who goes there?!" a guard called out later on. There was a thud as Inukai knocked the guard out unconscious.

"Jack In! SavageMan! Power Up!" Inukai called out as he Jacked SavageMan into the computer.

"Who goes there?!" a Security NetNavi called out as SavageMan was Jacked into the Network.

"You are relieved of duty!" SavageMan exclaimed before leaping towards the Security Navis. "Jumping Claw!"

All of the Security Navis groaned as they were all hit. With no strength left to fight, they started to digitize away.

"_Security Navis, Logging Out_."

SavageMan growled as he looked to the main control in the Computer.

"Do it, SavageMan!" Inukai ordered. "Control the animals! Control the strong!"

In the Zoo, all of the animals' Control Chips started to glow. Elephants and gorillas, as well as every other animal that started to be controlled by SavageMan, roared as they broke out of their habitats.

"Run wild! Run free!" Inukai called out. "Run and show that the strong have the power! It won't be long until humanity knows my wrath!" he exclaimed before laughing madly.

Soon, a whole stampede of animals from the DenTech City Zoo were running wild, heading towards DenTech City itself.

"Another Can for the day…" Dr. Wily said as he picked up a can from the ground. All of a sudden, the sound of an elephant crushing a car caught his attention. He looked to the side to suddenly see a rhino breaking down a lamppost. While that was happening, a gorilla broke into a store.

"What is going on?!" a driver called out as he saw the wild animals running about.

"_DenTech City has run wild with animals_," Ribitta reported. "_Stores are being robbed and property is being destroyed! We advise everyone to stay indoors!_"

"Here they come!" a police officer called out as police but up a roadblock at one side of DenTech City. "Tranquilize them!"

Policemen tried to tranquilize the animals, but a pack of birds flew down and attacked them.

"I'd say 'Who led the dogs out', but this is just crazy!" Famous exclaimed as he, Dr. Hikari, Dr. James Possible, Monique and Tara watched everything happen from SciLab.

Inukai laughed as he saw what was being done. "Rage on! Rage even more!" he demanded. "Show them the consequences of looking down on me!"

Kim and Ron both ran through the animals, evading all of their attacks before they met up with Lan.

"Animal Farm much?" Kim asked.

"My thoughts exactly!" Lan exclaimed.

"Look, there's Chaud," Ron said. "He might know something."

"Chaud! Hey, wait up!" Lan called out as he ran towards Chaud.

"Lan, Kim, Ron," Chaud said upon noticing his friends. "Glad to see you."

"So, I take it you saw the news too?" Lan asked as Kim and Ron came up alongside him.

"Yeah." Chaud replied.

"What's causing these animals to run ramped?" Kim asked.

Chaud took out his Progress PET. "Look at this closely," he told Kim, Lan and Ron. "Notice something familiar?"

"Those… those are the Control Chips that were Zoo!" Lan exclaimed.

"There's one answer," Chaud said. "Someone's probably controlling all of them."

"Let's check it out!" Lan called out as he and Chaud started to make their way towards the DenTech City Zoo.

"Right behind you!" Kim called out as she and Ron ran after Lan and Chaud.

"Okay, here's the Zoo," Chaud said as the BlazeQuest Limousine pulled up in front of the DenTech City Zoo. "Let's stop here!"

"Time to Jack In!" Lan called out.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator PET while Lan, Chaud and Ron all took out their new Progress PETs.

"Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" Kim called out as she thrust her Kimmunicator PET back before lunging her hand forwards.

"Jack In! MegaMan, Power Up!" Lan called out as he placed his Progress PET to the side before aiming it towards the console.

"Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!" Ron called out as he held his Progress PET over his head before thrusting it down towards the terminal.

"Jack In! ProtoMan, Power Up!" Chaud called out as he held his Progress PET by his head before aiming it towards the console.

"_Okay, find out what you can!_" Lan called out as soon as Miracle, MegaMan, AncientMysticMan and ProtoMan were all Jacked into the System.

"Wait…!" Miracle called out as a familiar clawed foot stepped in front of them.

"It's him!" AncientMysticMan called out.

"I don't believe it!" Miracle exclaimed as everyone saw SavageMan growling in front of them.

"SavageMan?!" ProtoMan exclaimed in disbelief.

"But we Deleted you!" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Yeah, three times!" Lan exclaimed in surprise as he, Kim, Chaud and Ron stood back in surprise.

"The old Darkloids are returning!" ProtoMan exclaimed. "Drakken…!"

"What you see is not a primitive Darkloid." A familiar female voice called out.

"It's you! Slur!" Miracle called out angrily.

"As part of Duo's test, I present to you the Asteroid body of a NetNavi given by Duo himself," Slur explained. "If you wish to pass the test… you must face him."

"This is all part of… Duo's Test?" Chaud asked with surprise.

"So, SavageMan is an Asteroid…" Lan deducted.

"And he has given me power!" a vicious voice called out from the shadows.

Everyone turned to see Inukai Takeo come out from the shadows.

"Inukai!" Lan exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kim demanded.

"This is unbelievable," Lan said. "It's like he's a savage monster!"

"Using violence and terror to control animals… it makes the weak powerful!" Inukai exclaimed madly.

"Monster!" Lan exclaimed.

"I shall create an empire of animals that follow my demands," Inukai went on before letting out a snarl. "So try and stop me! SavageMan, attack!"

"With pleasure!" SavageMan exclaimed before charging towards MegaMan, Miracle, ProtoMan and AncientMysticMan. "Beast Claw!" he yelled, lashing out at the four NetNavis.

Slur grinned at this sight. With a flash, she soon disappeared.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Lan called out. "MegaMan, time to see what this PET can do!" he yelled before sliding a Battle Chip towards MegaMan. "SuperVulcan, Battle Chip In, Download!"

MegaMan gained the SuperVulcan and started to shoot at SavageMan. SavageMan, however, just dodged the blasts before Miracle leapt into the air.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out, joining in with MegaMan. However, the Asteroid NetNavi just continued to dodge the blasts, moving quickly and avoiding Miracle's own blasts as well.

"My turn!" Chaud called out. "WideBlade, Battle Chip In, Download!" he yelled as he slid the WideBlade Battle Chip over towards ProtoMan.

"MiniBoomer, Battle Chip In and Download!" Ron called out as he slid the MiniBoomer Battle Chip towards AncientMysticMan as well.

"MiniBoomer!" AncientMysticMan called out as he threw the MiniBoomer towards SavageMan.

SavageMan stopped evading the blasts and slashed apart the MiniBoomer. However, this gave ProtoMan a chance to leap in and attack.

"WideBlade!" ProtoMan called out, slashing down at SavageMan.

"You can't catch me!" SavageMan roared as he teleported away.

"Watch out!" ProtoMan called out as he looked up to MegaMan and Miracle.

MegaMan and Miracle both looked to see SavageMan in surprise.

"No way!" MegaMan called out.

"Jumping Claw!" SavageMan called out as he leapt into the air.

"Lan! Try using two Chips at the same time!" Ron called out. "It works!"

"Got it!" Lan called out as he placed his fingers on two Battle Chips. "AreaSteal! WideShot! Battle Chips In! Double Download!" he announced as he slid the Battle Chips towards MegaMan.

"I'll cover you!" Kim called out. "Miracle! Go!"

"On it!" Miracle called out as she swung the MiracleWorker around.

As SavageMan landed with his Jumping Claw attack, MegaMan AreaStole away, leaving Miracle to clash her MiracleWorker blade with SavageMan.

"You can't defend your friend forever!" SavageMan taunted.

"Who said he needed defense?" Miracle asked.

"Right here!" MegaMan called out from behind SavageMan. SavageMan turned around before MegaMan lifted up his right arm. "WideShot!" he called out as he blasted his WideShot attack at SavageMan, knocking him back.

"Thanks for the advice, Ron!" Lan called out with a grin on his face. "This sure is precise!"

"Give it up, Inukai!" Kim yelled at Inukai. "You're done for!"

"I never thought you to be this strong," Inukai snarled before a grin came onto his face. "In desperate times, call in reinforcements." He said to himself before disappearing back into the shadows, letting out a laugh.

"Come back here!" Lan called out.

All of a sudden, Lan's Progress PET started to sound off.

"A call? At a time like this?" Lan asked.

"Lan, answer the call." Chaud ordered.

"Got it!" Lan said. He switched the screen from MegaMan to see his father, as well as Dr. James Possible and Dr. Ciel.

"_Lan!_" Dr. Hikari said.

"Dad!" Lan exclaimed in surprise.

"_A little while longer and the Worldwide Generator will be complete_," Yuichiro explained to the NetSaviors. "_We need you to wait, but be careful_."

"You've got it!" Lan said confidentially with a grin on his face.

"_Let's go get 'em, Lan!_" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Right!" Lan replied.

"Wade, get me a lock on Inukai Takeo," Kim ordered Wade on her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle embedded a tracker onto SavageMan's claws during our battle."

"_Working on it_," Wade said as he typed onto his computer. "_TechMan, a little help here?_"

"_Checking for the Sensor Chip now_," TechMan said, typing into the holographic computer as well. "_It will take some time. For now, try searching in the last place he was at_."

"On it," Kim said. She looked to Lan and Chaud. "Your City," she said to them. "You lead."

"Good idea," Lan said. All of a sudden, the Crests of Duo on his hand and on Kim's hand started to glow again. Chaud and Ron looked to them with amazement. "I keep wondering why these keep doing that."

"It's because we are fulfilling Duo's Test," Kim said. "Lan, you and I, as of now, are the only ones who can see Duo's Comet. I'm sure that there's a reason Duo chose us after we spoke with him."

"But he spoke with _all_ of us," Chaud said. "That means that we _all_ must have to pass it."

"Yeah, I'm sure that if we were present too, we'd be able to take part in the Test," Ron added on. "Chaud and I may not have fancy tattoos like you two, but we know we can play a part in helping to save the Planet."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said. "That sure means a lot."

Everyone smiled. All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET rang again.

"Go, Wade!" Kim said.

"_We've got a lock on Inukai_," Wade said. "_Try downtown_."

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all reached downtown in DenTech City. When they arrived, they saw that the part of town was in ruins.

"Inukai…" Lan said angrily.

"I can't believe how much damage Inukai could have caused." Chaud said sternly.

"We _have_ to stop him." Kim said.

"We'll take him down," Ron said. "If it's the last thing we do!"

"Then I'm glad you all arrived," Inukai said. Everyone gasped and looked to the side, where Inukai was once again coming out from the shadows. "You will all know of my wrath… weaklings like you will fall at my hands!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, several red eyes appeared from the shadows behind Inukai. Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all gasped to see the animals from the Zoo all come out.

"He's got control of the animals!" Kim exclaimed.

"What's the game plan?" Ron asked.

"Chaud… what do you think we should do?" Lan asked nervously while stuttering at the same time.

Chaud turned his head, smelling something. He suddenly noticed a car that was still on fire.

"Lan! Kim! Ron! This way!" Chaud called out.

"I'm coming!" Lan called out as he, Kim and Ron all ran after Chaud.

"Stand in front of the fire!" Chaud ordered.

"Aren't we going to get burnt?" Ron asked.

"Just do what he says!" Kim exclaimed. "Besides, look!"

Inukai led the animals towards Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud. While Inukai stepped forward, the rest of the animals started to back away and avoid the fire.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Lan asked.

"Because animals avoid fire." Chaud explained.

Inukai growled as he turned around to the animals, all cowering away from the fire.

"So… you refuse to help me?!" Inukai yelled. He turned back to the NetSaviors and swung his arm wide. "Have it your way!" he roared. "SavageMan, come!" he exclaimed as he took out the Dimensional Chip he was given with Asteroid SavageMan. "Dimensional Chip In! Download!" he called out, slotting the Dimensional Chip into his PET.

Once Inukai slotted in the Dimensional Chip, a red gem appeared in the center of his PET Screen. The screen soon turned purple with lightning striking around it before several screens appeared, similar to how they always showed up in the CrossFusion Sequence.

"SavageMan, Arise!" Inukai called out as a bright light flashed from his PET.

Everyone covered their eyes. Soon, when the light cleared away, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all beheld the sight of SavageMan, standing right in front of them.

"It _can't_ be!" Lan exclaimed. "SavageMan!"

"Asteroid NetNavis can appear without a Dimensional Area?!" Chaud exclaimed.

"We're in trouble." Ron said as he placed on his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"So is he!" Kim exclaimed as she slipped her own Battle Chip Gauntlets on as well.

SavageMan slammed his claws down onto Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron, only for Kim and Ron to form CyberSwords from their Battle Chip Gauntlets. As well as they were armed, however, SavageMan was still able to push them back towards Lan and Chaud.

"Animals and NetNavis!" Inukai exclaimed. "Both of them shall bow before me! You will _never_ stop me… no matter _what_ you try!" he proclaimed.

Kim helped Lan up while Ron helped up Chaud. All four NetSaviors looked on in surprise before SavageMan charged at them again, causing them to be blown off of their feet.

"Installing the finishing touches, and…" Dr. Ciel said as she and Monique both worked on the last touches to the Worldwide Generators. "Done!"

"We're good to go!" Tara called out as the screen read "**OK. CONNECTION WAS COMPLETED**."

"Alright!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed. "Our Worldwide Generator's complete!"

Famous started to lock on to where Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron were. As soon as he was locked on, he pressed a button.

"Deploying Dimensional Area now!" Famous called out. "Here we go!"

Satellites from SciLab charged up. Soon, they fired blue beams of energy above DenTech City. As soon as they connected, a Dimensional Area formed over the City.

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all looked up with surprise. As soon as they saw the Dimensional Area up, they laughed.

"Yes! Dad's done it!" Lan exclaimed.

"And not a moment too soon." Dr. Wily said as he watched from a distance away.

"The Worldwide Generator was a success!" Famous exclaimed back at SciLab.

"Alright, you four," Dr. Hikari called out. "Time to CrossFuse!"

"You said it!" Lan exclaimed as he took out his Synchro Chip. "**Synchro Chip In! Download!**"

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Lan and MegaMan both called out.

Lan closed his eyes as he began his CrossFusion with MegaMan. First, MegaMan's Boots came onto Lan's legs, where green crystals formed at the ankles. MegaMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on Lan's arms, where the same green crystals formed as well at the elbows. As Lan clutched his left fist, he grinned, allowing MegaMan's Emblem to emerge on his chest. MegaMan's Black Bodysuit came onto Lan's Body, followed by several white lines connecting from the Emblem to his shoulders, where his yellow shoulder pads appeared. MegaMan's Helmet digitized onto Lan's head right before he gained his mouth-guard. MegaMan's Blue Boosters came onto Lan's back as Lan pulled his right hand into the air. As soon as Lan's CrossFusion was complete, Lan pulled back his right hand and placed his left hand forward, his left foot back and his right foot out.

"**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Chaud called out as he slotted in his own Synchro Chip.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Chaud and ProtoMan both called out as Chaud spread his arms apart.

Chaud spread his arms and legs out before ProtoMan's Gauntlets appeared on his arms. ProtoMan's Boots soon appeared on Chaud's legs, where spiked kneepads with yellow crystals on them appeared. Chaud held out his left arm in front of his chest, where ProtoMan's red vest appeared before ProtoMan's Emblem came into place, forming his Black Bodysuit with Purple Lines. ProtoMan's Helmet flashed onto Chaud's Head before Chaud twirled around as ProtoMan's White and Black Hair appeared. With his own CrossFusion now complete, pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to his side.

"**Mystical Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Ron called out as he placed his Mystical Synchro Chip into his new Progress PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan both called out.

Ron spun around and let his blue bodysuit come onto him. He held his left arm up and allowed his left gauntlet to appear on his hand before spreading his arms out. Soon, his right gauntlet slammed onto his right arm, followed by his golden boots, which fastened right on before he gained black boots. The red gems on each knee glowed before Ron gained his shoulder pads. He looked into the air as a dragon flew up. It roared before flying back down, circling around Ron before giving him his gold chestplate. His Navi Crest soon appeared on his chest before his head was covered in the dragon design. He closed his eyes, and as he did, his red visor appeared over his eyes. When he opened them, he placed his left foot forward and his right foot back, with his right arm tucked at his side in a fist. He thrust out his left arm into the air before thrusting it in front of him. As soon as that was done, his CrossFusion was complete.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Kim called out as she placed her Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle both called out as Kim held her Kimmunicator PET out in front of her.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out.

"What?!" Inukai exclaimed. He growled before dialing some buttons onto his PET.

"Rhino coming from the east!" Kim called out.

"Elephant in the room!" Ron called out.

"**SCATTER!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out before jumping out of the way of the elephant and the rhino.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting down at SavageMan.

"You cannot stop me!" SavageMan exclaimed as he leapt up. "Triple Claw!" he called out, sending his head and claws towards Lan.

"Volcanic Ash! Battle Chip In!" Kim called out.

Soon, Volcanic Ash started to cover SavageMan's head. SavageMan growled, trying to get the ash out of his eyes.

"TankCannon, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

As SavageMan's two claws were sent towards Lan, Lan used the TankCannon Battle Chip to blast the two away before he rocketed back to the ground.

At the same time, Jon was running away from an eagle. He dived to the ground to avoid the eagle, but as he was taking cover, he took notice of Lan landing on the ground. Lan soon leapt back into action, causing Jon to look up in surprise.

"Amazing! That's Lan!" Jon exclaimed. He turned around. "Hey! Get the camera over here! We're in for a big scoop!"

Chaud held up his ProtoSword as SavageMan landed. His claws and head returned to him as he attacked Chaud.

"TikiFire, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out, creating a Tiki in front of him. The Tiki sent fire towards Asteroid SavageMan, forcing him back.

"Your resistance is futile!" Inukai called out angrily.

"We'll see about that!" Lan remarked.

"You won't escape me so easily!" SavageMan exclaimed.

"Let's show them what we've got!" Chaud exclaimed.

"You've got it!" Lan called out.

"Ron! Come on!" Kim called out.

"Right!" Ron yelled back.

Lan and Chaud both leapt to the sides as Kim and Ron leapt straight at SavageMan.

"Time for you to see the truth!" Lan called out. "CustomSword, Battle Chip In!"

Lan gained the CustomSword Battle Chip and twirled around in the air.

"LongBlade, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out. He soon gained the LongBlade and held it above him like Lan was doing.

"AncientMysticBuster!" Ron called out, forming his AncientMysticBuster in front of him.

"MiracleBurst!" Kim called out as she aimed her MiracleWorker Blaster at SavageMan.

Both Kim and Ron opened fire on SavageMan, knocking him back before Lan and Chaud landed their sword attacks on him.

"**NNNNOOOO!**" SavageMan yelled as he was dealt with the heavy damage.

"_Asteroid SavageMan, Logging Out_."

"No!" Inukai called out. He snarled at Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron. "Curses… curse you NetSaviors! I shall have my revenge!" he proclaimed before running off.

Soon, the Dimensional Area lowered. Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron all caught their PETs as they ejected from CrossFusion.

"Nice work." Lan complimented Chaud, who nodded back in response.

"Did you find him yet?" a policeman asked one of the Police Officers.

"Not yet," the Police Officer replied as Inukai ran away through an alley. "Officer Boulevardez to all Units, keep an eye out for Inukai Takeo. He is the man responsible for the damage done on DenTech City tonight."

"They can't catch me!" Inukai roared as he ran throughout DenTech City. "I have to get out of here! I must not get caught!"

Inukai ran down a flight of stairs. Before he could make it to the bottom, a light shone over him. He covered his eyes as he turned to the side. There, waiting for him, were the Police, as well as NetSavior Agent Amelia Tron Bonne.

"Give it up, Inukai!" Amelia called out.

"No, no, no!" Inukai complained. "It can't end like this!"

"Get ready to bring him in." Officer Sunset Boulevardez ordered.

All of a sudden, Mufasa roared and leapt over the Police Cars towards Inukai.

"Mufasa!" Inukai exclaimed. He chuckled as he mounted his pet lion. "You may have won today, but I'll get you next time!" he called out to the police before riding away on Mufasa.

Back at SciLab, everyone cheered at the victory while Dr. Hikari sat down in his seat.

"Crisis averted." Dr. Ciel said.

"Everyone… we did it." Dr. Hikari said.

"Excellent work, Dr. Hikari." Famous complimented Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari smiled as he looked up. _We won today, and I'm sure we can win the battles later on_. He thought to himself.

Back in DenTech City, Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron were all looking to the sun rise and the night end.

"This was the first test Duo gave to humanity," Chaud said as he looked to the sunrise. "Violence, lust, hatred, arrogance; it was all to find people with evil intentions and give them his Asteroid NetNavis to fight against us with," he said before pausing for a moment. "We won today, but the war's not over."

Lan sighed. "Evil's everywhere when you think about it," he said. "With that power in their hands, it's scary to imagine just what they can do with it."

"But we're not like them," Kim said. "We use our powers for good."

"We're not the only ones," Ron said as he, Kim, Chaud and Lan looked to the police comfort the animals. "Our friends have that power too."

"Yeah, you're right," Lan said as he looked to Kim, Ron and Chaud with a smile. "We'll win for sure!"

Chaud smiled at Lan before an elephant reached its trunk out to him. Chaud gently stroked it as Kim petted a deer. Ron and Rufus both looked to the antelopes while Lan looked to every other animal.

"Looks like the animals are back to normal!" Lan exclaimed. He laughed as a deer licked him. "It's nice when they're not so violent." He mused before letting out a chuckle.

Jon cried at this scene.

"I'm not crying! This is just so touching!" Jon exclaimed.

"I love you animals." Lan said calmly to the animals.

"_All animals are waiting to experience a touching moment with you_," the announcer said on the new DenTech City Zoo advertisement the next morning. Footage of Chaud riding an elephant came up before Kim rode in gently on a horse. "_Come over to the DenTech City Zoo today!_"

"_Get your free tickets today!_" Chaud called out before letting out a smile.

"_So not the drama_." Kim said.

Lan watched with Kim and Ron, as well as Maylu, Tory, Chisao and Rush. When he saw he was not in the commercial he immediately broke down into tears.

"What was wrong with me?!" Lan wailed. "I can't believe this!"

"There, there," Kim said. "I tried to get them to have you back, but they wouldn't allow it," she said. "I didn't want to do it without you, I'm sorry."

"And I didn't get to be in it either!" Ron wailed.

"There, there…" Kim said as she patted Ron on the back.

"Looks like Lan isn't going to be in pictures after all," Maylu said. "But there are always other chances, you know."

"**IT JUST ISN'T FAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRR!**" Lan and Ron both yelled out into the skies.

Later that week, at night, Inukai Takeo was in an alleyway in E-Tech City. He gathered sticks together before laying them on the ground in front of Mufasa. He took out a lighter soon after and patted Mufasa while starting a fire.

"I'd get those kids now, but how?" Inukai asked himself as he hid away from the police. "Nothing just comes out of thin air."

"Is that so?" a female voice asked.

"Who said that?" Inukai asked as the fire suddenly went out.

Inukai and Mufasa both looked up to see the silhouette of a woman standing from within the shadows.

"I have a proposition for you," the woman said. "Come with me if you want to be part of the biggest heist in history."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter for the Second Arc of **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**? I'm sorry that it took so long, but there was a lot of work for this Chapter to be done. I had to rewrite the dialogue completely because of the original Japanese Dub. Still, I promise to do everything I can to make it up to you. I know I've been away for a long time, and so has one of my friends who likes this Story very much from when I first started it, **SkiesEagle**. She's back now, and I hope you all enjoyed all of the hard work I've put into this new Chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. Just be sure to leave positive comments and, please, no haters. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	30. Ron the Brains

What's up, everybody? Ya'll having a good time? Good. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my greatest Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! I can't believe there are already so many likes for this Great Story. I don't think I could have been able to even get this far already without your support. Thank you so much. I would like to especially thank **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena,, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, **and **Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. Where would I be without you all? By the way, I am sorry for the delay, but I have good reasons. The first was that I had Writer's Block again, and the second was that I was in Florida for my **Easter Break** Vacation without access to my laptop, which cut me off from getting this Chapter's episode down. I promise that I will try not to let it happen again. Now, with everything out of the way, and no questions to address, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 30: Ron the Brains

Kim and Ron sat ready in their seats at M-Tech High as Ms. Whisp came by with some papers in her hands.

"Overall, I found the results of yesterday's pop quiz to be… well, less disappointing than usual," Ms. Whisp said as she came around. "No use of NetNavis is tough work, but some of you made it through," she added on before handing a paper back to Kim. "Kimberly."

Ron looked up from his new PET and gazed at Kim's score on her test.

"'A-'!" Ron exclaimed, feeling quite impressed. "Nice work, KP!"

"I've always seen Kim get an 'A'." AncientMysticMan said to Miracle.

"Well, you know what happened back then on the Congo," Miracle said. "Her book is proof enough."

"Uh, yeah," Kim said as she showed Ron the book, which was drenched and covered in spikes. "I _crammed_ on that boat ride down the Congo while Lan and Chaud fixed the dam."

"Cramming? I don't remember any cramming," Ron said before looking to his NetNavi. "You, AncientMysticMan?"

"_There's a good reason for that_," AncientMysticMan said with a smug look. "_Kimberly?_"

"It's because _I_ crammed," Kim said as Ron and Rufus looked to each other with confusion. "_You_ spent nine hours playing _Simon Says_ on the New PET Game Features."

"Oh… right…" Ron said as he sweat-dropped with embarrassment.

"And as for you, Ronald…" Ms. Whisp said as she came to Ron.

"Not another 'F', not another 'F'…" Ron begged as Rufus hid for his life.

"Another 'F'!" Ms. Whisp exclaimed. Ron and Rufus looked down to the paper with horror as Ms. Whisp laughed evilly.

Ron gasped and opened his eyes, accidentally slamming Rufus into his Algebra Book on his desk and knocking off Kim's shoes afterwards.

"_Ron, wake up!_" AncientMysticMan called out.

"_Can I imitate Ms. Whisp's Nightmare Fuel Laughter again?_" Miracle asked in an irritated tone.

"Wha…?" Ron asked. He suddenly smiled. "Yes! Yes! It was just a dream!" he exclaimed before looking to Kim, who was looking to both her Kimmunicator PET and a paper she had just received. "KP, you're never gonna believe the nightmare I just had," he said as Kim turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Ms. Whisp was passing back tests, and I got—"

"Another 'F'." Ms. Whisp said as she handed Ron his test.

"Right!" Ron said. Ms. Whisp sent him a deadpan look as Kim sighed and rolled her eyes while placing an elbow onto the table. "Oh, man!" he complained afterwards, realizing that he had just come back to reality.

"And here I was, thinking the smell of my feet would be enough to wake you up," Kim said as she got her shoes back. She took a quick whiff of them and recoiled in disgust. "Eugh! You slept just fine and didn't even gag a bit on these! Either you enjoyed the smell, or the nightmare was just that bad it kept you from waking up." She remarked as she put her shoes back onto her bare feet.

"KP, you know I enjoy it." Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Awkward…_" Miracle hummed.

"Okay, forget what I said," Ron said as he and Kim passed by Monique and Tara with their new PETs. "But here we are, three Algebra Tests, three Fs in a row," he complained as Anetta came by with her own test. "Nothing but air beneath the hair." He added on as he pointed to his hair.

Rufus tapped on Ron's head jokingly while Anetta snickered before walking off. "Aah… hello!" he chattered.

"Come on, Ron," Kim said as Bonnie and Brick passed by with their own new PETs. "You just have to… work harder to—"

"**Realize true potential?**" Ron, AncientMysticMan and Miracle all guessed.

"Mm-Mmm," Ron said while shaking his head. "Heard it, lived it, bought the movie rights. Ron Stoppable is… Potential Boy! Coming soon

to a theatre near you."

"_Rated PG-13!_" AncientMysticMan chimed in.

"My life is not so dark!" Ron protested, feeling offended.

"Your first battle with Monkey Fist…" Kim started to list off.

"The breakdown at Camp Wannaweep…" Tara added on as she walked over.

"_Bass, more times than I can remember…_" Miracle added on.

"_Not to mention our encounter with Duo_." AncientMysticMan added on.

"I think we've made our points," Kim said as she pushed Miracle and AncientMysticMan aside. She patted Ron on the shoulder. "Buck up, Potential Boy. What do you say we do something fun to take your mind off of math?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked as Kim tapped some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET.

"For one, _not_ the smell of my feet." Kim quipped before the two found themselves being teleported to the NetSavior Base.

Inside of the NetSavior Base, Dr. Ciel was looking at some blueprints. She placed her hand to her chin and started to think. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Kim and Ron teleported in.

"Hey, Kim. Hey, Ron the Potential Boy." Dr. Ciel said as she looked to Kim and Ron.

Ron glared at Kim, causing her to glare back. Lightning seemed to spark through their eyes before Rufus slapped them both across the cheek.

"Math Test." Kim replied.

"Let me guess: A- for Kim, and a usual F for Ron?" Dr. Ciel asked.

"How are you able to figure this stuff out?" Ron asked.

"I didn't," Dr. Ciel said. "You just confirmed it for me."

"What's the Sitch?" Kim asked. She looked to the blueprints over Dr. Ciel's shoulder. "Are those… plans for another Battle Chip Gate?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dr. Ciel replied. "It's supposed to work for Non-CrossFusers, but I haven't been able to get far with it."

"You'll get it eventually," Kim said before Ron got a call on his Progress PET. Wade, Famous and TechMan appeared on it. Kim turned to them. "What's the Sitch _now?_" she asked.

"_There has been a breach at a highly-classified underground defense lab outside Des Moines, Iowa_." Wade reported.

"_Netopian Security would like you to investigate_." Famous added on.

"I thought that Amelia was promoted to military investigations." Ron pondered.

"_She and Agent Chaud are looking into the disappearance of greens at DenTech City_," Famous explained. "_You two are now the only Agents available with the other NetSaviors trying to track down Inukai Takeo_."

"Okay," Kim said as she turned to Ron. "How does Iowa grab ya?" she asked.

In Iowa, a giant drill drilled through a tunnel towards the secret lab. Shego materialized into the lab from the terminal, CrossFusing with DoubtFire as she did, and Dr. Drakken came out. As soon as he was on the ground, he groaned as his back cracked.

"Oh! My back is killing me!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed before looking to Shego and LaserMan. "Shego, LaserMan, why did I let you talk me out of buying the model with heated seats?"

"Because it also had a sun roof," Shego started to explain. "Which, on a subterranean vehicle seemed a little, I don't know…"

"_Overkill?_" LaserMan suggested.

"Listen, Dr. Regal is expecting Project Phoebus to be brought to him for the first part of his plan," Dr. Drakken explained, looking to a chair that resembled a Hairdryer Chair. "And while Diaspora is incapable of coming here and using it, I must be the one to access it and manipulate my own brilliant cerebral cortex with its experimental beam."

"_Making you even more brilliant_," DoubtFire drawled. "_Yeah, yeah, you told us already_."

"Perhaps ridiculously brilliant, certainly brilliant enough to design my own doomsday weapon," Dr. Drakken added on. "And, of course, to make sure that Master Regal does not disavow me."

"So let's get it fired up!" Shego exclaimed as she prepared to Jack DoubtFire into the main computer.

"Ah-ah! Patience, Shego. First we must document this historic moment in my quest for world domination," Dr. Drakken said before taking out a camera. "Here, use this. It came free with the test drive." He said as he tossed it to Shego.

"_In a couple more years, we're probably going to have PHONES that can take pictures_." DoubtFire drawled.

"And a stick that comes with it." Shego quipped before snapping a picture of Dr. Drakken.

"Oh! Wait! I wasn't ready!" Dr. Drakken yelled as Shego sighed and reset the camera while implanting it into her armor for instant picture-taking. "Try it again."

"_Ugh…_" LaserMan sighed. "_This is going to take a while_."

"_Hurry it up_," Dr. Regal ordered as Shego continued to take pictures of Dr. Drakken. "_If you're done constipating, bring me the contents of Project Phoebus, and remember to bring them to our backup lair_."

"Yes, Master Regal." Dr. Drakken said with a respectful bow.

Shego, DoubtFire and LaserMan bowed as well before Dr. Regal signed off.

At the same time, Kim and Ron had just entered the military station of the underground lab.

"Kim Possible?" a dark-skinned man asked as Kim and Ron walked up. "Lieutenant Franklin."

"Agents Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable reporting for duty," Kim said while sending a salute to Lieutenant Franklin. "What's the Sitch?"

"At 0800 hours, somebody took down our Security Navis and broke into the main lab," Lieutenant Franklin explained while displaying the image of the door to the lab. "We have tried our best to get in, but they have locked us out, whoever is inside. It appears that the intended target is Project Phoebus."

"Which is…?" Kim asked.

"A top-secret government experiment." Lieutenant Franklin responded.

"Which does…?"

"Project Phoebus is a Level 5 Security Classification." Lieutenant replied.

"As NetSaviors, we're Level _Ten_," Kim stated. "So, once again, what's the Sitch?"

"The Sitch is that I don't know what the darn thing does!" Lieutenant Franklin snapped, causing Kim and Ron to recoil in surprise. "None of us do!"

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked.

"_Yeah, this must be a joke_." AncientMysticMan added on in support.

"Does this look like the face of a Joker to any of you?" Lieutenant Franklin asked as he got up close to Ron.

"Um, guys? Hello? The monitor?" Kim asked, getting the attention of Ron, Lieutenant Franklin and AncientMysticMan. "Look at it!"

Everyone looked to see Shego pressing the side of her head. A flash came out, and Dr. Drakken was seen posing for his perfect shot.

"_Wait, my eyes were closed for that one_," Dr. Drakken said. "_One more time_."

"Dr. Drakken! And Shego!" Miracle exclaimed. "We haven't seen them since Hawaii!"

"And they're after Project Phoebus," Kim said. She looked back to Lieutenant Franklin. "We need to find a way to get into that laboratory fast."

"The only way is through that small ventilation shaft," Lieutenant Franklin said, pointing to the air vent on the ceiling. "You'd have to be a mouse to get through!"

"Not a mouse," Ron said as he took Rufus out of his pocket. "A Naked Mole Rat!"

"We can take care of this," Kim said as Lieutenant Franklin placed Rufus into the ventilation shaft, placing a helmet with a light onto his head as well. "Once you're in, open the door, but keep it quiet."

"Why can't you just AreaSteal into there?" Ron asked.

"Because my AreaSteal is limited," Kim explained. "Anyone who uses AreaSteal only has the exact time of a heartbeat to teleport. I could end up right in Drakken and Shego's sights."

"_Kim, are you there?_" MegaMan's voice came through.

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator PET and answered the call. "What's the Sitch, MegaMan?" she asked.

"_We're heading to the lab_," Lan said as he appeared on the screen. "_Sorry we were late. We had some business to take care of trying to track down Inukai Takeo_."

"We'll be sure to wait for you," Kim said before looking to Rufus. "Okay. Do your thing." She ordered.

"Okay!" Rufus chattered as Lieutenant Franklin closed the air vent.

Rufus was about to get moving until he heard a strange sound. He turned around, seeing the ventilation activate. He shrieked in surprise as he was sent flying through the tunnels.

Everyone looked up as Rufus was heard clanging through the ventilation shaft.

"Maybe you should have turned the fan _off_ before putting Rufus in." Kim suggested.

"He's almost to the lab!" a scientist reported.

"And so are we!" Ron called out as Kim started off. He grinned and swiped his thumb across his face before following after her.

Shego activated the machine for Project Phoebus as Dr. Drakken placed his PET into the terminal. He laughed as Project Phoebus started to spark with electricity. Before the top could lower onto his head, there was a strange clanging sound through the Ventilation Shaft. Shego looked up as Rufus fell out, causing her to stop the process.

"Huh? Wha—?" Dr. Drakken asked in confusion.

Rufus got up from Shego and ran towards the door. He pressed the button next to it and opened it, revealing Kim and Ron right behind it.

"Sorry, Drakken," Kim said as she and Ron stood ready. "Looks like your bad hair day just got worse."

"Care to have your money back?" Lan asked as he appeared from another entrance to the lab.

"Kim Possible! Lan Hikari!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed annoyingly. "Every time you barge in, I just… Augh! The anger!" he cursed while trying not to get explicit on the three.

"Yeah, keep talking," Ron said as he took out his Hairdryer Grappling Hook. "Your tongue isn't the only thing that's gonna be tied." He quipped before shooting it at Dr. Drakken, hitting him in the chest successfully and sending him back.

"You still have to deal with Shego!" Dr. Drakken proclaimed as he got up. At the same time, Shego readied her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. "It's two on one, and Lan Hikari, you can't CrossFuse!"

"Wanna bet?" Lan asked. He took out his Progress PET, much to the surprise of Dr. Drakken and Shego. "Mr. Famous, send over a Dimensional Area now!"

"Just 'Famous'!" Famous remarked as he looked to what was happening. He turned around and dialed onto the terminal. "Send out the Worldwide Generator now!" he ordered.

From SciLab, the Worldwide Dimensional Area Generators were activating. Soon, they all hovered over the lab in Iowa, where the Dimensional Area was set.

"SciLab has a Dimensional Area Generator?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed in disbelief. "No fair!"

"Now, _we_ have the main advantage!" Kim quipped as she, Ron and Lan took out their Synchro Chips. "**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all called out. Kim placed her Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET while Ron placed his Mystical Synchro Chip into his Progress PET, which Lan did the same with his own Progress PET. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" the three called out as they spread their arms out and allowed themselves to be CrossFused with their NetNavis.

"B-b-b-but… but _we're_ supposed to be the ones with Dimensional Areas, not _them!_" Dr. Drakken complained.

"We can sue them later!" Shego yelled as her visor came over her eyes. "DoubtFire, let's go!"

"_I'm down!_" DoubtFire called back.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Kim, Ron and Lan all called out, now in full CrossFusion.

"This looks quite familiar," Shego said as she scraped her blades along the ground. "Oh, right. _Now_ I remember. This is what happens before you get De_leted!_" she exclaimed before slashing down on Kim.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, summoning her MiracleWorker blade. She held it up in defense from both of Shego's DoubtFire Destroyer Blades before Lan dashed in.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting at Shego from the back.

Shego was unable to hear Lan say this, and was shot in the back. She groaned as she was thrown towards Ron, who swung his AncientMysticSword at her. Shego growled and AreaStole herself, slashing down at Ron, only to find Kim AreaStealing herself to help Ron take her on.

"BladeMan, come forth!" Dr. Drakken called out as he took out his PET.

BladeMan appeared before Dr. Drakken and charged towards Lan as he prepared to open fire on Shego again.

"_Lan, behind you!_" MegaMan called out from the Cyberworld.

Lan turned around and shot at BladeMan, forcing him back.

"HeroSword!" Lan called out, summoning the HeroSword onto his right hand.

"Ron, go and stop Drakken from getting Project Phoebus!" Kim ordered. "Shego's mine!"

"Boo-Yah! I'm on it!" Ron replied as he flew towards Dr. Drakken, with Rufus running along the ground as well.

"You're no match for my blades, Lan Hikari!" BladeMan called out as he dueled with Lan across the lab.

"Wanna _bet?_" Lan asked as he struck back at BladeMan with his HeroSword. "VoodooDoll, AntiSword, Battle Chips In!"

BladeMan yelled as he struck at Lan, only for a VoodooDoll to fall before him and turn into a copy of him, armed with another HeroSword. As soon as BladeMan struck it, both Lan and the VoodooDoll Clone struck back with several Sonic Booms, forcing BladeMan back.

"AreaSteal, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" BladeMan yelled as he charged at Lan, slashing down at him from above. However, Lan already AreaStole, and with the abilities from the new Progress PET, he appeared directly behind BladeMan and slashed his left arm off before shooting him towards Shego with the MegaBuster.

Kim and Shego continued to duel with each other up the stairs. Shego saw BladeMan being thrown her way and used her right Destroyer Blade to fire him back. Finally, Kim saw her opening.

"Now!" Kim called out, AreaStealing towards Shego.

"Now for you—" Shego started as she looked back to Kim.

Kim appeared right in front of Shego, slamming her MiracleWorker and a VariableSword down onto her left DoubtFire Destroyer Blade.

"Looks like someone's been practicing," Shego teased as Lan came over with his HeroSword still armed. "Two against one? You've changed ever since Hawaii."

"So have our abilities!" Lan called out as he ran up the stairs. He leapt into the air and shot down at Shego, forcing her back before landing down and slamming his HeroSword onto Shego as she formed her right DoubtFire Destroyer Blade once again.

"More precise aiming and agility," DoubtFire said from the Cyberworld. "It outmatches our own PET System!"

"So what does that mean?" Shego asked as she was forced back. "SciLab developed a new PET… _again?_"

"You'd be _surprised!_" Lan exclaimed as he and Kim both slashed Shego off the stairs.

Rufus charged at Dr. Drakken as he tried to regain himself. Dr. Drakken saw Rufus coming and tried to grab him, only for Rufus to crawl through his clothing. Dr. Drakken shrieked and tried to get Rufus out before he hit his side, forcing Rufus out of his collar.

"Well, well, I think it's time for a little mole removal." Dr. Drakken quipped, preparing to throw Rufus to the side. However, before he could, Ron flew into him and sent an uppercut punch at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Ron yelled as he prepared to swing his AncientMysticSword down onto Dr. Drakken.

"You'll never stop me!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed before he took out his PET. "Jack In! LaserMan, Power Up!"

"Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!" Ron called out.

Both AncientMysticMan and LaserMan were Jacked into the network system of Project Phoebus. LaserMan formed a Dark CyberSword while AncientMysticMan armed himself with the AncientMysticSword. The two charged towards each other with battle cries and clashed blades with each other immediately.

"Things are about to get shocking!" Ron quipped as he held his AncientMysticSword up. "ElectroSword!" he called out, getting his AncientMysticSword to glow with electricity.

Shego groaned and regained herself, charging at Kim and Lan.

"Go!" Kim called out. "Remember our moves we practiced!"

"Got it!" Lan called out as he and Kim backflipped off the stairs.

Kim retracted her VariableSword as she and Lan struck low at Shego in tandem. As expected, Shego parried off their blades and struck at them, but Kim and Lan were able to hold their own against her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades before forcing her off. Kim struck at her right leg while Lan shot her backwards.

"You want some more?" Kim asked as she got a safe distance away from Shego.

Ron and Rufus both grinned at each other, but they were suddenly stopped when Ron and Dr. Drakken crashed into Project Phoebus, with Rufus flying into the middle of the head piece while Ron's electric AncientMysticSword started up the machine.

Kim held up her MiracleWorker blade as Shego brought her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades down. Lan continued to clash with BladeMan before shooting at Shego's right hand, getting her to retract her blade. Shego growled and spun around, destroying Lan's HeroSword while Kim was sent back, who shot at BladeMan at the same time.

"_BladeMan, Logging Out_."

Shego charged at Kim and Lan, the latter kicking Shego towards the machine that controlled Project Phoebus in response.

"_Ron! What's going on?!_" AncientMysticMan called out as he and LaserMan started to shake in the Cyberworld.

"I… have no idea!" Ron called out as he was thrown back.

Shego formed a TankCannon from her injured right hand and shot at Kim and Lan, forcing them back before she groaned and used her left hand to activate the machine.

Ron and Dr. Drakken both groaned as they felt something surge through them. Ron was sent back by the electric shock and out of CrossFusion at the same time before Shego stopped the process.

"Yes!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he Jacked LaserMan out of the network. "I can feel it working!"

"Ron!" Kim called out as she and Lan ejected from CrossFusion.

"You okay, man?" Lan asked.

"I… oh… uh… me… my…" Ron spoke incoherently.

"_Um… what?_" MegaMan asked as Rufus fell out from the headpiece of Project Phoebus.

"_Kim! They're getting away!_" Miracle called out, causing Kim and Lan to look to Dr. Drakken as he started his drill. Shego sent the trio a left-handed salute before AreaStealing away as well.

"Well, at least Project Phoebus is safe," Kim said as she looked to Project Phoebus. "At least… I _think_ it is."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure nothing was broken in it," Ron said as he, Lan and Kim left. "Come on, Rufus." He said as Rufus started to chatter unnaturally.

"Hey, Lan, can I ask a favor?" Kim whispered to Lan.

"Go ahead." Lan replied.

"Can you have Higsby stay at my place tonight for a little while after he brings in the next delivery of Battle Chips?" Kim asked. "Ron needs some help in Algebra."

"I'll see what I can do," Lan said. "Dr. Ciel is driving us all mad with her new invention. It's hard to get away from her."

"Speaking of, how's Chaud and Amelia doing with their investigation?" Kim asked.

"They never replied back," Lan said as Rufus got into Ron's pocket. "But I'm sure they're doing fine."

In DenTech City, Yuna was Jacked into a computer with ProtoMan. In front of the two NetNavis was a central core, which was surrounded by vines all over.

"Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought," Amelia said from the Human World as she and Chaud stood inside of a factory. "This central computer is one of the main systems for controlling the shipments of greens coming in from out of the country, and this is the second one we've come across that's been tampered with."

"And it's been a week since the greens have come in without trouble," Chaud added on. "Maybe there's another country that's trying to cut off our green supply to help feed their own people."

"Sounds reasonable," ProtoMan said. "But Princess Pride or the other rulers would have probably let us know beforehand."

"So we shouldn't be cut off short like this," Yuna added on. "I say we look into the next computer system."

"With any luck, we might actually find something," Amelia said as a boy passed them. "Come on, Chaud."

"Right." Chaud replied before he and Amelia walked off.

The boy turned around to look at Amelia and Chaud before looking to his red Axess PET. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"_Do not worry_," Slur said as she appeared on the boy's PET Screen. "_My NetNavi Signature is unlike any other. But to ensure that you get what you want, I will supply you with the Asteroid NetNavi you require_." She said before logging out, leaving the boy's old NetNavi in place. Soon, it started to change form, causing the boy to gasp with surprise.

Back in M-Tech City, Higsby was done delivering his Battle Chips to the Possibles.

"Thanks for staying to help, Higsby," Kim said to Higsby as he came over to Ron's side. "We really need someone to help tutor Ron."

"Well, it's the least I could do after…" Higsby started out. "Oh, right! It's the least I could do for a friend of Lan's. I was once not the brightest in math when I was in school myself."

"And you made the grade, right?" Shuko asked as she put down some more boxes.

"Well, yes, actually," Higsby replied. "And now, NumberMan and I can handle any math that comes our way!"

"_Kimmie! Are you sure you can handle looking after the boys?_" Ann called out as Jim and Tim came in with a Rocket.

"**THREE! TWO! ONE!**" Jim and Tim started to count down.

Kim formed a Blaster from her Battle Chip Gauntlets and shot the controls to the Rocket out of her brothers' hands.

"Mission scrubbed, Tweebs," Kim said deadpan. "Take it outside."

"_Houston, we have a problem_." Red Sledgehammer joked.

"Not for long!" Tim said as he and Jim took their Rocket and ran out just as James and Ann came in, dressed with western-style clothes.

"You two have fun country line dancing." Kim said to her parents.

"Will do," James said as Atlas snickered at him. "Thanks for supporting our new hobby, Darlin'!"

"And if anybody asks, what are your names again?" Kim asked.

Ann sighed.

"_Come on, Annabelle. You promised_." Ashe said from the Cyberworld.

Ann took out her new Progress PET and looked to her notes.

"'Wanda and Eugene Crumholtz,'" Ann read. "'No relation to Kim Possible, Middleton High.'"

"Was that so hard?" Kim asked, getting a devilish grin from Ann. "Never mind," she said quickly afterwards. "You two have fun. You guys rock."

"Hey! I figured out Problem 3!" Ron exclaimed as Higsby's face scrunched up as he looked to the paper and back to the book. "'X' equals all of the above!"

"_No! _'_X_' _equals seven!_" NumberMan protested.

"_You now see what I have to put up with?_" AncientMysticMan drawled.

"So…" Kim said as Shuko came over, facepalming herself immediately at what Ron was thinking. "Looks like the tutoring is really coming along."

"Let's just say that Problem 3 isn't even Multiple Choice," Higsby said before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, Kim. We're super geniuses, not MiracleWorkers like you and, well, Miracle are."

"I hear you," Kim whispered. "You and Shuko check on the Tweebs. I'll take it from here."

"Kim's got the right idea," Shuko said. "Let's check on Jim and Tim, Higsby."

"So, Ron," Kim said. "Ready for a word problem?"

"Only if you're ready to watch my head explode." Ron said as he put his head down overdramatically.

"_Heads up!_" Green Sledgehammer's voice came through as the sound of a Rocket went off.

"Augh! Too late! It's happened!" Ron exclaimed.

"WhiteWeb!" Kim called out as she formed her Battle Chip Gauntlets.

The Rocket Jim and Tim were using flew into the kitchen all around before flying into the living room.

"No my car again!" Higsby called out.

"**WE HAVE LIFT-OFF!**" Jim and Tim called out as Higsby and Shuko chased after them.

"You guys are _so_ busted!" Kim exclaimed as she formed two SuperVulcans from her Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Uh-Oh!" Jim said as Kim, Higsby and Shuko chased after him and Tim.

"Ugh, it's useless, Rufus," Ron said to Rufus. "I'm about a good a chance as understanding algebra as you do."

Rufus grinned and opened up the Algebra Book. He picked up a pencil and started to write on the papers while looking to the problems at the same time.

"Um, FYI, I was being sarcastic." Ron said.

"_What is he DOING?_" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Wait a sec," Ron said as Rufus handed him a paper full of completed problems with work shown. "How did you—?"

"Hmm." Rufus chattered as he looked to the problems in the book. He continued to write on the paper until he needed another to write on. He soon finished four papers and handed them to Ron.

"_I did NOT just see that!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

"Well, who _cares_ about the 'how?", Rufus," Ron said. "You just finished four hours of homework in under five seconds! Do you know what this means?"

"I Dunno." Rufus chattered.

"Well, me neither, but it's gotta be good!" Ron exclaimed.

"_I'm gonna go to Lilo and Stitch's place in Hawaii, see if Rufus really IS Experiment 607_," AncientMysticMan said as he Logged Out. "_Don't get into any trouble!_"

Back in DenTech City, Chaud and Amelia were making their way towards the next site.

"Nothing like an adventure, huh, Amelia?" Chaud asked.

"You wouldn't believe the adventures I had during my first time at M-Tech," Amelia said. "Before Kim and Ron came, Yuna and I were just some of those kids from Heaven City. Because I came from that rough town with Mayor Daryl, Yuna and I had it rough."

"I can imagine," Chaud said. "ProtoMan and I were in Heaven City at the time Lan and MegaMan arrived on their World Tour."

Amelia chuckled nervously as she placed back her hair. "I actually have… you and ProtoMan to thank for making our lives better," she admitted. "Had Daryl not been sent to jail, Heaven City would still be corrupt and dangerous."

Chaud stopped and turned around, seeing Amelia blush.

"Are you _blushing_ at me?" Chaud asked curiously.

Amelia blushed even more and placed her hands behind her back. "Well, you, Lan, MegaMan and ProtoMan _were_ the ones who stopped Daryl, after all," she said. "I've just been waiting to repay the favor."

"After we left Heaven City, we found it hard to fit in due to not being able to socialize that much," Yuna explained to ProtoMan. "Believe it or not, we only became popular after Kim first challenged Bonnie to a NetBattle."

"I heard Kim didn't win that much." ProtoMan said.

"She didn't, but she gave us inspiration to stand up and make a name for ourselves," Amelia went on. "While Yuna and I weren't that big on NetBattles, we became popular with socializing after trying to take her on ourselves."

"I never knew there was that much to you," Chaud said. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Um, heh," Amelia chuckled softly. "No problem."

All of a sudden, Chaud and Amelia's PETs started to beep.

"_We've picked up another disturbance at the monitor_," Yuna reported. "_ProtoMan and I are already on our way. Think you two can catch up?_"

"We're on it," Amelia said. She looked to Chaud and nodded. "After you."

"Let's go." Chaud said as he led Amelia towards the main computer.

The next day at M-Tech High School, Kim was getting seated while Ron was sitting back as if he were on vacation. Monique came in and raised an eyebrow at Ron before looking to Kim.

"Hey, what's up with Ron?" Monique asked. "No offense, but this Class isn't exactly the place for him to relax."

"Hello, Ronald," Ms. Whisp said as she walked behind Ron. "Since I found your homework sitting on my desk first thing this morning. I took liberty of grading it early, and as such with tests, as well as my lack of a NetNavi, I did not use one to help." She went on with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah? Well, is there a grade higher than 'A+' or are you just gonna make one up for me?" Ron asked smugly.

"We'll go with the traditional 'F'." Ms. Whisp said deadpan.

Ron and Rufus looked to the paper with surprise.

"What? But I did it longhand showing my work and everything!" Ron exclaimed, trying to cover up the fact that Rufus did his work for him.

"Your assignment demonstrations a comprehension of not only algebra but also with advanced calculus and chaos theory mathematics." Ms. Whisp pointed out.

"It does?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_That sounds… complicated_." Miracle said.

"Yes. Which means it was clearly completed by someone else!" Ms. Whisp exclaimed. "Did your NetNavi help you?"

"I can vouch for that," Kim said. "I haven't heard from AncientMysticMan all morning, or all of last afternoon."

"I swear, Ms. Whisp. No other…" Ron started out as he looked to Rufus. "_Person_ did this assignment for me."

"Very well," Ms. Whisp said as she walked towards the board. "Based on the proficiency demonstrated in your homework, this PhD level equation should be easy-peasy for you." She said, flipping the board to show an equation already prepared.

"Did you write that knowing I would say that?" Ron asked curiously as Kim and Monique raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"It was… originally meant for Mr. Barkin's class," Ms. Whisp said quickly as she let out a Sweatdrop. "Anyway, come on up and do it."

"Uh, yeah, sure, sure," Ron said as he got up, with every student looking to him. "Sure! Here I go. Walking right up to the board."

Rufus looked to the problem and analyzed it. He nodded before crawling up Ron's sleeve. Ron looked to him as he picked up the chalk, which Rufus took a hold of. Ron smiled and placed his hand up while holding onto the piece of chalk at the same time. He moved his hand across the board to make it look like he was writing the equation to the problem. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of Ron writing so quickly, even Ms. Whisp's. Ron continued to write as the Students looked back and forth. Soon, Ron had completed the problem and turned back around.

"Ronald…" Ms. Whisp started out. "That's… correct!"

"Cool! Ron exclaimed. "So, who's up for snacks? How about some pie?" he asked as he wrote Pi on the board. He only gained Sweatdrops from the rest of the students, even Kim and Monique. Ron chuckled nervously. "Math pun," he clarified, only to get no response. "Get it? With 'Pi'? Caus I… I'm good."

"The world has a new prodigy. There's Aristotle, Newton, Einstein, and now, Stoppable." Ms. Whisp announced joyfully.

"Wait, hold up, I—" Ron started out before surprisingly getting hugged by Ms. Whisp. Rufus squeaked from his pocket as Ron gulped. "Uh-oh." He said to himself quietly.

In Kauai, Lilo and Stitch were coming home from Hula Practice. When they approached the _Bed and Not Breakfast_ Ship turned into a Hotel, their most recent guests, the Proud Family, was having some quality time together after Wizard Kelly's Hawaiian Wrestling Event. They were still waiting for their lost luggage to arrive, but ever since Penny Proud wrote her article that raised the rating for the hotel, reservations were being called in, and nothing had seemed better.

"Trudy, I must say, this vacation is getting better and better every day," Oscar Proud said to his wife, Trudy. "It's just too bad we couldn't remember most of it."

"Yeah…" Lilo said as she and Penny looked to each other awkwardly. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Ih." Stitch agreed.

"Today, things just seem so bland," Suga Mama said. "I fought in the War! I was a tiger! Now all fights just appear on the internet."

"Don't worry, Suga Mama," Lilo said. "You've still got it."

"That was one nasty whale," Suga Mama said. "Sure wish there was more action like that Virus attack last month."

"Something must have chased them away," Trudy said. "Sunset called and told me about an attack in Wizville and a runaway animal tamer. They could be related."

"Or… could be Duo," Jumba said, causing everyone to turn to him. "Better not to be getting into that. Might risk ruining vacation."

"_Hey, Lilo, are you there?_" a familiar voice called out from Lilo's empty PET. "_It's me, AncientMysticMan. Ron's NetNavi_."

"What are you doing here, AncientMysticMan?" Lilo asked.

"_I need to ask you about something_," AncientMysticMan explained. "_But Ron, Kim, Lan, Miracle, MegaMan and I just came back from a Mission to a Secret Lab yesterday, so we have to keep this between ourselves. Anyway, Stitch may have been wrong about Rufus being an Experiment. Can I have access to the file on Experiment 607 again?_"

"Of course, Navi AncientMysticMan," Jumba said. "Jumba is always happy to help."

Back in M-Tech City, many mathematicians, researchers and reporters had come to M-Tech High to talk with Ron about his newfound knowledge. Kim was also in the crowd in the auditorium, being allowed to attend due to her NetSavior status and her fame as a worldwide heroine. Ron, using Rufus's help, was able to write an equation exactly like the one he wrote before, without having Rufus to help him this time. Ron now found himself answering the many questions of the press, adding onto his stress.

"And, as you can see, the rest is mathematical history," Ron explained as he gestured to the board. "Can I go now?"

"Mr. Stoppable, please explain your procedure for finding exponents in polynomials." One of the mathematicians requested as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I could tell you, but let me just show you," Ron said as he went to the projector, letting Rufus write once again on the paper as he also recorded what was being written on his Progress PET at the same time. "Keep it up, pal. I think they're gonna let us go soon." He whispered to Rufus as he continued to write on the board.

Kim sighed with disbelief and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Guys! I just don't get it," she said to Miracle, Wade and TechMan on her Kimmunicator PET. "I mean, it's like Ron's been abducted and replaced by someone… smart."

"_You can say THAT again_." Miracle said.

"_Granted. Ron's sudden genius is a little odd_," Wade agreed. "_But some students blossom late in academic career_." He added on while picking up a drink.

"Come _on_, Wade. This is _Ron!_" Kim reminded everyone as Wade smugly took a sip of his drink. "Last night, he had to take off his shoes to count to twelve, and today he's taking some… genius aptitude test?"

"_Really?_" TechMan asked with confusion and curiosity.

"_How'd he do?_" Wade asked before taking another sip from his drink.

"186." Kim replied.

Wade's eyes widened before choking on his drink, causing Kim and Miracle to cringe at every cough he made.

"186?!" Wade exclaimed in disbelief. "That's forty points higher than _my_ score! That's im_possible!_"

"That's what she said!" Miracle exclaimed before breaking out into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Welcome to my disbelief." Kim said deadpan as grey lines and a Sweatdrop appeared over her head.

"_Have Mr. Genius meet me after School_," Wade said, feeling jealous, as he crossed his arms. "_I'll get to the bottom of this_."

"Something tells me getting close to Mr. Genius is _not_ gonna be easy." Kim remarked as Ms. Whisp was helping Ron away from any more prying questions of the press.

"Sorry, but Ron's time _is_ up," Ms. Whisp said as she came over and grabbed the mic. "He's on a very tight schedule."

"I am?" Ron asked as his smile for the cameras faded away.

"Of course," Ms. Whisp said before placing her arm around Ron's shoulder. "Ron, your genius is a gift, a gift you must share with the World."

"Wait! Ron!" Dr. Ciel called out from the crowd as photographers started to take pictures of him and Ms. Whisp.

"Dr. Ciel?" Ron asked.

"Your equations and genius is off the charts… possibly even higher than my own IQ," Dr. Ciel said. "You just may be the one to help me complete my SciLab Project."

Ron grinned. "I'll see what I can do, Dr. Ciel," he said confidentially. "Show me the way!"

Everyone cheered as Ron got off the stage to go to Dr. Ciel. Kim swiped her pen across her mouth as she watched Ron suspiciously leave with Dr. Ciel to the NetSavior Base.

"I've been trying everything, but nothing seems to work," Dr. Ciel explained to Ron as Rufus took a look at the equations Dr. Ciel had tried out so far. Dr. Ciel patted him on the head before looking to Ron. "If you can complete this last equation, then we can have a more powerful Battle Chip Gate to use on the field for those without CrossFusion."

Ron nodded as he looked to the equations. "I _see_," he said before picking up Rufus. "Do you have something for me to work with?"

"You're… _looking_ at it," Dr. Ciel said. "Please, Ron. I promise to credit you in the creation of this new Battle Chip Gate Mark II."

"I'll get started right away," Ron said as he picked up a piece of chalk. "Just give me a moment."

"Of course," Dr. Ciel said as she stepped back. "I'll let you work. You won't even notice I'm here."

"Taking the data and schematics from the previous PET Models and the first Battle Chip Gate…" Ron started out as he wrote on the board. He remained silent for the rest of the time, writing new, more complex equations as Dr. Ciel watched with amazement.

Manuela came over and gaped at what was happening. She immediately walked into the room and stood next to Dr. Ciel.

"I heard that Ron got smart, but _this_ smart?" Manuela asked. "Something surely must be kicking into him if he's able to go beyond the limits of the past geniuses of history."

"It seems that everyone's a late bloomer," Dr. Ciel stated as Ron took another board to write on. "First with Tara, and now the brains."

"I'll be amazed if Ron can finish your project by—" Manuela started out.

"Done!" Ron exclaimed.

"Already?" Dr. Ciel asked. "But my calculations said it would take me _weeks_ to get the Battle Chip Gate Mark II done!"

"You were off by a decimal," Ron said as Rufus came out of his pocket, gazing at him with amazement. "You rounded the thousandths place upwards instead of downwards, resulting in an invalid combination of decimals and radicals, both of which were not converted correctly either."

"That… that's amazing!" Dr. Ciel exclaimed. She went in and hugged Ron. "Ron, thank you so much! I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Neither would I," Ron said as his Progress PET started to beep. "And now… it looks like Ms. Whisp needs me. She texted that I'm due for a press tour, but we still need to track down Slur, possibly other Asteroid NetNavis besides SavageMan, Inukai, and not to mention, find out what Drakken and Shego were up to," he listed off. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the way the two were acting made it seem like they were taking orders from someone else."

"You could _never_ be wrong!" Manuela said with a chuckle. "It's improbable. Now go," she ordered. "You have a new brilliance that needs to be shared with the World."

"Just like what Ms. Whisp said," Ron said. "Thanks, guys," he said as he dialed onto his Progress PET. "Let me know if the other Agents get some leads!" he called out before teleporting back to M-Tech High.

Back in Kauai, Lilo, Stitch, Penny, Jumba and Pleakley were at Jumba's computer with AncientMysticMan.

"So, what's this all about?" Penny asked. "I mean, you _are_ the NetNavi of a great worldwide hero, right?"

"_Yeah, but this isn't about him_," AncientMysticMan said as Jumba pulled up the file on Experiment 607. "_Stitch, you confirmed that Rufus was NOT Experiment 607, right?_" he asked.

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"_Rufus seems to have gained hyper intelligence, something that perhaps would come from Experiments like you_," AncientMysticMan explained. "_I've scanned Rufus before I came to you, and I took the liberty of downloading the schematics onto the Computer_."

"Is good thing Jumba's computer is Navi-Compatible," Jumba said. "Am seeing increase in intelligence in naked mole rat."

"_One that completed four hours of Algebra Homework in under five seconds_," AncientMysticMan added on. "_Jumba, are one of the specs on Experiment 607 Hyper Intelligence?_"

"Only for Experiment 607," Jumba replied. "Has mind of Super Computer."

"AncientMysticMan, when did this exactly start to happen?" Pleakley asked.

"_After we saved something called Project Phoebus from Drakken and Shego_." AncientMysticMan replied.

"Project Phoebus?" Lilo asked. "What's that?"

"Zoey was talking about that," Penny pointed out. "She said it was some sort of enhancer that could increase anyone's intelligence level."

"And since Dr. Drakken was after it…" Pleakley started off.

"_He's gonna go after Rufus!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

All of a sudden, everyone's PETs started to beep.

"Is news report," Jumba said. "Jumba will play it on big screen."

"_This is Ribitta, coming to you live from M-Tech High!_" Ribitta announced. "_We begin tonight with the story of a boy genius named Ron Stoppable_," she started out. "_After coming out of nowhere, he's taken the country, and the World, by storm_."

"Gaba?" Stitch asked with confusion.

"_He's designed the plans for a new international space station, created the world's first cold fusion reactor, and has even completed Schubert's Unfinished Symphony_," Ribitta went on. "_And what does this whizz kid have to say about new found success?_" she asked.

"_I just want to pass Algebra_." Ron stated in an interview, causing the reporters to laugh.

"He _was_ struggling there." AncientMysticMan pointed out from the Cyberworld.

"That must mean that Dr. Drakken must be trying to target Ron!" Lilo exclaimed. She looked to AncientMysticMan. "AncientMysticMan, you _have_ to let Kim know and save Ron!"

"_Already ahead of you_," AncientMysticMan replied. "_Sorry for my trouble. To compensate, I'm sending you and your guests the new PETs from SciLab_."

"Thanks," Penny said. "But you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"AncientMysticMan not by himself," Stitch said. "AncientMysticMan and Ron… have Ohana."

"_Family… and friends_," AncientMysticMan said as he teleported away. "_Mahalo_."

"_AncientMysticMan, Logging Out_."

In Dr. Drakken's secret temporary lair, Shego was looking around.

"Not bad," Shego noted as she took specs of everything around her. "I guess that no one would expect to find us here."

"But we can't let anyone know that Master Regal has endorsed us with this lair," Dr. Drakken said as he drew onto a board. "My genius mind is starting to get to work! I can feel the knowledge sinking into my cerebral cortex!"

"And I'm seeing a house," Shego noted as she came over, seeing that all Dr. Drakken drew on the board was a house. "Cozy, might move there, but it doesn't exactly scream out the words 'evil' or 'Legacy of Regal'."

"Nonsense!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed, erasing everything and starting to draw something new. "It must be so complex that not even your simple mind can comprehend it!" he remarked as he drew something else. "Now, feast your eyes on _this!_"

Shego sweat-dropped at what she saw Dr. Drakken draw.

"A puppy and a horsey," Shego noted. "Adorable, but it makes me sick."

The next day, at M-Tech High, Ron was heading to his locker, with everyone looking to him with amazement. He took little notice of them as he shuffled through his papers, reading over notes he had taken down. He soon hid them away in his backpack as he approached his locker. He opened it up, only for books to fall on top of him.

Kim suddenly AreaStole next to Ron.

"Well, look who's back from his whirlwind press tour." Kim mused as she leaned against the locker next to her while balancing her books and her Kimmunicator PET on her free hand.

"Yeah," Ron said as he leaned against the locker as well. "I tap into a little bit of genius, and everybody wants a piece," he bragged as Kim rolled her eyes. "But enough about me. What have you been up to?"

"Just saw the sequel to _Potential Boy_," Kim joked around as she opened her locker, where Wade was waiting on the screen. "It was called _GENIUS Boy_—"

"_Rated PG-13! Now playing!_" Miracle chimed in.

"Yeah…" Kim went on as she let out a small Cross-Popping Vein. "The acting was good, but the plot seemed a _bit_ far-fetched," she remarked as she sent a death glare to Ron, causing his eyes to widen. "What is up with the whizz kid deal?"

"Well, uh, you know how it is, um, I'm just a… a late bloomer," Ron said. "Even Dr. Ciel said so. First with the ladies and now this." He said, swiping his hand across his hair. As he did, a cowlick popped up.

"Did I _miss_ the ladies bloom?" Kim asked.

"Tara." Ron reminded his friend.

"Other than her." Kim replied back.

"Amelia."

"Rejected you."

"Anetta?"

"Think again." Anetta joked around as she passed by with Monique.

"_Hey, Ron_," Wade said as TechMan appeared next to him. "_What do you say we compete in a little Internet Battle of the Geniuses?_"

"Oh, uh…" Ron started out. "You know, as much as I'd love to, I really ought to be—"

"_**CHALLENGE ME!**_" Wade yelled madly, causing Ron to nearly lose his footing before Wade went back to his normal voice. "_There can only be one_."

Ron sweat-dropped. "Um, okay, I guess," he said as Rufus walked into his sleeve. "H-how do we—?"

"_Begin!_" TechMan called out

"_Calculate the area of this four-dimensional theoretical object_," Wade said as the questions he asked came up on the screen. Rufus tapped the keys first before Ron typed them himself. "_Break this DNA Sequence down into its base strings. Explain the Pythagorean's Theorem in relation to roots, exponents, and scientific notation formulas_," he went on as Kim watched intently. Ron looked to her and smiled nervously before going back to answering Wade's onslaught of questions. "_Write a four-hundred word essay examining the popularity of sailor uniforms in Japanimation and cite examples_."

"Ron is on fire!" Miracle exclaimed as she watched Ron type.

"Let me see…" Kim said as she peered over Ron's shoulder.

"_Correct_," Wade said after seeing one of Ron's answers. "_Correct… correct!_" he went on before Rufus entered the four-hundred word essay. Wade sighed. "_Once again, correct_," he said, feeling dejected. "_Well, Kim, he's a genius… more of a genius than I'll EVER be!_"

"There you are, Ronald," Ms. Whisp said. "I found it strange that I couldn't track your NetNavi where you were, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, you're supposed to be in the auditorium, rehearsing for your Press Conference tomorrow?" she reminded him.

Ron sighed. "What's it for again?" he asked, feeling exhausted. However, he was not tired enough to write down everything Rufus had typed down.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Oh, it's notes…" Ron started out as Kim raised an eyebrow. "You know, for, um… in case my intellect gets proven wrong."

"That could never happen," Ms. Whisp said. "Especially since you're announcing your cure for the common cold," she added on, causing Ron's eyes to widen. "I found it on your desk the other day next to your little Mole Rat."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus cheered as Ron put his paper and pencil away,

"_Great_…" Ron said as he walked away with Ms. Whisp.

"Could _this_ get any more wrong?" Kim asked.

"_When did this whole boy genius phenomenon start to happen?_" Wade asked.

Kim snapped up. "Come to think of it, it was right after we got back from that Lab in Iowa," she remembered. "Get Lan on the line. We need to track down an old friend of his Grandfather Tadashi."

Later on, a plane flew over an island with a bamboo forest, a mine, and several wooden huts. Kim and Lan were seated inside of the biplane while a southern woman piloted the aircraft.

"You're sure this is the place, MegaMan?" Lan asked as he looked to his PET.

"_I'm sure_," MegaMan replied. "_Oran Isle is one of the very recurring places where Tadashi Hikari and the previous SciLab Scientists used to hang out_."

"No better place to start than here," Kim said before looking to the pilot. "Thanks for the ride, Bernice!" she yelled.

"Well, you know, it's the least I could do after you saved my artist's colony from that dam break last year." Bernice replied back.

"No big," Kim replied back smugly. "It was just like patching up the cracks in my fish tank back home… only it took a lot more gum."

"_Time to go_," Miracle said. "_And you had better tell me about that incident. I still have to catch up on the last million I've never heard about!_"

"In due time, Miracle," Kim said. "In due time."

Kim and Lan leapt off. The two took out their Battle Chip Gates and a Battle Chip.

"**NoBeam, Battle Chip In, Download!**" Kim and Lan announced.

The NoBeam beams appeared in front of Kim and Lan as they dived down to the ground below. The targeted hut was soon in their sights as the NoBeam redirected them towards it. Landing safely after performing some flips through the air, Kim and Lan landed safely.

"I'm ready." Lan said as he readied his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Here we go," Kim said as she walked up. "And thanks, Lan. I needed someone to help me out."

"Well, with Chaud out, there really wasn't anything for me to do," Lan replied before Kim knocked on the door of the cabin.

Slowly, the door opened. Kim and Lan looked to their PETs as they saw an image of a pale-skinned man with black eyes and long grey hair and a beard appear to have opened the door.

"What are you?" the man asked. "Land developer? Tax collector? Salesmen?"

"Doctor Zeruda," Lan said. "I think you knew my grandfather, Tadashi Hikari. I'm Lan Hikari."

"And because of that relationship, we need to talk to you about a device you developed for the Netopian Government. You may be the only person who actually knows what it does," Kim went on just as Dr. Zeruda prepared to close the door, only for Kim to place her foot in the way. "Project Phoebus?" she brought up.

"Oh," Dr. Zeruda said as he started to think back, remembering how important this matter was. "Well… come in."

At Dr. Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken slammed his hand on the table with frustration as Shego sparred with a HeelNavi.

"How come I'm not becoming more smarter than before?!" Dr. Drakken demanded to know as Shego swiftly Deleted the HeelNavi. "I was in the chair! The beam surged! Everybody saw it!"

"_Dr. Drakken, you had better check this out_." LaserMan said as he appeared in a hologram. He aimed his hand at the television, improving its quality.

"_I am Ribitta, and ToadMan and I are standing in front of the M-Tech City Mall where resident genius Ron Stoppable will be unveiling his cure for the common cold_," Ribitta reported. "_Could this boy be any MORE brilliant?_"

"Ron Stoppable?" Dr. Drakken asked. "Help me out here."

"NetOp of AncientMysticMan, _and_ Kim Possible's dopey sidekick." Shego said.

"Since when is _he_ a genius?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he picked up the television angrily. "I'm the one that… wait a second," he ranted after a while before realizing something. He threw the television to the side and looked to Shego angrily, proclaiming, "That boy had my brains… and I want them back!"

"_This is Ribitta reporting_," Ribitta said afterwards. "_Stay tuned for more!_"

"I think we _will_," Dr. Drakken said as he turned around, revealing he now had a new eyepiece over his right eye that resembled the same one Dr. Regal had. "Well, how do I look?"

"Just like Dr. Regal… only with blue skin, of course," Shego replied. "Though the effects of Project Phoebus might not have done much for you, I'm surprised you were able to remember Stoppable when he tried to stop you."

"We have a stop to make at M-Tech City Mall tomorrow." Dr. Drakken quipped.

"So, let us get this straight." Lan said as Dr. Zeruda poured him and Kim some tea.

"Project Phoebus contains the brainwave patterns of the world's most brilliant scientists?" Kim asked.

Dr. Zeruda nodded. "We all used to be Poker Buddies," he started to explain. "Hikari, Gates, Nash, Salk. When they were all over one night, I wanted to try out my newest project. Bing, bang, boom, the rest is history."

"Sure _sounds_ like history." MegaMan mused.

"Never thought that something like this could happen," Miracle stated. "I don't think that even _Stitch_ could handle that much information."

"So, if someone like, say, my friend, Ron, were to accidentally get struck by the beam," Kim started out. "It could possibly turn him into…"

"An unparalleled genius," Dr. Zeruda replied. "But not permanently. The effects of the Project Phoebus beam are only temporary. I'd give it another two to four days before it wears off," he said before handing Kim and Lan bowls. "Sure I can't tempt you with some squirrel stew?" he asked.

"We… had it for lunch." Kim said as she and Lan looked to each other nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Together!" Lan added on.

"Well, aren't you two taking this quickly?" Dr. Zeruda joked.

Kim and Lan both gasped and cringed as they looked to each other.

MegaMan and Miracle laughed from the Cyberworld, knowing what Dr. Zeruda was talking about.

"Kim and Lan… together?!" MegaMan exclaimed. "Boy I'd work with Bass the day that happens!"

"But it's sure a good thing that Drakken fellow, or even Dr. Regal, didn't get their mitts on their brainwaves," Dr. Zeruda went on. "That much brainpower in the wrong hands could spell disaster."

"Wait a minute! Hold on!" Lan exclaimed.

"If Drakken needs those brainwaves…" Miracle started out.

"He's gonna need…" MegaMan continued.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Um, so this little doohickey here should reduce car emissions by, well, a lot." Ron said as he looked to one of the two boards on the stage. Monique was one of the NetSaviors keeping guard while reporters and scientists gathered together in the crowd.

"But… Mr. Stoppable," one of the reporters said as Monique narrowed her eyes in. "That's your fuel cell equation," he pointed out. "You're pointing to a time-space theorem."

Ron looked to the other board. Rufus looked up to him and shrugged before Ron turned his attention back to the reporters.

"Um, yeah, time-space," Ron said. "You can tell that by the infinity sign. Now, are there any questions?"

All of a sudden, Dimensional Area Generators started to appear inside and outside of the M-Tech City Mall.

"Darkloids!" Monique exclaimed as she took out her PET. "All Agents! Ron is under attack!"

"DynamoMan! Get him!" Dr. Drakken ordered as a green NetNavi with a round body, two electric coils on top of his head, short legs, three golden fingers, and a Navi Emblem resembling an electric fusion reaction appeared on the stage before Dr. Drakken and Shego crashed through the ceiling.

"Crimson Dynamo!" DynamoMan called out as he sent a blast of energy towards Ron.

"**Mystic CrossFusion!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan called out as Ron tried to CrossFuse with AncientMysticMan, only to gain his former KarmaMan Armor.

"You just _had_ to go to Kauai, didn't you?" Ron asked as he held out his arms. "Karma Blades!" he called out, forming his old Karma Blades to deflect the Crimson Dynamo attack.

Unknown to Ron, Rufus fell out of his pocket and was thrown over to the side.

"**Synchro Chip In, Download!**" Monique called out as she placed her Synchro Chip into her new Progress PET while running towards the stage.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Monique and Pallette called out.

Monique spun around with her eyes closed before facing forward again. She opened her eyes and spread her arms out, where her armor pieces appeared all around her. She closed her eyes again and looked down as her chestplate and chest armor appeared over her chest before clenching her fists, where her magenta gauntlets manifested onto her arms. A purple gem appeared on both of her knees as her boots appeared on her legs before looking back up, where her helmet appeared on her head, with her golden antennas came onto the back of her head. She spun around and threw her arms down.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Monique and Pallette both called out as soon as their CrossFusion had been completed.

Shego landed and held out her hand.

"Yo-Yo!" Shego called out, attempting to reel in Ron.

"CoilSword!" Monique called out, slashing the Yo-Yo String in half. "Hello, Shego."

"Raizen…" Shego snarled before forming her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades. She and Monique charged at each other, clashing blades fiercely.

"Karma Boomerangs!" Ron called out as he tossed his Karma Boomerangs at DynamoMan.

"Try as you might, Stoppable," DynamoMan spat as he tossed aside the Karma Boomerangs. "But my intellect is stronger than yours, and so is my might!"

Monique backed away from Shego as she brought her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade down on her. As Shego was trying to regain herself, Monique AreaStole towards her, slashing her away.

Monique and Shego both stood by as the blasts from the ElementBuster and the meteors from the DoubtFire Flash collided with one another. Soon, the two were knocked back, with Monique and Shego both landing safely away from each other.

"Karma Beam!" Ron called out as he shot at DynamoMan.

"Dynamic Charge!" DynamoMan called out, shooting back at Ron.

Ron tried to outmatch DynamoMan's attack, but was sent back and forced out of CrossFusion.

"Now!" Dr. Drakken called out as he pressed a button on his PET.

Ron looked up as Dr. Drakken's flying transport arrived, shooting a beam down at him and bringing him into the air.

Shego took notice of this and leapt backwards. "Later, Raizen!" she called out before AreaStealing to get herself and Dr. Drakken away with Ron.

"Rufus! Monique!" Ron called out.

"Uh-Oh." Rufus said as he and Monique watched Ron get taken away.

"I tried to stop him, Shego, and their new Darkloid," Monique told Kim and Lan at Kim's house as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But they were too strong for me. Sorry, guys."

"Don't worry," Lan said. "We'll take it from here."

"Wade, TechMan, Famous, we have to find Ron before Drakken gets him to build him that doomsday device." Kim said as she looked to Wade, Famous and TechMan on her Kimmunicator PET.

"_We know, but there are still a few more leads we're checking out_." Famous said.

"_Stand by_." Wade ordered.

Kim, Lan and Monique looked to Rufus as he chattered worryingly.

"Don't worry, Rufus." Monique said.

"We're gonna get Ron back." Lan added on.

"In the meantime, keep yourself busy," Kim chimed in with support. "It will help take your mind off things."

"_I'm searching everywhere, Kim_," Miracle said. "_So far, Frederick reported from his station that he picked up on Dr. Drakken's signature before it disappeared_."

"Nothing on my end either," Pallette said as she worked with MegaMan. "No spotting at Hades Isle."

"Or at the Timeshare Lair," MegaMan added on. He looked to Pallette and Miracle afterwards. "By the way, any of you think Ron's new genius is… random?"

"_Well, I've got a newsflash for you_," Wade said as Kim looked to the Kimmunicator PET while Rufus got some paint and paper. "_Ron's no genius!_"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as Rufus started to paint.

"_I reexamined the main security cam for clues_," TechMan said. "_You'd better take a look at this_."

Everyone looked to see footage of Ron writing an equation on a board.

"Wade, what's the big?" Kim asked. "All I see is Ron writing an equation."

"_Sure, that's what it LOOKS like_," Wade said with a sly look on his face. "_But watch what happens when we zoom in_."

Everyone gasped to see Rufus writing with a small piece of chalk while Ron pretended to write with a normal-sized piece of chalk.

Everyone turned to Rufus with surprise as he revealed to have drawn Kim, Ron, Lan and Monique together.

"It's _Rufus?!_" Kim exclaimed, getting a nod from Rufus before he made an iffy gesture.

"Or… _not_," Monique said as she looked to Ron's backpack. "I recognize this as Ron's handwriting here. They're all equations from when Rufus started doing his work!"

"And more equations from his Press Tour!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to more papers.

"Ron is… and _isn't_… a genius!" Kim exclaimed. "Of _course!_ While Rufus was doing the work, Ron was copying down everything! To take notes for him to do these equations himself!"

"_So if Ron's partially a genius, how is he gonna build a doomsday device for Drakken?_" Wade asked.

"He can't, not without some sort of basis to start out with," Kim said. "We've gotta get more Intel, stat!"

"_And I can help_," AncientMysticMan said as he appeared on Kim's Kimmunicator PET Screen. "_Sorry I was late. I knew about Rufus doing the work, and needed to see if Stitch's claims on him not being an Experiment were actually true_."

"We're gonna need Ron back before it's too late!" Lan exclaimed.

"So, Kim Possible's sidekick thinks he can stick his nose into my business and steal my precious brainwaves?" Dr. Drakken asked as he dragged Ron by the collar into his lair.

"That's… not exactly how it played out…" Ron started out.

"Shush, Boy!" Dr. Drakken yelled. "Now is not the time for words, it is the time for action!" he exclaimed before rethinking what he just said. "No, wait. Now is the time for _thought_, followed soon by action!" he yelled before throwing Ron into a room with Shego and a stack of old random parts.

"What is this? A garage sale?" Ron asked snippily.

"You, Boy, will use these supplies and your stolen genius to build me a doomsday device that will allow me to conquer the World by storm!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen." Ron said sternly as he formed a FireSword from his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"You're going to make it happen… or _else_…" Dr. Drakken said sternly before pulling a switch, revealing a pool full of piranhas in it. One of them leapt up and snapped at Ron.

"Fine," Ron said. "Who's up for a doomsday device?"

"Don't worry, guys," Kim said as she, Lan and Monique were at a business building at the same time Ron was being forced to construct the doomsday device. "Drakken may have Ron, but we have one of the _real_ minds here."

"And we have a listing," Monique reported. "Rufus and AncientMysticMan just finished their scan."

"Yeah," Miracle said. "A recently-purchased ten-bedroom, six and a half acid bath lair," she said, bringing up the image. "Here's the address, being sent to your PETs."

Kim, Lan and Monique received the address. The three looked to each other and nodded before walking off.

Dr. Drakken was waiting for Ron outside of the room while Shego was sharpening her blades.

"Is it ready yet, boy?!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

"Uh, it may be… another two or three or… sixteen weeks," Ron said as he looked to the same notes he took down, only on his Progress PET. "Thanks for not taking my PET, especially since AncientMysticMan is out. You know, maybe now might be a great time to take that super-freak singles cruise you've been thinking about."

"That doomsday device had better work!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he cracked open the door. "Otherwise, you'll be sleeping with the fish!" he threatened before looking to Shego as she was now sharpening her nails. "'Fish', right?" he asked. "Or is it fishes?"

"Fish _or_ fishes." Shego replied.

"Well, which is it?"

"Both are the correct plural forms of the singular word 'fish'." LaserMan said from the Cyberworld.

"You two are very smug right now, aren't you?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"_Just being helpful_." LaserMan stated.

"For me, a little bit." Shego replied smugly.

"You know, how about a _new_ deal?" Ron asked as he looked to his notes. "A battle of wits! Just you and me! No NetNavis, no one else to help us out!"

"You dare to challenge _my_ genius?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

"You either chicken out or I feed myself to the fish, and you get no doomsday device." Ron stated.

"Sounds like a good deal." Shego pointed out.

"Fine!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "But while you gave the challenge, _I_ get the first question."

"Deal," Ron said. "Shoot."

"A train leaves the station at 6:00 P.M. traveling west at 80 mi/h. On a parallel track, a second train leaves the station 3 hours later traveling west a 100 mi/h. At what time will the second train catch up with the first?" Dr. Drakken asked as he walked into the room, with Shego locking herself out to be fair. "A passenger train's speed is 60 mi/h, and a freight train's speed is 40 mi/h. The passenger train travels the same distance in 1.5 h less time than the freight train. How long does each train take to make the trip?"

"Six o'clock in the afternoon plus fifteen hours is nine in the morning the next day," Ron replied, answering the first out of the two-in-one question. "60 mi/h divided by 20 mi/h would equal three hours for the passenger train and 4.5 hours for the freight train!"

"Correct," Dr. Drakken said. "Ask your question."

"How many solutions are there to the problem 4x^20-5x-7?" Ron asked.

"Using the quadratic formula, you would get a radical solution," Dr. Drakken stated. "5 plus or minus radical 37 over 8."

"Good," Ron said. "Your turn."

At the same time, Kim, Lan and Monique were sneaking onto the top of the lair they found.

"Can't there ever be a _one_ story ranch-style lair?!" Kim exclaimed with irritation.

"_Kim, look!_" Miracle exclaimed as Rufus aimed the Kimmunicator PET down at the room beneath the glass window they were standing on.

"What is 12x^2+13x-14?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Trick question!" Ron exclaimed. "You don't get a good result!"

"Augh!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "You're getting everything right… and it's annoying me so much!"

"Okay, time's up," Shego said as she entered the room, throwing Dr. Drakken back his PET. "Show us the doomsday device!"

"**But I was winning!**" Ron and Dr. Drakken protested.

"WindRacket!" Shego called out, blowing away the tarp that covered a large object behind Ron. Behind it was a red suit with golden trim on it.

"Well, here you go," Ron said. "One doomsday device. I call it the Mangler."

"You have defeated me in knowledge combat, but have cheated in making the doomsday device," Dr. Drakken proclaimed angrily. "Have fun sleeping with the fish… or fishes!" he exclaimed, slamming the button that let the ground give away.

"Whoa!" Ron called out as he fell down.

"_**Mystical CrossFusion!**_" AncientMysticMan called out as he entered Ron's Progress PET.

"Huh?" Ron asked as he noticed himself glow.

"**CrossFusion Complete!**" Ron and AncientMysticMan called out as they flew out before they could hit the water.

"You really cut it close, Double-A Man." Ron jokingly quipped.

"_Thank the NetSaviors!_" MegaMan exclaimed. "_And no one's going anywhere now! Dimensional Area!_"

SciLab shot a Dimensional Area towards the lair, just as Kim, Lan and Monique leapt down, all glowing as they held their PETs over their head. As soon as they landed, they were now in CrossFusion with their NetNavis.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Kim, Lan and Monique all called out.

"BladeMan, come forth!" Dr. Drakken commanded.

BladeMan appeared and slammed his blades against the ground.

"Armors, advance!" BladeMan called out, summoning robotic suits of armor.

"What happened to your Henchmen?!" Ron exclaimed.

"They're at a wedding." Dr. Drakken replied.

"We're gonna need extra armor to get out of _this_ one!" Lan exclaimed.

"In that case, here," Ron said as he placed his hand on Lan's chest. "Princess Pride wanted to give this to you, but she couldn't while I was visiting BrightLand. You won't regret it, Lan. I helped her design this!"

Lan looked to himself as he gained dark bulky armor. His helmet transformed into that of a knight's before his right fist clenched. It transformed into a medieval Royal Wrecking Ball.

"Yeah" Lan exclaimed as he thrust his arm to the side. "DoubleSoul KnightSoul! Thanks, Ron! Thanks, Pride!"

"DoubleSoul Green SledgehammerSoul!" Kim called out as she used her DoubleSoul Ability.

"DoubleSoul Red SledgehammerSoul!" Ron exclaimed as he used DoubleSoul as well.

"Bring it on!" Lan exclaimed as he charged towards BladeMan. "Royal Wrecking Ball!"

"ElementBuster!" Monique called out as she shot at some of the armors.

The armors fired back at the NetSaviors, but Kim and Ron together struck them down. Two more knights brought their axes down onto them, but Kim blocked an axe with her hammer before using the MiracleWorker to destroy it.

"AncientMysticBuster!" Ron called out as he leapt back and shot at more of the armors.

"MiracleBurst_!_" Kim exclaimed. "And Sonic Slam!" she called out, destroying more pieces of armor.

"AncientMysticMan, use the Mangler!" Ron called out as he Jacked his Navi into the Mangler.

"_Here we go!_" AncientMysticMan called out as he activated the scrappy doomsday machine.

The Mangler spun around and shot at more of the armors as Lan forced BladeMan back.

"That's some tough armor!" BladeMan exclaimed.

"You bet!" Lan exclaimed. "Now, Royal Flaming Wrecking Ball!" he called out as the Royal Wrecking Ball set on fire. Lan swung it at BladeMan, Deleting him in an explosion.

"_BladeMan, Deleted_."

"The doomsday machine works… and so does KnightSoul!" Ron exclaimed as the Mangler started to destroy everything.

"No!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed in horror.

"Nice work, Genius Boy." Kim said as she, Monique and Lan walked up to Ron.

"Hey, you learn from the best…" Ron started out.

"This isn't over!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed before he and Shego digitized away.

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

"While Drakken and Shego may have gotten away, you're starting to get algebra right," Kim said to Ron at her house the next night. "Good thing she saw your notes."

"And a not-so-long detention," Ron added on. "How long until Rufus goes back to normal?"

"Wade's working on that," Kim said, looking to Rufus and Wade battle each other in a challenge of wits. "According to Dr. Zeruda, only a couple more days."

"Yeah," Ron said. "All's good."

Later that night, Ron was back home. As he was sleeping, he started to dream. A vision of a monstrous Virus Beast, with Dr. Regal in front of it and MegaMan and Bass charging to take it down. There was a bright flash of light before the dream ended, causing Ron to awake with a gasp.

Rufus looked up to Ron as he made his way towards his board. He picked up some chalk to write strange symbols on the board. Rufus saw the equation and joined in. In the corner was an emblem depicting Dr. Regal's eyepiece, as well as the sign of World Three.

"This is the last piece," Ron said as his eyes felt heavy. "The Program… of Light and Darkness."

Ron soon fainted, as did Rufus. On the board was now what could only be described as a dangerous equation for all.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think? Sorry I took so long, but like I said before, I had Writer's Block. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try my best, and have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you're able to, Private Message me for anything on the Story. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off! Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	31. Veggie Crazy!

What's up, guys? I'm back! Know what this is? That's right! This I **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Thank you all for continuing to support me, even in my most trying times. My thanks goes especially to **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Katara x Aang 2015, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. I don't know what I would have done without you to support me. First off, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to this Story in a while. I meant to get to it in May, and on the **Fourth of July**, but I had a busy schedule, and I could only get so many Stories done. Luckily, now that I don't have any more deadlines for a while, until the two-year anniversary for this Story next month, I'll be able to get more Chapters done. I know I did more than last year, but I'm sure that I can catch up on what I've missed. Now, onto a review from **DARKPHANTOM13**. Ron will definitely get to use his smarts from now on. That's something I plan not to overlook. I'm glad that you noticed it. Now, with that question out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 31: Veggie Crazy!

**Note**: Due to the shootings in Dallas and Baton Rouge, this Chapter shall not have gunfire or use of firearms of any kind.

"Okay, MegaMan, just five more seconds," Lan said as the day at DenTech City came to noon. The clock struck 12:20. "Yes! Time for lunch!"

"I don't know why you have to get so excited," Maylu said as she and Lan washed their hands. "It's only lunchtime."

"Not every lunchtime has such delicious curry!" Lan exclaimed as he danced around. "Oh, it's always excitement for _me_, Maylu!"

"Lan, calm down!" Maylu sighed as she took a towel and dried her hands. "My goodness!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Lan said as he rubbed his hands on the sides of his shorts.

"Curry is curry," Maylu said calmly. "There's no need to rush."

"Not if this curry has extra potatoes, onions and carrots!" Lan said with wonder as he thought about all of the food that made his curry special. "I love it so much! I wouldn't mind if I had to eat it every day!"

"Well, when you put it like that, I _guess_ you can be excited." Maylu said with a chuckle.

"_Lan will be Lan_." MegaMan mused from Lan's PET.

Lunch was soon served. However, Lan could not find the courage to eat it for once in his life.

"This is crazy!" Lan exclaimed as he stared at his bowl. "Maylu, I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" Maylu asked.

"There's no onions, potatoes _or_ carrots in this curry!" Lan exclaimed. "It looks like gravy!" he complained as he dropped his spoon. "Oh, what do I do?"

"Little do they know…" a voice from the Cyberworld said before letting out a sinister laugh.

"_Well… we can always try the noodles_…" MegaMan said. "_Come on, Lan. Cheer up_."

Much to Lan's chagrin, the noodles were bereft of their vegetables like the curry. He dropped his chopsticks in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! Not the noodles too!" Lan exclaimed in disbelief as his chopsticks clattered to the ground. "I can't believe what's happening! The noodles _always_ has boiled vegetables in it!"

"Next serving." The same voice from the Cyberworld said.

"Oh, great! The Shu Mai has the same fate as the others!" Lan exclaimed as he looked to his Shu Mai. Once again, he dropped his chopsticks in disbelief. "Shu Mai can't be without green peas! What's going on around here?!" he exclaimed as he remembered the usual serving of Shu Mai. He got up and let water pour out from his eyes in anger. "**ALRIGHT! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK ME, STOP NOW! I'M BEGGING YOU**!" he yelled to the heavens, causing everyone to look to him with confusion.

"Hopefully, Kim and Ron aren't facing the same problem." Maylu sighed with an awkward smile on her face.

"What do you mean there's no salad today?!" Ron exclaimed in the M-Tech High School cafeteria to the Lunch Lady.

"No vegetables came in today," the lunch lady replied. "Same problem happened in DenTech City too."

"Oh!" Rufus complained.

"We can't find out the problem," Amelia said to Kim, Monique and Anetta. "Chaud and I looked into the problem at DenTech a million times and found nothing!"

"Almost seems like a coincidence that both M-Tech _and_ DenTech City lost their supply of vegetables," Kim said as she played around with her spaghetti. "Miracle, what have you found?"

"_So far, nothing_," Miracle reported. "_Each time vegetables and greens try to come to both DenTech and M-Tech City, something is always disrupting the systems, but we can't seem to find the problem at its root_," she explained while showing several reports on the Kimmunicator PET Screen. "_Sorry, Kim_."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Ron," AncientMysticMan said as he looked to systems within Ron's own PET. "You recommend a vegan diet for one day, and he just can't stop trying to eat the right stuff."

"'At its root'?" Kim repeated. She put some spaghetti in her mouth and started to think. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I can't believe this!" a student in the lower grade on the floor beneath Lan's classroom exclaimed as he looked to his food. "Mameo's was right again!"

"Mameo, you're sure great at guessing these things!" another student said as he turned to a student with glasses behind him.

"Hey, it's nothing." Mameo replied with a smile.

"I wonder how he does it." One of the students whispered.

"He always seems to guess things right." Another student said.

While no one was looking, Mameo took out his red PET and looked to see a NetNavi digitize onto it. This NetNavi was none other than VineMan.

"_Consider my mission accomplished_." VineMan said quietly.

"Thanks a ton, VineMan," Mameo said. He started to think back to a few days ago. "Before, all the food at lunch had vegetables in it, and I could never stand them! All that baked rice was no fun with icky beans in them! Now I have something to look forward to!"

_**Three days ago**_…

"_I can't take this anymore_," Mameo said as he sat on the swing. "_There's just nothing good for me to eat nowadays_," he mourned while looking to his cat. "_You have the time of your life!_"

All of a sudden, Duo's Comet flew past Mameo. As it did, the lights started to flicker around him.

"_Wish on the star, and you shall get what you desire_." A voice said from Mameo's PET.

"_What?_" Mameo asked as he looked around. However, there was no one there to answer him. "_Who said that?_"

"_I did_." the same female voice said from Mameo's PET. He took notice of his PET crackling before he went to take a look at the screen. There on his screen was Slur.

"_Who are you?_" Mameo asked.

"_My name is Slur_," Slur said. "_Duo would like to grant you his Power. Take this Asteroid as a present_," she added on before the screen changed on his PET. "_I present to you your new NetNavi_."

Mameo's red standard NetNavi started to change form. Every part of it became a plant-like NetNavi. Soon, his ordinary Navi was replaced with the plant NetNavi, VineMan.

Mameo gasped and fell back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as a bright light came from his PET. As it dropped, a Dimensional Chip came out.

"Who… who are you?" Mameo asked.

"_My name is VineMan_," VineMan introduced himself. "_Since you hate vegetables, I will do everything I can to help you_."

_**Present**_…

"I couldn't have done it without you, VineMan." Mameo said.

"_Well, as long as you are satisfied, I am happy to help_." VineMan replied.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Mameo asked.

"_Just leave it to me_." VineMan replied.

"_Lan, you won't believe this!_" MegaMan said as the day at DenTech ended. "_Kim reported that there are no vegetables in M-Tech either!_"

"You know what? That _does_ sound strange." Lan said as he placed his hand to his chin.

"What do you think is happening?" Chisao asked as he walked home with Lan.

"No vegetables for lunch," Lan explained. "_That's_ what's happening."

"Really?" Chisao asked. "Mameo predicted this'd happen."

"Mameo?" Lan asked. "Who's he?"

"Do you know Dr. Sylvan Green?" Chisao asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Lan asked back.

"Aside from Mameo being the grandson of Sylvan Green," Chisao started to explain as he pointed a finger into the air. "He was able to predict that all the lunch food would have no vegetables!"

"That seems a bit far-fetched," Lan said before placing his hand to his chin again. "But Kim, Ron, Chaud, Raika and I _did_ save Dr. Sylvan Green on Kim and Ron's first mission. Maybe we should look into this."

Meanwhile, a truck full of vegetables was being driven to the DenTech City food factory.

"Hurry," a Worker said. "We need to get these things shipped to DenTech and M-Tech immediately!"

"What's the rush?" another Worker asked. "No one's gonna steel veggies."

"They'd better think again," VineMan said as he hacked into the core of the system. "Now, let's see," he said as vegetable data disappeared around him. "Tomorrow's lunch will be stir-fry," he said. "But take out the vegetables, and there'll be only meat," he mused before removing his vines from the core, turning it from blue to red. "That should do." He said before digitizing away.

"_VineMan, Logging Out_."

As soon as VineMan went away, ProtoMan logged in.

"_What do you see, ProtoMan?_" Chaud asked.

ProtoMan looked around for a while before turning to see the core. "Oh no," he said, seeing the change in the system. "Chaud, I'm too late!"

"It's okay, ProtoMan, you did what you could," Chaud said with reassurance from the Human World. "Time to Log Out."

"_Sorry, Chaud_." ProtoMan said one more time before digitizing back into Chaud's PET.

"Do you know when this all started?" Chaud asked a worker as he put his PET away.

"Yeah, sure," the worker replied. "The problem started a few days ago when the school systems were acting strangely," he explained. "I saw that strange signals were coming into the system."

"Every day, vegetables are shipped in to be processed and delivered to the schools of DenTech City and M-Tech City," Chaud said. "Do you know what could have happened?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," the worker replied. "Everything was working fine at first, but something caused the foods to be disposed of before they could make their delivery. Now, nothing can be made with vegetables, and we're getting complaints nonstop about the lack of vegetables," he went on. "You can almost say it's being… altered."

"What do you mean, the Lunch Program's been modified?!" Lan exclaimed back at the NetSavior Headquarters. "This is nonsense!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Ron exclaimed as Kim placed her hand on her hip. "I can't even get a decent salad from lunch!"

"Lan, Ron, calm down," Famous said calmly. "Please, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Lan exclaimed as he turned, his whole body seeming to be on fire. "**YOU'RE SAYING I'M OVERREACTING?! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT!**" he exclaimed.

Chaud sighed as Famous and Kim stood back in surprise.

"All this just for lunch?" Famous asked, causing Kim to place her fingers on her temple.

"Lan is Lan." Kim sighed.

"You've got that right." Chaud mused.

"I'm all fired up!" Lan exclaimed with a mad grin on his face before it faded as he turned to everyone. "So get the system fixed… or **EEEEELLLLLLSSSSEEEEE!**" he yelled as if a volcano were exploding behind him.

"_What a guy!_" Miracle exclaimed.

"Am I like that for nachos?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to know," Kim said before turning back to Lan. "But seriously, don't get so riled up," she said. "It's not going to happen again."

"Really?!" Lan exclaimed as he ran towards Kim, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Thank you! How?!"

"We've set up a firewall around the School Lunch Center," Kim explained. "Now, Lan…" she said calmly as Lan leapt up and hugged her, causing her to stumble around to try and keep her balance while a Cross-Popping Vein appeared on her head. "**GET OFF!**"

"Sorry," Lan said as he got off Kim. "Got a little carried away."

"Well, we shouldn't need to worry anymore," Famous said. "But I _am_ curious as to why someone would want to cut off the vegetable supply for M-Tech and DenTech City."

"Well, remember Dr. Sylvan Green?" Lan asked.

"The same guy we saved on our first mission?" Kim asked. "How could we forget?"

"This may come off as a long shot, but Chisao mentioned that there was someone named Mameo in his grade who predicted that there would be no vegetables in any of the lunch foods today," Lan explained. "I'd say it's worth looking into, but when I tell you this, it sounds ridiculous that someone the age of Chisao would have anything to do with this," he mused as everyone looked to him with surprise. "Am I right?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well…" Kim started out while brushing off some dirt from her clothes. "We _could_ look into it if this become a potential case." She said.

"_I'll call Wade and have him look into it_," Miracle said. "_In the meantime, be sure to enjoy your food tomorrow_."

At the same time, at the M-Tech City Prison, all of the guards were rushing to the Mess Hall. All of the prisoners were throwing a riot.

"You promised us mashed potatoes and gravy!" one of the prisoners called out to the cafeteria owner. "What's with the bread sub?!"

"What's a girl supposed to do without her carrots?!" Adrena Lynn called out angrily in the women's mess hall.

"What's going on here?" the warden asked as he came into the men's mess hall.

"You're short on vegetables!" Mr. Gauss exclaimed. "Whatever happened to promising all of the prisoners decent meals?!"

"There's been a problem with the lunch server," the warden for the female prisoners explained. "It will just be bread and water today with gravy."

"What are we supposed to do?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Until the NetSaviors can find the problem, you will have to handle with what you have," Manuela said as she entered the room. "Now… be on your best behavior… or we'll make you."

All of the prisoners murmured to one another as they went to their tables, unsatisfied with the food they were given.

"NetSaviors. Ha!" Adrena Lynn scoffed as she ate a piece of her bread. "Kim Possible and those other _heroes_ are probably having the time of their life! And I'm stuck here, all because of _Kim_ _Possible!_"

Slur watched Adrena Lynn carefully from the security camera. "Interesting…" she said. "Perhaps we have another candidate for Duo."

Outside of the NetPolice Headquarters, Lan was walking out of the hidden NetSavior Base. Kim, Ron and Chaud followed after him.

"Hey, MegaMan," Lan said as he looked to MegaMan on his PET. "Is it crazy for me to think Mameo may be behind all this?" he asked.

MegaMan lifted his head. "_Well_…" he started out. "_Here's a guess. If he's wrong tomorrow, maybe we can find him and find out what's happening_."

Lan stopped and sighed before looking to the sky to think. "Well… I sure hope you're right," he said. "Man. I wonder why Mameo must have a tough time with vegetables."

"Call it the first fear of all kids," Kim said as she walked up to Lan. "When I was just a kid, everyone convinced me that broccoli gave you cooties."

"You had it easy," Ron said. "The first time I tried celery, my mouth tasted like saltwater!"

"Ooh!" Rufus shivered.

"That's not something easy to get rid of!" Ron exclaimed. "Milk, on the other hand, that was good until one fateful day… when I was introduced to the food of _Bueno Nacho_."

"And that was the day you surrendered your humanity to nachos." Kim teased.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Chaud said. "For now… let's all go home."

"Best idea I've heard since getting pizza for lunch," Kim said. "See you all tomorrow."

Lan nodded. "See ya later, guys." He said as he walked away.

Ron and Chaud nodded as well before they walked off back to their homes.

In M-Tech City, James Possible just drove up into the driveway. Waiting for him was Ann Possible.

"I heard all about the loss of vegetables at the schools," Ann said to James as he came into the house. "Good thing I still have lots more from my last shopping trip."

"DenTech City and M-Tech City are experiencing vegetable losses," James said. "We're lucky to still even have some!"

"Haruka called, by the way," Ann said. "She and Lan are coming over to have dinner since Lan didn't get to have curry for lunch."

"Ah, curry, the good stuff," James said as Kim AreaStole into the house. "Sounds like the meal of the century."

"Got that right," Kim said as she walked by. "Lan can't even go a _day_ without having some delicious curry. He had to settle for the curry at his school today."

"Can we go without any vegetables?" Jim asked as he and Tim came over.

"No more Brussels sprouts!" Tim cheered.

"Okay. How disappointed are you to hear that?" Miracle asked Red and Green Sledgehammer.

"Very," Green Sledgehammer replied. "Especially when I'm green."

"You won't believe how relieved Jim and Tim were when their school didn't have any vegetables today!" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed. "They just ate Pop-Pop Porter's mini corndogs instead!"

"Well, someone must not like to have a balanced diet," Miracle mused. "Gonna have to look into this Mameo guy Lan was talking about."

The next day at DenTech Elementary, it was time for lunch once again.

"Okay, MegaMan, the day has come," Lan said. "You ready?"

"_Sure am_," MegaMan replied. "_Let's see if this works_."

"Come on, Mameo. What do you predict?" Chisao asked as he and the other younger students waited in line for lunch.

"Come on! Tell us!" another student called out.

"Here is my prediction," Mameo said as he pointed a finger into the air wisely. "Today's lunch is some stir-fry without vegetables."

"Let's see if you're right," the server said as he opened up the lid. He, the other server and Mameo looked inside. "Well, what do you know?" he mused as he saw something surprising in the pot.

"What?!" Mameo exclaimed, seeing vegetables in the stir-fry. "No way! This can't be!"

"Mashed potatoes!" Monique exclaimed at M-Tech High as she came out of the lunch line. "Can't say I've ever been so excited to see vegetables again."

"Guess that firewall did the trick," Kim said as Monique joined her and Ron at the table. "Veggies are back in black."

"You know, I always appreciated the taste of these carrot sticks." Ron said as he ate a carrot stick.

"_Kim, I've got Dr. Sylvan Green on call_," Miracle said to Kim as she ate some curry. "_Want me to put him through?_"

"Let me finish this scoop first," Kim said as she took a scoop of curry and slurped it right down. She let out a satisfying sigh before looking back to her Kimmunicator PET. "Please and thank you." She said to Miracle to confirm she was now ready.

Miracle nodded and brought up Dr. Sylvan Green on the Kimmunicator PET.

"_Hello there, Kimberly_," Dr. Sylvan Green said. "_I hope I'm not taking up your time by calling you_," he added on. "_By the way, thank you for saving me from Duff Killigan a while back_."

"No big," Kim replied. "First mission as a NetSavior. It was nothing," she said, almost feeling flattered. "Anyways, I was hoping to talk to you about your grandson. His name is Mameo."

"_Mameo, huh?_" Dr. Sylvan Green asked. He placed his hand to his chin. "_Well, he was always a picky eater_," he explained. "_Never liked vegetables. When I sent him to be with his parents at DenTech City, I thought that those habits would change. When I heard about the vegetable shortage, though, it got me thinking. There was always something in that boy that wanted to make vegetables go away in his life. I told him that for that to happen, he would have to face his fears_," he went on. "_But this looks like the familiar work of a Darkloid. I just need access to security footage of the last couple of server crashes. Can you do that?_"

"Sure thing," Kim said as she pressed some buttons on her Kimmunicator PET. "I've just sent you an access code. Should give you what you need to make your study."

"_Thank you_," Dr. Sylvan Green said with a nod. "_I promise to have results for you and the NetSaviors soon_."

Kim nodded before Dr. Sylvan Green signed off.

"Whoo-hoo!" Maylu exclaimed as she spun around on the chin-up bars at recess. "We're back in business!"

"_Everything seems to be back to normal, Lan_," MegaMan said to Lan as he walked through the halls. "_Now, let's check on Mameo. And by the way, Kim says everything's normal in M-Tech_."

"If things are good there, let's see about things here." Lan said as he walked towards Mameo's classroom.

"_Well, we had a normal lunch today_," MegaMan said. "_We should see if Mameo's up to anything else_."

"What do you mean, Mameo's gone?" Lan asked as he got to room 4-A.

"Very unusual," one of the students mused. "He's always right, but today he was wrong."

"'Here is my prediction' that guy always says." Another student said.

"So where's Mameo now?" Lan asked.

"To the school nurse, apparently." The first student replied.

"He claimed to have stomach cramps." The second student added on.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Mameo complained in the school nurse's office. He outstretched his hand almost dramatically as he held his other hand on his stomach. "This is too much for me! I can't eat…!" he said out loud since there was no once else in the room. He took a peak out of the curtain and looked around. "No one's here," he said before letting out a sigh of relief. He looked back to some food he was given. "I don't get it," he said to himself. "I'm usually right," he mused before stretching his arms and leaning back on the bed. "What could have happened?" he asked himself. Something suddenly hit him. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed as he took out his PET. "VineMan, are you there?" he asked.

VineMan digitized onto Mameo's PET Screen. "_What's going on, Mameo?_" he asked.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but what happened?" Mameo asked. "I thought you were supposed to take care of the vegetables!"

"_Someone discovered our sabotage_," VineMan replied. "_I guess it was too good to be true_."

"Can you change it back?" Mameo asked. "If not, next week is gonna be torture for me! There will be noodles for Monday, curry of all different varieties for Tuesday, vegetable ramen for Wednesday, sushi rice with vegetables for Thursday, and for Friday, it's going to be a vegetable salad with thirty types of vegetables in it! It makes me sick just by _thinking_ of it!"

"_Calm down. I'll take care of it_." VineMan said as Mameo placed his hand to his head.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Mameo sighed.

"_I have a plan, Mameo_," VineMan started to explain. "_It's going to be fool-proof_."

"Whoa! You serious?" Mameo asked.

"Mameo, are you in here?" Lan asked as he opened the door to the nurse's office.

"You're saying you can really do it?" Mameo asked behind the curtain, unaware that Lan had just entered. "You can make the vegetables disappear forever?"

Lan gasped and turned to where the sound was coming from. He gasped once again upon hearing the news.

"Make vegetables disappear forever?!" Lan exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"_That must be him!_" MegaMan exclaimed.

"Hey, Mameo, are you alright in there?" Lan asked as he composed himself and walked up to the curtain where Mameo was behind.

Mameo gasped and looked to see Lan outside. "Sure, sure. Just give me a second," he said before he peeked his head outside the curtain. "What is it?" he asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lan said. "It's Mameo, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Mameo replied.

"Were you talking to anyone just now?" Lan asked.

Mameo gasped and looked to his PET. Not wanting to draw any suspicion to himself, he hid his PET behind his back and shook his head.

"Was that your NetNavi?" Lan asked.

"No, I don't have one," Mameo replied. "I was just talking to myself," he said as he made his way towards the door. "See you later."

"I thought you had stomach cramps." Lan asked.

Mameo stopped and gasped quietly to himself. "Um… I'm okay now," he replied. "No need to worry." He made up before walking out the door.

Lan looked to Mameo and tilted his head. "That was sure strange." He said.

At _Bueno Nacho_ in M-Tech City, Kim was waiting for Ron. Ron soon came in with three Battle Chips.

"So, what did you get from the Trader?" Kim asked.

"Tornado, FireSword and EvilShield," Ron said as he showed Kim what Battle Chips he got from the Battle Chip Trader. "Higsby must have put a lot of thought into these things when he had them installed."

"No kidding," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "What's the Sitch, Lan?"

"_Okay, so everything went normal today_," Lan reported. "_Same happen with you at M-Tech?_"

"Sure did," Ron explained. "Though I'm sorta wishing I had some French Fries instead of mashed potatoes and gravy."

"What else did you find out?" Miracle asked as she and AncientMysticMan stood before MegaMan.

"We met Mameo today," MegaMan explained. "He was sort of acting unusual."

"What do you mean?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"We heard him talking to himself in the nurse's office," Lan explained. "He wanted a way to get rid of all of the vegetables."

"Dr. Green _did_ say Mameo was a picky eater," Kim said. "Was there anything else off about him?"

"_His friends said that he had stomach cramps, which is why he was in the nurse's office_," Lan added on. "_But when I spoke to him, he claimed he was just fine_."

"Things are certainly taking a strange turn," Kim mused. "If anything happens in DenTech, let us know."

"And you let us know if anything strange happens in M-Tech." MegaMan told Miracle and AncientMysticMan.

"Got it." Miracle said as MegaMan signed off.

"Lan seems to have everything going well for him." Ron said as he put his new Battle Chips away.

"Let's just hope things stay that way." Kim said as the sun started to shine bright upon both M-Tech City and DenTech City.

"Cabbages are looking good," a worker in DenTech City said as crops were being sprinkled on by water at a factory. "Sure beats sitting at home all day."

"_You're going to wish you had STAYED home_," VineMan said from a control panel. "_Now, to get to work_."

The Control Panel sparked and grew vines around it, causing the systems preparing the vegetables to come to a halt. VineMan laughed as the cyber control for the sprinkler disappeared. As he Logged Out, the cabbages started to wither away.

As Kim and Ron were about to eat, the Kimmunicator PET went off. Kim and Ron looked to each other with confusion.

"That didn't take too long." Ron said.

"_I'll_ say," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. She saw Wade and TechMan on the screen. "What's the Sitch, guys?"

"_DenTech City's sprinkler system just went offline!_" Wade exclaimed. "_There's nothing watering the vegetables there now!_"

"This is serious," Kim said. "We need to check in with Famous about this."

Ron nodded as he picked up their food. "Let's go!"

Kim and Ron both ran outside. As soon as they were clear, the two dialed onto their PETs and teleported to the NetSavior Base.

Back at the farmhouse, vines engulfed another control panel, this time causing the cool air inside to turn hot for the tomatoes being monitored inside.

"Hey! What's going on?!" a worker called out.

"The systems are going haywire!" one of the other workers exclaimed. "The tomatoes are withering away!"

At the same time, a truck carrying horses on it was passing by a farm. Inside, the driver was trying to cool himself down from the intense heat. All of a sudden, the antennae on his truck sparked, as did the steering wheel. He gasped as vines grew and took control of the truck, causing it to steer out of control.

"Help! Help! **HHHEEELLLPPP!**" the driver called out as the truck was driven straight into a pole.

The doors holding the horses sprung open, and due to the ensuing chaos, all of the horses ran right out. With hunger on their minds, they ran straight for the fields of the farm and ate at the carrots and cabbages right away.

"Come back here!" the driver called out. "Don't eat those! DenTech and M-Tech are low on vegetables enough as it is!" he yelled. "Please, don't get me into trouble! Stop eating those vegetables!"

At a grocery store in M-Tech City, Tara was taking her sister shopping for food.

"You're saying something's been going on with vegetables in DenTech _and_ M-Tech?" Tara asked Famous over her Progress PET.

"_Yes, so whatever you do, make sure nothing is out of the ordinary_," Famous ordered. "_Kim and Ron are already here. You and the rest of the NetSaviors need to put a stop to this until we find out what's going on_."

"Got it," Tara said as her sister looked to some cabbages. "Mary, come on!" she called out to her sister. After seeing that she would not move, Tara sighed exasperatingly and banged her head against the handle of the cart. "Mary Towa, let's go!"

"Are cabbages supposed to grow smaller?" Mary asked as she pointed to the cabbages.

Tara looked to the cabbages and gasped as she placed her hand under the small sprinkler over the vegetables. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Hot water!" she said in surprise before aiming her PET at the Jack-In Panel. "Jack In! Ring, Power Up!"

Ring was Jacked into the System. She looked around to see Viney Viruses tampering with the system.

"Ring Rang!" Ring called out, sending her Ring Rang attack towards the Viruses. However, the attacks only managed to slow them down, not Delete them. "Tara, I need something to light up the Vineys!" she called out to Tara.

"FireSword and FireBlade, Battle Chips In! Double Download!" Tara called out as she slid two Battle Chips across the screen of her Progress PET.

Ring leapt into the air and gained a FireSword on her right hand and a FireBlade on her left hand. The Viney Viruses looked up and sent vines towards her, but Ring slashed through them all before landing on the ground and slashing at two Viney Viruses before slicing apart several vines sent at her from several more Vineys.

"SandRing!" Ring called out, causing sand to appear below the Viney Viruses. She stabbed her FireSword and FireBlade into the ground and caused the flames to spread, eventually turning the sand and the Viruses to glass before she crossed her swords in front of her.

"StepCross, Battle Chip In! Download!" Tara called out as she slid another Battle Chip across the screen.

"StepCross!" Ring called out as she sped towards the Viney Viruses and sliced through them all in a cross-pattern. As soon as she got on one knee, the Viney Viruses behind her Deleted.

"Now, to put out that fire," Ring said as she went to the control panel. "Tara, do you know what this calls for?"

"BugFix, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out as she inserted a Battle Chip into her Progress PET.

All of the control panels glowed purple. After a while, the sprinklers went back to normal.

"That was too close for comfort." Ring said before she digitized away.

"_Ring, Logging Out_."

"Good job there, Ring," Tara said as she wiped some sweat off of her head as her sister watched. "Can you check on how the other NetSaviors are doing?" she asked as Mary noticed something on the television.

"Tara?" Mary asked. "You might want to see this."

Tara looked to Mary before seeing a factory on the screen of the TV.

"_As the day presses on, more and more vegetables start to run out_," a reporter from DenTech City said as an empty box of vegetables was kicked over. "_It all seems to be the cause of system malfunctions all over the country. I'm coming to you live from a storage facility where all of the vegetables stored here have been ruined_."

Mameo smiled as he watched the news from his house. He took out his PET and looked to the screen.

"VineMan, was this all you?" Mameo asked as VineMan grinned on his PET Screen.

"_My work on vegetables seems to be spreading around for you_," VineMan explained. "_You won't have to worry anymore_."

"Thanks for the help, VineMan." Mameo said.

"_Due to the crisis_," Ribitta started to report, causing Mameo to turn to the television again. "_The government has been forced to import vegetables from other countries_," she started to explain. Mameo looked to the screen intently. "_Sharo, BrightLand and KingLand are already lending a hand in this strange crisis_."

"Whoa!" Mameo exclaimed in surprise. "No way!"

"_Don't worry. I'll handle it, Mameo_." VineMan said with reassurance before digitizing away.

"_Thanks, Ribitta_," the main news anchorman said. He was about to move onto the next newsflash before someone came up to him and handed him a paper with a notification on it. The anchorman looked to the paper and gasped before looking up to the viewers. "_Breaking news!_" he exclaimed. "_All ships carrying vegetables to Netopia have been attacked by vines of unknown origin!_"

Mameo gasped once again in surprise.

"_The NetPolice has been dispatched to help with_…"

"_Mameo, do you see my work?_" VineMan asked as he returned to Mameo's PET.

Mameo looked to his PET to see VineMan return.

"What?" Mameo asked in complete surprise before pointing a finger to the television screen. "What's going on?"

"_That's right_," VineMan said with a sinister smile. "_I'm fulfilling your wish_."

Mameo stood and stared at VineMan for a while, still with shock on his face. After a while, he smiled and laughed, spinning around in place happily. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I love this! VineMan, thank you so much!" he exclaimed as he placed his PET close to his face.

As Mameo laughed happily, he was unaware that VineMan was laughing too. The plant NetNavi stopped laughing and grinned evilly.

"Fishy Viruses?!" Yuna exclaimed as she leapt through attacks from several Fishy Viruses attacking her. "Why did it have to be Fishys?!"

"Never mind that, Yuna! Just make sure the system goes back to normal," Amelia said as she operated Yuna at a market in DenTech City. "Here's something to freeze them! IceBall, Battle Chip In, Download!"

"IceBall!" Yuna called out, summoning an IceBall in her hands. She tossed them towards the Viruses, freezing them in place before she used her Yuna Aero Staff to slash them all down. "Okay, I'm in," she said as she went to the console. "Reducing temperatures now."

"Good," Amelia said. "I'm logging you out."

"_Yuna, Logging Out_."

"_What next?_" Yuna asked from Amelia's Progress PET.

"We need to make sure the imports from our supporting countries get through with their vegetables," Amelia said. "Who's at the docks right now?"

"_Josh, TornadoMan, Bonnie and Punk_." Yuna replied.

"Good," Amelia said with a smile as she walked away. "Hopefully, they'll be able to get everything under control."

"This is out of control!" TornadoMan called out as he used his AirSword to slice apart a Mushy Virus.

"Fire Chain!" Punk called out, sending his Wrecking Ball towards some Viney Viruses and setting them ablaze.

"Can't believe we're doing this for vegetables." Bonnie mused as she watched some vines disappear from some of the ships stuck in the ocean.

"Believe it," Josh replied. "If those shipments don't get into DenTech and M-Tech Harbors, we're gonna have a food crisis on our hands."

"Josh, we're almost there!" TornadoMan called out as he continued to slash at the Mushy Viruses with his AirSword. "Just give me a FireSword, and Punk and I can take care of the rest!"

"Okay," Josh said as he took out a Battle Chip and placed it into his Progress PET for TornadoMan. "FireSword, Battle Chip In, Download!"

"_Bonnie, give me Wind and FireTower Battle Chips! Now!_" Punk called out.

"You got it," Bonnie said as she slid a Battle Chip across the screen of her Progress PET. "Wind, Battle Chip In, Download!" she called out before taking out a Battle Chip from her pack and placing it into the side of her PET. "FireTower, Battle Chip In, Download!"

"Fire Tornado!" TornadoMan called out as he gained his FireSword. He spun it around in front of him before eventually spinning around his whole body, allowing him to Delete the Mushy Viruses.

"Fire Storm!" Punk called out as he slammed his hand to the ground. A FireTower emerged. Shortly after, the Wind Box appeared and blew the fire around, causing it to spread and Delete the Viney Viruses as well.

"Josh, look!" Bonnie called out as she looked to the Ships. "The vines are disappearing! We've done it!"

"I wouldn't say it's over just yet," Josh said as he looked to TornadoMan and Punk cease their attacks. "I have a feeling we're about to be in for something bigger."

"Those NetSavior Fools," VineMan said as he Logged himself into the Systems at Dr. Sylvan Green's lab. "While they're busy dealing with my plants, they don't even know my _real_ target: Dr. Green's Mutagenic Plant Factory," he said as he started to tamper with the chemical controls. He let out a small laugh. "Mameo is so focused on wanting vegetables to disappear that he doesn't even know my plan against him," he mused. "Everyone's sure to be surprised." He said before letting out a small chuckle to himself.

The next day, Lan, Chaud, Kim and Ron were at the NetSavior Base. All of the other NetSaviors were giving their NetNavis some rest from fighting Viruses over night and helping to fix the growing economic problem.

"While the others rest, we have a confirmation," Famous told Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron. "All of the vegetable attacks are originating from one target… one you all should be familiar with." He said as he showed the several emergency broadcasts to the four NetSaviors.

"Who would that be?" Chaud asked.

Famous switched the screens to show VineMan attacking one of the factory systems. As soon as he came onto the screen, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all gasped in surprise.

"No way!" Lan exclaimed.

"VineMan! I knew it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, when you look at it this way, only vegetables were missing from the lunch case." Chaud said.

"This was all VineMan's doing," Famous said as Kim, Lan, Ron and Chaud turned to him. "We just don't know who his NetOp is yet," he stated. "I just don't have an idea on who would have a grudge against vegetables."

Chaud placed his hand to his chin as Kim, Lan and Ron looked to each other.

"You don't think…" Ron started out.

"It _could_ be…" Lan started to say as he thought back to the previous day.

_**Yesterday**_…

"You're saying you can really do it? You can make the vegetables disappear forever?"

"Were you talking to anyone just now?"

_He was hiding the VineMan away in his PET!_

_**Present**_…

"It _was_ him!" Lan exclaimed as he ran to the door. "Kim, Ron, we have to go!"

Chaud took notice of this. "Guys, wait up!" he called out as he ran after them.

At the same time, Mameo was watching a news report.

"_Although our friendly countries were able to import fruits and vegetables, it became known that a saboteur was behind all the recent food shortages_," Ribitta reported. "_Because of this, plans were temporarily set back. Now, with the demand for fruits and vegetables rising, all imported food has had their prices risen. We are in the midst of what could be a major food shortage. Details at eleven_."

"No way! This is preposterous!" Maylu exclaimed as she looked at the price of the cucumbers. "A single cucumber is five dollars now?!"

"This is getting out of hand," Mameo said with worriment. He looked to VineMan on his PET. "VineMan, please make this stop."

"_Why would I do that, Mameo?_" VineMan asked. "_Don't you want this?_"

"Not really," Mameo replied. "I just wanted to stop having vegetables in my lunch. Look at what you've done. This had gone too far now!" he exclaimed. "Don't you realize how much of a problem this is for everyone?" he asked before lowering his head. "Please, VineMan! Turn things back to normal!"

"_Sorry, Mameo, but I can't_," VineMan replied. "_Once I start, I just can't stop_."

"What?!" Mameo exclaimed. "You're bluffing!"

"_Well_…" VineMan started out, causing Mameo to gasp. "_I suppose there IS one way_."

"There is?" Mameo asked hopefully.

"_But you'll have to do what I say_." VineMan added on.

"I'll do it!" Mameo exclaimed happily. "Just change things back!"

"_Do you remember the Dimensional Chip you were given?_" VineMan asked. "_Download it, and you'll get good results_."

Mameo took no hesitation in finding the Dimensional Chip in his desk. "You mean that strange-looking Chip?" he asked as he pulled it out from his drawer. "If I use this, everything will go back to normal, right?"

"_Indeed, my good friend_." VineMan replied with a devious grin on his face.

Mameo opened up his PET and immediately inserted the Dimensional Chip into the top. Dark screens appeared across Mameo's screen, eventually creating a bright light that caused Mameo to gasp and fall off of his chair. As his PET dropped to the ground, he looked to see VineMan suddenly emerge from the shining light. The Asteroid NetNavi let out a chuckle as all Mameo could do was gulp.

"This is the place!" Lan exclaimed as a NetSavior Van pulled up at Mameo's house. "We have to hurry!"

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all emerged from the van and looked to the house.

"Are you sure about Mameo being behind this?" Chaud asked.

Lan nodded. Before anyone could say anything, Mameo's voice was heard.

"**HELP!**" Mameo called out.

Kim, Lan, Ron and Chaud looked to each other and nodded before running into the house.

"What's wrong?" VineMan asked his NetOp. "Don't like what you see?"

"I-I don't get it!" Mameo exclaimed. "Why's this happening?!"

"You inserted the Dimensional Chip and I was able to come to your World." VineMan explained.

Mameo gasped. "No way!" he exclaimed. "You lied to me?!"

VineMan chuckled. "Plant Weed!" he called out, summoning a vine to emerge from him and break the window, causing Mameo to duck for cover. "The reasons your wishes were coming true were because my plants were agreeing with you… but it seems you have betrayed me, Mameo." He said as he raised his vine up and aimed it at Mameo.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Mameo cried out.

"You won't get in my way _this_ time." VineMan said before his vine readied to end Mameo.

"Stop right there!" Lan called out as he, Chaud, Kim and Ron all barged into Mameo's room.

"What?" VineMan asked as he slowly turned his head towards the NetSaviors.

"Let the kid go!" Kim ordered.

Chaud picked up a nearby telescope and threw it at VineMan. VineMan, however, used his vine to knock the object to the side.

"Stay out of my way!" VineMan yelled, sending his vine towards the four NetSaviors.

Kim and Chaud dodged from one side while Lan and Ron went to dodge the attack from the other.

"You're coming with _me_, Mameo!" VineMan exclaimed as he grabbed Mameo and leapt out of the broken window.

"Mameo!" Lan called out.

"Help me!" Mameo called out as VineMan leapt off and away from the area.

"Come on!" Kim said. "I think I know where VineMan's headed!"

"Professor Green's factory!" Miracle exclaimed in the Cyberworld. "Let's go!"

"Knock, knock…" VineMan quipped as he broke the doors down at Dr. Green's Mutagenic Labs. All of the scientists screamed and ran out immediately. He turned around to Mameo slowly. "You betrayed me, so this is what you get," he said, causing Mameo to shudder. "Your wish will spread with the help of this very lab, then my evil flowers will flourish everywhere!" he exclaimed before looking to every area of the lab. "My plants! Rise up and grow!" he called out before reaching his vines out and causing the sprinklers to go off.

The water from the sprinklers went off, causing seeds from the test tubes to grow uncontrollably. Mameo screamed as they broke from their glass and grew through the roofs, vegetables of all kinds growing enormously.

"Look at what's happened!" Kim exclaimed as the NetSavior Truck drove over towards the lab. As she, Lan, Ron and Chaud got out, they gasped in surprise at the sight of the growing plants.

"Famous! Now!" Lan called out.

"Activate the Worldwide Dimensional Area Generator!" Mr. Famous ordered back at SciLab. "Target: Dr. Green's Lab!"

The Worldwide Dimensional Area spread over Dr. Green's lab, trapping Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron with Asteroid VineMan and Mameo.

"Let's do this!" Kim exclaimed as she took out her Kimmunicator PET and her Miracle Synchro Chip.

"**RIGHT!**" Lan, Chaud and Ron all called out.

"**MIRACLE—**"

"**MYSTICAL—**"

"**Synchro Chip In! Download!**" Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all called out as they placed their Synchro Chips into their respective PETs. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out.

"CyberSword!" Lan called out as he slashed apart a giant tomato that nearly crushed two scientists. He leapt away from the giant vegetable and watched it explode as both of the scientists looked on with relief.

"Thank goodness. We're saved." One of the scientists said.

"If you value your lives, get out of here!" Lan called out.

Both of the scientists nodded as Kim and Ron ran towards Lan and Chaud.

"Well, what do we have here?" VineMan asked as he looked to the CrossFused NetSaviors, causing them to look up. "Four human fools trying to ruin my present to the country."

"VineMan!" Kim exclaimed.

"What have you done to your NetOp?!" Chaud demanded.

"Don't worry about him," VineMan said. "He's watching safely. Look no further than your upper right."

"Help me! Please!" Mameo called out from a plant cage.

"Mameo!" Kim called out as she, Lan, Ron and Chaud looked up to see Mameo.

"You monster!" Lan called out to VineMan.

"Because of his dislike for vegetables, I let him borrow my power," VineMan started to explain. "But now Mameo has decided to turn against me. Therefore, I will be calling the shots from now on," he said before stabbing his vines into the ground. "Rose Thorn!" he called out.

"Look out!" Chaud called out.

"Go!" Kim called out.

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all leapt away from the Rose Thorn attacks. As soon as the attacks subsided, the four landed back where they were.

"Lan, Kim and I will get Mameo," Chaud said as Kim readied her MiracleWorker while Ron readied her AncientMysticSword. "You two take care of VineMan."

"Got it!" Lan called out as Chaud and Kim leapt to get Mameo down.

"KarmaSoul, Navi Chip In!" Ron called out as he gained the armor of KarmaMan combined with his AncientMysticMan Armor. "Karma Boomerangs!" he called out, sending Karma Boomerangs towards VineMan.

"FireTower, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out, slamming his hand onto the ground. Immediately, fire emerged from the ground and made its way towards VineMan, who countered it with his Leaf Barrier.

Mameo watched as VineMan deflected the attacks sent by Lan and Ron. "Look at them," he said to himself. "I never wanted _this_ to happen!" he mourned before a terrible smell overcame him. "Ugh, this cucumber stinks!" he said as he covered his mouth and nose.

"Is that all you've got?!" VineMan exclaimed as he leapt over all of the attacks. "Disappointing!" he exclaimed.

"We're almost there!" Kim called out to Chaud as she leapt across the vegetable tower while Chaud simply climbed up. "We have to hurry!"

"No you don't!" VineMan called out as he summoned another vine. "You're not raining on _my_ parade! Rose Thorn, get them!" he called out, sending his Rose Thorns after Kim and Chaud.

Kim and Chaud dodged the attacks, but were unable to see the attacks hit the tower, causing it to tilt and nearly make Mameo lose his balance.

"Don't move!" VineMan called out.

"Mameo, no!" Chaud called out.

"Stop!" Lan yelled to VineMan.

"Well, then, if you say so," VineMan said as he turned back to Lan and Ron. "Plant Weed!" he called out, trapping the four NetSaviors in his vines.

"I can't move!" Lan exclaimed as he tried to break free.

"Can't AreaSteal away!" Kim muttered.

"Let us go!" Ron demanded as he and Lan glared at VineMan.

"Keep fighting!" Chaud whispered.

VineMan laughed. "Not so tough now, are you?" he quipped.

"I can't believe it," Mameo said as he watched from his cage. "This… this is all my fault." He said to himself.

"I think you're done for now," VineMan said before raising up a giant thorn. "Get my point? Super Rose Thorn!" he called out.

"It can't end like this!" Mameo exclaimed.

"It can, and it will," VineMan said as he prepared to end the NetSaviors with his Super Rose Thorn. "And nothing you can do will stop it!"

"This was all my fault," Mameo said to himself as he closed his eyes. As he heard Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron struggling to get free, he yelled out, "**STOP IT NOW!**" before chewing on the cucumbers holding his cage together.

"Mameo!" Lan exclaimed in surprise.

VineMan once again laughed. "It's time to end your resistance once and for all!" he exclaimed. "Once you become flowers, you will no longer become a problem for—"

Before VineMan could finish, he noticed where the four NetSaviors were looking and turned his attention to see what was going on with Mameo.

_I won't!_ Mameo thought to himself _I won't lose… to vegetables!_

Mameo chewed like crazy, and like magic, broke free from the cage.

"Impossible! It can't be!" VineMan exclaimed with utter shock and disbelief.

"Guys, now!" Chaud called out.

"Right!" Lan called back.

"Let's do this!" Kim exclaimed.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron called out.

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all fought against the Plant Weed traps harder than ever before, and with all of their might, they broke free.

"Oh, boy!" Mameo exclaimed as he hung from the cage. "I didn't think this part through!"

"Mameo! You're going to regret that!" VineMan exclaimed as he sent his Super Rose Thorn at Mameo angrily.

"Not so fast, VineMan!" Chaud called out as he leapt to rescue Mameo.

"Stop right there!" VineMan exclaimed as he used his Plant Weed to grab Chaud by the leg.

"Oh no!" Chaud exclaimed as he looked from his leg to Mameo. "Look out!" he called out.

"EvilShield, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

"Double trouble!" Ron called out.

Before the Super Rose Thorn could hit Mameo, Lan, Ron and Kim appeared between him and the Super Rose Thorn, EvilShields appearing and blocking the attack.

"Huh? What's that?" Mameo asked as he looked to see what had happened.

"You're safe now," Kim said as she helped Mameo up. "Come on. Let's go!"

"Thank you!" Mameo exclaimed as Lan and Kim helped him back up.

"Good going, guys!" Chaud called out. He turned back to the vine holding his leg. "LongSword!" he called out, slashing the vine apart.

Everyone landed back on the ground, where Lan and Kim set Mameo back down.

"Mameo, hurry and get to safety!" Lan ordered.

"Thank you, guys!" Mameo said thankfully before running to safety.

"Let's burn this weed!" Lan said to Chaud.

"You read my mind!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Right!" Kim acknowledged. "Going green! DoubtFireSoul, Navi Chip In!"

Kim lifted their heads as the image of Shego with DoubtFire superimposed onto them. As it did, Kim's boots became a shade of chartreuse and gained blades on the heels. Kim spread both of her arms apart, where clawed green gauntlets came over them. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing the helmet to become the same shade as Shego and DoubtFire's helmet, followed by a green visor replacing the blue one. A darker-green mouth-guard appeared over her mouth as she gained Turbo Boosters on her back. When she looked up again, dark-green fire streaks appeared on her armor. She spun around and swung her arms down, now in her DoubleSoul DoubtFireSoul Form.

Kim readied her DoubtFire Destroyers as Lan placed his own hands out in front of him.

"TorchSoul, Navi Chip In!" Lan called out.

"Plant Weed!" VineMan called out in an attempt to strangle Lan.

Lan spread his arms out as flames engulfed him, burning away the vines. Within a matter of minutes, he soon gained the armor of TorchMan and entered DoubleSoul TorchSoul.

"Let's do this!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lan exclaimed.

"**HeatShot, Battle Chip In!**" both Ron and Chaud called out, summoning a flamethrower HeatShot on their arms.

"Don't count me out just yet!" VineMan yelled. "Plant Weed!"

"**FLAMING FLASH!**" Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud all called out, sending forth a large wave of fire towards VineMan.

The fire burned away the vines before hitting VineMan, who yelled in pain as the flames fanned all over his body..

"No! No! This can't be happening!" VineMan called out before letting out one final scream.

"_VineMan, Deleted_."

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Mameo cheered.

Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all let down their mouth-guards and gave thumbs-ups to each other, as well as a victorious grin.

After the Dimensional Area lowered, all of the scientists returned. They looked to the giant vegetables in awe. At the same time, Ron and Chaud were doing their best to hold back Lan from lashing out at Mameo while Kim was trying to comfort the young boy.

"I'm so sorry." Mameo said sadly.

"What do you mean 'you're sorry'?!" Lan exclaimed. "It's because of you that school lunches didn't have any vegetables! **I WANT MY CURRY!**"

MegaMan chuckled awkwardly from his PET. "_Lan, calm down_," he said. "_Remember, this wasn't all Mameo's fault_."

"Remember, VineMan was behind everything from the beginning." Chaud said.

"So it's not right to blame Mameo for this." Kim said as she patted Mameo calmly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mameo said again. "Please forgive me."

"Well, now that we have vegetables back, I'm sure things will be good again," Kim said with reassurance. "Say. How about we all have dinner at _my_ house tonight?"

"That sounds good, Kimberly," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Professor Green arrive. "Would it be okay if Mameo and I joined you?"

"Grandpa!" Mameo called out, running to his grandfather.

"Hello, Mameo," Dr. Sylvan Green said. "I saw what happened, and I'm proud of you for overcoming your fears."

"Even if VineMan _did_ force him to eat." Ron joked.

Everyone laughed.

That night, at Kim's house, everyone was being treated to dinner. Now that the vegetables were back, the table was filled with enormous quantities of meals for Kim, Ron and Lan's families to enjoy.

"Oh, man, vegetables for dinner again!" Lan exclaimed as Kim calmly ate what was on her plate. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to have a different change of pace."

"But Lan, I thought you missed the vegetables," Haruka said as she came with Ann with some more vegetable dinner meals. "That's why we made this entire meal for the whole family."

"Here we go," Ann said as she put more vegetable foods down on the table. "Stir-Fry with extra crispy vegetables in them. We all need this food for our bodies to grow big and strong."

"Especially since we're growing NetSaviors." Kim said.

"We're here!" Mameo called out as he and Professor Sylvan Green entered the Possible House.

Everyone looked to see Mameo, Professor Sylvan Green, and Mameo's parents arrive with large vegetables in their hands.

"Whoa! Those are ginormous!" Lan exclaimed.

"DenTech City is deciding to give out VineMan's grown vegetables for free ever since the vegetables came back," Dr. Sylvan Green said. "These are the largest stuff we've ever been able to grow, and even _I_ didn't know we could grow vegetables this big before!"

"And I'm loving them!" Mameo exclaimed as he munched down on a giant tomato. As soon as he was done with it, he moved onto an eggplant.

"Mameo sure loves his vegetables more than ever now." Mameo's mother said with an awkward smile on her face.

"_Funny what VineMan can do to you, huh?_" MegaMan asked.

"I'll consider eating them," Lan said. "But can we make a big curry with those too?"

"Certainly!" Dr. James Possible exclaimed. "With these mutagenic vegetables, we can make anything as large as the World's Largest Pizza!"

"That ought to be something." Miracle mused in the Cyberworld.

"Imagine how much curry Lan would have!" AncientMysticMan exclaimed. "He's bound to be in for the time of his life."

"Heh," Lan said, unintentionally snapping his chopsticks in half. "Just imagine how long _that_ will take."

"Don't worry, Lan," Yuichiro said. "We'll still make lots and lots of curry for you. What do you want in yours?"

"The usual, Dad," Lan said. "Just don't put any weeds in them."

Everyone laughed immediately at Lan's joke.

"What?" Lan asked. "VineMan was enough! I can't take any more plants! If I see another one, it will be way too soon."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest Chapter? Hope you like all the hard work I put into this. Sorry I took so long, but as I said before, I was busy and had some Writer's Block. I'll try not to let it happen again, since I have planned a new Chapter for next time. I'll try to have it up soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	32. Light 'Em Up (I'm On Fire!)

Hello again, everyone. I'm back! Surprised to see me so soon? So am I. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you with another brand-new Chapter for **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! And just in time for my **Two-Year Anniversary** event too. Can't believe I'm now over thirty Chapters! I can't believe I got this far. Thank you all for standing by my side. That goes for **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, The Supreme Henshin Hero 2015, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, Rio-Vena, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, PowerHour2015, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. I honestly don't know what I could have done without any of you. Thanks. Now, with no questions to answer, here is my brand-new, special event Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 32: Light 'Em Up (I'm On Fire!)

_**In Memory of Kenny Baker (August 24, 1934 – August 13, 2016)**_

_**And Also**_…

_**In Memory of Gene Wilder (June 11, 1933 – August 29, 2016**_

_**Celebrating Two Years of success on **_"_**Kim Possible: Axess Hero**_"…

"_**FFFFRRRREEEAAAAKKKKYYY!**_" a recording of Adrena Lynn trilled out before the former daredevil let out her signature mad laugh.

"_And that was _History Today _for our Sixty Minutes scoop_," Ribitta reported as several students, including Lan, Chaud and Maylu, watched news report at the M-Tech High Cafeteria. "_Adrena Lynn, known for her faux pa daredevil stunts, brought terrible inspiration to kids across the World until she was brought to an end by the NetPolice. We were actually going to interview the person who took her down, Kim Possible, but she had other duties to attend to_."

"Such as trying to forget about the whole thing," Kim said as she turned her seat back around. She groaned with frustration and looked to Ron, Lan, Chaud and Maylu as they looked to her with concern. "What?" she asked. "Adrena Lynn was a jerk."

"We just remember how steamed you were on that day, Kim," Ron said. "I mean, you took out your anger on her with nothing but your bare hands! You didn't CrossFuse for that entire day!"

"We all know how terrible Adrena Lynn was, but that's no excuse to get angry right now." Maylu said.

"_They're right, Kim_," Miracle said from the Kimmunicator PET. "_Besides, Adrena Lynn is in jail, and she's not going anywhere any time soon_."

"_In fact, I have a message for you about Adrena Lynn_," Wade said as he appeared on a mini screen. "_Chief Mywo is going to transfer Adrena Lynn to the Wizville Asylum. We won't be hearing from Adrena Lynn for a while once she's gone to the big house_."

"Tell Tara's Dad that Adrena Lynn has to be put under triple guard," Kim said. "She could pull off a trick at any moment."

"Hey, look at the bright side," Lan said. "At least she's not after you."

"Kim Possible!" Adrena Lynn yelled from her cell, causing several of the other prisoners to look to her with surprise. "When I get out of here, I'm coming after you!"

"Save your breath," one of the prisoners, Helga, said to Adrena Lynn. "I'm still trying to plot my revenge against the Prouds and some kids for taking down my okra operation, but we all know it ain't happening any time soon."

"Shut up, Helga!" Adrena Lynn yelled.

"Take _me_, for example," a southern lady said. "I was on the verge of tracking down a unicorn in New York, but a Dragon Kid and his friends ruined it for me and my gang!"

Adrena Lynn sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder why you guys were even _transferred_ here." She said to herself.

All of a sudden, a guard unlocked Adrena Lynn's cell door. Adrena Lynn looked up with surprise.

"You've got a visitor here to see you." The guard said.

"Kim Possible, here to gloat?" Adrena Lynn guessed.

"Actually, a NetNavi," the guard responded. "Wants to talk to you on the SubPET."

"VideoMan?" Adrena Lynn asked as her eyes widened with surprise. She let out a scoff as she got up and walked with the guard, followed shortly by two more. "Can't believe that coward has the gall to talk to me."

"Just get moving," one of the guards said. "And no funny business."

"Fine, fine. I can't do much anyways," Adrena Lynn replied. As she was being escorted, they passed the male prison holding center. "Hey, just a question," she spoke up after a while. "What's the status of Denny? He was my cameraman."

"He was released a week early," the leading guard replied, causing Adrena Lynn to scoff. "Now, move it!"

"Okay! I'm moving! Sheesh!" Adrena Lynn said as she continued to move. "You ask a simple question…"

At the Prison Visitation, Denny was waiting on the other side. Adrena Lynn arrived and sat down, where the guards stood by in case she tried anything. Both Adrena Lynn and Denny picked up their respective phones.

"How are they treating you?" Denny asked.

"Good, good," Adrena Lynn replied. "Got the vegetables back a couple days ago," she said before letting out a chuckle. After a while, she stopped. "Are you here to see me, or is that VideoMan?"

"I honestly don't know," Denny replied. "Anyways, I'm giving you a gift. You'll need it since you're going to be transferred."

"Transferred?" Adrena Lynn asked. "Where to?"

"Wizville Asylum," Denny replied as he slid the box through the small door. "Could be worse. You could have been sent to Arkham."

"I guess," Adrena Lynn replied as she got the box. "Nice talking to you, Denny."

"You too," Denny said as he sent Adrena Lynn a nod. "By the way, I have no idea what's in that box. All I know is that I was told to deliver it to you." He said before getting up and walking away.

"Now, for that SubPET Talk," Adrena Lynn said as she was handed a SubPET. She tapped it on and looked to the screen. "VideoMan, are you there?"

"_Are you Adrena Lynn?_" a female NetNavi Voice asked.

"You're not VideoMan!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed. "Who are you?"

It was not long before Slur appeared on the screen. As she did, a wall came down and separated Adrena Lynn from the guards. Adrena Lynn turned back and gasped in surprise.

"_No need to fear_," Slur said, causing Adrena Lynn to turn back to her. "_I am Slur. I have heard about your lust for revenge, and it has gained my interest_."

"What's it to you?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"_Open the box_," Slur ordered. "_I will tell you the rest from there_."

"Whatever you say, flower girl," Adrena Lynn quipped as she opened the box. When she did, she saw a red Progress PET inside with a Navi Emblem of a blue ignited flame. "What's this?" she asked.

"_This SubPET will not do for what I have in store for you_," Slur said. "_However, on this Progress PET, I shall lend you Duo's Power_," she said as the normal NetNavi on the screen started to change byte by byte. "_I present you with your new Asteroid NetNavi. Use him well_."

Adrena Lynn looked to the Normal NetNavi change and gasped. A bright light came out from the Progress PET, causing her to shield her eyes with her hand. When the light subsided, Adrena Lynn looked back to see that the green normal NetNavi had been replaced with a red NetNavi with jets and burners, with blue flames flaring from all sides.

"_Hello, Adrena Lynn_," the new NetNavi said. "_I am BurnerMan. Ready to light things up?_"

"Of course," Adrena Lynn said with a chuckle. All of a sudden, a black and purple Chip emerged from the slot of the Progress PET. Adrena Lynn looked to it with confusion before grabbing it. "What kind of Battle Chip is this?"

"_It is called a Dimensional Chip_," Slur replied. "_When you want BurnerMan to come into the Human World, use it. It has no limits_," she said with a grin. "_Farewell, Adrena Lynn_."

"If that's the case…" Adrena Lynn said as she grinned at the Dimensional Chip. "Dimensional Chip In, Download!" she called out. "Time to get out of here!"

"Overriding the system!" the guard called out from the other side of the wall.

However, before any of the guards could rush in, it was blasted open. BurnerMan cackled as he stepped out, followed by Adrena Lynn.

"Let's go!" BurnerMan called out. "Climb on!"

Adrena Lynn laughed and held onto BurnerMan's shoulders before he blasted through the roof and flew off.

Later on, Kim, Ron and Monique arrived at the scene of the crime. Ann Possible was there as well, helping tend to some of the injured guards.

"What happened here?" Monique asked as she took a scan with her Progress PET. "All I'm picking up are scorch marks."

"You think Shego broke someone out?" Ron asked.

"There aren't any sword cuts," Kim noted as she looked to the sides of the burned wall. "And Shego always talks with her swords."

Tara walked into the room with her Dad. The two looked to Kim, Ron and Monique.

"Tara, what did you find?" Kim asked.

"We know who broke out," Tara said. "According to Dad, it was Adrena Lynn!"

"What?" Kim asked. "That can't be right. She didn't have a flamethrower on her."

"Dad, what exactly happened that made Adrena Lynn able to escape?" Tara asked her Father.

"There's a little bit of recording on the Security Cameras," Chief Mywo replied. "You'll find your answers there."

"Jack In. Miracle, Power Up." Kim said as she aimed her Kimmunicator PET up towards the Security Cameras.

Miracle was soon Jacked in to the Security Camera Computer. She looked around to the different screens, as well as the downed NetNavis who were being Logged Out.

"_Security Navis, Logging Out_."

"Let's see what we've got," Miracle said as she accessed one of the terminals. As she accessed it, the two emblems on the sides of her helmet started to light up. "Transmitting footage now."

Everyone looked to their PETs to see what had happened. A recording of Adrena Lynn speaking with Slur came up from one angle, followed by BurnerMan appearing and blasting through the wall before flying out with Adrena Lynn.

"Oh, come on, Slur!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "You just _had_ to give one of the biggest criminals of M-Tech an Asteroid NetNavi, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry. Asteroid?" Monique asked. "I'm a little lost here."

"A couple of weeks ago, SavageMan was loaned to Inukai Takeo, and VineMan was given to a DenTech Student named Mameo," Kim started to explain. "They weren't the same Darkloids _or_ the Guard NetNavis of the TetraCodes, but Asteroid NetNavis granted by Slur, the personal messenger of Duo."

"Yeah, see, Slur wants us to pass some sort of test of Duo," Ron went on. "We're thinking that the Asteroid NetNavis have something to do with it."

"And Duo couldn't have picked original _new_ NetNavis to give?" Tara asked.

"We're still trying to get a grasp on it ourselves," Kim said. "But right now, the third Asteroid NetNavi has been granted to Adrena Lynn, and it was none other than BurnerMan."

"_That's gonna be a hard one to beat_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Well, not THAT hard since it looks like Asteroid Navis don't rely on Dark Chips_."

"But Adrena Lynn now has a Dimensional Chip," Kim said. "She could use BurnerMan to do whatever she wants him to do in the Human World."

"We have to call this one in," Tara said. "A pyromaniac NetNavi with a psychotic she-devil can't add up to anything good."

"We need to find Adrena Lynn's Cameraman," Ron said. "He was always with Adrena Lynn before ending up in the slammer."

"Where could they be right now?" Miracle asked in the Cyberworld.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Kim said before pulling up her contacts. "Miracle. Send a message to all of the available NetSaviors. Make sure they guard all of my family."

"_Because she'll be going after your friends and family since you were the one who took her down_," Miracle deduced. "_Excellent idea, Kim_."

"Let's just hope we can track her down before it's too late." Kim said grimly.

Meanwhile, at the old M-Tech City Theme Park, Adrena Lynn was sitting on one of the benches. She panted heavily before picking up a water bottle. She took a long drink from it before letting out a sigh of satisfaction and looking to BurnerMan on her PET.

"_Please explain to me why we came here_," BurnerMan said. "_We could easily go after Kim Possible and get your revenge over with_."

"That would be a fast pass back to jail," Adrena Lynn replied. "She's gonna expect me to go after her family and friends. I'd do that, but it would seem to simple," she stated. "I need to make Kim face us on her own."

"_Why is that?_" BurnerMan asked.

"Because last time, she defeated me without even using CrossFusion, her Chip Gloves or her AreaSteal Powers," Adrena Lynn explained. "She took me down with nothing but her anger and her bare hands. If we rush into our plan now, we need to come up with a sound strategy. Acting irrationally will only look like something out of a villain movie."

"_So what do you plan on doing?_" BurnerMan asked.

"We're gonna need to spread a lot of fires," Adrena Lynn said. "Give a warning to Kim Possible that I'm coming for her."

"_When in reality, you'll only be luring her out_," BurnerMan deducted. "_Well-played_."

"Both of us will be moving from one place to another, and we need to stay hidden long enough to tire Kim out so that we can take her down," Adrena Lynn went on. "We need to wait for the right time to strike her hard."

"_Consider it done_," BurnerMan said with a nod. "_I'll make sure you get your wish_." He said before digitizing away.

Adrena Lynn chuckled. "It won't be long before Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable show up to meet their doom," she said before getting off of the bench. "Time to make some preparations for our confrontation." She said before walking away.

In NetCity, as IceMan and SpoutMan were walking around, they passed Shego, who was looking at a Cyber-Update at a News Stand.

"'Adrena Lynn, fake daredevil, escapes from prison a day before transfer to Wizville Prison'," Shego read on the holographic Cyber-Update. She suddenly noticed BurnerMan on the same page. "Wait a minute! Is that… BurnerMan?" she asked. "I'd better tell Dr. D about this."

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

At the same time, Kim was visiting her Father at the M-Tech City Science Labs. Guarding him were Josh and Amelia.

"Kimmie, are you sure about this?" James asked. "Atlas and I can take care of ourselves."

"Dad, I promise, this is only temporary until we capture Adrena Lynn," Kim said. "I know she's going to try to come after you, Mom and the Tweebs. For the moment, we can't take any risks of putting you in extreme danger."

"Well, I trust your judgment," James said. "I guess I can always trust your friends to always be around me."

"Do _not_ tell them any embarrassing stories of me, please." Kim said.

"Done," James replied. "Go and check on your Mother now."

"After her, I'll check on the Tweebs," Kim said as she sent a small salute to her Father. She looked to Josh and Amelia afterwards. "Make sure he doesn't leave your sights." She ordered.

"You got it." Josh said.

"We're not letting him out of our sights." Amelia said.

Kim nodded and walked away. Outside, Lan and Ron were waiting for her.

"Your Dad okay?" Lan asked.

"He's safe for the time being," Kim said. "Tell Chaud to get the Limo running. We need to see how Tara and Monique are doing with my Mom."

"Then there's no time to waste," Chaud said as he walked over. "We need to get moving before Adrena Lynn strikes."

Everyone nodded and went over to get into the limousine. As soon as everyone was seated, the driver took off and drove off to the M-Tech City Hospital.

"_We need to lure Kim Possible out, BurnerMan_," Adrena Lynn said to BurnerMan as he watched the limousine leave to the Hospital. "_I take it you can try to get her attention?_"

"You didn't even have to ask," BurnerMan said with a sly grin on his face. He blasted a console in front of him, causing a sewer cap in front of the limo to shake. "Burn, baby, burn."

"I hope Bonnie and Brick aren't having a hard time with Jim and Tim," Lan said. "From experience, I know they can be quite a handful."

All of a sudden, fire erupted from the sewers. The limo driver gasped and veered out of the way, causing everyone to yell in surprise.

"What's going on?!" Kim called out.

"Fire down below!" the driver replied anxiously as he tried to steer clear of the sewer cap. However, a fire hydrant he was about to crash into suddenly exploded into flames, causing the driver to make a sharp turn away and veer into a ditch.

"Everyone okay?" Chaud asked everyone as they tried to regain themselves.

"Yeah, I think so." Lan said.

"What _hit_ us?" Ron asked as he got up.

Kim looked out her window to see the flames slowly fade away. However, upon all of the fires she saw, she suddenly noticed a control panel flickering.

"I think we're about to find out," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "Jack In! Miracle, Power Up!" she called out as she aimed her Kimmunicator PET at the control panel.

Miracle was soon Logged In. However, immediately upon arrival, a blue blast of fire made its way towards her, causing her to gasp and duck.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out as she formed her MiracleWorker on her right hand. "BurnerMan! Show yourself!" she called out.

"So, _you're_ Kim Possible's NetNavi, huh?" BurnerMan asked as he appeared right behind Miracle. Miracle gasped as she felt a blue FireSword level at her neck. "To be honest, I was expecting more."

"So was _I!_" Miracle yelled, spinning around and knocking the blue FireSword away.

BurnerMan gasped and regained himself as Miracle leapt in for another attack. He quickly held up his blade and locked it with Miracle's MiracleWorker before igniting his jetpack.

"Burning Jet!" BurnerMan called out as he bashed into Miracle head-on.

"Nice one," Miracle said as she was pushed off. As she backflipped away from BurnerMan, her own pack started to ignite as well. "I've got one of those too!" she exclaimed before charging back at BurnerMan.

"Strike Burner!" BurnerMan called out as he shot at Miracle.

"Right back _at_ ya!" Miracle called out as she gained her own Strike Burner on her left arm. She sent the blast at BurnerMan's own attack, cancelling out both blasts.

"BurnerBlade!" BurnerMan called out as he charged at Miracle once again with his BurnerBlade.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out, charging back at BurnerMan.

Both Miracle and BurnerMan met midway, locking blades with one another. The two grunted, struggling to gain momentum over one another.

From a distance away, Shego watched the battle with a KillerEye Virus by her side.

"BurnerMan, is that you?" Shego asked as she scanned BurnerMan through her visor. "I swear, after what you pulled in Nevada, I'm gonna make sure Dr. Regal… wait, what's this?" she asked after picking up something from the Asteroid NetNavi. "These readings aren't normal. It's almost… almost as if you _aren't_ BurnerMan," she said with wonder. "Gotta tell Dr. D about this."

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

"Looks like we're evenly-matched." Miracle mused.

"It won't stay that way for long!" BurnerMan exclaimed, preparing for another attack.

"_BurnerMan! Stop wasting time!_" Adrena Lynn called out to BurnerMan, causing him to gasp lightly. "_Don't attack! Not yet! Pull out and follow through with the plan_."

"Mom calling you?" Miracle quipped.

BurnerMan growled and broke off with Miracle. "We'll finish this another time." He said before digitizing away.

"_BurnerMan, Logging Out_."

"_Miracle, was BurnerMan there?_" Kim asked as she popped up on a screen next to her NetNavi.

"Yeah, he was," Miracle replied. "Almost had him."

"_What happened?_" MegaMan asked through another screen.

"Adrena Lynn pulled him out of the fight," Miracle explained. "It was if she didn't want him to face us yet."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as she, Ron, Lan and Chaud all got out of the limo.

"_I don't know_," Miracle said. "_But we need to find a way to track them down_."

"Well, were you able to get a lock on where Adrena Lynn was contacting BurnerMan from?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't," Miracle said. "The transmission was jammed. There was no way I could hack it."

"_You did your best. That's all that matters_," Kim said. "_Time to Jack Out_."

"_Miracle, Logging Out_."

"Why did you have to pull me out?" BurnerMan asked at an abandoned factory server network. "I could have easily broken Kim Possible by Deleting her NetNavi!"

"_I don't want her broken. Not yet_," Adrena Lynn replied. "_We need to keep on hitting her until she has no choice but to come and face us alone!_" she exclaimed. "_I will NEVER forget when she took me down with none of her fancy powers!_"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get her attention," BurnerMan said. "Just calm down and take your heat out on someone else."

"Is that someone else rubbish?" Shego asked as she digitized into the area. BurnerMan looked to the side to see her walk over towards him. "Sorry for walking in uninvited, but I just couldn't help but notice a certain lookalike of a Darkloid who used to serve Dr. Regal." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Us Asteroids aren't like your Darkloids," Asteroid BurnerMan remarked. "We're stronger. We can get the job done with the right NetOps."

"You shouldn't even _need_ a NetOp," Shego remarked. "In this case, you don't even need Adrena Lynn. She's a faker, a psycho."

"That makes me her match, waiting to light her fire," BurnerMan said. "Now, leave, or else I'm gonna set you on fire myself!"

"Not gonna happen," Shego said as her visor lowered over her eyes. "DoubtFire Destroyer Blades!" she called out, summoning her DoubtFire Destroyer Blades.

"You're going to regret crossing paths with _me!_" BurnerMan exclaimed. "Burning Jet!" he called out, charging at Shego with his blue flames burning bright.

Shego said nothing and charged back at BurnerMan, leaping into the air and slashing down at him.

"_AreaSteal, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Adrena Lynn called out, causing BurnerMan to teleport away from Shego as she leapt down.

"Where did you go?" Shego asked as she landed and looked around.

"Strike Burner!" BurnerMan called out, shooting a blue fire blast at Shego from behind.

"FireAura!" Shego called out, summoning a FireAura to protect herself. She turned around angrily and slashed with her DoubtFire Destroyer Blade, which locked with BurnerMan's BurnerBlade.

"I'm going to turn up the heat on you," BurnerMan said as he gained enough momentum to overpower Shego. "Blue Flame!"

A blue fire set underneath Shego, causing her to scream. BurnerMan laughed and leapt away. "Super Burning Jet!" he called out, charging at Shego and sending her flying away.

"Recovery300!" Shego called out, letting herself heal from the damage. When she was done, she held her hands out to her sides. "HeatShot, Heat-V, HeatSide! HeatSpread Program Advance!" she called out, forming a large flamethrower with both of her DoubtFire Destroyers. She opened fire on BurnerMan immediately.

BurnerMan grinned. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. "Blue Burning Flame!" he called out, cancelling out the flame before he held his right hand behind him. "LavaBall, Battle Chip In!" he called out, sending a LavaBall towards Shego and trapping her legs in molten lava.

"That's low!" Shego exclaimed as she tried to break herself free.

"No, that's my power!" BurnerMan exclaimed.

"**Ultra Strike Burner!**" Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan both called out as the fiery NetNavi unleashed a large fiery blue blast on Shego.

Shego gasped in surprise as the blast hit her.

"I can't take much more," DoubtFire said to Shego. "We have to go!"

"This isn't over!" Shego yelled as she digitized away.

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

"That should teach anyone to mess with us!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed.

"If she comes back… we'll be waiting," BurnerMan said as he walked away. "Count on it." He said before digitizing away.

"_BurnerMan, Logging Out_."

Kim watched as Miracle returned to her Kimmunicator PET.

"_Well, we know that Adrena Lynn wants to bait us out_," Miracle said to Kim. "_How do we approach this?_"

"I don't know," Kim said. "But she's mainly targeting us, so I guess that's a start," she stated before looking to the limo. "Better call a tow to get this out."

"_Already done_," ProtoMan said. "_Called for a tow truck to come to our location right before we crashed_."

"Good work, ProtoMan," Chaud said before turning his attention back to Lan, Kim and Ron. "Adrena Lynn is still out there, and BurnerMan won't hesitate to target us next time."

"Probably when we have no protection or something," Ron said before looking to Kim. "KP, I'm just throwing this out here, take it or leave it, but maybe Adrena Lynn isn't going the whole TV Villain cliché."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be going after your family," Ron explained. "She could be going after you instead."

"_And_… the purpose of that would be…?" Kim trailed off.

"Think about it like this," Lan said as he walked up. "You took on Adrena Lynn with your bare hands and pummeled her on live television… broadcasting all over the World, for that matter."

"_And people like Adrena Lynn or Señor Senior, Sr. really hate to get their pride stained like that_," MegaMan said. "_Remember when you said the Seniors took their revenge out on a private club?_"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Still trying to understand the motive of that."

"I might have something," Chaud said as he took out a magazine from the limo. He showed it to Kim and Ron. "I hang out at the Billionaire's Club sometimes. This is what Phillip Boullion was showing the Seniors before banning them from the Club." He explained as he showed Kim and Ron an article of Señor Senior, Sr. and his rivalry with Kim.

"_And since Adrena Lynn intended to break you on live television, I'm guessing she's trying to break you by going at the source of her anger_," Miracle said from the Cyberworld. "_I say that if they're trying to attack US at the source_…"

"We need to get to _them!_" Kim finished up. All of a sudden, she awkwardly let out a Sweatdrop. "Um… how do we do that?" she asked.

"Maybe you should _keep_ letting yourself get attacked," Ron suggested, causing Kim to turn to him and snarl. "By that, I mean it will give Adrena Lynn more opportunities to attack you, I mean, think about it, KP," he started to explain. "With each attack comes a time when Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan are open. You won't get a better chance to track them down and take them in!"

"Ron…!" Kim snarled as she gained a Cross-Popping Vein.

"He's not wrong, you know." Lan said as Ron shielded his face from Kim's incoming fist.

"_**He's not?**_" Kim and AncientMysticMan asked.

"I'm not?" Ron asked at the same time.

"You need to be bait," Chaud said. "She's trying to lure you out. So let her."

"Once we determine where she's hiding out, we can make a counterattack!" Lan exclaimed. "It's Ron's genius kicking in again!"

"Ron? A genius? Again?" Kim asked. "So I take it that all I have to do is make myself open for attack from a madwoman with a Pyro Navi?"

"Yep." Ron said.

"Uh-Huh." Lan acknowledged.

"Pretty much." Chaud said with his arms crossed and a small nod.

Kim sighed. "Okay. That actually sounds like a good plan," she admitted. "But first, we need to get out of here and check on my Mom."

"Sure thing," Lan said as he looked down the road. "The tow's already here."

"And so is the favor I called in," Kim said as she looked to a truck coming down the road. "Let's get to the hospital."

At Hades Isle, Dr. Drakken was looking over his recent encounter with Kim, Ron, Lan, Miracle, AncientMysticMan and MegaMan.

"They have their own Dimensional Area Generator, do they?" Dr. Drakken asked himself as he looked to the Worldwide Dimensional Generator spread over the Lab in Iowa. "I don't get it. We were able to take down their _last_ one! And how are those new PETs able to keep up so quickly?"

"_It would appear that the NetSaviors are adapting, my Apprentice_," Dr. Regal said. "_Even I am impressed that they managed to get this far ahead of us_."

"This won't do," Dr. Drakken said as he walked towards his Darkloids. "We always used to be one step ahead of the NetSaviors! What could have happened?"

"Maybe we have a new competitor." Shego's voice said.

Dr. Drakken looked around to see where Shego was before she digitized herself into the room. She looked to her nails before walking over towards Dr. Regal and his protégé.

"Shego, where have you been?" Dr. Drakken asked. "Don't you know we're short on Darkloids as it is? We need all hands on Deck!"

"_Give her a minute_," LaserMan said. "_What do you mean we have a new competitor, Shego?_"

"Look at this Cyber-Update," Shego explained as she showed everyone the Cyber-Update news from her helmet visor, showing the footage of the breakout. "This Navi look familiar?"

"BurnerMan, the hothead," Dr. Drakken said as he placed his hand to his chin. He noticed what he was doing and looked to Shego. "Does it look strange when I do this?"

"A little." Shego replied.

"Anyways, what's all _this_ about?" Dr. Drakken asked. "And what does the wannabe daredevil have to do with this?"

"She's operating BurnerMan!" Shego exclaimed.

"What?!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. "No one operates a Darkloid!"

"That's because he _isn't_ a Darkloid," Shego said. "He wasn't even created the same way the others were. Everyone knows that the Darkloids formed all on their own, and we gave them strength with the Dark Chips, but BurnerMan, and apparently, new versions of SavageMan and VineMan, were created from an unknown source. The _same_ source that came when all of those Viruses attacked the Earth."

"_Yes, so it would seem_," Dr. Regal said. "_I am most familiar with this science. There is only one being who could have performed these actions_."

"Who is it, Dr. Regal?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"_The same person who saved me from my demise_," Dr. Regal said. "_Duo_."

"Duo? Yes!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed. His smile suddenly faded away. "Oh, no," he said worryingly. "You built that Dimensional Area over the Earth for the sole purpose of keeping him out! Now he's here, and attacking us with our own NetNavis!"

"_Exactly_," Dr. Regal said. "_Duo is not to be underestimated. We must see what he plans to do with these new NetNavis and try to gain his power_."

"But isn't that what you told us what happened to Bass?" Shego asked as she looked to the inactive body of Bass. "He tried to claim Duo's power for himself, and he ended up getting sent to the UnderNet!"

"_True, and as a result of Lan and MegaMan defeating me, I was sent to the UnderNet as well, and am trapped in the Cyberworld_," Dr. Regal said as he walked around in his holographic form. "_I am one with the Net. Only with your help can I gain the power I need to rival Duo and take his power for ourselves_."

"We can't take on BurnerMan," Shego said as her visor lifted up. "I tried to face him alone and take him in, but I only got burned. DoubtFire and I barely escaped from him with our lives."

"Then I suggest we send someone in to watch over him," Dr. Drakken said as he looked to all of the Darkloids. "I was originally going to save this one for an attack on Sharo, but I guess he'll do for now," he said before a ski-like NetNavi walked up. "ChillMan, come forth!" he called out.

"Wow, we _were_ going to use that one for Sharo," Shego mused. "Couldn't we send in DynamoMan or DanganMan?"

"One uses energy, the other uses ammunition," Dr. Drakken explained. "I would have decided to use WaveMan, but that Hawaiian Girl Deleted him."

"_You rang, Masters?_" ChillMan asked as he looked to Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Regal and LaserMan.

"ChillMan, it is time for you to put your skills to the test," Dr. Drakken said. "Find this newest incarnation of BurnerMan and observe him," he ordered. "If you are forced to, fight him and bring him in. If he refuses to cooperate, Delete him, and don't hesitate!"

"_As you command, Dr. Drakken_." ChillMan said before digitizing away.

Meanwhile, at the M-Tech City Hospital, Ann was trying to get to the Break Room. However, as she was making her way there, she noticed Monique and Tara right behind her. Frustrated, she let out a sigh.

"Okay, so my life might be in danger, but you can't keep following me around like stalkers all the time." Ann said to the two NetSaviors.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dr. P," Tara said. "Kim and Dad are concerned about Adrena Lynn escaping. We need to make sure that all of the members of the Possible Family are kept safe."

"But not so much that we're invading their privacy," Monique added on as she pulled Tara away. "Sorry, Mrs. Possible."

"It's okay, Monique," Ann said. "Remember, Ashe and I went toe to toe with FlashMan once, and we lived to tell the tale."

"Technically, you were fine until we came to help," Kim said as she, Ron, Lan and Chaud came in. "But we still need to make sure you're safe."

"Kimmie, thank goodness," Ann said as she and her Daughter hugged each other. "I heard all about BurnerMan attacking you. Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Mom." Kim replied. "And from that battle Miracle and I had with BurnerMan, we think we have a way of luring her out and taking her on."

"Yeah, you see, it looks like Adrena Lynn is only after Kim," Ron said. "Doesn't look like she has it in for the rest of the Possibles."

"Oh," Ann said with surprise. "Does that mean Monique and Tara can stop following me whenever I get myself some coffee?"

"We're not _certain_ that she's still not going to go after you," Kim said, causing her Mother to grimace and cross her arms. "Monique and Tara still need to be here to look after you, even if you, Dad or the Tweebs aren't attacked," she explained. "Me, on the other hand? I have to be live bait for Adrena Lynn when she goes after me next time."

"She's going to attack you again?" Monique asked. "Girl, you're rushing into a fire here."

"And what do you think BurnerMan's powers even _are?_" Kim quibbled.

"I'm just saying not to rush into a trap like this," Monique said. "Remember when I walked into CorruptionMan's trap?"

"Monique is right," Ann said. "If Adrena Lynn is after you, you're not going to be safe."

"That's why we came up with a plan," Lan said. "But Adrena Lynn could be watching from anywhere, so we can't tell you right at this very minute."

"One word of what you're walking into here, Kim," Monique said as Tara placed her hand to her temple. "'Trap'. A great big _trap_."

"Ah, but who's the trap set _for?_" Kim quibbled once again. "Me… or Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan?"

"Trust us on this," Miracle said. "We've got this."

"I'm not so sure," Ashe said. "You've gone into a lot of situations worse than this."

"But we have everything covered," MegaMan said with reassurance. "Trust us."

"Okay," Pallette said. "But don't say we didn't warn you when Adrena Lynn has you where she wants you."

"Well, if you're sure of this, I approve it," Ann said. "Just be careful, Kimmie."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said. "Once I make sure the Tweebs are okay, I'll put our plan into motion."

"Kim might have had the upper hand when she took me on, but that's all about to change," Adrena Lynn said back at the old abandoned amusement park. In front of her were several bottles hung from trees, as well as balls placed in launchers from some of the stands. "Using that old data from VideoMan and some adjustments from BurnerMan, I'll be able to get on Kim Possible's level and defeat her in combat! Just watch me _go!_" she called out, running into the fray and setting the bottles swinging.

As soon as the bottles started to swing, Adrena Lynn pressed a button on her Progress PET. The ball cannons started to shoot, causing Adrena Lynn to leap through them all while making her way through and around the bottles. She immediately saw one of the bottles making its way towards her and punched it straight into oblivion. She held up her left hand to block one of the baseballs sent at her before leaping through some more bottles. She kicked two aside in a perfect split before somersaulting over seven swinging bottles. She continued to dodge more of the bottles and baseballs before making her way to the end of the court. She stopped to catch her breath before walking over to take a drink of water.

At the same time, BurnerMan was watching as Kim was walking out of the M-Tech City Hospital. He grinned and snapped his fingers, summoning fire Viruses.

"Go and take out Kim Possible," BurnerMan ordered. "She is your only target."

"Time to head to the Elementary School to see how the Tweebs are doing," Kim said. "And to see if Bonnie and Brick are holding up okay."

"I'm sure they are," Ron said. "They've faced worse."

All of a sudden, Dr. Regal's Dimensional Area Satellite started to spark. It sent down three Dimensional Area Generators towards the Hospital, just as Lan and Chaud were coming out.

"What's this?!" Lan exclaimed. "A Dimensional Area, and from Nebula too?!"

"You think Dr. Drakken sent Shego and some Darkloid after us?!" Kim asked.

Everyone inside of the Hospital looked around as Fire Viruses started to arrive.

"BurnerMan!" Kim exclaimed. "I knew it! He wouldn't attack us, so he sent Viruses instead!"

"Kim!" Monique called out as she, Tara and Ann all came out from the Hospital.

"Stay back!" Kim called out. "Keep my Mom and everyone inside of the Hospital safe at all costs!"

"What about you?" Tara asked.

"We'll be fine," Chaud replied. "Just do as we say and go back in! We'll handle these guys!"

"We can't let these Viruses take down the Hospital!" Lan called out as Monique and Tara led Ann back into the Hospital. "It's time to CrossFuse!"

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Lan, Kim, Chaud and Ron all called out as they slotted their Synchro Chips into their respective PETs. "**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" they all called out as they placed their PETs out in front of them, letting them float as they spread their arms out and entered CrossFusion.

Lan closed his eyes as he began his CrossFusion with MegaMan. First, MegaMan's Boots came onto Lan's legs, where green crystals formed at the ankles. MegaMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on Lan's arms, where the same green crystals formed as well at the elbows. As Lan clutched his left fist, he grinned, allowing MegaMan's Emblem to emerge on his chest. MegaMan's Black Bodysuit came onto Lan's Body, followed by several white lines connecting from the Emblem to his shoulders, where his yellow shoulder pads appeared. MegaMan's Helmet digitized onto Lan's head right before he gained his mouth-guard. MegaMan's Blue Boosters came onto Lan's back as Lan pulled his right hand into the air. As soon as Lan's CrossFusion was complete, Lan pulled back his right hand and placed his left hand forward, his left foot back and his right foot out.

Chaud spread his arms and legs out before ProtoMan's Gauntlets appeared on his arms. ProtoMan's Boots soon appeared on Chaud's legs, where spiked kneepads with yellow crystals on them appeared. Chaud held out his left arm in front of his chest, where ProtoMan's red vest appeared before ProtoMan's Emblem came into place, forming his Black Bodysuit with Purple Lines. ProtoMan's Helmet flashed onto Chaud's Head before Chaud twirled around as ProtoMan's White and Black Hair appeared. With his own CrossFusion now complete, pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to his side.

Ron spun around and let his blue bodysuit come onto him. He held his left arm up and allowed his left gauntlet to appear on his hand before spreading his arms out. Soon, his right gauntlet slammed onto his right arm, followed by his golden boots, which fastened right on before he gained black boots. The red gems on each knee glowed before Ron gained his shoulder pads. He looked into the air as a dragon flew up. It roared before flying back down, circling around Ron before giving him his gold chestplate. His Navi Crest soon appeared on his chest before his head was covered in the dragon design. He closed his eyes, and as he did, his red visor appeared over his eyes. When he opened them, he placed his left foot forward and his right foot back, with his right arm tucked at his side in a fist. He thrust out his left arm into the air before thrusting it in front of him. As soon as that was done, his CrossFusion was complete.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a "K" on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a "P" on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Chaud all called out.

"Bubbler, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out. He soon gained a Bubbler on his right arm and shot it at several HeatJelly Viruses. He ran through a couple more of the HeatJellys and shot at them as well before getting into another fighting stance. "Spreader, Battle Chip In!" he called out. As soon as he gained his Spreader, he shot it at the Viruses, Deleting them instantly.

"Water Line, Battle Chip In!" Ron called out. As soon as his hand glowed blue, he slammed it on the ground and created a line of water that protected himself from several Volcano and Totem Viruses. The Viruses sent out fire towards Ron, but he was able to defend himself with his water shield. He flew into the air and aimed his hand down at them. "Static, Battle Chip In!" he called out, sending a large tornado towards the Volcanoes and Totems. The Viruses tried to fight back, but were instantly Deleted by the strong attack.

"There's just no end to these guys!" Chaud exclaimed as he swung at a Spikey. "IceBall, Battle Chip In!" he called out as he tossed an IceBall at the Spikeys, freezing them instantly. A Basher tried to attack Chaud from behind, but he noticed this and spun around, stabbing his ProtoSword into it. The Basher exploded immediately upon impact before Chaud ran off to fight more Basher Viruses.

"MiracleWorker, AquaSword!" Kim called out as Fire Swordy Viruses headed towards her. She gained her MiracleWorker, the blade turning into that of an AquaSword. She pressed it against one of the Fire Swordy's blades before slashing it in half. She leapt over some more Fire Swordy Viruses and spun around as her Aqua MiracleWorker started to charge up. "Aqua Sonic Boom!" she called out, sending out a Sonic Boom that Deleted the Fire Swordys.

"They're trying to tire us out," Kim said as she landed on the ground and panted. "Specifically me."

Lan and Ron finished up some Spikeys before turning to Kim. Behind her were several Scutz and Metrid Viruses.

"Kim, watch out!" Lan called out as he aimed his MegaBuster at the Viruses. "Blaster!" he called out, shooting rapidly at the Viruses behind Kim.

Kim gasped and turned around, putting up a LifeAura just in time to defend herself from one of the blasts from a Scutz Virus.

"AquaTower!" Kim called out, slamming her hand into the ground and sending an AquaTower towards the Scutz.

The Scutz Virus tried to fire at Kim again, but it was immediately Deleted.

"I've had enough of this!" Kim exclaimed. "StepSword, HeroSword, StepCross! EvilCut Program Advance!" she called out, gaining a StepSword blade on her right hand before gaining the HeroSword on her left. She placed both up above her and let the StepCross activate before gaining a blue HeroSword. She dashed towards the Scutz and Metrid Viruses with AreaSteal and slashed right through them, Deleting them all.

From a distance away, ChillMan watched what was going on.

"BurnerMan sent these Viruses, but he didn't attack," ChillMan said to himself. "I must see what BurnerMan's next move against Kim Possible will be." He said before digitizing away.

"Are you all okay?" Monique asked as she came out.

"We're fine," Kim said as the NetPolice, led by Officer Mywo, sped right on over. "How's my Mom?"

"Being looked after by Tara," Monique said. "But at least the worst is over."

"You've got _that_ right," Kim said as the Dimensional Area deactivated. Everyone ejected from CrossFusion and grabbed their PETs before spinning them around and placing them back at their sides. "Now we know that Adrena Lynn will keep attacking us until we face her."

"_Lucky for her_," Miracle said as she started to run some data from the first two attacks. "_Thanks to our plan, I was able to analyze where the attacks were being coordinated from, and that led me straight to where Adrena Lynn was_."

"Where's that?" Kim asked as she looked to Miracle on her Kimmunicator PET.

"_The old abandoned M-Tech City Amusement Park_," Miracle replied. "_Seems like she wants to get back at you at the very place you took her down_."

"Wait, there's more," MegaMan said as he looked to a screen in the Cyberworld. "There was recently a robbery of cameras from the DNN TV Studio."

"The same TV Studio Adrena Lynn worked for," Lan said. He turned to Kim as she turned to him. "I only have one bet as to what Adrena Lynn would want those for."

"Yeah," Kim replied. "She's looking for a way to get back at me for humiliating her on live television."

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. "Every time we finish visiting any family member, Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan always attack us. At this rate, they'll win in tiring us out when they come to confront us."

"Then we stop letting them attack us," Kim said, causing everyone to look to her with confusion. "We end this at the source."

"Kim… you're not saying…" Lan started out.

"Adrena Lynn wants me, so she'll _get_ me," Kim cut Lan off. She formed a Blaster from her Battle Chip Gauntlet and looked towards one of the security cameras. "Hope you're watching, Adrena Lynn, because I'm coming for you." She said before shooting the camera to pieces.

From the abandoned amusement park in M-Tech City, Adrena Lynn was watching everything. As soon as Kim shot the camera, she grinned.

"Good job, BurnerMan," Adrena Lynn said to BurnerMan as he returned to her PET. "Once Kim Possible gets here, she'll be walking right into our trap, and she'll be forced to fight me, and I can take her down on live television! My revenge will be complete!"

"_Better get that Dimensional Chip ready_," BurnerMan said. "_We're bound to have quite the showdown_."

Unknown to Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan, a woman, the same woman who came to Inukai, was watching from the shadows. She grinned evilly as she saw what was happening.

"This seems like quite the occasion," the woman said. "Better stay hidden until it's time for me to reveal myself." She said before walking back to hide in the shadows again.

Back at M-Tech City, Kim, Ron, Lan and Chaud were checking up on Jim and Tim, with Bonnie and Brick looking after them.

"Your brothers are all good, K. Don't worry," Bonnie said to Kim. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Adrena Lynn will keep attacking, but not for long," Kim said. "Thanks to Miracle, we got a lock on her location, and we're ready to move in."

"Adrena Lynn is a tough girl," Brick said. "She took me completely by surprise when we first took her on."

"They're right, you know," Punk said to Miracle. "What will happen if you and Kim get beaten?"

"We're not underestimating Adrena Lynn, if that's what you're so worried about," Miracle replied. "We have everything planned out for when we face her."

"Speaking of which, we should get going," Kim said as she walked out. "Adrena Lynn is going to attack us again, but we can get her at the source."

"Good luck," Jim said. "You'll need it."

"Come back alive!" Tim called out.

Kim let out a Sweatdrop. "It's a one on one battle," she stated. "She wouldn't care to bring me back dead."

"Don't worry, we'll bring your Sister back in one piece." Ron said as he, Lan and Chaud walked out after Kim.

"**AH!**" Jim and Tim both said with disappointment.

"Do I even want to know what you two were thinking if Kim weren't brought back in one piece?" Bonnie asked.

"You wouldn't be interested." Tim said.

"Now while all the fun's been taken out." Jim added on.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Red Sledgehammer exclaimed.

"And don't think any funny ideas!" Green Sledgehammer added on.

At this time, Ron was driving Kim towards the abandoned amusement park on his scooter, with Lan skating behind them while Chaud was being driven in a new limo.

"You sure about this, KP?" Ron asked. "I mean, what if Adrena Lynn blindsides you?"

"Then you'll be there to back me up," Kim said. She let out a sigh. "Why is everyone so worried?"

"Because you're on a suicide run?" Lan guessed.

"I learned my lesson from before," Kim said. "All it's gonna take to bring down Adrena Lynn will be luck and confidence on my side."

"_Don't forget your friends too!_" MegaMan called out.

Kim chuckled. "How could I forget?" she asked. "I could never forget you."

"Here we are," Ron said as he stopped his scooter. He saw that cameras were set all around the place. "And she's expecting you."

"Why _wouldn't_ she be?" Kim drawled as she got off. She placed some Battle Chips in the small compartments of her Battle Chip Gauntlets and walked towards the center of the place. "Adrena Lynn! Come on out!" she called into the night. "I got your message! You gonna deliver or what?"

"I'm gonna have to go with 'Deliver'." Adrena Lynn quipped as she got down from a tree.

"Adrena Lynn!" Kim uttered.

Adrena Lynn grinned and pressed a button on her Progress PET. Lights turned on all around the amusement park, causing Kim, Lan, Ron and Chaud to cover their eyes.

"She's on!" Chief Kiefer exclaimed back at the NetPolice Station.

"Let's hope you can pull this off." Ann said as she watched from the M-Tech City Hospital with Monique and Tara.

"Back where it all began, Kimmie," Adrena Lynn said as Shego watched silently from the shadows. "You beat me here, and now… I'm going to return the favor."

"Don't hold your breath, Adrena Lynn," Kim remarked. "It's just me and you."

"You against me and _BurnerMan_, you mean," Adrena Lynn said before she took out the Dimensional Chip. "Dimensional Chip In, Download!" she called out, slotting the Dimensional Chip into her Progress PET.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Adrena Lynn as BurnerMan digitized into the Real World. He let out a chuckle as he towered over Kim.

"I'm guessing that things between you and VideoMan didn't work out well enough to want to have a reunion?" Kim quibbled as she readied her Kimmunicator PET.

"Let's just say VideoMan wasn't the right type for me," Adrena Lynn said. "BurnerMan, on the other hand, has the same spark for danger as me!" she exclaimed before seeing what Kim was doing. "Oh, so you're going to use CrossFusion this time, huh?" she asked. "Go ahead, but you won't even get the chance!"

"Watch me," Kim said. "**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Down**—"

Before Kim could finish, Adrena Lynn leapt in and kicked her Kimmunicator PET and Miracle Synchro Chip out of her hands.

"I've been practicing," Adrena Lynn said. "Been studying your moves. Why else do you think I did nothing but watch as you Deleted those Viruses from last year?"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Kim exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

Adrena Lynn charged towards Kim, who charged back. The two leapt at each other with flying kicks and landed behind one another before Kim spun around and performed a high roundhouse kick at Adrena Lynn. Adrena Lynn ducked and punched at Kim from below, but Kim backflipped away and sprung herself over towards Adrena Lynn with a right hook. Adrena Lynn grabbed Kim's fist and tossed her to the side, where Kim regained herself and performed a low roundhouse kick. Adrena Lynn gasped as she was felled to the ground before sending a straight kick towards Kim. Kim grunted as she was pushed away before getting back up again and bringing her foot down on Adrena Lynn. Adrena Lynn rolled over as Kim stomped her foot down at her several times before Adrena Lynn regained herself. The two sent jabs towards each other, their fists colliding with each other midway.

Kim and Adrena Lynn both grinned and pulled their fists away.

"You're not too bad." Kim said.

"Not too shabby yourself," Adrena Lynn said. "But that _still_ won't stop me!" she exclaimed before sending a straight jab towards Kim with her left hand.

Kim grabbed Adrena Lynn's hand with her own two before seeing BurnerMan charge up.

"Here I come!" BurnerMan called out. "Burning Jet!"

Kim watched as Adrena Lynn kicked her out of the way. Luckily, Kim backflipped away and used her Hairdryer Grappler to grapple onto a tree. She swung from it before landing behind BurnerMan. She looked to see her Kimmunicator PET lying where it still was. She tried to get it, but Adrena Lynn ran over and kicked it away towards the Miracle Synchro Chip.

"_Go on. Get her!_" Miracle called out. "_Don't mind me. I'm just watching the show_."

Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan laughed as Kim got up. Kim looked to the two and grinned.

"So, you two looking for a fight?" Kim asked. "Well, you just got one."

BurnerMan charged towards Kim and attempted to stab her with his right BurnerBlade, but Kim grabbed his right arm and knocked it away before he struck back with his left arm. Kim locked it with her own arms and elbowed the Asteroid NetNavi away before punching him in the chest several time. She twirled around and struck him in the chest a couple more times before eventually pushing him back with both of her fists.

"Why, you!" Adrena Lynn called out as she charged at Kim angrily.

Kim spun around and held her right arm up next to her head while she kept her left arm down low.

Adrena Lynn charged at Kim and kicked her, but Kim knocked her foot down and spun around to kick her with a left spin before spinning around to perform a right high kick. As she forced Adrena Lynn back, she performed a cartwheel to knock her back before spinning around and felling her with a low roundhouse kick. As soon as Adrena Lynn was in the air, Kim kicked her towards BurnerMan.

"Still think I can't do anything without CrossFusion?" Kim asked as she got herself into another fighting stance.

Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan charged at Kim once again, but she was ready for them. She ducked from a high swing from BurnerMan before she landed a kick at Adrena Lynn's chest. She spun around and kicked Adrena Lynn to the ground before backing away towards the trees. Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan cornered her.

BurnerMan slashed at her low, but Kim cartwheeled away and landed to avoid a swing from Adrena Lynn before turning around to kick her away again. As she was struggling to regain herself, Kim rolled over her back and avoided a blast from BurnerMan before he struck at her with his right hand. Kim grabbed it and locked legs with Adrena Lynn as the two kicked at each other. She raised up her knee and blocked a low kick towards her chest before letting go of BurnerMan. She leaned against Adrena Lynn's back and kicked BurnerMan away before Adrena Lynn sent a left punch towards her. Kim grabbed her fist before Adrena Lynn struck with a right hook. Like before, Kim grabbed her fist before getting thrown over towards one of the stands.

"Get her!" Adrena Lynn called out as she charged towards Kim with BurnerMan.

Kim looked to the side to see a metal rod. She picked it up and held it in front of her like a staff. As Adrena Lynn picked up a crowbar and swung it at Kim, Kim struck back with her rod and blocked an attack from BurnerMan. She spun around and brought her staff up before slamming both BurnerMan's hand and Adrena Lynn's crowbar down to the ground. She looked up and grinned before kicking away Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan one by one. As soon as they were backed away, Kim landed on the ground in a perfect split.

"Let's try that again," Kim said. "I don't think the camera caught you there."

Adrena Lynn growled. "No more holding back!" she yelled. "BurnerMan, set her on fire!"

"Burn, baby, burn!" Kim exclaimed.

"Strike Burner!" BurnerMan called out, shooting his Strike Burner blast at Kim.

Kim rolled to the side and avoided the blast. However, she noticed that part of her hair was burned. She scowled and threw it back before backflipping and regaining her Kimmunicator PET and Miracle Synchro Chip.

"See, I was going to go easy on you," Kim said as she placed the Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET, instantly entering CrossFusion and gaining her armor. "But I think I'll make an exception for tonight."

"Burning Jet!" BurnerMan called out as he rocketed towards Kim.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, gaining her MiracleWorker.

Adrena Lynn threw her crowbar towards Kim. Kim knocked it aside before slashing at BurnerMan and getting him to fall. BurnerMan got back up and snarled at Kim before letting out his BurnerBlade. He formed a second BurnerBlade and slashed wildly at Kim, who simply backed away as he attacked. Finally, Kim struck back with her MiracleWorker and locked blades with BurnerMan. Kim looked BurnerMan straight in the eye before spinning around and jumping into the air. She slammed her MiracleWorker down at BurnerMan's BurnerBlades, forcing him down as well, before she kicked him to the side. She turned back to Adrena Lynn and charged at her, but BurnerMan got back up and dashed at her.

"I'm not done with you yet!" BurnerMan called out.

"Really?" Kim asked as she threw herself back, AreaStealing behind BurnerMan. "Because _I_ am!" she exclaimed, forming a CyberSword on her left arm. She dashed right at BurnerMan with StepCross, causing him to digitize away.

"_BurnerMan, Logging Out_."

Adrena Lynn gasped. "No!" she exclaimed.

Kim leapt at Adrena Lynn still armed with her blades. Adrena Lynn panicked and shielded herself with her arm, waiting for Kim to finish her off. However, Kim ejected herself from CrossFusion and sent a straight punch right at Adrena Lynn's chest, knocking her back towards another one of the stands.

"But… how?!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed as she tried to recover herself. "How could you have defeated BurnerMan by yourself?!"

"Haven't you heard?" Kim asked as she twirled around her Hairdryer Grappler. "I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything."

Adrena Lynn watched as Kim turned around and walked away, where Ron, Lan and Chaud were standing in shock. Adrena Lynn scowled and charged at Kim, but Kim turned around and shot her Hairdryer Grappler, tying the daredevil around a pole before placing her Hairdryer Grappler back at her side.

"_Just couldn't help yourself, huh?_" Miracle asked.

"It's a habit." Kim replied.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron cheered.

"Yay!" Rufus chittered.

"Impressive." Chaud complimented.

"Nice one!" Lan exclaimed.

"Thanks," Kim said. She let out a sigh and leaned against a tree. "It wasn't easy, but at least I could get it done."

"I've already called the NetPolice here," Lan said. "Adrena Lynn is heading to the big house, and BurnerMan is getting fried!"

"Think again!" Adrena Lynn called out.

Everyone turned around to see Adrena Lynn free from the ropes holding her together.

"You wanna go another round?" Kim asked.

"You won today, but tomorrow will be different!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed before she grabbed her PET and Dimensional Chip. Before she could bring BurnerMan back, the NetPolice arrived. She let out an angry shriek and disappeared into the woods.

"And we'll be waiting," Kim replied. "You can count on it."

Back at the NetSavior Base, Dr. Ciel was showing all of the NetSaviors, including James and Ann, reports on Adrena Lynn.

"Adrena Lynn disappeared before we could catch her," Dr. Ciel said. "Fortunately, Denny was kind enough to give us a tip about the new Progress PET she got. We now know that there's a tracker in there, and we can get Adrena Lynn easily."

"So we can get her now, right?" Kim asked.

"If only it were that easy," James said as he watched his family before seeing the beacon on Adrena Lynn disappear. "She's gone from the radar for some reason."

"And we need to monitor these Asteroid NetNavis," Monique said. "We can't let anyone take advantage of them anymore."

"_Interesting_." Shego said with a grin from within the Cyberworld.

On top of a building in downtown DenTech, Adrena Lynn was hiding. She looked to BurnerMan recover from his injured before taking a drink of water from her bottle. However, after one quick drink, the bottle was empty.

"_What now, Adrena Lynn?_" BurnerMan asked. "_Do we go after Kim Possible again?_"

"We need a plan first," Adrena Lynn replied. "Something bigger than anything ever done before."

"On the run, I see," a voice said, followed by a feral growl. Adrena Lynn turned around to see Inukai with the same woman who rescued him. "What do you say to me helping to put an end to your strife? You can get back at those who ruined your life… with more help."

"Tempting offer," Adrena Lynn said as she got back up. The woman tossed her a fresh new water bottle. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Tesla Magnus… Daughter of the infamous Mr. Gauss," the woman said. "I'm going to need your help for the biggest heist in history, and it involves the use of the Asteroids."

Adrena Lynn chuckled. "Sounds like an adventure… and a good way to get back at Kim Possible and the NetSaviors," she said before a grin grew on her face. "So… where do I start?"

**Author's Notes**: Well, I hope you like my new original Chapter. Got this one done quickly, didn't I? Isn't this impressive? I hope this was a good way to celebrate the **Two-Year Anniversary**. There will be more new Chapters coming soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just make sure what you have to say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	33. Rules And Robot Fight Club

Hey-O, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on **Halloween** with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories on **FanFiction**, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! You all happy to be back? I know I am. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I was very busy with a lot of things, like other Stories, test prep and assignments for College. Hopefully, I can be able to find a balance and get back to doing all of my Stories like I used to. Still, thank you all for continuing to stand with me through these difficult times. That goes for **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, ZFlame1, PTL, Rio-Vena, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, Geo Hikari The 2****nd****, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. I could have never made it so far without all of your support. Thank you all. Now, with there being no questions to be answered, here is my newest Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 33: Rules And Robot Fight Club

At the M-Tech City Movie Theatre, Kim, Ron and Monique were waiting in line. In front of them were several people, all moving slowly as they got their tickets.

"Come on!" Ron called out as he hopped into the air. Behind him, Kim and Monique were NetBattling. "Come on! **COME ON!**" he continued to call out before trying to get a good view at the front of the crowd. "Could this line move any slower?" he scoffed.

"Relax, Ron," Kim said with a smug grin on her face. "We'll _make_ it." She teased in a singsong tone.

"What are we even watching again?" Miracle asked as she and Pallette clashed blades with each other in the Cyberworld while AncientMysticMan stood by and watched.

"I believe it was called _Spectre Raider_." AncientMysticMan replied.

"Oh, the new movie that came out last Tuesday," Pallette mused. "Kim's right, Ron," she said as she and Miracle locked blades with each other. "We'll make it."

"Doubtful, guys," Ron said as he looked to Kim and Monique. "There's Snackage to buy, seats to pick…" he listed off. "It's a multi-facet of operation!" he exclaimed before peering his eyes over one of the bystanders. "Just hope we're not dealing with Lamar. He and his NetNavi are slackers!"

"Hmm!" Rufus squeaked. "Lamar!"

"Who's Lamar?" Monique asked as she and Kim turned to each other.

"I know we've been here a while, but we're still new to things." Pallette said as she strafed down Miracle.

"You'd be disgusted if you knew." Miracle replied as she used StepSword to slash at Pallette, ending the NetBattle.

"_Pallette, Logging Out_."

"The guy in the ticket booth," Kim replied as Monique raised an eyebrow at the response. "He's fine." She added on reassuringly.

"Except for his freakishly moist hand!" Ron remarked as he waved his hands around.

"Ew!" Rufus gagged.

"Gross!" Monique exclaimed as her face almost turned green.

"Told you," Miracle said. "Ron always has a problem with him."

"As far as I know, at least." AncientMysticMan added on.

"Grodd and slow," Ron said. "It's a potent combination," he said before turning back to the ticket booth and calling out, "Pick up the pace, Lamar!"

Much to Ron's surprise, Lamar was not at the ticket booth. In his place was a Hispanic girl with dark skin, black hair and red eyes, as well as a hairpin with a Navi Crest of a wing on it. Kim, Ron and Monique all looked to her with surprise.

"_That's_ Lamar?" Monique asked. "Looks more… female than male."

"That is very much not Lamar." Ron said, dumbfounded.

"Next Navis up!" a NetNavi voice called out in the Cyberworld.

"Finally!" Miracle exclaimed. "I thought Lamar's NetNavi would take forever!"

At that moment, a new NetNavi came up. Everyone looked to him with surprise. He had purple hair, violet armor with a black bodysuit underneath, a white helmet with dark-purple sensors on the sides, black gauntlets, green shoulder spikes, and a NetNavi Emblem with the same wing symbol that the new Hispanic girl had, which was covered with a green lining. The extended wing on the crest doubled as a shoulder pad for the right shoulder. They were also on the sides of the helmet, which both pointed up and outwards.

"And this is most definitely not Lamar's NetNavi." AncientMysticMan said.

"You can say _that_ again." Miracle mused.

"_Can I help you?_" the Hispanic girl asked from behind the glass of the ticket booth.

Ron stepped up and tried to speak, but at the sight of the new worker, he stuttered.

"_I'm sorry_," the Hispanic girl said. "_Could you speak up?_"

"Me is ticket!" Ron said before sweat-dropping and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Monique grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Mistah Smooth makes his move!" she quipped as Kim smiled at her with an eyebrow raised.

"We're sorry," Kim said as she and Monique grabbed Ron, causing the Hispanic girl to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Our friend is just, uh… out of it, today."

"_Happens to all of us_," the Hispanic girl replied. "_Not the first person to bail on a movie before_."

"We are so sorry for taking up your time," Miracle said as she, Pallette and AncientMysticMan looked to the new NetNavi. "We'll come back later."

"You do that," the new NetNavi said. "Take your time."

"Come on, Mistah Smooth," Monique said as she and Kim pulled Ron away. "Maybe some _Bueno Nacho_ can help clear your minds."

"I, I… uh…" Ron continued to stutter.

The new Hispanic girl looked to Ron with a bemused look on her face before looking to her NetNavi on her red and purple Progress PET.

"_Seems like that guy was checking you out_." The NetNavi said.

"You think so, Lumine?" the Hispanic girl asked. "I only moved here a couple of months ago. I don't want anyone to make a move on me too quickly."

"_Trust me, Zita, he's into you_," Lumine said. "_Just wait for the right time_."

At _Bueno Nacho_, Kim and Monique were sitting with Ron while their NetNavis were positioned in their holographic screens at the table from their PETs.

"Kim, truth," Ron said sadly. "I totally choked, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't call it 'choking'," Kim replied before getting a strange look from Monique. "Exactly…"

"More like a slight case of… um…" Monique started out before seeing Rufus pretending to be choking until he fell on his chest. "That."

"_Smooth, Girl_." Pallette retorted.

"What kind of chance do I have with a girl like that anyway?" Ron asked.

"_There's always Tara_." AncientMysticMan pointed out.

"Well, we know it's not going to last long," Ron pouted with a small Cross-Popping Vein on his head. "Oh, it's no use!" he exclaimed before placing his face down onto the table.

"Honest opinion or best friend fudge?" Kim whispered to Monique.

"Fudge it, girl." Monique whispered back.

"_Can you speak up?_" Miracle asked before Kim placed her Kimmunicator PET down.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Kim said to Ron cheerfully.

Ron looked up to Kim with disbelief on his face. "You know what? Don't play me, Kim!" he remarked. "There are rules about these kinds of things."

"Rules?" Kim asked deadpan while lifting her Kimmunicator PET back up.

"_Like what?_" Miracle asked.

"You know," Ron said before saying with finger quotes, "_The_ rules."

"And exactly where do you find these rules?" Kim asked, mimicking the same finger quotes.

"They're unwritten!" Ron said as if he were trying to tell Kim and Miracle they were missing something.

"_That makes no sense!_" AncientMysticMan exclaimed.

"You mean like 'Don't call a guy the same day you get his phone number'?" Monique asked. "Sorta makes sense." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's one," Ron said before placing his head against his elbow. "And… I don't stand a chance with that girl," he said. "That's another."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you going to live in fear just because of some rules that exist _only in your hear?_" she asked, pointing a finger to her head.

Ron and Rufus looked to each other for a moment. After a while, they turned back to Kim.

"Uh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed while Rufus nodded.

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!" Rufus chattered.

Kim sighed and let out a Sweatdrop. "There's something wrong with you," she said before hearing the Kimmunicator PET sound off. "A NetSavior call?"

"_It's Wade_," Miracle said. "_I'll put you through_."

Kim nodded as Monique and Ron took their PETs out. Wade appeared on all of their screens.

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_You got an urgent message, Kim_," Wade said. "_It's from your Dad and Dr. Ciel at SciLab_."

"Again?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised. "What's it about this time?"

"_He'll explain to you at the SciLab Space Center downtown_," Wade said. "_Told me not to give you any further information until you got there_."

Kim, Ron and Monique all looked to each other and nodded.

"We'll get there," Kim said. "Wade, have Lan and Chaud meet us there. We're on our way now."

"_Yeah, about that… they can't_," TechMan said. "_They've got some urgent business with another problem at their own SciLab. They can't meet up with you until later_."

"Got it," Kim replied. "Ron, Monique, let's go!"

At the M-Tech City The SciLab Space Center Center, Dr. James Possible was working on a large magnet. At the side of the terminal he was working at was Atlas on his PET.

"Easy now," James said as he used the lever to control the magnet. "Steady…" he said to himself as he continued to jot around with the lever.

"Hey, Dad." Kim's voice said, surprising Dr. Possible.

James gasped in surprise and turned around, lowering the lever.

"Oh, Kimmie!" James said. "Hello Ronald, Monique."

"Hey, Dr. P," Ron said. "What's the new toy you've got there?"

"Not a toy, Ronald," Dr. James Possible said as he unknowingly leaned against the lever, causing it to aim at the three NetSaviors, all of who started to feel their PETs slide out of their hands. In Ron's case, his belt. "The most powerful electromagnet in Netopia," he explained. "Full spectrum, Synchro-Tronic flux-denser," he went on just as Ron's belt came flying off. "Isn't it cool?!"

"Um, not for _some_ people." Monique quipped as she and Kim got out of the way of Ron's belt as it flew towards the magnet.

Ron sweat-dropped as his pants fell down. "Maybe science has gone too far." He mused.

Rufus looked out from Ron's pocket and noticed that his pants were down. He grabbed onto Ron's shirt and pulled his pants up as Ron used a Battle Chip Gauntlet to make a new belt with the WhiteWeb Battle Chip.

"So, Dad," Kim said as she elbowed her Father. "What's up?"

"Shh!" James whispered loudly. He looked around, seeing if anyone else was there. After seeing that they were all good, he turned back to Kim and whispered, "Top Secret!" before leading them towards a door.

"_Place palm on biometric scanner_."

James put his hand down onto the biometric scanner.

"_Confirmed_."

"We've been working on a robotic surface explorer for an unmanned Jupiter Mission." James explained as Ron nearly had the door closed on him.

"What Jupiter Mission?" Ron asked.

"The Top Secret One." Kim replied smugly.

"How did _you _know?!" James exclaimed.

"Lucky guess." Kim waved.

James shrugged it off before placing his eyes on a retina scanner.

"_Retina Scan: Confirmed_."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed as he looked into the retina scanner as James and Monique went on ahead.

"_Retina Scan: Who Are You?_"

Kim gasped and pulled Ron through the door just as it closed.

"Because it'll be too far away for real-time communication, we need a robot that can think itself." James explained.

"Artificial Intelligence?" Kim asked.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't been briefed on this by Famous?" James asked suspiciously as he pointed a finger at Kim.

"I'll stop now." Kim said with an awkward chuckle.

"_Prepare for Full Body Scan_."

James, Kim and Monique went through the X-Ray Body Scanner. As Ron was about to go through, he stuck his hand in.

"Ooh!" Ron said with excitement.

"We've got a robotics whizz working with Dr. Ciel on a thinking prototype," James explained as he dialed a password into a keypad. "A prototype that was stolen last night!" he went on before seeing Ron play with the X-Ray Machine. "Huh?"

"What?" Monique asked as she and Kim turned around.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed as he stuck his legs through the Body Scanner.

"Ugh!" AncientMysticMan complained as he facepalmed himself.

"Miracle, prepare to scan," Kim said as she entered the lab with Monique, Ron and her Father. "Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!"

Miracle's eyes lit up. "Scanning now," she said as Dr. Ciel came into the room. "We've got something. Residue from that broken case."

"Interesting," Kim said as Dr. Ciel looked around. She picked up a piece of the glass. "Now, how could an outsider possibly break in here?"

"Good question," a scientist said as he dropped down from the ceiling, causing nearly everyone to jump back in surprise while Dr. Ciel groaned and facepalmed. "Be right down."

"Ugh, you're embarrassing yourself!" Dr. Ciel exclaimed. "This is why we need a new scientist around here!"

"Who is that?" Monique asked as the scientist started to get thrown around by a robotic arm.

"That… sadly… is my partner." Dr. Ciel explained.

"Please, call me Finn," the scientist said as he hung upside down in front of Kim. "Nice to meet you, Kim."

"Same here, Dr.…" Kim started out before Finn was thrown around again. "Finn?"

"You're doing it all wrong!" Dr. Ciel called out. She let out a frustrated groan and tossed a Battle Chip at the mechanical arm. "Ugh! He's messed up six projects already!"

"Yeah," Ron said as everyone spun their heads around at Finn as he was spun. "I can tell."

Finally, Finn landed in front of Ron.

"I'm okay!" Finn called out.

"I know how it is, I'm terrible with machines, too," Ron said. "NetNavis, I can do. Robots, not so much."

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Finn exclaimed, feeling offended. "I'm a robotics expert!"

"You _claim_ to be a robotics expert, you mean," Dr. Ciel scolded. "You never follow any of the instructions I give you!"

"I'm always trying!" Finn exclaimed in resentment.

"Speaking of which," Dr. James Possible said as he kept Dr. Ciel and Finn from butting heads together. "The NetSaviors are here to help us recover the project."

"Shh!" Dr. Ciel whispered.

"Quietly, please." Finn added on.

"Something you two can agree on," Monique mused. "That's a start."

"_Or the end_." Pallette quipped.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"If the theft gets out… it doesn't look good for any SciLab." James explained.

All of a sudden, everyone's attention was drawn to Rufus, who whistled at them. He reached into the glass case and pulled out a hair.

"Ah," Ron said as he looked to the hair. "Got ourselves a clue already!"

"Wade, I'm sending you something to scan," Kim said. "It looks a lot like…"

"_Hair_," Wade said as he started to scan the hair sample. "_Human. Blonde. Female_."

"Adrena Lynn, maybe?" Miracle asked Atlas. "After all, she _has_ slipped past our radar."

"Not even _she_ would be able to break into The SciLab Space Center so easily," Atlas said before looking to the Human World through his holographic screen. "But I have an idea who it might be."

"Who's this?" Ron asked as he picked up a picture of a blonde girl with purple clothing and a NetNavi Emblem resembling Bass's, only with more color on it.

"Please, don't get into it," Dr. Ciel said. "It's just too painful."

"Vivien, my ex-lab partner." Dr. Finn answered.

"What did I tell you?!" Dr. Ciel yelled.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked.

"You'll see," Dr. Ciel said. "Kim, ask him about Vivien."

"Why ex?" Kim asked.

"She couldn't keep up with us," Finn explained. "I had to let her go."

"'Let her go'?" James asked with confusion. "I heard that she quit."

"Trust me," Dr. Finn said as he walked away. "She was pushed."

"You just don't like to admit that there were two smart girls who could do what no man was able to do." Dr. Ciel said.

"She was always falling behind!" Dr. Finn argued. "Someone had to make the call!"

"And it just so happened to be you?" Dr. Ciel asked. She let out a scoff. "No wonder she didn't return any of my calls."

"It's like she's holding a grudge." Kim said.

"Could be," Ron said. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Girls are big on grudges."

"Says who?" Kim asked.

"The Rules," Ron replied. "Ask Tamako, Ms. Yuri, Maddy, you name them."

"Hmm!" Kim growled as she grew a Cross-Popping Vein. She let out a sigh and calmed down before turning her attention to Dr. Finn. "Finn, do you know where we can find Vivien?"

"Last I heard, she was spending all her time at the Robot Master Rumble." Finn replied.

"What's the Robot Master Rumble?" Kim asked.

"Urban legend," Monique replied. "There's a ton of them in Heaven City. The Rolling Thunder came across them a couple of times, but of you want an expert at them, you'd have to check in with a certain NetNavi," she said. "I only know the Navi name. The NetOp, I can't figure out."

"What's the name?" Kim asked.

"CollectMan." Monique replied.

Kim gasped. "CollectMan?" she asked.

"You know him?" Monique asked. "Do you know his NetOp?"

"Sure do," Kim replied. "Just so happens to be my Cousin… unfortunately."

"The Robot Master Rumble is a community," Larry explained later that night to Kim and Ron as he went to dial onto a secret keypad, which accessed an elevator on the sidewalk. "Basically a gathering where enthusiasts exchange information and test their robots' competitive capabilities. It's for members only." He went on before joining Kim and Ron on the elevator as it went down.

"So, a bunch of tech-geeks get together to watch robots fight?" Kim asked.

"It's glorious!" Larry exclaimed.

Soon, Kim, Ron and Larry reached the bottom of the elevator, where a cart was waiting for them on a railway track.

"Bon-diggity! It sounds like the factory revolt in _Beyond Omega VII_." Ron mused, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"Hmm, yeah!" Rufus cheered as everyone got into the cart.

"It's that and a whole lot more, my friend," Larry said as he started the cart. "Tread lightly with Vivien," he advised cautiously. "Her boyfriend, Oliver, founded the Robot Master Rumble," he said before letting out a chuckle. "He's a wild man!"

"Blonde with the wild man," Ron said with a stern look on his face. "So by the rules!"

"Ron!" Kim groaned with another Cross-Popping Vein. "E_nough_ with the rules!"

"There's only one rule of the Robot Master Rumble Fight Club," Larry said as the three arrived. "There _are_ no rules."

"So, you founded the Battle Chip Stadium, and Oliver founded the Robot Master Rumble?" Miracle asked CollectMan. "Roll still has issues about any battle to the death arena ever since Allegro and Bass."

"Are NetNavis allowed in this Robot Master Rumble too?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Well, you can't CrossFuse outside of a Dimensional Area, but from what I hear about you two and your NetOps, I guess we can make an exception," CollectMan said. "Right, Larry?"

"I guess so," Larry said as he stepped up to the door. "I've got this."

"_Member Identification_."

"Imperial Senator Burnaliss," Larry answered before turning around to Kim and Ron, both with confused looks on their faces. "My code name." He explained.

"Hmm," Kim said. "Catchy."

"_Identification Confirmed_."

"Now, stay close and don't embarrass me." Larry said before putting a helmet onto his head.

Kim and Ron smiled to each other before following Larry inside.

"Thanks for getting us in, Larry." Kim said.

"That's what cousins are for, Cousin." Larry replied back.

In front of everyone were several people crowded around an arena. Kim and Ron managed to make one of them out as Ned from _Bueno Nacho_, but were not able to find out who the rest of the people were. As Kim searched the crowd, she finally found the blonde girl with purple clothing, Vivien.

All of the spectators cheered and shouted at the battle between the small robots in the arena. One of them had a mace and the other had a hammer. The hammer robot chased the mace robot up a wall, where the latter slammed the hammer robot down to the ground.

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed.

"Whoo! Buzz-Saw!" Vivien cheered as Kim went towards her. "Go, go, Buzz-Saw!"

"Vivien?" Kim asked, causing Vivien's smile to fade. She raised an eyebrow and turned to see Kim. "My name is Kim Possible."

"Oh, there was a _Dr_. Possible at the SciLab Space Center." Vivien said.

"My Dad." Kim clarified."

"He's nice." Vivien said, her smile reappearing again.

"Yeah," Kim said. "He asked me to help Dr. Ciel and Finn."

"_Not_ nice!" Vivien exclaimed, causing Kim to look to her with surprise. "Dr. Ciel, I can work with, but I don't want to help Finn," she said before yelling, "Oliver!"

Kim and Ron turned to see someone come over. Kim gasped in surprise at the sight of Oliver. He was a lumbering overweight man with brown hair and fair skin. In his hands was a machine of some sort.

"That's her boyfriend?" Ron asked. "How against the rules is that?"

"Shut it!" Kim whispered, stepping on Ron's foot.

"Are you here to talk?" Oliver started out as he put the machine down, which grew into a giant mechanical robot as he pressed a button on it. "Or are you prepared to rumble?"

Kim and Ron backed away, both preparing WideBlades on their Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Come closer!" Ron exclaimed as he aimed his WideBlade out. "Come and try!"

"Don't be paranoid!" Vivien remarked. "He's challenging you to a Robot Master Rumble!"

"I am _not_ paranoid!" Ron retorted.

"_Says the man armed with a sword_." AncientMysticMan teased.

"Touché." Ron replied.

"Nice Bot, Oliver," Larry said as he came over and inspected Oliver's robot. "What are you runnin'?"

"4.2 Zig MPU, for maximum self-preservation and the custom inclinometer," Oliver replied before turning to Kim with a stern face. "What have _you_ got?"

"This," Kim replied, taking out her Miracle Synchro Chip. "One of the two Synchro Chips that can work outside of a Dimensional Area. Myself against your Robot."

"And if you lose?" Oliver asked.

"You get your own Synchro Chip," Kim replied. "How you make it work is none of my business."

"_Kim, are you sure about this?_" Miracle asked. "_You know how hard Bonnie worked to get those back!_"

"It's just one," Kim replied. "And I'm prepared for anything, but you have to trust me."

Oliver scoffed. "My robot can best anyone with CrossFusion," he remarked before showing a weapons array from the robot. "It even has titanium plating, so your CyberSwords and Blasters have minimal effect on it."

"So… are you ready to rumble?" Kim asked.

"Let the games begin." Oliver quipped.

Kim and Oliver nodded as they shook hands with each other.

Soon, the arena was cleared, and the size of it was increased for Kim to fit for her fight against Oliver's robot.

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In, Download**." Kim said as she put the Miracle Synchro Chip into her Kimmunicator PET.

"**Begin CrossFusion Now!**" Kim and Miracle called out, entering CrossFusion.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a _**K**_ on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a _**P**_ on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, summoning her MiracleWorker on her right hand.

"This should be good." Larry mused.

"You can fight with CrossFusion on one condition," Oliver called out, causing Kim to look up. "You are not to use Electric or Water Battle Chips to short out the Robot."

"Deal," Kim asked. "But how will you get the Robot to counter my moves?"

"Leave that to me." Vivien said.

"Begin!" Oliver called out.

"LongSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Vivien called out, placing a LongSword Battle Chip into her PET.

Oliver's robot gained a LongSword, causing Kim to step back. The robot raced towards Kim and slammed its blade down, causing Kim to lift her MiracleWorker up before backflipping away. She ran across the walls as the robot fired at her before landing down, using a LifeAura to defend herself.

"SideBamboo, Battle Chip In!" Kim called out, summoning bamboo lances to attack the robot.

"Defense Maneuver 7!" Oliver called out.

A saw came out from the top of the robot's head, cutting through the bamboo.

Kim stood back and growled. She held her left hand out and used her Hairdryer Grappler to remove the saw before shooting at it with her MiracleWorker.

"Barrier, Battle Chip In, Download!" Vivien called out, calling forth a barrier to defend the robot. "Spreader, Battle Chip In, Download!" she called out, causing the robot to fire at Kim.

"BodyDouble!" Kim called out as the robot fired at her.

The Spreader attack hit Kim's dummy as Kim leapt into the air and tossed shurikens at the robot. The robot grabbed each of the shurikens before Kim rocketed herself down.

"StepSword!" Kim called out, slashing through the robot and causing it to stop moving.

Everyone looked down and gasped. Kim grinned as she held her MiracleWorker behind her, mirroring the very image of the StepSword Battle Chip. As she tried to pull her MiracleWorker away, she suddenly found it stuck. She turned around to see that the robot had its hands on the sword before tossing her towards the wall.

"That robot… it's learning as it goes!" Ron exclaimed.

"_You know what that means_." Miracle said.

"Artificial Intelligence!" Kim exclaimed as she looked up. "And Vivian and Oliver are no longer holding onto their controls!"

"**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**" the crowd cheered.

"Gotta think of a way to bring this guy down," Kim said. "I'd use a Program Advance, but I can't go against my word… unless I use a _Custom_ Program Advance!"

All of a sudden, the robot lunged its hand at Kim. Kim leapt out of the way, just as a SideBamboo attack similar to the one she used before attacked her. Kim gasped and AreaStole out of the way before landing on clear ground.

"Custom Program Advance!" Kim called out.

"'Custom'?" Oliver asked.

"You're bluffing!" a girl in a blue shirt and a plaid skirt called out.

"WoodTower, FireTower, Tornado, Battle Chips In!" Kim called out. "Forest Fire Custom Program Advance! Activate!" she called out, summoning WoodTowers to grow around the robot before a FireTower erupted and caused flames to spread with the Tornado Battle Chip. Soon, the flames faded away, and the robot fell down.

"Boo-Yah, KP!" Ron cheered.

Kim leapt out of the arena with the robot in her hands. Everyone looked to her and cheered as she calmly and gently put it down in front of Oliver.

"I did a check, and it's still functional," Kim said to Oliver and Vivien. "But something occurred to me during the Rumble."

"What would _that_ be?" Oliver asked.

"Your robot thinks for itself," Kim said, causing Vivien to narrow her eyes at her. "Where'd you get it?"

"Not from the SciLab Space Center Center, if that's what you're insinuating… Ms. Possible." Vivien remarked.

"A prototype of an AI Robot was stolen, and your Robot happens to have Artificial Intelligence," Kim said. "Coincidence? I think not."

"Are you calling Vivien a thief?" Oliver asked. He let out a gasp. "Nobody insults my Vivien!"

"And I never did," Kim said. "Never even meant to." She said, suddenly feeling scared as the robot came back to life.

"Good-Bye!" Oliver yelled as he advanced towards Kim, Ron and Larry.

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**" all of the members of the Robot Master Rumble chanted as they chased the three out of the room.

"We'll be back," Kim said, showing her NetSavior Badge. "I promise you that." She said before teleporting herself out of the room, in which Larry followed.

Ron stayed and stepped up to Vivien. "Um, quick question," he started out. "How do you explain being with a guy like Nerd-Dexter?" he asked, causing Oliver to narrow his eyes at Ron. "It totally breaks the rules!" he exclaimed before being thrown out the door. As it slammed, he looked back and yelled out, "Hey!"

"Gee, Ron," Kim drawled. "Maybe it's because… **THERE ARE NO RULES!**" she yelled as Larry crossed his arms.

"_They know we're NetSaviors now_," Miracle said to Kim. "_We can't go back, not while they're onto us_."

Kim calmed herself down and took out her Kimmunicator PET. "That robot has artificial intelligence," she said. "Finn will want to hear about this."

"You go do that," Ron said. "I'm going to go back to the Theatre, see if I get any luck with that girl."

"Remember, Ron," Kim said as she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "There are _no_ rules."

"_Yeah_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Just go with your gut feeling_."

"Um, okay," Ron said. "I'll keep that in mind." He said before everyone left for the elevator.

The next day, at the M-Tech Movie Theatre, the Hispanic Girl at the Ticket Booth was looking at some pictures on her PET. All of them were when she was younger. She was always with an older woman next to her. As she looked to them, she did not realize that there were footsteps approaching. It was only until there was a knock on the glass that she noticed. She gasped softly and put her PET away, seeing Ron at the front.

"Sorry about that," the Hispanic Girl said. "How can I help you?"

"One for _Teen Town Trauma_…" Ron started out before seeing the girl's nametag. "Annie."

"Sorry, my name's not Annie," the Hispanic Girl said. "They don't have my tag ready yet," she said before pressing a button that let the ticket pop up. "Enjoy the show."

Ron nodded. He was about to walk away until the person behind him grabbed him and tossed him to the side.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Security!" the Hispanic Girl said through the speakers.

Ron got back at the end of the line. As he rubbed the back of his neck, and as the man who tossed him was being escorted out, Rufus chattered to him.

"You are right, bud. I can do this," Ron said. "There are no rules to stop me," he said with confidence. As soon as he was at the front of the line, he walked up to the Hispanic Girl. "Change my mind. Thought I'd catch _Meat And Cute_ instead," he said smoothly. "Oh, and by the way, what _is_ your name?"

"_Zita Flores_," the Hispanic Girl replied. "_My NetNavi is Lumine_," she added on as she pointed to her hairpin while sending the ticket over. "_Enjoy the show_."

Ron looked down as the ticket popped up before another man bumped him out of the way.

"Augh!" Ron exclaimed as he was thrown to the ground.

"_Security!_" Zita called out.

Once again, Ron walked up to Zita as she sold more tickets.

"Zita… it's a nice name…" Ron started out.

"Are you gonna buy a ticket or what?!" a tall man behind Ron asked.

Ron gulped and gave Zita a dollar. "_My Little Puppy II: Puppies Pride_?"

"_Have you bought a ticket for, like, every movie?_" Zita asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Kinda." Ron answered awkwardly.

"_Enjoy the show_," Zita said before glaring at the man behind Ron. "_Bump him, and I'll send you out like the other two_."

Ron went back to the end of the line again. Rufus looked up to him and chattered again.

"It's no use, Rufus. Kim's wrong, the rules rule." Ron said.

"_Go with your gut feeling_," AncientMysticMan said. "_And if anyone tries to bump you, I'll manually turn on the alarm and get security here_."

"Go!" Rufus squeaked as he went on Ron's shoulder and pointed a finger forward.

"Look, you seem really nice," Ron said to Zita as he regained his composure. "I know that I'm just a guy like me, but I can be okay It'd be cool if I could get to know you better, maybe…"

_What is he saying?_ Zita thought to herself as she looked to Ron talk, only no words coming out of his mouth. She smiled at him before seeing something on her terminal. She pressed it as Rufus crawled back into his pocket. As she pressed it, the screen on her PET went up in a hologram, which she did not realize.

"_Sorry, the mic wasn't on_." Zita said.

Ron sighed and prepared to walk away until he saw the holographic picture on Zita's PET. "Um, your PET screen is glowing." He said.

"_Huh, what?_" Zita asked. She turned around as Ron pointed to it and quickly hid it away. "_Sorry about that_."

"Wait," Ron said. "Was that Dr. Ciel?"

"_You know my Mother?_" Zita asked.

"She's a leading scientist at SciLab everywhere," Ron said. "She helped Kim and I defeat Bass and the Alpha Virus. We couldn't have done have the things we do without her!"

"_Good that you know so much about her_," Zita said. "_Me and my Mom have never gotten any real time together ever since she started working with that Finn guy_."

"Finn?" Ron asked. "What did _he_ do?"

"_Let's just say he's the dunce of all idiots when it comes to robotics_," Zita explained. "_I'm good with Tech myself, but he always shuts me out_."

"Maybe it's because she's trying to deal with the stolen AI Robot." Ron said.

"_It was stolen?!_" Zita exclaimed. "_You're a NetSavior, right?_"

"Uh… yes?" Ron replied with uncertainty.

"_I know about the robot!_" Zita exclaimed. "_You need to let me help_."

"What does she mean?" AncientMysticMan asked.

"Zita put some effort into the Jupiter Mission Robot," Lumine explained. "Most of her effort was put into the artificial intelligence robot."

"End your shift," Ron said, in which Zita nodded. "We'll get to the SciLab Space Center immediately."

At the SciLab Space Center, Kim was with Dr. Ciel, the latter with their hand on their temple and sighing as Finn was being chased by a robot.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaimed as Kim and Dr. Ciel watched as he was chased by mechanical legs. "What news, Kim?" he asked as the two watched the chase go on.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"This is normal for him." Dr. Ciel said.

"Go ahead," Finn said as the two continued to watch. "I just have a few adjustments to make."

"That's apparently not all." Miracle mused from the Cyberworld.

Kim nodded and showed a hologram from her Kimmunicator PET of Vivien and Oliver with the robot. "His name's Oliver," she explained. "He was with Vivien at the Robot Master Rumble."

"Never seen that guy." Dr. Ciel mused.

Finn stopped to look at the hologram. "I've never seen him before," he said as he pointed to Oliver. "But that's my robot!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the robot before running away from the robotic legs again. "They _stole_ it!"

"It's _our_ Robot!" Dr. Ciel argued. "I need another girl who knows their way."

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator PET sounded off.

"Go, Wade." Kim said.

"_Kim, TechMan and I have checked every robotics lab database_," Wade said as he and TechMan appeared. "_No history on this Oliver guy_," he said as he grabbed his drink. "_It's like he came out of thin air!_"

"Thanks," Kim said. "Keep in touch."

"Please get my robot back, Kim," Finn said. "We're running out of time—" he started out before getting kicked by the mechanical legs. Everyone watched as he landed on the ground. "I'm okay!" he called out.

Dr. Ciel scoffed. "So, where does that bring you?" she asked calmly. "Sorry about my recent behavior. I can't stand Finn."

"That makes two of us." Zita said as she came in with Ron.

Dr. Ciel looked to Zita surprisingly. "Zita." She said with surprise.

"Mom." Zita replied back as she made her way towards her Mother. The two smiled and hugged each other.

"Isn't this the girl at the ticket booth?" Kim asked.

"KP, she helped make the robot," Ron said. "She can help!"

"Uh-Huh!" Rufus squeaked.

"Where's Vivien?" Zita asked.

"Finn fired her." Dr. Ciel replied back.

"Typical," Zita said. "Just like Finn."

"Ciel, did you have to tell her?" Finn asked as he walked over.

"You have a bad habit of making enemies, Finster." Zita remarked.

"I wish I could get my robot back for you two, but that Oliver guy has it," Finn remarked back. "Stupid Robot Master Rumble."

"We need to get back in." Kim said.

"I have a membership there," Zita said. "Justine and I share it."

"And Justine is…?" Kim asked. "Should I know her?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Zita replied. "Goes to M-Tech, just like I will next week. For now, I'm doing my service hours."

"I like her." Kim said.

"How do we get back into the Robot Master Rumble?" Ron asked.

"Trust me," Zita said. "I know a thing or two about Tech when it comes to matters like these."

Later that night, Kim, Ron and Zita all waited outside of the entrance to the Robot Master Rumble. Larry came out first, followed by Ned, then Justine, then the rest of the members of the Robot Master Rumble.

"I'll lead," Kim said. "You take care of the things at the door."

Zita nodded and followed Kim and Ron towards the entrance as Oliver locked it. Ron accidentally stepped on a can, causing Oliver to turn around.

"Invisible, Battle Chip In, Download!" Zita called out quietly using a Battle Chip Gate.

Oliver looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. However, with the three invisible, he saw nothing.

"Come on, Oliver," Vivien said. "Let's go."

"Vivien!" Zita whispered quietly.

"Let's go," Kim said as she looked to the keypad. "Zita?"

"On it." Zita said as she typed into the console. Soon, the elevator appeared, and the three made their way down to the tunnels.

"Security will be tight," Zita said as she helped Kim and Ron onto the cart. "You enter the wrong code, say the wrong codename, an alarm will go off, alerting every member of the Robot Master Rumble."

"No pressure there," Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator PET. "That high alarm security detail is right."

"_Check your pack_." Wade said on a screen on the Kimmunicator PET.

Ron and Zita looked to Kim take out her pack. Out from it came a small box of chap lips.

"Acid to melt the lock?" Ron asked.

"Chap Lips," Kim replied before applying the chap lips to her lips. "Mwah!" she smacked before finding a pink comb inside of her pack. "You want me to _comb_ it open?" she asked Wade with a Sweatdrop down the side of her head.

"_Press the handle to activate_," Wade explained, in which Kim did, revealing an expanded array of buttons and lights on the comb as she placed the teeth against the door. "_The latest of the fiber-optic security-breeching technology. It can penetrate any alarm configuration_."

Kim dialed some buttons, and the comb began to crack the code for the door. Soon, a ring sound came from it, causing Kim to remove the comb before the door opened up.

"Neat!" Ron exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Zita mused before they followed Kim inside.

Inside of the Robot Master Rumble room, all sorts of robots stood around Kim, Ron and Zita. Brushing off the threat of the robots, the three continued to sneak around the room.

"Be careful," Kim whispered. "There might be—"

At that moment, Ron stepped on a panel in the floor, causing the alarms to go off and the robots to activate.

"Traps."

"_Get me into the system, Kim!_" Miracle called out.

"_Me too, Ron!_" AncientMysticMan said.

"_Count me in too_." Lumine said.

Kim, Ron and Zita all nodded and took out their PETs.

"Jack In! Miracle—"

"AncientMysticMan—"

"Lumine—"

"**POWER UP!**"

Soon, Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Lumine were in the system, where several Canodumb and Basher Viruses stood.

"Oh, crud!" Lumine exclaimed.

In the Human World, several of the Robots turned on and activated their weapons.

"Exterminate!" one of the robots called out, in which the rest of the robots chanted the same thing.

"**EXTERMINATE!**"

"**EXTERMINATE!**"

"**EXTERMINATE!**"

"Robot attack!" Ron called out, forming Vulcans on his Battle Chip Gauntlets.

"Lumine, show those Viruses what you can do!" Zita called out.

"Luminescence!" Lumine called out, creating bright lasers that took out four Canodumbs and two Bashers.

"MiracleBurst!" Miracle called out, sending forth a MiracleBurst towards more of the Viruses.

"Fountain!" AncientMysticMan called out, sending water towards the Canodumbs and Bashers, Deleting them immediately.

Kim armed herself with her MiracleWorker and fired at two of the robots before slashing them down. Zita, with borrowed Battle Chip Gauntlets, fought with an ElectroBlade and an ElectroSword and slashed at more of the robots, cutting them down and shorting them out while Ron backed away from more robots trying to slam their weapons down at him.

Kim noticed two robots coming at her from both sides and leapt towards one of them. She somersaulted off of the robot before kicking herself off of another and doing the same with another incoming robot, all destroying each other as she evaded them.

"**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!**" the Robots called out as they advanced at Ron.

Ron fired rapidly at the robots with his Vulcans before Zita grabbed him while stabbing her ElectroBlade and ElectroSword into it, shorting it out.

"You okay?" Zita asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Ron said as he looked to Zita. "Hey… hey, you're hurt!"

"Oh…" Zita said as she looked to her scratches. "'Tis but a scratch."

"Come on," Kim said as she grabbed Oliver's robot. "I've got it! Let's go!"

"**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!**" the robots continued to chant as they chased Kim, Ron and Zita out of the room.

"Miracle, start this thing up!" Kim called out as she, Ron and Zita logged their NetNavis out of the Robot Master Rumble Computers and into the cart.

"Kick into Overdrive!" Miracle called out as she started the cart. "Accelerate!"

The cart started off, but not before a massive diesel-looking robot with a claw made itself onto the rails and chased after them.

"D-10!" Zita called out. "Nothing outruns him! We have to hurry!"

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" D-10 called out as it snapped its claw at the three.

"Faster!" Ron called out.

"Kicking it into _gear!_" Miracle exclaimed, going full throttle with the cart.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" D-10 called out as he raced after the three.

"HiCannon!" Zita called out, shooting at D-10 with a HiCannon.

Soon, the cart raced across the tracks away from D-10.

Ron looked behind the cart to see if they were still being followed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were all clear.

"I think we lost him." Ron said.

All of a sudden, the claw of D-10 grabbed onto the cart, causing it to slow down.

"Surprise!" D-10 called out.

Ron and Zita gasped. "**CyberSword!**" the two called out before slashing it away. However, both the cart and D-10 went onto different tracks, which came together once again as D-10 snapped its claw at them.

"Wade!" Kim called out into her Kimmunicator PET, only for it to get knocked away.

"Surrender!" D-10 yelled.

"AreaSteal!" Kim called out, teleporting to grab her fallen Kimmunicator PET before Ron was lunged out.

"Any ideas?" Zita asked Kim as D-10 scraped its claw along the ground.

"**Exterminate! Exterminate!**" D-10 yelled.

"This is really getting old!" Kim exclaimed.

"The fact that he keeps catching up to us?" Zita asked.

Kim was about to form a weapon from her Battle Chip Gauntlet until D-10 grabbed her arm. Kim gasped and struggled to get free.

"Hold on!" Zita called out as she held her Battle Chip Gauntlet into the air. "WideSword!" she called out, slashing the claw away from Kim's hand.

"Thanks." Kim said.

"No problem." Zita replied.

All of a sudden, the sound of a train horn came from the distance. Kim and Zita both screamed and clung onto each other.

"**Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!**" D-10 chanted before reversing away.

Kim and Zita both closed their eyes, Kim using AreaSteal to teleport away. The two ducked for cover, but they did not hear a train pass by. The two looked to see Ron and Rufus on a pump car, with a Trumpy Virus in front of them mimicking the sound of a train horn.

"Self-preservation programming. Nice," Kim said as she and Zita smiled and got the robot from the cart. "How did you…?"

"Well, we analyzed the situation carefully, and we—" Ron started out.

"Hey!" Rufus grumbled.

Ron sweat-dropped. "AncientMysticMan figured it out, but with my knowledge, I was able to improve it." He said.

"_He's right_," AncientMysticMan said. "_Your growth in knowledge has certainly grown ever since Rufus was hit by Project Phoebus_."

"Come on," Kim said. "Let's get this thing back to Finn."

At the SciLab Space Center, Finn was working on some more robots. Kim, Ron and Zita came in through the door.

"We have my robot back." Zita said.

Finn turned around and smiled. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the robot from Kim's hands. "Project Jupiter is still a go!"

"Do you still need any help with the robots?" Kim asked as she, Ron and Zita noticed that the robot Finn was working on was suddenly running after him.

"Huh?" Finn asked before seeing the robot come his way. "Whoa! No thanks!" he called out as he started to run away again. "I've got this!"

Kim, Ron and Zita looked to each other with confusion.

"Well… glad we could help." Ron said.

"_He sure is a strange robotic scientist_." Miracle mused.

"Yeah," Kim said before taking out her Kimmunicator PET. "Miracle, can you and Wade run a search on Finn's scholarly publications?"

"_Sure_," Miracle replied as she sent the message to Wade and TechMan. "_I have a suspicious feeling about Finn_."

"You and me both." Zita said.

"I'll tell your Dad too," Miracle said as she started her scan. "He'll want to know that we saved the Jupiter Project."

"Good," Kim said. "Let's head on home."

"Actually, I think I'll stay here," Zita said. "Since my Mom went home, somebody's gonna have to keep Finn in check."

"You do that," Kim said. "And, Zita… thanks."

"You were great out there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks." Zita said as she pulled back her hair.

At the Robot Master Rumble, Vivien and Oliver had just returned.

"You really need to get checked out," Vivien said before looking to the mess. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What happened here?!"

"My robot!" Oliver exclaimed as he looked to the place where his robot was. "It's gone!"

Vivien narrowed her eyes angrily. "Finn…" she snarled.

Kim and Ron returned home. As Kim was entering her living room, she could not get Finn off of her mind. There was something off about him, but Kim just could not tell what it was.

"Good job, Kimmie," James said to Kim as she continued to think and make her way towards the couch. "Thanks to you, the Jupiter Project is back on track."

"Hmm?" Kim asked as she looked up. "Oh, yeah… great." She said.

"What's bothering you, Hon?" James asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied. "It's just that—"

"Stop!" Jim called out. "Come back!"

Kim and James looked to see a small robot tread by.

"What is this?" James asked as he looked to the robot.

"You want the short story or the painful story?" Red Sledgehammer asked Miracle and Atlas.

"Surprise us." Atlas said.

"Jim and Tim built a robot." Green Sledgehammer explained.

"O—_Kay_…" Miracle said after a moment of silence. "We're doomed."

"We built this, Dad." Tim explained.

"To take to the Robot Master Rumble." Jim added on.

"Watch this!" Tim exclaimed as he held up a remote, which Jim pressed, causing mechanical tentacles to come out with a variety of household items on them.

"Well, you're not going to any _Rumble_…" James started out. "Without me!" he exclaimed, causing Kim to roll her eyes as she got up and walked away. "Nice craftsmanship, boys!"

Kim sighed and tried to walk past the robot, only for it to get in her way.

"Whoa, what?" Kim asked as she looked to the robot. "Hmm…" she said to herself. She tried to go to the other side, but it went in the way. She went around a couple more different paths, but the robot continued to block her. She growled and turned around to her Brothers. "Keep it away from me, you Tweebs!"

"It responds to movement." Tim explained.

"So don't move," Jim said. "AreaSteal instead."

All of a sudden, the robot grabbed a chair and spun it around in the air.

"_Right_…" Kim mused as she let out a Sweatdrop. "Look at the way it got that _fast-moving _ chair."

"Hmm… weird," Tim said as he looked to his PET. "Something must be wrong."

"Waa!" Jim exclaimed as the robot suddenly picked him up off of the ground. Tim looked up and gasped. "Turn it off!"

"It won't turn off!" Tim exclaimed.

"It's unstoppable!" Jim exclaimed before he and Tim looked to each other with a grin on their faces.

"**Cool!**" Jim and Tim exclaimed with wonder.

All of a sudden, the robot picked up Tim and shook the Tweebs around, causing them to yell as Kim and James watched.

"Honestly, you boys are no better with robots than Finn." James said.

Kim gasped. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Well, I don't mean to talk out of school, but the man's utterly useless!" James explained as he ducked from Jim being thrown across the room by the robot. "Sometimes, I wonder how he could _be_ such an expert."

"That's _it_, Dad!" Kim exclaimed. All of a sudden, her Kimmunicator PET sounded off. "Miracle, Wade, what's the Sitch?"

"_We did that search you asked for on Finn's scholarly publications_…" Wade said as Kim smiled.

"_But there ARE none_." Miracle finished up.

"I thought so." Kim mused.

"_Right, none_," Wade said. "_All the recent robotics articles are done by_—"

"Dr. V. F. Porter." Kim finished up.

"_If you knew, why did you have us look it up?_" TechMan asked.

"I didn't figure it out 'till just now," Kim explained before turning to her Father. "Thanks, Dad." She said before kissing him on the cheek and making her way out.

"Glad to help," James replied back before seeing that the robot Jim and Tim made had made a mass of the living room. "Boys, your Mother won't be happy about this one."

Zita stood at the entrance to the SciLab Space Center, leaning against the door. Kim and Ron teleported towards the entrance from the NetSavior Base, both wearing their Mission Clothes. The three walked through the halls as Kim explained everything to them.

"I don't get it, KP," Ron said. "If Finn didn't build the robot…"

"Or even contribute to it…" Zita went on.

"Then who did?" Ron asked.

Inside of the lab, Dr. Ciel was making her way to the table until she saw Finn investigating the robot. She narrowed her eyes at him before Oliver burst in.

"_I_ invented that robot, and _you_ stole it!" Oliver exclaimed.

"That's a dangerous accusation!" Finn remarked.

"I'm all a_bout_ danger," Oliver quipped as he raised his hands up. "Watch!"

"Oliver!" Vivien exclaimed as she ran into the room, grabbing Oliver's hands. "Calm down!"

Finn narrowed his eyes at Vivien. "Hello, Vivien." He said sternly.

"Finn." Vivien replied back.

"Welcome back, Vivien," Dr. Ciel said as she and Vivien hugged. "We missed you."

"I missed you." Vivien said.

Finn narrowed his eyes at the two before seeing Kim, Ron and Zita come in. "Oh, Kim Possible, thank goodness you're here," he said before glaring at Vivien and Oliver. "Call security!"

"Oh, we _will_." Zita said.

"You're going to give back the robot that _you_ stole!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?!" Dr. Ciel exclaimed. "Finn, what's she talking about?" she asked Finn sternly.

"Don't listen to her," Finn said. "She's with them!"

"You staged the whole theft to hide the fact that you never developed a thinking robot," Kim said as she, Ron and Zita readied their Battle Chip Gauntlets. "You're not a good enough scientist."

"So what?!" Finn exclaimed. "I've got the reputation, _I've_ got the robot! _You_ stay away!" he yelled before running off.

"After him!" Zita called out. "Mom, call Security!"

"Already on it!" Dr. Ciel exclaimed as Kim, Ron, Zita, Vivien and Oliver ran after Finn.

"Traitor!" Zita yelled.

"We can cut him off," Kim said. "Come on."

Everyone nodded and followed Kim through a side door.

As Finn was running away, Ms. Yuri suddenly appeared from thin air. Finn gasped before she threw a Disk towards his foot, causing him to slip on it until he reached the main room. As soon as he was there, Ms. Yuri grinned and disappeared, leaving only her jacket behind.

"There's nowhere to run, Finn!" Kim exclaimed as she, Zita and Vivien stood around Finn.

"I'm not running!" Finn exclaimed before he held the robot out, causing Zita to aim a MegaCannon at him. "You're going to let me go! I've got the precious robot!"

"Stop!" Kim exclaimed, grabbing the lever to the giant magnet. "Don't do anything drastic!"

"That's more like it." Finn said.

Kim grinned and jotted the lever, causing the magnet to turn on Finn. Finn gasped as the robot came out of his hands. He tried to get it, but the magnet pulled it away even further before trapping it onto its surface.

"Looks like your bargaining chip just flew away," Kim quipped. Finn snarled and ran back to the door, attempting to open it with his hand on the scanner. However, no matter how hard he tried, the door would not open. Kim chuckled. "Lockdown, Finn," she said. "Game over."

Oliver turned around and gasped. As he did, Kim turned the magnet towards Ron and Oliver.

"_Kim, what are you doing?_" Miracle asked.

"One more thing…" Kim replied.

"So, Oliver," Ron said as Oliver gasped at the magnet. "You sure have it going on with the feministas," he said before seeing Oliver grab onto a pillar. "What's your secret?"

"Mmm… um… I can't really… talk… right now." Oliver said in a strained voice before his legs were lifted off of the ground.

"I don't get it!" Ron exclaimed to Rufus. "This guy's beyond weird, and he _still_ has babe appeal!"

At that moment, Oliver was lifted into the air and pulled towards the magnet with the robot.

"Okay," Ron said with a Sweatdrop as he turned to the others, Zita in surprise. "I'm confused."

"Magnetic?" Zita asked. "But that means…"

Kim lowered the magnet before letting Oliver and the robot go. Everyone ran towards them as Kim pulled something on Oliver's head, revealing a robotic head. "He's a robot!" she exclaimed.

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed. "I knew a guy like that had no chance with a girl like that!" he remarked as he motioned his hands from Oliver to Vivien, who smirked. He placed his hand to his chin. "Wait, okay, I'm still confused," he said. "If Oliver's a robot, who built Oliver?"

"Dr. V. F. Porter." Kim answered.

"Who's he?" Ron asked.

"_She's_ right here," Kim said, motioning to Vivien as she looked down to Oliver. "Dr. Vivien Francis Porter, noted robotics authority."

"How'd you know?" Vivien asked.

"A little digging," Kim replied before motioning her hand to Vivien. "But I don't get it. Why all the secrecy?"

"You could have told me or my Mom." Zita said.

"My colleagues weren't ready to take someone who looks like me seriously," Vivien explained. "I went in secret and made my own designs, such as Oliver."

"Okay, time out," Ron said, making a **T** with his hands. He looked to Kim. "So you're telling me she looks like that _and_ is a genius?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said.

"You know, the rules aren't gonna like this." Ron said.

"**What rules?**" Zita and Vivien asked.

All of a sudden, Finn swung a hammer at everyone, causing them to dodge it.

"Back off!" Finn exclaimed. "Or I'll destroy them both!" he yelled.

"No!" Vivien called out.

Finn was just about to bring the hammer down onto Oliver until Oliver's robot grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"No!" Finn exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Kimmie!" James exclaimed as he, Dr. Ciel and some guards ran in. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Kim said as she motioned to Oliver. "The robot's built for self-preservation."

"You'll have to walk me through this one, Honey." James said, feeling confused.

"Long story short: Vivien's a genius, Finn's a fraud." Kim explained.

"She built the robots." Ron went on.

"Well, Doctor, we seem to have a vacancy in our robotics lab," Dr. Ciel said. "Would you be interested in the job?"

Vivien smiled and nodded happily. Dr. Ciel smiled too and the two hugged each other.

"So, you ordered a ticket to every movie," Zita said as she looked to Ron. "Maybe you can skip the charade… and we can see a movie together?"

"That… sounds nice," Ron said before holding his hand out. "I'm Ron."

"Zita." Zita said.

Kim smiled to Ron and Zita as she placed her hands on her hips. "Miracle, what do the rules say about this?" she asked slyly.

"_There are no rules_," Miracle replied. "_Just all's well must end well_."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you enjoy my new Chapter? Hope you like the work I've put into it, because I have a whole lot more where this came from. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! See you soon!


	34. The World Three Files

Hello, everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! I'm back! That's right, this is your Author, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, now coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories on **FanFiction**, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! Great to be back here, guys, really, it is. I just finished a twenty-two thousand word Chapter and another long one measuring thirty-six thousand words. I didn't even think I'd have time to get this Chapter done with the little time I have. Guess I was wrong. I have this Chapter up and ready! Thank you to all who continue to support me! That goes for **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, ZFlame1, PTL, Rio-Vena, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, Geo Hikari The 2****nd****, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. I don't know where I would be without you guys. Thank you for all of your ongoing support. It means so much to me. Now, with there being no questions to be answered or Reviews to be addressed, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 34: The World Three Files

On Jawaii Island, Lan stood with Kim in the gym across from Dex and Bonnie. The four stared each other down before they took out their PETs.

"**JACK IN!**"

"**Miracle!**"

"**MegaMan!**"

"**GutsMan!**"

"**Punk!**"

"**POWER UP!**"

MegaMan, Miracle, GutsMan and Punk were all Logged On and into the System. As the arena around them set, Bonnie took out a Battle Chip.

"Wrecker, Battle Chip In, Download!" Bonnie called out, giving Punk a powered wrecking ball.

"You're going _down!_" Punk called out before GutsMan ran towards MegaMan.

"MiracleWorker!" Miracle called out, slashing back at Punk before MegaMan and GutsMan clashed fists with each other.

"You won't defeat me so easily this time, Lan!" Dex called out.

"You know we're not going to be here long, right?" Lan asked as he inserted a Battle Chip. "It's just a short school break."

MegaMan backflipped away from GutsMan and used a HeatShot to blast him away.

"I still can't believe Count Zap was able to fund our vacation!" Kim exclaimed as she watched Miracle take Punk head-on. "You never know what World Three has up their sleeves."

"WideBlade!" Punk called out as he charged at Miracle and slashed at her, only for her to hold up her MiracleWorker in defense.

"Focus on the battle, K!" Bonnie called out. "We haven't had one of these in a while!"

"Guess that's what comes with being NetSaviors, I guess." Miracle mused as she slashed Punk away.

"TimeBoomer, Battle Chip In! Triple Download!" Dex called out. "Program Advance!"

GutsMan held his arms up as a large TimeBoomer appeared.

"GigaTimeBoomer!" GutsMan called out, throwing the GigaTimeBoomer towards MegaMan.

"Poltergeist, Battle Chip In, Download!" Lan called out, getting MegaMan to stop the GigaTimeBoomer.

"Right back _at_ ya!" MegaMan called out, sending the GigaTimeBoomer back towards GutsMan.

"MiracleBurst!" Miracle called out as she charged up her MiracleWorker.

Before any of the NetNavis could attack, WackoMan and LaughingMan appeared, tossing balls at each other and knocking the GigaTimeBoomer aside.

"Hey!" Lan called out. "No fair!"

"Maddie!" Dex yelled. "I want this to be a fair fight!"

"This isn't about your fight, Dex!" Maddie called out as she walked into the room with Count Zap, Mister Match and Yahoot by her side. "This is about payback!"

"Payback?" Bonnie asked.

Before the MiracleBurst could hit Punk, TorchMan blasted at both NetNavis, causing the MiracleBurst to miss before GateMan appeared, blasting at TorchMan before ElecMan and MagicMan joined in on the fight.

"GateMan? LaughingMan?" Kim asked. "But their NetOps are…"

"DNAmy!" Bonnie exclaimed as DNAmy ran in from the door behind Kim, causing her to turn around before Professor Dementor ran in as well.

"Professor Dementor?!" Kim exclaimed. "What's going on here?!"

"Aren't you _all_ World Three?!" Lan exclaimed.

"You're going down, Amy!" Maddie yelled as she and DNAmy butted heads.

"Not if LaughingMan and I have anything to say about it!" DNAmy spat back with a Cross-Popping Vein on her head.

"Your days are over, Demenz!" Mr. Match yelled.

"You mean like World _Three_ is over?!" Professor Dementor yelled.

"Stop!" Lan yelled, getting in between the men of World Three.

"You two too!" Kim yelled as she stopped Maddie and DNAmy.

"Last time I checked, you're _all_ part of World Three," Lan said. "Why are you fighting each other?"

"Oh, it's a long story!" Yahoot exclaimed. "You wouldn't understand what happened between us!"

"There were six of us! Now there are only four, and it's their fault!" Count Zap exclaimed.

"Something tells me an explanation is in order." Bonnie said with a Sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"If you expect us to sit through a story, at least tell us back at the shop," Lan said. "I'm starving already!"

Downtown, everyone got into _Yahoot's Number Two Curry_. Professor Dementor and DNAmy looked around while Mr. Match made sure the shop was closed for the meeting.

"You run a curry shop now?" Dementor asked. "Your standards are slipping, Yahoot."

"Says the man mad enough to try and destroy Nevada!" Yahoot remarked.

"We're all here now, so no one's going anywhere, and no one's hurting anyone," Miracle said to the divided World Three NetNavis. "Not until we get an explanation."

"So…" Kim said. "Who wants to start?"

"If you're looking for a story, here it is," Count Zap said as Lan, Dex and Bonnie all had curry. Kim went to her seat to eat her curry as well. "See, it happened a long time ago, before World Three was even formed."

"Each of us came from somewhere different," DNAmy said. "Each of our backgrounds were what made Mr. Wily recruit us."

_**Five Years Ago**_… 

_I, Mr. Match, was once a part of Clan Killigan in Scotland. See, me and Duff, we were golfers, finest in the land. None could stand up against us. We were like brothers. We felt like there was nothing that could keep us apart… until one day a man named Dr. MI Rhine came to us with an offer_.

"I hear you boys are in the golfing competition," Dr. Rhine said to Duff Killigan and Mr. Match. "I have a course that will make golf the next big thing! I call it the Devil's Court," he explained, showing the two photos of his golf course. "The thing you'd find at the circus, only with more fire and a lot more rings. You think you're up for it?"

"This is a challenge we can't turn down, Match!" Duff exclaimed as he and Mr. Match looked to each other with excitement. "A little flame can't douse our competition!"

"Aye, you're right," Mr. Match said. "And as soon as I complete my fiery NetNavi, nothing will stand in our way!"

_We agreed to participate at the Devil's Court in three days time. In the meantime, I went back to my studies from College. Fire was my major. Natives always considered it to be magic at first, but I had found a way to turn it into a living being. The Mettaurs were the only Viruses around at the time, but thanks to me and Duff, it would not be that way any longer. I captured a Virus one day during the time I was creating TorchMan, and we applied fire coding to it_.

"You ever think the dragons breathed nothing but fire, Duffy?" Mr. Match asked.

"They're the fiercest beings in the land that can stand up to knights!" Duff Killigan exclaimed. "No one ever appreciates them anymore. They only see them as monsters with their spiky scales and wings."

"Wings fan flames, Duffy," Mr. Match said as he experimented with the captured Virus. "And spikes are what make dragons fearsome!" he exclaimed. Duff looked over as a new Virus began to form. "I present to you the first Fire Virus: the Spikey!"

The Spikey Virus roared before breathing fire at several other Viruses. It continued to breathe fire, much to Killigan's shock and Mr. Match's amusement.

"It's nice, Match," Duff said. "But is there only one? What if it's Deleted?"

"I've sent all the data to SciLab, so they can replicate the experiment!" Mr. Match explained. "Not only will we be known for passing the Devil's Court, but also be known for creating a Virus that can harness the power of flame!"

"Speaking of which, how's that NetNavi coming along?" Duff asked. "I can't do these bets with only GolfMan, you know."

"Fire in a Virus is only the first step," Mr. Match said. "My never-failing college research will create the most fiery NetNavi ever! As bright as a candle, my new NetNavi will burn away all competition! Soon, TorchMan will be complete!"

"How soon do you reckon, Matchy?" Duff asked.

"Tonight, the Net will light up," Mr. Match said. "TorchMan _will_ be born!"

"As long as you remember to put some time into our big games, that's okay with me," Duff said before letting out a yawn. "I'm calling it in. Meet me at the grass plains tomorrow for practice."

"Don't you worry, Duffy," Mr. Match said. "Everything will work out fine."

_That night, I continued to work on TorchMan. I had already sent the Spikey Virus data to SciLab, so that was one thing out of the way. I used the night to create my Navi. When it struck two after the twenty-four, the Net was no longer dark. Viruses were cleared away as TorchMan was born!_

"_Testing, testing…_" Mr. Match said. "_TorchMan, can you hear me?_"

"Yes," TorchMan said as he looked around at the flames he caused. "I _am_ TorchMan. How may I serve you, Mr. Match?"

"No need to rush. I just created you, after all," Mr. Match said. "Let's test you out. There are Viruses near the McMullen Firewall. Delete them, and we shall get a fortune!"

"_As you wish!_" TorchMan exclaimed before Logging out.

_TorchMan was as good as his word. The next day, when I met with Duff at the field, I showed him the success of TorchMan. There had been Viruses burnt away at the McMullen Firewall. I claimed responsibility for the Deletion of Viruses for both of us, and we were given a total of fifty-hundred boons! We golfed and fought each day until the time for the Devil's Court had come. However, instead of an applause, we were met with something else… something that made us change forever_.

"The Devil's Court is ours for the win!" Duff Killigan exclaimed. "Ye and Yer fire Navi came through!"

"**FFFFOOORRRRREEEEE!**" Duff and Match called out, swinging their balls through the fiery course.

_Rhine was not the one to play fair. He planted explosives all over the course. It was almost impossible for us to complete it. We almost made it through… until the final hole_.

"Last one!" Mr. Match called out as he and Duff putted their balls through the eighteenth hole.

"Get ready to pay up, Rhine!" Duff called out as he let out a laugh.

_Killigan had swung his ball right to the hole. My ball made it in first, but a mine went off, and Duff's entire set of golf balls were blown to smithereens. Rhine predicted this, but he did not give us the chance to redo anything_.

"That was a foul!" Mr. Match called out. "Ya knew this was gonna happen, didn't ya?!"

"The Devil's Court doesn't give ye a second chance!" Rhine yelled. "Ye may have made it, but unless Killigan made it, you get nothing!"

"We won this together!" Mr. Match protested. "Give us our share! Now!"

"Only unless the Devil's Court is complete!" Rhine yelled.

"This isn't fair!" Duff Killigan called out. "Ye can't do this to us!"

"This Court was meant to be impossible to complete!" Dr. Rhine exclaimed. "I am _not_ about to let second-rate golfers destroy what _I_ have accomplished!"

"Ya cheating dog!" Duff Killigan called out. He grabbed a mine and formed it into a ball with his bare hands. "Bite on this!"

_Killigan swung the mine towards the hole, setting off a chain reaction. Rhine was furious that we made it through, and claimed to the audience that we cheated! He refused to pay us as promised, so that night, I went to his castle and set it ablaze. Taking his explosives, I took off with Killigan, but he was already creating his own explosive golf balls from the mines. I could not reach him, get him to see that what he was doing was madness. He did not listen, and we were split apart, but I sent TorchMan to talk with Rhine. I learned that a man named Demenz was behind the funding for the explosives of the Devil's Court, and he had paid Rhine the money he was going to give us to make sure we would lose. I set off to find him, burning everything in my way! One day, I burned down his estate with TorchMan, but the estate did not belong to him. No, it belonged to Mr. Wily. Instead of turning me in, he saw something in me that made him interested in my skill_.

"Your Fire Viruses and spirit shall never be extinguished," Mr. Wily said. "Because of your unjust disgrace, I want to help you get the revenge you seek. Join me!"

_It was an offer I could not turn down. I abandoned Clan Killigan and handed my research to Mr. Wily. Me and TorchMan were the first to become members of World Three_.

_I, Jack Zap, founded the research, and we created more Viruses. I was a silent partner of Mr. Wily. He had come to me to help increase my family's wealth. Around that time, I was a bit of a rocker_.

"~_My off the wall lyrics~_

_Come from my Crazy Brain~~~~~~_

_YYYAAAOOOOWWWW!~~~_"

_I performed all over the country. At first, it was for money, but when I participated at a battle of the bands, I donated money to the poor. It brought joy to my Mother's Heart, and made my Brother envious. I continued to perform while my NetNavi, ElecMan, brought the thunder for my performances! I was a wiz at anything electric, from cars to machines. My skills came to use when I met Mr. Wily, who volunteered to help me with a sudden depression when we started losing money for our house. I worked hard to gain more money every day, doing what I could to earn money for my deeds. However, my Brother, Gauss, was bent on more plans, using our wealth to try and buy himself a business he could call his own_.

"I am offering you ten thousand dollars for half of your business, Mr. Hench," Gauss said over the phone. "Of _course_ there is more! Just give me the business, and you shall get more money!"

"You can't do this!" Jack called out to Gauss. "Mother is trying to keep this home and is struggling enough as it is! We _need_ this money!"

"Then get your own!" Gauss exclaimed. "We're not going to have this house for much longer, so _I_ want to make the most of what we have!"

_My brother was consumed by greed. Mr. Wily came to me just in time. However, I was unaware that he was starting Grave too, or that he spoke with Gauss, so when I realized that Gauss was planning on selling us out, I had to make a move_.

"Jack In! ElecMan, Power Up!" Count Zap called out as he plugged his PET into the terminal.

"Jack In! MagnetMan, Power Up!" Gauss called out as he Jacked MagnetMan into the terminal.

Both ElecMan and MagnetMan stared each other down as they entered the Net.

"Electric Blaze!" ElecMan called out.

"Our money isn't yours for the taking!" Jack called out as ElecMan fired at MagnetMan.

"I will not let you stand in my way!" Gauss called back as MagnetMan charged towards ElecMan.

MagnetMan absorbed the Electric Blaze and sent forth a MagnetLine, trapping ElecMan in place.

"You have a lot to learn, Jack!" Gauss remarked as he let out a laugh.

"Try _this!_" Jack Zap exclaimed. "Lightning, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

ElecMan yelled as he sent lightning down at MagnetMan, electrocuting him and Gauss as the damage was dealt.

_We fought each other in our traditional Zap Family NetBattle. Gauss dealt more damage than ElecMan and I could handle, but I put up a fight. ElecMan and I used all of the tricks we had learned, and almost defeated MagnetMan and Gauss, but he fought dirty all the time! Using an ElectroSword, I had ElecMan run MagnetMan through. Swearing revenge, my Brother ran off and changed his name to Gauss. It would be years before me and Mother saw him again. Until then, I worked with Mr. Wily and gained enough money to keep the house a little longer. After we had enough money, Mr. Wily wanted me to come with him. I bid my mother farewell and I went off to work for World Three_.

_**Present**_…

Kim, Lan, Dex and Bonnie looked to Mr. Match and Count Zap with surprise.

"Wow…" Kim said. She looked to Mr. Match. "So… _you_ created the Spikey Virus… and you were fighting to keep your wealth?"

"Ha!" Professor Dementor retorted. "It is a sob story!"

"Maybe _you_ would like to tell us what happened?" Bonnie asked. She looked to her bowl and noticed it was empty. "Can I have some more curry?"

"I'll get it," Dex said. "At least it will help raise my salary." He said before walking into the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact, I _would_ like to tell the true story!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "It happened sometime at Match's origin…"

_**Five years ago**_…

_I was the FIRST one to meet with Dr. MI Rhine. We were partners after World War II. We had ideas for new entertainment. We wanted to make the impossible obstacle course as a start, and we called it the Devil's Court_.

"This is going to be a hit, Demenz!" Dr. Rhine exclaimed. "A combination of a battlefield and a golf course is sure to raise the stakes for _any_ golfer!"

"The game is not just golf, McMullen," Dementor said. "It is to test the limits of the human body. We must be prepared for another attack by our enemies."

"This sounds more like a death wish than the opportunity of a lifetime that I was thinking of," MI Rhine said. "How are we to find people worthy enough to try and risk their lives for our Devil's Court?"

"It's more of a _golf_ course than it is a human training field," Demenz mused as he looked to the designs. "I _suppose_ that golf balls are more disposable than humans."

"I can find some of the best golfers there are in Scotland and have them test out the Devil's Court," Dr. MI Rhine suggested. "I will offer them a prize for participating, but they won't be able to make it through."

"We need to test this out to see the limits of Humans and Navis alike," Dementor said. "Make sure that the people you find are the best."

_That was… easier said than done. We found at least ten golfers. I admit, we made a mistake having our sample size only be the golfers in Scotland. The first two did not even make it past the second mine! The next three were so bad it made you cringe. When we reached the last five, they seemed to be able to get through… until they triggered the mines on the ninth hole_.

"This is not working!" Professor Dementor said as he looked to the ruins of the Devil's Court with his hand on his temples. "These amateurs hit like Mettaurs with a Blaster Battle Chip!"

"There are only two more golfers, though they're in a clan," Dr. Rhine said. "Shall I get them?"

"You will see that they make it through and that **THEY DO NOT FAIL ME!**" Professor Dementor yelled. He regained himself after seeing he was grabbing Dr. Rhine's coat and straightened him up. "Forgive me," he said. "My psychiatrist always said I had temper trouble."

"I'll find them immediately!" Dr. Rhine exclaimed before running out.

_So far, when I saw the record of the two golfers, I was impressed. They were winners, they always came in first place, never lost a game. When McMullen came to me and told me that they accepted, I was satisfied. But two nights before the big game_…

"The Money was stolen?!" Professor Dementor yelled as McMullen Rhine reported to him two mornings before the big game.

"Viruses were attacking my firewall system!" Dr. Rhine reasoned. "They almost got the data, but a new NetNavi, one with fire powers, was able to Delete them."

"A Fire NetNavi?" Professor Dementor asked. "There is not a NetNavi with those kinds of capabilities!"

"But it's true!" Dr. Rhine said before showing Professor Dementor TorchMan battling the Viruses on his PET. "See? The very first fire Navi! He called himself TorchMan!"

"And he Deleted the Viruses?" Professor Dementor asked.

"Yes," Dr. Rhine replied. "And in return, I gave him fifty-hundred Zennies for his help."

"Did you forget that **FIFTY-HUNDRED WAS ALL WE HAD TO OFFER?!**" Professor Dementor yelled. He was about to strangle Dr. Rhine again until he stopped himself. "Deep breaths, Demenz. Deep breaths," he said to himself before turning back to Dr. Rhine. "Well, now we have nothing to pay the winners with. This is on you."

"What if I make it so that they _don't_ win?" Dr. Rhine asked. "That way, we won't have to reveal that we don't have money to offer."

"I will not allow ourselves to be labeled as liars!" Dementor exclaimed. "Find a new way to pay them! Do something!"

"Sabotage is the only thing I _can_ do!" Dr. Rhine reasoned. "Everyone is looking forward to the game, and we have no other choice."

Professor Dementor sighed. "Fine, do what you must," he said. "I will try to track down who stole the money."

_And that led to the big day. I was watching from the company of my private booth as McMullen set off mines across the court. Some past golfers were there, those who did not have to face the mines. The more they complained about the challenge, the more I worried. I wanted to call off the game, but after Match putted his ball in at the same time Duff Killigan putted his ball, Killigan's collection was destroyed, and yet… he STILL finished the course… by putting a mine_.

"Impressive," Professor Dementor said as he watched Duff Killigan putt the mine into the last hole. "Not in the rules… but a good tactic."

"Now give us our money!" Duff Killigan yelled, causing Professor Dementor to gulp.

_What surprised me most was how McMullen claimed that they cheated, and that they would get no money. That night, furious at the public outburst, I confronted McMullen_.

"You are insane!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "How can you say they cheated when they did everything right?!"

"You said at any cost!" Dr. Rhine argued. "I had no other choice!"

"What do you mean?!" Professor Dementor wailed. "They finished it!"

"I also found out that I already _paid_ them," Dr. Rhine said as he pulled up footage on his computer. "Mr. Match is the Operator of TorchMan. I paid them before the challenge started."

"They completed the Devil's Court, that's all that matters," Professor Dementor said, changing his mind about everything he said. "But they're going to find us!"

All of a sudden, the computer beeped. Professor Dementor and Dr. Rhine looked to it before the castle was suddenly set on fire, TorchMan being seen in the systems before he disappeared.

_I ran away as soon as we got out of the burning castle. I saved all of the data onto a drive and took off, allowing the NetPolice to take in Dr. Rhine. Unfortunately, Mr. Match had learned of my cooperation with the Devil's Court, and he took off after me to Netopia. I knew it was only a matter of time before he found me, so I hid out in the icy plains… but someone was waiting for me_.

Professor Dementor panted as he flew towards a cave in the icy plains of Netopia. His jetpack faltered before coming to a complete stop.

"That man is insane!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "How can someone like him and that NetNavi be stopped?!"

"They don't have to be," a voice said. "Just like you, I will need them."

"Who is there?!" Professor Dementor exclaimed as he looked around.

From the icy cave, a door opened. Professor Dementor looked to it as a man in grey clothes with red trim on it, a cane with a crystal on the head, white hair and a monocle on his eye walked out. Slowly, he made his way towards Professor Dementor as he looked to him strangely.

"I have heard about you, Demenz," the man said. "You have done such great work… but you need to further expand your horizons if you are to take over the Net."

"Who… who _are_ you?" Professor Dementor asked.

The man sighed as he looked to the ground. "My name is Wily," he said. "You see, I have a plan to bring everyone to their knees… and make the Net mine… but I can't do it alone."

"Are you asking for my help?" Professor Dementor asked.

"Only if you are willing," Wily replied. "If I am to succeed, I need more followers. That includes you _and_ Mr. Match, as well as your NetNavi and TorchMan."

"Mr. Match would destroy me if he knew I was working with him!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "I have unknowingly done something to disgrace him!"

"And that will remain a secret," Mr. Wily said as he looked to a lock with a picture of a man and a young girl in it. "Just like many things," he added on. "Now, come. We must prepare for Mr. Match's arrival."

"I'll stay hidden for that, if you don't mind." Professor Dementor said sheepishly.

_Mr. Wily was as good as his word. I worked with him, starting World Three, while he recruited people for his cause. Later, I started to work as the first member of Grave under the leadership of Gauss Magnus. I was told all about how Mr. Wily had a backup plan in case World Three fell. He told me everything I needed to know when the time came for me to join Grave_…

_**Present**_…

"He was a great mentor." Professor Dementor finished up, causing Kim, Lan, Dex and Bonnie to roll their eyes with exasperation.

"You mean to tell me…" Mr. Match started out. "That McMullen…"

"Was Dr. MI Rhine?" Professor Dementor asked. "Mm-hmm."

"And the Devil's Course was just a test?" Mr. Match asked, getting a nod from Professor Dementor. "And _you_ were the first to join World Three?!" he exclaimed.

"Almost mended a bridge there." Kim mused.

"We can still mend it," Ron said. "We never heard what Yahoot's story was before he became a part of World Three."

"I thought I _banned_ you from here for choosing _Bueno Nacho_ over us!" Yahoot exclaimed.

"Hey, NetSavior," Ron said as he showed everyone his badge. "Remember?"

Yahoot sighed. "Okay, fine," he said. "But only because you asked me," he said. "Here's how it started…"

_**Four Years Ago**_…

_This was around the time when my interest in curry started. I was a traveler, in search of finding something that would please people all over_.

_A life of crime, you mean?_

_I was on a clean slate back in the day. Anyway, I raised money for special curry I made by having MagicMan perform tricks for other NetNavis that had just come online. He was a sensation, a real magician when it came to amazing tricks. We knew about all kinds of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, and that was what gained us our popularity. At the time, my curry was still in the works. I had recently started a small business, the size of a sushi and soup business… as in the cart. It was a small business. No wonder few people came to me_.

"Come back again soon!" Yahoot called out to a man as he walked away with some curry and a box of sushi.

"_Yahoot, I think it's clear that he will never again come near_." MagicMan said from Yahoot's PET with a sigh.

"This is a small business, MagicMan," Yahoot said. "With the tricks you put on and the ingredients for the curry I make, we're lucky to have gotten this far!"

"_Our balance so far has not grown, so what kind of progress have we shown?_" MagicMan asked as he showed the money he and Yahoot made so far. "_Sixteen K does not make the pay. We must move on, and go beyond_."

"I'll think about it," Yahoot said as he went to pick up his stuff. "But for now, I'll head off to the gym. Hopefully, I can think of a new business if this doesn't work out."

_You see, I was an expert at yoga._

_I remember. Painful memories._

_Right… anyway, I was a master at doing animal forms through my yoga techniques. It helped to calm the mind and clear thoughts away. My teacher was impressed with my form, and had me teach the class. My peers did not think the same, however. They were having trouble channeling the animal within them. I was able to do so easily._

_Eventually, people started to come to appreciate my yoga techniques, and after seeing that I was having success with new yoga, I put my curry business on hold. Over the weeks, more people came to my sessions than they came to my curry stand. On one week, Mr. Wily came_.

"This is quite the way to stretch your body, young man," Mr. Wily said. "How many animal forms do you know?"

"About every animal there is in the animal kingdom," Yahoot replied. "Name the one you want to harness, kind sir."

"Teach me… the dragon!" Mr. Wily exclaimed.

"Oh, you chose an advanced form, my friend," Yahoot said as he and Mr. Wily, as well as the class, got into their meditative positions. "First, place your hand outwards and cup them to pantomime a ball in your hands," he started out as he held his arms out and did just what he was explaining. "Second, lean in and place your arms to the side. Continue to hold that ball," he said as Mr. Wily mimicked what he was doing with perfection. "Straighten your back and swing your arms slowly to the other side, but release the ball, and let your body feel the heat as you stretch out your arms," he said. "Finally, circle your hands around your body. Feel the motion flow through you and outstretch your arms, releasing the fire within you!" he said as he did the same. Several students struggled to do it, but Mr. Wily pulled it off just perfectly.

"You have talent, young man," Mr. Wily said after the class as everyone left. "How would you like to expand your horizons onto a bigger sample size?"

"I can teach _more_ people about my ways?" Yahoot asked.

"_It sounds like our solution_," MagicMan said. "_Seal it! Let there be a revolution!_"

"You get to expand your horizons not only to more people… but to the World as well," Mr. Wily said. "And a Revolution is just what I'm going for. Your serenity and calmness is just what I'm looking for, and my business needs to grow," he said. "My name is Mr. Wily, by the way," he added on, introducing himself. "How would you like to take my offer and spread the power of animals to everyone?"

_The offer was too good. I could not turn it down! I joined Mr. Wily, and I was told everything about World Three and his goals. At first, being a public figure, I knew I could not damage my reputation, so I suggested I stay hidden until the time was right. After the failures of Mr. Match, Count Zap and Maddie separately AND together, I knew the time had come. THAT… was when I put my plan into motion_.

_**Present**_…

"And that leads into how you turned everyone into animals," Lan said. "Or at least made them _think_ they were animals."

"I _still_ taste bananas in my mouth!" Dex exclaimed. "I think I ate twelve of them."

"You were a gorilla?" Bonnie asked. "I was a bee. I was stung in places I can't even say out loud in this Story."

"Okay, we are _not_ getting into that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yuck!" Rufus groaned as he spit out his tongue.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kim exclaimed as she held out her hands and shivered. "I still have memories of being a kangaroo."

"_Can we move on?_" Miracle asked.

"Curry's ready." Count Zap said as he walked in, handing curry to everyone.

"Why haven't you told us _your_ story yet?" Ron asked Count Zap.

"I did," Count Zap said. "Gauss and I were brothers, he left us and changed his name, I tried to get money for me and my Mother, and I became a partner to Mr. Wily. I explained this to Lan and his friends a while back."

"He did. Trust us." Lan said.

"That leaves only two more people who have to explain themselves now." Kim said as she looked to Maddie and DNAmy as they stared each other down.

"Well, everyone else's stories make sense." Bonnie said.

"But how does DNAmy fit in with all this?" Lan asked. "I thought she was banished from World Three."

"Is _that_ what you were told?" DNAmy asked. "And who said _that?_"

"Maddie." Kim replied.

"Oh, you're _always_ spreading lies!" DNAmy exclaimed as she and Maddie pressed their heads together angrily.

"Says _you!_" Maddie spat back.

"What's going on here?" MegaMan asked.

"We never told you the full story on what happened to Amy, did we?" LaughingMan asked.

"They don't need to hear it!" WackoMan exclaimed.

"I agree," Bonnie said. "Let's get out of here."

All of a sudden, Ron burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" he called out. "Mr. Barkin needed me, and Famous was giving out assignments, and I just saw the notification!"

"What's going on here?" AncientMysticMan asked in the Cyberworld before seeing the World Three NetNavis seated as if they were seeing a psychiatrist. "And why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Oh, they attacked," Miracle said. "We're just trying to get a story out of them."

"Because apparently, other former members of World Three don't get along with the main four." MegaMan mused.

"Do we _have_ to sit through another Story?" Bonnie asked.

"Would you rather take the blame for a civil war between World Three?" Kim asked.

"I'll have two more bowls of curry." Bonnie said.

"So…" Dex said. "What's the story between you two, Maddie?"

Maddie sighed. "I guess it was just like any other day," she started out. "If any other day is a partnership business on selling Cuddle Buddies."

"_You_ used to sell Cuddle Buddies?" Kim asked. "With DNAmy?"

"Amy _Hall_, back then," Amy started out. "So, _Partner_… why don't _you_ tell them what happened?"

"Oh, I _will_," Maddie said. "Sit down, kids, because this is going to be a _long_ story…"

_**Four Years Ago**_…

_You see, before we joined World Three, me, WackoMan, Amy and LaughingMan were part of a partnership for selling Cuddle Buddies. It was a small business… the ONLY business_.

"Cuddle Buddies!" Maddie called out. "Get Cuddle Buddies! Rare collectibles!"

"_We passed down the Circus to do THIS?_" WackoMan asked. "_I know they're the big thing for kids, but I wanted to join the scary clown act!_"

"These things haven't even hit the shelves yet!" Maddie exclaimed. She turned around to Amy Hall as she counted the Cuddle Buddies in their truck. "How are we looking?"

"A Flamingoat, a Pandaroo, the works!" Amy exclaimed. "We're gonna sell these things _big_ time!"

"What about the Koalion?" Maddie asked.

"That… _and_ Tigger!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get too attached, Amy," Maddie said. "We need these cute things in fresh condition if we're to become a big hit."

"That's right!" LaughingMan said in the Cyberworld. "We're going to make millions off of these things!"

"But we only made fifty dollars!" WackoMan exclaimed.

"**THAT MUCH?!**" Maddie, Amy and LaughingMan exclaimed.

"What's the rarity of these Cuddle Buddies?" Maddie asked. "We might have a problem."

"On a scale of one to ten?" WackoMan asked. "I'd say about an eight and a half."

"This can't be," Amy said. "I got the rarest five star Cuddle Buddies before they were even announced!"

"Even the LadyCats?" Maddie asked, causing Amy to gulp. "Turtleon? Cheetahrilla?"

"Oh, I _knew_ there were a couple I was forgetting!" Amy complained. "They've probably changed the code by now, and we can't get in anymore!"

"Amy, calm down!" Maddie exclaimed. "They're not for us, they're for the kids!"

"Right!" Amy said nervously. "I… _knew_ that."

"I'm sure we can get past the security again," Maddie said. "You have the mad hacking skills, after all."

"And _you_ always have the smarts!" Amy teased.

"You're creeping me out again." Maddie said deadpan.

"Sorry," Amy apologized. "You know how it is with me and Cuddle Buddies."

Maddie sighed. "Yes, I do," she replied. "All the time."

_Yeah, we worked together on selling the rarest of Cuddle Buddies before they even came out. I know, it was illegal back then, but that was our life. We were partners, and we felt that nothing could come between us… except for Amy's strange obsession with the Cuddle Buddies. I could never understand that. Anyway, we made our way back to our lab at the back of the shop that Higsby would later buy to make his own Chip Shop, and we went to work. Also, a little fun fact. DNAmy was known as Amy Hall back in the day. I was known as Ms. Madd_.

"Okay, so what was the code last time?" Maddie asked as she and Amy walked into their lab.

"453-145." Amy replied.

"If they changed it, we need to up our game," Ms. Madd said. "Alright, time to get to work."

"So, how's it working out?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Come out, Zap," Ms. Madd said. "Stop being creepy."

Count Zap sighed as he walked out from the shadows. "All I'm saying is that even though Mr. Match is spreading fires, you shouldn't be keeping Mr. Wily waiting," he said. "After all, _someone_ has to keep an eye on you two."

"Tell him that we'll be ready to get onto the field once we make our million," Amy said as she typed at her computer. "Okay. I'm beginning our algorithm now. In a matter of minutes, we should get results for the new code."

"It's a nice cover and all, but have you considered what the consequences would be?" ElecMan asked WackoMan and LaughingMan in the Cyberworld. "There have been quite a number of reports on stolen Cuddle Buddies from factories, and most suspicion has been drawn towards you two and your NetOps."

"Suspicion is catching on that quickly?" WackoMan asked. "How are they tracking us?!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Ms. Madd said. "We never leave any trace of our work behind. They shouldn't be able to track us down!"

"I'm not sure," Amy said as she continued to type. "Anyway, I've found the next three possible codes for getting more rare Cuddle Buddies. It will change within the next forty-eight hours, so we'd better hurry before anyone catches us."

Maddie sighed. "This had better be worth it." She said as she walked away with Amy.

Count Zap placed his hand on his hips as he watched the girls leave. "I'll wait for you to get back," he said. "But hurry! Mr. Wily wants you two when you can get to him!"

At the warehouse for Cuddle Buddies, Maddie and Amy drove up in their truck. The two stopped their vehicle and got off, making their way past the fence and towards the computer for the manifest of Cuddle Buddies.

"Put in the code," Maddie said. "I'll cover you."

"This won't take long." Amy said as she went to the computer.

Maddie looked around, readying Battle Chips in case someone came to try and stop them. All of a sudden, her PET vibrated.

"What is it, WackoMan?" Maddie asked.

"_It looks like there's something up with this warehouse_," WackoMan explained. "_It holds Cuddle Buddies, but also… something else_."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Madd asked.

All of a sudden, as Amy was working on the computer, she let out a small gasp.

"This warehouse is property of Dementor's division!" Amy exclaimed. "He's been doing experiments with the Cuddle Buddies here as a cover!"

"What's he up to?" Maddie asked.

"Abandoned experiments, by the looks of it," Amy said. "But it's… DNA splicing with Humans, Viruses _and_ Animals!"

"We should probably tell Mr. Wily about this," Maddie said. "If Dementor's working behind his back, he needs to know about a traitor!"

"I'll download the information," Amy said as she loaded as much data as she could into her PET. "Okay. Let's jet!"

_Neither of us had any idea that Mr. Wily already KNEW about what Dementor was doing. We went back to the base, where everyone else was, but Mr. Wily was nowhere to be seen. But based on what we learned about him raising Dr. Regal and Ms. Yuri, I guess he had his reasons. Anyway, we showed everyone what we had learned the moment we got back_.

"I never trusted Dementor," Mr. Match said. "I can't believe he's working for another organization!"

"Such treachery!" Yahoot exclaimed. "How can he betray us after all that he's done?"

"These experiments are highly dangerous, but it looks like they can help in bringing Viruses to the real World," Amy said. "I need to see just how dangerous this can be when put to use. I'll need some test subjects, though."

"If it helps, we captured a Net Agent…" Count Zap said.

"Bring him to me." Amy ordered.

Soon, the captured Net Agent was brought to Amy Hall. She had already created a series of chambers. She put some Virus Data into one chamber before putting the Net Agent into the other. Everyone watched as she followed the procedures from the experiment. After a while, she started to power up the machine. Within a flash of light, electricity cackled through the room.

"She's doing it!" Maddie exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a pained scream came from the chamber.

"What's going on?!" Count Zap yelled.

"They're merging!" Amy called out. "Merging into one being! The ultimate soldier that Dementor envisioned!"

Soon, the chamber opened, and out from it came the Net Agent, fused with parts from a Shrimpy Virus. Everyone gasped with horror before the hybrid shot water into the air, causing a light drizzle in the room before running around, armed with the sword of a Swordy Virus.

"It's alive!" Amy exclaimed. "The Hybrid is _**ALIVE!**_" she yelled.

"That's not right!" Maddie exclaimed.

"This is genius!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't know why Dementor abandoned this experiment, but if we replicate this, we can create the soldiers we need to take over the Net!"

"Maybe he hid this away for a reason," Yahoot said nervously. "Maybe we should destroy this evidence so that we don't have to see this kind of monstrosity again."

"I need more human test subjects!" Amy yelled. "Bring me more! We must perfect the experiment!"

"Amy…" Maddie said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"We can use this against Dementor!" Amy exclaimed. "That Traitor will know what it means to turn his back on World Three when we hit him with his own research! This is the ultimate breakthrough!"

_She wanted more… and she did not want to stop. Net Agents, dissidents from other organizations, she captured them and continued to follow through with the Experiment. I tried to talk to her, but she would not listen. She still retained her strong obsession with Cuddle Buddies, as I brought some to her to try and get her to stop. However, I made a mistake in doing that. She started to take a further interest in the splicing of animal DNA, with Cuddle Buddies, especially. She went out and gathered all kind of Animal DNA, and gathered more human test subjects. We tried to stop her, talk her out of it, but she went mad, intent on splicing human and animal DNA together to create not just monsters, but unholy creatures. She wanted to create the army needed to take over the Net, and there was nothing we could do to stop her._

_It was only when Mr. Wily arrived one day when he found out what was going on_.

Mr. Wily entered the World Three Base and looked around. Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddie and Yahoot ran up to him immediately.

"I came because you said this was an emergency," Mr. Wily said. "What is going on?" he asked before looking to the four. "And where is Amy?"

"_DN_Amy, you mean?" Count Zap asked.

"She found data from Dementor's experiments, and he betrayed us!" Maddie exclaimed. "We don't know where he is, but Amy has been creating human and animal/Virus hybrids from his work! We can't stop her!"

"What?" Mr. Wily asked. "Amy is using Dementor's research?"

"We thought _you_ could stop her," Yahoot said. "We tried everything, but she wouldn't listen!"

Mr. Wily walked into the room, seeing Amy still at work.

"Amy, stop this!" Mr. Wily called out. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I am creating the ultimate army to take over the Net _and_ the World!" Amy exclaimed before letting out a mad laugh. "Nothing will stand in our way. It's the army you've always wanted, Mr. Wily! I'm almost at the breakthrough of the century here!"

"This must stop," Mr. Wily said. "We don't go this far. You must stop this, please!"

"You don't understand?" Amy asked. "I thought this would _please_ you, Mr. Wily, but if you consider me insane like everyone else, then I won't let anyone stand in my way!" she exclaimed. "Especially _you!_"

"Amy!" Maddie called out. "You're going to stop this right now!" she yelled before taking out her PET and plugging it into the terminal. "Jack In! WackoMan, Power Up!"

"If that's the way you want it…" Amy said as she turned around and pulled out the cord from her own PET. "Jack In! LaughingMan, Power Up!" she called out, Jacking WackoMan into the terminal. "Let's see who's the best World Three Girl and settle this!"

WackoMan stared down LaughingMan in the Cyberworld.

"You're going to pay for this madness!" WackoMan exclaimed.

"Come and _make_ me!" LaughingMan called out. "Quinn Spin!" he called out, sending forth razor sharp disks towards WackoMan.

"Homing Ball!" WackoMan called out, sending forth his Homing Ball to counter the Quinn Spin attack.

"AquaTower, Battle Chip In, Download!" Maddie called out as she placed an AquaTower Battle Chip into the side of her PET.

"AntiWater, Battle Chip In, Download!" Amy called out as she placed an AntiWater Battle Chip into her PET to counter.

"AquaTower!" WackoMan called out as he slammed his hand against the ground.

"Don't even think about it!" LaughingMan called out.

As the AquaTower made its way towards LaughingMan, it suddenly fell apart and attacked WackoMan like waves.

"You might be the brains, but _I_ have the NetBattling skills!" Amy taunted.

"We'll see!" Maddie remarked before inserting another Battle Chip. "AirHockey, Boomerang, Tornado, Battle Chips In! Triple Download!" she called out as she placed more Battle Chips into her PET.

"AirHockey and Boomerang!" WackoMan called out as he sent forth the AirHockey and Boomerang attacks.

"PanelOut, Battle Chip In, Download!" Amy called out, sending the Boomerang away before suddenly getting hit by the AirHockey.

"Tornado!" WackoMan yelled, sending forth a tornado towards LaughingMan.

"Whoa!" LaughingMan exclaimed as he was sent into the air.

"Remember who was with World Three longest!" Maddie exclaimed. "You're no match for me, Amy!"

"We'll see!" Amy yelled. "TankCannon, Battle Chip In, Download!"

"I'm sorry to do this," Maddie said. "But I have no choice. HeroSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" she called out, placing the HeroSword Battle Chip into her PET.

WackoMan gained the HeroSword as LaughingMan shot at him with the TankCannon. He slashed apart one blast before running towards LaughingMan, taking on another blast before slashing him across the chest.

Both of the NetNavis gasped as they felt the damage dealt on them. Within minutes, they started to digitize away.

"_WackoMan, Logging Out_."

"_LaughingMan, Logging Out_."

As soon as LaughingMan was Logged Out, all of Amy's work started to explode.

"No!" Amy yelled. "What have you done?!"

"I'm making sure you don't cross the line ever again!" Maddie exclaimed. "From this day on, you are no longer a part of World Three. Goodbye, Amy."

_Amy left without a word. She took what remained of the data she had left and took off. It would be years before we heard from her OR Dementor again, but we never forgot how they betrayed us_…

_**Present**_…

"Until today." Maddie finished up as she and Amy looked to each other, their eyes narrowed.

"Demenz was the first of us to become a great member of World Three," Mr. Match said. "Even though Mr. Wily was behind the creation of Grave, he is _still_ a traitor to World Three."

"And if I weren't defeated, I would have created the army Mr. Wily would have wanted!" DNAmy exclaimed.

"Wow…" Ron said. "What a story. Sure wish I were here to listen to the first part of it."

"I knew about how Count Zap and Gauss became enemies, but now that I've heard the whole story, I can't believe how far the grudge you all hold goes," Lan said. "That's deep stuff."

"So much for mending bridges." Bonnie mused.

"Nothing can be mended after everything Amy and Demenz have done," Count Zap said. "I can never trust anyone who worked under Grave… who worked for my Brother!"

"Wily would frown on what you've been doing, Amy!" Maddie exclaimed as she and DNAmy butted heads again.

"Hold on, hold on," Kim said. "You say you were _all_ recruited by Wily, right?"

"From the beginning." Mr. Match said.

"That's right." Count Zap acknowledged.

"You know it." Maddie said.

"Without a doubt." Yahoot replied.

"Absolutely!" DNAmy said.

"Who else?" Professor Dementor asked.

"And World Three turned into Grave, right?" Lan asked.

"More or less." Professor Dementor replied.

"Wily led both World Three _and_ Grave," Ron said. "That doesn't make you enemies. It's not each other you should be fighting."

"Think of Mr. Wily's Son," Kim said. "Think of the one who was raised by Wily, the one who attacked World Three _and_ Grave. When one organization went down, and the other… retired, I guess?" she asked, gaining a few shrugs and nods from the six members of World Three. "Retired it is," she said. "After Grave went down and World Three retired, who stepped in to take over the Net?" she asked. "Who used the name of Wily to nearly destroy us all? Who used his research to rise up, make themselves known, and corrupted Navis and Humans alike?"

Mr. Match, Count Zap, Maddie, Yahoot, DNAmy and Professor Dementor started to think. As they did, they looked to one another. All of a sudden, a single thought came to them.

"**NEBULA!**" all of the World Three members exclaimed.

"Your real threat is Dr. Regal, and all of Nebula, yes," Lan said. "I've defeated Dr. Regal, but Dr. Drakken, LaserMan and Shego still remain. _They_ are the true threat you should be focusing on."

"Speaking of which…" Ron started out. "How did you two know where to find World Three? Other than the fact that they run a curry shop now, I mean."

"_All it took was a little motivation… and a blast from the past_." A voice called out in the Cyberworld.

"That voice!" Professor Dementor exclaimed. "It's the same one that showed me where to find World Three!"

"It came to me too!" DNAmy exclaimed.

"I know that voice," Miracle said before a black NetNavi with an orb-shaped head appeared. "DarkMan!"

"Trying to make World Three fight amongst themselves?" AncientMysticMan asked. "So very low of Nebula!"

"They only needed to be distracted long enough for me to pinpoint their location," Shego said as she suddenly appeared next to DarkMan. After she arrived, FlameMan, AudioMan and LaserMan came by her side. "It's time we wiped out the last unwanted remains of World Three."

"And all it just took was misdirection…" AudioMan started out before his voice changed to match TorchMan's voice. "Deception, and skeletons in the closet…" he went on before his voice went back to normal. "To weaken you out."

"Bad news for you," TorchMan said as he, ElecMan, WackoMan, MagicMan, LaughingMan and GateMan came together. "But the Civil War just ended."

"Now that we know the base of World Three, it's time to destroy them once and for all." Shego said before digitizing away.

At that moment, Shego appeared outside of the Curry Shop. Kim noticed this and ran out, jumping into the air before AreaStealing down and kicking her away.

"Famous! Dimensional Area! Now!" Kim called out.

"_Deploying Worldwide Dimensional Area!_" Famous called out as SciLab sent a Dimensional Area towards Jawaii Island. Soon, a Dimensional Area was placed over the Curry Shop, separating Shego from the public.

"We've got this," GateMan said to the NetSavior NetNavis before GutsMan ran up to the World Three Navis. "You take care of Shego."

"Got it!" MegaMan said as he, AncientMysticMan, Miracle and Punk looked up. "Alright, guys! Time to CrossFuse!"

"**RIGHT!**" Kim, Lan, Ron and Bonnie all called out.

Ron, Lan and Bonnie ran to join Kim outside. As Shego readied her weapons, the four NetSaviors took out their Synchro Chips and spun around their PETs.

"**Miracle—**"

"**Mystical—**"

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!**" Kim, Lan, Ron and Bonnie all called out as they placed their Synchro Chips into their PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**"

Kim, Lan, Ron and Bonnie all spread out their arms as they entered CrossFusion with their NetNavis.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a _**K**_ on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a _**P**_ on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Lan closed his eyes as he began his CrossFusion with MegaMan. First, MegaMan's Boots came onto Lan's legs, where green crystals formed at the ankles. MegaMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on Lan's arms, where the same green crystals formed as well at the elbows. As Lan clutched his left fist, he grinned, allowing MegaMan's Emblem to emerge on his chest. MegaMan's Black Bodysuit came onto Lan's Body, followed by several white lines connecting from the Emblem to his shoulders, where his yellow shoulder pads appeared. MegaMan's Helmet digitized onto Lan's head right before he gained his mouth-guard. MegaMan's Blue Boosters came onto Lan's back as Lan pulled his right hand into the air. As soon as Lan's CrossFusion was complete, Lan pulled back his right hand and placed his left hand forward, his left foot back and his right foot out.

Bonnie held her left hand out and clenched her fist as red armor appeared in her arm. She pulled it in and outstretched her right arm, causing more red armor to appear on her body before she swung her left hand around, gaining her Punk Chain. She clapped her hands in the air, giving her a black bodysuit with red spiked boots on her feet. Her chestplate appeared on her chest before she leaned in, gaining her helmet with spikes going down her back. She looked up as her visor appeared over the eyes of her helmet before gaining her gauntlets. She spun around and gained a shield on her right hand before turning back around, her right leg crouched at her side while her left foot was placed outwards. She held her left hand out to the side and her right shield hand out in front of her, completing her CrossFusion.

Ron spun around and let his blue bodysuit come onto him. He held his left arm up and allowed his left gauntlet to appear on his hand before spreading his arms out. Soon, his right gauntlet slammed onto his right arm, followed by his golden boots, which fastened right on before he gained black boots. The red gems on each knee glowed before Ron gained his shoulder pads. He looked into the air as a dragon flew up. It roared before flying back down, circling around Ron before giving him his gold chestplate. His Navi Crest soon appeared on his chest before his head was covered in the dragon design. He closed his eyes, and as he did, his red visor appeared over his eyes. When he opened them, he placed his left foot forward and his right foot back, with his right arm tucked at his side in a fist. He thrust out his left arm into the air before thrusting it in front of him. As soon as that was done, his CrossFusion was complete.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Lan, Kim, Ron and Bonnie all called out.

"Show me what you've got!" Shego called out as she formed her DoubtFire Destroyers. "You're going _down!_"

"Punk Chain!" Bonnie called out, making the first move by swinging her Punk Chain at Shego.

Shego gasped and knocked aside the Punk Chain before Lan appeared with his MegaBuster aimed at her.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out, shooting Shego away.

Shego deflected Lan's shots before Kim and Ron ran at her, armed with the MiracleWorker and AncientMysticSword respectively. The two slammed their blades down onto Shego, who held up her own swords in defense.

"FireTower!" FlameMan called out in the Cyberworld.

"FireArm!" TorchMan called out, firing at the FireTower and putting it out easily.

"What?!" FlameMan exclaimed.

"If this is the brightest flame you can do, you know _nothing_ about fire!" TorchMan called out as he punched his fist into the ground. "Here's how it's _really_ done! FireTower!"

"Green Flame Candle!" FlameMan called out, summoning two candles with a green flame on them, giving him a defensive aura.

"Is that supposed to help?" TorchMan asked. "There's only one ultimate NetNavi of fire, and that's _me!_"

FlameMan looked on as the FireTower separated into three separate towers. Two of them destroyed his candles while the original one went right through him.

"_FlameMan, Deleted_."

"Wacko Ball!" WackoMan called out as he sent his Wacko Ball towards AudioMan.

"Laughing Ball!" LaughingMan called out as he sent his Laughing Ball towards AudioMan as well.

"Electric Blaze!" ElecMan called out as he shot electricity with WackoMan and LaughingMan.

"Sonic Sound!" AudioMan called out, creating sound waves to counter the Wacko and Laughing Balls.

"ElectroSword!" ElecMan called out as he formed an ElectroSword. "BambooSword!" he called out afterwards, gaining a BambooSword as well.

"FireSword!" WackoMan called out as he received a FireSword.

"AquaSword!" LaughingMan called out, receiving an AquaSword from DNAmy.

"**ELEMENTSWORD!**" ElecMan, WackoMan and LaughingMan all called out as they ran at AudioMan, slashing right at him.

"Audio Break!" AudioMan called out in an attempt to cancel out the Triple Program Advance Attack.

ElecMan, WackoMan and LaughingMan broke through the Audio Break and slashed at AudioMan with the Fire, Aqua, Electro and Bamboo Swords. As soon as they passed him, AudioMan yelled, feeling the four elemental swords deal their damage onto him before he digitized away.

"_AudioMan, Deleted_."

"MagicSaber!" MagicMan called out as he slashed at DarkMan.

"Dark Shadow!" DarkMan called out, slashing back at MagicMan with an axe of darkness.

"Say good-bye, dark Navi!" MagicMan called out as he and DarkMan broke off with each other.

"Black Wing!" DarkMan called out, sending bats towards MagicMan.

MagicMan ran through the bats, slashing at them with his MagicSaber. When he reached DarkMan, he held his hand out at his chest.

"Magic Fire!" MagicMan called out, sending a large blast through DarkMan's chest.

DarkMan groaned in pain as he fell back. "This isn't over!" he yelled.

"_DarkMan, Logging Out_."

"Star Break Laser!" LaserMan called out as he sent meteors flying down on GateMan and GutsMan.

"Remote Gate!" GateMan called out as a giant gate appeared in front of him and GutsMan, absorbing the blast before summoning another Gate and opening it, sending the blast back at LaserMan.

"Barrier!" LaserMan called out. "You can't stop me!"

"_We'll see about that!_" Dex called out. "_GutsMan, go for it!_"

"Rocket GutsPunch!" GutsMan called out, sending forth one of his fists towards LaserMan.

"Pathetic!" LaserMan remarked, stopping the Rocket GutsPunch Attack.

"GutsHammer!" GutsMan called out, slamming his GutsHammer down onto LaserMan while he was distracted.

"No!" LaserMan called out as he looked up. He tried to fight back, but GutsMan slammed down onto him, sending him back. He looked up and snarled. "You have not won! The war still rages on!" he yelled before digitizing away.

"_LaserMan, Logging Out_."

Outside, Lan spun around with a LongBlade and slashed at Shego. Shego blocked his attack before Bonnie swung her Mace at her. Shego was immediately knocked back before Ron shot her down with the AncientMysticBuster, allowing Kim to slash at her in midair with her MiracleWorker.

"You win this time," Shego said. "But I'll be back. I promise you that."

"_Shego, Logging Out_."

The Dimensional Area lowered, and the NetSaviors caught their PETs as they fell. They smiled to each other before walking back in, where they saw the four members of World Three, DNAmy and Professor Dementor waiting for them.

"How did it feel to bring the band back together?" Kim asked.

"It showed us one thing… something we should have seen before." Professor Dementor said.

"World Three and Grave are one in the same," Mr. Match said. "Mr. Wily wanted us to stay together for this reason: to take on the threats he couldn't."

"I don't want to run a restaurant," Amy said as she smiled to Maddie. "I still have other things to do, but LaughingMan and I will always check in."

"I will stay in touch," Professor Dementor said. "World Three to the end."

"I hear that!" Count Zap exclaimed. "Now and forever!"

"Yeah!" Dex exclaimed. "Nothing can take us down now!"

"Oh, boy," Bonnie said as she placed her hand to her head. "What have we done?"

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"We just helped former and current members of World Three find a common ground," Bonnie said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"We're not going to use this against you," GateMan said to Miracle and MegaMan. "We promise… as a favor for helping to bring us back together."

"This isn't called trouble," Kim said. "It's called mending a bridge."

"Curry on the house!" Yahoot called out, causing the four NetSaviors and Dex to cheer. "My treat!"

"Great!" Lan exclaimed before he and Dex looked to each other. "And then we can finish our NetBattle!"

"I'm game for that." Bonnie said as she looked to Kim.

"Bring it on, B," Kim said. "I'm ready."

From a distance away, Mr. Wily was picking up cans. He watched what was going on and smiled.

"They finally learned the lesson," Mr. Wily said. "Seeing this… I couldn't be prouder." He said before walking away.

Also watching from a distance was Tesla Magnus with Inukai and Adrena Lynn.

"Interesting," Tesla said. "World Three… once the most powerful organization everyone feared."

"What's our next move?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"We keep moving on," Tesla replied before looking to Ron through her PET. "And with my new Asteroid… I think it's time we made our move."

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, how did you like my breather Chapter? I decided to delve into the origins of World Three, so I hope you like the good effort I put into this new Chapter. I promise to have a brand-new Chapter out later on, and promise it will come sooner. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! See you soon!


	35. Target: Ron Stoppable

Merry Christmas, everyone! I am back! That's right! Coming to you for the Winter Holiday is the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan**, me! Are you all having a good Christmas so far? I hope so. In case you didn't get it under the tree or in your stockings, I am here to bring you a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Kim Possible: Axess Hero**! The Holiday is looking bright this year. I just saw **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story**, and several other Movies, and I'm in a great mood. Hope you all are too. Thank you for helping me to come this far. There were times when I even doubted myself, but thanks to your support, that has gone away. I would like to thank everyone for their support. That includes **SkiesEagle**, **Final-Zangetsu, Jackpot 2, Raidentensho**, **09gemgg, A5L, Evanderadvent, LeafonPrincess, ZetaGirl123, Jacqueline Karst,** **FusionBase27A, Ice Wolf Fang, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Tines Sensahthe, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, MizoreShirayukiFan, DARKPHANTOM13, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, ProwlFan1011, Phantom Fan 21, ShadowLordZane, TheBeatles211, DragonsBane522, Karlos1234ify, MegaGirlZX, Minata Namikaze, YGO Fan Girl, Writing Rookie, Story Writer 2015, ShadowMWape, PokemonKing0924, ZFlame1, PTL, Rio-Vena, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Br0kenThOrn, Werdna213, Generalhyna, Sokka the Man, Geo Hikari The 2****nd****, MatthewCortes93, Guyver333, DigitalWill, Chloe McPhail, War Werewolf, Dwayne McDuffie, Kingdom Link 89, BlasterDragonoid, TheUserInbetween, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, SolarTiger, MrStarDust89, MickNutson9,** **Horoscope Libra Switch, PowerHour2015, VibrantPeace JustinQ719, Elemental Medadragon God, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, Alex, Brave Kid**, and of course, all the **Guests**. Where would I be without you? Thank you all for your wonderful support. Before I start, I want to give a big shout-out to my friend who first showed an incredible interest in this Story, **SkiesEagle**. She is busy with other stuff, but I hope that when she gets back to reading this, she will know that I am truly grateful for the appreciation she had shown for this Story when I first started it out. Now, with there being no questions to be answered, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 35: Target: Ron Stoppable

_**In Memory of John Herschel Glenn Jr. (July 18**__**th**__**, 1921 – December 8**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

_**And…**_

_**In Memory of Craig Graham Sager, Sr. (June 29**__**th**__**, 1951 – December 15**__**th**__**, 2016)**_

At night in DenTech City, guards were standing around the Museum. On the roof, guards continued to stand guard until they were suddenly attacked by a masked man.

"We have a breach!" a guard called out. "Call for—"

Before the guard could continue, the masked man, a ninja, knocked him out. He took care of the other guards before making his way down to the floor. He sprayed onto the floor, revealing a laser grid. He got up onto the catwalk and made his way towards a glass ball on display. He looked into it closely before grabbing it. With that move, the alarms went off. The ninja ran back up onto the catwalk as the guards ran in before crawling on the walls back up to the roof.

On the roof, a cat was walking around on the window pane. All of a sudden, the ninja flipped the glass, causing the cat to flip into the air and onto the roof. The ninja came up and looked to the cat, who screeched in his face before running off.

"Noisy for a ninja, aren't you?" Kim asked as she appeared in front of the ninja. She leapt into the air and performed a dropkick onto the ninja, causing the glass ball to be thrown into the air.

"Got it, KP!" Ron called out as he caught the ball.

"_Let's get it back!_" AncientMysticMan said.

All of a sudden, the cat ran into Ron, tripping him.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he fell back, letting the glass ball fly back into the air again.

"You okay?" Kim asked as she watched the ninja catch the glass ball again.

"I'm fine," Ron said. "Don't worry about me. Get him!"

"Get Famous on the line!" Kim called out as she ran towards the ninja.

The ninja, who did not speak for the entire time, threw down a smoke pellet. Kim ran through it, but found that the ninja was no longer there. She heard some clattering and turned around, seeing the ninja leap across several buildings. Kim ran after him, flipping into the air onto the next roof as she raced after the ninja.

"Miracle, try to cut him off!" Kim called out as she aimed her Kimmunicator at a terminal.

"I'm on it!" Miracle called out as she raced through the Cyberworld. "What about Ron?"

"He'll catch up!" Kim called out as she leapt across another building.

The cat came back to Ron and screeched at him. Rufus crawled on top of Ron's head and chattered at the cat, causing it to run away, much to Ron's delight as a grin came onto his face.

"Boo-Yah!" Rufus chattered with his hands in the air victoriously.

"I'm right behind you, Kim!" Ron called out as he ran after Kim.

"_Remember, make the jump!_" AncientMysticMan called out.

"Got it!" Ron called out as he ran towards the edge. He was about to jump until he stopped, noticing how far down the ground was. He looked down before looking back up with a confident smile on his face. He stepped back a couple inches before running towards the edge of the building again. However, this time, he stopped himself again. "Nah," he said. "I'll take the long way down."

"_It will be Christmas by the time you catch up with Kim!_" AncientMysticMan called out as he let a Sweatdrop roll down the side of his head.

"I'll be quick!" Ron called out as he ran down the stairs. He made it down the first four floors from the top before stopping to catch his breath at floor ten. "At least… somewhat." He said before he and Rufus continued to run down the stairs.

"_Ron's not behind us!_" Miracle called out as she accessed several panels, all of which were barely slowing down the ninja. "_That means he didn't make the jump!_"

"And he took the stairs!" Kim added on. "Happens every time."

The ninja leapt off of the building across from Kim and grappled down with a rope. Kim AreaStole towards the building across and slid along the rope before landing on the ground after the ninja did. She started to chase the ninja once more as Ron and Rufus ran over.

The ninja ran out of the alley and took out a remote. He aimed it at a wall and clicked it, causing a secret entrance to appear. He made his way down a tube via a ladder. Kim ran after him and slid down the ladder as well.

Ron and Rufus ran over towards the building where the ninja retreated to. However, not seeing the tube that led underground, he and Rufus fell down the hole.

"Whoa!" Kim called out as she looked up. She tried to grab Ron, but he fell right past her. She narrowed her eyes and shot her Hairdryer Grappler up and leapt down to catch Ron.

"KP!" Ron called out.

"Gotcha!" Kim called out as she grabbed Ron by the leg. As she tried to pull him up, they reached the bottom, causing both of them to jump off of the rope. Ron landed on his rear while Kim leapt into the air and landed a dropkick onto the ninja, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Hi," she said. "I'm Kim. And you're…" she started out before stopping as she removed the mask of the ninja. "A robot ninja?"

"_I can Jack in and find out who sent this thing_." Miracle said as Ron came over with Rufus.

"That will not be necessary." A voice said.

"**HUH?**" Kim and Ron asked as they looked around.

All of a sudden, the walls around them digitized away, and Mr. Famous came out from a hallway, letting the cat from before run towards him.

"Mr. Famous?" Kim asked.

"Please. Call me Famous," Famous said. "Sorry for interrupting your School Break, but we needed to get your attention somehow."

"Oh, man!" Kim complained as she facepalmed herself. "This was all a test?"

"Get in line," Lan said as he, Monique, Chaud, Raika, Amelia, Tara, Anetta, Josh, Bonnie and Brick came over. "We all had to go through the exact same thing earlier."

"In a sense, this _was_ a test." Famous said as he picked up the cat and flipped it onto its back, revealing a switch on its belly. He flipped it off before handing it to one of the members of the NetPolice, who took it away.

"So what is it today?" Anetta asked.

"Nebula strike? Asteroid NetNavi attack?" Ron asked. "Kim's the one the NetSaviors need for a victory against anything."

"Quite the contrary," Dr. Ciel said as she walked over with Vivien. "The NetSaviors need _you_, Ron Stoppable."

"You need Ron… why?" Kim asked.

"This is unexpected." AncientMysticMan said.

"You said it," MegaMan said. "I know there was something important the NetPolice wanted to talk to us about, but I had no idea it would be something like this."

"Why do you need Ron?" Kim asked.

"For a while, we have been trying to decide what has been causing the success of your adventures," Manuela explained. "You probably already know where the research we did points to."

"What did you…" Ron started out before looking to the crystal ball that the robot ninja was trying to steal. "Ooh, shiny!"

"Although you have grown powerful, we have come to an exciting conclusion to prove your fantastic success rate." Dr. Ciel said as she pulled up holographic data of Ron's actions over the years, as well as his fights both in NetBattles and CrossFusion.

"My Mom's a NetNavi Surgeon and my Dad's a leading SciLab Rocket Scientist," Kim pointed out. "Plus, I made my own NetNavi. I guess my genetics rock."

"_Ego Alert!_" Miracle teased, causing Kim to grow a Cross-Popping Vein.

"That's what we though too," Famous said. "But our scientists believe that something else is at work here."

"Laymen's terms, something less logic-based." Manuela went on.

All of a sudden, Ron, who was playing with the crystal sphere, was thrown back when energy dispersed. The energy threw him all the way towards Kim, Manuela, Famous, Dr. Ciel and Chief Kiefer.

"Him." Dr. Ciel said as she pointed a finger to Ron.

"Me?" Ron asked.

"The NetPolice thinks _Ron_ is the key to _my_ success?" Kim asked.

"_It DOES make sense_." Miracle noted.

"Not helping…!" Kim whispered through gritted teeth.

"Quite so," Famous said. "We have dubbed the intangibles you bring to Kim's endeavors as the Ron Factor." He told Ron as he helped him up.

Rufus popped up from Ron's shoulder and smiled.

Ron grinned and hi-fived Rufus. "Right on!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Kim said as she placed her hand to her head. "Did you just say the 'Ron Factor'?" she asked.

"Correct." Dr. Ciel said.

"As in… Ron?" Kim asked once again.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Lan said.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. "It's just… that… well…" she started to stutter before letting out a sigh. "How many scientists are working on this?"

"Nearly half of our research department," Famous explained. "Not counting your Father or Dr. Hikari. They're on break."

"Did they double-check their research?" Kim asked.

"Well, _this_ just got interesting." ProtoMan said.

"But what do _we_ have to do with all of this?" Yuna asked.

"If Ron is the key to success, we want to make sure that it can apply for everyone for a higher success rate," Dr. Ciel explained as a small Billy Virus watched from the monitor screen. "It is now our top priority."

From a dark room in a hidden lair, Tesla listened in on everything through her PET.

"Interesting," Tesla said as Adrena Lynn and Inukai Takeo watched what was happening through the monitor screen in their own base. "So, Kim Possible has a key to success, and those NetSaviors are just figuring it out now?"

"Makes sense," Adrena Lynn said. "He got the story about me being a fake, and from what I read on Kimmie's website, he taught her how to NetBattle. No wonder he's the key element of success."

"I want this Ron Stoppable to be the next part of our little group," Tesla said before looking back to her PET. "SparkMan, continue to survey."

"_You've got it_." SparkMan said from the Cyberworld as the Billy Virus continued to watch over everything.

TornadoMan was speaking with Ring until they noticed the Billy walking around.

"Virus!" Ring called out.

"Don't worry," TornadoMan said as he took out his TornadoBuster. "I've got this. AirShot!" he called out, shooting a high-pressurized blast of air from his TornadoBuster towards the Billy Virus, Deleting it.

One of the men in the building Tesla, Adrena and Takeo were in, gulped as soon as the Billy was Deleted.

"_Tesla!_" SparkMan called out as he appeared on the Monitor. "_We lost our first scout!_"

"Agent Beta, step up." Tesla ordered.

The nervous man, Agent Beta, walked up to Tesla as Inukai and Adrena stepped to the side.

"Explain the reason for our loss of the Spider on the Net." Tesla said sternly.

"The NetSaviors discovered it," Agent Beta reported. "You know how it is. A NetNavi sees a Virus, and the first instinct is to Delete it," he reminded her. "Spider Net camera is sort of a dumb idea when you think about it."

"I'll be sure to include that in the list of insults," Tesla said. "As it was _my_ idea."

"Uh…" Agent Beta said before a chair popped up behind him.

"You should have a seat," Tesla said. "I insist."

Agent Beta gulped and took a seat.

"You have failed me for the last time." Tesla said before nodding to SparkMan.

"Spark Arm!" SparkMan called out.

At that moment, the chair started to spark with electricity. Agent Beta screamed before he fell to the ground.

"The Zap Family Electric Chair was only _one_ of the forbidden family secrets that I have as a punishment for you," Tesla announced to all of her workers. "The next one to fail me will get a more _severe_ punishment. Now… back to work!"

Everyone did as they said and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Ron was being put onto a bed, where it slid into a scanner.

"What's this supposed to be?" Miracle asked.

"Glad you asked, Miracle," Famous said. "It's something that Dr. Hikari made when he had Lan help heal MegaMan during the time his PET was destroyed. Now we have modified it to not only use Human and Navi parts to heal others, but to also put coding into the human body for us to monitor."

"Like a tracking device?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Lan said. "Some NetSaviors have this coding inside of them to let the NetPolice know where we are… but only people with CrossFusion can handle it."

"When we tried it with Misaki, things didn't turn out as well as we'd hoped." Chaud went on.

"This will allow us to track all of Ron's movements," Famous explained. "No harm to the body, no need to worry." He said as Ron came out.

"If this works, we will have the fighting edge we need against the Asteroid NetNavis and Nebula." Dr. Ciel said.

"You can study me too if you want," Kim suggested anxiously. "Might help…"

"I think we have all the data we need," Famous said. "But thank you anyway."

Kim sighed as she and the rest of the NetSavior walked out of the room. She took out her Kimmunicator PET and looked to Miracle as she digitized onto the screen.

"Scan me, Miracle," Kim said. "Is there something wrong with me if I'm feeling so irked about this 'Ron Factor'?"

"_It's natural to feel this way, from what I know_," Miracle said. "_This decision by the NetSaviors can't be final. After all, there ARE other factors that lead to your success rate_."

"Think of it like this," Lan said. "Ron _was_ the one who taught you how to NetBattle."

"True…" Kim slowly started to admit.

"And it _was_ because of him that you managed to find the missing Synchro Chips." Bonnie pointed out.

"Good point…" Kim admitted once again.

"Plus… where would you be had Ron not gained the Mystical Monkey Power of Light?" Monique asked.

"Okay, I get it," Kim said. "If Ron hadn't done any of those things, I would have _never_ come this far!" she exclaimed. "I'm just worried that something like this will go to his head, like it almost did with Lan when he got his new PET."

"I'm right here!" Lan exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, yeah," Monique said as she gave a teasing glance at Chaud. "Dad told me all about that time."

"Please, _don't_ remind me." Chaud said sternly.

"My point is…" Kim started off. "I don't want Ron to be feeling stuck up about this."

"Come on," AncientMysticMan said in the Cyberworld. "What's the worse that he can do?"

Later on, outside of the NetSavior Base, Kim, Ron, Lan and Maylu were coming out of _Bueno Nacho_, with Ron looking like he was dancing as Kim, Maylu and Lan walked after him, all with trays of food in their hands.

"Ron…" Kim drawled as she looked to Ron deadpan. "What are you doing?"

"Giving the NetPolice the _essence_ of Ron." Ron explained.

"Wow, and I thought this wasn't going to be big." Maylu mused.

Kim groaned as she felt her head. "Augh," she complained. "I'm having a Naco Flashback."

"KP, my Naco Idea was a grand slam," Ron said as he pointed to a poster. "Look at what Tuesday Night is going to be!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they turned to the poster. It read "**TUESDAY NIGHT IS NACO AND NAVI NIGHT!**" on it.

"And your head got so big, you could have work _that_." Kim said as she pointed her thumb behind her, pointing to the giant sombrero on top of _Bueno Nacho_.

"GutsMan could have worn that with the Net-Wrecker." Lan said.

"Kimmala…" Ron started out.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. "'Kimmala'?"

"Let's face it," Ron went on. "Without the Ron Factor, you would just be a newb at NetBattling and a freak-fighting cheerleader with a website and Miracle." He said.

"Hey!" Miracle exclaimed.

"No offense." Ron said afterwards.

"See?!" Kim exclaimed as she spread her hands out at Ron. "_That's_ what I mean! You are _so_ prone to big-headiness!"

"And they say _Lan_ has a big head." Maylu mused again.

"Hey!" Lan exclaimed in offense.

"Eh, Ron Factor." Ron said before biting his burrito.

Kim growled before she grabbed her cub. Lan and Maylu both stood back as Kim AreaStole towards Ron and dumped her milk onto his head before AreaStealing back to her seat.

"_Kim_ Factor." Kim teased.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as he licked some milk off of his face. "Hmm, not bad."

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket as a fly flew over. He tried to swat it, but it flew up to the top of the umbrella the group was under.

From the dark room, Tesla watched as Ron continued to act out while Rufus looked up.

"Subject: Ron Stoppable," a man said to Tesla as she tossed small magnets towards a dart board. "This so-called High-School Student is in fact the source of the Ron Factor."

"I _know_ about Ron Stoppable, Morro," Tesla said. "Everyone does. We're not some kind of secret organization that doesn't know anything about the World's heroes."

"What else do you require?" Morro asked.

"Details on Ron Stoppable," Tesla said. "I want to know everything about our enemy, because… to defeat your enemy… you must _know_ them first," she said. "Not simply some simple analysis of them… but everything… from their way of life to their way of battle… their _spark_." She said before tossing another magnet towards the board, causing all of the magnets already stuck on there to cling to it.

"Very well," Morro said. "Here is more about what I have found out," he said as he took out his PET. "He has a pet Naked Mole Rat. He was one of the strongest NetBattlers in M-Tech City, even taught Kim Possible how to NetBattle when she decided to take an interest in it, his NetNavi was KarmaMan before evolving into AncientMysticMan after a boost of power from the Monkey Totems, giving him the Mystical Monkey Power of Light, and he is one of the two people to be able to perform CrossFusion without the need of a Dimensional Area," he finished up. "His preferred Element: Fire."

"Much better," Tesla said. "But you forgot one thing…" she said as she reached for her own PET. As she did, Morro reached for his own. "You didn't bring him to me."

Tesla pulled out her PET and aimed it at Morro, who took out his own and aimed it back. However, an electric blast came out from her PET as Morro Jacked his NetNavi into the System. He fell to the ground and through a trapdoor behind him as his NetNavi was Jacked Out immediately.

"Now, with him out of the way…" Tesla said before turning her attention to Inukai. "Takeo, bring me Ron Stoppable. Morro's late hacking has allowed us to track him down."

"Yes," Inukai said. "At once."

That night, at Kim's House, Kim was looking over some data files of World Three and Grave. Ever since the NetSaviors helped Professor Dementor and DNAmy find a common ground with their original World Three Partners, she was looking into any loose ends that they might have missed.

"_Kim, it's getting late_," Ann called out. "_Get some rest!_"

"I'm on a case, Mom!" Kim called out. She looked to her Kimmunicator PET. "What have we got so far on these files?"

"_So far, everything that we've been told about_," Miracle replied as she searched through some data from the Cyberworld. "_Have you found out anything new?_"

"No," Kim replied as she continued to look through the files. She put a file of Jack Hench away. "That's why I was asking you."

"Right, sorry," Miracle said as she went through Mr. Gauss's file. As she swiped it aside, a new file suddenly came up. "Interesting," she said. "Kim, remember Mr. Gauss?"

"The head of Grave," Kim said. "Count Zap's Brother, and NetOp of MagnetMan," she listed off. "Why do you ask? Did you find out something about him after the whole Commander Beef incident?"

"_Something like that_," Miracle said as she pulled up some data and an image of a girl with magnet-shaped earrings, all dressed in red. "_This was in the Grave Files. I don't know who she is, but she seems to have some sort of relation to Mr. Gauss_."

"A wife, maybe?" Kim suggested with a shrug.

"_She's around the age of twenty_," Miracle said. "_Mr. Gauss… much older_."

"I say we pay him a visit," Kim said. "See if he knows anything about this girl."

"_This will call for some backup, of course_," Miracle said. "_And Ron is celebrating with his Family_."

"I actually wasn't thinking NetSaviors, Miracle," Kim said in a sly tone. "More like… Agents."

In DenTech City, a truck drove up to a flower shop. Kim came out and looked to the driver.

"Thanks for the ride, Sally!" Kim called out to the female driver, a girl with blonde hair and blue clothes.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my Sister," Sally replied. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't save Britina."

"No big," Kim said. "Now that Simon's locked away, we can all celebrate."

"Happy Holidays!" Sally called out as she drove off.

"_Who's Simon?_" Miracle asked.

"Old enemy," Kim explained. "My first, actually. It's a long story," she said before looking to the Flower Shop. "Sal's still open," she said. "Let's see if Black Rose knows anything."

Inside of the Flower Shop, Sal was opening up a gift. She looked inside to see the new Progress PET.

"Oh, Lan," Sal said. "You think of everything."

"Happy Holidays, Sal." Kim said as she walked in.

"Kim!" Sal exclaimed as she looked to Kim with surprise. The two laughed as they ran up and hugged each other. "Oh, it's been a long time! What can I do for you?"

"I need some Net Agent access," Kim said. "I know, it's random, but I need you, Mysteriu and Commander Beef for this," she stated as Sal looked to her with surprise. "Oh, come on," she said. "We _all_ knew this."

Sal chuckled. "I'll get them here immediately," she said before pressing a flower on her desk, revealing a hidden doorway. "This way."

Kim nodded as she followed Sal down to the base. As they did, Sal dialed onto her new PET, sending out a call to the rest of the Net Agents.

Later on, Masa and Miyu were gathered in the Net Agent Base. Kim stood before them.

"Masa, Miyu, good to see you again." Kim said.

"Good to see you too, Kimberly," Masa said. "Now, what's all the trouble?"

"Let me see if I've got this right," Miracle said to the NetNavis of the Net Agents. She pointed to WoodMan. "WoodMan, Navi of Sal, aka Black Rose," she said, getting a nod from WoodMan before turning to SkullMan. "SkullMan, Navi of Miyu, or Mysteriu," she said, getting a grin from SkullMan before turning to the shark-based NetNavi. "And SharkMan, Masa's NetNavi."

"Correct," SharkMan said. "Nice to meet you, Miracle."

"I've been looking into World Three and Grave Files," Kim explained to the Net Agents. "In the course of my research, I came across an unknown girl with some sort of relation to the last man you all put away in prison."

"A girl related to Mr. Gauss?" Miyu asked. "How could we not have seen this?"

"I'm as surprised as you are, Mysteriu," Kim said. "But we need to find out what Mr. Gauss knows about this, and you three are the only ones with clearance to see him."

"She's got a point," Masa said. "We were the one to put Mr. Gauss away, and we are the only ones with access to meet him."

"You'll have access too," SkullMan said to Miracle. "But we'll have to act fast."

At the DenTech City Prison, Mr. Gauss was pacing around his cell. He had no access to his PET, as MagnetMan was placed in a cell of solitude away from him.

"I know that Grave is gone, but it is not forgotten," Mr. Gauss said. "Surely, there has to be _someone_ still with Grave who will come here to my rescue."

All of a sudden, the cell door opened up.

"Mr. Gauss, you have visitors." The guard said.

'It's about time!" Mr. Gauss remarked as the other guards led him away.

Kim, Masa, Miyu and Sal all stood at the Interrogation Room. The door opened, and Mr. Gauss walked in. Upon seeing the NetSaviors, he let out a gasp.

"Masa?! Miyu?! Sal?!" Mr. Gauss exclaimed. "What's going on here?!"

"You have fifteen minutes with us," Kim said. "Sit down, and we'll talk."

"Well, if it isn't Kim Possible herself," Mr. Gauss remarked. "I'd say it's an honor, but I'd be lying."

"Can it, Gauss," Kim spat. "Tell me everything about your family ties."

Mr. Gauss scoffed. "You know already," he retorted. "My Brother is running a Curry Restaurant, my Mother still lives at home, and I was once a Zap."

"So you have nothing to say…" Miyu started out as she brought up the image of the girl Kim showed to her and the rest of the Net Agents. "About _this_ Girl?"

Mr. Gauss looked to the picture with shock. "How did you get that?" he asked.

"So… you _do_ know her." Kim said.

"How did you get this information?!" Mr. Gauss demanded. "Tell me!"

"From files of Grave and World Three," Kim replied. "Now… who _is_ she… and why was she put in the most classified files?"

"You want some information?" Mr. Gauss asked. "Fine. That is Tesla… my Daughter."

"Nothing says you were married." Masa said.

"It was never public," Mr. Gauss explained. "Tesla is my Daughter, and the niece of Jack. If you have come across her, then she will have already inherited my fortune," he explained. "We haven't spoken with each other in years."

"And you only bring her up now… why?" Sal asked.

"Because if she is anything like me and Jack, she is at least twice as ruthless," Mr. Gauss explained. "That's all I know about her, I swear. I haven't heard anything about her for a while, and I believe that she might be rising to power now."

"Thank you for your time." Kim said as she got up and walked away with the other Net Agents.

"Mr. Gauss had a Daughter?" Miyu asked as the door behind them closed.

"Seems like it," Masa said. "And it looks like she might just be as bad as Mr. Gauss himself."

"In that case, we have to find her," Kim said. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh, no. We're not done here yet," Masa said. "We want to get back in on the action. I'm tired of being in retirement."

Kim sighed. "Very well," she said. "I'll talk with Famous about what you can do. I'm sure we could use a few extra hands in the NetSavior Business." 

The next morning, Ron was in bed, still tired from his family time the previous night.

"What have we got so far?" Famous asked as he walked into the room with the other members of SciLab and the NetSavior Officials.

"Aural and thermal scans read as normal," a scientist explained. "We have some people looking into East Africa on the Naked Mole Rat."

"You mean Rufus," Famous said before placing a hand to his chin. "I have always wondered what he meant to Ron. A rare pet for a rare specimen."

"_No Monkey touch_…" Ron muttered in his sleep as he and Rufus turned.

AncientMysticMan woke from Sleep Mode and looked to Ron and Rufus as they slept. He spread his arms out, summoning his monitors before pressing a button on a screen.

"Time to get up, Ron," AncientMysticMan said as he sounded off the alarm. "Need to get presents for everyone."

Ron and Rufus continued to sleep as the alarm went off. Ron, without looking, grabbed Rufus and hit him on the snooze button of alarm clock.

"_Hey!_" AncientMysticMan called out. "_Don't you know how expensive that is?!_"

"Unusual way to wake up," Famous mused back at the NetSavior Base before seeing Ron get up from the hidden camera. "Still, he's awake," he said before seeing Ron walk towards a mirror. "What's he up to now?" he asked. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw Ron reach for his pants. "Oh, no!" he worried. "Deactivate! Deactivate!" he called out, turning off all of the hidden cameras. "Thank you," he said. "Otherwise, my eyes would never have recovered."

"It takes about two minutes for an average person to dress up," Dr. Ciel said. "Switching to bathroom two-way mirror now."

The hidden cameras activated again, and Ron and Rufus were shown brushing their teeth in the bathroom.

"They can't see us?" a scientist asked.

"Two-Way Mirror," Dr. Ciel explained. "We can see them, but they can't see us."

All of a sudden, as Ron finished brushing, he looked to something on his cheek in the mirror.

"How did we miss _that?_" Famous asked.

"Could be anything," Dr. Ciel reasoned. "Possibly whisker, possibly blackhead."

"Magnify." Manuela ordered.

The screen zoomed in on the hair on Ron's chin.

"Inconclusive." Dr. Ciel said.

"Goatee!" Ron exclaimed. He and Rufus attempted to do a high-five, but they missed and nearly fell.

"_This is what happens when you hi-five in the bathroom_," AncientMysticMan sighed as he shook his head. "_I hope you realize that the NetSaviors are watching us, right? All because they want to research the Ron Factor_."

"I'm gonna give them the best I can!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, Rufus!" he said as he grabbed Rufus before the two spat in the sink and took a drink of water. "Let's see what KP and the others are up to!"

From outside, Inukai watched as Ron left his house.

"He's just left," Inukai said over a comlink. "I'm going to follow."

"_Do it_," SparkMan said as he and Tesla watched everything from their own hidden cameras. "_We don't want to lose this opportunity_."

"Adrena Lynn, what is your progress at the factory?" Tesla asked over another channel.

Adrena Lynn walked out of a Factory with BurnerMan. Several Nebula Agents lay on the ground.

"Got what you needed," Adrena Lynn reported. "BurnerMan and I are coming back now."

"Get on!" BurnerMan called out.

Adrena Lynn leapt onto BurnerMan before he used his jets to fly off.

"Perfect…" Tesla said with a sly grin on her face.

At the M-Tech City Mall, Kim was looking around.

"_How do you think Famous is coming along with the Ron Factor?_" Miracle asked.

"I'm more concerned about how this will go to Ron's head… and the fact that Mr. Gauss had a Daughter we never knew about," Kim said as she walked over to a clothes stand. She grinned at the sight of a blue top and looked at it over her body in the mirror before her Kimmunicator PET sounded off. She picked it up. "Hey, Wade," she said as she saw Wade and TechMan on the screen. "TechMan. What's the Sitch?"

"_Kim, it's about the Ron Factor_." Wade said.

"I _know!_" Kim exclaimed as she looked to a pink dress, trying it on in the mirror as well while she talked with Wade and TechMan. "Is it _the_ most ridiculous think in the history of ever or what?"

"_Jealous_…" Miracle teased.

"Zip it!" Kim almost yelled had she not regained her composure.

"_Actually, I think Famous might be onto something here_." Wade said.

Kim gasped and turned to Wade on her Kimmunicator PET. "Wade!" she exclaimed. "You're supposed to be a super genius!"

"_Hear us out for a minute!_" TechMan called out.

"I'll listen," Kim said dryly. "Humor me."

"_It all hooks into chaos theory_." Wade explained.

"Chaos Theory?" Kim asked.

"_You know_," Miracle spoke up. "_The branch of mathematics that deals with complex systems whose behavior is highly sensitive to slight changes in conditions, so that small alterations can give rise to strikingly great consequences_," she explained. "_I know a thing or two about theories and such and such_."

"_Exactly!_" Wade exclaimed. "_This is next level stuff_."

"Swell," Kim said deadpan. "Keep me posted."

"_That's not all_," TechMan said. "_Wade and I looked into more about Tesla, and we couldn't find anything_."

"Nothing?" Kim asked.

"Well, we _did_ talk with some of the former members of Grave, Speedy Dave, Arashi, you know, the works." TechMan said to Miracle in the Cyberworld.

"Do they know anything about this Tesla?" Miracle asked.

"_Not from what we can tell_," Wade said. "_But if this is as serious as you say it is, I think you'd better keep a lookout for Inukai and Adrena Lynn_."

"The only two who still have their Asteroid NetNavis?" Kim asked. "Why?"

"_Because Sunset Boulevardez from Wizville reported that she was seen everywhere they were last seen_." Wade explained.

"That makes no sense," Kim said as she walked away. "What could she want with them?"

"_Serves me, but you'd better keep an eye out fort them at all times_." Wade said.

"Thanks," Kim replied. "Keep me updated for anything else."

At the same time, Ron was walking with Rufus just as Kim left.

"Rufus, AncientMysticMan, everything I do is part of the Ron Factor!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, is that cool or what?"

Rufus chattered as they passed Inukai hiding under a security camera.

"M-Tech Mall," Famous noted as he looked around. "How exactly are we getting all of this?"

"We've tapped into the security cameras." A scientist explained.

"Ron Stoppable is here, SavageMan," Inukai said to SavageMan as he took out his PET. "Take him by surprise."

"_I'm ready when you are_." SavageMan said.

"Jack In! SavageMan, Power Up!" Inukai called out as he Jacked SavageMan into the M-Tech City Mall Systems.

SavageMan chuckled as soon as he was in the System. He walked around, stalking after AncientMysticMan.

Inukai chuckled and walked after Ron, unknowingly getting spotted by the camera.

"Hold on," Famous said. "Zoom in. Isn't that…?"

"Inukai Takeo?" Dr. Ciel asked. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Enhance all security cameras," Famous ordered. "SavageMan must be around close by if Inukai is here."

In the arcade, Tara was battling with someone. As she had Ring perform a HyperBurst Program Advance on the enemy NetNavi, Ron came over.

"Hey, Tara!" Ron called out. "Up for a NetBattle?"

"Sure!" Tara called out as Ron walked over to the other side. "But don't expect me to take it easy on you because you're the Ron Factor."

"Don't go easy on _me!_" Ron called out as he twirled around his Progress PET before aiming it towards the console. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!"

Ring stood ready, being restored to full power with a Recovery300 Battle Chip before AncientMysticMan arrived.

"Let's get to work!" Ring called out.

"You know it!" AncientMysticMan called out.

"Ring Rang!" Ring called out, throwing Rings towards AncientMysticMan.

"Fire Barrier!" AncientMysticMan called out, creating a Fire Barrier to protect himself from the attacks. As soon as it lowered, he held his hand out. "AncientMysticSword: Fire!" he called out, creating his AncientMysticSword and charging at Ring.

"AquaBlade, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out, giving Ring an AquaBlade.

Ring charged toward AncientMysticMan with her arm held out to her side. As AncientMysticMan slashed at her, she gained her AquaBlade and locked swords with him.

"AquaSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out, sending an AquaSword to Ring.

AncientMysticMan looked down as Ring gained an AquaSword on her left hand. She slashed both water swords at AncientMysticMan, who was forced to use his single AncientMysticSword to block her attacks.

"Oh, nice move," Ron said before taking out a Battle Chip. "But you'll have to do better than that!" he remarked before putting the Battle Chip into his PET. "AirSword, Battle Chip In, Download!" he called out.

"AirSword!" AncientMysticMan called out, gaining his AirSword. He spun both of his swords at Ring, creating a fire tornado.

"AquaTower!" Ring called out as she slashed both of her swords into the ground, creating an AquaTower to counter the fire tornado.

However, before any attack could hit, SavageMan's claws came out and hit them both, knocking them back.

"Got you!" SavageMan called out as his claws flew back to him.

"SavageMan?!" Ring exclaimed. "But if _you're_ here… that means…"

"Inukai is here too!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, Tara! We need to get Kim!"

"_Don't even bother!_" Inukai's voice called out. "_I've jammed all communications! You're all mine now!_"

"Boomerang, Battle Chip In, Download!" Tara called out as she slid a Boomerang Battle Chip across her Progress PET Screen.

"Boomerang!" Ring called out, throwing a Boomerang towards SavageMan.

SavageMan growled and leapt into the air, only for AncientMysticMan to jump up as well.

"Pulsar, Battle Chip In, Download!" Ron called out as he slotted a Pulsar Battle Chip into his PET.

"Take this!" AncientMysticMan called out as he shot at SavageMan.

SavageMan watched as the Pulsar attack hit him. However, it did no effect.

"Should I be impressed?" SavageMan asked.

"You don't know anything!" Ron called out.

From NetCity, as Miracle was speaking with NumberMan at the Chip Store, she suddenly heard something through the Crests on her helmet.

"Good job, ACM," Miracle said. "Sonic Wave for an SOS," she said before going out and looking up. "Kim, you hear that?"

"Yeah," Kim replied as she placed her hand to her head. "Ron's in trouble!" she exclaimed. "Miracle, head to him now!" she ordered. "I'm right behind you!"

"_Right!_" Miracle called out before she started to teleport towards the battle.

Kim ran out of the Battle Chip Shop in the M-Tech City Mall and ran towards Ron's location. However, out of nowhere, Mufasa leapt down and scratched her arm, causing her to fall back.

"Mufasa?!" Kim exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she let out a snarl. "Inukai!" she exclaimed before putting on her Battle Chip Gauntlets, creating a Tornado Arm on her left hand and a Yo-Yo on her right. "Come on, tiger!"

"FireSword!" AncientMysticMan called out as he slashed down at SavageMan.

"Jumping Claw!" SavageMan called out, leaping at AncientMysticMan and clashing blades with him.

"Spreader!" Ring called out as she fired at SavageMan.

AncientMysticMan kicked SavageMan away before he was blasted by the Spreader.

"_AreaSteal, Battle Chip In, Download!_" Inukai called out, causing SavageMan to teleport.

"Where is he?!" Ring called out.

"Closer than you _think!_" SavageMan called out as he appeared behind Ring.

Ring gasped before gaining a WideSword, blocking his slash before another SavageMan appeared and punched Ring away.

"How can he be in two places at once?!" Ron exclaimed.

"A Team Battle Chip!" AncientMysticMan called out. "Inukai cloned him!"

"**DOUBLE WILD RUSH!**" SavageMan and his clone called out, throwing his claws and his head towards AncientMysticMan and Ring.

"Try _this!_" Miracle called out, attacking with her own version of the Wild Rush.

Miracle's Wild Rush attacked the clone of SavageMan before AncientMysticMan slashed at the real SavageMan. Miracle broke off before she and Ring strafed SavageMan down, forcing him back.

"Fan!" Kim called out, pulling Mufasa in towards her.

Mufasa struggled to get away, but Kim's Tornado Arm pulled him in before she lashed out at him with the Yo-Yo.

"I knew those circus tricks would come in handy." Kim mused before running off to Ron's location.

As Monique was putting some signs up for _Club Banana_, she suddenly noticed Inukai standing near a terminal.

"_Inukai Takeo!_" Monique exclaimed mentally. She took out her Battle Chip Gauntlets and sounded off the alarm. "Freeze right there!" she ordered.

"A NetSavior?!" Inukai exclaimed as he looked up.

"Don't move! You're under arrest!" Monique yelled.

"Monique!" Kim exclaimed, running over with her Battle Chip Gauntlets armed. The two formed Blasters and aimed them at Inukai, who growled and ran off, dodging the blaster fire from them.

"**TRIPLE SONIC BOOM!**" Miracle, AncientMysticMan and Ring all called out, slashing at SavageMan with the MiracleWorker, AncientMysticSword and NeoVariableSword respectively.

"_That's enough!_" Inukai called out. "_SavageMan, we're done here!_"

"We have to get to Ron!" Kim yelled to Monique as the two ran through the Mall. "He's in trouble!"

SavageMan growled as he was hit with the attacks. Luckily, Inukai managed to pull him out just in time.

"_SavageMan, Logging Out_."

Kim burst into the room with Monique. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"SavageMan just came out of nowhere," Ron said as he and Tara stopped to catch their breath. "How'd they find us?"

"I don't know," Kim said as she, Ron and Tara aimed their PETs at the monitor. "But we'd better keep a closer eye out."

"Keep in touch," Miracle said to AncientMysticMan. "I think this could be bigger than we think."

"Will do." AncientMysticMan replied.

"_Miracle, AncientMysticMan, Ring, Logging Out_."

"Why was Inukai here?" Monique asked. "Why risk getting arrested?"

"He might be working for someone," Kim said. "We have to be on alert at all times."

"I'll report in to Famous," Tara said as she dialed onto her PET. "He'll want to know about this." She said before teleporting away.

"_Kim, do you think this could be related to Tesla?_" Miracle asked.

"We'll have to be extra vigilant to find out," Kim said before looking to Ron. "Don't let yourself fall into enemy hands. You might be the Ron Factor, but our enemies might know and might take advantage of you."

"Say no more, KP," Ron said. "I'll be one step ahead." He said before walking off.

"Where are _you_ going?" Monique asked.

"It's Tuesday! Naco Night at _Bueno Nacho_!" Ron exclaimed before running off to _Bueno Nacho_.

"Shall we?" Monique asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Kim replied before the two ran after Ron.

"Inukai Takeo found us at M-Tech Mall, and attacked us," Tara said to Famous at the NetSavior Base. "It's been weeks since he's appeared, and we think there may be an ulterior motive."

"In that case, we'll have to take this problem into our own hands." Famous said.

"_Forgive me, Tesla_," Inukai said to Tesla over the PET Channel. "_I failed to take in Ron Stoppable_."

"Not to worry, Inukai," Tesla replied. "I think it's about time SparkMan and I took this into our own hands."

At that moment, Adrena Lynn came in. She looked up to Tesla and tossed her a Chip.

"Just what the Doctor ordered," Tesla said. "Hope it's the right one."

"Oh…" Tesla said as she looked to the new purple Chip. "It _is_."

At _Bueno Nacho_, all of the NetSaviors sat around in disguise. As Ron entered, he looked to Brick trying to hide his face as he sat with Bonnie. Shrugging it off as just a coincidence, Ron made his way towards the desk, where Ned was at.

"Chimerito Combo, Ned," Ron said. "Grande Size!"

Famous walked up to the desk as Ron was about to get a drink. He and Rufus looked to Famous with their jaws dropped in surprise.

"_Seven_ Chimerito Combos, please. Grande Size," Famous said. "Best to have something to eat while we're here."

At that moment, the lights started to flicker. Everyone looked around before the doors burst open. In came Tesla Magnus, walking towards Ron.

"I'll take him…" Tesla said. "To go."

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Tesla said. "Ron Stoppable, you're coming with me."

"You'll have to get past _us_ first!" Amelia called out as she and the rest of the NetSaviors got up and formed Spreaders from their Battle Chip Gauntlets, aiming them at Tesla.

"Whoever you are, stand down!" Famous ordered. "You're outnumbered!"

"Not from _this_ point of view." Tesla remarked before spreading her arms out as the lights continued to flicker.

"_Shadow Maker!_" SparkMan called out from the Cyberworld.

All of the NetSaviors shielded their eyes before shadows of themselves appeared around them.

"It's a trap!" Anetta called out as she locked blades with her shadow.

All of the NetSaviors gasped and ran to attack their shadows while Ron tried to run for the exit. However, Tesla grabbed him and gutted him in the stomach before running out with him.

"Ron!" Monique called out. "Who _was_ that?!"

"Bad news," Kim replied. "Go help the others! I've got Ron!"

"Got it!" Monique called out before the shadow of Brick tossed Brick out of _Bueno Nacho_. She looked to the shadow before getting into a running stance. "StepCross!" she called out before running towards the shadow and slashing it through, causing it to disappear.

"Lan, Chaud, I need your help!" Kim called out through her Kimmunicator PET before grabbing a skateboard and a helmet from a boy. "Gonna need these!" she called out before skating after Tesla.

Tesla tossed Ron into a helicopter before taking out her PET and slamming it onto his chest.

"That should disable the tracking sensors." Tesla said before she started the helicopter and took off.

Lan caught up with Kim and skated after her towards the helicopter as it took off.

"I don't know who you are… but you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rufus chattered.

"Ron Stoppable… Rufus… and AncientMysticMan." Tesla said.

Ron's eyes widened before he sat back down. "Okay," he pouted. "Point for you."

"Aka the Ron Factor," Tesla went on. "The new project of the NetSaviors. Oh, how this will feel good."

"Who _are_ you?" Ron asked.

"Really?" Tesla asked. "The red and black didn't give it away?"

"Looks familiar…" Ron noted.

"Maybe you're more familiar with my Father," Tesla said as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "A former Zap Family Member, and—"

From the ground, Kim took out her Hairdryer Grappler and grappled onto the helicopter. Lan helped her up as she reeled herself in before she completely made her way up to the Copter.

"Ah, Kim Possible." Tesla said.

"Sensor, Battle Chip In, Download!" Kim called out as she quickly Jacked Miracle in before Logging her out.

"I see you know her," Ron said. "This is the part where we CrossFuse and beat you bad! It's a Ron Factor thing."

"Is that so?" Tesla asked before taking out her PET and opening the cockpit. "How about _this?!_" she exclaimed, slamming her PET onto the railing.

"Augh!" Kim yelled as she was electrocuted before falling off.

"That's a trick I learned from my Dad," Tesla teased. "Two opposing forces, you know."

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Ron remarked.

"AreaSteal!" Kim called out. She almost teleported safely to the ground, but she started to fizz. "What?" she asked. "Why can't I AreaSteal?"

"_That jolt!_" Miracle exclaimed. "_It messed with the AreaSteal! Gauntlets are fried too!_"

"We're screwed." Kim said.

At that moment, a WhiteWeb was thrown. Several other WhiteWebs were thrown, creating a net for Kim to fall on. She bounced off of it before Monique leapt up and caught her.

"Thanks, Mon," Kim said as Monique put her on the ground. "We have to go after them!"

"As soon as we know who _they_ are." Famous said.

"That's no ordinary criminal," Kim said. "That's Tesla Magnus… the Daughter of Mr. Gauss!"

"Mr. Gauss's Daughter?!" Raika exclaimed.

"No way!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Famous asked.

"She was in the Grave Files we had," Kim explained. "I think she also sent Inukai and SavageMan to attack Ron at the Mall."

"This is bad," Famous said. "She must be looking for revenge ever since we put her Father away."

"I might know where they are," Miracle said to the NetSaviors' NetNavis. "Kim and I placed a Sensor into the Helicopter which took Ron away."

"I'll help you pin the location." Pallette said.

"Let's get back to the Base and get to work." Kim said.

"Not without _us_," Masa said as she, Miyu and Sal walked over. "You're gonna need us for this."

Elsewhere, Tesla grabbed Ron and brought him out of the helicopter. She tossed him to the ground inside of her base and looked down to him.

"The Ron Factor… just a bumbling sidekick," Tesla said. "I can't believe the NetSaviors actually tried to make _you_ a secret."

"Who _are_ you?" Ron asked.

"My Father once ruled over Grave," Tesla explained as Adrena Lynn and Inukai Takeo came in. "He stole money from Yai Ayanō and BlazeQuest, making that Chip businessman, Higsby, rich. He stole the Battle Chip with the data of Mr. Wily. He and his NetNavi were taken in by _your_ friend, Lan!" she exclaimed in anger. "And I'm his Daughter."

Ron's eyes widened. "You… you're the Daughter of Mr. Gauss," he said with shock. "What do you want with me?!"

"I've been planning my move for quite a while, Ronald," Tesla said. "Ever since the day Duo attacked, I have grown an interest in these Asteroid NetNavis," she said before displaying SparkMan on the monitor. "That's why Slur gave me SparkMan."

"_Hello, Ron Stoppable!_" SparkMan hissed.

"SparkMan!" Rufus chattered.

"Everyone wants a NetNavi of their own now." Ron mused.

"Indeed," Tesla said. "Now, I believe you and AncientMysticMan, formerly KarmaMan, were some of the victims of the Virus Beast. Am I right?"

"You'll bet your south pole I was!" Ron exclaimed. "What's it to you?"

"The Virus Beast was a Grave creation," Tesla said. "It might have acted on its own, but there was always someone targeting which NetNavis it devoured… and I know KarmaMan was one of them."

"You mean… the Virus Beast _didn't_ devour anyone randomly?" Ron asked.

"It was all me," Tesla said as she turned around. "No one else knew. _I_ was the one who ordered the Virus Beast who to attack and who to devour," she said before laughing while spreading her arms out. "You're looking at the woman who tamed the tiger."

"You devoured so many NetNavis!" Ron exclaimed before angrily taking out his PET. "Hope you can defend yourself, because I'm gonna Delete you!"

"Just the words I wanted to hear," Tesla said before a NetBattle Console came up. "I'd say this calls for a NetBattle. A good old Zap Family Electro Feedback Match, to be certain," she said. "Are you up for the shock?"

"Oh, I'm game," Ron said as a stadium came out from the floor and a zapper came out from the ceiling. "Jack In! AncientMysticMan, Power Up!" he called out as he Logged AncientMysticMan into the console. "You're going down, Tesla!"

"And here I thought you'd make a good addition to my team," Tesla said as she aimed her PET out. "Jack In! SparkMan, Power Up!"

Soon, AncientMysticMan and SparkMan were Jacked into the System.

"AncientMysticSword!" AncientMysticMan called out as he formed his AncientMysticSword on his right hand.

"Do your worst!" SparkMan called out as he scraped his arms along the ground. "You're about to get fried!"

"FireTower!" AncientMysticMan called out, sending a FireTower towards SparkMan.

"Spark Barrier!" SparkMan called out, cackling as he created a Spark Barrier that protected him from the FireTower.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Tesla asked. "Don't you want your revenge on me?"

"I'm just getting started!" Ron exclaimed. "AncientMysticMan, now!"

"Fire Tornado!" AncientMysticMan called out, forming a Tornado Arm and firing a Tornado at SparkMan while spinning around his AncientMysticSword at the same time.

"Spark Wave!" SparkMan called out, sending a Spark Wave towards AncientMysticMan.

SparkMan tossed aside the Fire Tornado before the Spark Wave hit AncientMysticMan, knocking him back.

In the real world, Ron yelled in pain as lightning was sent down onto him.

"You like my spark?" Tesla asked. "I've been studying you."

"She's toying with us, Ron!" AncientMysticMan called out. "What's the game plan?"

"SparkMan's electricity. Let's go with wood!" Ron called out. "WoodTower, now!"

"AntiWood, Battle Chip In and Download!" Tesla called out as she placed an AntiWood Battle Chip into her PET.

"WoodTower!" AncientMysticMan called out as he slammed his sword into the ground.

"Right back at ya!" SparkMan called out as a tree formed in front of him, absorbing the attack before sending it back at AncientMysticMan, causing Ron to yell in pain once more as he was electrocuted.

"Is that all you've got?" Tesla asked before letting out a laugh similar to her Father's. "I'm sorry," she sarcastically apologized. "I just never thought this would be so fun!"

"You won't be laughing for long!" Ron called out. "Come on! Attack me again!"

"You asked for it!" SparkMan called out as he charged forth. "ElectroSword! FireSword!"

"AntiFire, AntiWater, AntiElectricity, AntiWood, AntiSword, Battle Chips In! Download!" Ron called out. "Custom Program Advance!"

"Here's a taste of your own _medicine!_" AncientMysticMan called out as he formed a new sword. "Anti-ElementSword!" he called out, slashing back at SparkMan with five Sonic Booms, hitting him twice with fire and electricity.

Tesla yelled as she was hit with lightning.

"Had enough?!" Ron yelled.

Back at the NetSavior Base, Kim was pulling up the file of Tesla to the rest of the NetSaviors, as well as the NetPolice.

"This is Tesla Magnus… Mr. Gauss's Daughter," Kim explained. "She was conceived at some point before the Fall of Grave, and it seems she's been taking an interest in the Asteroid NetNavis."

"We have reason to believe that she was the one who recruited Inukai Takeo and SavageMan," Sal went on. "And possibly Adrena Lynn and BurnerMan."

"Officer Boulevardez _has_ reported that she was spotted near the areas where they were last seen," Masa said. "Plus, a couple of days ago, a new Asteroid NetNavi was given out."

"And guess who it was given to." Kim quibbled.

"Tesla," Lan said. "And based on what everyone told us about the electric surges, she must have gotten SparkMan as her NetNavi!"

"She's been targeting Ron and all other factors of the NetSaviors and Police to get revenge for Lan, Masa and everyone else for putting her Father in prison," Kim said. "Somehow, she must have found out about Ron, and thought he could be a weapon for her to exact her revenge."

"That would explain the Billy!" Josh exclaimed. "It was here on the day we were shown the Ron Factor!"

"_Speaking of Ron… Pallette and I have found him and AncientMysticMan_." Miracle said.

"Where have you found them?" Famous asked.

"_The old Grave Base_," Pallette said. "_They're in the same tower where Mr. Gauss lost his NetBattle with MegaMan and where MagnetMan was Deleted_."

"Let's go!" Kim called out. "We've gotta get Ron back!"

"You heard her!" Famous yelled to the NetPolice. "Get a move on!"

"I'm coming with!" Monique said.

"Don't count _us_ out!" Lan called out as he and Chaud ran after Kim and Monique.

"CrossBlaster!" AncientMysticMan called out as he shot at SparkMan.

"Spark Ball!" SparkMan called out as he sent Spark Balls towards AncientMysticMan.

"AntiElectricity!" Ron called out as he slotted a Battle Chip into his PET. "Battle Chip In, Download!"

The CrossBlaster attack hit SparkMan first before an AntiElectricity Attack hit him following the use of the Spark Ball.

"**NO!**" Tesla called out as she was hit with lightning again.

"KarmaSoul! Navi Chip In! Download!" Ron called out as he activated AncientMysticMan's KarmaSoul.

"Spark Wave!" SparkMan called out as he ran at AncientMysticMan.

"Karma Blades!" AncientMysticMan called out.

AncientMysticMan ran back at SparkMan. The two slashed at each other across the chest, with AncientMysticMan falling. However, he slowly started to recover. "Luck Reversal!" he called out, changing the amount of damage done on him.

At that moment, SparkMan yelled in pain and fell to the ground as AncientMysticMan got back up.

Tesla yelled in pain once again as more electricity hit her.

"_SparkMan, Logging Out_."

"This can't be!" Tesla exclaimed as she got up. "I studied all of your moves! How could you have defeated me?! You're nothing but Ron Stoppable!"

"I am what I is, girl!" Ron rapped.

"Word!" Rufus chattered.

Tesla slowly laughed. "So… all this time, you _weren't_ a secret weapon," she said. She took out the new Battle Chip Adrena Lynn gave her causing Ron and Rufus to gasp. "But I still have a little trick up my sleeve!" she called out. "Dark Synchro Chip In! Download!" she called out while throwing aside her Dimensional Chip.

"**DARK CROSSFUSION!**" Tesla and SparkMan called out.

Ron and Rufus covered their eyes as a light shone. Soon, Kim, Lan, Monique and Chaud came over in a helicopter, and upon seeing the light, they shielded their eyes as well.

When the light cleared, Tesla was CrossFused with SparkMan. However, unlike most CrossFusions, she did not have the same colored armor as SparkMan. Instead of yellow, she was red and black. She had shoulder spikes, spiked gauntlets, red and black boots, black fingerless gloves on her hands, a white visor, a lightning rod on her head, and the crest of SparkMan on her chest. She was also sparking with lightning around her body.

"I see you found me," Tesla said as she turned her attention to Kim, Lan, Chaud and Monique. "Too bad I came prepared!"

"**DIMENSIONAL CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD!**" Adrena Lynn and Inukai called out.

Soon, BurnerMan and SavageMan appeared.

"Famous… Dimensional Area now!" Lan called out.

"_On it!_" Famous called out. "_Sending over Dimensional Area to your coordinates!_"

Soon, a Dimensional Area surrounded the Grave Base. Tesla, BurnerMan and SavageMan all growled as the NetSaviors stood ready to take them on.

"Let's do this!" Ron called out before holding out his Synchro Chip. "**Mystical Synchro Chip In!**"

"**Miracle Synchro Chip In!**" Kim called out as she held out her own Synchro Chip.

"**SYNCHRO CHIP IN!**" Lan, Chaud and Monique all called out.

"**DOWNLOAD!**" all of the NetSaviors called out as they placed their Synchro Chips into their PETs.

"**BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!**" Kim, Ron, Lan, Chaud and Monique all called out as they held their PETs out in front of them and spread their arms out.

Ron spun around and let his blue bodysuit come onto him. He held his left arm up and allowed his left gauntlet to appear on his hand before spreading his arms out. Soon, his right gauntlet slammed onto his right arm, followed by his golden boots, which fastened right on before he gained black boots. The red gems on each knee glowed before Ron gained his shoulder pads. He looked into the air as a dragon flew up. It roared before flying back down, circling around Ron before giving him his gold chestplate. His Navi Crest soon appeared on his chest before his head was covered in the dragon design. He closed his eyes, and as he did, his red visor appeared over his eyes. When he opened them, he placed his left foot forward and his right foot back, with his right arm tucked at his side in a fist. He thrust out his left arm into the air before thrusting it in front of him. As soon as that was done, his CrossFusion was complete.

Miracle's Data started to materialize onto Kim's legs, blue pads appearing on the knees. Kim held out her right hand into a fist, letting Miracle's arm appear with three blue stripes and pads appear with a _**K**_ on the knuckle. Kim held out her left hand, and the same arm materialized, only with a _**P**_ on the knuckle. Kim placed both of her fists together, forming her Crest before throwing her arms aside and letting the Crest appear on her chest. Instead of a black bodysuit, a white one appeared, one with a blue stripe going down the middle. Kim soon twirled around, letting some Boosters the same color as MegaMan's appear on her back before a transparent helmet came onto her head. Her hair was kept the same as a white helmet materialized onto Kim's head before she started to turn back around, pulling back her left fist and extending her right hand in front, her CrossFusion now complete.

Lan closed his eyes as he began his CrossFusion with MegaMan. First, MegaMan's Boots came onto Lan's legs, where green crystals formed at the ankles. MegaMan's Gauntlets soon appeared on Lan's arms, where the same green crystals formed as well at the elbows. As Lan clutched his left fist, he grinned, allowing MegaMan's Emblem to emerge on his chest. MegaMan's Black Bodysuit came onto Lan's Body, followed by several white lines connecting from the Emblem to his shoulders, where his yellow shoulder pads appeared. MegaMan's Helmet digitized onto Lan's head right before he gained his mouth-guard. MegaMan's Blue Boosters came onto Lan's back as Lan pulled his right hand into the air. As soon as Lan's CrossFusion was complete, Lan pulled back his right hand and placed his left hand forward, his left foot back and his right foot out.

Chaud spread his arms and legs out before ProtoMan's Gauntlets appeared on his arms. ProtoMan's Boots soon appeared on Chaud's legs, where spiked kneepads with yellow crystals on them appeared. Chaud held out his left arm in front of his chest, where ProtoMan's red vest appeared before ProtoMan's Emblem came into place, forming his Black Bodysuit with Purple Lines. ProtoMan's Helmet flashed onto Chaud's Head before Chaud twirled around as ProtoMan's White and Black Hair appeared. With his own CrossFusion now complete, pulled down his left fist in front of his chest and threw his right hand to his side.

Monique spun around with her eyes closed before facing forward again. She opened her eyes and spread her arms out, where her armor pieces appeared all around her. She closed her eyes again and looked down as her chestplate and chest armor appeared over her chest before clenching her fists, where her magenta gauntlets manifested onto her arms. A purple gem appeared on both of her knees as her boots appeared on her legs before looking back up, where her helmet appeared on her head, with her golden antennas came onto the back of her head. She spun around and threw her arms down.

"**CROSSFUSION COMPLETE!**" Ron, Kim, Lan, Chaud and Monique all called out as soon as their CrossFusions were complete.

"Attack!" Tesla called out before forming a ball of energy above her. "Spark Wave!" she called out, sending forth the Spark Wave towards the NetSaviors.

"Get them!" Lan called out.

Kim and Ron slashed through the Spark Wave and made their way towards Tesla while Lan shot at SavageMan. Chaud and Monique leapt over SavageMan and Inukai before landing a dropkick on BurnerMan, all of their battles now beginning.

"MegaBuster!" Lan called out as he shot at SavageMan.

"Jumping Claw!" SavageMan called out as he ran and slashed at Lan.

"Slasher, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out.

Lan gained a CyberSword on his right arm and AreaStole towards SavageMan. The two locked blades with one another before SavageMan slashed Lan away. As Lan regained himself, SavageMan growled and charged at him once more.

"You can't escape!" Inukai called out.

"Don't plan on it!" Lan remarked. "Guardian, Battle Chip In!"

A Guardian came in front of Lan just as SavageMan slashed down at it.

"_**PUNISHER!**_"

Lightning rained down on SavageMan, causing him to shriek before Lan leapt into the air.

"ColdPunch, Battle Chip In!" Lan called out, slamming a cold fist onto SavageMan and knocking him back.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" SavageMan called out as he started to digitize away.

"_SavageMan, Logging Out_."

"Strike Burner!" BurnerMan called out as he fired at Chaud and Monique.

"Bubbler!" Monique called out, shooting a water blast at BurnerMan's Strike Burner.

"Muramasa, Battle Chip In!" Chaud called out as he AreaStole towards BurnerMan and slashed down at him.

"Muramasa, Battle Chip In, Download!" Adrena Lynn called out as she placed the same Battle Chip Chaud used into her PET.

BurnerMan gained a Muramasa and struck back at Chaud. Chaud broke off and slashed at BurnerMan, but BurnerMan slashed apart his sword before slashing at Chaud himself.

"Chaud!" Monique called out.

A cloud of smoke appeared, and a dummy of Chaud fell.

"It's a BodyDouble!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud called out as he appeared behind Monique, sending the Sonic Boom towards BurnerMan.

"Burning Jet!" BurnerMan called out as he charged back at Monique and Chaud.

"Pallette Coil!" Monique called out, utilizing ThunderMan's Elec Coil. With her strongest attack, she managed to strike BurnerMan with all of the Elements before running forth. "CoilSword!" she called out, slashing through him.

"_BurnerMan, Logging Out_."

"That's how we roll!" Monique quipped as she slashed her CoilSword down.

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me!" Tesla called out as she slashed down at Ron and Kim.

"MiracleWorker!" Kim called out, blocking one blade.

"AncientMysticSword!" Ron called out, blocking another attack.

"AntiSword! Battle Chip In!" Tesla called out.

A Swordy Virus appeared before Kim and Ron, slashing them away.

"Be careful with this one, KP," Ron said. "She's not like the others."

"I see," Kim said. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Wait," Ron said. "_I'm_ taking the lead?"

"I was too hard on you," Kim said. "Ron Factor or not, you're still my best friend."

Ron grinned. "Boo-Yah!" he exclaimed. "How about we double up?"

"Stop babbling and fight!" Tesla called out as she ran towards the two. "Spark Sword!" she called out, slashing at the two in a WideSword Fashion.

"**DOUBLESOUL!**" Kim and Ron both called out.

"MiracleSoul!" Ron called out as he shot at Tesla with the AncientMysticBuster and MiracleWorker.

"KarmaSoul!" Kim called out, running towards Tesla and slashing at her with Karma Blades.

"Spark Ball!" Tesla called out, sending a Spark Ball towards the two.

"Luck Reversal!" Kim called out, causing the Spark Ball to hit Tesla instead.

Tesla groaned as she was struck by her own attack. "You won't win so easily!" she exclaimed before sending forth an immense attack. "Spark Wave!"

"LaserBlast, HiCannon, MegaCannon, Program Advance!" Ron called out. "ZetaCannon!"

"WaveSurf, TikiFire, Volcanic Ash, Program Advance!" Kim called out. "Call of Ohana!"

Ron fired at Tesla, cancelling out her attack before Kim slashed through her with the spirits of Hawaiian Warriors. Soon, Tesla ejected from CrossFusion, her Dark Synchro Chip destroyed.

In the Cyberworld, SparkMan groaned.

"Don't worry, Tesla!" SparkMan called out. "It's not over yet! Just use the Dimensional Chip!"

"AquaTower!

"WoodTower!"

"Bone Boomerangs!"

SparkMan looked to the side as the AquaTower, WoodTower and Boomerang Bones hit him.

"You won't get away this time!" SharkMan called out.

"AquaSword, AquaBlade, Battle Chips In!" Masa called out. "StepCross, Battle Chip In!"

"StepCross!" SharkMan called out as he raced at SparkMan.

SparkMan yelled before SharkMan slashed right across his chest.

"No!" SparkMan yelled.

"_SparkMan, Deleted_."

Tesla groaned as she got up. Everyone advanced towards her, Inukai and Adrena Lynn as the Dimensional Area went down.

"Surrender!" Kim called out as she picked up the Dimensional Chip and put it away. "You're done for!"

"This isn't over!" Tesla called out before pressing a button on her PET, causing a trapdoor to take her and her associates away. "I've got more plans, and you're not in them!" she called out.

At the NetSavior Base, everyone looked to Tesla's File.

"We'd better keep a closer eye out for her," Famous said. "At least we have Ron back."

"Please, no more Ron Factor," Ron said. "It's more of… the _Kim_ Factor," he said, surprising Kim. "With a little dash of Ron."

"That's so sweet." Kim said as she hugged Ron.

"Still, Tesla is powerful," Ron said. "She's looking to expand her group."

"In that case, we have to be prepared for what comes next," Famous said. "Nebula is one thing. Now Tesla is the other."

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out for her," Miracle said. "She won't get away from us next time."

Kim nodded before looking to Masa. "What do you say about getting back in business?" she asked. "The World could always use Commander Beef again."

"If I'm to go out as a NetOp, I want to be honest about who I am," Masa said. "Thanks for the offer… but I think we'll stick to our _own_ business."

"Well, call if you need anything." Ron said.

"Stay healthy!" Masa called out as he, Miyu and Sal left the base.

Meanwhile, at another base, Tesla was recovering. Adrena Lynn and Inukai watched over her before she looked to her PET.

"Those NetSaviors," Tesla said. "We need to think our next move carefully."

"What can we do?" Inukai asked. "SparkMan was Deleted."

"True," Tesla said before switching to a picture of MagnetMan. "But there's always more than one way to power."

At the same time, Charlie Airstar was flying over DenTech City. Below him, a man was receiving an Asteroid NetNavi.

**Author's Notes**: Well, everyone, did you like my twist to this Chapter? I hope you enjoyed my Christmas Chapter. I put a lot of work into it, so I hope you all liked it. I'll try to have another new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. Just keep things positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Holidays, everyone! See you all soon!


End file.
